Une histoire de coeur
by NyaPowa
Summary: La mère de Kojiro se remarie! Comment le tigre va t il vivre avec sa nouvelle famille? Un nouveau père? Encore des frères et de soeurs? Et puis quoi encore? Classé Mature pour le contenu explicite des chapitres à venir.o Copyright à Yoichi Takahashi o
1. Introduction

Révision : févr.-08

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Mais cela explique comment j'en suis arrivée là. Et pourquoi je dois inventer tous ces trucs tortueux…. Une histoire de pari débile que j'ai perdu.

**Je****tiens à préciser que ma fanfic n'est pas du tout écrite sur ce style. C'est beaucoup plus sérieux. Et que vous pouvez passer à la prochaine page directement…**

Par souci de discrétion, mes deux amies ne seront mentionnées que par leur initiales, A et L…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o****-**

Il y a un jour Septembre 2003….

L : « Tiens voila tes mangas »  
A : « Quoi des mangas ? Elle t'a convertie ? Ne me dis pas que tu en as lu ? »  
Moi : « Hé ho, ce n'est pas un culte secret non plus ! Et quoi si elle en lit ? Ce n'est pas un crime non ? »  
L - un peu gênée - : « J'ai voulu voir ce que c'était vraiment, histoire de ne pas parler sans savoir…. »  
Moi : « Là, ouverture d'esprit. Certaines devraient en prendre de la graine. »  
L : « Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles maintenant ? »  
L s'approche de mon étagère et commence à feuilleter les tomes au hasard.  
A - récupérant les mangas laissés par L - : « Mais c'est un dessin animé, non ? »  
Moi : « Oui, mais le manga est l'histoire originale. L'animé pue un peu. »  
A : « Mais ils ne savent pas dessiner ? C'est quoi ces grand yeux ? »  
L - montrant le volume 1 de Peach Girl -: « Dis c'est bien ça ? »  
Je commence à décrire Peach Girl…  
A : « Mais, c'est mimi tout plein ça. Dis, je peux te les emprunter ? »

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Quelques semaines après

A : « Je viens de finir Marmelade Boy, c'est trop triste comme histoire ! »  
Moi : « Triste ? Mais ça finit bien !! »  
A : « Elle voulait en faire des vrais frères et sœurs !! »  
L : « Je suis au milieu d'Angel Sanctuary, c'est compliqué… J'ai besoin d'un truc mimi pour compenser. »  
L se lève et parcourt mes étagères.  
L : « Mince j'ai presque tout lu… »  
L se baisse et ouvre le coffre sous les étagères.  
A : « Est-ce que tu en as encore du même auteur ? »  
Moi : « On dit mangaka »  
L : « OH MON DIEU ! »  
A et Moi : « Quoi ? »  
L : « Je n'arrive pas à y croire. »  
A et moi : « Quoi ? »  
L : « Tu as un truc pareil ! »  
L agite sous mon nez le volume un de Captain Tsubasa.  
L : « C'est un truc de garçon ça, c'est Olive et Tom !!!! »  
Moi : « Ben quoi ? C'est marrant Captain Tsubasa. »  
A se lève et rejoint L. Elle fouille dans le coffre.  
A – voix étouffée – : « Et elle en a vachement beaucoup ! »  
Moi : « Oui j'ai les deux premières saisons. Je suis furieuse contre 'J'ai lu'. Ils ont font une édition de crotte, et puis ils ont refusé de publier la suite parce qu'il y avait trop de copyright, tout ça parce qu'ils refusent de payer les vrais joueurs qui y sont mentionnés. En plus, c'est rageant parce que la suite est plus intéressante et que…. »  
J'interromps mon monologue quand je sens le lourd silence. Je lève les yeux et rencontre le regard accusateur de mes deux amies.  
L : « Traîtresse »  
A : « Toi, un truc de garçon »  
L : « Du sport »  
A : « Et du foot en plus ! »  
L : « Et la « girl powa » ? »  
A : « Et les sentiments? »  
L : « Et les grands yeux ? »  
A : « Et les arrière-plans avec les fleurs ? »  
Moi : « M'enfin ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un manga pour garçon que c'est totalement stupide ! »  
A : « Ouais, sûr. Du genre prends mon ballon dans la tête, cela veut dire que je t'aime. »  
L : « Ouais, sûr. Du genre 15 gars dans les douches et il va avoir de l'amour dans l'air. »  
A – acide - : « Attention, ils en seraient capables. »  
Moi – énervée – : « Ah ouais ? Moi je dis il y a des sentiments dans Captain Tsubasa. Là regarde ! »  
Je prends un tome et montre : « Sanae est amoureuse de Tsubasa, et il y a Kumi et Yayoi et… »  
A : « Yaoi ? Je le savais ! »  
Moi : « non Yayoi ! Pas Yaoi. Perverse !!! »

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Quelques heures après, beaucoup d'alcool après :  
A : « Tu soutiens (hic) qu'il y a matière à sentiments dans ces Shonens ? (Hic) »  
Moi : « Oui ! »  
L : « Prouve-le ! (hic) »  
Moi : « Je n'ai rien à (hic) prouver ! Je dis seulement qu'il y a plus (hic) d'amour dans Captain Tsubasa qu'entre Céline et Nicolas (hic) »  
A : « Ahahaha ! Tu parles (hic) ! Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre (hic) »  
Moi : « Ahaha (hic) ! Tu parles ! Elle va le tuer d'ici (hic) deux jours »  
L : « Non, elle est folle de lui (hic) »  
Moi : « Ben le jour (hic) ils se marient, ben moi (hic) je vous fais un roman à l'eau de rose sur Captain Tsubasa ! »  
A: « Pro(hic) mis? »  
Moi: « (hic) promis (hic) »  
L : « Promis (hic) (hic) »  
Moi : (hiiiiiiiiiiiiic)  
A: (hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic)  
Moi: zzzzzzzzzzzz  
L: zzzzzzzzzzzz  
A: zzzzzzzzzzzz  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Céline et Nicolas se sont maries début Octobre 2007(félicitations !!!!!! Je vous aime !!!!!!!!!!!)

L et A n'ont – malheureusement – pas oublié cette mémorable soirée.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Il y a un jour début Octobre 2007  
Moi : « Hello ? »  
A : « Comme elle se la joue, répondre en anglais et tout ! »  
Moi : « Ben j'habite en UK maintenant… »  
L : « Genre tu as des amis ici en UK qui t'appellent au téléphone? »  
Moi : « Ben ouais ! »  
A et L : « Bon on veut un chapitre par mois ! »  
L : « Et un long en plus ! »  
A : « Entre autre chose…. »  
L : « hihihi perverse va…. »  
Moi : « ???????? »

Quelques rappels après :  
A : « Pas de Yaoi ! »  
Moi : « Mais euuuh… »  
L : « Pas de foot ! »  
Moi : « Erf, c'est un manga sur le foot pour le foot avec des mecs qui jouent au foot… »  
L : « Oki oki, mais pas de matchs ! »  
A : « Ouais on s'en fout ! »  
L : « Mais je suis d'accord pour les scènes dans les douches après hihihi ! »  
A : « Mais pas de Yaoi ! »  
Moi : « Mais euuuuh…. »  
A : « Et pas de japonisation. Je ne parle pas Japonais moi ! Et j'y connais rien en culture japonaise»  
Moi : « Mais l'histoire se passe au Japon ! »  
L : « Et si tu les faisais plus vieux ? Quand ils sont en Europe ? »  
Moi : « Mais ce n'est pas marrant s'ils ont 23 piges ! »  
L : « Elle a un point là. »  
Moi : « Et puis, ils seront toujours Japonais. Mais bon d'accord, je limite les références culturelles au mode de vie Japonais… »  
A : « Arrête de râler. Pour le personnage principal… »  
L : « Moi je veux le gardien de but ! »  
Moi : « Lequel ? Il y a en beaucoup. Au moins un par équipe… »  
L : « Le mignon ! »  
Moi : « Lequel ? Tu as des goûts de …. »  
L : « Hé ho, depuis que tu as un copain tu es intenable ! »  
A : « Moi je dis, le méchant. J'ai toujours eu un truc pour les méchants. »  
Moi : « Lequel ? »  
L : « L'allemand ! »  
Moi : « Lequel ? »  
A : « Allez, on est gentil on te laisse choisir ! »  
L : « Ah non, elle va en prendre un qui pue ! »  
A : « C'est vrai… Allez, une autre fleur, prends le Japonais. »  
Moi : « LEQUEL ? »  
A et L : « Le bourrin qui shoot comme un malade…. »  
Moi – soupire - : « D'accord, mais j'aurais préféré un autre. »  
A et L : « On s'en fiche ! »  
L : « Et je veux une nouvelle fille, celles du manga elles sont nulles !!! »  
A : « Fais-la sexy et indépendante »  
L : « Mais douce et sensuelle »  
A : « Active et pas la langue dans sa poche »  
L : « Mais fragile et féminine »  
A : « Je veux du sexe »  
L : « Je veux des sentiments »  
Moi : « Errrf ??? »  
A et L : « Et un chapitre par mois ! »  
A : « Ok à plus »  
L : « Bises ! »  
Moi : « Hé, attend… »  
A et L : biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip  
**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Vous voilà prévenu(e)s.

Donc me voilà à écrire cette fanfiction sans même avoir mes manga sont la main (ils sont restés en France c'était trop lourd). Tout est fait de mémoire donc s'il y a des incohérences majeures, ce n'est pas ma faute. Bien sûr, vu les demandes exigeantes des demoiselles, l'histoire n'est pas canon….

**Encore une fois, le style d'écriture est beaucoup plus classique !**** Il y a de l'humour mais je prends « au sérieux » mon travail d'écriture forcé.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

P.S : Maintenant que je relis la conversation, je pense que L et A ont fini par lire Captain Tsubasa. Bande de traîtresses hein !!!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

O Lecteur lectrice ! Si le monde de Captain Tsubasa t'est encore inconnu, tu trouveras ci-dessous un résumé de l'histoire. Et ta fidèle servante vous conseille de lire et/ou d'acheter les mangas pour te faire une idée précise.

J'étais très fatiguée et un peu bourrée (Oui un peu ! Je maintiens !) donc le résultat est … spécial. Je tiens à rassurer tous les fans de Captain Tsubasa, j'adore de Captain Tsubasa, mais je sais également voir le parodique. Apparemment je suis cynique quand je suis bourrée. (A&L, je vous interdis de commenter le « un peu » !)

**Histoire de Captain Tsubasa – pour que la lumière soit…**

Captain Tsubasa est l'histoire de Tsubasa, (Oliver Atton dans le Dessin Animé), petit génie du foot dont l'ambition est de devenir le meilleur joueur de foot au monde – rien que ça. Il est d'après moi le personnage le plus emm…ennuyant du manga car il n'arrête pas de sortir des trucs du genre « le ballon est mon meilleur ami, je n'ai pas peur de ses coups » « tant qu'on joue avec son cœur, on va gagner » « le foot est ma passion, c'est génial ». Un joyeux zigoto toujours content, qui se relèverait de son lit de mort pour aller jouer au foot et mener son équipe à la victoire. Parce que sans lui, les autres joueurs sont perdus, snif snif snif…

Pour sa dernière année de primaire – 11 ans – il déménage dans une nouvelle ville où il rencontre Genzo Wakabayashi (Tom Pride dans le D.A) un autre petit génie du foot/gardien de but. Apparemment il y a plein de petits génies du foot au Japon. On est heureux pour eux, n'est-ce pas ? Après quelques complications, ils deviennent amis et jouent dans la même équipe, entraînée par Roberto, ex-joueur de l'équipe du Brésil qui a dû abandonner le foot à cause d'une blessure grave. Le pauvre didou Roberto promet à Tsubasa de l'emmener au Brésil dès l'année prochaine pour qu'il devienne joueur pro au plus vite.

L'équipe de Tsubasa et Genzo se qualifie pour le championnat inter-primaire. Ils rencontrent leur premier adversaire, Kojirô Hyûga (Mark Landers dans le D.A) dit ''le tigre''. C'est un joueur brutal et violent qui vit par le credo « si ça ne passe pas, tape plus fort jusqu'à ce que se passe » et « le foot c'est par pour les gonzesses ». Il tire des boulets de canons super puissants.

Bien sûr, on apprend que ce n'est pas sa faute à lui, qu'il est comme ça, c'est tout à cause de sa vie difficile, parce que son papa est mort quand il était petit, que sa mère ne gagne pas beaucoup et qu'elle a la santé fragile, qu'il a deux petits frères et une petite sœur, et qu'à 11 ans seulement il a déjà trois petits boulots à mi-temps qu'il réussit à caser entre études et entraînement. Quel homme ! Quelle tragédie !! C'est terrible !!!! snif snif bis.

Pendant le championnat, une prestigieuse école, la Tôhô, approche Kojirô. Ils recherchent un joueur-star pour leur super équipe de foot et sont prêts à payer les frais de scolarité dans leur super école. Seulement ils hésitent entre Kojirô et Tsubasa et décident qu'ils prendront celui dont l'équipe gagnera la finale. Le tigrounet est tout motivé, et Tsubasa n'est même pas au courant. Evidemment, trame dramatique voulant – suspense intenable -, la finale voit s'opposer les deux équipes, et Tsubasa super champion remporte la victoire. Seulement il veut partir au Brésil, donc la Tôhô se rabat sur Kojirô. Comble du comble, Roberto se barre au Brésil sans Tsubasa, qui reste comme un co…gland au Japon. Du coup, il reste dans son équipe, alors que Genzo lui part en Allemagne pour devenir un super grand gardien de but ! Yeah baby yeah !

Durant les années collèges, Tsubasa et son équipe remportent tous les championnats et Kojirô arrive toujours deuxième. J'espère pour lui qu'il est bon perdant parce que sinon… Lors du dernier championnat, Kojirô décide de s'isoler pour parfaire un nouveau tir ''le tir du tigre'' pour être original. Du coup, il arrive ex-æquo avec Tsubasa et devient même son pote. Comme quoi le foot, c'est beau c'est grand et ça sert à quelque chose…

Ils sont tous deux sélectionnés pour la coupe du monde (les moins de 16 ans je crois) organisée à Paris. Kojirô peaufine son tir et l'appelle « néo tir du tigre » pour continuer dans sa grande lancée d'originalité… En gros, c'est le même qu'avant, mais plus super-méga-plus puissant. Cool il peut démolir un mur tout seul avec son ballon ! – peut-être a-t-il capté qu'il ne gagnera jamais contre Super Tsubi et qu'il a décidé de se reconvertir dans le bâtiment ?

Bien sûr comme ils sont trop forts, ils gagnent et prouvent que les Japonais savent eux aussi shooter dans la ba-balle entre les po-poteaux. On les envierait presque ! O joie ! O grand bonheur !

Tsubasa se casse enfin au Brésil pour ses années lycée, mais avant il déclare son amour à Sanae la pauvre tache…euh je veux dire la si douce et aimante fille qui était amoureuse de lui depuis qu'elle l'a vue des années auparavant. Forte donc de son amour inconditionnel (même si nous savons qu'il préfère le foot car « le foot est ma passion c'est génial » dois-je le rappeler ? Il faut suivre un peu – Vous n'allez pas me dire que c'est compliqué, non ?) Donc elle décide de l'attendre au Japon. Un peu mazo je dois dire. Mais bon, il faut de tout pour faire un monde. Enfin débarrassé du Super Tsubi, Kojirô gagne tous les championnats inter-lycée. Ça a dû lui faire un sacré choc, au tigrounet…

Donc ma fanfiction se concentre sur le Kojirô-tigrounet. Elle commence en Septembre alors qu'il est en première année de lycée et vient de remporter le Championnat du Monde Junior l'été précédent et sa première coupe inter lycée cet été ! Apothéose et feux d'artifices. Après ça, je dévie de l'histoire originale et je me tape un gros délire.

Ah oui, encore un détail. Le super copain de Kojirô s'appelle Ken Wakashimazu (Ed Warners dans le D.A). Ken a commencé sa vie comme karateka mais il n'a pas aimé (trop violent ? pas assez de filles ? Mystères et boules de gommes), et maintenant il est gardien de but de haut voltige à la Tôhô avec Kojirô. Ben oui, il est capable de faire des saltos arrière depuis le haut de la barre transversale, d'attraper le ballon et de ne pas se réceptionner comme un sac de patates. Ça pousse à l'admiration non ? Et son autre grand copain c'est Kazuki Sorimachi (Eddie Bright dans le D.A), lui aussi avant-centre.

Pour les plantes vertes comme A&L, je précise que l'année scolaire au Japon commence en Avril, qu'il n'y a qu'un mois de grandes vacances – en août généralement – et que de mémoire, je place les championnats inter primaire/collège/lycée à la fin des grandes vacances/début des cours, donc fin août/début septembre.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Dernier PS : si vous avez le style ironique de mon résumé, j'ai renouvelé l'exploit d'être en veine d'inspiration et bourrée en même temps. Donc dans le même style, allez voir mon One-shot pseudo Yaoi, poétiquement intitulé « Chorizo Contre Salami»


	2. Une nouvelle de choc

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Première édition : 24 Octobre 2007

Révisé : 01 Décembre 2007

Révisé : 20 Février 2008

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kojirô Hyûga banda ses muscles et enfin les années de crasse, poussière et négligence cédèrent : la petite vitre, jamais ouverte auparavant, glissa avec un bruit sourd. Une brève brise se faufila dans la pièce, venant s'ajouter au léger vent qui passait par la fenêtre principale.  
- « Allez les crapauds, » lança le jeune homme sur un ton affectif, « tous au lit. »  
Takeru, Mamoru et Natsuko, déjà en pyjamas, ne se souciaient pas trop de la chaleur ambiante et étaient en pleine bataille d'oreillers. Cependant, ils arrêtèrent pour aller se coucher tranquillement.  
- « J'éteints la lumière. Ne papotez pas trop longtemps ! »  
- « Oui Nii-san ! »  
- « Bonne nuit Nii-san ! »  
- « Dis, où est Maman ? » demande Takeru, le petit dernier.  
- « Tu sais bien que c'est sa soirée Yoga aujourd'hui », répondit Kojirô.  
- « Oui, mais elle en retard ! »  
- « Elle a sûrement raté le métro. Elle sera là bientôt. Vous avez intérêt à dormir à ce moment, où je vous frotterais les oreilles ! » menaça-t-il avec une grosse voix.  
- « Tu parles, tu ne pourrais pas m'attraper d'abord ! » répliqua une voix ensommeillée.

Kojirô ferma la porte de la chambre de ses petits frères et sœur avec un sourire. Ils étaient adorables ! Mais aussitôt il fronça les sourcils. Natsuko devenait trop vieille pour partager sa chambre avec deux garçons, qui eux aussi grandissaient. Le problème était que l'appartement de la famille Hyûga n'avait pas d'autre pièce libre. Les petits occupaient déjà la chambre principale tandis que leur mère avait la seconde chambre. Parce que Kojirô était l'aîné, il avait eu droit à sa propre chambre.

Chambre, chambre, c'était vite dit. Il s'agissait en fait d'une sorte de grand placard, avec une étroite fenêtre qui donnait sur la ruelle jonchée de détritus qui courait entre son bloc d'immeuble et le voisin. La pièce était juste assez grande pour un lit simple et une commode. Une chance que le jeune homme n'eut pas une garde robe monstrueuse. A l'exception de son uniforme et un costume il n'avait que des tee-shirts, des bas de jogging, jeans et autre. Il poussa la porte de sa chambre qui ne s'entrouvrit que de moitié. Le manque de place faisait qu'elle venait taper contre le lit. Il se glissa dans l'ouverture et examina la pièce. Presque toute la surface des murs était occupée par des posters de joueurs de footballs ou des photos. Des médailles étaient suspendues ici et là après un clou et, partageant le haut de la commode avec des magazines sportifs, des coupes. Les rares livres que Kojirô possédait étaient posés en tas sur le rebord de la fenêtre ou en équilibre précaire en piles dans les coins. Le tout donnait l'idée d'un marché aux puces… Kojirô n'y prêtait pas trop attention, car il n'occupait la pièce que pour dormir…

Peut-être devrait-il laisser la chambre à sa sœur. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas de quoi casser trois pattes à un canard, mais cela devrait lui donner un minimum d'intimité. Puis il grinça des dents. Non pas que l'idée de d'emménager avec ses deux cadets lui déplaisait, mais son emploi du temps allait sûrement les déranger. Se lever à 4h chaque matin pour distribuer les journaux et se coucher aux alentours de 1h chaque soir n'était pas une vie pour des gamins.

Avec un grand soupir, il ramassa son sac de cours et se rendit dans le salon. Là, il ouvrit le sac et en sortit ses livres et devoirs pour poser le tout sur la table basse.  
- « Merdre, pas encore ! » grogna-t-il.  
Il venait d'écraser un grain de riz avec son livre, et la tache claire et malheureusement collante s'étalait sur sa copie de Japonais. Il soupira de nouveau et entreprit de récolter le reste des grains dans sa main et alla la secouer par la fenêtre du salon grande ouverte dans l'espoir de capturer une brise rafraîchissante. C'était déjà mi-Septembre et l'été était passé. Il ne restait plus que la chaleur, depuis peu accompagnée d'une lourdeur accablante. Si seulement il pouvait pleuvoir bientôt !

Kojirô repoussa une mèche de cheveux collée par la sueur de son front. Il pouvait sentir les gouttes de sueur couler le long de son dos en collant son T-shirt à sa peau. Il se retourna et décida de s'offrir une petite gâterie : une bouteille de coca tout droit sortie du frigo ! Il allait s'attabler devant ses devoirs quand une petite voix inaudible lui vit faire la grimace. Soupirant encore une fois, il se releva pour aller chercher un verre. C'est fou comme les mères pouvaient avoir des idées fixes ! A quoi bon salir un verre quand il savait qu'il allait boire toute la bouteille ? Sûrement un truc de fille, parce que Natsuko râlait toujours quand il buvait le lait directement du carton…

Il s'installa enfin devant ses livres après s'être servi un grand verre de coca. Il commença par la feuille d'exercice de japonais en grimaçant devant les dégâts causés par le riz. Il y avait toute question qu'il ne pouvait pas lire. Il allait se lever pour téléphoner à Ken Wakashimazu, son meilleur ami et titulaire du poste de gardien au sein de son équipe. Mais l'idée d'avoir à se lever pour atteindre le téléphone le mettait déjà en sueur – ou encore plus en sueur… Il décida qu'il arriverait cinq minutes plus tôt au lycée pour pouvoir lui demander sa feuille. Ken n'avait pas de petit frère qui ne savait pas manger son riz proprement. D'ailleurs Ken avait sûrement un ventilateur, voire même un climatiseur !

Secouant la tête, Kojirô retourna sa concentration sur sa feuille. Sa professeur n'allait pas apprécier la tache…  
- « Espèce de salope mal baisée… » grommela-t-il entre ses dents quand l'image de la femme haute et sèche se présenta à lui. « Ce n'est pas ma faute si Ken m'a soufflé un mauvais Kanji. »  
Il eut un sourire en repensant à sa bourde. Cela faisait peut-être deux semaines que les cours avaient commencé. Kojirô avait une dure journée et le cours de japonais était juste après la pause midi. Certes il avait un peu somnolé…  
_- « Hyûga-kun ! » claqua la voix  
- « Hum ? » Il sursauta. Ken venait de lui envoyer un coup de pied particulièrement méchant depuis son siège derrière lui. Il comprit au regard appuyé de Madame-Pête-Sec qu'elle avait dû l'appeler plusieurs fois auparavant.  
- « Page cent dix-sept, si vous voulez bien ! » fit-elle d'un petit ton pincé.  
Kojirô tourna rapidement les pages jusqu'à trouver la dite page, au rythme du tapement de pied de la professeur.  
- « Page cent dix-sept deuxième paragraphe » souffla Ken.  
Avec un hochement de tête en guise de remerciement silencieux, Kojirô se mit à déchiffrer les kanji à voix haute mais hésitante. Il n'avait pas suivit la leçon !!  
- « Euh, euh… »  
- « Printemps. » aida Ken d'une voix discrète.  
- « Printemps, relocation, euh, taciturne, euh … »  
- « Anticiper. », chuchota encore la voix.  
- « Anticiper, euuuuuuh… »  
- « Vibrateur. »  
- « Vibrateur, litté… Quoi ???? »  
La classe avait hurlé de rire, mais la professeur ne semblait pas partager le même sens de l'humour. Elle lui avait donné tant de devoirs que même Ken, mis à contribution forcée par un bras vengeur et musclé, avait peiné à finir._

Enfin, il finit son paragraphe. Une touche finale qui allait lui donner une particulièrement bonne note. Heureusement qu'il était plutôt bon ! La prof l'avait déjà à demi pardonné. Avec un dernier regard dégoûté au riz collé, il rangea son essai et fit glisser la feuille d'anglais vers lui. Kojirô ne détestait pas l'anglais mais il n'y comprenait rien, au plus grand désespoir de ses divers professeurs qui finissaient tous par jeter l'éponge un jour où l'autre. Aujourd'hui, il avait droit à un QCM sur des questions de grammaire.  
- « Nooooooon, c'est tout en alphabet romain. Ils ne peuvent pas écrire comme tous le monde, non ? » râla le jeune homme en lançant sa main dans son sac à la recherche de sa « bible » : son dictionnaire anglo-japonais, tout usé. « En plus, ils parlent tous comme si ils avaient du tofu collé au dents ! »  
Au bout d'une demi-heure, beaucoup de jurons et un peu de coca, Kojirô renonça. Le tigre avait été vaincu. Sur les cent questions, il était certain d'avoir une douzaine de juste et peut-être une dizaine à peu près bonne. Il fit une note mentale d'arriver 15 minutes plus tôt pour demander à Ken. A deux cerveaux réunis, ils devraient sûrement arriver à finir !

Cette sage décision prise, il se versa un autre grand verre de coca et attrapa ses maths. Kojirô aimait les maths; ce n'était pas bien difficile il suffit d'appliquer une formule. C'était aussi simple que marquer un but, droit devant, un shoot, un goal.  
Il venait de finir une équation particulièrement ardue quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.  
- « Salut Maman ! »  
- « Bonsoir mon chéri. Je suis en retard, désolée ! » Elle vint déposer un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.  
- « Non tout va bien, les crapauds sont au lits » dit-il sans lever les yeux.  
- « Je vais aller vérifier si tout va bien ! »  
Keiko Hyûga se glissa sur la pointe de pieds pour aller entrouvrir la porte de la chambre de ses petits. Ils dormaient tous à poings fermés. Satisfaite, elle revint dans le salon et s'assit à côté de son fils aîné.  
- « Tout va bien ? »  
- « Hum hum. Comment était le yoga ? »  
Keiko faisait du yoga une à deux fois par semaine depuis presque un an, sous les recommandations d'un docteur afin de réduire ses maux de dos.  
- « Oh très bien, je m'améliore ! »  
- « Faut croire que ce docteur savait de quoi il parlait. »  
- « Est-ce que je peux mettre la télévision ? »  
- « Vas-y. »  
Sa mère prit la télécommande, zappa une ou deux fois avant de trouver un programme qui lui plaisait, puis s'attaqua à la pile de raccommodages divers qui s'était amassée dans son panier à une vitesse incroyable. Avoir trois fils plein de vie n'était pas toujours de tout repos.

L'émission de télévision faisait un fond sonore agréable pour Kojirô. Attablé sur la table du salon, il était penché sur ses devoirs mais suivait d'une oreille distraite ce qui se passait. If fallait dire que l'intrigue de cette série policière n'était jamais bien compliquée. Au bout de dix minutes, il était prêt à parier son salaire de la semaine que le meurtrier était le mécanicien. Mais sa mère était une grande fan de cette série – ou plutôt de l'acteur principal.  
Il aimait bien ses moments calmes avec sa mère, et il savait qu'elle aussi. De temps en temps, ils échangeaient un commentaire sur l'émission, organisaient l'emploi du temps de la famille pour le lendemain, ou juste discutaient de tout et de rien.  
Il finit son équation et commença à recopier la solution sur la feuille de réponse. Satisfait de lui-même, il releva la tête et repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.  
- « Kojirô, tu devrais me laisser te couper les cheveux. »  
- « Non, Maman, ça ira comme ça. »  
Sa mère passa derrière lui et lui caressa la tête.  
- « Mais regarde, ils sont si longs ! »  
- « Maman ! » s'écria-t-il une voix à la fois plaintive et exaspérée.  
- « Mais que vont dire tes professeurs à Tôhô ? »  
- « Ils ne diront rien, tant que je continue à gagner des matchs ! »  
- « Tout de même », relança-t-elle, « peut-être un ou deux centimètres ? »

Kojirô ne dit rien et se contenta de savourer un peu de son coca. Il reporta son attention sur le problème suivant devant lui, coupant court à toute discussion. Il aimait énormément sa mère. Elle était douce et gentille, pleine de bonnes attentions. Mais il y avait des fois où il avait envie de la secouer ! Il venait d'avoir seize ans, il avait trois petit boulots à mi-temps, il était capitaine de l'équipe de foot du très renommé lycée Tôhô, et une coupe de cheveux était le cadet de ses soucis. Pour le moment, il se préoccupait surtout de ses exercices de maths. Il était absolument essentiel pour lui qu'il obtienne une note parfaite pour ce devoir. Il en avait besoin pour remonter sa moyenne générale, en baisse depuis qu'il avait écopé d'une note minable à son devoir d'histoire mondiale.

C'était si injuste ! D'accord, il avait oublié qu'il avait un compte rendu de lecture à faire, mais entre les sessions d'entraînement, la distribution de journaux, et tout le reste, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se taper deux cent cinquante pages sur la Chine…! Et puis le professeur d'histoire l'avait eu dans son collimateur depuis le premier jour. Simplement parce qu'il était arrivé en cours en survêtement et non pas en uniforme. Kojirô savait bien au fond de lui que l'incident aurait été bénin s'il s'était excusé. Mais Kojirô n'aimait pas s'excuser, surtout quand un professeur le prenait de haut simplement parce qu'il bénéficiait d'une bourse sport-études. Il avait argumenté qu'il avait vérifié dans le règlement que son survêtement était de plus réglementaire, parce que oui ! Il avait beau n'être ici qu'en qualité de ses exploits sportifs, il savait tout de même lire. Et du coup, le professeur continuait à lui coller des mauvaises notes ou à se moquer de lui. Et malheureusement, c'était aussi son prof de géographie et de sciences sociales.  
- « Mauvais perdant ! » siffla le joueur entre ses dents.  
- « Oui, Kojirô ? »  
- « Non, pas toi Maman » s'excusa-t-il en relevant la tête encore une fois

Sa mère reprisait une chaussette. A en croire par le motif, ce devait être une de Takeru. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la nouvelle passion de son plus jeune frère pour les Pokemon. Il avait même les chaussettes assorties.  
Kojirô regarda sa mère qui était penchée sur son ouvrage. Comme d'habitude, ses cheveux étaient attachés en un court chignon sur sa nuque, et elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils alors qu'elle se concentrait sur son aiguille.  
- « Maman ? »  
- « Oui mon chéri ? » Elle continuait son mouvement de va-et-vient entre les extrémités du trou.  
- « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » interrogea son fils d'une voix douce. « Tu sembles….différente. »  
La mère soupira et posa la chaussette sur la table. Pendant quelques instants, elle tripota le tissu de sa robe avant d'affronter le regard de son aîné.  
- « Tu es si attentif, Kojirô », dit-elle en un sourire. « Je voulais t'en parler mais je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. »  
Elle se remit à jouer avec le fils à coudre, défaisant un peu ce qu'elle avait réparé la minute auparavant. Le silence tomba entre eux. Kojirô ne dit rien et laissa ses yeux dériver sur la pièce avant de revenir se fixer sur le visage de sa mère. Elle semblait inquiète, voire soucieuse, et ses mains tremblaient légèrement.  
- « Je n'en ai pas parlé aux petits, et j'aimerais que cela reste entre nous pour le moment. »  
- « Est-ce que c'est une question d'argent ? » coupa-t-il. « Tu sais que je peux aider encore plus. »  
Cela devait être une question d'argent. Il n'avait jamais vu sa mère comme ça, même au plus dur de leurs difficultés.  
- « Mais non grand bêta ! En plus, tu en fais déjà trop. En fait… il se pourrait que tu en fasses moins d'ici peu. »  
- « Tu as gagné au loto ! » plaisanta Kojirô.  
- « En quelque sorte. » répondit sa mère avec un petit sourire en coin.  
Le sourire fut ce qui intrigua et alarma le jeune homme. Non, il n'avait jamais vu sa mère ainsi ! Ses yeux brillaient, et sa voix vibrait…de joie ?  
- « Et si je te disais que j'ai rencontré un homme ? Un homme bon et intéressant ? Un homme qui tient à moi ? Un homme qui m'a proposé en mariage ? »

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	3. La nuit porte conseil

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Note: A. tu as intérêt à apprécier le dernier paragraphe !

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Première édition : 26 Octobre 2007

Révisé : 01 décembre 2007

Révise : février 2008

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 2 – La nuit porte conseil…

« Pffffffff !!!! »  
Kojirô s'étouffa avec son coca et fut pris d'une crise de toux. Il en lâcha son verre et, en essayant de le rattraper, renversa le reste de la bouteille sur la table. Il se précipita dans la cuisine pour aller chercher éponge et torchon et revint au quart de tour. Sa mère avait utilisé la chaussette Pokemon pour éponger le plus gros des dégâts. Une fois que tout fut sous contrôle, Kojirô retourna dans la cuisine, sous prétexte de rincer l'éponge. Quand il fut hors de vue de la mère, il posa ses deux mains sur le comptoir et pencha la tête entre ses bras tendus. Il pris une grande respiration, souffla doucement et répéta la manœuvre. Puis il retourna dans le salon, s'agenouilla devant la table basse et entreprit de se remettre au travail. Sa mère n'avait pas bougé et le regarda faire sans dire un mot.  
- « Quoi ? » marmoma-t-il.  
- « Je sais que c'est un peu surprenant mais… »  
- « Un peu surprenant ? Carrément surprenant oui !!! Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu lances comme ça ! »  
- « Je t'avais bien dit que je ne savais pas comment t'en parler. »  
- « Bon, ben parle-moi de lui. » Kojirô se félicita de sa voix calme, même si elle restait un peu bourrue.  
- « Il a trente-sept ans, et il est docteur. »  
- « Quel genre de docteur ? »  
- « C'est un neurochirurgien. Il exerce surtout à l'hôpital nord. »  
- « Waaou, c'est un cerveau. » fit-il pince-sans-rire.  
- « Oh Kojirô, s'il te plaît ! » lui reprocha sa mère. Mais les coins de sa bouche frémissaient.  
- « Comment as-tu pu le rencontrer ? Un neurochirurgien ? »  
- « Je sais, c'est étrange. Mais il continue à faire des actes de médicine générale. Il a remplacé le médecin lors de notre visite annuelle au travail. C'est lui qui m'a conseillé le Yoga… »  
- « Mais après ça, comment vous vous êtes revus ? »  
- « Il prend aussi des cours de yoga… Il m'avait recommandé ce centre. »  
- « Ben tiens… »  
- « Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! » pesta Keiko. Le son de sa voix montrait qu'elle commençait à perdre patience.  
- « Mais depuis combien de temps vous… ? » Kojirô laissa sa phrase en suspens. Soudainement il ne pouvait plus parler.  
- « Nous avons tout de suite sympathisé. Mais nous ne nous sommes… rapprochés que depuis… oh février peut-être. »  
- « Mais Maman, cela ne fait que six mois que… »  
- « Je le réalise aussi mais … Nous avons commencé par discuter après les cours et… »  
- « Mais même si vous vous voyez au Yoga, cela ne fait que deux heures par semaine ! D'ici au mariage… »  
- « Puis il a commencé à m'inviter pour le midi, en prétextant qu'il se trouvait dans le coin mais qu'il ne connaissait personne… » La voix de sa mère devenait rêveuse… Mais elle semblait si heureuse. Kojirô fronça les sourcils.  
- « Mais pour le mariage ? »  
- « Il m'a demandé il a deux semaines. Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps à discuter pour savoir si c'était une bonne idée. Pour savoir ce qui était le mieux pour nos deux familles. Enfin nous nous plaisons vraiment ! »

Le silence retomba entre la mère et le fils  
- « Il est au courant pour Mam, Tak et Natsuko ? »  
- « Bien sûr ! Il est même plutôt content d'avoir une grande famille. Oh Kojirô, je suis certaine qu'il s'entendra bien avec eux. Sa fille est si adorable et… »  
- « Pffffff ! » Kojirô recracha son coca encore une fois, mais cette fois, par les trous de nez.  
- « Une fille ? » croassa-t-il. « Depuis quand ? »  
- « A peu près quinze ans ! » Sa mère lui tapota le dos. « Quand vas-tu arrêter de m'interrompre ? Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus ! Je pensais que tu te comporterais autrement ! Et arrête de faire la fontaine, tu vas abîmer le tapis. »  
Keiko lui envoya une tape plus forte que les autres et Kojirô en eu le souffle coupé.  
- « D'accord, c'est bon, vas-y » réussit-il à articuler.  
- « Il s'est marié quand il était très jeune mais cela n'a pas marché. Sa femme l'a quittée après deux ans de mariage, en lui laissant un tout jeune bébé. Il s'est très bien débrouillé pour un père célibataire. Sa fille est très bien élevée. »  
- « Comment cela fait que tu la connaisses ? » reprocha Kojirô.  
- « Heu… je l'ai rencontrée cet été. » Keiko avait rosi, et sous le regard inquisiteur de son fils s'empourpra de plus belle. « Avec les petits chez ma sœur et toi au camp d'entraînement, j'étais un peu seule… Et il m'a invité chez lui pour dîner. Elle était très timide au début mais si mignonne. C'est là que nous nous sommes rendus compte que peut-être nous pourrions… enfin… faire des plans pour l'avenir. »

Encore une fois le silence s'installa. Keiko lançait des regards par en dessous à son fils. Kojirô lui tournait et retournait son verre – maintenant vide – entre ses doigts en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il était en colère mais ne savait pas trop pourquoi.  
_Ma mère… veut se remarier. Ma mère est amoureuse… Ma MERE a rencontré un HOMME – beeeurrk ne pas penser à ça beeeeurk !!!! Ma mère est amoureuse… Elle a l'air heureuse._  
- « Il ne t'a pas donné de bague. » remarqua-t-il soudain.  
- « Non, il a pensé que ce n'est pas encore approprié. » Keiko fit tourner ses alliances autour de son annulaire. « Il veut d'abord que tout soit clair avant. Il veut l'approbation de ma famille. » fit-elle en regardant cette fois Kojirô droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de lancer un coup d'œil à la photo de son père qui était posé sur la petite table près du téléphone._Ma mère aime un autre homme. Est-ce qu'elle l'a oublié ? Cela fait si longtemps qu'il est mort maintenant. Mamoru s'en souvient à peine._  
- « Kojirô, » appela sa mère d'une voix douce. « Kojirô, tu sais…Je n'ai pas oublié ton père. » reprit-elle. « Je l'aimerai toujours. Shouta est au courant. Il sait que j'ai perdu mon mari et le père des mes quatre enfants. Il respecte ça. Il… il ne veut pas le remplacer mais… »  
- « Je comprends, Maman. Cela ne doit pas être facile pour toi… »  
- « De toute façon, notre amour est différent. Tous deux, nous avons été mariés, et avons vécu une passion. Notre relation est plus… mature. Nous nous aimons comme des adultes. »  
- « Mais il y a toujours de la passion, hein ? »  
- « Mais oui ! J'espère que tu sais que je n'envisagerai pas de sortir avec quelqu'un pour qui je n'ai pas de sentiment ! »  
- « En fait, il est d'accord pour t'épouser, sachant que tu as quatre gamins ? » réalisa soudainement Kojirô  
- « Hé oui ! » sourit Keiko. « Il voudrait les rencontrer au plus vite, bien sûr. »  
- « Il doit être malade… T'es sûre de toi ? »  
- « Certaine. »  
- « Humpf. »  
- « …. »  
- « Humpf. »  
- « Dois-je prendre ça pour un oui ? »  
- « Humpf. »  
- « J'espère que tu seras plus parlant quand tu le rencontreras. »  
- « Humpf. »  
- « Kojirô, je peux compter sur toi ? »  
- « Humpf. »  
- « Kojirô ! » insista sa mère.  
- « Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » coupa-t-il  
- « Hase, Shouta Hase. »  
- « Tu prendrais son nom ? »  
- « Je n'y ai pas pensé. Peut-être. »  
- « Et les crapauds ? »  
- « Non. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Et ne les appelle pas « crapauds » ! » sermonna-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur la main.  
- « Aïe ! »  
- « Bien fait ! »  
- « … »  
- « Ca va aller ? »  
- « Ce n'était qu'une tape, Maman… »  
- « Pas ça, gros bêta ! »  
- « Il me faut un peu de temps pour réaliser tout ça. »  
- « Bien sûr mon chéri. Je comprends. »  
- « Bon ben, je vais me coucher. »  
Kojirô ramassa ces livres et feuilles. Il avait été chanceux de ne pas avoir renversé de coca sur ses devoirs. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas se concentrer plus ce soir. Autant appeler ça une soirée et en rester là. Il passa par la salle de bains pour se laver les dents puis se glissa dans sa chambre. Il fut frappé par la chaleur qui y régnait. Fenêtre ouverte ou pas, l'air était lourd. Il envisagea de prendre une douche et laissa tomber l'idée; il aurait tout aussi chaud dans une heure. Il se déshabilla et ne garda que son caleçon. Son T-shirt tomba avec un flop mouillé au sol où Kojirô le poussa du pied vers un coin de la chambre. Il shoota dans son pantalon qui alla heurter le mur opposé avant de retomber dans son panier à linge.  
- « Il tire, il marque ! Goooooal. »  
Kojirô s'étendit sur son lit et martela son oreiller pour trouver une position agréable… ce qui le calma un peu. La lumière venant de la rue s'infiltrait par la fenêtre et il grogna. Il essaya d'atteindre la corde pour baisser le store depuis son lit. Il étira son long corps, en prenant appui sur son coude. Ses cheveux virent se coller à son visage et il sentait les gouttes de sueur glisser le long de son dos. Il contracta ses abdos encore un peu plus et ses doigts effleurèrent la corde… qui se déplaça d'un centimètre quand un coup de vent vint enfin par la fenêtre. Avec un grommellement, il se retourna et reprit sa recherche pour cette maudite corde. Une fois en appui sur son genou, il put étirer son bras, se saisit du bout de corde et tira d'un coup sec.  
- « Tout va mal ce soir ! » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents avant de se recoucher avec un bâillement.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	4. Pluie du matin n'arrête pas le pèlerin

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Première publication : 29 Octobre 2007

Révision : 01 Décembre 2007

Révision : février 2008

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 3 – Pluie du matin n'arrête pas le pèlerin

Kojirô se réveilla en retard ce matin. Il avait oublié de brancher son réveil en se couchant. Heureusement, une voiture klaxonna furieusement quelque part dans la rue et il se redressa en sursautant. Il avait très mal dormi donc il se sentait raide et courbaturé. En jurant et en se cognant contre son lit, Kojirô s'habilla rapidement. Il avait déjà préparé son uniforme et ses affaires de foot hier, mais il avait besoin d'un T-shirt pour faire sa tournée de distribution de journal. Avec un soupir résigné, il ramassa le T-shirt qu'il avait usé hier. Il sortit de la chambre en coup de vent et eut le temps de voir sa mère émerger de la cuisine, surprise :  
- « Kojirô, tu n'es pas encore par--- ? »  
Il n'entendit pas la suite. Il avait claqué la porte derrière lui, dévalé les trois étages de son immeuble et remonté la rue en sprintant. Il arriva au poste de distribution avec tout juste 10 minutes de retard.  
- « Ah, Kojirô-kun, je me demandais où tu étais. » badina le responsable du centre. « Tu n'es jamais en retard. »  
Le jeune homme se contenta de grogner et arracha presque le sac des mains de son patron. Plié en deux, il cherchait son second souffle. Avec un coup de rein, il repartit en courant, cette fois avec son éternel ballon de foot aux pieds. Il profitait de son premier petit boulot comme distributeur de journaux à domicile pour s'entraîner. Rapidement il récupéra son rythme et finit sa tournée presque à l'heure.  
- « Ben voilà, pourquoi tant de hâte ? » demande son patron surpris, quand il se pris en pleine tête le sac vide que Kojirô lui lança.  
- « Cours… retard… » cria Kojirô en retour en s'éloignant déjà.

Il accéléra le pas et arriva à battre son record personnel. Il s'engouffra dans le vestiaire du club de football, ouvrit son casier de toutes des force et entreprit vider son sac de sport dedans. Il était encore dans la douche Ken entra à son tour. Le gardien de but était de bonne humeur ce matin et allait saluer son capitaine quand celui-lui se précipita sur lui. Kojirô perdit son équilibre en dérapant dans une flaque d'eau et glissa sans pouvoir contrôler sa trajectoire vers Ken.  
BOUM !  
Il entra en collision avec Ken, le banc derrière eux et la poubelle – vide par chance – dans le coin.  
- « Bonjour à toi aussi, Kojirô ! Je savais que j'allais te manquer, mais là !! » plaisanta Ken en bourrant son meilleur de coups de poings. « Tu es lourd et mouillé, pousse-toi ! »  
Ken étant un karatéka de haut niveau, ses coups portaient et faisaient mal. Kojirô grimaça et allait riposter quand sa serviette, drapée autour de ses reins, se détacha. Il se prit les pieds dedans et fit une superbe pirouette avant de retomber à terre avec un lourd claquement.  
- « Ouf, ça a dû faire mal. » remarqua Ken en tendant une main charitable vers Kojirô pour l'aider à se redresser. Ce dernier se contenta de se masser les fesses en grognant. Puis il se souvint du pourquoi de sa glissade.  
- « Ken ! » aboya-t-il presque en le saisissant par le col de sa chemise. « File-moi ton anglais et ton japonais. Maintenant ! »  
- « Mais oui, mon amour. » moqua Ken.  
- « Ah oui ? » railla Kojirô en retour. Il profita du fait que Ken se détourna pour faucher ses pieds en un coup de jambe.  
Le gardien de but fut déstabilisé et agita les bras comme un moulin à vent pour reprendre son équilibre. Il se rétablit en posant une main sur le banc mais l'autre agrippa la serviette que Kojirô venait de renouer autour de sa taille.

C'est à ce moment que leur entraîneur, Makoto Kitazume, entra. Il contempla la scène sans mot dire à travers ses lunettes fumées. Les deux joueurs, penauds et mal à l'aise, se dépêchèrent de faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Kojirô se changea, roula en boula son T-shirt et ses chaussettes et les jeta au fond de son casier tandis que Ken redressait le banc et la poubelle. Puis ils s'éclipsèrent par la porte qu'ils refermèrent doucement derrière eux. Cependant, une fois dans la cour, ils commencèrent à chahuter en se bagarrant à coups de sacs.

Une fois dans la classe, Ken laissa Kojirô copier son anglais et lui donna le titre de la question de japonais manquante. Malheureusement, la cloche sonnait déjà et Kojirô se dépêcha de griffonner une réponse avant que le premier professeur n'arrive. Il voulait relire ses notes au cas où le prof l'interrogerait.  
- « Soit en retard, soit en retard, soit en retard » priait-il tout bas. « Pour une fois, fais-moi plaisir. »  
Mais le professeur de sciences sociales n'était jamais en retard. Il arriva d'un pas alerte et commençait déjà l'appel. A peine fini, il sorti un paquet de feuilles de son sac.  
- « Interrogation surprise de géographie. La carte de l'Europe ! »  
- « Noon ce n'est pas juste ! »  
- « On vient juste de finir ce chapitre ! »  
- « Pas si tôt le matin, mon cerveau dort encore ! »  
Les rires provoqués par cette remarque se mêlaient aux protestations de la classe. Cependant, le professeur fit la sourde oreille et passa les copies.  
- « Je veux les noms de pays, les capitales et villes principales, ainsi que les point de relief les plus importants : montagne, mer, fleuve etc. Vous avez 30 minutes. »  
Kojirô ferma les yeux très forts et tenta de se souvenir de la carte dans son livre. Il l'avait vu hier en cherchant ses notes d'économies.  
_Pourquoi est-ce que mes notes d'économie étaient dans mon livre de géographie ? Parce que j'ai prêté mon livre d'économie à Sorimachi et qu'il ne me l'a pas rendu. Il faudra que je le lui demande. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ?_  
Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux. Il avait somnolé pendant dix bonnes minutes !!! Il s'empara de la feuille devant lui, la retourna et commença à la remplir. Une bonne chose qu'il avait une mémoire visuelle !  
Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, Kojirô réalisa qu'il n'avait pas encore eu de petit-déjeuner. Son estomac se réveilla lui aussi et fit un bruit sonore qui porta très bien dans la salle silencieuse. Tous se retournèrent vers lui, et le professeur rappela la classe à l'ordre en tapant sur le bureau. Les têtes se retournèrent vers les copies, mais les rires continuèrent à chaque fois que l'estomac de Kojirô se manifestait.  
- « Je vois que Hyûga-kun a encore trouvé un moyen de se faire remarquer » ricana le professeur.  
Kojirô serra les dents et continua à remplir sa feuille.  
_Mince va te faire cuire un œuf chez les Grecs. Ah j'ai oublié la Grèce - Athènes, puis c'est la mer noire avec la Turquie – Ankara – et la Macédoine. Hummm macédoine de légumes. Nooooon ! Ne pas penser à de la nourriture._  
- « Hyûga-kun, pourriez-vous ramasser les copies ? Vu qu vous aimez vous mettre en fond de classe, cela devrait être facile pour vous. Au moins, vous nous serez utile. »  
Kojirô serra les dents encore plus et remonta l'allée de bureau vers le professeur en récupérant les copies. Il tendit le paquet au professeur.  
- « Puisque vous êtes déjà debout, faites-nous une faveur et allez vous acheter un repas. Nous ne pourrons pas travailler si vous faites trop de bruit. »

La remarque surprit Kojirô mais il sauta sur l'occasion. Calmement, il hocha la tête en direction du professeur, se glissa dans le couloir et ferma la porte de classe derrière lui. Une fois dans le couloir, il s'élança vers les escaliers qu'il descendit quatre à quatre, traversa la cour et se précipita vers la cantine où il acheta trois friands à la viande. Il avait déjà engloutit le premier avant même de sortir de la pièce et il s'apprêtait à mordre dans son deuxième quand PLOCH !, une goutte d'eau s'écrasa sur son nez. Partout dans la cour, les rares élèves couraient se mettre à l'abri. La pluie si attendue était enfin arrivée. Le temps que Kojirô remontât vers la classe et finît ses deux friands, la pluie martelait les fenêtres en un bruit sourd. C'est alors que Kojirô grogna : il venait de dépenser tout son argent et n'avait rien garder pour le repas de midi !  
- « Je sens que cette journée va être vraiment pourrie ! »

Conforme à ses propres prédictions, Kojirô eut une très mauvaise journée. Même à deux cerveaux réunis, Ken et lui ne totalisèrent qu'un tout petit score de 39 points en anglais. Le professeur leur donna encore plus de travail. Comme il s'y attendait, la professeur de japonaise n'apprécia pas la tache de riz et lui enleva d'office 5 points. En cours de maths, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas fini ses exercices la veille et dut passer le reste du cours au tableau à répondre à chaque question. Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin des cours, la pluie avait redoublé d'intensité et la pelouse du stade était impraticable. D'où coup, toute l'équipe se vit enfermée à double tour dans la salle multimédia par un entraîneur décidé à revoir les matchs de la saison précédente pour améliorer leurs performances. Bien que ses amis eussent partagés leur bento avec lui, l'estomac de Kojirô ne s'était pas calmé – n'ayant ni petit-déjeuner ou déjeuner digne de son nom. Il endura encore railleries de la part de l'entraîneur et se fit les dents sur trois barres de céréales.

A la sortie des cours, la rumeur que le prof de sciences sociales avait interrompu ses cours pour que Kojirô aillât manger avait fait le tour du lycée et il traversa les couloirs sous les commentaires et quolibets, particulièrement venant des troisièmes années. Ils avaient encore du mal à accepter que Kojirô, élève de première année, avait été nommé capitaine – titre qui revenait traditionnellement à un des membres de dernière année. Ses prouesses physiques, sa force de caractère et le fait qu'il mena l'équipe à la victoire au tournoi des lycées sans jamais perdre un match fit taire les jalousies. Mais les rancunes étaient tenaces.

La pluie avait à peine faiblie et Kojirô arriva au Café Ishiin trempé de la tête aux pieds. Pour redoubler de malchance, son patron lui demanda de rentrer les cassiers de bouteilles qui venaient d'être délivrés ; aussi passa-t-il le reste de l'après-midi à soulever des poids sous des trombes d'eau. Seule consolation à son malheur, il trouva un habitué du café qui accepta de le prendre en place passager pour le raccompagner chez lui. Il dut cependant endurer le flot constant de paroles du conducteur, ainsi que la mauvaise odeur de tabac froid qui régnait dans la voiture. Une fois chez lui, il eut juste le temps de prendre une bonne douche chaude avant de prendre son repas et de s'attabler à la montagne de devoirs qui l'attendait.

Avant même qu'il le remarque, la semaine s'envola, les jours tous aussi désastreux les uns après les autres. Le week-end ne calma pas les choses ; entre entraînements, jobs à mi-temps et devoirs, il n'avait pas le temps de penser. Il se couchait tous les soirs fatigué jusqu'à la moelle et se réveillait presque tout autant éreinté…

Aussi fut-il pris de court par la question de sa mère qui lui demandait s'il avait eut le temps de repenser à leur discussion de l'autre jour. Il n'avait pas vraiment approfondi le sujet, voulant le faire à tête reposée, et à chaque fois que le souvenir de sa promesse lui revenait, il repoussait l'échéance. Mais cela continuait à le titiller, un peu comme on ne peut pas s'empêcher de titiller une dent qui vous fait mal.  
- « Euh oui…. En fait… je… » Kojirô se sentit coupable devant le visage assombri de sa mère. « En fait, je pensais qu'il fallait que je le rencontre, pour me faire une idée, tu vois. » lança-t-il avant même de savoir ce qu'il disait  
- « Vraiment !? J'espérais que tu dirais quelque chose du genre. » Le visage de sa mère s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.  
- « Ben ouais. Mais je ne promets rien. » fit-il sachant qu'il était déjà trop tard. Accepter de rencontrer ce Shouta Hase était déjà reconnaître un quelconque intérêt. Il ne pouvait plus reculer et à moins que le gars soit un crétin de première classe, Kojirô ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire.  
- « Que dirais-tu de déjeuner tous les trois ensemble samedi ? Tu n'as pas d'entraînement ? Es-tu libre ? »  
- « Euh oui, non, sûrement. Je veux dire que oui, samedi devrait être O.K. Mais pour les crapauds ? » demanda-t-il. C'était là son dernier espoir de repousser le rendez-vous.  
- « Oh, ils vont à un spectacle de rue avec leur école ! »  
- « Je vois tu avais tout prévu…. » fit-il dépité  
- « Allons, fais bon cœur contre mauvaise fortune. Tu ne peux pas gagner à tous les coups …. »  
- « Mais c'est de la triche !! »  
- « 'Tous les coups sont permis' c'est bien ce que tu dis tout le temps, non ? »  
- « Mais je parlais du foot ! »  
- « Le foot et l'amour, c'est la même chose. Je ne perdrai pas ce match. »  
- « Tu ne peux pas faire ça. »  
- « Bien sûr que je peux. Prends-en de la graine ! »  
- « Pourquoi faire ? »  
- « En amour. Il serait temps que tu te trouves une copine. »  
- « Maman ! »  
- « Quoi ? »  
- « …………. Je vais me coucher. »  
- « Bonne nuit petit tigre ! »  
- « Petit tigre ? »  
- « 'On n'apprend pas aux vieux singes à faire des grimaces' »  
- « Quooooi ? »  
- « Juste que tu ne peux pas me surprendre. Après tout, il faut bien une tigresse pour faire un tigre. »

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	5. Chacun est l'artisan de sa fortune

Note 1 : Quelqu'un veut-il bien vérifier pour moi si les noms des membres de la famille Hyûga sont donnés quelque part dans les 55 volumes de « J'ai lu » ? Surtout les frères et sœur.

Note 2 : le style SMS de ce chapitre est fait en toute conscience mais est exceptionnel.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Remerciements

Pour mes deux premiers commentaires (autres que ceux de A et L qui doivent maintenant se sentir obligées d'en laisser gnakgnakgnak ( ceci est un rire sadique))

Kiito – sur – J'espère être à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Thokyo – sur fanfic-fr – Allez la vie n'est pas si mal. Dis-toi que les règles n'existent que pour être cassées…

Sur ce, bonne lecture

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Révision : février 2008

Chapitre 4 - Chacun est l'artisan de sa fortune

Le fatidique samedi arriva bien plus vite que Kojirô ne l'aurait voulu. En même temps, il lui sembla que le temps se traînait. Alors qu'il n'avait pas eu une seconde pour penser la semaine dernière tant il avait à faire, il se retrouvait avec plus de temps libre qu'il ne le souhaitait. A chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul, il commençait à imager ce qui allait peut-être se passer. Ce qu'il allait dire. Ce que ce Hase allait dire. Cela le rendait fou…

Il aurait accueilli toute interrogation, compte-rendu, rapport ou travail de groupe mais non ! Bien sûr les profs n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et ne les submergeaient plus de devoir. Le professeur de sciences sociales dut s'incliner devant l'honorable soixante-dix huit points marqués par sa carte d'Europe. Le professeur d'anglais se trouva satisfait quand Ken et lui arrivèrent au score de cinquante cinq, et la professeur de japonais félicita un Kojirô étonné pour la qualité de son devoir devant toute la classe. Elle déplora que les cinq points retenus pour la propreté l'empêchaient de passer la barre des quatre-vingt dix puisqu'il ne marquait « que » quatre-vingt huit points.

Il essaya de compenser le manque d'effort intellectuel par l'effort physique mais même l'entraîneur avait relâché l'intensité des entraîneurs maintenant que la saison de foot rentrait dans le creux de la vague. Il se rabattit sur ses petits boulots. A la fin de la semaine, il avait rangé nettoyé et organisé chaque centimètre de l'arrière boutique du café Ishiin, et débarrassé l'entrepôt de la superette 24/7 de tous rebuts qui traînaient là depuis qu'il avait été embauché. Il avait même poussé l'effort de faire le tri écologique et les bennes débordantes se trouvaient maintenant sur le trottoir, prêtes à être ramassées pour peut-être la première fois de leur vie ! Aussi réussit-il enfin à s'endormir sans avoir à se retourner cent fois dans son lit quand vint le vendredi soir…  
- « Kojirô Nii-san ! »  
- « … »  
- « Kojirô ! » répéta la voix, insistante.  
- « Hum ? kekigna keskecé ? » grommela-t-il en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se débarrasser de Mamoru qui le secouait – en fait le bourrait de coups de poings. Il n'avait que neuf ans mais assis à cheval sur lui, il pesait son poids, le crapaud !  
- « Tabina-san est là. »  
- « On va aller au parc ! » fit la voix de Takeru  
- « D'accord, attends une seconde, je me lève… »  
- « Mais on veux pas être en retard pour le parc ! » se plaignit Takeru  
- « Pourquoi en retard ? » Kojirô s'étira et entreprit de se sortir du lit.  
- « Il est déjà onze heures. »  
- « Et Maman a dit que tu ne devais pas être en retard. » rajouta Natsuko depuis le pas de la porte.  
- « Mais… mais… QUOI !!!! »  
Kojirô se redressa d'un bond, empoignant son petit frère par la taille et le portant sous son bras comme un sac de patates. Le petit garçon se tortilla et martela le dos de son aîné avec ses poings rageurs.  
- « Lâche-moi ! »  
- « Tu veux bien masser un peu plus bas ? » plaisanta Kojirô en se faufilant par sa porte « grande ouverte ». De son bras libre, il se mit à chatouiller la plante des pieds de son frère qui immédiatement se mit à hurler de rire.  
- « Bonjour Tabina-san. », salua-t-il. « Je vous remercie d'emmener mes monstres au parc ».  
-« Je t'en prie, j'emmène les miens.» fit sa voisine en désignant ses deux jeunes enfants qui se tenaient dans le couloir en grande conversation Pokemon avec Takeru. « Autant faire élevage. »  
Il se débarrassa de son sac de patates gesticulant et bruyant, sourit à sa sœur et ébouriffa les cheveux déjà en bataille de son plus petit frère avant de les accompagner vers la sortie. Une fois seul, il se précipita sur le téléphone.  
- « Bonjour, … »  
- « Maman, c'est moi ! » coupa-t-il.  
- « Kojirô ? Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta tout de suite sa mère. Jamais il n'appelait, sauf pour urgence.  
- « C'est juste que je serai en retard et… »  
- « Mais comment as-tu réussi ton coup ! » gronda-t-elle. « Aujourd'hui de tous les jours ! »  
- « J'ai eu une panne de réveil. Bon, je vous retrouve au resto, je ne devrais pas être trop en retard. »  
- « Tu es sacré numéro toi ! » continua sa mère.  
- « Maman, je suis déjà en retard, à plus. »  
Et il raccrocha.

Un sprint par la douche, une recherche intensive dans sa chambre pour un T-shirt propre ET repassé ET présentable plus tard, il sortait de son appartement en flèche, dégringolait les trois étages cinq à cinq et fonçait vers la bouche de métro la plus proche. Il grommela entre ses dents pendant tout le trajet, vérifiant encore et encore le nombre d'arrêts restants. Pourtant, il connaissait le chemin par cœur ! Sa mère avait réservé une table pour trois dans un petit restaurant près de son bureau qu'il connaissait bien. Elle devait avoir penser que Kojirô se sentirait plus en confiance que dans un grand restaurant ou un endroit avec lequel il n'était pas familier.

En raccrochant, Keiko soupira. Elle jouait gros : toute idée de futur possible avec Shouta reposait sur la décision de Kojirô. Si, quelque soit le motif, le courant ne passait pas entre les deux « hommes de la famille », elle savait qu'elle devrait renoncer à sa relation amoureuse. Elle ne pourrait pas faire passer sa famille en second…

En fait, Kojirô n'avait que vingt minutes de retard quand il déboucha dans la rue qui menait au restaurant. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Il voulait faire bonne impression et pour cela, il s'était rasé de prêt et avait même utilisé un peu d'eau de toilette que sa mère lui avait offert pour son anniversaire le mois dernier. Il n'avait pas encore osé s'en servir, sachant déjà les réactions auxquelles il aurait droit s'il se pointait au lycée en sentant l'after-shave. Il plissa son T-shirt une dernière fois, respira un grand coup et entra dans le restaurant.  
Il eu un moment de panique. Il ne voyait pas sa mère ! _Ce n'est pas vrai, je me suis trompé de restaurant ? Mais quel imbécile !!_

Il allait faire demi-tour quand il aperçut sa mère installée à une table dans une alcôve en retrait. Soulagé, il se dirigea vers elle. Il s'apprêtait à faire une remarque sur ce qu'il venait de lui arriver quand il vit la silhouette qui lui avait bloqué la vue auparavant était en fait attablée avec elle.  
- « Kojirô, par ici », appela Keiko en agitant la main  
- « Ah, voilà donc le fameux fils ! »  
_Mince il est plutôt beau gosse ! Maman, petite coquine !_Kojirô secoua la tête ! Quelle idée !_Beeeeurk_.  
En plus il venait de rater ce que le Hase venait de lui dire. Pour faire « comme si », il hocha de la tête. Shouta Hase s'était levé pour serrer la main de Kojirô et celui-ci lui rendit sa poignée de main en essayant de ne pas trop dévisager le nouveau venu.  
_Il a une poignée de main ferme. J'aime bien ça. Je déteste les gens aux mains molles. Mais il est plus grand que moi !!!_  
Kojirô, du haut de ses un mètre quatre-vingt, était habitué à être plus grand que tout le monde. Il n'y avait que Ken qui le dépassait de quelques centimètres. Shouta Hase devait faire dans les cent quatre vingt dix centimètres et avait un sourire chaleureux. Il avait les épaules fermes et le dos droit, et même si un léger bourrelet stomacal se dessinait du côté de la ceinture, il était plutôt musclé pour un homme de son âge. _Trente sept ans, ce n'est pas si vieux…_ Il avait la carnation caractéristique des orientaux et légèrement bronzée. Ce qui surprenait le plus chez lui était ses cheveux châtain foncés et ses yeux marron.  
- « Waa, vous n'êtes pas 100 japonais vous ! »  
- « Voyons Kojirô ! » lui reprocha sa mère en rougissant. Le buteur se sentit rougir en retour et se maudit intérieurement. _Autant pour la bonne impression !_  
- « Non, ça ira, il n'est pas le premier à me le dire. » fit le Hase avec un grand sourire qui dévoila des dents blanches et carrées. « En fait, mon père était américain. Il était dans la Navy pendant la Deuxième Guerre, et s'est retrouvé posté au Japon. »  
- « Et il est tombé amoureux d'une de nos geishas nationales. » finit Kojirô  
- « Exactement ! Quoique je te conseille de ne pas appeler ma mère une geisha à moins que tu ne courres vite… » plaisanta le Hase.  
- « Ou qu'elle m'entende. »  
- « Bah, je suis prêt à parier qu'elle sait lire les pensées. Les miennes en tout cas. » sourit de nouveau le Hase. « En tout cas, j'ai hérité les cheveux et les yeux de mon père, ainsi que sa tendance à ronfler. »  
Kojirô s'était assis et avait déplié sa serviette. Il avait noté le sourire de sa mère. Keiko était assez contente de la tournure des événements. Son fils semblait ouvert à la discussion.

Comme toute bonne mère, Keiko s'inquiétait pour ses enfants. Son aîné, en apparence, ne lui avait jamais donné cause à souci. Mais elle n'avait jamais pu percer cette carapace dont il s'était protégé depuis la mort de son père. Certes, elle lui était reconnaissante pour son support financier et son attitude vis-à-vis de ses frères et sœur, mais elle aurait aimé le voir s'amuser comme tout adolescent. Même si cela devait passer par les défilés de filles, les mauvaises notes, les bagarres, les cris ou les larmes. Mais non, Kojirô était une forte tête, solitaire et décidé à ne pas vivre sa vie pour lui-même. Au fils du temps, il était devenu secret. Du coup, professeurs et adultes le considéraient renfermé, buté, difficile de caractère. Elle avait un peu redouté qu'il ne repoussât Shouta directement.

Keiko, Shouta et Kojirô comblèrent les premières minutes de conversation en commentant le menu en choisissant leurs plats. Une fois leur commande passée, Keiko orienta la conversation vers les anecdotes de travail. Shouta les régala avec les dessous de l'hôpital où il travaillait. Kojirô semblait détendu, riait aux bons mots et participait à l'échange; elle en profita pour s'éclipser en prétextant un repoudrage de nez.

Peu après son départ, le silence tomba sur la table. Kojirô regardait par la fenêtre les passants dans la rue et entendit Shouta pousser un gros soupir. _Nous y voilà…_  
- « Kojirô-kun ? Arrêtons de tourner autour du pot. »  
Le jeune homme se redressa sur sa chaise et fixa le Hase du regard. Yeux marron ne cillèrent pas devant yeux noirs.  
- « Je vais être sincère. Je pense que tu es assez grand pour que je te parle comme à un adulte. » Kojirô se contenta d'acquiescer.  
- « J'aime ta mère. Réellement. » continua-t-il. « Pour ce qu'elle. Et ce qu'elle est, c'est une veuve mère de quatre ans, dont trois plutôt jeunes. Je suis bien au courant de votre situation et je l'accepte. Si elle ne vous avait pas, si elle ne vous aimait pas comme elle vous aime, elle ne serait pas elle. Et peut-être que je ne serais pas ici à te parler. »  
Shouta s'interrompit le temps de boire un peu d'eau.  
- « Toi et tes frères faites partie de sa vie. Je ne peux pas lui demander de choisir entre vous et moi. Cela lui briserait le cœur, et le mien en passant. Donc je ne lui demande pas. J'ai décidé d'entrer dans votre vie. Je pense que Keiko t'as dit que j'avais moi-même été marié une fois. »  
- « Elle l'a mentionné, oui. »  
- « Je suis divorcé depuis de très longues années. Pour être tout à fait franc, j'ai eu depuis quelques relations, mais rien d'aussi sérieux qu'avec Keiko. C'est la seule à qui j'ai proposé le mariage. Si je te dis tout ça, c'est pour que tu comprennes que je suis sérieux quand je dis que je veux rentrer dans votre vie. »  
- « Mais… ? » avança Kojirô  
- « Mais je ne suis pas et je serais pas votre père. Vous avez un père. Oui, il est mort, mais il reste votre père. Je ne veux pas le remplacer. Je ne pourrais pas. »  
Kojirô le regarda un peu étonné. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? Bien sûr qu'il ne sera pas notre père !_  
- « Ta mère a toujours – et aura toujours – des sentiments pour votre père. Je respecte cela. Je ne veux pas prendre sa place comme père, mais si nous nous marrions, je serais le père de famille. Je serais responsable de vous. Et pas seulement financièrement. Je veux parler responsable moralement. Je veux être partie prenante dans votre éducation et votre vie. »  
- « Mais est-ce que vous pouvez déjà prendre soin de nous financièrement ? » rétorqua Kojirô  
- « Je suis chirurgien. Neurochirurgien pour être précis. C'est une spécialité poussée. Je travaille dans un hôpital privé et je donne aussi des cours dans de nombreuses universités de médecine. Je ne suis pas millionnaire, mais je sais que je peux assumer une famille de sept. »  
_Sept ? Ah oui, sa fille !_  
- « Plusieurs de mes amis et collègues ont des familles remaniées, et toutes les expériences n'ont pas été des réussites. Si un re-mariage doit échouer, c'est parce que les enfants n'acceptent pas le nouveau conjoint. Je ne veux pas payer pour un môme qui me jettera un jour dans la face « tu n'es pas mon père de toute façon » » quand je discuterai avec lui. Ou elle. »  
- « Donc vous voulez l'autorité parentale. » conclut Kojirô  
- « Il le faut bien. Sinon je ne serais qu'un étranger dans votre famille. Pas plus qu'un chien »  
- « Et encore, le chien, nous l'aurions choisi. » concéda le jeune homme.  
- « Je vois que tu comprends la situation. Donc ma question est « peux-tu m'accepter comme père remplaçant ? » »  
- « En fait, ce n'est pas moi le problème. Dans quelques années je serai capable de prendre soin de moi tout seul. Ce sont surtout les crapauds… »  
- « Crapauds ? » releva le Hase surpris.  
- « Euh… c'est un mot affectif pour… » Kojirô grimaça.  
- « Je vois… Il est vrai que tu es l'aîné par quelques bonnes années. »  
- « Ouais, et donc moi, si je ne vous aime pas, je peux soit ne rien dire et me barrer dans ans ans, soit vous rendre la vie impossible. Et dans ce cas, les cra… mes frères m'emboîteront le pas… » récapitula Kojirô.  
- « Es-tu ouvert aux pots-de-vin ? Puis-je t'acheter de quelque façon ? » demanda mi-figue, mi-raisin Shouta.  
Pris de cours, Kojirô le regarda en clignant des yeux. Puis il commença à rire. _Il est direct et sait ce qu'il veut et ne veut pas. Et il veut le bien de ma famille. En tout cas, il veut vraiment essayer._  
- « Même si je ne vous fais pas la tête, qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'ils vont vous aimer ? » interrogea Kojirô.  
- « Oh, je pense pouvoir les séduire. Et puis là c'est mon problème, non ? Je suis sûr que tu vas te régaler à me voir essayer de dompter ta bande de fauves. »  
- « Attention, ils ont les dents coupantes. » répliqua Kojirô au tac au tac. Puis il soupira. La décision lui appartenait. Il allait décider du futur et du bonheur de sa famille. Lui. Tout seul. Ici. Maintenant. Et il ne pouvait pas reculer.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Voilà, un chapitre un peu long. Et je l'ai déjà coupé parce que je pensais faire la totalité de la conversation en un seul chapitre. La suite bientôt je promets !!!!


	6. A Cœur vaillant rien n’est impossible

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Note 1 : Pour ceux – et celles – qui n'ont pas encore capté, tous mes chapitres font référence à un proverbe. Oui, c'est fait exprès ! Histoire de vous cultivassionner un peu !

Note 2 : Pour Kiito, sous injonction « A&L »-ienne. « Arrête de lui envoyer des fleurs elle va nous prendre la grosse tête. Dis-lui plutôt où elle pue, pour qu'elle s'améliore. Nous elle ne nous écoute pas. »

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Première sortie : 01 Novembre 2007

Révision : 01 Décembre 2007

Révision : Février 2008

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 5 – A Cœur vaillant rien n'est impossible

Kojirô serra les poings. Ce n'était pas juste ! _Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision. Je ne VEUX pas…_  
- « Et puis d'abord, » riposta-t-il « Qu'est-ce qui ne dit que vous n'êtes pas un psychopathe qui va nous découper en morceaux pendant qu'on dort ? »  
- « Euh… Le fait que ta mère soit venue chez moi ? Qu'elle me fasse confiance ? »  
- « Et si n'étiez qu'une belle gueule ? Qu'après un moment, vous regrettiez et que vous décidiez de vous barrer ? » réagit violemment Kojirô._Tu parles d'un argument de poids. Psychopathe ? Découper ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?_  
- « C'est bien pour cela que je désire me marier avec ta mère. Pour prouver que je veux m'engager. Ce n'est pas une lubie. »  
- « Mais vous ne vous connaissez que depuis quoi ?... six mois ? un an ? Ce n'est pas suffisant ! » objecta le jeune homme. Il se sentait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Le Hase balayait un après l'autre toute protestation présentée à lui.  
- « S'il s'agissait de ma fille, je serais d'accord avec toi. » répondit Shouta avec un sourire. « Mais il s'agit d'une union entre deux adultes. Nous en savons assez l'un sur l'autre pour savoir que nous nous plaisons, que notre relation tiendra le coup. La relation que j'ai avec ta mère est bien plus profonde…mature…que nos premières amours respectives. A notre âge, il est plus important d'avoir les mêmes vues politiques que les mêmes goûts cinématographiques. »  
- « Mais... »  
- « J'aime Keiko. Je veux la rendre heureuse. Je peux la rendre heureuse. Elle et le reste de sa famille. Et cela passe par ta bénédiction. Je préférerais ton estime, mais je peux faire avec ta bénédiction. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'as plus que quelques années à passer dans ta famille. Tu peux bouder pendant tout ce temps-la, je m'en fiche un peu. Tant que tu ne nous rends pas la vie impossible… »

Kojirô grinça des dents. Plus que tout au monde, bien plus que perdre, il détestait qu'on lui force la main. Et c'était exactement ce qui se passait devant ses yeux. Le Hase lui forçait la main. Tout ce déjeuner, cette conversation, ce n'était qu'une comédie. Il n'était la que pour donner une bénédiction. Rien de ce qu'il avait ou pourrait dire et faire ne changerait rien à la situation : le Hase allait épouser sa mère !  
-« Je me doute que tu n'apprécies pas la chose. »  
- « Apprécier, comme c'est bien dit ! » aboya Kojirô en le fusillant des yeux. Son regard bouillonnait de colère. « Je n'ai pas le choix et je n'aime pas ça ! »  
- « Tu n'aimes pas le fait que tu ne puisses rien y faire ? Ou que ta mère se remarie ? Ou est-ce que tu ne m'aimes pas MOI ? »  
- « …. » Kojirô sentait des larmes de colère perler aux coins de ses yeux._Hein ? Des larmes ? Et puis quoi encore ?_ Il baissa la tête et fixa obstinément la nappe. Il essaya de se calmer.  
- « Tu peux y faire quelque chose. Tu peux décider de nous rendre la vie impossible. C'est ta seule solution et c'est aujourd'hui que tu prends cette décision. Que ta mère se remarie, il faut te faire à cette idée. Que cela soit avec moi ou un autre. Personnellement, je referai nettement que ce soit moi. » Kojirô imagina son grand sourire de dents blanches et carrées et sentit l'envie de hurler et lui balancer la table sur la figure monter en lui. « Mais tu ne peux pas vouloir qu'elle reste veuve et seule toute sa vie. Tôt ou tard elle rencontrera un autre homme. »  
- « …. » Les poings blanchis, Kojirô se mordit les lèvres.  
- « Que tu ne m'aimes pas est un problème. Je ne te demande pas d'être mon meilleur ami. Un peu de respect et de camaraderie feront l'affaire. »  
Kojirô releva si soudainement la tête qu'il se froissa un muscle et sentit une douleur vive à la base du cou. Du coup, les larmes disparurent des ses yeux. Il regarde fixement l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Les épaules droites, le dos raide, Shouta lui rendit son regard ravageur sans ciller.  
_Dos raide, mâchoires serrées. __Il a peur. Il est sérieux._  
- « Vous jouez gros. C'est du tout ou rien » ricana-t-il.  
- « Oui » admit le Hase d'une voix douce. « Je peux tout perdre… LA perdre. »  
- « … »  
Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à sa mère. Il se souvint de son sourire, de la lueur dans ses yeux quand elle lui avait parlé du Hase. Elle l'aimait et lui faisait confiance. S'il ne croyait pas en le Hase, il croyait en sa mère. Elle avait son choix, et le mieux pour lui était de la supporter. Dans le bonheur et la douleur. Il espérait le bonheur.

Il continuait à dévisager Shouta Hase, et essaya de voir en lui ce qui avait pu séduire sa mère. Il essaya d'imager Shouta dans sa vie, comme mari de sa mère. Comme second père pour Natsuko, Mamoru et Takeru. Il essaya de juger l'homme assis devant lui qui se soumettait à son verdict, et finit par déceler les traces de nervosité et doutes en l'homme. _Et encore une fois c'est moi qui trinque. Je suis peut-être le plus mauvais juge de personnes au monde. Je peux compter mes amis sur les doigts d'UNE main, je dois bien dire dix mots dans une journée, et rire une fois l'an. Alors juger le futur mari de ma mère !!!_  
- « Cela n'a pas du être facile pour vous » finit par dire Kojirô. Il avait capitulé.  
Le Hase dut le sentir, parce qu'il respira bruyamment et se relâcha en glissant un peu sur sa chaise. Il était un peu pâle et la main qui se saisit de son verre d'eau tremblait un peu.  
- « Aussi facile que de parler sexualité avec ma fille… » avoua-t-il d'une voix encore faible.  
- PFFFFFFF !!!! Kojirô venait de s'étouffer avec son propre verre d'eau.  
- « Ah non, pas en public ! » s'exclama Keiko qui venait d'apparaître à la table. « Bon, qui est mort ? » plaisanta-t-elle d'une voix tendue.  
Shouta lui prit la main et la serra assez fort pour que Kojirô puisse voir ses phalanges blanchir. Keiko dédia un grand sourire lumineux au Hase, qui le lui rendit aussitôt. Elle leva la main pour lui caresser le visage et…  
- « Ah, non pas en public. » grommela Kojirô, faisant écho à sa mère. « Et je veux voir vos deux mains sur la table. » ajouta-t-il un peu brusquement.  
Sa mère le regarda bizarrement, et Kojirô, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait vraiment dit, se sentir rougir comme une tomate. Heureusement la serveuse arriva avec les plats !  
- « Tu t'étais planquée, hein ! » rajouta Kojirô, soucieux de détourner la conversation. « Repoudrage de nez, mon œil ! »

Keiko s'était éclipsée après que la commande avait été passée pour rattraper la serveuse et lui demander de faire patienter la cuisine. Elle et Shouta avaient convenus que lui et Kojirô devaient avoir une discussion-entre-hommes-à-cœur-ouvert. Le plus tôt possible. Elle s'était installée au bar et avait siroté son verre de vin blanc en regardant nerveusement les deux silhouettes attablées. Elle s'était crispée en voyant la réaction de fils, de plus en plus tendu, et avait craint qu'il n'explosât avant qu'il ne se rendît à l'évidence. Tout compte fait, la confrontation s'était bien mieux passée qu'elle ne l'avait espérée. Elle fit un signe à la serveuse et regagna la table.

Le repas avait bien avancé et l'atmosphère se relaxait petit à petit. Kojirô rouspétait un peu dans son coin, mais il avait décidé de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Et il devait admettre que le Hase était un homme intéressant.  
- « Hase-san… » commença-t-il.  
- « Appelle-moi Shouta si cela te met plus à l'aise. » propose le Hase.  
_Tu veux me mettre à l'aise ? Oublie ma mère. Abruti !  
­_- « Euh…Shouta-san… » _Ça__ fait trop bizarre…_ « Je voulais vous demander… »  
- « Et tutoie-moi ! »_. Bon, tu me laisses parler ou non ? _« Quel genre de père es-tu ? »  
- « Si j'en crois ma fille, un vieux chnock démodé, tyrannique qui se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas ». Keiko étouffa un petit rire. « Je pense être un père normal, soucieux du bien-être de son enfant. Je fais attention à ce qu'elle aille en cours et qu'elle ait des bonnes notes, à ses fréquentations, qu'elle respecte son couvre-feux et qu'elle ne dépense pas son argent de poche en drogue ou autre chose du style. Après ça, elle vit sa pauvre et misérable existence comme elle le souhaite. »  
- « Je vois… Et qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense, de votre…ton remariage ? »  
- « Qu'il était temps parce que je devenais vieux, chauve et gros et que je perdais toutes mes chances avec les filles.»  
- « PFFFFFFF ». Encore une fois, Kojirô avala son coca de travers.  
- « En fait, elle est ravie. Et inquiète un peu. Elle n'a jamais eu de famille à proprement dit, alors se retrouver avec des frères et sœur… Mais elle a complètement adopté Keiko comme mère, n'est-ce pas chérie ? »  
- « Oui, et moi je suis contente d'avoir une autre fille. Je vais pouvoir m'entraîner pour Natsuko ! »  
- « Oh, je pourrai te donner des conseils. Je peux survivre à tout maintenant. »  
- « Shouta-san, qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui s'est passée avec votre…ta première femme ? » demanda doucement Kojirô. Il était un peu gêné de devoir poser la question mais il voulait, non ! il devait savoir. Non pas pour juger à qui était la faute, mais pour savoir pourquoi. Simplement pourquoi.  
- « Kojirô voyons ! Ce ne sont pas tes oignons ! » réprimanda sa mère.  
- « Non, c'est vrai. Il a le droit de savoir. » Encore une fois, Shouta fixa le jeune homme. « Avant de parler d'elle, il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose dans ma vie. Le fait d'avoir un père américain n'a pas été une sinécure tous les jours quand j'étais jeune. La génération des mes parents n'ont jamais accepté la défaite du Japon et encore moi ''l'invasion'' des américains. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis et à l'école, on m'a reproché de parler trop bien anglais ! Jusqu'à l'université où j'ai enfin rencontré des gens ouverts d'esprit. Et c'est là que j'ai connu Evelyn. »  
- « Evelyn ? » coupa Kojirô.  
- « Hé oui, elle était étudiante étrangère. D'Ecosse pour être précis. Tu sais où est l'Ecosse, n'est-ce pas ? »  
- « Euh oui… C'est en Grande-Bretagne non ? »_Ne me demande pas ou exactement sinon je t'arrache la langue !_  
- « Elle parlait japonais avec un horrible accent et je parlais anglais avec un accent américain. Nous sommes vite devenus inséparables parce que je lui servais d'interprète. Pour la première fois dans ma vie elle acceptait, chérissait même, cette partie de moi que j'avais appris à détester.» continua Shouta. Il avait les yeux rêveurs mais serrait toujours la main de Keiko. « Elle était la plus jolie fille du campus, un peu beauté exotique. La peau blanche avec des taches de rousseur, les yeux bleus et des cheveux roux profonds aux boucles interminables. Elle était aussi très intelligente. Elle avait suivit une formation de kinésithérapeute, et se spécialisait dans la rééducation des sportifs de haut niveau. Elle été venue au Japon pour étudier les bénéfices des sources d'eaux chaudes et l'acupuncture. Nous sommes tombés fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais quand elle eut fini son programme, elle aurait dû rentrer. Mais elle est restée. Pour moi… Pour nous… Elle avait eu son diplôme et essaya de trouver un boulot ici au Japon, et nous sommes mariés. Contre l'avis de nos deux familles. La mienne pensait que je devrais finir mes études d'abord, la sienne que c'était trop tôt, et trop loin. J'étais encore interne à cette époque et je n'avais pas ni le temps ni l'argent pour soutenir une femme. Elle, de son côté, avait du mal à s'installer : elle ne parlait pas assez bien japonais et elle était étrangère. Rapidement les choses tournèrent mal. Quand elle apprit qu'elle était enceinte, c'était déjà trop tard pour nous. Je pense qu'elle s'est accrochée pour le bébé, mais à peine six mois après la naissance, elle est partie. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui dire au revoir et je ne l'ai jamais revu. Le divorce a été réglé par avocats interposés… »  
- « Et elle a abandonné son bébé ? » s'indigna Kojirô.  
- « Je pense que je la comprends un peu » murmura Keiko. « Apres la mort de ton père, je n'ai continué à avancer que parce que je vous avais, vous quatre. Pour elle, ce n'était que des attaches qui la contraignaient. Comment pouvait-elle être une bonne mère si elle n'était pas heureuse ? Si elle voyait sa propre fille comme un fardeau, comme la raison-même de son désespoir ? Elle préféra fuir plutôt que de blesser une vie innocente. »  
Kojirô ouvrit la bouche pour protester. _La fuite n'est jamais une solution. Il faut toujours affronter ses démons et ses peurs ! _ Mais il choisit de se taire et d'avaler un grand coup de coca.

Le reste du repas se déroula sans autre incident. Shouta amadoua Kojirô en parlant football et Kojirô se maudit pour se montrer si facile. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, et le jeune homme admit presque à contre cœur qu'il aimait le Hase. Quand vint le moment de payer l'addition, il le tutoyait presque sans heurt. Mais il tiquait toujours quand il voyait sa mère et lui échanger des gestes d'affection, même les plus banaux.  
- « Bon ben, les tourtereaux, moi je vous laisse. » fit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché.  
- « D'accord, j'espère te revoir bientôt ». Shouta lui serra la main et Kojirô y répondit bien moins gauchement qu'il y a deux heures.  
- « Je pense que je n'ai pas trop le choix. » se moqua le jeune homme. « Maman, je te vois ce soir. » Il embrassa sa mère sur la joue. « Amusez-vous bien et toi, » lâcha-t-il en montrant Keiko du doigt, « je te veux à la maison pour 17.30 »  
Il salua une dernière fois et tourna les talons. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, il remonta la rue à grands pas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Voilà pour la rencontre Kojirô-beau père. J'espère que cela vous a plu. Perso j'ai galéré, parce que 1. Je suis une fille 2. Je n'ai qu'une grande sœur qui ne sert à rien 3. Mes parents ont été mariés pour quelque trente ans maintenant. Donc un tel chapitre par les yeux d'un gars de 16 ans a été chaud chaud chaud. Please review me !


	7. Parlons peu, mais parlong bien

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Note 1 : Ce chapitre justifie le « M » pour mature. Disons que j'ai décidé de faire plaisir ****à**** mon amie A. Vous êtes prévenu(e)s.**

Note 2 : Une de mes amies m'a dit qu'elle ne connaissait rien à Captain Tsubasa et m'a demandé de mettre un résumé en introduction. J'étais très très fatiguée, énervée et légèrement bourrée, donc le résultat est … spécial. Je tiens à rassurer tous les fans du manga, je l'adore mais je sais également voir le parodique. Allez le lire !!!

Note 3 : Apres la review très sympathique de Kiito, j'ai retouché le chapitre 5. Il est tout beau tout neuf en ligne !

Note 4 : « le Hase ». C'est comme ça que Kojirô appelle mentalement Shouta HASE. Comme l'histoire est plus ou moins vue par ses yeux – pour le moment – je n'ai trouvé que ça. Un peu comme « le Dupont ». C'est mieux que « l'autre con » non ?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kiito : merci pour tes reviews fidèles ! N'hésite pas à me dire si je vais hors chemin ou/et hors personnage. J'espère que la partie « m » ne te ferra pas fuir. Si oui, le bureau des plaintes sera tenu par A…..

Thokyo : Contente que tu aimes ! La rencontre fille de Shouta – Kojirô est prévue pour le chapitre prochain. Idem pour la partie « m »….

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Première parution : 09 Novembre 2007

Révision : 01 décembre 2007

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 6 – Parlons peu, mais parlons bien.

Kojirô n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. En fait, il réalisa que c'était la première fois depuis un bon bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas eu de temps libre. Entre entraînement, petits boulots et études, les seules pauses qu'il s'accordait étaient pour aller au parc avec ses frères et sœur. Mais là, il se retrouvait tout seul. _Comme un con. J'ai l'air malin comme ça._

Involontairement, il marcha vers le lycée. C'était devenu une habitude, et cela valait une promenade comme une autre. Il s'amusa à shooter dans une canette de boisson vide, mais le raclement métallique eut vite fait de l'énerver. Il arriva sur une place très animée et bourrée de monde. Grommelant et pestant, il entreprit de faire le tour quand il tomba nez à nez avec Ken Wakashimazu, son goal, et Kazuki Sorimachi, l'autre avant-centre de Tôhô, tous deux en charmante compagnie. _Ouais, charmante c'est vite dit. Trop de maquillage et bien trop de babillages !!! Vous ne pouvez vous taire deux secondes !!!_

Les deux jeunes filles, que Kojirô reconnaissait vaguement comme étant élèves de première année à Tôhô, avaient toutes deux poussé de concert un petit cri strident en le voyant. Ce dernier remarqua que Ken avait grimacé.  
- « Tiens, salut Capitaine ! » fit Sorimachi. « Tu connais Miki, bien sûr. »  
- « Bien sûr, nous sommes dans la même classe ! » pouffa la dite Miki. _Ah ouais ? Première nouvelle… Attends, peut-être que si… Euh… au deuxième rang ? Oh et puis merdre, je m'en balance… _« Ce que tu peux être bête des fois. » Miki pouffa encore et se colla contre Kazuki. Celui-ci passa un bras autour de la taille de sa compagne.  
- « Mais pas aussi bête que celle qui sort avec moi. » susurra-t-il.  
Kojirô aurait parié que la fille allait lui mettre une baffe ; en tout cas c'est ce qu'il aurait fait s'il se faisait traiter de crétin devant un copain. Mais la fille sembla fondre devant le sourire en coin du joueur et se mit à pouffer de plus belle avec sa copine.  
Sous prétexte de saluer son capitaine, Ken s'était détaché de la Miki-bis qui lui collait au bras.  
- « Oh, s'il te plaît, sors-moi de là ! » supplia-t-il doucement. « Si elle rit encore une fois, je l'étrangle. »  
- « Mais comment tu t'es débrouillé ? » répliqua-t-il tout aussi bas.  
- « C'est Kazuki, il avait des vues sur Miki, mais elle n'a accepté de sortir avec lui que s'il trouvait un rendez-vous pour sa copine… »  
- « Tu devrais savoir que c'est dangereux de faire des doubles rendez-vous amoureux avec Kazuki. »  
- « Le tombeur de ces dames m'a offert de faire mes devoir d'anglais pour une semaine. C'est une offre que je ne pouvais pas refuser. »  
- « Alors démerde-toi ! » ricana Kojirô.  
- « Mais euuuh… » Ken se pencha encore plus vers son ami pour l'implorer d'avantage. « Mais, mais, tu sens la cocotte, dis-moi ! » s'exclama-t-il.  
Ken renifla de plus belle et Kojirô dut le repousser avant qu'il n'enfouît son nez dans son cou.  
- « Ah bon ? » demanda Kazuki, qui réussit à décoller ses lèvres de celle de Miki. « Tu es aussi très chic. Oh la la, aurais-tu un rendez-vous galant ? »  
Miki et Miki-clone se penchèrent l'une vers l'autre et se mirent à chuchoter rapidement en jetant des coups d'œil qui se voulaient discrets vers Kojirô. Ici et là il pouvait entendre des pouffements étouffés.  
_C'est bien pourquoi je ne mettrai JAMAIS de l'after-shave avant le lycée._  
- « Est-ce c'est la belle Hi »… commença Kazuki mais le regard noir de son capitaine le coupa net. « Bon, que nous vaut l'honneur ? Pour que sa majesté des buts sorte de son terrain pour se frayer avec les communs des mortels un samedi après-midi ? » relança-t-il avant que les deux machines à pouffer ne relèvent sa bourde.  
- « Ben, vous étiez en retard, alors je suis allé faire un tour. » répondit Kojirô.  
- « En retard ? Pourquoi ? » demanda l'autre buteur.  
- « L'exposé d'histoire ? Nous avions convenu de le faire aujourd'hui chez Ken… »  
- « Ah oui ! J'avais complètement oublié ! » Ken avait saisit l'allusion et avait sauté dessus comme un nageur en perdition sautait sur une bouée de sauvetage.  
- « Exposé ? Mais je… » bégaya Kazuki. Puis il entrevit le regard complice entre Ken et Kojirô et se résigna. « Ah oui, je me souviens maintenant… ». Il soupira à fendre l'âme et se tourna vers Miki. « Ma chérie, tu as un tel effet sur moi que j'en perds la tête. »  
Comme Kojirô s'y attendait, Miki pouffa.  
- « J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop » geignit-il en faisant une petite mine. « Cela me briserait encore plus le cœur de savoir que je ne reverrai pas ton beau sourire… »  
_Ce n'est pas son sourire que tu vois, ce sont plutôt ses amygdales._ Kojirô détourna les yeux alors que Miki se jetait dans les bras de Sorimachi et entreprenait de lui nettoyer l'intestin grêle avec sa langue. De son côté, Ken prenait congé de sa compagne, de façon bien moins dramatique et familière. Miki-bis semble se renfrogner un peu, mais Ken s'en souciait comme de sa première chaussette. Sorimachi s'arracha à son étreinte passionnée et avec un dernier soupir, emboîta le pas à ses deux amis.

- « Désolé, mais trop c'est trop ! » s'excusa Ken.  
- « Nan, c'est pas grave. C'est encore mieux, comme ça, elle va trop vouloir me revoir. En fait, c'est carrément un plan ! » s'écria Kazuki.  
- « Bon, autant allez chez moi pour le faire, cet exposé ! » proposa Ken  
- « Tu me dois une semaine de devoirs d'anglais, à ce propos. » laissa tomber Kojirô d'une voix tranquille. Ken se récria et bougonna pendant cinq minutes, mais se ravisa quand Kojirô suggéra de retourner sur la place.  
- « Je ne comprends pas ce que tu reproches à Kinu, elle est pourtant mignonne » s'insurgea Kazuki.  
- « Peut-être pourrais-je remarquer qu'elle est mignonne si sa bouche n'était pas toujours ouverte sur une pouffement. »  
- « Roh tu exagères ! Tu ne lui as pas adressé une parole gentille !»  
- « Comme quoi ? »  
- « Je ne sais pas moi, un sujet de discussion avec une fille cela ne doit pas être si dur à trouver ! N'est-ce pas, Kojirô ? » Sorimachi se tourna vers son capitaine en quête de soutien.  
- « Moi je ne parle pas aux filles, ça va plus vite. » grommela-t-il d'un air absent. Il avait l'habitude des querelles entre Ken et Kazuki à propos des filles.  
- « Ah ouais ? Et elle en dit quoi, Hikari » ? glissa Ken.  
- « On ne parle pas avec Hikari. » répondit-il sans faire attention.  
Devant les cris de ses amis, Kojirô s'empourpra jusqu'aux oreilles.  
- « Et ça veut dire quoi ça exactement ? » gronda-t-il.  
- « C'est vrai, tu ne nous as jamais raconté ce qui c'était passé entre vous deux… »  
- « Rien, il ne s'est rien passé ! » protesta Kojirô  
- « Allons, elle s'est pratiquement jetée sur toi au camp d'été ! »  
- « Et je te signale que j'ai menti pour toi quand tu étais manquant à l'appel du soir de la nuit du feu de camp. Alors tu peux bien me raconter. »  
- « Que dalle, nous avons juste discuté ! »  
- « Ah ouais ??????? »  
- « Je croyais que tu ne discutais pas avec les filles. »  
- « Ni avec Hikari. »  
- « Je comprends mieux le ''ça va plus vite'' maintenant. »  
- « Ouais, pas de préliminaire, et hop action directe… »  
- « Bon, c'est fini non ? » tonna Kojirô en colère.  
Ken et Kazuki jugèrent bon de ne pas pousser leur chance plus loin. Pour le moment… Les emportements de Kojirô étaient brusques et violents, mais se calmaient rapidement. Dans une heure ou deux, il aura oublié. Ils le connaissaient bien, leur capitaine.

Ken, Kazuki et Kojirô étaient un trio d'amis soudé. Non seulement unis par la même passion du foot, ils avaient le même âge et avaient été dans la même classe depuis la deuxième année de collège, quand Kazuki avait intégré la Tôhô ainsi que l'équipe de foot. Ken et Kojirô, inséparables lardons depuis la Meiwa, avaient accueillis rapidement le joyeux fanfaron, aussi bon au foot qu'eux, aussi paresseux en études qu'eux, aussi espiègle qu'eux. Ensemble, ils étaient le trio le plus admiré du collège puis du lycée, et le plus redouté des professeurs. Au lieu de les séparer, l'administration avait décidé de mettre toutes les pommes pourries dans le même panier et leur classe écopait année après année des professeurs les plus sévères.

Les 3K, comme ils avaient été surnommés, étaient les rois incontestés du lycée. Quand ils marchaient dans les couloirs ensemble, les têtes se tournaient ver eux, et les regards envieux, masculins comme féminins, les suivaient.

Kazuki était le beau gosse de l'équipe, le beau gosse de la classe, et si on en croyait les rumeurs, le beau gosse des classes de premières années. Les filles tombaient à ses pieds comme des mouches, premières, deuxième et même troisièmes années confondues. Il faisait les devoirs d'anglais du groupe plus ou moins mal et avait une nouvelle copine toutes les semaines qui l'aidait dans son dur labeur.

Ken ferait rire une porte de prison et avait le rôle très important de caresser les professeurs dans le bon sens du poil quand ils avaient oublié leurs devoirs ou avaient besoin d'un extra de temps pour finir un rapport dont ils ignoraient l'existence auparavant. Il avait également beaucoup de succès avec les filles, mais n'en profitait pas – autant que – Kazuki. Ken était très fleur bleue malgré les apparences. Tous ses amis savaient qu'en fait il se cherchait une gentille et compréhensive petite amie. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher à une fille qu'il n'aimait pas, et au lieu de blesser une jeune demoiselle, il papillonnait ici et là. Tous pensaient que son_ côté samurai_ l'empêchait de s'amuser et que sonproblème est que sa liste des pré-requis pour la copine idéale était bien trop longue.Kazuki lui présentait différentes filles dans l'espoir de tirer la bonne pioche, mais sans succès jusqu'à ce jour. Il prit note que _« ne pas pouffer comme une bécasse » _venait de rallonger la dite liste.

Kojirô, lui, se chargeait des devoirs de japonais et de science sociales, et arbitrait les disputes entre Ken et Kazuki si besoin était. Il avait acquis Dieu seul sait comment la position de confident du groupe et posait comme leader incontesté de l'équipe comme de la bande. Ce qu'il ne savait pas est qu'il était extrêmement estimé par ses amis et co-équipiers. Certes il était brusque, s'emportait facilement, ne se confiait presque jamais, mais il était calme, de bon conseil et d'une loyauté sans faille envers ceux qu'il appréciait.  
Le problème de Kojirô est qu'il avait grandi trop vite et qu'il n'avait pas vécu sa vie. Trop tôt, sa passion du foot et ses difficultés familiales avaient accaparé son esprit. Kojirô aimait lire et écouter de la musique, mais n'avait rarement le temps d'ouvrir un bouquin autre qu'un manuel scolaire ou de brancher ses écouteurs. Et il avait encore moins les moyens de se payer un livre ou un CD. Il ne regardait pas vraiment la télévision, ne s'intéressait pas ni à la mode ni aux vedettes.  
Aussi quand ses amis et les autres élèves de sa classe avaient une discussion « normale » d'adolescents, Kojirô ne savait pas quoi dire. Ou comment le dire. Donc il ne disait rien. Son mutisme et sa réputation de colérique – à juste titre gagnée diraient ses co-équipiers – lui valurent d'être considéré « pas commode » voire « dangereux ».  
Apparemment, cette réputation ne faisait pas ombre à sa popularité. Les filles lui tournaient autour, et il avait su en profiter. Après tout il avait seize ans et la profession de footballeur n'était pas celle d'un moine ! Mais il détestait les mijaurées, ne supportaient pas les gloussements de dindons, ne savait jamais quoi leur dire sans qu'elles se mettent à pleurer pour un oui ou pour un non. Aussi les filles le trouvaient difficile à approcher tout en reconnaissant qu'il s'agissait là de tout son charme.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il trainait un peu la patte. Ken et Kazuki finirent par mettre fin à leur énième querelle et tentèrent d'engager la conversation avec leur ami. Mais celui-ci ne répondait même pas. Ils se concertèrent du regard et aboutirent à la même conclusion : Kojirô avait des soucis. Ou plutôt un autre souci, car Kojirô avait _toujours_ des soucis. Le laissant ruminer tout seul, ils se mirent à élaborer un plan de bataille pour arracher les aveux à leur capitaine.  
Ils durent attendre d'être installés dans la chambre de Ken, confortablement assis sur des coussins autour d'une table basse en train d'apprécier une boisson bien fraîche pour relancer le sujet.  
- « Bon, et Hikari ? »  
- « Mais vous n'avez pas un peu fini vous deux ? » protesta Kojirô.  
- « Non ! » s'exclamèrent Ken et Kazuki en cœur. « Nous voulons savoir et nous saurons. »  
Kojirô leur lança un coussin, et ce fut le début des hostilités. Ken se jeta à l'assaut de ses pieds, tandis que Kazuki lui administrait de grands coups de poings pour protéger son gardien de but. A deux contre un, Kojirô se retrouva rapidement cloué au sol et saucissonné.  
- « Bon vous avez gagné ! » accepta-t-il. « Mais il n'y a rien de passionnant. » rajouta-t-il en se redressant. « Vous avez bien vu, elle s'est jetée sur moi ! Je n'allais pas non plus la repousser, non ? »  
- « Mais encore ? » demande Ken.  
- « ça ne vous regarde pas ! » Kojirô se sentit rougir. « Est-ce que je vous en pose des questions, moi !? »  
- « Moi je n'ai rien à cacher » dit Kazuki. « Que ce soit avec Mami, Sakura ou Ritso ou… »  
- « C'est bon, c'est bon, on a compris » coupa Kojirô. « Nous allons arrêter la conversation en disant que de nous trois, il n'y a plus que Ken qui soit encore pur et innocent. » avoua-t-il avec un sourire a la fois gêné et fier. Kazuki éclata de rire et Ken fit la grimace.

Hikari Tanda s'était bel et bien jetée sur lui. Au début, il n'y avait pas cru, mais elle avait su le convaincre que son intérêt était réel. Il savait qui elle était, et ce qu'elle était : la manageuse de l'équipe de football universitaire de la Tôhô, étudiante modèle en première année de psychologie et Miss Tôhô Uni – élue avec une majorité écrasante. Ils s'étaient rencontrés une ou deux fois pendant les réunions inter-foot, pour organiser des matches d'entraînement, mais c'était l'entraîneur Makoto Kitazume qui avait parlé, et elle ne lui avait accordé qu'un regard.

Jusqu'au camp d'entrainement d'été. Comme à l'accoutumée, l'administration du lycée et de l'université Tôhô avait réuni leurs clubs de foot, volley, baseball, basket et athlétisme masculin dans un complexe de la côte Est près de Tokyo. Au programme, course sur le sable et dans l'eau, parcours de combattant et test d'endurance, et surtout matches d'entrainement pour chaque sport opposant équipes lycéenne et universitaire. Le tout couronné par un barbecue/feu de camp sur la plage lors du dernier soir.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au camp, Kojirô et Hikari avaient dû passer ensemble moins d'une heure à préparer la rencontre « amicale » entre leurs deux équipes. En fait, Hikari avait pris toutes les décisions et Kojirô, assis sur sa chaise, les bras croisés sur la poitrine s'était contenté de grogner en signe d'approbation quand elle arrêtait de parler pour reprendre son souffle. Il en avait profité pour reluquer tout son content le corps de la jeune femme moulé dans son short de sport. Elle n'avait pas été élue Miss Tôhô Uni pour rien. Après cette réunion vite expédiée, il ne l'avait plus revue. Et elle était sortie de son esprit.

Deux jours avant la fin du camp, il avait écopé de la corvée de nettoyer les ballons. Il s'était installé au frais dans le local qui servait de vestiaire à son équipe et il sifflotait tranquillement quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il se retourna pour voir que Hikari entait entrée et avait verrouillé le loquet, ce qui empêchait quelqu'un d'ouvrir la porte depuis l'extérieur, même avec les clés.  
- « Tanda-san, est-ce que je peux t'ai… »  
Il ne put finir sa phrase car elle venait de se jeter sur lui et avait collé ses lèvres aux siennes. Il essaya de se dégager en douceur mais elle approfondit son baiser. Le ballon qu'il tenait encore à la main s'échappa des ses doigts alors qu'il refermait ses bras autour de sa taille.  
_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est un piège ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle sent bon ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire !!_

Sa tête tournait et il n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il aurait voulu parler mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter de l'embrasser encore et encore. Elle commença à parcourir ses lèvres avec sa langue et Kojirô ne retenir un grognement sourd. Elle en avait profité pour glisser sa langue sur la sienne et c'est à ce moment que tout devint blanc autour de lui. Ses mains bougèrent par elles-mêmes pour ses poser sur le dos, les seins, les fesses de la jeune femme. Hikari délaissa ses lèvres pour couvrir son cou de baisers et de petites morsures. Le corps de Kojirô était en feu mais un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Soudainement, Hikari le repoussa. Kojirô tituba et retomba assis sur la chaise derrière lui. Elle s'installa à cheval sur lui, ses jambes entourant les siennes et attira avidement ses lèvres vers elle en le tirant par le col de son T-shirt. Elle lui coupa le souffle en l'embrassant fiévreusement.

Puis elle glissa ses mains sous son T-shirt et entreprit de lui caresser le torse. Kojirô gémit doucement mais ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Il avait posé une main sur la nuque de la jeune femme pour contrôler le baiser tandis que l'autre s'était égarée du côté de son arrière-train. Il mit un moment à réaliser que Hikari avait défait le nœud de la cordelette qui retenait son short, y avait glissé sa main et s'était emparé de son membre. Il rompit le baiser en tournant la tête mais elle resserra son étreinte autour de sa virilité déjà bien dressée. Elle s'aplatit sur lui et recaptura ses lèvres en même temps qu'elle entreprit de le caresser d'un mouvement de va et vient. Au début, l'attouchement était subtil et lent, mais peu à peu, le rythme s'accéléra et la pression intensifia. Kojirô sentait le souffle de la jeune femme sur son visage entre deux baisers et ne pouvait se retenir de haleter.

Il allait atteindre sa limite quand elle resserra sa main en une étreinte presque douloureuse. Elle s'écarta de lui et le fixa du regard. Il commençait à rendre son souffle et ses esprits quand, dans un mouvement fluide, elle tomba sur ses genoux et pris son sexe dans sa bouche. Kojirô eut un violent sursaut et voulu se libérer, mais déjà ses forces le quittèrent. Il resta assis et ferma les yeux, mais il voyait clairement des cercles de lumières se dessiner sous ses paupières. Il entendait ses propres râlements de plaisir comme s'ils n'étaient pas les siens. Il perdit tout contrôle et cette fois-ci, Hikari ne s'arrêta pas au moment fatidique. Kojirô eut encore un soubresaut et se laissa aller. Il était sourd tant les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles.

Quand il regagna ses esprits, Hikari était partie. Il resta planté sur sa chaise pendant un petit moment, essayant de _comprendre_ ce qui venait de lui arriver. Puis il se dépêcha de finir sa corvée pour aller prendre une longue douche froide.

Il ne la revit pas et il se doutait qu'elle l'évitait parce que, sans chercher activement à la rencontrer, il regardait autour de lui sans jamais la voir. Il avait fini par laisser tomber et essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur les deux jours d'entraînement restants. Lorsque le dernier ballon fut nettoyé et les bagages faits, il rejoignit les autres garçons sur la plage pour profiter du feu de camp. Comme la nuit avançait, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous. Les étudiants de l'université s'étaient procurés des packs de bière et essayaient de saouler l'entier bataillon des lycéens. Certains avaient préféré retourner se coucher, d'autres avaient trouvé la force de refuser et les derniers étaient en état d'ébriété plus ou moins avancé. Kojirô s'était contenté d'une seule bière et, bouteille à la main, regardait maintenant un gars de l'équipe de volley défier tout le monde au bras fer sous une pluie d'encouragement. Un peu plus loin, un groupe chantait des chansons paillardes à tue-tête et complètement hors ton, et le reste des gaillards s'amusaient comme ils le voulaient…ou pouvaient… Le tout était bruyant à souhait, aussi ne l'entendit pas quand elle se faufila derrière lui. Elle lui prit la main et le tira à l'écart.

Kojirô ouvrait la bouche pour lui parler quand elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence. Elle portait un haut de maillot de bain deux pièces assez échancré, et un paréo court qui dévoilait ses longues jambes fines. La lueur du feu se reflétait dans ses yeux et elle souriait d'un air mystérieux. Il était hypnotisé et lorsqu'elle le tira par le bras, il la suivit docilement. Cette fois, elle se dirigea vers le local de l'équipe d'athlétisme et ouvrit la porte qui aurait dû être fermée à clé. Elle l'entraîna vers le gros tapis qui servit de coussin de réception pour le saut en hauteur et se pencha sur lui. Elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'embrassa langoureusement tout en lui glissant un préservatif dans la main. D'un coup de rein puissant, Kojirô les propulsa tous deux sur le tapis. Et dans la nuit, ils entendaient au loin les rires et chahut des autres alors qu'elle lui faisait découvrir pour la première fois les plaisirs de l'amour.

Il se réveilla tout courbaturé et surtout tout seul. Un coup d'œil par la lucarne lui apprit qu'il faisait toujours noir, bien que le soleil pointait son nez. Il quitta la pièce en prenant soin de verrouiller la porte derrière lui. Il s'introduisit silencieusement dans le bungalow de son équipe, longea les rangés de lits superposés pour regagner le sien. Il s'endormit immédiatement et dormit du sommeil du bienheureux. Du coup, il eut du mal à émerger et malgré le remue-ménage du départ, il fut le dernier debout. Il était sortait de la douche quand Ken rentra en trombes.  
- « Kojirô, bouge-toi, tu es le dernier et Kitazume est en train de péter un câble. »  
- « Ça va, c'est bon, une minute »  
- « La vache, tu devrais essayer de garder ton T-shirt pour les prochains jours ! »  
- « Hein ? »  
- « Elle n'y est pas aller de main morte, elle t'a fichu une sacrée griffure ! » Ken fit passer son doigt sur un endroit douloureux du dos de son capitaine, qui se tordait le cou pour essayer de voir son propre dos. « On peut savoir qui c'est ?» continua-t-il d'un ton malicieux.  
- « Hyûga, Wakashimazu, si vous n'êtes pas dans ce bus dans 10 secondes, nous partons sans vous et je vous ferais courir jusqu'à Tokyo sur vos fesses ! » rugit leur coach depuis la porte.  
Avec un rictus, Kojirô empoigna son sac et courut jusqu'au bus. Kitazume était bien capable de leur faire regretter leur retard. Mais une fois dans le bus, dans le brouhaha des conversations et les ronflements de ceux qui soit couvaient leur vin ou simplement rattrapaient du sommeil, il ne put se soustraire à l'interrogatoire poussé de Ken et Kazuki… Il ne leur confia que les grandes lignes, et depuis, ils n'arrêtèrent pas de l'asticoter.

- « Mais encore ? » questionna Kazuki pendant que Ken ramassait ce qu'il lui restait de dignité.  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »  
- « Vous êtes ensemble ou pas ? »  
- « Comment veux-tu qu'on soit ensemble ? Tu penses vraiment que j'ai le temps ? »  
- « J'aurais pensé que… »  
- « Tu penses mal. S'il nous arrive de nous apercevoir sur le campus, c'est à peine si elle me fait un signe de tête. » avoua Kojirô.  
- « Donc ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe. » conclut Ken, presque content.  
- « Bon, maintenant que tout est dit, » bougonna Kojirô, « on se le fait, cet exposé ? »  
- « Pas avant que tu nous dises ce qui ne va pas. » répondit placidement Ken.  
- « Ou du moins, ce qui est encore pire dans ta vie. Tu as toujours un truc sur l'estomac, mais là, on sait que c'est grave. » rajouta Kazuki.  
- « Mais…comment…. » bredouilla le buteur, abasourdi d'avoir été percé à jour.  
- « Allons, tu as été à côté de tes pompes pendant les deux dernières semaines. »  
- « Tu sais pourtant que tu peux tout nous dire ! »  
- « Enfin presque. Garde tes fantasmes pour toi ! » ironisa Sorimachi afin de détendre l'atmosphère.  
Kojirô sourit en coin. Oui, il pouvait le leur dire. Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis et peut-être qu'ils y comprendraient quelque chose.  
- « Ma mère va se remarier » lâcha-t-il.  
- « PFFFFFFFFFFF. » Ken et Kazuki s'étranglèrent de concert avec leurs boissons.  
- « C'est pas vrai ! » croassa Sorimachi entre deux toux. « Avec qui ? »  
- « Avec le pape, banane ! » répliqua Kojirô. « Un chirurgien. »  
- « Tu l'as rencontré ? Il est comment ? »  
- « Oui, aujourd'hui. D'où les fringues et le parfum…Il est réglo… je pense… » termina-t-il.  
Les trois jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux pour un instant.  
- « C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? » avança timidement Ken. « Je veux dire, pour ta mère et ta famille ? »  
- « Oui ! » s'empressa d'ajouter Kazuki. « Un chirurgien, il doit être riche. Tu vas peut-être arrêter tes boulots ! »  
- « C'est vrai, je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça. » fit Kojirô songeur.  
- « Il va venir habiter chez vous ? »  
- « Non, c'est trop petit. Et puis, il n'y a pas de chambre pour sa fille. »  
- « Il a une fille ! Elle est mignonne ? » interrogea rapidement Kazuki.  
- « Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas rencontrée. »  
- « Elle a quel âge ? »  
- « Je ne sais pas, un peu plus jeune que moi je crois. »  
- « C'est Natsuko qui va être contente. Une sœur ! »  
- « Elle ne sera pas notre sœur ! » répliqua violemment Kojirô.  
- « Tu ne vas comme pas lui faire la gueule non ? »  
- « Elle peut être sympa. Donne-lui une chance au moins… »  
- « Et Koji, imagine-toi un peu, tu vas déménager dans un superbe appartement, avec tous les luxes et tout et tu vas même avoir une autre victime à tyranniser. Le clan des crapauds va s'agrandir »  
- « Mouais… Tant qu'elle ne glousse pas »  
- « Bon et cet exposé ? » demanda Ken. « On va pas y passer la nuit non ? »

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	8. Une fleur ne fait pas le printemps

-**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Note 1 : je suis très occupée les deux semaines prochaines, donc mon risque de parution va sûrement baisser. Mais je ne vous oublierai pas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Letie : Merci pour tes encouragements ! C'est également ma 1ère fanfiction donc je galère un peu.

Genzo Wakabayashi : raaaaaa, je suis trop fan de tes fanfictions. J'ai du toutes les lire avant de me lancer dans la mienne. Merci Merci Merci.

Infinitylight : Yaoi n'est pas admit… Snif snif. Mais regarde bien dans les coins.. (AetL, pas tappéééééééé)

BumberAlex : uhuhuh. Mayu Shinjo Powa

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Publiée : 11 Novembre 2007

Révisé : 01 Décembre 2007

Révisé : Février 2008

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 7 - Une fleur ne fait pas le printemps

La nuit tombait déjà quand Kojirô retourna chez lui. Octobre allait commencer et mais déjà déversait ses les pluies journalières avec entrain. Il grimaça un peu ; comme tout félin, le tigre n'aimait pas être mouillé… Chemin faisait, il repensait à Hikari et aux autres filles avec lesquelles il était sorti. Les dernières ne s'étaient intéressées à lui que parce qu' 'il était populaire et mignon. Hikari, elle, le traitait un peu comme un morceau de viande. Plus il y pensait, plus cela l'ennuyait. Il comprenait maintenant mieux pourquoi Ken s'entêtait à vouloir trouver une « âme sœur » ! Kojirô aimerait bien pouvoir avoir quelqu'un avec discuter. Mais discuter de quoi ? Et puis surtout, comment ? Entre une nymphomane muette et une groupie jacassante, il avait eut droit à tout et son contraire.

Quand il voyait sa mère et Le H…_non Shouta_,corrigea-t-il mentalement_. Autant prendre de bonnes habitudes…._ Quand il voyait leur tendresse et entente mutuelle, il était presque envieux. _Peut-être que les gars ont raison. Maintenant que nous allons avoir de l'argent, je vais pouvoir souffler. Qui sait, du temps pour une copine ? Bon, on verra bien, j'ai le temps de voir…_

Mais jamais Kojirô ne s'était autant tromper. Maintenant qu'il leur avait donné carte blanche, Keiko et Shouta accélèrent le mouvement. Sa mère profita du fait qu'il travailla tard le mardi soir pour parler à ces trois benjamins et lorsque Kojirô rentra de son entraînement le vendredi de la même semaine, il trouva Shouta assis à la table basse en train de jouer aux cartes avec Mamoru et Takeru. Il s'éclipsa dans son placard favori en prétextant des devoirs à finir. _Mais bien sûr, des devoirs le vendredi soir !!!!_

Il n'en sortit que pour se joindre au dîner et y retourna illico presto dès qu'il put s'en être grossier. Il n'avait pas envie de revivre ça… Il entendit ses frères et sœurs aller se coucher, sans trop de chahut cette fois et peu après la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il soupira et tenta de trouver une position confortable sur son lit et revint à la lecture de « Of Mice and Men » de John Steinbeck, livre hautement soporifique mais dont il devait faire un compte rendu la semaine prochaine…

Le silence retomba quand sa mère alla se coucher à son tour. Son réveil affichait 11.45. Courageusement, il tenta de finir son chapitre. Il passait autant de temps à lire qu'à chercher des mots dans son dictionnaire… Il bataillait avec une phrase plutôt compliquée quand Mamoru entra dans sa chambre.  
- « Hé, ça ne va pas ? Tu es malade ? »  
- « Tu… savais pour Maman ?» demanda Mamoru d'une petite voix.  
- « Depuis samedi oui ». Kojirô fit signe à son frère de s'approcher. Celui-ci monta sur le matelas et vint s'asseoir près de la tête du lit.  
- « Pourquoi elle se remarie ? »  
- « Parce qu'elle est amoureuse de Shouta. »  
- « Mais Papa ? Elle l'a oublié ?! »  
- « Non elle ne l'a pas oublié. » dit doucement Kojirô en caressant les cheveux de son frère.  
- « Natsuko est super contente ! » coupa celui-ci. « Elle se voit déjà en demoiselle d'honneur et elle n'arrête pas de dire que c'est trop romantique. Elle devient bizarre maintenant… » Mamoru renifla et s'essuya le nez avec sa manche de pyjama. Kojirô réprima un sourire devant le commentaire de son frère. Natsuko grandissait et commençait à se comporter comme une fille. Mamoru, pourtant proche d'elle, ne saisissait pas pourquoi elle préférait maintenant se mettre du vernis que d'aller grimper aux arbres avec lui… « Et Takeru est trop petit pour comprendre. Ce n'est qu'un bébé ! »  
- « Tu ne veux pas que Maman se remarie ? »  
- « Je ne veux pas qu'elle oublie Papa ! »  
- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elle l'oubliera ? »  
- « Parce qu'elle a quelque d'autre dans son coeur maintenant… »  
- « Mamoru, regarde-moi » Kojirô fit glisser son doigt sous le menton de son frère et l'obligea à relever la tête. « Tu aimes Maman, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Le petit garçon hocha la tête.  
- « Et tu m'aimes moi ? » Nouveau hochement. « Et Natsuko et Takeru. Et tu aimes aussi Tabina-san. » Encore un hochement. « Le fait que tu aimes quelqu'un de nouveau ne signifie pas que tu n'aimes plus les autres. Dans ton coeur, il y a autant de place que tu as de personnes que tu aimes. »  
- « Mais… mais… et si c'était moi qui oubliais Papa ? » murmura Mamoru en un souffle presque inaudible.  
Kojirô serra son frère dans ses bras. Mamoru était encore très jeune quand leur père était mort. Il n'en avait que des mémoires vagues et Kojirô comprenait qu'il avait peur d'oublier totalement son père, surtout si maintenant ils avaient un nouveau père. Il tendit le bras et attrapa le cadre qui était sur son chevet. C'était une photo de famille, prise quelques mois avant l'accident.  
- « Tiens, regarde Papa est là. Tu te souviens, nous étions allés au Zoo et tu avais voulu voir les ours ! »  
- « Huum… » Le petit prit le cadre et se blottit contre son frère. « Je me rappelle… »  
Kojirô continua à évoquer différents souvenirs jusqu'à ce que Mamoru s'endormît en serrant le cadre contre lui. Encore une fois il étendit le bras et éteignit la lampe. Son livre d'anglais tomba du lit alors qu'il s'allongeait près de son frère qui ronflait légèrement.

Bien décidés battre le fer pendant qu'il était chaud, Keiko et Shouta orchestrèrent une rencontre des deux familles peu de temps après. Le rendez-vous était fixés pour un samedi midi, dans un restaurant familial près du parc. Kojirô dut demander une dispense auprès de Kitazume pour ne pas assister à l'entraînement prévu cet après-midi. Il s'était contenté de dire qu'il « avait des affaires de famille à régler ». L'entraîneur l'avait dévisagé un instant avant de signer la dispense. « Affaire de famille » dans la bouche de Kojirô signifiait toujours encore plus de souci que d'habitude et il n'avait pas envie de savoir. Ken et Kazuki qui avaient réussi à savoir Dieu seul sait comment à être au courant, l'asticotèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il cédât et leur racontât tout. Eux aussi restèrent silencieux et ne revinrent pas sur le sujet. Mais quand Kojirô quitta le terrain plus tôt le dit samedi et émergea des vestiaires avec un jean propre ET une chemise repassée ET un chandail autre qu'un pull-over difforme, ils ne purent s'empêcher de le siffler comme le loup de Tex Avery en guise d'encouragement et de lui faire le signe de la victoire. Kojirô secoua la tête et leur shoota dans un ballon qui traînait dans le coin avec une telle force qu'il coupa le souffle à Kazuki qui l'avait reçut en plein ventre.

Cette fois, il fut le premier arrivé au restaurant. Il attendit dehors malgré le vent et la pluie intermittente. Il commençait à avoir froid et il devenait de plus en plus nerveux, sans savoir pourquoi. Bientôt, sa famille apparue au coin de la rue. Takeru rouspétait contre le fait qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit de porter son T-shirt Pokemon favori, et Natsuko portait sa belle jupe à volants. Shouta se gara presque en faces du restaurant deux secondes après. _Waa, une grosse berline Toyota !! Pas mal_. Kojirô admira la voiture avant de réaliser que Shouta était seul.  
- « Je viens de recevoir un coup de fille. Elle a réussi à être en retard. Elle sera là bientôt. Je propose que nous l'attendions au chaud. »  
Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers une grande table près de la grande vitre qui donnait sur la rue. Bien sûr, Mamoru et Takeru se disputèrent pour savoir qui s'essayerait où. Shouta glissait des regards soucieux vers la fenêtre et tapotait des doigts sur la table. Enfin son visage s'éclaira. Une silhouette se dessinait au bout du chemin qui traversait le parc en courrant. Alors qu'elle se rapprocha, Kojirô put distinguer une grande queue de cheval qui se balançait au rythme de sa course. Elle ne ralentit pas et traversa la pelouse en grandes enjambées. Arrivée au muret qui délimitait le parc, elle prit son élan et sauta le parapet en prenant appui sur ses mains comme quand les gamins jouent à saute-mouton.  
- « Héé, elle est bonne ! » commenta Mamoru. « Est-ce qu'elle sait jouer au chat ? » demanda-t-il à Shouta.  
Celui-ci avait commencé à s'excuser pour le comportement de sa fille mais la remarque le laissa sans voix.  
- « Je pense qu'il faudra lui rappeler les règles. Elle est vielle maintenant. » annonça-t-il très dignement.  
- « Vielle comment ? » s'enquit Takeru.  
- « Vielle comme Kojirô-kun. Elle va avoir seize ans bientôt. »  
Kojirô fut surpris. Il savait qu'elle avait à peu près son âge, mais il s'était imaginé qu'elle était plus jeune que ça. Vers les quatorze ans.  
- « Alors, elle n'est pas drôle » décréta Takeru. « Nii-san, il connaît rien au Pokemon ».  
- « On dit ''ne connaît rien'' » corrigea l'intéressé. « Et puis le monde ne tourne pas autour de Pokemon. »  
La fille de Shouta avait passé la porte. De là où il était, Kojirô ne voyait qu'une forme enveloppée dans un grand manteau. _Tout de même, il ne fait pas si froid que ça_. La serveuse lui montra la table et elle s'approcha en défaisant son écharpe et son manteau. Dessous, elle était habillée avec un uniforme scolaire que Kojirô ne reconnaissait pas.  
- « Bonjour ! Toutes mes excuses pour mon retard, mais le conseil de classe n'en finissait pas. »  
- « Ce n'est pas grave. » fit son père en lui donnant une rapide accolade. « Tu connais Keiko ». La jeune fille eut un grand sourire à l'adresse de Keiko. « Et je te présente Takeru, Natsuko, Mamoru et Kojirô. Et je vous présente ma fille Neeve !»  
- « Bonjour ! » répéta-t-elle avec un autre grand sourire en s'asseyant gracieusement entre son père et Takeru.  
- « Tu connais les Pokemon ? » lui demanda tout de suite ce dernier  
- « Bien sûr, qui ne connaît pas les Pokemon ? Mon préféré dans la première saison était Nosferati. J'ai même un T-shirt. » Elle répondit sans laisser paraître la moindre surprise.  
- « Et tu sais jouer au chat ? » s'interposa Mamoru  
- « Au chat, au chat perché, au colin maillard, et je suis imbattable au ballon prisonnier… »  
- « Tu sais faire les cookies ? » repris Takeru. « Moi j'aime les cookies ».  
- « Moi aussi ! Surtout avec de la noix de coco. Nous pourrons en faire ensemble. »  
Mamoru et Takeru continuèrent à l'assaillir de questions les plus stupides les unes que les autres, et elle répondait toujours avec le sourire. Keiko commença à protester devant cette invasion et demanda qu'on lui laisse de temps de respirer.

Natsuko été restée silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle souffle à Kojirô, assit à côté d'elle :  
- « Elle est jolie non ? »  
- « Hum ? Erf. »  
En fait, Kojirô était encore sous le choc. Elle était plus que jolie. Elle avait clairement bénéficié de son héritage mixe. Elle était grande pour une Japonaise, peut-être dans les cent soixante dix centimètres, mais avec l'ossature typiquement orientale. Elle avait une grâce naturelle dans ses mouvements. Kojirô se douta qu'elle faisait de la danse. Sa peau était nettement plus claire que la moyenne, une sorte de pêche-doré accentuée par ses vêtements bleus profonds. Elle avait les cheveux longs naturellement ondulés, attachés pour le moment en une haute queue de cheval qui retombait sur ses épaules. Elle n'était pas vraiment blonde, plutôt une sorte de châtain comme son père, mais plus doux. C'était un vrai changement par rapport aux éternelles chevelures raides et noires de jais. Mais ce qui frappait le plus chez elle était ses yeux. Des yeux gris oscillant entre le vert et le bleu qui marquaient un visage rond, aux pommettes hautes, avec un nez droit. Des yeux gris aux paupières légèrement en fente qui le regardaient.  
- « Hein ? Comment ? » bafouilla-t-il.  
- « Je te demandais si toi aussi avait des questions sur mes nombreux talents cachés. » répéta-t-elle en dépliant sa serviette.  
- « En fait, je me demandais quel genre de nom était Neeve. Tu utilises quel caractère pour l'écrire ? » se reprit-il  
- « Il n'y a pas de kanji, c'est en katakana. Neeve est un nom d'origine celtique. Pour être totalement exact, il s'écrit N-I-A-M-H mais se prononce Neeve. »  
- « Moi je trouve que c'est très beau. » dit Natsuko timidement. Neeve lui dédia un grand sourire.  
- « Merci ! Mais tu serai surprise par le nombre de personnes qui l'écorchent… »

La serveuse s'approcha pour prendre leurs commandes et la conversation dévia. Neeve semblait à l'aise et ne souciait pas d'être le centre d'intérêt des trois plus jeunes Hyûga. Keiko lança un coup d'oeil à son aîné avec un coup de tête significatif. _Je ne suis pas en train de bouder dans mon coin ! _Comprennent le message, Kojirô se jeta à l'eau.  
- « Heu… Hase-san… Tu as dit que tu avais un conseil de classe. Dans quel lycée es-tu ? »  
- « Je ne suis pas au lycée. Je suis en dernière année au collège international St Elizabeth. »  
- « Quoi ? Je croyais que tu allais avoir 16 ans ? »  
- « Effectivement, mais j'ai une année de retard. Et toi dans quel lycée es-tu ? »  
- « Je suis à Tôhô.»  
- « Waou, je suis impressionnée. C'est difficile d'y rentrer. »  
- « Pas plus que pour St Elizabeth. »  
- « Kojirô n'est pas qu'élève à Tôhô. » intervint Shouta « Il est la star de son équipe de foot. » fit-il presque fièrement.  
- « Alléluia ! » répliqua Neeve. « Tu vas enfin pouvoir avoir quelqu'un avec qui hurler pendant les matches à la télévision ! Mon père a toujours été désespéré d'avoir eu une fille et non un garçon. » dit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux vers Kojirô. « A toi de te taper la corvée des soirées foot, maintenant… »  
- « Tu n'aimes pas le foot ? » demanda incrédule Takeru. « Nous on supporte tous Kojirô Nii-san !!! » averti-il d'une voix ferme.  
- « Ce n'est pas une question d'aimer, c'est une question de…politique féminine » glissa Neeve. Elle avait posé ses coudes sur la table, et posé son menton sur ses mains jointes. Cette fois c'est un sourire narquois qu'elle adressa à son père. « Il faut bien que je le houspille sur certains points, sinon il m'aurait élevée comme un vrai garçon manqué. » Shouta éclata de rire.  
- « Elle a décidé qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas au foot pour échapper aux dites soirées foot. Mais je sûr qu'elle viendra encourager Kojirô à ses matchs. »  
Neeve se contenta de sourire mais Kojirô eut l'impression que Shouta venait de faire une grosse supposition qui n'allait pas vraiment se réaliser. Neeve sentit qu'il la regardait et, le menton toujours sur les mains, lui rendit son regard avec juste ce qu'il fallait de moquerie pour qu'il soit certain qu'il avait vu juste. _Sale peste !_ En plus, elle était capable de faire ce geste qu'il trouvait si sexy chez Nicole Kidman, ne soulever qu'un sourcil à la fois. En ce moment, il ne trouvait pas ça sexy et n'avait qu'une envie, celle de lui filer une claque.  
- « Kojirô-niisan est super bon » renchérit Takeru. « Tout le monde l'appelle le tigre ! »  
- « Le tigre ? » releva Neeve. « Et pourquoi la gazelle ou le babouin pendant que vous y êtes ? »  
Toute la famille éclata de rire, surtout devant la grimace de Kojirô qui s'était renfrogné. Toujours avec son sourire railleur aux lèvres, Neeve se détourna et engagea la conversation avec Keiko. Au dernier moment, ses yeux recroisèrent les siens, et Kojirô sut. _Face d'ange, coeur de démon. Je ne suis pas sorti d'affaire._

De son côté, Neeve ricanait intérieurement. _Et puis quoi encore ? Il pense vraiment que je vais aller jouer à la groupie déchaînée ? Regarde-le dans son coin. Monsieur « le joueur star » qui te regarde comme si tu étais la prochaine poule au cerveau-grelot qui va se pâmer devant ses exploits. Moi ballon moi taper !!!_  
Le repas se passa sans guère plus d'échanges entre Kojirô et Neeve. Shouta essaya bien de relancer des sujets de conversation communs, mais quand il proposa que Kojirô aide Neeve à réviser les concours d'entrée pour le lycée, celle-ci roula des yeux.  
- « Je m'en sors très bien toute seule. Je suis sûre de passer au lycée de St Elizabeth de toute façon. Et puis Hyûga-san est certainement très occupé avec ses entraînements, n'est-ce pas ? ». _Son regard était clair : Dis autrement et tu es mort !_  
- « Euh, oui » acquiesça-t-il. « Surtout que la saison du tournement régional approche ».

L'addition payée, Keiko proposa d'aller faire un tour dans le parce puisqu'il s'était arrêté de pleuvoir. Neeve avait fait une pause à la voiture pour y poser son sac de cours et le reste prit de l'avance avec les deux garçons courrant en tête, Natsuko entre les deux adultes et Kojirô derrière. Il se laissa distancer volontairement pour pouvoir avoir une discussion entre quatre yeux avec Neeve qui revenait vers eux. Elle dut comprendre car elle ralentit le pas pour rester à son niveau.  
- « Hase-san… »  
- « Bon, je suis désolée. Vraiment. » coupa-t-elle.  
- « … »  
- « Pour le commentaire sur le surnom. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si important. »  
- « Et tu crois d'en tirer avec un ''désolée'' ? ». Neeve rougit violemment.  
- « Je suis partie du mauvais pied avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? » Kojirô resta silencieux. _C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…_ « Voilà ce que je propose. Je ne fais plus de commentaire sur le foot et tu ne fais plus la gueule. »  
- « Qui t'as dit que je faisais la gueule ? »  
- « Le fait que tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche de tout le repas ? »  
- « Parce que pour toi ne pas parler constamment est un signe de mauvais caractère ? »  
- « Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire » fit-elle sèchement. « Si tu es contre ce mariage, c'est ton problème. Mais ne me le fait pas payer ! »  
- « Tu croyais que… » s'exclama Kojirô. « Soyons bien clair, si je décide de te le faire payer, tu serais pas là en train de sourire. »  
- « Donc tu es d'accord avec tout ça ? »  
- « Et toi ? »  
- « J'ai posé la question la première… »  
- « Et je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre. »  
- « Waaou, ça aide vraiment la conversation ce genre de réponse » rétorqua Neeve acidement.  
- « Et qui te dis que j'ai envie d'avoir une conversation avec toi ? »  
Neeve s'arrêta de marcher et le foudroya du regard.  
- « Et là, c'est vraiment pas toi qui fais ta mauvaise tête ? Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Tu ne veux pas me parler ? Bien ! Parfait ! Bravo ! Et bon débarras ! »  
Elle le dépassa et se mit à marcher vers Keiko et Shouta. Kojirô lui prit le bras et la retint si brutalement qu'elle dérapât. Elle essaya de se dégager mais Kojirô était bien plus fort qu'elle.  
- « Quoi encore ? »  
- « T'as fini de te la jouer Drama Queen ? »  
- « Me la… Mais pour qui tu te prends d'abord ? Comment oses-tu me juger ? Tu ne me connais même pas ! »  
- « Et cela ne t'as pas empêcher de me tourner en ridicule. » riposta Kojirô  
- « Point un, je ne voulais pas te tourner en ridicule, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, et point deux je t'ai présenté mes excuses. C'est toi qui as... oh comme c'est étrange, fait ta mauvaise tête !! » ironisa Neeve.  
Kojirô soupira, un long soupir. Il relâcha Neeve qui se massa l'avant bras maussadement.  
- « Oui, je n'aurais pas dû en rajouter » admit-il après un moment de silence.  
- « Attends, serais-tu en train de d'excuser ? »  
- « Hé, si tu le prends comme ça moi je… »  
- « Je t'ai peut-être mal jugé. » avoua-t-elle aussi, mais plus lentement. « Ça me met mal à l'aise et j'ai toujours tendance à dire des choses plus vite que je ne pense… »  
Kojirô retint la remarque sarcastique qui lui montait aux lèvres. _Toi penser ?_ Il la regarda de travers avant de réaliser qu'elle avait l'air sincère.  
- « Bon j'accepte tes excuses, mais pour cette fois seulement… »  
- « Mes excuses !! » s'emporta Neeve, mais elle aussi se contrôla. « Nous sommes d'accord, pas de remarque sur le foot et pas de tirage gueule. »  
- « C'est mon jour de bonté. » lâcha-t-il.  
- « Je vois, prince des pelouses et prince au grand cœur ». La voix ne moquait plus mais taquinait.  
- « Exactement. Après, que pouvais-tu attendre d'autre du grand sportif plein de muscles et vide du cerveau hein ? » Neeve s'empourpra et se mordit les lèvres « Tu m'avais vraiment vu comme ça… ? »  
- « Euh… un peu… Tu es si bon que ça au foot ? »  
- « Il paraît…Mais je joue seulement pour draguer les filles »  
- « Bon ça va, j'ai compris. T'es lourd. » maugréa Neeve.  
- « Ça te met vraiment si mal à l'aise ? »  
- « Hum ? » Le changement de sujet avait déstabilisé la jeune fille.  
- « Le remariage. »  
- « Ce n'est pas tant le remariage que votre famille. »  
- « Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma famille ? » rétorqua Kojirô  
- « Rooo, arrête de monter sur tes grands chevaux. Ce que tu peux avoir mauvais caractère. Elle n'a rien ta famille. C'est juste que moi… moi je n'ai pas de famille. »  
- « Pas de ??? »  
- « Il n'y a jamais eu que mon père et moi. Avoir une mère, c'est sympa comme idée, mais si elle a une famille avec, c'est déjà plus compliqué. Tu ne réalises pas à quel point ça peut être stressant… l'idée que je vais devoir cohabiter avec d'autres personnes. »  
- « Tu ne veux pas partager ton père ? »  
- « Au contraire, cela me fera des vacances. Toi, tu as toujours vécu avec des frères et sœur donc tu es habitué. En fait, pour toi, si nous avions été trois ou quatre et non pas une fille unique, cela ne te ferrait pas trop de différence. Moi, je vais devoir vivre avec l'idée d'être une sœur. Une grande sœur ! »  
- « Je vois… En fait, ce n'est pas trop compliqué. Et puis le fait d'être l'aîné te donne plein de privilèges »  
- « Lesquels ? » s'enquit curieusement Neeve.  
- « Tu peux choisir la chaîne de télé que tu veux, tu peux manger tous les cookies en premier, et tu peux abuser d'eux parce que tu es plus fort qu'eux… »  
- « Humhum… un connaisseur…. » Mais elle soupira.  
- « Allez ce n'est pas si terrible. Tu aurais pu tomber sur pire »  
- « Comme quoi ? »  
- « Des gosses mal élevés. Piailleurs, sales, menteurs… »  
- « Beeeeeeeeeeeeurk ! »  
- « Pardon ??? » s'offusqua Kojirô  
- « Pas toi, eux » fit-elle en montrant Keiko et Shouta qui s'embrassaient.  
- « Euh… ooh beeeeeeeeeeeeeeurk ! »  
- « Vous allez devoir vous faire. » répliqua Shouta qui avait vu leurs réactions.  
- « Pas moyen ! » s'écrièrent Kojirô et Neeve d'une voix dégoûtée.  
Shouta et Keiko explosèrent de rires et recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Avec un haussement d'épaules, Neeve les dépassa et Kojirô lui emboîta le pas.  
- « Tant qu'ils ne me font pas un bébé, moi je suis contente… » confia Neeve  
- « Un bébé ?? Non ça ne va pas bien chez toi. »  
- « Oh, si seulement tu savais… »  
- « Non merci, j'ai déjà assez d'ennui comme ça… » dit Kojirô  
- « A mon avis, ce n'est que le commencement ».  
_Et j'ai bien l'impression que tu ne vas pas y être étrangère__……_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

O.K ce chapitre n'est pas terrible, mais bon, cela pose le personnage. Personnellement, je l'aime bien Neeve. Elle est si… peste…. Non, vous ne voyez pas pourquoi je dis ça? Attendez, vous allez voir… hihihi


	9. Chat qui sourit a toujours des griffes

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Annonce de l'auteur**

Ouéééééé ! J'ai dépassé les 20 000 mots !

Malgré le fait que j'ai été forcée d'écrire cette fanfic, au bout du compte, je m'éclate bien. Je suis fière d'annoncer que je viens de finir d'écrire la trame principale de l'histoire et vous rassure (ou désespère…), j'ai un bon nombre de chapitres à pondre. Je nous souhaite à tous d'être fidèles et patients.

Oui les chapitres à venir seront Shojo, pour faire plaisir à L.

Oui il y aura également des passages chauds, pour faire plaisir à A et BumberAlex

Malheureusement, pas de scène Yaoi pour Infinitylight. J'ai bien essayé, mais ce n'est pas mon style d'écriture – j'ai bien assez de mal déjà avec les Mayu Shinjo…. Il faudra de contenter des scènes de vestiaires que je glisserai ici et là.

Suite à une remarque des plus méchantes de A, je tiens à préciser que je tape presque tous mes chapitres sur un PC écossais, donc qwerty, donc pas d'accent sur le clavier. Faire insérer/caractère spécial me gonfle assez, donc je dois oublier beaucoup d'accents. Gomen, mais à moins que vous ne vous cotisiez pour m'envoyer un clavier français USB (pas de port PS2 sur mon PC), vous allez devoir souffrir avec moi…

AetL viennent de m'annoncer que j'écrivais trop vite et que je leur donnais trop de boulot à lire et à commenter. En gros, elles ont avoué qu'elles aimaient bien ma fanfic (Bien sur A s'est plainte du manque de sexe…) mais L a été ravie par tous les bons et beaux sentiments !!!

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Commentaires des commentaires :**

A tous : merci !!!

**Kiito** : Merci pour tes encouragements. Je suis heureuse de voir que je peux faire des personnages vivants. Apres tout, je me fais vieille et j'ai du mal à me souvenir de mes 16 ans… Encore moins de mes 9 ans… Misère…

A ce propos, tu viens t'être officiellement nommée revieweuse spéciale pour ta fidélité. J'aurais une petite surprise pour toi dans…erf… une bonne dizaine de chapitres mais bon, c'est l'intention qui compte hein ? J'espère que tu seras là pour voir.

**Yellou** : bienvenue dans mon histoire ! Boucle ta ceinture et z'ouple là

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Publié : 12 Novembre 2007

Révisé : 01 Décembre 2007

Révisé : février 2008

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 8 – Chat qui sourit a toujours des griffes

Le lundi matin, Kazuki et Ken attendaient Kojirô de pied ferme. Lorsque celui-ci arriva près des vestiaires pour prendre sa douche traditionnelle d'après-distribution-de-journaux, il s'étonna d'entendre des voix. Il était généralement le premier arrivé… Il poussa la porte et se retrouva nez à nez à ses deux amis qui arrêtèrent de se chamailler pour le fixer du regard, l'air goguenard.  
- « Alors ? »  
- « Alors quoi ? » grommela-t-il en ouvrant son casier.  
- « Qui as-tu tué ?»  
- « Personne »  
- « Mais… ? »  
- « Il n'y a pas de mais… » Kojirô se déshabilla et empoigna son gel douche. Nu comme un ver, serviette à la main, il se dirigea vers les douches.  
- « Il y a toujours un mais avec lui, n'est-ce pas Kazuki ? » questionna Ken, d'un ton faussement pincé.  
- « Je dirais même plus qu'il s'agirait d'un trait caractéristique au Hyûga tigrus masculinus musculatus. » répondit Kazuki sur le même ton. « Mon avis professionnel sur le sujet est qu'il lui est nécessaire de trouver matière à se plaindre. »  
- « Mais je ne plains pas !! » protesta Kojirô.  
- « Mais… ? »  
- « Mais je vais prendre une douche. »  
- « Tu sais que cela ne nous arrêtera pas. » fit le gardien de but.  
- « Ken, je sais que tu es fou de moi, et j'ai déjà dit que ça ne marchera pas… »  
Ken haussa les épaules et ricana.  
- « Donc elle est mignonne. » conclut Kazuki.  
- « Evidemment, si elle avait été moche comme un pou, il nous aurait déjà tout dit. » fit Ken depuis le placard dans lequel il avait plongé la tête.  
- « La question, c'est mignonne comment ? »  
- « Jre…fous…elledlte. » gargouilla Kojirô depuis les douches.  
- « Tu nous emmerdes ? » releva Ken. « Ce n'est pas très poli ça. »  
- « Et est-ce que tu l'emmerdes, elle ? »  
- « … Waaao c'est froid !!! Wakashimazu, si je t'attrape tu le regretteras ! Remets le chauffe-eau en marche !! »  
- « Je pense que tu as besoin d'une bonne douche froide pour te remettre les idées en place. La vengeance est un plat que se mange froid… ou chaud »  
- « Waaaao c'est bouillant ! Espèce de… »  
**PAF !**Kazuki venait de recevoir le gel douche en plein figure.  
- « Mais, je n'ai rien fait moi ! » geignit-il.  
- « Empêche-le de toucher au chauffe-eau ! C'est un ordre ! »  
- « Oh capitaine, mon capitaine, il y a des raisons que la raison n'entend pas… »  
- « Est-ce que tu veux vraiment m'entendre ? »  
- « Oui, sur le sujet de la dite mystérieuse sœur. »  
- « Elle n'est pas ma sœur ! »  
- « Demi-sœur… » concéda Ken en rebranchant le chauffe-eau.  
- « Ou belle sœur… »  
- « Vous êtes impossible ! Sorimachi, envoie le savon ! »  
Le jeune homme lança la bouteille d'un geste précis et Kojirô commença à se savonner vigoureusement.  
- « Bon elle est mignonne ? » reprit Kazuki  
- « Bof, ça fait aller… »  
- « Donc elle EST PLUS QUE mignonne. Il faut vraiment tout décoder chez toi. »  
- « Et comment s'appelle la jeune demoiselle ? » s'enquit Ken.  
- « Neeve. »  
- « Neeve ? Ce n'est pas un nom. » jugea le goal.  
- « Il paraît que c'est gaélique. »  
- « C'est quoi gaélique ? C'est où ce pays ? » demanda innocemment Sorimachi.  
- « Idiot, ce n'est pas un pays, c'est une culture celtique. Genre l'Ecosse, l'Irlande et compagnie. » railla Ken en lui donnant le fameux et tant redouté coup de poing maison dans l'épaule.  
- « Humm. Une beauté étrangère. Bon, dans un ou deux ans, elle sera prête à être cueillie… » Sorimachi se massait l'épaule.  
- « Pourquoi un ou deux ans ? » questionna Kojirô en émergeant des douches. « Ken rend-moi ma serviette. » « Tout de suite ! » ajouta-t-il.  
- « Hé ho, je ne les prends pas au berceau non plus. J'attends qu'elle ait dans les seize ans. » affirma Kazuki.  
- « Elle les a déjà les seize ans. Ou presque. » laissa tomber Kojirô en se rhabillant.  
- « Heiiiiiiiin ?? » Ken et Kazuki étaient plus que surpris. « Tu avais dit qu'elle avait quatorze ans !! »  
- « Je croyais aussi… Mais c'est une vraie peste ». Il claqua la porte de son casier violemment.  
- « Peste comment ? »  
- « Peste comme petite fille modèle devant et vrai engin à problème derrière… »  
- « Oh, cela va être intéressant… » susurra Ken avec un grand sourire  
- « Intéressant ? »  
- « De voir comment tu vas t'en sortir…. »  
- « Merci, merci, je vois que tu es optimiste… » Kojirô attrapa son sac de cours et se dirigea vers la sortie. Ses deux amis lui emboîtèrent le pas. « Au fait, Sorimachi… » Il s'arrêta dans le pas de porte.  
- « Oui ? »  
- « Tu ne l'approche pas. O.K ? »  
- « Oh, chasse gardée ? »  
- « Non, espèce protégée. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me compliques la situation. » Kojirô sortit à grand pas.  
- « Tu sais quoi », fit Ken à Kazuki. « J'ai hâte de voir la suite… »

Malheureusement pour Ken, il n'eut pas de suite immédiate. Les deux familles ne se réunirent plus même si Shouta était souvent invité à dîner. Kojirô se demandait des fois ce que Neeve pouvait bien faire les soirs où elle se retrouvait seule. Shouta et Keiko passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble et Kojirô se retrouva à baby-sitter sa famille plus d'une soirée. Vers la fin d'octobre, les deux parents prirent un long week-end de libre pour aller visiter leurs familles respectives et leur présenter leur nouveau conjoint. Le père de Shouta était mort trois ans auparavant et sa veuve habitait Osaka. La sœur de Keiko habitait dans la campagne à cinq heures de voiture de Tokyo et avait pris ses parents chez elle.

La date du remariage fut arrêtée pour le 3 décembre. Il ne s'agirait que d'une simple cérémonie privée à la mairie et un rapide passage au temple. Aucun membre des deux familles n'était invité, non parce qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenues, mais parce que les deux futurs époux ne voulaient pas d'une grande fête. Ils avaient tous deux eut un mariage « digne de ce nom » auparavant.  
Keiko abordait maintenant une nouvelle bague. Ce n'était pas une bague de fiançailles traditionnelle mais une simple bague d'or avec de petits diamants incrustés en une délicate vague. Elle avait rangé son ancienne alliance et bague dans un petit sac et les avaient déposé dans son coffre à la banque  
- « Je les garde pour toi Kojirô. C'étaient les bagues de ta grand-mère paternelle. Tu voudras peut-être les donner à ta fiancée… »  
- « Ouais, on verra… » grommela-t-il en rougit légèrement.  
- « Il faudrait déjà qu'il se trouve une copine » plaisanta Natsuko. « Avec son caractère de cochon, ce n'est pas gagné. Peut-être que Mamoru les utilisera avant toi… »  
- « Et avec ta manie de commérer, tu n'es pas casée non plus. » répondit Kojirô.

Peu de temps après leurs voyages, les parents trouvèrent enfin la maison de leurs rêves. Ils avaient cherché une grande maison pour une famille de sept dans la proximité du quartier dans lequel la famille Hyûga habitait. Il était plus facile de changer les habitudes de deux personnes – la famille Hase en l'occurrence. La maison se situait de l'autre côté du campus Tôhô et des écoles de Natsuko, Takeru et Mamoru. Kojirô n'avait plus que dix minutes de marche pour rejoindre son lycée et Keiko pouvait prendre un métro à deux minutes de là qui l'emmenait presque en face de son bureau. Shouta avait proposé de venir les prendre en voiture pour les emmener visiter la maison. Il arriva le jour dit à l'heure dite d'un monospace Mercedes. Il avait dû échanger sa berline pour accommoder sa famille grandissante. _Tout de même, pas mal, une Mercedes. Il n'a pas des goûts de merde, lui._  
Keiko s'installa à l'avant et le reste se cassa dans les sièges arrière. Neeve était là et leur adressa un grand sourire avant d'être totalement accaparée par Natsuko.

Keiko ayant admit que la maison était un peu étrange, aussi Kojirô s'était-il préparé à tout. La maison était effectivement bizarre. Déjà, elle était rose. Rose flamand donnant dans l'orange. Quand la voiture s'engagea dans la petite rue tranquille, Kojirô avait tout de suite repéré la façade. _Pitié pas celle-là, pitié pas celle-là,_ supplia-t-il mentalement, mais Shouta remonta belle et bien l'allée de cette même maison.

Kojirô regarda le jardin devant la maison. Une allée de dalles blanches menait de la rue vers le garage et se rétrécissait en un chemin qui tournait à gauche vers la porte d'entrée. Le reste était une petite pelouse d'herbe verte clôturée par un muret de brique d'une bonne hauteur. La maison et le jardin étaient séparés des maisons voisines par des hauts murs de béton peints en blanc.

La maison était d'inspiration occidentale mais le tout donnait l'impression que l'architecte n'avait pas vraiment fait de plans avant de construire et avait rajouté les pièces une après les autres… et les unes sur les autres... La façade principale était rechaussée de deux pièces qui s'avançaient vers la pelouse en une sorte de U. La branche de droite était le garage et c'était la seule pièce qui n'avait pas d'étage. Kojirô crut discerner une sorte de terrasse sur le reste du « toit » du garage. Un mur avec un portail de fer encastré joignait le garage aux murs extérieurs. Derrière le portail, on devinait un passage, toujours dallé de blanc qui tournait et faisait le tour de la maison et une échelle en fer permettant de monter sur le toit.

La porte d'entrée se situait au bout d'un escalier montant, collé le long de la paroi de l'autre avancée et couvert par l'étage. Cela donnait l'impression que la porte était entre le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage.  
- « Bon d'accord, il faut repeindre… » admit Shouta devant l'air dégoûté des enfants. « Mais attendez de voir l'intérieur ». Il sortit de sa poche un trousseau de clé et gravit les marches du court escalier deux à deux. « Tadaaaaa !! » Il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit vers l'intérieur et s'inclina devant eux. « Je vous laisse les honneurs ».

La porte donnait sur un couloir qui tournait immédiatement à droite, longeant la façade intérieurement vers le garage. Quelques mètres plus loin, il débouchait sur un palier où le plafond s'élevait. Un autre escalier débutait là, en un virage à 180 degrés. Remontant le sens du couloir, il s'élevait vers l'étage dans la direction opposée au garage. Du palier, une autre série de marches descendait vers ce qu'il semblait être la pièce principale. Kojirô compris pourquoi Shouta aimait tant cette maison. Le rez-de-chaussée était en fait dénivelé, comme une sorte de sous étage. Les grandes portes-fenêtres qui donnaient sur une sorte terrasse dallée des mêmes pierres blanches. Le sol s'élevait en une pente douce vers le jardin intérieur, presque un mètre au-dessus du sol du salon. Le tout donnait une impression de profondeur.

La cuisine se trouvait derrière le garage. D'ailleurs, une porte permettait de passer d'une pièce à l'autre. La cuisine était d'un style moderne, avec un bar américain délimitant le salon. Une autre porte à l'arrière donnait dans une petite buanderie. Par la fenêtre, Kojirô pouvait voir le portail de fer forgé et le passage pelouse-jardin. Un escalier en colimaçon et une trappe permettaient de monter sur le toit, effectivement transformé en terrasse. Ce n'était qu'une grande plaque de béton avec des poteaux entre lesquels des fils à linge étaient tendu et une porte au bout.

Kojirô redescendit vers la pièce principale et traversa le salon dans sa longueur vers la deuxième branche du U. Il y avait un couloir, avec trois portes à sa droite et une à gauche au fond. Celle-ci s'ouvrait sur la grande chambre principale et était munie d'une petite salle de douche à l'européenne dont le plafond était la base d'un escalier. _La chambre de Maman et Shouta. _Les autres portes donnaient respectivement sur une seconde chambre, avec une vue sur le jardin intérieur, une salle de bain européenne un peu plus grande et un toilette.  
- « Probablement la chambre d'amis » fit Keiko qui passait par là. « Il y a quatre chambres en haut et nous pensions tous vous mettre ensemble. Entre jeunes… »  
- « Quatre ? » releva Neeve qui était rentrée dernière et avait suivit Keiko dans la cuisine.  
- « Une pour chacun de vous deux, une pour Natsuko et une pour les garçons. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs de monter vite avant qu'ils ne prennent les meilleures… »  
Neeve et Kojirô se dépêchèrent de remonter vers le palier. Galamment, il la laissa passer première et s'engagea à sa suite dans l'escalier montant. Il était assez étroit mais grimpait doucement, n'ayant qu'un demi-étage à franchir. Il tournait à gauche en une autre série de marche, expliquant le plafond de la salle d'eau de la chambre d'en bas. En haut des marches, un autre palier à 180 degré avec une fenêtre donnant sur la rue, une sorte de couloir vers l'arrière de la maison et ils arrivèrent dans un autre couloir. Trois chambres donnaient à l'arrière et une chambre sur l'avant. Celle-ci avait la même taille que celle des parents, juste en dessous et les 5 jeunes l'accordèrent à Takeru et Mamoru, puisqu'ils devaient la partager. Natsuko déclara qu'elle s'installa dans la chambre d'en face, dans le coin arrière gauche de la maison.

Neeve ne semblait pas intéressée ; elle avait ouvert les portes des pièces opposées aux deux chambres restantes. Kojirô fit un plan mental de la maison et comprit que ces deux pièces couvraient l'espace supérieur entre le garage et la chambre des parents et formaient le plafond du couloir d'entrée. Il ne s'agissait que d'un second toilette et de petites deux salles de bains, l'une occidentale et l'autre avec un bain à la japonaise. Neeve ouvrit la dernière qui se trouvait au bond du corridor. Comme Kojirô s'y attendait elle donnait sur la terrasse.  
- « Bon, quelle chambre veux-tu ? » demanda-Neeve avec une moue.  
- « Bof, je m'en fiche un peu. Toutes les deux sont déjà bien plus grandes que celle que j'ai. » répondit Kojirô.  
- « Dans ce cas, je prendrai celle-là. » Neeve désigna la pièce la plus à droite. « J'aime bien le fait d'avoir deux fenêtres, même si la vue sur la terrasse n'est pas terrible… » En effet, cette chambre avait une large vitre donnant sur le jardin intérieur et une autre sur le toit du garage.  
- « J'ai donc celle du milieu. » Kojirô entra dans _**sa**_ chambre avec un sentiment proche du contentement  
Il s'accouda à la fenêtre de sa chambre et regarda le jardin intérieur. Juste un grand rectangle d'herbe avec des rangées de fleurs le long des murs. Il imaginait facilement un barbecue et une table de jardin pour l'été. La maison lui plaisait mais l'idée de vivre avec la famille Hase lui donnait la chair de poule. Le déménagement était imminent, prévu pour la fin du mois, juste avant le mariage. En fait, il était face à un paradoxe : il était nerveux parce qu'il ne connaissait pas Neeve mais ne voulait pas la connaître d'avantage. Leur première rencontre lui avait déjà donné le goût doux-amer du caractère de la jeune fille et il savait qu'il y allait avoir des étincelles. _Sale peste de chez sale peste d'emmerdeuse de tourner en rond_.  
Il ressassait ses pensées peu charitables quand la voix de Shouta dans la chambre de Neeve lui parvint par les deux fenêtres ouvertes.  
- « Est-ce que c'est ta chambre ? »  
- « Oui. Et je te rassure, il n'y a eut pas bain de sang et règlement de compte. »  
- « Je suis fier de toi, ma chérie. Est-ce que la maison te plaît ? »  
- « Vi, ça va aller. »  
- « J'ai commandé des travaux de peintures. Tout devrait être prêt à temps. As-tu des exigences particulières ? »  
- « Oui, j'ai quelques idées pour les murs. »  
- « Attention, je te préviens. Une fois que c'est peint, c'est peint. Ne change pas d'avis tous les trois jours. »  
- « Pff tu ne comprends rien à ma fibre artistique. »  
- « Non je le reconnais… »  
- « Dis Papa.. » commença Neeve. « Il faudra que tu m'achètes un vélo. J'aimerai bien un scooter mais je sais que tu vas dire non. Un vélo ferra l'affaire. »  
- « Un vélo ?»  
- « Pour aller à l'école ! J'ai regardé, même avec les bus et métro, je me tape au minimum une heure de trajet matin et soir. En plus, tu travailles maintenant dans une autre direction, donc tu ne peux pas me conduire. Un vélo me permettrait de faire le tout en trente petites minutes… »  
- « Tu sais bien que je suis contre. »  
- « Et une heure, c'est si j'attrape les bons bus. »  
- « Et puis je ne vais pas t'acheter un vélo pour trois mois ! »  
- « Euh… pourquoi trois mois ? »  
- « Parce que tu vas aller au lycée Tôhô bien sûr. Il est à tout juste 10 minutes à pieds ! » s'exclama Shouta d'une voix toute joyeuse.  
Kojirô ne put s'empêcher de grogner. _C'est le comble, il va falloir que je me la supporte au lycée ! Quelle chance que nous ne soyons pas dans la même année. Avec ma chance, nous aurions été dans la même classe !!!!!!_  
- « Depuis quand je vais au lycée Tôhô ? » La voix de Neeve était calme mais un peu trop basse. _Oh la, Shouta, c'est un terrain dangereux. __Mayday Mayday, abort mission. I repeat, abort mission!_  
- « C'est logique. En plus, Tôhô est un établissement réputé. J'ai déjà transmit ton dossier pour pré-examen et… »  
- « Mais je ne VEUX pas aller à Tôhô ! Je VEUX rester à St Elisabeth ! » _Moi aussi…._  
- « Mais voyons, sois raisonnable ! »  
- « J'ai travaillé trop dur pour passer les concours d'entrée. J'ai TOUJOURS voulu aller dans cette école internationale ! » _Oh oui restes-y !!_  
- « Tôhô a une excellente section internationale et je… » Kojirô sentait que Shouta était déconcerté par la réaction de Neeve.  
- « Et j'y ai tous mes amis !  
- « Tu t'en ferra d'autres et…. » _Pas sûr….je ne parierai pas mon salaire du mois…_  
- « Je ne VEUX PAS d'autres amis. Mes amis sont parfaits. Tout ce que je VEUX c'est un VELO » cria Neeve. _Allez, donne-le lui son satané vélo ! Et qu'on en finisse !!_  
- « Neeve, ne fais pas de caprice. Tu étais pourtant d'accord pour déménager ! » Shouta s'emportait à son tour.  
- « Déménager oui, mais tu n'avais pas mentionné changer d'école ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu me fais un truc pareil ! » Cette fois, sa voix tremblait et se cassa à la fin de la phrase. _Deuxième ? Oulala, mal barré le Shouta. Je me demande ce que c'était, la première fois._  
- « Et puis pourquoi tu n'as pas trouvé une autre maison. Une qui me permette de rester à St Elizabeth ? Tu t'es bien débrouillé pour arranger Keiko et les autres, mais pourquoi pas moi ? » _Bon, il est temps de ne pas être là… Allons voir le jardin de plus près…_  
- « Nous avons essayé, je te jure. Mais cela n'est pas facile tu sais » fit Shouta d'une voix douce, essayant de calmer sa fille. « Nous avons dû faire un compromis… »  
- « Compromis mon œil !! »  
Neeve sortit en trombe de sa chambre coupant court la conversation. Elle bouscula Kojirô et le foudroya du regard. Ou le foudroya entre ses larmes. _Hé ho, ce n'est pas ma faute, ne me regarde pas comme ça !_

Il entendit Shouta pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme et avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de faire retraite diplomatique dans sa chambre, Shouta sortit aussi.  
- « Oh, tu étais là. »  
- « Euh, non, enfin oui mais… »  
- « Elle devra se faire une raison. Désolé que tu aies dû assister à ça. Elle est normalement tellement gentille… » _Vraiment ? _« Bon ! » reprit Shouta. « Il va falloir que tu me dises le genre de meubles que tu aimerais pour ta chambre »  
- « Meuble… ? »  
- « Franchement, j'ai vu ta chambre. Si nous mettons tes affaires dans cette pièce, tu aurais encore assez de place pour jouer au foot. » Shouta éclata de rire. Kojirô rit un peu, pour être poli. « Je pense que tu aimeras un lit double, n'est-ce pas. » suggéra Shouta.  
- « Waaaou, un lit deux places pour moi ? » Kojirô était incrédule.  
- « Mais pas de petite copine dans la chambre ! C'est une règle absolue dans cette maison. »  
- « Ahahah…. »  
Kojirô rit jaune et laissa Shouta redescendre vers le salon tout seul. Il avait décidé de visiter le jardin aussi ouvrit-il la porte donnant sur la terrasse et entreprit de retrouver l'échelle en fer qu'il avait remarqué auparavant. Malheureusement pour lui, Neeve était juste en bas dans le passage en train de donner des coups de pieds furieux dans la poubelle. Il s'assit par terre et s'adossa à la rambarde de sécurité en attendant qu'elle se calme et veuille bien quitter le jardin. Il ne voulait surtout pas tomber sur elle, particulièrement quand elle pleurait. Il pouvait l'entendre renifler entre deux coups de pieds.  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Mamoru venait d'apparaitre au coin du passage.  
- « Rien, je ne fais rien » répondit Neeve d'une voix lasse en reniflant une nouvelle fois.  
- « Tu pleures ? »  
- « Pas vraiment… ». Encore un coup de pieds. _Pauvre poubelle, elle ne mérite pas __ça…_  
- « Moi je ne veux pas d'une sœur qui pleure. »  
- « Les filles, ça pleurent toujours, il faudra t'y faire » commenta Neeve. Elle reniflait et rigolait en même temps. Cela donnait un bruit d'aspiration bizarre.  
- « C'est nul, les filles. »  
- « Tu ne diras pas ça dans quelques années »  
- « Bof, de tout façon je ne sais jamais quoi leur dire. » avoua Mamoru. « Soit elles rient comme des filles, soit elles pleurent comme des filles »  
Kojirô ne put retenir un grand sourire. Son frère venait de résumer toute la philosophie féminine !  
- « Ecoute, nous allons faire un pacte, si tu veux bien. » Neeve arrêta de taper dans sa poubelle et se tourna vers le garçon. « Tu me dis comment je dois faire pour être une bonne grande sœur – genre ne pas pleurer – et moi je t'apprends à parler aux filles. » _Surtout pas ! Tu vas me le pervertir !!!_  
- « Je ne pense pas que cela vaille le coup. Ce n'est pas un échange équitable ! » _Bien dit, petit frère !_  
- « Je vois que Monsieur est dur en affaire. Et si je rajoute une tarte à la pomme a chaque fois que je fais un truc 'pas grande sœur' ? »  
- « Là, ça marche ! Et le deal commence maintenant, donc tu me dois une tarte ! »  
- « D'accord ! Allez file, je crois que ta mère te cherche… »  
Mamoru détala, tout content d'avoir gagné une tarte presque gratuitement et Neeve recommença à taper dans la poubelle. Elle s'arrêta après deux ou trois coups.  
- « Hyûga-san ? » appela-t-elle  
- « … »  
- « Comment j'étais ? »  
- « Comment t'étais comment ? » répliqua Kojirô. Il se demandait comment elle avait su qu'il était là, mais puisqu'elle savait, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.  
- « Comme grande sœur. Ça allait ?  
- « Je ne pourrais pas te le dire… »  
- « Comment ça ? »  
- « Je n'ai jamais été une grande sœur, je ne peux pas juger. »  
- « Crétin ! »  
- « A ton service… »  
Neeve se mit à shooter dans l'échelle qui résonna d'un bruit sourd. Elle et Kojirô restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne la parole :  
- « Tu sais ce que c'est le problème ? » Sa voix était calme.  
- « Lequel ? » fit-il ironiquement.  
- « Je n'ai pas de problème à me voir en grande sœur. Je pense même être capable de faire du bon boulot. Le problème est que je ne me vois pas en petite sœur. Je ne veux pas que tu sois mon frère ! » Elle donna un coup dans l'échelle mais sa voix restait flegmatique.  
- « Je ne veux pas que tu sois ma sœur non plus. » répondit Kojirô sur le même ton. Il n'avait pas toujours pas bougé.  
- « Bien. »  
- « Bien. » répéta-t-il.  
Le silence retomba, interrompu par quelques coups de pieds. Puis Neeve tourna les talons et suivit Mamoru dans la maison.

Kojirô et Neeve arrivèrent à s'éviter pendant le reste de la matinée, jusqu'au moment où la famille se réunit pour choisir les meubles du salon. Neeve boudait dans son coin et ne consentit à ouvrir les lèvres que pour commenter le fait qu'elle était contre un canapé en cuir parce que « c'est chiant à entretenir ». Remarque qui lui valu un sermon de la part de Keiko qui refusait que ses enfants employassent des gros mots  
_- « Ses enfants » _tiqua Kojirô_. « Elle la considère déjà comme sa fille. »_  
Comme punition, Neeve fut chargée d'aller commander des pizzas que la famille dégusta assis sur les marches ou par terre dans le salon tout en continuant de feuilleter les catalogues. L'après-midi était bien avancée quand ils se mirent d'accord. Tout avait été choisit, et Shouta se chargeait de passer commande et de superviser l'installation. Keiko et Shouta passèrent dans leur chambre pour choisir la couleur des murs et les trois plus jeunes jouaient dans le jardin.

Kojirô était en train de ramasser les cartons de pizzas vides tandis que Neeve rassemblait les magazines de meubles et décorations quand :  
- « Tsss, mince je viens de me casser un ongle. » râla-t-elle soudain. « Je venais de me les acheter ! »_Oh, c'est le drame du siècle ! Vite vite appelez les pompiers !! _La jeune fille dut lire les pensées de Kojirô sur son visage car elle s'approcha de lui et lui enfourna son index – sans ongle – dans le sternum. « Ecoute-moi bien mon bonhomme, il est temps que tu captes quelque chose. Je suis une fille et aussi bizarre que cela puisse te paraître, j'agis en temps que tel. Alors oui j'aime le rose, j'aime faire du shopping, j'aime passer deux heures dans la salle de bains » Presque chaque mot était accompagné par un coup d'index. Ongle ou pas, elle avait les doigts pointus ! « Et OUI cela m'ennuie quand je me casse un ongle, ongles qui j'apprécie garder propres. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas apparemment ». Kojirô regarda ses mains. Ses ongles étaient sales, mélange de terre et poussière accumulé entre foot et boulot. « Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses une bonne fois pour toutes ! » Neeve s'interrompit pour rependre sa respiration et le foudroya du regard. « Et puis je ne t'aime pas ! » Kojirô fut surpris par cette sortie des plus sincères. « Tu es bien trop grand pour moi. Je déteste m'engueuler avec quelqu'un que je ne peux pas foudroyer du regard sans avoir à me deviser le cou. Aie la bonté de d'asseoir la prochaine fois ! »  
Sur ce, elle lui tourna le dos et monta les escaliers vers la portée d'entrée qu'elle claqua derrière elle.  
- « Une dispute ? » demanda Keiko que le bruit de voix avait attiré. Son visage était inquiet, elle fronçait les sourcils.  
- « Euh… pas vraiment. En fait je ne crois pas »  
_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Elle est malade cette nana !!_

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Veuillez admirer mon subjonctif passé ! « employassent » Ohoho

Bon ce chapitre était long et je suis certaine que vous vous dites « pourquoi elle nous fait chier avec sa description de maison, on s'en fout !». C'est juste qu'il y a plein de détails cruciaux pour la suite de l'histoire, parce que plein de choses vont se passer dans cette cabane ! Je vous proposerais bien de faire un dessin de la maison et de le scanner, mais je suis nulle en dessin. La dernière fois que j'ai joué à Pictionnary, je devais dessiner « nid d'oiseau » et ma mère m'a sortit « hippopotame »….


	10. Reculer pour mieux sauter

**-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Comme prédit, j'ai été super occupée et en plus le client n'était pas content. Pour vous remercier de votre patience, un chapitre un peu plus long. D'ailleurs, il faudra me dire si je fais des chapitres trop longs. Un coup d'œil sur fanfic-fr et fanfiction montre que les autres ont tendances à faire plus court….

Autre chose, j'ai pondu un one-shot totalement délirant (enfin, je pense) mais je voudrais savoir si le style vous plait. Please donner des commentaires, pour savoir si j'en fais d'autres du même genre.

Poétiquement titré « Chorizo contre Salami ».

TokikoFun :elle m'a laissé un commentaire sur fanfic-fr. Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, trop contente. Je vous recommande tous et toutes sa fanfic « un ange aux yeux bleu » qui faut vraiment le détour. Je lui avais promis un petit quelque chose quand elle m'a gentiment donné des conseils. D'ailleurs j'espère que tu comprendras l'allusion (peu) cachée du chapitre et que tu te mettras au clavier hint hint, poke poke

Kiito : merci pour tes commentaires réguliers. Est-ce que tu trouves que mes personnages sont stéréotypés ou transparents ? Suite à une remarque de A, je demande un avis neutre. Après revieuse officielle, te voilà à faire la Suisse.

Cristina et Letie : sur fanfic-fr. j'ai apprécié vos commentaires. Aimez-moooiiii !!!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Publié : 18 Novembre 2007

Révisé : 01 Décembre 2007

Révisé : février 2008

**-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Chapitre neuf – Reculer pour mieux sauter.

Neeve avait dû faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Si son père avait décidé de l'envoyer au lycée Tôhô, elle ne pouvait pas trop y faire. Au moins la laissait-il finir son dernier trimestre de collège à St Elizabeth au lieu de la faire transférer immédiatement. Juste l'idée de quitter l'établissement dans lequel elle venait de passer les trois…non quatre dernières années la faisait toujours autant hurler, surtout qu'elle avait étudié comme une malade pour passer les examens d'entrée ! A dix ans, elle avait séduit, charmé, cajolé et contraint son grand-père à signer le dossier de préinscription pour pouvoir passer les concours, parce qu'elle savait que Shouta s'y opposerait formellement.

Neeve avait passé toute son enfance à Osaka dans la maison à côte celle de ses grands-parents. Son père, encore tout jeune interne lors de sa naissance, avait été bouleversé par le départ de sa mère, et n'avait pas pu faire face à la situation. Aussi avait-il déménagé avec Neeve près de Madoka et Brian Hase, qui assurèrent le rôle de baby-sitter pendant ses longues heures à l'hôpital.

Neeve avait été une gamine turbulente et espiègle mais souriante, curieuse, touche-à-tout et éveillée. Elle avait bien vue qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à ses petites camarades de jeux, et que ni son père ni son grand-père n'étaient comme les autres papas et grands-papas. Elle s'était posée des questions et avait fini par demander des explications à Brian un jour qu'ils se promenaient seuls. Il avait expliqué du mieux qu'il pouvait à une gamine de tout juste quatre ans l'existence des Etats-Unis et du fait que dans le monde, il y avait des gens jaunes, blancs, rouges et noirs…

Brian avait quitté la ferme familiale très jeune pour s'engager dans l'armée à l'aube de la deuxième guerre mondiale. Il voulait voir la mer et avait intégré les Marines, sans savoir que le jour où il avait mis le pied sur le porte-avion « Intrepid »était aussi le dernier jour qu'il voyait sa terre natale. De poste en poste, de combats en combats, il avait fini par échouer au Japon et à l'opposé de la plupart de ses compagnons, en apprécia tous les détails. Au point d'épouser une Japonaise, de prendre son nom et sa nationalité. Neeve avait été fascinée par ce que son grand-père lui racontait. Elle le pria encore et encore, année après année, de lui parler de son enfance, dans ce mystérieux Dakota du Sud où il avait grandi. Où les plaines d'herbes sauvages aussi hautes qu'elle s'étendaient jusqu'à l'horizon, où des Indiens chevauchaient des Mustangs, où des visages de présidents étaient gravés dans la pierre.

Brian adorait sa petite-fille et cette dernière le lui rendait bien, mais avait très vite compris comment en tirer profit. À seulement cinq ans, elle l'avait entortillé autour de son petit doigt et lui faisait faire ses quatre volontés. Son grand-père n'avait pas une chance face à elle, et Brian avait encore une fois craqué devant ses suppliques et lui avait enseigné l'anglais en cachette. Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait à l'encontre des souhaits de son fils. Durant toute l'enfance de Shouta et encore maintenant, cela avait été un sujet de dispute permanente entre père et fils. Shouta avait enduré presque toute sa vie une mise à l'écart et une certaine violence à cause de son statut de sang-mêlé. Avec Evelyn, il pensait avoir fait la paix avec cette partie de lui-même, mais encore une fois, il avait été jugé défaillant. Pour une fois ce n'était pas son sang américain, mais son sang japonais qui posait problème. Aussi avait-il juré d'élever Neeve comme une parfaite japonaise et l'avait inscrit à des classes de danses traditionnelles et de cérémonie du thé.

Cet incident – en somme bénin puisque Neeve aurait fini par étudier l'anglais – déboucha sur une quasi-catastrophe. Une autre qualité – ou défaut – de Neeve est qu'elle était extrêmement têtue. En ça, elle ne trahissait pas son sang yankee. A dix ans, elle avait décidé qu'elle irait dans le meilleur collège anglais du Japon, que cela plaise ou non. Brian avait signé les papiers et même prétexté aller au zoo avec elle pour la conduire au centre d'examens, où il avait attendu dehors, fumant cigarette sur cigarette. Il avait presque souhaité qu'elle ne réussisse pas.

St Elizabeth était plus qu'une école internationale. L'établissement tenait sa réputation irréprochable sur le fait que beaucoup de cours, à l'exception des classes de japonais et littérature automatiquement en Japonais, se faisaient en anglais. Le complexe englobait toutes les classe depuis l'école primaire jusqu'au lycée et, bien que suivant le programme japonais, l'administration se calquait sur le modèle britannique. De nombreuses options sportives et artistiques complémentaient les cours de haut niveau. Tous les enfants de diplomates, expatriés et étrangers pouvant se payer les frais de scolarité étaient inscrits à St Elizabeth. Très peu de places étaient accordées aux « natifs ».

Neeve avait réussi. Et haut la main. Alors que Shouta avait déjà transmis son dossier scolaire à un bon collège d'Osaka, Neeve annonçait la « bonne nouvelle » à son père. Celui-ci avait explosé, avait accusé son propre père de conspiration et de traîtrise avant que Neeve très calme, ne le tire par la manche pour l'obliger à se pencher sur elle. Le regard bien décidé, les poings sur les hanches, elle balaya sa colère en une seule et simple phrase :  
- « English is part of who I am (_L'anglais fait partie de moi)_» fit-elle en un anglais net. Shouta se contenta de s'accroupir devant elle et de la serrer dans ses bras très très fort.

Deux mois après, ils emménageaient tous les deux sur Tokyo. Shouta était maintenant un chirurgien aguerri et n'avait pas eut de mal à trouver un bon poste. Maintenant seuls en tête-à-tête, Shouta et Neeve se découvrirent. Neeve ayant été éduquée pour moitié par Madoka et Brian, Shouta étant encore assez jeune, ils avaient une relation sœur-frère autant que fille-père et devinrent très proche l'un de l'autre. Neeve grandit en une jeune adolescente toujours aussi têtue, curieuse et malicieuse mais aussi indépendante, tranquille et réfléchie. Elle souriait tout le temps, avait beaucoup d'amis et faisait son lot de bêtises, mais tous, professeurs comme camarades la qualifiaient de mature et profonde. C'est bien pourquoi Shouta ne s'étonna pas de trouver un mot sur sa sacoche le lendemain matin de leur accrochage.  
« Ayame dort à la maison ce soir, pense à acheter une tarte au pâtissier ! Je t'aime, Neeve »  
Il savait qu'elle s'était rendue à la raison et ne plus mentionner le problème devant lui, mais bien sûr allait copieusement se plaindre auprès de sa meilleure amie Ayame Sakamoto.

- « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'ai fait ça ! » s'exclamait justement Ayame quand Neeve lui fit part de l'horrible nouvelle. Les deux jeunes filles étaient dans la cours de leur collège et se promenaient entre les arbres le temps d'une pause.  
- « Le pire, c'est qu'il n'a pas jugé bon de m'en parler avant… » insista Neeve.  
- « Donc tu vas y aller ? »  
- « Ce n'est pas comme si jamais le choix, si ? »  
- « Bah, tu pourrais te planter aux examens d'entrée… » suggéra son amie d'une voix douce. « Comme ça, tu n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de rester ici » Neeve étrécit les yeux un instant mais soupira.  
- « Non, je ne pourrais pas faire ça. En plus, il est probable que je n'aurai pas à passer de concours… »  
- « Comment ? » s'indigna Ayame en faisant voler la longue chevelure d'ébène derrière son dos.  
- « Je suis allée voir le conseiller d'orientation ce matin même. Apparemment, il y aurait une convention entre Tôhô et St Elizabeth. O.K, non seulement elle ne s'applique normalement qu'aux garçons mais en plus elle est obsolète mais bon… je ne vais pas non plus me plaindre. »  
- « Comment ça ? » répéta Ayame.  
- « Cela datait du temps où St Elizabeth High School n'était ouvert qu'aux filles. Comme elles passaient directement au lycée sans concours, l'administration a négocié avec Tôhô de prendre leurs gars dans les mêmes conditions. Comme je disais c'est obsolète. Il y a des gars au lycée maintenant… » fit Neeve avec un grand sourire.  
- « Hum, le beau et grand Shun, prince de la belle. En parlant du loup, le voilà… »  
Neeve se tourna brusquement et après avoir vérifié qu'il s'agissait bien de son petit ami, tira son amie par le bras, la forçant à s'accroupir.  
- « Mais quoi, tu es malade ? » fit la Japonaise en se frottant le poignet.  
- « Je ne veux pas le voir. Je ne lui ai pas encore dit. » chuchota Neeve en essayant de faire taire Ayame.  
- « Mais… pourquoi ? » se mit à chuchoter la jeune fille en retour.  
- « …parce que… euh… »  
- « Parce que tu es amoureuse de ton frère ? » taquina doucement son amie.  
- « Ce n'est pas mon frère ! » Neeve réussit à hurler à voix basse. « Hors de question et jamais… et toi… » menaça-t-elle du doigt, « ne t'avise pas de redire un truc pareil. C'est un prétentieux, ignorant et … et pédant ! » s'emporta Neeve.  
- « J'espère que ce n'est pas de moi que tu parles. » supplia une voix grave derrière elle en chuchotant également. Neeve et Ayame sursautèrent brusquement. « Bon pourquoi sommes-nous cachés derrière la haie ? » demanda-t-il. Shun Fujita s'était accroupi avec elles et regardait par dessus les buissons d'un air mutin. « Qui espionnons-nous ? »  
- « Shun… mais… mais » bégaya Neeve.  
- « La réponse à ta question est sûrement que je suis là parce que je t'ai vue du deuxième étage et que je suis descendu te voir… ».  
Le jeune se releva et tendit la main vers Neeve en souriant. Celle-ci ne put retenir de lui sourire en retour et se mit debout gracieusement. Le regard d'Ayame passa de l'un à l'autre.  
_Plantés là comme deux abrutis en train de se sourire mutuellement comme entre deux plus grands abrutis…_  
- « Bon, ben moi je rentre, je vais… en fait j'y vais ».  
- « Hum, oui à plus » lâcha Neeve distraitement, sans la détacher ses yeux de ceux de Shun et sans s'arrêter de sourire et sans relâcher sa main.  
- « C'est ça… »

Elle et Neeve avaient été les meilleures amies du monde depuis que Ayame avait intégré St Elizabeth un an après Neeve. Elle était la seule « native » de la classe et Neeve redoublait. Elles avaient été traitées comme les moutons noirs du groupe et s'étaient automatiquement rapprochées. Elles faisaient toutes deux de la danse, avaient les mêmes goûts en musique, comme pour la mode. Depuis ce temps, elles formaient le duo de choc du collège : intelligentes, gaies sinon coquines et mignonnes à croquer….

La jeune fille enjamba les buissons et traversa la cour du collège St Elizabeth sous les regards admiratifs. Ayame était la parfaite poupée japonaise, fine voire menue, délicate, au teint parfait, aux yeux noirs et à l'opulente chevelure. Elle fit signe à plusieurs garçons de son année et s'approcha d'eux. Ils lui firent tout de suite une place à leurs côtés et jetèrent des regards autour pour voir si les autres avaient notés que Ayame Sakamoto parlait _avec eux_. En fait, la jeune fille flirtait ouvertement. Contrairement à son amie, elle était célibataire et comptait bien le rester, tout en ne se privant pas. Mais elle devait reconnaître que Shun et Neeve était**the** couple de tout St Elizabeth.

Shun Fujita et Neeve se connaissaient depuis leur première année de collège lorsqu'ils furent élus délégués de leur classe. Il avait été mécontent d'être séparé d'elle lorsqu'elle dut redoubler, et s'était rattrapé en lui demandant de sortir avec lui. Il était maintenant président des premières années du lycée et monsieur popularité, mais cela ne l'empêchait nullement de traverser la cour entre les deux bâtiments pour aller la rejoindre.  
Finalement, la cloche sonna la fin de la pause. Ayame et Neeve se retrouvèrent en classe, Neeve encore tout sourire et rêveuse.  
- « Roooh, tu n'as pas fini avec tes soupirs ? » râla Ayame.  
- « Que veux-tu, je l'aime ! »  
- « Oui oui, il t'aime, tu l'aimes, vous vous aimez. C'est beau la vie. Tiens, tu ne m'a jamais dit ce que vous aviez fait la dernière fois que ses parents n'étaient pas là…» susurra-t-elle.  
- « Que veux-tu que nous ayons fait ? » Neeve s'empourprait délicatement.  
- « Hum, j'ai ma petite idée… Je le savais ! » Neeve lui avait fait un clin d'œil et soulevé son sourcil d'un air aguicheur.  
Toutes deux se mirent à glousser au point que le professeur dut les rappeler à l'ordre. Elles n'eurent plus la possibilité de parler avant la fin des cours. Ce fut donc sur le chemin du retour que Ayame relança le sujet.  
- « Donc, si j'ai bien compris, le grand frère, c'est un no-man land ? »  
- « Ce n'est pas mon grand frère et oui, c'est Monsieur-je-me-gratte-les-genous-sans-me-baisser. »  
- « Mais, est-il mignon, ce gorille ? »  
- « Plutôt oui. Ça peut aller. Disons qu'il peut marcher dans la rue près de moi. »  
- « Sur une échelle de 0 à 10 ? »  
- « Physiquement… entre 7.5 et 8.5… si tu aimes le genre. Mentalement, c'est carrément la bérézina. Je lui mets 0.5 parce qu'il ne se gratte pas les couilles en public mais cela s'arrête ici. »  
- « Et il a une copine le sexy Neandertal? »  
- « Sa main gauche ??? » Neeve et Ayame se piquèrent une crise de pouffement avancée. « Franchement Ayame, tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui. »  
- « Neeve, ma chère, il est temps que tu comprennes que je suis jeune et non comme toi, quasiment mariée.. »  
- « Je ne te permets pas !» coupa Neeve en riant. « Tu n'as qu'un an de moins ! »  
- « Et c'est l'année qui fait la différence. Donc moi je me soucie d'apprécier ma jeunesse et non de la fusiller par des mon mamour d'amour. »  
- « And your point is… ? »  
- « Arrête de te la jouer. Et je veux dire que je ne recherche pas les hommes pour leurs conversations, je les aime virils et forts et si dans le cerveau ça fait drelin-drelin, je m'en contre-fiche… »  
- « AYAME ! » s'écria Neeve. « Je suis officiellement choquée. »  
- « Bien, peut-être que cela te donnera des idées puisque je ne peux pas t'ouvrir les yeux sur ce que tu perds. »  
Riant à pleine gorge, Neeve et Ayame entrèrent dans un magasin et se précipitèrent sur le CD disposé en pile sur l'inventaire. Elles adoraient toutes deux la chanteuse Tokikofun et attendaient avidement toutes ces sorties.  
- «Laisse-moi payer » souffla Neeve. « Je vais faire passer le tout sur ma carte d'employée, j'ai quinze pour cent de réduction. »  
- « Tu as de la chance de travailler à Impulse. » concéda Ayame. « C'est la boutique à la mode et tu as des réductions tout le temps. Si je pouvais avoir un boulot à mi-temps, c'est ici que je travaillerais. Entre la boutique fringues et la partie CD/DVD….»  
- « Oh, regarde, il y a un concours. Il faut remplir cette carte postale et ceux qui ont bon pourront participer à un tirage au sort. »  
- « Aah, le grand prix c'est quatre tickets pour son concert en Juillet. Quatre places VIP !! »  
Les deux jeunes filles remplir leurs cartes postales immédiatement. Comme tout fan qui se respecte, elles connaissaient la réponse aux questions. Neeve eut un grand sourire, paya les deux CDs et glissa les deux cartes dans la boite sur le comptoir. Puis elles se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la chambre de Neeve pour pouvoir passer l'album en boucle.

- « Bon, le beau-frère ? » réattaqua Ayame. « Tu sais que je te ferais cracher le morceau, alors autant gagner du temps. »  
Neeve devait concéder qu'il était vraiment mignon. Bien sûr, Shun était le plus beau d'entre tous mais Kojirô n'était pas mal. Déjà, il était plus grand qu'elle. Neeve étant plus grande que la plupart des garçons de son âge, elle considérait qu'un homme digne de ce nom devait lui rendre au moins une demi tête, comme Brian ou Shouta. Ou Shun.

Kojirô avait ces yeux noirs avec leur flamme mystérieuse et brûlante et avait les cheveux en peu longs, qui tombaient en mèches sur ses yeux, un peu comme Christian Slater dans « Robin des Bois, Prince des voleurs ». Et il était baraqué. Certains garçons, comme Shun, avaient des muscles mais restaient minces, fins et élancés. Kojirô lui était tout en courbes et... 3 dimensions. Tout ça lui donnait ce côté ''bad boy'' tout à fait irrésistible. Mais les bons points s'arrêtaient là.

Quand Keiko lui avait parlé de son fils aîné, elle l'avait décrit comme un « garçon têtu, mais chaleureux, doux et attentionné, voire timide. » Shouta, incapable de faire un compte-rendu intéressant de la bête, l'avait qualifié de « intéressant, dynamique, à fort caractère mais agréable. » Neeve le savait attaché à sa famille et pas trop cancre. Elle se l'était imaginée comme une sorte de bon garçon, un peu chamailleur et fougueux mais timide, peut-être avec des lunettes. Elle était tombée de haut.

Un garçon antipathique qui n'avait desserré les dents que pour dire des banalités, et sans aucun sens de l'humour. Elle avait bien noté la façon dont il l'avait lorgnée, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de fille avant, puis de la juger idiote et superficielle. Puis le pire était arrivé : son père lui annonça la bouche en cœur que Monsieur était un grand footballeur. Malheur, elle venait de tomber sur une grande brute, sûrement perverse et indubitablement sans cerveau. Le regard qu'il lui lança tout en se rengorgeant des compliments de son père lui avait donné la nausée. _J'espère qu'il ne me prend pas pour une fille facile à mettre dans son lit. Il doit être habitué aux bécasses de son fan-club. Ah !_

Le reste de leurs rencontres l'avait fortifié dans son opinion. Il ne voulait pas lui parler et ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des commentaires ou des grimaces dès qu'elle prenait la parole. Il n'était pas odieux, mais suprêmement condescendant, du style Dieu descendu du ciel armé de la vérité toute crachée. Il était soupe au lait, tête de cochon et voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot. Neeve le trouvait absolument insupportable et rêvait de lui sortir ses quatre vérités et de lui claquer le nez.  
Aussi fut-elle extrêmement surprise de le trouver dans son salon à quatre jours du déménagement.

- « Kojirô, veux-tu bien venir signer la carte ? »  
L'interpellé leva la tête de son livre d'histoire pour cligner les yeux, un peu étonné.  
- « La carte pour qui ? »  
- « Neeve voyons ! Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois ! » râla sa mère en lui agitant une carte rose et brillante sous le nez.  
- « Euh, Neeve ? »  
- « Oui, Neeve comme dans Neeve Hase. Tu n'as pas oublié que son anniversaire est demain et que nous allons lui faire une surprise pour le dîner ? » Keiko étrécit les yeux, soupçonneuse. « Tu as bien pensé à lui acheter un cadeau n'est-ce pas ? ». Le ton était presque plaisant, mais Kojirô le reconnut tout de suite.  
- « Mais oui, pour qui me prends-tu ? » mentit-il. Par mesure de précaution, il baissa la tête vers son livre et fit mine de prendre des notes. « Rendez-vous à 18 heures à la station de métro ». Kojirô remercia le ciel de lui avoir donné une mémoire auditive…  
- « Ne sois pas en retard et essaye de te faire beau… »  
- « C'est déjà fait, je suis né comme ça. » répliqua-t-il.  
- « J'espère que tu vas également faire un effort pour le cadeau. » menaça sa mère qui n'avait pas cru au mensonge une seconde.

Kojirô dut prendre son courage à deux mains et se maudissait déjà lorsqu'il traversa la classe le lendemain. Son objectif : le bureau de Miki, la copine de Kazuki, où ce dernier était déjà assis, alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Il avait dû attendre un bon moment avant de trouver l'occasion. Miki était toujours entourée de copines pouffantes. Le matin et une bonne partie de l'après-midi s'étaient déjà écoulés et il commençait à désespérer.  
- « Euh…Sasaki-san ? » Kojirô paniqua un instant : impossible de remettre la main sur le nom de famille de la fille. « Kazuki a dit que tu pourrais m'aider… » mentit-il pour noyer le poisson. « Je suis censé offrir un cadeau à une fille et je ne sais pas quoi faire. »  
Miki Sasaki dédia d'abord un grand sourire à Sorimachi, qui eu la bonne idée de ne pas la ramener puis examina Kojirô.  
- « Cela dépend, c'est pour une occasion spéciale ? »  
- « Juste son anniversaire. C'est la fille d'un ami de ma mère. » ajouta-t-il précipitamment lorsqu'il vit l'air conspirateur de la fille. Kazuki dut comprendre de qui il s'agissait parce qu'il fut pris d'un fou rire silencieux.  
- « Hum, elle va avoir quel âge ? »  
- « Seize ans. »  
- « Et tu la connais bien ? »  
- « Non pas vraiment. C'est la fille d'un ami de ma mère. » répéta-t-il.  
- « Je vois… Je vais te donner l'adresse d'une boutique pas loin d'ici. Tu devrais trouver ton bonheur. »  
Sasaki gribouilla une adresse sur une feuille et la tendit à Kojirô. Puis Sorimachi l'occupa pendant le reste de la pause, faisant en sorte qu'elle oublie cette conversation.

Kojirô resta planté devant la boutique pendant une minute, et finit par y entrer après avoir vérifié que personne n'était pas le coin, contraint par la seule peur du savon que sa mère allait lui passer s'il se pointait les mains vides. La devanture croulait sous les peluches, bibelots et breloques fantaisie, le tout dans les tons de rose pastel. Cela ne se s'arrangea pas une fois à l'intérieur. Tout était rose ou jaune ou à paillettes ou à froufrou. Les vendeuses et les rares clientes le dévisagèrent. Kojirô se sentit comme l'ours au zoo, et devina les regards sur lui alors qu'il faisait le tour des étagères. Après deux minutes il se sentait perdu. Tout était moche et cher et il ne se voyait pas acheter une peluche. Une vendeuse s'approcha et après un interrogatoire en règle, le dirigea vers un comptoir un peu en retrait. Elle devait connaître son sujet parce que Kojirô repéra immédiatement l'objet qui correspondait à tout ses critères : pas rose, pas de paillette ou de froufrou, pas trop moche et surtout pas cher. Ce n'était qu'un stylo bille, mais le corps était ouvragé en un motif sur écaille bleue représentant une fleur. Il était plutôt mignon, c'était personnel mais pas intime. En allant payer il remarqua une grande jarre contenant des petites boites. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner et s'empara de la première boite et l'ajouta au papier cadeau. En sortant de la boutique, il fourra le ridicule sac plastique rose dans son sac de sport et courut au rendez-vous.

Il arriva juste à l'heure et accompagna sa famille dans le métro. Ils voyagèrent une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant d'émerger dans un quartier résidentiel assez chic. Ils entrèrent dans un immeuble avec son propre réceptionniste qui reconnut Keiko et la laissa passer. Kojirô fronça les sourcils. Apparemment sa mère était venue suffisamment de fois ici pour être une habituée. Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour le neuvième étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir couvert d'un épais tapis, aux murs recouverts de cadres ou de miroirs. Le tout était ostentatoire et encore une fois, Kojirô put apprécier le fait que Shouta n'était vraiment pas pauvre.  
Ce dernier ouvrit la porte avant même qu'ils sonnent et le doigt sur ses lèvres pour imposer le silence, les mena vers le salon. L'appartement était maintenant encombré de cartons et des caisses, presque vide de meubles, mais Kojirô nota l'espace et la vue. C'était un beau logement, moderne et luxueux.  
- « Neeve ! Viens voir ici s'il te plaît ! » appela Shouta tout en leur recommandant le silence.  
- « Oui, j'arrive… » répondit une voix depuis une pièce au fond du couloir.  
Ils restèrent plantés en ligne pendant un moment. _Tiens, nous devons avoir l'air fin, alignés comme des sardines sans boite ou huile._  
- « Neeve ! » rappela Shouta, cette fois un peu plus autoritaire.  
- « Oui, oui… » La voix était un peu exaspérée.  
Ils virent une silhouette approcher, contournant les cartons. Enfin, Kojirô put la voir et en resta bouche bée. A chacune de leur rencontre, elle avait toujours été correctement vêtue et maquillée. Ici, elle était prise par surprise et dans son milieu naturel.

Ce qui sauta aux yeux de Kojirô étaient ses chaussettes. Des grosses chaussettes d'intérieur en laine chenille, aux couleurs flashantes, une verte acidulé et l'autre rouge vif. Elles lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux. Kojirô le savait parce que Neeve portait un vieux jean délavé, avec une grande coupure béante sur la jambe droite, dévoilant genoux et tibia.  
- « Papa, il faut que tu me ré-expliques le coup du sinus et du cosinus. Parce qu'en fait je n'ai rien compris à cet exercice de trigo. »  
Neeve ne les avait pas vus. La tête penchée sur un livre qu'elle tenait au creux du bras gauche et un crayon entre les dents, ses cheveux retombaient librement dans son dos et sur son visage, lui cachant la vue. Elle avait un T-shirt rose superposé à un T-shirt gris à manches longues. Il y avait un motif sur le T-shirt mais Kojirô ne pouvait le voir parce que Neeve l'avait remonté presque sur sa poitrine pour se gratter les côtes. D'ailleurs Kojirô pouvait apercevoir un bout de soutien-gorge noir.  
- « Tu sais, celui avec la double fonction et la tangente au milieu… » Neeve continuait d'avancer et de se gratter le ventre. Devant le manque de réaction paternelle, elle releva la tête et se fut à son tour de tomber bouche béé en voyant la famille Hyûga au grand complet dans le salon. Le crayon s'échappa de ses lèvres et alla rouler sous la table.  
- « Joyeux anniversaire ! »  
- « Surprise ! »  
Neeve resta immobile clignant juste des yeux.  
- « Neeve, voyons ne reste pas là comme ça ! » gronda Shouta un peu embarrassé.  
- « Mais… mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites là !? » La jeune fille ne sembla pas réaliser ce qu'il se passait et retira sa main de son abdomen pour repousser ses cheveux.  
- « Hééééé, c'est Rondoudou ! » s'exclama Takeru en désignant du doigt le T-shirt rose qui était retombé et dévoilait un Pokemon. Neeve toujours sous le choc baissa le regard vers son T-shirt comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. « Tu avais dit que tu avais Nosférati. » accusa le garçonnet.  
- « Nosférati était sale, je l'ai mis à laver. » répondit Neeve d'une voix blanche avant de revenir les fixer d'un regard absent. Puis elle cligna les yeux encore une fois et se rendit compte de la situation.  
- « Oh, mon dieu » s'exclama-t-elle en s'empourprant. « Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit, regarde de quoi j'ai l'air ?! » lança Neeve vers son père.  
- « Ce n'aurait pas été une surprise et puis tu es magnifique. » Shouta et Keiko s'approchèrent pour l'embrasser. Les trois plus jeunes Hyûga s'empressèrent auprès de Neeve qui se reprenait en main. Elle prétexta récupérer son crayon pour plonger hors de vue et se recomposer.  
- « Une surprise, pour moi ? Mon anniversaire ? » demanda-t-elle un peu incrédule.  
- « J'ai commandé un petit festin au traiteur et nous allons prendre l'apéritif en attendant la livraison. » fit Shouta en sortant une bouteille de champagne du réfrigérateur.  
- « Mais oui, tu ne pensais pas que nous allions oublier, même avec tout ce remue-ménage ? » ajouta Keiko. « Nous allons tous célébrer ça en famille ». Elle dirigea tout le monde vers le salon, le canapé et la table basse.  
- « Neeve, veux-tu prendre les verres en plastique dans la cuisine? » demanda Shouta. « Je viens de réaliser que nous avons déjà emballé toute notre vaisselle ». La jeune fille disparut dans la cuisine. « Elle est émue. » souffla son père vers les Hyûga. « Elle n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir une famille, surtout pour son anniversaire. »

En effet, lorsqu'elle revint avec des verres et assiettes en plastique, Kojirô trouva qu'elle avait les yeux un peu brillants et réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de famille à proprement dit. Il se demanda quelle vie elle avait pu avoir sans sortie en groupe dans le parc, ou jeux collectifs comme bataille d'oreillers ou course poursuite dans les couloirs.  
Neeve avait ouvert ses cadeaux. Keiko lui avait offert un petit bracelet d'argent et Natsuko un flacon de parfum. Neeve humecta délicatement son poignet et le fit sentir à la ronde. Kojirô eut un reniflement poli mais dut admettre que la senteur cerise lui allait bien. Mamoru lui avait donné une sélection de ses billes, sûrement dans l'espoir de la battre et de les récupérer et Takeru lui avait fait un dessin du Pokemon Nosférati. Neeve ouvrit le cadeau de Kojirô en dernier. Soudain il se sentit nerveux.  
- « Merci, il est très beau. J'en prendrai soin » remercia Neeve avec un énorme sourire chaleureux.  
Puis elle remarqua la petit boite au fond du sac. Elle la repêcha et éclata d'un rire franc. Kojirô lui avait acheté une boite de faux ongles. Il pensait la faire renâcler, surtout parce que toutes les boites avaient des motifs hideux.  
- « Ils sont trop moches, je les adore ! » déclara Neeve à sa plus grande surprise. Elle semblait sincère et heureuse. Elle finit par lui boucler le bec définitivement en l'embrassant spontanément sur la joue.  
Il la regardait et remarquait qu'elle était différente. Elle chahutait avec Takeru, se chamaillait avec Mamoru et riait avec Natsuko. En fait, elle se comportait comme une vraie gamine. Particulièrement quand elle sauta sur et au-dessus du canapé comme une folle pour décrocher le téléphone.  
- « Allo, Grand-mère ? Devine quoi, nous fêtons mon anniversaire ! Oui, ils sont tous venus. Et ils m'ont tous signé une belle carte.»  
Pour la première fois, il commençait à voir qu'il y avait sûrement plus chez Neeve que ce qu'elle laissait voir.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Je peux vous dire que c'est un soulagement d'avoir pu écrire d'un point de vue féminin. Mais le chapitre prochain est de nouveau vu par Kojirô, avec un clin d'œil pour mon amie A. Non ce n'est pas du mature, mais juste une petite douceur…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o**


	11. Pierre qui roule n'amasse pas mousse

**Voilà voilà… Toutes mes excuses pour le délai mais j'avais beaucoup de boulot. Ne travaillez pas dans l'événementiel si vous voulez faire les 35h. Enfin, je pense pouvoir faire plus de sortie bientôt.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Note 1 : Dix chapitres, tout juste 30 000 mots ! – je ne compte pas les mots dans mes blablas d'avant chapitre… Bansai !

Note 2 : L m'a dit au téléphone que mes titres de chapitres n'avaient aucun lien avec le contenu du chapitre. Je proteste mais bon… par acquis de conscience, please commentez ce point.

Note 3 : J'ai tout mis en Euro. Je ne vais pas m'empapatouiller à aller faire des conversions en Yens que vous, en lisant, aller devoir vous empapatouiller à remettre en Euro. J'ai déjà du mal avec les euros comme ça. Beuh oui, les british en sont encore à la livre sterling… Bande de barbares.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Kiitoo/Nix :** qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « elle a plus d'atouts que la moyenne » dans ton dernier commentaire sur Neeve ? (°o)

**Chacha sur fanfiction **: contente que cela te plaise !

**Yayoi sur fanfic-Fr** Un super grand merci pour tes commentaires. Je plaide coupable pour les chapitres 4 et 5, j'ai eu un mal fou pour cette conversation. Moi aussi je m'éclate après le chapitre 6. En fait, j'aurai du couper les chapitres 4 et 5. Hélas ! Enfin, pour tous, les réactions bizarres de Shouta sont faites comme ça, parce que…vous verrez plus tard.

ALLEZ TOUT(E)S lire les fanfic de Yayoi parce qu'elles sont superbes et Yayoi déchire l'écran !

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Publié 24 Novembre 2007**

**Révisé 01 Décembre 2007**

**Révisé : février 2007**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 10 - Pierre qui roule n'amasse pas mousse

La fin de semaine arriva en un éclair. Kojirô avait dû jongler entre cours, entraînement et petits boulots pour trouver le temps de faire tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Avant tout, emballer ses possessions. Il réalisa qu'il avait pas mal de choses tout compte fait, et que sa famille avait une manie d'entasser, de garder et de conserver tout et n'importe quoi. Il batailla avec Takeru pour qu'il fasse le tri de ses jouets, et résista corps et âme contre sa mère qui voulait garder tous les dessins, les colliers en pâtes et autres horreurs enfantines accumulées par quatre enfants.

Puis il dut passer à la nouvelle maison plusieurs fois, pour aider Shouta à monter les meubles. Il comprit mieux d'où Neeve tenait son attitude « tête de mule », puisque Shouta s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir lire la notice de montage. Le problème était surtout que Shouta, malgré ses nombreuses qualités, n'était pas doué pour le bricolage – même le plus basique qu'il soit. Du coup, Kojirô passait autant de temps à démonter qu'à monter. Le seul point positif fut qu'il arrangea sa chambre. Il avait installé son double lit, et était extrêmement satisfait de son bureau. Il avait son propre bureau ! Plus de grain de riz en perspective... Et Shouta lui avait acheté un superbe fauteuil de bureau imitation cuir qui était vraiment confortable.

Enfin, mais point de taille, Keiko le traina littéralement à la boutique pour hommes afin qu'il trouve son costume pour la cérémonie de mariage. Puis elle retrouva Neeve et Natsuko à la boutique pour dames juste à côté. Kojirô envia Takeru et Mamoru qui, en raison de leurs jeunes âges, n'avaient à porter d'une paire de pantalons et une chemise neuve. Mais lui ! Il dut endurer les plaintes et gémissements du vendeur qui lui reprochait presque d'avoir des épaules trop larges. Après de trop nombreux essayages, il finit par dénicher un complet à veste droite à trois boutons. Bien sur, sa mère râla parce qu'il était noir mais Kojirô tint bon. Le noir, c'était pratique, ça allait avec tout et puis lui, il aimait bien le noir. Neeve se contenta de le regarder de bas en haut et de concéder « qu'il n'était pas mal ». Kojirô allait répliquer méchamment mais se ravisa en voyant que la remarque avait calmé sa mère. Il ne put voir ce que sa mère et les filles avaient acheté parce qu'elles avaient terminé bien avant lui.

Quand Shouta sortit sa carte pour payer, Kojirô se sentit assez gêné. Shouta devait déjà avoir déboursé une petite fortune pour équiper la maison. Pour être allé chez lui, il savait que la famille Hase n'était pas pauvre, mais tout de même ! Malheureusement, Shouta mésinterpréta la grimace du jeune homme.  
- « A ce propos, je voulais te dire que tu pouvais laisser tomber tous tes petits boulots. Enfin, tu peux les garder pour arrondir tes fins de mois, mais ce n'est pas obligé. »  
- « Arrondir mes fins de mois ? »  
- « Ton argent de poche. Neeve a droit à 30 euros par semaine, donc je pensais te donner la même chose. Et 20 euros pour Natsuko, et peut-être 5 ou 10 pour les garçons. »  
- « 30 euros ? » répéta Kojirô incrédule.  
- « Ce n'est que pour tes loisirs et divers achats personnels. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose de cher, genre une paires de chaussure ou autre, tu me le dis. »  
Shouta s'éloigna pour régler les détails de la livraison, laissant Kojirô bouche bée. 30 euros par semaine ! Il allait être riche !

Kojirô remit donc sa démission au directeur de la superette avec un énorme plaisir. Le boulot était dur, les horaires mal aménagés et la paye pas si bonne que ça. Il eut plus de mal avec son patron du bar Ishiin. Lui et sa femme appréciaient Kojirô comme une sorte de petit-fils. En plus, ils savaient qu'ils allaient avoir du mal à trouver quelqu'un d'aussi travailleur pour un si bas salaire. Ils tenaient ce petit café-resto tous les deux et s'ils avaient de la clientèle dans ce quartier populaire, ils ne roulaient pas sur l'or non plus. Kojirô devait s'avouer qu'il aurait bien aimé garder ce boulot juste pour les aider, mais il habitait maintenant trop loin pour travailler tous les soirs. Il proposa de venir tous les mercredi soirs, jour de livraison et de passer donner un coup de main les week-ends si besoin était. Ishiin accepta de bon cœur et admit que se remettre un peu plus au boulot allait l'aider à perdre ses « bourrelets de vieux ».

La bonne surprise vint du responsable du centre de journaux. Quand il apprit que Kojirô voulait partir, il fit grise mine. Encore une fois, le jeune home dut expliquer que pour se rendre au centre de distribution et de faire son trajet habituel, il devrait se lever vers les 3h du matin. C'est alors que le visage de l'homme s'éclaira. Il demanda à Kojirô de lui donner sa nouvelle adresse et alla consulter une grande carte détaillée des quartiers environnants punaisée au mur.  
- « Mais c'est juste parfait ! »  
- « Pardon ? »  
- « Tu vas habiter dans un quartier encore mal couvert. C'est un coin huppé, et les gosses de riches ne se lèvent pas le matin pour faire la distribution de journaux. Mais leurs parents, eux, aiment avoir le journal dans leurs boites aux lettres pour lire pendant qu'ils sirotent leurs cafés bien tranquillement le cul dans leur chaise. Ça te dirait de prendre ce secteur ? »  
- « Le problème est toujours là. Le temps que j'arrive au centre… »  
- « Mais non, on te les délivrera sur place. Ici. » coupa l'homme en pointant une rue sur la carte de son gros doigt sale. « C'est une épicerie locale assez grande. Le patron reçoit ses produits frais le matin aux aurores et nous lui confions nos journaux à délivrer en même temps. »  
Kojirô réfléchit un moment. Il n'avait plus besoin d'argent maintenant, mais il aimait bien livrer les journaux. Il pouvait s'entraîner et améliorer son endurance. De plus, l'épicerie n'était pas bien loin de sa future maison, surtout en coupant par les petites rues.  
- « Et la zone de distribution, c'est grand comment ? »  
- « Bof, un peu plus petite que celle que tu avais avant. Il y a plus de stops – foutus rupins -mais vous seriez deux. J'ai déjà un gars sur le coup et il galère !»  
- « J'aimerais d'abord tâter la chose. Je ne dis pas non mais… »  
- « Je te donne une semaine de vacances pour le déménagement, puis une semaine d'essai. Tu me diras après si c'est bon pour toi ? »  
- « Pourquoi pas ? Je vous tiens au courant. »

C'est ainsi que Kojirô se retrouva quatre jours après avoir célébré l'anniversaire de Neeve debout à l'aube en train d'essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Encore une fois, tout était arrivé trop vite et le jeune homme avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il allait déménager. En fait, il_était en train de déménager !_ Takeru, les yeux encore lourds de sommeil, le regardait fermer les derniers cartons et vérifier que rien n'avait été oublié. Les déménageurs étaient attendus pour huit heures du matin ce samedi. Natsuko, postée à la fenêtre, faisait le guet.  
- « Ce n'est pas drôle de déménager maintenant. Il fait super froid ! » gémissait-elle.  
- « Il fait plutôt doux pour une fin de Novembre. » commenta Keiko qui passait avec sa valise. « Soyons contents qu'il ne pleuve pas ! »  
Kojirô grommela et se mit à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il avait travaillé dur hier soir, et l'entraîneur lui avait donné encore plus d'exercices avant cela, parce qu'il allait rater la session de cet après-midi…  
- « Pensez aussi à Shouta et Neeve. Les déménageurs passent chez eux d'abord, donc ils ont vraiment dû se lever tôt. »  
- « Pauvre princesse qui va avoir des cernes… »  
- « Je t'ai entendu. »  
- « Et moi j'entends le camion des déménageurs. »

En effet, un gros camion venait de s'arrêter au bas de l'immeuble. Trois hommes, aussi baraqués que des armoires normandes se présentèrent à la porte et commencèrent à transporter cartons, meubles et valises. La soute était déjà bien remplie par les affaires de la famille Hase. Shouta essaya d'aider mais les déménageurs réussirent à l'en dissuader. Apparemment ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion quelques heures auparavant. Neeve resta tranquillement assise dans la voiture.

L'appartement des Hyûga fut rapidement vidé, et finalement, le camion suivit la voiture familiale jusqu'à la nouvelle maison. Les cinq enfants durent s'entasser sur la seule banquette arrière, les autres ayant été pliées pour faire de la place pour encore d'autres cartons. Neeve prit Takeru sur ses genoux et Kojirô dut supporter le sans cesse remuant Mamoru. Encore une fois, il remarqua que son jeune frère commençait à faire son poids et fut assez content de se dégourdir les jambes une fois arrivé à destination.

Les trois plus jeunes furent envoyés dans le jardin pour « ne pas être au milieu » pendant que Keiko demanda à Shouta de faire des courses. Kojirô et sa mère partagèrent un regard entendu. Elle venait de lui faire gentiment comprendre que lui aussi « était au milieu. » Neeve dut comprendre le message elle aussi parce qu'elle lui donna une longue liste de commission détaillée.  
- « Neeve, Kojirô-kun, il faudrait que vous déchargiez la voiture dans ce cas. »  
Neeve eut un grand sourire que Kojirô trouva narquois, mais il préféra se taire et empoigna le premier carton. Neeve arriva après lui et pendant quelques minutes, ils ne firent que se croiser dans le couloir l'un portant un carton, l'autre retournant en chercher un. C'est ainsi qu'ils se trouvèrent nez à nez quand Kojirô descendit du premier étage alors que Neeve était sur le palier. Ils eurent ce moment où chacun fait un pas de côté pour laisser passer l'autre, mais seulement pour être imité.  
- « Beuuuuuurk pas en public ! » s'exclamèrent-ils tous les deux.  
En dessous, dans le salon, Keiko et Shouta étaient en train de s'embrasser.  
- « C'est dégoûtant ! » râla Neeve.  
- « Non, Neeve ce n'est pas dégoûtant. » fit Shouta d'une voix lasse. « C'est une preuve d'amour et j'apprécierais que tu arrêtes ton manège à chaque fois que tu nous vois en train de nous prodiguer un geste d'affection. »  
- « Geste d'affection, hum ? Donc cela ne te dérange pas que Shun et moi nous nous embrassions, n'est-ce pas ? »  
- « Shun et toi est un tout autre problème. Maintenant décharge la voiture pour que j'aille faire les courses et que je vous laisse en paix ! »  
- « Moi je dis que ce n'est pas juste. Toi et Keiko---»  
- « Allons nous marier ! » coupa Shouta  
- « Et Shun et moi, cela fait trois ans. Nous sommes presque mariés ! » répliqua Neeve.  
- « Mais vous êtes encore des adolescents et je te jure que si je te vois embrasser Shun autre part que sur la joue, je te mets au couvent illico presto ! »

Neeve fit la moue boudeuse, et alla déposer son carton dans la cuisine. Kojirô en resta bouche bée. _Elle a un copain ? Elle ? Trois ans ?… Mais Shouta a l'air assez sévère pour la question copain/copine…Peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'il veut la changer d'école._ Il suivit du regard Neeve en se demandant quel genre de gars était ce fameux Shun. D'un côté, il comprenait mieux pourquoi un gars supporterait la mauvaise humeur de la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter ses formes et notamment ses fesses alors qu'elle descendait les marches. Aujourd'hui elle portait un jean qui moulait son arrière-train très joli. L'arrière-train, pas le jean, bien sûr. Oh oui, la paire de pantalon n'était pas mal, avec un grand dragon brodé sur la jambe gauche, depuis l'ourlet jusqu'à la cuisse, avec des flammes sur la poche arrière. Détail qui ramenait le regard sur l'arrière-train de la jeune fille, qui oui, décidemment, était bien agréable à regarder.  
- « Hum hum. » toussota Keiko. Kojirô sursauta. Il s'était accoudé machinalement à la rambarde. « Je ne pense pas que Shouta apprécie que tu reluques les fesses de sa fille. » ajouta-t-elle doucement.  
- « Je ne reluquais pas ! » Il s'empourpra violemment et tourna les talons avec colère en voyant le sourire en coin de sa mère.

Il continua à décharger la voiture en grommelant entre ses dents. Il venait de déposer le dernier carton marqué « salon » et avait déjà fini les cartons « cuisine » quand il commença à se demander combien de cartons il pouvait bien rester dans ce coffre. Après tout ce n'était qu'un monospace !  
Neeve se posait la même question. Elle avait grimpé dans le coffre à proprement dit pour pouvoir pousser les boîtes et valises vers l'extérieur. Kojirô eut donc droit à une nouvelle vue de son fessier, à la différence qu'il put cette fois remarquer que le jean était non seulement moulant mais aussi taille basse. Il n'était certes pas expert en mode féminine, mais il savait tout de même que si une jeune fille se baissait à quatre pattes dans un coffre de voiture et que si quelqu'un derrière elle voyait une partie non négligeable de son anatomie généralement couverte, alors le dit jean était taille basse. Et Kojirô était maintenant à même de confirmer que Neeve portait un string jaune avec un petit nœud au milieu.  
- « Hyûga-san, peux-tu porter ça pour moi ? » demanda Neeve par dessus son épaule en reculant. Elle descendit du coffre et entreprit de décharger un étui de guitare et des enceintes. « Tu vas bien ? Tu es tout rouge. Tu devrais faire une pause, peut-être… » s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
- « Euh, non tout va bien, ça baigne. » Il empoigna la valise, une des plus grosse qu'il n'ait jamais vue. « Pff, c'est lourd ! ». Pour contrebalancer il attrapa un autre sac.  
- « Oui, Papa m'a dit que j'avais trop de vêtements… Fais attention avec le sac, ce sont mes chaussures.»  
- « Tu as un sac rien que pour tes chaussures ? »  
- « Oui, Hyûga-san. C'est un truc de filles, je suis certaine que ta mère a aussi plein de chaussures. » Le ton sarcastique fit grincer les dents de Kojirô.  
- « Autre chose que je dois savoir sur les habitudes vestimentaires féminines ? » _A part le fait que tu es capable de te taper un déménagement avec un bout de ficelle entre les fesses…_  
- « Hum, je pense que cela devrait aller. A moins que tu sois suicidaire ou insomniaque. »  
- « Euh, la guitare, c'est une guitare électrique ? »_Soyons aimable…_  
- « Une basse.  
- « C'est la tienne ? » _Je vois mal Shouta faire de la guitare…_  
- « C'était celle de mon grand-père. »  
- « Tu es bonne ? »  
- « Nan, je fais surtout beaucoup de bruit avec. Je n'ai pas eu de cours récemment. Je pense que Grand-père avait bien l'intention de faire hurler mon père quand il a commencé à m'apprendre. »  
- « Pourquoi a-t-il arrêté les cours ? »  
- « Il est mort. »  
- « Oh... euh… Désolé »  
- « Je sais. »  
- « Mais pourquoi tu ne…. Beeeeeeeeeurk » Kojirô ne put retenir son cri dégoût.  
Il venait d'entrer pour la première fois depuis la visite dans la chambre de Neeve.  
- « Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ? » La jeune fille déposa doucement la caisse de guitare sur son lit.  
Le mur en face de la porte était rose bonbon pastel et le mur à droite était jaune doré. Les rebords des deux fenêtres étaient peints en verte pomme, même couleur que le plafond de la pièce. Les deux autres murs étaient simplement blancs.  
- « Non pas vraiment. Mais c'est ta chambre, c'est toi qui vas dormir ici. »  
- « Au moins, tu es honnête. »  
- « Tu es sûre que toutes tes fringues vont rentrer dans cette petite armoire ? »  
- « J'ai aussi une commode. »  
- « Oui, mais… »  
- « Hyûga-san, je n'ai qu'une grosse valise, deux cartons et un sac de chaussures! Certaines des mes amies ont deux, voire trois fois ça ! »  
- « Une ENORME valise, deux GROS cartons et un sac de chaussure, c'est déjà beaucoup. »  
- « Hyûga-san » fit Neeve avec une fois menaçante. « Je pense qu'il est temps que nous fassions un pacte toi et moi. »  
- « Un pacte ? »  
- « Pour notre bonne cohabitation et la paix générale. Je comprends bien que tu n'aies jamais vécu avec une jeune fille. Et moi, avec un garçon. Il va falloir faire des ajustements. Donc règle numéro un… »  
- « Si tu me sors la règle du couvercle des toilettes, j'explose. »  
- « Je te signale que je vis avec un homme. Mon père. Qui lève le siège des toilettes…. Donc règle numéro un, je ne te critique pas, tu ne me critiques pas. »  
- « Je vois. »  
- « Deux, toujours cogner quand nous entrons dans la chambre de l'autre. Et attendre pour une réponse. »  
- « Je vois »  
- « Trois, di-a-lo-gue. Si je fais un truc qui t'énerve, tu ne fais pas la tête, tu ne boudes pas et tu m'en parles. Idem pour moi. »  
- « Je vois ».  
- « Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de dire 'je vois'. J'essaye d'avoir une discussion intelligente ici. »  
- « Je t'écoute. »  
- « Nous nous mêlons de nos propres affaires, tu as ta vie et j'ai ma vie. »  
- « Dis-moi, tu es extrêmement sociale, toi. » moqua Kojirô. « Il serait temps que tu arrêtes de la jouer grande victime. Il est aussi temps de te remettre les pendules à l'heure, Miss-je-sais-tout ! » Kojirô commençait à voir rouge. « Pour qui tu me prends ? Bien sûr que je toque aux portes avant d'entrer ! Et je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention de te coller aux baskets ni te jouer aux surveillants. » Il avait perdu son sang-froid et avait décidé des vider son panier ! _Mais non, il y a une limite à tout !_ « Si tu veux que je te respecte un peu, arrête de te comporter comme une gamine ou une bimbo écervelée ! Si tu n'étais si égoïste et convaincue que la vérité sorte de ta bouche, tu aurais peut-être remarqué que je suis loin d'être un crétin irascible ou un fils à maman. Tu sais quoi, tu me fais vraiment chier et ton deal tu peux te le mettre là où je pense ! » Kojirô laissa Neeve seule la bouche ouverte, scotchée par son discours, et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre.  
_Elle est épuisante. Un jour elle te saute à la gorge, le jour d'après elle est tout sourire et ensuite elle te parle comme si tu étais un attardé mental. Nous allons nous entretuer, nous al__lons finir dans un bain de sang. Je ne le supporte pas !!!!!!!... Mais elle a un cul d'enfer. C'est Kazuki qui va être jaloux. _

- « Hyûga-san ! » Kojirô se retourna. Neeve lui avait couru après. « Euh… je crois que je te dois des excuses. »  
- « Je crois aussi. »  
- « Donc… euh…enfin… » Neeve bafouilla en s'empourprant de plus en plus chaque seconde. « Je… »  
- « Porte ça ! » lui ordonna Kojirô en lui balançant un carton assez brusquement entre les mains. « Ça va dans la chambre des garçons. »  
Soudainement il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ses excuses. Pourtant il savait qu'elle était prête à sincèrement s'excuser. Le plus important est qu'elle avait compris la leçon. Il venait d'établir leur relation dans le sens qu'il voulait. 1. Il n'était pas débile 2. Il ne fallait pas lui chercher des noises 3. Il avait vu clair dans son jeu. Elle sembla le traiter différemment à partir de ce moment. Oh, elle se moquait toujours autant de lui, mais elle faisait pareil avec son père._ Peut-être qu'elle me prenait vraiment pour un gros bras sans cervelle. J'aurais dû lui mettre les points sur les 'i' bien avant._

Le reste de la journée consista à déballer les cartons et à aménager la maison. Shouta arriva juste après midi avec un mono espace rempli à ras bord. Il avait eut la bonne idée d'acheter des plats tout faits pour le repas du midi et le dîner, parce que plus personne n'avait assez énergie pour se mettre aux fourneaux quand vint le soir.

Le lendemain matin, Kojirô se réveilla assez tard et un peu courbatu. Il avait apprécié dormir dans un grand lit, mais mit cinq minutes à réaliser où il était. La maison était silencieuse bien que son réveil affichât 10.17. Avec un grognement de frustration à l'idée du boulot qu'il lui restait à faire, il se leva. Il n'avait presque pas défait ses cartons car il avait dû presque arracher la perceuse des mains de Shouta qui voulait faire des trucs aux murs pour fixer toutes les choses à fixer. Neeve lui avait demandé poliment de bien vouloir lui faire quelques trous dans sa chambre et l'avait même surpris en l'aidant à monter les étagères dans la chambre de Natsuko. Mais contrairement à son père, elle n'avait pas deux mains gauches et arrivait encore à se servir d'un tournevis. Elle avoua tout de même que tournevis/marteau/pince étaient les seuls outils que son grand-père n'avait jamais voulu lui laisser toucher.

Le ventre gargouillant de faim, il descendit dans la cuisine pour essayer de trouver quelque chose de mangeable. Shouta et Keiko étaient déjà attablés autour de la table basse du salon, chacun avec une tasse de café fumant. Neeve était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner.  
- « Est-ce que tu prends, du café ou du thé ? » demanda-t-elle depuis derrière le comptoir américain où elle s'affairait.  
- « Café. Mais je peux… »  
- « Tut tut. Prends ta tasse et sors d'ici. Entre les cartons et tout, il n'y a pas assez de place. » répondit-elle. « Le sucre et le lait sont sur la table. »  
- « Merci. » Il prit la tasse qu'elle lui tendait. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait voulu ajouter quelque chose mais qu'elle avait ravalée sa réplique. _Bonne petite, tu apprends vite._  
- « Tu es allergique à quelque chose ? Je ne voudrais pas te tuer sans le faire exprès. » fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux, tout à fait consciente de l'ambiguïté de sa phrase.  
- « Non, mais je n'aime ni les choux de Bruxelles ni les carottes. »  
- « Tu as tord, les carottes, ça rend aimable. »  
- « Et donne la cuisse rose, oui je sais. » rétorqua-t-il. _Ben voilà, c'était trop beau pour durer._ « Et je n'aime pas trop les fruits de mer non plus. »_Ne pas prendre la mouche, c'est juste son sens de l'humour qui pue…_  
- « Je ne comptais pas en mettre dans le petit déjeuner. » _Exactement, sens de l'humour qui pue…_  
Kojirô s'assit à côté de sa mère et commença à lire le journal sportif d'hier. Juste après, Natsuko et ses frères descendirent à leur tour. Neeve leur servit du thé et du chocolat chaud et leur demanda encore une fois s'ils avaient des allergies et des préférences alimentaires, mais cette fois sans les piques et moqueries. Kojirô ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer mentalement. Neeve faisait une excellente grande sœur, ne traitant les jeunes Hyûga ni comme des bébés ni comme des idiots._ Si seulement elle faisait une bonne petite sœur, ou bonne petite tout court. _

Quand tout le monde fut installé, Neeve sortit de la cuisine avec un énorme plateau. Elle distribua des bols de salade de fruits et posa au milieu de la table une montagne de crêpes, de gaufres et de tartines de pain frais. Puis elle fit passer les pots de confitures, le beurre et le chocolat à tartiner. Tout le monde s'extasia sur la bonne surprise mais Kojirô lui s'extasiait sur autre chose. Neeve, comme tout le monde, était encore en pyjamas. Mais si elle portait un pantalon mi court, elle n'avait qu'un petit débardeur en coton en guise de top. Bien que le tissu n'était ni moulant, ni transparent, Kojirô savait maintenant qu'elle avait une poitrine qui allait de pair avec son fessier. Et qu'elle avait un ventre blanc bien plat._ Il y a pire comme vision le matin. Je pourrai m'y faire_. Cette fois-ci, personne ne remarqua son regard.  
- « Neeve, va enfiler un pull, tu vas prendre froid ! » ordonna Shouta. « Tu sais très bien que tu as… »  
- « Non papa, je ne vais pas prendre froid. » coupa Neeve. « Je ne vais pas fondre tu sais. »  
- « _**Monte prendre un pull.**_ » Sa fille soupira et se leva. « Et pense aussi à une paire de chaussettes ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas marcher pieds nus ! » Kojirô s'étonna de son ton autoritaire, et apparemment, Keiko était aussi surprise que lui.  
- « Il ne faisait pas si froid, Shouta. »  
- « Oh, je ne te l'ai jamais dit ? Neeve a été très malade il y a trois ans. C'est pour ça qu'elle a redoublé. »  
- « C'était si grave que ça ? »  
- « Une pneumonie avec complication. Même si elle est guérie, elle est encore fragile. Mais elle s'obstine à se balader à demi nue. Et même si elle n'était pas malade, elle doit réaliser qu'elle vit avec un jeune homme maintenant. Non pas qu'elle doit avoir honte. Je pense que j'ai plutôt réussi ma fille. N'est-ce pas ?»  
Kojirô faillit s'étouffer avec son café. Keiko ne put retenir un sourire et glissa un regard entendu vers son fils aîné. Heureusement, Neeve était de retour avec un pull et une paire de chaussettes.  
- « Et voilà, ma gaufre est froide. » se plaignit-elle. « Quoi ? qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder ? J'ai un truc sur la figure ? »  
- « Shouta-san a dit que tu étais réussie, même si tu te baladais à moitié nue. » répondit innocemment Takeru  
- «Que… hein ?... PAPA ! » rugit la jeune fille en passant du rouge au violet. « Je n'étais pas à moitié nue ! Et d'abord… arrête de dire des trucs pareils ! Je te signale que nous habitons avec un garçon maintenant ! » protesta Neeve en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Kojirô.  
- « Hé, j'y suis pour rien ! » protesta ce dernier. « En ce qui me concerne, tu peux te balader à moitié nue, cela ne me dérange pas. » fit-il calmement en tartinant sa crêpe. Neeve rougit tellement qu'on aurait dit qu'elle allait éclater.  
- « Moi non plus. » rajouta Takeru en léchant ses doigts couverts de confiture.  
- « Et puis, moi aussi je suis un garçon ! » grommela Mamoru. « Même si je ne vois pas ce que cela a à voir. » La réplique était tellement hors sujet que tout le monde se tourna vers lui. « Ben quoi, je suis un garçon non ? » répéta-t-il boudeur, conscient d'avoir dit une bêtise.  
- « Oui, tu es un garçon » fit Neeve avec un sourire en le prenant dans ses bras. « Tout mignon et sincère et innocent. »  
- « Je suis pas mignon et innocent ! » s'exclama Mamoru en se tortillant pour échapper au câlin, provoquant une vague de rire générale. « Je ne suis pas un bébé comme Takeru. »  
- «Qu'est-ce que tu es dans ce cas ? » demanda Neeve en le lâchant.  
- « Je suis… un garçon… et je ne suis pas mignon… Je suis méchant comme Kojirô ! » L'hilarité était à son comble. Keiko en avait même des larmes aux yeux.  
- « Mais laissez-moi tranquille. » s'emporta Kojirô en se levant de table. « Vous ne valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre. Cette famille marche à l'envers ».  
_Famille…je l'ai dit… Nous sommes une famille. G-é-n-i-a-l…._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Content(e)s ? Déçu(e)s ? Exprimez-vous et venez me foutre un coup de pied au cul ! J'attends vos commentaires.


	12. On n'attrape pas les mouches avec du vin

Note 1 : N'ayant aucune idée de comment le mariage au Japon se passe, j'ai calqué sur le modèle français. Et je ne suis pas experte en mariage français.

Note 2 : Un énorme merci à Yayoi de fanfic-fr qui m'a fait un commentaire détaillé chapitre par chapitre et qui m'a inspiré une partie de ce chapitre. Vous lui devez la conversation Shouta –Kojirô, où l'on retrouve le personnage comme on l'aime.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Révisé : février 2008**

Chapitre 11 – On n'attrape pas des mouches avec du vinaigre.

Kojirô s'étonna à quel point tous avaient accepté le fait de cohabiter avec presque de parfaits étrangers. Tout le monde sembla trouver un rythme de vie presque instantanément, Kojirô le premier. Maintenant qu'il habitait si près de Tôhô, il pouvait se réveiller vers les six heures pour faire sa distribution de journaux et avait amplement le temps de rentrer pour se changer et prendre un véritable petit déjeuner. Pour le moment, il se contentait de faire un jogging matinal, toujours balle aux pieds, pour se familiariser avec les environs. Il croisait sa mère et le reste de sa famille en sortant de la douche ou à table et pouvait même faire un bout de chemin avec eux sur le chemin vers l'école primaire des garçons et de Natsuko.

Par contre, il ne voyait guère Neeve. En fait il ne la voyait qu'à table, lorsque la famille prenait ensemble son dîner. Comme la jeune fille l'avait prédit, elle avait une bonne heure de transport public matin et soir pour rejoindre son collège. Lorsque Kojirô revenait de son jogging, elle était déjà partie et revenait le soir assez tard. Il avait appris qu'elle était déléguée de sa classe et qu'elle avait beaucoup de responsabilités, ce qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps. De plus, elle allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour étudier aussitôt qu'elle était de retour. Tôhô avait confirmé qu'elle n'avait qu'un entretien de personnalité pour être enrôlée, mais enrôlée dans la section générale. Si elle voulait entrer dans la section internationale, elle devait absolument améliorer ses notes. Sa moyenne générale plongeait surtout à cause des maths, mais Neeve, fidèle à sa réputation de tête de mule, avait décidé d'aller en section internationale. Aussi s'enfilait-elle des dizaines d'exercices supplémentaires tous les soirs que Shouta corrigeait, mais sans le moindre succès jusqu'alors. Kojirô devait admettre qu'une telle ténacité forçait le courage, mais que Neeve semblait vraiment un cas désespéré pour ce qu'il pouvait entendre.

Il fut donc surpris de la voir à la maison le jeudi soir, la veille du mariage, quand il revint de son entraînement. Elle était sur la terrasse en train de ramasser de linge tout en étant au téléphone –portable - avec Ayame. Cela ne faisait que cinq jours qu'il habitait avec Neeve, mais il savait déjà plus de choses sur la fameuse Ayame que sur Neeve elle-même. Il la croisa dans la cuisine alors qu'il se préparait un en-cas.  
- « Tu sais que ta mère piquerait une crise si elle te voyait manger avant le repas. » commenta-t-elle en lui volant une poignée de chips.  
- « Ce qu'elle se sait pas… » commença Kojirô mais il dut s'interrompre pour défendre son assiette contre Neeve qui avait décidée qu'elle avait un creux aussi mais était trop paresseuse pour se faire son propre en-cas. Et puis ce que Kojirô mangeait avait l'air bon. « Arrête ça ! »  
- « Pourquoi ? » taquina la jeune fille. Elle était rapide et réussit à lui dérober des tranches de pommes avant qu'il n'arrive à lui bloquer le bras. _Si tu veux jouer, nous allons jouer…_ Kojirô tira d'un coup sec et elle se retrouva à plat ventre sur la table. Mais Neeve avait fait de la danse et se tortilla si bien qu'elle arriva à dégager son autre bras… et fit disparaître quelques raisins prestement…  
- « Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu vas me le payer. » Kojirô amorça la technique redouté du sac de patates. Mais Neeve était tout de même plus lourde que Mamoru et savait se défendre. Ils luttèrent encore un bon moment avant que Kojirô ne réalise que Neeve était chatouilleuse. Et ne se priva pas pour exploiter son point faible. En quelques instants ce fut réglé. Neeve était à terre et recroquevillée sur elle-même pour essayer de se protéger tandis que Kojirô la maintenait d'une main et la chatouillait de l'autre. Quand elle arrêta de se débattre, Kojirô victorieux se releva et s'empara de son assiette. Neeve se remit sur ses pieds et le suivit vers l'étage.  
- « Ce n'est pas drôle, tu es trop fort. » gémit-elle.  
- « Et retiens la leçon. » fit-il d'une voix menaçante. Neeve lui donna un coup de poings dans l'épaule. « Tu tapes comme une fille, c'est pitoyable. »  
- « Mais euh…. » protesta Neeve. « Je suis une fille après tout. »  
- « J'avais remarqué » dit Kojirô placidement.  
- « Hyûga-san, tu veux me bien me donner ton numéro de portable. Pour les cas d'urgences ? » demanda soudainement Neeve en sortant son propre portable de sa poche.  
- « Je n'ai pas de portable. » grogna-t-il en retour et en entrant dans sa chambre.  
- « Quoi ? Mais comment tu peux vivre ? » s'exclama Neeve surprise.  
- « En respirant. » fit le jeune homme pince-sans-rire.

Neeve disparut et il s'installa à son bureau pour commencer à faire ses devoirs. Cinq minutes après, Neeve re-entrait dans sa chambre après avoir toqué pour la forme à la porte restée grande ouverte.  
- « Tiens, prends ça. C'est mon vieux portable, le modèle est ancien, et l'écran est en noir et blanc, mais cela devrait te faire l'affaire. » dit Neeve en lui tendant un chargeur et un étui protecteur en plastique. Elle s'était à moitié assise sur le coin de son bureau et avait ouvert le portable. « Je t'ai même trouvé une carte SIM que je n'ai jamais utilisée. Ce n'est pas un contrat mais un numéro à carte rechargeable, ce qui est parfait pour toi. » Neeve inséra la carte et rassembla le téléphone d'une main experte. « Il faut le mettre en charge, voilà…. Il faut que tu mettes un code de sécurité, par défaut c'est zéro quatre fois. Voyons voir… carnet d'adresse. Je te mets mon numéro, celui de mon père et celui de ta mère. » Neeve pianota sur le clavier avec une rapidité surprenante.  
- « Tu connais le numéro de portable de ma mère par cœur ? » releva Kojirô. Il la regardait d'un air soupçonneux mais elle ne le remarqua pas.  
- « Bien sûr, je ne suis pas comme ces gens qui mettent tous dans leurs portables et ne savent pas vivre sans une fois qu'ils l'ont perdu… Et je te mets ton propre numéro en mémoire, au cas où tu l'oublies. » Le téléphone de Neeve se mit à sonner. « Et ça marche, je viens de m'appeler et comme ça, j'ai ton numéro. Tiens. » Neeve lui tendit l'appareil avec un grand sourire. Kojirô le prit avec reluctance. « Ça ne va pas te mordre. »  
- « Je n'en veux pas » coupa-t-il assez froidement. « Merci beaucoup, mais je n'en ai pas besoin. »  
- « Allons, ne fais pas l'obstiné, tout le monde a un portable maintenant. »  
- « Je ne suis pas tout le monde. »  
- « Vraiment ? » La raillerie était ouverte. Neeve avait croisé les bras et le foudroyait du regard en faisant ce petit geste parfaitement énervant : hausser un seul sourcil à la fois.  
- « J'ai très bien vécu sans jusqu'à maintenant ! » Kojirô haussa le ton.  
- « Hé, tu sais quoi, bienvenue dans le XXIème siècle ! »  
- « Mais tu m'emmerdes à la fin ! Je n'en veux pas ! »  
- « Voyons Kojirô ! » rabroua Keiko qui venait d'arriver les bras chargés de linge propre. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous disputez ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en posant la pile sur le lit de Kojirô. Neeve ne dit rien et eut une moue boudeuse en détournant la tête… laissant le jeune homme seul face à sa mère.  
- « Nous nous ne disputons pas »  
- « Je sais quand j'entends des enfants se disputer. » dit autoritairement Keiko. « Quel est le problème ? »  
- « Rien… Je disais seulement que je n'avais pas besoin d'un portable. » finit-il par lâcher du bout des lèvres.  
- « Un portable ? » questionna la mère en fronçant les sourcils.  
- « Je voulais juste lui donner mon ancien portable. » dit Neeve d'un ton morose.  
- « Mais c'est une très bonne idée ! Cela sera très pratique pour les cas d'urgences ! » approuva Keiko avec un grand sourire. « Il me faut ton numéro, Kojirô ! »  
- « Je te le donnerai. » fit Neeve en levant et en passant derrière Keiko pour sortir. Kojirô la suivit du regard, l'air mauvais, et crut qu'il allait exploser quand elle en profita pour lui tirer la langue d'un air satisfait, ni vue ni connue. Il enragea toute la soirée mais dut se résoudre à garder le portable. D'un geste dégoûté, il mit ce satané portable dans son sac de cours, bien décidé à l'y laisser pourrir.

Le lendemain, il arriva en cours d'une humeur exécrable. Il se jeta sur sa chaise, posa les pieds sur sa table et se mit à se balancer en croisant les bras et fusillant du regard les autres élèves s'ils faisaient trop de bruit.  
- « De charmante humeur, je vois… » plaisanta Ken en se laissant tomber sur le siège à côté de lui. « Passe-moi tes exos de japonais. » demanda-t-il pour la forme, parce qu'il avait déjà empoigné le sac de son ami et fouillait dedans. « Qu'est-ce que… Depuis quand tu as un portable toi ? » s'étrangla-t-il. « Bou, c'est vieux comme…. » Ken remarqua le regard noir en biais de Kojirô qui fixait maintenant le tableau vide. « Bon, voyons voir, je te mets mon numéro… et celui de Kazuki. Ahh, tu as mis ton numéro en mémoire? Bizarre non ?... Euh… bon…» Par expérience, il savait que le silence radio à côté de lui était mauvais signe.  
Quelque part un téléphone sonna. Tout le monde commença à vérifier à qui appartenait la sonnerie.  
- « Hé, c'est qui le XX XXX XXX ? » demanda à voix haute Kazuki en sortant son portable alors qu'il arrivait dans la salle.  
- « C'est Kojirô ! » répondit Ken de la même voix tonitruante. Tout le monde se tut et regarda vers Kojirô qui faisait toujours le sourd muet, mais certes pas l'aveugle. Ken aurait déjà été transformé en un petit tas de cendres fumantes si Kojirô avait eu des lasers à la place des yeux.  
- « Kojirô, j'ai besoin de ton japonais » fit Kazuki comme si de rien n'était. « Tu sais que tu pourrais te faire pas mal de fric en vendant les chiffres de ton numéro un par un ? » plaisanta-il en se penchant avec Ken sur la feuille d'exercices. Kojirô avait arrêté de se balancer.  
- « Il faut vraiment que tu t'appliques en écrivant. » râla Ken. « C'est quoi ce pâté là ? Tu nous fais des hiéroglyphes maintenant ? »  
- « C'est le kanji pour «révolution » et je t'ai déjà dit ne pas employer des mots que Kazuki ne comprend pas ou que tu ne peux pas épeler. » répliqua Kojirô en jetant un coup d'œil sur sa propre feuille et en ôtant ses pieds de la table.  
- « C'est Neeve ? »  
- « Bien sûr que c'est Neeve, Ken… » répondit Sorimachi d'une voix ironique.  
- « Bon qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu faire cette fois-ci à notre cher capitaine? »  
- « Arrêtez de parler comme si je n'étais pas là ! »  
- « Donc c'est Neeve ? » Ken et Kazuki le regardèrent bien en face. Kojirô poussa un soupir et s'affala sur sa table en fermant les yeux.  
- « Elle est insupportable. Elle me casse les couilles.»  
- « Dis-moi, il serait temps que nous la rencontrions la miss… » suggéra Ken.  
- « Ouais, j'aimerai bien voir la chose. »  
Kojirô ouvrit les yeux mais ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.  
- « Vous ne pourriez pas la tuer pour moi ? » demanda-t-il plein d'espoir forcé.  
- « Cela dépend… »  
- « Vous n'avez qu'à passer dimanche… Mais pitié, amenez une tronçonneuse… » Kojirô referma les yeux.  
- « Kojirô… ? »  
- « Quoi encore ? » grommela-t-il  
- « Ce n'est pas ce soir le remariage ? » consulta doucement Ken.  
- « Humppfffff. J'avais presque oublié… »  
- « … »  
- « … »  
- « Je la hais. »  
- « Ça promet… » soupira Kazuki. Mais lui et Ken avaient un grand sourire malicieux. Elle semblait très intéressante, cette demoiselle. Et ils avaient toujours eu la main pour les choses intéressantes… La chasse était officiellement ouverte, et Neeve était la proie.

Kojirô passa chez lui après les cours pour se réparer. Encore une fois, il ratait l'entraînement. Sa mères et _ses… sœurs ??…_ étaient chez le coiffeur et retrouveraient les « hommes » à la mairie. Le programme était des plus simples. Un passage devant le maire pour signer les accords de mariage, un tour au temple pour faire semblant et puis un bon repas dans un restaurant plutôt chic. Shouta voulait les emmener manger européen - français - mais Keiko avait refusé pour les deux petits garçons qui n'apprécieraient sûrement pas la haute gastronomie.  
Kojirô se rendit dans la chambre des parents où Shouta finissait de faire son nœud de cravate.  
- « Shouta-san, j'aimerai te parler »  
- « Entre Kojirô-kun. »  
Kojirô entra dans la pièce et vint se planter droit devant Shouta. Ses yeux noirs se plantèrent droit dans ceux de son futur beau-père.  
- « Je vais être clair. Si tu fais du mal à ma famille, je te le ferai payer cher. »  
- « Je croyais que nous avions déjà eu cette conversation. » soupira Shouta  
- « Non. Tu m'as convaincu que tu aimais ma mère et que tu voulais faire son bonheur… donc celle de ma famille. »  
- « Ecoute… »  
- « Non, c'est toi qui écoute ! » coupa Kojirô sans ciller un instant du regard. « Je respecte la décision de ma mère et je vais la supporter. Je pense que tu es sincère quand tu dis l'aimer. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne vas pas foirer ton coup. Donc ne te plante pas. Ma famille ne supportera pas un autre coup dur. Et mariage ou pas mariage, je veillerai toujours au grain. Nous avons toujours tenus le coup avant toi, et nous le pourrons toujours sans toi. »  
- « Bien sûr Kojirô-kun, c'est toi l'aîné…c'est toi l'homme de la famille Hyûga » tenta d'apaiser Shouta.  
- « Je le sais. Mais il ne faut pas que tu l'oublies. Jamais. »  
- « Tu vas un peu loin là. Je n'accepte pas que mon autorité… »  
- « Est tolérée, voire acceptée, mais pas acquise. Jusque là c'était moi l'autorité parentale. Et crois-moi elle se mérite l'autorité parentale. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Et il n'y aura pas de seconde chance. Pas avec moi. »  
- « Donc ça passe ou ça casse, n'est-ce pas ? » railla légèrement Shouta. « Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour cette conversation… »  
- « Il n'y a jamais eu ou n'aura jamais de bon moment pour cette conversation. Je veux que tu comprennes bien que si tu fais un truc qui ne me plaît pas, tu auras à faire à moi. Tu ne voudrais pas que je sape ton pouvoir sur Neeve non ? C'est ta fille, tes problèmes et même si sa mère aura son mot à dire, au bout du compte c'est toi qui prends les décisions. Ben c'est pareil pour ma famille. »  
- « Bon, ça suffit. J'ai compris. Et crois-moi je n'ai pas envie de… comment as-tu dit ?... 'foirer mon coup'. Nous allons être en retard ».

Kojirô monta dans la place passagère avant avec un sentiment d'avoir gagné par défaut. Shouta avait tout simplement fuit l'affrontement. Il n'était même pas certain d'avoir fait passer le message. Avait-il été tout bonnement ignoré ? Le trajet jusqu'à la mairie fut silencieux. Shouta les déposa devant les marches avant d'aller chercher une place de parking. Neeve les attendait dans le couloir et leur fit signe. Mamoru et Takeru se précipitèrent vers elle, voulant voir leur mère.  
- « Attendez encore un peu. Mais venez par là ! » Neeve s'accroupir devant eux et fit glisser une fleur en boutonnière dans chacune des chemises des garçons. Puis elle vérifia qu'ils avaient bien noué leurs cravates et épousseta leurs pantalons. D'un mouvement gracieux, elle se releva et s'approcha de Kojirô qui s'était appuyé sur un mur en attendant.  
- « Baisse-toi, tu es trop grand » ordonna-t-elle presque gentiment.  
- « Je peux faire ça tout seul » Kojirô soupira et prit la fleur de mains de la jeune fille qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin. « Quoi ? » aboya-t-il presque.  
- « Ce n'est rien. » fit-elle d'un ton faussement innocent. Mais elle remarqua que Kojirô était sur le point d'exploser. Elle étrécit les yeux d'un air presque menaçant. « Qu'est-ce que mon père a fait ?» demanda-t-elle d'une voix parfaitement glaciale.  
- « … »  
- « Je connais mon père, Hyûga-san. Il peut être extrêmement énervant. N'y fais pas attention. » Elle parlait toujours d'une voix basse que Kojirô commençait à connaître : danger à l'horizon. « S'il te plaît, juste… juste ignore-le ? » Neeve lui prit le bras et le serra assez fort pour que Kojirô sortît de son ruminement renfrogné et la dévisagât.  
Mais Neeve s'était éloignée pour aller à la rencontre de son père. Kojirô ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais nota bien que le comportement de la jeune fille changea du tout au tout. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour se faire admirer par son père et commença à se trémousser. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le groupe, père et fille étaient bras dessus dessous et riaient, elle avec une voix une peu stupide. Shouta souriait ouvertement et semblait avoir oublié son ressentiment. En passant, Neeve jeta un de ses fameux coups d'œil à Kojirô, avec un on-ne-sait-quoi de contentement. Cependant, Kojirô ne se sentit pas visé._Pour cette fois…_  
- « Hé ! » appela Natsuko en sortant de la pièce devant tout le monde attendait. « Maman dit que tout est prêt et que vous pouvez entrer. »  
Shouta en premier, tout le monde entra dans la pièce.  
- « Tu as la cravate de travers » reprocha Natsuko à son frère aîné.  
- « Tu n'es pas mal toi aussi » répondit-il en désignant la robe de Natsuko.  
- « Attends de voir Maman ! »  
En effet, Keiko était vraiment belle. Son tailleur jupe beige clair mettait en valeur son teint et faisait ressortir ses yeux qui brillaient. Elle et Shouta se tenaient la main près d'une fenêtre en attendant l'arrivée du maire. Neeve se tenait en retrait, maintenant que son père avait été maitrisé.  
- « Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as fait ? » demanda Kojirô à voix basse. Neeve le l'avait pas vu venir, et sursauta.  
- « Secret féminin, mon cher. » fit-elle en haussant une épaule. « Tu ne comprendrais pas. » rajouta-t-elle en lui envoyant une pichenette sur le torse.  
- « Tu ne devrais pas mettre de talons, tu dépasses déjà tout le monde. » riposta le jeune homme. « On dirait une girafe maintenant. »  
- « Tu es simplement jaloux. »  
- « Jaloux ? Moi ? De quoi ? »  
- « De ce que je suis plus belle que toi tu n'es beau. »

Kojirô aurait bien aimé continuer l'asticotage verbal, mais le maire arriva. La cérémonie de mariage se passa sans encombre. Un photographe vint prendre suffisamment de photos pour éblouir Kojirô jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, et une petite heure après, ils étaient dehors. Comme il faisait assez froid, ils prirent la voiture pour aller au temple. Sur le parking, Neeve fit la grimace. En effet, pour accéder au temple, il fallait monter les vieux escaliers de pierre. Hors, les vieux escaliers de pierre et les talons aiguilles font deux. Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour qu'elle se retrouve à la traine, malgré les encouragements de Natsuko. Kojirô finit par la prendre en pitié et lui tendit la main.  
- « Non seulement tu es une girafe, mais une girafe bancale. »  
- « Merci Hyûga-san, vous êtes trop aimable ce soir. » Mais elle s'appuya sur lui avec bonheur. « Au moins, je suis capable de marcher sur des talons. J'aimerai bien t'y voir. »  
L'idée de Kojirô Hyûga, terreur des terrains de foot, en talon aiguilles était irrésistible. Neeve et Natsuko commencèrent à glousser sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Natsuko fila même raconter à ses deux jeunes frères cette nouvelle blague.  
- « Hé, je t'interdis de transformer ma sœur en poule gloussante ! » s'écria Kojirô en secouant Neeve.  
- « Ne fais pas… »  
Trop tard. Neeve venait de se tordre la cheville et dut se rattraper de tout son poids au bras de Kojirô.  
- « Tu n'es pas légère. » bougonna-t-il pour la forme. « Désolé. Ça va ? »  
- « Pas vraiment, mais ça va passer. Pour ton information, les filles ça glousse. C'est un don naturel. »  
- « Un DON ? »  
- « Mais nous ne gloussons qu'en groupe. »  
- « Pff, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. »  
- « Un peu comme les commentaires salaces dès que deux garçons se retrouvent ensemble… » ajouta Neeve avec un haussement de sourcil narquois. « Bon, finissons-en avec ses marches… »  
- « Ouais, comme ça tu pourras me lâcher le bras. Tu as pensé à faire un régime ? » Mais il accorda son pas à celui de la femme fille. Celle-ci ne répondit pas, garda le sourire et, une fois arrivée en haut des marches décolla délicatement sa main de son avant bras.  
- « Merci beaucoup. Tu es libre comme l'air désormais. »  
Très grande dame, elle s'éloigna de lui. Elle savait en effet marcher avec des talons, et elle savait rouler des hanches. Hanches mises en valeur pas sa robe marron chocolat qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux. Et Kojirô devait admettre que les talons aiguilles, aussi emmerdatoires que cela pouvait être, donnaient vraiment un boost appréciable au fessier des femmes. Surtout quand elles savaient rouler des hanches.

Samedi matin, Ken et Kazuki retrouvèrent un Kojirô grognon par le manque de sommeil. La famille était pourtant rentrée tôt du restaurant. Les trois plus jeunes filèrent au lit, amis Neeve et Kojirô restèrent debout pour boire une coupe de champagne avec leurs parents. Une chose en entrainant une autre, ils burent toute la bouteille, puis une deuxième, tout en jouant au Mah-jong. Keiko et Shouta étaient très bons, Kojirô avait un esprit compétitif poussé et Neeve était mauvaise perdante. La soirée fut ponctuée de rires et râlements et tous ne se couchèrent que très tard.

Bien qu'ils ne veuillent pas l'admettre, les deux footballeurs étaient assez curieux de voir la nouvelle maison de Kojirô, avec ou sans peste de sœur à l'horizon. Ils réussirent à se contenir jusqu'au dimanche après-midi où ils raccompagnèrent Kojirô chez lui. Comme ce dernier s'y attendait, ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant la façade rose et firent la grimace devant l'architecture générale de la maison. Mais ils ravalèrent tout commentaire en visitant le rez-de-chaussée. Shouta avait gardé son grand poste de télévision 16/9, équipé de tous les gadgets possibles. Avec le bon gout de Keiko et les moyens financiers de Shouta, la maison était maintenant décorée avec soin et donnait une impression chaleureuse et conviviale.

Kojirô savait que la maison serait presque vide. Il avait reçu un texto de sa mère peu avant que l'entraînement ne commencât, qui lui disait que Natsuko était à son école pour préparer la « boom de Noël », et qu'elle et Shouta étaient au parc avec les deux plus jeunes. _Un gaspillage de fric, un mot sur le frigo aurait suffit. Tu parles d'une urgence…_ Neeve ayant l'habitude de mettre de la musique ou de jouer à la guitare dès qu'elle était seule – et elle avait eu raison, elle en faisait du bruit ! – Kojirô trouva la maison silencieuse… Trop silencieuse.  
- « Hase ! » appela-t-il depuis la cuisine.  
- « Oui, quoi ? » répondit une voix depuis l'étage. Kojirô trouva le ton suspicieux. Suivi de Ken et Kazuki il grimpa les escaliers.  
- « Tu es dans ta chambre ? »  
- « Mouais, je me change. » En effet la salle de bain était encore pleine de buée.  
- « Tu es seule ? »  
- « Et qui crois-tu que j'ai dans ma chambre ? » répliqua-t-elle en sortant brusquement sur le palier. Mais Kojirô remarqua qu'elle avait fermé soigneusement sa porte derrière elle, alors qu'elle la laissait toujours claquer.  
- « C'est bien pour ça que je te le demande… Tu es vraiment seule ?»  
Neeve se planta devant lui, les points sur les hanches et le maintint son regard.  
- « Je viens de te le dire. Mais tu peux aller vérifier si tu veux. »  
Elle ne rougit ni ne bégaya. Kojirô savait que les coupables, qu'il s'agisse des joueurs ayant joués comme des prunes ou de frères ayant fait une bêtise, ne pouvaient supporter son regard. Elle, elle ne cilla pas un instant. Il était toujours méfiant mais devant le manque de preuve, il préféra laisser tomber le sujet.  
- « Où vas-tu comme ça ? »  
- « Je dors chez Ayame ce soir. » Neeve secoua un sac de sport et son sac de cours. « J'irai directement en classe avec elle. »  
- « Et tu y vas habillée comme ça ? »  
- « Pourquoi pas ? Tu as quelque chose contre ma jupe ? »  
- « Elle est un peu courte. »  
- « C'est fait pour. N'est-ce pas les gars ? » Elle prit Ken et Kazuki à partie. « Heureuse de vous avoir rencontrés. »  
Neeve agita la main en passant près d'eux et disparut dans l'escalier. Sorimachi et Wakashimazu la suivirent du regard bouche bée. Elle avait de très belles jambes, et un joli derrière bien moulé dans sa presque mini-jupe, ce dont Kojirô ne leur avait jamais parlé. Celui-ci s'était avancé et regardait par la fenêtre du couloir, celle qui donnait sur la rue. Il vit clairement Neeve monter derrière quelqu'un assis sur un gros scooter noir. La jeune fille passa les bras autour de la taille du conducteur et le scooter parti en un vrombissement sonore.  
- « Ayame hein ? » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Pour en avoir le cœur net, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille. N'y ayant jamais mis les pieds depuis le déménagement, il ne pouvait dire si le désordre qui y régnait était normal. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune trace qu'une autre personne avait été ici, et le lit était fait, une pile de linge fraîchement repassé posé sur le coin, exactement là où Keiko avait l'habitude de déposer les vêtements.  
- « Ayame? » répéta Kojirô. « Elle me prend vraiment pour un con… Quoi, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ? » apostropha-t-il ses deux amis qui fixaient toujours les escaliers où Neeve avait disparue.  
- « Euh… c'était elle, Neeve ? » demanda Ken.  
- « Non, c'était Madonna. » répliqua Kojirô.  
- « Je vois ton problème. Tu n'es pas sorti de l'auberge… » nota doctement le gardien de but.  
- « C'est moi, ou tout le monde a noté qu'elle était VRAIMENT mignonne ? » laissa enfin tomber Sorimachi. Ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de Kojirô mais un hochement de tête affirmatif et appréciatif de Ken. « Et puis, elle a un de ses arrières trains… Capitaine, je suis trop jaloux ! »

**-o-o-o-o-o-**


	13. Qui s'y frotte s'y pique

Note 1 : Je pense avoir fait une boulette dans la chronologie des événements. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, l'entraîneur de la Tôhô collège a démissionné après avoir laissé jouer Kojirô. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne devrait être ni au lycée et encore moins à la Tôhô. Bof. Nous n'avons qu'à dire que la Tôhô lui a donné une belle prime et lui a offert le poste pour le lycée et qu'il est resté. Non ?

Note 2 : Je n'y connais rien au foot. Donc j'ai décidé que le championnat en France – celui du manga – serait la coupe du monde junior des moins de 16 ans, et de créer une coupe du monde junior des moins de 19 ans. Tant pis pour la réalité, mais tout ça c'est bien trop compliqué pour mon petit cerveau.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Merci à Kiito/Nix qui est la seule à me laisser des commentaires après chapitres. **Est-ce que je publie les chapitres trop vite pour vous ? Je vois les statistiques, autant sur fanfiction que fanfic-fr, donc je sais que vous cliquer sur mes chapitres…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Révision 28 déc. 07**

**Révision : 28 févr. 08**

Chapitre 12 – Qui s'y frotte s'y pique

Le lendemain matin, Kojirô se présenta en avance sur l'horaire à l'épicerie où il devait collecter ses journaux. Il voulait faire bonne impression auprès du commerçant. Il put rencontrer son collègue de distribution. Jie Wei s'avéra être un étudiant chinois en échange universitaire, inscrit en cours de japonais à Tôhô. Il expliqua dans un japonais presque parfait qu'il faisait ce petit job pour pouvoir faire un peu de marche. Il habitait comme « au pair » chez une famille riche du coin. Ils se divisèrent le travail et balle aux pieds, un sac rempli à ras bord de journaux sur le dos, plan du quartier et liste de clients à la main, Kojirô s'élança dans les rues de la banlieue de Tokyo en ce matin de décembre. Le froid de l'hiver était enfin tombé et le givre recouvrait les pare-brises des luxueuses voitures garées devant les grandes maisons. Son patron n'avait pas tord : il y avait assez de boulot pour deux. Beaucoup plus d'arrêts et presque pas d'immeubles où les boites aux lettres étaient les unes à côté des autres. Mais les rues étaient plates et bien entretenues donc l'un dans l'autre, Kojirô avait la même quantité de travail. Il dut cependant faire face à une nouvelle épreuve : les chiens dans les jardins qui venaient aboyer et gronder aux portails. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un pauvre toutou pouvait faire face à un tigre ?

Kojirô courait et essayait de se vider la tête. Mais rien à faire, sans cesse son esprit revenait à Neeve et au conducteur du scooter. Il avait un casque donc Kojirô n'avait pas pu voir son visage mais il était prêt à parier gros qu'il s'agissait d'un « il », et que le « il » était son copain. Shouta avait confirmé que Neeve avait l'autorisation de dormir chez son amie, mais Kojirô se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas au courant pour le mode de transport. Il préféra garder ses doutes pour lui, mais intérieurement, il enrageait. Il se foutait pas mal de savoir ce que Neeve faisait avec ou sans son petit ami. Mais il ne voulait qu'elle ramène ses problèmes chez lui. Natsuko était en adoration totale devant cette grande sœur tombée du ciel comme un ange. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle était si belle, que ses vêtements étaient si beaux, et blablabla et blablabla. Kojirô devrait maintenant surveiller si Neeve n'allait pas dévergonder la jeune adolescente.

Il rentra à l'épicerie pour déposer son sac et signer son rapport. Le patron fut étonné de sa rapidité. Apparemment Jie Wei ne plaisantait pas quand il disait vouloir faire de la marche. Il mettait presque trois heures pour faire toute la tournée, alors que Kojirô venait de faire la moitié en tout juste quarante cinq minutes. Satisfait de lui-même, il ajouta un mot dans son rapport indiquant qu'il était prêt à faire les distributions du soir et du week-end. Quarante cinq minutes ! Fastoche et deux doigts dans le nez.

Il pensait devoir passer plus de temps pour ses livraisons aussi se retrouva-t-il avec du temps sur les bras. Il décida de se rendre au lycée plus tôt pour profiter du soleil timide qui tentait désespérément de réchauffer la ville. Il était en train de mettre son sac de sport dans son casier au vestiaire quand l'entraineur Makoto Kitazume entra.  
- « Ah, Hyûga. Le directeur veut te parler. »  
Kojirô grimaça. Ce n'était pas bon signe du tout. Il suivit son entraineur dans le bâtiment qui abritait les services administratifs de Tôhô – collège, lycée et université confondus. Dans le bureau du directeur lycée, il se retrouva face à face avec le directeur lui-même, son professeur principal et Kaori Matsumoto, la femme qui l'avait recruté presque quatre ans auparavant, tous deux debout derrière le bureau.  
- « Kitazume-san, merci de nous l'avoir amené si vite » commença le directeur sans se lever de son fauteuil. « Hyûga-kun… » salua-t-il brièvement en désignant un chaise. Kitazume vint se rejoindre les deux autres adultes debout.  
- « Hyûga-kun, il faut de nous parlions » reprit le directeur après un moment de silence. « Ton entraîneur et ton professeur principal ont noté… un certain relâchement dans ton attitude récemment. Tu as manqué plusieurs sessions d'entraînement et tes notes sont en train de chuter. »  
- « En fait, c'est ma famille, nous avons… »  
- « Je suis au courant pour ta famille » coupa le directeur en prenant une feuille de papier couverte d'une écriture fine que Kojirô reconnut comme étant celle de sa mère. « C'est bien pour cela que nous avons une _discussion_ ensemble » fit-il en appuyant trop fort sur le « discussion ».  
Kojirô paniqua un peu. Et si sa mère n'avait pas écrit… ? Quoi ? Un blâme ? Un renvoi de l'équipe ? Du lycée ? Surement ses notes n'étaient pas aussi mauvaises !  
- « Nous préférons prévenir que guérir. » reprit le directeur. Derrière lui, trois têtes hochèrent en approbation. « Donc avant que tout devienne hors de contrôle, je te préviens qu'il est temps de te ressaisir. Dois-je te rappeler que ta bourse est avant tout indexée sur tes bons résultats scolaires ?» dit le directeur très sérieusement. « Tu es un excellent joueur de football et tu fais la fierté de tout Tôhô. Mais si tu laisses tes notes tomber au-dessous de la moyenne, tu devras subir les conséquences. »  
- « Et ne pense pas que nous ferons une exception pour toi. » rajouta Kaori Matsumoto. « Nous voulons être certains que toutes tes récentes victoires – au championnat junior du monde et au championnat lycée – ne te montent pas à la tête. Nous faisons ceci pour ton bien. Nous ne voulons pas que tu te perdes en chemin. »  
- « Toute activité sportive de haut niveau demande une rigueur d'esprit, une motivation et une constante remise en question. » prévint le directeur. « Ne pense pas que le plus dur est fait. Lance-toi toujours de nouveaux défis. Un gagnant ne se repose pas sur ses lauriers. »  
- « En ce qui concerne le domaine académique, je comprends que cela ne soit pas ta priorité maintenant. » intervint à son tour son professeur principal. « Mais il est nécessaire que tu te construise un bagage solide au niveau éducation. Je te souhaite de ton mon cœur de réussir une carrière professionnelle. Mais un joueur pro s'arrête de jouer à, quoi ? Vers les trente-trente cinq ans maximum. Même si tu es riche à millions, tu voudras peut-être travailler. Et tu auras besoin d'un diplôme pour ça. Et puis tu n'es jamais à l'abri d'un accident. Ta carrière peut très bien s'arrêter brusquement. »

Kojirô secouait la tête silencieusement, affirmativement ou négativement selon le besoin. Il avait déjà entendu tout ça. Intérieurement il soupirait de contentement. _Ce n'est qu'une séance de motivation par la peur. Ils m'ont foutu la trouille, ces connards. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient me virer… Mais ils sont sérieux sinon le directeur n'aurait pas pris la peine de faire son discours. Il faut que je leur prouve de quoi je suis capable._  
Le monologue des adultes se poursuivit encore quelques minutes.  
- « Hyûga-kun, » fit Matsumoto d'une voix différente, « nous t'avons également appelé pour une autre raison. Une raison qui te concerne en premier lieu. »  
- « En effet, suite au succès du championnat junior en France il y a un an, » déclara le directeur en croisant ses mains, « les autorités du monde footballistiques ont décidé de remettre ça. »  
Kojirô se redressa soudainement. _Voilà que cela devient intéressant._  
- « Une coupe du monde junior bis, pour les moins de dix-neuf ans va s'organiser. Pour l'instant les détails sont vagues, mais cela se passera en Europe. Dans un ou deux ans. Bien sur, le Japon est qualifié d'office en tant qu'ancien gagnant des moins de seize ans. Nous voulons être sûr que tu feras partie de la sélection nationale. Il faut que tu montres à tous que la Tôhô peut produire des joueurs de qualité. Que la Nankatsu garde son Ohzora, nous nous avons notre tigre. »  
- « Comme Monsieur le Directeur l'a dit, ce tournoi n'aura pas lieu avant au moins un an. » coupa Kaori. « Mais je voudrais que tu te concentres déjà sur ce projet. Nous allons vous garder à l'œil, toi, Wakashimazu et Sorimachi. »  
Enfin, Kojirô fut libéré. Il salua profondément et remercia « chaleureusement » tout le monde pour leurs préoccupations et conseils. Kitazume, qui n'avait pas dit un mot de toute la 'discussion', le suivit hors du bureau.  
- « Bon. » lâcha-t-il. « Maintenant que nous avons perdu assez de temps, file en cours. Et tu as intérêt à te donner à fond sur le terrain, je n'ai pas envie de refaire ça. »

Kojirô grogna en guise d'acquiescement. _Un championnat du monde ! En Europe ! C'est ma chance de me faire remarquer !_ Il traversa les longs corridors qui se remplissaient de secrétaires et se dirigea vers les escaliers. L'esprit encore brouillé par la grande nouvelle qu'il venait de recevoir, il ne fit pas attention et bouscula quelqu'un.  
- « Euh, désolé. »  
- « Kojirô, tu n'es qu'une brute. »  
La voix stoppa Kojirô net dans sa marche. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable d'envoyer ce frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Hikari Tanda.  
- « Bonjour toi. » dit-elle de sa voix veloutée.  
- « Euh, oui, salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »  
- « Je suis chargée d'organiser la fête de Noël des sportifs.»  
- « … Quoi ? »  
- « Noël ? La fête entre équipes universitaires et lycéennes. C'est moi qui organise le pot de Noël. Tu vas venir, bien sûr ? »  
- « Euh, ouais, peut-être. » répondit Kojirô distraitement. Il _devait_ aller en cours. Il devait être_ irréprochable !_  
- « Allons, si tu ne viens pas, je vais m'ennuyer. Viens… pour moi. » Elle s'était rapprochée de lui en minaudant un peu. « Ça sera tout le fun du camp d'été en une soirée. » Elle s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds pour lui chuchoter les derniers mots à l'oreille. Kojirô releva à moitié l'allusion au 'fun' du camp d'été. Elle était toujours collée à lui et ses lèvres se rapprochaient de sa bouche.  
- « Tanda-san, j'ai cours, je dois y aller. » Il avait déjà presque tourné les talons.  
- « Hi-ka-ri » susurra-t-elle doucement en détachant chaque syllabe. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.  
- « Ouais, si tu veux. » fit Kojirô. Il la repoussa un peu plus durement et cette fois elle retomba sur ses pieds. « On se voit plus tard. »  
Il dévala les escaliers. Il n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce que la jeune fille venait de lui dire. A partir de maintenant il devait être concentré sur une seule chose : le foot. Il fronça les sourcils. Il espéra qu'il n'avait pas été grossier avec Hikari. Il lui semblait qu'elle lui avait demandé quelque chose…

Sa relation avec Hikari Tanda était des plus bizarres et n'avait ni queue ni tête. Apres le camp d'été, il avait passé des heures à penser à ce qui lui était arrivé et à tenter de donner sens au comportement de la jeune femme. Depuis, le peu d'heures qui étaient normalement les heures consacrées au sommeil étaient remplies d'images équivoques. Il se réveillait en sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre et il devait enfouir le visage dans son oreiller pour hurler de frustration en paix.

Il avait décidé de tout oublier quand elle le rattrapa dans l'enceinte du lycée un soir où il avait fini tard. Elle s'était lancée dans un grand monologue vague, ambigu et compliqué qui n'était ni une explication ni des excuses. En gros, elle avait avoué s'être mal comportée avec lui, mais que ce n'était pas sa faute, pas vraiment. Elle n'avait pas voulue être élue Miss Tôhô, c'était une de ses copines qui l'avait inscrite au concours pour faire une blague. Du coup, tous les garçons lui couraient après, mais seulement pour coucher avec elle. Les filles la détestaient toutes parce qu'elles savaient que tous les garçons, leurs copains inclus, voulaient coucher avec elle. Du coup, elle ne parlait à personne et tout le monde lui avait collé une sale réputation sur le dos de fille facile et glaciale. Mais elle, Hikari, était une gentille fille, presque timide et elle l'aimait beaucoup, lui. Mais elle ne savait pas trop comment l'approcher et elle se doutait que si quelqu'un remarquait qu'elle été intéressée par lui, cela se finirait mal.

Le flot de paroles avait sonné Kojirô. En fait, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle lui avait sourit et lui avait une bise au coin des lèvres. Puis elle était partie en courant. Cependant le samedi d'après, elle l'attendait près du stade après son entraînement. Elle l'invita à prendre un café, en prétextant qu'elle avait besoin de parler à un ami. Comment était-il passé du statut d'amant du soir à celui d'ami, il ne savait pas. Mais il n'avait pas résisté aux yeux doux de la jeune femme. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se méfier, mais il n'avait pas compris qu'ils allaient prendre un café dans le minuscule appartement d'étudiante de Hikari….

Elle avait recommencé à parler de ses problèmes. Kojirô était mal à l'aise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici !! Il devait commencer son boulot à la superette dans une demi-heure.  
- « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » avait demandé Hikari en posant une main sur son genou. « Tu sais que tu peux parler avec moi… » Elle s'était assise sur le canapé à côté de lui. « Ça sert à ça les amis… » Elle se rapprocha un peu plus. « Je veux dire, tu m'as bien écoutée… » Elle était à moins de deux centimètres de lui. Kojirô essayait de penser à un truc à dire mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur les lèvres de Hikari. Des lèvres pulpeuses, douces et moelleuses. Soudain il se rappela ce que ses mêmes lèvres lui avaient fait cet été auparavant. Avant qu'il ne réalisât lui-même, ils s'embrassaient. Qui avait commencé, il s'en fichait. Le baiser était doux, leurs langues ne faisaient que s'effleurer. Qui avait approfondi le contact, il s'en fichait. Qui avait commencé à toucher l'autre, il s'en fichait. Qui avait dénudé l'autre, il s'en fichait. Ami, pas ami, réputation, sentiment, il s'en fichait et contre fichait.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, mais cette fois, Hikari était là. Ils n'avaient pas parlé. Kojirô s'était dépêché de se rhabiller pour foncer à son boulot. Il avait deux heures de retard. Ils auraient pu en rester là, ils auraient _dû_… Mais maintenant Hikari surgissait de temps à autre et l'emmenait chez elle. Il n'y avait ni calendrier précis, ni rendez-vous, ni même un rythme déterminé. Il s'en voulait de la suivre et de la complaire si facilement, comme s'il n'était qu'un gigolo. Mais Hikari avait le don d'allumer en lui un instinct quasi primordial qu'il ne se connaissait pas. C'était combat où chacun des adversaires attrapait, mordait, poussait, où les coups étaient permis pour satisfaire cette ardeur en eux. C'était un corps à corps où il n'y avait ni perdant ni gagnant mais qui ne se finissait que lorsqu'ils avaient atteint un niveau de presque violence. Débauche, luxure, libertinage… Ça lui allait parfaitement comme ça. Ou du moins le croyait-il.

Cela faisait maintenant presque quatre mois qu'ils entretenaient cette…_relation._ Au fond, Kojirô n'était pas fier de lui, parce qu'il n'en avait jamais parlé avec Ken et Kazuki. Oh, ils se doutaient de quelque chose. Les griffures, suçons et autres marques…_d'affection_ laissés par Hikari étaient visibles, et il était difficile de se cacher quand on faisait douche commune au moins trois fois par semaine. Finalement, c'était Kazuki qui avait abordé le sujet un jour de début novembre qu'ils étaient tous deux en train de se changer alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans le vestiaire.  
- « Hyûga… » commença prudemment le buteur. Kojirô savait qu'il y avait un problème. Les trois amis ne s'appelaient plus que par leurs prénoms depuis un bon bout de temps. 'Capitaine' avait même un sens différent dans leur bouche. « Hyûga, tu sais…J'ai un problème. »  
- « Ouais ? ». Kojirô était encore surpris qu'il soit le confident du groupe. A son avis, Ken était plus doué pour toutes les questions de relations sociales.  
- « Tu vois, on m'a dit que c'était mal… que je drague les filles les unes après les autres… »  
- « Toi et… euh, Sasaki je croyais que vous étiez ensembles non ? Je veux dire, c'est la première fois que je te vois rester avec une fille aussi longtemps. »  
- « Oui, j'ai Miki. Mais je vois aussi d'autres filles. Tiens, ce week-end, j'ai rendez-vous avec cette fille du lycée Shiten. »  
- « Et elle dit en dit quoi Sasaki ? »  
- « Elle n'en dit rien. Oh oui, au fond elle n'est pas contente. Mais le truc, c'est que je lui avais dit tout de suite que je ne cherchais pas une copine. Elle sait qu'entre nous ce n'est pas sérieux. Je pense qu'elle espère que je vais me calmer, mais ça, pas une chance. »  
- « Et ça marche ? Je veux dire, toutes ces filles sont O.K avec ça ? »  
- « Oui, elles le savent toutes. »  
- « Donc où est le problème ? Tu t'en fiches si on te traite de dragueur. C'est ce que tu es, non ? Un dragueur mais pas un salaud. Tu ne fais rien dans leur dos. »  
- « Oui c'est mon point. Elles savent ce que se passera si je sors avec elles. Si après elles s'attachent et se brisent leurs cœurs, c'est leur problème. »  
- « Donc ? »  
- « C'est important de savoir où on va, quelque soit la nature de la relation. Même si ce n'est que du sexe.» Kazuki se planta devant Kojirô et le força à le regarder. « Hikari te mène en bateau. Continue à baiser avec elle si tu le souhaites, mais fais bien attention à ce que cela reste de la baise. Elle ne te donnera pas autre chose. Et je te signale qu'elle a un copain avec qui elle se balade main dans la main. En fait, elle a plein de copains. Tu t'es fait avoir. »

Sorimachi quitta le vestiaire alors que les autres joueurs entrèrent. Wakashimazu évita le regard de Kojirô, ce qui le laissa penser que les deux s'étaient concertés avant que cette discussion ait lieu et d'envoyer Kazuki. La vulgarité des mots dans la bouche de ce dernier avait frappé Kojirô. Il devait maintenant réaliser que Hikari et lui, ça n'avait aucun sens.  
Aussi réussit-il à la repousser quand elle revint le voir. Une fois, deux fois. Il n'y eut pas de troisième fois. Les rêves revinrent. Puis la famille Hase débarqua en force dans sa vie et Kojirô n'avait plus la force de rêver quand il s'allongeait sur son lit. Ou s'il rêvait il ne s'en rappelait pas. Les marques sur son corps disparurent.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hikari le retour ! Mais ce n'est pas fini. Et je suis très fière de moi. J'ai réussi à mentionner Hikari sans faire de scène de sexe torride. (A, pas tapé !)

En fait, je ne voulais pas traiter ce sujet dans ce chapitre, mais Hikari s'était imposée comme une grosse $ù° qu'elle est. J'avais pensé mettre ce que je voulais après mais cela aurait fait un chapitre énorme. La suite bientôt !


	14. Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Je suis en train de reprendre mes premiers chapitres. Purée ils sont pleins de fautes d'orthographe, c'est à se demander comment vous avez pu tout comprendre. Je reprends ici et là quelques contradictions. Donc je les aurai tous remis en ligne d'ici dimanche.

Le seul changement majeur est dû à un message privé qui m'a dit « comment ça, Shouta et Keiko ne se connaissent que depuis six mois et ils se marient ?? Moi si j'étais Kojirô j'aurai hurlé. » La vérité m'a frappée. Donc j'ai ajouté un détail qui n'a aucune importance, mais rend le tout crédible : ils se connaissent depuis un an, mais ne sortent ensemble que depuis 6 mois.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Un grand merci à **Kiito/Nix** pour sa fidèle présence. Neeve à Tôhô va faire des étincelles, mais pas celles que tu penses !

**Yellou**, contente de te revoir parmi …euh…moi ? Pareil sur Neeve et Tôhô – Dieu qu'elle est populaire cette fille. Et dire que c'est le perso que j'aime le moins. Moi j'aime Hikari. Et Ayame. (cours se cacher)

Coucou à**Chacha** et **Nano** pour leurs encouragements sur Fanfiction.

Et spécial dédicace à **Flo**, sur fanficfr, qui m'a laissé un superbe commentaire. Et sur ses recommandations, je viens de lire et j'ai adoré, la fanfic de Kirin « je t'aime moi non plus » donc allez tous la lire !

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Première publication : 01 Décembre 2007

Révision : 28 déc. 07

Révision : 28 févr. 08

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 13 – Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu

Plus tard dans la soirée, Kojirô crut mourir d'une attaque cardiaque. Il était en train de sortir les poubelles dehors quand il vit Shouta juché en haut d'une échelle appuyée contre le mur du garage. Il était en train de fixer quelque chose au dessus de la grande porte. Neeve, en gros pull et bas de survêtement, tenait l'échelle en bas.  
- « Shouta-san, est-ce que je peux t'aider ? » demanda Hyûga. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vont encore inventer ces deux-la ? On ne peut vraiment pas les laisser seuls deux secondes._  
- « Merci, mais j'ai tout juste terminé. Encore un tour de tournevis et voilà. Mademoiselle va enfin me laisser en paix.» répondit-il en regardant ironiquement sa fille.  
- « Donc maintenant tu peux aller te changer et venir prendre ta pâtée ! »  
Kojirô regarda bizarrement Neeve. Elle tenait un ballon de basket entre ses mains et désignait le panier que son père venait de fixer. _Elle sait jouer au basket ? Elle ?_  
Shouta rangea l'échelle et allait mettre les bouts d'emballages dans la grande poubelle quand elle l'arrêta.  
- « Tut tut, et le recyclage ? » Neeve désigna du doigt les trois hautes poubelles bleue, verte et marron qu'elle avait installées contre la grille, vers le passage vers l'arrière de la maison quelques jours auparavant.  
- « Tu me compliques toujours la vie ! » rouspéta Shouta. Mais il mit le carton dans la poubelle marron et le plastique dans la bleue. « Satisfaite ? »  
- « Oui. Viens jouer. » Neeve commença à dribbler et lança la balle à son père.  
- « Pas aujourd'hui, chérie. Tiens, demande à Kojirô-kun. Je suis certain qu'il joue mieux que moi. » Il lui relança la balle et rentra.  
Neeve examina Kojirô des pieds à la tête avec son petit air narquois et sa moue dubitative. Elle faisait tourner le ballon sur son doigt, un peu-beaucoup pour lui en mettre plein la vue.  
- « Tu sais jouer ? »  
- « Un peu… » Kojirô haussa les épaules. Il connaissait les règles pour avoir dû faire du basket en cours de sport.  
- « Tu veux jouer ? »  
Il hésita. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de jouer au basket mais il n'avait rien de pressant non plus. En plus il était intrigué.  
- « Je pensais que tu faisait de la danse. » accusa-t-il presque.  
- « Oui, mais mon grand-père m'a appris à jouer. Il était très bon. Il aurait peut-être même pu jouer à l'université, s'il y était allé bien sûr. »  
- « Tu t'entendais bien avec lui, on dirait ». Il s'était mis dos au panier et Neeve dribblait d'une main en faisant des petits pas de côté, cherchant à trouver un point faible pour le passer.  
- « Oui, il était formidable avec moi. » Soudainement elle se lança en avant, passa le ballon dans son autre main tout en dribblant et sauta. « Un point pour moi. »  
- « Je ne joue pas trop longtemps, j'ai des devoirs. »  
- « O.K. Le premier à dix points ? » proposa Neeve. Kojirô grogna. Elle savait maintenant qu'il voulait dire oui. A son tour, elle se mit en position défense.  
Kojirô dribbla et décida de passer en force. Neeve ne fit pas le poids mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ne perdit pas l'équilibre.  
- « Normalement, il y aurait faute pour bousculement. » fit-elle en reprenant le ballon.  
- « Un partout. Il n'y a pas faute. C'est comme ça qu'on joue. Le sport ce n'est pas pour les fillettes. »  
- « Et tu joues au foot comme ça ? »  
- « Oui » Il essaya de la bloquer mais elle tira presque directement de là où elle était.  
- « Je n'y connais rien au foot donc je ne peux pas juger. Deux-un. Qui étaient les deux gars ? »  
- « Quoi ? Oh dimanche… Mes copains. » répondit simplement Kojirô. Il essaya de passer mais elle lui prit le ballon lorsqu'il dribbla.  
- « Trois-un. Ils jouent aussi au foot ? »  
- « Ouais. » Cette fois-ci il essaya de l'imiter et de tirer directement mais il rata son coup.  
- « Quatre-un. Et ils sont aussi bons que toi ? »  
- « On peut dire ça. » Neeve sauta pour marquer mais il sauta plus haut qu'elle et lui vola la balle.  
- « Comment ça ? » grimaça la jeune fille.  
- « Quatre-deux. Ken joue comme gardien de but et Kazuki est buteur, comme moi. C'est difficile de comparer. » Il commençait à prendre le rythme. Neeve se déplaçait légèrement et maintenait un échange rapide. Elle enleva son gros pull et Kojirô lorgna sur le décolleté que son T-shirt col V offrait à sa vue.  
- « Ken, c'est le petit ? »  
- « Non, ça c'est Sorimachi. » fit le jeune homme automatiquement. Il se concentrait sur le jeu et cette discussion à bâtons rompus l'enquiquinait. Après tout, il jouait_toujours _pour gagner. « Quatre-trois. »  
- « Et Sorimachi c'est Kazuki. » conclut Neeve. Elle essaya de passer par sa gauche et feinta. Elle pivota sur son pied droit, lui présentant son dos en protégeant sa balle puis visa. « Cinq-trois. »

Ils continuèrent à jouer en silence, chacun se concentrant sur le jeu de l'autre, bien décidés l'un comme l'autre à gagner. Kojirô compensait son manque de technique par sa supériorité en force et allonge. Ils arrivèrent au score de neuf-neuf et Kojirô marqua le point de la victoire en un parfait Slam Dunk. En même temps qu'il agrippait l'anneau en se laissant pendre de tout son poids, il réalisa que c'était Shouta qui avait fixé le panneau et crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter – encore une fois. Mais la structure tint bon.  
Neeve avait récupéré le ballon d'un air maussade.  
- « Il est temps de rentrer, on va bientôt passer à table. »

Kojirô secoua la tête derrière elle avec un grand sourire satisfait. Ce qu'elle pouvait être mauvaise perdante ! Ils montèrent à l'étage prendre une douche, lui admirant encore une fois ses fesses alors qu'elle montait les marches devant lui. _Il n'y a pas de petits plaisirs dans la vie._ Mais elle fut plus rapide que lui et s'enferma dans la salle de bain européenne, lui laissant le choix entre la salle de bain à la japonaise ou celle européenne en bas. Attendre pour qu'elle lui laisse la place n'était pas une option. Il savait déjà qu'elle prenait un temps fou pour se laver, mais si elle captait qu'il attendait, elle mettrait encore plus longtemps. Ayant perdu la bataille mais certes pas la guerre, il alla se doucher en bas.

Dans le salon, c'était la crise. Takeru et Mamoru tentaient de convaincre leur mère de prendre un chien. Maintenant qu'ils avaient DEUX jardins… Ils en discutèrent tous durant le repas. Neeve déclara qu'elle s'en fichait tant que 1. Elle n'avait pas à s'occuper de l'animal et 2. Qu'il ne s'approchait en aucun cas d'elle. Elle trouvait les chiens stupides, bruyants, salissants et chers à entretenir.  
- « De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous nous prenons le chou. Nous avons déjà un animal à la maison. » Devant l'air intrigué de la famille, elle désigna Kojirô d'un coup de menton. « Vous oubliez le tigre. Et entre chat et chien, le courant ne passe pas. »  
Kojirô se renfrogna et tout le monde éclata de rire. _Elle trouve toujours le moyen de me mettre hors de moi. Moi qui commençais presque à la trouver potable. Elle m'énerve, elle est odieuse. Comment ai-je pu la trouver presque potable._  
Il avait raté une partie de la conversation pendant qu'il grinçait des dents dans son coin. Comme c'était Neeve qui parlait, il décida que ce n'était pas important.  
- « J'ai une grande nouvelle » annonça-t-il. « Il semblerait qu'une coupe du monde des moins des dix-neuf ans va s'organiser dans un ou deux ans. En Europe. Matsumomo-san pense que cela va être ma chance de me faire repérer par un club. »  
Toute la famille, Shouta compris, s'exclama et le félicita. Seule Neeve ne disait rien. Kojirô lui jeta un coup d'œil. En fait elle _le_ regardait avec un drôle d'air, genre …_impressionnée… ?_ Elle vit qu'il la regardait et lui rendit son regard, ajoutant un air narquois et auto-satisfait qui fit hurler mentalement Kojirô.  
- « Ce n'est pas tout, je dois aller bosser. » Il se leva hors de table et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour plus de sûreté.

Ne voulant pas perdre son sang froid et décider à tenir ses bonnes résolutions quand à ces notes, Kojirô se fit aussi rare que Neeve. Tous deux révisaient pour leurs examens de fins de semestre. Le jeune homme prit exemple sur Neeve et commença à faire des exercices supplémentaires d'anglais, à la plus grande surprise de son professeur. Ken et Kazuki, mis au courant pour le championnat la demi-seconde après qu'il eut rejoint sa classe, avaient approuvé son idée de donner un coup de collier en cette matière, puisqu'ils iraient en Europe d'ici deux ans. Depuis ce jour, ils étudiaient beaucoup – enfin, selon leurs propres critères, ce qui les faisaient en fait passer de 'effort minimal' à 'efforts moyens, peut mieux faire' – et se dépensaient sans compter au foot. Le tirage des éliminatoires pour le championnat inter-lycée venait d'être publié. Kojirô criait tellement après son équipe qu'il s'en cassa presque la voix et dut coasser pendant toute une soirée. Faisant le plus grand bonheur des ses frères qui l'imitèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse les gros yeux. Les yeux, ça n'a pas de voix, pas plus que les bras… Surtout les GROS bras.

Le mercredi soir de la semaine suivante, il rentra du café Ishiin fatigué. Il venait de découvrir qu'étudier demandait plus d'énergie qu'il ne le pensait. Heureusement que le patron du centre de distribution lui avait dit qu'il avait assez de gars pour la distribution du soir. Il devait se ramollir au contact de tout ce luxe, parce qu'avant il avait trois boulots et il menait le tout plutôt bien. Il s'arrêta net dans le pas de sa porte.  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! » beugla-t-il. Neeve se tenait au beau milieu de sa chambre. Elle le regardait comme si de rien n'était.  
- « C'est ton père, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle tenait à la main le cadre qu'il avait posé sur son chevet. Celui avec la photo de famille. SA photo de famille.  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! » répéta Kojirô en retenant de la gifler.  
- « Le ménage... » Neeve désigna avec son plumeau l'aspirateur qui gisait à ses pieds. « Tu sais que tu lui ressembles beaucoup ? » reprit-elle sur un ton badin tout en regardant la photo. « Je veux dire, physiquement c'est Mamoru qui tient de lui, c'est presque son portrait craché. Oh, oui tu as des points communs, mais c'est plus dans l'attitude que vous vous ressemblez. »  
- « Pose cette photo et sors d'ici. Maintenant ! » hurla Kojirô en perdant patience. _Mais de quoi elle se mêle ?_ « Casse-toi ! »  
Il s'attendait à une réplique sanglante mais elle ne dit rien. Elle reposa délicatement le cadre sur le chevet et sortit de la chambre.  
- « Tu seras bien gentil de mettre l'aspirateur dans le couloir quand tu auras terminé, je n'ai pas encore fini l'étage. »

Kojirô claqua la porte avec violence. _Je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes fouiner dans ma chambre, ni que tu viennes faire le ménage. D'ailleurs elle est très propre ma chambre._ Il se baissa et ramassa les magazines qui trainaient, collecta le linge disséminé ici et là pour mettre le tout dans son panier à linge qui se remplit à ras bord et shoota ses chaussures sous son lit. Puis il brancha rageusement l'aspirateur et donna quatre-cinq grands mouvements de va et vient sur le plancher en laissant des moutons dans les coins, arrêta, débrancha et sorti la machine en trois secondes. _Voilà elle est contente ?_En fermant la porte, il entendait des bruits de brosse venant d'une des salles de bains. _Noie-toi dans le bain, pourriture._

Mais bien sûr, elle eut le dernier mot. Le soir même, lorsqu'il dut supporter sa présence à table, Keiko la remercia chaleureusement d'avoir fait le ménage dans _toute_ la maison. Elle avait même fait la chambre des petits. Sans en avoir l'air, elle s'arrangea pour croiser son regard et lui dédia son éternel sourire narquois et fit encore une fois la démonstration de ses talents mono-sourciliers.

Il se fit la promesse de l'éviter soigneusement pour le reste de ses jours, mais comment éviter quelqu'un quand on vit avec ? Et à sa plus grande horreur, la maison fut envahie par un groupe de fille de sa classe le vendredi en fin d'après-midi.  
- « Mais, mais… ? » bégaya-t-il. Il était tranquillement installé dans le salon et regardait les informations sportives.  
- « Elles viennent pour finir un projet de groupe. » lui rappela Neeve.  
- « Depuis quand ? »  
- « Depuis au mois la semaine dernière. Tu n'as qu'à écouter au lieu de bouder… Les filles, » reprit-elle à voix haute, « lui c'est Hyûga-san, et voici, Ayame, Sayuri, Kyoko et … Oki. »  
Les jeunes filles dévisagent Kojirô mais ne pouffèrent pas. Un coup d'œil sur Neeve confirma qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. _Paaarfait. Dans tes dents. Quelque soit le problème, je suis content._ Ceci dit, il essayait de se faire une idée sur la fameuse Ayame. C'est la première fois qu'il la voyait et il aimait bien ce qu'il voyait. C'était un peu dommage qu'elle soit si petite mais elle avait une lueur malicieuse dans son regard qui lui donnait envie de sourire.  
Sayuri et Oki montèrent dans la chambre de Neeve pendant cette dernière et Ayame préparaient un snack dans la cuisine. Curieux de savoir ce qui ne tournait pas rond, il fit semblant de se servir un verre de coca.  
- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici celle-là ? » rouspétait Neeve. « Je pensais que nous étions avec Kana, moi ! »  
- « C'est la prof qui a changé. Elle trouvait que les groupes étaient plus équilibrés comme ça. »  
- « Equilibrés ? Avec cette grosse vache puante, moche et asthmatique ? Elle rigole ! Elle est moche comme un pou, bête comme ses pieds et pète plus haut que son cul… En fait, elle n'est pas très gâtée anatomiquement parlant.»  
PFFFFF ! Kojirô s'étouffa de rire avec son coca. Il devait reconnaître que Neeve avait la rancune imagée. Et pouvait être une sacrée langue de pute. Il dissimula son rire en quinte de toux et disparut dans sa chambre. Malheureusement, cinq filles dans une même pièce font beaucoup de bruit… Apparemment la grosse vac…Oki…n'était jamais d'accord avec le reste du groupe et Neeve perdait patience. Kojirô hésitait : il avait trouvé la jeune fille antipathique au premier regard, bien qu'elle ne soit pas grosse du tout. Elle était même plutôt jolie. Mais elle faisait tourner Neeve chèvre et pour cela, elle avait son soutien moral.

Encore une fois, des protestations traversèrent le mur. Impossible de se concentrer. Il redescendit pour trouver sa mère et Shouta pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre en regardant un vieux film.  
- « Elles sont bruyantes non ? » commenta Shouta. « Je vais monter leur dire de baisser le ton. »  
- « Non ce n'est pas la peine. Ne les dérange pas, elles étudient. Laquelle reste dormir ce soir ? »  
- « Celle avec les longs cheveux noirs. Ayame Sakamoto. »  
- « Sakamoto ? Comme dans les industries Sakamoto ? »  
- « Euh, oui pourquoi ? »  
- « C'est censé être mon patron, ils détiennent les parts majoritaires de la compagnie possédant ma boîte. »  
Kojirô était dégouté. Non seulement il devait se taper la dispute de groupe mais encore plus, une soirée de pouffement en vue ? Pas question. Il remonta dans sa chambre et empoigna ce # & de téléphone portable.  
- « Kojirô ? C'est bien la première fois que tu m'appelles. Un pépin ? » demanda Ken qui répondit après la seconde sonnerie.  
- « Je demande asile politique ! »  
- « Tu veux crécher chez moi ce soir ? Mes vieux sont au ciné. »  
- « A tout de suite. »  
Kojirô fit son sac en trois minutes mais eut le temps d'entendre une nouvelle série de râlements.  
- « Maaaaaaman » appela-t-il en dévalant les escaliers, faisant sursauter Keiko et Shouta. « Je vais dormir chez Ken ! »  
- « Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »  
- « Je pense qu'il fuit l'explosion nucléaire imminente. C'est un homme sage, ton fils » commenta Shouta alors que tous grimacèrent en entendant un cri plus haut perché que les précédents. « File ! Encore mieux, je vais t'y conduire. »  
Le jeune homme n'avait pas trop envie de supporter Shouta, mais la proposition était alléchante. Il accepta d'un signe de tête et le médecin abandonna le navire, laissant Keiko seule pour affronter la tempête grandissante.  
Le trajet fut court et silencieux, Kojirô donnant les indications. Shouta était bien content de sortir prendre l'air et Kojirô se douta qu'il allait « se perdre » sur le chemin du retour. Ce qui n'était pas très gentil pour Keiko mais bon…  
Il fut accueilli par un Ken curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour sortir un tigre hors de sa tanière en un vendredi soir. Kojirô le mit au parfum en trois mots et ce fut en hurlant de rire que Ken ouvrit le tiroir de son lit, dévoilant un second matelas, un peu vieux et dur mais faisant parfaitement l'affaire. Ils étudièrent un peu et allèrent se coucher tôt pour être en forme le lendemain. Comme tous les samedis, ils avaient un méga entrainement l'après-midi.  
- « Euh, Kojirô ? Tu fais toujours la distribution des journaux le matin? »  
- « Merde, j'avais oublié… Je sais, viens avec moi, et je t'offre le petit-déj chez moi. »  
- « O.K »  
C'était sympa de maintenant pouvoir inviter ses copains chez lui. Il allait peut-être pouvoir retourner les nombreuses invitations de Ken et Kazuki, et même plus. Un lit deux places, une grande chambre qui pouvait accueillir un grand matelas sur le sol, une chambre d'ami et deux canapés. Ça en ouvrait, des possibilités ! Déjà il imaginait une soirée foot avec toute l'équipe… A regarder les matches de la ligue européenne sur le grand écran 16/9… Et la tête de Neeve quand elle réalisera qu'elle devra se taper les matchs… Kojirô s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, Ken et Kojirô firent la distribution des journaux à deux en se faisant des passes de ballons avec les jambes, et de journaux avec les mains… Quelques uns finirent par terre dans l'eau mais ils ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal… L'estomac gargouillant, les deux garçons regagnèrent la maison. A la plus grande surprise de Kojirô, Neeve et Ayame étaient encore là. Chacune assise d'un côté du bar américain, elles papotaient en prenant leur petit-déjeuner.  
- « Ben… qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » demanda Kojirô gentiment à la sauce tigre.  
- « Ouais… Bonjour à toi aussi. Je mange. »  
- « Ahaha. Et les cours ? »  
- « Pas cours. Annulés pour nous permettre de réviser. »  
- « Bonjour, je suis Ayame Sakamoto. » fit Ayame en souriant à Ken.  
- « Euh… Ken Wakashimazu. »  
- « Oh, c'est toi le gardien de but, non ? » coupa Neeve.  
- « Euh… oui. Kojirô t'as parlé de moi ? » demanda Ken, un peu interpellé.  
- « Bien sûr, il m'a dit que tu était très bon. Prends-tu du café ou du thé ? »  
- « Euh… café s'il te plaît. »  
Ayame comprit très vite le manège de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait décidé de se faire passer pour un ange auprès du copain de son très cher 'frère'. La bisbille Kojirô-Neeve l'amusait au plus haut point. Tous les jours, Neeve lui racontait la dernière anecdote en date, et comment elle avait encore une fois réussi à faire maronner 'le tigre'.  
- « Hyûga-san, nous avons fait de la pâte à gaufres et il nous en reste. En veux-tu ? » proposa-t-elle subtilement.  
- « Euh… oui… Merci. »  
Elle lui dédia un superbe sourire. Kojirô étant habitué au sourire narquois de Neeve, trouva le changement appréciable et ne put se retenir de sourire à son tour. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il venait de tomber dans le piège de la redoutable jeune fille. Ayame était une chasseuse aguerrie, collectionnait les proies et n'avait pas encore de tigre à son palmarès. Et même si cela ne marchait pas, elle venait de détourner l'attention de Kojirô, qui ne remarquait pas que Ken venait de succomber aux charmes de Neeve.

Ayame passa derrière la machine à gaufre et entreprit de préparer une belle gaufre dorée. Elle s'arrangea pour faire glisser la manche de son peignoir pour laisser voir une épaule à la peau douce et fine. Sous le prétexte d'attraper une assiette, elle se pencha et offrir au garçon assis devant elle un aperçu de sa poitrine chastement, mais sensuellement cachée par une nuisette de soie.  
- « Et voilà ! » En se redressant, la manche du peignoir se remit en place, dérobant aux yeux les merveilles tout juste découvertes. Et quels yeux. Ayame trouvait Kojirô ab-so-lu-ment sexy et merveilleusement à point.  
- « Ayame, could you tell me what the hell you think you are doing ?_peux-tu me dire ce que tu es exactement en train de fabriquer?_ » demanda doucement Neeve.  
- « Oh, you know me, just playing around. Don't you think he is smoking hot? _Oh, tu me connais, je batifole. Tu ne penses pas qu'il est chaud comme la braise ? »_  
- « Maybe, but he is out of your game, girl. I mean, we are supposed to be one big happy family, aren't we? _Peut-être, mais il est hors limite, ma fille. Je veux dire, nous sommes censés être une grande et belle famille, n'est-ce pas »_  
Ayame concéda le point en souriant. L'échange en anglais avait été si rapide que ni Ken ni Kojirô n'avaient compris un mot.  
- « Neeve, je croyais que tu travaillais aujourd'hui. » rappela soudainement Ayame.  
- « Oh, mince, j'avais presque oublié. »  
- « Travailler alors que tu devrais réviser, ce n'est pas sérieux. » grommela Kojirô en essayant de chasser les images de nuisette en soie de son esprit.  
- « Bon, ces examens c'est dans la poche. Et puis c'est Noël, la boutique est comble, et je suis leur meilleure vendeuse. »  
- « Et modeste avec ça. » railla-t-il.  
Neeve l'ignora superbement et se retourna vers Ken qui lui avait demandé où elle travaillait.  
- « A Impulse. »  
- « Attends, Impulse comme dans Impulse ? Quelle branche ? » Ken était surpris.  
- « Celle du centre commercial. Ce n'est pas la plus grande, mais c'est la plus branchée. Nous sommes la seule de Tokyo à avoir un café. »  
- « Et tu es dans quel rayon ? »  
- « Vêtements. »  
- « Et je suppose que tu as une carte de réduction en tant qu'employée ? »  
- « Hum hum… quinze pour cent en plus de la ristourne étudiante. »  
- « Je sens que nous allons être amis. Je dois acheter au moins trois CDs par mois à Impulse. »  
- « Mon cher Wakashimazu-san, vous serez toujours le bienvenu à Impulse. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous servir personnellement. » ronronna presque Neeve en glissant un regard vers Kojirô qui bouillonnait devant sa gaufre.  
- « Oh, appelle-moi Ken, cela sera plus simple. »  
- « Idem. Mais Hyûga-san ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix faussement contrariée, « tu ne manges pas ta gaufre ? Après tout le mal qu'Ayame s'est donné pour toi ?! »

Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent à retenir leur crise de fou rire jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient dans la chambre de Neeve. Ecroulées sur le lit, elles n'en pouvaient plus.  
- « Ceci dit, Ayame… » commença Neeve sur un ton mi-figue, mi-raisin.  
- « Oui, oui je sais. Mais c'est bien dommage, il est yummy _(à croquer)_ ton frère. »  
- « Pour la dernière fois, il n'est pas mon frère. Mais je reconnais qu'il est moins con que je ne le pensais. Et puis ces copains sont craquants… »  
- « N'est-ce pas ? » approuva Ayame en se maquillant. « Mais je te retourne ton conseil… Hors limite ! »  
- « Je te signale que j'ai Shun. Ken ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. En plus, il est sûrement comme l'autre tâche, foot foot foot foooooot tout le temps. »  
- « Aaah, Shun… Comment ai-je pu oublié le prince ? Allez bouge-toi, nous allons être en re… NEEVE !!! »  
- « Chut! »  
Dans la cuisine, Ken se fit tout petit. Il savait qu'il venait de faire une gaffe, et une grosse. Il avait pactisé avec l'ennemi.  
- « Ken, je pensais que tu cherchais l'âme sœur, pas à vendre la tienne au diable. » reprochait justement l'attaquant.  
- « Désolé, mais… Bon d'accord je me suis fait avoir par la face d'ange. Mais j'ai réussi à me dégoter un bon trente pour cent de réduction !! »  
- « … Quinze pour cent de dix pour cent cela fait vingt-trois pour cent et des patates, pas trente. »  
- « Et puis dis-toi que je me suis infiltré derrière les lignes adverses, je vais être un espion depuis l'intérieur. »  
- « Ouais, ben t'infiltre pas trop et reste à l'extérieur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »  
- « Hé ho, je ne m'appelle pas Kazuki non plus. Je ne pense pas qu'avec ma bite moi ! »  
- « Depuis quand Kazuki pense ? »  
Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire. Il n'y avait pas encore de fille capable de casser leur amitié.  
- « Tu en penses quoi de la copine ? » demanda Ken.  
- « Qu'elle est un joli petit lot prêt à te péter à la figure. »  
- « Aguicheuse n'est-ce pas ? »  
- « Toi aussi tu as… Putain ! » jura Kojirô. « Hé, Hase, tu comptes aller où comme ça ? » interpella-t-il très violement.  
- « Au boulot. » répondit calmement Neeve descendant les marches.  
- « Tu déconnes ! T'as vue comment tu t'es fringuée ? »  
- « C'est la dernière mode. »  
- « Pour les putes oui, on te voit tout. Hein Ken ? »  
- « … » Ken avait encore les yeux fixés sur le top de la jeune fille. Un peu de café lui coulait sur le menton. Neeve avait passé un top à moitié transparent qui se nouait derrière le dos, comme un haut de maillot de bain. Un tissu semblable à un voile noir transparent révélait un ventre plat et une bonne partie des côtes avant de s'obscurcir sur les seins, mais redevenait translucide sur le haut de la poitrine et le coup et les bras, tout en cachant les épaules.  
- « Tiens, regarde-le ! Tu as envie que tous les gars te reluquent comment ça ! »  
Neeve fit une moue. Elle descendit les marches d'un pas décidé et se planta devant Kojirô.  
- « Hyûga-san, de quelle couleur est mon soutien-gorge ? » demanda-t-elle.  
**-**«** Pfffff** ». Ken venait de s'étrangler avec son café à la mention du soutien-gorge.  
- « Alors, j'attends… La couleur de mon soutif ? » répéta-t-elle de sa voix basse.  
- « Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? » aboya-t-il en ignorant le signe annonciateur de danger.  
- « Comment ça ? Je croyais qu'on me voyait tout ? » ironisa Neeve.  
- « Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire ! »  
- « Autre que me traiter de pute ? »  
- « Non mais… tu déformes tout ! »  
- « M'as-tu ou pas traitée de pute ? »  
- « … »  
- « Parce que si j'étais une pute, je serai au moins une pute de classe et je n'aurai rien à faire avec un minable pervers et vulgaire comme toi ! »  
Kojirô ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais, comme Neeve s'y attendait, ne trouva rien à dire. Elle en profita pour assener le coup de grâce.  
- « Au revoir Ken, à bientôt j'espère ! »  
- « Euuuh, oui…. »  
Elle remonta les marches et disparut dans le couloir. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma doucement derrière les deux filles. Elles éclatèrent de rire aussitôt dans la rue.  
- « Attends, Ayame, tiens-moi ça. » Neeve fourra son sac dans les mains de sa copine, adossée au mur tant elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle sortit un pull moulant long à manches longues et le passa par dessus son top. Puis, elle défit le nœud retenant le top et en se trémoussant un peu, le fit glisser à ses pieds.  
- « Tu as vu sa tête ! » s'exclama-t-elle en prenant son sac.  
- « Ou celle de son copain ! Oh j'aurai tellement voulu avoir mon appareil photo ! » renchérit Ayame. « Mais tu ne penses pas avoir poussé le bouchon un peu loin ? »  
- « C'est un grand garçon non ? Il va s'en remettre, le tigrounet…»  
- « Ou lui donner des idées. »  
- « Ah, je te l'ai dit... main gauche ! »  
- « Moi je te ne fais que te donner un conseil d'ami. Tu connais le proverbe 'tenir le tigre par la queue' ? »  
- « … »  
- « Non Neeve, pas cette queue ! Perverse va ! »  
- « … »  
- « Je t'aurai prévenue. »  
- « Hé, j'en ai un autre de proverbe pour toi. 'qui vivra verra' »

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mwaahahaaaa ! qu'elle est horrible Neeve. Je vous l'avais dit !! J'ai presque pitié de Kojirô. Donc entre Neeve et Hikari, laquelle est pire ?

Autre chose, vous aurez – ou allez – remarqué que mon chapitre se finit par deux proverbes ? Tout comme les titres de mes chapitres. Voilà une bonne question pour vous. A partir d'ici, je peux partir faire mon chapitre prochain de deux façon différentes. « Tenir le tigre par la queue » ou « qui vivra verra. » Venez me dire laquelle vous préférez !!!


	15. Tenir le tigre par la queue

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Note 1 : Letie a choisi, Letie a décidé, voici venir le tigre tenu par la queue… Non pas celle-là…

Note 2 : Avec ce chapitre, je suis juste en dessous des 55 000 mots !

Note 3 : Avec ce chapitre, je compte passer les 1 000 clics sur Fanfic-fr et les 500 sur fanfiction.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Un grand merci à Letie pour son commentaire. Je t'aime moi aussi, et je veux la suite de tes deux fanfictions. Et plus que ça.

Sinon, je viens de tomber amoureuse d'une fanfiction extrêmement bien écrite que tout le monde doit déjà connaitre mais bon, au cas où, « Et je verrai Mourir Venise » par Eifersucht.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Publié : 03 décembre 2007

Révisé : 28 décembre 2007

Révisé : 28 février 2008

Chapitre 14 – Tenir le tigre par la queue.

Kojirô n'avait jamais été aussi en colère de toute sa vie. JAMAIS ! Même quand il avait perdu la finale du championnat primaire et qu'il cru avoir perdu la chance de sa vie d'intégrer Tôhô. Même quand il avait presque été renvoyé de la Tôhô pour s'être absenté lors du dernier tournoi collège. Même quand il avait dû faire face à Shouta dans ce restaurant, il y a ce qu'il lui semblait une vie déjà. Mais non, ce n'était qu'un mois et demi !

Ken avait suivi Kojirô hors de la maison et jusqu'au lycée en grand silence. Il avait été choqué par l'attitude de Neeve, même s'il se doutait au fond qu'elle ne voulait que le taquiner. En fait, il avait été également surpris par la réaction de Kojirô. Il criait sur les toits jour et nuit qu'il détestait la jeune fille, mais semblait très protecteur. Ken n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'il avait ressemblait à un père indigné devant sa gamine de treize ans.

En arrivant aux vestiaires, l'attaquant ouvrit la porte violemment et se dirigea à grands pas vers son casier. Il en ouvrit la porte tout aussi brutalement et entreprit de se changer. Dans son dos, Ken fit un geste intimant le silence en passant sa main raide sur sa gorge. Tous comprirent le message et reprirent leur conversation en ignorant Kojirô, mais certainement un ton plus bas.

Kojirô, ayant fini de se changer, referma son casier. Le geste fut si rageur que la porte claqua et se rouvrit. Il cogna avec la même force, pour avoir un résultat semblable. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois sous les regards ahuris des autres joueurs. L'entraîneur dut sortir de son bureau pour lui demander de bien vouloir arrêter de casser l'équipement du lycée. Lui aussi vit l'humeur massacrante du joueur et décida de l'envoyer faire des tours de terrains pour se calmer. Courir jusqu'à épuisement était une très bonne solution pour refroidir les caractères.

Kojirô fut extrêmement dur durant la session. Il aboya ses ordres et engueulait tout le monde dès la moindre erreur. Il fut encore plus intraitable que d'habitude sur les fautes et actions non terminées ou faites à moitié cœur. Ken caressa même l'idée de se faire porter pâle pour ne pas avoir à endurer la traditionnelle séquence de tirs aux buts. Il résista, mais bien que courageux, il n'était pas suicidaire, et laissa passer quelques boulets de ballon. L'un deux éclata d'ailleurs contre le mur en un grand bang sonore qui fit sursauter les autres. L'entraîneur nota le comportement du gardien, mais encore une fois ne dit rien. Kojirô ne prit pas de douche et partit dès qu'il put. Il fulminait toujours autant. Ken prit une décision et se changea presque aussi rapidement, mais prit une douche. Aussi Kitazume ne put mettre la main que sur Sorimachi qui se vit contraint et forcé de raconter…ce qu'il ne savait pas.

Ken alla droit au centre commercial et se glissa dans Impulse par la boutique CD. Il fit semblant de parcourir les rayons mais il cherchait Neeve des yeux. Il la vit sur la mezzanine en train de mettre des vêtements en rayon. Il réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas menti en disant être la meilleure vendeuse du magasin. Toutes les trois secondes, quelqu'un venait vers elle pour un avis ou un commentaire. Il n'entendait pas les conversations, mais il lui semblait qu'elle ne cherchait pas à vendre à tout prix, mais plutôt à conseiller les gens. Il la vit même refuser de vendre une robe qui semblait assez chère et rediriger la cliente sur un modèle en soldes.

Il s'avança vers elle.  
- « Neeve ? »  
- « Oui ? Oh, Ken… ? Tu veux déjà utiliser ma carte de réduction ? »  
- « Non, je veux te parler. C'est urgent. »  
- « Oh… » Elle s'éloigna vers une de ses collègues. « Je prends une pause, OK ? ».  
En redescendant, elle enleva la veste d'employée et la posa derrière le comptoir. Ken remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus le même haut, et même si celui qu'elle portait était moulant il était absolument portable. Ce qui le conforta dans son opinion de « taquiner ». Ils achetèrent un café à un marchand de la galerie et firent quel pas en silence.  
- « Neeve, je vais être franc. Ce matin… je sais bien que ce n'était que pour rigoler, mais Kojirô l'a prit très mal. » Neeve haussa les épaules. « Très très mal. »  
- « Et ? »  
- « Je ne l'ai _jamais_ vu comme ça. »  
- « Et ça fait longtemps que tu le connais ? » demanda Neeve d'une voix égale.  
- « Depuis que nous avons dix ans. »  
- « Ouais, donc tu sais de quoi tu parles… »  
- « Hum. »  
- « Je suis dans la merde ? »  
- « Jusqu'au cou. Je ne voudrais pas être à ta place. »  
Le silence retomba jusqu'à ce que Ken s'assît sur un banc en étendant ses longues jambes devant lui. Neeve se posa à côté de lui, une jambe pliée sous elle.  
- « Pourquoi tu le fais tourner chèvre comme ça ? »  
- « Parce que ça marche. »  
- « Pardon ? »  
- « C'est marrant de le taquiner. Il perd tout le temps. »  
- « Et regarde maintenant. »  
- « Je sais. L'attrapeur attrapé… Mais ce n'est pas que de ma faute. Lui aussi n'est pas commode. »  
- « Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était facile à vivre. Mais cela fait partie de son charme. Avec tout ce qu'il vécu… »  
- « J'aimerais bien que tout le monde arrête de me dire ça !» pesta soudain Neeve. « Comme s'il était le seul à souffrir au monde ! » Son ton était amer.  
- « Euh, Neeve, tu n'es pas à plaindre, non ? »  
- « Ah, ouais ? Essaye grandir sans mère et sans père. »  
Neeve se leva, jeta son gobelet d'un geste rageur et s'éloigna.  
- « Je dois retourner bosser. »  
- « Neeve, attends ! » Ken la rattrapa. « Je ne veux pas te juger, et oui, je ne sais rien de ta vie. Mais si ce que tu me dis est vrai, alors toi et Kojirô avaient plus en commun que vous ne le pensiez. Regarde un peu comme il a réagit ce matin. Il s'inquiétait pour toi ! »  
Neeve stoppa net.  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »  
- « Ben oui ! Tu crois qu'il t'aurait fait cette scène si tu avais été la voisine de palier ? » Neeve pâlit.  
- « Vraiment ? »  
- « Ça saute aux yeux. »  
- « …Merde…. »  
- « … »  
- « Merde, merde, merde. »  
- « Je ne te le fais pas dire. »  
- « … »  
- « … »  
- « Tu es un bon gars, Ken, tu sais ça ? »  
- « Euh… merci je suppose ? »  
- « Bon, je dois vraiment y retourner. J'espère te revoir…. Dans de meilleures conditions. »  
- « Sûr. A la prochaine. »  
Ken rentra chez lui avec le sentiment du travail bien fait. Il soupira. Il savait qu'amadouer Kojirô n'allait pas être facile. Mais, avec un sourire, il se dit que si quelqu'un pouvait le faire, c'était bien Neeve. Il devait admettre qu'il aimait bien Neeve. Elle n'était pas bien méchante au fond, mais était juste complètement à côté de la plaque. L'expression « pourrie gâtée » venait immédiatement aux lèvres, mais il se demandait ce qu'il y avait au fond.

Neeve rentra chez elle sur la pointe des pieds. Elle avait ressassé encore et encore sa conversation avec Ken toute l'après-midi et avait dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle s'était plantée. Et méchamment. Elle posa son sac dans sa chambre et tendit l'oreille pour savoir si Kojirô était dans sa chambre. Calme plat. Elle monta sur son bureau, pour regarder par la fenêtre s'il avait de la lumière dans sa chambre. Un halo se dessinait sur l'herbe gelée du jardin. Avec un soupir, elle toqua à la porte.  
- « QUOI ? » beugla Kojirô. Avec une grimace, elle poussa la porte.  
- « Hyûga-san, je… » commença-t-elle.  
- « Casse-toi ! » La voix était très basse. Kojirô était assis à son bureau et lui tournait le dos. Il n'avait même pas bougé un poil lorsqu'elle était entrée. Elle s'avança un peu.  
- « Pour ce matin, je… »  
- « T'es sourde ? Tire-toi. »  
- « Je suis désolée ! » dit-elle précipitamment. « Vraiment vraiment désolée. J'ai été stupide et idiote et complètement injuste avec toi. »  
- « C'est tout ? Casse-toi. » Neeve se passa la main dans les cheveux et fit encore un pas vers lui.  
- « Tu voulais juste être gentil et moi.. »  
Kojirô se leva d'un bond et empoigna férocement la jeune fille par le bras. Il la traîna jusqu'à la porte et la mit dehors sans ménagement, puis lui claqua la porte au nez. Les dents serrées à s'en faire mal, il se rassit et essaya de travailler. Il serra le poing si fort qu'il cassa son crayon gris. Avec un hurlement muet de frustration, il enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

Bien qu'il fut invisible toute la journée, toute la famille sentait la mauvaise humeur ambiante dans la maison. L'atmosphère à table durant le dîner était tendue. Kojirô ne desserrait pas les dents et Neeve gardait la tête baissée sur son assiette intouchée.  
- « Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda Shouta en posant ses couverts. Il regarda à tour de tour Kojirô et sa fille, mais ne croisa que le regard du premier.  
- « Kojirô ? » dit à son tour sa mère. « Je sais bien que tu es en colère. »  
Le jeune homme croisa les bras et fixa un point droit devant lui.  
- « Kojirô ? » reprit sa mère d'un ton plus dur. « Je te parle. »  
Devant le mutisme absolu de son aîné, elle soupira et dut avoir recours à sa « grosse » voix.  
- « Kojirô, ça suffit comme ça ! Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ou je te jure que… »  
- « C'est… c'est ma faute. » coupa Neeve en redressant la tête. Les deux parents tournèrent leur attention vers elle, et elle se retrouva accusée par deux paires d'yeux pas commodes.  
- « Explique-toi jeune fille ! » ordonna Shouta d'une voix dure qu'il n'avait jamais employée auparavant. Natsuko, Mamoru et Takeru, qui avaient assisté à l'échange un peu comme le public de Roland Garros, reculèrent dans leur chaise au son de cette voix.  
- « J'attends. » réprimanda Shouta.  
- « Ben, euh… J'ai… je lui ai fait une…blague de mauvais goût. »  
- « Comment ça ? » Neeve eut la décence de s'empourprer d'un violet profond.  
- « Euh… ben… euh… »  
- « **Neeve**! »  
- « Je ne pense pas que le motif soit très important. » décida Keiko. « Moi, je veux la paix dans cette maison. Neeve, je veux que tu présentes des excuses à Kojirô. »  
- « Euh... » Neeve essaya de capter les yeux de l'intéressé, mais celui-ci ne cillait pas. « Je suis vraiment désolée et je te présente toute mes excuses. » dit-elle doucement d'un ton des plus sincères.  
Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur Kojirô, attendant sa réaction. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.  
- « Neeve, » continua Shouta. « Puisque tu refuses de dire ce que tu as exactement fait, est-ce que tu juges que te priver de sortie serait une punition suffisante ? »  
Neeve tressaillit et leva des yeux écarquillés vers son père.  
- « Cela serait approprié » admit-elle d'une voix blanche.  
- « Dans ce cas, considère-toi comme privée de sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et cela inclut le bal de Noël. Tu rentres directement à la maison après les cours. Je t'autorise à aller bosser, mais c'est tout. » Neeve ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la referma en se mordant les lèvres. Elle commença à se lever.  
- « Tu peux débarrasser et faire la vaisselle. » termina Shouta en quittant la table. Il alla dans le canapé et zappa sur le journal télévisé national.

En silence, les trois plus jeunes quittèrent la table en portant leurs assiettes vers l'évier pour aider puis disparurent dans leurs chambres. Kojirô se leva également mais laissa son assiette. Il était complètement déboussolé et ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Il était encore en colère contre Neeve, mais il ne pensait pas que les parents allaient s'en mêler, ou aller si loin. En fait, il ne voulait que leurs parents s'en mêlent. C'était entre lui et Neeve, c'est pourquoi il n'avait rien dit quand on l'avait interrogé. Il ne voulait pas dénoncer. Et maintenant, il pensait que la punition était bien trop disproportionnée. Privée de sortie, oui, mais pas le bal de Noël ! Neeve en parlait depuis tellement longtemps. Elle disait avoir trouvé la robe parfaite et cela semblait être un grand événement pour St Elizabeth.

Sans un mot, il laissa Neeve faire la vaisselle, mais il la guetta le pas de sa porte. Lorsqu'elle remonta vers sa chambre, marchant lentement et lourdement, il la regarda, appuyé sur le chambranle. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il allait parler quand elle lui lâcha, d'une voix étranglée.  
- « Attrapeur attrapé, hein ? » Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.  
Elle entra dans sa chambre en laissant Kojirô décontenancé. Au derrière moment, elle ajouta :  
- « Tu as vraiment un super copain. Remercie Ken pour moi. » Et elle ferma la porte.  
Kojirô bondit sur son portable.  
- « Ouais, encore toi ? » demanda allégrement Ken.  
- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par super copain ? » agressa l'attaquant.  
- « Euh, pardon ? Tu as bu ? »  
- « Ah-ah-ah… » moqua Kojirô. « Neeve te remercie. »  
- « Ah… aaaaah. Oh la, alors ? »  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ? »  
- « Ça dépend… »  
- « Dépend de quoi ? »  
- « Si tu vas m'en vouloir ou pas. Sinon je suis innocent, moi. »  
Kojirô éclata de rire. Toute la tension s'envola. Il riait tellement qu'il dut couper la conversation. C'était nerveux, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. Il finit par aller se passer la tête sous le robinet pour se calmer. Quand il revint dans sa chambre, son portable sonnait.  
- « Euh, capitaine, tu vas bien ? Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas bu ? »  
- « Non… Je réfléchissais à question. »  
- « Ah, oh, euh… donc ? »  
- « Je veux savoir ce que tu as fait. »  
- « Disons que j'ai fait le pacificateur. Ça te va ? »  
- « Pas vraiment. Je sens que tu vas me dire que c'est entre Neeve et toi. »  
- « Un peu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis PAS intéressé par elle. » ajouta Ken précipitamment. « Enfin pas comme ça. Je la trouve… je ne sais pas… marrante… »  
- « MARRANTE ? » s'écria Kojirô en regardant son écran incrédule. « Mais c'est toi qui a bu ? Tu as bien vu qu'elle, c'est Satan, ses minions, les démons et les neufs enfers tout en un ? »  
- « Ouais, mais si Satan est de ton côté, c'est marrant de voir les autre souffrir. »  
- « … Je ne te savais pas sado… »  
- « Mwaahahahaa… Je suis ton meilleur copain, Kojirô. C'est déjà du sadisme en soi-même. »  
- « Pauvre con !» laissa tomber Kojirô, mais d'un ton affectueux. « On se voit lundi. »  
- « Oh, oui ! Exam de japonais à 8h. Le pied, je n'attends que ça. »  
- « Pauvre con… » répéta-t-il avant de couper.

Il regarda le mur séparant sa chambre à celle de Neeve. Pas un bruit. Il monta sur son bureau et se dévissa le cou, mais ne vit aucune lumière venant de sa chambre. Il soupira encore. Qu'est-ce que Ken pouvait bien lui trouver ? Mais si Ken aimait quelqu'un c'est que cette personne en valait le coup. Il chassa le sujet de son esprit. Il était toujours en colère contre Neeve, mais pas fou furieux.

Lundi matin arriva, et l'examen de japonais ouvrit la valse. Après quatre heures à répondre à des questions de grammaire, d'histoire ou de littérature, Kojirô était près à éclater. Il agitait la jambe nerveusement et faisait trembler son bureau. Il fallait qu'il bouge. Il avait fini depuis dix minutes, et avait encore dix à attendre. Automatiquement, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Neeve. Elle l'avait évité tout hier. En fait elle avait évité tout le monde. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il avait pitié d'elle ou s'il la détestait. Sûrement les deux à la fois. Il décida d'aller lui parler ce soir. Se sentant mieux avec sa conscience, il relut encore une fois sa copie et put enfin sortir prendre un grand bol d'air frais. L'après-midi fut consacré aux sciences sociales. Il était certain d'avoir une bonne note en histoire, n'était pas très sûr de quelques points pour sa carte d'Eurasie. Tous ces pays près de la Russie en « –stan » ! Mais il était confiant pour ses questions d'économie. Il voulait voir la tête du prof quand ce dernier verrait qu'il devait lui mettre une bonne note.

L'entraînement avait été suspendu pour les examens et les vacances de Noël. Mais Kitazume avait annoncé un décrassement pour la rentrée… et avait suggéré que ceux qui pouvaient s'entraînent. En gros, c'était plus que conseillé, à moins de vouloir cracher ses poumons le 5 janvier.

Kojirô rentra chez lui directement. Comme il s'y attendait, Neeve n'était pas encore là. Il s'installa à son bureau pour réviser son anglais et sa biologie, examens prévus le lendemain, en laissant la porte entrouverte pour attraper Neeve quand elle arriverait. Mais plongé dans ses bouquins, il n'entendit rien. Il releva la tête, le cou un peu ankylosé et remarqua qu'il était déjà presque 18 heures. Elle aurait dû être là. Sa chambre semblait vide, et il entendait un ballon rebondir dehors. Elle devait faire du basket. Il décida de la laisser se…_défouler_ en paix. Maintenant elle allait lui en vouloir pour être privée de sortie. Pourquoi est-ce que les parents s'en étaient mêlés ? Ils n'avaient fait que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Il retourna son schéma du cœur humain en se demandant s'il pouvait y avoir une matière plus dégoûtante que la biologie.

Une heure plus tard, elle était toujours dehors. Il sortir sur la terrasse par la porte d'en haut et s'accouda sur la rambarde pour la regarder. Neeve était concentrée et ne le vit pas. Elle était en sueur et toute échevelée. Elle commença à dribbler, partit à droite. Après trois pas elle s'arrêta pour mimer une défense de balle en dribblant et répétant sa feinte pivot sur le pied, repartit à gauche sur trois pas, et recommença le manège. Encore et encore.

- « Arrête un peu, tu vas te faire un claquage. » ne put s'empêcher de commenter Kojirô depuis le toit. Neeve sursauta et laissa échapper le ballon qui roula vers la rue. Elle courut après et revint lentement. Enfin, elle leva la tête pour le regarder. Ils ouvrirent la bouche en même temps, mais Shouta trouva ce moment pour rentrer du travail.  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure ? » demanda-t-il sèchement à Neeve en sortant de voiture. « Tu ne penses pas que tu as mieux à faire ? Comme étudier ? Ce n'est pas avec tes notes que tu vas arriver à aller à l'université ! » Neeve ne dit rien et se contenta de faire demi-tour vers la maison.**« Et pour la dernière fois, mets un pull ! »**  
Il ne lâcha pas Neeve d'une semelle. A table, il l'interrogea en détails sur les sujets d'examens et demanda à voir les questions. Quand elle finit par lui avouer qu'elle n'avait pas su répondre à tel ou tel exercice de maths, il explosa.  
- « Mais je t'ai expliqué ce problème des dizaines de fois ! » tonna-t-il. « Tu y mets de la mauvaise volonté ! Monte bosser pour demain ! »

Et Neeve s'enferma dans sa chambre pour le reste de la soirée, coupant toute possibilité à Kojirô de venir lui parler. Ce dernier était indigné par la réaction de Shouta. Il ne semblait pas être un père si difficile à vivre, avant. En tout cas, il prit bonne note de ne pas contrarier Shouta… ou de faire en sorte qu'il ne le sache pas… Parce qu'il ne supporterait pas se faire traiter comme ça et cela finirait mal. TRES mal. C'est sûrement comme ça que Neeve était devenue si insupportablement double jeu. La face de l'ange pour son père, et la face de démon dans son dos…

Enfin ! Enfin les vacances ! Et pour la première fois de presque sa vie, il allait avoir des vacances dignes de ce nom. Plus besoin de travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement, pour profiter de tous les emplois saisonniers et pouvoir offrir un repas de Noël ou des cadeaux. Il pourrait presque faire la grasse matinée ! Hier, il avait passé ses examens d'anglais – qu'il avait raté, mais peut-être un peu moins que d'habitude – et de biologie. Il avait fini avec la physique chimie et maths en une matinée marathon. Epuisés, les trois K prenaient un pot dans un café près du lycée avec leur classe pour célébrer la fin des cours. Kazuki était très occupé à dire au revoir à sa copine Miki, qui allait être séparée de lui pour DIX jours ENTIERS !! Ken avait été pris d'assaut par deux filles avant de pouvoir se libérer et rejoindre Kojirô qui buvait son cappuccino tranquillement dans son coin.  
- « Pfff, quelle galère. »  
- « C'est toi qui cherches une copine. »  
- « N'en rajoute pas. Est-ce que tu viens ce soir ? »  
- « Ce soir ? »  
- « Le pot des sportifs ? Ce soir à 18h, dans le gymnase. En gros, on prend les mêmes que pour le camp d'été et on recommence. Enfin, la soirée barbecue, pas l'entraînement. »  
- « Oui, ça me dit quelque chose. » Kojirô était sûr que quelqu'un avait mentionné la soirée avant mais impossible de se rappeler qui. « Bof, cela ne me dit pas trop… »  
- « Allez, tu as besoin de décompresser. »  
- « Pff, je verrai. » grommela Kojirô.  
- « Tu as parlé à Neeve ? »  
- « Non, son père est encore sur son dos. »  
- « La pauvre. »  
- « Que dalle, elle l'a mérité. »  
- « Peut-être, mais son truc de Noël, c'est ce soir non ? »  
- « Oui. »  
- « Une autre bonne raison pour ne pas que tu traînes dans le coin. Viens ce soir et laisse-la tranquille. »  
- « Tu as peut-être raison… »  
- « J'ai toujours raison ! »  
- « Bon, je dois rentrer, j'ai promis aux crapauds de les emmener faire leurs courses de Noël. »  
- « Et je suis sur que tu dois faire les tiennes. »  
- « Bah oui.»  
- « Tu vas lui acheter quelque chose ? »  
- « A qui ? »  
- « Jennifer Lopez ! Neeve crétin ! »  
- « Faut bien, non ? »  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui prendre ? »  
- « Je ne sais pas… Un bâillon ? »  
Kojirô emmena ses crapauds préférés au centre commercial pour qu'ils achètent tous les quatre un cadeau pour leur mère et Shouta. A quatre, ils pouvaient acheter de plus beaux cadeaux. Ils choisirent une boite en laque pour Keiko qui en faisait collection, et trois livres policiers pour Shouta. C'est Natsuko qui avait eu l'idée de lui demander innocemment ce qu'il aimait lire. Puis elle se sépara du groupe pour faire ses achats pour ses frères. Les garçons restèrent entre eux pour lui faire son cadeau. Elle revint et Kojirô s'éclipsa, pour les laisser acheter son cadeau, pendant qu'il achetait les leurs. Mamoru et Takeru savaient déjà ce que l'autre voulait et achetèrent leurs « cadeaux » en pleine vue. C'était un soulagement que Takeru ait cessé de croire au Père Noël l'an dernier, parce que cela compliquait les choses. Mais Kojirô trouvait que c'était toujours aussi stupide de devoir dépenser de l'argent pour des cadeaux de Noël. Mince, Noël n'était même pas une fête japonaise !!!

Neeve avait un conseil de classe ce soir et Kojirô monta se préparer pour pouvoir être parti avant qu'elle ne revienne. Il redescendait, quand sa mère l'appela :  
- « Kojirô, je suis à court de sauce soja. Est-ce que tu peux passer à l'épicerie du coin pour m'acheter une bouteille s'il te plait ? »  
- « Bien sûr. »  
Comme d'habitude, il coupa par les petites rues. Il connaissait le quartier comme sa poche maintenant. Il revenait par le même chemin quand, alors qu'il allait tourner le coin de la rue qui donnait derrière chez lui, il vit quelque chose qui l'arrêta net. Un scooter noir venait de s'arrêter. Le _fameux_ scooter noir. Neeve descendait de la place arrière et tendait son casque au conducteur. Celui-ci démonta et enleva son casque à son tour. Kojirô avait deviné juste, il s'agissait bien d'un garçon. De là où il était, Kojirô ne pouvait voir que des cheveux mi-longs qui encadraient un visage fin.  
- « Et voilà Princesse, tu es chez toi ! »  
- « Merci Shun, tu me sauves la vie. Mon père m'aurait étripé si… » Neeve ne put finir sa phrase parce que le dit Shun l'avait attrapé par la taille et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Kojirô soupira et s'adossa au mur. Il n'avait pas envie de débarquer en plein milieu de _ça !_  
- « Shun… » supplia Neeve. « Shun, je dois y aller… »  
- « Mais tu es chez toi… »  
- « Tu sais ce que je veux dire. » Mais Shun ne desserra pas son étreinte sur sa taille et l'embrassa à nouveau. Neeve se laissa faire. Kojirô commençait à perdre patience.  
- « Et si tu faisais le mur ce soir ? Je peux venir t'attendre ici vers les sept heures, et tu te prépares chez moi. »  
- «Et mon père ? »  
- « Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu ne sens pas bien. Il pensera que tu fais la gueule. »  
- « Je fais la gueule. »  
- « Et tu sors en douce. » Shun ignora totalement Neeve.  
- « Il va monter vérifier. »  
- « Pff, qu'est-ce que tu peux être conne des fois. » sortit Shun. Kojirô détesta ce ton supérieur. « Mets des vêtements sous les couvertures pour que cela ressemble à un corps. »  
- « Je ne sais pas trop. Ça semble risqué pour ce soir. »  
- « Mais je vais avoir l'air con moi, si je vais au bal tout seul ! » protesta Shun. _Pas besoin, tu es __**déjà**__ con comme ça…_  
- « … Je sais ! Tu n'as qu'à rester ici ce soir. Je te fais à manger et tout, et puis tu restes après. »  
- « Pff, jouer au monopoly avec ton père, merci bien. »  
- « C'est mieux que d'aller au bal tout seul, non ? »  
- « Qui te dis qui j'irai seul ? » _Pardon ?_  
- « Pardon ? »  
- « Ben oui, je n'ai qu'à claquer des doigts et les filles vont se battre pour être avec moi ce soir. » _Salaud…_  
- « Shun, tu ne peux pas… »  
- « Je rigole. » _Ah ouais ?_ « Mais j'irai au bal, avec ou sans toi. Après tout, je suis le président des premières années, je dois y faire un tour. »  
- « Mais tu pourrais venir après. » reprocha Neeve. _Putain, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à ce mec ?_  
- « Hum… moi ce que je voudrais c'est venir… et rester… » roucoula-t-il en s'asseyant en travers sur le siège du scooter.  
- « Shun ? »  
- « Si tu es trop chochotte pour faire le mur, moi je n'ai pas de problème pour passer par la fenêtre et te rejoindre… dans ton lit… cette nuit. » suggéra-t-il. _Hé oh, ça ne va pas bien dans sa tête. Il rêve !_  
- « Shun ! » s'indigna Neeve.  
- « T'es vraiment chiante ces temps-ci. J'ai l'impression que tu deviens une vraie nonne. »  
- « Et puis, je te signale que ce n'est pas comme si j'étais seule dans l'appartement. J'ai des frères et sœurs maintenant. »  
- « Tu parles d'une famille. C'est bien à cause de ce gros con qui tu t'es faite grillée ! » _Là, trop c'est trop. Tu ne vas pas me baver dessus en toute impunité !_ Kojirô se décolla du mur, tourna le coin et descendit la rue à grand pas. Ni elle ni lui ne le virent.  
- « Hyûga-san n'est pas un con ! C'est de ma faute si--- » Kojirô se sentit bizarre en entendant Neeve le défendre devant son propre petit copain.  
- « Ben, voyons défends-le pendant que tu y es ! Il faudrait savoir dans quel camp tu es. »  
- « Shun, tu sais bien que je t'aime mais… »  
- « Tu as de drôle de façon de le montrer ! Peut-être que tu préfères passer la soirée avec ce con. »  
- « Shun ! »  
Shun ne laissa pas Neeve parler. Il l'empoigna brusquement et l'embrassa presque violemment. Neeve apparemment n'aimait pas ça et essaya de se dégager.  
- « Shun, arrête ! »  
Il l'embrassa de nouveau, bloquant sa tête d'une main, tandis que l'autre se posait sur les fesses de la jeune fille et commençait à la tripoter. Kojirô sentit son sang bouillir. Ne voyait-il pas que Neeve n'aimait pas ça ? Il arriva au moment où la main avait presque remonté la jupe d'uniforme jusqu'aux fesses. Il attrapa cette main alors qu'elle allait se glisser sous le tissu. Il arracha Neeve de l'étreinte en la tirant par l'épaule.  
- « Mais, t'es qui toi d'abord ? » protesta Shun en se redressant. Il était juste un tout peu plus petit que Kojirô.  
- « Hyûga-san! » s'exclama Neeve.  
- « Attends, Hyûga, tu dis? Alors c'est lui le fameux frère ? » répliqua-t-il en toisant Kojirô. Shun agrippa Neeve par l'avant bras et la tira vers lui.  
- « Ouais, c'est moi le frère. Le gros con. ».  
- « Exactement, tu dégages, tu ne vois pas que tu déranges ? » A son tour, Kojirô prit Neeve par le bras et tira. Mais tira plus fort, et la jeune fille chancela vers lui. Il la passa derrière lui tandis qu'il avançait vers Shun.  
- « Hyûga, attends ! » protesta celle-ci  
- « C'est toi qui te casses. Et tu ferais mieux de ne pas venir ce soir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » dit-il d'une voix menaçante.  
- « Pourquoi, tu as l'intention de dormir avec elle ? Pour vérifier bien sûr. » railla Shun d'un air équivoque qui eut raison des dernières onces de patiente et politesse de Kojirô. Il envoya son poing droit directement dans la figure du garçon qui bascula en arrière et renversa son propre scooter. Il avait le nez en sang.  
- « SHUUUUUN ! » hurla Neeve en précipitant vers lui. Kojirô l'attrapa par la taille et la tira vers la maison.  
- « NON LACHE-MOI ! IL SAIGNE ! » Elle résistait et essayait de s'échapper.  
- « TA GUEULE ! » Avec un grognement puissant, il la décolla du sol et la porta presque autant qu'il la traîna. Il poussa la porte d'entrée et la déposa sans ménagement dans le couloir.  
- « MAIS DE QUEL DROIT ? TU ES CINGLE !»  
- « C'EST ÇA ! C'EST MOI LE PROBLEME ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS AVEC UN CON PAREIL !? »  
- « JE T'INDERDIS DE TRAINER SHUN DE CON ! TU NE LUI ARRIVES PAS À LA CHEVILLE ! »  
Le fait d'être comparé à…_ce type…_ mit Kojirô hors de lui. Malgré lui, sa main droite se leva, prête à lui assener une bonne gifle, histoire de lui remettre les idées en place.  
- « MAIS IL TE TRAITE COMME DE LA MERDE ! »  
- « BAISSE CETTE MAIN ! »  
- « IL TE CONSIDERE COMME UN COUP FACILE ! »  
- « JE T'INDERDIS DE ME MENACER ! BAISSE TA MAIN ! »  
Les deux adolescents se faisaient face dans les couloirs et se criaient dessus à pleine voix. Alarmée, toute la famille vient voir ce qu'il se passait. Keiko arriva la première et essaya de tirer Neeve à l'écart.  
- « Mais ça suffit vous deux ! Qu'est-ce que c'est histoire ? »  
Neeve repoussa la main sur son avant bras d'un geste irrité.  
- « BAISSE TA MAIN ! TU N'ES QU'UN SALE TYPE VIOLENT ! TU AS DEFIGURE SHUN ! »  
- « BIEN FAIT ! J'AURAI DU LUI FAIRE RAVALER SON BULLETIN DE NAISSANCE À CET ENFOIRE ! »  
- « CE N'EST PAS UN ENFOIRE ! »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Elle continuait à le défendre _lui_ ! Et pas un merci pour l'avoir aider alors qu'il la tripotait comme… comme… comme on s'en fout quoi. Il écrasa son poing gauche contre le mur pour éviter de lui dévisser la tête. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il tenait une bouteille de sauce soja et la bouteille en verre éclata sur le choc, en enfonçant des morceaux profondément dans sa chair. Aussitôt le sang se mélangea à la sauce.  
- « OH MON DIEU, TU ES MALADE ! » s'égosilla Neeve en tentant de lui prendre le bras pour examiner la blessure.  
Extrêmement violement, il la repoussa et elle tomba dans les bras de Keiko. Il sortit de la maison en trombe et disparut au coin de la rue, en ignorant les cris de sa mère.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bon, allez je suis gentille, je vous mets la suite très bientôt. Je ne vais pas le laisser tout sanglant tout de même ! Le chapitre 15 sera « Qui vivra verra. » Parce que je n'allais tout de même pas perdre ce beau titre non ? Et puis je suis ½ Corse et ¼ bretonne, donc je m'économise.

En plus, c'est l'anniversaire de ma copine « A » à qui vous devez partiellement cette fic, et totalement les scènes de sexe. Donc bien sur le chapitre prochain verra ma chouchoute à moi rien qu'à moi – ben oui, personne ne l'aime - j'ai nommé Hikari ! C'est Kojirô qui va être content… Non ? Vraiment pas ? Tu ne vas pas te plaindre non plus ?


	16. Qui vivra verra

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bon, L'anniversaire d'A était hier (Le 03 Décembre – Si vous avez suivi c'est aussi le jour du remariage… Héhéhé j'ai de la suite dans les idées.) Donc voilà, bon anniversaire et régale toi avec ton **passage mature !!!!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Letie a demandé, Letie reçoit ! Voici la suite de la main en sang….

Encore un gros merci à Kiito/Nix qui relit mes chapitres et a l'amabilité de corriger mes fautes.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Publié : 04 Décembre 2007

Révisé : 28 décembre 2007

Révisé : 28 févr. 08

Chapitre 15 – Qui vivra verra

D'un pas rageur, il déambula dans les rues de Tokyo sans faire attention où il allait. Ses pieds le portèrent machinalement vers le lycée. Il n'était pas encore six heures, donc les bâtiments étaient déserts. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la cour pour reprendre ses esprits. Il regarda sa paume pour la première fois. Il grimaça de douleur. Il alla la passer sous l'eau pour évaluer les dégâts.  
- « Kojiiiiroooo ! » glapit une voix derrière lui. « Tu es venu ! Et en avance !!! »  
- « Tanda, pas maintenant ! » coupa-t-il sèchement.  
- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ta main ! Il faut aller à l'infirmerie ! » Elle examina la paume rapidement. « Je ne pense pas qu'il faille des points, mais il faut retirer les bouts de verre. »  
- « Elle est fermée depuis ! »  
- « Idiot, j'ai la clé. » Elle le prit par son bras doucement et l'entraîna dans un bâtiment.  
Le lycée était lugubre, vide de bruit et de lumière. Hikari s'arrêta devant l'infirmerie, ouvrit la porte avec une clé de son trousseau et le poussa vers une chaise près d'une table roulante. Puis elle alluma une forte lampe et l'approcha de la table. Elle déroula un champ stérile sur le dessus.  
- « Mets ta main là et ne bouge pas ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Elle posa plusieurs objets sur la table et monta une loupe sur pied. Elle enfila une blouse blanche, se lava soigneusement mains et poignets, puis mit des gants en plastique. Elle s'assit en face de lui et se pencha sur la main de Kojirô. En regardant à travers la loupe et en utilisant une paire de pince très fine, elle enleva les morceaux de verre un à un. Dehors, ils pouvaient entendre de la musique venant du gymnase. La soirée avait commencé. Enfin, une éternité après, elle se redressa.  
- « Je les ai tous eus. Serre les dents, tu vas déguster » prévint-elle. Kojirô la regarda d'un air un peu vide. « Je vais désinfecter. »  
En effet, la blessure se mit à brûler et bien que Hikari ne fasse que tamponner, la moindre pression était insupportable. Il serra les dents et dut mordre son autre poing pour ne pas crier.  
- « C'est bientôt fini. » rassura Hikari sans lever les yeux. « Voilà ! » Elle enleva ses gants, les jeta dans une poubelle proche et en enfila une paire propre pour lui envelopper la main dans de la gaze. Elle se leva, enleva encore une fois ses gants et elle alla fouiller dans un cabinet en vitre. Kojirô essayait de retrouver son souffle.  
- « Voilà une tablette d'antibiotiques génériques. Tu en prends un maintenant. Deux par jour pendant trois jours matin et soir pendant les repas, mais si cela tire ou brûle ou autre, c'est direct l'hosto. Une boîte d'anti-douleur. Tu en prends un aussi. Pas plus de quatre par jour, avec un grand verre d'eau. Des compresses et des bandes de gazes. Une bouteille de désinfectant. Tu refais le pansement deux à trois fois par jour. Va voir un docteur dans trois jours pour voir si tout va bien. Tu as bien choisi ton jour toi ! Avec Noël et tout. Pas de sport bien sûr. Et tu ne mouilles pas ta main. » Elle déposa le tout devant lui dans un sac plastique, avec deux pilules et un verre d'eau.  
- « Bien docteur. » Il avala le tout.  
- « Ne te moque pas ou je te fais une piqûre. » menaça Hikari. Elle sortit un appareil à tension.  
- « Pourquoi veux-tu prendre ma tension ? »  
- « Pour vérifier que tu ne vas pas t'évanouir. »  
- «Tu es calée en médecine. »  
- « Je te rappelle que je suis en psychologie. Je dois suivre des cours de médecine générale. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai la clé de l'infirmerie d'ailleurs. J'aide de temps à autre. »  
- « Je vois. »  
Hikari gonfla la machine et consulta le cadran.  
- « M'ouais, pas terrible. Tu vas me manger cette cochonnerie en pur sucre. Et pas de fête pour toi ce soir. Direct au lit. »  
- « Mais… mais… »  
- « Ordre de l'infirmière ! » répliqua-t-elle en lui fourrant une barre dans la main droite. Elle enleva sa blouse. Le silence retomba pendant qu'il mâchouillait sa barre. Elle avait raison, ce truc était si sucré que c'en était écoeurant.  
- « Sinon, tu vas bien ? » demanda Hikari en nettoyant les instruments et en rangeant l'infirmerie. Elle passait et repassait devant Kojirô qui nota qu'elle était vêtue d'un pantalon moulant mi-court.  
- « Tu devrais aller à la fête » suggéra-t-il.  
- « Je dois fermer d'abord. Et réponds à ma question. »  
- « Pourquoi faire ? »  
- « Pour vider ton sac. »  
- « Qu'est-ce qui tu fais dire que… »  
- « Pour la dernière fois, je suis en _psycho_. Tu es d'ailleurs un sujet facile à cerner, on lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. C'est mignon. »  
Kojirô commençait à ressentir un grand coup de fatigue. Il était épuisé par cette journée.  
- « Je viens de me planter en anglais. » débuta-t-il.  
- « Ne touche pas ! » coupa Hikari en voyant qu'il avait instinctivement entrepris de se gratter à travers le bandage.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il lui raconta tout. Shouta, le remariage, Neeve avec son caractère de peste, l'histoire du top, et Shun. Elle ne dit rien, mais le regardait tout le temps assise sur le bureau.  
- « Ouais, c'est un sacré numéro celle-là. Mais je pense qu'elle a réagit sur le coup. Elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle a dit. Elle est juste stupidement amoureuse. »  
- « Stupidement amoureuse ? » répéta-t-il étonné par la phrase.  
Hikari se leva, passa derrière lui et commença à lui masser les épaules. Elle était assez douée, et Kojirô glissa un peu sur la chaise, commençant à se décontracter.  
- « Le sentiment amoureux est très bizarre. Médicalement, il s'explique par réaction chimique entre les hormones. Si le mâle trouve une femelle presque prête se reproduire, il va émettre des hormones qui va entraîner chez elle la production d'autres hormones pour stimuler le besoin d'être fécondée. Elle va chercher un mâle et s'accoupler. Et vice-versa. Il n'y a que les humains qui s'embêtent avec ses histoires de ''je t'aime moi non plus''. C'est tout le rituel de séduction qui a évolué avec l'espèce. Nous avons inventé ce concept de sentiment pour excuser notre comportement bestial. »  
- « On sent l'experte… »  
- « D'un point de vue psychologique, c'est fascinant de voir comment le cerveau de filles intelligentes se voit battu par des hormones. En temps normal, la fille trouverait le mec abject, mais soudainement c'est Apollon descendu du ciel. » La jeune femme lui parlait doucement à l'oreille. Ses mains caressaient maintenant.  
- « Ah ! » Kojirô eut un rire court.  
- « Moi, je ne me cache derrière ce mot de ''sentiment''.» Ses mains glissèrent le long de son torse et Hikari se pencha sur Kojirô. « Je vois un homme qui me plaît, je sens mon corps réagir et j'écoute son besoin. Pourquoi devrais-je avoir honte de ce dont a besoin mon corps ? C'est juste naturel. Alors j'ai une relation. C'est aussi simple que ça… » Elle lui parlait doucement en un souffle à l'oreille.  
- « Aussi simple que ça… » Kojirô sa tête s'alourdir. L'anti-douleur venait de prendre effet.  
- « Tout le monde me traite de traînée, à coucher à droite et à gauche. Mais je n'ai jamais contraint personne moi. » Le souffle glissa sur le cou du jeune homme.  
- « Mais tout de même, avoue que ce n'est pas très régulier comme attitude. » protesta Kojirô.  
- « Hypocrite ! » accusa Hikari. « Dis-moi que tu n'as pas senti ça, quand nous étions tous les deux. Avoue que toi aussi tu as senti cette envie au fond de toi… » Cette fois elle embrassa son cou et remonta vers son lobe d'oreille qu'elle titilla de la langue. « Dis-moi que tu n'es pas frustré là maintenant, et que tu n'adorais pas me faire l'amour là maintenant. » Les lèvres se posèrent sur le coin de la bouche du jeune homme.

Il devait reconnaître qu'il était à bout. Et Hikari l'avait assez aguiché avec ses caresses et ses baisers pour avoir déjà une semi-érection. Toujours penchée sur lui, elle lui renversa la tête en arrière et l'embrassa. Sa langue se mit à explorer doucement ses lèvres et à jouer avec le bout de sa langue. Il soupira et déglutit difficilement.  
- « Viens. » Hikari lui tendit la main et il se leva. Il la suivit sur le lit de l'infirmerie où elle le força à s'allonger. « Je t'avais dit d'aller te coucher ! » plaisanta-t-elle. Puis elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et s'inclina pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle défit les boutons de sa chemise et entreprit de lui caresser le torse. Ses baisers descendirent sur la gorge, sa pomme d'Adam qu'elle suçota un instant, son coup, son torse, ses seins. Elle donna un rapide coup de langue sur un mamelon qui se dressa immédiatement. Elle commença à le mordiller, tandis qu'elle jouait avec l'autre téton d'une main. Son autre main défaisait la ceinture et les boutons du jeans. Elle s'arrêta et se contorsionna pour lui enlever le pantalon tout en restant sur lui. Kojirô était resté immobile sous ses attouchements. Sa main gauche était lourde et pulsait un peu. Il avait fermé les yeux et se laissait aller, appréciant chaque geste. Quand elle lui enleva son caleçon, c'est à peine s'il ouvrit les yeux. Elle le prit dans sa bouche, mais le mouvement n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'elle avait eu lors du camp d'été. Elle laissait sa langue glisser le long de son membre puis le suça doucement, en avalant petit à petit la longueur de son sexe maintenant en pleine érection. Elle continua ce mouvement lent et Kojirô lui attrapa les cheveux, à la fois caressant et agrippant quand le plaisir courait son corps. Au bout d'un moment, elle ôta son pantalon et sa culotte et se mit au-dessus de lui. Elle prit sa virilité d'une main décidée et déroula un préservatif. Puis elle descendit sur lui très lentement, centimètre par centimètres, s'arrêtant à chaque fois pour contracter ses muscles. Lorsqu'il fut intérieurement en elle, il crut qu'il allait jouir tellement le tout était insoutenablement bon. Mais elle ne bougeait plus. Elle se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser encore, cette fois un peu plus passionnément. La main droite de Kojirô s'aventura sous son chemisier et il réussit à défaire son agrafe de soutien-gorge d'une main. Mais il avait plus de mal avec les boutons. Avec un petit rire, elle le fit passer dessus sa tête et enleva son soutien gorge.

Kojirô caressa ses petits seins d'une main experte. A son tour, il joua avec les tétons avant de se redresser sur le lit d'un coup de rein. Il était maintenant à moitié allongé, à moitié assis et son dos reposait sur les nombreux oreillers. Hikari avait été déstabilisée par le mouvement et avait dû se pencher en avant et prendre appui sur ses bras, de deux côtés du corps de Kojirô. Elle avait laissé échapper un petit hoquet de surprise et de plaisir. Le jeune homme serra une fesse de sa main libre et donna un second coup de rein. De nouveau un hoquet. Il recommença mais cette fois plus fort. Le hoquet devint gémissement, mais elle bougea les hanches de façon à ce qu'il soit presque hors d'elle.  
- « Tut tut, je t'ai dis de rester tranquille. »

Elle le repoussa sur les oreillers et Kojirô perdit sa poigne sur son postérieur. Elle se redressa et droite comme un « i », le regarda droit dans les yeux. L'infirmerie était plongée dans le noir; la seule lumière venait de la haute fenêtre de l'infirmerie et la lune éclaira sa poitrine nue. Elle était très belle, surtout quand elle se cambra en arrière pour rejeter ses cheveux. Elle se mit à bouger des hanches, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite. Kojirô était captivé par ces seins qui rebondissaient devant ses yeux. Mais son souffle se fit plus court, haletant et coupé alors qu'elle enserrait son membre en elle. Il était proche de l'orgasme, parce que sa résistance avait été diminuée par la fatigue et l'anti-douleur. Il sentait qu'elle n'était pas prête à jouir. Aussi il se mit à caresser son clitoris qui était là devant lui. Il remarqua qu'elle était entièrement épilée et sa peau blanche faisait un clash frappant avec sa propre peau bronzée et sa toison noire. Il commença par un effleurement qui ne fit presque pas réagir la jeune femme sur lui. Mais alors qu'il approfondissait, tournait et pinçait doucement, elle qui n'avait eu que des petits soupirs jusqu'alors, poussa un cri aspiré. Le cri s'amplifia en un gémissement sensuel, de plus en plus essoufflé. Il sentait les parois de son sexe se contracter de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête complètement de bouger et que son sexe soit enserré brusquement. Il jouit avec elle.

Elle retomba sur lui et enfouie son visage dans son cou. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade contre sa propre poitrine. Lui aussi cherchait son souffle. Enfin elle bougea et le libéra. Elle récupéra le préservatif et le noua avant de le jeter. Elle chancelait un peu et dut se retenir à un meuble parce qu'elle avait les genoux en coton. Elle le regarda en souriant mais ne dit pas un mot.  
Ils se rhabillèrent en silence et effacèrent toute preuve de leur présence ici. Hikari récupéra le sac poubelle avec les paires de gants, les compresses pleines de sang et le préservatif. Elle ferma la porte à clé et une fois dans la cour, jeta le sac dans une grande poubelle.  
- « Bon, je te vois bientôt. Tiens-moi au courant pour ta main. Je t'ai mis mon numéro dans le sac. » fit Hikari en désignant le sac avec les stocks médicaux qu'elle avait donnés. « Rentre et va te coucher comme le bon garçon que tu es. » Elle se mit sur la pointe de pieds pour l'embrasser sur le coin de la bouche et ébouriffer ses cheveux. Puis elle tourna les talons et disparut vers le gymnase où la fête battait son plein.

Kojirô resta immobile pendant une minute. Venait-elle le traiter comme un gamin de deux ans ? Et est-ce qu'il venait de faire la bêtise monumentale de coucher avec elle _encore _? Lui aussi avait les genoux en coton, et soudain l'idée de marcher jusqu'à chez lui parut impossible. Il sortit son portable de la poche de son pantalon. C'était bizarre et suprêmement ennuyeux de voir à quel point il s'était vite habitué à avoir l'engin sur lui tout le temps. Le téléphone était toujours coupé. Il l'avait éteint pour les examens et n'avait pas pensé à le rebrancher. Apparemment, il n'était pas un _total_ esclave des gadgets à bidouilles. D'une main tremblotante, il fit son code de sécurité. L'écran s'alluma et une série de bips lui apprit qu'il avait 6 appels en absence. Il ignora le message et composa un numéro.  
- « Allo ? » fit une voix dès la première sonnerie.  
- « Maman, c'est moi… » commença-t-il mais il fut coupé par une voix stridente qui lui demandait où il était et s'il était en vie.  
- « Kojirô-kun, c'est Shouta. » dit une seconde voix. Il avait prit le combiné des mains de Keiko à moitié hystérique. « Où es-tu ? »  
- « Je suis au lycée, mais je ne me sens pas bien. » Il ne mentait pas. Sa tête tournait un peu.  
- « Ne bouge pas, je viens te chercher. » répondit calmement Shouta. « L'entrée nord ou est ? »  
- « Est. »  
Kojirô se dirigea vers le portail et s'appuya sur le mur. Il ne se sentit pas vraiment glisser et ne sentit pas vraiment son corps devenir froid, à être assis par terre en plein décembre. Il remarqua sans réagir une voiture s'arrêter devant lui. Shouta dut descendre et l'aider à monter dans la voiture. Une fois le jeune homme assis en place avant, il lui vérifia le pouls et souleva une paupière. Rassuré de le voir réagir, il rentra à la maison. Heureusement qu'il était plutôt bien conservé pour son âge parce que supporter – non porter ! – un grand ado de seize n'était pas une mince affaire. Aidée de Keiko qu'il rassura d'un mot – « il est sous le choc, à moitié évanoui, mais il va bien » – il le porta dans sa chambre et le coucha. Il le réveilla juste pour le forcer à boire une grande tisane super sucrée et le laissa dormir en paix.

Kojirô dériva dans un sommeil fiévreux pendant toute une journée. Il se réveilla dans une chambre plongée dans le noir, se demandant où il était. Il pensait un instant être revenu dans son ancien appartement. Il essaya de se lever, mais ses jambes refusèrent de le porter et il dut s'y prendre à deux fois pour sortir de sa chambre. Neeve sortait à ce moment de sa chambre.  
- « Oh, tu es réveillé. Papa a dit que tu pouvais prendre une douche mais ne te mouille pas la main. Je fais te chercher un sac plastique. »  
Elle disparut dans l'escalier et Kojirô alla aux toilettes. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Il ne tenait pas debout. Quand il sortit, Shouta était là, et il fixa un sac poubelle avec de la bande collante sur son bras.  
- « Tu as besoin d'aide pour te laver ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.  
Kojirô secoua de la tête et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il dut batailler avec les bouteilles et le pommeau de douche mais il arriva à se nettoyer tant bien que mal. Mais il n'avait pas dû bien fermer la porte parce que sa mère entra avec un pyjama propre, une serviette et lui ordonna de s'asseoir sur un tabouret en plastique.  
- « Maman !» gémit-il.  
- « Assis ». Le ton était définitif. Avec un soupir il s'assit et laissa sa mère lui laver les cheveux et le dos, puis le rincer. La douche lui fit un bien fou. Il avait les idées nettement plus claires après, et trouva la force de repousser sa mère.  
- « Maman, je peux me sécher et m'habiller tout seul. Tiens, va changer les draps de mon lit pour moi s'il te plait. »  
- « Neeve le fait. » Elle lui suivit très soucieuse sur le bon un mètre et demi qui séparait la salle de bain et sa chambre. En effet, le lit avait été refait et la fenêtre ouverte et fermée pour aérer. Kojirô se coucha avec une grimace. Il se sentait courbaturé. Shouta vint l'examiner. Il avait une trousse de docteur bien pleine.  
- « Comment cela se fait que tu sois aussi docteur généraliste ? »  
- « Je fais du bénévolat sur mon temps libre. J'ai repris après la pneumonie de Neeve. Je n'aimais pas ne pouvoir pas surveiller sa convalescence. Bien, la fièvre est tombée, ce n'était qu'un coup de fatigue général. Ta tension est un peu basse, mais tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier midi donc… »  
Puis il défit le bandage et examina la main.  
- « Du travail bien fait. » commenta-t-il. « Est-ce Hikari qui t'as soignée ? »  
- « Euh… oui mais… »  
- « Elle a laissé son numéro dans le sac. Appelle-la quand tu peux. » Il désinfecta à son tour, faisant monter des larmes aux yeux de Kojirô et lui demanda de serrer le poing. C'était douloureux mais il y arriva. « Arrête maintenant. Il faut que cela cicatrise superficiellement avant que tu commences à faire des exercices. Pour garder la souplesse. »  
Keiko arriva avec de quoi nourrir un régiment sur un grand plateau. Elle resta assise sur la chaise de bureau tant qu'il n'avala pas tout jusqu'à la moindre miette. Puis elle veilla à ce qu'il prenne son antibiotique et anti-douleur. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et lui dit de se reposer. Elle sortit de la chambre et éteignit la lumière.

Kojirô resta couché. Il était confortable, avait bien chaud, mais n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il somnolait à moitié à cause de l'anti-douleur quand on frappa à sa porte doucement.  
- « Humm… » marmonna-t-il. La porte s'entrouvrit et une personne se glissa dans la chambre en silence. Allongé comme il l'était, il ne pouvait pas voir qui c'était. « Mamoru ? »  
- « Non c'est moi. » répondit Neeve.  
- « Hum ? » Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit.  
- « J'en profite que tu sois malade et tout pour te parler, comme ça tu ne peux pas me frapper ou m'engueuler. » essaya-t-elle de plaisanter mais elle même n'y croyait pas. « Je voulais seulement m'excuser encore pour toute cette histoire. J'apprécie ton euh… souci ?... pour cette histoire de vêtements. Et même si je n'ai pas tout compris, je te remercie pour…euh la dernière fois. Shun… Son nez n'est pas cassé mais enflé comme une patate. C'est dommage pour son look de jeune premier. » Cette fois le rire était sincère et Kojirô sourit dans le noir. « Il a passé la nuit chez lui avec un bloc de glace dans la face au lieu d'aller au bal. » Kojirô sourit encore plus, mais d'un sourire méchant. « Et je suis absolument désolée pour ta main. Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire… je… enfin… merde, t'es trop con ! » s'emporta-t-elle en lui filant une claque sur le bras.  
- « Mais euuuh. » protesta Kojirô d'une voix pâteuse.  
- « J'ai écopé de la punition d'être ton infirmière pour refaire les bandages. J'ai passé mon diplôme de premier secours, si cela te rassure. »  
- « Hum m'en fous… » Il commençait à s'assoupir pour de bon.  
- « Ben, donc, voilà. Je voulais te dire ça. »  
Elle se pencha sur lui et lui donna une rapide accolade. Et le surpris carrément en l'embrassant furtivement sur la joue. Avant même qu'il n'ait réalisé, elle avait renfermé la porte doucement derrière elle.  
- « Elle m'énerve, elle me casse les couilles. » maugréa Kojirô en baillant avant de s'endormir définitivement. Mais elle sentait bon la cerise.

Il se réveilla tard, enfin tard pour lui, le lendemain matin. Il était tout juste dix heures. Il en avait marre d'être allongé, il en avait marre de se sentir comme une loque humaine, il en avait marre de devoir prendre des anti-douleurs qui le rendaient mou et pathétique. Il décida qu'il allait bien, qu'il irait bien et puis d'abord merde. Le cœur rempli de bonnes résolutions, il se leva d'un bond hors du lit. Et ce fut le cœur au bord des lèvres qu'il se précipita dans la salle de bains.  
Une bonne douche après… ou plutôt une demi-douche après, parce que se laver d'une main avec l'autre en l'air ce n'est pas facile non plus… il descendit voir ce que sa famille devenait. Il n'y avait que Natsuko qui regardait la télévision.  
- « Bonjour ! Tu te sens mieux ? »  
- « J'ai faim ! » fit-il en guise de réponse.  
- « Shouta-san a dit que cela serait le cas, Maman a laissé un super petit déjeuner pour toi. »  
Kojirô se précipita dans la cuisine, entassa ce qu'il pouvait sur le plus grand des plateaux qu'il put trouver et rejoignit sa sœur sur le canapé. Elle lui sourit. Leur mère détestait quand ils mangeaient dans le salon, car ils mettaient des miettes partout.  
- « Où est tout le monde ? » demanda-t-il la bouche à moitié pleine tandis que Natsuko lui beurrait ses tartines.  
- « Maman fait les courses pour le repas de Noël avec Tak et Mam, Shouta-san a été appelé pour une urgence et Neeve travaille. Ils seront tous de retour pour midi. » Kojirô réalisa soudain qu'aujourd'hui, c'était déjà la veille de Noël.  
- « Oh… Quels sont les ragots ? » Natsuko savait toujours tout sur ce qui se passait dans cette maison.  
- « Neeve est toujours privée de sortie, mais Shouta-san est beaucoup plus calme depuis que Maman lui a parlé. Il a crié sur Neeve comme sur un poisson pourri toute la soirée de mercredi et elle a beaucoup pleuré. »  
- « Oh… Aïe… » Kojirô avait essayé de peler une pomme.  
- « Laisse-moi faire. » proposa sa sœur. « Ken et Kazuki sont venus te voir mais tu dormais. En fait tu ronflais. Ils ont qu'ils repasseraient après Noël, mais Kazuki m'a dit de te dire, et je cite ''qu'il est trop con'' fin de citation. Une certaine Hikari t'as envoyé un texto. C'est ta copine, Hikari ? »  
- « Mais… Mais tu as lu mes messages ? » s'indigna Kojirô.  
- « Il faut bien, sinon comment est-ce que je peux suivre ? » rétorqua-t-elle calmement. « D'ailleurs il faudrait que tu trouves un code PIN un peu plus élaboré. Genre pas ton mois et année de naissance. »  
- « Ma sœur est un monstre ! » fit-il faussement affolé. Natsuko lui fit un sourire en coin qui ressemblait à un peu trop au sourire version Neeve à son goût. « Et Neeve a une mauvaise influence sur toi » reprocha-t-il plus sérieusement.  
- « Elle a dit que tu allais dire ça. » Natsuko eut un petit rire. « Donc Hikari ? »  
- « Hikari n'est pas ma copine. C'est une amie. C'est elle qui m'a soigné. » répondit simplement Kojirô. Natsuko le regarda suspicieusement pendant un instant et eut un reniflement bizarre.  
- « Mouais. Le copain de Neeve est venu la voir hier. Et je suis allée à ma boum de Noël et… »  
- « Attends, attends, reviens sur le copain. Ce con est venu ICI ? »  
- « Pfff, qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire s'il est venu ou pas ? » Cette fois, Natsuko se moquait ouvertement.  
- « Natsuko, je lui ai presque cassé le nez ! Bien sûr que ça me fait quelque chose s'il vient chez moi. »  
- « Il n'est pas rentré ici. Neeve lui a d'abord claqué la porte au nez, puis comme il faisait le pied de grue devant la porte elle est sortie dehors. Ils se sont disputés et elle a pleuré. » Kojirô ne put dissimuler son grand sourire satisfait. Ce mec avait mauvaise influence sur Neeve qui avait mauvaise influence sur Natsuko. Sans lui, tout le monde se portera mieux.  
- « Puis dans l'après-midi, il lui a fait envoyé un bouquet de fleurs grand comme ça ! » reprit Natsuko en ouvrant les bras. « Il était super joli le bouquet. Neeve l'a appelé, mais je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'elle disait… »  
- « Et… ? »  
- « A mon avis, ils sont toujours ensemble. Je l'ai trouvé mignon moi. »  
- « Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux garçons toi ? »  
- « Bah… euh… » La jeune fille rougit.  
- « Et quel genre de garçon aimes-tu ? » demanda Kojirô d'une voix qu'il voulait calme. _Génial, voilà maintenant qu'elle s'y met. Je vais avoir encore deux fois plus de problèmes !!!!_  
- « J'aime bien les garçons grands, forts, et drôles. » avoua Natsuko toujours aussi rouge.  
- « Hum hum… Et cette fameuse boum de Noël ? »  
Kojirô passa le reste de la matinée à discuter des ''amours'' de sa petite sœur. Il se promit de tout faire pour qu'elle ne tourne pas comme Neeve. Il prit note qu'il allait devoir avoir une bonne discussion avec la Miss Satanique quant à l'exemple qu'elle donnait à Natsuko.

- « Mince, mes journaux ! » lâcha-t-il soudainement en se levant si vite qu'il eut un coup de sang à la tête.  
- « Fait. »  
- « Hein ?? »  
- « Neeve et moi et Mam et Tak nous nous sommes payés ta tournée de distribution hier et ce matin. »  
- « Merci c'est gentil. »  
- « Cela nous a fait une promenade. Et nous avons fait une bataille de boule de neige en rentrant ce matin. »  
Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Kojirô réalisa qu'il avait neigé. Il regarda par la grande baie vitrée du salon. Le jardin était tout blanc. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. La neige avait tout recouvert et il ne semblait pas qu'elle allait fondre de sitôt. L'air avait cette petite odeur d'ozone sec, particulière à la neige. Tout était transformé.  
- « Nous avons un Noël blanc ! » s'exclama Natsuko ravie. « Cela faisait longtemps ! »  
Kojirô s'enveloppa dans son manteau et marcha jusqu'à la rue. Le quartier était tranquille et le tapis blanc n'avait pas été perturbé par des traces de roues. Il batailla avec la porte de la boîte aux lettres, qui avait gelé. Il finit par l'ouvrir avec un coup de poing. La neige et le givre qui recouvraient la boîte tombèrent pour dévoiler la petite inscription, « famille Hase et Hyûga », avec leur noms classés alphabétiquement.  
Famille Hase et Hyûga. Au singulier. Bizarrement cela le choqua plus que tout ce qui s'était passé avant. Plus que la cérémonie de mariage, plus que le déménagement. Ils étaient une famille. Et sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi, cette idée projetait sur Neeve une nouvelle lumière. Elle faisait partie de sa famille. Ce n'était plus quelqu'un dont il devait tolérer la présence, un peu comme un invité encombrant. Ce n'était plus la voisine de la chambre d'à côté dont les habitudes de vie n'étaient que prétexte pour râler. Elle faisait partie de sa vie.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**


	17. Mieux vaut tard que jamais

Bon, si je ne suis pas gentille ! Deux chapitres en un jour. Parce que j'aime celui-ci, même s'il ne se passe rien d'extraordinaire, mais parce qu'il est rempli de clins d'œil pour ma copine « A ». Bon anniversaire encore !

Merci à**Letie**, qui est seule qui parvienne à commenter aussi vite que j'écris.

Mais là je vais ralentir un peu parce que j'ai du boulot en vue. Mais je pense pouvoir mettre un chapitre en ligne d'ici samedi-dimanche.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Publié : 04 décembre.

Révisé : 28 décembre 2007

Chap. 16 -**Mieux vaut tard que jamais.**

Il était encore sous le choc de cette révélation quand Neeve rentra de son boulot. Il était dans la cuisine, la tête dans le frigo en train de chercher un truc à manger. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait avoir faim ! Il avait toujours eu la fringale après avoir été malade. C'était le signe qu'il était guéri. Mais cela le dissimula aux yeux de la jeune fille qui arriva en trombe.  
- « Je HAIS Noël ! Qu'est-ce qu'on vient me faire chier – pardon Natsuko – avec cette foutue fête ! Ce n'est même pas Japonais d'abord ! Et puis c'est morbide de célébrer la naissance d'un type qui est mort depuis deux siècles. »  
- « Tu hais Noël ou tu hais les clients ? » devina judicieusement Natsuko.  
Neeve se lança dans le récit coloré et fort en langue de pute – pardon Natsuko – de sa matinée passée à servir des tonnes de clients tous plus aussi abrutis les uns que les autres. Et apparemment, elle avait dû bosser avec une fille qu'elle détestait. Finalement elle se trouva à court de souffle et se laissa tomber sur un siège du bar américain.  
- « Bon ce n'est pas tout. Il dort encore, le beau au bois dormant ? »  
- « Non ! » tonna Kojirô derrière elle en la faisant bondir de plusieurs mètres. Elle baissa la tête gênée et resta silencieuse.  
- « Bonjour. » dit-il tranquillement.  
- « Oui, bonjour. » répondit-elle sans croiser son regard. « Je pense qu'il est temps de changer ton pansement. Natsuko, veux-tu que je te montre comment faire, au cas où ? »  
- « Non, moi je n'aime pas le sang et les blessures. »  
- « Hé bien, tu es mal partie dans la vie. » commenta Neeve gentiment. « Hyûga-san, il faut mieux faire ça dans une salle de bains. »  
Ils allèrent dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Neeve se pencha sur la main et l'examina soigneusement. Puis elle mit des gants et entreprit de désinfecter. Elle soufflait sur la paume à vif après avoir passé le tampon imbibé pour apaiser la douleur et Kojirô trouva ça mignon. Penchée sur sa main, il ne voyait que le haut de son crâne.  
- « Tu sais que tu deviens chauve ? » plaisanta-t-il pour combler le silence.  
- « Je ne deviens pas chauve et arrête de bouger. Là ! Est-ce que tu peux plier le poing ? »  
Kojirô s'exécuta et curieusement cela ne faisait pas aussi mal qu'avant.  
- « Tu cicatrises bien ! On pourra enlever le bandage dans deux jours, je pense. » Elle refit le pansement rapidement, rangea le matériel et sortit de la pièce.  
- « Est-ce que tu boudes ? » demanda Kojirô en la suivant. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il n'allait pas s'arrêter de vivre parce que mademoiselle ne savait pas choisir ses fréquentations. Et puis il se rappelait qu'elle était venue le soir hier soir… pour s'excuser donc elle lui devait bien ça.  
- « Non. »  
- « Mais tu me fais la tête. »  
- « Non. »  
- « Donc tu m'évites ! »  
- « Mais NON ! Tu es exaspérant ! » fit-elle en se retournant si vite qu'il se cogna contre elle.  
- « Tiens, c'est moi qui est exaspérant ! » répliqua-t-il.  
- « Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne m'engueulerais pas avec toi ! »  
- « Pourquoi pas ? Nous avons des comptes à régler toi et moi. »  
- « Non. » Neeve remontait vers sa chambre. Il la suivit. « Arrête de me suivre. »  
- « Hé, je te signale que j'habite ici aussi ! »  
- « Comme si je pouvais l'oublier. »  
- « Reviens ici je te parle ! »  
- « Parle à mon cul, ma tête est malade. »  
- « HASE ! » Elle stoppa sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. Leurs yeux étaient juste à la même hauteur. Cette fois, elle ne put éviter son regard. Et elle ne put le soutenir.  
- « Quoi ? » marmonna-t-elle en détournant la tête.  
- « Aaaaaaaaah, tu m'énerves ! Je veux te parler calmement mais tu as toujours le chic pour me provoquer! »  
- « Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore pu faire pour te provoquer, hein ? Je ne t'ai pas parlé, je ne t'ai même pas regardé. ! »  
- « Justement ! »  
Il la prit par l'avant bras et la traîna vers sa chambre. Il l'a poussa sur sa chaise de bureau.

- « Assieds-toi ! » « Et ferme-la ! » ajouta-t-il en la voyant prête à riposter. Neeve s'assit en croisant une jambe sur l'autre et le regarda avec une moue. « Tu…tu m'énerves ! » commença-t-il. « La ferme ! » répéta-t-il quand Neeve ouvrit la bouche. « Je ne sais jamais comment te prendre. Si je suis gentil, tu me jettes, si je décide de ne pas m'occuper de toi, tu viens me faire chier jusque dans ma chambre, et quand je décide de te pardonner, c'est toi qui fais ta mauvaise tête. »  
- « Me… pardonner ? »  
- « J 'ai dit LA FERME ! C'est moi qui parle et toi tu te contentes d'enregistrer tout ça sous tes boucles de fausse blonde. Je SAIS que tu joues la comédie. Je SAIS que tu n'es pas stupide, mais tu fais un TRES bon boulot pour me prouver le contraire. Tu disais que tu ne voulais pas être ma sœur, que tu ne voulais que je sois ton frère, mais tu me pousses à agir comme tel. Je te signale que tu donnes un très mauvais exemple à Natsuko. Alors si tu te comportes comme il faut, moi je te laisse la paix. C'est aussi simple que ça. »  
- « Mais… »  
- « HASE ! »  
- « … »  
- « Autre point, tu me refais un coup pareil et je te jure que je te file une claque. Dernier point, à partir de maintenant, si tu me cherches, tu me trouveras. Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. N'ajoute rien sinon tu te prends ta première claque ! Il va bien falloir que nous trouvions un moyen de cohabiter sans nous étrangler. Tu ne m'aimes pas soit mais… »  
- « Moi je t'aime bien. » fit une voix calme  
- « LA FERME BON SANG ! … attends, quoi ? »  
- « Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais bien. » Neeve répéta avec son petit sourire.  
- « Quoi ? » Kojirô en restait sur le cul. Comment pouvait-elle lui sortir un truc pareil comme ça ? Maintenant de tous les moments ?  
- « Tu ne peux pas comprendre c'est un truc de fille. » Neeve se leva et marcha vers la porte. Kojirô ne fit pas un geste pour la retenir, parce qu'il était en train de s'arracher les cheveux.  
- « C'est exactement le genre de phrases que je déteste ! Arrête de me prendre pour un mou du cerveau ! »  
- « Hé ho, c'est à toi d'arrêter ! » répliqua Neeve sèchement. « Je ne TE prends PAS pour un mou du gland. Si tu étais con comme tes pieds, je ne perdrais même pas mon temps avec toi. C'est parce que je te concède une certaine intelligente… Enfin ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour. »  
- « Humour… ? HUMOUR ? » Kojirô resta là, la bouche ouverte sur un hurlement qui ne voulait pas sortir.  
- « Arrête de te sous-estimer. Je ne te considère pas comme un gros bras. Et je pensais t'avoir déjà dit que…euh… je regrettais. ET NE ME LE FAIS PAS REPETER ! » Elle se retourna pour le fixer du regard, furibonde.  
Il resta les bras ballants. Il n'arrivait pas à la suivre. En fait, il venait de mettre le doigt sur le mot qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps. _C'était une lunatique._ Pendant qu'il était immobile, elle en profita pour revenir vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Fort. Une sorte de câlin maladroit.  
- « Allez, va, tu es un type bien toi aussi. » Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle était partie dans sa chambre.

Elle avait encore réussi son coup. Elle venait de lui emmêler les pinceaux et il ne savait plus où il en était avec elle.  
- « Si une fille te dis que tu es un type bien, qu'est-ce que tu réponds ? » demanda-t-il à Ken sans lui laisser le temps de parler dès que ce dernier décrocha.  
- « Je te conseille de la remercier. Je pense que c'est une forme d'excuse féminine. »  
- « Tu es sûr ? »  
- « Plutôt. Appelle Kazuki si le cœur t'en dit. »  
- « Euh, non merci. Passe après demain. Amène le zigoto. »  
- « D'accord. Joyeux Noël. »  
- « A toi aussi. »  
Kojirô fit la bêtise de sa vie. Par habitude, il toqua à la porte, mais n'attendit pas la réponse. Et ouvrit la porte sur Neeve en train de se changer. Elle était en sous-vêtements, plutôt sexy. Il eut le temps de voir de la dentelle noire et des nœuds rouges avant de refermer la porte violemment.  
- « Désolé, je… DESOLE ! » beugla-t-il à travers la porte.  
- « … »  
Finalement la porte se rouvrit. Neeve était en vieux jeans, mais pas troués, et en pull-over jadis moulant mais maintenant déformé.  
- « Tu voulais me parler ? » Elle laissa la porte claquer derrière elle.  
- « Vraiment, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! » souffla-t-il en trottinant derrière elle dans les escaliers.  
- « Je sais. Et puis, c'est comme si tu m'avais vue en maillot de bain. Si j'avais été nue, cela aurait été une autre affaire. »  
- « Tu es certaine que tu ne m'en veux pas ? ». Pour le coup, il était méfiant.  
- « À cent pour cent. Tu voulais me parler ? » demanda-t-elle encore une fois.  
- « Euh… J'ai oublié. »  
- « J'ai cet effet sur les hommes, oui. Surtout en lingerie. N'est-ce pas ?»  
- « Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? »  
Elle se retourna et lui dédia son fameux haussement de sourcil unique. Puis elle alla dans la cuisine.  
- « Natsuko, je vais préparer le repas de midi. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? »  
- « Des pâtes ! Avec la crème et les lardons ! »  
- « Pâtes à la carbonara donc ! »  
- « Tu sais que tu es chiante, toi ?» grommela Kojirô en passant derrière elle pour se servit un coca.  
- « Je sais, c'est mon plus grand talent. » accorda-t-elle avec son plus grand sourire.  
_Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez répondre à ça, hein ?_

Ils finirent par manger que tous les trois. Ils reçurent à deux secondes d'intervalle un coup de téléphone de Shouta qui était retenu par une urgence à l'hôpital, et de Keiko qui n'avait pas fini les courses pour le repas de ce soir et était au fast-food du centre commercial avec ses deux plus jeunes.  
- « Bah, c'est malin, qu'est-ce que je fais avec toutes mes pâtes moi ? » râla Neeve.  
- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je fais te les finir, tes pâtes. » râla à son tour Kojirô.  
- « Non, ne te coupe pas l'appétit pour ce soir. »  
- « Haha, Nii-san, ne pas avoir faim ? Tu rêves ! »  
En effet, il termina le grand plat de pâtes prévu pour sept et alla jusqu'à prendre un yaourt en dessert. Il resta assis à se masser le ventre d'un air satisfait pendant que les deux filles faisaient la vaisselle.  
- « C'était plutôt bon. » commenta-t-il.  
- « Merci, mais les pâtes, c'est facile. »  
- « C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, avoue-le ! »  
- « Je cuisine très bien, merci beaucoup ! Tiens, être manchot ne t'empêche pas de faire les vitres. » fit Neeve en déposant une pile de chiffons et un produit spray devant lui. « Cet après-midi, nous faisons le ménage, puis nous décorons la maison. Tant qu'à fêter la toute puissance commerciale des médias, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. »

Neeve et Kojirô avaient trouvé une sorte d'équilibre. Ils continuèrent à se lancer des piques, et rapidement Natsuko était écroulée de rire sur le canapé. Neeve avait la langue bien pendue et gagnait la plus part des échanges, laissant Kojirô rouge de colère ou coupé dans son élan par une remarque inattendue. D'un commun accord, ils s'arrêtèrent quand Keiko arriva, les bras chargés de commissions. Elle et Neeve s'enfermèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir. Kojirô fut envoyé se reposer, mais finit par aller jouer avec ses frères dans leur chambre. Ils étaient en plein tournoi de bille-domino-carte Pokemon, quand Shouta arriva et demanda à voir la main de Kojirô. Il trouva lui aussi que tout se passait bien et refixa le sac plastique.  
- « Va prendre une douche, Neeve viendra te refaire le pansement. C'est presque l'heure de passer à table. »  
- « Ouiiii, on va laver Nii-san ! » s'exclama Takeru.  
- « Me laver ? Et puis quoi encore ! » protesta le jeune homme.  
- « Tu as perdu aux billes et aux cartes pokemon, donc tu as un gage ! » approuva à son tour Mamoru.  
- « Mais depuis quand y-a-t-il un gage ? Et puis c'est de la triche, j'ai la main en compote. Sinon j'aurais gagné. »  
Mais à y faire. Ses deux frères le poussèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain japonaise où il dut supporter l'extrême humiliation d'être savonné par des gamins. En fait, ils profitaient du fait qu'il ne puisse pas se défendre et voulaient juste jouer à l'eau. Dans leur enthousiasme, ils faillirent noyer Kojirô dans le bain qu'il fit déborder l'eau en se débattant.  
- « Mais c'est un champ de bataille ici ! » commenta Neeve lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte. « _Mamoru !_ » appela-t-elle. « Sèche-toi les cheveux, tu vas attraper froid. » Il retint le garçon et se mit à lui frotter la tête vigoureusement avec une serviette, étouffant ses objections sonores. Kojirô exploita l'opportunité pour se mettre à le chatouiller. Takeru vint à la rescousse de son deuxième frère et se mit à chatouiller Neeve en retour. Et arriva ce qui devait arriver. Tout le monde glissa sur le sol mouillé et Neeve se retrouva dans le bain, trempée.  
- « Roo, vous êtes contents ? Je vais me changer maintenant. Toi, » fit-elle en pointant le doigt vers Kojirô qui essayait de ne pas fixer le haut jadis ample rendu moulant ET transparent par l'eau. « Toi tu attends dans ta chambre. Et n'essaye pas de venir te rincer l'œil comme avant. »  
- « Me rinc… Mais tu t'es vue d'abord ? » hurla-t-il.  
- « Oui, justement ! »

Trois minutes après, elle toquait à sa porte et elle, elle attendit qu'on lui réponde. Alors qu'elle passait ses gants, Mamoru – sec – et Takeru firent irruption et demandèrent à voir la blessure de tous les drames ! Kojirô leur tendit la main qu'ils examinèrent avec le plus grand sérieux.  
- « Beuuuurk ! Trop cool ! » commenta Mamoru.  
- « Tu as mal ? Quand on appuie et tout ? » demanda Takeru, impressionné par la taille des plaies.  
- « Si on appuie, oui. Sinon ça peut aller. » répondit Kojirô, ce qui redoubla l'admiration du jeune garçon pour son super-grand-frère-qui-n'a-même-pas-mal.  
Enfin, le pansement fut refait, tous s'attablèrent devant un véritable festin. Neeve et Keiko avaient cuisiné un tour du monde en plats : chinois, indien, français, espagnol et italien. Shouta déboucha une bonne bouteille de vin rouge et une de vin blanc. Les enfants eurent droit de goûter, et Takeru fit une telle grimace que tous éclatèrent de rire. Encore une fois, Kojirô dut s'abaisser à demander qu'on lui coupe sa viande.

Après, la famille fit une partie endiablée de Monopoly que Keiko gagna haut la main, bien que Shouta et Mamoru fassent front commun à la fin.  
- « Bon maintenant, on ouvre les cadeaux ! » implora Takeru en lorgnant sur la pile de paquets joliment emballés qui s'était amassée devant le poste de télévision.  
- « Ah non, les cadeaux, c'est le 25, c'est demain ! » s'insurgea leur mère.  
- « Mais Mamaaaaaaan ! » supplièrent les deux garçons. Ils avaient remarqué que le plus grand paquet portait leurs deux noms, et ils brulaient d'impatience.  
- « Allez dormir, comme ça, demain vient plus vite. Il est déjà très tard. »  
Les trois plus jeunes résistèrent un peu et parvinrent à rester regarder la télévision. Mais au bout d'une demi-heure, ils dodelinaient de la tête. Une fois les « petits » couchés, les quatre « grands » débouchèrent une bouteille de champagne et commencèrent à jouer au Mah-jong. Décidés à prendre leur revanche, Neeve et Kojirô se donnèrent à fond et ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de jouer tant que l'un d'entre eux – de préférence soi-même - n'aurait pas gagné.  
- « Keiko-san, tu rejettes le quatre de bambou ? » vérifia Neeve. « Bon, moi je le prends. »  
- « Mais tu en as jeté un le tour d'avant ! » protesta Kojirô. « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »  
- « Ah bon, tu es sûr ? » demanda Neeve en fronçant les sourcils et en regardant son jeu de tuiles.  
- « Oh mon dieu ! » s'exclama Shouta. « Neeve, tu es saoule ! »  
- « Non, je ne suis pas saoule. » se défendit Neeve d'une voix ni convaincue, ni convaincante.  
- « Combien de verres de vin ? »  
- « Deux blancs peut-être… »  
- « Et de vin rouge ? »  
- « Pareil… peut-être… »  
- « Et le champagne ? »  
- « J'sais pas. J'ai pas compté moi ! » geignit Neeve. Kojirô décida qu'il était sage de lui retirer sa coupe encore bien pleine, ce qui provoqua le courroux de la jeune fille qui tomba presque de sa chaise en essayant de la récupérer.  
- « Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Ma propre fille, ivre son mon propre toit. » s'indigna faussement Shouta. Il dut porter Neeve qui était incapable de marcher sans commencer à rire stupidement.

Kojirô se réveilla en pleine forme le lendemain matin. Il n'avait pas pris d'anti-douleur mais n'avait pas mal. Par contre, son bandage était défait. Il descendit au salon pour trouver ses frères qui trépignaient d'exaspération. Keiko avait décrété qu'ils n'ouvriraient leurs cadeaux que lorsque tout le monde serait debout.  
- « Et Neeeeve !? »  
- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? »  
Kojirô, complotant déjà une douce revanche, se porta volontaire pour aller la réveiller, sous le prétexte qu'elle devait lui refaire le pansement. Il toqua, attendit, et devant le manque de réponse, entra dans la pièce. Neeve avait installé son lit dans l'angle à droite de la porte, juste sous la fenêtre qui donnait sur la terrasse. Kojirô s'approcha. La jeune fille dormait en chien de fusil, un bras sous l'oreiller, tournée vers la porte. Il se pencha et la secoua doucement. C'est alors que la chose la plus étrange arriva. Neeve ouvrit les yeux, et eut un regard fixe. Au bout d'un moment, ses paupières se refermèrent. Elle dormait toujours. Intrigué et un peu dégouté, Kojirô recommença… et les yeux s'ouvrirent, fixèrent et se fermèrent. Il avait entendu parler de personnes capables de dormir les yeux ouverts, et il venait presque d'en avoir la preuve. Il la secoua bien plus fort, mais rien n'y fit. Neeve dormait. Le seul résultat qu'il obtint fut qu'elle se tourna sur le ventre, enfouissant le visage dans son oreiller, masquant les yeux de poisson mort. En désespoir de cause, il se mit à la chatouiller. Rapidement, elle se mit à grogner et se retourna dans son sommeil pour chasser ce qui l'embêtait. Malheureusement, Kojirô la chatouillait lorsqu'elle eut ce mouvement brusque et sa main se glissa sur une partie de l'anatomie de la jeune fille qu'il n'avait pas prévu de toucher. C'était doux, chaud et rond… comme une poitrine. Affolé, il voulu retirer sa main, mais elle était coincée sous le tissus, lui-même entortillée autour du corps de la dormeuse. Ses tentatives pour se sortir de cette situation finirent de réveiller Neeve.  
- « Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ? » grommela-t-elle. « Et… est-ce que tu me touchais les seins ? »  
- « Non ! Enfin si, tu as bougé quand je te secouais ! » répondit Kojirô avec aplomb. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, non ? Il fut content que la pièce soit plongée dans le noir, ce qui couvrait la rougeur de ses joues. Kojirô ne savait pas mentir.  
- « Arrête de crier ! » rouspéta la jeune fille en se levant. « Pousse-toi, t'es au milieu. »  
- « Je ne crie pas. C'est toi qui as la gueule de bois. »  
- « Pas vrai. Pousse-toi. » Elle essaya de le bousculer, mais, déjà qu'en temps normal Kojirô était plus fort qu'elle, cette fois, elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance. « Huuumff… » Elle chancela et posa son front sur le torse du jeune homme. « J'ai mal à la tête. » gémit-elle.

Kojirô éclata de rire. C'était hilarant de la voir maussade et râlante et menteuse comme ça. En attendant qu'elle se passât la figure sous l'eau et se brossât les dents, il ouvrit les stores et regarda autour de lui. Il n'était jamais rentré dans la chambre de Neeve. Elle avait couvert les murs de posters et de photos. _C'est à se demander pourquoi elle a fait peindre les murs comme ça… Si c'était pour tout cacher… A moins que tout compte fait, elle trouve ça moche…_Il s'approcha du long mur blanc pour étudier un grand groupe de photos. Sur beaucoup d'entre elles, on voyait Neeve, plus ou moins jeune, avec des amies ou toute seule, avec une médaille autour du cou, en tutu, sur le toboggan, en uniforme scolaire. Ayame était sur la plus part des photos de groupes, ou seule avec Neeve. Il devait reconnaître que Neeve était plutôt photogénique.

Il continua à regarder le mur, s'avançant vers le bureau, juste sous la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin. Un cadre à plusieurs panneaux était posé sur le rebord. Prêt d'un grand bouquet de roses rouges et roses. Avec un regard mauvais vers les fleurs, il prit le cadre. La première photo, tout à gauche, était un assemblage de photomatons, Neeve et Ayame, puis Neeve et une autre fille – le plus souvent en train de faire des grimaces. A côté, une photo de Neeve, dans les bras de Shun. _Ce qu'il peut avoir l'air prétentieux ce con. Mais regarde-moi son sourire colgate._ La photo suivante était une vielle photo. Un couple d'adulte, plutôt vieux, chacun la main sur une épaule d'une Neeve âgée d'une dizaine d'années. La femme était en kimono traditionnel, l'homme était en jeans et chemise. Il était définitivement caucasien, et Kojirô réalisa qu'il s'agissait du fameux grand-père. La dernière photo était une photo prise lors de la cérémonie du remariage de leurs parents. Cela faisait vraiment bizarre de se voir inclure comme ça dans la vie de Neeve.  
- « Bon, pansement. Ramène ta fraise ici… » grommela Neeve.

Cinq minutes après, ils descendaient les escaliers. Enfin, Neeve se traîna jusque dans la cuisine, tel un zombie.  
- « Café… » supplia-t-elle d'une voix agonisante. « Caaaaaféééééééeeeeeeeeee ! »  
Ce qui fit rire les parents et Kojirô, les autres s'étant jetés sur leurs cadeaux. Les quatre adultes s'installèrent sur le canapé, et attendirent que leurs cadeaux leur soient distribués par des mains qui défaisaient la pile à une allure surprenante. Neeve s'assit près de son père, qui commença tout de suite à la taquiner sur son mal de crâne.  
Apparemment, Shouta avait décidé de faire entrer la famille Hyûga dans l'ère technologique. Mamoru et Takeru reçurent une console de jeu dernier cri, avec une multitude de jeux, Natsuko un appareil photo digital, et Kojirô un baladeur MP3 avec la station-minichaîne. _Pratique pour faire son jogging._  
- « Tu as aussi ce cadeau ! » dit Takeru en lui donnant une enveloppe. Celle-ci contenait trois billets pour la finale de la coupe de la J-league qui aurait lieu cet été. Trois très bonnes places.  
- « Waaao. » Kojirô était impressionné. « Mais pourquoi trois ? »_Sûrement pas pour Maman et Neeve, et Maman n'autorisera pas Takeru et Mamoru à venir avec moi._  
- « Pour toi et tes deux copains. Je m'en suis prise une, vous devrez faire avec moi. Mais je ferai chauffeur, donc bon… Vous m'acceptez ? » expliqua Shouta.  
Kojirô resta bouche bée. Shouta avait acheté des places pour Ken et Kazuki ?  
- « Parce que le foot, c'est un sport d'équipe. » rajouta Shouta, en déballant ses propres livres. « Mais comment saviez-vous que c'était mon auteur préféré !?»  
Keiko était très contente de sa boîte en laque. Neeve lui avait offert un châle en cachemire beige, et Shouta une paire de boucle d'oreilles en or et perle. Curieux, Kojirô regarda ce que Neeve avait offert à ses frères et sœur. C'était la seule à ne pas avoir offert de cadeau Pokemon à Takeru, qui se retrouvait équipé des pieds à la tête par ces monstres : chaussettes, pull, boîte à bento, etc. Elle lui avait offert un kit de construction pour une voiture télécommandée. Mamoru bouda un peu, jaloux, avant de voir son propre présent : Harry Potter volume un et deux, L'île au trésor, et Les aventures de Tom Sawyer.  
- « Coool, des livres ! » Mamoru adorait lire, et il allait à la bibliothèque une fois par semaine pour emprunter de nouveaux romans.  
Natsuko avait eu droit à un kit de maquillage.  
- « Je te montrerai comment te maquiller. » proposa Neeve en montrant son propre tout nouveau vanity, rempli à ras bord de tubes, crèmes et pinces, barrettes et trucs pour les cheveux. Kojirô se douta que sa mère était derrière ce cadeau, car il voyait mal Shouta acheter des rouges à lèvres. Mais il fronça les sourcils. Natsuko était bien jeune pour se maquiller.  
POF ! Il venait de se recevoir une balle de basket en mousse en plein nez.  
- « Merci, c'est marrant ! » fit Neeve. A court d'idée, il lui avait acheté un jeu de basket d'intérieur. Les ballons étaient de la taille d'une balle de tennis, et le panier était en mousse. Le filet était d'ailleurs cousu. POF ! Elle lui lança une autre balle.  
- « Ouais, si j'avais su… » bougonna-t-il en retour en lui lançant les petits ballons en retour.

Il n'avait plus que deux paquets devant lui. Toux deux avec une petite carte indiquant « Kojirô » d'une écriture ronde. Ceux de Neeve. Le premier paquet contenait deux T-shirts. L'un était noir à manches longues, avec l'inscription « Panic, Chaos, Destruction. My work here is done » en lettre argents, l'autre était bleu foncé sans manche, avec un drôle de dessin dans le dos. C'était un crâne avec les os croisés dessous, comme pour le drapeau de pirates, sauf qu'à la place des os, il y avait une guitare électrique et un skateboard. Sur le devant, un titre « Duke of the Nation ». Les deux T-shirts étaient vraiment très beaux, et c'était la dernière mode. Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête. L'autre paquet ressemblait à un CD, mais c'était un jeu vidéo, pour aller sur la console des petits. Un jeu de foot, avec un post-it : « Je parie que je suis meilleure que toi au foot ! ».

La famille passa la matinée à jouer aux jeux vidéos. Neeve battit tout juste Mamoru aux courses de voitures, mais prit une raclée monumentale aux jeux de baston. Kojirô gagna au Tetris – ben quoi, c'est comme des maths ! – et à la surprise générale, Shouta gagna au jeu de foot, et Neeve battit Kojirô qui mit tout sur le compte de sa main gauche bandée qui l'empêchait de bien jouer. Après un repas de midi constitué des restes d'hier, sans alcool pour Neeve, ils allèrent faire un tour dans le parc, où ils firent une bataille de boules de neige générale. Puis ils rentrèrent pour prendre le thé et regardèrent Retour vers le futur I, II et III d'affilée en mangeant des cookies faits maison.

Pour la première depuis longtemps, Kojirô se sentit bien. Il était chez lui, dans une grande maison chaude et accueillante. Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas à penser à trouver de l'argent. Pour la première fois, il pouvait vivre une fois d'ado. Il était en fait plutôt gâté : une super mère, un beau-père potable, deux petits frères adorables, et deux sœurs qui ne posaient pas trop de problèmes. Même si la plus grande lui tapait sur le système nerveux.

Sauf quand elle s'endormait sur son épaule en regardant la télévision et qu'elle murmurait dans son sommeil. « Humm… chaud… moelleux... zzzzzz…. » Ses cheveux sentaient la vanille et elle, la cerise. Là, il se sentit **très** bien.


	18. Le silence est d'or

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

J'ai reçu une review de **FicAndRea **sur est Asuka sur fancfic-fr). Je suis très contente parce que je suis son histoire. Allez tous lire « L'illusion du Réel » et mettez un commentaire pour lui dire à quel point c'est bien.

Autre chose, **Tokikofun**, MA Tokokofun-sama, est en panne d'inspiration ou fait sa mauvaise tête, ou les deux à la fois. Bref, elle coince sur sa fanfic mais moi je veux la suite. Allez donc lui mettre un message privé sur fanfic-fr ou un commentaire sur fanfiction pour qu'elle me sorte un chapitre.

Finalement pour répondre à Chacha sur fanfiction ; Oui je pense finir ma fic. J'ai déjà toute l'histoire planifiée, et je pense presque que cela va faire un sacré nombre de chaps. Et oui je publie vite, un ou deux chaps par semaine, et si je vois que je ne peux pas tenir le rythme parce que boulot-famille, je vous tiens au courant dans le dernier chapitre publié.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Publié : 07 décembre 2007

Révisé : 28 décembre 2007

Révisé : 28 févr. 08

Chap. 17 – Le silence est d'or

Dimanche se traîna un peu. Kojirô avait besoin de bouger, mais une tempête de neige les contraignit à rester à l'intérieur. Du coup, Ken et Kazuki ne purent passer venir le voir. Il se rabattit sur la notice d'emploi de son lecteur mp3, et réalisa vite qu'il avait un problème. Comment allait-il transformer ces CDs en mp3 ?  
Neeve le trouva en plein dilemme lorsqu'elle vint pour changer le pansement et, à sa surprise lui proposa d'utiliser sa super chaîne Hi-fi. Il pénétra donc en plein territoire ennemi, sous l'œil acéré de la jeune fille qui entreprit, un peu rougissante, de ranger sa chambre. Elle avait installé sa chaîne sur le meuble derrière la porte, à côté de son lit. Le meuble était assez haut, atteignant la poitrine de Kojirô. Il brancha son stick et entreprit de convertir ses quelques CDs, tout en épiant du coin de l'œil Neeve.

Elle commença par ramasser le tapis de vêtements qui couvrait uniformément le sol. Puis elle collecta les livres, CDs et feuilles de papier qui avaient fini leurs vies, abandonnés ou perdus, sous le tas de fringues. Enfin, elle rangea le haut de sa commode qui croulait sous les tubes et parfums. Ce qui rappela Kojirô à ses devoirs fraternels.  
- « Hase ? »  
- « Hum ? »  
- « En ce qui concerne Natsuko… Je ne suis pas certain que… Enfin le maquillage… Elle est un peu petite pour ça. »  
- « Elle va avoir treize ans bientôt, et il est temps que tu comprennes ça. En plus, je lui ai choisi des produits de qualité, le tout en couleur pastel. »  
- « La qualité n'a rien à voir. »  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Que je lui montre comment bien se maquiller, tout en discrétion ou qu'elle expérimente par elle-même, ou encore pire, qu'elle se mette à suivre les conseils de mode des magazines et finisse par ressembler à une pétasse ? »  
- « Euh… »  
- « La discussion est donc close. »  
Ayant encore perdu l'échange, Kojirô feignit de se concentrer sur son lecteur mp3. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que les étagères sous la chaine étaient remplies à craquer de CDs, mis en doubles rangées.  
- « Mince, tu en as des CDs ! Est-ce que je peux en copier ? »  
- « Vas-y. J'ai aussi des titres directement en mémoire. Fais 'menu' pour voir la liste. »  
Neeve écoutait vraiment tout et n'importe quoi. Principalement du rock-pop, mais elle avait une collection impressionnante de métal, house et techno. Beaucoup de R'n'B. Quelques albums de pur pop et ici et la, du jazz, de la musique classique ou des titres inconnus.  
- « Toi, tu n'aimes ni le rap ni le reggae. » commenta Kojirô.  
- « Non, c'est nul. » conclut fermement Neeve.  
Kojirô continua d'explorer les CDs, et arriva à la dernière étagère. Des pochettes de photos étaient entassées sur la série d'albums photo.  
- « Pourquoi as-tu autant d'albums ? Tu ne penses pas en avoir assez sur tes murs ? » s'étonna Kojirô.  
- « Parce que les photos, c'est le meilleur moyen de se souvenir. »  
- « D'accord, mais tant que ça ? »  
- « Tu n'as jamais assez de souvenirs. » L'amertume dans la voix de Neeve était nette. Kojirô se retourna juste à temps pour voir une grimace d'infinie tristesse sur le visage de Neeve avant que celle-ci se reprenne et lui dédie un grand sourire.  
- « Bon, si tu as fini, moi je te lance un défi. »  
- « Un défi ? »  
Neeve embarqua ses frères et sœurs dans un tournoi de Twister, que Kojirô perdit, n'ayant aucune chance entre des gamins élastiques comme des singes et une danseuse aguerrie. Puis, Takeru choisissant le jeu suivant, ils jouèrent aux charades et aux mimes pour le reste de l'après-midi.

Lundi matin, Kojirô affronta les bons soixante centimètres de neige pour faire sa distribution de journaux. Jie Wei le surprit en étant présent, mais il venait d'une partie nord de la Chine et traitait cette tempête comme si ce n'était qu'une petite pluie.  
- « Hé, qui était la superbe poulette qui a couvert pour toi l'autre jour ? »  
- « Ma sœur. » répondit très froidement Kojirô._Poulette?_  
- « Mince… désolé, vieux, mais vous ne vous ressemblez pas vraiment. »  
Ballon aux pieds, écouteur sur les oreilles, il piétina dans la neige pendant une bonne heure, avant de rentrer. Il décida de faire des séries d'abdos et de pompes pour compléter son parcours. Comme il était tôt et que la maison était silencieuse, il pensait être le seul debout. Il cala ses pieds sous le montant de son lit. Mais un coup sur sa porte lui apprit que quelqu'un était réveillé.  
- « Bonjour, Hyûga-san. C'est l'heure du pansement. »  
- « Hase ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à être debout si tôt ? » grommela-t-il en se remettant debout.  
- « Hum ? Je dois aller bosser, mais avec cette neige, les bus vont être bloqués, alors j'ai prévu le temps pour marcher. »  
- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? »  
- « Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais aussi musclé. »  
Kojirô résista à l'envie de porter ses mains à sa poitrine nue. Il avait ôté son T-shirt couvert de sueur pour être plus à l'aise pour faire ses abdos.  
- « Tu as fini tes exercices ? »  
- « Non, pas vraiment. »  
- « Dans ce cas, il faudra que tu demandes à Papa de te refaire le pansement. Cela ne sert à rien si je le fais maintenant, tu vas encore suer. »  
- « Si tu le dis… »  
Neeve fit demi-tour, prête à sortir de la chambre, mais s'arrêta, se ravisa, tourna encore une fois des talons et s'approcha de Kojirô, qui se méfia un peu de son drôle de sourire. Mais elle se contenta de poser ses doigts sur son estomac.  
- « Contracte. »  
- « Pardon ? »  
- « Contracte, je te dis. » Elle donna un petit coup de poing dans son ventre. Toujours aussi soupçonneux, il s'exécuta et contracta ses abdominaux. Neeve exerça quelques pressions et eut un sourire _satisfait… ??_. Puis elle déplaça ses mains sur ses pectoraux.  
- « Contracte. » répéta-t-elle.  
- « Mais je ne suis pas une bête de foire ! » s'indigna Kojirô.  
- « Allons, ne fais pas l'enfant. » Avec un soupir, il fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Elle avait les mains chaudes. Finalement, elle entoura son biceps gauche des deux mains, et sans qu'elle le lui demande, il contracta. Elle enfonça son doigt dans la chair et son sourire bizarre s'élargit.  
- « Contente ? »  
- « Assez oui… »  
- « Est-ce que je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ? » railla-t-il alors que Neeve lui tournait autour.  
- « Je suppose que tu le prendrais mal si je te mettais la main aux fesses ? »  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » glapit un tigre outragé jusqu'au tréfonds.  
- « Tu es plutôt bien foutu en fait. Je n'avais jamais remarqué… »  
- « Oh la, tu sembles presque regretter… »  
- « Non, je viens juste de réaliser que j'ai été assez bête pour essayer de me battre physiquement contre toi. Je n'ai jamais eu une chance. » Elle lui dédia un dernier regard tête-pieds-pieds-tête des plus étrange, avant de sortir de la chambre.  
- « Bon je vais bosser. A ce soir ! »  
Kojirô resta là, planté au milieu de sa chambre. Puis il se précipita sur son T-shirt. Le regard de Neeve l'avait transpercé, il avait eu l'impression d'être tout nu devant elle. Avec un soupir, il retourna à ses abdominaux et à ses pompes.

Il était 15h tapantes quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Kojirô, affalé sur le canapé du salon, releva la tête, étonné. Ken et Kazuki ne devaient pas arriver avant trente minutes. Il était seul, parce qu'il avait refusé d'accompagner sa famille au cinéma pour aller voir « Les Chroniques de Narnia ». _Et puis quoi encore ?_  
Il déplia son grand corps et alla ouvrir la porte. C'était Ayame.  
- « Bonjour ! Joyeux Noel ! » lança-t-elle.  
- « Euh, ouais. Hase n'est pas là. »  
- « Je sais, c'est toi que je viens voir. » Et elle se glissa à l'intérieur en se faufilant sous son bras. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, il ferma la porte.  
- « Sakamoto, soyons honnêtes, je ne suis pas intéressé par toi donc… »  
- « Oh vraiment ? » Elle enleva ses bottes et le regarda par en dessous.  
- « Oui. »_En fait, je te trouve mignonne et marrante, mais bien trop aguicheuse et puis Hase m'écorcherait vivant si je venais à sortir avec toi !_  
- « Hum, méchant va ! »  
- « Je suis sérieux. Si tu es venue draguer, tu peux partir. »  
- « Pff, tu es vraiment dur. Et de toute façon, Neeve m'a bien fait la leçon, je n'ai pas le droit de jouer avec toi. »  
- « Jouer avec moi ? » s'étrangla Kojirô.  
- « Sauf si bien sûr, tu te jettes sur moi en avouant que tu es prêt à te sacrifier corps et âme pour moi. Enfin, plus corps que âme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »  
Kojirô toussota pour cacher son embarras. Puis, prit d'un doute, il posa LA question.  
- « Sakamoto, est-ce que tu penses étudier la psychologie plus tard ? »  
- « Euh… pas vraiment. Je n'y ai pas pensé… Mais maintenant que tu en parles, oui, pourquoi pas ? »  
_Oh joie ! Une Hikari en puissance !_  
Ayame avait posé sac et manteau dans le salon et se faisait une tasse de thé, comme si elle était chez elle. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et tapota la place à ses côtés.  
- « Viens faire sissitte. Toi et moi allons avoir une graaaande conversation. »  
- « Ah bon ? » Kojirô n'aimait pas la tournure des événements. Et il n'était pas un chien. Il ne faisait pas _sissitte !_ Il s'appuya contre un mur et croisa les bras.  
- « Je vois. Bon, je vais faire comme si tu étais mignon tout plein. Donc, ma question… Que s'est-il _vraiment_ passé avec Shun ? »  
Si la question surprit Kojirô il ne le montra pas.  
- « Je lui ai mis mon poing dans la figure. »  
- « Merci, j'avais compris. » répliqua acidement Ayame. « Pourquoi ? »  
- « Parce que je ne l'aime pas. »  
- « Pourquoi ? »  
- « Parce que c'est un con. Tu as fini avec tes questions ? » gronda-t-il.  
- « Non. Pas la peine de te mettre en colère, je veux savoir et je te ferai cracher le morceau, foi de Sakamoto. » La voix était menaçante et elle ne plaisantait pas. « Donc pourquoi ? »  
- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens fouiner ? Ce ne sont pas tes oignons ! ». Cette fois Kojirô était en colère. L'intimidation ne fonctionnait pas avec lui.  
- « Ecoute-moi bien ! » Ayame réussit l'exploit de le foudroyer du regard depuis son canapé. « Neeve est ma meilleure amie et son bonheur est important pour moi. Donc si tu viens tout casser, cela devient mes oignons. »  
- « Dans ce cas, dis-lui de quitter cet abruti. »  
- « Pourquoi ? »  
- « Mais tu m'emmerdes à la fin avec tes pourquoi ! »  
Ayame sirota un peu de son thé.  
- « Est-ce que tu savais que je connais Shun depuis presque trois ans ? »  
- « Non. »  
- « Mais je sure que tu admettras que trois ans c'est beaucoup. »  
- « Et alors ? »  
- « Arrête de crier. Est-ce que tu connais Shun ? »  
- « Moi non, mais mon poing a fait ami-ami avec son nez ! » rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire méchant.  
- « Non, je voulais dire, lui avoir parlé, savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête ? »  
- « Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'il ne se passe rien dans sa tête ! »  
- « Donc si un type que je connais depuis trois ans me dit qu'un mec qu'il ne connaît ni d'Adam ni d'Eve lui a presque cassé le nez, quelle réaction penses-tu que j'ai ? »  
- « Tu dis que ce mec inconnu est un gros con et tu viens le faire chier jusque dans son salon ? »  
- « Tu sais que tu es un type bien toi ? » _Mince, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes à me sortir ça ?_ « Mais dommage pour toi, tu as tout faux. La bonne réponse est que normalement tu sympathises avec ton ami et décides que cet inconnu est effectivement un gros con et ne vaut pas la peine de s'exciter sur son cas. »  
- « Purée, où veux-tu en venir ?! Si tu as un truc à dire, dis-le et casse-toi ! »  
- « Il n'est donc pas logique que je sois ici, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »  
- « Rien à battre, casse-toi. » Ayame n'était pas le moins du monde impressionnée par l'attitude de Kojirô.  
- « A moins que je n'ai pas envie de sympathiser sur le cas de ce copain. Ce qui veut dire que la 'victime' n'est pas un si bon copain que ça. » Elle sirota encore un peu de thé, le temps que ses paroles atteignent le cerveau de Kojirô.  
- « Attends un peu… » fit ce dernier en se décollant du mur. « Tu n'es pas copine avec Shun ? »  
- « Ce n'est pas parce que ma meilleure amie sort avec lui que je dois être sa copine. »  
Ils se regardèrent en silence. Ayame posa sa tasse délicatement sur un sous-verre et croisa les chevilles. Elle soupira délicatement.  
- « Neeve et Shun sortent ensemble depuis presque trois ans. Depuis qu'ils ont douze-treize ans. »  
- « Et ? » Elle avait laissé sa phrase en suspens, comme si la conclusion était tellement évidente qu'elle n'avait pas à prendre la peine de la finir.  
- « Et qu'est-ce qu'on y connaît, à l'amour, quand on a treize ans ? »  
Il sourit, repensant à Natsuko. Non, en effet, les romances de treize n'étaient pas de l'amour.  
- « Je pense que Neeve, » reprit la jeune fille, « est plus habituée à l'idée d'être amoureuse de Shun qu'elle n'est réellement amoureuse de lui. »  
- « Hein ? »  
- « En gros, ils ont grandi ensemble. Se tenir la main, les premiers bécots, les premiers rendez-vous amoureux, les premiers attouchements, les premiers french kiss. Et tout et tout. Je pense qu'elle n'arrive pas à imaginer une vie sans lui. Mais est-ce vraiment de l'amour ? »  
- « Et le rapport avec moi ? »  
- « Pourquoi penses-tu que Neeve s'accroche à Shun ? »  
- « Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? » rugit Kojirô. « Parce qu'il a une belle gueule, sûrement. Et si ce que tu dis est vrai, parce qu'elle ne voit pas qui il est vraiment. »  
- « Exact. Elle a une image de Shun qui ne correspond pas à ce que – ou qui – Shun est vraiment. »  
- « Ben qu'est-ce que tu attends ? C'est toi la meilleure amie non ? C'est ton job d'aller lui secouer le cocotier ! »  
- « Neeve est amoureuse. Elle refusera de voir la réalité en face. Elle refuse déjà de voir la réalité en face. Si je vais lui parler, je ne ferrai que la blesser. Et elle s'éloignera de moi, ce qui fait que je ne pourrai plus garder un œil sur elle. »  
- « Tu en penses quoi, du Shun ? Ou mieux, qu'est-ce que tu penses que Shun voit en Neeve ? »  
- « Qu'elle n'est pas un coup facile, si c'est ce que tu imagines. Tout le monde, toi compris si tu venais à faire sa connaissance, s'accorde à dire que Shun est intelligent, intéressant, mature et éveillé. Il est riche, bien éduqué, et il est beau. Si, si, je t'assure il est beau. Il est gentil, plutôt généreux et n'a pas trop la grosse tête. »  
- « Le prince charmant quoi. »  
- « Sauf que si tu le fréquentes trop, tu t'aperçois qu'il est plein de morgue envers les gens « normaux. » Pas ceux qui ne sont pas aussi doués en étude que lui, mais ceux qui n'étudient pas assez. Ceux qui n'exploitent pas leur potentiel à fond. »  
- « C'est malsain ça. »  
- « Exactement. Et je pense qu'il voit Neeve comme la parfaite petite amie. Je pense qu'il l'aime beaucoup, mais pas autant que Neeve l'aime. Pas comme Neeve l'aime. En fait, Shun est quelqu'un de compliqué. »  
- « Ah ouais ? » _Je l'ai trouvé plutôt primaire moi. Genre obsédé sexuel._  
- « Moi aussi, je pense que je ne vois pas le vrai Shun. A trop rester près de lui et de Neeve, je ne vois pas bien les choses en face. Mais je te vois toi. Je ne te connais pas, ce qui me permet de voir que tu es quelqu'un de bien. »  
- « Ah ouais ? »  
- « Et c'est aussi ce que Neeve me dit de toi, oui. » _Neeve lui dit du bien de moi ? _« Donc le fait que tu aies prit Shun en haine juste par un regard m'apprend bien plus sur Shun que les trois derniers mois. »  
- « … »  
- « Donc je te confie Neeve. Ne tape plus sur Shun, parce qu'elle va se mettre à pleurer. Mais veille qu'elle ne tombe pas trop dans l'illusion. Et elle aura besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer quand elle se réveillera. La chute sera dure, crois-moi. »

C'est à ce moment que Neeve rentra. Ayame fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas finit, et maintenant impossible de parler.  
- « Hé, Ayame, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »  
- « Je voulais juste faire un coucou. Mais tu n'étais pas là ! Hyûga m'a invitée à rester ici en attendant. »  
- « Ah ? C'est…gentil de sa part. »  
- « Oh, Neeeeeeeeeve ! Tu ne connais pas la meilleure ! »  
- « Non. Hyûga-san, je fais du thé, est-ce que tu en veux ? »  
- « En fait, oui. »  
Il s'approcha du bar américain pour se poser près d'Ayame qui lui fit un clin d'œil discret.  
- « Devine qui veut aller à Tôhô l'année prochaine ? »  
- « Je ne sais pas… attends NON ! »  
- « Et si ! »  
- « Mais noooon ! Elle a toujours dit qu'elle voulait aller à Shiten parce que ''les uniformes sont telleeeeeement miiiiignons''.» Neeve imita une voix haute perchée. « Elle fait une obsession sur moi ou quoi ? Avec toute ma chance, elle va atterrir dans ma classe. Miss psychopathe grosse truie Yamashita. »  
Neeve s'assit sur une chaise de l'autre côté du bar américain et s'affala sur le comptoir. Ses longs cheveux s'éparpillèrent partout.  
- « Je veux mouuuuriiiiir ! » geignit-elle.  
- « Allons, allons… » tempéra Ayame en tapotant le crâne de son amie. « Rassure-toi, nulle comme elle est, elle ne sera pas dans la section internationale. »  
- « Tu rigoles, elle ne devrait même pas être au collège. Elle devrait être enchaînée dans une camisole dans une chambre toute blanche avec des tapis au mur. » Neeve ne releva pas la tête. « Je hais la viiiiiiiiiiiiie. »  
Le carillon de la porte résonna soudainement.  
- « Ça, c'est Ken et Kazuki » fit Kojirô en se levant.  
- « Laisse, je vais ouvrir. De toute façon je dois partir. Neeve, je te téléphone plus tard, je hais quand tu fais ta miséreuse. Au revoir, Hyûga-san ! »  
Et Ayame partit. Il l'entendit ouvrir la porte.  
- « Bonjour Ken. » salua-t-elle d'une voix malicieuse.  
- « Euh… Bonjour »  
- « Et c'est toi donc Kazuki ? »  
- « En chair et en os. Pour vous servir. »  
- « Et ben tu me servira en te poussant, je dois passer. A plus. »  
- « Au revoir ! » firent les deux footballeurs en cœur.

Deux secondes après ils déboulèrent dans la pièce principale. Ils virent Kojirô enfoncer une cuillère en bois dans le bras de Neeve, qui ne réagit pas. Elle se laissa glisser de quelques centimètres sur la surface du comptoir. Kojirô, grand sourire aux lèvres, continua encore et encore, et Neeve ne consentit à bouger que lorsqu'elle était sur le point de tomber.  
- « Mince, on ne peut même pas déprimer en paix dans cette baraque. » grommela-t-elle en se levant. « Crétin ! » D'un geste vif, elle attrapa une spatule en plastique et entreprit de croiser…le fer… avec Kojirô. Comme de bien entendu, la pauvre cuillère en bois qui n'avait rien demandée à personne se brisa, et le bout alla s'envoler pour retomber aux pieds de Ken.  
- « Mais c'est pas un peu fini, non ? On dirait des gamins ! »  
- « Hé, qui était la super fille à la porte ? » demanda Kazuki tout songeur.  
- « Ma copine Ayame. Pourquoi ? »  
- « Rien, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir des filles sortir de chez Kojirô. Surtout des comme ça ! »  
- « Tiens Neeve, regarde ça. Je suis sûr que cela va te remonter le moral. » fit Ken en sortant plusieurs CDs de son sac, et en coupant Kazuki avant qu'il ne dise une belle bêtise.  
- « Oh lala ! Où est-ce que tu as déniché celui-là ? » s'exclama la jeune fille en bondissant sur les pochettes et en parcourant les titres. « Et ça ? Je ne connais pas cet album ! »  
- « Je t'avais bien dit que cela te plairait. »  
- « Cool ! Je monte les graver et je te les rends tout de suite ! » Neeve partit comme une flèche, laissant Ken sous les regards accusateur de Kazuki et Kojirô.  
- « Depuis quand est-ce que tu connais ses goûts en musique ? » questionnait ce dernier, l'air suspicieux.  
- « Euh, on a dû en parler comme ça en passant… » bredouilla Ken.  
- « Depuis quand est-ce que tu lui parles comme ça en passant ? » ajouta Kazuki.  
- « Mais euh ! Le jour après la fête, j'ai téléphoné à Kojirô et c'est elle qui a répondu. On a juste discuté quoi ! M'enfin ! »  
Kojirô et Kazuki reniflèrent tous les deux de concerts, l'un n'aimant pas qu'on utilise son téléphone, le second jaloux de n'avoir pas pu ''discuter'' avec Neeve.  
- « Bon, les gars, j'ai tout de même un truc pour vous. » annonça Kojirô. « Devinez ce que j'ai eu pour Noël ? »  
Quelques cris de surprises et des remerciements plus tard, ils s'installèrent devant la télévision pour suivre un match de foot de la Ligue des Champions de l'UEFA. Shouta avait fait installer le câble, et la famille avait le choix entre presque cinquante chaines. Peu de temps après, Mamoru, Takeru et Natsuko arrivèrent et annoncèrent que leurs parents avaient décidés de prendre la soirée en amoureux. Les trois gamins se joignirent au groupe pour venir hurler contre les joueurs ou l'arbitre. A tel point que Neeve redescendit en vitesse pour voir ce qui se passait.  
- « Oh, ce n'est que du foot… » Elle fronça le nez d'un air dégoûté.  
- « Comment ça, que du foot ? Kojirô, tu ne la pas dressée comme il faut ! » s'indigna Kazuki.  
Avec un grand sourire narquois, elle se pencha sur le canapé et passa les bras autour du cou de Ken, sous prétexte de lui rendre ses CDs.  
- « Non, je suis une méchante petite fille qui ne s'intéresse pas au foot. Mais j'ai d'autres passe-temps dans la vie. » fit-elle d'un ton provocateur et tentateur. « Ken, merci beaucoup pour tes CDs. » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix innocente et douce. « Je te passe ceux-là, tu me diras si tu aimes… »  
Ken ne dit rien, il était tout rouge parce que 1. Kojirô et Kazuki le foudroyaient du regard, le premier n'aimant qu'il se laisse faire par Neeve, le deuxième parce qu'il était jaloux de fait que Neeve flirte avec Ken et pas lui. Et puis 2. Avec Neeve penchée comme elle était derrière lui, il sentait sa poitrine contre son cou, et ca le mettait bien à l'aise… non mal à l'aise… non bien… non mal et puis 3. Tout gêné ou content qu'il était, il en oubliait de respirer.

Neeve se redressa et disparut dans la maison. Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi en vadrouille dans la maison, apparemment collectant le linge sale, faisant les lessives et ramassant le linge sec. Elle finit par dresser la table à repasser dans un coin du salon et regarda le match d'un œil discret.  
- « Qui joue contre qui ? »  
- « Milan contre Manchester. »  
- « Qui est en rouge ? »  
- « Milan. »  
- « Qui gagne ? »  
- « Milan, tais-toi un peu j'essaye de suivre. » répondit distraitement Kojirô.  
- « Et comment comptes-tu faire mon éducation comme ça ? »  
- « Moi je veux bien faire ton éducation ! » lança Kazuki en lui dédiant un grand sourire.  
- « Non merci, mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire l'affaire. »  
- « Pardon ? »  
- « Tu n'es qu'un buteur alors que Hyûga-san est butteur ET capitaine de l'équipe. Je ne fréquente que les meilleurs. »  
Sorimachi se retourna dépité et Ken eut une crise de fou rire silencieuse. Il aimait Neeve, elle était vraiment trop drôle. Plus personne ne parla avant que Neeve se mette à rouspéter lourdement.  
- « Mais ce n'est pas possible. Hyûga-san ! » La voix claqua et bien malgré lui, le jeune homme sursauta.  
- « Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? » grommela-t-il sans quitter l'écran des yeux.  
- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu roules toujours les manches de tes T-shirts ! C'est impossible à rattraper au repassage !! » Neeve regardait d'un air dégoûté le vêtement sur la planche.  
- « Hein ? Tu repasses mes T-shirts ? » Cette fois-ci il se retourna. « Mais laisse tomber, tu es malade. »  
- « Ah bon ? Tu es certain ? » Neeve faisait la moue devant sa pile de linge.  
- « Pff, quelle idée de fille… repasser mes T-shirts. »  
- « Paaaarfait ! » Neeve retira une quantité impressionnante de vêtements de son panier, les plia soigneusement et réalisa que sa pile avait largement diminuée. Au bout de dix minutes, elle avait fini. Elle rangea son matériel et disparut encore.  
Le match se termina, mais Kojirô zappa sur une autre chaine sport.  
- « Mais, c'est Wakabayashi ! » s'écria Ken. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fout a la télé, lui ? »  
- « Il est plutôt mignon. » commenta Neeve qui passait par là. « Qui est-ce ? »  
- « Le plus grand rival de notre ami Ken ici présent. » taquina Kazuki. Devant l'air vide de Neeve, il ajouta « C'est lui, le gardien titulaire de l'équipe junior du Japon. »  
- « Ah… Dans ce cas, il pue. Boooouuu ! » lança Neeve.  
- « Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Ken.  
- « Parce que c'était toi le meilleur. » répondit Neeve avec un grand sourire. « Booooouuu !» reprit-elle, accompagnée des trois plus jeunes Hyûga.  
- « Taisez-vous un peu !» tonna Kojirô. « J'essaye de comprendre ce qu'ils disent. Déjà que c'est en anglais. »  
- « En gros, ils disent que c'est un des espoirs pour les clubs de foot allemands. Ils sont en train de comparer son jeu à celui d'un certain Muller. » fit Neeve.  
- « Quoi ? Tu comprends ce qu'ils disent ? » firent Ken et Kazuki plein d'admiration.  
- « Très bien, toi tu restes là et tu traduis. » Kojirô lui empoigna l'avant bras et la força à s'asseoir près de lui. Kazuki dut faire un bond de côté pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe sur ses genoux. Non pas qu'il s'en serait plaint.  
- « Mais j'ai des trucs à faire moi ! » protesta Neeve.  
- « Hase ! Sois gentille pour une fois. »  
- « Je suis toujours gentille, c'est toi le méchant. »  
- « Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Ken. » glissa-t-il d'une voix mi-fiel mi-miel.  
Prise à son propre jeu, elle s'assit confortablement.  
- « Il fallait le dire plus tôt. Le programme passe en revue les espoirs du foot en Europe. Ils sont en train de parler de Scheiner… »  
- « Schneider ! » corrigea Kojirô. « Applique-toi un peu quand même ! Kazuki, enregistre le truc.»  
Elle soupira et reprit l'interprétation du documentaire. Une fois terminé, elle se leva d'un bond.  
- « Mais vous avez vu l'heure ! Il est temps que je prépare à manger ! »  
- « Oui j'ai faim moi !» pleurnicha Takeru.  
- « Moi aussi. » constata Kojirô.  
- « Hyûga-san, tu as toujours faim ! » répondit Neeve depuis le frigo. « Bon, il y a du poulet. Oh la, il faut manger ces tomates. Oh du concombre. Mais qui a fait les courses ! Il n'y a rien dans ce frigo… Bon ramen au poulet pour ce soir !» annonça-t-elle.  
- « Ouaiiiis ! » Mamoru aimait le poulet.  
- « Ken, Sorimachi, ça vous va ? »  
- « Nous ? Pourquoi ? » demandèrent les deux interpellés.  
- « Je pensais que vous restiez dormir ici ce soir moi ! En plus il est déjà trop tard pour les bus et les métros seront sûrement fermés avec cette neige. »  
Les trois garçons remarquèrent pour la première fois qu'il neigeait abondamment.  
- « Mais nous ne pouvons pas rester ici et s'imposer. Cela ne se fait pas. »  
- « Cela se fait très bien et vous allez rester. » menaça Neeve en agitant son concombre.  
- « Mais où va-t-on dormir ? »  
- « Je pensais dans la chambre de Hyûga-san. Nous avons un extra matelas deux places, et il a une place dans son lit. Nous avons une chambre d'ami aussi. Mais je veux bien partager mon lit avec Ken si cela arrange tout le monde. »  
- « Non, je suis sûr que tu parles en dormant. » répliqua ce dernier, en se retenant à grand peine de rougir. Il s'approcha du comptoir et prit quelques tranches de concombre.  
- « Tu n'as pas tord. Mais Hyûga-san ronfle. »  
- « Et Kazuki pue des pieds… Je suppose que nous allons tous rester dans la même chambre. Dans la joie et la bonne odeur. »  
- « Bon, dans ce cas. Ken, Hyûga-san, allez chercher le matelas. Il est sous le lit dans la chambre d'ami. Natsuko, sors des couvertures et oreillers s'il te plait. Sorimachi, tu aides Mamoru à mettre la table. »  
- « Chef, oui Chef ! » plaisanta Ken en saluant à la militaire.  
- « Et moi ? » demanda Takeru.  
- « Toi tu surveilles les deux zigotos, qu'ils fassent bien leur travail. » fit Neeve en désignant Kazuki et Mamoru.  
Sorimachi commença à protester. Mais il suivit Mamoru dans la cuisine qui prit les assiettes dans la cuisine et lui fourgua les couverts dans la main. Il essaya de prendre du concombre mais se reçut un coup de cuillère en bois - une autre - bien placée sur la main.  
- « Aïe ! »  
- « Bien fait ! Arrête de voler ! »  
- « Mais pourquoi pas Ken ? »  
- « Parce que Ken, lui, est un gentil garçon ! » répondit Neeve alors que l'intéressé passait dans le couloir en portant le matelas. Il fit un grand sourire à Neeve, juste pour faire enrager Kazuki.  
- « Mais moi aussi je suis un gentil garçon… » tenta de séduire Kazuki.  
Neeve le regarda bien en face, eut son sourire narquois et leva son sourcil droit. Kojirô apprécia le fait que pour fois, ce n'était pas lui qui était visé.  
- « Sorimachi, je veux bien admettre que tu es plein de choses, mais tu es tout sauf un gentil garçon. »  
Tout le monde éclata de rire. Et riait encore quand le repas fut prêt. Et encore quand ils allèrent tous se coucher, même s'ils riaient pour autre chose.

Le réveil de Kojirô qui sonna à 7h le lendemain arracha des protestations étouffées à Ken et Kazuki. Après maintes discussions, Kojirô avait mit son propre matelas par terre, et les trois jeunes hommes avaient tous partagés les deux matelas deux places. Kojirô, le plus près du chevet, éteignit l'importun et piétina allégrement ses deux amis.  
- « Debout les marmottes ! Les journaux n'attendent pas. »  
Ken grommela quelque chose qui mettait en relation journaux et une partie anatomique du corps du Tigre normalement gardée privée. En guise de vengeance, Kojirô attrapa les couvertures.  
- « Allez, courir va vous réchauffer. Debout sinon j'appelle Mamoru et Takeru. »

La menace fit son effet. Kazuki et Ken sautèrent hors du lit et furent prêts en instant. Ils distribuèrent les journaux à trois, à grande vitesse et à grand renfort de boules de neiges. Puis ils continuèrent à courir jusqu'au parc, où ils jouèrent au foot. Kojirô prit la position de gardien tandis que Sorimachi et Wakashimazu s'affrontaient pour la balle.  
Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que parce qu'ils avaient vraiment trop faim pour continuer. Leurs montres étaient plus proches du déjeuner que du petit-déjeuner. Ils rentrèrent au pas de course, le perdant devant préparer le repas des deux autres. Ils arrivèrent en même temps et chahutèrent encore un peu dans le jardin avant que leurs trois estomacs grondent en concert.

Ils furent accueillis par une musique rock puissante. Kojirô se déchaussa et se précipita sur le palier prêt à rugir mais s'arrêta net. Les deux autres se cognèrent contre lui dans l'étroit couloir. Ils commencèrent à protester mais devant le manque de réaction total de leur capitaine, suivirent son regard. Et leurs mâchoires tombèrent, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent, les mots s'étranglèrent dans leurs gorges. Ils étaient sur le palier et dominait le salon où Neeve faisait le ménage. Elle était encore en pyjama, un vieux truc en lycra moulant qui disait « Dance your life away ! » sur le haut. La musique venait de la télévision, branchée sur la chaine des clips vidéo. Le son était mis si fort pour couvrir le bruit de l'aspirateur. Neeve chantait avec la musique, mais surtout se déhanchait avec la musique. Et elle savait se déhancher, chose que Kojirô avait déjà constatée, et que Ken et Kazuki constataient maintenant. Elle utilisa l'embout de l'aspirateur pour mimer le corps d'une guitare électrique. Elle se mit à agiter la tête furieusement, ses cheveux volèrent partout et les trois garçons eurent un petit rire. Mais Neeve se pencha, les fesses en l'air, pour aspirer sous la table et le rire devint un hoquet. Elle arrêta l'aspirateur alors que la musique devenait un clip pop. Elle continua à gigoter, dans le rythme, tout en saisissant le balai-serpillère. Neeve fit un moon-walk à la Michaël Jackson, trainant le manche du balai avec elle. Avec une série de pointe et d'entrechats, elle passa autour des canapés. Le clip changea pour une musique plus lente et plus soutenue par des batteries, une sorte de R'n'B moderne. Elle s'adapta au nouveau son, et ses mouvements se firent plus sensuels. Elle se servit du balai, planté au sol, comme d'un dancing pole, pour descendre en tortillant des fesses, le dos bien droit. Elle remonta de la même façon les trois garçons avalèrent leur salives difficilement. Puis Neeve eut une pirouette et remarqua enfin les trois garçons, qui rouges et la tête vide, la regardaient comme une brochette de merlans frits.  
- « AAAAH! » ne put-elle retenir. Elle tira sur son haut de pyjamas et s'empourpra. En retour, ils tournèrent violets. « Je croyais que vous étiez partis ! » accusa-t-elle.  
- « Je croyais que tu bossais ! » répliqua Kojirô, le premier à se reprendre.  
- « Vous étiez là depuis longtemps ? »  
- « Non. » mentit-il.  
- « Je dois aller me changer. Je vais bosser bientôt. D'ailleurs je suis de corvée de fermeture donc je rentrerai tard. »  
- « On prend notre petit déjeuner et on s'en va. »  
- « Bien. »  
- « Bien. »  
Tout le monde trouva quelque chose à faire. Les garçons allèrent prendre une douche et Neeve sa changea. Elle redescendit en jeans et un gros pull.  
- « Hyûga-san, pour ton pansement… »  
- « O.K je viens. »  
Ils disparurent dans la salle de bains pendant cinq minutes pendant lesquelles Ken et Kazuki préparent les tartines. Kojirô revint avec un beau bandage tout blanc.  
- « Euh… bon…Je vais bosser. »  
- « Où est le tout le monde ?»  
- « Papa est a l'hôpital, et il a prit Mamoru et Takeru avec lui. Ils voulaient voir ce qu'il faisait. Keiko-san travaille et Natsuko dort chez une copine. Oh… Papa a rangé le matelas et j'ai nettoyé ta chambre parce qu'avec ta main… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée que tu touches de la poussière. A plus !»  
- « Au revoir ! » s'écrièrent en cœur Ken et Kazuki, encore un peu sous le choc.  
- « Est-ce qu'elle vient de dire qu'elle venait de nettoyer ta chambre ? »  
- « Est-ce qu'elle vient de jouer à l'infirmière avec toi ? »  
- « Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me cherchez des poux ? » protesta Kojirô.  
- « … »  
- « … »  
- « … »  
- « Je savais qu'elle était bien moulée… Mais elle a vraiment le corps pour aller avec son… fessier. Je me demande comment est sa poitrine…» fit Kazuki.  
- « Ronde. » laissa tomber Kojirô distraitement. Ses deux amis le foudroyèrent du regard.  
- « … »  
- « … »  
- « Raaaa… N'allez rien imaginer ! »  
- « … »  
- « … »  
- « Elle n'énerve et elle me casse les couilles. »

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	19. Et la parole est d'argent

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Oui je sais, j'ai inversé les parties du proverbe. La parole est d'argent et le silence est d'or, mais cela ne collait pas à l'histoire. Restez un peu souple et gentil avec moi !

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Apparemment, les lecteurs de fanfic-fr font la grève des commentaires (Message pour Thokyo – Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles !), alors que j'ai eu deux commentaires en moins d'une heure sur fanfiction. Hihihi. Merci à Yellou et FicandRea

Réponse à Illusion/Asuka/FicandRea :  
- Tu as intérêt à te calmer dans les surnoms parce que moi je m'y perds.  
- Je suis dyslexique. Pour moi « v » et « f » c'est pareil. Idem pour « p » « b » « d ». Sauf que là Word n'est pas content et il me met une z'olie petite ligne rouge qui me dit « Error system – veuillez rebrancher votre cerveau, vous venez de taper une belle connerie. »  
- Qui es-tu ? qui es-tu ? Une saleté d'Illusion qui ne publie pas assez vite….  
- Rien que pour toi, encore plus de Shun ce chapitre…  
- Jie Wei ne devrait pas faire plus d'apparition que ça. Mais sait-on jamais ?

A super grand merci à Nix/Kiito pour son lot de corrections habituel. Pour répondre à ta question, Neeve n'a jamais été battue. Oh, elle a dû se prendre un ou deux baffes et fessées étant gamine, mais rien de grave. Mais oui, tu es sur une bonne piste, elle a déjà vu des cas de colères violentes.

Mon ambition dans la vie est de pouvoir pondre un chapitre sans faute, histoire de te donner que du plaisir et pas de boulot. Hélas… c'est beau l'espoir, c'est con la vie…

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Rythme de parution ralenti jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Entre Noël et une copine à l'hôpital (accident de voiture pas trop grave, mais elle se sent seule) donc… Et puis on m'a demandé deux histoires sur Naruto (l'un fait, cela ne devait être qu'un One-shot mais ils en veulent plus) donc…

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chap. 18 – Et la parole est d'argent.

Neeve arriva à Impulse de mauvaise humeur. A cause de la neige, le bus avait mis un temps fou à arriver, et il était plein à craquer. Elle demanda à son manageur de la mettre en arrière-boutique pour faire l'inventaire. Celui-ci considéra Neeve un instant avant de lui donner son accord. Elle était de loin la meilleure vendeuse, mais elle avait son caractère et si quelqu'un – client, collègue ou innocente mouche qui vrombissait trop fort – venait lui chercher noise, elle éclatait. Et quand ça éclatait ça éclatait. Le truc avec Neeve, c'est qu'elle gardait tout pour elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus et boum ! Le second truc avec Neeve, c'est qu'il était impossible de savoir quand elle n'en pouvait plus, parce qu'elle était toujours tout sourire et gentillesse incarnée. Donc lorsque d'elle-même, elle demanda à être isolée, le manageur lui donna l'épais feuillet de stock sans mot dire.

La jeune fille descendit les escaliers pour le sous-sol et navigua élégamment entre les cartons qui traînaient dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans la chambre noire. Le nom n'avait rien à voir avec la photographie, mais indiquait, à fort bon titre, que la pièce n'avait pas de fenêtre, et n'était éclairée que par les néons. Par force de l'habitude, Neeve n'appuya que sur trois premiers boutons pour allumer les lumières. Le dernier commandait une rangée de néons qui tremblotaient et cliquaient, ce qui rendait tout le monde claustrophobe. Immédiatement, elle brancha la chaîne radio-CD, y inséra un de des propres CD et elle se mit au travail.

L'avantage de travailler seule est que personne ne vient vous prendre la tête. L'inconvénient est que vous vous la prenez toute seule. Neeve venait de l'apprendre. Alors qu'elle pensait ne pas vouloir parler elle regrettait maintenant sa solitude, parce que encore et encore ses pensées revenaient à des sujets qu'elle ne voulait pas aborder.

D'abord Shun. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait bien pris de se comporter comme ça ? D'accord, le bal de Noël était l'événement de St Elizabeth, mais ils y étaient allés ensemble pendant trois ans, alors un de plus un de moins… Et puis il avait changé. C'était plus que du mécontentement. Neeve avait craqué devant sa colère quand il avait apprit qu'ils ne seraient pas ensemble au lycée.  
- « Mais nous aurons plus de choses à nous dire. La qualité sur la quantité ! » avait-elle argumenté dans l'espoir de le réconforter.  
- « Si tu le dis. Moi, j'aime bien la quantité. Il n'y a jamais assez de Neeve dans ma vie. » Cette fois le ton joyeux était revenu. Neeve, assise sur les genoux de Shun, serra ce dernier dans ses bras. Elle adorait quand il disait des bêtises comme ça. Ayame faisait toujours la grimace, mais c'est parce qu'elle n'y comprenait rien.

Mais il avait changé. Il devenait possessif, jaloux et en même temps, il commençait à la repousser, comme si elle n'était plus assez bien pour lui. Il regardait les autres filles comme il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, puis soudainement, se jetait sur Neeve comme si elle allait disparaître dans une seconde.

Automatiquement depuis cette fameuse soirée, l'image de Shun amena celle de Hyûga-san. Neeve réussit l'exploit de grimacer, froncer les sourcils et tirer la langue dans un même mouvement. Pourquoi de tous les garçons sur terre avait-elle dû se coltiner un Hyûga ? Merde, sur les cent vingt sept millions et des patates d'habitants au Japon, il a près de trois mille cinq cent garçons de quinze à dix-neuf ans, et il a fallut que son père aille se remarier avec une dame ayant LE fils avec LE cas unique d'asociabilité aiguë. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir un grand frère comme Ken ? Ou même un comme l'autre idiot de Sorimachi ? Au début, elle avait essayé de faire comme s'il n'était pas là, mais cela n'avait pas marché, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était là. Toujours au milieu, toujours en train de râler ou de faire des commentaires ou de la regarder comme la pire des crétines. Puis elle avait tenté de le traiter amicalement. Mais il n'avait aucun sens de l'humour. Et il était soupe au lait. Ils s'étaient disputés, puis déchiquetés et étaient allés bouder dans leur coin en léchant leurs plaies, un peu comme deux mâles se disputent un territoire. C'était d'ailleurs ces mêmes plaies qui leur avaient permit de trouver un terrain d'entente.

Neeve se devait d'être honnête avec elle. Dans cette grande pièce, où la lumière artificielle créait des ombres dans les recoins, où les grands miroirs déformants-amincissants-mais-chut! fendus des cabines d'essayage étaient stockés, dans cette pièce remplie de vêtements abîmés ou invendus, dans cette pièce qui puait l'illusion et le doute, Neeve affronta la vérité.

Tout – ou presque tout – était de sa faute. Elle devait reconnaître que Hyûga-san n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait. Il était doux avec sa mère et soucieux pour ses frères. Oui bon, c'était un sportif avec une seule idée fixe dans la tête, mais il se donnait à fond dans cette passion. Oui bon, il était toujours aussi râleur et soupe au lait, mais il commençait à se détendre. Mais de temps à autre, ça le prenait et hop ! C'était la fin du monde. Avec lui c'était tout ou rien, noir ou blanc, mauvais ou bien. Et bien elle, Neeve, elle voyait la vie en rose, souvent, en bleu, parfois, mais aussi en jaune et vert et écru et violet et à pois et à rayures, et surtout, elle voyait le tout comme ça lui chantait. Et quand ça lui chantait. Et apparemment c'était ça SON problème.

Elle avait dépassé les bornes. Elle avait taquiné mais le côté démon avait surpassé le côté ange, et il avait fait « hop !». Un sacré putain de hop. Hop si haut que les parents s'en étaient mêlés, hop si haut que tout lui était retombé dessus en pluie pas très fine. D'abord le bal. Et puis l'engueulade mercredi soir. Jamais elle n'avait vu son père dans cet état. En fait, jamais son père n'avait élevé la voix depuis qu'elle avait eu huit ans et qu'elle avait prise la main dans le sac. Depuis, elle avait appris à brouiller les pistes et de toute façon, elle ne faisait plus de bêtise. Enfin, pas des très grosses. Mais bon, Neeve avait compris la leçon.

Y allez doucement avec le Hyûga-san. Ne pas taquiner. Ne pas toucher. Ne pas parler, ne pas regarder, ne pas penser. Le laisser tranquille dans son coin. OUI mais le coin, c'est facile à dire quand vous passez dix heures par jour entre hosto à trifouiller des cerveaux, fac à enseignez des futurs trifouilleurs de cerveaux et rendez-vous amoureux, mais moins facile quand vous vous tapez la bête.

Mercredi soir. Après le coup de poing et le coup de la bouteille soja, elle avait pleuré. Saleté de vie. Pleuré parce que tout partait en vrille. Parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Parce qu'elle avait mal. Hyûga-san avait déboulé alors qu'elle était avec Shun, lui avait balancé son poing dans la figure et s'était ouvert la main. Et il était parti pendant trois heures. Et quand il revenait, personne ne lui disait rien. Si elle devait faire un truc pareil, elle, c'était direct l'internat. Et finalement elle avait compris. Son père était plus intéressé par cette nouvelle famille que par elle. Elle faisait partie des meubles, et il l'avait emmené avec lui. Il l'avait changé d'appart, de lycée, et s'étonnait qu'elle ne soit pas contente. Un peu comme un gamin s'étonne qu'un chat le griffe après qu'il ait tiré les moustaches du pauvre animal. Et voir son père s'éloigner d'elle comme ça, ça faisait mal.

Bizarrement, c'était Hyûga-san qui lui avait remonté le moral. Pas lui personnellement. Mais Mamoru, Takeru et Natsuko qui, inquiets pour lui qui avaient passé toute une journée dans un silence quasi parfait alors qu'il avait de la fièvre. Mais Ken et Sorimachi, qui l'avaient appelé pour prendre des nouvelles et même étaient passés le voir pour des clopinettes. Mais Ken qui était resté parler avec elle au sujet du « capitaine ».

Et elle devait admettre que, même si elle n'avait pas compris ce qui c'était passé, le voir débouler pour apparemment prendre sa défense, lui avait fait plaisir. En fait cela faisait longtemps depuis que quelqu'un se souciait d'elle comme ça. Son père se foutait royalement de ce qu'elle mettait ou ne mettait pas, ou de ce qu'elle faisait ou ne faisait pas, tant que cela ne LUI attirait pas de problème. Mais pas Hyûga-san. Et il lui avait dit qu'il la traitait comme une sœur, même si cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir.

Et puis il était vraiment musclé. Personne ne veut se mettre ça à dos. En fait c'était presque surprenant qu'il n'ait pas tué Shun avec son uppercut. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy… Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le qualifier. Sexy. Comme dans sexy bad boy. Très sexy bad boy. Très sexy très bad boy.

Neeve se sentit rougir. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le toucher. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'un homme puisse être aussi musclé tout en restant harmonieux. Elle avait noté le torse ferme, avec juste ce qu'il fallait de poils dessus, les épaules carabinées, les puissants biceps et avant-bras, les belles tablettes de chocolat avec la petite ligne de fine toison noire qui courait disparaître sous la ceinture du pantalon.

Puis soudainement, elle repensa à ce matin. A leurs regards sur elle. Elle avait passé suffisamment de temps avec Ayame quand elle flirtait et séduisait les garçons pour reconnaître ce regard. Et pour la première de sa vie, ce regard lui était destiné. Neeve ne draguait pas. Elle avait Shun. Et quand elle flirtait avec lui, il n'avait pas ce regard. Il avait un regard fier et amusé. Mais pas concupiscent.

La jeune fille se savait jolie, avec des formes là où il fallait. Elle s'habillait de façon à mettre en valeur ses atouts naturels mais n'avait jamais cherché à tenter le diable sur ce sujet. Elle avait Shun. Et Shun était content de qui elle était. Cela lui suffisait. A la pensée de Shun, elle sourit. Elle repensait à son bouquet de fleurs. Il ne lui avait jamais fait délivrer de fleurs à la maison. Il lui avait donné une rose rouge pour son anniversaire, qu'elle avait soigneusement séchée pour garder les pétales. Il lui avait cueilli des fleurs dans le parc, bien que cela soit interdit. Et ils avaient dû courir pour échapper au gardien. Peut-être devrait-elle se disputer plus souvent avec lui, s'il lui offrait des fleurs à chaque fois. En trois ans, cela avait été leur première dispute.

A force de retourner le problème dans sa tête, Neeve en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle devait en parler à quelqu'un. Le quelqu'un avait été Ken, pas plus tard qu'hier, lorsqu'elle l'avait invitée dans sa chambre sous prétexte de consulter sa cédéthèque. Hyûga-san et Sorimachi étaient chacun sous sa douche. Elle lui avait demandé s'il comprenait ce qu'il s'était passé. Il lui répondit que oui. Quand elle lui demanda de bien vouloir lui expliquer pourquoi Hyûga-san avait surgit alors qu'elle embrassait Shun, il avait parut surpris. Avec un sourire, il déclara que c'était un truc de garçons. Elle avait dû se contenter de ça. Shun lui avait presque dit la même chose, en d'autres termes, quand ils avaient eu leur dispute. Que c'était un truc entre eux, et qu'il allait régler ça vite fait bien fait. Il lui avait également interdit de s'approcher de « cet enfoiré » parce qu'il était dangereux et que Neeve était bien trop innocente pour voir clair dans son jeu. Que c'était un truc entre eux et que « l'autre enfoiré » se disait blessé rien que pour se défiler. Et comme Hyûga-san ne semblait pas prêt à lui expliquer les voix secrètes et mystérieuses de l'esprit masculin, elle allait devoir parler avec Shun. Encore…

Neeve n'eut pas le temps de finir son inventaire cet après-midi. Elle remonta vers la boutique pour aider à faire les caisses. Le temps de finir, il était tard. La nuit était tombée, et avec elle le froid. Son souffle se transformait en nuage devant elle. Elle affronta le vent et la neige pour aller faire la queue à l'arrêt de bus, mais le panneau électronique lui apprit que les bus étaient en retard. Elle allait retourner dans la galerie marchande pour rester au chaud quand elle remarqua le scooter. Shun lui faisait signe.  
- « Allez monte princesse, je te ramène ! »  
- « Mais… »  
- « Les bus sont bloqués avec cette neige. On ira plus vite en deux-roues. » Shun lui sourit en lui tendant son second casque.  
- « Comment va ton nez ? » Elle porta une main douce sur la joue de son petit ami. « C'est assez visuel maintenant… » Shun avait un superbe cocard violacé et le nez toujours enflé.  
- « Bah, le froid aide bien. » Il posa sa main sur la sienne et serra un peu. « Ne trouves-tu pas que cela me donne un air de voyou ? » L'image d'un très sexy très bad boy sans T-shirt passa vacilla dans l'esprit de Neeve pendant une demi-seconde.  
- « Oui un peu. Cela fait mal ? »  
- « Juste un peu. »  
- « Bien. »  
- « Bi… ? » Neeve venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Elle se doutait que c'était plus douloureux que ça.  
Le baiser s'approfondit. Shun l'attrapa par la taille et la serra contre lui, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec leur dernière étreinte. Il la touchait comme si elle était de porcelaine et allait se briser.  
- « Oh Neeve, je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il en posant son front sur le sien. « Je me suis comporté comme le plus grand des imbéciles. »  
- « Est-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi à la fin ? » réprimanda Neeve. Mais elle ne bougea pas.  
- « Neeve… »  
- « Non ! »  
- « Je… suis jaloux, voilà pourquoi. » grommela Shun.  
- « Jaloux ? De Hyûga-san ? »  
- « Non, pas de lui, mais de ce qu'il est. »  
- « Je ne comprends pas… »  
- « Il fait partie de ta vie, d'une partie de ta vie dont je ne fais pas partie, moi. »  
- « … »  
- « Je hais le fait que tu vas partir dans un autre lycée. Je hais le fait que tu vas partager des choses avec d'autres personnes. »  
- « Shun, » fit doucement Neeve, « je vais partir, mais je suis toujours là. Je veux dire, même maintenant j'ai Ayame et la danse et tout. »  
- « Ce n'est pas pareil… J'ai peur… »  
- « Peur ? »  
- « Peur que tu changes. Et que tu ne m'aimes plus. Ou que ce soit moi qui change et que tu ne veuilles plus m'aimer… »  
- « Tout le monde change. L'important c'est de partager ce changement. Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je reste avec le niveau intellectuel d'une gamine de seize ans, non ? »  
- « Tu es très bien comme tu es ! » protesta Shun.  
- « Oui, mais quand toi tu auras trente ans, une gamine de seize piges, ça ne va pas le faire. Je veux dire que toi aussi tu changes, et j'aime voir ça. Voir ce que tu deviens. »  
- « Et qu'est-ce que je deviens ? » demanda tout bas Shun, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux de Neeve.  
- « Un homme responsable, sûr de lui. Un homme dont la femme que je suis en train de devenir restera amoureuse… Ou nous allons tous deux être des glaçons si nous ne bougeons pas d'ici dans les deux secondes. »

Neeve ne comprenait pas pourquoi son merveilleux petit ami se sentait si peu en sécurité. Pourquoi il doutait tellement de lui. Et de leur amour. Elle n'avait jamais vu un garçon douter. Son grand-père avait toujours su tout sur tout. Son père était tout aussi doué et têtu comme un bourricot, donc même s'il ne savait pas, il faisait « comme si ». Shun avançait dans la vie sans problème. Et même Hyûga-san, Ken et Sorimachi savaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle serra Shun très fort dans ses bras et l'embrassa encore. Puis elle mit son casque et monta derrière lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se plaqua contre lui.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison ne prit que dix minutes. Ils dépassèrent plusieurs bus enlisés dans la neige et Neeve remercia silencieusement encore une fois d'avoir un petit ami si attentionné. Elle aurait pu attendre encore pas mal de temps s'il n'était pas venu la chercher. Arrivée chez elle, elle descendit et resta debout à tripoter la lanière jugulaire du casque.  
- « Bon ben… Merci. »  
- « Neeve, qu'est-ce que tu fais pour le nouvel an ? »  
- « Je vais à la soirée de Kana. E… Et toi ? »  
- « Moi aussi. Je viens te chercher ? »  
- « Euh… C'est que je dors chez Ayame et nous avons prévues de nous préparer chez elle. »  
- « Je vois. Donc je te verrai là-bas. »  
- « Oui… »  
Shun remit son casque et redémarra son scooter. Prise d'une envie soudaine, elle repoussa sa visière et l'embrassa. Assez maladroitement parce qu'entre le casque et le nez cassé…  
- « Et si nous passions le 1er ensemble ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.  
- « C'est une très bonne idée. » Shun lui fit un clin d'œil. « Allez rentre, sinon tu vas me faire une autre pneumonie. » Il resta dans la rue jusqu'à ce que Neeve soit à la porte d'entrée avant de faire demi-tour.

- « Bonjour ! » s'exclama à tue-tête Neeve, en espérant que personne ne remarquera les nœuds dans sa voix. « J'ai très très faim moi ! » La jeune fille alla embrasser son père.  
- « Le repas est prêt. » fit Keiko. « Nous t'attendions. »  
Neeve se servit un verre de jus d'orange et s'attabla avec le reste de la famille. Elle renifla.  
- « Hum ça sent bon ! »  
Neeve fut d'une excellente humeur pendant le repas et surprit Kojirô en restant absolument insensible à ses moqueries. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et se contenta de lui dire qu'il était con. Ce qui fit rire Keiko avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et critiquât la jeune fille pour son vocabulaire.

- « Neeve, Kojirô-kun, est-ce que vous pouvez venir ici une minute ? » appela Shouta depuis le bar américain. Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard. Le ton de voix ne semblait indiquer ni punition ni réprimande. « J'essaye d'organiser le planning familial pour les semaines à venir. »  
Neeve s'assit près de son père, et Kojirô en face de lui.  
- « Planning familial, quelle expression pompeuse ! » remarqua-t-elle.  
- « Neeve ne commence pas… » avertit son père. « Donc Keiko et moi allons profiter de ton cadeau de Noel le week-end du 5 février. »  
- « Cool. » Neeve farfouilla derrière le comptoir pour prendre un bloc note. « Donc je me charge du babysitting. » Neeve avait offert à son père et Keiko un week-end en amoureux dans un hôtel Spa dans les environs de Tokyo, et s'était portée volontaire pour rester à la maison s'occuper des plus jeunes.  
- « Aussi, j'aimerais que tu babysittes pour le week-end d'après. Keiko et moi allons à un mariage. »  
- « Hum, O.K. »  
- « Kojirô, il faut que tu me donnes les dates de tes matches, surtout ceux que tu auras hors Tokyo. »  
- « Le premier match est pour le 8 janvier et… »  
- « Si tôt ? » coupa Neeve surprise. « Il ne fait pas un peu froid pour jouer au foot dehors ? »  
- « Courir après le ballon a tendance à vous tenir chaud » rétorqua Kojirô. « Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut bien de faire ? »  
- « C'est juste que ce n'est pas très gentil pour ceux qui viennent pour voir. Eux vont se geler dans les gradins. »  
- « Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si TOI tu allais venir, non ? »  
- « Ça suffit ! » interrompit Shouta. « Nous irons tous te voir jouer au moins pour ton premier match. Et cela t'inclut, jeune fille, donc arrange-toi pour avoir ta journée de libre. » Neeve fit la moue et retroussa son nez. Kojirô leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Qu'elle aille bosser et qu'elle le laisse en paix !  
- « Mais je n'y connais rien au foot ! » râla Neeve.  
- « Tu as donc deux semaines pour potasser. » Le ton était définitif. « Donc, Kojirô-kun, tes matches hors Tokyo ? »  
- « Pour le moment, il n'en y a qu'un. Nous allons tous passer la nuit avant et après dans un hôtel, donc l'équipe part vendredi juste après les cours. C'est le week-end du 29. »  
- « Janvier ? » demandèrent père et fille en même temps.  
- « Ben oui, pourquoi ? »  
- « J'ai une conférence du jeudi à dimanche à Sapporo et Keiko va m'accompagner. Neeve… »  
- « Hors de question. » Cette fois, c'était elle qui avait pris sa décision.  
- « Neeve, les tickets sont déjà pris. »  
- « Ben tiens, comme c'est pratique. » Kojirô s'étonna de l'acidité dans sa voix. Elle avait croisé les bras et avait un regard qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.  
- « Tu n'auras qu'à y aller le week-end d'après. »  
- « Après, c'est ton week-end en amoureux. »  
- « Et bien vas-y le week-end d'avant. »  
- « Non, c'est mon récital de danse. »  
- « Et bien, n'y va pas ! » tonna Shouta.  
- « J'irais chez Grand-mère ce week-end. Pas un autre. Ce-lui-ci-et-pas-un-au-tre. » fit Neeve, les mâchoires serrées.  
- « Et tu en fais quoi des enfants ? Tu les laisses seuls pendant un week-end ? Tu les mets au chenil ? » s'emporta Shouta.  
Keiko et les trois Hyûga, assis devant le poste de télévision, se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait.  
- « C'est toi le père, c'est toi qui gère. Moi je vais à Osaka. Point final. »  
- « NEEVE ! »  
- « Ce n'est pas parce que tu te débrouilles toujours pour ne pas être là que je vais faire pareil. »  
Shouta était hors de lui. Il était tout rouge et son poing serré était blanc. Puis Neeve s'exclama d'une voix presque joyeuse.  
- « Mais je sais ! Ils vont venir avec moi à Osaka ! »  
- « Pardon ? »  
- « Hé, Nat, Mam, Tak, cela vous dit d'aller passer le week-end du 29 janvier chez ma grand-mère ? »  
- « Euh, pourquoi pas ? » Natsuko avait senti qu'il y avait un problème, mais Takeru était trop jeune pour comprendre vraiment ce que se passait et laissa échapper un « Ouais ! » retentissant.  
- « Mais Neeve, tu n'y penses pas, tu ne peux pas imposer… »  
Neeve avait déjà pris le téléphone et composer un numéro.  
- « Allo, Grand-mère ! C'est Neeve. Comment vas-tu? »  
- « … »  
- « Oui tout va bien. Quoi de neuf à Osaka ? »  
- « … »  
- « A ce propos, dis-moi, est-ce que cela te gênes que j'amène mes frères et sœurs ? »  
- « … »  
- « Non, les trois plus jeunes. Le grand a un match de foot. »  
- « … »  
- « Lui non plus. Une conférence. »  
- « … »  
- « Exactement. Je te rappelle plus tard. » Neeve raccrocha. « Et voilà, tout est réglé ! »  
Mais Shouta n'était pas pour autant calmé et content.  
- « Tu ne peux pas débarquer chez ma mère avec trois enfants en bas âge ! Elle n'est plus toute jeune. »  
- « Je vais débarquer chez ma grand-mère avec _ma famille._ Elle est toute contente de les rencontrer. »  
- « Neeve ! »  
- « Quoi encore ? »  
- « Mais… » coupa Keiko pour calmer les choses. « Où vont-ils tous dormir ? La maison est petite ! »  
- « Facile. Natsuko dort dans ma chambre, les garçons dans celle de Papa et moi sur le canapé. Autre chose ? » Neeve fixa son père du regard et Kojirô eut la soudaine impression qu'elle le narguait. « Bon, je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée. A demain. »

Neeve monta les escaliers deux à deux, sans laisser le temps à quiconque de lui souhaiter la bonne nuit. Kojirô attendit qu'elle ait fini de se doucher pour aller toquer à sa porte.  
- « Qui c'est ? » demanda une voix prudente.  
- « Moi. »  
- « Oh ? Entre. »  
Neeve était déjà dans son lit, avec un gros bouquin entre les mains. Elle était en train de batailler avec ses écouteurs, branchés sur la chaine hi-fi, qui s'étaient accrochés dans ses cheveux.  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » grommela-t-elle.  
Avec un sourire, Kojirô se pencha sur elle et lui donna une petite claque sur les mains.  
- « Laisse-moi faire. Je voulais savoir ce dont il retournait vraiment. »  
- « Doucement, tu me tires les cheveux. »  
- « Arrête de râler et réponds. »  
- « Quoi encore ? »  
- « Osaka ». Kojirô avait défait les nœuds et Neeve s'attacha les cheveux avec un élastique. « J'attends. »  
- « Ben quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais changer tous mes plans jusque parce qu'il soudainement décidé d'aller à une conférence ? »  
- « Neeve… » gronda Kojirô.  
- « Quoi ? »  
Le jeune homme soupira. Elle était tellement têtue et énervante.  
- « Tu viens d'utiliser mes frères comme bouche-tampon. Donc j'ai tous les droits de savoir pourquoi c'est si important que tu ailles chez ta grand-mère CE week-end et pas dans un mois ou deux. »  
- « Je ne les utilise pas comme bouche-tampon ! » se récria Neeve. « Et je suis très contente qu'ils viennent voir ma grand-mère et elle est très contente aussi. » Elle était sincère.  
- « Et ? »  
- « …. »  
- « NEEVE ! »  
- « Rien… C'est juste que…c'est l'anniversaire de…de la mort de mon grand-père. »  
Kojirô resta sous le choc. Il avait pensé à beaucoup de choses, mais n'avait pas imaginé ce cas de figure.  
- « Oh… »  
- « …. »  
- « Mais… tu vas y aller avec Nat, Mam et Tak ? »  
- « Pourquoi pas ? »  
- « Mais ils ne connaissaient pas ton grand-père ! »  
- « Je n'ai pas connu ton père, mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe. »  
- « Attends… tu es allé sur la tombe de MON père ? »  
- « Avec Natsuko, Mamoru et Takeru, oui. Tous les quatre. »  
- « Quand ? »  
- « Un jour après les cours. »  
- « Mais pourquoi toi ? »  
- « Et pourquoi pas ? Il fait partie de ta famille, qui est ma famille, donc cela semblait naturel. Imagine que tes parents soient divorcés. J'aurais bien fini par le rencontrer… »  
- « Je n'aime pas ça… »  
- « Merci beaucoup ! » s'offusqua Neeve.  
- « Non pas toi ! »  
- « Ah bon ? »  
- « Shouta ne va pas sur la tombe de SON propre PERE ? »  
- « Non. » Neeve baissa la tête vers son livre.  
- « Euh… pourquoi ? »  
- « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu crois banane ? Parce qu'ils se sont quittés fâchés ! ». Elle était en colère. « Casse-toi ! » Kojirô jugea bon de ne pas approfondir le sujet qui visiblement peinait Neeve. « Et ferme-la porte derrière toi ! »  
- « Oui… bonne nuit… »

Il prit soin de fermer la porte doucement. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se jeta sur son lit tout habillé. La famille Hase était de plus en plus difficile à gérer. Comment une famille de deux pouvait avoir autant de problèmes ? A eux cinq, ils s'en sortaient mieux. Comme quoi l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur. Il commençait à regretter sérieusement que sa mère se soit remariée.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**


	20. Motus et bouche cousue

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Un grand merci à Asuka pour son commentaire si poétique. Vraiment ! Un des meilleurs jamais vus. Spécial clin d'œil pour toi dans le chapitre.

Perdu de vue : Kiito/Nix et Tokhyo. Faites-moi signe, juste un petit message privé pour me dire que vous êtes OK !

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

J'ai commencé une courte fiction sur Naruto sur fanfic-fr. Cela ne devait être qu'un One-shot mais tout le monde me demandait une suite, donc allez voir. Le style est plus… euh… poétique ? littéraire ? Différent en tout cas. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Egalement, allez commenter mon One-shot parodico-deliro-yaoi de Captain Tsubasa, sur fanfiction et fanfic-fr. Please ! Que je sache si vous aimez ce genre de …écarts alcoolisés…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**DISCLAMER : Malgré le contenu de ce chapitre, je suis contre l'abus d'alcool. J'encourage tous et chacun à boire avec modération, ou de prendre leurs responsabilités. Ne pas boire et conduire, ne pas faire aux autres ce que vous n'aimeriez pas qu'ils vous fassent… **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Révision : 28 décembre 2007**

**Révision : 28 févr. 08**

Chapitre 19 – Motus et bouche cousue.

Le calme régna dans la maison jusqu'au 31 décembre. Père et fille se faisaient la tête, ne s'adressant la parole que lorsqu'il le fallait vraiment. Kojirô commençait à savoir qu'ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, et suivait avec un amusement grandissant les bouderies Haséiennes. Il était beaucoup moins content du fait que Neeve et Shun s'étaient rabibochés. Le scooter noir était là matins et soirs pour conduire et raccompagner la jeune fille à son travail, bien que la neige ne bloquât plus les bus. Alors qu'il revenait du cinéma avec ses frères et sœurs, qui l'avaient supplié de les emmener voir le dernier Pirates des Caraïbes – encore -, il vit devant chez lui Neeve et Shun en train de s'embrasser. Ils étaient assez loin, pourtant le joueur de foot eut la certitude que l'abruti de service les avait vus et qu'il le narguait. Ils étaient presque arrivés quand Shun passa son casque et démarra. Il adressa un signe de tête à Kojirô en le dépassant, qui ne put voir son visage à cause de la visière.

Le 31 arriva avec une neige abondante. Neeve disparut dès le matin chez Ayame. Kojirô était en train de faire une bataille de boules de neiges avec ses frères pour fêter sa libération de pansement à la main quand Ken et Kazuki débarquèrent. Aussitôt, ils prirent part au combat, profitant de l'occasion pour pouvoir envoyer quelques boulets de canon glacials à leur capitaine, et ce en toute impunité. Keiko passa la tête par la porte pour annoncer qu'elle avait fait un flan. Elle fut presque renversée par une horde au ventre gourmand. Il eut un moment comique où Mamoru cacha l'assiette de Kazuki en essayant de lui faire croire qu'ils l'avaient oublié en coupant le gâteau, et que de toute façon, il était un pique assiette et il avait perdu a la bataille de boules, donc pas de flan, na ! A la plus grande surprise de sa mère, Ken et Kazuki venaient prendre Kojirô pour une soirée. Rai Nishimura profitait du fait que ses parents soient absents pour inviter la moitié de Tôhô chez lui. Ken et Kazuki furent presque étonnés quand Kojirô accepta tout de suite. Ils pensaient devoir user de patience avant de le convaincre. Mais le butteur avait besoin de se changer les idées et il aimait bien Rai.

Il faisait partie de l'équipe de basket, et bien qu'il n'eut intégré Tôhô que cette année, Kojirô et lui se connaissaient bien. Ils avaient en effet passé un certain nombre d'heures de retenues ensembles, puisque Rai avait refusé de retirer ses anneaux d'oreilles et son piercing au sourcil en dépit des menaces du prof de sciences sociales, le même qui avait collé Kojirô pour son survêtement. Leur animosité envers ce ….. les avait rapprochés. En plus, Rai venait d'Okinawa, île que Kojirô avait visitée à plusieurs reprises. Rai était aussi bronzé et grand que Kojirô, mais n'était pas aussi carré. Il était tout en jambes et bras, une sorte d'homme élastique. Pour Kojirô, Rai était le Ken Wakashimazu de l'équipe de basket. Rai n'avait qu'un rêve : celui de jouer dans la NBA. N'importe quel club, mais aux Etats-Unis. Malheureusement il parlait anglais comme une vache espagnole, autre point qu'il partageait avec Kojirô. A la fin des heures de retenue, Rai avait déclaré qu'ils étaient « bro » de cœur. Bro pour Brother… Malgré son niveau déplorable, le joueur s'amusait à utiliser sans cesse de l'argot américain.

Le temps de se changer et de traverser la ville dans des bus bourrés d'étudiants en route pour leurs propres fêtes, les trois footballeurs arrivèrent avec près d'une heure de retard. Rai habitait une grande maison moderne dans les quartiers huppés. La façade était éclairée par des spots et autres décorations de Noël, et les alentours tremblaient sous les assauts répétitifs des basses de la chaîne Hi-fi poussée à fond. La maison était remplie de lycéens. Ils eurent du mal à se faufiler dans l'entrée et restèrent bouche bée devant le spectacle. C'était une orgie comme dans les films américains. Des filles, toutes court vêtues, se trémoussaient sur la musique, sous les regards attentifs des garçons. Rai avait apparemment une piscine d'intérieur chauffée, et des rires mouillés s'entendaient. L'alcool coulait à flot.  
- « Yo man ! Trop cool que tu sois venu ! » s'exclama Rai en sautant sur Kojirô. « Bro, je suis en détresse, il faut que tu sauves l'honneur de notre île ! »

Il tendit son bras par dessus une table pour repêcher trois canettes de bière qu'il distribua, puis il tira les trois compères vers une partie du salon où la musique était moins forte. Un tournoi de babyfoot était en cours et Rai perdait. Il recruta d'office Kojirô dans son équipe. Ken se fit alors harponner par l'équipe adverse. A chaque point marqué, l'équipe adversaire devait boire cul sec son shot. Tequila pour le baby-foot, Jet 21 pour le billard, vodka pour les fléchettes. Le tournoi se termina sur un ping-pong bière. Kazuki s'était depuis longtemps évaporé à la poursuite d'une jupette qui passait par là. Ken marqua le point décisif de ce tournoi acharné, et ses partenaires enthousiastes le forcèrent à boire cul sec son verre de whisky, puis le déshabillèrent jusqu'à son caleçon et le lancèrent dans la piscine. Tels des requins, des filles se jetèrent sur lui. Il se retrouva à faire le porteur dans une bataille de filles de « je-pousse-tu-tombes ». Rai et Kojirô, aussi enivrés l'un que l'autre, encouragèrent Ken et poussèrent un groupe de jolies filles dans l'eau, pour qu'elles tombent SUR Ken qui se noya presque sous l'avalanche de bras et jambes. Bizarrement il ne semblait plus se plaindre du fait qu'elles pouffaient. En tant qu'hôte, Rai dut arbitrer le concours de T-shirt mouillés, et Kojirô se fit un devoir de lui servir d'assistant. Le choix fut difficile, mais les deux complices rendirent une décision…enfin, ils réussirent à remettre leur cerveau en marche pour désigner les gagnantes du doigt. Ensuite, ils se joignirent à une partie de ballon dont personne ne connaissait les règles. Ce n'était ni du volley, ni du foot, ni du basket, mais c'était bien marrant. Les heures les plus sombres de la nuit trouvèrent Kojirô et Rai en train de jouer au poker. Les cartes dansaient devant leurs yeux, mais de toute façon, les garçons trichaient parce qu'ils avaient réussis à convaincre trois filles (Miss T-shirt mouillée et ses deux dauphines) de jouer au strip-poker, et leurs cartes à elles semblaient danser la farandole et la bourrée plus que la valse.

Il se réveilla avec un mal de crâne carabiné, en caleçon, allongé sur le lit de Rai qui ronflait à ses côtés tel les cannons de Pittsburgh, lui-même en sous-vêtements. Il se demanda un instant à qui appartenait le string que son ami portait sur la tête en guise de bonnet puis se leva pour chercher ses propres vêtements. En passant, il secouait les autres garçons de l'équipe de basket, recrutés la veille pour faire partie de l'équipe de nettoyage. Ils s'étaient écroulés dans les endroits les plus improbables. Le canapé, bien sûr, les chaises longues de piscine, bon, la chaise de bureau avec les pieds sur le dit bureau, pourquoi pas, mais la baignoire ? Il lui manquait encore une chaussette quand Rai émergea. La journée était bien avancée. Ils rangèrent la maison et tout le monde s'éclipsa quand les paternels Nishimura rentrèrent. Kojirô n'avait toujours pas trouvé sa chaussette mais pour une bonne soirée, ça avait été une bonne soirée !

Kojirô rentra à pieds. L'air frais lui fit du bien, et puis c'était un jour férié donc peu de chances d'attraper un bus. En tournant au coin d'une rue, il tomba sur Neeve qui rentrait elle aussi.  
- « Tiens pas de scooter aujourd'hui ? » moqua-t-il.  
- « Non, Shun a la gueule de bois. »  
- « Pauvre petit. »  
- « Comment était ta soirée ? »  
- « Pas mal. Et toi ? »  
- « Hum, pas mal non plus. Oh, quelque chose est tombé de ta poche … »  
Kojirô se retourna prêt à remercier Neeve, mais s'arrêta et passa du blanc au rouge violacé en une nano seconde. Neeve tenait entre son pouce et index un string blanc en dentelle transparente avec des petits diamants…  
Que voulez-vous… Pour une bonne soirée, ça avait été une bonne soirée !

Malheureusement, qui dit 1er janvier dit aussi 5 janvier. Et donc rentrée des classes. Kojirô se retrouva emporté dans un tourbillon de cours, devoirs et entraînements. Le décrassage tant redouté, mené tambour battant par un Makoto Kitazume en rogne, fut à la hauteur de sa réputation. Même Kojirô, qui avait fait tous les jours un jogging de deux heures et des exercices était content que cela finisse.

Qui dit 1er janvier dit aussi 8 janvier. Et donc premier match de foot. L'équipe était nerveuse. Leur adversaire était assez dangereux, ils étaient encore tout courbatus et l'entraîneur n'arrêtait pas de leur dire qu'ils étaient nuls depuis trois jours.  
- « Bon les gars, » commença Kojirô alors qu'ils étaient dans les vestiaires. Les têtes se levèrent. Le capitaine n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des speeches. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des discours d'encouragement. » disait justement l'intéressé. « On va faire simple… Alors ne venez pas me prendre la tête ! » Quelques sourires apparurent ici et là. « On a intérêt à gagner ce match parce que sinon Kitazume va nous étriper, moi en premier parce que je suis le capitaine d'une bande de crétins congénitaux incapables de pousser un ballon. » Cette fois, tous souriaient. « Alors vous ne me faites pas chier et vous gagnez ce match, sinon je vous mets mon pied au cul. Pigé ? »  
- « OUAAAAIIIIS ! » beuglèrent les autres joueurs.  
- « Intéressant comme discours de motivation… » commenta Ken en passant.  
- « Va voir dans tes cages si j'y suis… » grommela Kojirô._Ben quoi ? Ça avait marché non ?_

La Tôhô gagna son match 6-0, avec quatre buts de Kojirô et deux de Sorimachi, donc il n'y eut ni étripage ni coup de pieds au cul. Kitazume eut même presque un sourire. Il envoya tout son petit monde aux douches avec un mot dur, mais les joueurs savaient qu'il était content. En bon capitaine, Kojirô fut le dernier à sortir des vestiaires. Il s'assura que tout était en ordre, que rien n'avait été oublié et ferma la porte. Dehors, Kitazume parlait avec sa mère et Shouta. Ken et Kazuki étaient avec le reste de la famille. Enfin, Ken parlait avec les trois plus jeunes et Neeve et Kazuki se chamaillaient. Kojirô n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle était venue. Il n'arrivait pas à croire non plus qu'elle arrive à remettre Sorimachi à sa place comme ça. Apparemment, la dispute portait sur le fait que Neeve n'était pas en total admiration sur les exploits sportifs du jour. Et d'un certain joueur…  
- « Il parait que les félicitations sont de mises. » fit Neeve alors qu'il approcha.  
- « Comment de mise ? » s'indigna Kazuki. « On a plus que gagné, on les a écrasés ! »  
- « Ah bon ? »  
- « Ben oui ! 6-0 ! **6-0 !!!** »  
- « C'est beaucoup ? » demanda Neeve, en toute honnêteté. Sorimachi s'étrangla.  
- « OUI ! »  
- « Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? » s'excita Neeve à son tour. « Je n'y connais rien moi au foot ! »  
- « 6-0 c'est beaucoup. » confirma Kojirô calmement. « En général, dans un match équilibré, il n'y a pas plus de trois buts par équipe. » Neeve fronça le nez.  
- « Dans ce cas, c'était eux qui étaient mauvais ou vous qui étiez vraiment bons ? »  
- « Pardon ? » Sorimachi ne comprenait pas.  
- « Ben, il a dit 'match équilibré'. Ce qui veut dire que ce match ne l'était pas. Donc ils puaient ou vous aviez un coup de chance ? »  
Kojirô dissimula un sourire. Ken avait raison, c'était amusant de la voir asticoter les autres.  
- « Ils n'étaient pas mauvais. » concéda de bon cœur Sorimachi. « Mais nous étions en pleine forme ! » Il glissa un regard pour voir si elle allait enfin le féliciter.  
- « Dans ce cas… » Neeve fit un grand sourire, et le joueur se prépara à se rengorger. « Toutes mes félicitations ! » dit-elle en se tournant vers Ken et en ignorant totalement Kazuki.  
- « Mais… mais pourquoi LUI ?! »  
- « Parce que c'est lui qui a fait tout le boulot. » répondit Neeve avec sa petite moue.  
- « QUOI ? Mais il n'a même pas marqué de but ! »  
- « Oui, mais il en a arrêté. »  
- « Hein ? »  
- « Je veux dire, mettre six buts oui, mais … Il me semble que 6-5 c'est beaucoup moins bien que 6-0 non ? »  
L'argument coupa Sorimachi net. De son côté, Kojirô fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas tort. Et l'entraîneur semblait d'accord. Les trois adultes avaient fini de parler et s'étaient rapprochés des adolescents. Kitazume avait donc entendu la fin de leur conversation.  
- « Très bien analysé, jeune fille. »  
- « Oh… Merci. » Neeve ne semblait pas plus déstabilisée que ça par cette nouvelle intervention.  
- « Vous vous y connaissez en foot ? »  
- « Non. C'est la première que je vois un match. » Cette fois, ce fut l'entraîneur qui eut un soupçon de choc.  
- « Pourquoi être venue dans ce cas ? »  
- « On m'a forcée. » fit-elle sans un regard vers son père qui se rembrunit.  
- « Aahaaaa ! Un avis innocent ! » s'exclama Kitazume en se frottant les mains. « Qu'avez vous pensé de notre match ? »  
- « Euh… euh… » Kojirô pouvait voir que Neeve cherchait à dire un truc qui n'était pas une grosse bêtise.  
- « En toute honnêteté. » ajouta l'entraîneur.  
- « Euh… euh… »  
- « N'ayez pas peur. Je ne recherche pas des termes techniques. »  
- « Euh... euh… »  
- « Allez. »  
- « A part que les joueurs de foot ont de belles cuisses ? » finit par lâcher Neeve sous la pression.  
Ken et Keiko éclatèrent de rire, Shouta protesta, Kazuki et Kojirô restèrent scotchés. Seul l'entraîneur restait imperturbable. Enfin, ses lèvres frémissaient un soupçon.  
- « Ben… ben… que ça allait vite et qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se mettre en tas, ce qui faisait que je ne voyais plus le ballon et que je ne comprenais rien. »

Kitazume sembla satisfait avec cette réponse. Il salua de la tête et s'éloigna, laissant une Neeve rouge pivoine. Keiko décida d'aller célébrer la victoire de l'équipe dans un salon de thé et invita Ken et Kazuki. Elle considérait les deux amis de son aîné comme faisant de la famille. Ils se mirent en route. Natsuko reprit sa discussion avec Ken. Kojirô se fit assaillir par ses deux frères qui lui demandaient un commentaire du match minute par minute. Fermant la marche, Kazuki et Neeve.  
- « Tu trouves vraiment que les joueurs de foot ont des belles cuisses ? » s'enquérait le jeune homme.  
- « En général oui. Il y a des exceptions bien sûr. » Kojirô se doutait qu'elle venait de lancer sa fameuse œillade narquoise.  
- « Autre chose ? »  
- « Hum… Je préfère les basketteurs. Ils sont plus grands. Mais les rugbymans ont des sont épaules… Les nageurs aussi. Voyons voir… Oh oui, les footballeurs ont de belles fesses ! »  
- « Oh… aïe !!!! » Kojirô entendit Neeve glousser. Elle passa devant lui d'un pas rapide et alla se mettre près de Ken.  
- « Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé ? » demanda Kojirô en étrécissant les paupières. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »  
- « Mais ce n'est pas moi ! » s'offusqua Kazuki. « C'est elle ! Elle m'a pincé les fesses ! »  
Devant eux, Natsuko se mit à glousser.  
- « Tu ne vas te plaindre non ? » envoya Neeve par dessus son épaule.  
- « Mais oui ! Tiens pourquoi tu ne pinces pas les fesses de Ken ? » Ce dernier s'arrêta net et rosit légèrement.  
- « Moi ? » demanda-t-il presque timidement.  
- « Non, je ne peux pas. Lui est mignon et innocent… »  
- « Euh… Neeve ? » interrompit Ken. « C'est un compliment ça ? »  
- « Oui, Ken, c'est un compliment. » Neeve réussit à prendre une voix lasse.  
- « Il n'y a rien d'innocent chez Ken. » protesta Kazuki. « Il est sournois ! »  
- « C'est pour ça que c'est mon chouchou. » Neeve leva son sourcil droit.  
- « Et toc ! » fit Ken, tout fier de lui, sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs.  
- « Mais pourquoi LUI ? »  
- « Voyons voir. Il est cool, il est class, et c'est un gentil garçon ! Ce que tu n'es pas, je te l'ai déjà dit. »  
- « Mais… »  
- « Tu t'enfonces… » commenta Natsuko. « Viens par ici, je vais t'expliquer. »

Kojirô regarda sa jeune sœur tirer Kazuki à l'écart, le forcer à se baisser pour qu'il soit à sa hauteur et commencer à lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille. Neeve et Ken échangèrent un regard complice, ce qui intrigua Kojirô. Il n'aimait pas vraiment que Neeve s'immisce entre eux trois. Natsuko termina sa leçon. Kazuki avait la bouche grande ouverte et restait plié en deux. Les deux filles reprirent leurs chemins en rigolant à gorge déployée. Finalement, l'avant-centre se remit en marche d'un air boudeur.  
- « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » demanda Ken.  
- « Rien… Kojirô ? »  
- « Hum ? »  
- « Neeve a une très mauvaise influence sur Natsuko. »  
Ils arrivèrent au salon de thé où toute la famille s'était déjà installée. Neeve portait un plateau avec des boissons et gâteaux.  
- « Sorimachi ? » appela-t-elle.  
- « Oui ? » Pour le coup, il se méfiait.  
- « Viens voir ici. »  
- « Pourquoi ? »  
- « Sois un gentil garçon… pour une fois… »  
Avec un soupir, il s'assit à côté d'elle.  
- « Quoi ? »  
- « Je t'ai pris du thé Darjeeling et une part de tarte au citron. Je sais que tu aimes ça. »  
- « Euh… merci. » Il restait étonné de ce revirement de situation. Elle se pencha sur elle et lui murmura à l'oreille quelque chose. Sorimachi s'étrangla un peu avec son thé mais s'arrêta de bouder. Kojirô, assis de l'autre côté de Kazuki n'avait pas tout bien entendu, mais il était prêt à parier qu'elle lui avait dit un truc qui ressemblait assez à « Tu veux que je te dise ? C'est toi qui a les plus belles fesses de l'équipe. »

La semaine se passa sans autre difficulté. Neeve et Shouta se faisaient toujours la tête, et elle redevenait le fantôme de la maison, enfermée dans sa chambre pour étudier. Jusqu'au vendredi soir.  
- « Kojirô-kun ! » fit Shouta lors du dîner. « Le match de demain est toujours à Tôhô ? »  
- « Oui. »  
- « Est-ce que tu rentres pour le repas du midi demain ? Avant ton match ? »  
- « Oui. Pourquoi ? »  
- « Est-ce que tu peux emmener Neeve avec toi après le repas? »  
Neeve s'écria « PAPA ! » en même temps que Kojirô s'étonna « Quoi ? pourquoi faire ? Elle va venir nous voir jouer ? » d'une voix plus calme.  
- « Neeve va passer son entretien pour rentrer à Tôhô demain après-midi. Peux-tu lui montrer le chemin ? »  
- « Oui, pas de problème. » Mais Neeve n'était pas d'accord.  
- « Je suis tout à fait capable de trouver mon chemin toute seule. C'est à dix minutes ! »  
- « Neeve… POINT FINAL ! » ordonna Shouta.  
La jeune fille alla bouder dans sa chambre. Mais le lendemain, elle était prête et attendait Kojirô d'un pied ferme.  
- « Allez bouge-toi, le sportif. » Neeve semblait inquiète pour son entretien et le stress la rendait agressive.  
- « Hé ho, on se calme. Tes nerfs, tu les passes sur quelqu'un d'autre. » avertit Kojirô, en remontant la rue.  
- « Murf… » Neeve marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un 'désolée'.  
- « Tu vas y aller comme ça ? »  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu as contre mes fringues ? » Neeve était vêtue d'un tailleur pantalon gris anthracite avec un chemisier bleu-vert profond qui donnait à ses yeux une couleur splendide.  
- « Les autres portent généralement leur uniforme de collège. »  
- « Et bien, je ne suis pas les autres. » coupa-t-elle très sèchement.  
- « Ho, je disais juste que… » Il accéléra le pas, forçant Neeve à trottiner pour rester à son niveau.  
- « Hyûga-san, je vais à un entretien de personnalité. Comment puis-je montrer que j'ai de la personnalité si je fais comme tout le monde ? »  
- « O.K. Un point pour toi… » grommela Kojirô. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait du style comme ça. « On tourne là. »  
Ils passaient un coin de rue quand le jeune homme recula précipitamment et rattrapa Neeve par le bras pour la tirer hors de vue.  
- « Mais tu es malade ! Ça fait mal ! » protesta Neeve.

Kojirô avait repéré Rai et l'équipe de basket plus bas dans la rue et n'avait pas envie que Neeve et lui se rencontrent. Connaissant son ami, il allait mentionner la fête du Nouvel An, et il ne voulait pas que Neeve entende plus de détails que nécessaire.  
- « Allez, bouge-toi ! » Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, puis le dépassa. Il était chanceux, Rai était désormais hors de vue. « Allez, je vais être en retard ! »  
Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, il reprit son chemin mais n'échappa pas au destin. C'était maintenant Masahiko Nomi et ses copains qui débouchaient juste devant eux. Kojirô grimaça. Masahiko était l'un des deux seuls joueurs de troisième et dernière année de l'équipe. Il aurait dû être nommé capitaine mais le titre était allé à Kojirô. Il avait plutôt bien pris le fait mais son meilleur ami, Dejima Abe, avait préféré abandonner le foot plutôt que de se soumettre. Dejima avait la rancune tenace, et ses copains aussi. En voyant Kojirô en charmante compagnie, ils se mirent à le huer et à siffler Neeve.  
- « Héééééé ! Quel playboy ! »  
- « Tu ne présentes pas ? »  
- « Elle est mignonne ! »  
- « Salut poulette ! »  
Masahiko eut un sourire embarrassé et essaya de calmer ses amis, mais ils étaient déchaînés.  
- « Mais c'est qu'il rougit le petit capitaine !! »  
- « Qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec une telle nana ? »  
- « Allez présente-nous ! »  
Kojirô n'avait pas envie de s'attarder, mais il ne pouvait pas reculer sans perdre la face. Priant mentalement tous les dieux connus que Neeve n'en profite pas pour lui faire un coup bas, il commença :  
- « Hase, voici Masahiko Nomi, dans l'équipe de foot et Dejima Abe qui jouait au foot. » Il ne connaissait pas les noms des autres troisièmes années. « Elle, c'est Hase-san qui… »  
- « Qui va être en retard si on ne se dépêche pas. » coupa Neeve en tapant du pied sur le sol. Elle était toujours nerveuse et son impatience ne faisait qu'accroître son anxiété.  
- « Comment est-ce qu'un crétin pareil arrive à se trouver une beauté comme toi ? » fit Dejima. qui reluquait Neeve sans se cacher.  
- « Oh, c'est tout dans l'attitude. » rétorqua-t-elle. « En particulier ne pas sortir des platitudes lourdes dignes d'un cerveau de babouin dégénéré. » Neeve le foudroya du regard et empoigna Kojirô pour le traîner. Elle laissa Dejima en proie aux moqueries de ses copains.  
- « Ils sont tous comme ça à Tôhô ? » fulmina-t-elle. « Ou c'est juste les joueurs de foot ? »  
- « Calme-toi, tu t'énerves pour rien. » tenta de la tempérer Kojirô. Apparemment stress et colère ne faisaient pas bon ménage chez Neeve.  
Ils arrivaient en vue du portail de la Tôhô. Mais Kojirô sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Hikari était devant la grille ! De toutes les personnes au monde, elle était la dernière qu'il voulait mettre en contact avec Neeve. Encore une fois, il tira la jeune fille par le bras pour la retenir.  
- « AIE ! Mais achète-toi un cerveau !! C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu as honte d'être vu avec moi ? Fallait le dire hier, pauvre tâche ! Allez barre-toi, espèce d'abruti ! »  
Kojirô avait tenté d'apaiser Neeve, mais cette dernière venait de voir rouge. Elle lui écrasa le pied et balança son sac avec force dans l'estomac du joueur pour se dégager et avança à grands pas vers le lycée.

Le temps de retrouver son souffle, de se masser le ventre et de vérifier qu'elle ne lui avait pas troué ses chaussures avec ses talons-aiguilles, Neeve et Hikari avaient disparu. Kojirô grogna et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Il était bougon et l'équipe adverse allait faire un parfait défouloir. Il les plaignait presque…

Ils gagnèrent 3-0, trois magnifiques buts de Kojirô qui avait également envoyé un défenseur à l'infirmerie. S'il était assez con pour essayer de lui faire un tacle…. Il pensait en avoir fini avec les ennuis mais c'était parler trop vite. Il commença par se douter de quelque chose quand Ken se précipita dans les douches après le match. Histoire de savoir de quoi il retournait, Kojirô proposa d'aller célébrer leur seconde victoire dans un café. Toute l'équipe et l'entraîneur approuvèrent mais Ken déclina car il avait d'autres projets. Et quels projets ! Neeve et Ayame l'attendaient à la sortie des vestiaires, et Kojirô, pris à son propre jeu, dut aller au café et laisser son meilleur ami partir avec les deux jeunes filles.

Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Après le pot, il se dirigea chez Ken. Une servante lui ouvrit la porte. Kojirô avait toujours du mal à imaginer que la famille Wakashimazu avait une grande demeure traditionnelle accolée au dojo familial, et qu'elle employait près de dix personnels de maison. Dès le début du couloir, il entendit les rires aigus des filles et la voix grave de Ken. Ils semblaient bien s'amuser et parlaient fort.  
- « Non, Ken, pas comme ça ! » disait Ayame  
- « Mais où donc est-ce que je suis sensé mettre mon truc hein ? »  
- « Oh lala ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est grand ! » s'exclama Neeve.  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? C'est un vrai, certifié conforme Wakashimazu ! »  
- « Tu t'y prends mal Ken… » reprit Ayame. « On voit bien que c'est ta première fois ! »  
- « Laisse-moi t'aider ! » proposa Neeve.  
- « Hé, pas les deux en même temps, je ne vais pas y arriver moi ! » protesta Ken.  
- « Allons, ne te sous-estime pas ! »  
- « Mince, Neeve tu as les mains froides ! Ça n'aide pas du tout ! »  
Kojirô n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Est-ce que…. NON ????!!!!  
- « Hé, Ken ! » appela-t-il tout haut.  
Les voix dans la chambre se turent immédiatement. Puis des bruits de bousculements, des chuchotages et des rires étouffés.  
- « Euh… Kojirô c'est toi ? » demanda Ken d'une voix un peu tremblotante.  
- « Tu espérais quelqu'un d'autre ? »  
- « Euh… attends deux secondes. »  
Les bruits et rires continuèrent, et il entendit clairement Ken murmurer :  
- « Arrêtez les filles. » Mais les filles continuèrent de rire. « Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Allez vous rhabiller ! Là-dedans » gronda-t-il doucement.  
A ces mots, le sang de Kojirô ne fit qu'un tour. Il se précipita et fit glisser la porte coulissante de la chambre de Ken. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la porte donnant sur la pièce d'à côté en train de se fermer.  
Ken était torse-nu, les cheveux emmêlés et se tenait un peu penaud au milieu de sa chambre qui était en désordre monstre. Même son lit avait été dérangé.  
- « Euh, salut capitaine… » Le fait de se faire appeler capitaine enflamma Kojirô. Il resta debout, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sur des mots qui ne voulaient pas sortir et agita son bras en pointant vers la porte. Il était tout rouge.  
- « Ah… euh…je sais que cela peut porter à confusion… » bafouillait Ken en cherchant désespérément son T-shirt. De leur côté de la paroi, Ayame et Neeve éclatèrent de rire.  
« Mais…mais il y a une explication… je jure… »  
- « Non ! » hurlèrent les deux filles ensemble. « Ne lui dis rien, ça ne le regarde pas ! »  
Elles ouvrirent la porte. Elles étaient toutes deux habillées normalement. Neeve avait un gros sac en bandoulière et Ayame portait le tailleur de Neeve sur un cintre dans une housse protectrice.  
- « Salut Hyûga-san ! » firent-elles de concert d'une voix joyeuse. Trop joyeuse.  
- « Je dors chez Ayame ce soir. » annonça Neeve en tapotant son gros sac.  
- « Ken, tu as promis ! Pas un mot ! » avertit Ayame. Elle se mit sur la pointe de pieds pour embrasser Ken sur la joue. « Merci pour tout, tu as été fantastique ! »  
- « Oui, merci Ken ! » dit Neeve. « C'est toi le meilleur ! » Elle embrassa Ken sur l'autre joue.  
Kojirô regarda la scène, toujours aussi rouge, toujours planté là, toujours en pointant du doigt, cette fois, vers son meilleur ami et les deux filles.  
- « Je t'enverrai les photos, Ken ! » ajouta Ayame en passant sur la droite de Kojirô. « Au revoir Hyûga-san. »  
- « Il faudra se refaire ça ! » conclut Neeve en passant sur la gauche de Kojirô. « Au revoir Hyûga-san. »  
Ce dernier pivota pour les suivre du doigt et du regard. Regard qui revint foudroyer Ken, bouche qui se rouvrit, et doigt qui alterna entre porte et torse de Ken. Devant cette allégorie de la colère indignée, Ken retomba assis sur son lit et se passa la main sur le visage d'une main lasse.  
- « Oh, Kojirô, ces filles, elles sont épuisantes ! »

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mwahahahaha ! D'après vous, que faisaient Ken et les filles ensemble ? Ken va-t-il se prendre un poing dans la figure ? Kojirô va-t-il pleurer ? La suite… bientôt…

Mwahahahahah

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	21. Il n'est point de bonheur sans nuage

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Un coucou à Genzo Wakabayashi qui m'a demandé la suite. Donc voici voilà. Je confesse ne pas être très contente du dernier paragraphe mais bon…

Un grand merci à ma revieuse éclair, FicandRea ou Asuka. J'espère que tu vas encore rire toute seule dans ce chapitre. Enfin, assure-toi d'être seule dans la maison.

Enfin, un super gros câlin à Nix/Kiito qui continue à corriger mes fautes. Apparemment, je publie si vite qu'elle commence à ramer ! Je vais donc ralentir un peu. En plus je viens de me chopper une sorte de grippe donc rester devant mon écran d'ordi est difficile pour moi.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Publié : 16 décembre 2007

Révisé : 28 décembre 2007

Révisé : 28 février 2008

Chap 20 – Il n'est point de bonheur sans nuage.

- « Et comment est-ce que je suis censé interpréter ce genre de phrase hein ? » réussit enfin à hurler Kojirô. Ça faisait du bien de se défouler un peu.  
- « Pitié Kojirô ! » gémit Ken en s'affalant sur son lit. « Combien de fois devrai-je te le dire ? Il n'y aura jamais rien entre Neeve et moi. Ou Ayame. »  
- « Encore une fois. En fait, à chaque fois que je vous vois ensemble. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. »  
- « C'est justement pour ça qu'elle fait tout pour te mettre des doutes. Ça l'amuse. Le jour où tu arrêteras de la suivre ou de la soupçonner, elle va se calmer… »  
- « Ou elle trouvera une autre bêtise à faire… »  
- « Ou bien trouvera une autre bêtise à faire… » admit Ken.  
Mais Kojirô réfléchissait. Ken n'avait peut-être pas tort. Et connaissant Neeve comme il commençait à la connaître, il pouvait s'imaginer le plaisir pervers qu'elle et Ayame pouvaient prendre à manigancer leurs prochaines embrouilles.  
- « Donc, qu'est-ce que vous foutiez tous les trois dans ta chambre ? » demanda-t-il.  
- « Je ne peux rien dire, j'ai promis. »  
- « Je ne dirai pas que tu me l'as dit. »  
- « Non. »  
- « Ken ! » gronda Kojirô.  
- « Kojirô ! » gronda Ken.  
- « … »  
- « … »  
- « Et c'est quoi cette histoire de photos ? »  
- « Hummm…. » Ken se retourna pour enfoncer son visage dans son oreiller. « J'avais oublié ces photos…. Elles sont épuisantes… »  
- « Si ça peut te consoler, dis-toi que je m'en tape une à la maison… tout le temps… »  
Ken releva la tête et regarda son capitaine avec un œil nouveau, plein d'admiration. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Kojirô avait été d'une humeur exécrable les premiers temps après le déménagement.  
- « Ouais je vois… Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? C'est rare que tu viennes sans invitation. D'habitude il faut de tirer par la peau du cou… »  
Kojirô n'osa pas admettre qu'il était venu pour vérifier ce que Neeve trafiquouillait. Mais il avait une réponse toute faite.  
- « J'ai croisé Rai. Il a un match ce soir à Tôhô et je pensais aller y faire un tour. Histoire de l'encourager. Tu veux venir ? »  
- « Depuis quand tu t'intéresses au basket toi ? »  
- « Depuis que je veux battre Neeve à chaque fois que nous jouons. Elle est mauvaise perdante. » avoua Kojirô avec un sourire chafouin. « Et puis, c'est un peu pour remercier Rai pour la soirée… »  
- « Oui pourquoi pas ? »  
- « Hé, tu ne m'as jamais raconté, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après la piscine ? Tu es parti sans que je ne m'en rende compte… »  
- « Bof, j'ai rencontré une fille. Je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle. »  
- « Et ? »  
- « J'ai rendez-vous vendredi soir avec elle… »  
- « Et tu me cachais ça ? » Kojirô bondit sur le lit et entreprit de bourrer son goal de coups de poings.  
- « Et toi alors ? Tu as fini la soirée chez Rai non ? »  
- « Hein ? » Kojirô regarda son ami d'un air vide.  
- « Chez Rai ou avec Rai ? Est-ce que je dois être jaloux, mon chaton ? »  
- « Avec … Rai ? Chaton ? CHATON ? »  
Les deux garçons se bagarrèrent jusqu'à ce que Ken gagne et pousse Kojirô hors du lit. Puis comme il était l'heure de partir, Ken alla se changer. Kojirô en profita pour passer un coup de téléphone sur son #'' de portable.  
- « Allooooooooo ? Hyûga-san ?» fit Neeve en rigolant.  
- « Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais non ? Il te faudrait un bouton off/on. »  
- « Que me vaut l'honneur ? »  
- « Comment s'est passé ton entretien ? » Kojirô décida d'ignorer la moquerie.  
- « Bien. Malheureusement, j'ai bien l'impression que je serai à Tôhô l'année prochaine. »  
- « Bien. Je pourrai garder un œil sur toi. »  
- « Pardon ? »  
- « Pour cet après-midi… Je ne veux pas trop savoir dans quoi toi et Miss Folle-Dingue junior avez embarqué Ken mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait des photos. »  
- « 'Tu as cru comprendre' bien. »  
- « Donc je voulais m'assurer que ces photos seront gardées en… sécurité… »  
- « Mais oui… Rassure-toi, on ne va pas abimer ton gardien. » Kojirô entendit Ayame parler en arrière fond mais ne comprit pas. Neeve éclata de rire.  
- « Je dois y aller ! Bye ! »  
- « Et att… » Elle lui avait raccroché au nez.

De toute façon Ken était prêt. Sur le chemin vers le lycée, Ken aborda un sujet délicat.  
- « En fait, c'est bien que tu sois passé. Je ne sais pas trop comment le dire, alors je vais le dire comme ça vient. »  
- « Oui ? » Kojirô était à la fois intrigué et méfiant. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jeans, histoire de se donner contenance.  
- « C'est au sujet de ta sœur… »  
- « Laquelle ? »  
- « Depuis quand tu considères Neeve comme ta sœur ? » Le ton neutre et la rapidité de la réponse avaient surpris Ken. Kojirô semblait vraiment voir Neeve comme sa petite sœur maintenant. Ken ne savait pas encore si c'était une bonne chose mais…  
- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Natsuko ? » demanda Kojirô sans répondre à la question.  
- « Euh… en fait… On pense qu'elle est amoureuse de moi. »  
Kojirô s'arrêta et dévisagea Ken. Ce denier était sérieux.  
- « C'est qui le 'on' ? »  
- « Neeve et moi. »  
- « Ça doit donc être vrai… » Kojirô continuait de marcher tranquillement.  
- « Tu…n'es pas en colère ? »  
- « Pas vraiment… C'est une amourette de gamine, ça lui passera. »  
- « Tu es sûr que cela ne te dérange pas ? »  
- « Bien sûr que cela me dérange ! Ma sœur commence à s'intéresser aux garçons ! Mais c'est un peu normal qu'elle soit tombée sous le charme d'un de mes copains. »  
- « Une sorte de complexe d'Œdipe ? »  
- « En gros, ouais. Tu fais attention à ne pas te moquer ou autre, hein … »  
- « Mais oui… Et puis c'est flatteur… »  
- « Flatteur ? »  
- « Neeve m'a dit que toutes les filles se souviennent de leur premier amour. Enfin amourette sérieuse. Tu te rends compte ? Une fille va se souvenir de moi toute sa vie ! »  
- « Comme si c'était un exploit... »  
- « Mais euh… » Ken protesta en envoyant sur super-coup-de-poing-dans-l'épaule-qui-déchire. « Et puis cela pourrait être pire. » rajouta-t-il  
- « Comment ça ? » Kojirô réussit à ne pas crier mais se massa l'épaule.  
- « Elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de Kazuki ! »  
- « Beuuurk non. »  
- « Ta sœur a du goût. »  
- « Ne pousse pas ta chance… »  
- « Oui capitaine… »

Ils arrivèrent au gymnase et allèrent saluer Rai et l'équipe. Puis ils s'assirent sur des gradins près de Kazuki et de sa copine Miki et assistèrent au match. Cela faisait longtemps que Kojirô n'avait pas regardé un autre sport que du foot, même à la télévision. En fait, il n'avait jamais été spectateur lambda, dans le sens que pour une fois, il se contentait de hurler avec la foule et n'analysait pas le jeu des équipes, dans la perspective de monter une stratégie contre eux. Tôhô gagna de justesse. Ils félicitèrent leurs camarades mais Kojirô refusa l'invitation d'aller célébrer en club. Il avait eu une dure journée mine de rien. Il rentra tranquillement chez lui et croisa sa mère qui sortait du supermarché local. Comme tout bon fils dévoué, il l'aida à porter les paquets. Arrivés devant chez eux, Kojirô eut une… _petite discussion_ avec la boîte aux lettres. La porte ne s'ouvrait qu'avec un coup de poing. Normal, c'était Shouta qui l'avait installée… Il se débarrassa de ses sacs sur la table de la cuisine et tria le courrier. Son magazine de foot. Des factures… Une lettre pour Neeve. Le timbre indiquait Sidney, Australie. Il monta et entra dans la chambre de Neeve. Toujours aussi peu rangée. Il posa la lettre sur son bureau, bien en vue et allait partir quand quelque chose attira son œil. Son propre nom. Sur un papier à lettres jaune avec un motif de fleurs en arrière plan.

Ah… cas de conscience… Etait-ce mal de lire le courrier de Neeve ? Mais c'était SON nom… Et puis ce n'était pas sa faute si elle laissait trainer des lettres à moitié finies. Il ignora la petite voix qui disait que la lettre trainait dans _sa_ chambre _à elle_…

La lettre faisait déjà quatre pages. Les filles… Ça parle trop, ça rit trop, ça écrit trop. Il parcourut les premières pages rapidement. Des ragots. Yamashita était toujours aussi psychotique. Shun était toujours parfait. Ahah, elle mentionnait son nez. Et voilà qu'elle parlait de lui.

Je ne saurais comment décrire ma relation avec Hyûga-San. Il est énervant et bougon, toujours certain que la vérité sort de sa bouche. Pour autant, il n'est pas méchant. Imagine un ours. Un vieil ours solitaire qui essaye de faire peur. Note le « essaye »... Une sorte de grosse peluche quoi… C'est trop marrant de le taquiner… A chaque fois il tombe dans le panneau. A chaque fois, ça marche. Avec lui, ce n'est plus de la marche, plus de la course, ni même de l'endurance. C'est un marathon sprinté ! Tu penses bien que Ayame et moi nous en donnons à cœur joie. Le pire est sûrement le fait que ses deux copains s'en rendent compte mais qu'ils ne lui disent rien. J'aurais presque pitié… Moi sadique ? Non… Tu me connais…

La lettre continuait sur encore d'autres rumeurs. Kojirô reposa la lettre soigneusement là où il l'avait trouvée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire… Il sentait un doux sentiment de revanche monter en lui. Il se frotta les mains et alla lire son magazine. Ce que la vie pouvait être bien faite des fois…

Il eut sa vengeance le mercredi soir suivant. Il rentrait de son boulot au café Ishiin et avait l'estomac dans les talons.  
- « Mamaaaaaaan ! » brailla-t-il depuis la porte d'entrée. « Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? J'ai faiiiiiiim ! »  
- « Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas hurler dans la maison. Bouge tes fesses pour venir me parler. »  
- « Oui Maman… » Il alla embrasser sa mère sur le front. « Manger ? » fit-il d'une voix pleine d'espoir.  
- « Tu ne penses qu'à ça. » Keiko protégea son saladier de crudités à grand renfort de cuillère en bois. Les cuillères en bois avaient la vie dure dans cette maison…  
- « À ça, le foot et les filles, oui. Pas nécessairement dans cet ordre d'ailleurs.» riposta Kojirô. La remarque refroidit Keiko.  
- « Il va falloir que nous ayons une petite discussion toi et moi. »  
- « Non pas vraiment. Mangeeeeer ? » supplia-t-il.  
- « Le dîner est presque prêt. Va donc aider Neeve à ramasser le linge ! » ordonna Keiko.  
Kojirô s'exécuta en bougonnant. Il passa par sa chambre pour déposer son sac et ouvrit la porte au bout du couloir.  
- « Hase, bouge ta graisse, j'ai faim. » Il empoigna le panier le plus proche et entreprit de décrocher le linge.  
- « J'avais entendu… Comme tout Tokyo… »  
- « Ah-Ah-Ah… »  
Kojirô se retrouva à ramasser la lingerie. Il prenait les chaussettes deux par deux, et les roulaient en paires. Il s'arrêta un instant pour contempler la lingerie de Neeve. Ayant aidé sa mère dans les tâches ménagères, il avait déjà vu des soutiens-gorges et des culottes, mais il devait admettre que Neeve avait des dessous plus … affriolants…  
- « Pourquoi tu regardes mon soutif avec cette tête de demeuré ? » dit soudain Neeve derrière lui. Il allait répliquer quand la lettre lui revint à l'esprit. « Un vieil ours solitaire qui essaye de faire peur » ? « un marathon sprinté » ? Elle voulait jouer ? Ils allaient jouer…  
- « Je me disais que ce n'était pas ta taille… Tu triches ? »  
- « Non, je ne triche pas. C'est un pigeonnant que tu tiens. »  
- « Un quoi ? »  
- « Un soutien-gorge qui s'arrête à la moitié des seins et qui les pousse vers le haut. »  
- « Ouais… de la triche quoi… »  
- « Non de la mise en valeur. Allez dépêche-toi. » Neeve essaya de reprendre son soutien-gorge mais Kojirô le garda à bout de bras et même en sautant elle était trop petite. Il allait vu qu'elle était déjà assez rose sur les joues. Il tendit les bras et examina le vêtement avec attention.  
- « Cette couleur ne te va pas. » finit-il par laisser tomber.  
- « Occupe-toi des tes fesses. Je te pose des questions sur la couleur de tes slips moi ? »  
- « Oh, je suis certain que tu connais déjà tous mes slips. Intimement. »  
- « Mais bien sûr. Je te signale que c'est moi qui fais la plupart des lessives. Et si tu continues à me chercher, je fais déteindre mon ensemble rouge sur tes boxers. Tu auras l'air fin avec dans les vestiaires avec des sous-vets roses… »  
- « Parce que tu as de la lingerie rouge ? Je n'étais pas au courant… » fit-il d'une voix suggestive. Il lui décrocha un regard par dessus l'épaule. Elle était écarlate. « Est-ce que c'est un pigeonnant également ? »  
La jeune fille lui arracha son soutien-gorge des mains et s'éloigna. Kojirô en profita pour lui pincer les fesses. Sous le coup de la surprise elle en lâcha son panier. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec un Tigre prêt à donner le coup de grâce.  
- « Voyons voir de quelle couleur est ton soutif aujourd'hui. » Il l'entoura dans ses bras, ce qui fit rougir Neeve encore plus. Rapide comme l'éclair, il glissa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille et d'un coup adroit, détacha l'agrafe.  
- « J'ai gagné… » susurra-t-il de sa voix suggestive.  
- « Kyaaaaaaa ! » piailla Neeve en portant ses mains dans son dos. Kojirô en profita pour la chatouiller. En moins de deux secondes, elle avait fait un bond phénoménal hors de sa portée.

Il éclata de rire, un grand rire coquin et satisfait. Il prit les deux paniers et rentra dans la maison. Mais Neeve n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle rattacha son soutien-gorge et se précipita derrière Hyûga. Elle sauta sur son dos, enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et exploita le fait qu'il avait les mains prises pour lui frotter les oreilles. Kojirô s'attendait à une astuce du genre, aussi se mit-il à hurler « Maman, Neeve essaye de me violer ! » tout en posant les paniers et en se frottant aux murs pour tenter de déloger son poids.  
- « Te violer ? Dans tes rêves ! »  
- « Oh, ma petite, tu ne veux pas être dans mes rêves, c'est interdit aux moins de dix huit ans. »  
- « Pervers. »  
- « Allumeuse. C'était toi ou moi qui étais à moitie nue chez Ken ? »  
- « C'était Ken qui était à moitie nu. »  
- « Et toi, bien sûr, tu ne te rinçais pas l'œil non ? »  
- « Tu vas voir ! »  
- « Je t'attends gamine. Tu es née dix ans trop tôt pour pouvoir gagner contre moi. »  
Kojirô se pencha brusquement en avant et Neeve glissa sur le sol. Elle se retint en attrapant le T-shirt de Hyûga aux épaules et se retourna. Avec un sourire, il lui balaya les jambes d'un coup de pieds et accompagna la chute. Il prit tout de même la précaution de lui tenir la tête pour qu'elle ne se cogne pas. Neeve, entre le choc de la culbute, et le poids de Kojirô qui s'était étalé sur elle, avait le souffle coupé et resta immobile pendant une seconde. Suffisamment de temps pour que Kojirô se remette à la chatouiller, mais cette fois, elle ne put s'échapper.  
Alertés, voire affolés par les cris et les bruits, les deux parents montèrent voir ce qu'ils se passaient. Ils virent une Neeve maintenue au sol par un Kojirô goguenard. Il releva la tête vers elle.  
- « J'ai dû me défendre, elle en avait après mon corps de rêve ! »  
- « Rêve, mon œil. »  
- « Hé, qui a sorti a MON entraîneur que les joueurs de FOOT avaient de BELLES cuisses, hum ? » Neeve se mordit les lèvres. « J'ai encore gagné » souffla-t-il doucement à son oreilles de sorte que 1. Les parents n'entendent pas et que 2. Elle rougisse encore plus. Il savait que les oreilles étaient des zones érogènes.  
- « Bon, ce n'est pas encore fini ces sottises ? » rouspéta Shouta. « Neeve, tu laisses Kojirô-kun tranquille. Et interdiction de faire un mauvais tour avec son linge. » Neeve ouvrit la bouche pour protester. « Non, ma fille, je te connais. »  
- « Gagné encore. Cela fait trois à…oh…que dalle. » Neeve essaya de se dégager mais rien à faire contre la poigne de fer de Kojirô.

Kojirô se releva et sans un regard ou geste pour Neeve, descendit. Elle le suivit, les paniers de linge dans les bras. Kojirô allait s'asseoir à table lorsqu'elle passa derrière lui et d'une main agile et froide, attrapa le haut de son slip et tira vers le haut. Le vêtement glissa dans une position inconfortable pour tout garçon, mais connue de toutes les filles : un string. Loin de se laisser faire, Kojirô riposta :  
- « Maman, elle vient de me mettre la main aux fesses ! »  
- « C'est très bien, Neeve, continue comme ça ! » encouragea Keiko. Devant l'air outré de son fils, elle ajouta : « Désolée, solidarité féminine. »  
Neeve s'assit en face de lui et lui adressa un sourire narquois. Kojirô la regarda et articula en silence « Trois à un. Je gagne toujours. » Elle se contenta de hausser son sourcil droit et entreprit de donner un bon coup de pied dans le genou du footballer qui grinça des dents en faisant trembler toute la table quand il se baissa pour se masser.  
- « Je préférais presque quand ils se disputaient… » continua de râler Shouta. « On mange… En paix ! »  
- « Oui Papa » fit Neeve d'une voix douce. « Oh ! J'ai les tickets pour mon récital de danse ! »  
Kojirô grogna. _De la danse…_ « Tu as intérêt à venir ! »  
- « J'ai un match. »  
- « C'est le soir. »  
- « Bien sûr que Kojirô-kun va venir. Après tout, Neeve est bien venue pour ton match. » intervint Shouta, à la désolation du jeune homme. En face, Neeve fit « Trois - deux » avec ses mains.  
Le combat s'arrêta parce que les deux adolescents étaient trop occupés à manger. Ils se disputèrent la dernière part de poulet.  
- « Si tu manges trop, tu ne pourras plus rentrer dans tes vêtements. » dit Kojirô. Il gagna.  
Kojirô marqua finalement le dernier point de la soirée. Lui et Neeve venaient de finir de se brosser les dents et allaient se coucher.  
- « Bonne nuit ! » lança-t-il à Neeve.  
- « Oui, c'est ça bonne nuit ! ». répondit-elle d'une voix bougonne. Elle entra dans sa chambre. Il compta jusqu'à vingt et alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre juste ce qu'il fallait pour passer la tête. Comme il s'y attendait elle était en train de se changer.  
- « Donc, ton soutif est rose aujourd'hui…Intéressant… »  
- « Espèce de… » Elle lui jeta un livre à la figure. Il ferma la porte, compta jusqu'à dix et rouvrit.  
- « Hé, tu as vraiment de la lingerie rouge ? »  
- « MAIS VAS-TU…??? »  
Cette fois il ferma la porte pour de bon et alla se coucher en éclatant de rire. « Six-deux Hase ! Six-deux ! »  
Ce que la vie pouvait être bien faite des fois…

Le lendemain matin, Shouta dut se réveiller plus tôt que prévu. Neeve lui avait demandé de la conduire à son collège en voiture parce qu'elle avait trop de choses à porter. St Elizabeth tenait son festival culturel toute la journée de samedi et Neeve, en tant que déléguée, avait été chargée de l'organisation des activités de sa classe. En revenant de sa distribution, Kojirô fut embauché comme baudet de service et dut aider à charger la voiture.  
- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans ses cartons ? » râla-t-il.  
- « T'occupe. Pousse aussi fort que tu es bête et ça ira comme ça. »  
Enfin Miss Catastrophe fut partie, et Kojirô alla prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il était content qu'elle dorme chez Ayame ce soir, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de reprendre leur petite guerre. En arrivant au vestiaire pour déposer son sac de sport, il apprit que l'entraîneur imposait une session complémentaire le matin. Toute l'équipe se récria, en conséquence de quoi, Kitazume décida que la première séance commencerait demain et non lundi.

Ledit vendredi fut morose pour tous. Le vent soufflait fort et il faisait froid. Suffisamment froid pour que l'entraînement du matin soit pénible et celui du soir douloureux. Kojirô rentra épuisé. Heureusement Neeve était occupée et la famille Hase-Hyûga passa une soirée au calme. Samedi matin, Kojirô eut l'impression de se lever aux aurores pour faire sa distribution de journaux et être à l'heure pour l'entraînement. En revenant, il croisa Neeve dans la cuisine. Elle consultait des papiers, éparpillés sur le comptoir.  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais si tôt ? » Elle avait l'air fatiguée. Ces yeux étaient rouges et cernés.  
- « J'ai encore une tonne de trucs à régler pour le festival. Et j'ai une répétition ce matin. Galère ! »  
- « Je ne te le fais pas dire… » Il s'assit et contempla ses céréales d'un air morose. « Oh, Kazuki demande s'il peut venir après le match. »  
Natsuko, Mamoru et Takeru allaient voir leur frère jouer à Tôhô, puis ils allaient tous ensemble faire un tour au festival avant d'assister au récital de danse.  
- « S'il se tient bien, pas de problème. »  
- « Je te rassure, il est bien dressé, il fait le chien fou mais il ne fait qu'agiter la queue. »  
Neeve s'étouffa avec son thé et le regarda bizarrement.  
- « Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu as vraiment l'esprit mal placé ! » protesta le jeune homme en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.  
- « Aussi… Mais l'idée d'un Sorimachi en laisse… en chien…. Genre caniche vicieux… » Les deux adolescents échangèrent un rire complice. « Je donnerai son nom à l'entrée. » reprit Neeve en rajoutant une ligne à sa ligne à sa liste des choses à faire. « Quelqu'un d'autre ? »  
- « Ken viendra je suppose… »  
- « Il a déjà un ticket. »  
- « Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous farfouillez ensemble ? »  
- « Hum… Nous ne sortons pas ensemble si c'est ce que tu veux dire. »  
- « Je sais… »  
- « Est-ce que cela te dérange que je sois amie avec Ken ? » demanda Neeve en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
- « Non mais… »  
- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te voler ton meilleur copain. Je ne me mettrai pas entre vous. »  
- « Ce n'est pas ce… »  
- « C'est exactement ce que tu veux dire. Ken est un ami. »  
- « M'ouais…. »  
- « Bon, je vais être en retard. Si d'autres personnes viennent, elles devront payer le ticket d'entrée. Pour les étudiants, c'est trois euros, donc cela devrait aller non ? »  
- « M'ouais. »  
- « Arrête de bouder, ça te donne des rides. Bonne chance pour le match. »  
Et Neeve partit en coup de vent.

Les cours du matin furent une catastrophe. Aucun des 3K ne prêtèrent la moindre attention aux professeurs. Le match cet après-midi occupaient toutes leurs pensées. Leurs adversaires étaient féroces, et d'ailleurs, ils les avaient battus l'année dernière. Après que Kojirô ait grondé un « Quoi ? » sonore et agressif à la professeur de physique-chimie qui lui demandait de bien vouloir arrêter d'utiliser les fioles pour symboliser les joueurs dans son plan stratégique qu'il exposait à Kazuki (Un « Quoi » qui la fit presque pleurer…), le mot passa et il fut laissé en paix. Ils passèrent l'heure d'anglais à discuter de stratégie dans leur coin. Prudent, le prof ne dit rien. Il tenait à la vie.

Tôhô gagna de justesse 2-1. Bien qu'ils aient ouverts la marque, ils avaient été dominés pendant toute la partie. Kojirô enrageait. Leur défense était nulle. S'ils ne se prirent qu'un seul but, c'est bien uniquement grâce au talent de Ken. Hyûga égalisa en toute dernière minute après une offensive qui tenait plus une mission suicide qu'à du foot. Kitazume n'était pas content et leur passa un savon du diable dans les vestiaires.

Aussi aucun des trois footballeurs n'étaient très enthousiaste quand ils arrivèrent à St Elizabeth. Ken et la famille Hyûga montrèrent leurs tickets et Kazuki reçut le sien. Bien que la jeune fille à l'entrée soit très jolie, il ne dit rien et remercia poliment. Kojirô lui avait fait la leçon avant de venir. Cependant il eut un hoquet en voyant deux filles traverser devant lui, déguisées en danseuses des îles, donc très peu vêtues. Le thème du festival était « Voyage dans le Temps Autour du Monde » et chaque classe représentait une nation à une certaine époque. Angleterre Victorienne se mêlait à la Renaissance Française, un chasseur de mammouth rigolait avec un sénateur de la Grèce Ancienne.  
- « Euh… Tu sais dans quelle classe est Neeve ? » demanda Ken.  
- « Non. » répondit Kojirô platement. Il boudait encore un peu.  
- « En 3-E » informa Natsuko. « Elle est dans ce bâtiment. »  
- « Comment sais-tu ça ? » s'étonna son frère aîné.  
- « Je suis déjà venue… »  
- « Quand ? »  
- « Un jour. »  
La jeune fille laissa son frère ruminer cette très énigmatique réponse et mena la troupe au deuxième étage. Ils passèrent devant la Russie des tsars, l'Egypte pharaonique et les Inuits, avant d'arriver devant une porte encadrée d'une lourde tapisserie pourpre. A l'intérieur, ils furent accueillis par un garçon déguisé en éléphant blanc. La classe de Neeve incarnait la Perse des Milles et une Nuit. Le décor mélangeait des éléments arabes et indiens. Le sol disparaissait sous les coussins et les tapis orientaux. Des petites tables étaient disséminées ici et là, pour les visiteurs. Une jeune fille assise par terre dans un coin faisait semblant de jouer du sitar, la musique provenant d'un poste CD à côté d'elle. Le groupe choisit une table, et immédiatement un garçon habillé tout en blanc avec un turban sur la tête et une épaisse écharpe en soie en guise de ceinture vint leur apporter du thé à la menthe. Au fond de la classe, des filles faisaient une danse du ventre. Kazuki se tint très droit et silencieux.

Ayame déguisée en Jasmine de « Aladin » apparut à ce moment, portant un énorme fait-tout suivie par une Neeve, qui elle aussi avait un récipient. Cette dernière était déguisée en génie, avec un pantalon de soie serrés au chevilles, un haut aux manches longues couleur chair que Kojirô soupçonna être un justaucorps de danse, et un court gilet cintré au niveau de la poitrine. Des bracelets en or lourd clinquaient tout le long de ses bras. Elle les aperçut et s'empressa le rejoindre.  
- « Salut ! Comment était le match ? »  
- « On a gagné… » grommela Kojirô, le nez dans sa tasse.  
- « Bravo ! Je suppose que vous avez faim ? »  
- « Toujours ! » firent en cœur les trois joueurs. Mamoru et Takeru hochèrent la tête.  
- « Goûtez donc ça ! »  
La classe avait préparé du riz au curry et des samosas. Ce n'était pas très persan, mais bon. Puis elle leur fit faire le tour du festival et les laissa dans la cour devant le stand de l'Espagne Moderne. Il s'agissait d'une machine automatique en forme de taureau qui se mettait à ruer de plus en plus fort. Le but était de rester accroché le plus longtemps. Aussitôt les cinq garçons voulurent jouer. Natsuko se contenta de rire et de prendre des photos avec son nouvel appareil. Le temps passa et Kojirô se dérida, surtout après qu'il eut gagné un ticket pour un hot-dog au soufflé de fléchettes par sarbacane du stand de la tribu Papou. Natsuko colla un peu Ken qui ne s'en offusqua pas et alla même jusqu'à lui gagner un T-shirt trois fois trop grand pour elle au stand de tir de l'Amérique d'Al Capone.

Bientôt la nuit fut bien installée. Keiko et Shouta les rejoignirent et ils allèrent s'installer dans la cours du lycée pour le récital de danse. La scène était éclairée par des faux flambeaux. Ken s'éclipsa et revint accompagné d'une vieille dame, qui s'avéra être sa grand-mère. Kojirô se demanda pourquoi sa grand-mère était venue, mais il eut vite sa réponse. Le spectacle était une adaptation des contes traditionnels japonais. Neeve et Ayame avaient les rôles principaux et dansaient vêtues de magnifiques kimonos que la grand-mère de Ken avaient bien voulu leur prêter. Malgré sa réticence, Kojirô se trouva captivé par le spectacle. Neeve et Ayame dansaient vraiment très bien, tant les danses traditionnelles que des chorégraphies plus modernes. Lorsqu'elles interprétèrent la danse finale avec les éventails colorés, il ouvrit de grands yeux.

Le récital se termina et la famille attendit que les « artistes » se changent. Le premier geste des deux jeunes filles fut d'aller remercier chaleureusement la grand-mère de Ken pour les kimono et accessoires. Elles la raccompagnèrent à la sortie et lui trouvèrent un taxi. Puis elles revinrent vers le groupe. Alors que Neeve était accaparée par Shouta et Keiko, Ayame se glissa entre Ken et Kojirô.  
- « Psstt, j'ai les photos !! » fit-elle en sortant une pochette de son sac. Ken essaya désespérément de les attraper mais Kojirô intercepta la main d'Ayame. Après juste un coup d'œil, il pleurait de rire. Samedi dernier, les filles étaient passées chez Ken pour essayer les kimonos. Elles en avaient profité pour déguiser Ken en geisha, le forçant à passer un kimono traditionnel avec un Obi long de dix mètres. Une photo le montrait momifié dans le tissu. Sur une autre, les trois posaient comme des danseuses de French Cancan, montrant leur jambe par l'ouverture du kimono.  
- « Tu as de belles gambettes » commenta Kojirô en remettant les photos dans la pochette.  
Ken s'empara du tout et le fourra dans sa poche.  
- « Je vous déteste tous !»  
- « Allons bon, moi qui pensais que tu étais en osmose avec ton toi féminin… Je ne vois pas ce qui reproche à ses photos, tu fais une superbe geisha… Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai toujours les originaux dans mon ordinateur à la maison. J'en ai même fait mon fond d'écran.» déclara doucement Ayame.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Et voilà. La vérité sur les photos. La vérité sur la scène du chapitre précédent. Une grande question : trouvez-vous ce Kojirô taquin hors caractère ?


	22. Faute avouée à demi pardonnée

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Note 1 : J'ai reçu un message privé qui m'a informé que j'avais fait une erreur quand aux âges et classes. En effet au Japon, les enfants entrent à l'école primaire (Shagako) à 7 ans et en sortent à 13 ans (6 années) pour aller au collège (Chugako) entre 13 et 16 ans, puis au lycée (Kookoo) entre 16 et 18 ans. Donc Neeve aura passé les examens de St Elizabeth à douze ans et non dix… Toutes mes excuses.

Note 2 : Puisque nous sommes dans les âges et classes, j'ai décidé que Natsuko avait douze ans, et donc était en dernière année de primaire. Mamoru a neuf ans et Takeru, à sept ans, vient de rentrer au primaire. Ils vont tous dans le même établissement. J'espère que cela clarifie le tout.

Note 3 : Un peu de retard pour ce chapitre, mais j'ai passé quelque temps loin du clavier. Je me suis remise lentement de ma grippe (et fixer un écran d'ordi quand vous avez la grippe, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.) et puis Noël a débarqué et j'ai dû faire semblant d'être sociable…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Un grand merci à Kiito/Nix qui est officiellement ma bêta-lectrice. Comme ça, je corrige les fautes avant de publier et non après – et je gagne du temps. Vous lui devez l'idée principale pour la dernière partie du chapitre.

Un grand coucou à FicAndRea et Genzo Wakabayashi pour leurs encouragements variés ! Je suis toujours à la recherche de Tokhyo !

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Publié : 28 Décembre 2007**

**Révisé : 28 février 2008**

Chapitre 21 – Faute avouée à demi pardonnée

Kojirô fut comme d'habitude le premier levé dimanche matin. Il alla faire sa distribution et lorsqu'il revint, la maison était toujours endormie. Il décida de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il avait tout juste fini quand ses deux frères, ayant un estomac pour réveil, dévalèrent les escaliers. Ce fut le signal. Les parents émergèrent, suivis par Natsuko. Seule Neeve dormait encore et ce malgré le tapage de Mamoru et Takeru. Les parents décidèrent d'aller faire un tour en amoureux et Kojirô resta à garder la maison. Juste avant midi, il essaya bien d'aller secouer Neeve, mais il n'obtint aucune réaction. A part le coup des yeux de zombie… Avec un soupir, il retourna jouer à la console avec ses frères. Soudainement, un cri s'éleva. Neeve, en pyjama rose, descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et se précipita dans la cuisine pour avaler un truc en vitesse.  
- « Je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil ! Je suis en retard ! »  
- « En retard pourquoi ? »  
- « Je vais au cinéma. »  
- « Hé non, je ne veux pas faire le baby-sitter toute la journée ! » protesta Kojirô.  
Mais Neeve avait déjà disparu dans la douche. Le footballeur bougonna entre ses dents. Cinq minutes plus tard, quelqu'un sonnait à la porte. Kojirô passa sa manette à Takeru en lui disant de mettre une pâtée à Mamoru pour lui et alla ouvrit. Il réussit à garder un sourire aimable quand il vit que c'était Shun. Ce dernier avait également le sourire aux lèvres, mais il accusa le coup.  
- « Je passe prendre Neeve. » déclara Shun.  
- « Elle se prépare. » informa Kojirô.  
Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent en chien de faïence dans un silence à couper au couteau. Kojirô n'invita pas Shun à rentrer et resta lui-même sur le pas de la porte. Il appuya son bras gauche en hauteur sur le montant de la porte et balança son poids dessus. Même penché comme ça, il était encore plus grand que Shun. Pas de beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour que Shun soit obligé de lever les yeux vers lui. C'était un bonheur petit, facile, hypocrite, mais c'était délectable.  
- « Comment va ton nez ? » demanda Kojirô en un sourire carnassier. Les ecchymoses avaient presque disparues. Presque…  
- « Ça va, il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de casse… » _Genre, tu tapes comme une gonzesse._  
Kojirô allait répliquer quand Neeve dévala les escaliers encore une fois, mais cette fois habillée avec un haut moulant violet à manches longues qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Une grosse ceinture en cuir noir sur des pantalons noirs et une paire de baskets complétaient la tenue.  
- « Allez, au revoir tout le monde ! A ce soir ! » Elle n'avait ni entendu le carillon ni noté Kojirô et Shun. Elle s'arrêta net en les voyant, son manteau enfilé que d'un côté, pendant dans son dos.  
- « Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Shun ? »  
- « Je me doutais que tu allais avoir une panne de réveil, donc je suis venu te chercher. Histoire que nous ne rations pas le début de la séance. »  
- « Merci c'est trop chou ! » Neeve essaya de passer, mais Kojirô resta dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
_Beurk ! « trop chou » ? Trop con oui ! S'il savait que tu allais être en retard, il aurait dû te téléphoner pour te réveiller, histoire que tu aies le temps de te préparer._  
- « Euh… A ce soir… » Neeve hésita devant l'air de Kojirô qui la regardait bien en face. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux lui trouver à cet abruti ?_

Comprenant qu'il ne bougera pas, elle entreprit de se glisser sous son bras. Elle rosit lorsqu'elle dut un peu se coller contre lui. Kojirô ne laissa pas passer une si belle occasion. Tout en fixant Shun avec un air plus que narquois et enjôleur, il se pencha sur elle et lui murmura à l'oreille, de sorte qu'elle seule puisse entendre :  
- « C'est un pigeonnant aujourd'hui aussi ? »  
Neeve s'empourpra royalement. Shun fronça les sourcils et foudroya Kojirô qui continua à soutenir son regard tout en élargissant son sourire. Shun prit Neeve par la main et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
- « Viens, nous allons être en retard. »

Kojirô resta sur le pas de la porte à les regarder marcher jusqu'à la rue. Neeve s'assit sur la place arrière et allait passer son casque quand Shun se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément. Celle-ci répondit au baiser en lui passant les bras autour du cou. Kojirô ne bougea pas. Il pouvait jurer que Shun faisait ça uniquement pour le faire enrager. Mais le baiser s'éternisa et il ferma la porte violemment. Juste pour confirmer ses soupçons, il entendit le scooter démarrer trois secondes après. Il alla passer ses nerfs en jouant au jeu de voiture avec ses deux frères. Sa main était complètement guérie, même si les chairs nouvellement formées étaient encore un peu sensibles. Il battit tous les records.  
- « Ouais c'est de la triche ! » protesta Mamoru. « Je vais te les battre, tes records de merde ! »  
- « MAMORU ! » s'exclama Kojirô, presque choqué. « Où as-tu appris un tel langage ? Tu n'as pas intérêt à répéter ça devant Maman ! »

Les parents rentrèrent en milieu d'après-midi. Kojirô était dans sa chambre. Il étudiait vaguement ses cours de chimie, se sentant un peu coupable de la façon dont il avait traité la prof le samedi précédent. Il n'était ni bon ni mauvais en physique chimie, mais aimait bien les travaux dirigés. Après avoir été séparé de Ken pour avoir fait exploser les fioles trois cours d'affilé, il s'était mis avec Kazuki, lui-même séparé de sa partenaire à qui il prêtait plus d'attention que nécessaire – en tout cas, plus qu'au cours en lui-même. Ils ne faisaient pas exploser les fioles, mais arrivaient à créer des supers potions puantes. Kazuki avait aussi le chic pour que tous les appareils électroniques partent en vrille quand il s'en servait. Bien que la prof ait vérifié trois fois que le voltmètre fonctionnait correctement, quand Kazuki le prit dans ses mains, le cadran indiqua que la batterie AA qu'il testait avait un courant de 318 V. Elle soupira et décida qu'ils étaient le binôme poubelle de la classe et ne s'inquiéta plus des bruits qu'ils faisaient tant qu'ils rangeaient après eux et ne dérangeaient pas les autres.  
- « Kojirô ? » Sa mère venait de toquer à la porte.  
- « Huuum ? »  
- « Ça ne va pas ? »  
- « Non… Les molécules et moi, ça fait deux… »  
- « Tu n'as qu'à demander à Shouta, il doit être fort en chimie. »  
- « Ce n'est pas bête comme idée…. »  
- « Merci du compliment, Kojirô ! »  
- « Oui, bon, ben… tu voulais me parler ? »  
- « Oui… » Keiko soupira et s'assit sur le lit. En fait, elle commença par faire le lit pour s'asseoir sur les couvertures bien tirées. « Il serait temps que tu fasses le ménage ici. »  
- « Hurf. »  
- « Surtout si tu as des amis qui viennent te rendre visite. »  
- « Ken et Kazuki ont des chambres en pire état. »  
- « Je ne parlais pas de Ken et Kazuki. » Kojirô se tourna vers sa mère, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire. En voyant l'expression sur son visage, il comprit instantanément. Il grogna et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.  
- « Non Maman, pas ce genre de discussion. »  
- « Oh que si ! »  
- « Oh que non ! Maman j'ai seize ans et… »  
- « Et tu es justement en pleine crise d'adolescence, avec ton corps qui change et… »  
- « Maman, s'il te plait ! Nous n'avons pas besoin d'avoir ce genre de discussion. » Kojirô sentit son visage devenir chaud sous ses mains. « Je sais comment on fait les bébés. » railla-t-il. « Je sais qu'il faut respecter les filles et tout et tout. Merci ! »  
- « Mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. » Keiko était sévère. « Ce genre de discussion, comme tu dis, j'aurais dû l'avoir bien plus tôt. Mais comme tu étais occupé avec les études, le foot et les petits boulots, j'ai bien vu que tu n'avais pas le temps. Pas le temps, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'avais pas envie. Maintenant que tu as du temps, je me doute bien que tu vas d'intéresser au sujet. C'est normal, après tout, tu es un garçon. » _Vraiment ? Et puis le sujet, je le maîtrise déjà. _«Et puis maintenant que tu vis avec une jeune fille, je pense qu'elle va t'ouvrir les yeux… »  
- « Hein ?? »  
- « Tu vois enfin ce que tu as raté. »  
- « Hurf. »_ Si toutes les filles sont comme elles, je saute par la fenêtre !_  
- « Donc je veux être sure que tu ne vas pas me faire une grosse bêtise. »  
- « Maman ! » geignit Kojirô. _Pitié ! Qu'on en finisse !_  
- « Voyons voir, comment dire… Ce n'est pas parce que tu sors avec une jeune fille que tu dois l'épouser. Aussi, ce n'est pas parce que tu nous présentes une jeune fille que cela veut dire que tu vas l'épouser. Mais je n'apprécierais pas trop si tu me présentais une nouvelle fille tous les jours. Je sais que tu es un garçon responsable et que tu ne devrais pas faire de grosses bourdes mais bon… Voilà ! » Keiko tendit un petit sac en papier à son fils aîné. Celui-ci le prit avec un gros GROS doute qui se révéla être confirmé.  
- « Ce… c'est… tu…. »  
- « Un paquet de préservatifs, oui. Je suppose que tu sais comment t'en servir… » Kojirô rougit encore plus et regarda sa mère d'un air accusateur. _Ma propre mère !_« Bien sûr, interdiction de les utiliser ici. Pas de copine dans les chambres ! Mais je veux être sure que tu vas prendre tes précautions. » Keiko tapota le genou de son fils et quitta la chambre.

Kojirô resta figé pendant un bon moment avant de se reprendre. D'un geste rageur, il ouvrit le dernier tiroir de son chevet et y lança la boîte. _Ma MERE m'a acheté des CAPOTES ! _Il n'en revenait pas. Il se sentait humilié. Il était capable de s'acheter ses propres préservatifs. En plus il se doutait qu'elle avait dû faire ça avec Shouta. Beurk ! Avait-elle parlé de sa vie sexuelle avec Shouta ? Encore heureux que ça soit elle qui soit venue lui… parler. Raaaaaaaa ! Du coup, il refusa d'aller demander des explications sur les molécules. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'aller voir Shouta sans avoir l'envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Tout était de sa faute ! S'il n 'avait pas rencontré sa mère, s'ils ne s'étaient pas mariés, il serait encore en train de mourir sous le poids des responsabilités et sa mère n'aurait pas eu à penser à des choses inutiles. Il alla faire un footing, histoire de se changer les idées, mais rien à faire.

L'image de Shun en train d'embrasser Neeve et elle en train de se laisser faire tarauda Kojirô toute la journée, jusque dans son lit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'Ayame lui avait dit, et plus il cogitait, plus il se demandait comment Neeve pouvait être aveugle à ce point. Apparemment, elle voyait clair dans le manège de Sorimachi. « Stupidement amoureuse. » En voilà une bonne expression. Penser à Hikari n'arrangea pas les choses. Les rêves commençaient à revenir. Il arrêta de se retourner dans son lit et repoussa les couvertures d'un coup de pieds. Tout ça l'empêchait de dormir. Il allait descendre se faire une tisane. Une bonne petite tisane à la camomille. Grimaçant à ce que ses co-équipiers pourraient dire s'ils apprenaient que le Tigre de la Tôhô prenait des tisanes pour dormir, il avança dans le couloir à pas feutrés pour ne pas réveiller ses frères et sœur. Soudain il regarda vers la chambre de Neeve. Il ne l'avait pas entendue rentrer. Pourtant il avait passé toute la soirée dans sa chambre à réviser une interrogation de biologie pour le lendemain. Neeve avait appelé pour dire qu'elle ne dînerait pas en famille ce soir, mais avec son groupe de copains au complexe karaoké. Mais il était minuit passé, et elle n'était pas encore là.

Kojirô était arrivé au palier des escaliers et par habitude, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Un scooter venait juste de descendre la rue en roue libre, sans bruit et sans lumière. Une silhouette descendit et tendit son casque au conducteur. Neeve !! Kojirô resta immobile. Comment allait-elle se sortir de cette situation ? Shouta et Keiko étaient encore en bas en train de regarder la télévision, comme d'habitude. Neeve s'approcha de la grille en fer forgé qui délimitait le passage qui donnait derrière la maison. Kojirô secoua la tête. Le portail s'ouvrait en grinçant horriblement. Elle allait se faire prendre. Mais elle se contenta de faire passer son petit sac à main entre les barreaux. Puis elle recula presque jusqu'à la moitié de l'allée. Il la vit se tasser, prendre appui sur sa jambe droite, tel un coureur prenant de l'élan. Elle s'élança vers la grille. Hyûga se demanda ce qu'elle voulait faire. Le mur était trop haut pour être sauté et elle ne pourrait même pas atteindre l'arrête. Cela ne servait à rien de grimper sur la grille parce qu'elle s'arrêtait à mi-mur…. Mais Neeve savait ce qu'elle faisait. Arrivée au pied du mur, elle sauta en hauteur, mais un peu en biais. Elle prit momentanément appui sur le couvercle des poubelles à recycler et s'en servit pour prendre un nouvel essor vers le haut du mur. Enfin, elle jeta ses bras et agrippa le rebord du mur. Elle se hissa et se rétablit. Kojirô en resta bouche bée. Elle avait calculé son coup. Il était prêt à parier qu'elle avait déjà cette idée dans la tête quand elle avait installé les poubelles à cet endroit précis. Il venait d'entendre la fenêtre de sa chambre, celle qui donnait sur le toit, s'ouvrir doucement. Elle avait PREVUE de faire le mur. Elle SAVAIT déjà qu'elle n'allait pas respecter son couvre-feu. Elle avait laissé INTENTIONNELLEMENT sa fenêtre ouverte…

L'idée qu'elle venait de passer la soirée SEULE avec Shun traversa l'esprit de Kojirô. Il sut soudain qu'il n'y avait jamais eu ni groupe de copain, ni karaoké. Il descendit les escaliers. Oui, il avait grand besoin d'une tisane.  
- « Kojirô ! » s'étonna sa mère. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ? »  
- « Peux pas dormir. Tisane. » Les mots avaient du mal à sortit de sa gorge, mais tout le monde était maintenant habitué à son quasi-mutisme.  
- « Tiens, c'est vrai qu'il est tard ! » s'exclama Shouta. « Mais où est Neeve ? »  
Il se leva et s'empara du téléphone. Kojirô alla s'abriter dans la cuisine. Avant même que Shouta puisse composer un numéro, Neeve descendit les escaliers. Elle était en pyjama, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés comme si elle venait de sortir du lit. Kojirô se demanda si elle venait de sortir _d'un_ lit.  
- « Papa ? » fit Neeve d'une petite voix endormie. « Est-ce que tu peux me passer ton chargeur de batterie ? J'ai dû oublier le mien la dernière fois que je suis allée chez Ayame. »  
- « Neeve ? Mais depuis quand étais-tu rentrée ? »  
- « Quelques heures. Vers les dix heures. »  
- « Je ne t'ai pas entendu. » accusa son père.  
- « Je sais, tu regardais la télévision. » Neeve bailla. Depuis le comptoir, Kojirô ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était bonne actrice.  
- « Tu aurais pu venir me le dire. »  
- « Ah ! Tu sais, moi je n'ai pas besoin d'un tapis rouge et des trompettes d'Aïda quand je rentre, mais cela ne me gêne pas si tu veux le faire. »  
- « Est-ce que c'est vrai, Kojirô-kun ? » demanda Shouta en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Surpris d'être pris à parti, il ne sut quoi faire. Dénoncer Neeve ? Ou mentir aux parents ?  
- « Euh, ouais, elle était là. » choisit-il de dire. C'est suffisamment ambigu pour qu'il ne se mouille pas trop. Cela sembla satisfaire Keiko et Shouta qui se retournèrent vers Neeve.  
- « Et pourquoi tu veux mon chargeur maintenant ? » Shouta était encore suspicieux.  
- « Parce que mon mobile n'arrête pas de biper et ça m'empêcher de dormir. » Neeve sourit à son père. Elle ne rougit pas. Elle maintint son regard. Elle le regarda gentiment. Elle prit le chargeur et remonta dans sa chambre. Kojirô, tasse à la main, s'empressa de monter derrière elle.  
- « Menteuse ! » souffla-t-il en haut des escaliers.  
- « Hum ? » Neeve se retourna.  
- « Je t'ai vu. »  
- « Et ? » Elle ne se décontenança pas et alla jusqu'à lever un sourcil moqueur.  
- « Tu sais que je pourrais aller dire la vérité à ton père ? » menaça-t-il.  
- « Intéressant. » Neeve avança vers lui. Il était encore dans l'escalier, donc elle était un peu plus grande que lui. « Entre MA parole et TA parole, je me demande que MON père croira… » Elle s'approcha de lui et soutint son regard. « Tu veux tenter le coup ? »  
- « Hum… Intéressant… » dit Kojirô à son tour. Il monta les dernières marches, mais comme Neeve ne bougea pas, il se retrouva presque plaqué contre elle. Il la dominait de toute sa hauteur, l'obligeant à se tordre le cou pour pouvoir le regarder. « Je ne te savais pas si…audacieuse… » Le sous-entendu était clair. Neeve réussit à ne pas rougir.  
- « Et alors ? Cela ne te regarde pas. C'est mon copain non ? »  
- « Et à mon avis il en profite bien… »  
- « Ça suffit comme ça ! » Neeve commença à hausser le ton.  
- « Chuuuut !»  
En se mordant les lèvres de colère, Neeve empoigna Kojirô et le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle le poussa sur son propre lit. Il retomba sur ses couvertures. Il posa sa tasse sur le chevet.  
- « Tiens, tu veux jouer ? » Kojirô tapota le matelas d'un air suggestif.  
- « La ferme Hyûga! Toi et Shun vous commencez à me taper sur le système ! Vous ne vous aimez pas ? C'est votre problème. Vous voulez vous étrangler dès que vous vous voyez ? C'est votre problème. En attendant, mets-toi bien dans la tête que j'ai seize ans, et je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! »  
- « Oh la ! Paix paix la furie ! » rigola Kojirô. « Je m'en fiche un peu de ton petit ami. Je t'ai déjà dit tout le bien que j'en pensais. Et oui tu as raison, tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre. » Il se releva et alla se planter droit devant Neeve. Il lui attrapa le menton et la força à le regarder. « Mais tu es une sacrée petite arracheuse de dents. » Cette fois, la voix ne plaisantait pas. « Je ne veux pas être impliqué dans tes embrouilles. Moi ou ma famille. Tu fais gaffe à tes arrières. Et je te conseille de ne pas essayer de me mentir. Pas si tu souhaites que je ne me mêle pas tes affaires. »  
Neeve repoussa la main d'une tapette et fit sa moue boudeuse.  
- « Bien. » Elle tourna les talons.  
- « Hé, Hase ! »  
- « Quoi ? »  
- « J'ai couvert pour toi.»  
Elle le regarde de bas en haut et haussa un sourcil.  
- « Et ? »  
- « N'oublie pas que tu me dois une faveur. Une grosse. »  
- « Comme si tu allais me laisser oublier. »  
- « Hé, Hase ! »  
- « Quoi encore ? »  
- « Il en dit quoi, Shun, du pigeonnant ? »  
- « Il t'emmerde mon pigeonnant. Puceau va ! »  
Et elle ferma la porte. Doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres ou alerter les parents, mais Kojirô savait qu'elle aurait voulu la claquer bien fort. Tout de même… Puceau ? Hé, ça faisait un peu mal. Il allait lui montrer…

Malheureusement, il ne put rien montrer à personne. Maintenant que le week-end fatidique approchait, l'ambiance était lourde. Père et fille se tiraient la gueule comme pas possible. Kojirô rouspétait toujours face à sa mère qui ne comprenait pas son attitude. Mamoru boudait Kojirô parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas pu battre ses records. Neeve ignorait Kojirô. Les préparatifs pour le week-end avançaient. Shouta et Keiko partaient jeudi soir directement après leur travail. Keiko était en plein désarroi. C'était la première fois qu'elle partait loin de ses enfants. D'habitude c'était eux qui allaient en camp de vacances ou chez la famille. Elle voulait être sure que les trois plus jeunes ne se sentaient pas abandonnés. Elle fut presque froissée de voir qu'ils étaient en fait ravis d'aller à Osaka et que cela ne leur faisait ni chaud ni froid qu'elle s'en aille. Elle abreuvait Neeve de recommandations et de numéros de téléphone. La jeune fille, sourire aux lèvres, négocia le tout en disant que de toute façon, ils allaient chez sa grand-mère, et que si Madoka avait survécu à Shouta et elle, elle pouvait gérer la tribu Hyûga.

En rentrant du café Ishiin mercredi soir, Kojirô récupéra le courrier et nota que Shouta n 'était pas encore rentré. Chose inhabituelle, le salon était vide, ce qui voulait dire que soit les garçons avaient fait une bêtise et étaient punis dans leur chambre, soit il se passait quelque chose de grave. Keiko était dans sa chambre et faisait sa valise en chantonnant. Kojirô opta donc pour l'option numéro un. Il tria le courrier. Encore deux lettres pour Neeve. Le tampon de la première indiquait Moscou, Russie et le second, Johannesburg, Afrique du Sud. Il monta les escaliers et nota que la porte de la chambre de ses frères était fermée. Option numéro un assurément. Il toqua à la porte de Neeve.  
- « Quoi ? » fit une voix maussade.  
- « Hase, tu as deux lettres. » Kojirô allait ouvrir la porte.  
- « Passe-les sous la porte. »  
- « Pourquoi ? »  
- « Parce que. »  
- « Es-tu en train de te changer ou quoi ? »  
- « Non. »  
- « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ? » coupa Kojirô en entrant dans la pièce. Et s'arrêta écroulé de rire. Neeve était assise sur une couverture au milieu de sa chambre. Des bouts de coton entre les doigts de pieds, elle se mettait du vernis. L'occupation en elle-même n'avait rien de drôle, sauf quand vous avez le visage couvert d'une épaisse couche d'un…truc… vert.  
- « Mais t'es chiant ! » pesta Neeve. « Je t'ai dit de ne pas entrer. »  
- « Mais… qu'est-ce… monstre… » réussit à articuler Kojirô entre deux crises de rire.  
- « Crétin ! C'est un masque aux algues, pour la peau. » Neeve détourna la tête et retourna à son vernissage d'ongles de doigts de pieds.  
- « Je te préfère presque comme ça. »  
- « Connard ! » fit la jeune fille d'une voix étouffée.  
- « A ton service ! »  
- « Mets les lettres sur le bureau et casse-toi ! »  
- « T'excite pas, tu vas faire couler ton maquillage ! »  
- « Connard ! »  
- « Tu manques de vocabulaire ! Et ne laisse pas mes frères t'entendre ! » Kojirô déposa les deux lettres sur le bureau et remarqua avec plaisir que le stylo qu'il lui avait offert était posé au milieu de ses papiers. « Hé, Hase ! » reprit-il. « Comment cela se fait que tu reçoives des lettres de Russie et d'Australie ? »  
- « Je croyais t'avoir dit que St Elizabeth était une école internationale. La plus part des élèves sont les enfants des ambassadeurs et autres, qui ne parlent pas bien, voire pas, japonais, et donc viennent à St Elizabeth pour suivre les cours en anglais. Certains de mes amis ne restent que un ou deux ans, selon le contrat de travail de leurs parents. Je suis restée en contact avec beaucoup d'entre eux. D'où l'Australie etc. »

Une série de bip détourna l'attention de Neeve et Kojirô découvrit la source de l'odeur qui l'avait interpellé auparavant. Une petite coupe sur une sorte de réchaud électrique contenait une pâte jaunâtre qui bouillonnait presque. Neeve utilisa une languette en bois, semblable mais un peu plus longue et épaisse que les bâtons des glaces que l'on mange en été, pour récupérer un peu de pâte et l'étaler sur sa jambe. Elle grimaça un peu, puis appliqua une bande blanche sur la pâte. Presque autant fasciné que dégoûté, Kojirô regarda la jeune fille tâter du bout des doigts la bande, puis tirer d'un coup sec. Neeve examina sa jambe puis la bande, la froissa et la jeta dans la poubelle à côté d'elle. Elle recommença la manœuvre sur une autre portion de sa jambe.  
- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ici ? » grommela-t-elle entre ses dents entre deux applications.  
- « Euh, rien. » Mais Kojirô ne bougea pas. Il regardait maintenant Neeve, qui avait fini de s'épiler la jambe droite, retirer le masque à l'aide de petites éponges qu'elle rinçait dans un bol d'eau chaude posée sur le réchaud. « Mais en fait, vous faites une montagne de pas grand chose… »  
- « Pardon ? » Neeve n'avait nettoyé que la moitié supérieure de son visage, ce qui lui donnait un air bizarre.  
- « Ben oui, cela ne fait pas si mal que ça. Pas une larme, pas un cri… »  
- « C'est ça, casse-toi ! »  
- « Hé oh, Miss Sourire et Amabilité ! C'est quoi ton problème encore ? » gronda-t-il à son tour.  
- « Rien. C'est toi, mon problème. » Mais Kojirô ne se contenta pas de cette réponse. Il venait d'associer frères punis et mauvaise humeur Haséienne.  
- « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? »  
- « Rien. »  
- « Hase ! »  
- « Laisse tomber. »  
- « Neeve ! »  
- « Mais tu es lourd à la fin ! Cela ne te regarde pas ! » Neeve avait fini de se nettoyer le visage et lui jeta une éponge au visage.  
- « Ce sont mes frères ! Bien sûr que cela me regarde ! » Kojirô rattrapa l'éponge au vol et la lui relança.  
- « Ce sont mes frères à moi aussi, et je ne suis pas une balance ! »  
- « Je ne te demande pas de balancer mais… »  
- « Mais que dalle. Point final. »  
- « Mais tu peux me dire, non ? »  
- « Non. » Elle commença à s'épiler la jambe gauche.  
- « Pourquoi ? »  
- « Parce que. »  
- « Neeve ! »  
- « … »  
- « NEEVE ! » Il s'accroupit devant elle, les fesses presque posées par terre, les coudes sur les genoux et la regarda bien en face. Mais aussitôt elle détourna le regard, feignant de se concentrer sur son épilation.  
- « … »  
- « Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as pleuré ? » demanda doucement Kojirô en penchant de côté pour essayer de voir le visage de Neeve.  
- « Non. »  
- « Menteuse. »  
- « Et alors ? »  
Kojirô soupira. Ce que les petites sœurs pouvaient mettre sa patience à rude d'épreuve. Surtout qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup, de patience.  
- « C'est si gênant que ça ? Que tu ne puisses pas me le dire, même à moi ? » Surprise par la gentillesse dans sa voix, Neeve releva la tête. Elle avait bel et bien les yeux rouges.  
- « Oui… » souffla-t-elle. Elle posa une main sur son front et poussa. Pris au dépourvu, Kojirô perdit son équilibre et retomba sur ses fesses, les genoux pliés en hauteur devant lui.  
- « Tu compliques toujours tout. » râla-t-il pour la bonne cause. Mais il avait comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas parler. Il se demandait pourtant ce que Mamoru avait bien pu inventer pour faire pleurer Neeve. Elle était capable de se défendre. Il avait sûrement joué avec sa lingerie ou fait un commentaire déplacé. Kojirô soupira encore une fois. Les gamins grandissaient trop vite et il n'arrivait pas garder le rythme. Il allait devoir avoir une discussion entre hommes avec son frère. Avant que Shouta ne s'en mêle.  
- « Pourquoi tu mets des bouts de coton entre tes poids de pieds ? » demanda-t-il curieux en regardant Neeve délicatement retoucher son vernis à coup de coton tige imbibé de dissolvant.  
- « Pour ne pas en mettre partout. Et cela immobilise les doigts de pieds. »  
- « Pourquoi tu te mets du vernis sur les _pieds maintenant _? On est un plein hiver. Genre tu ne vas pas te mettre en sandale demain la veille… »  
- « Ça me calme. »  
- « Oh…. » Kojirô resta assis devant Neeve, et fouilla dans sa trousse de toilette. « C'est pour quoi faire ça ? » Il agita une petite bouteille.  
- « C'est un masque anti-cernes. »  
- « Et ça ? »  
- « Une crème de nuit pour les yeux. »  
- « Euh ? Ce n'est pas la même chose ? »  
- « Non Hyûga-san ce n'est pas la même chose. » Neeve avait un petit sourire. « Tu utilises le premier une fois par semaine et le deuxième tous les soirs. » La jeune fille prit un tube, le secoua et s'appliqua une couche de crème sur le visage et le cou.  
- « Ça sent bon. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda encore Kojirô en reniflant la bouteille.  
- « Un masque pour le visage. Au pamplemousse et au citron vert.»  
- « Encore un ? Tu viens d'en mettre un… Le truc aux algues. »  
- « C'était pour nettoyer. Ça, c'est pour apaiser et hydrater… »  
- « C'est bien compliqué tous ces trucs… » grommela Kojirô en piochant des bouteilles et tubes au hasard dans la trousse de toilette.  
- « Et encore, tu n'as pas encore touché au maquillage… » admit Neeve. Elle semblait s'être calmée. Le réchaud bipa une nouvelle fois et Neeve recommença à s'épiler les jambes.  
- « Encore ? »  
- « Les retouches. »  
- « Et le concombre, c'est pourquoi ? » questionna Kojirô en désignant un bol de tranches de concombre.  
- « Pour manger… » fit Neeve en récupérant quelques tranches pour les croquer.  
- « Aahh… » Il tendit la main pour en prendre aussi mais se prit un coup de languette sur la main.  
- « Pas toucher ! C'est MON concombre ! » Neeve avait repris du poil de la bête.  
- « Allez, sois sympa. Cela ne va pas te tuer… » cajola Kojirô.  
- « Ce n'est pas certain… »  
- « C'est vrai, c'est à Miss Sourire que je parle… »  
- « Oh tu vas voir ! »  
D'un geste rapide et rageur, Neeve récupéra de la pâte à épiler et l'appliqua sur le mollet de Kojirô, entre ourlet de pantalon et chaussette, mis à nu à cause de sa position assise.  
- « Hé ! Mais c'est chaud ! » protesta-t-il.  
- « Il faut souffrir pour être belle… »  
- « Dans ton cas, il y a du boulot… » répliqua Kojirô en essayant d'enlever la pâte gluante qui se collait à ses poils.  
- « Tu en rajoutes ? Moi aussi ! » Tout aussi rapidement, elle colla avec force une bande sur la jambe musclée.  
- « Non, mais tu es malade ! » brama le garçon en se débattant.  
- « Il faut souffrir pour être belle ! » railla Neeve avec un sourire malicieux.  
- « Purée, ça ne veut pas s'enlever… » marmonna Kojirô en tirant sur les coins de la bande.  
- « Il faut tirer d'un coup sec. » conseilla Neeve. Kojirô lui dédia un regard noir, qui eut pour seul effet d'élargir de sourire déjà radieux de la jeune fille. Il s'entêta à tirailler ici et là, avant de laisser tomber… C'était bien plus douloureux qu'il ne pensait.  
- « Bon j'ai l'air malin comme ça, moi… » maugréa-t-il. « Neeve, fait quelque chose ! » ordonna-t-il.  
- « Tu es certain ? »  
- « Hum… »  
- « Sûr ? »  
- « Hurf… »  
- « Positif ? »  
- « HASE ! **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!** »  
Neeve avait profité du fait qu'il s'était détourné de la bande pour la foudroyer du regard pour s'emparer d'un coin de la même bande et tirer d'un grand coup sec. Kojirô, pris par surprise, beugla de douleur. Ses yeux larmoyèrent un peu et il se pencha pour frotter son mollet endolori.  
Alertée par le hurlement, toute la famille se rassembla devant le pas de porte.  
- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore !? » s'exclama Keiko.  
Kojirô ne pouvait pas parler, il se mordait les lèvres pour chasser les larmes.  
- « Il vient de découvrir les douceurs de l'épilation à la cire ! » expliqua Neeve en agitant la bande, maintenant couverte de longs poils noirs. Le rire contenu dans sa voix était vraiment palpable.  
- « Epilation… joie… » Keiko était prise d'un fou rire. Neeve ne résista pas plus longtemps et éclata de rire à son tour. Les rires redoublèrent devant l'air vexé de Kojirô.  
- « Mais regardez ça ! » Il désignait une zone assez large sur son tibia qui était maintenant douce et brillante, libre de tout poil. « De quoi j'ai l'air maintenant ! » Il se releva et se drapa dans ce qui restait de sa dignité et sortit de la chambre à grand pas. Il fit la tête pendant toute la soirée, même après que Neeve se soit excusée. Le fait qu'elle se retenait de rire à grand peine n'aida pas à adoucir son humeur de chien, mais il avait eut le temps de reconsidérer la chose. Il râlait pour le principe et parce que cela lui donnait un moment tranquille dans cette maison de fous…

Jeudi soir se passa agréablement. Neeve avait récupéré les trois plus jeunes dès leur sortie. Elle avait fait le sac de Takeru et avait vérifié que Mamoru n'oubliait rien d'important, parce que tout comme Kojirô, ils partaient vendredi soir après les cours, à la plus grande joie de Neeve qui ratait les cours du samedi matin. Puis ils s'étaient installés sur la table du salon pour faire leurs devoirs respectifs. Quand Kojirô rentra, l'atmosphère était studieuse. Natsuko révisait pour ses examens d'entrée au collège. Elle aimerait pouvoir aller à Tôhô, surtout maintenant que sa famille pouvait payer les frais de scolarité. Neeve et Takeru préparaient le repas tandis que Mamoru mettait la table en poussant sa sœur pour rigoler. Kojirô pouvait voir que Mamoru et Neeve s'étaient réconciliés, puisque une bonne odeur de poulet rôti flottait dans l'air. Il soupira de soulagement. Mais il fit un nœud à son mouchoir mentalement pour vraiment prendre le temps de discuter avec son frère. Mais il était temps de passer à table, puis il dut faire ses devoirs. Il était prêt de 23H quand il réalisa quelque chose. Il se leva et alla toquer chez Neeve.  
- « Mmmmmmm… ? »  
- « Tu dors ? »  
- « Non, je suis juste dans le noir dans mon lit parce que c'est marrant. » répliqua la jeune fille d'une voix ensommeillée. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et resta là assise dans son lit à cligner des yeux.  
- « Oh, désolé. ».  
- « Un problème ? » Neeve bailla et essaya d'arranger ses cheveux emmêlés.  
- « Oui… Comment allons-nous faire demain pour emmener les crapauds à l'école ? Moi j'ai entraînement et toi…»  
- « Je le fais. »  
- « Mais tu vas être en retard en cours. »  
- « Quelle horreur… » Neeve bailla encore une fois.  
- « Hase, ce n'est pas sérieux. »  
- « Je rigolais. Nous allons partir dix minutes plus tôt et Shun va m'attendre devant les grilles du primaire et m'emmènera en scooter. Nous aurons même un peu d'avance. C'est tout ? »  
- « Euh oui… » Kojirô fronça les sourcils. Il devait admettre que c'était un bon plan, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir quoi que ce soit à l'autre abruti.  
- « Bon ben bonne nuit. » Neeve se glissa sous les couvertures. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure, bon sang ? » ronchonna-t-elle.  
- « J'étudie… »  
- « Tu es sois trop sérieux, soit mou du cerveau… »  
- « Ah-Ah-Ah. Bonne nuit. »  
- « C'est ça… » répondit une voix déjà plus qu'endormie.

Kojirô partit directement de la maison vendredi matin avec son sac de sport et son sac de voyage. Il enchaîna sa distribution et l'entraînement du matin puis alla en cours. Avec la course du soleil, il sentait l'excitation monter en lui. Tôhô étant bien située aux abords de Tokyo, l'équipe de football n'avait que peu d'occasions de passer une nuit dehors. Pour les matchs qu'ils faisaient en tant que visiteurs, ils pouvaient prendre un bus scolaire privé aux couleurs de Tôhô et faire l'aller-retour dans la journée, même si des fois ils devaient manquer quelques heures de cours. Mais ce week-end était différent. Non seulement ils partaient vendredi soir, ratant tous les cours de samedi, mais ils allaient passer deux nuits dans un hôtel. Le trajet prit cinq heures. Ils rencontraient une petite équipe du milieu de nulle part, mais comme leur lycée venait de dépenser une belle somme pour refaire le stade, ils étaient obligés de se déplacer. Le logement les surpris un peu. Ils pensaient avoir des chambres de deux ou quatre, mais ils étaient hébergés dans une auberge traditionnelle, avec des chambres de huit. Et il n'y avait pas de source chaude, juste des bains communs équipés d'une énorme baignoire, genre jacuzzi, mais sans les bulles – ou les filles en bikini comme ajouta fort à propos Kazuki. Kazuki préférait les filles aux bulles. Kazuki semblait s'y connaître en jacuzzi. Kojirô et Ken le jetèrent tout habillé dans la baignoire, histoire de le calmer. Tôhô mena un match plutôt difficile, gagné 2-0. Makoto Kitazume fut assez content pour les laisser sortir samedi soir pour aller à une soirée organisée par le lycée d'accueil. Kazuki fit des ravages auprès de la gente féminine, et Ken tenta d'oublier son nouvel échec amoureux avec la fille de la piscine – qui s'avéra être une glousseuse de première ordre – avec une jolie fausse rousse qui s'avéra être l'ex du capitaine de l'équipe vaincue. Sentant le mauvais plan, Kojirô et lui firent retraire à l'auberge où ils profitèrent du calme pour jouer aux cartes. Ils décidèrent de prendre un dernier bain juste avant minuit. Ils furent rejoints par la plupart des joueurs, les absents découchant à coup sûr. Bien entendu, Kazuki était du lot des « perdus en cours de route. » Ils étaient donc une petite dizaine, en caleçon ou en serviette autour des reins, assis dans la baignoire circulaire, de l'eau jusqu'au torse.

- « Hé Kojirô, qu'est-ce quelle a ta jambe ? » demanda Ken en désignant les jambes que Kojirô avait posé sur le rebord.  
- « Rien » grommela l'intéressé en les replongeant sous l'eau.  
- « Non, je te jure, il y avait un truc bizarre. » argumenta le goal en attrapant la dite jambe et en tirant vers lui. Kojirô glissa et se retrouva la tête sous l'eau. Le temps de remonter à la surface, il fut confronté à dix regards perplexes. Tous s'étaient regroupés près de Ken, inquiets pour leur capitaine. Un truc bizarre à la jambe ??? A la jambe de leur butteur de génie ??? Malheur !!  
- « Euh Capitaine… » tenta vaillamment un défenseur. « On dirait que… tu t'es épilé? »  
- « Humf… »  
- « Euh…. »  
- « Ma sœur a voulu jouer avec moi…. » Les regards devinrent encore plus perplexes. « Je me suis fait épiler, d'accord ? » rugit-il pour chasser les curieux…  
- « Elle a de drôle de passe-temps, ta sœur… » commenta son milieu de terrain en sortant de la baignoire. Ayant mit une distance sûre entre lui et son capitaine, il reprit : « Est-ce qu'elle t'as maquillé aussi ? » Les rires fusèrent. Kojirô décida de les ignorer et bouda dans son coin de baignoire circulaire, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Les autres commencèrent à sortir et bientôt, Kojirô se retrouva seul.  
- « Hé, Capitaine ! » appela Masahiko Nomi.  
- « Quoi ? » grommela Kojirô en tournant la tête.  
- « Est-ce que tu trouves que ce short me fait des grosses fesses ? »  
- « Mais vous allez me lâcher, oui ? » hurla Hyûga en se levant, tout ruisselant d'eau.  
- « Oh la, les belles gambettes sont en colère. »  
- « Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il a la peau plus brillante ? »  
- « Eclatante de santé ? »  
- « Le prochain qu'il l'ouvre a droit à mon pied au cul et mon entraînement spécial tête de con lundi. »  
- « Parce qu'il le vaut bien ! » ajoutèrent plusieurs voix.  
Kojirô se retourna, mais personne ne pipa. Ils se retenaient tous de rires, complices dans le plaisir de faire tourner leur capitaine en bourrique.  
- « Vous allez me le payer… » promit-il. Il s'était changé et sortit de la pièce. Mais il put encore entendre quelqu'un demander « pourquoi il nous fait un caca nerveux ? » et un autre répondre « ce n'est rien, c'est ses hormones. C'est qu'il est bientôt une vraie femme, maintenant. Il faut respecter son intimité. »

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Et voilà ! Encore un chapitre qui se termine par lui-même. Je n'aime pas trop faire ça, je préfère avoir un fils conducteur entre chapitre qui vous tient en haleine. Bah, cela vous fait une tranche de vie de Kojirô Hyûga. Dans l'intimité du Tigre… (et pas de remarque déplacée je vous prie.)

A bientôt pour le chapitre 22 ! Aussi je vais corriger les chapitres 12 à 21 – correction par Kiito (ce qu'elle est gentille hein ?).

Donc bonne année 2008 à tous et toutes (bien que je me doute qu'il n'y a que des toutes qui lisent cette fic. O Homme es-tu là ? Fais-moi signe !)


	23. La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants

**BONNE ANNEE !**

**Chapitre écrit en un jour ! Overdose de sucre, de Brian Adams, Gwen Stefani et tubes des années 90. Attention…..**

Ma bêta-lectrice est en vacances, donc vous trouverez sûrement des fautes ici et là. Désolée.

Un grand coucou à FicAndRea qui a commencé une superbe fic sur le groupe J-pop La GazettE. Même moi qui n'y connais rien me dit que c'est sympa. Allez tous lire sa nouvelle fic. J'espère tout de même que tu continues à écrire sur l'illusion du réel.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Publié : 02 janvier 2008**

Chapitre 22 - La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.

Kojirô dut subir les moqueries de ses co-équipiers pendant le petit déjeuner et pendant la première partie du voyage, ce qui lui donna suffisamment de temps pour maudire Neeve en particulier et toutes les femmes de la création en général. Kazuki, un peu ahuri devant le comportement des autres, aurait bien voulu demander des explications, mais cela serait revenu à avouer devant l'entraîneur qu'il n'était pas au courant parce qu'il s'était faufilé dans le dortoir vers les 3H du matin et donc n'avait pas respecté le couvre-feu. Voyant Kojirô soudainement passer du renfrognement poussé – si ce n'était de la colère mal retenue – à un sourire féroce, il préféra se re-concentrer sur son manga. Ken, lui, réalisa que leur capitaine était en train d'imaginer les diverses tortures qu'il allait leur infliger lundi matin. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'à chaque nouvelle raillerie, des tours de terrain ou séries de pompes s'ajoutaient. Finalement tous notèrent que Hyûga _souriait de toutes ses dents._ Beaucoup déglutirent avec difficulté. Ouuuups…. Après cinq heures de route, passées dans un calme relatif, Kojirô descendit et dédia son plus grand sourire à son équipe. Celui qui montrait ses canines bien pointues.  
- « A lundi… pour l'entraînement. Ne soyez pas en retard. »  
Oh oui, ouuuuuups…..

Les familles Hase et Hyûga se retrouvèrent nez à nez en rentrant. Shouta et Keiko sortaient de la voiture quand Neeve et les trois jeunes arrivèrent, traînant leurs valises derrière eux depuis la bouche de métro et Kojirô déboucha d'une rue adjacente. Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps, mais l'essentiel fut que tous avaient passé un bon moment.  
Keiko se précipita dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir. Ses trois plus jeunes restèrent dans ses jambes. En fait elle leur avait manqué. Shouta et Neeve se retrouvèrent seuls à mettre la table.  
- « Tout c'est bien passé ? » demanda-t-il sans regarder sa fille.  
- « Oui, parfait. »  
- « Comment va Grand-mère ? »  
- « Elle va bien. »  
- « Et… »  
- « Elle m'a donné un cake aux fruits rouges pour toi. C'est ton préféré. » Neeve évitait aussi de croiser le regard de son père.  
Kojirô soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient si bougrement têtus l'un comme l'autre ? S'il devait attendre que l'un ou l'autre s'excuse ou rende la main en premier, il aurait le temps de se faire pousser la barbe. Une envie de secouer Shouta et Neeve monta en lui.  
- « Vous n'avez pas fini de bouder, vous deux ? » tonna-t-il fortement. « Vous êtes pire que Takeru et Mamoru. »  
Les deux concernés se récrièrent, mais Kojirô obtint l'effet escompté. Père et fille levèrent enfin la tête et se regardèrent de travers avant de se mettre à rire. Shouta fit le tour de la table pour aller serrer Neeve dans ses bras et déposer un baiser sur son front.  
- « Bon maintenant, je veux du cake. » exigea Kojirô. « Hase, va le chercher ! »  
- « Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ? »  
- « Depuis que je suis l'aîné, plus grand et plus fort que toi. »  
- « Tu n'as que trois mois de plus de moi ! »  
- « C'est ce qui fait toute la différence. Allez bouge-toi, microbe ! » fit-il en s'avançant de toute sa hauteur sur Neeve. Elle lui arrivait à peine sous le nez et il en profit pour lui souffler dans les yeux.  
- « Mais ! Mais ! C'est qui le microbe ? Espèce de grande saucisse écervelée ! »  
- « C'est ça, c'est ça… » Il lui tapota le haut du crâne, comme on tapote un chien.  
- « Mais…mais… »  
- « Et puis je te signale que les deux week-ends prochains, c'est moi le chef ici alors tu fais ce que je te dis. Cake, fillette ! »  
- « Mais qui tu dis que… ? »  
- « N'est-ce pas Shouta ? » coupa Kojirô.  
- « Ah oui, Kojirô-kun sera le chef de famille. Neeve, tu lui obéiras ! » glissa malicieusement Shouta. Devant l'air indigné de sa fille, il rajouta : « Solidarité masculine ! »  
- « Ouais ! » ajouta Mamoru qui arrivait avec le plat de nouilles. « Ils faut leur apprendre, aux femmes ! » Kojirô et Shouta éclatèrent de rire, bien que Kojirô fasse un peu la grimace devant ce genre de commentaire. Il fallait vraiment qu'il parle avec son frère.

Il programma son réveil pour se réveiller dix minutes plus tôt le lendemain. Ce qui fit qu'il sortait du vestiaire alors que les autres joueurs entraient pour se changer. Cinq minutes plus tard, Kojirô ouvrit la porte en grand, provoquant une houle de râlements alors que l'air froid s'engouffrait dans la salle.  
- « Allez mes jolies, toutes dehors ! »  
Ken soupira. Kojirô était rancunier. Très rancunier. Assez en tout cas pour leur avoir mijoté un parcours d'entraînement fait de succession de petits exercices tous plus difficiles les uns que les autres. Comme l'équipe commençait son troisième passage, il les encouragea :  
- « Vous êtes de plus en plus lents ! Si ça continue, on remet ça ce soir ! »  
Makoto Kitazume ne disait rien, se contentant d'approuver de la tête. Les différents ateliers étaient bien pensés, travaillant différents muscles ou techniques. Il avait imaginé la plupart des exercices lui-même quand il travaillait à Tôhô collège, mais Kojirô les avait modifiés et compliqués. De plus, il connaissait Hyûga depuis maintenant quatre ans. Il savait par expérience qu'il valait mieux laisser le capitaine régler ses comptes avec l'équipe de cette façon. De toute manière cela ne leur faisait pas de mal.  
- « J'aimerais t'y voir ! » protesta Ken, le seul qui pouvait se permettre un commentaire. Il avait senti les regards de ses co-équipiers dans son dos qui le suppliaient d'intervenir.  
- « O.K » accepta Kojirô en lui lançant son chronomètre et en prenant un ballon. « Comme ça, mon temps servira de référence. Tous ceux qui font plus de dix secondes que moi seront recalés. »  
Même Ken n'osa pas demander ce qui arriverait aux recalés. Il se doutait que ce n'était pas plaisant. Heureusement qu'il connaissait le parcours, lorsqu'il le faisait au collège donc se savait sauf. Kojirô s'élança, ballons aux pieds, et effectua les séries de dribbles, sauts et slaloms sans la moindre difficulté. Il s'arrêta devant son équipe, qui le regardait avec un regard admiratif.  
- « Alors, les nanas, fatiguées ? »  
- « Noooon Capitaine…. » soupirèrent-ils.  
- « Donc cinq tours de terrain et puis on se revoit ce soir. » Il partit en sprint et fini bon premier, même si Kazuki réussit à rétrécir son retard à seulement vingt mètres. Il ne demanda pas son reste et fila aux douches pendant que Kojirô récupérait son pull-over.  
- « Les filles, je vous laisse ranger ! »  
Les joueurs réussirent à ravaler les grognements de protestations. Kojirô avait déjà un sourire goguenard. Pas la peine de lui donner matière à plus de satisfaction.

Cette nouvelle forme de revanche occupa tellement Kojirô qu'il en oublia de parler avec Mamoru. Et curieusement, la personne qui vint lui demander conseil fut Neeve. Elle toqua à sa porte mardi soir alors qu'il essayait vainement de se concentrer sur son devoir de littérature japonaise. Il était assis dans son fauteuil de bureau, les pieds sur le chevet et cherchait l'inspiration pour son commentaire de texte en contemplant le plafond. Mais le plafond n'était une bonne muse.  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il surpris. Neeve n'était plus venue dans sa chambre depuis qu'il n'avait plus besoin de bandage.  
- « Tu as cinq minutes ? » vérifia-t-elle depuis le pas de la porte.  
- « Ouais… ». Il posa les pieds par terre et posa un coude sur le bureau pour appuyer sa joue sur son poing fermé. Il la regarda distraitement se créer un chemin entre piles de vêtements sales et piles de vêtements très sales et les magazines. Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit, près de l'oreiller.  
- « J'ai reçu une lettre de Tôhô. Je suis prise en section internationale. » Neeve agita une liasse de feuilles.  
- « C'est bien. » dit-il tranquillement en se demandant ce que cela avait à faire avec lui. Il se disait aussi qu'il était temps de ranger sa chambre. _Vraiment _temps… Il était à cours de chaussettes propres.  
- « Et il faut que je choisisse mes options, donc je me disais que tu pouvais m'aider. »  
- « Euh… Je ne connais rien à la section internationale, et je ne connais personne qui y va, ou quelqu'un qui connaît quelqu'un qui y va. A part Kazuki mais il est hors sujet. »  
- « En effet. » Neeve eut un petit sourire doux. « Mais peut-être tu as entendu parler des profs… »  
- « Lesquels ? » Kojirô avait toujours le visage dans sa main. Bizarrement, que Neeve aille à Tôhô ou non, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Surtout si elle allait en section internationale.  
- « Ben… surtout pour les langues. Il faut que je prenne une seconde langue vivante… »  
- « Ah ! Déjà que je ne parle pas l'anglais…. »  
- « J'hésite entre l'espagnol et l'italien. »  
- « Pourquoi ces deux-là ? » Kojirô était un peu curieux. De toute façon, il s'emmerdait ferme avec son essai de littérature, donc toute distraction était bienvenue.  
- « Entre la langue de l'amour et la langue de la passion ! »  
- « Et le français ? Ils sont pas censés être les rois de l'amour là-bas ? »  
- « Oui, mais le français, c'est compliqué. »  
- « Paresseuse avec ça… »  
Neeve releva la tête et le contempla, les yeux étrécis jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent deux fentes. Puis elle soupira.  
- « O.K j'ai compris. Merci quand même. » Elle se leva et rassembla ses papiers.  
- « Hé, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » s'exclama Kojirô en la retenant. « Mais c'est que je n'y connais vraiment rien, moi ! Demande-moi qui a la meilleure équipe de foot, là je peux t'aider. »  
- « M'ouais. » Mais elle se rassit.  
- « Donc pourquoi pas le russe ou le chinois ? » demanda Kojirô pour changer le sujet.  
- « Je n'aime pas le russe et le chinois, tout le monde en fait. En fait j'aimerai faire une langue européenne. »  
- « Et l'allemand ? »  
- « Bof… Je préfère l'Italie ou l'Espagne. Il y a du soleil là-bas.»  
- « Euh… en quoi le climat du pays concerne ton choix de langues ? »  
- « Parce que si je veux parler une langue étrangère, il est bien vu d'aller dans le pays où on la parle. Donc pas l'Allemagne. »  
- « Dans ce cas, prends l'espagnol. » conseilla Kojirô.  
- « Pourquoi ? »  
- « Il y a plus de monde parlant espagnol qu'italien. L'Espagne, le Mexique, l'Amérique Centrale et l'Amérique du Sud contre… ben… l'Italie. »  
- « Tu n'as pas tort. » concéda Neeve en cochant une case. « Espagnol donc… » Elle parcouru d'autres feuilles. « Tu savais qu'il n'y avait pas de troupe de danse à Tôhô ? »  
- « Non. Mais l'équipe de gym féminine est très bonne. Elle est arrivée troisième au championnat national. »  
- « La danse et la gym sont deux choses très différentes. » fit Neeve d'un ton inattentif. « Et toi ? »  
- « Et moi quoi ? » répliqua Kojirô surpris par la question.  
- « Si tu devais aller vivre en Europe, où irais-tu ? »  
- « Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? »  
- « Parce que Hyûga-san, » répondit Neeve en le regardant bien en face, « cela fait trois mois que je vis avec toi et je ne sais presque rien de toi. A part que tu joues bien au foot. » Elle avait remonté ses jambes jusqu'à sa poitrine et les avait entouré de ses bras. Elle posa son menton sur ses genoux et lui sourit. Kojirô resta silencieux un moment. Il devait admettre qu'il connaissait plus de choses sur elle que elle sur lui.  
- « Je ne pensais pas que cela t'intéresserait. » marmonna-t-il.  
- « Laisse-moi juger par moi-même. Donc France, Allemagne, Italie, Espagne ou… ? »  
- « Sûrement pas l'Allemagne. Je suis allé en France l'été dernier et… »  
- « Waouh ! Où ? »  
- « A Paris, pour une compétition de foot, mais j'ai eu le temps de faire du tourisme et ce n'est pas mal. »  
- « Tu en as de la chance… Paris… » murmura Neeve sans le quitter des yeux.  
- « Mais moi, si je devais choisir, j'irais en Italie. »  
- « Pourquoi ? »  
- « Parce que c'est là qu'il y a les meilleures défenses. »  
- « Hein ? »  
- « Oui, pour quelqu'un comme moi, un buteur… Tu sais ce que c'est un buteur ? » demanda-t-il soudainement en se tournant vers la jeune fille.  
- « Oui, quand même… »  
- « Donc pour un buteur, pouvoir marquer face à une défense solide, c'est encourageant. Je dirais même ce que c'est un défi ! » Kojirô commençait à s'enflammer, mais Neeve rigola doucement. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix dure et un peu peinée. Pourquoi poser la question si elle ne faisait que se moquer ?  
- « Non, non… c'est juste que… Tu ne penses vraiment qu'au foot. » nota Neeve.  
- « Pas vrai. » dit-il d'une voix encore maussade.  
- « Si… »  
- « Et alors ? »  
- « Et alors rien. C'est ta vie. Mais c'est presque effrayant de voir quelqu'un si passionné par un seul et unique truc. »  
- « Je veux être joueur pro, donc la passion c'est essentiel. »  
- « D'accord, mais regarde ta chambre ! » Neeve montra les posters. « Que du foot ! Pas une image de fille, une affiche de film ou autre. » Elle désigna les magazines. « Tu ne lis que des trucs de foot. Je ne t'ai jamais vu lire un roman par exemple. »  
- « Je n'ai pas le temps, c'est tout… » Kojirô haussa les épaules.  
- « C'est dommage. » Neeve était sincère. Elle le regardait toujours depuis le lit, mais cette fois la tête penchée sur le côté. « C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas de petite copine ? »  
- « Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ? » Kojirô rougit un peu.  
- « C'est juste que… c'est dommage. » A son tour, Neeve rougit. « Je veux dire, tu es plutôt mignon, pas trop bête et comme tu es capitaine de l'équipe, tu devrais avoir un tapis de filles prêtes à défaillir si tu les regardes. »  
- « Sûrement, mais justement, je ne regarde pas. »_Attends, est-ce qu'elle vient de dire que j'étais mignon ?_  
- « Pourquoi ? »  
- « Parce que si elles sont toutes aussi chiantes que toi, je me fais moine ! » s'emporta un peu Kojirô.  
- « Est-ce que les moines, ça joue au foot ? » glissa malicieusement la jeune fille.  
- « Mais tu n'as pas fini ! » Il voulut la foudroyer du regard, mais il ne put résister au sourire effronté de Neeve qui tirait la langue tant elle se concentrait pour ne pas éclater de rire. Mais ses épaules tremblaient. « Tu es la pire des vermines ! » Il se vengea en lui jetant au visage la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main. En l'occurrence un T-shirt de la pile « pas trop sale ».  
- « Beeeurrk ! mais tu es dégoûtant ! » protesta-t-elle.  
- « Je croyais que j'étais mignon ! »  
- « C'était juste de l'extérieur que je parlais ! Parce que dedans, c'est tout pourri ! »  
- « Ah oui ? »  
- « Ouais ! Périmé de trois mois ! »  
Il fonça sur elle, comme un joueur de rugby. Il la planqua sur son lit et entreprit de l'étouffer avec son oreiller. Ils chahutèrent bruyamment avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Mamoru  
- « Vous êtes sourd ? A table ! Cela fait trois fois que nous vous appelons !... C'est confortable les Neeve ? »  
Kojirô avait poussé Neeve hors du lit, sur le sol, et s'était assis sur à cheval sur son dos, certes pas de tout son poids, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle reste à terre. Il maintenait ses bras par les poignets d'une main tandis qu'il se penchait en arrière pour chatouiller pieds et jambes de l'autre main.  
- « Non, c'est un vieux modèle. Genre d'occasion. Et puis le motif est hideux. » L'aîné se souleva de quelques centimètres et retomba plusieurs fois sur son coussin improvisé qui couina fortement. « Et puis ça grince. » Il se leva mais attrapa l'élastique dorsal du soutien-gorge, tira et relâcha pour qu'il claque.  
- « Aïe ! » protesta Neeve. « Ce n'est pas du jeu ! »

Kojirô éclata de rire et empoigna son frère dans ses bras, la tête en bas et descendit ses escaliers en chatouillant une nouvelle paire de pieds.  
- « Kojirô ! Lâche ton frère ! Tu vas lui faire mal ! » sermonna immédiatement Keiko. « Neeve, à table ! » dit-elle en direction de la jeune fille qui était descendue à son tour.  
- « Je me lave les mains et j'arrive. » répondit-elle.  
- « Oui, Kojirô, Mamoru, allez vous laver les mains. » ordonna la mère à ses deux garçons qui tirèrent la tête. Ils étaient déjà assis. Ils se relevèrent en grommelant et allèrent dans la cuisine.  
- « Lèche-cul ! » souffla Mamoru en même temps que Kojirô susurra « Fayotte ! ». Ils coincèrent Neeve en sandwich devant l'évier et l'empêchèrent de se rincer les mains. Elle se vengea en insinuant un glaçon dans leur col de T-shirt alors qu'ils se rasseyaient. Bien sûr, ils se mirent à gesticuler pour le récupérer avant qu'il ne glisse trop bas.  
- « Mais ce n'est pas fini vos singeries ! » tonna Shouta. « Pour la dernière fois, j'aimerais manger tranquillement ! »  
- « Oui Papa ! » chantonna Neeve en soulevant son sourcil à l'adresse des deux Hyûga qui, assis côte à côte, lui tirèrent la langue en même temps.  
- « Je me demande si je peux vous laisser seuls en charge de la maison… Vous allez tout détruire ! » commenta soucieusement Keiko en scrutant Neeve puis Kojirô.  
- « Non, pas de problème, j'ai tout sous contrôle. » rassura ce dernier. « Même les problèmes de fournitures… » Mamoru et lui se tapèrent dans la main et ce fut au tour de Neeve de leur tirer la langue.  
Shouta soupira fortement et se massa le bout d'os entre les yeux, en haut de l'arête du nez.  
- « Vous êtes épuisants ! Des vrais gamins… C'est à se demander si vous avez vraiment seize ans. J'aurais honte à votre place. Takeru est bien plus sage que vous. »  
Les deux adolescents en restèrent bouche bée d'indignation. Ils auraient bien aimé répliquer, mais ils ne pouvaient rien dire sous peine de passer pour de vrais mômes. Donc ils se turent et le repas se passa calmement.

Neeve annonça la _bonne_ nouvelle, à savoir qu'elle avait été acceptée à Tôhô. Kojirô trouva bizarre qu'elle ne discute pas de son choix de langue avec son père, mais il se doutait qu'elle devait toujours lui en vouloir pour l'avoir changée d'école. Allons bon ! Si tout le monde était rancunier dans cette famille, ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir. Kojirô se retrouva de corvée de vaisselle et dut finir son commentaire de texte. Il était en train de se chercher un truc à dire en guise de conclusion quand Neeve toqua de nouveau.  
- « Encore toi ? Avoue, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi… »  
- « C'est parce que tu es si mignon… » Elle se pencha derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle lui souffla dans l'oreille, puis soudainement mordit le lobe. Pas trop fort mais assez pour Kojirô sursaute.  
- « AIE ! »  
- « Hé hé, ça c'était pour le soutien-gorge… »  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Hase ? » marmonna-t-il en se frottant l'oreille.  
- « Tiens. »  
- « Qu'est-ce que ce c'est ? »  
- « Un livre, crétin. »  
- « Merci, je vois bien. »  
- « Ça ne va pas te mordre tu sais. »  
- « Pourquoi me donnes-tu un livre ? » fit Kojirô en prenant finalement le livre  
- « Je te le prête, pas donner. C'est pour lire. »  
- « Merci, je sais. »  
- « C'est le premier volume de La Tour Sombre, par Stephen King. De la science-fiction. Tu devrais aimer. »  
- « Ah bon… » Kojirô feuilleta quelques pages.  
- « C'est en plusieurs volumes. Je les ai tous. Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de foot. »  
- « Ah-ah-ah »  
- « Et pas d'image, ça ira ? »  
Kojirô se leva pour profiter de sa supériorité de taille. Il aimait bien dominer Neeve, simplement parce qu'elle détestait ça. Il lui souffla dans les yeux et lui sourit malicieusement.  
- « Est-ce qu'il y a des scènes porno ? »  
- « Hyûga-san ! » piailla Neeve. « Je reprends mon livre ! » Mais il le cacha derrière lui. Elle essaya de le reprendre mais il se contenta de porter le livre à bout de bras. Elle tenta de sauter mais encore une fois elle échoua.  
- « Allez, au lit le microbe ! » Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans la poitrine. Il eut un sourire en coin. « C'était censé me faire mal ça ? » Elle recommença. « Pitoyable. » Encore un coup. « Tu tapes vraiment comme une fille. » Elle lui écrasa le pied et eut la satisfaction de lui tirer un grognement.  
- « Pervers. »  
- « Tête de mule. »  
- « Tyran. »  
- « Menteuse. »  
- « Cerveau de poulpe. »  
- « Cul de poulet. »  
- « HEIN ? Mon cul est très bien ! »  
- « Allez, va dormir Hase, tu vas te ridiculiser. »  
- « Non. »  
- « Si. Tire-toi, je dois finir mon japonais. »  
- « Oh… C'est trop con, moi j'ai déjà fini mes devoirs. »  
- « C'est parce que tes prof ont pitié de tes capacités limitées. »  
- « Je t'emmerde. »  
- « Hase, langage. »  
- « D'accord, voyons voir… Monsieur, vous êtes un être insignifiant, à l'intellect rétréci et votre vue m'insupporte. »  
- « Non vraiment, j'ai du boulot. » Il la poussa jusqu'à sa porte. « Merci pour le bouquin, j'y jetterai un coup d'œil. »  
- « Bonne nuit. »  
- « Humph. » Et c'était lui qui était épuisant ? Mince il allait déguster ! Les deux week-ends suivants allaient être l'enfer sur terre.

La semaine passa à une vitesse surprenante. Entraînement et devoirs occupèrent Kojirô, mais il trouva le temps de bouquiner ici et là. Il devait admettre qu'il accrochait bien à l'histoire et pour la première fois depuis presque dix ans, il prenait un moment tranquille sur son lit à finir le roman. Aussi finit-il le premier volume jeudi soir. Il se leva pour demander à Neeve de lui passer le deuxième tome. Il toqua doucement à la porte mais n'eut pas de réponse. Il entra dans la chambre, pour constater qu'elle était vide. Un peu déçu, il se retourna. Il n'avait pas fait un pas vers le couloir qu'il entendit la voix de Mamoru passant par la porte entrouverte donnant sur la terrasse. Neeve et lui étaient en train de ramasser le linge.  
- « Donc tu es d'accord ? » demandait Mamoru à la fois suppliant et catégorique.  
- « Je ne suis pas sûre que… »  
- « S'il te plait ! »  
- « Ça m'embête un peu, tu sais. Je pense toujours que tu devrais en parler à ton frère ! »  
- « NON ! » dit le garçon d'une voix tranchante. « Si tu ne veux pas, c'est bon, mais je te défends de lui en parler ! »  
- « Mais… » Neeve soupira fortement.  
- « NON ! Et puis, laisse tomber, je vais me débrouiller tout seul. »  
- « Non, non, j'ai dis que je t'aiderais. Je peux tout de même dire que cela serait mieux si ton frère… »  
- « Et moi je dis que non. »  
- « D'accord, d'accord… » capitula la jeune fille.  
- « Donc demain ? »  
- « Demain. Mais ne fais rien de stupide avant que j'arrive ! Tu te rappelles ? » réprimanda Neeve d'une voix basse.  
- « Oui…. » grommela Mamoru. Il tourna les talons et rentra dans la maison, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il se précipita vers sa chambre, dont il claqua également la porte, et donc ne vit pas son grand frère, toujours dans la chambre de Neeve, qui avait tout entendu. Neeve soupira, ramassa le panier rempli de linge et ouvrit la trappe donnant sur l'escalier en colimaçon descendant vers la buanderie. Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle poussait la porte de sa chambre et se cogna pour Kojirô, qui n'avait pas bougé.  
- « AIE ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle.  
- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Mamoru ? » répliqua-t-il d'une voix dure.  
- « Rien. »  
- « Neeve ! » Il l'empoigna par les avant bras et la retint près de lui. « Je ne vais pas me répéter ! »  
- « Moi non plus ! » rétorqua-t-elle en essayant de se libérer. « Tu me fais mal, lâche-moi ! »  
Kojirô resserra sa prise et Neeve grimaça. N'importe qui aurait prit peur en voyant le visage coléreux du jeune homme mais elle tint bon. Il la secoua, aussi énervé contre elle que contre son frère.  
- « Hase, si tu ne me dis pas la vérité, je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! »  
- « Mais-fais-moi-un-peu-con-fi-an-ce !!! » réussit-elle à articuler entre deux saccades.  
- « Et pourquoi est-ce que je te ferais confiance ? » Il la relâcha violement et elle tituba en arrière, tombant assise sur son lit. « J'ai tout entendu ! Toi-même, tu voulais qu'il me parle. » Il se pencha, posa ses deux mains à plat sur le lit, de chaque côté des genoux de Neeve, la forçant à reculer contre le mur. Leurs regards étaient maintenant à la même hauteur.  
- « Et il ne veut pas te parler. » Kojirô lança son poing droit qui s'écrasa contre le mur, capturant quelques cheveux blond foncés. Il s'était avancé sur le lit, un genou posé entre ses deux jambes de Neeve.  
- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aller lui parler. » murmura-t-il d'une voix grave et profonde.  
- « Il ne te dira rien. » Mais la voix de Neeve tremblait un peu. Kojirô était assez impressionnant. Enfin, plus qu'impressionnant mais elle avait promis à Mamoru de ne rien dire. Il ne lui faisait pas peur dans le sens où elle savait qu'il ne la frapperait pas – à moins qu'elle ne le pousse vraiment à bout, mais ça, elle se l'interdisait. Elle l'avait déjà vu en colère à ce point, et ne voulait pas répéter l'expérience. De lui en colère contre elle. Oh non ! Mais tout de même, il était impressionnant. Ses traits étaient figés en une expression où anxiété, rage et exaspération s'entremêlaient. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur farouche et il avait encore ces mèches qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, ce qui le rendaient totalement sexy, viril et… sauvage. Pas étonnant qu'il soit surnommé le tigre et pas la gazelle.

Neeve rougit violemment en entendant ses propres pensés. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, mais il était bien trop proche d'elle, au point qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage.  
- « J'attends. » grondait-il.  
- « Tu peux attendre, mais moi j'ai mieux à faire. » Enfin, son corps décida de lui obéir. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et poussèrent. Bien sûr, il était plus fort qu'elle, mais elle parvint à mettre une distance raisonnable entre leurs deux visages. Elle se dépêcha de retirer ses mains et les posa à plats sur ses cuisses.  
Etonnamment, il laissa tomber. Dans tous les sens. Il se redressa, son genou toujours entre ses deux jambes, et le bras près de sa tête bougea pour aller repousser ses cheveux. Il la regardait cependant toujours d'un œil mauvais. Il ferma les yeux, prit une longue inspiration puis rouvrit les yeux. Elle avait eu ce drôle de regard pendant un moment, mais jamais elle n'avait baissé sa garde. Il se pencha sur elle, la main droite revenant vers elle, se posant sur sa joue gauche pour lui bloquer le cou. Pendant un moment, leurs regards s'affrontèrent. « Tu ne me diras rien ? » Neeve acquiesça silencieusement. « Tu es sûre de ton coup ? » Nouveau hochement de tête. « Tu sais que si tu te plantes, tu vas le regretter ? » Encore un hochement de tête. « Tu sais que si tu te plantes, tu auras affaire à moi. » Elle déglutit difficilement mais acquiesça encore une fois. « D'accord. Tu sais où me trouver quand tu seras dépassée par les événements. » Il se dégagea complètement. Planté bien droit sur ses deux pieds, les poings sur les hanches, il lui donna un dernier regard presque dégoûté. « Ne te plante pas. » répéta-t-il avant quitter la chambre.

L'envie de lui courir après et de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire exactement avec ses « dépassée par les événements » et ses « ne te plante pas ». Comme s'il s'attendait qu'elle se plante ! Neeve se mordit les lèvres. Elle était presque tentée d'aller tout lui dire. Mais elle avait sa fierté et elle avait _promis_ à Mamoru. Une petite voix lui souffla bien qu'une promesse à un gamin de neuf ans ne valait pas grand chose, surtout si tout finissait mal. Mais c'était justement parce qu'il avait neuf ans que tout était si compliqué. Il était venu vers elle, pour lui parler, parce qu'il avait _confiance_ en _elle._ Sûrement pas en sa capacité à résoudre le problème, mais en son _soutien_. Sa première réponse avait été de lui dire d'aller parler avec son frère aîné, mais le gamin refusait de lui en parler. Les parents étaient hors de question, car comme tous les parents, ils étaient incapables de régler un problème sans l'envenimer d'abord. Elle n'était toujours pas certaine d'avoir pris la bonne décision en acceptant de rentrer dans la combine de Mamoru, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire et _allait le faire._

Ces idées traversèrent l'esprit de la jeune fille en moins d'une seconde. C'est marrant comme vous pouvez penser vite à certains moments et à d'autres comme votre esprit se liquéfie, captivé par un visage ou un souffle. Elle se leva et décida qu'il serait mieux pour tous de convaincre Mamoru de se confier à Kojirô. Elle bondit dans le couloir. Kojirô était déjà devant la porte des garçons et allait entrer, la main sur la poignée. Il se retourna pour la voir surgir de sa chambre et lui intima de rester là où elle était d'un doigt tendu en sa direction. Il n'avait pas l'air commode.  
- « A taaaable ! » appela joyeusement une voix maternelle depuis le salon.  
Natsuko sortit de sa chambre et Takeru se cogna contre Kojirô.  
- « Pousse-toi Nii-san ! Manger ! » fit le gamin en tirant son frère par la main. Celui-ci dut se laisser faire mais vit clairement l'échange de regard entre Mamoru et Neeve, qui ne dirent pas un mot et descendirent à leur tour. Très inhabituellement, les deux _complices_ s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et évitèrent le regard de Kojirô pendant tout le repas.  
- « Neeve, est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Keiko. « Tu n'as presque rien mangé. »  
- « Oh, je n'ai pas vraiment faim. » avoua Neeve avec un sourire forcé.  
- « Tu es un peu pâle. » commenta Shouta en s'alarmant. « Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas de la fièvre ? »  
- « Non non ! » rassura-t-elle avec entrain. « Peut-être un peu fatiguée. »  
- « Tu fais bien attention à toi, n'est-ce pas ? » interrogea son père. « Pas de rhume ou de maux de tête. »  
- « Oui, oui, pas de rechute, je t'assure. »  
- « Dis, Shouta-san » coupa Mamoru d'une voix innocente. « Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer mes maths ? Je suis bloqué… » Shouta sourit.  
- « Bien sûr, nous regarderons ça juste après le repas. »  
- « Merci. »  
Kojirô fronça les sourcils. Mamoru était un excellent élève et n'avait presque jamais eu besoin d'aide, à la différence de Takeru qu'il fallait surveiller comme le lait sur le feu. Il est certain qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour ne pas être seul, et l'empêcher de le questionner.

Il avait vu juste. Le garçon passa la soirée assis à la table du salon, prétextant étudier avec Shouta. Ce dernier était absolument extatique, et Kojirô qui s'était arrangé pour passer et repasser dans la cuisine devait avouer qu'il se débrouillait bien. Peut-être devrait-il se joindre à la session d'études pour se faire expliquer les particularités des molécules qui étaient restées une énigme insondable depuis… ben depuis qu'il avait fait leur connaissance. Il décida que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée de ça, mais trouva facilement un nouveau prétexte pour redescendre. Il allait nettoyer sa chambre ! Enfin, il allait ramasser tout le linge sale et redécouvrir la couleur du sol. Il lui fallut deux voyages pour trimballer les vêtements qui avaient tous atteints un stade plus ou moins avancé de puanteur.  
- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à monter et descendre comme ça ? » s'exaspéra sa mère au bout d'un moment.  
- « Ben je range ma chambre. »  
- « Il était temps ! » ronchonna Keiko. « Tu devrais vider ton panier à linge sale plus souvent. » Elle se mit à trier une partie du linge pendant que Kojirô s'occupait du reste. Il avait décidé de lancer une lessive de noir, vu que c'était ce qu'il portait le plus. L'uniforme de Tôhô était noir et blanc, et ses autres habits « normaux » étaient généralement noir… ou bleu foncé… ou gris, donc bon, allez zou ! avec le noir ! Il étudia la nouvelle machine à laver un moment. Shouta avait acheté un appareil énorme, peut-être deux fois plus gros que celui que la famille Hyûga possédait avant. Après tout, une famille de sept salit énormément de linge. Pas étonnant que Neeve passe son temps à laver, étendre, ramasser et repasser. Il prit les tablettes de lessive, les glissa dans les bonnes encoches, sélectionna le programme en tournant et appuyant sur les boutons appropriés et claqua le couvercle. La machine se mit en marche avec un ronronnement sourd, ce qui changeait des clanc-clanc sonores de l'ancienne machine. Satisfait et fier de lui – après tout, combien des ses co-équipiers peuvent se vanter de savoir ET trier le linge ET lancer une machine ? – il se retourna pour affronter le sourire sarcastique de sa mère.  
- « Quoi ? » bougonna-t-il, conscient d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de orgueil tout masculin.  
- « Rien. Je suis juste géniale. Je t'ai bien élevée. » dit-elle en se moquant ouvertement.  
- « Mamaaaaan ! » Kojirô était vexé. Il monta dans sa chambre pour tordre le cou à ses molécules. Il ne pouvait pas gagner toutes les batailles, mais sûrement il n'allait sûrement pas perdre sur tous les fronts, foi de tigre. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour aller parler avec Mamoru ou demander la suite de son roman à Neeve. Avec force de grognements, il alla vider la machine, posant le linge dans un panier pour qu'il soit étendu demain. Puis il alla se coucher.

Il se retourna encore et encore, mécontent de ne pas savoir se qui se tramait avec Mamoru, jaloux par le fait qu'il ait préféré se confier à Neeve plutôt qu'à lui, blessé par le fait qu'elle ne lui ai pas fait confiance en le mettant dans la confidence et extrêmement déçu par lui-même, pour avoir failli deux fois à ses devoirs fraternels. La première en oubliant encore et encore d'avoir cette discussion avec Mamoru, et la deuxième en n'ayant pas réglé ce nouveau problème tant qu'il était encore temps. Il**savait** que cela allait déraper. Non pas qu'il ne pensait que Neeve allait se planter, mais il savait qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids. Ils couraient à leur perte. Kojirô dormit mal, rêvant qu'il était toujours en retard, malgré le fait qu'il courait à perdre haleine. Son réveil le tira du cauchemar. Le temps qu'il fasse sa distribution, et malgré le fait qu'il mit le turbo, Neeve était déjà partie pour son collège. Mamoru s'arrangea pour ne pas être seul et Kojirô rongea son frein.

Il rumina encore et encore le problème pendant toute la matinée. Plus le temps passait, plus son anxiété grandissait. Il ne pouvait pas rester en place. Il n'arrêtait pas de trépigner, agitant nerveusement sa jambe de telle sorte que son bureau tremblait. Ken et Kazuki échangèrent un regard étonné. Non, aucun d'entre eux ne savait ce qu'il se passait. Mais il était clair qu'il se passait quelque chose. Kojirô ne toucha presque pas à ses sandwiches à midi, fait des plus étranges, lui qui avait _toujours_ faim. A la fin, il ne tint plus. Il se leva et s'éloigna du groupe pour passer un coup de téléphone. Après tout, c'était plutôt bien d'avoir un portable.  
- « Hase ! » tonna-t-il dès qu'elle répondit.  
- « Quoi ? Je rentre en cours dans cinq minutes ! »  
- « Qui ramasse les crapauds ce soir ? Les parents partent à l'hôtel direct après leur boulot. Et pour samedi ? »  
- « Natsuko passe le week-end chez une copine pour réviser ses concours, Takeru dort chez un copain ce soir, et les parents le reconduiront à la maison demain après-midi. Je récupère Mamoru après mes cours, donc il va m'attendre au CDI du primaire. Pour demain, je le laisse le matin à la bibliothèque et le récupère après. C'est tout ? »  
- « Euh… Mais donc qu'est-ce… »  
- « Je dois y aller. » Il entendait en effet une sonnerie en fond sonore et elle lui raccrocha au nez. Enragé, il rappela aussitôt mais il tomba sur son répondeur. Loin de le calmer, ces explications ne faisaient que redoubler son appréhension. Le fait que Natsuko et Takeru soient justement hors-jeu cet après-midi renforçait ses doutes. Il ne prêta pas la moindre attention aux deux heures d'histoire mondiale, continuant à faire bouger sa table et à se mordre les lèvres. Mamoru n'avait pas cours le vendredi après-midi, et Neeve n'avait qu'une heure puis danse, et il savait qu'elle allait sécher cet après-midi. Quand la cloche sonna, il avait prit sa décision. Sûrement pas la meilleure, mais la seule qui apaisait sa conscience. Il se précipita vers la salle des professeurs et choppa sa prof de japonais au moment où elle sortait.  
- « Sensei ! »  
- « Hyûga-kun ? »  
- « J'ai un…truc familial à régler, donc je dois partir maintenant. »  
- « Je vois. As-tu un mot de tes parents ? »  
- « Non. »  
- « Auras-tu un mot de tes parents ? »  
- « Non. » A quoi bon mentir ?  
- « Je vois. » répéta la professeur en soupesant ses options. Il lui avait donné une exécrable première impression, mais après qu'il lui ai rendu plusieurs devoirs de qualité et prouvé qu'il ne trichait pas quand il répondait correctement à ses questions elle l'interrogeait en classe, elle avait revu son jugement. De plus, Makoto Kitazume était venu lui-même lui parler. Il avait entendu parler par « ses gars » des heures de colles qu'elle lui avait donné. Il l'avait convaincue de transformer les retenues en devoirs supplémentaires. Il avait défendu Kojirô bec et ongles, en disant que « c'était un bon petit. » Elle se demandait comment il pouvait traiter un adolescent d'un mètre quatre vingt trois bourré de testostérone de _bon petit_... Avec un soupir, elle griffonna une note sur son carnet de présence.  
- « Si tu es parti avant que je n'arrive, je dirais que j'ai bel et bien reçu un mot de tes parents. »  
- « Merci Sensei ! » Et il fila comme l'éclair. Il regagna sa classe rapidement. Il bondit vers sa chaise pour récupérer son sac de cours.  
- « Ken, Kazuki, prenez des notes pour moi ! » ordonna-t-il à voix basse.  
- « Hein ? Quoi ? »  
- « Je dois y aller. »  
- « Oh… »  
- « Tu seras là pour l'entraînement ce soir ? »  
- « Sûrement pas. »  
- « Et demain ? »  
- « Sûrement. »  
- « C'est Neeve ? »  
- « Probablement pas. » Il leur fit signe de la main et se glissa hors de la salle alors que la prof tournait le coin du couloir. Il s'élança dans la direction opposée et traversa la cour déserte au pas de course. Le temps que Neeve retraverse tout Tokyo. Le temps qu'il arrive à l'école… C'était chaud mais faisable.

Quand il arriva en vue du portail du primaire, il ne vit ni Mamoru ni Neeve. Il se posa à l'écart, regardant autour de lui tout en prenant son souffle. Enfin, il vit son frère seul dans un coin de la cour, son sac attaché dans son dos. Il fut aussitôt pris à partie par une bande de gamins de son âge, ou peut-être un peu plus âgés. Kojirô fronça les sourcils. Il était trop loin pour entendre mais la discussion était animée, dégénérant rapidement en bousculade. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Racket ? Bizutage ?_ Il allait intervenir quand il vit Neeve traverser la rue à grands pas. Elle n'était pas en uniforme, mais en jeans-pull-baskets. Elle s'approcha du groupe et vint dominer le meneur du groupe. Mamoru se tint à ses côtés. Kojirô soupira de soulagement. Il ne s'agissait que _ça ?_ Oui, Neeve était capable de moucher des gamins de neuf, dix ans, aussi têtes de turcs qu'ils pouvaient être.

Mais la situation se compliqua quand un trio d'adolescents plus âgés vint grossir les rangs. Il leur donnait peut-être quatorze, quinze ans. Ils avaient tous un style de voyou, avec des sweat-shirts à capuche, des pantalons cinq fois trop grands pour eux, des bagues, des chaînes et autres cochonneries. Seul un, le meneur assurément, était aussi grand que Neeve. Il avait une cigarette à la main. Il poussa Mamoru et les autres gamins pour venir se planter devant Neeve qui ne recula pas devant lui. Sentant le danger – _il __**savait**__ que cela allait finir en drame ! _– Kojirô s'avança, se tenant prêt à intervenir. Il était assez près pour finalement entendre.  
- « Hyûga, » railla le gamin qui semblait être en charge de la bande des plus jeunes. « Il faut donc ta grande sœur vienne te protéger ! »  
- « Je ne suis pas sa sœur, alors la ferme le mioche ! » rétorqua Neeve.  
- « Alors qu'est-ce que tu es ? » demanda calmement l'adolescent à la cigarette.  
- « Ça te regarde ? » répondit la jeune fille d'un ton sec.  
- « Ouais. » répliqua le crétin. « C'est qu'on l'aime bien notre Hyûga. » dit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Mamoru dans un geste pseudo-fraternel. « On ne veut pas qu'il ait de mauvaises fréquentations. »  
- « T'inquiètes, bozo, je suis sûr que je peux faire la différence. » argumenta Mamoru en repoussant la main.  
- « Mais c'est qu'il a des crocs. » moqua l'un des deux autres adolescents en attrapant Mamoru par le pull et en simultanément le tirant et le soulevant. Neeve frappa le bras, libérant son frère et en regardant le gars droit dans les yeux.  
- « Oui, et je te conseille de ne pas pousser ta chance. »  
- « Pourquoi tu as des crocs, toi aussi ? » Le ''boss'' s'avança à son tour et dévisagea Neeve en lui soufflant sa fumée de cigarette en plein visage. Neeve réussit à ne pas tousser. Au contraire, elle lui dédia son plus beau sourire, et délicatement, lui prit la cigarette des doigt. Elle inspira une grande bouffée, inspira, sourit et expira le tout par le coin de la bouche. Très sexy dans son genre. Très pouffiasse aussi.  
- « Effectivement. » Elle lui rendit la cigarette. Kojirô paniqua un peu. _A quoi elle jouait ?_ « Donc, nous allons nous séparer bons amis et faire route séparée. » Elle fit un signe de la main et poussa Mamoru devant elle alors qu'elle commença à se frayer un chemin hors du petit groupe de gamins.  
- « Attends un peu. » Le boss l'attrapa par le bras. « T'es qui ? » répéta-t-il, mais cette fois plus durement. « T'es pas la sœur, sûrement pas la copine, donc ? »  
- « Qu'est-ce que cela te ferait si elle était ma copine ? » riposta Mamoru. Les trois adolescents éclatèrent d'un rire gras.  
- « Ouais, c'est ça ! »  
- « Prouve-le ! » lança le chef-gamin. « Prouve-le et je te fais membre du gang ! Sinon t'es qu'un connard de vantard et je te saigne lundi.» _Ah, je sais d'où Mamoru tient son tout nouveau langage imagé et poétique._  
- « Rien à foutre de ton gang de merdre. Viens. » Il tira Neeve par le bras et essaya de passer, mais les autres resserrèrent les rangs.  
- « Prouve-le ! » répéta encore le crétin à la cigarette en retenant Neeve. Kojirô s'avança encore.  
- « Lâche-moi, pauvre abruti ! » s'exclama Neeve en essayant de se dégager. La situation s'envenimait. Malheureusement une voiture vint se garer juste devant Kojirô qui dut faire un saut de côté pour éviter de se faire rouler dessus et il perdit du temps à contourner le mouvement de foule provoqué par l'arrivée du véhicule. Enfin il émergea et il vit Mamoru faire signe à Neeve de se baisser. Elle fronça les sourcils mais obéit. Et là, Mamoru l'embrassa. Pas un bisou, ni même un smack, mais un vrai baiser d'adultes. Neeve était trop sous le choc pour faire quoi que ce soit, et se laissa faire. Quand Mamoru mit fin au baiser, elle eut un hoquet de surprise. En tout cas, cela avait bouclé le bec à la bande, jeunes et moins jeunes. Même Kojirô planta le frein et regarda la scène bouche bée.  
- « Puceau, va ! » lâcha Mamoru en direction du plus grand.

Mais c'est là que tout s'accéléra. Le crétin à la cigarette jeta son mégot et dit quelque chose que Kojirô ne capta pas et tira Neeve à lui tandis que le deuxième crétin poussait Mamoru qui trébucha. Le troisième crétin était en train de bloquer les bras de Neeve qui se débattait sous le baiser du premier, quand il fut à son tour poussé à terre par un Kojirô qui venait de voir rouge. Il sépara Neeve de son assaillant et elle retomba contre sa poitrine. Un coup d'œil vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien bien qu'elle était livide. Il bloqua le poing du crétin à la cigarette qui avait tenté de le frapper et serra. Le visage du garçon blêmit puis se dégagea. Il fit signe à ses deux compères de l'aider mais il se prit un coup de pied en plein estomac. Kojirô avait frappé de toutes ses forces, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Le crétin à la cigarette s'écroula net en vomissant. Ébranlés, les deux autres reculèrent et prirent la fuite, laissant leur chef seul. Les gamins ne demandèrent pas leurs restes et détalèrent. Mamoru s'était relevé. Il s'était écorché la main, mais n'avait rien d'autre. Lui aussi était aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

Kojirô poussa Neeve devant lui et fit signe à son frère de lui suivre d'un coup de tête. Personne ne pipa mot. La bagarre était passée inaperçue. Mais Neeve eut une sorte de sanglot et s'enfuit en courant avant que Kojirô ne puisse la rattraper.  
- « Et merde ! » pesta-t-il. Mamoru se mordit les lèvres. Son grand frère était _vraiment_ en colère. Il faisait toujours attention à ne pas jurer devant eux. « On rentre. »

Le retour se fit dans le silence le plus absolu. Kojirô regardait autour de lui dans l'espoir de voir Neeve, mais il n'eut pas de chance. Il souhaitait maintenant de tout son cœur qu'elle soit rentrée à la maison. Mais encore une fois, il manqua de chance. Il fit le tour de la maison, mais elle était déserte. Avec un soupir, il se débarrassa de son manteau et sac, tira une chaise de la table du salon et s'assit lourdement. Il fit signe à son frère de s'approcher. Mamoru se tint droit, essayant de ne pas trembler quand Kojirô désinfecta la plaie superficielle à l'aide du kit qu'il avait récupéré dans la buanderie. Quand il eut finit, il se redressa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, affrontant le regard de son aîné qui le foudroyait, assis dans sa chaise, les coudes sur les genoux, le dos penché en avant pour être à sa hauteur.

- « Bon, » commença Kojirô. « toi et moi, nous allons régler nos comptes. » Mamoru grimaça. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas voulu se confier à son frère aîné. Le silence retomba pendant que Kojirô réfléchissait quant à la meilleure façon de s'y prendre. Il pouvait voir que Mamoru n'était pas prêt de lui faciliter le travail, tout campé dans ses positions qu'il était.  
- « Dis moi, » fit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait normale, « depuis quand est-ce que tu sais embrasser les filles, toi ? ». Il voulait détendre l'atmosphère avec cette semi-plaisanterie. Après tout, il était également sérieux, il _voulait _savoir depuis quand Mamoru s'intéressait à ce genre de choses.  
- « Pourquoi, tu veux des leçons ? »

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mwaaahaa. Je suis terrible de couper à cet instant, mais ce chapitre est déjà le PLUS long que je n'ai jamais écrit, sans qu'il y ait une scène de sexe au milieu. [Ici l'auteur se rengorge toute seule devant son PC et se ressert des trucs super sucrés en chocolat.

Encore une fois, bonne année !


	24. Bon sang ne serait mentir

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

A la demande de Genzo Wakabayashi, la suite !

**Une nouvelle de poids, je vais rentrer en France mi-février. Rentrer définitivement. Donc je vais être occupée à faire les cartons et à défaire les cartons. Rythme de parution fortement perturbé pour Février et Mars. Je compte publier plusieurs chapitres d'ici fin Janvier (j'espère attendre le chap 30 !) .**

Merci à Thokyo qui m'a fait un coucou ! Contente de voir que tu vas bien. Mais maintenant je suis à la recherche de Yellou sur qui semble avoir disparue.

Un super grand merci à Marina qui m'a fait remarqué que j'avais posté deux fois le même chapitre sur fanfiction. Je n'aime pas fanfiction, parce que mon introduction compte comme un chapitre et cela perturbe mon compte (genre ce chap 23 sera chap 24 pour eux.)

En plus, Marina a le courage de lire ma fic alors qu'elle n'apprend le français que depuis 4 ans ! Go girl go !

Un gros bisous à Chacha ! Moi aussi j'adore Mamoru. J'aurai trop aimé avoir un petit frère comme lui.

Pour répondre à Kiito, non je n'ai pas de frère, grand ou petit, mais j'ai suffisamment d'expérience avec les garçons pour pouvoir savoir comment leurs chambres peuvent être en bazard.

Dernier point, dans le chap 22, Kojirô déclare qu'il gère tout, même les « problèmes de fourniture ». J'ai reçu plusieurs MP me demandant des explications. Je fais référence à Kojirô étant assis sur Neeve et Mamoru qui sort « c'est confortable ? » et Kojirô qui répond « non ça grince. » etc. Donc ils considèrent Neeve comme un meuble. Bon d'accord, tiré par les cheveux. Mais bon… voilà… Je n'ai pas le sens de l'humour… on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.

**Petit coin statistique. En prenant en compte ce chapitre 23, j'ai écrit 131 pages word – en mettant les chapitres les uns après les autres. J'ai également pondu 109 561 mots. Y'a pas à dire, je suis fière de moi.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 23 – Bon sang ne saurait mentir

- « Depuis quand est-ce que tu sais embrasser les filles, toi ? »  
- « Pourquoi, tu veux des leçons ? »  
Mamoru sut qu'il avait dépassé les bornes le moment où les mots franchirent ses lèvres. Il porta les mains à sa bouche, comme pour essayer de les retenir, mais c'était trop tard. La main avait filé et la claque tomba. Du coup, Mamoru plaqua sa main sur sa joue maintenant rouge. Il fixa le sol en silence, plus choqué par le fait d'avoir mérité une claque que par le fait d'en avoir reçu une.

Keiko n'avait jamais hésité à donner une gifle ou fessée quand le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Cependant, elle n'en venait à ces extrémités qu'en dernier recours, préférant le dialogue avant tout. De plus, ses petits étaient généralement sages, et un avertissement d'une voix grondante suffisait à les calmer. De temps à autre, elle devait élever la voix et sermonner, voire punir, mais les punitions restaient dans le cadre de « privé de télévision. » ou « privé de sortie. » La dernière fois qu'elle avait dû frapper un de ses enfants remontait à presque deux ans, quand Takeru avait fait un caprice pour rester jouer dans le parc alors que la famille rentrait. Kojirô, quant à lui, détestait par dessus tout avoir à corriger ses frères et sœur, parce qu'il considérait que fessée et gifle étaient signe d'autorité parentale, et que cela leur plaise ou non, il était un frère et pas un père, même s'il assumait ce rôle.

Il ne frappa pas très fort. Il était en fait aussi surpris que Mamoru. Sa main semblait avoir bougé d'elle-même, et il resta sans voix pendant un moment, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de cette situation qui lui échappait de plus en plus. Il était révolté, mais aussi peiné par l'attitude de son frère. Finalement ce fut l'indignation qui l'emporta dans son cœur.  
- « Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ? » explosa-t-il. « Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends pour me parler comme ca ? »  
- « Dé…désolé… » murmura Mamoru, toujours les yeux baissés.  
- « Oui, tu peux l'être ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ? Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ton comportement me déçoit ! On dirait que tu deviens un de ses petits caïds de toute à l'heure ! »  
- « … »  
- « C'est ça ce que tu veux devenir ? Un abruti sans cervelle qui terrorise les plus jeunes que lui mais fuit devant un plus grand ? »  
- « Il ne me fait pas peur ! » rétorqua enfin Mamoru en regardant Kojirô droit dans les yeux. Il avait les yeux pleins de larmes mais il était aussi en colère.  
- « Hé bien, tu devrais ! Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé, non ? Et si je n'avais pas été là, hein ? » Kojirô haussa le ton devant l'entêtement de son frère.  
- « Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? » cria à son tour Mamoru.  
- « Je te sauvais la peau des fesses, voilà ce que je faisais. » répondit durement l'aîné.  
- « Ouais, bien sûr ! C'est Neeve hein ? C'est elle qui a cafardé !? » accusa Mamoru d'une vois plus forte.  
- « Non elle n'a rien dit et c'est elle qui a tout pris. Tu pourras la remercier. Après lui avoir présenté tes excuses. »  
- « Mais… »  
- « Mais que dalle ! » s'emporta définitivement Kojirô. « C'est à cause de toi qu'elle s'en est pris plein la poire. Non seulement tu l'as embrassée, mais tu as donné de sales idées aux autres. Tu l'as mise en danger. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu se recevoir un mauvais coup.»  
- « Mais toi, tu ne te gênes pas pour la toucher et tout non ??! » Mamoru hurla en réponse aux beuglements de son frère.  
- « Hé ho, je ne l'ai jamais embrassée ou autre ! » répliqua ce dernier en dévisageant son benjamin. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu puisses traiter Neeve comme ça, hum ? »  
- « Ben toi ! »  
Kojirô n'avait jamais pensé que ses chamailleries avec Neeve auraient pu être mal interprétées par Mamoru. Il se sentit coupable. Le bel exemple qu'il donnait !  
- « Neeve et moi, c'est différent. » reprit-il d'une voix calme. « Nous avons tous les deux seize ans. Mais tu as raison, je ne devrais pas la traiter comme ça. » Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Mamoru et le regarda dans les yeux. « Je t'ai montré le mauvais exemple et je te présente mes excuses. » Le garçonnet fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kojirô _lui_ présente des excuses. « Mais venant de ta part, ce genre de comportement est inexcusable. En plus, je suis certain que tu ne comprends pas la moitié de ce que tu dis ou fais… »  
- « Désolé… » marmonna le gamin en rougissant.  
- « Bon, maintenant tu me racontes ce qui se passe. _Tout _ce qui se passe. » ordonna Kojirô en se redressant sur sa chaise. Mamoru se tassa et se dandina, espérant trouver une échappatoire. « J'attends. » rajouta Kojirô d'une voix froide.  
- « Quoi ? » râla Mamoru. « Tu as bien vu, non ? »  
- « Mais je n'ai rien compris. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont contre toi, ces mioches ? »  
- « Rien. »  
- « Ma-mo-ru… »  
- « Rien ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Ils se moquent juste parce que je suis bon en classe. »  
- « C'était plus que se moquer… »

Lentement, mot après mot, Kojirô réussit à tirer les vers du nez de Mamoru. Il s'avéra que le gamin meneur de la bande était le cousin du crétin à la cigarette. Il avait suivit les dignes pas de son aîné en créant sa bande de futurs crétins qui s'en prenait à tous ceux qu'il ne jugeait pas cool. Mamoru, premier de sa classe, faisait partie du lot. Le gang s'arrangeait toujours pour exécuter ses basses-œuvres sans que les professeurs ne s'en rendent compte, et il pouvait compter sur le soutien des trois adolescents si besoin était. Mamoru n'avait pas l'intention de dire ce qu'il se passait à qui que se soit, mais Neeve, en retard un soir pour venir le chercher, arriva au moment où la bande finissait de le ridiculiser durement. Devant le problème, elle lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait que deux solutions. Soit il répondait et « leur rentrait dans le chou », ce qui n'était pas évident puisqu'ils étaient plus nombreux que lui, soit il les ignorait. Mamoru n'étant pas un bagarreur, il opta pour la deuxième option. Malheureusement, cela ne marcha pas; et aux railleries succédèrent les bousculades et mauvaises plaisanteries – mise en charpie de ses livres, casier inondé etc. Mamoru s'obstina, et commença à répondre aux injures par d'autres injures. D'où le nouveau vocabulaire. Mais quand il échappa de peu à une empoignade de cinq contre un – cinq contre lui en l'occurrence - il décida de demander de l'aide à Neeve. Il voulait juste qu'elle leur fasse peur. Il n'avait pas prévu que les trois adolescents passeraient à ce moment.

- « Mais pourquoi Neeve ? » demanda Kojirô à la fois ahuri et en colère. « Je suis tout de même plus impressionnant qu'elle ! »  
- « Justement, c'est ta faute ! »  
- « Comment ça c'est ma faute ? » s'indigna presque le footballeur.  
- « Parce… parce que… parce que tout le monde sait… qui tu es et que moi… ils disent que je ne te ressemble pas ! » bredouilla Mamoru. Il pleurait maintenant, de grosses larmes de colère et de honte qui roulaient sur ses joues et allaient s'écraser par terre.  
- « Hein ? »  
- « Tout le monde dit… dit que tu es fort… et super bon au foot, et que moi… moi je suis qu'un minus, un fayot et un rat de bibliothèque. » Mamoru pleurait si fort qu'il hoquetait.  
- « Mais… mais… » Kojirô n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Voilà que Mamoru faisait un complexe d'infériorité par rapport à lui ? « Mais tu n'as pas à avoir honte !! » protesta-t-il. « Tu es plutôt bon en sport, non ? Tu sais jouer au foot et au basket, non ? »  
- « Pas aussi bien que toi. Et puis, je suis petit et je ne te ressemble pas. » Il essuya ses yeux du revers de sa manche et renifla bruyamment.  
Kojirô se leva de la chaise pour venir s'accroupir devant Mamoru.  
- « Mais bien sûr que tu n'es pas aussi bon que moi ! A ton âge, je m'entraînais déjà presque deux heures par jour ! Et puis, si quelqu'un doit être jaloux de l'autre, cela devrait être moi ! »  
- « Hein ? » Mamoru avait cessé de pleurer. Il renifla encore. Kojirô le prit par les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder.  
- « Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ! Tu vas être le premier Hyûga à aller à l'université ! »  
- « Et Natsuko ? »  
- « C'est une fille, ça ne compte pas. » déclara fermement Kojirô. Il eut un frisson mental en imaginant ce que Keiko et ses grand-mères pourraient lui faire si jamais elles l'entendaient dire une chose pareille, mais l'important était de faire passer le message à Mamoru.  
- « Ni moi, ni Papa, ni même aucun de nos grand-pères n'est allé à l'université ! Tu vas pouvoir devenir avocat, ou médecin ou écrivain. Merde, je t'envie moi ! » ragea Kojirô. C'était vrai, il était un peu jaloux de Mamoru.  
- « Ben, pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ? »  
- « Parce que je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que toi, p'tite tête ! » dit-il en envoyant une pichenette sur le front de son frère. En fait, peut-être que s'il avait eu le temps d'étudier quand il avait dix ans et ne pas avoir à aider sa mère, peut-être aurait-il put prétendre à l'université. Réflexion faite, nan, s'il avait eu plus de temps, il aurait simplement joué au foot plus longtemps.  
- « Tu crois ? »  
- « Certain. Enfin, tu vois bien que même maintenant je passe beaucoup de temps à étudier, pour pas grand chose. » O.K soyons honnête, s'il écoutait plus en cours, il aurait moins de difficultés ensuite. Mais lui demander de rester assis pendant quatre heures d'affilée ? Misère !  
- « M'ouais. » Mamoru s'était calmé. Il bougea enfin et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, près de celle de son frère.  
- « Bon et maintenant ? » demanda Kojirô, décidé à battre le fer pendant qu'il était encore chaud.  
- « Maintenant quoi ? » grommela Mamoru, en une imitation parfaite de Kojirô en train de rouspéter. Cela sautait désormais aux yeux du lycéen que son petit frère avait commencé à le copier en beaucoup de points. Sûrement pas les meilleurs. De toute façon, avait-il de bons points ? Il étouffa un sourire pour se re-concentrer sur la discussion.  
- « Que vas-tu faire pour la bande de crétins ? »  
- « Euh…euh… »

Mamoru mit les coudes sur la table, les bras à plat et posa son menton sur ses mains. Il plissa le front alors qu'il réfléchissait. Il allait avoir la paix pour un petit moment, mais les représailles n'allaient pas tarder. Il était toujours aussi hors de question qu'il se batte contre la bande, puisqu'ils étaient plus nombreux. Et il se doutait que les « un contre un » dans l'honneur ne marcheraient contre eux. Quant à se battre avec les trois grands… Il ne pouvait pas demander à Kojirô de venir le chercher pour le protéger, parce qu'il n'avait le temps et puis, il n'était plus un bébé. En parler à Maman ? Elle irait se plaindre aux profs. En parler aux profs ? Ils en parleraient aux parents des gamins. Ces derniers protesteraient, feraient un foin, ne voulant pas croire ça de la part de leurs adorables bambins. Confrontés à l'évidence, peut-être les puniraient-ils. Et du coup, tôt au tard lui on viendra lui chercher des noises. Retour à la case départ. Et puis il se sentait un peu coupable. Lui avait un grand-frère et même une grande-sœur prêts à le protéger. Mais tous les autres ? Ceux qui n'avaient pas de grand-frère ? Il fallait faire quelque chose…

- « Je suppose qu'il faudra que j'en parle à un adulte. Tu penses que je peux en parler à la police ? »  
- « A la police ? » s'étonna Kojirô. Il pensait plus à leurs parents ou aux profs. Quand Mamoru lui expliqua son raisonnement, il comprit la logique de son frère. En y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas si bête que ça…Les professeurs n'avaient plus l'autorité nécessaire pour faire peur aux gamins, aux ados ou aux parents. Mais la police… Cependant, il voyait mal un policier venir s'occuper du cas particulier de Mamoru. « Peut-être » dit-il prudemment. « Je verrai ça. »  
- « Nii-san… »  
- « Hum ? »  
- « Tu ne diras rien à Maman, hein ? »  
- « Je ne sais pas… » Mamoru eut l'air peiné. « Même si tu vas à la police, ils vont devoir contacter Maman. »  
- « Et si toi, tu venais ? »  
- « Je ne suis pas majeur, cela ne comptera pas. Et puis, je ne veux pas cacher des trucs comme ça à Maman. » Bon, d'accord, il avait couvert Neeve quand elle faisait le mur, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle avait découché, non ? Et puis c'était un autre problème. Quoique… « Il se fait tard. Où est Neeve ? »  
Mamoru releva la tête. Oui, Neeve aurait dû rentrer. C'était début février, la nuit tombait tôt et le froid tombait avec elle. Avec un soupir, Kojirô décrocha le téléphone et appela Neeve. La ligne sonna, dix fois, avant que le répondeur ne s'enclenche.  
- « Ho, Hase, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Rentre à la maison, et plus vite que ça ! »  
Le message n'était pas des plus diplomatiques, mais Kojirô était à bout de nerfs. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de s'enfuir comme ça et de disparaître sans donner de nouvelle ? Kojirô et Mamoru restèrent assis sur leurs chaises, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Le plus jeune se leva enfin, apparemment pour monter dans sa chambre.  
- « Mamoru ? »  
- « Oui Nii-san… ? » répondit-il d'une voix prudente.  
- « Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Depuis quand est-ce que tu sais embrasser les filles ? »  
- « Euh… ben…. »  
- « Où est-ce que tu as appris d'ailleurs ? » C'en était une bonne, de question. Ça, il était certain que ce n'était pas sa faute. Pour une fois… Jamais il n'avait embrassé de fille devant sa famille. En fait, il n'avait jamais été en présence de fille devant sa famille.  
- « A la télé. »  
- « Je vois. » Kojirô pensa à dire à Shouta de mettre une surveillance parentale sur l'abonnement au satellite. « Ça t'a plu ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre. Mais intérieurement, son estomac se tordit.  
- « Pas vraiment. » Kojirô soupira mentalement, puis sourit tout aussi mentalement. Il ne dirait sûrement pas ça dans quelques années. « Et puis elle sentait la cigarette… » ajouta Mamoru. Alléluia ! Neeve avait réussi à dégoûter Mamoru des filles et des clopes en un seul coup. Elle était bonne. Mais où était-elle ?  
- « Je vois. » répéta-t-il. « File dans ta chambre. »

Mamoru disparut et Kojirô resta seul à tourner en rond. Il s'occupa en étendant son linge, ramassant ce qui était sec et en déchargeant le lave-vaisselle. Neeve était toujours absente. Il essaya encore de lui téléphoner, mais elle ne répondit pas. Il ne laissa pas de message. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale lui apprit qu'il était déjà tard, passé 19H. Où avait-elle bien pu aller ? Il eut un éclair de génie. Ayame ! Mais il n'avait pas son numéro. Mince… A ce moment, son mobile sonna. Il courut à son sac, renversa le contenu sur la table dans sa hâte de trouver l'engin de tous les espoirs. L'écran affichait « Ken, Dieu des Stades. » Kojirô grogna. Il n'avait jamais trouvé le temps de changer le nom. Kazuki était d'ailleurs toujours « Kazuki, Dieu au lit. » Comme quoi, on pouvait voir qu'ils avaient des priorités différentes.  
- « Hé Kojirô ? »  
- « Quoi ? »  
- « Tout va bien ? »  
- « Non. »  
- « Ah ? »  
- « Je suppose que tu n'as pas vu Neeve, par hasard. »  
- « Non. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » La voix de Ken devint soudainement alerte.  
- « C'est… compliqué. C'est Mamoru et Neeve, elle… enfin c'est compliqué. Pour le moment, je donnerais cher pour pouvoir appeler Ayame. »  
- « Tu veux son numéro ? » proposa Ken.  
- « Hein ? » Kojirô tint son portable à bout de bras pour regarder l'écran incrédule. Non, non c'était bien Ken, et pas Kazuki qui appelait. « Ben ouais. »  
- « Je te le texte dans cinq secondes. Est-ce que tu viens en cours demain ? »  
- « Sûrement. Sinon, c'est que je me suis suicidé et Neeve avec moi. »  
- « Cool. A demain. »  
Comment ça_cool ?_ Il parlait de se suicider et l'autre saucisse sur pattes lui dit « cool » ? Pfff. Au moins, il sait envoyer des textes.  
- « Sakamoto. » répondit une voix calme après deux sonneries.  
- « Sakamoto, c'est Hyûga. »  
- « … …. …. Ah ! Hyûga comme dans Neeve ? »_Comment ça_ _Hyûga comme dans Neeve ?_  
- « Ouais, bon, elle n'est pas chez toi ? »  
- « Qui ça, Neeve ? Non pourquoi ? »  
- « Aucune idée de là où elle peut être ? »  
- « Quoi, tu l'as perdue ? »  
- « C'est…compliqué » répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois.  
- « Est-ce que tu as essayé de lui téléphoner ? »  
- « Elle ne répond pas. »  
- « Raaa, elle fait sa tête de cochon… » râla Ayame._Elles ne sont pas meilleures amies pour rien._ « Est-ce que tu as essayé de faire le tour du quartier ? »  
- « Non. »  
- « La connaissant, elle est sûrement en train de bouder ou de pleurer dans un coin, pas loin de la maison, mais décidée à ne pas rentrer. »  
- « C'est tout à fait elle. Merci. »  
- « Pas de quoi. Je suis _heureuse_ de te rendre service. N'importe quel service. » susurra-t-elle.  
- « Sakamoto ! » gronda-t-il.  
- « Tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'humour. » fit-elle en guise d'au revoir. Elle raccrocha.  
- « Tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'humour, gna gna gna ! » parodia Kojirô d'une voix haut perchée. « Mamoru ! » appela-t-il à haute et normale voix - donc de baryton.  
-« Oui ? » Le gamin était descendu à mi-escalier et regarda son grand frère remettre son manteau.  
- « Je vais dehors chercher Neeve. Si elle rentre ou appelle, tu m'appelles sur mon portable. Toi, tu ne bouges pas, tu ne fais pas de bêtise et tout ira bien. » expliqua-t-il d'un trait, finissant sur un ton menaçant.  
- « Oui Nii-san. »

Kojirô sortit de la maison pour découvrir que le ciel était bas. Il allait pleuvoir d'ici peu. Il tenta encore de joindre Neeve. Répondeur. Grimaçant déjà, il remonta la rue au pas de course et fit le tour du premier pâté de maisons. Rien. Il tourna à gauche et passa en revue les petites ruelles derrière. Rien. Il eut un arrêt cardiaque quand son portable, qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche de pantalon, se mit à vibrer.  
- « Ouais ? »  
- « Sakamoto au rapport, chef ! Toujours pas de Neeve ? »  
- « Non. »  
- « Je viens de vérifier, elle n'est pas chez Shun, donc elle est sûrement dans le coin. Est-ce qu'il y a un parc ou un square du côté de chez toi ? »  
- « Hum. »  
- « Et ben alors ? Bouge-toi les fesses ! »  
Clic. Beep Beep Beep. Votre correspondant a raccroché. Pour rappeler, taper un. Pour les autres opti…

Kojirô commençait à détester qu'on lui raccroche au nez. Encore un truc de filles… Mais suivant les conseils d'Ayame, il passa près du square du quartier, là où les papis et mamies du quartier s'asseyaient quand il fait beau, eux jouant aux boules, elles tricotant. Rien.  
_Au moins elle n'est pas chez l'autre abruti. C'est marrant, mais tout de suite, j'aimerais bien qu'elle y soit, chez son abruti attitré._  
Il accéléra quand il entendit au loin le tonnerre gronder. L'orage était près et il n'avait pas envie de passer la soirée à chercher Neeve sous la pluie. En fait, il n'avait pas envie de passer la soirée à chercher Neeve, point barre. Il s'arrêta un instant près du parc à enfants, avec les balançoires et le bac à sable. Rien. Dépité, il essaya encore d'appeler Neeve. Il fit un bond quand il entendit une sonnerie près de lui. La même que celle de Neeve. Il étrécit les yeux et se dirigea à l'ouïe dans la direction de la musique.

Là ! Elle était assise sur le tourniquet, dos appuyé sur l'axe central, les genoux ramenés sur la poitrine, les bras autour, la tête enfouie. Elle ne bougeait pas, bien que son portable sonnât toujours.  
- « Neeve ! » interpella Kojirô. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Tu as vu l'heure non ? »  
- « … »  
- « Hé, je te parle ! »  
- « … »  
Il mit un pied sur le tourniquet et se pencha vers elle.  
- « Tu dors ? » Il tendit le bras pour la secouer doucement. Elle ne réagit pas mais il avait entraperçut ses yeux. Elle était vivante et réveillée. Elle faisait juste la tête. Il était tellement soulagé d'avoir trouvé la brebis égarée qu'il perdit son self-control.  
- « Putain ! Tu fais chier ! Allez bouge tes fesses ! »  
- « … »  
- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais un caca nerveux, hein ? Ce n'était qu'un baiser, ce n'était rien. Il aurait pu t'arriver bien pire. Allez, bouge !! » Cette fois, il ne secoua pas gentiment. Il l'attrapa par l'avant-bras et tira fortement. Elle eut un gémissement et résista.  
- « Ne me dis pas que tu pleures, sinon je te mets une baffe ! » avertit le jeune homme. Il commençait à s'inquiéter de son mutisme et léthargie.  
- « … »  
- « Tu me gonfles, Hase. Tu sais quoi ? C'est ta faute ! Tu as voulu jouer au héros et tu t'es plantée. Mais ne viens pas me pourrir la vie. Je t'avais prévenue. Maintenant si tu veux faire la gueule et tout le tralala, moi ça me va, cela me fera des vacances. Mais tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouder dans ta chambre. Je n'ai pas envie de rester sous la pluie ! » fulmina-t-il alors qu'un éclair traversait le ciel.  
Elle releva la tête et condescendit à bouger. Elle se fit glisser jusqu'au rebord et posa les pieds à terre. Elle resta là assise immobile pour quelques instants. Kojirô jura qu'elle avait dit quelque chose, mais le tonnerre éclata au même instant, suivi par un nouvel éclair et un autre coup de tonnerre.  
- « Tu as dis quelque chose ? »  
Elle se mit juste à marcher. Avec un grognement sourd de rage, il retint l'envie de l'étrangler et lui emboîta le pas. Elle ne dit pas un mot pendant la courte marche jusqu'à la maison. Tous deux avançaient vite, sentant l'orage sur le point d'éclater. Ils tournaient le coin de la rue alors que les premières gouttes s'écrasèrent sur eux. La pluie était violente, et ils furent trempés jusqu'aux os en moins de temps pour le dire.

Mamoru les attendaient sur le palier, s'étant précipité en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.  
- « Nii-san, elle n'est pas… Oh… » Il s'interrompit en voyant leur état. Neeve enleva ses baskets sans même défaire les lacets, les shootant dans le couloir. Elle marcha directement vers les escaliers. Elle passa à pas même dix centimètres de Mamoru.  
- « Neeve, je… » commença-t-il.  
Mais elle l'ignora. Les deux garçons se regardèrent et rentrèrent le cou dans les épaules en entendant une porte claquer violemment à l'étage, ce qui fit trembler les murs.  
- « Vaut mieux la laisser tranquille ce soir. » conseilla Kojirô en ébouriffant les cheveux de son frère en un geste rassurant. « Parle-lui demain. » Le petit acquiesça en silence. « Bon, je prends une douche et je fais à manger. » Il se doutait que Neeve n'allait pas faire la cuisinière.  
Il s'avéra que Neeve avait claqué la porte de la salle de bains européenne. En marmonnant entre ses dents, Kojirô descendit prendre une douche chaude en bas. Il émergea juste à temps pour entendre deux portes claquer l'une après l'autre. Les cadres sur les murs vacillèrent un peu.  
Kojirô prépara un repas simple, une omelette avec du riz. Il savait programmer une machine à laver, il pouvait faire une intégrale à deux variables, il était capable de mettre un but depuis les vingt-cinq mètres avec un angle impossible, mais il ne savait pas cuisiner. Mamoru ne dit rien. Quand Kojirô alla toquer à la porte de Neeve, il n'eut pas de réponse. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle avait verrouillé le loquet, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait avant.  
- « Elle boude. » expliqua-t-il à son frère. Ils se partagèrent sa part du repas.  
Le repas fut court et silencieux. Ils firent la vaisselle et allèrent se coucher. Kojirô se sentait épuisé jusqu'à la moelle. Il n'avait pas la force de faire ses devoirs. Il copierait sur Ken et Kazuki. Il resta allongé dans le noir alors que la pluie martelait les vitres. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Neeve, mais commençait à réaliser qu'il n'avait probablement dit ou fait la bonne chose en l'engueulant qu'il avait fait. Techniquement ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais elle avait le chic pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il se retourna en grognant. Il allait devoir lui faire des excuses. Kojirô détestait s'excuser. Surtout si c'était auprès une tête de mule rancunière, menteuse et chiante comme Neeve.

Kojirô se réveilla extrêmement tôt le lendemain matin, pour pouvoir faire sa distribution de journaux et être de retour pour le lever des deux autres. Il pressentait que Mamoru, seul face à Neeve, allait soit se mettre à pleurer, soit se mettre en colère. Et pour la paix familiale, il devait empêcher l'un comme l'autre. Comme il s'en doutait, Neeve était toujours muette. Elle arriva même à prendre son petit-déjeuner sans croiser aucun de leurs regards, comme s'ils n'existaient pas.  
- « Je vais amener Mamoru à la bibliothèque. » informa Kojirô. « Tu le récupères plus tard ? ». Il prit le haussement d'épaules pour un oui. N'ayant plus rien à faire, elle monta dans sa chambre pour récupérer ses affaires. Elle ne redescendit qu'au moment où un bruit de moteur de scooter retentissait dehors.  
Kojirô et Mamoru firent la grimace. L'aîné s'étonna un peu. Il ne savait pas que Mamoru n'aimait pas Shun. Il ne savait même pas qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Mais il était l'heure de partir. Kojirô laissa son frère à la section jeunesse en lui intimant de ne pas bouger, de ne pas sortir et de l'appeler en cas de pépin. Puis il dut aller s'excuser auprès de l'entraîneur pour son absence d'hier.  
- « Wakashimazu et Sorimachi m'ont dit que tu avais une urgence familiale. »  
- « Oui. »  
- « C'est réglé ? »  
- « Oui, enfin, non…oui. J'espère. Je ne sais pas. » avoua Kojirô avec une soupir las.  
- « Tu peux te concentrer sur le match cet après-midi ? »  
- « Oh oui ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix féroce. Il allait se défouler sur ses adversaires.  
- « Parfait. Fais-moi dix tours de terrain et rejoins les autres. »

La matinée se passa rapidement, Kojirô faisant de son mieux pour suivre les cours. Il avait enfin compris le coup des molécules et n'allait donc pas se faire larguer une nouvelle fois. Il profita du changement de classe pour mettre Ken et Kazuki au courant des dernières péripéties. Tous deux se firent du souci pour Mamoru et tous deux confirmèrent qu'il s'y était prit comme un pied avec Neeve.

Kojirô rentra à midi. Neeve était dans sa chambre, enfermée à double tour. Mamoru et Takeru étaient étrangement sages, en train de faire un puzzle dans leur chambre. Il dut encore préparer le repas, qui consista en onigiri et biscuits au chocolat. Basique mais suffisamment consistant pour caler trois estomacs affamés. Trois parce que ne Neeve redescendit que lorsqu'ils étaient sur le point de partir. Elle s'était engagée à emmener les garçons voir le match de foot de leur frère à Tôhô. Elle allait donc tenir sa promesse, mais ne dit pas un mot, incluant Takeru dans son coup de gueule.

Le petit garçon ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et regardait ses deux aînés d'un œil accusateur pour savoir qui avait fait du mal à sa grande sœur. Takeru avait toujours aimé Neeve. Le fait qu'elle soit la seule à accepter des regarder les DVDs de Pokemon en boucle tout en lui faisant des cookies n'avait bien sûr rien à voir avec son affection. Il se planta plus haut dans les escaliers, se pencha sur elle et lui fit un gros baiser sur la joue. Kojirô vit Neeve se raidir au début, puis elle lui sourit doucement. Elle avait les yeux brillants comme si elle se retenait pour ne pas pleurer.

Les quatre s'acheminèrent vers Tôhô, les trois garçons parlant du match à venir, Neeve ne pipant mot. Kojirô se sépara du groupe pour aller dans les vestiaires. Le terrain était encore boueux de la pluie d'hier mais Kojirô avait de l'énergie à revendre. Tôhô expédia son match vite fait bien fait, 4-1.Neeve faisait toujours la tête. Ken, envoyé en pacificateur auprès de la jeune fille, n'eut droit qu'à un regard torve et retourna tout triste informer les Hyûga que « c'était cause perdue. » En effet, aussitôt rentrée, elle se précipita dans sa chambre. La seule différence est qu'elle ne claqua pas la porte. Enfin, elle claqua sa porte comme elle le faisait d'habitude.

Kojirô étudia dans le salon. Il pouvait jurer qu'il sentait les émanations de haine suinter des murs, envoyées depuis le lit de Neeve. Quoiqu'elle fît dans sa chambre, elle était silencieuse, ce qui était vraiment bizarre étant donné qu'elle ne perdait pas une occasion pour écouter de la musique ou jouer de la basse aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Ou plutôt aussi fort qu'on lui permettait, parce qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir de limite sur ce plan. En grand frère modèle qu'il s'était juré d'être, Kojirô vérifia que Takeru avait fait ses devoirs et l'empêcha de jouer à la console tant qu'il n'eut pas fini ses exercices d'écriture. Le garçon écrivait comme un cochon, ses hiragana ressemblant plus à de l'art cubique qu'autre chose. Le jeune homme fut à nouveau de corvée de cuisine pour le soir. Il commençait à être à court d'idée, aussi décongela-t-il un plat de poulet teriyaki, au bonheur des ses frères. Ils regardèrent une comédie à la télévision puis Kojirô envoya ses frères au lit. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait toujours pas emprunté le volume deux de sa série de SF, et il se retrouva à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Il continua d'étudier, bien installé dans le sofa, regardant distraitement les émissions du soir. Quand il eut une crampe au cou, il décida qu'il était temps d'aller dormir.

Il fut lâchement et traîtreusement attaqué par deux filous aux pieds gelés très tôt le lendemain matin. Mamoru et Takeru se faufilèrent sans bruit dans sa chambre et se glissèrent sous les draps en passant par le pied du lit. Kojirô eut donc un réveil en sursaut en sentant deux corps qui remontaient le sien, jusqu'à ce que leurs pieds froids reposent sur son ventre. Il n'était que 8H du matin. Avec un grognement, il retomba allongé et maintint ses frères sous son bras pendant une heure de plus durant laquelle les garçons Hyûga ronflèrent à qui mieux mieux. Ce fut le ventre gargouillant de Mamoru qui les réveilla. Durant la nuit, le vent s'était levé, chassant la pluie et séchant les rues. Après un petit-déjeuner consistant, Takeru demanda à aller au parc. Kojirô allait accepter quand il se souvint que Neeve était toujours dans un état proche de l'autisme. Il était temps d'affronter la terreur.

Doucement il toqua à la porte. Plus par habitude que par autre chose, il tourna la poignée. A sa plus grande stupéfaction, le verrou n'était pas mis. Il entra dans la chambre plongée dans le noir. A la respiration de Neeve, il sut qu'elle ne dormait pas. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit au bout du lit. Neeve dormait en position de fœtus, allongée sur le côté gauche, tournée vers le mur.  
- « Neeve… je suis désolé. Vraiment. J'ai… enfin, j'étais en colère et inquiet. » Kojirô se gratta la nuque, extrêmement mal à l'aise.  
- « Ouais. » La voix de Neeve sortait étouffée depuis le creux de l'oreiller où elle enfouit sa tête.  
- « Donc, bon…. Voilà. » _Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire maintenant, hein ? Purée, aide-moi un peu…_ Courageusement, il reprit « Nous allons au parc, tu viens ? »  
- « Non. »  
- « Allez, cela va te changer les idées. »  
- « Pas besoin. »  
- « Neeve… » Il détestait le ton suppliant qu'il venait d'avoir. « Mamoru et Takeru sont inquiets. Ils ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe. »  
- « Rien à foutre. »  
- « Allez, Neeve, ne fais pas l'enfant. C'est toi l'adulte ici, c'est à toi de faire le premier pas. »  
- « Ben, tiens ! C'est marrant comme Mamoru refuse d'être traité comme un gamin, tant que cela l'arrange. Il est temps qu'il comprenne qu'il ne peut pas tout avoir. Il est temps qu'il comprenne que ses actions ont des conséquences, et qu'il doit les assumer. »  
- « D'accord, d'accord, mais c'est à lui que tu dois dire tout ça, pas à moi. »  
- « Bon, d'accord, je me suis plantée, OK ? » Neeve se redressa d'un coup. Kojirô eut un sursaut. « Alors, va faire ton frère parfait et rattraper là où j'ai merdé. Tu n'attendais que ça. Maintenant fous-moi la paix »  
- « Attends, tu es en colère…contre MOI ? »  
- « Toi et Mamoru. Vous n'êtes pas frères pour rien. » Malgré lui, Kojirô éclata de rire. Elle avait vu tout juste.  
- « Pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi ? »  
- « Tu sais très bien pourquoi, n'en rajoute pas ! »  
- « Est-ce que tu ne serais pas plutôt en colère contre toi-même pour ne pas avoir su gérer la situation ? »  
- « … »  
- « Tu sais… Si j'étais là, c'est parce que je me faisais du souci. Pour Mamoru, mais aussi pour toi. »  
- « … »  
- « Je pense vraiment que tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu t'en es bien sortie. Si tout s'était bien passé je n'aurais rien fait. »  
- « Mais tu es venu. Tu ne me fais pas confiance. »  
- « Pas plus que _tu_ ne _me_ fais confiance. » Elle lui jeta son oreiller à la figure et se rallongea, tirant sa couette par dessus sa tête. Il avait raison, et elle le savait. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle l'admette.  
- « Bon, Hase, tu viens au parc. » Kojirô se leva et alla la secouer.  
- « Non.»  
- « On va jouer au foot, tu vas pouvoir te défouler sur nous. » Il posa un genou sur le matelas et tenta de soulever la couverture.  
- « Je ne sais pas jouer. »  
- « Justement on va t'apprendre. »  
- « Non merci. »  
- « Ce n'était pas une question. » Cette fois, elle poussait un peu loin. Il s'était excusé et tout, donc elle allait se bouger. Et puis il n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle soit en colère contre lui. C'était lui qui devrait être en colère contre elle. _Non ?_  
- « Non, laisse-moi tranquille. »

Kojirô décida qu'il en avait assez. Il se pencha encore plus et prit Neeve dans ses bras. Puis il tira. Elle résista, toutes griffes dehors. Avec un feulement digne d'un chat en guise de protestation, elle s'agrippa à son édredon. Mais le chat ne faisait pas le poids face au tigre. Neeve se retrouva soulevée hors du lit et reposée à terre, tenant ses draps à bout de bras. Kojirô la prit par les épaules et la secoua doucement.  
- « Tu m'énerves, Hase. » fit-il gentiment. Neeve gémit, frissonna de froid en se retrouvant hors du lit et essaya de retourner se coucher. Kojirô la retint en riant. _Plus têtue qu'elle, tu meurs_ « Courir te réchauffera. Tu as cinq minutes pour te préparer. » Il quitta la chambre, prêt à bondir pour empêcher la jeune fille de se recoucher. Mais elle sortit derrière lui en grommelant et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Le temps que Kojirô se change en jogging et vérifie que les portes et fenêtres étaient fermées, elle attendait avec Mamoru et Takeru sur le palier. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien réveillée cependant. Kojirô poussa tout son petit monde dehors. Neeve marmonna dans sa barbe qu'il faisait fichtrement froid et que seuls des cinglés pouvaient avoir l'idée d'aller jouer au foot maintenant. Il était tôt pour un dimanche et les rues étaient désertes. Kojirô poussa du pied le ballon de foot qu'il avait pris dans le garage. Mamoru récupéra la balle et fit la passe à Takeru qui envoya le ballon vers Neeve. Elle regarda la balle rouler vers elle et s'arrêter à ses pieds.  
- « Passe ! » ordonna Kojirô. D'un mouvement le moins motivé du monde, elle poussa le ballon, qui partir dans la direction opposée à celle de Kojirô. Mamoru ricana mais Kojirô lui intima le silence d'un regard.  
- « Je vous avais dit que j'étais nulle ! » bougonna Neeve. « Ça ne sert à rien que je vienne. » Elle se retourna, prête à rebrousser chemin mais Takeru la retint.  
- « C'est parce que tu t'y prends comme un manche. Tu dois taper avec l'intérieur du pied. » Il lui montra. « Comme ça. »  
- « Si tu le dis…. » Elle haussa les épaules et suivit les garçons qui continuèrent à s'échanger la balle. Enfin, Takeru lui fit une passe.  
- « Tu renvois à Mamoru. » Neeve arrêta le ballon et poussa. Son tir s'améliora, même si Mamoru dut courir après la balle qui retomba à trois mètres de lui.  
Kojirô était content de voir qu'elle redevenait elle-même. Il se demandait si le froid n'avait pas gelé son cerveau et si elle avait oublié qu'elle était en colère. La fois suivante lorsque le ballon lui fut adressé, elle essaya de shooter sans l'arrêter. Elle manqua, balançant le pied dans le vide, alors que le ballon allait taper contre le trottoir. Elle se rembrunit, mais personne ne se moqua bien que les trois garçons dissimulèrent tant bien que mal leurs sourires. Elle allait shooter encore une fois, quand elle s'arrêta.  
- « Café ! » s'exclama-t-elle en reniflant. Un arôme de café flottait dans l'air. Les boutiques commençaient à s'ouvrir, et Neeve venait d'en repérer une qui faisait les boissons à emporter. « Hyûga, tu m'achètes un café ! » commanda-t-elle en se pendant à son bras.  
- « Pourquoi moi ? » protesta-t-il.  
- « Parce que je n'ai pas un euro sur moi et que tu m'as tirée du lit sans me donner le temps de prendre un café. » répliqua-t-elle en le tirant par le bras vers le comptoir.  
- « Tu es une vraie droguée. » Il s'exécuta en pestant.  
- « Caféééééééééééééééééééééé ! » Neeve en sautait presque de joie et huma le gobelet que le vendeur lui tendit. « Sens-moi ça ! » fit-elle en lui fourrant le pot sous le nez.  
- « Oui, ça sent le café ! » Malgré lui, il était amusé. S'il avait su, il lui en aurait donné avant, du café. Elle sirota sa boisson chaude tranquillement pendant que les trois garçons reprenaient leurs passes. Quand Mamoru n'arriva pas à récupérer une passe un peu plus forte de Kojirô, elle condescendit même à repasser la balle, qui alla directement rouler dans les pieds de Kojirô.  
- « Tu vois, tu t'améliores ! » complimenta celui-ci en récupérant le ballon. Ils arrivaient en vue du parc, et allaient traverser une grande avenue.  
- « Non, je visais Mamoru. » admit Neeve en jetant son gobelet vide dans une poubelle. Mais elle souriait un peu. Son regard n'avait plus cette expression vide. Apparemment, elle venait de se réveiller.

Ils se mirent en ligne devant le passage piéton en attendant que le feu passe au rouge pour traverser. Takeru était en bout de ligne, à côté de Neeve, à qui il donnait des conseils pour taper dans le ballon.  
- « Takeru, on va traverser, donne-moi la main. » ordonna Neeve alors que le feu se mettait à clignoter.  
- « Je ne suis pas un gamin ! » objecta-t-il.  
- « Tu as sept ans et j'en ai seize, ce qui est plus que deux fois ton âge. Tu me donnes la main, c'est tout. » rabroua la jeune fille.  
Convaincu par cet argument de poids ( ???), le garçon prit la main qu'elle lui tendait. Kojirô jeta un coup d'œil à Mamoru, à ses côtés. Celui-ci capta le regard et le foudroya en retour, tout en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Histoire de bien lui faire comprendre que _lui_ ne donnait pas la main pour traverser les rues. La circulation s'arrêta, les quatre traversèrent l'avenue et s'enfoncèrent dans le parc pour trouver un bout de pelouse libre et pas trop détrempée par la pluie de vendredi. Puis ils se mirent en cercle pour se faire des passes. Rapidement, Neeve fut capable de faire des passes convenables, aussi jouèrent-ils à deux contre deux, chaque équipe devant se faire des passes pendant que l'équipe adverse essayait d'intercepter la balle. Tout se passait plutôt bien. Neeve avait retrouvé son entrain habituel et arriva même à couper une passe de Kojirô. Mais elle relança la balle complètement hors champ, et le ballon disparut derrière les buissons. Elle s'excusa et alla à la recherche de la balle. Takeru, le proche des buissons, vint l'aider.  
- « Ah, Takeru, A ta droite. Près de l'arbre. »  
- « Je vois. Tiens ! »  
- « Non ne me pas… Tiens, c'est malin, j'ai encore loupé. Pfff… »  
- « T'es vraiment nulle… »  
- « Tu as shooté trop fort ! »  
- « Je vais la chercher. »  
- « Ne cours pas, tu vas tomber ! » Les voix s'éloignaient.  
Kojirô et Mamoru échangèrent un regard complice devant les non-prouesses de Neeve. Puis ils récupèrent leurs manteaux et entreprirent de franchir les buissons à leur tour, avant que les deux autres ne partent trop loin. Ils contournèrent les dernières haies et virent Neeve disparaître en courant derrière un rideau d'arbres vers leur droite, à la poursuite de Takeru, lui même à la poursuite de la balle. Ils commencèrent à trottiner quand ils entendirent les crissements de pneus de voiture qui freinait à mort. En même temps, la voix de Neeve s'éleva en un hurlement qui glaça le sang dans les veines de Kojirô.  
**-****« TAKERU ! ATTENTION !!»**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mes chapitres sont définitivement de plus en plus longs. Je jure que je vais m'arrêter vers les 8 000 mots par chapitre.

Je suis également contente de moi-même. J'arrive de nouveau à couper mes chapitres à des points intéressants…Oui je suis sadique. C'est pour vous tenir en haleine !! Mwahahahah !


	25. Quand l’appétit va tout va

**Pas grand chose à dire, sauf que je suis super contente d'avoir retrouvé toutes mes revieuses : Yellou, Thokyo etc. L'Homme ne s'étant pas manifesté, j'en ai conclu que je n'avais que des filles comme lectorat. Go girls go !**

Un grand merci à **Chloé** pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne sera qu'une pause. J'espère finir cette fic… dans un an… Mince, je n'ai même pas fini la première partie de mon scénarii.

**Ce soir, c'est spécial dédicace pour Genzô Wakabayashi, **une lectrice fidèle ! Merci snif snif.

Et mon plus grand câlin vers mes irréductibles

Chacha et FicAndRea/Asuka, Yellou et Kiito/Nix sur fanfiction.

Thokyo, Letie, Genzô Wakabayashi, Cristina, Flo, Yayoi, TokikoFun sur Fanfic-fr

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Publié 07 Janvier**

Chap 24 – Quand l'appétit va tout va.

C'était comme si Kojirô avait plongé la tête dans une cuvette d'eau. Instantanément, il fut coupé de tout son, à l'exception des battements de son cœur qui s'étaient mis à tambouriner dans ses oreilles et l'écho sans fin des crissements de pneus accompagnés du cri de Neeve. Un hurlement de terreur pure. Il sprinta comme il n'avait jamais sprinté, abandonnant Mamoru derrière lui. Son regard était fixé sur cette rangée d'arbres qui lui bouchait le vue, qui l'empêchait de voir et qui lui donnait toutes les raisons de craindre le pire. Allait-il trouver le corps de son petit frère disloqué par l'impact, ou dans une mare de sang ? Allait-il voir son frère mourir dans ses bras ? Il dérapa dans l'herbe humide en prenant son virage trop sec et s'affala de tout son poids. Mais il avait eu le temps de voir et il sut qu'il avait eu de la chance. Une sacrée chance de pendu…

De la chance que la rue derrière la rangée d'arbres ne soit qu'une rue à deux voies. De la chance qu'il ne soit pas encore onze heures ce dimanche et que la rue soit presque déserte. De la chance que le conducteur qui venait directement en face ait vu le ballon déboucher alors qu'il s'approchait et que, dans un éclair de lucidité, sut qu'un gamin allait à son tour déboucher et commença à freiner. De la chance que la voie de l'autre côté soit presque libre, permettant au conducteur de se déporter légèrement quand il réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de s'arrêter. De la chance que le conducteur de la voiture roulant en sens contraire ait également le réflexe de ralentir et put s'arrêter avant de heurter la première voiture. De la chance que Neeve ait réussit à agripper le col du chandail de Takeru par le bout des doigts et ait pu le tirer de côté, l'étreignant pour le protéger alors qu'ils roulaient à terre.

Il se releva et se précipita vers les deux formes allongées sur le bitume de la route. Neeve était assise par terre et tenait dans ses bras un Takeru qui sanglotait complètement hystérique. Elle le serrait contre elle en répétant encore et encore que tout allait bien, que c'était fini et que tout allait bien. En effet, à part quelques égratignures et des bleus à venir, les deux étaient totalement indemnes. Les deux voitures étaient également en parfait état. Les conducteurs, deux hommes, étaient aux côtés de Kojirô, tout aussi blanc l'un que l'autre, et Kojirô se douta, tout aussi blanc que lui. Il se confondit en excuses et récupéra le cadavre du ballon qui avait été écrasé. Mamoru arriva à ce moment. Il secoua un peu Takeru qui se reprit et le traîna hors de la route. D'autres voitures étaient arrivées et se trouvaient bloquées. Les klaxons et les questions impatientes commençaient à s'élever. Neeve se releva à son tour et boitilla jusqu'au trottoir.  
- « Tu t'es fait mal ? » demanda faiblement Kojirô. Il venait de vieillir de vingt ans en dix secondes.  
- « Non… Et si on rentrait ? »  
- « D'abord je m'assois. » Il joignit le geste à la parole et se laissa tomber sur le banc le plus proche. Takeru lui monta sur les genoux et demanda un câlin, ce qui était inhabituel pour lui. Kojirô serra son frère à l'étouffer, ne pensant même pas à le gronder. Takeru avait eu la peur de sa vie et n'allait plus jamais traverser sans regarder. Après un moment passé dans le silence le plus complet, il se leva, reposant son frère à terre. « Allez, on rentre. »

Mamoru se laissa glisser du banc et Takeru vint immédiatement lui prendre la main. Neeve commença à marcher, mais elle boitait toujours autant.  
- « Tu t'es fait mal ! » accusa Kojirô en la forçant à se rasseoir sur le banc.  
- « Mais non ! Ce n'est qu'une foulure. Ça va passer. » répliqua-t-elle en tentant de repousser Kojirô. Celui-ci lui dédia une œillade meurtrière.  
- « J'ai déjà eut assez d'émotions comme ça, donc la ferme ! » Cela calma Neeve immédiatement et elle le laissa s'accroupir devant elle, ôter sa chaussure et examiner sa cheville. Elle grimaça quand il tâta le pied, puis gémit fortement quand il fit bouger la cheville. « Ouais, une bonne entorse. »  
- « Je te l'avais dit. » bougonna Neeve en remettant sa chaussure.  
- « Hase, une foulure mal soignée--- »  
- « Peut être plus redoutable qu'une fracture, oui je sais. » coupa Neeve. « Je peux dire adieu au récital de fin d'année. » ajouta-t-elle tristement.  
- « Désolé ! » murmura Takeru avec les larmes aux yeux. Il était absolument contrit de voir que Neeve s'était blessée à cause de lui.  
- « Mais non ! » fit Neeve joyeusement…. Un peu trop fortement. « De tout façon, les répétitions me faisaient chier ! »  
- « Hé, t'as dit un gros mot ! » s'exclama Mamoru.  
- « Et j'en dirai encore bien d'autres. » conclut Neeve en se remettant debout. Elle s'accrocha au bras de Kojirô qui dut la supporter presque entièrement.  
- « Je t'avais dit que tu étais bancale. » railla-t-il.  
- « Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de me faire jouer au foot. »  
Les deux plus jeunes Hyûga rirent. Un rire d'abord incertain, puis qui s'amplifia au point que Neeve et Kojirô rirent aussi. La tension et la peur se dissipaient avec leurs éclats de rire. Un couple qui passait par là les dévisagea, ce qui fit redoubler les rires.

Ils se calmèrent enfin, et lentement, rentrèrent à la maison. Kojirô dut porter Neeve dans ses bras quand ils arrivèrent au pied des escaliers qu'ils avaient tous dévalés en venant.  
- « Pff, t'es lourde ! » protesta-t-il.  
- « C'est toi qui est faible. A quoi ils te servent tous ces muscles ? A faire beau ? » répondit-elle du tac au tac en cognant sur sa poitrine.  
- « Tu parles, je suis capable de te porter jusqu'à la maison comme ça. C'est juste que tu es grosse. »  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu t'y connais en grosse ou pas ? » Neeve faisait la moue.  
- « Souffre en silence ! » tonna Kojirô. Il ne voulait pas se chamailler ainsi devant Mamoru, se rappelant soudain leur conversation de seulement hier. Bon sang, on dirait une éternité déjà !  
Malgré ses fanfaronnades, il posa Neeve par terre en haut des escaliers, tout en continuant à la soutenir. Elle s'appuyait de plus en plus sur lui, et Kojirô voyait qu'elle se mordait les lèvres parfois. Cahin-caha, ils arrivèrent enfin.

Neeve s'assit sur le sofa, le pied en hauteur sur un coussin posé sur la table basse. Mamoru lui apporta de la glace dans un torchon. Kojirô ressortit la trousse de secours pour soigner les égratignures de Takeru, qui les compara à celles de Mamoru en un défi « j'ai les plus grosses. » Puis il s'assit près de Neeve. Il lui tendit un cachet d'anti-douleur pour sa cheville avec un grand verre. Obéissante, elle avala le cachet. Il entreprit de désinfecter les écorchures sur la main et son genou.  
- « Aïe, ça fait mal ! »  
- « Arrête de faire ta douillette. »  
- « En fait, je ne me sens pas très bien… » murmura Neeve. Kojirô lui jeta un coup d'œil distrait en fouillant dans la boîte à la recherche de pansements. C'est que le stock commençait à diminuer. Elle était un peu pâle mais c'était compréhensible. Ils avaient eu des émotions fortes aujourd'hui.  
- « Petite nature ! »  
- « Je te jure… »  
- « 'Pas très bien' comment ? Mal à la tête ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant sur sa main. Mais elle le repoussa violemment, se pencha en avant et vomit par terre. Elle resta pliée en deux sur sa jambe, en cherchant son souffle.  
- « Beeeurk dégoûtant ! » commenta Mamoru, n'ayant pas du tout l'air dégoûté.  
Kojirô soupira et tapota le dos de la jeune fille, tout en essayant de rattraper ses longs cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage.  
- « C'est bon ? »  
- « Humgr… »  
Takeru revenait déjà avec une bassine d'eau et une serpillière.  
- « Je vais nettoyer… » fit Neeve.  
- « Ah, non ! » commanda Kojirô. « Tu restes assise et tu ne me fais pas chier. Mamoru, va lui chercher un verre d'eau. » Il commença à nettoyer. La tache n'était pas très grosse et il eut vite finit. Mais il fronça les sourcils. La tache n'était_vraiment_ pas bien grosse, juste du café et le cachet même pas digéré.  
- « Neeve ? » appela-t-il.  
- « Hum ? » Neeve avait posé la tête sur le haut du sofa et fermé les yeux.  
- « A quand remonte ton dernier repas ? » questionna-t-il d'une voix suspicieuse. Elle avait passé tout son temps enfermée dans sa chambre et n'était pas descendue pour manger.  
- « Vrai repas ou snack ? » demanda-t-elle distraitement.  
- « Vrai repas. »  
- « Sûrement vendredi midi… » lâcha-t-elle.  
- « QUOI ? »  
- « Ben quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux et en le regardant d'un air étonné.  
- « Mais tu es folle ! Comment peux-tu rester presque deux jours sans manger ? »  
- « Je ne suis pas un ventre sans fin comme toi, c'est tout. Je n'avais pas faim. »  
Grommelant et pestant, Kojirô alla lui prépara un sandwich. Il lui tendit l'assiette d'un geste brusque. Neeve examina la nourriture et referma les yeux.  
- « Non merci. » dit-elle en posant l'assiette sur la table basse.  
- « Hase, tu manges. » ordonna-t-il d'un ton ferme.  
- « Je n'ai vraiment pas faim. »  
- « Tu manges. Tout. Maintenant ! » répéta-t-il plus fort.  
- « Non… S'il te plaît… » supplia-t-elle. « Ecoute, juste regarder la nourriture me rend malade ! »  
- « Justement, il faut que tu aies quelque chose dans le ventre ! » Kojirô sentait sa patience s'épuiser.  
- « Si ne je mange pas, je ne serai pas malade. » Elle le regarda d'un air pathétique.  
- « HASE ! »  
- « Je…ne…veux…pas… » bredouilla-t-elle en se mettant à pleurer. Kojirô n'avait prévu pas ça. Il la contempla, bouche bée, tandis que Mamoru et Takeru le regardaient, lui, accusateurs.  
- « Neeve, arrête de pleurer !» dit-il fortement. Il avait toujours de l'effet quand il menaçait de sa voix de capitaine. Mais Neeve n'était pas un joueur de foot. Elle se tassa dans le sofa et pleura de plus belle.  
- « Tu…tu n'es pas…gentil… »  
- « Mais non, c'est toi qui es stupide ! » Kojirô commençait à paniquer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire devant les filles qui pleuraient. Il n'avait jamais fait pleurer de fille avant. En tout cas, pas devant lui.  
- « Tu vois…tu…tu…c'est toi… qui… n'est pas…gentil ! » Les sanglots secouaient ses épaules et sa respiration était tellement hachée qu'elle en attrapa le hoquet.  
- « Neeeeeeve ! » implora Kojirô en regardant ses frères à la recherche d'une aide quelconque. Ils essayèrent les cajoleries sans aucun succès. Pendant ce temps, elle continua à pleurer à fendre l'âme. Ce fut Mamoru qui trouva la solution. Il grimpa sur le canapé près d'elle et la força à le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui fit un gros câlin et petit à petit elle se calma. Elle finit par ne faire que renifler et par avoir un hoquet. Toujours depuis ses genoux, Mamoru lui ordonna de sa petite voix de se moucher, de boire son verre d'eau et de prendre son nouveau cachet. Bizarrement, elle obtempéra. Elle but tout le verre d'un coup, ce qui arrêta son hoquet.  
- « Tu as encore pleuré. Tu me dois une tarte. » Puis il lui ordonna de manger son sandwich.  
- « Nii-san ! » Kojirô sursauta un peu. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. Voilà maintenant que son benjamin savait s'y prendre avec les jeunes filles en pleurs… et qu'il lui donnait des ordres. « Porte-la dans sa chambre ! »  
- « Qui, moi ? »  
- « Qui d'autre ? »

Il obéit en râlant silencieusement. Neeve se laissa faire. Elle dormait presque. Il monta les escaliers, poussa la porte de sa chambre du pied et l'installa dans son lit, qu'elle avait refait avant de partir. Sa tête n'avait pas aussitôt touché l'oreiller qu'elle s'endormait pour de bon. Le footballeur prit la peine de lui mettre la cheville en hauteur. Il se sentait un peu coupable de l'avoir fait pleurer, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas tant sa faute que les nerfs de la jeune fille qui avaient lâchés. Mais tout de même...

Il prépara des sandwiches pour lui et ses frères, qu'ils mangèrent depuis le sofa, devant la télé. Il avait ouvert le rabat qui servait de repose-pied et avait étalé son grand corps sous une couverture pour se tenir chaud. Le week-end avait été chargé en émotions pour tout le monde, et bientôt les trois Hyûga dormaient à poings fermés, Mamoru roulé en boule à gauche de Kojirô, Takeru la tête sur les genoux de son frère aîné. Ils auraient pu passer toute la nuit comme ça, mais Kojirô se réveilla soudainement en sentant une présence dans la pièce. Il redressa la tête brusquement et s'étouffa un peu avec le ronflement qui avait commencé à se former dans sa gorge. A ce moment, il fut aveuglé par un flash.  
- « Oh non, vous étiez si mignons ! » déplora Keiko.  
Elle et Shouta venaient de rentrer de leur week-end en amoureux, et avaient trouvé la maison silencieuse. Depuis le palier, elle avait vu ses trois garçons endormis les uns sur les autres, et s'était approchée à pas de loup pour prendre une photo. Le mouvement de Kojirô réveilla les petits. Tous s'étirèrent et grommelèrent.  
- « Natsuko ne va pas tarder, donc je vais préparer le dîner. Un grand festin.»  
- « Ouais ! J'ai faim moi ! » s'exclama Mamoru en trottinant après sa mère.  
- « Moi aussi ! » Takeru leur emboîta le pas.  
- « Holala ! On dirait que vous n'avez pas mangé ! » plaisanta leur mère.  
- « Ben, Nii-san cuisine toujours aussi mal… » grogna Mamoru.  
- « Mais… pourquoi est-ce que Neeve n'a pas cuisiné ? »  
Les trois Hyûga se figèrent. Mince, qu'allaient-ils dire ? Kojirô n'avait pas envie de raconter l'histoire du primaire, sa prise de gueule avec Neeve, le fait qu'elle n'ait rien mangé et enfin l'incident du matin.  
- « En parlant de Neeve, » Kojirô détourna la conversation, « je crois qu'elle s'est foulée la cheville ce matin. »  
- « Comment ? » Shouta arrivait à ce moment, une valisa à la main. Il déposa son fardeau et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Kojirô trouva l'excuse parfaite pour s'éclipser. Il ramassa la valise et la porta dans la chambre de ses parents. A son retour, Shouta descendait les marches en portant Neeve dans ses bras.  
- « Papa, je peux marcher, tu sais… »  
- « Non ! Mets ton manteau. » Il posa sa fille doucement à terre et lui tendit son manteau. « Je l'emmène à l'hôpital pour passer une radio. Ça ne devrait pas être trop long. »  
- « C'est si grave ? » interrogea Keiko, soucieuse.  
- « Pas_si_ grave que ça, mais suffisamment pour aller passer une radio. »  
- « Désolée… » marmotta Neeve d'un ton grincheux.  
- « C'est moi qui suis désolé. Avoir une fille incapable de shooter dans un ballon… » Shouta s'éclipsa le temps de récupérer le carnet de santé de Neeve.  
- « Je lui ai dit que j'étais tombée en jouant au foot. » chuchota cette dernière à Kojirô. Il sourit. Ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité et connaissant les talents d'actrice de Neeve, il était certain que Shouta avait tout avalé. Sympa de sa part de couvrir une part du désastre…

Natsuko rentra de chez son amie avant Shouta et Neeve. Avec son instinct de sœur, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas le moment où elle franchit le pas de la porte. Elle alla directement voir Mamoru et Takeru et utilisa de tout son pouvoir de grande sœur pour tirer cette affaire au clair. Elle eut un reniflement dédaigneux et alla prendre une douche, laissant ses petits frères en colère contre elle pour ce reniflement de Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout. Elle sortait de la salle de bains quand Shouta arriva dans le salon, Neeve toujours dans ses bras.  
- « Je vais chercher les béquilles ! » dit-il en installant Neeve directement sur une chaise de la table à manger.  
- « Tu sais bien que je ne vais pas les utiliser ! »  
- « Neeve, tu vas utiliser tes béquilles ou je m'en sers pour te taper ! »  
- « Papaaaaa ! »  
- « Le docteur a dit une semaine avec les béquilles. A moins que tu veuilles dire adieu à ta cheville ? Plus de danse ? »  
- « De toute façon, je voulais arrêter la danse. »  
- « Pourquoi ça ? » se désola Keiko en servant la soupe miso. Elle manœuvra élégamment autour de la table, évitant de toucher à la cheville de Neeve, posée sur une chaise à l'écart. « Takeru ! » gronda-t-elle. « Ne cours pas autour de la table, et fais attention à la cheville de ta sœur ! »  
- « Boff j'en ai un peu marre. Et puis il n'y a pas de troupe de danse à Tôhô… »  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? Membre du conseil des élèves ? » demanda Kojirô qui s'était étranglé avec sa soupe en remarquant qu'il ne s'était pas étranglé avec sa soupe en entendant le « cheville de ta _sœur_ ».  
- « Sûrement pas ! J'ai donné pendant quatre ans. Ça prend bien trop de temps ! »  
- « Mais alors, que vas-tu faire ? » Shouta s'asseyait en bout de table, après avoir déposé les cannes près de sa fille.  
- « Rien. » déclara celle-ci calmement.  
- « Comment ça, rien ? » Son père fronça les sourcils.  
- « Ben oui, rien. Pas d'activité extrascolaire en vue pour le moment. Je vais profiter du temps. J'irai voir mon copain, je passerai plus de temps avec mes frères et sœurs et j'irai étudier à la bibliothèque plus pour entrer à l'université de mon choix. »  
- « Je vois que tu as un sens des priorités aiguises. Shun avant tout…. » releva Shouta.  
- « Oui Shun avant tout, parce que depuis que mon père a décidé de me changer d'école, j'aurai de moins en moins de temps avec lui. »  
- « Oh, tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! »  
- « C'est toi qui a commencé ! »

Neeve resta à la maison le lendemain, parce que sa cheville était encore bien enflée. Au plus grand désappointement de Mamoru, elle n'avait pas de plâtre sur lequel dessiner mais un strapping. C'était donc à son tour de ne pas pouvoir se doucher convenablement, et elle dut se rabattre sur le système de douchette de la salle de bains japonaise. Assise sur le rebord en carrelage, le pied sur un tabouret en plastique, elle se débattait avec le tuyau tandis que Kojirô se prélassait dans la douche désormais libre à toute heure.

Quand il rentra de son entraînement lundi soir, il trouva ses frères et sœurs attablées dans la partie salle à manger du salon, en train de faire des origamis. Neeve s'était fortement ennuyée, toute seule toute la journée. Elle avait accueilli le retour de Takeru, le premier à rentrer, avec joie. Elle l'avait aidé à faire ses devoirs, puis ils avaient joué aux dominos pour finir avec les origamis. A ce moment, Natsuko et Mamoru étaient rentrés et avaient voulu montrer leurs talents en pliage. Sur la table trônaient donc des grues, des girafes et des chiens. Neeve se faisait expliquer comment faire un poisson et elle s'appliquait, le bout de sa langue pointant entre ses dents alors qu'elle se concentrait. Pris au jeu malgré lui, Kojirô s'assit et se réessaya au pliage.  
- « Elle est moche ta grue ! » commenta Neeve, qui l'avait regardé faire. Il devait admettre qu'elle n'était pas bien réussie, car après tout, cela faisait presque dix ans qu'il avait fait d'origami. « Elle a une aile plus longue que l'autre et sa queue est plus épaisse que son bec.»  
Dépité et vexé, Kojirô s'empara d'une autre feuille mais eut un vide. Il ne se rappelait que de la grue ! Pour ne pas montrer son embarras, il commença un pliage en se cachant derrière son coude, pour éviter les regards insidieux de Neeve.  
- « Tiens, regarde-moi ce chef-d'œuvre ! »  
- « C'est un bateau… Tout le monde sait faire les bateaux. »  
- « Ben, fais-en un, si t'es si forte. » Décidément, il était vexé. Il reprit son bateau d'un air protecteur.  
- « J'ai encore mieux ! » Et un avion en papier fila sous son nez.  
- « Ça je sais faire ! » Au bout d'un moment, une nuée d'aéroplanes voletait plus ou moins habilement dans le salon.  
- « Tada ! »  
- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma grue ! » s'insurgea Kojirô en récupérant son premier pliage des mains impitoyables de Neeve. « Elle ne ressemble plus à rien ! » D'accord, elle ne ressemblait pas à grand chose avant, mais pas la peine d'en rajouter.  
- « C'était une gruesom. Elle a évolué en un tigruesom ! » Neeve avait dessiné au feutre noir des longs crocs au bec, des rayures semblables à celles du tigre aux ailes, et inscrit un gros « 10 » sur le dos.  
- « Ouais ! Pokemon ! » s'exclama Takeru.

Kojirô n'avait jamais su si Neeve partageait véritablement la passion de Takeru ou si elle faisait semblant pour lui faire plaisir. Néanmoins, il posa son… tigruesom… devant lui et le regarda d'un air comblé. Ma foi, elle s'était même rappelée qu'il portait le numéro dix.  
- « Bon, ce n'est pas tout. Je dois bosser ! »  
- « Dis Nii-san ! regarde ma page d'écriture ! » fit Takeru tout fier.  
Kojirô se retrouva à travailler dans le salon. Natsuko révisait toujours pour ses examens et demandait de l 'aide ici et là à Neeve ou Kojirô. La jeune fille avait reçu un message d'Ayame qui lui avait communiqué la liste de devoirs et Kojirô devait finir une page de devoirs sur les réactions chimiques. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Neeve s'abatte sur la table avec un long soupir.  
- « J'y comprends rien ! Je hais les maths ! »  
- « Neeve, tu m'embêtes ! » rouspéta Mamoru en écartant les longs cheveux de sa sœur qui s'étaient répandus sur ses cahiers. Kojirô jeta un coup d'œil sur l'énoncé du problème et le brouillon à moitie froissé.  
- « C'est normal que tu coinces, la fonction n'existe pas sur - ∞; 1 »  
- « Ah ? » Neeve avait fermé les yeux en un geste dramatique.  
- « Et puis, comment tu veux t'en sortir sans étudier le signe de la fonction ? »  
- « Le quoi ? » Elle avait rouvert les yeux et le regardait, inquiète.  
- « Ben, la dérivée ! »  
- « Oh, le coup où on diminue les « x », c'est ça ?»  
- « Le coup où on diminue… » répéta un Kojirô incrédule. « Mais tu n'y comprends vraiment rien ! »  
- « Non… »  
Kojirô tira Neeve à lui et lui expliqua comment résoudre son problème. Rapidement, il comprit qu'elle n'avait rien retenu des bases et dut revenir à la définition de la dérivée et du domaine de définition. Elle l'écoutait, sourcils froncés en se mordillant les lèvres.  
- « Donc, si j'ai bien compris… » fit-elle d'une voix hésitante, « ici, ma fonction est toujours positive parce que c'est une parabole. Et ici c'est une hyperbole et elle passera sur l'axe des abscisses en – 2 ? »  
- « Ben voilà… » railla Kojirô.  
- « Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai faux ici ? » gémit Neeve en lui présentant un autre exercice.  
- « Parce que -2x-3, ça fait 6 et pas -6, et que ½ c'est sinus (л/6), pas cosinus. »  
- « Ah ouais ? »  
- « Ben ouais… »  
- « Cool ! Merci. Tu es meilleur prof que mon père. » Toute contente d'elle-même, elle rangea ses cahiers.  
Kojirô soupira encore. Ils avaient la belle vie, au collège. Maintenant qu'il était au lycée, non seulement il avait plus d'heures de cours, mais aussi plus de boulot. Il finit son exercice de physique et chercha son livre d'anglais pour récupérer la feuille d'exercice qu'il avait glissé dedans.  
- « Mais… je n'y crois pas ! » explosa-t-il. « J'ai oublié mon livre d'anglais ! » Il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir sortit sur la table.  
- « Tu veux dire, celui-ci ? » demanda Neeve en montrant le livre qu'elle lisait.  
- « Oui ! » rugit-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec mon livre d'anglais ! »  
- « Je regardais ce qu'on étudie en première année de lycée. Les romans politiques, c'est quand même mieux que les sempiternels Charles Dickens et Shakespeare…». Elle lui tendit le manuel. « Non ? »  
- « Si tu le dis…. » Il grommela et lui jeta un regard mauvais. Elle haussa les épaules et dirigea son attention sur Mamoru et sa rédaction. Il passa presqu'une demi-heure à peiner sur ses questions de compréhension de texte, et il posa son stylo avec grognement satisfait.  
- « Fini ? Je peux reprendre ma lecture ? »  
- « Tu n'es vraiment pas bien… » Kojirô secoua la tête en lui tendant son livre. « Ne perds ma feuille, c'est tout ! »  
- « Ça ? »  
- « Oui ça ! »  
- « C'est pourri de fautes ! » dit Neeve en parcourant la feuille rapidement. « C'est « example » avec un 'a' et pas un 'e' ». Elle prit un stylo en papier et commença à corriger. « On 'say something to somebody' et on 'tell somebody something' et pas l'inverse. On dit 'hold something for somebody'. Explain_to_ someone. Cette phrase ne veut rien dire. Celle-ci non plus. 'Actually' est un faux-ami, ça veut dire 'finalement'… » Elle lui rendit sa copie maintenant couverte de ratures et de notations.  
- « Ah ouais ? »  
- « Ben ouais… »

Mardi matin, Neeve retourna en cours. Shun vint la chercher en scooter. Kojirô ricana un peu, ils avaient l'air ridicule comme ça, avec les béquilles en l'air. Mais le voir tous les matins avec sa gueule d'abruti le mettait toujours autant hors de lui. A son plus grand bonheur, il reçut une assez bonne note – pour ses standards – en anglais, et s'attira les jalousies de Ken et Kazuki qui décidèrent de débarquer chez lui dimanche après-midi pour que Neeve corrige leur fiche de lecture.  
- « Mais non ! Je refuse ! » protesta Kojirô, jeudi soir, alors qu'ils se changeaient après l'entraînement.  
- « Pourquoi ? Et puis, je voudrais passer pour voir comment sa cheville guérit. » plaida Ken.  
- « Tu veux la garder rien que pour toi, hein ? » Kazuki se prit un T-shirt puant en pleine tête.  
- « Ça va faire louche si on se paye tous des bonnes notes ! »  
- « Pff, elle va juste corriger nos fautes, pas les idées ! »  
- « C'est sûr que si elle devait corriger tes idées, elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de boulot… » Ken évita habillement le T-shirt puant – le retour ! – et le poussa du pied vers son propriétaire. Kojirô le ramassa et le jeta en boule dans son sac.  
- « Non, c'est non ! » râla-t-il. Il tira trop fort sur sa chaussette qui se déchira. Il regarda ses orteils qui dépassaient hors du tissu et grogna. « Vous êtes contents ? »  
- « Bah, tu pourras faire du raccommodage pendant que Neeve corrigera nos copies… »

Kojirô sut qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette guerre à deux contre un. Il sortit du vestiaire à grand pas, se dirigeant vers le centre-commercial pour s'acheter de nouvelles chaussettes. Toutes ses paires commençaient à être fatiguées et on pouvait voir le jour à travers la plupart des talons. Il fonça à la boutique de sports, piqua deux lots de trois paires noires et un lot de trois paires blanches, et allait payer quand il vit Neeve, béquilles sous les bras.  
- « Hase, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »  
- « Euh… » Elle rosit.  
- « Avec ta cheville, tu veux t'acheter des rollers ? »  
- « En fait, j'achetais un skate. »  
- « Un skate ? »  
- « Tu vas rire… »  
- « Non. »  
- « Promis ? »  
- « Oui, promis… » Ce qu'elle pouvait être gamine par moment.  
- « Ben, c'est pour Mamoru. »  
- « Mam ? »  
- « Parce que… les skates…c'est cool. Et… et toi, tu ne fais pas de skate.»  
Kojirô la détailla et Neeve rosit encore plus. Il fut touché par son attention. C'est sûr, il ne faisait pas de skateboard. Pas moyen qu'il prenne le risque de se péter un genou ou une cheville. Et oui, le skate donnait toujours un côté casse-cou et rebelle. Peut-être que Mamoru se débarrasserait-il de son complexe s'il trouvait quelque chose qui fasse remonter sa propre estime ?  
- « Mais je vais lui acheter le casque et les protections ! » rajouta vivement Neeve, en se méprenant sur son expression. « Non ? »  
- « Si, c'est une bonne idée… Mais j'ai le mot final pour le choix des couleurs. » annonça-t-il en posant son sac sur le comptoir.  
- « Pourquoi toi ? » se récria Neeve.  
- « Parce ce que tu es une fille et que tu vas lui prendre un truc horrible. Genre rose à froufou. »  
L'idée d'un skate rose à froufrou était hilarante. Après une longue discussion, ils choisirent un skate vert et noir avec l'image d'un serpent sur la planche. Ils prirent un casque noir, avec les protège-coudes et genoux qui allaient avec. Neeve prit le tout et alla payer. Kojirô fit passer ses articles avec, et porta les sacs, vu que Neeve naviguait difficilement avec ses cannes.  
- « Pourquoi il faut que je paie pour tes chaussettes, hein ? » bougonna-t-elle.  
- « Parce que comme ça, tu peux jeter les vieilles sans avoir à les raccommoder. »  
- « Pff, je ne sais même pas coudre… »  
- « Hein, tu es une fille et tu ne sais pas coudre ? »  
- « J'espère pour toi que tu plaisantes… » Elle leva sa béquille d'un air menaçant.  
- « Mais oui… » En fait, pas vraiment mais il ne l'avoua pas.  
- « Je sais déjà cuisiner c'est suffisant… »  
- « C'est vrai, tu cuisines plutôt bien… »  
- « Y'a intérêt, avec les cours que je me suis tapée… »  
- « Tu as pris des cours ? »  
- « Ben ouais… C'était ça ou mourir de faim. Ou se contenter de boites et plats surgelés… »  
- « Mais ta…grand-mère ne t'a pas appris ? » Il se retint juste à temps pour ne pas dire « mère. »  
- « Un peu, mais nous avons déménagé quand j'avais onze, juste quand j'étais assez grande pour apprendre. Donc je me suis retrouvée avec mon père et j'ai réussi à survivre pendant deux mois avant que je prenne les choses en mains. »  
- « Oui je ne vois pas Shouta cuisiner. »  
- « En effet. Et puis ça m'occupait. Je me suis ennuyée ferme pendant ma convalescence. En plus, j'ai repris du poids facilement… »  
- « Euh… Neeve ? »  
- « Hum ? »  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu as eu, pour avoir à redoubler une classe ? »  
- « Une pneumonie avec complications. Un choc septique. »  
- « Un quoi ? »  
- « Un déséquilibre du système immunitaire qui entraîne une mauvaise distribution du sang ou une infection des tissus. Ça peut toucher le cœur, les intestins, ou comme moi, les poumons. C'est pour ça que mon père me couve autant. Je suis encore fragile niveau poumons. Mais même si je choppe un rhume, je _ne_ vais _pas_ fondre… »  
- « D'accord, d'accord ! »

Le skate plut énormément à Mamoru, inquiéta fortement Keiko et contraria Takeru qui devint vert de jalousie. Shouta le consola en lui promettant de l'inscrire à un dojo. L'offre n'était pas anodine. Takeru s'était pris d'intérêt pour le karaté après avoir vu Ken, au point que les Pokemon perdaient un peu de leur éclat à ses yeux. Rassasiés jusqu'aux yeux des Pokemon, la famille encourageait fortement Takeru à persister dans la voie des arts martiaux.

Vendredi arriva. Kojirô était content parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de match le lendemain et l'entraîneur leur avait promis un entraînement léger à la place. Le match suivant était contre la Meiwa, l'ancienne équipe de Ken et Kojirô, et leur adversaire le plus sérieux dans le tournoi de qualification. Pour le moment, Tôhô était invaincue, et Meiwa avait un match nul, ce qui leur donnait un désavantage certain. De plus, le match était organisé à Tôhô. Kojirô sentait son sang bouillonner à l'idée de ce match, bien qu'il ne devait se jouer que dans une semaine.

Il se leva de bonne humeur, bien déterminé à profiter de son week-end. Les parents partaient tôt le samedi pour aller à un mariage à Kyoto. Et pour le moment, aucune crise à l'horizon. Pour se changer les idées, il décida de faire son circuit de distribution de journaux à l'envers. Un peu de changement de temps en temps faisait du bien. Il avait eu un flair d'enfer. Il allait déposer la gazette dans une boîte aux lettres quand quelqu'un l'interpella depuis la terrasse.  
- « Hé, donne-le moi directement ! » Un jeune homme, peut-être âgé de quelques années de plus que Kojirô descendait l'allée de sa maison. « Je vais pouvoir le lire durant ma pause café ! C'est rare que le journal soit livré si tôt. » Kojirô lança le périodique d'un geste ample.  
- « Oui, j'ai changé mon itinéraire. »  
- « C'est donc mon jour de chance. »  
- « Euh… excusez-moi, mais… vous êtes policier ? » L'homme venait de fermer le portail derrière lui, et Kojirô vit qu'il était en uniforme.  
- « Pas encore… mais oui, je suis dans la police. Pourquoi ? »  
Se sentant de plus en plus stupide à mesure qu'il parlait, le footballeur expliqua rapidement l'épisode du gang au primaire. A son plus grand étonnement, son interlocuteur le prit très au sérieux. Il sortit même un calepin pour prendre des notes et demanda plus de détails.  
- « Tu as bien fait de m'en parler. »  
- « Ah ? »  
- « Les histoires de gang sont généralement minimes. Mais elles peuvent dégénérer rapidement. Ces gamins peuvent tout autant se reconvertir en de parfaits lycéens qu'en de parfaits criminels. Et le fait que des mioches de dix ans sont impliqués… Ce n'est pas beau. »  
- « Mieux faut prévenir que guérir ? »  
- « Exactement. Ne t'inquiète pas, la police est sur le coup. Après tout, tout le monde a tendance à l'oublier, mais nous sommes une force de proximité avant tout autre chose. Notre quotidien est généralement plus fait de chats perdus que de mafioso en cavale. »  
- « Pas très romantique… Euh, désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça… »  
- « Mais c'est tout à fait la vérité. Nous ramassons la merde de ce monde. »  
- « Bon, je dois y aller ! » Kojirô s'éloigna en courant, balle aux pieds. Gentil mais quand même bizarre, ce flic.

La journée se déroula plutôt bien. Il parvint à se concentrer pendant la plupart des cours, et se concentra vraiment pour les cours de Japonais, pour remercier la professeur de son aide la semaine précédente. Il rentra de son entraînement en sifflotant. Mais sa bonne humeur s'envola quand il remarqua un scooter noir garé dans l'allée. Pourquoi est-ce que l'abruti était encore là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à se payer l'incruste ?

Shun était bel et bien là. Assis au milieu du sofa, à la place que Kojirô occupait généralement quand ils s'asseyaient en famille. En train de jouer à la console avec ses frères. Neeve était assise près de lui, et l'encourageait. Kojirô grimaça quand Shun gagna et il fut absolument horrifié de voir qu'il était arrivé à battre ses records.  
- « Salut tout le monde ! » lança-t-il.  
- « M'ouais ! » grommela tout le monde, concentré sur la nouvelle course de voiture. Se sentant ignoré, Kojirô alla se servir un verre de coca puis poussa Mamoru pour s'installer au milieu de l'autre sofa. Celui-ci ne protesta pas et lui passa même la manette directement.  
- « Allez, fous-lui la pâté de sa vie ! » chuchota-t-il.  
- « Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Shun ? » répondit l'aîné sur le même ton.  
- « Il m'énerve, il me traite comme un gamin. Et je n'aime pas comment il regarde Neeve. »  
- « Bravo Shun ! » acclama Neeve en battant des mains. « Tu as encore gagné ! Et tu bats un autre record ! »  
- « Oui. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ? » demanda-t-il en regardant Kojirô avec un air suffisant qui alluma l'esprit de compétition en ce dernier.  
- « Pas du tout. De toute façon, je pense bien les battre… »  
- « Ah ouais ? »  
- « Ouais. »  
- « C'est parti. »  
Les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent un jeu de course endiablé. Ils étaient aussi bon l'un que l'autre, mais Kojirô avait deux supporters, alors que Shun n'en avait qu'une. Et elle encourageait également Kojirô. Les étincelles commencèrent à voler. Il était maintenant évident qu'ils ne faisaient pas que jouer. Ils réglaient leurs comptes. Rapidement, ils passèrent au jeu de baston et l'atmosphère se fit lourde. Shun avait les dents serrées et Kojirô avait les mains moites. Mais pas question de reculer devant l'autre. Avec la montée d'agressivité, Neeve s'assombrissait.  
- « Et si nous jouions en équipe ? » proposa-t-elle.  
- « Non ! » tonitruèrent-ils ensemble.  
- « Oh la. Il faut vous calmer. Bien trop de testostérone ici. » Ils la dévisagèrent tous les deux. « Ce n'est qu'un jeu vous savez. » ajouta-t-elle.  
A ce moment, Shouta rentra de l'hôpital, Keiko avec lui.  
- « Bonsoir famille ! »  
- « Bonsoir ! »  
- « Ahaha, Shun-kun ! Cela faisait longtemps. » Kojirô roula les yeux quand Shun se leva pour aller serrer la main de Shouta. « Merci pour ton aide. C'est très gentil d'emmener et de ramener Neeve comme ça ! »  
- « Mais c'est avec grand plaisir. »  
- « Alors, comment va ton père ? »  
- « Très bien. Il vous invite toujours à venir au country club un de ses jours. » _Purée, le lèche-cul !!!!_  
- « Ahahah ! Avec le handicap de ton père ? Je n'oserai même pas ! » _Quel bourge ! Du golf !_  
- « Tu restes manger avec nous ce soir ? » Shouta donna une claque sur l'épaule de Shun.  
- « Ah…euh… à vrai dire… » _Allez, casse-toi !_  
Pour marquer le point, Kojirô passa son bras autour de la taille de Neeve, pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'à la table, bien sûr.  
- « Mais si, mais si… Keiko ? Nous avons assez pour un autre ventre affamé ? »  
- « Mais bien sûr ! » Kojirô regarda sa mère ajouter une assiette supplémentaire. « Nous avons commandé suffisamment de pizza pour tous ! » Shun glissa un regard appuyé vers Kojirô qui prit aussitôt la mouche. _Pauvre débile._  
- « Ouais ! Pizza ! » s'écria Takeru.  
- « Heureux de faire votre connaissance. » Shun s'inclinait devant Keiko. « Je suis Shun Fujita. »  
- « Mais c'est moi qui suis heureuse ! Neeve m'a tellement parlé de toi ! Que du bien je te rassure. » _Vraiment ? Est-ce que tu sais qu'elle ment toujours ?_  
Kojirô regarda l'autre abruti se glisser dans les petits papiers de sa mère et séduire Natsuko qui le regardait comme s'il était Zeus en personne. Neeve le regardait avec un air tout aussi con. Takeru succomba rapidement quand il apprit que Shun avait fait du karaté et du kendo. Seul Mamoru resta fidèle à ses côtés.

Il avait une envie folle de prendre Shun par la peau du cou et le jeter dehors à grand renfort de coups de pieds aux fesses dans la rue. Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver. Mince, si ce con le regardait encore une fois, il allait lui fracasser son sourire colgate.  
La soirée allait être longue, très longue… Il s'assit à table avec une envie soudaine de steak… bien saignant… le sang de Shun si possible. Assez pour qu'il crève d'hémorragie. Et c'était bien connu, l'appétit de Kojirô était sans limite.  
Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Kojirô.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Fight ! Fight Fight ! Deux corps d'hommes qui se roulent dans la boue, hum…. [Ici NyaPowa court après son cerveau qui vient de s'éclipser du côté Yaoi. Ohoho.. Et si je mettais Shun avec Kojirô, et Neeve qui compte les pâquerettes… Ohohoh[Cerveau en grève. Ohohohohoh.


	26. Vouloir tout et son contraire

_**De l'orthographe des prénoms et des noms**_

Je viens d'apprendre que les prénoms japonais ne prenaient jamais d'accent, et que donc Ayamé devrait être Ayame. De plus, j'aurais dû écrire Toohoo ou Tôhô, tout comme Hyûga devrait être Hyuuga ou Hyûga, pour signifier un long « o » et « u ». Bon ben, mince alors. Zut. Crotte. Caca boudin. – Et oui, je viens de me taper une séance de babysitting.

Et accès de flemme aigue, je ne vais pas chambouler toute ma fic. Ben bon, vous ferez avec, hein ? Vous allez être gentilles, hein ? Vous allez toujours m'aimer, hein ?

Autre chose, pour répondre un message privé. Le prénom de Neeve s'écrit bel et bien Niamh, mais se prononce « Neeve » à l'anglais, donc « Niiiiv » à la française. Donc oui je devrais écrire Niamh, mais :

Mon amie Ecossaise dont j'ai pris le nom écrit elle-même Neeve et pas Niamh (parce que même en Ecosse ils ne savent pas que Niamh Neeve, et elle en a marre d'entendre son prénom être charcuter.)

Neeve, c'est super plus rapide à taper sur le clavier que Niamh, donc voilà.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Note 1: Ce chapitre m'a pris une éternité à écrire, parce que je n'avais pas du tout prévu la scène du dîner dans mon plan, et j'ai dû réfléchir – si, si je vous jure - pour vous donner un truc cohérent sans massacrer la chronologie des événements. Même chose pour la scène finale, mais heureusement, je sais déjà comment traiter ce passage inopportun.

Note 2 : Rythme de parution chamboulé pour raisons X Y et surtout de compagnies de déménagements qui puent.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 25 - Vouloir tout et son contraire.

Kojirô mâchouillait sa cinquième part de pizza d'un air peu commode. Il avait réussi à se contenir jusque là, mais plus le repas s'éternisait, plus l'envie d'étrangler Fujita montait en lui. En face de lui, Neeve faisait mille grâces à son petit ami, qui se laissait servir comme un roi. Il n'était pas le seul à regretter que la jeune fille se comporte comme une dinde sans cervelle. Mamoru, à droite de Kojirô et en face de Shun, faisait des grimaces à chaque roucoulade.  
- « Shun, veux-tu de la royale ou de la quatre fromages ? »  
- « Huuuum… de la royale. » _S'il te plait, c'est pour les cochons ?_  
- « Neeve, est-ce que je peux en avoir aussi, _s'il te plait _? » demanda Mamoru en tendant son assiette et en dévisageant Shun. Kojirô sourit, dissimulant son contentement derrière sa part de pizza. Mam et lui étaient vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde.  
- « Alors, Shun-kun, as-tu décidé dans quelle université tu vas t'inscrire ? » consulta Shouta.  
- « Bah, j'irai sûrement à Todai. » _Mais bien sûr, tout le monde va à Todai comme ça._  
- « Waou, tu dois être bon en classe ! » s'extasia Natsuko. Elle, c'était sûr, ne captait pas les ondes.  
- « On fait aller. » répondit modestement Shun.  
- « Mamoru aussi, il ira à Todai ! » fit la petite voix, un peu tranchante, de Takeru, bien qu'il ne sache pas ce que Todai était exactement. Quelque part, l'admiration du petit garçon pour Shun venait de disparaître. Peut-être en avait-il assez de cette attitude du parfait jeune homme de bonne famille ?_Voilà donc qu'il s'y met. Il est mal barré le Fujita… Trois Hyûga sur le dos…_  
- « Euh, oui, pourquoi pas ? Quand on se donne à fond, les efforts sont toujours récompensés. » La voix de Shun était affirmative et directe, et son regard n'était pas moqueur. Au contraire, il semblait plutôt assuré du succès futur de Mamoru. Mais loin d'apaiser Kojirô, sa remarqua enflamma la colère du footballeur. _Parce que lui, bien sûr, il n'a pas à travailler dur ?_  
- « Mais que veux-tu faire plus tard ? » interrogea Keiko.  
- « Je n'ai pas encore choisi pour de bon. J'aimerais bien étudier le droit, mais je suis aussi attiré par le journalisme politique. » _Rien que ça ? Tu ne te prends pas pour une merde, toi…_  
Mamoru partageait aussi son sentiment. Il fut prit d'une crise d'éternuements et Kojirô aurait pu jurer avoir entendu un discret « _Bouffon ! »_ dissimulé au milieu. De nouveau il masqua sa joie, cette fois en avalant un grand coup de coca. Takeru avait également compris, et il se marrait bien. Les autres autour de la table ne comprenaient pas. Leurs regards étonnés redoublèrent l'hilarité du gamin. Au point que Kojirô et Mamoru se mirent à ricaner à leur tour. L'aîné avait toujours le nez dans son verre, ce qui fit qu'il inspira un peu du liquide gazeux. Mamoru s'étouffa sur un morceau d'anchois et Takeru rigolait parce que ses frères se mirent à tousser en même temps.  
- « Euh, les garçons, tout va bien ? » enquêta leur mère d'un ton suspicieux.  
- « Ce n'est rien, c'est un truc entre nous. » expliqua Mamoru, le premier à se remettre de ses émois alimentaires. Les trois Hyûga, en parfait harmonie et totalement synchronisés, sourirent innocemment de toutes leurs dents, puis échangèrent un regard entendu.  
- « Vous n'êtes pas frères pour rien ! » s'exclama Shouta en riant aux éclats. Kojirô pouvait voir que le chirurgien aimait beaucoup cette ambiance familiale, et se sentit un peu coupable de ruminer dans son coin. Mais depuis quand Shun faisait-il de la famille, hum ?  
- « Veux-tu du jus d'orange ? » s'enquérait doucement Neeve auprès de ce dernier._Mais mince, laisse-le souffler, ton Shun, tu vas finir par l'épuiser. Et puis, il est capable de se servir tout seul._  
- « Non, du coca, please. » _Comme je me la joue, avec mon sourire Colgate. Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ? Du coca ? MON coca ? __**MON COCA**__ ! Pas touche à mon coca !_  
Rapide comme l'éclair, avant même que Shun finisse sa phrase, Kojirô s'empara de la bouteille et entreprit de se servir. A son plus grand plaisir, il finit la bouteille.  
- « Oh, mince. Désolé. »  
- « Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais chercher une autre bouteille. » fit Neeve d'un ton un peu sec en commençant à se lever.  
- « Pas question ! Ne bouge pas, la bancale ! » Kojirô n'avait pas prévu que Neeve se dévoue à ce point et voilà que son mauvais tour se retournait contre lui. Ou elle.  
- « Je vais y aller. » proposa Mamoru. Intrigué par cet élan de générosité, Kojirô regarda son benjamin repousser sa chaise et aller dans la buanderie chercher une nouvelle bouteille. « Elle n'est pas fraiche… »  
- « Prends des glaçons. » suggéra Neeve. Mamoru s'exécuta et revint avec un bol de glaçons et une bouteille plastique qu'il ouvrit dans un grand « Pssssiiiit » pétillant.  
- « Tiens ! » Mamoru voulu mettre un glaçon dans le verre de Shun, mais rata son coup. Le cube froid rebondit sur le bord du verre et tomba sur la nappe. « Oups ! » Il se pencha le pour le ramasser, mais _comme par hasard…_ son coude heurta la bouteille de coca encore ouverte qui alla se déverser sur les genoux du lycéen. « Ooooooups ! Pardon. »

Encore une fois, Kojirô et Takeru durent trouver un moyen de cacher leur hilarité. Takeru s'éclipsa sous la table, à la poursuite du bouchon qui avait roulé hors de vue, pendant que Kojirô s'éloignait dans la cuisine, pour aller prendre une éponge. Neeve et les parents étaient en train de sauver le reste des pizzas ou de sécher Shun, ce qui laissa suffisamment de temps aux trois Hyûga pour partager un sourire goguenard.  
- « Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien ! ». Shun essayait de rassurer Neeve qui se lamentait du sort de son pantalon.  
- « Mais c'est ton pantalon d'uniforme ! Il faut mieux laver tout de suite avant que les taches s'incrustent. »  
- « En effet. Kojirô, prête donc quelque chose à Shun-kun pendant ce temps. » décréta Keiko. Shun protesta fortement. Les sourires des Hyûga se figèrent un instant, avant que Kojirô ne se reprisse, et élargisse le sien.  
- « D'accord. Par ici. Mais tout risque d'être un peu grand, bien sûr. » _Espèce de demi-portion._  
Shun suivit Kojirô dans sa chambre et resta sur le seuil et examina la pièce pendant que Kojirô fouillait dans son armoire à la recherche d'un truc à passer à l'abruti de service. Un truc qu'il ne met plus parce qu'après, il allait bruler le vêtement. Beeeurrrrk…. Pas moyen qu'il porte un habit dans lequel Fujita avait posé ses fesses.  
- « Tu ne penses vraiment qu'au foot. » C'est marrant, quand Neeve lui avait dit ça récemment, il avait prit ça plutôt comme un compliment. Mais là, les mêmes mots dans la bouche de Shun sonnaient comme une injure.  
- « Et alors ? »  
- « Rien. Ta chambre est froide, sans personnalité. » C'était une insulte à peine voilée.  
- « On sent l'expert. » Kojirô lui lança un bas de jogging élimé. Shun déplia le vêtement et te tint à bout de bras.  
- « Comme je disais, sans personnalité. Enfin, ce n'est pas étonnant… de la part d'un _sportif de haut niveau._ » Le jeune homme alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains pour se changer. Kojirô serra les poings et redescendit dans le salon pour éviter de fracasser la porte et d'aller noyer Shun dans le bac à douche. Si, si, il était certain d'y arriver. « Quand on se donne à fond, les efforts sont toujours récompensés. » Non ?

En attendant que le pantalon de Shun soit nettoyé, Shouta invita tout le monde à faire une partie de Monopoly. Kojirô grogna tout bas. Monopoly. Un jeu de pure chance… Mais les Hyûga avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac, et Dame Chance dut battre retraite devant une série d'échanges de billets sous la table. Sans grande surprise pour eux, Mamoru finit premier, et Shun bon dernier. Les trois frères se réjouirent de leur victoire commune et papotèrent joyeusement pendant que Shun se changeait. Takeru vint curieusement s'asseoir près, très près de son aîné, mais son comportement s'expliqua très vite. Shun redescendit les escaliers avec un pantalon jadis bleu couvert de coca, maintenant bleu avec des marques roses ici et là. Kojirô ne put se retenir et éclata de rire. Il serra Takeru contre lui et discrètement tapa dans la main de Mamoru.  
- « Mais… mais…. » Neeve était stupéfaite et confuse.  
- « Apparemment, il restait un T-shirt rouge au fond de la machine. » expliqua Keiko.  
- « Oh, Shun je suis désolée ! »  
- « C'est bon Neeve, ce n'est qu'un pantalon. » Mais la voix de Shun était un peu dure. Du coup, les Hyûga se sentirent mal. Tout retombait encore sur Neeve. Shun saluait Shouta et Keiko, qui laissèrent Neeve accompagner son petit ami jusqu'à la porte. Porte qui se referma derrière eux… Kojirô regarda Shouta, pensant que celui-ci allait exploser, mais au contraire, le voilà qui secouait la tête en souriant. Cependant, comme Neeve ne rentrait pas, il décida qu'il était temps de vider les poubelles. Pff… les pères…. Comme quoi, ils disent une chose et font le contraire. Kojirô se rappelait très bien avoir entendu une menace du genre « tu embrasses Shun devant moi et je te mets au couvent » le jour du déménagement. D'accord, techniquement parlant, ils n'étaient pas _devant _lui, mais Shouta_devait bien savoir_ qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de se réciter de la poésie. Kojirô monta la courte volée de marches vers le palier en un grand pas et remonta le couloir rapidement. Mais Neeve entrait déjà, bataillant avec ses béquilles.

- « Ah ! la poubelle…Tu as pensé au recyclage ? »  
- « Oui, oui, oui… » grommela Kojirô. « Le carton, le plastique et le verre… »  
- « C'eeeeest biiiiiiien. »  
Elle avait vraiment le chic pour l'énerver. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Shun pouvait la supporter. Enfin, si, il pouvait comprendre comment… ou du moins pourquoi. _Sale abruti pervers…_ Il passa devant ledit abruti pervers qui était en train de monter sur son scooter, pour aller mettre les sacs dans leurs poubelles respectives.  
- « Hé ! »  
- « Quoi ? » grogna le footballeur en se retournant.  
- « Je sais que nous sommes partis du mauvais pied, et je sais que ni toi ni moi ne regrettons. Mais tu laisses Neeve hors de ça. »  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »  
- « Votre petit jeu, à toi et tes frères. Je ne suis pas débile. »  
- « Vraiment ? »  
- « Oui, vraiment. Que tu le veuilles ou non, Neeve sort avec moi, alors lâche-moi les baskets. »  
- « C'est ma sœur, c'est normal que je m'inquiète. »  
- « Sauf que ce n'est pas ta sœur et tu le sais très bien. » Sur ces mots énigmatiques, Shun passa son casque et démarra. Kojirô haussa les épaules et monta directement dans sa chambre. Sa mère était en train de souhaiter une bonne nuit à Takeru et Mamoru. Elle et Shouta partaient le lendemain matin pour un mariage sur Kyoto et ne rentreraient que le lundi en fin de soirée. Il était sur le point d'aller prendre une douche quand Keiko toqua à sa porte.  
- « Oui Maman ? »  
- « Assis. » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix dure en fermant la porte derrière lui. Kojirô s'inquiéta et obéit en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise de bureau. Elle avait la voix qu'elle prenait pour les sermons. Il ne savait pas – encore – ce qu'il avait fait, mais il allait en prendre pour son grade. « Je suis extrêmement déçue par ton attitude. » commença Keiko.  
- « A quel propos ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.  
- « La façon dont tu traites Shun. Et la façon dont tu as monté tes deux frères contre lui. »  
- « Je n'ai rien monté du tout. Ils se sont 'montés' tous seuls. » protesta Kojirô.  
- « Mais bien sûr ! »  
- « Je te jure ! »  
- « Pff… Quoiqu'il en soit, les gamineries de ce soir m'ont vraiment donné honte. Honte de vous trois ! »  
- « Hé ! »  
- « Non ! Tais-toi ! Shun-kun est un garçon charmant, bien élevé et qui tient énormément à Neeve. »  
- « C'est ça… »  
- « Ne me coupe pas la parole. Tu as remarqué, j'espère, que je ne t'ai jamais demandé des explications quand au fait que tu lui aies presque cassé le nez. Je pensais alors que tu étais un garçon raisonnable, et qu'il devait y avoir une raison, une _bonne_ raison pour que tu l'attaques. Mais maintenant que je l'ai rencontré, je commence à me demander ce qui c'est vraiment passé. »  
- « Attends un peu Maman ! Qui vas-tu croire ? Moi ou cet abruti ? »  
- « En temps normal, toi. Mais je serais curieuse d'avoir ton point de vue sur la question. Pourquoi l'as-tu frappé ? Pourquoi le détestes-tu ainsi ? » Keiko foudroya son aîné et attendit une réponse, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. En d'autres circonstances, Kojirô se serait presque amusé du fait qu'il se sente intimidé par un bout de femme qui lui arrivait à la poitrine. Mais le bout de femme étant sa mère, elle entrait dans une toute autre catégorie, où la taille et l'âge n'avaient pas d'importance.  
- « Il traite Neeve comme une poubelle. »  
- « Il ne m'a pas donné cette impression. »  
- « C'est parce qu'il est sournois. Il joue l'ado parfait devant les parents, mais crois-moi, il ne respecte pas Neeve.»  
- « Même si c'était vrai, ne penses-tu pas que tu pourrais faire mieux _pour elle_ que de te moquer de son petit ami ? Je te signale que pour le moment, c'est toi qui traites Neeve comme une poubelle, lui s'est comporté de façon exemplaire face à vous trois. »  
- « Devant vous--- »  
- « Je ne vais pas entrer dans la polémique et prendre parti. Je tiens seulement à t'avertir que j'attends désormais un comportement exemplaire de ta part la prochaine fois que tu le vois. Est-ce que je suis claire ? »  
- « Hun… »  
- « Pardon ? »  
- « Oui Maman… » Avoir seize ans, c'était galère.

Kojirô alla se coucher de mauvaise humeur, et donc se releva de mauvaise humeur. Il se sentait vexé, dépité et encore plus que tout, blessé par l'attitude de sa mère. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle doutait de lui. D'accord, il n'avait pas été gentil mais elle l'avait dit elle-même, il était un garçon raisonnable, Donc pourquoi refusait-elle soudainement de le croire ? Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit trompé ? Que Shun soit effectivement un bon gars ? Mais ce n'était pas que lui. Mam et Tak le détestaient. Ayame ne l'appréciait pas. Donc oui, il y avait bel et bien quelque chose de pourri chez Shun. Rassuré par ces pensées, il affronta sa distribution de journaux et l'entraînement du matin sans broncher. Il arriva même à se concentrer en cours de physique-chimie, suffisamment pour pourvoir distiller un arôme de banane qui sentait à peu près la banane… Banane pourrie d'accord, mais banane tout de même. Ken, Kazuki et Kojirô mangèrent ensemble. L'entraîneur avait avancé la session de l'après-midi pour que les joueurs puissent profiter de leur temps libre. Il était ainsi tout juste 3h30 quand Kojirô rentra chez lui.

Le jeune homme se sentait bien. Il venait de faire juste ce qu'il fallait de sport pour se dépenser sans pour autant s'épuiser, avait pris une bonne douche chaude et s'apprêtait à passer un superbe week-end avec ses frères et sœurs. La soirée s'annonçait bien. Neeve avait non seulement promis de cuisiner un repas traditionnel, mais avait également accepté de regarder le match de foot ce soir. Kojirô avait cependant dû la laisser choisir le DVD pour la seconde partie de la soirée. Ses parents étaient absents, ses copains venaient demain techniquement pour étudier, réellement pour regarder les matchs de la J-League sur grand écran, accessoirement pour se faire corriger leurs devoirs d'anglais. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas de souci financier, bien qu'il aurait échangé les problèmes de relations sœur-frère contre n'importe quel manque d'argent à tout moment. Si sa famille avait besoin d'argent, la solution était facile : il lui suffisait de travailler plus. Mais les problèmes de cœur ou d'amitié, c'était une autre paire de manches et Kojirô, lui, n'y connaissait rien en matière d'émotions et relations sociales.

C'est fou comme les problèmes semblent vous trouver. A croire que tout être humain est destiné à continuellement devoir avoir des pépins. Avant le remariage de sa mère, Kojirô avait des problèmes de temps et d'argent. Jamais assez de l'un comme de l'autre. Maintenant, il en avait presque trop, et alors qu'il aurait facilement trouvé comment profiter de cet extra de temps et d'argent, le voilà jusqu'au coup dans les embrouilles sentimentales. Ainsi savoir que pour une fois, il allait passer un moment en paix, rien que ça, c'était un miracle.  
Il fut accueilli par une bonne odeur de tarte aux pommes. Neeve avait apparemment respecté sa part du marché passé avec Mamoru.  
- « Alleeeeeez, Neeeeeeeeeve… » implorait ce dernier en regardant la tarte fumante posée sur le comptoir.  
- « Non seulement c'est encore trop chaud pour que tu en manges, mais je te signale que nous attendons ton frère. »  
- « Frère qui est de retour ! » annonça Kojirô en se léchant les babines d'avance. Il n'y avait rien à dire, Neeve savait cuisiner. Il se servit un grand verre de coca et sortit le bloc de glace à la vanille du congélateur.  
- « Tut tut, j'ai fait de la crème anglaise ! »  
- « De vrai ? » demanda Takeru incrédule.  
- « Oui, de vrai. Allez les gloutons, c'est bon. » Neeve coupa la tarte en huit et distribua les parts. Chacun des garçons se resservit et ils allèrent même jusqu'à se battre pour savoir qui se régalerait de la dernière goutte de la crème anglaise. Puis ils sortirent dans la rue pour regarder Mamoru s'essayer au skate. Au bout de vingt minutes, Natsuko alla dans sa chambre pour réviser ses concours qui arrivaient à grand pas. Neeve s'assit sur un banc, une tasse de café à la main. Kojirô ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle agitait son pied bandé nerveusement.  
- « Ça te fait mal ? »  
- « Non mais ça m'embête. Je n'aime pas rester immobile. J'ai envie de jouer au basket, ou de danser ou… juste bouger. »  
- « Allez, courage, tu laisses tomber les béquilles lundi. »  
- « Oui, mais mon père va être sur mon dos maintenant. Il veut que j'aille faire des séances de rééducation. La barbe ! »  
- « Hum. » acquiesça Kojirô. Le silence retomba jusqu'à ce que Takeru supplie son frère de le laisser monter sur sa planche. « J'ai faim. » déclara-t-il soudain.  
- « Encore ? »  
- « Ben ouais. »  
- « Mais… tu n'es pas normal toi ! »  
- « Ben non. Et parler n'arrange pas le fait que j'ai toujours faim. »  
- « Moi aussi ! »  
- « Et moi aussi ! »  
Neeve craqua devant les trois paires d'œil Hyûgaesque version labrador. Elle tenta bien de rouspéter et d'argumenter que manger entre les repas était mauvais pour la santé, rien n'y fit. Quand ils rajoutèrent leur sourire en coin, elle se sut perdue. Elle réussit à tenir encore deux minutes avant de capituler. Elle leur donna des madeleines avant de les envoyer ramasser le linge.  
- « Hyûga-san, apporte-moi donc ton linge sale. »  
- « J'ai pas ! » annonça-t-il fièrement.  
- « Mon œil ! »  
- « Mais…. »  
- « Si je monte dans ta chambre et que je trouve du linge sale…. »  
- « Bon, bon, paix la furie. »  
- « ET PLUS VITE QUE CA ! » hurla Neeve alors qu'il bondissait vers sa chambre. Elle avait raison. Il avait du linge à laver. En le voyant redescendre les bras pleins, elle eut son sourire narquois et son haussement de sourcil.  
- « Hase, ta gueule ! » prévint Kojirô.  
- « Mais je n'ai rien dit ! »  
- « Tu penses trop fort ! »  
- « Au moins, moi, je pense. Ce n'est pas comme certains… »  
- « Hum…. MAN-GER !!! » Kojirô avança vers elle comme un zombie et lui souffla dans les yeux. Le temps qu'elle proteste, il avait filé dans le salon avec son plat de crudités, s'attirant une nouvelle vague de récriminations. Mam et Tak descendirent leur puzzle géant de leur chambre et Kojirô s'attabla sur la table basse pour essayer de les aider. Neeve avait mis la radio de la cuisine en marche et elle chantonnait tout en préparant à manger.  
- «Oh la ! Ça fume ! » commenta-t-elle d'une voix malicieuse.  
- « Quoi donc ? » marmonna Kojirô en examinant une pièce de plus près. Etait-ce une poutre du pont ou une poutre du gratte-ciel ?  
- « Ton cerveau… »  
- « Ah-ah-ah… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
- « Que vous mettiez la table. Le repas est prêt. »  
Neeve s'était surpassé, mais n'avait pas fait assez à manger pour complètement rassasier ses frères.  
- « Mais je n'y crois pas. Vous êtes de vrais ogres. Vous allez devenir gros et moches. »

Râlant, les trois frères s'installèrent sur le canapé pour regarder le match de foot. Neeve s'installa à côté avec son papier à lettres et se mit à écrire fébrilement. Pendant les deux heures de match, elle arriva à écrire trois longues lettres de quatre pages chacune. Une fois l'émission sportive terminée, Mam et Tak allèrent se coucher, sans trop résister. Natsuko redescendit le temps de faire le plein de thé et remonta dans sa chambre illico.  
- « Bon, c'est l'heure du DVD ! » fit Neeve joyeusement  
- « Humph. »  
- « Roo, tu n'as pas fini ? Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'ai pris ! »  
- « Et qu'est-ce que tu as loué ? »  
- « Le Bon, la Brute et le Truand. Tu l'as vu ?»  
- « Non. Un western ? »  
- « Ouiiiiiii. J'adoooooore les westerns. »  
Voilà un côté de Neeve qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il la regarda s'asseoir à côté de lui, et se pelotonner sous la couverture. Il fut fasciné par les expressions changeantes de son visage : émerveillement, inquiétude, rire, selon le moment du film. Il secoua la tête. Elle était vraiment gamine. Pas étonnant qu'elle aime les Pokemon.  
- « Neeve ? »  
- « Hum ? »  
- « Est-ce que tu aimes les films d'animation ? Genre les Walt Disney ? »  
- « Oui pourquoi ?  
- « …. »  
- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais la grimace ? J'aime les dessins animés et alors ? »  
- « ... »  
- « Arrête de te moquer de moi !!!» Kojirô avait roulé les yeux au ciel en entendant sa première réponse puis avait dédié un regard narquois à la jeune fille qui rougissait en ne comprenant pas très bien où il voulait en venir. « Arrête ça !!! » Neeve se jeta sur Kojirô et entreprit de le bourrer de coups de poings. Elle ne réussit qu'à le faire rire, ouvertement.  
- « Tu n'es vraiment qu'une gamine capricieuse ! » se moqua-t-il gentiment en bloquant ses poings facilement. Elle essaya de se dégager et il résista. Elle était plus forte qu'il ne le pensait, mais elle ne faisait toujours pas le poids. A force de batailler, il se retrouva allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, la tête sur l'accoudoir rembourré, elle plaquée contre lui par un bras, pendant qu'il zappait de l'autre main à la recherche d'un programme du soir intéressant. Ayant trouvé une énième rediffusion de « Friends », il posa naturellement la télécommande sur son dos, entre les deux omoplates.  
- « Héééééé ! je ne suis pas un coussin… » protesta Neeve en se tortillant, sans grand résultat.  
- « Chuuuut, j'essaye de suivre… » fit doucement Kojirô en posant son autre bras sur son dos. Neeve se trouva définitivement bloquée.

En fait, c'était plutôt agréable comme position. Une sorte de câlin allongé. Le corps de Kojirô émettait une douce chaleur qui étrangement l'apaisait. Neeve sentait la poitrine du jeune homme se soulever quand il respirait, entendait un son grondant quand il parlait, percevait ses abdos se contracter quand il riait. Elle tourna la tête pour être plus confortable et voir l'écran, collant presque son oreille sur son torse. Elle distinguait clairement les battements de son cœur, lents et réguliers. Son sweat-shirt avait un parfum particulier, un mélange de lessive, de déodorant et de musc masculin pas déplaisant. Shun ne sentait pas comme ça. Il sentait toujours l'eau de Cologne ou l'after-shave, jamais cette odeur brute, cette essence de soi-même. Neeve réalisa soudain qu'elle avait refermé son poing sur le tissu qu'elle reniflait doucement, un peu comme un chien. Et que Kojirô, concentré sur le programme télé, avait commencé à jouer avec ses cheveux d'une main distraite.  
- « Bon, ben je vais y aller. » fit-elle brusquement en se redressant.  
- « Hum ? Tu n'aimes pas Friends ? » demanda Kojirô, un peu étonné par cette réaction inattendue.  
- « Euh, si mais j'ai déjà vu cet épisode, et j'ai sommeil. » Neeve rougit profondément. Parce qu'elle s'était levée, la voilà maintenant quasiment assise sur les genoux de Kojirô. Surtout qu'il se levait à son tour, la portant presque dans ses bras avant de la reposer au sol.  
- « Tu as raison, je vais me coucher aussi. »  
Neeve se détourna rapidement, mais Kojirô avait compris qu'elle était gênée. Il se rembrunit. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Ne pouvaient-ils par regarder la télévision ensemble ? Ce que c'était chiant, les filles. Il monta les escaliers derrière elle, grommelant dans sa barbe.  
- « Bonne nuit. » dit Neeve doucement.  
- « Grmph. » Du coin de l'œil, il vit qu'elle semblait affectée par son grognement. Mais quoi encore ? Jamais contentes, les filles.

Dimanche matin arriva. Le ciel était lourd et couvert, la pluie tombait par intermittence, décidée à ne pas se déverser une bonne fois pour toute pour laisser les adolescents profiter d'un week-end en paix. Kojirô évita une giboulée en rentrant de sa distribution, et le temps qu'il finisse ses séries de pompes et d'abdos, la pluie s'était dissipée.

Neeve était curieusement tranquille, s'affairant au ménage et à la préparation du repas de midi dans son coin. Elle n'évitait pas Kojirô à proprement dit, mais ne faisait rien pour rechercher sa compagnie. Il réussit à la coincer alors qu'elle était sur le toit en train d'étendre du linge dans l'espoir vain qu'il sècherait, tandis qu'il sortait de la chambre de Natsuko où il avait expliqué un problème de maths à sa sœur.  
- « Quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il en l'aidant à étendre un grand drap. Avec ses béquilles, elle faisait presque peine à voir.  
- « Non non, tout va bien ! »  
- « Menteuse ! »  
- « Non. »  
- « Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas me mentir. »  
- « Laisse tomber, c'est un truc de fille. »  
- « Mais… oh…oooooh…. »  
Kojirô s'éloigna rapidement, pensant avoir – enfin - compris quelque chose. Mais Neeve souriait toute seule, en secouant la tête. L'ultime excuse, ce « un truc de fille », à laquelle aucun individu du sexe masculin ne résistait. Elle fonctionnait pour presque tous les cas : mauvaise humeur, secret à cacher, envie d'être seule, refus d'obtempérer – surtout quand il s'agissait de sport. La plupart du temps, _ils_ comprenaient que c'était-ce-moment-du-mois et _elles_ avaient la paix pendant une semaine. C'était vraiment trop chou, les garçons. Faciles à cerner, encore plus à berner, mais chou.

Ken et Kazuki débarquèrent en force juste après le repas. Neeve les chassa de la cuisine immédiatement. Ils battirent en retraite dans la chambre de leur capitaine.  
- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Neeve ? » gémit Sorimachi en se frottant une main qui s'était prise un grand coup de spatule.  
- « Laisse tomber, c'est un truc de filles. »  
- « Oooooh… »  
- « Euuuuuh, Capitaine…. Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc ? » demanda Ken soudain, en agitant le tigruesom entre ses doigts. Kojirô avait soigneusement gardé son pliage et l'avait posé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. S'il était honnête, il avouerait qu'il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il avait conservé cette cochonnerie, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la jeter à la poubelle.  
- « Un origami, tête de pou. » répliqua Kojirô en tentant de récupérer son bien.  
- « Pourquoi est-ce que ta grue a des dents ? » interrogea Kazuki en examinant l'œuvre.  
- « Parce que ! » Il sentait qu'il devenait rouge et que ses amis commençaient à s'étonner de sa ténacité à vouloir les tenir éloignés du pliage.  
- « Hééééé ! Elle a un maillot numéro dix, ta grue ! Kojirô, ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui as fait ça ? »  
- « Occupez-vous de vos affaires ! » gueula Kojirô. Il parvint à bloquer le bras de Ken et déposer son trigruesom dans une de ses coupes. Le geste était désinvolte, pour prouver qu'il s'en foutait, mais il s'assura d'un regard en coin que l'origami n'était pas endommagé.  
- « SILENCE ! » hurla la voix de Natsuko à travers la paroi.  
Les footballeurs s'installèrent comme ils pouvaient, Ken et Kazuki sur le lit, Kojirô dans sa chaise et entreprirent sans grande conviction de faire leur exposé d'histoire. Mais la Guerre de Sécession était beaucoup moins intéressante que les pronostics des matchs de J-League. Kojirô et Kazuki entamèrent une discussion sur Yokohama FC Vs Yokohama Marinos qui dégénéra en dispute jusqu'à ce que Natsuko ouvrît la porte d'un coup de pied violent et leur criât dessus à pleine voix.  
- « Y'en a qui bossent sérieusement ici ! Kazuki TA GUEULE ! »  
Puis elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte derrière elle.  
- « Elle aussi, c'est un truc de filles ? »  
- « Kazuki TA GUEULE ! » Ken et Kojirô lui lancèrent leur livre d'histoire en même temps.  
- « SIIIIILENCE !!!!! » s'égosilla Natsuko.  
Ils retournèrent à leur guerre américaine mais abandonnèrent après dix minutes.  
- « Foot ? » proposa Kojirô en s'étirant.  
- « Foot. » confirmèrent les deux autres.  
Ils descendirent les escaliers et croisèrent Natsuko.  
- « Je vais chez une copine pour réviser… » informa-t-elle  
- « D'accord. » accepta Kojirô. « Mais pourquoi prends-tu ton nécessaire à maquillage pour aller réviser ? »  
- « Parce que je dors chez elle. Tiens la voilà ! »  
- « Natsuko, attends ! » Mais la jeune adolescente était déjà grimpée dans la voiture qui venait de s'arrêter devant la maison.  
- « Hase ! » tonna-t-il.  
- « M'oui ? » répondit Neeve depuis la cuisine.  
- « Tu étais au courant pour Natsuko ? »  
- « Oui. »  
- « Depuis quand ? »  
- « A peu près dix minutes… »  
- « Mais… mais… Tu dois m'en parler avant ! » s'indigna Kojirô, sa fierté de frère aîné froissée.  
- « Pourquoi faire ? Tu aurais dit oui de toute façon… »  
Coupé dans son élan d'indignation fraternelle, il ronchonna pour la forme. Il se faisait mener par le bout du nez. Il renifla dédaigneusement… mais….  
- « Mais c'est que ça sent drôlement bon ! »  
- « Un peu ! Venez voir ! » appela Neeve.  
Les trois garçons s'approchèrent du comptoir américain sur lequel des sacs en toiles de petite taille, bleu, noir, vert, jaune et rouge, étaient posés.  
- « Joyeuse Saint Valentin ! » s'exclama gaiement la jeune fille en distribuant les sacs. Ken eut droit au rouge, Kazuki au bleu et Kojirô au noir.  
- « Attends… » faisait ce dernier d'un air paniqué, « c'est la St Valentin ? »  
- « Demain, oui. Pourquoi ? »  
- « Noooooon !!! » Il s'écroula sur une chaise tandis que Ken se bidonnait comme une baleine.  
- « Il déteste la St Valentin. Les filles deviennent hystérique, lui courent après, se jettent carrément sur lui et il doit passer la journée à se cacher. » expliqua-t-il.  
- « L'année dernière, il s'est presque défenestré pour échapper à un groupe des plus persistants. » ajouta Sorimachi avec un grand sourire.  
- « Et il était au deuxième étage… »  
- « Mais merde, elles m'ont suivi même jusque dans les vestiaires ! » protesta Kojirô.  
- « Ben, planque-toi dans les toilettes. » conseilla Neeve. « Elles ne devraient pas y aller, tout de même. »  
- « Mais de quoi je vais avoir l'air ? Tout le monde pensera que je suis incontinent ! » s'insurgea le capitaine. Les trois autres le regardèrent en silence avant d'éclater d'un rire sonore.  
- « Je hais les filles. »  
- « Bon, Neeve, merci pour… ooooh ! Des tartelettes à l'abricot ! » fit Ken en ouvrant son sac. « Mes préférées ! » Il la serra dans ses bras.  
- « Cool, j'en ai au citron ! Merci Neeve ! » s'enthousiasma Kazuki. Il voulu faire comme Ken et à sa grande surprise, Neeve se laissa faire.  
- « Et toi, Capitaine, qu'est-ce que tu as eu ? »  
- « Du gâteau à l'ananas. »  
- « Ah bon ? Pas de tartelette ? » s'étonna Kazuki.  
- « Non, tu sais bien que je préféré les trucs acidulés.» Kojirô était surpris. Il ne pensait pas que Neeve savait qu'il préférait cette pâtisserie par dessus tout.  
- « Mais pourquoi pas du chocolat ? C'est la coutume pour le 14 février…» s'enquérait Ken.  
- « Parce que les chocolats seront toujours réservés aux deux hommes les plus importants de ma vie. »  
- « Deux ? »  
- « Mon père et mon amoureux. »  
- « Donc ce n'est pas moi, ton amoureux… » commenta tristement Kazuki avec des larmes de crocodiles.  
- « Pitié non ! C'est la St Valentin, pas Halloween ! »

Takeru et Mamoru arriverent à ce moment, coupant net toute discussion. Le plus jeune Hyûga reçut le paquet jaune, contenant des cookies aux trois pépites alors que Mamoru avait ses éternelles tartelettes aux pommes dans son sac vert. Tous ensembles, les garçons s'installèrent devant l'écran de télévision pour regarder le match de championnat du jour.  
- « Oh, Neeve, nous avons une faveur à te demander… » fit Ken.  
- « Quoi ? Tu veux plus de tartelettes ? » Neeve souriait. Les sacs étaient déjà à moitié vide.  
- « Euh non… En fait, si, moi j'aime les tartelettes, mais… Est-ce que tu pourrais corriger nos copies d'anglais… »  
- « Ça dépend… De quoi est-ce que ça parle ? »  
- « Des fiches de lectures… »  
- « Et quels sont les livres… ?»  
- « Moi j'ai pris "1984" George Orwell, Kazuki a lu "Animal's Farm", et Kojirô s'est tapé "Brave New World " de --- »  
- « Aldous Huxley, je sais. Pff, vous avez pris les plus chiants… Bon qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi ? »  
- « Notre éternelle reconnaissance ? » tenta Ken avec un grand sourire.  
- « Non… »  
- « Un rendez-vous avec Kazuki ? » plaisanta encore le gardien.  
- « Non. »  
- « Mais euuuh… »  
- « Je sais ! Je vous aide si Kojirô corrige mes exos de maths pour deux semaines ! »  
- « D'accord ! » accepta tout de suite Wakashimazu.  
- « Hé non ! » protesta le principal intéressé.  
- « Capitaine, c'est beau de ta part de te sacrifier pour nous ! » larmoya Sorimachi.  
- « Pas vraiment. En contre partie, vous serez mes gardes du corps demain ! » La tâche était impossible. Le gardien et l'attaquant tentèrent d'argumenter mais Kojirô eut le dernier mot. « A prendre ou à laisser. »  
- « Et moi, pas de prof de maths, pas de prof d'anglais… »  
- « Ce n'est pas juste, vous n'avez pas le droit de vous liguer. » objecta Kazuki.  
- « Ouais, vous êtes censés vous détester ! » rajouta Ken.  
- « Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez, il m'adore ! » fit Neeve avec un grand sourire. Elle se colla contre Kojirô, s'installant sur ses genoux.  
- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… » rouspéta Kojirô. Il essaya de la repousser mais la voilà gluante comme un grain de riz. « Hase, fiche le camp, le match commence. »  
- « Non. Tant que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu m'aimes, je reste comme ça. »

**-o-o-o-o-o-**


	27. La gourmandise est un vilan défaut

Un grand merci à **Thokyo** pour son cri du cœur !!! Hélas, je suis perverse… Oui, très perverse. Oui je l'assume et j'en suis fière… Non ?

Super gros bisous à **superchewbacca** qui a prit la peine de se détruire le cerveau à lire mes élucubrations avancées (au moins elles n'étaient pas alcoolisées…). Bonne chance pour ton bac blanc !

**Aredhel Mustang **s'est aussi tapé presque toute ma fic. Merci merci merci

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Note aux lectrices : Une question peut-être indiscrète m'est parvenue en message privée… Neeve était-elle encore pure et innocente ou a-t-elle déjà vu le loup ?

Humhum… Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Puis-je avoué que je n'avais pas encore pensé à ce détail… Diantre me direz-vous ? A quoi sert mon cerveau… la réponse pourrait être « à faire joli » ou « à faire drelin-drelin quand je secoue la tête… », ou encore « à rien… » mais généralement, vous aurez un « Nya ? Cerveau ? qu'est-ce que c'est ? ça se mange ? »…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Recommandations**

**Aredhel Mustang – son one shot (sur fanfic-fr**** ou fanfiction)**

Un des trucs les plus marrants j'ai put lire…

**Aredhel Mustang-** **Deux Félins qui se détestent vraiment ?****(sur fanfic-fr ou fanfiction)**

Des perso bien ficelées mais elle est en train de perdre l'envie d'écrire, alors remuez-vous le popotin et allez lui dire de bouger le sien… je veux la suite ou je fais grêve.

**Atomicfrog - ****On s'était dit rendez vous (sur**** fanfiction)**

Une des meilleures parodies ! J'aime aussi ses autres écrits mais c'est plein de Yaoi, donc vous êtes prévenues, les filles.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Question générale à qui a la réponse - **Purée j'en ai des trucs à dire…

Encore des cochonneries d'accent long des japonais. Alors c'est Kojirô, Kôjiro ou Kôjirô qu'il s'appelle, le tigrou ?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Publié : 24 Janvier 2008  
Révisé : 28 février 2008

Chapitre 26 – La gourmandise est un vilain défaut.

- « Je t'aime, je t'aime…. » grommela-t-il en se tordant le coup pour apercevoir la télévision. Ce que c'était encombrant, les filles…  
- « Non, tu n'y mets pas le cœur… » pleurnicha-t-elle.  
Il arrêta de bouger et la regarda bien en face. Surprise par son manque de résistance, elle le regarda à son tour, un sourire angélique aux lèvres, prête à riposter à n'importe laquelle des répliques qu'il se préparait à sortir.  
- « Hase, qui arriverait à ne pas t'aimer ? » dit-il le plus sérieusement possible. Neeve rosit, Ken sourit, et Kazuki se renfrogna un peu. « Tu es une sale gamine capricieuse, chiante, bornée, menteuse, allumeuse, nulle en maths et je t'aime. » Neeve rosit encore plus. « Maintenant, dégage. » Et il la décolla en un instant, prouvant que s'il avait voulu, il s'en serait débarrassé à n'importe quel instant.  
Toute contente, elle s'empara des copies d'anglais et s'installa sur la table servant aux repas à côté des canapés. Kojirô reporta toute son attention sur le commentateur pendant que Ken secouait la tête d'un air entendu. Seul Kazuki plissait encore des yeux, avant de sourire.  
- « Je peux goûter ton gâteau ? »  
- « Non. »  
- « Je te donne une tartelette en échange ? »  
- « Touche à mon sac et tu es mort, Sorimachi. » menaça Kojirô sans même détourner les yeux du poste de télévision. Le sourire de Kazuki s'élargit. Ken et lui se regardaient, complètement d'accord. Il s'était fait avoir, elle le menait par le bout du nez. En fait, de l'estomac, mais il était fait comme un rat. Ils troquèrent tartelettes au citron et abricot, puis s'enfoncèrent dans les coussins moelleux du sofa pour profiter du match.  
- « Neeve ? » demanda soudainement Takeru.  
- « Oui ? » répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de la feuille qu'elle lisait.  
- « Tu pourrais faire du curry vert ce soir ? »  
- « Pourquoi pas ? … Ne me dis pas que tu as faim. »  
- « Si… » avoua le garçon d'une petite voix.  
- « Mais… Nous sommes sortis de table il n'y a pas trois heures et tu viens de t'empiffrer un sac de cookies… »  
- « Oui mais j'ai encore faim. »  
- « Moi aussi. »  
- « Moi aussi. »  
- « C'est vrai que j'ai un creux… »  
- « Maintenant que j'y pense, moi aussi. »  
Neeve regarda les cinq garçons en clignant des yeux.  
- « Je n'y crois pas… Je ne peux pas y croire. Je ne VEUX pas y croire. » Elle secoua la tête. « De toute façon, il n'y a plus rien à manger. Je vais faire les courses demain, une fois que je suis débarrassée des béquilles. »  
- « Aaaaaahhhh… » firent cinq voix déçues. Le silence retomba jusqu'à la mi-temps où Neeve appela Sorimachi.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire dans cette phrase ? » interrogea-t-elle. Kazuki se leva et vint se pencher sur sa propre copie.  
- « Que le livre d'Orwell reste toujours d'actualité, bien que les polémiques changent. »  
- « Tu dis le contraire. »  
- « Mince… » Il tira la chaise près d'elle et fit une moue. Heureusement, elle récrivait sa phrase pour lui.  
- « Mais tu le penses vraiment ? » reprit Neeve.  
- « Quoi ? »  
- « Que les écrits d'Orwell sont utilisés comme symboles, mais jamais réellement compris ? »  
- « Oui. »  
- « Et les arguments qui disent que le livre reste d'actualité parce qu'il y a toujours un mal plus grand ? »  
- « C'est de la pure connerie. C'est peut-être de la politique, mais les notions de bien et mal sont toujours les mêmes. La politique ne détruit pas ces notions, mais les interprète. »  
- « Oui, mais dans son livre, Orwell décrit bien la prise de conscience des animaux comme une réaction face à un mal. »  
- « Ce sont des animaux, ils sont censés travailler. Ils ne font que refuser l'ordre naturel des choses. »  
- « Donc ils ont tort pour toi ? »  
- « Oui ! »  
- « Donc tu penses que tout être a un destin tout tracé ? »  
- « Non, mais il y une part de votre vie qui reste irrévocable. Comme les êtres vivants sont destinés à mourir, comme les fourmis sont destinées à avoir un esprit communautaire. »  
- « Tu ne crois pas en l'évolution ? »  
- « Evolution oui, pas révolution ! »  
Ken et Kojirô regardaient Neeve et Kazuki assis l'un à côté de l'autre en train d'argumenter.  
- « Je n'y crois pas… Kazuki qui parle philosophie…. » railla Kojirô.  
- « Et alors ? » défia Neeve. « Il est loin d'être bête ! Pas comme toi… Ton essai est creux, sans personnalité. On dirait que tu l'as pompé d'un livre. »  
Kojirô se figea. C'était la deuxième fois en deux jours qu'on lui disait qu'il n'avait pas de personnalité. Et bizarrement, cela faisait mal. Très mal. Surtout venant de Neeve. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle s'y connaissait en personnalité, je vous le demande bien ? Quand on voyait son copain…  
- « Grmph » Tout de suite, elle sut qu'elle avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Mais quoi encore ? S'il ne supportait pas les critiques, il était mal barré. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait dit que _lui_ n'avait pas de caractère. Il en avait à revendre, du caractère. Son attitude la contraria plus qu'elle ne le pensait. _Pauvre débile, va !_  
Le match reprit. Neeve boudait toujours, et décida d'aller jouer de la basse, puisque Natsuko n'était plus là. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin du son pour suivre le match de foot, parce que sinon… Cependant, au bout d'un moment, Kojirô soupira et se leva. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Neeve, sans même frapper.  
- « Oh, Hase, moins fort ! »  
- « Pardon tu disais ? » fit-elle en s'arrêtant de jouer.  
- « Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai dit. »  
- « Tu m'énerves ! »  
- « Toi aussi. » répliqua-t-il au tac au tac.  
- « Je vais au ciné avec Ayame ce soir. » Ce n'était pas prévu, mais elle avait besoin de sortir de cette maison.  
- « Si tu veux. A quelle heure ? » Lui aussi avait besoin d'espace personnel.  
- « Elle vient me chercher vers les cinq heures. »  
- « Bien. Ne fais pas trop de bruit. » Elle lui tira la langue pour tout réponse.  
Ce que cela pouvait être bêtasse, les filles !

Le match se termina, mais Kojirô avait décidemment faim. Aussi proposa-t-il à ses deux copains d'aller faire un tour à la superette du coin pour s'approvisionner. Ken et Kazuki acceptèrent avec joie. Tout comme leur capitaine, ils avaient du mal à rester enfermés.  
- « Si vous allez faire des courses, est-ce que vous pouvez me prendre deux-trois bricoles ? » demanda Neeve.  
- « Ouais… » grommela Kojirô.  
- « Voici une liste… »  
Ballon au pied, liste en poche, les trois jeunes hommes allèrent au supermarché. La pluie menaçait à tout instant, et ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer.  
- « Bon, Ken, va me chercher un kilo de riz, Kazuki, deux boites d'œufs et on se retrouve aux fruits et légumes. » ordonna Kojirô en consultant la liste des yeux. Rapidement le caddie se remplit et les efforts combinés des trois joueurs eurent raison des deux-trois bricoles. Deux-trois bricoles, mon œil… Chacun sortit du magasin avec deux sacs dans les mains. Ils avaient fait tellement vite que l'averse n'avait pas eut le temps de tomber. Comme si elle les attendait. Kojirô leva le nez vers les cieux quand les premières gouttes s'écrasèrent sur son visage. Bizarrement, la sensation n'était pas déplaisante. Surtout pour lui qui détestait se faire mouiller. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
- « Allez les filles, on se bouge ! »  
En riant, ils s'élancèrent dans les rues mais la pluie s'intensifia. Ils arrêtèrent de jouer dans les flaques comme des gamins pour se réfugier sous un abri-bus. Une autre personne avait déjà eu cette idée.  
- « Hé Rai ! » interpella Kojirô en s'ébrouant comme un chien. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ? »  
- « Ben euh… »  
- « Je croyais que tu étais avec ta copine ! » Kazuki était toujours au courant de qui-sort-avec-qui et du quand et du quoi des rendez-vous.  
- « Ben euh… »  
- « Tu n'as pas l'air bien… » s'inquiéta Kojirô en voyant son ami tirer une mine longue comme un jour sans pain.  
- « Je me suis fait plaqué. » avoua Rai en baissant la tête.  
Waaou… C'était moche de se faire balancer la veille de la St Valentin. Les trois footballeurs se regardèrent, un peu désemparés.  
- « Bon, ne reste pas là. Viens chez moi ! Tu pourras te sécher. » invita Kojirô. « Cela ne sert à rien d'attendre la fin de cet orage. » Encore une fois, ils coururent dans les rues et ils arrivèrent devant la maison rose trempés des pieds à la tête. Mamoru et Takeru les virent rentrer, dégoulinants. Ils apportèrent des serviettes pour éponger le plus gros des dégâts et se chargèrent de ranger les courses, pendant que les quatre grands filaient prendre une douche chaude.

**- « KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »**  
Neeve avait hurlé aussi fort qu'elle pouvait et avait refermé la porte de la salle de bain japonaise à toute volée. Elle était maintenant toute rouge, appuyée contre le mur. Kojirô, totalement affolé, sortit de sa chambre où il organisait des piles de vêtements pour ses amis.  
- « **QUOI ?** »  
- « Y'a un gars tout nu dans la salle de bain ! »  
- « Ah… c'est Rai, c'est un copain. »  
- « Mais il est tout nu, ton copain ! »  
- « Désolé ! » brailla une voix à travers la porte.  
- « C'est normal, c'est une salle de bains. » commenta le buteur peinant à retenir son fou rire.  
- « Mais je ne le connais pas ! »  
- « Parce que si tu le connais, ce n'est pas grave ? Rai, dis bonjour, qu'on en finisse. »  
- « Salut ! » beugla Rai.  
- « Mais il est **TOUT NU** !!!! »  
- « A mon avis, c'est plutôt à Rai d'être gêné… Pourquoi tu n'as pas frappé avant d'entrer ? »  
- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait **tout nu** dans **ma** salle de bain,**ton** copain ? »  
- « Il prend une douche, cerveau de poulpe ! »  
- « Mais… mais…. Mais… roooo je te déteste. » Neeve alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre  
Cherchant toujours à étouffer ses éclats de rire, Kojirô traversa le couloir et toqua à la porte.  
- « Rai, j'ai des fringues pour toi. Tu peux sortir, la furie n'est plus là. »  
Nishimura émergea prudemment, une grande serviette drapée autour des reins.  
- « La vache, elle m'a foutu la peur de ma vie à hurler comme ça… »  
- « Mais quelle idée aussi ! La prochaine fois, mets le verrou, crétin ! »  
- « Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre… C'était qui ? »  
- « Ma sœur. »  
- « Désolé… »  
- « Elle devrait s'en remettre… » Et cette fois, Kojirô ne contint pas son hilarité. La tête de Neeve avait été une œuvre d'art en elle-même. Et la situation était si marrante. Les quatre garçons s'installèrent dans les canapés, une tasse de thé à la main, une boite de biscuits ouverte devant eux.  
- « Bon, pourquoi elle t'a planté, l'autre pétasse ? » demanda Kojirô en se laissant tomber près de Rai. Ken s'étrangla de rire devant le nom doux que son capitaine avait trouvé.  
- « Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais en gros, elle a réalisé qu'elle ne voulait pas me donner de chocolat pour la St Valentin. Elle veut les donner à quelqu'un d'autre. »  
- « C'est nul. Je t'en donnerai des miens. » proposa Kojirô.  
- « Eeeeeeuuuuh… ouais…. Merci…» accepta un Rai pas très motivé. « C'était vraiment une pétasse, non ? »  
- « Ouais… mais elle avait une grosse poitrine… » fit le buteur.  
- « Pardon ? » s'étrangla encore Ken.  
- « C'était Miss T-shirt mouillé. »  
- « Oh la pétasse du jour de l'an ? » réalisa Ken. « C'est sûr, elle avait une des ses poitrines. Ils étaient vrais ? »  
- « Ouaip ! » confirma Rai avec un sourire en coin qui voulait tout dire. « Et elle ne mettait jamais de soutif…. »  
- « C'est d'ailleurs un miracle qu'elle ne s'assomme pas avec un sein lorsqu'elle coure en sport… » commenta Kazuki. Les quatre garçons partagèrent un rire un peu gras puis branchèrent la console de jeux pour se faire un tournoi de baston tout en continuant leur discussion toute masculine.

Un bout d'une demi-heure, Neeve descendit les escaliers.  
- « Ayame va arriver ! J'y vais ! » dit-elle depuis le palier. « A pl… »  
- « Tu y vas comme ça ? » demanda Kojirô d'un ton neutre.  
Ken tourna la tête pour regarder Neeve, tout en se demandant comment Kojirô pouvait la voir, puisqu'il lui tournait le dos. Sûrement un instinct fraternel. Neeve portait une jupe en peau marron, qui sans être une minijupe, dévoilait bien plus de peau que ce que les autres jupes montraient normalement. Cependant la jeune fille avait vraiment de jolies jambes, avec des cuisses rondes mais fermes. Le tout était vraiment agréable à regarder. Mais la voilà qui se trémoussa une seconde ou deux, puis sans rien dire, remonta vers sa chambre. Un instant plus tard, elle redescendait, avec une jupe en jeans peut-être quinze centimètres plus longue que l'autre. Attendez une minute… Est-ce qu'elle ne venait pas de s'arrêter un moment de plus que normal sur le palier ? Est-ce que Kojirô ne venait-il pas de tourner la tête imperceptiblement et d'avoir un hochement d'approbation d'un demi-nano-millimètre ? En tout cas, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent jusqu'à ce que Neeve parte.  
- « A plus tard ! »  
- « Tu rentres à 19H, dernier délai ! » commanda-t-il d'une voix forte.  
- « Oui oui ! » Et la porte d'entrée claqua.  
Les garçons reprirent leur partie.  
- « Dis donc, bro, tu es vraiment vigilant avec ta sista… » releva Rai.  
- « Pff. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à l'hôpital ou au commissariat pour aller la chercher… »  
- « No problem, dude ! C'est juste que je t'admire. Moi, je ne saurais pas comment m'y prendre ! »  
- « Tu n'as pas de sœur ? » demanda Ken. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Rai, mais il commençait à bien apprécier le caractère « zen et funky » du grand zigoto. Pas étonnant que Kojirô soit son ami. A vrai dire, lui et Kazuki avaient été extrêmement surpris, voire même un peu jaloux, de voir que Kojirô avait un nouvel ami… Lui qui ne parlait à personne, lui qui ne regardait personne, lui qui ne voulait pas déranger… Et Rai était plus qu'un ami. C'était un ami _proche_. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui ne jouait pas au foot. Ils avaient eu du mal à accueillir Rai dans leur cercle fermé depuis maintenant presque sept ans. Mais comme toujours, Kojirô était bon juge de caractère, et Rai était un chien fou, étrange mais loyal et amusant.  
- « Non, je suis fils unique. Et je n'ai qu'une cousine. »  
- « Elle est mignonne ? » s'enquit automatiquement Kazuki.  
- « Ce n'est pas ton style, dude. »  
- « Comment ça ? »  
- « Déjà, elle est plus grande que toi. » Ken et Kojirô ricanèrent, pendant que Sorimachi rouspétait. Il n'était pas petit, juste de taille moyenne pour un Japonais. Mais comme il traînait toujours avec Ken et Kojirô, ces deux espèces de saucissons sur pattes, ça donnait l'impression que c'était _lui_ qui était hors norme. « Non, tu as tout faux, je veux dire, elle est presque aussi grande que moi. » Ce qui donnait dans les un mètre quatre-vingt.  
- « Ah ouais, tout de même… »  
- « En plus, elle est totalement crazy. » ajouta Rai avec un grand sourire.  
- « Folle ? »  
- « Complètement. Elle est marrante. Je l'aime bien. »  
- « Ah ? » Kojirô le regarda un peu soupçonneux.  
- « Je vous la présenterai un de ses quatre. Mais faites gaffe, elle absolutely strange. »  
- « Comment ça ? »  
- « Bah, par exemple, elle est à Tôhô section technologique. »  
Ce qui expliquait beaucoup. La section technologique regroupait tous les élèves avec des talents créatifs : musiciens, peintres, chanteurs, etc. ... La section « seiyu » était d'ailleurs très réputée. En plus d'un parcours scolaire poussé, ils avaient des cours de danse, de chant ou autre. Leur bâtiment était à l'écart, plus proche du campus universitaire que de la partie lycée. Donc les deux groupes d'élèves ne se fréquentaient guère. Mais le groupe dit « normal » voyait bien que ces artistes marchaient sur la tête.  
- « Et dans quelle section est-elle ? »  
- « Mode et design. Elle se prend pour les nouveaux Jean-Paul Gauthier et Vidal Sassoon réunis. Ça le fait grave. Bro, tu as perdu…» Kojirô secoua la tête. En effet, Rai venait de lui mettre une pâtée d'enfer tout en continuant à parler.

Peu de temps après, les trois invités purent se rhabiller et rentrer chez eux. Neeve rentra à l'heure et comme promis, prépara le curry pendant que Kojirô vérifiait que ses frères se douchaient. Leurs rapports étaient toujours un peu tendus, ne sachant plus vraiment comment se comporter l'un face à l'autre. Aucun des deux ne s'éternisa le soir dans le salon. Ils montèrent dans leurs chambres assez tôt. Kojirô en profita pour se mettre au lit direct, histoire d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Aussi trouva-t-il extrêmement déplaisant de se faire réveiller en pleine nuit.  
- «…ro! Kojirô !! » répétait Neeve en le secouant.  
- « Quoi ?! » grogna-t-il en tentant de voir l'heure. Il avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Il espérait pour elle qu'elle avait une bonne raison pour le tirer du sommeil à 3H41 du matin.  
- « Chuuuuut ! » implora Neeve tout bas en lui posant une main sur la bouche. « Je crois qu'il y a des voleurs dans la maison…. »  
- « Hein ? » Il s'assit brusquement, tout à fait réveillé.  
- « J'ai…entendu du bruit en bas… »  
- « Tu es certaine que ce n'est pas Mamoru qui se prend un verre d'eau ? » coupa-t-il brusquement.  
- « Oui ! » souffla-t-elle en agrippant son bras. Il pouvait la sentir trembler.  
- « D'accord, d'accord… » Il se mit debout, passant mentalement les options qui se présentaient à lui. Il avait fermé toutes les fenêtres et portes en allant se coucher, donc ce n'était pas un chat ou autre animal en vadrouille dans le salon. « Quel genre de bruit ? »  
- « Des voix, je crois… »  
D'abord, s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un des ses frères qui leur faisait un mauvais tour. Il se glissa silencieusement dans le couloir, Neeve sur les talons et poussa la porte de la chambre des garçons. Tous deux dormaient à poings fermés. Alors qu'il refermait la porte, il entendit un bruit suspect venant du salon.  
- « C'est ça, ton bruit ? » souffla-t-il à Neeve qui attrapa son T-shirt et se colla à lui.  
- « Oui… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On appelle la police ? » Kojirô fronça les sourcils. Peut-être… mais si les voleurs prenaient peur et montaient ? Et si ce n'était pas des voleurs ? Ils auraient l'air con. En plus, c'était difficile de penser avec Neeve collée à lui comme ça. Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine contre son bras, et son cerveau avait tendance à s'égarer de ce côté là et non se concentrer sur le problème.  
- « Je vais aller voir ! »  
- « Noooooon ! » protesta à voix basse Neeve. « Tu es malade ? » Kojirô eut un claquement de langue exaspéré. Et puis, elle avait raison, il n'allait pas descendre les mains vides. Il aurait donné cher pour une canne de golf ou une batte de base-ball.  
- « Passe-moi une de tes béquilles. » ordonna-t-il tout bas. Elle alla en chercher une dans sa chambre et revint à pas feutrés.  
- « Et si eux, ils ont des fusils ? » Elle continuait à le suivre alors qu'il s'approchait des escaliers, l'oreille tendue pour percevoir ce qui se passait en bas. Oui, de temps en temps, il y avait un peu de bruit.  
- « Tu restes là ! »  
- « Non ! »  
- « Si. Je ne veux pas t'avoir dans les pattes. »  
- « Et si tu as besoin d'aide ? »  
- « Dans ce cas, tu attrapes Mam et Tak et tu cours ! »  
- « Mais tu es malade ! » répéta-t-elle.  
- « Neeve, reste ici. »  
Armé de sa béquille, les mains moites, il entreprit de descendre. Il faisait attention à ne pas faire grincer les marches. Obtuse à l'extrême, Neeve lui suivit, mais il ne pouvait plus rien dire parce qu'il était déjà arrivé au palier. Il se pencha pour regarder dans le salon. Avec la pluie, les nuages étaient bas et peu de lumière éclairait le salon. Il pouvait voir une sorte de silhouette du côté des canapés. Une silhouette qui étouffa un pouffement….  
…  
…  
…  
Depuis quand les voleurs pouffaient ?  
…  
…  
…  
Kojirô prit une grande respiration et fit un pas de côté. Puis il appuya sur l'interrupteur.  
- « …. CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! JE SUIS AVEUGLE !!!!! » hurla presque Neeve en se retournant et en se cognant à un Kojirô figé sur place.  
- « MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST CE BORDEL !? » beugla-t-il à son tour. Lui non plus ne voulait pas en croire ses yeux. Shouta et Keiko, plus ou moins dévêtus en train de… se câliner… sur le sofa. Oui, il était aveugle pour le reste de ses jours. Puis il réalisa qu'il était en train de brandir une béquille. Il se sentit ridicule. Rapidement, il baissa le bras et cacha la canne derrière lui.  
- « Je vous croyais à un mariage ! » accusa Neeve.  
- « Ben euh… » Les deux parents essayaient de se rhabiller. « Le repas a été annulé à cause de la pluie. » Ils étaient rouges de honte, et ils se sentaient comme des ados surpris par leurs parents. « Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous faites debout à cette heure ! » accusèrent-ils dans l'espoir de détourner la conversation.  
- « Vous étiez genre super pas discrets ! » répliqua Kojirô.  
- « Vous pourriez aller dans votre chambre pour vous envoyer en l'air ! » s'emporta en même temps Neeve.  
- « Neeve ! » gronda Shouta, alors que Keiko s'écriait « Kojirô ! »  
- « Que dalle ! Allez vous coucher ! Et plus vite que ça ! On en reparlera demain ! En attendant, vous feriez mieux de réfléchir à votre comportement… » Neeve récupéra sa béquille d'un geste brusque et remonta les escaliers. Kojirô la suivit une seconde après, laissant les deux adultes bouche bée.  
- « Neeve, ça va ? »  
- « Non… » hoqueta-t-elle. « Ils m'ont foutu la peur de ma vie… »  
- « Allez, ce n'est rien… » Il lui tapota la tête, hésitant à la prendre dans ses bras. « Va dormir… »  
- « Oui, Hyûga-san… » dit-elle docilement.  
Dans leur chambre, Mamoru et Takeru dormaient toujours.

Kojirô était partagé entre colère et amusement en se levant le lendemain matin. Les événements de la nuit précédente occupaient tellement son esprit qu'il ne réalisa pas que les gradins du stade de foot, généralement vides durant leur entraînement, étaient bien remplis de filles, de piaillements et autres choses qui lui rappelèrent que c'était la St Valentin.  
- « Vas-y Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen c'est toi le plus fort ! » hurla une bande de filles alors que le gardien se jetait de côté pour arrêter un tir. « Wakashimazuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!! »  
- « Kooooojiiiiiirooooooooo !!!! » s'égosillait un autre groupe. « Hyyyyyuuuugaaaaa !!! »  
Même l'entraîneur était dégoûté. Après trente minutes, il jeta l'éponge. Impossible de se concentrer. Les joueurs firent front commun, courant peureusement ensemble jusqu'aux vestiaires. (1)  
- « C'est de pire en pire chaque année… » grommela Kitazume. « Allez, tous à la douche. Je ferai rempart de mon corps. »  
Dix minutes plus tard, tous étaient secs et prêts à affronter la horde déchainée des groupies. Ils regardèrent avec espoir Kitazume.  
- « Non… Elles sont toujours là. » confirma l'entraîneur en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de son bureau.  
- « Bon allez, je me dévoue…» annonça Sorimachi en passant son sac en bandoulière. « Vous deux, restez là… En fait planquez-vous hors de vue! » ordonna-t-il à Ken et Kojirô. « Franchement, je ne sais pas si une bonne note en anglais valait le coup. Garde du corps, mon œil…. C'est pire que la section CRS ici… » Les deux joueurs allèrent se cacher dans le couloir menant aux douches, sous l'œil amusé de Kitazume. Les autres emboitèrent le pas à l'attaquant, certains chantonnant la marche funèbre, les autres ricanant devant la tête de leur capitaine. Kazuki ouvrit la porte du vestiaire et déjà les cris hystériques commençaient.  
- « ON SE CALME ! » gueula-t-il. « Si vous cherchez Ken et Kojirô, vous vous êtes faites avoir. Ils sont sortis par la fenêtre de derrière il y a cinq minutes… »  
Dépitées, les filles virent demi-tour et accompagnèrent le reste de l'équipe vers le bâtiment central. Certaines firent tout de même le tour du vestiaire, juste au cas où. Soupirant, Kitazume alla les débusquer.  
- « Jeunes filles, je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais si je vous reprends à passer le nez par la fenêtre de mes vestiaires, je vous colle en retenue. » Les lycéennes protestèrent et s'enfuirent. « Bon, la voie est libre. » fit-il d'un ton neutre en revenant.  
- « Merci, Kitazume-sensei ! » remercièrent chaleureusement Ken et Kojirô en sortant de leur cachette. Ils avancèrent précautionneusement jusqu'au hall d'entrée. La cloche sonna à cet instant, leur facilitant le travail en vidant les lieux de toute présence, féminine ou autre. Les deux garçons ouvrirent leurs casiers à chaussures. Des dizaines de paquets tombèrent au sol. Avec un bougonnement, Kojirô ramassa les siens et les mit directement à la poubelle.  
- « Tu ne lis même pas les cartes ? » demanda Ken en se penchant sur ses propres cadeaux.  
- « A quoi bon ? »  
- « Une des filles pourrait te plaire… »  
- « Non. Si elle est trop lâche pour ne pas me donner ses chocolats en personne et si elle préfère les planquer dans mon casier, je ne veux pas savoir qui c'est. »  
- « Tu as raison. » Les paquets adressés à Ken virent également remplir la poubelle.  
- « Dis-moi, tu es de plus en plus populaire… De plus en plus de groupies… De plus en plus de chocolats…» commenta Kojirô alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers et parcouraient les couloirs pour rejoindre leur classe. Ici et là, et ce malgré le fait que les cours avaient commencé, des têtes de filles apparaissaient dans l'embrasure des portes et fenêtres. Les deux garçons accélèrent le pas, ne voulant ni être trop en retard, ni se faire coincer.  
- « Oh joie… Pff, rien à faire… Je veux une copine, c'est tout. »

Le professeur de maths fut compréhensif et ne leur dit rien quant à leur petit retard. Ceci dit, il les envoya directement au tableau pour résoudre les problèmes.  
- « De toute façon, vos bureaux sont impraticables… »  
En effet, les deux tables, ainsi que les chaises, étaient tapissées de ballots aux emballages chatoyants. Kojirô grogna et se cogna le front contre le tableau, en un « boum » sonore. Le professeur étouffa un rire. Généreux, il sauva la peau des deux garçons une nouvelle fois en leur demandant de transporter des cartons pleins de fournitures pour lui jusqu'à la salle des professeurs durant la pause. Etant ainsi escortés par une autorité respectée, les filles n'osèrent pas les aborder. Pourtant elles faisaient déjà la queue dans le couloir.

Kojirô et Ken étaient maintenant devant un nouveau problème. Comment retourner en cours sans se faire pincer ? Ils étaient en train de discuter de leurs plans de bataille, quand leur professeur de Japonais les prit en pitié.  
- « Allez, portez-moi ces cartons… » Chargés de cartons – les mêmes – toujours accompagnés d'un professeur, ils regagnèrent leur salle. Avec un sourire, la prof fit demi-tour juste avant la porte.  
- « Je vous vois dans cinq minutes. »  
- « Merci Sensei ! »  
- « Pssst, Kojirô ? » souffla Ken.  
- « Hum ? »  
- « Ce n'est pas normal, les profs sont trop gentils… »  
- « Ne te plains pas… »  
- « Non, mais je me méfie… »  
Ils entrèrent dans leur salle, refermant la porte coulissante derrière eux. Avec un soupir, Kojirô se prépara à devoir jeter tous les paquets de son bureau, mais, à sa plus grande surprise, il n'y avait plus qu'une longue boite. Un coup d'œil à la poubelle confirma que quelqu'un était passé. Ses camarades de classe le regardaient, curieux de voir sa réaction, curieux de savoir de quoi il retournait. Kazuki entra à ce moment, se heurtant à Ken qui était toujours planté là. Sa table à lui n'avait pas été rangée, et il cherchait un autre sac poubelle, puisque la corbeille était déjà pleine.  
- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Sorimachi avait les bras pleins de paquets. Sa copine Miki fit carrément la tête en le voyant.  
- « Une fille est venue, a foutu tous les paquets dans la poubelle et a posé le sien. » expliqua-t-elle en ignorant l'ailier qui venait pourtant de s'asseoir sur sa table.  
- « Miki… » susurra-t-il. « Tu ne m'as pas encore donné tes chocolats… »  
- « Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'ai des chocolats pour toi. Tu en as bien assez comme ça. » répondit-elle, assez méchamment. _Oh la, Kazuki, tu es sur un terrain dangereux…_  
- « Comme tu veux… » Il haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir à sa table. Il mit les boites dans son sac de sport, sauf une qu'il ouvrit et commença à grignoter un carré. Miki le regarda avec des grands yeux, presque remplis de larmes. Elle fit une moue et se retourna pour fixer le tableau.  
Ne voulant pas être mêlé aux déboires amoureux de Kazuki, Kojirô reporta son attention sur le paquet devant lui. Malgré sa décision de ne pas ouvrir les cadeaux anonymes, il sentait son intérêt piqué au vif. Lentement, il s'empara de la petite carte. Il la parcouru des yeux, puis il fronça les sourcils.  
- « Kazuki ? C'est qui Asa Naguno ? »  
- « Faisgnapépachederé. »  
- « Encore une fois, en japonais. » Kazuki déglutit, avalant son morceau de chocolat.  
- « C'est la pétasse de Rai… Attends, ne me dis pas que…. »  
Les autres élèves avaient suivi les échanges, premièrement entre Kazuki et Miki, puis Kazuki et Kojirô, avec grande attention. Ils étaient maintenant en train de regarder avec stupéfaction un Kojirô bondir hors de sa chaise.  
- « Quelle est sa classe ? »  
- « Euh… »  
- « A219. » répondit Miki.  
- « Hum. »  
- « Hé, attends-nous ! » Mais déjà Kojirô s'était élancé dans le couloir. Les piaillements habituels s'élevèrent puis se turent brusquement. Il ne devait pas avoir l'air aimable. Enfin, encore moins que d'habitude. Ken et Kazuki partirent à la suite, curieux de savoir ce qui allait se passer, se frottant déjà les mains à l'idée que leur capitaine allait encore les faire rire. Et puis, ils étaient aussi là pour le protéger _lui_. S'il était tellement en colère au point d'en être irréfléchi, eux avaient la tête vissée sur les épaules. Kojirô, seul dans les couloirs, un jour de St Valentin ? Il allait soit se faire violer soit péter un plomb et devenir un serial killer. Le buteur descendit les escaliers rapidement et fit glisser la porte de la salle A219 d'un grand geste. Bien sûr, tout le monde se tourna vers lui.  
- « Naguno ? » La pétasse commença à se lever, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.  
- « Oh, tu as re--- » Elle ne finit ni son geste ni sa phrase. Elle se reçut sa boite de chocolat en plein front, lancée de toutes ses forces par un Kojirô enragé.  
- « J'en veux pas de tes chocolats, pétasse ! Mais pour qui tu te prends ? Tu n'arrives même pas à la cheville de Rai ! Tu t'es vue, espèce de grosse vache puante, moche et asthmatique ? T'es laide comme un pou, bête comme tes pieds et pète plus haut que ton cul ! Ne viens pas me faire chier, mocheté ! »  
Il referma la porte et repartit vers sa salle, trainant derrière lui un Ken et un Kazuki pliés de rire. Ils essayaient pourtant de se retenir, mais ils n'arrivaient qu'à réduire les éclats en des ricanements nasaux, qui les faisaient redoubler de rire.

Jamais nouvelle ne circula plus vite. Le temps que Kojirô remontât un étage et arrivât dans sa salle, ses camarades de classe étaient déjà au courant. Plusieurs garçons applaudirent et il se fit féliciter de toute part. La professeur, de retour, ne comprenait rien. D'où venaient-ils ? Eux qu'elle avait sauvés pas même cinq minutes auparavant des foules pas sentimentales ?(2)  
- « Alors Hyûga-kun, comment se porte Valentin ? » plaisanta-t-elle.  
- « Je vous jure, si je rencontre cet enfoiré, je lui arrache les burnes et je les lui fais bouffer. Comme ça, il arrêtera de casser les miennes avec ces histoires de chocolat, l'eunuque de service. » grommela-t-il en allant s'asseoir.  
La remarque sécha la professeur, mais eut raison des dernières onces de self-control de Ken et Kazuki. Ils explosèrent d'un rire tonitruant, se mettant à pleurer ou à taper du poing sur le mur. Incapables de se reprendre, ils sortirent de la salle. On pouvait les entendre dans tout le couloir.  
- « Hyûga-kun, je n'apprécie pas ce langage. »  
- « Pardon Sensei… » grommela-t-il. « C'est juste que… tiens, vous êtes une fille, vous ! Peut-être que vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi la St Valentin transforme les filles en monstruosités sans nom ? »  
La professeur sourit.  
- « Cela s'appelle l'amour… »  
- « Dans ce cas, je hais l'amour… » Il s'allongea sur sa table et ferma les yeux. Pitié que cette journée se finisse…  
- « Remarque des plus intéressantes. Aujourd'hui, nous allons donc faire une leçon spéciale sur l'amour. Pourquoi les êtres humains sont-ils les seuls animaux au monde à éprouver de l'amour ? D'où vient cette notion ''d'amour'' ? Quand apparaît-elle dans la littérature ?… Ah, vite allez à vos places… »  
Ken et Kazuki venaient d'entrer. Il était clair qu'ils venaient de se passer la tête sous le robinet, à en croire leurs cheveux mouillés. Ils regagnèrent leur bureau, prenant bien soin de ne croiser ni le regard de l'autre, ni celui de Kojirô. Deux heures consacrées à l'amour dans la poésie plus tard, Kojirô sut que c'en était fini d'eux. C'était l'heure du déjeuner. Ils mangeaient normalement sur la pelouse, ou, s'il faisait trop froid, sur un banc dans un des couloirs semi-ouvert donnant sur la cour. Mais la pluie s'était mise à tomber. Une grosse pluie qui détrempait les pelouses. Impossible d'aller dehors.  
Les garçons allaient devoir manger dans la cantine. La salle la plus bondée de tout Tôhô… Les 3 K…. cantine… St Valentin…  
Misère, ils étaient morts.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Commentaire de ma bêta-lectrice – vivi elle fait même des commentaires ! Elle est multifonction et elle est rien qu'à-moi… Allez, tous les commentaires de ce chapitre diront aussi merci à Nix/Kiito pour ses corrections fidèles. Sinon, ben je ne sais pas quoi, mais je trouverais bien (moi et mon cerveau nous pouvons être méchants… Tiens l'idée du couple Yaoi Kojirô/Shun paraît bien tentante…)

En plus, vous lui devez des idées ici et là et des rectifications de personnages. Et oui, nous avons de grande discussion philosophique sur les perso de Captain Tsubasa. Généralement lundi matin à 9h03 lorsqu'on se rend compte que c'est moche le lundi et c'est moche de devoir bosser…

(1)Ah, quels hommes

(2) Qui n'ont pas soif d'idéal, des voiles lalala

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	28. Changer d'avis comme de chemise

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tada !!! Le chapitre 27 !! **Attention, passage mature vers la fin !!! **(Donc maintenant, A, fous moi la paix !)

Pour la petite histoire, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en cinq heures, record personnel. Et j'en suis très très fière… Vi, vi, vous assistez à une scène où l'auteur qui se lance des fleurs toute seule… ben quoi ? Pour une fois…

Personne n'a dit merci à Kiito pour avoir accepter le dur poste de bêta-lectrice… Donc, la sortie du chapitre 28 sera repoussée puisqu'il faut que je reprenne mon scénario pour insérer du Yaoi… Tiens c'est ma copine Infi qui va être contente… Nyark Nyark…

Merci à Yellou pour ses encouragements ! Un super grand coucou à superchewbacca qui, j'espère, s'est remis(e) de ses émois. Es-tu homme ou femme, oh âme perdue qui s'est aventurée dans mon domaine…euh… bizarre ?? (je suppose qu'on peut dire bizarre.)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Je recommande :

« Tarô, la gloire d'un footballeur nippon » de Chenonceau, qui est la suite d'une fic appelée « D'amour ou d'amitié » par Sharleen-Rose. Vous n'avez pas besoin de lire cette dernière pour lire la fic de Chenonceau.

Comme vous l'avez compris, l'histoire tourne autour de Tarô, personnage que je trouve toujours bâclé ou sous-estimé. Mais pas ici. Go Chenonceau Go ! Surtout que Tsubi-joli passe pour un con toutes les deux lignes, donc moi je m'éclate !

Oui je n'aime pas Tsubasa. Captain n'importe qui aurait été mieux que lui… Captain Ken ou Kazuki par exemple…. Ou même Captain Kojirô…. Ben oui, j'aime les gars de la Tôhô… Que celle qui n'a jamais péché me lance la pierre.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Nota : ça y est, j'ai trouvé un déménageur qui vient le 12 février. Je prends un vol le 13 février. Donc en gros je serai off line, off live off universe jusqu'au 17 février. Donc vous n'aurez pas de chapitres avant le 25 février, parce que le temps que je les ponde et le temps que Nix me les corrige…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 27 – Changer d'avis comme de chemise

Lentement, Kazuki, Ken et Kojirô se levèrent. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas rester dans la salle de cours ? Leur sanctuaire ! Stupide règlement ! Qui a besoin de prendre un bol d'air frais ? Qui avait décidé que les élèves ne pouvaient pas rester 24/7 collés à leur bureau ? Pour la première de leur fois, ils ne voulaient pas aller dehors.  
- « Yo Bro ! Bro ! Mon héros ! »Rai avait risqué sa vie pour venir le remercier. Il avait bravé les troupeaux enragés de filles qui s'agglutinaient dans les couloirs, l'œil aux aguets, les griffes luisantes, la bave aux lèvres, prêtes à se jeter sur un pauvre petit tigre en détresse. Le fait que le petit tigre en détresse ait mortellement blessé l'une d'entre elle (une bosse sur le front, ce n'était rien, mais sa fierté souffrait une plaie maintenant indélébile) ne les repoussait nullement. Au contraire, ce nouvel exemple de sa compassion fraternelle et de sa moralité sans faille avait ravivé des ardeurs nouvelles en elles.

Rai s'en fichait ! Il avait entendu parler de l'incident. Le temps de parcourir deux couloirs et de monter un étage, il avait eu droit à trois versions différentes. La première, il s'en doutait, correspondait plus à la réalité. Dans la deuxième, Asa s'était jetée sur lui, s'offrant corps et âme, et Kojirô, tout chevalier qu'il était, avait refusé par respect pour Rai. La troisième, nettement plus rigolote, impliquait Kojirô, un ballon de foot, un pied et un fessier féminin, suivi d'une ambulance, voire même de la police. Il avait écarté les rumeurs qui parlaient de suicide, de double suicide à la Roméo et Juliette, ou d'assistance au suicide. Tout de même, restons sérieux.  
- « Bro, tu es un vrai frère ! »  
Solennellement, les deux jeunes hommes s'attrapèrent par les avant bras. Puis ils se donnèrent une grande accolade, pendant que Ken et Kazuki reniflaient comiquement en arrière plan. Puis Rai coinça la tête de Kojirô sous son bras, et l'entraîna vers la porte. Le coincé mit les freins, rua des quatre fers, mais n'y fit. Le rideau sonore des piaillements avançait inexorablement vers lui.  
- « Vous gueules, les mouettes, la mer est basse ! » rugit Rai en décoinçant Kojirô. « Il est à moi, vous le touchez, vous morflez»  
Cette déclaration… d'amour… fit son effet. Kojirô grimaça. Il pouvait déjà imaginer ce qui l'attendait les jours à venir. Les racontars comme quoi lui et Rai seraient intimes allaient se répandre à toute vitesse. Il venait juste d'entendre une fille glisser à la voisine :  
- « C'est vrai, quand on y pense… Il n'a jamais eu de petite copine, même au collège… »  
Ken et Kazuki entendirent aussi. De nouveau ils éclatèrent de rire. Rai le mena directement à la cantine, où l'équipe de basket avait réservé une table rien que pour eux. En voyant leur co-équipier arriver avec le héros du jour, ils se mirent debout, et commencèrent à applaudir en frappant sur la table, ou en se frappant sur la poitrine, tout en faisant des bruits de gorges profonds, qui ressemblaient à des cris de gorilles en rut.  
- « Hou, hou hou !!! »  
Ce qui fit redoubler les rires de Ken et Kazuki. Cons comme ils pouvaient l'être, ils imitèrent les cris, entraînant l'équipe de foot avec eux. Kojirô se trouva donc au centre d'un groupe de près de trente personnes complètement déchaîné. Il se dit que c'était une bonne chose que le ridicule ne tue pas... Il réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la table, où des mains bienveillantes le frappèrent dans le dos et le poussèrent au milieu du banc.  
- « Bon, maintenant, tu nous racontes tout. » Un garçon en face de lui se pencha avidement.  
- « Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu l'as traitée de pétasse ? »  
- « Ce n'est pas la traiter, c'est lui dire la vérité… » grommela-t-il, encore gêné. Mais les autres garçons éclatèrent de rire. Ken était assis à côté de lui, et Kazuki se trouva une place presque en face de lui. Tous deux se délectaient de cette situation. Voilà donc que leur gros méfiant de capitaine était l'homme du jour. Intéressant. Ils savaient que Kojirô n'était ni timide ni un ours des cavernes. Il n'était pas sociable certes, mais uniquement dans le sens où il évoluait dans une autre dimension que celle des ados normaux. Un monde rempli de ballons de foot. Kojirô se savait différent. Il savait que les autres n'aimaient pas ce qui était différent. Il ne voulait pas imposer sa différence. Pour cacher ce sentiment étrange qui mêlait insécurité et désintérêt, Kojirô s'était entouré de cette aura de gros dur « le foot et pas le temps pour autre chose. » Les deux amis voyaient cette épaisse carapace renforcée par les épreuves qu'il avait traversée se fissurer petit par petit. Il n'avait jamais cherché à se faire des amis, mais s'ils venaient à lui… Bon, il fallait tout de même le pousser un peu aux fesses, mais cela venait…

- « Un peu qu'il l'a traitée de pétasse ! » s'exclama Kazuki. « Et pas que de ça ! Attendez, je me souviens… » Le buteur se leva, posa un pied sur le banc et prit une posa théâtrale. « Ken tu fais la pétasse… ».  
Kojirô enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il s'était cru sauvé, mais cela devenait de pire en pire. Il se disait qu'il était temps de changer de copains. Désigné victime, Ken se prit au jeu. Il croisa les jambes et plia le bras d'une manière efféminée poussée à l'extrême. Maintenant, tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux. Non seulement ceux des gars assis à leur table, mais de la cantine presque toute entière.  
- « Ooooh Kojirô ! » roucoula-t-il. Le buteur grogna. Les équipes de foot et de baskets étaient déjà pliées de rire. Kojirô frémit. Ken était effrayant.  
- « J'en veux pas de tes chocolats, pétasse ! Mais pour qui tu te prends ? Tu n'arrives même pas à la cheville de Rai ! Tu t'es vue, espèce de grosse vache puante, moche et asthmatique ? T'es laide comme un pou, bête comme tes pieds et pète plus haut que ton cul ! Ne viens pas me faire chier, mocheté ! » déclama Kazuki d'une forte voix. Et il lança son pain au lait encore emballé à la tête de Ken qui fit mine de défaillir.  
Une tempête de rires et d'applaudissements salua la performance. Ken et Kazuki firent une série de courbettes en guise de remerciements, puis tous plongèrent le nez dans leur bento. MANGER ! Tous sauf Kojirô qui avait toujours le visage, maintenant chaud et sûrement cramoisi, dans les mains.  
« Ooooh Kojirô ! » répéta Ken en soufflant dans le cou de son voisin. Kojirô sursauta.  
- « Ne t'approche plus de moi, le désaxé… » rugit-il. « Et je t'interdis de te doucher avec moi maintenant… »  
- « Sérieux, bro ! » coupa Rai. « Tu lui as vraiment dit ça ? »  
- « Mot pour mot. » confirma Kazuki. « D'ailleurs, d'où te vient ton inspiration ? C'était très poétique… »  
- « J'ai particulièrement apprécié le 'péter plus haut que ton cul', personnellement. » commenta Ken.  
- « 'sais pas… c'est venu comme ça… » marmotta Kojirô en mordant dans son sandwich. C'est vrai, d'où tenait-il ça ? Sûrement de Neeve… C'était bien son style de sortir des énormités pareilles sans rougir. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour penser à des trucs aussi tordus. Décidément, elle avait une mauvaise influence sur sa famille…

Le seul point positif que Kojirô trouva à s'être payé la honte de sa vie fut qu'aucune fille ne trouva le courage de l'aborder. Il pouvait les voir du coin de l'œil, des ombres qui se tapissaient dans les recoins, un peu comme un prédateur tourne autour d'un feu en attendant que la lumière meure. Il ne fallut que deux heures d'économie pour que cela n'arrive. Le feu était mort. Longue vie au feu. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les laboratoires de biologie, une fille surgit hors d'une salle et se planta devant lui. Elle est trop maquillée, puait le parfum premier prix et Kojirô trouva qu'elle louchait un peu.  
- « Hyûga-san ! » frétilla-t-elle un peu. « Accepte mon chocolat. »  
- « Yo Bro ! » Rai était à l'autre bout du couloir et agitait les bras comme un sémaphore. « Encore en vie ? »  
- « Pour le moment… » gueula Kojirô en retour.  
- « Qu'est-ce que c'est, tes chocolats ? » mugit Rai, en remarquant la fille.  
- « Des chocolats à la menthe. » répondit fortement la fille.  
- « Je n'aime pas la menthe. » laissa tomber Kojirô. « J'ai toujours l'impression de manger du chewing-gum. »  
- « T'es con ! C'est bon la menthe ! » clama Rai.  
- « Ah bon ? Tiens ! » Kojirô arracha presque la boite des mains de la fille qui eut un petit cri et la lança en un geste maintenant légendaire – après tout, il s'était entrainé ce matin – en direction de Rai qui l'attrapa au vol.  
- « Cool ! Thanks Bro ! »  
Et Kojirô poursuivit son chemin, laissant la fille ramasser sa dignité.

Deux heures de biologie plus tard, il était temps d'aller à l'entraînement. A la plus grande satisfaction des joueurs, il pleuvait toujours autant. Donc les gradins allaient être vides. L'amour donne des ailes, mais ne rend pas imperméable. Sauf que les filles avaient prévu le coup, et s'étaient munies de parapluies. Cependant, Kitazume était également très rusé.  
- « Salle multimédia ! » ordonna-t-il. Ce qui voulait dire que les quinze garçons devaient aller s'entasser dans la petite salle commune aux clubs de baseball et foot, équipée d'une télévision et d'un magnétoscope pour regarder des cassettes de précédents matchs. Les joueurs commençaient à acclamer leur entraineur mais il doucha leur enthousiasme. « Il pleut trop fort pour jouer. Mais ce n'est que partie remise. »  
- « Alors pourquoi on s'est changé ?… » grommela un joueur.  
A ce moment, quelqu'un toqua. Quelques rires percèrent à travers les murs. Poussé à bout, Kojirô se leva et ouvrit la porte :  
- « QUOI ?! »  
Le groupe de filles devant la porte recula d'un bon mètre. Sauf une qui eut un regard mauvais pour ses amies et s'avança encore plus près. Elle était petite, nerveuse et bégayante.  
- « Hy…Hyûga-san… Voilà p-p-pour l'équipe. » Elle se courba un peu et lui tendit un petit paquet joliment emballé.  
- « L'équipe ?»  
- « De foot… » Elle semblait surprise par sa question. Ben oui, l'équipe de foot, pas celle de natation… C'était bien leur vestiaire, non ?  
- « Pourquoi ? »  
- « Pour…vous…en-c-c-courager… pour le tournoi. »  
- « Et c'est de la part de… ? » La pauvre fille rougit. Kojirô n'était plus en train de crier mais il n'était pas tendre.  
- « De moi… Je fais partie du journal de l'école et je couvre la section sport. » Elle parlait maintenant d'un trait, comme pour se débarrasser de sa besogne.  
- « D'accord. » Kojirô prit le paquet et lu la carte. « Kaoru Kusumoto. »  
- « Merci… » dit-elle en un souffle.  
- « Non, c'est moi qui te remercie, au nom de l'équipe. » Il lui sourit gentiment et elle rougit. « Les gars, dites merci à Kusumoto-san ! »  
- « Merciiiiii ! » Le concert de voix discordantes fit sourire la jeune fille qui s'inclina encore une fois puis partit en courant.  
- « Bon, c'est fini, non ? » râla l'entraineur. Mais il accepta un petit chocolat. Pour ne pas être impoli, bien sûr.  
- « Tu sais que tu viens de récolter une nouvelle groupie ? » souffla Kazuki.  
- « Hum ? »  
- « Quand tu lui as souri… »  
- « Kazuki, ta gueule… » essaya de sermonner Kojirô en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Il était épuisé. Il détestait la pluie et la St Valentin. Encore plus quand ça tombait le même jour. Mais il reporta toute son attention sur les cassettes qui montraient Meiwa en pleine action. S'il y avait un match de préliminaires qu'il voulait gagner à tout prix, c'était celui-ci. Il ne vit pas l'heure passer. Il aida à ranger, eut une dernière discussion avec Kitazume puis attrapa son sac et bondit hors de la salle, tout content de sortir et à l'idée de mettre la raclée de leur vie aux gars de Meiwa. Merde il pleuvait encore. Son enthousiasme un peu refroidi, il avança vers le portail Est. Il eut juste le temps de se plaquer contre le mur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Un groupe de filles attendait devant les grilles.  
- « J'en ai marre. »  
- « Je te dis qu'il va venir. L'équipe vient de sortir, mais pas lui. »  
- « Et il passe toujours par le portail Est. »  
- « Oui, depuis qu'il a déménagé, parce que avant, c'était le portail Nord… » _La vache, c'est de l'obsession…_  
- « Vous êtes dingues. Il n'en veut pas, de vos chocolats ! C'est pourtant clair, non ? »  
- « Il a prit ceux de Kusumoto. »  
- « C'était du chocolat d'encouragement pour l'équipe, c'est différent. »  
- « Et bien va-t-en ! Moi je reste… »  
- « Moi aussi. »  
- « Pff… »  
- « Attends, je viens avec toi ! »  
Mince, les pas venaient vers lui. Paniqué, il chercha une échappatoire. Mais l'allée était déserte, vide de tout buisson ou autre cachette. Il tenta le tout pour le tout. Il essaya d'ouvrir la fenêtre la plus proche de lui. Mentalement, il se préparait pour le pire des cas : il foncerait dans le tas. Il avait déjà essayé cette technique l'année dernière. Elles avaient été assez bêtes pour tenter de le rattraper. Pff, dans leurs rêves. Sauf que l'une d'entre elles avait raté une marche et avait redescendu les escaliers en roulé-boulé. Kojirô s'était arrêté une demi seconde pour être certain qu'elle n'était pas blessée, puis avait continué de grimper, mettant définitivement une distance sûre entre lui et les furies aux chocolats. Mais heureusement, la vitre coulissa, et prestement, agilement et surtout sans bruit, il se hissa dans la pièce.

- « Bon sang ! J'étais sûre d'avoir fermé cette stupide fenêtre. » Une voix retentit tout près de Kojirô, le faisant sursauter. Non… Impossible… Il regarda autour de lui… Il était dans l'infirmerie, le repère d'Hikari, et la veuve noire était là. « Aïe ! Cochonnerie de chaise ! Cochonnerie de lampe, cochonnerie de truc à la con… » Kojirô sourit. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu une journée pourrie.  
- « Hikari-san ! » appela-t-il à voix basse.  
- « Hein ? Quoi ? » ronchonna la voix. « Qui est là ? »  
Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent.  
- « Silence ! » Il l'attrapa par le poignet alors qu'elle s'approchait de la fenêtre et la tira hors de vue. Il eut juste de temps de refermer le panneau, et plusieurs filles passèrent. Il s'assit par terre, les jambes demi pliées devant lui, de telle sorte qu'il put poser ses avant-bras sur ses genoux.  
- « Alors comme ça, on joue au chat et à la souris ? » chuchota Hikari de sa voix de velours, en se laissant glisser le long du mur pour s'asseoir à côté de Kojirô. « La question, qui est la souris et qui est le chat ? » ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.  
- « Tiens, toi qui es psychologue, explique-moi pourquoi demain elles me ficheront la paix, mais qu'aujourd'hui c'est l'enfer sur terre. » répliqua-t-il.  
- « Cela n'a rien à voir avec la psychologie. C'est juste de la connerie commerciale. Moi je n'ai pas besoin d'un jour pour te dire que je t'aime… » Elle se blottit contre lui et passa un doigt sur son avant-bras en un geste suggestif.  
- « Hikari-san, tu ne m'aimes pas. »  
- « Si… à ma manière… » Elle se leva et alla fouiller dans un placard.  
- « Dis-moi, que fais-tu dans le noir dans l'infirmerie alors que l'école va fermer ? »  
- « Comme toi, je me cache… Tiens, joyeuse St Valentin ! » Elle lui lança un truc et machinalement il l'attrapa. C'était une barre de céréales avec des morceaux de chocolat. Malgré lui, il eut un petit rire.  
- « Je ne pensais pas que tu t'y mettrais. Bon, puis-je te demander de quoi… ou qui… tu te caches ? »  
- « Tu peux demander, mais tu n'auras pas de réponse. » Il haussa les épaules et mordit dans sa barre.  
- « C'est plutôt bon ton truc…. » commenta-t-il.  
- « N'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours eu bon goût. » Nous y voilà. Elle revenait vers lui, roulant des hanches. Il connaissait maintenant par cœur ce regard.  
- « Tanda-san…. » gronda-t-il gentiment.  
- « Tiens je ne suis pas 'Hikari-san' maintenant ? »  
- « Seulement quand tu es une gentille fille. »  
- « Mais je ne suis pas une gentille fille. » Elle s'était accroupie devant lui avec un sourire charmeur en coin.  
- « Menteuse. »  
- « Tu m'aimes quand je mens. » Cette fois, elle était à quatre pattes, ses deux mains posées à plat entre ses jambes. Elle se pencha en avant. Kojirô eut un sourire de vaurien. Dans cette position, elle offrait une vue plongeante dans son chemisier, et il ne se priva pas pour regarder tout son content. Un soutien gorge blanc à dentelles. Elle savait ce qu'elle montrait, elle savait qu'il allait regarder. Il savait qu'elle savait ce qu'elle montrait, et il savait qu'elle savait qu'il allait regarder. Elle savait qu'il savait tout ça. Une règle bien établie dans ce jeu qu'ils jouaient à deux.  
- « Non. Cela ne me dérange pas que tu mentes. Nuance. »  
- « Mais tu m'aimes ? » _Mais c'est la mode ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes à me demander ça ? C'est l'effet St Valentin ?_  
- « Je ne t'aime comme…comment as-tu dit ? 'À ta manière', hum ? »  
- « Et qu'est-ce que tu reproches à ma manière ? » Elle se pencha encore plus, effleurant ses lèvres.  
- « Ta manière n'est pas ma manière. » dit-il tranquillement.  
- « Mais cela ne veux pas dire que tu n'aimes pas ma manière. » Ses lèvres étaient toujours aussi proches des siennes, un soupçon de baiser, prêt à être donner, prêt à se faire prendre.  
- « Hikari, je veux une girl-friend, pas une sex-friend. »  
- « Ne me dit pas qu'après un jour comme celui-ci, tu crois encore en l'amour ? »  
- « Justement… Si j'avais une copine, je n'aurais pas tous ces problèmes.»  
- « Tu es vraiment un bon garçon… » murmura-t-elle.  
- « N'est-ce pas, hein ? »

Kojirô l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il était frustré. Sexuellement, mais aussi émotionnellement. Entre Neeve et la St Valentin, les filles l'avaient fait tourner en bourrique et il ne savait plus où il en était. En fait, si, il savait très bien où il en était. Il en était à leur montrer ce que c'était un homme, un vrai, à commencer par Hikari. Il ne bougea pas et c'est elle qui dut se rapprocher. A peine avait-elle fait ce pas vers lui qu'il s'appropriait le « dialogue. » Il maîtrisa le baiser de bout en bout, et eut la satisfaction de lui tirer une sorte de gémissement essoufflé. Elle se serrait sur lui, avide de continuer cet échange, mais il tourna un peu la tête, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que leurs lèvres se séparent sans pour autant perdre de vue son visage.

Elle était maintenant à genoux entre ses jambes, dressée au dessus de lui, les mains sur ses épaules. Mais pourtant, il la dominait de toute sa présence. Elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils, et il eut ce sourire en coin narquois, celui que toutes les filles trouvaient terriblement sexy et que tous ses adversaires trouvaient absolument prétentieux.  
- « Tu sais que je pourrais faire une exception pour toi ? » demanda-t-elle, ses mains caressant les épaules et le torse, s'égarant sous la veste de jogging.  
- « A quoi ? »  
- « A ne pas être une gentille fille… » Le bruit du zip qu'elle défaisait semblait presque étourdissant.  
- « Tu sais que tu ne tiendras pas le coup… » Les mains étaient maintenant sous le T-shirt qui se relevait.  
- « On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. » Il la laissa le délester de son T-shirt.  
- « Je sais. Mais je ne me contenterais pas de miettes. Je n'aime pas être le dernier que tu vois parce que les autres ne t'ont pas satisfaite. »  
- « Hum… Je peux te mettre en top priorité… »  
- « De ta liste d'étalons ? Non merci… »  
- « Pourquoi pas ? »  
- « Parce que je prendrais très mal le fait que je ne sois pas capable de te satisfaire amplement et que tu doives aller voir d'autres gars. »  
- « Qui a dit que tu n'étais pas capable de me satisfaire ? » fit-elle aguicheuse.  
- « Le fait que tu ne sois pas ma copine. »

L'affirmation sereine de Kojirô déstabilisa Hikari dans son rôle d'allumeuse. Il en profita pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Cette fois, il la prit dans ses bras une main sur sa nuque, l'autre autour de sa taille. Il la plaqua contre lui, la forçant à se mettre à cheval sur lui. Il la dévorait des lèvres et de la langue, la poussant à un rôle d'acceptation, voire de soumission. Elle était comme une poupée dans ses bras.  
Il réussit l'exploit physique de se lever depuis sa position assise tout en la gardant dans ses bras. Alors qu'il se redressait, elle croisa ses jambes dans son dos pour se retenir. En sentant le mouvement, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la retienne, en passant un bras sous ses fesses, mais elle fut trompée. Si elle n'avait pas d'elle-même agrippé sa taille et ses épaules, il l'aurait laissé tomber. Tout cela la mettait dans une nouvelle situation où elle ne contrôlait rien. Elle demandait, elle quémandait même, mais tout ce qui lui était donné ne l'était que parce qu'il voulait le lui donner. Et elle ne pouvait plus comme avant le forcer à quoi que ce soit.

Il fit quelques pas dans l'infirmerie, balançant leurs deux poids sans problème. Il n'avait pas permis que leurs lèvres rompent contact, pas même une seule fois, et sa langue tyrannisait toujours la sienne. Elle fut appuyée dos contre un mur, lui collé à elle. Kojirô la soutenait un peu de sa main droite. De sa main gauche, il retournait le contenu d'un tiroir, à la recherche d'un préservatif qu'il savait trouver ici.  
Hikari dut lever la tête pour respirer goulûment et pouvoir laisser passer ce gémissement trop longtemps contenu en elle. Sans pitié, il s'attaqua à son cou et lobes d'oreilles. Ses baisers étaient presque douloureux. Contrairement à toutes leurs entrevues précédentes, il ne cherchait pas à la satisfaire. Il ne se souciait pas d'_elle_, il ne faisait que ce que _lui_ voulait. Enfin, il trouva ce qu'il voulait et il se détacha brutalement du mur, l'obligeant à resserrer son étreinte sur lui. Elle se sentit se faire jeter sur le lit quasiment sans ménagement et lui immédiatement s'allonger sur elle. Il la bloquait de tout son poids et elle pouvait clairement percevoir son érection contre son bassin. Presque rageusement, il attrapa le pan de son chemisier et tira. Les boutons se défirent d'eux-mêmes, à l'exception des deux derniers qui furent arrachés. Il poussa son soutien-gorge vers le haut, sans prendre la peine de le détacher, et attaqua les seins et tétons de la jeune fille. Plus il s'acharnait, plus elle haletait. Au fond d'elle-même, elle se demandait comment elle pouvait prendre plaisir à un tel traitement. Si elle n'avait pas été consentante, cela aurait été comme un viol. Mais l'était-elle vraiment, consentante ?  
- « Ko… Kojirô… » appela-t-elle alors que sa jupe d'uniforme se faisait retrousser jusqu'à sa taille et que des mains exploraient ses cuisses.  
Pour toute réponse, il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, la réduisant au silence. Elle essaya de le repousser, mais il attrapa ses poignets dans sa main gauche et les maintint au dessus de sa tête en une poigne de fer.  
- « Non… » réussit-elle à articuler.  
- « Menteuse… » susurra-t-il à son oreille d'une voix cassante. Toujours en retenant ses bras, il introduisit un doigt en elle. Elle se cabra sous la caresse, mais ne put que céder sous ses gestes. Alternant lent et agile, avec un puis deux et finalement trois doigts, il fit monter en elle des vagues de plaisirs intenses. Elle se tordait sous lui, parce qu'il ne lui donnait jamais pleine satisfaction. Cruellement, il changeait le rythme ou le mouvement de ses doigts juste au moment où elle allait atteindre son climax. Elle en pleurait presque de rage.  
- « Non ! Non ! » suppliait-t-elle. « Encore… plus fort… »  
Mais Kojirô n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il continuait à couvrir de baisers et suçons son corps, sa poitrine, son cou mais jamais ses lèvres, puisant une jouissance inégalée dans ses réclamations et ses cris sans jamais stopper sa main.  
- « Kojirô, non ! Ooooh n'arrête pas… »  
- « … »  
- « Noooon…. Koooojirooo oooh. »  
- «… »  
- « Kojirô…s'il te plaît…. s'il te plaît…s'il te plaît.. » Bientôt elle ne put que l'implorer de ces trois syllabes. C'était exactement ce qu'il attendait. Enfin il revint l'embrasser, un peu plus doucement, mais tout aussi passionnément. En un instant, il fut nu à l'exception de son préservatif. Il la pénétrait d'un coup sec qui tira un gémissement sensuel de la jeune femme. Il s'empara des ses jambes et les mit autour de son cou, pour pouvoir la pénétrer encore plus profondément. Il se pencha sur elle, prit appui sur ses deux mains et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient rapide, brusque, qui s'accéléra de plus en plus. Elle tenta de nouer les bras autour de son cou, pour le tirer vers elle, ou se rapprocher de lui, mais il refusa le contact. Il la surplombait et elle se sentait seule. Ses mains agrippèrent en échange les draps, serrant et desserrant sa poigne alors qu'il la chevauchait sans ménagement. Elle éprouvait du plaisir, le même qu'auparavant, cette luxure sauvage qui brûlait dans son ventre. Mais tout au fond, elle avait honte. Honte de se faire prendre ainsi, comme si elle était une femme comme une autre. Honte de trouver une jouissance cependant dans cet échange sans sentiment.

Elle jouit avant lui. Elle se contracta de tous ses muscles, l'enserrant en elle, mais il continua ses coups de butoir encore un moment, pendant qu'elle devenait folle à essayer de retenir ses cris d'extase sous lui. Quand il eut son orgasme, il rejeta la tête en arrière au lieu de s'écrouler sur elle comme il en avait l'habitude, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé, elle l'entendit pousser un grognement de plaisir. Un long et profond râle. Puis il resta en appui sur ses mains, les bras tremblants, les yeux fermés, tandis qu'il cherchait son souffle. Hikari était couverte de sueur. Elle était épuisée, elle avait froid, et ne se sentait presque pas satisfaite. Son corps ne voulait plus lui répondre, et les pulsations internes ne se calmaient pas, la faisant hoqueter ou haleter de temps en temps.  
- « Waouh… Joyeuse St Valentin… » coassa-t-elle avec un sourire pour lui, son petit sourire en cœur.

Kojirô se leva d'un bond. Sans même un regard pour elle, il se rhabilla, jetant son condom usagé dans la poubelle. Il attrapa son sac de sport et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand. La nuit était maintenant tombée, et un vent glacial s'engouffra. Difficilement, Hikari s'assit sur le lit et s'enveloppa dans les draps souillés pour essayer de se réchauffer.  
- « Attends ! » appela-t-elle d'une voix précipitée. « Où vas-tu ? »  
- « Chez moi. »  
- « Mais… et moi ? »  
- « Tu peux ranger et aller te faire foutre, pour ce qui me concerne… »  
- « Comment peux-tu dire ça ? » Les larmes bloquaient sa respiration et cassaient sa voix. « Nous venons juste de faire l'amour, non ? »  
- « Nuance, je t'ai baisée… et bien baisée, d'ailleurs. »  
- « Kojirô ! » Elle était à la fois indignée et blessée.  
- « Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que je ne t'ai pas satisfaite ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Un étalon ? Du sexe et que du sexe ? Pas d'amour ? Même pas un peu de chaleur humaine ? »  
- « … »  
- « Alors, comment tu te sens maintenant ? Utilisée ? Salie ? Et comment crois-tu que je me sentais après nos…ébats ? »  
- « … »  
- « Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis un gentil garçon. Et les gentils garçons, ils veulent sortir avec des gentilles filles. »  
- « Tu n'as pas été très gentil… » articula péniblement Hikari. Le reproche et le regret étaient lourds dans sa voix.  
- « C'est vrai. Mais je n'ai été pas plus mauvais que toi en tout cas. Moi aussi je sais mentir. Sauf que moi, je sais où s'arrête le mensonge et où commence le vrai moi. Comporte-toi comme une salope et attends-toi à te faire traiter comme une salope. Mêmes les gentils garçons peuvent perdre patience…»  
- « Que veux-tu dire… ? »  
- « Je veux dire » cracha-t-il, « que j'ai suffisamment attendu pour que tu te décides à être cette gentille fille que tu peux être parfois. J'ai donné et donné et tu as pris. Mais tu n'as jamais donné. Donc va te faire foutre Hikari-_chan._ » Son amertume éclata sur le « chan. »  
Il sauta et disparut dans la nuit, la laissant seule.  
Elle regarda la fenêtre, espérant qu'il allait revenir. Mais il n'y avait personne. Personne ne venait pour elle. Elle baissa la tête et pleura, roulée en boule sur le lit étroit qui sentait encore le sexe.

Oui, il était stupidement tombé amoureux de Hikari. Pas pour le sexe. Pas seulement pour le sexe… Mais parce que quelque part, ils se ressemblaient. Ils portaient un masque, et jouaient un rôle à longueur de journée. Mais quand ils étaient tous les deux, ils pouvaient laisser sortir cette partie d'eux-mêmes qui demandait luxure, passion, voire violence. Celle qui s'exprimait par le sexe. Et puis après, ils pouvaient parler de tout et de rien, allongés sur le lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre, ne se jugeant pas, acceptant même tout ce que l'autre était. Dans sa totalité. Lui, il lui avait confié des choses dont il n'avait jamais parlé avant. Elle, il lui arrivait de pleurer sur son épaule, et de trouver enfin un réconfort dans son étreinte masculine, bercée contre sa poitrine.

Il avait attendu qu'elle se décide à arrêter de jouer les allumeuses et se décide à lui avouer qu'elle était peut-être amoureuse de lui. Un peut-être aurait été suffisant. Sauf que plus le temps passait, plus il se demandait qui était la vraie Hikari. La jeune femme fragile mais indépendante, dont il acceptait les caprices et les penchants pour la séduction. Ou la véritable nymphomane doublée d'une mythomane aux tendances de dominatrice. Il avait espéré qu'elle lui donnerait des chocolats. Les siens, il les aurait acceptés. Devant le monde entier s'il le fallait. Quand le hasard les avait mis ensemble ce soir, il avait cru au destin et pas en un coup de chance. Quand elle lui avait donné cette barre, il y avait cru. Quand elle avait commencé à lui parler, il y avait cru. Mais encore une fois, elle s'était dérobée derrière son masque d'allumeuse. Quand elle avait enfin demandé et non plus prit par force ou séduction, quand il avait entendu ses « s'il te plaît. » il y avait cru. Mais elle avait tout gâchée. Il était prêt à se répandre en excuses, à l'embrasser, à lui promettre de prendre soin d'elle mais elle avait déversé son fiel et sa désillusion encore une fois. Une fois de trop.  
_Waouh… Joyeuse St Valentin… ??? Joyeuse, mon cul !!_

Il était arrivé chez lui. Il voulait prendre une douche chaude, et aller au lit, pour en finir avec cette journée. Il ne voulait plus rien voir, plus rien entendre ou sentir. Il se sentait creux. Non il l'était, une carcasse vide…  
Il monta les escaliers, fouilla dans sa poche pour trouver ses clés, ouvrit la porte et entra chez lui. Ses frères et sa mère étaient dans la cuisine, prêts à servir le dîner. Shouta expliquait un exercice de maths à Natsuko. Neeve devait bien être quelque part. Allait-il enfin avoir un moment de paix ? Il était presque sur le palier quand il s'arrêta. Non, il ne pouvait pas aller en bas, rejoindre sa famille. Quelque chose l'empêchait de respirer. Il ferma les yeux, pour tenter de chasser le vertige.  
Kojirô se retourna sur la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait en grand fracas. Neeve était de retour. Il commença à sourire. Neeve comprendrait sûrement, elle, sans qu'il ait besoin de parler. Elle allait couvrir pour lui et il allait avoir son moment de paix. Mais elle n'était pas bonne humeur. Elle remonta le couloir rapidement, se heurtant à lui.  
- « Hé ! Qu'est-ce… »  
- « Shun est un abruti ! Je le déteste et c'est de ta faute ! » Et elle se jeta dans ses bras pour fondre en larmes.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Apparemment, Nix a trouvé ma fin nulle. Ben pas moi… Ici l'auteur se jette toujours autant des fleurs. Des Magnoooooliaaaaaaas par centaiiiineeeeeees!!!

PS pour Yellou : j'ai arrêté la moquette, je me suis mise à l'encens au jasmin… L'effet n'est pas meilleur….


	29. Avec des si, on mettrait Paris en boutei

Coucou c'est moi ! Bon encore du retard sur ce chapitre, mais si le fait d'avoir une beta-lectrice améliore la qualité du contenu, ça ralentit aussi le rythme de parution. Enfin…

Un grand merci à Yellou, la seule à avoir remercier Kiito/Nix. Vous pouvez dire lui merci, parce que sinon, je tombais dans un délire Yaoi grave. Pour indication, oui j'aime bien Cloclo ici et là mais je suis loin d'être fan. Et puis on m'a dit qu'on dit « Jasmin » et pas « Jasmine » en Français…

Un grand câlin d'encouragement à FicAndRea et Chenonceau qui se tapent des examens ! Mwaahahaha, que j'aime être une vieille peau qui a finit ses études… PS à Chenonceau, je pense que mon lectorat est 100 féminin…

SuperChewbacca m'a donné une crise cardiaque. En postant sur dernier commentaire (qui est toujours tronqué, d'ailleurs…) elle a eu un bug et m'a laissé 36 commentaires. Mon cœur a fait un bond ! 36 commentaires d'un coup… Et ben non…

Kikou Rowena. J'apprécie vraiment que les « anonymes » (ceux qui ne sont pas enregistrés ou ne suivent pas ma fic) prennent le temps de venir poster un comm. Michi michi.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Publié : 31 Janvier 2008

Chapitre 28 – Avec des si, on mettrait Paris en bouteille

_  
Hein ? Quoi ? Moi ? Répète un peu ?_

L'esprit de Kojirô tournait à blanc. Il avait conscience de Neeve qui pleurait à chaudes larmes contre son torse, mouillant au passage sa veste de survêtement. Il avait conscience du reste de la famille qui s'était arrêté dans leurs activités pour les regarder, bouche bée. Mais alors qu'il savait qu'il _devait_ _faire quelque chose_, il restait planté sur le palier, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du haut du crâne de Neeve. Son manque de réaction énerva d'ailleurs la jeune fille qui se mit à lui marteler la poitrine de coups de poings rageurs :  
- « C'est ta faute ! Je le déteste, je le déteste et je te déteste toi aussi! Tout est ta faute ! » Finalement, elle le repoussa. Normalement, elle n'aurait eu aucune chance d'ébranler la montagne de muscles qu'était Kojirô, mais il était toujours inerte et sous l'impulsion, il recula d'un pas. Suffisamment pour que Neeve puisse grimper les escaliers et aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
- « Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce cirque ? » demanda Shouta, plus contrarié qu'inquiet. Il connaissait sa fille. Elle avait tendance à tomber dans le mélodramatique à chaque fois qu'elle était mécontente. Quelle chance pour lui qu'elle soit plutôt d'un naturel aimable…  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait à Neeve, Nii-san ? » accusa Takeru qui se souvenait très bien du week-end précédent.  
- « Mais j'en ai marre ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ou encore pas fait ? » explosa soudain Kojirô, en faisant sursauter tout le monde devant la brusque montée de voix. « Merde, lâchez-moi les baskets ! » A son tour, il monta à l'étage et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Il en ressortit trois secondes après pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.  
Shouta ouvrait la bouche pour protester devant ce comportement des plus cavaliers quand Keiko posa une main sur son bras, à la fois calmante et préventive. Elle avait compris que son fils aîné avait des problèmes. Il avait juré devant ses frères et sœurs. En soi, c'était un signe révélateur.

Dans la douche, Kojirô laissait l'eau brûlante couler à flots, comme pour peler un à un les événements de cette journée. Les deux mains à plat sur le mur, la tête penchée en avant, le dos courbé, il fermait les yeux et essayait de faire le vide dans son esprit. Ne plus penser. Ni à Hikari, ni à Neeve. La première venait de lui briser le cœur, la deuxième les couilles… et puis un peu le cœur, parce que la voir pleurer le désolait. Surtout si elle pleurait pour un con pareil. Il n'avait pas conscience que l'eau emportait des larmes qu'il ne savait pas laisser couler sur son visage. Du regret, de la peine, de la rancœur. Ne plus penser. Ne plus ressentir. Rien, nada, niet, niente, kapout, finito… Tiens, pensons à la Meiwa. Comment il allait les écraser, les faire souffrir même. Une activité saine et reposante pour un Tigre fourbu. Enfin calmé, il sortit de sa douche, se sécha et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas amené de change avec lui tant il était en colère avant. Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte en grand, défiant quiconque de venir lui chercher des noises. Les fesses à l'air, il traversa le couloir et rentra dans sa chambre où il passa un pyjama pour aller se rouler en boule sous ses couvertures.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là blotti au chaud à ruminer contre les filles et l'amour mais peu à peu il se sentit glisser dans une sorte de torpeur qui aurait pu être apaisante si elle n'avait pas été entrecoupée de visions effarantes. Des petits paquets de chocolat s'obstinaient à venir lui courir sur le haricot, l'appelant de la voix que Ken avait prise ce midi. Il courait, mais même le ballon se transformait en chocolat. Il shootait tout de même. Mais dans les filets, il y avait des filles, prêtes à se jeter sur lui. Parce que c'était lui le ballon….

Aussi à peine remarqua-t-il que quelqu'un entrait dans sa chambre. Il grogna se retourna, luttant contre la lumière autant qu'il luttait contre son demi-sommeil. On vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de son oreiller. On vint lui caresser sur le front, ôtant doucement des mèches de cheveux décidemment trop longues. Une main, une odeur, une présence qu'il reconnaitrait entre toutes. Sa maman. Il relâcha les muscles qu'il avait inconsciemment contractés et laissa la main se poser pour de bon. Keiko chantonnait un air sans parole, une sorte de berceuse apaisante qu'il lui avait entendu chantonner à ses frères et sœurs quand ils étaient bébés. Sans même sans rendre compte, il soupira, grommela indistinctement et arrêta de se démener dans son lit. Petit à petit, les chocolats disparurent et firent place à un sommeil sans rêve.

N'ayant mangé vraiment pas grand chose hier, Kojirô se réveilla aux aurores. Il s'assit brusquement dans son lit, cherchant des yeux ce qui avait bien pu le tirer de son sommeil. Les éboueurs dehors… Il était tout juste 5H00 du matin. Il se laissa tomber de tout son poids en arrière et porta les mains à son visage pour se frotter les yeux. Bon, maintenant ?

Maintenant, il allait se concentrer sur le foot… Et il allait régler le compte de l'abruti de service une bonne fois pour toute, comme ça Neeve arrêtera de le mêler à ses histoires et lui fichera la paix. Pff, même à moitié endormi comme il l'était, il n'y croyait pas. Cette fille était un aimant à problèmes. Il se leva, et contrairement à ses habitudes, il alla prendre son petit-déjeuner. Son estomac gargouillait bien trop fort pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Puis, une fois calé question stomacale, il se changea directement en survêtement de Tôhô.

En petites foulées, ballon aux pieds et sac en bandoulière, il fit sa tournée de livraison. Un épicier éberlué le laissa entrer prendre ses journaux directement depuis le camion. Il était fou, ce gamin… Si à seize ans à peine, il se levait aussi tôt… Son rapport signé, Kojirô se rendit aussitôt sur le terrain de foot pour s'entraîner. Il cherchait à mettre au point un nouveau tir, qui ajouterait un effet de rotation à la force de frappe de son tir du tigre, histoire de ne pas avoir que des shoots linéaires en puissance. Mais même juste taper dans un ballon comme un bourrin l'amusait. Aussi était-il venu à bout de trois ballons quand l'équipe arriva. Kitazume regarda les cadavres éclatés et alla râler contre Kojirô qui détériorait son matériel. Ce dernier eut son sourire gredin et lui montra l'avancement de ses exercices. Ils se lancèrent dans une grande conversation technique pendant que les autres joueurs se changeaient et s'échauffaient. Ken et Kazuki gardaient un œil sur leur capitaine qui semblait presque trop joyeux. Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il boudât encore après la journée d'hier. Mais son comportement n'avait rien d'anormal, ce qui était hautement suspect. Et puis Kojirô n'éclatait les ballons que lorsqu'il était _vraiment_ en colère. En général, il imaginait le visage de la personne qui lui prenait la tête à la place du ballon et il shootait. D'accord, c'était de la catharsis et ça marchait, mais cela faisait peur. Pauvres ballons… Ils décidèrent d'attendre la fin de l'entrainement pour approfondir le sujet. Sage résolution parce que Kojirô venait de les engueuler pour être à la traîne. Mais ce fut lui qui aborda le sujet le premier.  
- « J'ai pas envie de me taper le prof d'éco… » grommela soudain Kojirô en se séchant les cheveux.  
- « Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas fait tes exos ? » demanda Ken un peu affolé. Il comptait bien sur lui pour recopier quelques réponses.  
- « Si, si… tu vas pouvoir pomper… »  
- « C'est trop généreux de ta part. » ironisa Ken. « Mais donc ? »  
- « Mais donc j'ai les nerfs et il va encore me prendre pour sa tête de turc… »  
- « Pourquoi tu as les nerfs ? » demanda Kazuki de but en blanc.  
- « Parce que j'ai enfin jeté Hikari et parce que Neeve a encore des problèmes avec son abruti portatif. »  
- « Huuuum… » Si les deux amis étaient plutôt contents d'apprendre qu'Hikari la mante religieuse était hors course, ils étaient plus soucieux en ce qui concernait Neeve. Premièrement parce qu'ils l'aimaient bien, deuxièmement parce qu'ils sentaient que c'était un terrain glissant par rapport à Kojirô.  
- « Tu sais, nous pourrions nous en charger, de l'abruti. » proposa Kazuki. « Tu nous montres le zigoto, on le coince dans un endroit à part et on lui fait comprendre qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu. » Kojirô et lui se regardèrent. Ils savaient tous deux que c'était hors de question, mais l'offre était tellement alléchante.  
- « Pff, laissez tomber… Je n'aurai la paix que lorsque Neeve le virera d'elle-même. »  
- « Je sais ! » s'exclama Ken qui venait d'avoir un élan d'inspiration. « Kazuki, demande à une de tes copines d'aller le draguer. On fait en sorte que Neeve le voit en charmante compagnie et ---. »  
- « Et quand elle apprendra que nous sommes derrière tout ça, c'est moi qui vais trinquer… »  
- « Comment veux-tu qu'elle sache ? » demanda Kazuki qui avait apprécié le plan.  
- « Tordue comme elle est ? Elle trouvera… »  
- « M'ouais… »  
Les trois garçons regagnèrent leurs salles de classe en silence. Comme ils s'en doutaient, les bureaux de Ken et Kojirô disparaissaient encore sous les paquets, des offrandes tardives faites hier soir par de lâches anonymes. Le tout passa à la poubelle.  
- « Et toi et Sasaki ? » demanda le buteur à Kazuki.  
- « Bof, elle me fait la gueule. » L'intéressé haussa les épaules.  
- « Tu t'en fiches ? » Ken était un peu étonné.  
- « Pas vraiment. Elle reviendra. Ou pas… Je ne sais pas… on verra bien… » fit le second attaquant avec un flegme assez irritant.  
- « Kazuki, un jour tu t'en mordras les doigts. » prévint Kojirô. Son ami le regarda en haussant les sourcils. « Je sais de quoi je parle… j'ai rencontré ton homologue féminin… »  
- « Hé non ! » s'indigna Sorimachi. « Je ne suis pas comme elle ! »  
L'arrivée du professeur mit fin à la colère du jeune homme qui bouda toute la matinée. Il était tellement contrarié qu'il ne mangea pas avec Ken et Kojirô, préférant passer la pause du midi avec sa dernière conquête, une élève de deuxième année qui lui avait offert des chocolats hier.  
- « Tu y es allé un peu fort. » reprocha Ken. En fait, il était assez enclin à applaudir Kojirô pour sa sortie, mais il était de plus en plus frappé par l'attitude de son capitaine. Jamais auparavant le buteur n'avait émit la moindre critique ou opinion quant à leurs histoires amoureuses. Ce qui renforçait encore plus le message envoyé ce matin à Kazuki. Ce dernier le comprenait très bien, mais Kojirô n'avait pas le monopole de l'entêtement aveugle, et voilà que Kazuki avait prit la mouche.  
- « Pff, ça lui passera. Mais moi je dis que ça va lui retomber dessus et c'est encore nous qui allons payer les pots cassés… »  
- « Oui, oui, je suis d'accord, ne t'excite pas… » tempéra Ken.  
- « Grumph… » C'était le pompon ! C'était Kojirô qui faisait la tête à présent.

Et Ken passa donc l'après-midi en grand silence. Devant lui, Kojirô suivait d'une oreille exceptionnellement attentive les cours tandis que Kazuki griffonnait sur les pages de son cahier, tout en jetant des coups d'œil en biais vers son capitaine. Ce dernier avait bien noté les tentatives d'approche de son ami, mais arrogant comme seul lui pouvait l'être, il campait fermement sur ses positions. Lui-même n'était pas vraiment certain des positions sur lesquelles il campait, mais c'était Kazuki le fautif et il allait s'excuser en bonne et due forme.  
- « Hé, capitaine… » Sorimachi brisa enfin le silence maussade alors que les trois se rendaient au vestiaire pour se changer.  
- « Hum ? » marmotta Kojirô.  
- « Si on lançait Hikari sur Fujita ? » Kojirô s'arrêta, se retourna vers Kazuki et le regarda de haut en bas. Puis il n'y tint plus et laissa échapper un ricanement qui se transforma vite en fou rire.  
- « Je me demande qui serait le plus à plaindre… Elle ou lui… » Il attrapa Kazuki par le cou, lui bloquant la tête sous son bras et frotta son poing contre le crâne du playboy. Ce qui n'avait rien de plaisant et Kazuki dut se démener comme un diable pour s'échapper. Kojirô lui courut après et le plaqua à terre. Ken se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air désespéré et alla se changer pour ne pas être en retard. Des fois il ne comprenait pas ses amis. Il fronça les sourcils. Déjà qu'il ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les filles, si maintenant il pédalait avec ses copains, sa vie sociale allait en prendre un coup. C'est à ce moment que son portable se mit à vibrer. Il s'assura qu'il n'était pas le dernier dans les vestiaires : Kojirô et Kazuki étaient toujours en train de batifoler sur la pelouse, sous l'œil amusé de Kitazume qui venait de prendre un pari avec la professeur de japonais sur le gagnant de ce pugilat improvisé. Bien sûr, il avait misé sur son « bon petit. » Sportive, elle soutenait Kazuki. Ken lut son message rapidement, puis encore une fois, plus lentement. Un sourire se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres.  
- « Kojirô, Kazuki ! Maniez-vous ! » appela-t-il en sortant des vestiaires en sautillant comme un cabri.  
- « Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? » souffla Kazuki en maintenant Kojirô face contre terre.  
- « Pff, va savoir avec lui… » répondit-il en se cambrant et en envoyant Kazuki valser trois mètres plus loin. Avec un regard entendu, ils se précipitèrent sur Ken. Kitazume réussit à convaincre le professeur de mathématiques de miser sur Ken. L'enjeu n'étant que la prochaine tournée de café, ce dernier accepta et s'accouda à la fenêtre pour regarder trois jeunes hommes se ridiculiser en se roulant par terre.  
- « C'est beau la jeunesse… » conclut Kitazume en finissant son café et en s'éloignant. Ses deux collègues approuvèrent. « Bon, puisque vous avez de l'énergie à revendre, cinq tours de terrain. Sorimachi, Hyûga, vous n'êtes pas en tenue, vous me ferez cinquante pompes… et vous avez intérêt à finir vos cinq tours avec les autres.»  
- « Ouais! »  
Kitazume n'ajouta pas qu'il était déçu d'avoir perdu son pari. Ken avait habilement évité tous les coups et savait porter sa riposte quand il le fallait…La prochaine fois, c'est lui qui parierait sur le karatéka.

L'entraînement avait été dur, mais quelque part extrêmement satisfaisant. Kojirô avait oublié de penser pendant deux heures, et cela lui avait fait un bien fou. Il était en train de zipper sa veste de survêtement en se demandant quel allait être le menu du repas de ce soir quand il eut une envie. Un besoin bizarre. Il salua ses coéquipiers et se dirigea vers le portail Nord.  
- « Tiens, tu passes par ici maintenant ? » s'étonna Ken.  
- « J'ai un truc à faire… A demain. »  
- « A demain… N'oublie pas de te faire corriger les exercices d'anglais par Neeve. Pour que je puisse les copier… »  
- « Crétin. »  
- « Moi aussi je t'aime… » Kojirô s'éloigna puis se ravisa  
- « Ken ! » appela-t-il fortement.  
- « Quoi, je te manque déjà ? »  
- « Tout va bien ? »  
- « Oh oui ! »  
- « Qu'est-ce… ? » Mais Ken avait disparu derrière le coin de la rue.

Kojirô haussa les épaules et continua son chemin. Il décida de ne pas utiliser le métro et courut tranquillement dans les rues de la banlieue Tokyoïte. Il retraçait le chemin qu'il avait fait pendant près de quatre ans, ce qui le mena évidemment devant son ancien appartement. Il leva le nez. La fenêtre du salon était éclairée, un carré de lumière sur la façade grise de l'immeuble. Etrangement, cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de savoir que l'appartement était occupé. Il y avait passé de bons moments. La vie avait été dure mais pour lui, cet appartement avait toujours signifié famille, endroit où rentrer le soir pour enfin se détendre. Cet appartement avait fait partie de la famille. Maison. Maison Hyûga. Et pas Hase-Hyûga. Non pas qu'il n'aimât pas sa nouvelle maison, mais cet appartement était spécial. Il était lié à son obtention de bourse à Tôhô, à un renouveau en lui. Avant, il avait vécu comme un écorché vif, et on lui avait donné une seconde chance. Chance qu'il n'allait pas foutre en l'air. Que serait-il devenu s'il n'avait pas été remarqué par Matsumoto-san, si sa famille n'avait pas déménagé ? Un sourire doux apparut sur ses lèvres. C'était une expression qui ne lui était pas habituelle mais personne n'était là pour voir le visage du Tigre presque transformé par la sérénité de ses pensées. Oui, le tigre était content. Encore une fois, Kojirô haussa les épaules et son regard redevint féroce. Le tigre avait faim, il en voulait toujours plus. Mais ce n'était plus une faim vorace et primordiale. Le tigre était devenu gourmet. Il se délectait de victoires et surtout de reconnaissance par ses pairs. Il reprit sa course et vingt minutes après, il déboucha d'une rue donnant au pied d'une petite colline. Rapidement, il gravit les vieux escaliers de pierre, se rappelant comment Neeve avait eu des difficultés pour les monter, et s'arrêta devant l'autel du temple. Il piocha quelques euros depuis le fond de son sac – il n'avait jamais eu de porte-monnaie, puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu d'argent. Après une offrande et l'achat de quelques bâtons d'encens, il se dirigea sur la tombe de son père.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu seul. En fait, il n'était jamais venu seul. Toujours en famille, avec ou sans leur mère, mais à la demande de ses frères et sœur. Lui savait bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin de venir devant un carré de pierre pour parler avec son père. Il était dans son cœur. De nouveau, Kojirô se laissa aller à se demander ce que serait sa vie si son père n'était pas mort. Aurait-il pu parler de problèmes de filles avec lui ? Aurait-il été embarrassé d'avoir 'LA ' discussion entre hommes, celle que Keiko lui avait servit il n'y avait pas si longtemps ? Le jeune homme s'agenouilla et ferma les yeux. Il ne priait pas. Kojirô ne croyait pas en la notion de Dieu. C'était lui qui décidait de sa vie, il allait où il voulait et si la route était bloquée, c'était à lui de se débrouiller pour la dégager. Donc il ne parlait ni à Dieu ni à son père. Il se contentait d'écouter les bruits autour de lui, de sentir l'encens qui brûlait devant lui, de percevoir le froid de la pierre sous lui. Il se laissa vider par le souffle du vent. Il était venu ici pour avoir un moment de quiétude. C'est étrange qu'il ait eu besoin de venir dans un cimetière pour trouver une sorte d'apaisement, mais les pierres funéraires lui inspiraient plus le besoin de vivre et de se battre que tout autre chose. Enfin en paix avec lui-même, il se releva et rentra chez lui. Comme il se faisait tard, il prit le métro.

Devant la maison rose, Mamoru était en grande discussion avec un groupe de garçons de son âge, tous équipés de skateboard comme lui. Kojirô fit un signe à son frère qui y répondit à peine, tout excité qu'il était à l'idée de montrer son talent. En effet, le jeune Hyûga s'élança sur sa planche et commença à slalomer entre les boites de conserve vides qui faisaient office de poteaux. Les autres garçons l'encouragèrent, lui criant des conseils. Arrivé au bout de la ligne, Mamoru se tassa sur son skate et sauta tout en pirouettant. La planche tourna sur elle même et d'un coup de pied bien placé, Mamoru la fit basculer de telle sorte qu'il put refaire le slalom en sens inverse. Kojirô dut admettre que son petit frère lui en bouchait un coin. Et aussi qu'il était un peu jaloux. Mamoru venait tout juste de l'ignorer ! Il rentra dans la maison pour trouver le tout silencieux.  
- « Salut ? » appela-t-il. Keiko sortit de la buanderie où elle pliait le linge.  
- « Kojirô ! Je commençais à me demander où tu étais passé... »  
- « Un truc à faire. » Kojirô alla se servir un verre de coca et croqua dans une pomme.  
- « Tu vas te couper l'appétit. » réprimanda sa mère.  
- « Avec une pomme ? Pas la moindre chance. Où est le reste de la tribu ? »  
- « Neeve est chez le kiné pour sa séance de rééducation et elle récupérera Natsuko qui étudie à la bibliothèque. Shouta a amené Takeru au Dojo pour finaliser son inscription. Et Mamoru est dehors. » Le silence retomba. Keiko finit de plier le linge et entreprit de le distribuer et s'attaqua à d'autres tâches ménagères.  
- « Hum… Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? » demanda Kojirô alors que sa mère revenait. Le jeune homme s'était laissé tomber sur une chaise et avait déballé ses cahiers. Il avait beau avoir une chambre avec un bureau, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de l'habitude d'étudier dans le salon… Ou partie salle à manger du salon, maintenant.  
- « Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qui te plairait ? »  
- « Du porc aigre doux.» Le plat préféré de Kojirô.  
- « J'aurais dû m'en douter… »  
- « N'est-ce pas ? » Elle passa derrière son fils pour lui frotter les oreilles et termina son geste pour lui caresser les cheveux.  
- « Et si tu me laissais te couper les cheveux ? »  
Kojirô grogna.  
- « Encore cette idée fixe ? »  
- « Toujours cette idée fixe. Moi aussi je suis une Hyûga. Têtue et bornée. »  
- « Sans blague… Je n'avais pas remarqué. » Il essaya de se débarrasser des mains qui tiraient sur les longues mèches en secouant la tête mais il se reçut une petite tape sur le haut du crâne.  
- « Si tu me laisses te couper les cheveux, je rajoute du riz aux patates douces au menu de ce soir. » marchanda Keiko.  
- « Grr, tu n'as pas le droit de négocier avec mon ventre. » protesta Kojirô qui en bavait déjà.  
- « Comme si j'allais me gêner ! Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher les ciseaux. »  
Toute contente d'elle-même, Keiko récupéra son peigne et ciseaux et entreprit – enfin - de coiffer son aîné. Ce dernier se laissa faire, un peu parce qu'il savait que tôt ou tard il allait devoir y passer donc autant s'en débarrasser maintenant, et puis parce qu'il entendait sa mère chantonner en s'attaquant à ses cheveux. Si cela lui faisait tellement plaisir, il pouvait se sacrifier.

Le « tchic tchic » des lames et la voix de sa mère étaient les seuls bruits. Les mains de sa mère étaient chaudes et douces. Il ferma les yeux et eut un gros soupir. S'il avait été un chat, il se serait mit à ronronner.  
- « Je coupe court ? » demanda Keiko doucement.  
- « Grumph… » En langage Kojirôesque, cela voulait dire « je m'en fiche. »  
- « Ne hausse pas les épaules, tu me fais bouger… »  
- « Pardon… » grommela-t-il.  
- « Donc… » commença la mère d'une voix neutre en tirant les mèches devant les yeux de son fils « Qui est la pétasse qui t'a brisé le cœur ? »  
- « Maman ! » Kojirô sursauta. Il était aussi surpris par le fait d'entendre un gros mot dans la bouche de sa mère que de se savoir découvert.  
- « Quoi ? Ce n'est pas une fille…un homme ? »  
- « MAMAN ! » Cette fois, il était officiellement offusqué.  
- « Arrête de bouger, je vais faire un trou ! » Il se récolta une nouvelle tape sur le haut du crâne. Il marmotta quelque chose qui laissait entendre qu'il n'avait pas à bouger pour qu'elle fasse des trous. Keiko avait l'ouïe fine, comme toutes les mères, et donna une autre tape.  
- « Ne change pas le sujet. Et je ne fais pas de trous.»  
- « … »  
- « Donc c'est une fille ? »  
- « Hikari. » Il avait capitulé. Elle était têtue, c'était de famille.  
- « Mais… je croyais que c'était ton amie, celle qui t'avait soigné la main ? »  
- « Ouais… »  
- « Et elle n'a pas voulu sortir avec toi ? »  
- « On peut dire ça comme ça. » Il n'allait tout de même pas entrer dans les détails. Il se sentit rougir aux souvenirs des détails. Non, ce n'était pas un sujet de conversation entre une mère et son fils.  
- « Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd. Bah, tu en trouveras une autre… »  
- « Si tu le dis… »  
- « Arrête de ronchonner, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas séduire les filles… »  
- « Je ronchonne si je veux…Et je n'ai jamais eu de plaintes quand à mon ronchonnement. Cela fait partie de mon charme. »  
- « Pff, voilà ! » Keiko avait fini. Kojirô porta les mains à son visage. Il avait toujours les cheveux un peu longs, mais raccourcis, surtout au niveau des yeux. Cependant, il avait la nuque dégagée et cela faisait bizarre. Il se leva et alla chercher la balayette.  
- « Maman… ? » appela-t-il.  
- « Oui mon chéri ? » Keiko rangeait ses outils.  
- « Tu as vraiment cru que j'étais homosexuel ? »  
- « Non, pas un instant. »  
- « Comment as-tu--- ? »  
- « La façon dont tu reluques les filles, Kojirô. » Il se redressa, encore une fois rouge et indigné.  
- « Je ne reluque pas les filles ! » objecta-t-il un peu trop fortement.  
- « Et moi, je suis la reine d'Angleterre… » répondit Keiko en passant dans la cuisine.  
- « Ah ouais ? » défia-t-il. Elle lui adressa un regard bien direct, avec juste ce qu'il fallait de moquerie pour qu'il s'empourpre de plus belle.  
- « Mon chéri, si je dis que tu reluques les filles, c'est que tu le fais. »  
- « Même pas vrai… »  
- « Arrête de ronchonner ! » ordonna-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
- « Cela te dérangerait si j'étais homo ? » demanda-t-il en se mettant près d'elle. Il se mit à couper les poivrons pendant qu'elle nettoyait les patates douces.  
- « Je ne sais pas. On verra si cela se produit. Est-ce que cela _te_ dérangerait si Takeru et Mamoru étaient homosexuels ? »  
- « Je crois que oui… un peu… au début…Mais bon, moi j'aime les filles. »  
- « Je sais… »  
- « Et puis, c'est bon signe pour toi. Tu auras des petits-enfants. » Sa mère s'arrêta d'éplucher les patates pour le dévisager.  
- « Kojirô, est-ce que tu veux dire que… enfin…toi et cette fille… »  
- « NON ! » se récria-t-il. « Je n'ai mis personne enceinte. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ! » Il coupa un poivron directement en deux tellement fort qu'une moitié voltigea à travers la cuisine. Il eut un claquement de langue et alla chercher le bout de poivron.  
- « Mais tu aurais pu ? »  
- « Mais j'au--- MAMAN ! Je ne vais pas parler de ma vie sexuelle avec toi ! » Il la menaça de sa moitié de poivron avant de jeter le légume dans la poubelle.  
- « Tant mieux, je suis trop jeune pour être grand-mère. »  
- « Et moi être père. »  
- « Que Dieu ait pitié, toi père… »  
- « Exactement. » Brr, il en avait des frissons. L'idée d'être un père _un jour_ ne lui déplaisait pas. Mais un jour très, très_lointain_.  
- « Kojirô, peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais avec ces oignons ?! »  
- « Ben, je te les coupe… »  
- « Ce n'est plus de la coupe, c'est du massacre d'oignons ! »  
- « Pff, jamais contente. »  
- « Tu es vraiment nul en cuisine. Tu es bien comme ton père… » râla Keiko en essayant de sauver ce qui restait des oignons. Cependant Kojirô sourit. Il aimait être comparé à son père.  
- « On peut pas tout avoir dans la vie… »  
- « Paroles pleines de sagesse, mon fils. »  
Le silence retomba entre les deux qui continuèrent à préparer le repas.  
- « Maman ? » questionna doucement Kojirô.  
- « Hum ? »  
- « Toi et Shouta… je veux dire… est-ce que… » Il ne savait pas comment le dire. L'image du dimanche soir était encore gravée dans sa mémoire. Keiko avait compris où il voulait en venir et rougit violemment.  
- « Arhem. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Vous n'auriez pas du voir cela. Cependant, vous vous doutiez bien de la …nature… de notre relation… »  
- « Oui mais… »  
- « Nous n'allons pas discuter de ce sujet. C'est personnel. »  
- « Tu ne t'es pas gênée pour discuter de ma vie sexuelle ! »  
- « C'est différent ! »  
- « Mais… ! »  
- « Non. Point barre. »  
- « Est-ce que tu es enceinte ? »  
- « Kojirô ! »  
- « Oui ou non ? »  
- « KOJIRÔ ! »  
- « J'ai tout de même le droit de savoir, non ? »  
- « **KOJIRÔ** ! »  
- « … »  
- « Non je ne suis pas enceinte. » reprit Keiko doucement. « Maintenant sors de ma cuisine avant que tu ne me fasses tourner ma sauce ! »  
Kojirô sut qu'il était dans une impasse. Sa mère n'était pas fâchée mais le serait s'il poussait plus le sujet. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa les bras autour d'elle. Mince, ce qu'elle pouvait être petite. C'était à se demander comment il pouvait être si grand.  
- « Je t'aime Maman. »  
- « Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur. » Ils restèrent enlacés et l'arrivée soudaine de la famille brisa se moment précieux.

Keiko regarda son fils ramasser ses feuilles d'exercices pour pouvoir mettre la table. En bonne mère, elle avait senti que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle avait tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire de cœur et avait décidé de lui donner une soirée pour décompresser. Cependant, elle se sentait anxieuse, ne sachant pas trop si elle aurait les bons mots pour le réconforter. Elle savait bien que Kojirô avait un fond sensible, même si tout le monde, lui y compris, avait tendance à l'oublier. Elle s'était bien jurée de trouver de quoi il retournait exactement. Kojirô avait tendance à tout faire en grand, les bonnes choses comme les mauvaises. A son soulagement, ce n'était qu'un chagrin amoureux. Certes, son premier chagrin d'amour, mais pas autre chose.

Neeve passa le repas à essayer de convaincre Shouta de l'inutilité des séances de rééducation qui l'obligeaient à abandonner son poste de déléguée de classe. Shouta tint bon, et les parents se retrouvèrent face à deux adolescents boudeurs. En râlant et traînant les pieds, ils montèrent dans leurs chambres. Kojirô se posa devant son bureau et se mit à étudier. C'était long, ennuyant et fastidieux… A quoi cela lui servait-il de connaître le PIB du Japon pour marquer des buts ? Un coup à la porte le tira de ses sombres réflexions.  
- « Quoi ? »  
- « Coucou ! tu as une minute ? » Neeve venait de passer le nez par sa porte.  
- « Ça dépend… » Il ne voulait pas vraiment la voir mais d'un autre côté, il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui s'était passé la veille.  
- « J'ai besoin que tu me corriges mes maths. »  
- « Corrige ou explique ? » Il commençait à savoir lire entre les lignes.  
- « Hé j'ai fait tous les exos ! » se récria la jeune fille en repoussant une longue mèche en arrière.  
- « C'est vrai ce mensonge ? »  
- « Bon d'accord, j'ai coincé sur un ou deux points… » marmonna Neeve avec une moue.  
- « Un ou deux ? » releva Kojirô, amusé malgré lui.  
- « Rooo, d'accord, quatre ! Mais ce sont les plus durs ! » Elle le regarda pleine d'espoir, avec des grands yeux innocents. Manque de chance, Kojirô savait exactement à quoi s'attendre et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et secoua la tête.  
- « Le marché était de corriger, pas expliquer. »  
- « Allez, sois gentil… »  
- « Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi ? »  
- « Euh… » Elle se trémoussa un peu et Kojirô réalisa soudainement qu'elle n'avait pas de soutien-gorge sous son gros pull. Il déglutit difficilement et la fixa du regard. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il la fusillait soudainement. « Si tu es occupé, laisse tomber… »  
- « Non, c'est bon… Je t'explique, si tu me corriges mon anglais. » Et toc, il n'avait même pas besoin de demander.  
- « Deal. » Ils échangèrent les copies. A son plus grand embarras, elle s'assit sur le bord du bureau, mettant sa poitrine à hauteur d'œil. Il se pencha sur les feuilles, bien décidé à ne pas lever les yeux. Mais la voilà qui s'inclinait vers lui, posait une main sur son épaule, et récupérait un crayon dans la trousse posée devant lui. Un parfum de cerise et de vanille flotta vers lui. Il déglutit encore une fois.

Elle finit avant lui. Elle le regarda un instant, puis descendit du bureau pour aller regarder les photos sur le haut de sa commode.  
- « Le blanc te va plutôt bien. » dit-elle.  
- « Hein ? » Il se détourna un peu. Elle avait le cadre de la photo de l'équipe junior entre les mains. Le cliché avait été pris au Parc des Princes, l'été précédent. Ils étaient tous en maillot blanc et Kojirô posait derrière Tsubasa. Il sourit en se rappelant ces bons souvenirs.  
- « Y'a qu'une fille pour dire ça. » Il revint à la correction de l'équation. Neeve avait trouvé la bonne solution, mais ses calculs étaient compliqués et il s'y perdait un peu.  
- « Pff, pour une fois que je te fais un compliment… »  
- « Hum… » Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite.  
- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'étais pas le capitaine ? »  
- « Parce que Tsubasa est meilleur que moi… »  
- « Vraiment ? »  
- « Hum. »  
- « Mais tu vas le battre ? »  
- « Hum. »  
- « Quand ? »  
- « Quand quoi ? » Il avait perdu le fils de la conversation en remontant ses calculs.  
- « Quand vas-tu le rencontrer en match ? »  
- « Jamais, il est passé pro au Brésil. »  
- « Au Brésil ???? » Neeve en laissa presque tomber le cadre.  
- « Tu veux bien te taire trois secondes !? » tonna Kojirô sans même lever les yeux.  
Elle obéit et se posa sur son lit. Elle s'allongea et gigota un instant pour trouver une position agréable et s'étira. Ses doigts sous l'oreiller trouvèrent un magazine. Elle le tira à elle, s'attendant à trouver un truc porno. Mais non, ce n'était que le dernier FootMag. Elle était presque déçue. Elle aurait bien aimé voir à quoi ressemblait un magazine masculin. Décidemment, Hyûga n'était pas comme les autres garçons. Elle feuilleta les pages au hasard, regardant les images et parcourant les articles.

En la sentant silencieuse, chose inhabituelle pour elle, Kojirô lui jeta un coup d'œil. Quelle bêtise avait-elle encore trouvé à faire ? Elle était étendue en biais sur son lit, son dos calé par son oreiller. La tête posée sur une main soutenue par un coude plié, elle lisait son magazine. Son pullover était un peu remonté, dévoilant un peu de son ventre. Il n'y avait rien à dire, elle était vraiment mignonne.  
- « Est-ce que tu comprends au moins la moitié de ce que tu lis ? » taquina-t-il.  
- « Même pas le quart. » A son tour, elle leva la tête et lui sourit. Un vrai sourire, pas sa moue narquoise. C'est alors qu'il remarqua ses yeux rouges. Elle avait pleuré récemment. Se maudissant déjà mentalement, il se lança :  
- « Neeve, dis-moi…»  
- « Hum… ? » Elle continuait de le regarder en souriant.  
- « Tu sors toujours avec Fujita ? »

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mauvaise nouvelle : le chapitre 29 (bientôt fini !) sera sûrement le dernier chapitre publié avant ma mise en off. Mon patron est méchant avec moi et me donne plein de boulot…


	30. Diviser pour mieux régner

Allez je fais vite parce que je veux finir mon chapitre 30 pour l'envoyer à la correction dimanche (demain) soir.

Donc un gros bisous à Yellou, Genzo, SuperChewbacca (Même si tu n'as toujours pas réussi à mettre un post entier, à croire que le site te hais) et Darkaya pour les commentaires.

Sinon je fais un câlin de la mort à ma Tokikofun-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Qui va se remettre à sa fic que tout le monde DOIT lire tellement c'est bien. J'adore la façon dont elle dépeint Ken et pour une fois Kojirô-tigrounet n'a pas le super beau rôle (je dirai même plus qu'il est tendance méchant…)

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Publié : 02 février 2008 – Vous vous en foutez mais c'est l'anniversaire de mon Papa ! Happy birthday, géniteur de mon cerveau !

Chapitre 29 - Diviser pour mieux régner

Elle continua à sourire mais son regard s'était figé.  
- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? »  
- « Il paraît que c'est ma faute… » Kojirô laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il pouvait bien voir qu'elle n'avait pas très envie d'en parler mais lui, lui irait au fond du problème.  
- « Oh. Laisse tomber, j'étais juste en colère. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. » Elle semblait sincère. Il l'aurait cru mais à la dernière seconde, elle évita son regard en baissant les yeux.  
- « Menteuse. »  
- « Et alors ? »  
- « Alors, en quoi est-ce que c'était ma faute ? »  
- « Pff, vous êtes bien tous les mêmes, les mecs… » Elle prit le prétexte de tourner sa page de magazine pour rompre le contact visuel encore une fois.  
- « Donc vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? » Kojirô se félicita d'avoir pu garder une voix calme.  
- « Je ne sais pas. Il n'est pas venu me voir de toute la journée. Il ne m'a même pas téléphoné . » Kojirô ne dit rien. Principalement parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Il n'avait jamais eu de petite copine attitrée mais il se disait bien que si jamais cela devait arriver, il serait hors de question de rester coller l'un à l'autre. S'appeler tous les soirs ? Se parler tous les jours ? Et puis quoi encore ?  
- « Ah. » Neeve semblait attendre une réponse. C'était vraiment tout ce qu'il avait à dire.  
- « Tu… tu as fini avec mes maths ? » Elle cherchait à détourner la conversation.  
- « Oui… Donc ici… »  
Kojirô décida de lui expliquer ses maths avant de pousser plus loin. La jeune fille s'assit sur le chevet pour suivre les explications. Encore une fois, il dut revenir à des concepts basiques pour qu'elle comprenne la suite des exercices, mais petit à petit elle hochait la tête devant son graphique.  
- « Pff… c'est compliqué ! » râla-t-elle.  
- « Mais non, c'est toi qui y mets de la mauvaise volonté ! »  
- « A quoi ca sert les maths ? A quoi cela _te_ sert, pour marquer des buts ? » répliqua-t-elle acide.  
- « A calculer l'angle de mes tirs par exemple… »  
- « Vraiment ? » En fait, non. Kojirô ne calculait pas, il ressentait. D'instinct, il savait si la balle pouvait ou ne pouvait pas rentrer. Mais elle commençait à l'énerver.  
- « Reprend ces trois questions et montre-moi après. »

Kojirô s'attendait à ce qu'elle reparte dans sa chambre mais elle s'installa de nouveau sur son lit, cette fois assise bien droite les jambes croisées. Lui récupéra sa feuille d'anglais et recopia ses réponses corrigées au propre.  
- « Hyûga-san ? » appela soudain Neeve.  
- « Hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas encore compris ? »  
- « … Non c'est bon, j'ai capté… » Mais sa voix était bizarre. Avec un soupir exaspéré, il se tourna vers elle.  
- « Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est à _moi_ que tu veux en parler, crache le morceau. Histoire que je retourne à une vie normale après. »  
- « Ce n'est pas ça… » Neeve secoua la tête. « Je ne vais tout de même pas te parler de mes problèmes amoureux. Surtout quand on sait à quel point tu apprécies Shun… »  
-« Justement, bave-lui dessus un bon coup, ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'arrêter. »  
- « Non. »  
- « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Pour la énième fois depuis qu'il avait emménagé avec Neeve et qu'il avait dû cohabiter avec un membre de l'espèce féminine, Kojirô se dit que les filles, c'était super compliqué et soûlant.  
- « Je me demandais… comment… peux-tu être _certain _que tu veux être footballeur professionnel ? »  
- « J'aime le foot. Certains aiment le dessin et deviennent artiste ou architecte, d'autres aiment les animaux et deviennent véto. Moi c'est le foot… »  
- « Mais… est-ce que ca te plaît ? »  
- « Quoi ? Le foot ? Oui, ça me plaît. T'as vraiment des questions connes, toi. »  
- « Je veux dire, est-ce que tu t'amuses quand tu joues au foot ? Parce qu'entre les entraînements et tout… » Kojirô comprit où elle voulait en venir.  
- « Oui, je m'amuse quand je joue. C'est sûr, ce n'est pas tous les jours facile, mais ça vaut le coup. Donne-moi un ballon et un adversaire digne de ce nom et je prends mon pied… »  
- « Mais… pourquoi veux-tu devenir le meilleur ? Pourquoi les compétitions ? Pourquoi ne pas faire prof de maths et jouer dans l'équipe locale le dimanche ? »  
- « Moi prof ? » Kojirô éclata de rire.  
- « Non sérieusement ! » Neeve était assise sur le bord du lit, les pieds au sol. Elle le secoua d'une main sur l'avant-bras pour le faire revenir au sujet.  
- « Parce que je n'aime pas le foot. J'adore le foot. »  
- « … » Il réalisa que cela ne voulait pas dire grand chose.  
- « Ce que je veux dire ---. »  
- « Je crois que je comprends… » Neeve baissa la tête. « Est-ce que tu me méprises ? »  
- « Hein ? »  
- « Pour avoir arrêté la danse ? »  
- « Pourquoi est-ce que je te mépriserais ? Si cela ne te plaît plus, arrête. Peut-être un jour tu recommenceras. Qui a dit que les envies étaient immuables ? » Neeve pouffa.  
- « Venant de toi, 'immuable' sonne bizarre… »  
- « Hase, ne me provoque pas ! Retourne faire tes maths. » Elle se réinstalla sur le lit sans mot dire. Kojirô retourna à son anglais mais discerna clairement un gros soupir. A son tour, il appela :  
- « Hé, Neeve ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? »  
- « … »  
- « Neeve ? » Il la regarda pour voir qu'elle pleurait silencieusement. Mince, pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Encore ? Dans sa chambre en plus !  
- « Arrête de pleurer sinon je te fous une baffe ! » Elle renifla et essuya ses larmes. Mais d'autres les remplacèrent aussitôt. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu chiales, d'abord ? Tu es si nulle que ça en maths ? »  
- « Non… Laisse tomber… » Elle se leva brusquement en emportant ses feuilles. Il eut juste le temps de la rattraper.  
- « Mais non ! Quoi encore ? L'autre abruti ? »  
- « Non… »  
- « C'est moi ? » Kojirô paniquait un peu. Il n'était pas plus doué en cuisine qu'en « consolation » de jeunes filles en pleurs.  
- « Non… »  
- « Alors quoi ? » A son tour, il la secoua.  
- « C'est moi… C'est moi le problème. »  
- « Pour une fois je suis bien d'accord. Tu es un vrai problème sur pattes. Tu passes du sourire aux larmes et tu es chiante. » Entre ses pleurs, Neeve sourit.  
- « Désolée… »  
- « C'est bon pour cette fois, mais je te défends de pleurer. C't honte, une sœur qui pleure… » grommela-t-il.  
- « Sinon, toi aussi tu voudras une tarte ? »  
- « Non, un vrai repas, entrée-plat-dessert ! » Kojirô retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et fourragea dans ses livres à la recherche d'un truc à faire pour se donner une contenance. Il ne l'entendit pas venir, mais sentit son odeur de cerise et vanille juste avant qu'elle ne passât ses bras autour de son cou.  
- « Quoi ? » marmonna-t-il en dégageant les mèches de la jeune fille qui lui bouchaient la vue. Neeve secoua la tête et resserra son étreinte tout en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. « Arrête, tu m'étrangles ! » protesta-t-il. Kojirô venait de sentir quelque chose de rond et moelleux sous la base de son cou, entre ses omoplates. Mais étrangement, c'est dans le bas ventre qu'il avait chaud… Très chaud.  
- « Câlin. » murmura-t-elle doucement d'une voix à la fois exigeante et boudeuse.  
- « Va voir Takeru si te veux faire des mamours… » Il devina son sourire en sentant ses lèvres s'entrouvrir contre la peau de son cou.  
- « Arrête de ronchonner… » Elle s'obstina à l'étouffer en silence et il dut se soumettre au câlin en roulant des yeux et en soupirant lourdement en continu pour marquer son supplice. A chaque souffle, le sourire s'élargissait. Finalement, elle se redressa et passa la main dans ses cheveux nouvellement coupés.  
- « Ça te va bien comme ça.»  
- « Grumph. »  
- « Je te jure. »  
- « Hase, casse-toi ou fais tes maths, mais laisse-moi bosser… »  
Elle se pencha sur lui, juste pour lui plaquer une bise sur la joue.  
- « Merci pour les explications, sensei. »

Elle partit et ferma la porte doucement. Kojirô expira longuement. Il se s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'elle lui donnait une bise. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle lui faisait le coup. Kojirô se frotta la joue d'un air pensif. Il venait de décider de ne pas chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de Neeve. C'était bien trop difficile et casse-couilles. Ce ne fut qu'en allant se coucher qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle avait esquivée ses questions sur l'abruti de service et sa peu probable implication personnelle dans leur dispute. Qui plus est, son oreiller sentait maintenant la vanille et la cerise, et l'odeur s'incrustait déjà dans son pyjama. Il le savait ! Casse-couilles jusqu'au bout…

Et donc il se réveilla mercredi matin en pensant à Neeve. Quelque part, il avait commencé à associer parfum cerise-vanille à la jeune fille. Pestant contre le fait qu'il sentait la fille désormais, il alla prendre une douche. Un gaspillage d'eau, sachant qu'il allait en prendre une autre dans moins de deux heures après la session de foot du matin. Il grognassait toujours en arrivant au terrain. Cependant, Neeve fut rapidement le cadet de ses soucis. Les professeurs venaient d'annoncer les exams de fin d'année pour dans deux semaines et Kojirô se retrouva embarqué dans les programmes de révision. Il eut un moment de panique : entre les révisions et l'entraînement qui se durcirait en vue du tournoi en été, il allait avoir une montagne de choses à faire et pas une seconde à lui. Très bien. Il n'avait pas besoin de penser. Penser était fatiguant et vous poussait à vous poser des questions existentielles comme « pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas voulu sortir avec moi ? ».

Le patron du café Ishiin avait aussi une bonne nouvelle pour lui, à savoir que le fils de son neveu allait débarquer pour les vacances et que sa présence n'était donc plus nécessaire. Kojirô n'aurait donc pas à jongler furieusement entre ses engagements. Le jeune homme regretta tout de même un peu de se faire presque congédier, même si ce n'était que temporaire. La patronne le rassura et lui offrit une bouteille de coca pour la route. Tout content, Kojirô sprinta chez lui.  
Comme il s'y attendait, Mamoru était encore dehors avec ses nouveaux copains. Cette fois, il fut complètement ignoré. Il grommela un peu et rentra embrasser sa mère qui se moqua un peu de son désappointement.  
- « Et qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, moi, la vieille peau de mère que je suis ? »  
- « Maman, tu n'es pas vieille. Tu es même plutôt bien conservée… » taquina Kojirô. Keiko n'avait jamais été plus resplendissante depuis la mort de son premier mari. La disparation des soucis financiers et le fait de savoir sa famille en de bonnes mains avaient éclairé son visage continuellement sombre depuis des années. Les rides autour de sa bouche disparaissaient, son mal de dos diminuait, et elle se surprenait elle-même à chantonner et à sourire toute seule sans aucun prétexte.  
- « Monsieur mon fils, vous êtes vraiment cruel. »  
- « Où est Takeru ? »  
- « Avec Shouta au dojo. »  
- « Shouta ? »  
- « Takeru l'a convaincu de s'inscrire au cours pour adulte. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'un père gras. Shouta l'a d'ailleurs assez mal prit. »  
- « Comme quoi, c'est de famille… »  
- « Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir élevés comme des malpolis ! »  
- « Mais tu nous aimes, hein ? » Kojirô enveloppa sa mère dans une embrassade d'ours et la décolla du sol.  
- « Bon sang, Kojirô, tu pues ! Va prendre une douche ! » s'écria Keiko en riant.  
- « Je ne pue pas, c'est juste de la transpiration. » objecta-t-il en montant vers sa chambre. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas sentir la rose, après un entraînement et deux heures passées à transporter des cageots de bouteilles. Mais tout de même.  
- « Ça pue quand même… Frotte-toi bien derrière les oreilles ! » Hein ? Elle le prenait vraiment pour un gamin de trois ans. Pff, les mères…  
Kojirô attrapa serviette et habits de maison et décida de s'accorder un bain. Il commença par se savonner et eut une pensée douce envers sa génitrice lorsqu'il se frictionna vigoureusement le crâne et le derrière des oreilles avec son shampooing. Puis il se rinça et plongea dans la baignoire d'eau fumante avec délice. Aussi entendit-il s'en prêter attention la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Sûrement Mamoru. Il prit son temps, appréciant ce moment de relaxation. Shouta avait fait installé un grand bac, assez long pour que lui et Kojirô puissent presque s'allonger et avoir de l'eau jusqu'au cou. Il s'amusa à plonger en apnée et à regarder les bulles d'air monter vers la surface. Il sortit de l'eau quand ses doigts commencèrent à ressembler à des prunes séchée. Il s'essuya en sifflotant et traversa le couloir en un pas. Un fois dans sa chambre, il se jeta sur son lit et flemmarda encore un peu en lisant son FootMag. Cependant, il fut vite dérangé. Son lit étant collé au mur commun avec la chambre de Neeve, il pouvait entendre les sons d'une conversation qui dégénéra vite en dispute. La porte d'entrée s'était ouverte sur Shun Fujita et non pas son frère. Bien qu'il eût décidé de ne pas s'en mêler, Kojirô tendit l'oreille pour capter ce qui se passait. Bientôt, il n'eut plus à se concentrer, les voix étant clairement audibles.

- « Enfin, Neeve ! Ce n'était que du chocolat ! »  
- « Du chocolat le jour de la St Valentin ! » _Pff, même moi je n'aurai pas fait cette connerie._  
- « Ce n'était qu'un cadeau pour un ami. »  
- « Ami, mon œil ! Tu sais très bien qu'elle te court après ! Et toi… Toi tu l'encourages !»  
- « Hé, c'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, non ? » répliqua Shun d'une voix froide.  
- « Et ça veut dire quoi ça, exactement ? » _Oh là, voix basse, voix basse. Mal barré…_  
- « Que tu ne t'es pas privée pour donner des chocolats à d'autres gars ! »  
- « Des pâtisseries, Shun, des pâtisseries ! Le chocolat, c'est seulement pour toi. Ah, et mon père, mais tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es jaloux de mon père, non ? » éclata Neeve en ironie mordante.  
- « Et d'où tiens-tu que je suis jaloux ? » _Ta tête de con ?_  
- « Du fait que tu me ressers encore et encore le coup des pâtisseries ! »_Ah oui, ça marche aussi. Mais je préfère ma raison. Tête de con…_  
- « Gâteaux et chocolats, c'est pareil ! »_Non… pas vraiment…_  
- « Non ! »  
- « Parce que tu crois que _lui_, il a fait la différence !? »  
- « Tout à fait ! Il a prit ça comme une preuve d'amitié ! » _Une seconde, c'est qui le « lui » ? Ken ? Kazuki ?...moi ? Non. Pas moi. Quoique…_  
- « Oui, bien sûr… C'est sûr qu'il veut faire ami-ami avec toi… si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » _Ce n'est donc pas moi… Kazuki, dans ce cas… ?_  
- « Shun, tous les mecs ne sont pas des obsédés comme toi ! »_Et vlan dans les dents, le pervers !_  
- « Tu n'as jamais rien dit contre ça avant ! »_Attends, tu veux dire que Neeve et lui….beurk…_  
- « Peut-être aurais-je dû ! Peut-être que tu me prêterais plus d'attention comme ça… »  
- « Ce n'est pas moi le problème, c'est toi ! » riposta Shun.  
- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me crois pas ? Ce sont des amis ! A-M-I ! »  
- « Ce ne sont pas des amis ! Tu les connais à peine ! »_Ken ? Kazuki ? Non, plutôt Ken. Mais il ne les a jamais rencontrés…_  
- « Et alors ? C'est sûr que si je ne parle à personne, je vais me faire des tas de copains ! » _Bien dit, Neeve. Vas-y, fais lui sa fête !_  
- « Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux te faire des amis ? »  
- « Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'une raison ? Ils sont gentils, sympa et nous avons beaucoup de points communs. »  
- « Des points communs ? Avec des joueurs de foot ? » _Il n'a pas tord, ceci dit…_  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu reproches aux joueurs de foot ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils jouent au foot qu'ils sont cons comme des glands ! Et puis peut-être que j'aime le foot maintenant ! » _Ouais, c'est ça… même moi je n'y crois pas…_  
- « Tu aimes le foot… ou les joueurs de foot ? »  
- « Mais qu'est-ce--- ? »  
- « Ou un joueur de foot bien particulier, hum ? »  
- « SHUN ! » Kojirô entendit un bruit, un peu comme un bousculement. Il se redressa sur son lit, en fronçant les sourcils.  
- « Tu as changé Neeve ! Tu n'es plus comme avant ! »  
- « Comment ça ? »  
- « D'abord tu arrêtes la danse--- . »  
- « Encore cette histoire de danse ? Cela fait deux ans ! » coupa Neeve en colère.  
- « puis tu laisses tomber ton rôle de déléguée---. » continua Shun.  
- « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix ! Pas de danse à Tôhô et une cheville foulée, dois-je te le rappeler ? »  
- « Des excuses ! Comme d'habitude, des excuses ! Avec toi, c'est toujours pareil ! Tu te caches derrière des excuses ou tu fuis. Tu laisses toujours tout tomber dès qu'il faut que tu te battes. »  
- « Si je suis si nulle que ca, pourquoi est-ce que tu sors avec moi ? »_Bonne question…_  
- « Je te renvoie la question. Si je suis si nul… Je te signale que c'est toi qui n'as plus une minute à m'accorder. C'est normal que j'aille me faire des amis… » _Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? casse-toi !_  
- « Amis ! » Neeve eut un hoquet dédaigneux.  
- « Oui ami. »  
- « Comme Oki ? »  
- « Comme Oki. C'est pourquoi elle m'a offert des chocolats. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je partage des points communs--- »  
- « Mon cul ! Et je parle littéralement ! » Kojirô eut un sourire mauvais « Oki est une grosse salope prête à tout pour coucher avec toi ! Et je te retourne le compliment ! Qui a annulé tous nos rendez-vous amoureux ? »  
- « Qui n'est pas libre samedi ? »  
- « Tu me préviens du jour au lendemain ! Je suis désolée mais j'ai déjà fait des plans ! »_Allez Neeve, encore un effort ! Fous-le dehors !_  
- « Et bien sûr, tu refuses de les changer. »  
- « J'ai droit d'avoir une vie, non ?! » s'indigna Neeve._Exactement ! Allez, à la porte !_  
- « Je remarque simplement qu'entre un après-midi avec moi, et un après-midi à regarder des neuneux pousser un ballon avec leurs pieds, tu préfères la seconde solution. Ils doivent être exceptionnels, ces nouveaux amis, pour te convertir au foot. » _Hé, c'est qui que tu appelles neuneu ?_  
- « Shun, je n'y vais pas pour le foot, mais pour eux ! »_Nous ? ah bon ?_  
- « Donc ils sont plus important que moi. »  
- « C'est un match important pour eux ! » _Mais depuis quand tu viens nous voir jouer au foot, toi ?_  
- « C'est aussi un truc important pour moi ! »  
- « Shun, je suis allée au country club de ton père, genre un millier de fois ! »  
- « C'est toujours important ! »  
- « J'irais après, si c'est si important ! »  
- « Non… »  
- « C'est tout ou rien ? »  
- « Oui. »  
- « Donc c'est rien. » _Ouuuuaaaaaiiiiiis ! Une hola, une hola !_  
- « Bien, j'irai avec quelqu'un d'autre. Oki peut-être… »_Ouuais, cassez-vous les mochetés !_  
- « Shun… » La voix de Neeve était glaciale. « Si tu y vas avec elle, je romps. »_Oh purée, oh purée !!!. Allez Fujita, sois con jusqu'au bout !_  
- « Neeve, est-ce que tu es jalouse ? »  
- « Bien sûr que je suis jalouse ! » _Merde, elle pleure…_  
- « Neeve… » La voix de Shun se fit douce. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? »  
- « Parce que tu es trop con ! » _Bien dit._  
- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es jalouse comme ça ? »  
- « Parce ce que… parce que je t'aime… » _Non, non ne t'arrête pas maintenant !_  
- « Tu… m'aimes ? » La voix était presque onctueuse.  
- « Quoi, tu en doutais ? »  
- « Un peu. Je crois que j'étais jaloux aussi. »_Vraiment ? c'tte bonne blague…_  
- « Hum je crois aussi. »  
- « … »  
- « … »

Kojirô eut beau tendre l'oreille, il n'entendit rien. Ce qui laissait libre cours a son imagination pour savoir pourquoi ils étaient silencieux. En général, vous êtes silencieux quand vous ne parlez pas. Et parler avec la langue d'un autre dans votre bouche, oui, c'était difficile. Le jeune homme se leva brusquement. Il bouillonnait d'une colère froide. Comment Neeve pouvait être à ce point aveugle ? Et dire qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle. Il descendit les escaliers et attrapa son manteau.  
- « Kojirô ? » interpella Keiko  
- « Besoin d'air ! » fit-il en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il n'alla pas bien loin. Il tourna à gauche et remonta une toute petite ruelle qui départageait leur maison et leur voisin de gauche, puis tourna encore à gauche. Il se retrouva dans la rue où il avait trouvé Shun et Neeve la première fois. Il se jeta sur un banc, les jambes tendues devant lui et les poings serrés enfouis dans les poches de son manteau. Il fusilla du regard un bout de lierre qui poussait le long du mur en face de lui. Ce qu'elle pouvait être bête, stupide, idiote ! Une vraie tête à claques.  
- « Hyûga-san ? » Quelqu'un l'appela, interrompant ses ruminations.  
- « Sakamoto… casse-toi… » grommela-t-il sans bouger.  
- « Allons, allons… » Ayame s'assit à ses côtés. « Dois-je en déduire que Shun est arrivé avant moi ? » Il condescendit à tourner le visage pour la regarder fixement.  
- « Grumph. »  
- « Pfff… » A son tour, la jeune fille se mit à bouder. « Ils se sont vraiment réconciliés ? »  
- « Humph »  
- « C'est la faute de la prof de danse ! Si j'étais arrivée plus tôt ! » se désola Ayame.  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu aurais bien pu faire ? »  
- « Lui monter suffisamment le chou pour qu'elle le jette définitivement. »  
- « Si c'était si facile que ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas fait avant ? »  
- « Parce que c'est la première fois que Neeve fait la gueule à Shun… »  
- « Vraiment ?» s'étonna Kojirô. Pourtant, avec le caractère explosif de Neeve, il s'attendait à des prises de bec régulières.  
- « Si on ne compte pas la fois où elle faisait la gueule à tout le monde bien sûr… » rajouta Ayame qui boudait toujours.  
- « Hein ? » marmotta Kojirô pour remplir la conversation. Honnêtement, Neeve était bien la dernière personne au monde dont il voulait parler en ce moment.  
- « Ben oui, le coup du ballet national de Tokyo. » répondit la jeune fille d'une voix exaspérée.  
- « Quoi ? Ballet national ? » Kojirô se réveilla soudain.  
- « Mais oui ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant ! » s'exclama Ayame.  
- « Non. »  
- « C'est à se demander si vous vivez vraiment ensemble. Même Ken en connaît plus sur elle ! »  
- « Ah… »  
- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ton problème ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aimes pas Neeve ? » s'excita Ayame.  
- « Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'aimais pas ! » répondit Kojirô piqué au vif.  
- « Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui parles pas ? »  
- « Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais lui parler ? »  
- « Parce que vous habitez ensemble ? Pour faire connaissance ?»  
- « Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais tout connaître sur elle ? »  
- « Ce n'est pas tout connaître… Quelle est sa couleur préférée ? Quel est son plat favori ? Tu ne sais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Mais elle, elle sait tout ça sur toi… »  
- « Sakamoto… » menaça-t-il.  
- « Je suis pourtant sûre que Neeve et toi pourriez être de bons copains. »  
- « Ce n'est pas parce que nos parents se sont mariés que je dois être ami avec elle. »  
- « Donc tu ne l'aimes pas ! » insista Ayame.  
- « Non je ne l'aime pas ! » s'emporta Kojirô. « Elle me pourrit la vie, t'es contente maintenant ? »  
- « … »  
- « … »  
- « Menteur… »  
- « C'est quoi cette histoire de ballet national ? » demanda Kojirô d'une voix plus calme. Ayame soupira mais ne releva pas le changement peu discret de sujet.  
- « Il y a deux ans, le ballet national de Tokyo a proposé à Neeve de faire partie de la troupe de danse traditionnelle. En tant que sport-études. Le recruteur pensait qu'avec un entraînement adéquat, Neeve pourrait faire partie du corps de ballet, et peut-être même devenir soliste. »  
- « Waou… » murmura Kojirô, impressionné malgré lui.  
- « Le truc, c'est que Neeve n'avait jamais considéré de faire de la danse au niveau pro. En fait, elle n'avait jamais considéré ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard. Je crois qu'elle se voyait bien femme mariée à Shun avec trois gosses. Donc, elle fut vraiment contente quand le recruteur fit son offre. »  
- « Elle est si bonne que ça ? »  
- « Oui et non. »  
- « Euh ? »  
- « Voyons voir… Contrairement à toi et au foot, Neeve n'a jamais eu la passion de la danse. Elle aime danser, énormément, mais ce n'est pas le point central de sa vie. C'était aux yeux du recruteur son plus grand avantage et inconvénient. Quand Neeve dansait, elle montrait qu'elle aimait danser, elle montrait une joie de vivre, une spontanéité que les artistes pro tendent à oublier, tant ils sont obnubilés par la soif de réussir, de décrocher un plus grand rôle. » Kojirô hocha la tête. Il avait eu le même problème avec le foot. Il avait oublié d'aimer le foot pour le foot et ne voyait le sport que comme un moyen de réussir. Heureusement que Tsubasa et Tôhô lui avaient ouvert les yeux. « D'un autre côté, le recruteur n'était pas certain que Neeve avait ce qu'il fallait pour endurer les entraînements et les répétitions. Sans passion, la dureté du monde pro peut faire disparaître l'amour de la danse. » Encore une fois Kojirô approuva.  
- « Donc elle a refusé ? »  
- « Non, elle a accepté. Elle pensait qu'elle ferait le poids. Et elle a dit 'de toute façon, nous verrons bien de quoi je suis capable'. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle s'enflammait. Je te jure qu'à ce moment, elle avait la passion de la danse. Pas celle qui pousse à devenir pro pour la gloire, mais celle qui pousse simplement à s'améliorer. »  
- « Mais ?»  
- « Mais Shouta a refusé. Net et sans discussion. »  
- « Mais pourquoi ? » Kojirô était abasourdi.  
- « Je n'ai jamais bien compris. Il prétextait sa santé faible, son manque de passion, le fait que ce n'était pas un avenir certain… »  
- « Ouais, des paroles creuses… »  
- « Exactement. Neeve fut folle de colère pendant… quoi… une semaine ? Puis elle eut une engueulade monstre avec son père. Le lendemain, elle était de nouveau souriante et tout allait très bien. »  
- « Je vois… » Kojirô repensait à cette conversation qu'il avait entendu le jour du déménagement._Cela fait deux fois que tu décides pour moi !_ Ou un truc dans le genre. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Neeve avait piqué une crise quand Shouta décida de la changer de lycée sans prévenir. Il comprenait aussi mieux pourquoi elle lui avait carrément tiré la tronche au début. Voir Shouta le soutenir _lui_ dans ses rêves de joueur pro alors qu'elle s'était vue refuser le même rêve. Mais…il semblait que Shun n'avait pas accepté ce refus. Pourquoi ?  
- « Pardon ? » fit Ayame. Kojirô n'avait réalisé qu'il avait parlé à haute voix. Rapidement, il résuma la dispute.  
- « Pff, mais quel con… toujours à remuer le couteau dans la plaie !»  
- « Mais en quoi est-ce que cela le concerne si Neeve danse pro ou pas, ou si elle danse tout court ? »  
- « Je t'ai déjà dit que Shun déteste les gens qui ne se donnent pas à fond. Jusqu'alors, Neeve était la copine parfaite. Et si elle était entrée dans le corps de ballet, il en aurait presque crevé de joie. Oh, il aurait été content pour elle, mais… comment dire… Il aime autant Neeve pour elle qu'il l'aime pour ce qu'elle lui apporte. Imagine, il a la copine de ses rêves ! Plutôt bonne en étude, douée en danse, super mignonne. Rajoute future danseuse-étoile par dessus…»  
- « Ouais, un faire-valoir… »  
- « Si tu veux. Et il est presque obsédé par cette notion de copine parfaite, pour aller dans sa vie parfaite de gosse de riche parfait. »  
- « Donc il a mal pris le fait que Neeve ne rejoigne pas la compagnie. »  
- « Très mal, oui… Pas seulement parce que cela détruisait son rêve de super-petite-copine. Mais aussi parce que quelque part, il a senti que Neeve… s'était brisée… après… et il regrette qu'elle n'ait pas insisté. Il regrette pour elle, parce qu'elle est malheureuse. »  
- « Brisée ? » Kojirô ne comprenait plus. Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à avoir des idées compliquées dans la tête ? Lui, il réfléchissait une fois sur deux, et il s'en portait très bien, merci beaucoup.  
- « Comment dire… je te l'ai dit, Neeve n'avait jamais réfléchi quant à son futur. Et elle a réalisé qu'elle aimait la danse. Et Shouta lui a tout enlevé, sans qu'elle ait la chance de prouver ce dont elle était capable. Je pense que quelque chose en elle s'est brisé. Elle n'a plus jamais eu confiance en elle depuis. »  
- « Elle ? Ne pas avoir confiance en elle ? Sakamoto, Neeve est synonyme de tête brûlée ! »  
Ayame secoua la tête d'un air triste.  
- « Tu dis ça parce que tu ne la connais pas. Elle se donne l'air sûre de soi et grande fille qui assume, mais dedans, c'est encore une gamine. »  
- « Je sais… » Kojirô repensait à toutes ces situations ambiguës où elle s'était transformée en gamine capricieuse. Au début de leur relation, quand elle le taquinait, jusqu'à l'histoire du top. Une blague de gamine. Les T-shirts Pokemon. Son comportement en générale.  
- « Non, tu ne sais pas. » La voix d'Ayame cingla comme une gifle. « Tu n'as jamais fait l'effort d'aller lui parler, tu ne sais rien d'elle. »  
- « Hé oh, pour qui est-ce que tu te prends pour --- ? » s'emporta encore une fois Kojirô. Mais Ayame le foudroyait du regard.  
- « Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé de sa mère ? ou de son grand-père ? Ou de pourquoi elle bosse à Impulse alors que son père peux lui payer n'importe quoi ? Non, n'est-ce pas ? Donc ne viens pas prendre des grands airs ! »  
- « Mais ! »  
- « Non ! Je pensais t'avoir dit de prendre soin d'elle… »  
- « Sakamoto ! »  
- « Et ça commence par apprendre à la connaître, Monsieur le Bellâtre… »  
Ils étaient tous les deux debout à se faire face, essoufflés par leur colère ou leur tirade.

- « Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer. » finit par dire Kojirô. Il se sentait un peu coupable. Oui, il avait remarqué que Neeve avait changé d'attitude. Elle le agaçait, l'aguichait, mais d'un ton plus doux, fraternel presque. Plusieurs fois, elle avait tenté d'engager un dialogue, de discuter de tout et de rien, mais Kojirô avait raté l'occasion. Encore hier, elle avait essayé de se confier, de lui dire un truc, mais elle avait fini en larmes sur son lit.  
- « Je sais. » souffla Ayame. « Entre Shun et le lycée… elle en a beaucoup sur le cœur. »  
- « Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire quand elle pleure ? » riposta le buteur d'un ton irrité.  
- « Rien. »  
- « Comment ça, rien ? »  
- « Tu as essayé un câlin ? »  
- « Sakamoto ? tu m'as bien regardé ? »  
- « Ooooh oui. Je suis même certaine que tu es très moelleux… » fit-elle malicieusement.  
- « SAKAMOTO ! »  
- « Quoi ? Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Une fille, ça a besoin d'affection. Et si tu n'es pas doué avec les mots, et bien tu la prends dans tes bras et tu la laisses pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. » Ils étaient de nouveau essoufflés. « Tu es trop grand, » lâcha soudain Ayame, « ce n'est pas drôle de s'engueuler avec toi. Assis ! »  
Bizarrement, il obéit. Il se laissa tomber sur le banc et elle vint se planter devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.  
- « Shun ne t'aime pas. Il essaye de monter Neeve contre toi. Donc n'essaye pas de faire la même chose, parce qu'elle se sentira obligée de choisir et elle prendra le parti de Shun. Laisse-moi faire le travail de sapage. Toi, tu récoltes les morceaux. En dou-ceur… »  
- « Hn. »  
- « Puisque nous somme d'accord, je te laisse. Et encore une fois, évite de provoquer Shun. »  
- « Hn. » Ayame s'éloignait déjà. « Sakamoto ! » appela-t-il sans la regarder. Soudain le lierre devant lui était terriblement intéressant.  
- « Quoi ? »  
- « Tu es une gentille fille. Ne l'oublie jamais. »  
- « Hyûga-san…euh… »  
- « Toi aussi, tu te donnes l'air d'une jeune fille indépendante, mais au fond, tu es une gentille fille. Si tu te perds en jouant les mauvaises filles, tu le regretteras. » Kojirô pensait à Hikari. Il ne voulait pas que Ayame devienne comme elle.  
- « Merci Hyûga-san. C'était très gentil de ta part. Tu vois que tu sais parler aux filles. »  
- « Hn. »  
- « On fera de toi quelqu'un de bien, si les petits cochons ne te mangent pas avant. » Elle revint sur ses pas et lui planta une grosse bise sur la joue. Kojirô eut un sursaut. Encore ? Mais c'est qu'il allait y prendre goût… « On se voit bientôt. »  
- « Comment ça ? »  
- « Hé bien… c'est un secret. »

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hahaha… C'est tout…. Hahaha…(juste pour la route)


	31. Les petits présents entretiennent l'amit

Tada !! Le chapitre 30 ! 30 ! Sortez les pompons !

Question statistiques, c'est 180 pages de texte .doc d'histoire pure (sans les blabla avant et après) et 149 540 mots et des patates. Youpi yeah yeah !

Un grand merci à tous vos gentils messages. Je suis officiellement off pour deux semaines, mais je continue à travailler sur mon chapitre 31, déjà à moitié écrit. Aussi je vais en profiter pour relire les chapitres précédents et corriger les dernières erreurs et incohérences.

A plus tard !

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 30 - Les petits présents entretiennent l'amitié

Kojirô eut un grognement de frustration. Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les filles qu'il connaissait étaient toutes aussi tordues et casse-bonbons les unes que les autres ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire connaissance d'une gentille jeune fille qui se passionnerait pour… il ne savait pas quoi… tiens, les fleurs… c'est joli et pas causant, les fleurs. Une gentille jeune fille_normale ?_ Etait-ce vraiment trop demander ? Apparemment oui.

La faim ramena Kojirô chez lui. A sa plus grande joie, Shun n'était plus là. Etrangement, Neeve ne rayonnait pas de bonheur bien qu'elle se soit réconciliée avec son copain. Kojirô passa la soirée à la dévisager en biais, en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien passer dans la tête de la jeune fille. Des bribes de sa conversation avec Ayame revenaient rouler dans sa mémoire, un peu comme la mer vient et se retire, jamais avec la même force, mais vous mouillant toujours autant. Et pour la millième fois, Kojirô n'aimait pas se faire mouiller.  
- « Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur la figure ? » demanda Neeve en surprenant son regard.  
- « Si seulement tu avais un truc _dans_ la figure… » grommela Kojirô en se levant. C'était son tour de faire la vaisselle.  
- « Et je suis censée prendre ça comment ? »  
- « Comme tu peux… » Il lui dédia son plus grand sourire et à sa plus grande surprise, elle lui retourna son sourire.  
- « Ça te va vraiment bien, cette coiffure… »  
- « Ce n'est pas la coiffure, c'est moi qui suis beau. Tiens, porte ça. » Kojirô lui tendit un grand plateau avec les assiettes sales. Elle obéit mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin.  
- « Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aide à faire tes corvées ? » pesta Neeve.  
- « Je ne sais pas. Option un : tu t'es faite avoir. Option deux : je suis mignon et tu as craqué devant mon charme. Option trois : tu aimes faire la vaisselle. »  
- « Ben alors, c'est option un… y'a pas à chercher… » Elle posa le plateau sur la table de la cuisine et croisa les bras.  
- « Hase, ne reste pas plantée là, fais du thé. »  
- « Pourquoi moi ? » répliqua Neeve.  
- « Rends-toi utile… pour une fois… »  
Ils continuèrent à échanger piques et remarques aigres-douces tout en faisant la vaisselle et ramassant le linge. Comment Kojirô s'était-il retrouvé à l'aider, il ne savait pas trop. Après avoir servi le thé, Neeve avait disparu dans la buanderie. Il s'était contenté d'attraper un panier pour la suivre sur le toit. Elle n'avait rien demandé et pourtant elle le remercia gentiment, ce qui acheva de déstabiliser Kojirô. Il la regarda bien en face, la mettant mal à l'aise et la faisant rougir.  
- « Quoi encore ? » s'impatienta Neeve.  
- « Tu es _vraiment_ bizarre. » conclut Kojirô en rentrant dans sa chambre. Il n'en sortit pas, et elle ne vint pas le déranger. Quelques heures studieuses après, il s'étira et décida d'aller dormir. Il se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur le matelas et soupira de bonheur. Dodo. Sauf que son oreiller sentait toujours autant la cerise et la vanille et que l'odeur s'incrustait encore une fois dans son pyjama._Jusqu'au bout, hein ? Saleté…_

Un jeudi comme tous les autres jeudis, comme tous les autres jours de la semaine. Sauf que Kojirô était de plus en plus impatient de rencontrer la Meiwa. Il alternait nervosité, enthousiasme et hargne, rendant Ken et Kazuki de plus en plus inquiets. Surtout Kazuki.  
- «Capitaine…. » commença ce dernier alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de se changer après les cours. « Est-ce que tu es sûr de pouvoir te contrôler samedi ? »  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda Kojirô d'un ton très sec.  
- « Bon sang ! » explosa Kazuki. « Tu hais les gars de la Meiwa autant qu'ils te haïssent. Chaque année, c'est pareil. Vous vous provoquez et vous vous montez la tête. Et le match ressemble plus à O.K Corral qu'à un match de foot. »  
- « Ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils sont cons. » protesta Kojirô toujours aussi coléreux.  
Ce n'est pas qu'il détestait son ancienne équipe, mais plutôt trois des ses anciens équipiers, Yasuo Mashino le nouveau capitaine et buteur, Tatsu Arii et Toshio Kimiwada les deux défenseurs. Du temps de Kojirô, Yasuo avait relégué au poste de défenseur, parce que le tigre n'acceptait aucun autre buteur dans son équipe. Aucun des trois garçons n'avait le talent de Hyûga, ou même sa passion. Devant leur comportement, l'entraîneur ne se soucia pas vraiment d'eux et donc ils ne progressèrent pas vraiment. Et donc jusqu'à l'arrivée de Ken, la défense de Meiwa avait été un sujet constant de plaisanterie dans le championnat régional de Tokyo. L'équipe ne devait sa réussite qu'aux exploits de Kojirô, puis de Ken et Takeshi. Quand Kojirô avait été recruté par Tôhô, les trois joueurs avaient pensé qu'il les abandonnait et un sentiment de rancune et de jalousie les avait poussé à s'entraîner encore et encore pour pouvoir enfin se venger. Le plan était de battre Tôhô au tournoi qualificatif. Mais année après année, Meiwa perdait et Tôhô partait pour le championnat.  
- « On s'en fout de la Meiwa ! » Kazuki attrapa Kojirô par le col de son T-shirt. « Je n'ai pas envie de me faire éliminer du tournoi parce que Monsieur ne peut pas encaisser quelques plaisanteries de mauvais goût. »  
Ken approuva. L'année dernière, Meiwa avait mené une guerre psychologique contre la faible patience de Kojirô, qui, sans grande surprise, n'avait pas fait long feu. Il avait fallut les efforts combinés de Ken, Kazuki et Masahiko Nomi pour séparer Kojirô et Yasuo qui en étaient venus aux mains. Les deux équipes avaient frôlé de peu l'exclusion instantanée.  
- « D'accord, d'accord… » grommela Kojirô se sentant un peu – juste un peu – coupable. « Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il faut y aller. »

Ken soupira lourdement, imité par un bon nombre de ses co-équipiers qui avaient suivi la conversation. Ce que Kojirô pouvait être bourrin et entêté… Ils avaient bien intention de le surveiller comme le lait sur le feu. Et pour le calmer, ils lui donnèrent la besogne de laver les T-shirts et serviettes. Kojirô haussa les épaules. Après s'être douché, il récolta les vêtements puants et partit dans la buanderie commune aux clubs de sport pour lancer une lessive. Puis il sortit et se mit à jongler avec son ballon, pour ne pas suer alors qu'il venait de se laver.  
- « Yo bro ! » Rai venait d'émerger de son vestiaire, les bras remplis de dossards et serviettes. « Toi aussi, tu es lessive-man ce soir ? »  
- « Ouaips ! » L'interpellé cala son ballon sous son bras et suivit son copain à l'intérieur. Il déchargea sa lessive et mit le tout dans le sèche-linge. Puis il se tourna vers Rai et éclata de rire. Le basketteur se grattait la tête d'un air perdu en regardant les boutons de la machine à laver.  
- « Pas cool, bro… »  
- « Fils de riche, va ! » Néanmoins, Kojirô programma la machine en un instant.  
- « Waouh. Tu es un vrai héros » fit Raia moitié sérieux.  
- « Parce que je sais me servir d'une machine à laver ? »  
- « Oi ! Tu es bon à marier… Epouse-moi ! »  
Rai se jeta sur Kojirô et essaya de le pousser à terre. Les deux garçons luttèrent jusqu'à ce qu'une femme de ménage les mit à la porte parce qu'ils allaient tout casser.  
- « Mais, ma lessive ! » protesta Rai.  
- « Je m'en occupe. »  
- « Cool Ma'am ! Merci »  
Kojirô râla. Il devait encore plier son linge et le transporter au vestiaire, mais personne ne se proposait de l'aider, lui. Bon ami, Rai l'accompagna. Kojirô jugea préférable de ne rien lui donner à porter. Maladroit comme il pouvait l'être, Nishimura allait faire tomber par terre ses maillots tous propres.  
- « Mince, j'ai raté mon bus. » gémit le basketteur en voyant le car tourner le coin de la rue. « C'était le dernier… Et mon père ne finit pas avant 21 heures ce soir… »  
- « Bah, viens manger chez moi. » proposa spontanément Kojirô. « Comme ça, tu pourras revenir ici attendre ton père. »  
- « Non bro, je ne vais pas débarquer chez toi comme ça. »  
- « Mais si… »

La maison était silencieuse. Keiko et Shouta étaient au yoga, Mamoru dehors, Natsuko à la bibliothèque.  
- « Takeru, Neeve ? » beugla Kojirô depuis la cuisine.  
- « Ouiiii ? » répondirent deux voix, tout aussi fort.  
- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »  
- « On regarde les catalogues de fringues. » fit Takeru en apparaissant en haut des escaliers.  
- « Ah bon ? » s'étonna Kojirô. « Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'intéresses aux fringues ? »  
- « Depuis que Neeve viendra jouer avec moi quand elle aura fini de passer sa commande. » Takeru disparut.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent au comptoir américain et entreprirent de faire semblant d'étudier, mais ils ne faisaient que vider le frigo de tout ce qui était comestible en bavardant. Soudain, un bruit sourd retentit à l'étage, suivi d'un pas de course. Kojirô et Rai levèrent la tête. Les bruits s'arrêtèrent une seconde, puis reprirent. Cette fois, cela ressemblait à une charge d'éléphants. Le footballeur secoua la tête. Apparemment la séance shopping venait de se terminer. Rai le regarda, un peu surpris.  
- « T'inquiète, ils jouent. »  
- « Oh. »  
Le rire de Takeru explosa soudain.  
- « T'es lente ! »  
- « Reviens ici ! » Neeve tentait de prendre une grosse voix mais son hilarité gâchait l'effet. « Si je t'attrapes. »  
- « Dans tes rêves ! »  
- « Rends-le moi ! »  
Les éléphants reprirent leur charge. Takeru riait toujours, mais Neeve pestait de plus en plus.  
- « Espèce de ouistiti glissant ! Reviens ici ! »  
- « Non ! »  
- « Rends-le moi ! »  
- « Non »  
- « Takeru ! »  
BOUM ! Les éléphants venaient de tomber. Kojirô releva la tête plus brusquement. Ils allaient se faire mal à ce rythme là.  
- « Tu m'as volé mon caleçon ! » s'exclama Takeru. Kojirô s'étouffa avec son coca. _Quoi ?_  
- « Pardon... En fait, non, on échange. Ton caleçon contre ---. »  
- « Nooooon ! Regarde, je suis la mouche ! » Takeru semblait ravi.  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il lui a pris ? » interrogea Rai, curieux et intrigué.  
- « Aucune idée, mais il a l'air d'apprécier… »  
- « BZZZZZZZZZZ, je suis la moooooooouuuche ! »  
- « Rend-moi mon soutif !! »  
Les deux adolescents interrompirent toute activité, mentale ou physique, pour regarder le petit garçon qui venait de sauter des escaliers. Souple comme tous les enfants le sont, il se réceptionna agilement.  
- « Haha, je suis Super Mouche ! » clama-t-il en écartant les bras comme pour mimer un avion et se mettant à courir en rond sur le palier. Kojirô regarda son frère bouche bée. Rai, en face de lui, n'en croyait pas ses yeux.  
Takeru était bel et bien cul nu, son petit bout de zizi se balançant alors qu'il sautait partout. Venant d'un gamin de sept ans, cela n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Mais le fait qu'il ait un soutien-gorge rouge sur la tête était une autre histoire. Il avait passé les bretelles autour des oreilles et attaché l'agrafe sous son menton, de telle sorte que les bonnets se dressaient sur son crâne à la manière de deux drôles d'oreilles. D'où tenait-il qu'il ressemblait à une mouche… ? Mais les deux jeunes hommes étaient loin d'en avoir fini avec leurs surprises. Neeve venait de débouler sur Takeru, agitant dans sa main droite un bas de jogging et un caleçon Pokemon.  
- « Idiot de petit frère ! Reviens ici ! »  
- « Grande sœur stupide ! Attrape-moi ! »  
Takeru bondit hors de portée, atterrissant en bas de la courte volée de marches donnant sur le salon. Neeve courut après lui, mais patina avec ses grosses chaussettes d'intérieur. Cependant, elle agrippa Takeru par son chandail alors qu'elle dérapait sur le sol en bois, et immédiatement, les deux se mirent à lutter, glissant petit à petit en direction de Kojirô. Les longs cheveux de Neeve volaient partout et Takeru glapissait de rire alors qu'elle le chatouillait férocement pour lui faire perdre prise sur le soutien-gorge. Evidemment, Neeve gagna. Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur Takeru, brandissant son soutif de la main gauche, tenant toujours le caleçon Pokemon de l'autre.  
- « Mwahahaha ! A moi le pouvoir des sous-vêtements ! » tonna-t-elle d'une voix magistrale. (1) Puis elle poussa un soupir et entreprit de dégager les cheveux de son visage.

- « Ahrem… » Kojirô crut bon de manifester sa présence en toussotant. Monopolisés par leur jeu, ni Takeru ni Neeve n'avaient remarqué l'aîné Hyûga, et encore moins son invité. Neeve leva la tête, enlevant les dernières mèches encore collées ici et là.  
- « Hyug---AAAAAAAAH LE TOUT-NU ! » cria-t-elle en pointant du doigt vers Rai.  
- « AAAAAAH, LA FURIE !!!! » hurla le basketteur en retour. « …. ….. Tu sais que tu brandis un soutien-gorge, non ? »  
Neeve s'empourpra. En effet, elle avait utilisé sa main gauche, oubliant totalement l'article de lingerie qui s'y balançait tranquillement. Elle cacha sa main derrière elle en rougissant encore plus.  
- « Neeve, t'es lourde… » pleurnicha Takeru.  
- « Oh, pardon… » Elle se poussa et lui tendit ses habits. Kojirô comprit mieux comment son benjamin s'était retrouvé cul nu. Le jogging devait être un de ces vieux vêtements dont Takeru, en bon dernier de famille, avait écopé après qu'il ait été usé par un de ses frères. L'élastique de la ceinture était plus que lâche et Neeve avait dû tirer trop fort, emportant pantalon et caleçon d'un coup.  
- « Alleeeez Neeeeve, viens jouer ! » suppliait justement Takeru.  
- « Je pense que nous avons assez joué comme ça ! » réprimanda Neeve.  
- « Noooooon ! » Takeru se pendit au bras de la jeune fille et lui fit des gros yeux larmoyants de cocker.  
- « Non ! » Elle se débattit, essayant de décrocher Takeru. Ce faisant, elle envoya voler son soutien-gorge.  
- « Hé, fais attention ! C'est dangereux ton truc ! » glapit Rai en se baissant pour éviter de se prendre une claque vestimentaire.  
- « Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a, le tout-nu ? Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à mon soutif ? » Neeve se retourna vers le basketteur avec une moue boudeuse.  
- « Oh rien. J'aime beaucoup ton soutif. » dit Rai avec un sourire séducteur.  
- « Vraiment ? » Neeve haussa son sourcil droit.  
- « Rouge, c'est sexy. »  
- « N'est-ce pas ? » La jeune fille s'adressa à Kojirô qui fronçait les sourcils en voyant la tournure que prenaient les événements. « Il a bon goût, ton tout-nu. »  
- « Ce n'est pas _mon_ tout-nu et oui, il a bon goût. Je vois enfin une partie de la fameuse lingerie rouge… »  
- « Mais je ne suis pas tout-nu. » fit Rai.  
- « Heureusement pour toi. » fit Neeve placidement.  
- « N'est-ce pas ? » Rai et Neeve se jaugèrent mutuellement du regard et décidèrent qu'ils s'aimaient bien.  
- « Bon je vais aller jouer avec Takeru. Au revoir » Neeve salua Rai.  
- « A bientôt. »  
Il la suivit du regard alors qu'elle montait les escaliers en poussant le gamin devant elle. Elle avait balancé d'un geste nonchalant son sous-vêtement au travers de l'épaule.  
- « A quoi on joue ? » demanda Takeru.  
- « On va finir ton puzzle à la noix. »  
- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon puzzle ? »  
- « Il a que les pièces sont toujours par terre et que cela m'emmerde à chaque fois que je passe l'aspirateur. »  
- « Tu as dit un gros mot ! »  
- « Et alors ? »  
Les voix s'estompèrent mais Rai avait toujours les yeux fixés sur les escaliers.

- « Rai. » Un ton neutre, une voix basse, un ordre. On se concentre. Ici…  
- « Euh…euh… » Nishimura s'empourpra. « C'est vraiment quelqu'un, ta sœur. » avoua-t-il d'une voix admirative.  
- « … »  
- « Elle te ressemble. On voit bien que vous êtes frères. »  
- « Pa…pardon ? » coassa Kojirô sous l'effet de la surprise.  
- « Question caractère. Physiquement, vous êtes presque opposés. Elle est adoptée, non ? »  
- « … » Kojirô resta muet, toujours sous le coup. _Comment ça, nous nous ressemblons ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fumé ?  
­_- « Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça… Désolé. » Rai se méprit quand au silence.  
- « Elle n'est pas adoptée. Nos parents se sont remariés. »  
- « Ah… Je pensais… Je veux dire, elle ne ressemble pas à une japonaise. »  
- « Sa mère était européenne. »  
- « Cool. Mais c'est bien que vous vous entendiez bien comme ça. Et puis elle est craquante ! »  
- « Rai. » Un ton neutre, une voix basse, une interdiction. On ne touche pas. Hors limite…  
- « Oi ! Tu comprends tout mal ce soir ! C'est tout de même mieux d'avoir une sœur mignonne qu'une face de thon, non ? »  
- « Je suppose… »  
Kojirô revint à son exercice de maths. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Neeve s'était encore mis un de ses copains dans sa poche. Comment pouvaient-ils être tellement aveugles à son manège ? Neeve n'était pas une gentille jeune fille bien sous tous rapports. Bon d'accord, il y avait quelques rapports sous lesquels elle était bien… surtout sans soutien-gorge… Euh… est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de penser ça ? Non ? Si ? si… Misère…. Il grogna et se laissa tomber sur le comptoir, cognant répétitivement sa tête contre le plastique dur.  
- « Euh…bro… »  
- « Je la hais… » se lamenta-t-il.  
- « Qui ? »  
- « Hase. »  
- « Ah… chacun ses merdes. Moi j'ai ma cousine, toi ta sœur. »  
- « Est-ce que ta cousine se ramène devant tes copains en balançant un soutif ? »  
- « Pire, elle est capable de se ramener sans soutif…. Et sans T-shirt…. »  
- « D'accord, tu as gagné. La tienne est pire que la mienne…» Ils se sourirent, heureux de s'être trouvés en autre point commun. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que ta cousine vit chez toi ? »  
- « Son père l'a mise à la porte. » Ce fut au tour de Kojirô de bégayer des excuses, mais Rai continua de parler d'un ton détaché tout en lorgnant sur la feuille de réponse de Kojirô. « Elle a refusé de se soumettre à un mariage arrangé et a laissé tomber les études normales pour se mettre à la coiffure. Vu que mon oncle a un balai enfoncé dans le cul, la pilule est mal passée. Ma mère a protégé Natsumi.»  
- « C'est sympa… »  
- « Principalement parce qu'elle l'admire pour avoir tout claqué. Le mariage de mes parents a aussi été arrangé. Par chance, ils s'entendent plutôt bien. Mais je suis fils unique… si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »  
- « Ta cousine… je ne l'ai pas vue chez toi. » Kojirô détourna la conversation. C'était fou combien de personnes avaient des vies qui partaient en sucette. Et le nombre de personnes qui arrivaient à faire « comme si » tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Hikari, Neeve, Rai…  
- « Non, pour la nouvelle année, elle dormait chez une copine. »  
- « OK. Il faudrait que nos furies personnelles se rencontrent. Peut-être aurons-nous la paix… » suggéra le footballeur.  
- « Ooooh yeah ! » Le portable de Rai sonna. Son père venait de sortir de réunion plus tôt et venait le chercher. Kojirô raccompagna son copain à la porte et ils croisèrent le reste de la famille. Les salutations d'usage plus tard, Keiko demandait à Kojirô d'aller chercher Takeru et Neeve. Shouta était passé chez le traiteur et la nourriture refroidissait. Il acquiesça et monta vers la chambre de ses frères. Il ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Ils avaient installées le puzzle du pont de Brooklyn sur un vieux kotatsu (2). Neeve et Takeru s'étaient assis côte à côte pour terminer le ciel, mais la couverture chauffante avait eu raison de leur acharnement. Ils dormaient, allongés sur le sol, Takeru blotti contre Neeve, se servant de son estomac comme oreiller.

- « Kojirô ! » appela Keiko depuis le palier des escaliers. Elle n'aimait pas entendre ses enfants s'interpeller en criant à travers la maison – cinq enfants peuvent faire beaucoup de bruit - donc pour montrer l'exemple, elle se déplaçait à chaque fois qu'elle voulait parler avec l'un d'entre eux.  
- « Chuuuut ! Viens voir ! »  
Keiko s'attendrit, poussant Kojirô à rouler des yeux, et rameuta silencieusement Shouta pour qu'il prenne une photo. Le flash ne réveilla même pas les dormeurs. Kojirô dut aller secouer Takeru qui sauta sur Neeve en voyant que les secousses ne marchaient pas avec elle. La méthode était peut-être brusque, mais avait le mérite de fonctionner. Neeve ouvrit les yeux et s'assit brusquement, cognant le haut de son crâne contre le front de Kojirô.  
- «Ouille ! »  
- « Aïïïïïïïïe! » Neeve se mit debout péniblement, se massant la tête. « Tu as vraiment la tête dure. » accusa-t-elle.  
- « On me l'a dit souvent. » répliqua Kojirô. « Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu es un peu pâle. » En entendant ces mots, Shouta se précipita sur sa fille qui admit se sentir patraque. Résultat, elle avait de la fièvre et une tension basse et fut envoyée au lit sans ménagement.  
- « Et pas cours demain. »  
- « Je ne vais pas me plaindre… mais j'ai faim… Est-ce que je ne peux pas me coucher _après_ le repas ?»  
- « Et c'est moi qu'on traite de ventre… » railla Kojirô.  
Le repas fut plutôt silencieux. Aussitôt qu'elle eut terminé, Neeve fut chouchoutée par son père au point qu'elle le mit à la porte de sa chambre après dix minutes de papouillage intensif.  
- « Oui papa, je t'aime aussi, et je vais prendre soin de moi. Bonne nuit… »  
Kojirô dissimula un sourire avant de faire la grimace. Il comptait sur Neeve pour lui corriger son anglais. Bof, c'était tout aussi bien. S'il avait de trop bonnes notes soudainement, le prof se méfierait. Il n'eut pas le temps de ressasser ses sages décisions que Natsuko venait lui demander de l'aide en maths.  
- « Mais pourquoi est-ce que mes deux sœurs sont nulles en maths ? »  
- « Pour que tu puisses t'occuper de nous ! »  
Bientôt il fut l'heure de se coucher. Il se retourna pendant un moment, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Il grogna quand il comprit pourquoi. Keiko était venue changer les draps et l'odeur de cerise-vanille avait disparu. Et bizarrement, cela lui manquait.

- « Kojirô, je peux passer chez toi après les cours ? »  
Ken venait de poser innocemment la question pendant la pause midi. Comme à son habitude, l'équipe de foot mangeait dehors, sur une table en pierre. Comme d'habitude, les équipes de basket, volley, base-ball et athlétisme n'étaient pas loin. Les cinq sports étaient les piliers de la section sport de Tôhô. Oui, les équipes de natation, de judo ou de kendo n'étaient pas mauvaises, mais les membres faisaient partie du clan « sportif d'intérieurs » et ne se mélangeaient donc pas avec les « sportifs d'extérieur. » Bien que le volley et le basket avaient tendance à se jouer dans un gymnase. N'allez pas chercher à comprendre… C'était plus une question de statut social que de sport. Sûrement une différence entre sport d'équipe et sport individuel.  
- « Pourquoi faire ? » demanda Kojirô en attaquant son second sandwich.  
- « J'ai des trucs à rendre à Neeve. »  
- « Donne-les moi, je ferai passer. » réussit à articuler le buteur, la bouche pleine.  
- « Euh non, en fait… »  
- « Elle est malade, donc il ne faudrait pas la fatiguer. »  
- « Comment ? »  
- « Hein ? »  
- « C'est grave ? »  
- « Oh, les mères poules ! Juste un coup de fatigue… »  
- « C'est décidé, je viens aussi ! » déclara Kazuki.  
- « Mais je te dis qu'elle dormira ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? La regarder ronfler ? »  
- « Je doute fort qu'elle ronfle. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler. » intervint Ken en voyant Kazuki prendre la mouche.  
- « Tiens, c'est lui parler maintenant ? Et les trucs à rendre ? »  
- « Euh… bon d'accord, j'ai besoin d'un avis féminin… »  
- « Tu n'as qu'à demander à Ayame ! »  
- « Kojirô, c'est toi la mère poule… »  
- « Hein ? »  
- « Donc je passe voir Neeve, pendant trois minutes et Kazuki vient, parce que sinon il va piquer sa crise, et toi tu te contentes de sourire. »  
- « Je vous emmerde. » dit Kojirô avec un _grand_ sourire.  
Cependant, il les laissa lui emboiter le pas après leur entraînement.

- « Ouuuuiiii, en train de dormir…. » siffla Ken en arrivant aux abords de la maison rose. Il était clair que Neeve avait reprit du poil de la bête parce qu'elle était dehors en train de jouer au basket avec Natsuko et Ayame. Laquelle se précipita sur Ken dès qu'elle le vit.  
- « Keeeeeen ! Viens jouer avec moi…. Elles sont méchantes ! »  
- « Ce n'est pas que nous sommes méchantes, mais plutôt toi qui est nulle ! » répliqua Natsuko.  
- « Natsuko-chan, c'est méchant ! Mais donc j'ai droit à un bonus. Ken, tu joues ! » Le goal n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester qu'il fut délesté de son sac et tiré vers la porte de garage.  
- « Ce n'est pas juste ! Je suis la plus jeune et la plus petite ! Moi aussi, j'ai droit à un bonus ! Nii-san, tu joues avec moi ! » Et Natsuko se jeta sur son frère pour lui faire subir le même sort.  
- « Donc, je récupère Sorimachi. » conclut Neeve en envoyant le ballon à l'intéressé. « Tu as intérêt à être bon, je déteste perdre… »  
- « Non, vraiment ? » moqua Kojirô. « Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de te reposer ? »  
- « Je me suis reposée toute la journée. Et puis j'ai envie de jouer au basket. »  
Les trois équipes se mirent en place. Ayame n'avait pas menti, elle était vraiment mauvaise. Natsuko était bien trop petite pour tenir, même face aux filles. Apres quelques minutes, Ken et Kojirô se retrouvaient ensemble contre Neeve et Kazuki, tandis que Natsuko et Ayame encourageaient leurs anciens équipiers depuis les couvercles de poubelles sur lesquels elles étaient assises.  
- « Allez Ken, bloque là, ce n'est qu'une fille ! »  
- « Traitresse ! » s'écria Neeve, avant de fausser compagnie au gardien qui était censé la marquer.  
- « Nii-san ! Il est tout petit ! Allez bouffe-le ! »  
- « Natsuko ! » s'indigna Kazuki en fauchant la balle des mains de son capitaine.  
Neeve et lui formaient une superbe équipe. Tous deux agiles et nerveux, ils se comprenaient d'un coup d'œil et marquaient point après point sans que Ken ou Kojirô puisse les arrêter.  
- « Et voilà le vingtième ! » clama Neeve en passant une balle en hauteur à Kazuki qui sauta et « slam dunka » le tout. « On a gagné !» Elle sautilla sur place avant de se pendre au cou de Sorimachi qui eut un sursaut de surprise. « Nous sommes les meilleurs ! »  
- « Ouais ! » Il referma ses bras autour de sa taille. « On a gagné ! »  
Ils commencèrent à chanter – ou plutôt massacrer – « We are the champions » mais durent s'arrêter pour rire devant les mines dégoutées de Ken et Kojirô.  
- « Vous êtes vraiment de mauvais gagnants… » maugréa Ken en ramassant le ballon.  
- « Oui, ça va, ça va… » Kojirô soupirait déjà d'ennui.  
Les six rentrèrent pour se désaltérer. Peu de temps après, Ken s'approcha discrètement.  
- « Neeve, j'ai besoin de te parler… »  
- « Hum… OK on monte dans ma chambre… »  
Kojirô monta avec eux, prétextant de vouloir poser son sac dans sa chambre. En fait, il voulait écouter aux murs. Mais Ayame monta avec lui et entra derrière lui.  
- « Sakamoto, c'est ma chambre là… »  
- « Je sais… J'ai un truc pour toi ! »  
- « Euh… » Il prit le sac plastique qui contenait à son tour un sac en papier marron. « C'est une fleur ? »  
- « Une plante verte. Pour toi. Cadeau ! »  
- « Attends… tu m'offres une plante verte ? »  
- « Ben oui ! C'est plutôt original non ? » Ayame était toute contente et Kojirô ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
- « Plutôt oui. Mais pourquoi ? »  
- « Parce que Monsieur Kojirô Hyûga, alias le Bellâtre, souffre d'une carence affective ---. »  
- « Je ne souffre pas de ---. »  
- « Carence affective envers les autres. Tu ne sais pas parler aux autres, tu ne sais pas t'ouvrir aux autres. Donc je te donne une plante verte dont tu vas prendre soin. »  
- « C'est censé avoir une logique ? »  
- « Mais oui ! Une plante verte a besoin d'amour pour pousser. Certains chantent à leur plantes, certains leur parlent. A toi de trouver le moyen de communiquer avec ta plante. »  
- « … »  
- « Une plante ne pleure pas, une plante ne pose pas de question, une plante est juste là. Si tu arrives à la faire fleurir, cela veut dire que tu es prêt à aller parler aux autres. Et dans autres, je veux dire, filles… »  
- « C'est quoi cette psychologie à deux balles ? »  
- « Cette fleur symbolise à la fois les filles et ton cœur. Tu prends soin de la plante, c'est ton cœur. Tu lui transmets de l'amour, des émotions, c'est les filles. Ta plante grandit et fleurit, c'est ton cœur qui s'ouvre… comme une fleur… »  
- « Ha-ha-ha… » Kojirô regarda le petit pot que Ayame venait de poser sur son bureau. _Une plante verte ? Mais où va-t-elle chercher tout ça ?_ « Ta plante, je ne lui donne pas une semaine avant de crever. »  
- « Hyûga, si je trouve cette plante morte, je t'arrache les intestins pour en faire de l'engrais ! Compris ? »  
- « Tu as pensé à faire cheftaine dans l'armée ? »  
- « Tu as pensé à ce que je t'ai dit ? Prends soin de cette plante, ou gare à tes miches ! »  
Ayame sortit de la pièce et croisa Ken qui avait fini sa discussion avec Neeve. Kojirô vit clairement qu'ils échangeaient une sorte de signe de reconnaissance et il se sentit suspicieux. Surtout quand il réalisa que Natsuko avait gardé Kazuki en bas sous un prétexte quelconque, elle qui n'appréciait pas plus que ça le playboy.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez, tous les deux ? » murmura-t-il en les suivant dans l'escalier.  
- « Nous ? Rien ? » répondit un peu trop rapidement et innocemment Ken.  
- « C'est ça ! Vous me prenez pour un abruti ?»  
- « Mais, non, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher… » Ayame balaya ses objection d'un ton exaspéré qui se voulait rassurant.  
- « Je cherche que vous mijotez quelque chose. »  
- « Tu deviens parano ---. »  
- « Qui est parano ? » demanda Neeve en se collant contre le dos de Kojirô pour regarder par dessus son épaule. Comme elle était deux marches au dessus de lui, elle était aussi grande que lui. Aujourd'hui, elle avait un soutien-gorge…  
- « Hyûga-san pense que Ken et moi mijotons quelque chose. »  
- « Comme si c'était nouveau… Je n'aurai jamais dû vous présenter l'un à l'autre. »  
- « Pardon ? »  
- « Mon meilleur copain me vole ma meilleure copine… » Neeve prit une voix boudeuse.  
- « Et moi alors ? » rétorqua Kojirô. « D'abord, ** tu **voles** mon **meilleur copain mais tu es assez bête pour que **ta** meilleure copine **me** le vole---. »  
- « **Nous** le vole… » corrigea Neeve. « Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'es pas prêteur… »  
- « Je suis vraiment très populaire ! » se rengorgea Ken.  
- « Pff, puisque c'est comme ça, Sorimachi va être mon meilleur copain ! »  
- « Hein ? » Ken, Kojirô et Ayame échangèrent des regards surpris. Mais Kojirô nota bien que les deux autres ne semblaient pas _si_ surpris que ça. Neeve se glissa entre les trois autres et vint se pelotonner contre Kazuki.  
- « Sorimachi, tu ne veux pas ? » Neeve, toujours plaquée contre Kazuki, lui fit des yeux innocents.  
- « Je suppose que je peux faire une exception… » admit ce dernier.  
- « Exception à quoi ? »  
- « Tut tut, tu es trop jeune pour comprendre… » Il eut un clin d'œil suggestif  
- « Hiiiii Hentai (3)! »  
- « Comme si cela te gênait… » Ils commencèrent à chuchoter rapidement, avec des petits rires ici et là.  
- « Bon, ce n'est pas tout ! » rugit soudainement Ken. « Il est temps de partir. Neeve doit aller se reposer. A demain Kojirô. Kazuki, dis au revoir !»  
- « Hein ? » Kazuki se fit attraper par le col de sa chemise, tirer hors du canapé et traîner dans le couloir.  
- « Mes chaussures, mon sac, Kazuki…C'est bon j'ai tout ! Ayame, ramène-toi ! »  
- « Chef, oui, chef ! A plus Neeve ! » Ayame bondit derrière le gardien de but, récoltant l'écharpe et le sac de Kazuki et poussa l'attaquant qui se débattait hors de la maison avant de fermer la porte derrière eux. Neeve et Kojirô restèrent sous le choc de la tempête Wakashimazu-Sakamoto.  
- « Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » demanda Neeve d'une voix hésitante.  
- « Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Ce sont tes amis, non ? » rabroua Kojirô.  
- « Comment ça ? Ayame est aussi ton amie ! »  
- « Non c'est la tienne ! »  
- « C'est aussi ton amie. C'est elle-même qui me l'a dit. Et puis moi aussi, je suis ton amie, non ? » Elle essaya de lui faire le coup des yeux innocents, mais tout comme Kazuki, le buteur ne se laissa pas avoir.  
- « Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir être votre ami. Vous êtes complètement timbrées. »  
- « …. Vraiment…. ? »  
- « Je suis ton frère, c'est déjà assez. Tu en veux encore ? »  
- « Hiiii hentai !!!! »  
- « Hen--- ? Mais tu vas voir ! »  
Kojirô coursa Neeve qui détala et commença à piailler « hentai, hentai ! » juste pour le faire enrager. Elle réussit à lui échapper pendant trois minutes en tournant autour du canapé, avant qu'il ne bondisse soudainement au-dessus du meuble pour la coincer.  
- « Allez, Hase, tu vas devoir cracher le morceau ! Qui a dit que ma coupe de cheveux m'allait bien ? Qui veut me faire des câlins ? Qui trouve que les footballeurs ont des belles cuisses ? Qui est le plus hentai de nous deux ? »  
- « Qui voulait voir ma lingerie rouge ? Qui n'a pas protesté contre mes câlins ? »  
- « Qui a déshabillé mon frère ? Qui s'est ramenée devant mon pote avec un soutif à la main ? » Kojirô décida de régler la question par une séance de chatouilles. Elle semblait avoir oublié sa place, la petite Hase. Mais brusquement, il s'arrêta. « Tu as encore de la fièvre ! »  
- « Non ! »  
- « Hase, arrête de me mentir, tu sais que cela ne marche pas. »  
- « Je peux quand même essayer, non ? »  
- « Allez, douche et au lit ! »  
- « Mais j'ai faim ! »  
- « Je viendrai te réveiller pour le repas. »  
- « Hiii hentai !!! »  
- « Tu l'auras voulu…. » Kojirô se contenta de l'empoigner, la portant sur son épaule style pompier et la jeta toute habillée dans la baignoire.  
- « Je suppose que tu ne vas pas rester me frotter le dos ? »  
- « Hase !»

Kojirô avait vu vrai. Entre basket et course-poursuite, Neeve était toujours fiévreuse et Shouta la dispensa de cours encore une fois. La jeune fille parvint à convaincre Kojirô de ne pas mentionner les événements menant à sa rechute, et il accepta seulement si elle restait calme et se reposait pour de bon. Elle passa donc la matinée avec Takeru, ravi d'avoir de la compagnie, et ils finirent enfin le ciel du puzzle. Mais les choses se corsèrent juste après le repas de midi. Kojirô était rentré pour manger, Neeve ayant préparé le sempiternel plat de pâtes en vue du match. Il allait sortir, ses deux frères avec lui, pour aller au match quand il vit Neeve passer son manteau.  
- « Où comptes-tu aller? » lui demanda-t-il assez brusquement.  
- « Ben, je viens au match… »  
- « Je croyais avoir été clair ! Pas d'excitation, repos absolu ! »  
- « Ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'exciter à pousser un ballon, c'est toi. Moi, je viens pour support moral. »  
- « Et tu ne crois pas que c'est contradictoire ? »  
- « Non. Je suis sûrement la pire des supporteurs. » Mouché encore une fois, Kojirô dut la laisser venir, mais se jura d'avoir une bonne discussion avec Miss-je-n'en-fais-qu'à-ma-tête. Il fit la tête jusqu'au portail de Tôhô, où Neeve finit par briser son mutisme coléreux.  
- « Arrête de grogner… Je ne vais pas fondre au soleil. Et puis, je te promets d'aller me coucher en rentrant du match. Ça te va ? »  
- « Non. »  
- « Pourquoi pas ? »  
- « D'abord, tu feras un gâteau à l'ananas, pour que j'oublie de parler de certaines choses à ton père. Après tu iras te coucher pour me foutre la paix. » Neeve ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se tut devant le regard mi-moqueur mi-sérieux de Kojirô. Elle lui fit un pied de nez en lui tirant la langue, ce qui n'impressionna pas le moins du monde le jeune homme. « Tu es ridicule ! Une vraie gamine. Pire que Takeru ! »  
- « Mais tu vas voir ! » Elle essaya de lui donner un coup de pieds aux fesses, mais il sprinta sur deux mètres.  
- « Petite petite petite… » railla-t-il, appelant Neeve comme une mémé appelle son chat, en claquant les mains sur ses cuisses. « Allez, viens chercher ! » Comme il s'y attendait, elle démarra au quart de tour et fonça sur lui. Il la bloqua facilement. « Hase, j'ai dit calme ! Assis, couché, donne la papatte ! »  
- « Je ne suis pas un chien ! » protesta Neeve fortement.  
- « Vraiment ? Non tu as raison, tu es plutôt une chienne. Une sacrée belle chienne, ma jolie ! »

Neeve et Kojirô se figèrent et se retournèrent pour dévisager l'auteur de ce grossier commentaire. Enfin, Kojirô savait déjà qui avait osé sortir une énormité pareille : Yasuo Mashino. L'équipe de la Meiwa venait de descendre de son bus et avait assisté à l'arrivée dynamique de la famille Hase-Hyûga. Kojirô se mordit les lèvres, bien décidé à ne pas entrer dans le jeu de son adversaire. Mais il n'avait pas compté sur Neeve :  
- « Pour qui tu te prends, l'avorton, pour me parler ainsi ? » Il était vrai que Yasuo était plutôt fluet dans son genre. Mais sous les maigres aspects se cachait un véritable charognard. Neeve défia le primate du regard.  
- « Tiens, je ne pensais pas que tu savais parler. D'habitude il les prend connes à souhait. Tu dois vraiment faire des trucs spéciaux avec ta langue pour qu'il te supporte. » Yasuo s'approcha d'elle, puisqu'elle était sur le chemin menant au stade.  
- « Au moins, il a droit à une langue. A en croire ta face de cul de poulet, tu dois encore être pucelle ! »  
- « Si tu n'étais pas une fille ! » menaça le footballeur  
- « Si seulement tu étais un homme ! » répliqua Neeve.  
Kojirô intervint en plaquant une main sur la bouche de la jeune fille, pour l'empêcher d'envenimer la situation. Du coin de l'œil, il avait vu Takeru et Mamoru détaler vers les vestiaires dès que la situation avait empiré, et il comptait bien maîtriser les choses avant que des renforts – qui allaient encore le sermonner - n'arrivassent.  
- « Hase, laisse tomber ! » souffla-t-il doucement en la tirant à l'écart. Pourtant, il avait la folle envie d'envoyer son poing dans… comment avait-elle dit ?... sa face de cul de poulet.  
- « Dis donc, Hyûga, tu as du mal à dominer tes femelles, maintenant ? »  
- « Il est devenu tendre, le tigrounet ? »  
- « Peut-être est-ce que nous devrions te montrer comment dresser ta chienne ? »  
Les répliques successives de Yasuo, Tatsu et Toshio arrêtèrent Kojirô dans son retrait vers le stade. Il serra le poing, manqua d'étouffer Neeve en resserrant sa prise sur ses lèvres mais repartit en la poussant devant lui, d'un pas toutefois nettement plus raide. Heureusement, Ken, Kazuki et le reste de son équipe couraient vers lui.  
- « Je n'y crois pas ! Le fameux Kojirô Hyûga qui fait pipi dans sa culotte ! »  
- « Défendu par sa grognasse ! »  
- « Rien dans les couilles, je te jure ! »  
Ken attrapa Kojirô par le coude juste avant que le buteur ne leur montre ce qu'il avait dans la culotte. Kazuki récupéra une Neeve toute aussi furax, prête à en découdre avec des garçons lui rendant facilement dix centimètres et vingt kilos. Sauf face de cul de poulet, bien sûr.  
- « Et toi, tu ne dis rien ! » s'emporta-t-elle en fusillant le buteur.  
- « Nous réglerons ça sur le terrain. » répondit froidement Kojirô en la calmant d'un regard. Oui, il méritait bien son surnom de tigre.  
- « Tu as intérêt à le gagner, ce match. Vous avez tous intérêt à le gagner, sinon je vous arrache les yeux et je joue au foot avec ! Et je vous préviens, je suis nulle au foot ! » Neeve foudroya la Tôhô durement. « Compris ? Je veux du sang ! Je veux les voir pleurer, je veux les voir souffrir. Vous allez les piétiner, les aplatir et les mettre en charpie puis m'apporter leurs couilles pour que je les leur fasse bouffer ! Crues ! Compris ? »  
Et elle tourna les talons, agrippant Mamoru et Takeru qui la regardaient, éberlués par cet accès de violence. Même Ken avait reculé devant sa véhémence. Seul Kojirô souriait.  
- « Compris les gars ? Il va falloir me la calmer, sinon je vous jette en pâtures à ses doux soins pour qu'elle dé-stresse… »  
- « Ouaaaaaiiiis ! » Pouif, ils n'en menaient pas large. Entre la furie et le capitaine…  
- « Euh… » demanda une voix « C'était qui d'ailleurs ? »  
- « T'occupe, joue bien et tu ne la reverras pas ! » coupa Kojirô.  
Les autres joueurs regardèrent en direction de Ken et Kazuki qui décidèrent de les faire mariner en ne pipant mot.  
- « La vache, j'aurais peur de sortir avec elle… » murmura un garçon. Tous avaient conclu que c'était la copine de Kojirô. C'était la seule explication possible.  
- « N'empêche, elle a une jolie paire de fesses… » commenta un autre. Ils s'étaient bien sûr assurés que Kojirô n'était pas là pour les entendre.

Neeve fut rassasiée. Le match fut violent à souhait, ressemblant plus à un pugilat groupé qu'à autre chose. La Meiwa avait toujours joué les gros bras, avec ou sans Kojirô, et cette nouvelle équipe faisait honneur à sa réputation. Les joueurs provoquaient et insultaient la Tôhô dès qu'ils le pouvaient, tout en restant hors d'écoute des arbitres. Etonnement, Kojirô garda son sang-froid, mais ne perdit pas une occasion pour leur rendre coup sur coup. Ses charges avaient la délicatesse d'un rhinocéros, ses tâcles la douceur d'un taureau, et ses tirs leurs puissances prodigieuses. En toute légalité, il envoya Tatsu à l'infirmerie après s'être occupé de sa cheville, tandis qu'un de ses défendeurs assommait à moitié Yasuo pendant une duel de tête, obligeant la Meiwa à jouer à dix pendant qu'il regagnait ses esprits sur le banc de touche. Kojirô profita de cette toute petite minute pour marquer deux buts l'un après l'autre, dont un presque directement depuis la ligne médiane lors de la remise en jeu. Ils écrasèrent la Meiwa par 4-0, Ken refusant de se prendre un but de la part de ces minables.

Cependant, Kitazume ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et les réprimanda durement pour ne pas avoir suivi les consignes de jeux et de n'avoir que très légèrement appliqué la stratégie sur laquelle il avait passé tant de temps.  
- « M'sieur, l'honneur d'une demoiselle était en jeu ! » objecta un joueur.  
- « Comment ça ?! »  
- « Apparemment, ils s'en sont pris à la copine du capitaine ! »  
- « Ouais, pour une fois qu'il se trouve une fille, on n'allait pas laisser passer ça ! »  
- « Hyûga-kun ? » questionna Makoto en fixant Kojirô qui avait la mâchoire pendante devant cette révélation.  
- « Ce n'est pas… Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez encore vous imaginer ! » rugit-il. Il partit furax vers les douches. « Cette hallucinée, ma copine ? Mais vous êtes bons pour l'asile ! »  
- « Mais alors…. Qui c'est ? »  
La question resta en suspens et sans réponse. Mais leur curiosité ne s'en trouva que décuplée quand ils virent Neeve qui attendait Kojirô avec Takeru et Mamoru.  
- « C'est donc vous, la jeune demoiselle en détresse ? » Kitazume était au courant de la situation familiale de Kojirô, et avait rapidement associé deux et deux. Enfin, une et une.  
- « Hum ? Détresse ? Moi ? Contre cette bande de cul d'ours ? » La Tôhô ricana, mais certains furent plus que surpris de voir que Kitazume ne disait rien.  
- « En effet… Vous commencez à vous y connaître en foot maintenant ? »  
- « Toujours pas. »  
- « Comment ça ? Cela fait au moins trois matchs que vous venez voir ! »  
- « Et alors ? Je n'y comprends toujours rien. Ils se mettent toujours en tas au milieu de la pelouse… Vous avez pensé à peindre votre ballon en rose fluo ? »  
- « Hum hum… Et que pensez-vous de mes joueurs, en comparaison de ceux de la Meiwa ? »  
- « Qu'ils sont bien plus beaux. Eux au moins ont des cuisses et des fesses. Les autres, on dirait des avortons mal fini… » Ken et Kazuki éclatèrent de rire, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Kojirô plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Neeve, encore une fois trop tard.  
- « Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ? Tu n'es vraiment pas sortable ! »  
Il arracha Neeve à son muret et la tracta sur deux mètres à la force des bras tandis qu'elle agitait les siens comme un moulin à vent pour garder l'équilibre. L'équipe les regarda partir, se demandant s'il fallait rire ou pleurer. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent clairement Kojirô hurler un - « Putain, tu m'as mordu ! Chameau, va ! ». A ce moment, ils coupèrent la poire en deux, et pleurèrent de rire.

- « Désolée, mais tu m'étouffais ! »  
- « Rien à battre ! Tu sors encore un truc du genre à mon entraîneur, et je te jure que---. » Kojirô regardait la trace de morsure, clairement visible sur sa peau tannée.  
- « Mais ça l'amuse ! »  
- « Et bien, pas moi ! »  
- « Désolée… » fit Neeve d'une petite voix. « Mais j'ai bien aimé la façon dont tu as massacré la jambe de ce type. » Le compliment n'eut aucun effet. « Allez, pour me faire pardonner, je te cuisine ce que tu veux ce soir. » Coupé dans son élan, Kojirô bougonna dans sa barbe. Mais il ne laissa pas passer une si belle occasion.  
- « Des crevettes sautées au gingembre avec des nouilles aux champignons. Et du gâteau à ---. »  
- « A l'ananas, j'ai compris. Des nouilles plates ou fines ? »  
- « Plates. Et puis rajoute du pain aux haricots rouges. »  
- « Hein ? »  
- « Tu as été insupportable. »  
Ce fut au tour de Neeve de bougonner. Mais elle obéit. Elle emmena les trois Hyûga dans l'épicerie où Kojirô récupérait ses journaux et aussitôt rentrée, elle se mit aux fourneaux. Kojirô se sentit un instant coupable, vu qu'il savait qu'elle devait se reposer. Pour se faire pardonner, il coupa les oignons, voyant qu'elle se mettait à larmoyer pathétiquement.  
- « Fais des tranches plus fines. Comme ça… » Il se retrouva à prendre des cours de cuisine. Mamoru et Takeru les rejoignirent et les plats furent prêts en un tour de main. Neeve mit le tout au four et alla se reposer sur le canapé, regardant distraitement le film d'action que les trois Hyûga avait choisi.  
- « Alors ? » demanda-t-elle à Kojirô pendant qu'ils faisaient la vaisselle.  
- « Pas mal. Un peu fade, les nouilles. »  
- « Pff…. Je mettrais plus de soja la prochaine fois. » Elle lui tendit une tasse de thé avec un sourire.  
- « Il n'y aura plus de prochaine fois. Je t'interdis de t'approcher du stade, de mes joueurs ou de Kitazume-sensei ! »  
- « Neeve, Kojirô-kun ? » interpella Shouta. « Keiko et moi voudrions vous parler. »  
Intrigués, les deux adolescents s'assirent autour de la table, posant leurs tasses devant eux. Ils regardèrent avec une anxiété grandissante Keiko chasser les trois plus jeunes dans leurs chambres. Ouh la, ça sentait la conversation d'adultes.  
- « Vous n'allez tout de même pas nous dire que vous voulez divorcer ? » demanda Neeve d'une voix blanche.  
- « Mais non ! » tonna Shouta. « En fait, c'est le contraire. » Kojirô eut un flash. Il savait ce qui allait venir. « Nous voudrions avoir un enfant. »

**o-o-o-o-o-o-**

(1) Bon, je sais que vous rigolez en lisant mes fic, mais moi je me bidonne devant les commentaires de ma beta-lectrice. « Par le pouvoir de la petite culotte ancestrale, je détiens la force toute puissante ! » Je lui ai presque piqué la réplique.

(2) Pièce de mobilier typiquement japonaise. Une sorte de table basse. Un support – généralement en bois – recouvert d'une couverture, sur lequel on met un dessus de table. La couverture est habituellement chauffante.

(3) Juste au cas où vous n'étiez pas au courant. Hentai pervers. J'aurai dû mettre le mot français, mais bon… blague personnelle entre mes copines A&L… Hiiii hentai !!!!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Peace out !**


	32. Deux avis valent mieux qu un

Coucou me revoilà !

Bonne nouvelle, je suis toute installée chez mes parents, donc je reprends ma fic. Mauvaise nouvelle, j'ai plein de trucs à faire pour mon projet professionnel. Après tout, je ne suis plus payée pour ne rien faire !

Donc, bien que je continue l'écriture, je ne pourrais plus faire deux-trois chapitres par semaine comme avant. Ma question : que préférez-vous ? Des sorties régulières (une par semaine, genre le samedi) ou un planning de sortie élastique, genre publication immédiate – ce qui peut faire des trous quand je manque de temps ?

Pour info, je monte sur Paris fin mars, donc il y aura une semaine (voire deux) sans update…

**-o-o-o-o-**

Un gros bisou à toutes celles qui me suivent et m'encouragent !

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Erratum :**

Etant de retour en France mais privée d'ordinateur, je me suis jetée sur mes petits chéris de manga que ma mère avait failli monter au grenier (horreur !). Je me suis donc relu l'intégrale de Captain Tsubasa, publié par « J'ai Lu. » J'ai donc pu remettre à jour mes connaissances Tsubasaiennes. J'ai relevé les erreurs suivantes, commises dans mes chapitres précédents :

Kojirô Hyûga. Voilà l'orthographe définitive de son nom. Quelle chance, j'avais décidé de reprendre mes premiers chaps pour correction de fautes et des contradictions, donc j'en ai profité pour remettre ce détail à jour. Idem pour les accents d'Ayame. Les corrections seront mises en ligne petit à petit.

Les noms des benjamins Hyûga : Takeru, Naoko et Masaru, dans cet ordre d'âge. Un sur trois, et des noms généralement proches. Par contre, je garde mes noms et mon ordre d'âge : Natsuko – 12 ans, Mamoru – 9 ans et Takeru, 7 ans. C'est très marrant, parce que J'ai Lu (ou l'auteur en lui-même) a fait une boulette. Dans le volume 3, Kojirô appelle un de ses frères « Ken. »

En parlant d'âge, non seulement en relisant le manga mais aussi en écrivant mon chapitre 31, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais fait deux méga boulettes sur les âges.

1. Dans le chapitre 2, Keiko dit à Kojirô que Shouta a 42 ans, mais qu'il a eu Neeve étant très jeune. Tout le monde le sait, Neeve a 16 ans, mais 42-1626 ans… 26 ans n'est pas si jeune que ça pour faire un gosse. Donc j'ai changé pour donner 37 ans à Shouta (un gosse à 21 ans, oui c'est plutôt jeune.)

Ce qui m'a amené à la question cruciale : Quel âge a Keiko ? Mère de quatre gamins... 37 ans aussi ? Allez, pour la route, je lui donne 36 ans.

2. Ce qui m'a fait réaliser une erreur énorme. Tout le monde le sait, le père de Kojirô est mort alors que celui-ci avait 10 ans (un an avant les événements du manga racontés vol 1 à 13). Dans ces mêmes volumes, nous voyons la famille Hyûga, avec les trois plus jeunes, tous savant marcher et parler – donc ayant entre 5 et 9 ans (Ce qui fait un môme tous les deux ans, bravo Maman Hyûga). Mais personnellement, j'ai donné 7 ans à Takeru alors que Kojirô en a 16, ce qui revient à dire que Takeru venait juste de naître quand son père est mort et que Mamoru avait tout juste 2 ans. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne peut pas avoir de souvenir de son père, d'où toute une scène de mon chapitre 7 qui part en vrille.

**Pardon ! Pardon ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ici, sans avoir à reprendre toute ma fic. Donc on va faire comme si. Et la prochaine fois, ben… ben… je ferai mieux (dites, vous m'aimez toujours ?)**

Meiwa ou Tôhô (encore un truc d'accent que je vais changer) ne pourraient pas s'affronter en championnat départemental, parce que Meiwa fait partie du département de Saitima et Tôhô est à Tokyo. Musashi, elle, fait partie du département de Tokyo. Erf… Erf bis, les championnats départementaux se font par élimination directe et pas par point, comme je le pensais. Encore une fois, on ferra comme si.

Kazuki Sorimachi semble être un avant-centre, comme Kojirô. Donc, je corrige ce détail dans mes chapitres précédents, et vous voilà prévenues.

Kojirô et Ken (donc Kazuki je suppose) sont censés être internes à Tôhô…. Mais bon si je devais respecter ça, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire. Enfin, pas la mienne…parce qu'il y a matière à écrire des choses, et des choses bien en plus, sur des histoires d'internat… oh lala, mon imagination s'enflamme déjà… Mais je ne peux pas mettre Neeve dans un internat de gars… quoique… Oh la ! Je cours après mon cerveau qui vient de se faire la belle…

Dans mon introduction, j'ai mal placé la naissance du « tir du tigre », qui a été inventé pendant le championnat de dernière année de collège, juste avant la coupe du monde junior.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 31 – Deux avis valent mieux qu'un

**PFFFFFFFF !**

Neeve s'étouffa avec son thé. Elle n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Elle avait craché un joli petit geyser, créant un Yellowstone bis, avant d'essayer de parler. Mais, du coup, le liquide était remonté par le nez et elle avait alors imité les chutes du Niagara. En d'autres circonstances, Kojirô aurait trouvé la chose désopilante, mais Neeve devenait toute rouge. Il finit par lui assener une grande claque dans le dos, l'obligeant à recracher encore un peu plus de liquide sur la table.  
- « Q…quoi ? » coassa Neeve la voix cassée.  
- « Neeve, arrête ton cirque. » réprimanda froidement Shouta.  
La jeune fille toussa encore trois fois et se moucha dans un grand bruit semblable à une trompette.  
- « Vous êtes sérieux ? » Elle regarda son père les yeux grands ouverts, complètement incrédule.  
- « Oui. »  
- « … » Différentes expressions passèrent sur son visage, tellement rapidement que Kojirô ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'elle pensait. Si elle pensait vraiment. Le silence s'éternisait.  
- « Nous pensions qu'il fallait vous en parler---. »  
- « Mais vous êtres graves ! » s'emporta brusquement Neeve. « Faut aller vous faire soigner ! »  
- « Neeve ! »  
- « Un bébé ! Mais tu t'es bien vu, Papa ? Tu as trente-sept ans ! Si jamais tu fais un môme maintenant, le temps qu'il en ait vingt, tu en auras cinquante-sept ! »  
- « Je vois que tu t'améliores en maths, Neeve. » ironisa son père.  
- « Mais tu vas nous faire un enfant de vieux ! Tout le monde va penser que c'est moi la mère ! »  
- « Neeve, si tu tombes enc---. »  
- « Et puis d'abord, pourquoi tu viens me prendre la tête ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je te tienne la main, pendant que tu y es ? » La violence de la réaction de Neeve surprit tout le monde. Elle comprise. Elle eut un sursaut et reprit d'une voix toujours aussi agitée mais nettement moins virulente. « Et puis, tu comptes le mettre où, ton gosse ? »  
- « Neeve, tu changes de ton immédiatement ! Je pensais que tu étais assez grande pour ce genre de conversation ! »  
- « Et je pensais que tu étais assez intelligent pour ne pas dire des conneries pareilles ! Avoir un enfant ! Vous feriez mieux d'adopter un chien, si vous êtes en mal d'affection ! » Neeve était debout et commençait à faire des gestes de plus en plus erratiques.  
- « Nee---. »  
- « Mais tu ne te rends pas compte, Papa !! Faire un gosse, oui, je suis certaine que c'est agréable. Mais tu te vois, en train de te payer les corvées de couches à merde, de gosse hurlant toutes les nuits et de vomi de bébé qui enfument toute la maison pendant les quatre prochaines années de ta vie ? » Elle avait l'attention complète des trois membres assis autour de la table. Cependant, lancée comme elle l'était, elle n'aurait pas remarqué l'Empereur en tutu rose en train de faire des claquettes sur le comptoir américain. « Parce que moi, je te préviens !! Si tu pensais avoir une baby-sitter à domicile 24/7, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Bien sûr, j'aiderai, mais je ne vais pas passer mes soirées à biberonner, pendant que Monsieur passe son temps à droite et à gauche en conférence ou en repas romantique. Tu vas assumer ton gosse tout seul. Et je refuse d'avoir un bébé braillard en face de ma chambre ! » Elle avait pointé son doigt à répétition en direction de son père pour marquer ses dernières phrases.  
- « … »  
- « Et toi tu es d'accord ? » Neeve se tourna vers Keiko qui eut un petit hoquet. « Tu as fais quatre gamins et tu es partante pour remettre ça ? Mais c'est du suicide familial ! Déjà que vous avez du mal à vous occuper de nous ! Et Takeru ! Il vient tout juste de prendre ses marques et voilà que vous voulez lui enlever ce semblant de stabilité ? Lui prendre un père qu'il vient tout juste de connaître ? Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il t'a forcé à faire du karaté ? Parce que tu es le seul père qu'il n'ait jamais connu et il veut en profiter. Mais c'est de la folie !!! »  
- « … »  
- « Un bébé ! » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton dégoûté. « Et pourquoi pas un orphelinat pendant que vous y êtes !? » Elle sortit en trombe de la pièce, claquant la porte d'entrée derrière elle tellement fort qu'elle réussit – enfin – à décrocher un cadre du mur qui se brisa en tombant.

Le silence retomba. Un lourd silence. Kojirô regardait sa mère qui avait blanchi devant la brutalité de sa belle-fille. Keiko semblait se remettre du choc, mais il allait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Neeve quant au respect dû à sa mère.  
- « Au moins, nous savons ce qu'elle en pense. » fit soudain Shouta. Il avait essayé de dire ça d'un ton léger mais ne parvint pas à détendre l'atmosphère.  
- « Et toi Kojirô, tu ne dis rien ? » demanda Keiko d'une voix plus douce en croisant son regard.  
- « Non. » Il regarda sa mère bien en face. Il n'était pas plus étonné que ça. Il l'avait vu venir, le coup du bébé. Il avait eu comme un pressentiment, lors de sa dernière conversation 'd'adulte' avec elle. La façon dont elle avait éludé sa question quand à savoir si elle était enceinte ou non… « Je n'ai rien à dire parce qu'elle a tout dit. Vous allez chambouler notre rythme de vie. Vous voulez vraiment vous retrouver coincés à la maison ? Un bébé, c'est fini les vadrouilles, et bonjours les nuits blanches. » Le jeune homme se tourna vers le chirurgien. « Je comprends tout de même que tu aies envie d'avoir un autre enfant, surtout étant donné les conditions dans lesquelles tu as eu Neeve. Vous avez voulu vous remarier, soit. Vous voulez faire un gamin, c'est déjà plus compliqué. »  
- « Kojirô-kun, tu penses vraiment que c'est une mauvaise idée ? » questionna Shouta.  
- « Oui et non. De toute façon, Neeve a raison sur un point. Personnellement, je n'aurais peut-être pas choisi ces mots, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que nous fassions ? Vous voulez avoir un enfant, vous pensez pouvoir assumer, ben… faites-le. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour ça. Avoir une sœur ou un frère de plus, je ne suis pas contre, sauf que je n'aurais pas vraiment l'opportunité de vraiment le ou la connaître. Dans deux ans, je m'en irai sûrement. »  
- « Mais… » commença Keiko.  
- « Mais rien. C'est votre décision. Qu'importe ce que vous choisirez. Si vous faites un bébé, j'aiderai. Mais tout comme Neeve, je mets le « holà » maintenant. Dans quelle chambre allez-vous le planquer ? »  
- « Nous n'allons rien planquer. » sourit Shouta. « Je pensais faire construire une autre chambre sur le toit et transformer la chambre d'amis en pouponnière. »  
- « Donc Maman est déjà enceinte ? » s'étonna Kojirô. C'était marrant comme il était calme. Presque détaché. _Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas à moi que cela arrive…_  
- « C'est… possible… » admit Keiko.  
Kojirô soupira lourdement. Au lieu de venir l'enquiquiner dans sa chambre, elle aurait pu en acheter pour eux-mêmes, des préservatifs. Il se leva à son tour et enfila son manteau avant de coincer celui de Neeve sous son bras. « Bon, je vais aller calmer la folle furieuse. Avant qu'elle ne nous attrape une vraie pneumonie. Franchement, vous me compliquez la vie… »  
Et il partit.

Il n'alla pourtant pas bien loin. Neeve était assise exactement comme lui il n'y avait pas si longtemps, sur le banc derrière la maison, les jambes tendues devant elle, en train de fusiller du regard le bout de lierre qui continuait à pousser tout content sur son mur. La seule différence était qu'elle avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les mains sous les aisselles pour essayer de se réchauffer. Il faisait frisquet et elle ne portait qu'un pull-over. Kojirô lui lança sa veste au visage et s'assit à ses côtés sans mot dire. Elle passa le manteau et vint se blottir contre lui pour avoir plus chaud.  
- « Tu les as séchés. » commenta-t-il d'une voix neutre. Il la repoussa un peu du coude. Fallait pas exagérer non plus.  
- « Est-ce que tu me croirais si je te disais que j'ai un trou noir ? »  
- « Quoi ? »  
- « Je ne me rappelle pas ce que je leur ai dit. J'ai eu un coup de sang et je ne me rappelle pas des cinq dernières minutes. »  
- « Oh… en gros, tu leur as dit leurs quatre vérités. Pas très aimablement. »  
- « Mon père fait encore un caprice ! Il est de taille, celui-ci… »  
- « Caprice ? »  
- « De temps en temps, ça lui prend. Je pense que trifouiller les cerveaux toute la journée a endommagé le sien. La dernière fois, il voulait tout claquer pour aller investir dans une clinique bizarre de manipulation d'énergies au fin fond de l'Australie. La fois d'avant, il voulait acheter un voilier et faire le tour du monde en mer, et j'étais bonne pour les cours par correspondance… »  
- « Ouais… ceci dit, le bébé est tout de même plus normal. » Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil meurtrier.  
- « Il avait qu'à se remarier avant, au lieu de faire son ermite cérébral. Moi j'aurais bien aimé un petit frère ou une petite sœur, mais non, Monsieur voulait être le premier de sa promotion….»  
- « Contrairement à ce que tu dis, je pense qu'ils ne sont pas si vieux que ça. »  
- « QUOI ? TU ES D'ACCORD ? »  
- « Ne hurle pas ! » L'ordre claqua et Neeve se tassa un peu. « Je n'ai pas à être d'accord ou à donner une permission. Ils font un bébé s'ils le veulent. Puisqu'ils peuvent l'assumer. C'est toi qui es égoïste…et peureuse »  
- « Pardon ? »  
- « Je ne sais pas pour ton père, mais Maman ne te laissera jamais baby-sitter tout le temps. »  
- « … Je sais… »  
- « D'ailleurs, tu vas mettre un bémol quand tu parles à ma mère. »  
- « Mais de quoi ? » s'indigna Neeve.  
- « Tu es à un mot de te prendre une claque. » Kojirô ne leva pas sa main, mais il ne plaisantait pas. « Je ne juge pas ta relation avec ton père, mais tu respectes ma mère. » Le ton était final.  
Neeve ne dit rien. Kojirô non plus. La nuit se fit plus présente et le lierre poussait, ignorant des difficultés de la vie d'adolescent. Ce n'était que du lierre, après tout. Jusqu'à ce que Kojirô se rende compte que Neeve claquait des dents.  
- « Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu as encore de la fièvre ! » Il porta sa main à son front. Elle était brûlante.  
« Mais c'est génétique, la connerie, dans votre famille !? »  
- « Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas qu'il fasse d'autres bébés. »  
- « Hase, ferme-la un peu et marche. » Il grommela et la força à se mettre debout.  
- « 'veux pas y aller ! »  
- « Hase ! » Il dut la tirer par le bras parce qu'elle refusait de bouger, lui donnant le choix entre se faire écarteler ou avancer. Judicieusement, elle opta pour la deuxième solution. Seulement, pas en silence…  
- « 'y va me gronder ! »  
- « 'y va rien du tout, et si tu ne bouges pas tes fesses, je vais te foutre une baffe… Et ne pleure pas ! »  
C'était un beau rêve. Elle pleura, mais devant son père. Il commença à la sermonner avant que Kojirô ne le coupât pour lui indiquer l'état de la jeune fille. En un instant il redevenait un papa attentionné et elle se mettait à pleurer comme une madeleine. Avec un soupir, Shouta la porta dans son lit.  
- « En effet, nous avons déjà un bébé à la maison.»

Il était clair que Shouta se faisait beaucoup de souci. L'état général de sa fille n'était pas si inquiétant, mais la fatigue continue affaiblissait son corps, ce qui augmentait les risques de rechute grave. Malheureusement, essayer de faire comprendre ça à Neeve relevait de l'impossible. Elle détestait être clouée au lit, ou confinée à la maison. Kojirô comprenait bien ce sentiment. Sauf que lui n'avait jamais était malade depuis ses sept ans, quand il avait eu les oreillons. Depuis, mise à part l'histoire de la main, il n'avait rien eu qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne puisse guérir. Mais entre Neeve et la possible grossesse de sa mère, Kojirô était prêt à hurler ou se jeter par la fenêtre. Il décida sagement d'aller faire un tour du côté de Morphée, pour voir si l'herbe y était plus verte. Il ne vit rien, réussissant l'exploit de ne rêver que de lierre qui poussait sur un mur…

Neeve fut fiévreuse tout le dimanche. Elle-même reconnaissait ses limites et resta au lit. A la plus grande surprise familiale, Takeru semblait très préoccupé par son état de santé. Kojirô réalisa soudain que son cadet et la jeune fille avaient étés littéralement collés l'un à l'autre depuis presque deux semaines maintenant. Une pointe de jalousie traversa son cœur, en même temps que les paroles de Neeve traversaient son esprit « Et Takeru ! Il vient tout juste de prendre ses marques et voilà que vous voulez lui enlever ce semblant de stabilité ? Lui prendre un père qu'il vient tout juste de connaître ? Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il a forcé Shouta à faire du karaté ? Parce qu'il est le seul père qu'il n'a jamais connu et il veut en profiter. »

Etait-ce bien vrai ? Takeru voyait-il Shouta comme son père ? Est-ce que Neeve avait été sensible au trouble et chagrin du gamin ? Est-ce que Takeru se sentait plus proche de Neeve que de lui ? En tout cas, Takeru erra comme une âme en peine dans la maison, inconsolable de la maladie de sa grande sœur. Il profita que Shouta prît la température et la tension de sa fille pour se glisser dans la chambre.  
- « Elle est contagieuse ? » demanda-t-il en regardant d'un air impressionné Shouta manipuler ses instruments.  
- « Non… » répondit ce dernier en le laissant jouer avec son stéthoscope.  
- « Elle est toute blanche. »  
- « C'est parce qu'elle a de la fièvre. »  
- « Pourquoi ? »  
- « Parce qu'elle n'écoute pas son père qui lui a dit de ne pas forcer. »  
- « Ce n'est pas bien. »  
- « N'est-ce pas ? »  
- « Hé ho ! Je suis ici, alors ne faites pas comme si je n'étais pas là !! » protesta Neeve avant d'avoir une sorte de râle et de se mettre à tousser.  
- « Neeve, reste tranquille. Allez Takeru, on la laisse dormir. »  
- « J'en ai marre de dormir, j'ai dormi toute la journée ! Et j'en ai marre d'être toute seule ! »  
- « Si tu m'avais écouté, tu serais avec nous en train de regarder la télé. » répliqua Shouta.  
- « Ce n'est pas fatigant de regarder la télé ! Pourquoi est-ce que je dois rester au lit !? » se plaignit Neeve.  
- « Parce que c'est une punition. »  
- « Ben c'est pas drôle, ta punition… » grommela Neeve en se carrant dans ses oreillers. Elle n'était que semi allongée, le dos calé par de gros oreillers.  
- « C'est généralement le cas des punitions. » fit Shouta en souriant.  
- « Je peux pas rester ? » plaida Takeru en ressortant les yeux de cockers larmoyants.  
- « Oui, Takeru, reste avec moi ! »  
- « Mais… qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire tous les deux ? » Shouta était ébahi.  
- « Aahah ! Takeru va me faire la lecture ! » Neeve était toute contente, mais Takeru se rembrunit. Lui, lire ? Ouiiiii, bien sûr. Elle était _vraiment_ malade. « Va donc voir ce qu'il y a dans le sac plastique jaune près du bureau. »  
Le gamin s'exécuta en traînant les pieds, sentant le coup fourré à plein nez. Bingo, un livre. « Les aventures de Hiroshi. »  
- « Ça ? »  
- « Oui ça. C'est pour toi. »  
- « …. merci… » Le ton était des moins enthousiastes.  
- « Hiroshi est un jeune garçon de huit ans qui commence les arts martiaux. Il voyage avec son maître et a plein d'aventures et beaucoup de combats. Le méchant est juste trop marrant tellement il est co…bête! »  
- « Cooooool ! » Takeru était déjà plus excité.  
- « Allez, viens me lire le premier chapitre. »

Shouta regarda le petit bondir vers le lit et se glisser sous les couvertures près de Neeve qui se décala pour lui faire de la place. Takeru ouvrit le livre et entreprit de déchiffrer la première page. C'était un livre pour enfant, en gros caractères et avec beaucoup d'images, mais le récit était plus recherché. Ce n'était pas un album ni un manga, mais une histoire en plusieurs volumes. Shouta n'avait pas pensé qu'un tel ouvrage intéresserait le plus jeune des Hyûga.

Voilà plusieurs semaines qu'il essayait d'intéresser Takeru à la lecture, ou à ses devoirs en général. Le petit garçon était assez dissipé, en cours comme à la maison, n'écoutant de pas même une oreille. Mais voilà que Neeve avait du succès. Il fallait admettre que « les aventures de Hiroshi » semblait tout de même plus captivant que « Dan et Ran vont à la pêche. », et ce pour le lecteur comme le malheureux auditeur.

Il resta appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte pour regarder, voir, se rassasier de cette scène fraternelle qui, toute touchante qu'elle soit, n'avait finalement rien d'extraordinaire. Sauf pour Shouta Hase qui non seulement n'avait eu qu'un enfant, mais avait raté ces moments privilégiés qu'il aurait pu partager avec sa fille. Parce qu'il était toujours à l'hôpital. Parce qu'il voulait pouvoir gagner sa vie pour être capable de lui payer ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Ce n'est qu'avec le temps qu'il avait compris que Neeve n'avait peut-être pas envie du mieux, mais de son père. Il était déjà trop tard pour rattraper le temps perdu. Neeve était une adolescente, une sorte de sœur sur laquelle il n'avait jamais eu qu'une autorité limitée. Elle était la prunelle de ses yeux, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, le menait par le bout du nez, et pour continuer ses comparaisons anatomiques, avait un cœur gros comme ça. Un cœur qui était resté gamin, voulant toujours des câlins et des bisous, mais seulement quand cela l'arrangeait. A se demander si Neeve n'avait pas de l'ADN de chat quelque part.

Shouta avait mal dormi hier. Les paroles de Neeve l'avaient plus affecté qu'il l'avait laissé paraître. « Déjà que vous avez du mal à vous occuper de nous ! » Est-ce que Neeve se sentait délaissée ? C'était certain que lui et Keiko passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble ou avec les petits, faisant confiance à Neeve et Kojirô pour qu'ils s'occupent d'eux-mêmes. Se pouvait-il que les ados ne soient pas si heureux que ça ? Etait-elle jalouse du temps qu'il consacrait aux enfants Hyûga ? Est-ce que ses quatre beaux-fils/belle-fille se sentaient mis à l'écart face à sa relation avec leur mère ? Pourtant, Keiko et lui étaient toujours là pour les devoirs, les histoires du soir, les jeux et promenades en famille. Se pouvait-il que les trois plus jeunes aient besoin de temps seuls avec elle? Encore ? Plus ?

En voyant comment Neeve naviguait entre Natsuko, Mamoru et Takeru, comment elle les comprenait et gentiment les aidait, il se sentait à la fois jaloux et dépassé. Mamoru faisait un complexe d'infériorité par rapport à Kojirô-kun ? Elle lui achetait avec ses propres économies un skate, lui donnant l'occasion de se faire de nouveaux amis et de prendre confiance en lui. Takeru se sentait abandonné par Mamoru ? Elle venait jouer les grandes sœurs modèles et en profitait pour le remettre dans le droit chemin écolier. Il savait qu'il n'y était pas pour grand chose, mais il était fier de sa fille.

Du coup, il ne comprenait pas du tout son éclat de colère. Il pensait qu'elle serait aux anges à l'idée d'avoir un vrai petit frère ou petite sœur. Pour être honnête, il s'était attendu à ces mots, mais de la part de Kojirô-kun. Il était encore un peu mal à l'aise face à l'aîné de la fratrie. Il sentait une sorte d'hostilité latente venant de l'adolescent, un jugement constant et qu'à la moindre erreur, il allait se faire sauter dessus. Une proie traquée par un prédateur. Voilà exactement sa situation. Cependant, le jeune homme avait particulièrement bien pris la chose et c'était Neeve qui pétait un câble. Shouta était prêt à mettre une partie de son emportement sur le compte de la fièvre et du stress. Mais à moins de se voiler la face, il semblait évident que Neeve était profondément hostile à l'idée d'un nouvel enfant dans la maison.

Il redescendit quand il se rendit compte que les deux 'enfants' avaient complètement zappé sa présence. Ceci dit, il était très attendu dans le salon. Kojirô planchait sur ses révisions de physique-chimie et avait besoin d'un coup de pouce, tandis que Natsuko devenait hystérique à l'approche de ses concours dans trois jours. Tout compte fait, il était très demandé. Une fois les explications scientifiques données, il rejoignit sa femme au comptoir américain et ils entreprirent de faire une partie de scrabble. L'ambiance calme, voire studieuse, avait quelque chose de reposant et Shouta se dit qu'un bébé allait gâcher ça. Bah, ils allaient devoir faire avec.

Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en coup de vent.  
- « Maaaaaamaaaaaaan ! » Mamoru déboula en se tenant le bras qu'il avait tout en sang. Mais il ne pleurait pas. Enfin, il avait tout de même les yeux un peu brillants.  
- « Chut mon chéri, ne crie pas ! » Keiko avait déjà sorti le kit de premier secours pendant que Shouta s'assurait qu'il n'y avait ni fracture ni foulure. Après inspection, ce n'était qu'une grosse coupure profonde certes, mais sans gravité. Mamoru se fit envelopper le bras, ce qui rajouta une touche inédite à sa collection de pansements et de croûtes en divers stades de guérison.  
- « Hé, Mamoru ! » Un gamin passa le nez par la porte. « Ça va ? »  
- « Oui, je reviens ! »  
- « En fait, nous rentrons. Il commence à pleuvoir… » Le gamin tendit au grand blessé son skate.  
- « Mon linge ! Il était presque sec ! » s'écria soudainement Keiko en faisant sursauter tout le monde. « Allez, tous sur le toit. » Kojirô et Natsuko s'exécutèrent en râlant. Pour une fois qu'ils voulaient étudier en paix. Le linge fut bien vite ramassé, et Kojirô fut désigné distributeur de linge. Il râla mais s'attela à la tâche. Portant en équilibre précaire les piles de vêtements pliés, il monta à l'étage et déchargea son fardeau sur les lits correspondants. Bientôt, il n'eut plus que le linge de Neeve. Il toqua doucement à la porte et n'eut pas de réponse. Il poussa la porte et s'aperçut que Neeve et Takeru s'étaient de nouveau endormis.

Lundi, Neeve fut encore une fois dispensée de cours. Elle se plia aux ordres paternels mais elle commençait sérieusement à se faire du souci pour ses examens de fin de trimestre. Voilà qu'elle avait raté trois jours de révision. Kojirô se retint à grand peine de lui sortir un « je te l'avais bien dit » quant elle vint le supplier de l'aider en maths. En son for intérieur, il était presque content, parce qu'elle allait devoir l'aider en anglais en échange. Mais en bon tacticien, il ne dévoila pas ses intentions et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ce qui voulait dire « oui » chez lui. Enfin, « oui, si tu ne m'énerves pas trop. »

L'entraînement du matin fut mou. Les joueurs étaient fatigués par les matchs, nerveux pour leurs examens et surtout, peu motivés. Leur victoire sur Meiwa leur assurait la première place au classement du championnat régional. Il ne leur restait que quelques matchs, tous programmés en avril et mai, ce qui leur permettrait de mettre en place la dynamique de la nouvelle équipe. En effet, avec la nouvelle année scolaire, ils allaient perdre leurs deux joueurs de troisième année, et ils allaient devoir prendre en compte les recrues de première année. Kojirô regrettait que Takeshi Sawada soit encore trop jeune d'une année pour intégrer l'équipe du lycée. Le jeune joueur était un excellent milieu de terrain et Kojirô aimait jouer avec lui.  
Le manque de motivation gagna Kitazume. Après les cours, il se rendit compte que les deuxièmes années étaient retenus par une réunion d'orientation et que Nomi et son copain (1) étaient eux en session de révision pour les concours universitaires. Il se retrouvait avec seulement les six joueurs de première année. Dépité, il renvoya ses joueurs chez eux et annula les entraînements du soir le temps des examens.

Kojirô rentra donc exceptionnellement tôt chez lui. Il réalisa en poussant la porte d'entrée qu'il serait seul avec Neeve. Shouta et Takeru étaient au dojo, sa mère à la bibliothèque avec Natsuko et Mamoru. En effet, pareille à elle-même, Neeve était devant la télévision avec le son poussé aussi fort que possible. Elle regardait un match de basket de NBA et l'équipe qu'elle encourageait semblait perdre :  
- « Alleeeeeeeeez, un effooooort ! NOOOOON, vous êtes trop nuuuuuuuls. Rater un tir pareil !! Booooooooooouuuuuuuuu ! »  
- « … » Kojirô n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Neeve criait, conspuait et éclatait en clameurs variées. En plus, elle arrivait à sautiller assisse, les jambes croisées sous elle. En même temps, elle reprisait une chaussette. Elle qui lui avait avoué ne pas savoir coudre. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde pour la regarder s'agiter en secouant la tête.  
- « Défendez bon sang ! vous vous faites rentrer dedans !!!! » hurla soudain Neeve en faisant sursauter le footballeur. Elle se pencha et zappa. « Vous êtes trop nuls ! »  
Elle tomba sur une vielle série de cartoons américains qui se terminait. Elle connaissait le générique de fin et chanta à tue-tête avec la télévision. Kojirô grimaça. Mais pourquoi diable avait-elle besoin de faire perpétuellement tant de bruit ? Il descendit les escaliers et s'approcha d'elle. Comme elle lui tournait le dos, avec son attention tournée sur la chaussette et le vacarme ambiant, elle n'avait pas conscience de sa présence. Le générique se termina, et Neeve redevint silencieuse. Une page de publicité remplaça l'émission. Kojirô nota distraitement qu'elle regardait une chaîne américaine, tout en anglais. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand, encore une fois, Neeve eut un mouvement bondissant :  
- « Et voilà, une chaussette toute réparée ! » Neeve tendit le bras sur lequel elle avait enfilé une chaussette blanche, que Kojirô reconnut comme étant une des siennes. « Je suis la chaussette de Hyûga et je suis contente de ne plus avoir de trouuuuu !! » Neeve imita une bouche avec sa main repliée dans la partie pied de la chaussette. Kojirô secoua la tête de nouveau. _Une vraie gamine ! Incroyable._  
- « Et je suis complètement folle de faire parler une chaussette. » finit Neeve en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. « Purée, je m'emmerde vraiment moi… »  
- « Je confirme, tu es folle… parler toute seule c'est le premier signe de sénilité… » La voix de Kojirô fit sursauter la jeune fille.  
- « Qu'est-ce--- ? Aïïïïïïïïïe ! » Elle venait de se piquer le doigt avec l'aiguille qu'elle tenait encore, et le tissus blanc absorbait déjà le sang qui perlait.  
- « Mais ce n'est pas possible ! » râla Kojirô en allant chercher un pansement dans la trousse de secours. C'était le dernier.  
- « Chébarchetumavaisbeur ! »  
- « Ne mets pas tes doigts dans la bouche quand tu parles ! » répliqua-t-il. Neeve sortit le doigt qu'elle suçotait pour lui tirer la langue, mais comme le sang recommençait à couler, elle le remit en bouche. Elle réussit à articuler encore un truc incompréhensible avant que le buteur ne revienne. « Donne ta main. »  
- « Vebeumebaire. »  
- « Donne ! »  
- « Non. » Il eut un claquement de langue irrité et tira le bras, lui arrachant presque la lèvre.  
- « Aïïïïïïïïïe ! »  
- « Arrête de te plaindre ! »  
- « C'est ta faute ! »  
- « Quand on ne sait pas coudre, on ne se sert pas d'aiguille. Regarde ma chaussette ! »  
- « Ben quoi ? Ce n'est que du sang, ça se lave… Et puis regarde, c'est du travail bien fait ! » Elle lui lança la chaussette en pleine figure. Le jeune homme put vérifier qu'effectivement, elle avait proprement reprisé le trou.  
- « Je croyais que tu ne savais pas coudre. » fit-il en la regardant se préparer à raccommoder un bouton sur une chemise de Shouta.  
- « Keiko m'a apprit ! Regarde-moi bien. »  
- « Il n'y a pas de quoi être fière. Tout le monde sait coudre un bouton ! »  
- « Ah ouais ? »  
- « Ben ouais… » Kojirô étendit ses jambes devant lui.  
- « Ben, vas-y, si tu es si fort ! » défia-t-elle. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais, l'air complètement désintéressé. Neeve était prête à répondre à son refus, mais il la surprit.  
- « Si tu veux… » D'un geste des plus nonchalants, il attrapa chemise, bouton et fil. Elle le regarda d'un air suspicieux faire le nœud au fil, le passer dans le chas et commencer à coudre. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et en moins de deux minutes, il avait fini. Il lui relança négligemment la chemise. « Comme je disais, facile. » _1-0_  
- « … »  
- « Quoi, impressionnée ? »  
- « Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? »  
- « Comme toi, ma mère. Mais à douze ans… »  
- « Je vois… Donc tout le mérite revient à Keiko. »_1-1_  
- « Hase, ta gueule. »  
- « Est-ce que tu sais repasser ? »  
- « Non. »  
- « Pourquoi pas ? »  
- « Parce qu'il faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose. » lâcha-t-il sachant qu'elle allait exploser. _2-1_  
- « Mais regardez-moi ce macho ! » Neeve plongea sur lui pour lui donner un coup à l'épaule qu'il encaissa sans broncher.  
- « Je croyais d'avoir déjà dit que tu tapais comme une fille ! » _3-1._  
- « Mais tu vas voir ! » Elle redoubla ses coups, et il éclata de rire. Il plaça une main sur son ventre et tira de l'autre. D'un coup rapide, il l'envoya valser de l'autre côté du canapé. Elle se retrouva presque assise sur l'accoudoir à côté de lui après avoir volé au dessus de lui. Il termina par une tape dans le dos qui la projeta en avant.  
- « Puisque tu es debout, vas-me chercher du coca ! »_4-1._  
- « Mais ! » protesta-t-elle. Mais elle alla dans la cuisine, en traînant tout de même les pieds  
- « Pendant que tu y es, ramène des cookies ! » ajouta-t-il sans bouger d'un poil.  
Elle revint, les pieds tout aussi traînants.  
- « C'est bon, tu es content ? » elle déposa verre, bouteille et cookies devant lui.  
- « Si tu te poussais de devant la télé, cela sera bien… »_5-1._  
- « … »  
- « C'est nul ce truc… Zappe ! »  
- « Non… j'attends le bulletin d'informations après. Ça commence. »  
- « Ah… » Kojirô soupira et essaya de suivre mais comme tout était en anglais, il abandonna rapidement et se leva pour aller chercher ses livres pour réviser ses examens dans sa chambre.  
- « Hyyyyyyyuuuuuuugaaaaaaa ! » hurla soudain Neeve.  
- « QUOI ? » Il dévala les escaliers pour la voir à genoux devant le poste en train de finir de mettre une cassette dans le magnétoscope.  
- « Il y a un truc sur la coupe du monde des moins de dix-neuf ans! » expliqua-t-elle.  
Il fut touché par le fait qu'elle se rappelât qu'il allait sûrement disputer cet événement.  
- « Mais c'est tout en anglais ton truc ! » grommela-t-il.  
- « Je te traduirai après »  
- « Donc tu n'avais pas besoin de beugler comme ça… » ronchonna-t-il en remontant dans sa chambre… Du coin de l'œil, il la vit se renfrogner. Le temps qu'il ramasse tout ce dont il avait besoin et de redescendre, le reportage se terminait. Neeve regarda la fin des informations et rembobina la cassette. Sans mot dire, il vint s'asseoir près d'elle.  
- « Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » aboya-t-elle presque.  
- « Neeve… »  
- « Tu as été méchant ! Va te faire voir ailleurs… »  
- « Et tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas me convaincre de t'expliquer tes maths ? » taquina Kojirô.  
- « …ah… s'il te plaît ? » Elle lui lança une œillade éplorée, mais Kojirô avait de l'entraînement avec Hikari.  
- « Même pas dans tes rêves ! »  
- « Mais c'est toi qui a besoin de moi ! » négocia-t-elle.  
- « Un reportage TV contre les révisions de toute une année, ce n'est pas équivalent… »  
- « … »  
- « … » Il s'amusa à la laisser mijoter.  
- « Et si… si je t'aidais en anglais, pour tes révisions… »  
- « Envoie la sauce, Hase…. » Et il se carra tout content dans les coussins du sofa. Il était arrivé à ses fins, et il avait même une traduction en plus. Il était décidemment trop fort !

Le reportage parlait des pays candidats à l'organisation de la coupe du monde des moins de vingt ans. Les USA venaient de poser un dossier de candidature et partaient favori, parce qu'ils étaient proches de l'Amérique du Sud, où aucun pays n'avait les moyens financiers pour un tel événement. Aucun pays d'Afrique ou de la zone pacifique n'avait posé de candidature. En Europe, l'Allemagne, la Grèce, l'Italie et la Grande-Bretagne se disputaient fermement le terrain. Puis la chronique déviait sur les équipes nationales. Pour la première fois, Kojirô put voir le jeu des Américains et des Grecs. Ils étaient plutôt bon, mais face aux équipes menées par Karl-Heinz ou Gino, ils avaient du mal à tenir la comparaison. Il fut ébahi par l'équipe de Grande-Bretagne. Le pays n'avait pas participé à la coupe des moins de seize ans, et il était loin de se douter qu'il y avait de tels joueurs chez les Rosbifs. Il commençait à douter des ses propres capacités et regarda plusieurs fois la bande devant les yeux de Neeve qui ne disait rien – pour une fois. Quand il eut fini, il resta assis, les yeux dans le vague, tout en se mordant les lèvres.  
- « C'était intéressant ? » demanda Neeve doucement.  
- « Hum… »  
- « Dans quel pays penses-tu que tu iras ? »  
- « M'en fous. » Neeve renifla pour marquer son inimitié face à son ton. « Hase… »  
- « Bon, tu vas avoir besoin d'un coup de collier en anglais ! ramène ta pomme par ici ! » fit-elle en un virement d'attitude. Mais Kojirô y était désormais habitué. Ils étaient tous deux plongés dans leurs révisions, elle planchant sur une série d'équations, lui tentant d'apprendre ses verbes irréguliers quand Neeve soupira. Il lui lança un regard en biais, pour voir qu'elle bloquait.  
- « Encore ? »  
- « Oui…enfin non, j'ai compris… en fait… je me demandais… » Cette fois-ci, il vit le coup venir. Se jurant de ne pas la faire pleurer, il grogna pour lui dire de continuer. _Mais quoi encore ? _« Est-ce que tu crois que…est-ce que tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit ? »  
- « A quel propos ? » _C'est que mine de rien, j'en dis beaucoup… pas toujours des trucs intelligents, d'accord, mais…_  
- « Moi étant égoïste et peureuse… pour le bébé ? »  
- « Ah ça… oui je le pensais. »  
- « Ah. »  
- « … »  
- « Cela ne te dérange pas ? »  
- « Quoi ? Que tu sois égoïste et peureuse, ou qu'ils fassent un bébé ? »  
- « Les deux ? Non, laisse tomber. Pour le bébé. »  
- « Non. »  
- « Mais tu es content ? »  
- « Plutôt. »  
- « Vraiment ? »  
- « Oui. »  
- « Pourquoi ? »  
- « Parce que cela fait plaisir à ma mère. » C'était vrai. Kojirô était content de voir sa mère heureuse.  
- « Mais, qu'est-ce que tu penses, _toi ?_ »  
- « Que tu penses trop. »  
- « Pardon ? » Neeve oscillait entre indignation et surprise.  
- « Franchement Neeve ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'en fous, qu'ils fassent un gosse ou pas ? »  
- « Mais ---. »  
- « Tous les arguments que tu as avancé était qu'un bébé allait TE déranger. Sûr, un bébé, ça peut puer et être bruyant. Mais c'est aussi la preuve d'amour entre ton père et ma mère. En fait, je pense que ce qui te gêne le plus dans toute cette histoire, c'est que tu vas devoir partager ton père pour de bon. »  
- « Je te signale que je partage déjà mon père avec Nat, Mam et Tak. »  
- « Mais tu sais bien que cela va être différent avec un enfant de son sang. De TON sang. Cette fois, tu ne vas pas choisir si tu veux ou pas l'aimer. Cela sera ton frère pour de bon. »  
- « Et c'est moi qui pense trop… » ironisa Neeve. Kojirô la fixa droit dans les yeux.  
- « Est-ce que cela te dérange vraiment que ton père soit heureux_sans_ toi ? »  
- « … … … donc tu penses que je suis jalouse. »  
- « Hum »  
- « … »  
- « … »  
Le silence retomba mais Kojirô sentait qu'elle n'avait pas fini.  
- « Et si je te disais… » commença Neeve en trébuchant sur les mots. « si c'était moi qui n'avais pas envie d'avoir un frère ou une sœur parce que je n'étais pas sûre de l'aimer, ce bébé… ? »

**-o-o-o-o-**

(1) pour ceux qui auraient oublié, Masahiko Nomi est un des deux joueurs de foot de troisième année. Son copain, Dejima Abe, a quitté l'équipe (avec quelques autres 3ème année) quand Kojirô a été nommé capitaine – titre qui revenait par traduction à Masahiko. Du coup, Dejima et Kojirô ne s'aiment pas vraiment. Je me permets de vous le rappeler, parce que ces gars font faire apparition bien tôt. Pour plus d'info, voir chapitre 19.


	33. Ne remets pas à demain ce que tu peux fa

-o-o-o-o-o-

Puisque personne n'a répondu, j'ai décidé toute seule qu'à partir de maintenant, je ferai une sortie par semaine, généralement samedi après-midi/samedi soir. Non seulement cela me laisse le temps de me pencher sur mon boulot, mais également à ma correctrice Nix/Kiito de se pencher sur le sien (Correctrice que je remercie vraiment vraiment beaucoup !)

Ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre 33 est déjà en cours de correction et le chap 34 en cours d'écriture. Mais comme je ne suis plus payée à ne rien faire…

Donc, à samedi prochain !

-o-o-o-o-o-

Un grand merci à Serenade (je trouve ton pseudo très beau !) qui m'a posté un beau comm. Bienvenue dans mon univers. Et oui, il y a plein d'allusions à l'anatomie féminine, puisque l'histoire est contée presque entièrement par les yeux de notre Tigrounet National. Je vais essayer de faire la réciproque… En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements.

-o-o-o-o-

Chapitre 32 – Ne remets pas à demain ce que tu peux faire aujourd'hui.

- « Et si je te disais… » commença Neeve en trébuchant sur les mots. « Si c'était moi qui n'avais pas envie d'avoir un frère ou une sœur parce que je n'étais pas sûre de l'aimer, ce bébé… ? »  
Kojirô regarda la jeune fille assise près de lui sans en croire ses oreilles. Clairement, elle évitait son regard. Non, elle en avait peur. Elle glissait des coups d'œil en biais fréquemment, mais en voyant qu'il la regardait, elle baissait les yeux sur ses mains qui trituraient un bout de coussin. Elle attendait sa réponse, se mordillant les lèvres de nervosité.  
- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas encore chercher ? » explosa soudain Kojirô. Sa voix tonna dans le silence qui était retombé sur la maison et Neeve se tassa sur elle-même. « Franchement, tu penses trop, il faut t'arrêter ! » Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était en colère, mais il savait qu'il était en colère. « Bien sûr que tu vas l'aimer, ce bébé ! Qui n'aime pas les bébés ?»  
- « Ma mère. »  
La remarque sécha net tout emportement Hyûgaesque, tout en provoquant une vague d'indignation. Non seulement cette femme avait abandonné sa fille, mais voilà qu'elle lui filait des complexes !  
- « On s'en fiche de ta mère ! Je l'emmerde, ta mère !» reprit-il tout aussi fortement. « Tu n'es pas ta mère ! Et te connaissant comme je commence à te connaître, tu vas en être gaga de ton frère ! Une véritable mère poule ! » Neeve eut un sourire triste et ravala les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux. Aujourd'hui, elle aimait bien le caractère entier de son demi-frère. En effet, elle n'était pas sa mère et elle allait aimer ce bébé. Au moins essayer, parce qu'elle ne garantissait pas le résultat, surtout si le bébé s'avérait être capricieux ou débile. Kojirô continuait cependant à s'exciter. « Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Sortir des trucs pareils ! Te retourner les tripes à cause d'une question aussi… aussi… tiens, j'en perds mes mots tellement elle est bête, ta question ! C'est toi-même qui me l'a dit sur le banc, que tu aurais aimé avoir un frère ! Ben voilà, tu es servie ! »  
- « C'est marrant… » fit-elle d'une voix encore chevrotante. « Tu sembles être persuadé que ta mère est enceinte et qu'elle aura un fils. »  
- « Bien sûr que ma mère est enceinte. Et je ne veux pas de sœur. Deux comme toi et Natsuko, c'est assez. Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?» grommela-t-il en la dévisageant. Il était encore sous le choc de sa sortie.  
- « Comment es-tu certain qu'elle est enceinte ? Keiko elle-même ne l'est pas. » Elle décida d'ignorer son commentaire sur Nat et elle.  
- « Elle l'est. Elle ne veut juste pas l'admettre. »  
- « Mais comment ? »  
- « J'avais tout juste huit ans quand Mamoru est né, et dix pour Takeru. Je savais qu'elle était enceinte. » Il haussa les épaules.  
- « Tu t'y connais bien, en bébé ? » demanda Neeve.  
- « Ouais ! » Cette fois, il eut un grand sourire. Il aimait bien les bébés.  
- « On sent l'expert… de première main ? » taquina-t-elle. Elle eut droit à un regard à la fois mauvais et amusé.  
- « Oui, je sais comment on fait les bébés, si c'est ce que tu voulais dire. Mais MOI, je faisais référence à de l'utilitaire, genre changer les couches et faire les biberons. »  
- « Et alors, tu sais faire ? »  
- « Oui Hase, je sais faire. Encore une fois, j'étais assez grand pour m'occuper de Takeru lorsqu'il est né. » Son visage se ferma. Pour lui, la naissance de Takeru avait été suivie par la mort de son père et la dépression de sa mère. Il avait dû assumer un bébé de quelques mois, pendant quelques semaines, le temps que Keiko reprît le dessus. Neeve avait compris à quoi il pensait, et posa timidement une main sur son avant-bras. Tiré de ses réflexions sombres, il baissa les yeux sur elle. « Ne pleure pas ! »  
- « Je ne pleure pas ! » le rassura-t-elle en reniflant, ce qui cassa un peu la puissance de son affirmation. Bizarrement, il lui sourit. Un sourire en coin, sincère et tout mignon.  
- « Et puis, c'est moi l'aîné des cousins ! Tiens, une de mes tantes a eu un bébé il y a tout juste cinq mois ! »  
- « Vraiment ? C'est encore toi le plus vieux ? »  
- « Du côté maternel, oui. Du côté de mon père, nous sommes les plus jeunes, mais on se voit rarement. Après tout, mon père était le benjamin de sa famille, alors que Maman est la plus vielle. »  
- « Et elle t'a eu jeune. »  
- « Comme toi…. »  
- « Oui, comme moi… Pour le bien que cela m'a fait… »  
- « Tu ne vas pas te plaindre d'être en vie, non ? »  
- « Non… mais bon… combien de cousin as-tu ? »  
- « Je ne sais pas… »  
- « HEIN ? »  
- « Attends, je compte…. Euh… euh… dix-huit, non dix-neuf en comptant Toya.»  
- « Dix-neuf ? » Neeve était incrédule.  
- « Et ça, ce n'est que les cousins germains. Je ne compte pas les enfants de mes cousins, ou les cousins de mes cousins…. »  
- « Mais comment… dix-neuf ? »  
- « Papa avait un frère et une sœur, et Maman a deux sœurs et un frère… »  
- « Vous êtes de vrais lapins… » bredouilla Neeve. Pour elle qui n'avait ni frère ni cousin, c'était énorme.  
- « Je sais, et je compte bien faire honneur à la tradition familiale ! »  
- « Tu veux des enfants ? Toi ? » s'étonna la jeune fille.  
- « Ben quoi ? » s'offusqua le footballeur.  
- « C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que tu… enfin… Etant comme tu es, enfant de famille nombreuse et tout… »  
- « C'est parce que je suis enfant de famille nombreuse que je veux des enfants. Je ne me vois pas avec un seul gamin. »  
- « C'est marrant, je te vois bien père, mais pas époux… »  
- « Pas besoin d'être marié pour faire un gosse, Hase… » marmonna Kojirô piqué au vif.  
- « Mais ne le prends pas mal comme ça ! » se défendit Neeve.  
- « Mais comment veux-tu que je le prenne ? »  
- « Mais ! Oh et puis mince, comme tu veux ! Crétin ! »  
- « Idiote ! »  
- « Abruti ! Macho ! »  
- « Dindon écervelé ! Le temps que tu trouves un mec qui va t'épouser, j'aurais le temps de faire cinq gamins ! »  
- « Les pauvres ! S'ils te ressemblent ! »  
- « Parce que tu crois qu'il va te faire des gosses, ton sourire colgate de Shun ! »  
Il se prit une gifle magistrale. Il ne l'avait pas vue venir, celle-là. Il avait beau dire qu'elle tapait comme fille, il venait de vérifier qu'à défaut de savoir taper, elle savait gifler. Fort. Aïe.  
- « T'es vraiment trop CON ! » hurla Neeve en montant se réfugier dans sa chambre. En pleurant.

Et merde… Il avait encore réussi à la faire pleurer… Comme c'était original... Soudain la voix d'Ayame surgit dans l'esprit du footballeur : « T'a-t-elle jamais parlé de sa mère ? Ou de son grand-père ? »_Ouais, ben essaye encore…_  
Avec un soupir, il se leva en se massant la joue. Décidément, aïe. Il ne s'était pas pris de gifle depuis ses sept ans… Et encore, sa mère n'avait pas vraiment frappé. Il alla directement à sa chambre et toqua pour la forme. Comme il s'y attendait, elle était étendue sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller. Il s'assit au milieu, sur le bord du lit.  
- « Arrête de pleurer. »  
- « Je t'emmerde ! »  
- « Moi aussi, mais emmerde-moi sans pleurer. »  
- « Pourquoi ? »  
- « Parce que je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. » admit Kojirô.  
- « Ben, tu n'as qu'à pas me faire pleurer. »  
- « D'accord, d'accord ! Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu va avoir plein de bébés avec Shun ou qui tu veux, et ils seront beaux et intelligents. Des petites merveilles humaines. Ça te va, maintenant ? »  
- « T'es vraiment trop con ! » Mais elle souriait. Elle se retourna tout en restant couché. « Tu as la joue toute rouge… »  
- « Tu viens de me mettre une baffe, je te signale. »  
- « Je pensais que tu allais esquiver. »  
- « Je t'ai dit que tu pensais trop. »  
- « La prochaine fois, pense à esquiver. »  
- « La prochaine fois, tu t'en prends une en retour. »  
- « Non. »  
- « Non ? »  
- « Tu tapes trop fort ! »  
- « Ben voilà, c'est réglé. Ne me gifle pas. »  
- « Si. Tu l'as mérité. »  
- « Non. »  
- « Si. »  
- « Hase ! »  
- « Quoi ? »  
- « … rien… J'espère seulement que mon frère ne te ressemblera pas question mauvaise foi. »  
- « J'espère que ma sœur ne te ressemblera pas question soupe au lait. » répliqua Neeve.  
- « Ça sera un garçon. »  
- « Non, une fille. »  
- « Ton père veut un garçon. »  
- « Comment tu sais ça, toi ? »  
- « Il ne veut sûrement pas une seconde fille comme toi. »  
- « Et qu'est-ce que j'ai, hum, qu'est-ce que tu me reproches ? »  
- « Tu veux vraiment savoir ? » Avec un grand sourire goguenard, il se tourna vers elle. « J'espère que tu as du temps, parce que la liste est longue ! » Neeve ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais un gargouillis de ventre l'interrompit.  
- « C'était toi ? »  
- « Non, c'était toi. Hase, tu as mangé à midi ? » demanda Kojirô soupçonneux. Laissée à elle-même toute la journée… Il se doutait que la réponse était non.  
- « Pas vraiment… »  
- « Donc c'était toi. »  
- « Pour une fois. »  
- « Pour une fois… »  
Les deux jeunes adolescents se levèrent. Kojirô remarqua pour la première fois l'état de la chambre de Neeve.  
- « C'est vraiment mal rangé chez toi. »  
- « Et ta chambre ? »  
- « Moi je suis un garçon, c'est normal. »  
Ils continuèrent à s'asticoter en descendant dans la cuisine où Neeve prépara le repas du soir sous l'œil attentif de Kojirô, prêt à bondir pour lui chiper une tranche de tomate ou un bout de viande. La famille rentra en plein combat où Kojirô tentait une approche vers le plat de nouilles sautées. La bataille fit rage jusqu'à ce que Neeve fût prise d'une crise de toux. Shouta l'examina et la dispensa de cours pour encore un jour. La jeune fille essaya d'argumenter, mais cela n'eut pour seul effet que d'augmenter sa tension. Ce qui lui valut un aller simple pour sa chambre… toujours aussi mal rangée…

Le lendemain matin, Kojirô arriva premier aux vestiaires. Kitazume était déjà sur la pelouse en train de mettre des plots et de tendre des cordes. C'était un nouvel arrangement, même pour lui qui signait la fin de quatre ans de coaching avec le même entraîneur. Intrigué, le jeune homme s'approcha en trottinant.  
- « Hyûga, matinal à ce que je vois. »  
- « Euh oui, je voulais m'entraîner pour mon tir. »  
- « Si tu veux. Utilise donc l'autre partie du terrain. » Ainsi congédié sans plus de renseignements, Kojirô alla taper la balle dans les buts adverses. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil en biais pour voir ce que trafiquait Kitazume. Ce dernier se mordait les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire. Hyûga était le moins discret du monde. Il ne savait pas son buteur fétiche curieux, mais c'était amusant de le faire poireauter… pour former le caractère, bien sûr.  
N'y tenant plus, Kojirô prétexta aller boire à la fontaine et s'arrangea pour croiser Kitazume.  
- « Pourquoi des cordes ? »  
- « Pour vous attacher. »  
- « … A quoi ? »  
- « Aux plots. »  
- « … Pour quoi faire ? »  
- « Pour que vous ne bougiez pas, évidemment. »  
- « … Pourquoi ? »  
- « Parce que cette équipe joue plus au rugby qu'au foot et nous allons travailler votre jeu de passe. »  
- « Vous trouvez ? »  
- « Oui, vous n'arrêtez pas de vous mettre en tas. » Kojirô reconnut cette expression aussitôt.  
- « Ne me dites pas que vous écoutez ce que cette…cette… ce qu'elle vous a dit ? »  
- « Mais tout à fait. Cette demoiselle - c'est le mot que tu cherchais, n'est-ce pas ?- a raison. »  
- « Mais elle n'y connaît rien ! » s'écria Kojirô.  
- « Justement, elle apprend les règles du foot par la pratique. Si elle dit que vous vous mettez en tas, c'est que vous le faites. »  
- « Non. » Buté, il défendait son équipe contre le persiflage de cette chipie néophyte et mateuse de cul.  
- « Si tu ne me crois pas, va donc voir les enregistrements des matchs précédents. »  
Les autres joueurs arrivèrent mais personne ne comprenait pourquoi leur capitaine était de mauvaise humeur. Ils se virent attaché aux plots avec interdiction de les faire bouger, et durent jouer un match comme ça. Puisqu'ils n'avaient qu'une liberté relative, ils devaient bel et bien se faire des passes et attendre que le ballon leur soit transmis au lieu d'aller le chercher. Pour un joueur comme Kojirô, cet exercice était des plus frustrants, surtout quand il dut admettre qu'ils se mettaient bel et bien en tas.

La journée se traîna comme ce n'était pas permis. Les cours étaient maintenant officiellement arrêtés et les professeurs ne faisaient plus que des sessions de révision. Kojirô essaya bien de s'intéresser à la chose, mais il avait du mal à se concentrer. Depuis que Neeve s'était imposée indirectement ce matin lors de l'entraînement, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Père mais pas époux. Un ou plusieurs gosses. Se marier… Trouver la bonne personne…  
La question le tarauda jusqu'au dernier cours. Le professeur de maths leur avait distribué un tas de polycopiés avec des séries d'exercices et les laissaient réviser en groupe. Il circulait de table en table pour aider ceux qui coinçaient. Bien entendu, les 3K étaient ensembles.

Kojirô releva la tête de sa feuille d'équations et regarda dehors dans la cour. De l'autre côté, les terrains de volley étaient occupés par des classes en cours de sport. Des matchs mixtes. Sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait, Kojirô se mit à détailler les filles. Leurs shorts de sport réglementaires dévoilaient parfois plus que ce qu'il ne fallait, et il ne put retenir une grimace peu charitable devant des jambes ou des bourrelets disgracieux. Après tout, il était habitué à avoir Neeve sous les yeux qui, malgré tous ses défauts, était au moins plaisante à regarder. Il repéra une fille avec de jolies jambes et une silhouette assez féminine. Petite mais bien proportionnée. Etrangement, il savait la connaître, mais impossible de se rappeler d'où…  
- « Ben alors, qui tu reluques comme ça ? » chuchota Kazuki qui s'était approché de lui pour lui demander un coup de pouce en maths. Il se mit à mater les filles à son tour.  
- « Elle, avec le T-shirt bleu. » Il n'allait tout de même pas s'en cacher, non ? Sa propre mère lui avait dit qu'il reluquait, donc… ben il reluquait…  
- « Ahah… je me disais aussi… »  
- « Qui est-ce ? » Kazuki était capable de différencier les filles à des kilomètres. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas capable de faire ça avec les ballons de foot.  
- « Tu la connais…. » taquina le second attaquant.  
- « Je sais, mais je ne la remets pas. »  
- « St Valentin. » Sorimachi donna l'indice avec un sourire. Il se retourna un instant pour donner un coup de pied à Ken qui se grattait la tête devant la feuille de maths.  
- « … … Attends, la fille des chocolats ? »  
- « Lesquels ? » demanda Ken en s'étirant.  
- « Pour l'équipe. Kazuki, celle du journal ! »  
- « Bingo ! Une pluie de cadeaux ! »  
- « Ta gueule… dis-moi plutôt son nom. »  
- « Kaoru Kusumoto. Pour ce que tu vas en faire… » laissa tomber Kazuki.  
- « Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » bougonna Kojirô.  
- « Enfin, capitaine ! Comme si tu allais lui parler ou autre ! » s'exclama le joyeux luron.  
- « Pourquoi pas ? »  
- « Parce que tu ne le fais jamais ? » tenta Ken. « C'est qui, celle avec les deux couettes ? »  
- « Oh, Ken, tu ne veux pas sortir avec elle. C'est une de mes ex, et elle est chiante… »  
- « Ah… » fit le goal un peu dépité. « Et celle qui vient de servir ? »  
- « Idem. »  
- « Ah… et l'autre, dans le terrain suivant, assise au milieu. »  
- « Idem. »  
- « Mais avec qui tu n'es pas sorti ? » s'insurgea Ken.  
- « La petite ronde là-bas, par exemple. »  
- « Elle n'est pas petite. » remarqua Kojirô en suivant le regard de son copain.  
- « Ni ronde. » conclut Ken. « Elle a l'air marrante. »  
- « On s'en fiche… ce qui est important, c'est de savoir ce que notre Kojirô national va faire avec Miss Kusumoto. »  
- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec elle ? » riposta l'intéressé. Un peu trop fort. Les trois garçons devant eux rigolèrent, ayant apparemment suivi leur conversation.  
- « Oh, tu n'as pas d'idée ? » lança l'un d'eux en se retournant avec un sourire. Kojirô ne sut s'il fallait le prendre mal ou pas. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces manières de s'incruster dans les conversations privées des gens ? D'accord, ils étaient censés être en cours, mais bon… Et puis, depuis quand ce mec se permettait-il d'être familier avec lui ? En y réfléchissant, Kojirô s'en moquait. Ce gars avait une bonne tête. « Elle est mignonne Kusumoto… Plein de gars ont essayé, mais aucun n'a réussi. » reprenait-il.  
- « Ah bon ? »  
- « Tu as tes chances. » dit le second. « Elle est plutôt calée en sport. Et elle est assez intelligente. Elle était dans ma classe au collège. »  
- « Elle est en 1-3, classe B03, si tu veux tout savoir. » termina le troisième.  
- « Donc… ? » reprit Kazuki.  
- « Donc quoi ? »  
- « Et si tu l'invitais au bal de fin d'année ? » proposa Ken, qui regardait toujours la petite-ronde-qui-n'était-ni-petite-ni-ronde-mais-avait-l'air-marrante.  
- « Où ça ? »

Les cinq garçons autour de lui s'esclaffèrent en un silence relativement silencieux. Il n'y avait que Kojirô pour ne pas savoir ce qu'était le bal de fin d'année. Les filles en étaient toutes chamboulées depuis que les tickets avaient été mis en vente. Le bal de fin d'année était, comme son nom l'indiquait si bien, organisé le dernier soir du trimestre avant le mois de vacances de mars. C'était la dernière réunion des classes avant le changement d'année. La tradition et la rumeur voulaient que les couples qui se formaient pour ce bal duraient pour toujours. La vérité était ailleurs. Beaucoup de garçons tentaient leurs chances avec la fille de leurs pensées. En cas de refus ou d'échec, il y avait un grand mois de vacances pour étouffer les ouï-dire et tourner la page. Dans le cas contraire, le nouveau couple avait tout un mois pour sortir ensemble hors de la vue de leurs camarades. Donc oui, statistiquement parlant, les couples qui sortaient ensemble pour la première fois lors de ce bal avaient des chances de durer plus longtemps que les autres. Les filles attendaient donc les invitations des garçons avec impatience.  
- « Ah… » fut la seule réponse du Tigre quand il eut fini de mettre à jour ses fiches sociales. « Je n'aime pas danser… »  
- « Va falloir faire un effort. »  
- « Il faut que tu viennes ! » reprocha Ken, qui sentait le coup venir. « Et pas seul d'ailleurs ! »  
- « Parce que sinon, bonjour la réputation du club de foot. » rajouta Kazuki, enfonçant le clou.  
- « J'y réfléchirai… »  
- « J'ai encore mieux ! On va acheter les tickets ! »  
- « Quoi maintenant ? »  
- « Et oui ! »  
Kojirô ne fut pas sauvé par le gong. A contraire. La cloche sonna à ce moment, les libérant de tout, puisque l'entraînement de l'après-midi était suspendu. Le capitaine se fit harponner, les trois autres gars leur emboîtant le pas. L'un d'entre eux se faisait d'ailleurs asticoter de la même façon par ses deux copains. Il s'avéra que Kazuki avait invité sa copine de seconde année, que Ken avait déjà une cavalière – mais il refusa de révéler le nom de l'élue - et que les deux autres y allaient avec leurs copines régulières. Seul le dernier du trio n'avait pas encore osé demander à la fille dont il était amoureux de venir avec lui.  
Arrivés devant le stand, Kojirô et son compagnon d'infortune ne purent reculer. Ils essayèrent mais des mains surgissaient de toutes parts pour les rattraper quand l'envie d'aller voir ailleurs les prenait. Ils se retrouvèrent poussés devant la table.  
- « Combien de tickets ? » demanda la fille qui tenait la caisse.  
- « Ben deux… » lâcha Kojirô comme si c'était évident. Au ton de la voix, elle releva la tête, n'en croyant ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Le Tigre achetait DEUX billets. Avec qui allait-il aller ? Avait-il une copine ? Le jeune homme soupira lourdement. Les rumeurs de lui et Rai venaient juste de s'enterrer pour de bon. Voilà que cela recommençait…  
Encouragé par le capitaine, l'autre gars acheta ses deux tickets et fila sans demander son reste. Les deux autres saluèrent le trio de footeux avant de s'élancer à sa suite, sûrement pour le pousser à aller inviter la fille. Kojirô fourra ses billets dans son sac, là où il était sûr de ne pas les retrouver et foudroya Ken et Kazuki du regard. Ces derniers souriaient innocemment.  
- « Ce n'était pas trop compliqué, non ? »  
- « Il ne reste plus qu'à inviter Kusumoto, maintenant. »  
- « Qui vous a dit que je voulais y aller avec elle ? » gronda Kojirô.  
- « Oh, parce que tu as quelqu'un d'autre en vue? »  
- « J'ai qui je veux ! Je n'ai qu'à les regarder pour qu'elles disent oui ! »  
- « C'est ça… » Kazuki n'était pas convaincu.

D'expérience, il n'avait jamais vu son ami faire le premier pas vers une fille. Non qu'il en avait besoin. Les filles venaient vers lui, et s'il en trouvait une à son goût, il sortait avec. Sauf que Kojirô n'avait jamais de temps à consacrer à sa copine et tôt ou tard, elle perdait patience. Ou piquait une crise de jalousie devant l'attention qu'il portait au foot. Donc elle lui faisait des reproches, il en avait sa claque, la plaquait sans autre forme d'avertissement et attendait une nouvelle vague de filles pour partir à ce que Ken et Kazuki appelaient « la pêche à la future ex. »

En fait, Kojirô n'avait personne d'autre en vue et avait bien l'intention d'inviter cette Kaoru, mais hors de question de l'avouer. Ce qui le gênait, c'était qu'il ne connaissait rien de cette jeune fille, mis à part le fait qu'elle aimait le sport, savait faire des chocolats et avait de belles jambes. Et s'il se prenait le râteau de sa vie en l'invitant ? Il allait donc tâter le terrain avant. C'était ce que tout bon professionnel du ballon rond faisait.  
- « Bon… à demain ! »  
- « Attends, Kojirô ! » appela Kazuki. « Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué les maths ! Tu viens chez moi ? »  
- « Là maintenant ? »  
- « Ben oui, pas après les examens… »  
- « C'est que j'ai promis à Natsuko de l'aider. Elle passe ses premiers concours dans deux jours donc… » Kojirô laissa sa phrase tomber.  
- « Ah… tu ne peux pas m'expliquer aussi ? » plaida Kazuki.  
- « Je suppose que oui… Ken ? »  
- « Hum, quoi ? » Kojirô et Kazuki regardèrent le gardien qui enfonça précipitamment son portable dans sa poche en rougissant.  
- « Tu attends un appel peut-être ? »  
- « Euuuh… oui… » avoua-t-il.  
- « Donc on y va ? » demanda Sorimachi en s'impatientant. Les cachotteries de Ken commençaient à l'énerver. Ce n'était pas comme s'il sortait avec Britney Spears…  
- « Attends, je dois passer au service administratif. » déclara Kojirô.  
- « Fais vite. On t'attend ici. »  
Kojirô haussa une épaule et tourna le coin du bâtiment. Il venait de mentir, mais s'il avait dit « je vais au studio audio-visuel » il aurait eu des remarques. Parce que le studio audio-visuel était une annexe du bureau du journal de Tôhô et Kusumoto faisait partie du journal. Héhé, il allait faire d'une pierre deux coups. Il entra dans le bâtiment administratif mais ne monta qu'au premier étage. Il suivit un couloir et poussa une porte. Enfin la chance était avec lui ! Comme il l'avait espéré,_elle_ était là et _elle _était seule.  
- « Hyûga-san ? Je peux t'aider ? »  
- « Salut Kusumoto-san ! »  
- « Euh… salut… » Il eut la satisfaction de la voir rougir. « Je peux faire quelque chose ? »  
- « Sûrement. J'ai besoin des enregistrements de nos derniers matchs, s'il te plait. »  
- « Oh bien sûr. Ils doivent être dans la chambre aux archives. » Elle traversa la pièce pour ouvrir une porte donnant sur une seconde pièce sans fenêtre, une sorte de très grand placard.  
- « Déjà archivés ? » s'étonna Kojirô.  
- « Oui, c'est pour gagner de la place. »  
- « Tu me rassures, je pensais presque que tu nous avais mis au débarras direct. » Il lui dédia son sourire le plus sincère et elle rougit encore. _Mignonne !_  
- « Oh, je n'oserais pas ! » Elle eut un sourire en coin et Kojirô se reprit juste à temps avant de se pavaner comme un paon faisant la roue. « Voilà, section foot. Comme tu peux voir, c'est bien rempli. »  
- « … l'étagère est presque vide… » Elle se mit à rire devant son air déçu.  
- « Celle-ci oui, mais pas les trois à côtés ! »_Et c'est là que je ramasse mes dents qui viennent de tomber… Trop con !_ « Les derniers matchs… Ah, la boîte est en haut. » Déjà elle prenait le petit escabeau pour aller chercher l'objet de tous les désirs, mais Kojirô se contenta de lever le bras.  
- « Celle-ci ? » _Mais je suis vraiment trop con, moi ! J'aurais pu lui mater les fesses, pendant qu'elle était sur son escabeau…_  
- « Merci ! Tu as les cassettes des cinq derniers matchs. Est-ce suffisant ? »  
- « Je pense. Sinon je reviendrai. »  
- « Pas de problème. » Elle resta immobile. Kojirô étant devant elle, elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Et le joueur ne semblait pas comprendre qu'elle souhaitait retourner dans la pièce principale. « Euh… je dois te demander de signer un bon… pour les enregistrements. »  
- « Ah… euh… oui. » Le jeune homme fit demi-tour et elle en profita pour passer un rapide coup d'œil sur son arrière… dos… et bas de dos… _Mignon !_

La jeune fille secoua la tête et rougit, surprise par sa propre audace. Mais que voulez-vous ? Quand un garçon du type de Kojirô Hyûga vous montre ses fesses, ben, vous en profitez. Kaoru était agréablement étonnée. Comme tout le monde, elle savait qui était le Tigre, mais comme tout le monde, elle ne l'avait jamais approché. Au départ, quand elle avait rejoint le club journalisme, elle couvrait la section « livres et musique » mais quand le responsable de la section sport avait brusquement déménagé après Noël, elle avait dû changer. Elle aimait le sport en général, donc cela lui allait. Un autre élève s'occupait de la section, et ils s'étaient départagés les activités. Elle n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi il avait insisté pour lui refiler le foot.

Elle avait profité de la St Valentin pour préparer des paquets de chocolats pour toutes les équipes des sports qu'elle couvrait pour aller se présenter à eux. Rapidement, elle avait entendu les rumeurs qui couraient sur Kojirô et son… amabilité. Du coup, elle repoussa encore et encore l'échéance, et bientôt son sac était vide à part le paquet destiné aux footballeurs. Prenant son courage à deux mains – voire six, puisqu'elle appela des copines en renfort - elle alla toquer à la porte. Kojirô Hyûga en personne vint lui crier dessus. Elle lui fourra les chocolats dans les mains le plus délicatement possible et s'enfuit en courant, redoutant le jour où elle devrait aller l'interviewer pour une quelconque raison.  
Aussi fut-elle troublée de non seulement le voir débarquer dans la salle, mais de le voir poli, aimable, voire même dragueur. Il se rappelait de son nom. Ce qui la rendait un peu mal à l'aise. Parce que, mine de rien, un Tigre dragueur, c'était impressionnant.  
- « Voilà, signe le bon. Il faudrait que tu les rendes avant la fin de l'année…si possible…enfin si c'est O.K… » Kaoru se mit à bafouiller devant le regard d'ébène de Kojirô. _Arrête de me regarder comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'être toute nue !_  
- « Euh… je ne peux pas les garder ? Parce qu'avec les exams… »  
- « Euh…euh… euh…euh… » _Super dialogue, quel vocabulaire !_  
- « Allez, sois gentille ! » supplia-t-il. _Je veux bien être gentille si tu es gentil avec moi… Argh mais qu'est-ce que je pense, là? _« Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais disparaître de la surface de la terre. Je serai là en avril. » _Il a vraiment de beaux yeux… Attends, c'est à moi de parler, là ?_ « Enfin, si c'est un problème… » Kojirô fit les yeux de cockers; si ça marchait avec Neeve, ça devait marcher avec Kaoru. Elle resta à le regarder fixement._Apparemment non… Mince… Elle est glaciale… Pourtant c'était bien parti… Je suis si nul que ça en drague ?_  
- « Oui je suis gentille. Non, je veux dire que oui. Non, tu peux les garder. Enfin oui. »  
- « C'est oui ou c'est non ? » Kojirô s'amusa du trouble de la jeune fille en face de lui. Il avait compris qu'il avait une touche. Les touches et lui, c'était une belle histoire d'amour. Au foot comme avec les filles.  
- « Prends tes cassettes, et puis… moi je dois aller travailler ! » Elle lui catapulta presque la boîte entre les mains et se jeta sur une chaise derrière un bureau. Manque de chance, ce n'était pas le sien. Double manque de chance, il avait oublié d'être bête.  
- « Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'appelles Jin Soboya ? » demanda Kojirô en désignant la petite plaque sur le coin du bureau.  
- « Je… je dois… relire son épreuve, voilà pourquoi ! » Kaoru s'empara de la première feuille qui lui tombait sous la main et l'agita victorieusement.  
- « De quoi ça parle ? De sport ? »  
- « Euh… non… en fait, il s'agit du bal de fin d'année. » admit-elle en parcourant l'article des yeux.  
- « Donc ce n'est pas vraiment ta section. » Il s'assit sur le coin du bureau.  
- « Je parle quand même japonais ! » s'indigna Kaoru. _Mais il me cherche ?_  
- « Tu vas y aller ? » Il se pencha un peu vers elle.  
- « Au bal ? Oui bien sûr. Tout le monde y va. C'est tout de même le bal de fin d'année. Et toi ?»_Parlons pour continuer à respirer… Arrête de me coller, je me sens mal…_  
- « Oui… et je me demandais si---»  
La porte de la salle s'ouvrit en grand et un garçon entra en marchant à reculons, les bras chargés de documents.  
- « Jin ? Un coup de main ? » proposa Kaoru en se mettant debout. Kojirô fit la tête quand il la vit faire le tour du bureau pour aider ce fameux Jin Soboya.  
- « Merci ! »  
- « De rien. »  
- « Au fait, Kaoru, je viens de prendre des tickets pour le bal et je me demandais si tu voulais y aller avec moi ? »  
- « ah…euh… c'est que… enfin…. » bredouilla la jeune fille, prise par surprise.  
- « Allez, s'il te plaît ! »  
- « ah…euh… c'est que… enfin…. »  
- « Please ? »  
- « D'a…d'accord. »  
Kojirô serra les dents. Merde, il s'était fait avoir comme un crétin. A trois secondes près, il lui posait la question. Jin Sobaya l'ignorait, mais il ne venait pas de se faire un ami. D'ailleurs le voilà qui se retournait, sentant qu'on ne le regardait pas très agréablement. Doux euphémisme. De la haine pure.  
- « Bon, j'y vais. Je te rends les cassettes dès que possible. » Le buteur sortit de la salle à grandes enjambées. _Et merde !_

Une fois dans la cour, il coupa court vers le portail. Heureusement que Kazuki avait l'œil parce que sinon, Kojirô serait parti sans eux.  
- « Ça s'est mal passé, à l'administration ? » demanda un copain soucieux.  
- « On peut dire ça comme ça… »  
- « Ça tient toujours, pour les maths ? » Prudent, Kazuki posa les bases d'une retraite diplomatique.  
- « Oui, oui… » dit Kojirô d'une voix lasse. « Où est la saucisse ? »  
- « Il arrive, il attend toujours son coup de fil… Je pense qu'il nous monte un bobard et qu'il n'a ni copine ni cavalière. »  
- « Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre… Mais…. »  
Ayame venait de passer le portail. En voyant Ken, elle fit de grands gestes de bras. L'autre idiot répondit, et comme deux crétins qu'ils étaient, ils se mirent à courir l'un vers l'autre, mais à courir au ralenti. Ce qui était extrêmement gênant pour ceux qui sont généralement associés avec la saucisse ralentie… Heureusement, la cour était presque déserte. Mais tout de même… Arrivés à un mètre l'un de l'autre, Ayame laissa son sac tomber au sol et cria :  
- « Rattrape-moi ! » Puis elle sauta sur Ken. Littéralement.  
Ses réflexes de gardien et sa musculature de sportif évitèrent le pire. Ayame avait beau être menue et petite, quand elle sautait, elle sautait. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou du goal, ses jambes autour de sa taille et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes en un gros SMACK sonore.


	34. A l'impossible, nul n'est tenu

Coucou voilà voilà pour cette semaine. Le chapitre 34 est déjà en correction et ma béta-lectrice m'a dit qu'elle l'avait aimé. Le 35 est en début de rédaction.

Rien de bien neuf ici, sauf que le chap 34 ne sera publié que dimanche et pas samedi, puisque je serais sur Lyon pour raison professionnelle.

J'ai perdu beaucoup de mes fidèles revieuses donc Yellou, Genzo, Chacha, Letie, SuperChewbacca, Thokyo. Donc j'espère que vous allez toutes très bien!

Un grand merci à Mangas gril pour son commentaire. Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que cette fic va dépasser les 100 chapitres (horreur!). Et j'attends tes comm avec impatience!

**-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 33 – À l'impossible, nul n'est tenu

- «Je croyais que c'était la copine de Neeve, moi, hein capitaine?»  
- «….Moi aussi…»  
- «… Ben, apparemment, c'est aussi la copine de Ken…»  
- «….»  
- «…Kojirô? »  
- «Je me disais juste que Neeve va être folle furieuse…»  
- «Quelle chance, c'est ta sœur et pas la mienne…» Kazuki se récolta un regard torve. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et se détourna du couple toujours enlacé.  
- «Ken! On y va sans toi!J'ai des maths à me faire expliquer, moi!»  
- «… Ah euh, oui, non, j'arrive.» répondit le gardien en reposant Ayame par terre.  
- «Moi aussi!» chantonna-t-elle gaiement en récupérant son sac. Puis elle se pendit au bras de Ken. Il était si grand et elle si petite que leur couple faisait penser à un Laurel et Hardy, sauf qu'Ayame n'était pas grosse. Kojirô avait du mal à croire qu'ils sortaient ensemble.  
- «Vous êtes ensemble?» finit-il par demander.  
- «Nous sommes présentement côte à côte.» glissa la jeune fille en se méprenant volontairement sur le sens de la question.  
- «Sakamoto, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.»  
- «Donc tu devrais savoir que je ne répondrai pas à ta question.»  
- «Neeve est au courant?»  
- «Au courant de quoi?» Ayame continuait dans le rôle de l'innocence aveugle.  
- «Je sens que c'est encore moi qui vais trinquer…» soupira Kojirô en s'éloignant. Les trois autres lui emboîtèrent le pas.  
- «Donc, c'est toi la fameuse cavalière du bal?» demandait Kazuki.  
- «Moi? Peut-être…» Ayame eut un sourire malicieux. «Tu verras si j'y suis ou pas.»  
- «Mais je ne comprends pas! Pas plus tard que cette après-midi, Ken reluquait les filles qui jouaient au volley!»  
- «KAZUKI!» s'écria Ken en rougissant.  
- «Ah bon?» Ayame ne semblait ni étonnée ni jalouse. «Tu en as repéré une?»  
- «Peut-être.»  
- «Elle est mignonne?»  
- «Ça fait aller.»  
- «… Attends, tu n'es pas en colère que ton copain regarde les autres filles?» s'enquit l'avant d'une voix incrédule.  
- «Non… pourquoi, je devrais?»  
- «En général les autres filles n'aiment pas ça.»  
- «Mais je ne suis pas les autres filles…» commenta Ayame.  
- «Vraiment?» ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Kojirô depuis sa place en solitaire devant tout le monde.  
- «Et oui. Et puis comme ça, je peux moi aussi regarder les mecs…» Kojirô s'arrêta et fixa Ayame.  
- «Sauf que j'ai l'idée que tu ne fais pas que regarder!!»  
- «En effet…»  
- «AIE! Mais laissez mes fesses tranquilles, bande de cochonnes!» s'insurgea Kazuki en se massant là où Ayame venait de le pincer.  
- «C'est parce qu'elles sont mignonnes, tes fesses.»  
- «Touche celles de ton copain!»  
- «Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation.» Ayame glissa sa main dans la poche arrière du pantalon de Ken. Kojirô comprit au petit soubresaut de son gardien qu'il venait aussi de se faire pincer le postérieur. Décidément, il n'y croyait pas. Wakashimazu et Sakamoto étaient en train de mijoter quelque chose de pas net.  
- «Sakamoto, qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Tôhô?»  
- «Je venais voir Ken, bien sûr.» répondit-elle aussitôt, mais Kojirô capta l'échange convenu entre le «nouveau couple.»  
- «Et pourquoi est-ce que tu viens chez moi?»  
- «Pour voir Neeve, bien sûr.»  
- «Bien sûr…» Il sentait le coup fourré à plein nez. Il savait qu'ils savaient qu'il se doutait de quelque chose, mais les deux n'avoueraient jamais ni le oui ni le quoi de l'histoire. Et Kojirô n'aimait pas les magouilles dans son dos. C'était le mettre devant le fait accompli et il détestait ça.

Devant chez lui, un scooter noir était garé. Une grande colère froide s'empara de lui. Déjà qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Se faire voler sa future copine et se taper le copain de sa sœur le même jour…  
- «Vous étiez au courant?»  
- «Mais que dis-tu, capitaine? Je n'ai jamais rencontré, ce…ce…»  
- «Fujita.» souffla Ayame  
- «Fujita.» se défendit pauvrement Ken.  
- «Qui t'a dit que je parlais de lui?»  
- «Et de quoi d'autrevoulais-tu parler?» demanda Ayame. Kojirô grommela dans sa barbe en montant les marches et en ouvrant la porte. La jeune fille le suivait de près.  
- «Bonjour!» clama-t-elle très fort.  
Venant du salon, une série de bruits indiqua une présence humaine.  
- «Ayame?Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?» questionna Neeve en pointant son nez sur le palier.  
- «Je viens t'aider à réviser!»  
- «Merci… mais… euh… Shun est là et il m'aide déjà.»  
- «Encore mieux! Il va pouvoir m'aider aussi!» Ayame attrapa Ken et Kojirô par le bras et les tira jusqu'à la table du salon où Shun était assis, Natsuko à ses côtés. «Voyons voir… Shun ne bouge pas! Neeve, mets-toi à sa gauche en bout de table et moi, je me pose à ta droite, juste en face de Shun. Hyûga-san, tu devais expliquer des trucs à Natsuko et Sorimachi, n'est-ce pas? Natsuko-chan, ma chérie, tu vas devoir te mettre en face de Neeve. Donc Hyûga, tu te mets à côté de ta sœur, et Sorimachi se pose là, à côté de Shun. Ken, entre moi et Natsuko.Shun, voici Sorimachi et lui c'est Wakashimazu! Les gars, voici Fujita. Allez tous au boulot!»

Ayame poussa, posa et organisa son petit monde qui eut la stupidité de se laisser faire sans rien dire. Il fallait dire que personne n'avait le courage de l'interrompre. Ken et Kazuki en profitèrent pour dévisager le fameux Shun Fujita qui en fit autant. Comme par hasard, les trois se prirent en grippe au premier regard. Neeve essaya de protester, mais Ayame lui coupa la parole en déchargeant son sac de cours et en harponnant Shun sur le sujet de la physique-chimie.

Kojirô s'assit en notant qu'Ayame avait pensé à mettre Sorimachi comme bouchon entre lui et l'autre abruti. Avec un soupir, il se tourna vers sa petite sœur et commença à lui expliquer ses maths. Kazuki oscillait donc entre la physique de dernière année de collège – qui bizarrement ne lui rappelait rien… avait-il vraiment étudié ça? – et les maths de dernière année de primaire – qu'il trouva, avec un soulagement certain, facile. Ken préparait du thé dans la cuisine. Kazuki se dévissa le cou et le vit en train de rire silencieusement. Il se leva pour l'aider.  
- «Pstt, c'est quoi cette manœuvre?» chuchota-t-il.  
- «Technique de rupture numéro un: ne pas laisser Neeve et son abruti seul à seule… et Kojirô face à lui.» répondit Ken tout aussi doucement. «Ayame a entendu une de ses conversation téléphoniques où il proposait à Neeve de passer l'aider travailler. Sauf qu'elle ne savait pas quand.C'est pour cela que j'attendais son appel.» Ce que Ken ne dit pas, c'est qu'Ayame avait également commencé à appliquer les techniques de rupture numéro deux et trois.  
- «Mais vous êtes timbrés!» Kazuki était admiratif devant le côté tordu du plan. «Donc vous ne sortez pas ensemble?»  
- «L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.»  
- «C'est oui ou c'est non?»  
- «Pourquoi tiens-tu à savoir?Serais-tu intéressé par Ayame?» taquina Ken.  
- «Non… on se ressemble trop… dragueur et dragueuse ne font pas bon ménage... En fait, elle est pire que moi!»  
- «Tu l'as dit bouffi!»  
- «Ce n'est pas ton style…» grommela Kazuki.  
- «Comment ça?»  
- «Ce n'est ni ton style de fille, ni ton style de sortir avec une fille et de reluquer les autres.»  
- «Disons que j'ai décidé de changer de style.»  
- «Moi je dis que cela ne va pas t'aller.» prévint l'attaquant, inquiet pour son ami.  
- «On verra, on verra.»  
Les deux garçons regagnèrent la table où une ambiance studieuse régnait. Kojirô avait fini avec Natsuko et s'occupa de Kazuki et Ken. Ce dernier remarqua que Shun suivait d'une oreille assez attentive les explications du buteur. Après tout, lui aussi était en première année de lycée. Au point qu'il ne put s'empêcher de commenter un point:  
- «Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réduis pas l'équation d'abord?»  
Surpris Kojirô releva le nez de son brouillon sur lequel il griffonnait.  
- «C'est inutile, si on applique la formule avant.»  
- «Mais tu ne peux pas appliquer cette formule, toutes les conditions ne se vérifient pas. Il faut d'abord démontrer que---.»  
- «Ben non, pas si tu fais un raisonnement par récurrence avant.»  
Shun ne trouva rien à dire, principalement parce que Kojirô avait raison. Les deux le savaient et l'ambiance allait tourner en vinaigrette bientôt.  
- «Bon Shun, on s'en fout des maths!» s'écria soudain Ayame. «On se concentre… Bio-o-lo-gie!»  
- «Quoi, tu as déjà fini la chimie?»  
- «Non, mais j'en ai marre. Et puis Ken va m'aider ensuite, il est bon.» A ses côtés, Ken eut un petit sourire.  
- «Mais…» reprit Fujita. «Il n'y a rien à réviser en bio, c'est tout facile.»  
- «Pas quand tu n'as pas suivi un cours de l'année…» susurra Neeve.  
- «Comment?» Shun était indigné et fusillait les deux jeunes filles du regard. «Ce n'est pas très sérieux, ça.» Pour une fois, Kojirô était d'accord avec lui, même s'il était mal placé pour faire des reproches. Lui-même n'était pas un modèle de discipline.  
- «Mais c'est nul la bio!» gémit Neeve  
- «Oui, genre comment saute la sauterelle,» reprit Ayame.  
- «Comment respire la grenouille…» continua Neeve.  
- «Comment pète le lapin…» termina Ayame avant d'éclater de rire avec son amie.  
- «Bah, je peux te filer mes fiches de l'an dernier.» proposa Ken.  
- «Oh c'est trop chou!» Et Ayame plaqua un autre smack sur les lèvres du gardien.  
En parfaite harmonie, Neeve et Natsuko laissèrent leurs crayons s'échapper de leurs doigts et rouler sous la table. Elles regardèrent les deux décoller leurs lèvres, avec la bouche grande ouverte et un air choqué.  
- «Neeve, ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler une mouche.» taquina Ayame.  
Neeve obéit en silence, Natsuko l'imita et toutes deux se renfrognèrent. Un ange passa. Etrangement. Neeve tourna ostensiblement le dos à Ayame qui encore plus étrangement, eut un grand sourire. Encore une fois, elle et Ken échangèrent un regard. Puis elle se pencha vers lui et se mit à l'aider en anglais.

Le groupe travailla encore peut-être une heure avant que Shun, le premier à partir, ne donnât le signal. Neeve le raccompagna à la porte et Ayame sauta sur Kojirô.  
- «Chuuuut! ramène-toi!» Interloqué, il se laissa traîner encore une fois jusque dans sa chambre. Apparemment Ayame aimait traîner les gens. Elle ferma la porte derrière eux, vérifiant une dernière fois que personne n'était dans le coin.Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et soupira. _Quoi encore?_  
- «Bon, à partir de maintenant, ne mentionne plus Shun à Neeve.»  
- «Hein? Quoi?Mais qu'est-ce que tu manigances à la fin?»  
- «Fais comme je te dis!»  
- «Mais de toute façon, je ne parle pas de ce mec. A Neeve ou à quiconque. Je ne gâche pas ma salive pour des trucs inintéressants.»  
- «Bien dit! Et maintenant, essaye d'avoir Ken et Sorimachi au maximum ici.»  
- «Pourquoi?»  
- «Parce que…»  
- «Je n'ai pas très envie de tenir la chandelle…»  
- «Oh, mais je ne serai pas là!»  
- «Pourquoi?»  
- «Parce que Neeve va me faire la tête.»  
- «Et c'est une bonne chose?»  
- «Mais oui!»  
- «Comment ça?»  
- «Il faut vraiment tout t'expliquer, toi! Bon… je te dis tout mais défense de mettre Sorimachi au courant!»  
- «Pourquoi?»  
- «Parce qu'il ne sait pas mentir.»  
- «Lui? Il jongle avec ses copines!»  
- «Ce qui ne fait pas de lui un menteur. Au fond, c'est un gentil garçon…»  
- «Encore un truc de mauvais ou gentil garçon… va falloir que vous m'expliquiez ça…» grommela Kojirô en sentant un mal de tête puissant arriver.  
- «Une chose à la fois. Donc promis?»  
- «Ouais. De toute façon je me doute que cela va être trop compliqué pour sa petite tête.» Ayame eut un sourire coquin.  
- «Bon, Neeve pense que Ken et moi sortons ensemble.»  
- «Mais vous l'êtes, oui ou non?»  
- «Là n'est pas la question. L'important c'est que nous… soyons convaincants.»  
- «Donc non… Mais vous vous amusez.» Ayame élargit son sourire mais ne dit rien. Malgré lui, Kojirô sourit. _Ces deux là…Pas un pour rattraper l'autre._  
- «Donc, elle va me faire la tête. Elle va aller se plaindre près de Shun qui va lui dire un truc du genre «c'est normal, c'est un footeux, c'est un gros con.» J'aimerais bien qu'il ajoute que je suis une marie-couche-toi-là, mais je ne pense pas qu'il osera. Quoi qu'il en soit, Neeve va mal le prendre, et va défendre Ken… ou moi… Elle va donc faire la tête à Shun. A ce moment, Ken et moi allons rompre. En fait, je vais le larguer. Donc il va être malheureux. Neeve étant Neeve, elle va se sentir coupable et tout faire pour le consoler. Si tu vois Ken essayer de s'incruster chez toi, c'est normal, c'est pour accentuer le côté «j'ai besoin d'amour.» Shun va être jaloux, il va faire une scène et Neeve en aura décidemment marre et va le virer. Une bonne fois pour toute!»  
- «…» Kojirô reçut le tout comme une claque. Il mit une minute à assimiler le stratagème.  
- «Euh… pourquoi veux-tu que Kazuki reste ici aussi?» Ce n'était qu'une des nombreuses questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit.  
- «Parce que je suis trop forte. Je vais me comporter comme une Sorimachi. Style «Je sors avec toi, mais je ne suis pas sérieuse.» Techniquement, je vais le larguer pour un autre mec moins collant. Ken va jouer les effondrés de service. Peut-être que Sorimachi va réaliser que ce qu'il fait n'est peut-être pas mauvais, mais ce n'est sûrement pas bien. Qu'il fait souffrir toutes ces filles.»  
- «Ah ouais…attends…euh… euh… mais c'est tordu, ton histoire!!!» Kojirô oscillait entre la colère et le rire.  
-«Je suis très fière de mon plan, alors tu n'as pas intérêt à venir me critiquer.»  
Le footballeur se massa les tempes. Chose promise, chose due. Il avait mal à la tête.  
- «Ayame, tu commences à me faire douter du bien-fondé de tout ce tralala.»  
- «Non, Shun n'aime plus Neeve.»  
- «Comment le sais-tu?»  
- «Parce que pour la première fois, je l'ai vu en train de flirter avec une autre fille.»  
- «Le salaud.»  
- «Exact.»  
- «Ben, alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu me casses les coui…pieds… Montre à Neeve qu'il drague les autres et elle le largue! C'est plus simple!»  
- «Non. La fille avec qui il flirte ne le fait que dans le dos de Neeve. Devant elle, elle fait comme si c'est tout beau, tout gentil. Ecoute, si j'en suis arrivée là, c'est parce que c'est la seule solution.»  
- «D'accord, d'accord… Je vais organiser des séances révisions chez moi, ça te va?»  
- «Oui.»  
- «Ayame?»  
- «Tiens, je suis Ayame maintenant?»  
- «Je ne peux plus te respecter maintenant que je connais la noirceur de ton âme.»  
- «Quel poète! Mais moi, je vais continuer à t'appeler Hyûga. Juste Hyûga.»  
- «Pourquoi?»  
- «J'ai mes raisons.» Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et eut le plus étrange des sourires jamais vus sur son visage.  
- «… Tu es consciente que Neeve va te faire la gueule?»  
- «Oui.»  
- «Et tu es d'accord?» Ayame soupira lourdement.  
- «Il le faut bien. Je sais qu'elle me pardonnera, mais cela va être dur.» Kojirô vit la tristesse dans les yeux de la jeune fille et se dit que c'était beau, une amitié comme ça. «De toute façon, cela va être les vacances bientôt!Elle va m'oublier! » reprit la jeune fille, en se forçant. Cependant, il décida de changer de sujet rapidement.  
- «Bien… Je disais donc… Quels sont tes autres plans?»  
- «Hum?» Elle haussa les sourcils.  
- «Je me doute que si tu imagines un truc si sophistiqué, tu as plus d'objectifs en tête. Donc je veux tout savoir.»  
- «Non… Il faut que tu joues l'innocent!»  
- «Quoi? Tu penses que je ne peux pas ---.»  
- «Mentir? Non, tu ne peux pas. Tu es, toi aussi, un gentil garçon.»  
- «Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça!» s'exclama Kojirô.  
- «Allez, ce n'est… JE N'Y CROIS PAS!» tonna soudain Ayame en milieu de phrase.  
- «Hein? Quoi?»  
- «Ta plante verte!»  
- «Ma quoi? Ho ça…euh….»  
Ayame s'était emparée du pot qu'elle venait tout juste d'offrir à Kojirô.  
- «Dis-moi que tu l'as arrosé, au moins une fois!» implora-t-elle.  
- «Bien sûr! Qu'est-ce que tu crois!?»  
- «Je crois que tu es vraiment nul pour les mensonges! Va me remplir cette coupelle d'eau immédiatement!!!»

Kojirô détala sans demander son reste. Mince, elle lui avait donné la peur de sa vie en hurlant comme ça. Il revint avec le récipient mi-plein et le posa sur le coin de son bureau où il avait planqué… euh non, qu'il avait dégagé pour la plante. Il remit le pot dedans.  
- «Voilà, satisfaite?»  
- «Présente-lui des excuses!» ordonna Ayame, le plus sérieusement du monde.  
- «… tu te fous de moi, là?»  
- «Est-ce que j'en ai l'air?»  
- «Malheureusement, non.»  
- «Je t'ai dit de parler à ta plante!»  
- «Tu m'as dit de communiquer!»  
- «Arhem!»  
- «Ben, moi je communique pas verbalement avec ma plante!» s'emporta Kojirô. «Est-ce que j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux avec ma plante!? D'abord, je l'emmerde, ma plante. C'est l'amour vache! Tu connais?»  
- «… Toi, tu viens de te faire jeter par une fille.»  
- «Même pas!» Comment pouvait-elle lire comme ça en lui? C'était effrayant.  
- «M'ouais… je ne suis pas convaincue. Mais je te le répète, si cette plante meurt, c'est foutu pour toi. Tu peux te faire moine.»  
- «Neeve!» beugla Kojirô en entendant des pas monter.  
- «Quoi?»  
- «Viens chercher la folle qui te sert de meilleure amie!»  
- «Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux?» Neeve entra, aimable comme une porte de prison. «Pourquoi est-ce que tu es en colère?»  
- «Parce qu'il vient de me passer un savon.» coupa Ayame. «Comme celui que tu t'apprêtais à me passer. Ne pas toucher Ken, ne pas jouer avec ses sentiments… et patati et patata.»  
- «Il a raison.» gronda Neeve. «Je ne veux pas à avoir à choisir entre lui ou toi. Je ne veux pas avoir à te reprocher quoi que ce soit.»  
- «Tout ira bien, tu vas voir…» Elle serra Neeve dans ses bras et Kojirô vit ça comme un signe d'au revoir. « Bon, Ken, tu es prêt?»  
- «Oui, Kazuki aussi!»  
- «Allez, tous dehors! Laissons la joyeuse famille en paix.»  
Neeve et Kojirô se retournèrent en entendant un ricanement. Mais impossible de savoir si c'était Ken ou Kazuki. Cinq secondes après, la tornade Sakamoto-Wakashimazu était loin dans la rue. Neeve et Kojirô se regardèrent.  
- «Tu---tu as vraiment passé un savon à Ayame?»  
- «Euh… oui… Un tout petit!» ajouta-t-il un peu précipitamment. Kojirô ne voulait pas se mettre Neeve à dos.  
- «…Merci…»  
- «…ah bon? Tu n'es pas en colère?»  
- «Contre elle, pas toi…»  
- «Ah bon. C'est bien.»  
- «Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je lui ai dit de ne pas s'approcher de tes copains, je te le jure!» Neeve s'accrocha à son bras en le suppliant du regard. _Quoi? Elle pense que je suis en colère contre elle?_  
- «Ne t'inquiète pas… Ken est un grand garçon, il devrait savoir ce qu'il fait.»  
- «… j'espère…»  
- «Pfffffffffffffff… J'ai mal à la tête… Passe-moi un de tes cachets.»  
- «Oui Hyûga-san.»  
- «Oh là, tu es bien obéissante!»  
- «Si tu as mal à la tête… je ne vais pas m'acharner sur un ennemi à terre.»

Mercredi passa en un éclair et ce fut le jeudi fatidique pour Natsuko. Elle passait ses premières épreuves pour le concours d'entrée au collège. La pression était énorme pour elle, parce que cette première banque d'épreuves était celle pour le collège Tôhô et ses deux autres premiers choix. Elle enchaînait après avec une seconde banque d'épreuves pour les collèges publics. De leurs côtés, Kojirô et Neeve commençaient leurs examens de fin d'année lundi. Le jeune homme en avait pour quatre jours complets, et Neeve pour toute la semaine. Bien qu'elle soit déjà admise dans un lycée, elle devait toutefois passer le test national, écrit comme oral.

Elle se savait mal préparée. Sa poussée de fièvre l'avait clouée au lit, et même maintenant, elle se sentait incapable de fournir des efforts constants, physiques ou intellectuels, pendant toute une journée. Elle commençait à stresser, ce qui la rendait agressive. En y rajoutant les soucis qu'elle se faisait de savoir Ken et Ayame ensemble, elle était juste prête à bondir au moindre dérangement. Kojirô étant Kojirô, n'aimant pas se faire prendre à rebrousse-poil, la cohabitation des deux adolescents était donc électrique.

Plusieurs fois, Kojirô se dit qu'il allait lui raconter tout le manège d'Ayame. Histoire de la calmer un peu. Mais il n'osait pas. Il faisait une confiance aveugle en Ayame en ce qui concernait Neeve et Shun, et il ne voulait pas tout faire rater. De son côté, Natsuko avait assez mal prit de votre «son amoureux» compter fleurette à une autre fille. Au fond d'elle-même, la jeune adolescente avait compris que ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour le goal n'était qu'une tocade de gamine, mais elle aurait préféré avoir cette révélation à un autre moment que deux jours avant ses examens.

Mamoru et Takeru marchèrent donc sur des œufs pendant toute une semaine. Ils allaient toujours à l'école, officiellement encore ouverte, mais les cours étant eux officieusement terminés. Shouta se fit assaillir de toute part, chacun voulant un dernier coup de main en maths ou physique. Keiko se contenta de cuisiner de bons petits plats et de décharger les trois grands d'un maximum de responsabilités, pour qu'ils se concentrent sur leurs révisions. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle réalisa que Neeve avait pris sur elle la majeure partie des tâches ménagères. Sans qu'on le lui demande, depuis le déménagement, elle s'occupait des lessives et du ménage et aidait beaucoup à la cuisine.

Ce fait toucha énormément Keiko. Depuis la colère de Neeve, la mère de famille avait voulu avoir une discussion «entre femmes» avec sa belle-fille. Mais l'occasion n'était jamais la bonne et Keiko redoutait de voir cette échéance repoussée jour après jour. Elle aimait sincèrement la jeune fille. Elles n'étaient pas aussi proches l'une de l'autre qu'elle l'aurait souhaité cependant. La jeune fille dissimulait ses véritables pensées et sentiments derrière ses sourires et sa bonne humeur, en une sorte de protection permanente. Keiko avait tout de suite repéré cette coquille. Kojirô avait la sienne, après tout, plus visible certes, mais Keiko était maintenant experte en repérage de coquille. Elle se doutait bien que cela venait du manque de présence féminine dans ses années ado. Surtout que Shouta n'était pas forcément le père le plus … à même… de négocier une jeune demoiselle en plein crise de croissance.  
Keiko avait totalement accepté cette situation. Elle essayait de prendre contact avec la planète Neeve qui orbitait autour d'elle en une trajectoire elliptique: tantôt loin, tantôt près. Neeve voulait une présence maternelle, mais ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette belle-mère. Keiko se doutait aussi que la jeune fille ne voulait pas l'accaparer et rendre jaloux les petits. Quand Neeve était venue la voir toute timide pour lui demander de lui apprendre à coudre, Keiko avait senti son cœur fondre. Elle était d'accord avec la définition de son époux: Neeve avait de l'ADN de chat. Une telle indépendance, mais un tel désir de ronronner.

Elle se promit d'emmener Neeve pour une journée shopping-beauté. Sans Natsuko. Pour tisser des liens plus forts entre elles. Pour lui parler de sa grossesse aussi. Shouta n'avait pas osé le lui demander, mais elle sentait qu'il ne savait juste pas comment aborder le sujet avec elle. Son nouveau mari et elle avaient eu de longues discussions sur l'éducation de leurs cinq enfants. Shouta avait été honnête: Evelyn avait été, et était, toujours un sujet tabou dans la famille Hase. Keiko ne comprenait pas comment ou pourquoi élever sa fille sans aucune idée de qui était sa mère, mais elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose.

Keiko avait compris que derrière la colère de sa belle-fille face à cette grossesse imminente, il y avait de la peur. Cela s'était vu dans ses yeux. Elle était terrifiée. L'adulte eut un sourire triste: qui pouvait avoir peur d'un bébé? Mais son sourire se fit plus doux. Jamais elle ne le lui dirait, mais elle avait été extrêmement surprise de voir Kojirô partir à la recherche de Neeve de lui-même, sans qu'on le lui demande. Le fait même qu'il s'inquiète suffisamment pour elle pour qu'il décroche de son monde footballistique était presque un exploit.

C'était intéressant de les voir évoluer l'un à côté de l'autre. Doucement, leurs carapaces se rencontraient et les frictions provoquées, si violentes et coléreuses qu'elles soient, finissaient toujours par morceler leurs protections. Pour Kojirô comme pour Neeve, ce re-mariage était une très bonne chose.

Libre! Il serait libredemain soir ! Le Tigre avait survécu à une année scolaire de plus. Encore deux. Plus que deux! Demain, Kojirô avait son examen d'anglais et dans l'après-midi, les maths. Finir par sa matière préférée était un bon signe. Encore un dernier coup de collier et il serait libre! Un mois de vacances! Hourrah!

Le jeune homme avait déjà son planning tout fait. Comme d'habitude, il allait passer voir sa tante maternelle qui habitait à la campagne, dans une grande maison. Contrairement à ses trois benjamins qui restaient tout le mois, lui n'y passait que trois jours. Une fois ses devoirs familiaux remplis, il partait pour Okinawa pour s'entraîner dans le complexe de son ancien coach, Kira. Ken, Kazuki et Takeshi faisaient partie du voyage. Malheureusement, ils ne restaient qu'une semaine, puis ils revenaient chez eux. Bah, il trouverait sûrement quelque chose à faire. Comme transformer une chambre d'ami en chambre à bébé. Neeve allait chez sa grand-mère, ce qui permettait aux parents de passer un peu de temps ensemble. Kojirô se doutait qu'avec la grossesse de sa mère, ce tête-à-tête était une occasion en or. Bientôt, ils auraient un bébé. Mais pour le moment, il devait réviser son anglais.  
- «Hase! HASE!» gueula-t-il depuis la porte d'entrée.  
- «QUOI?JE SUIS ICI! » obtint-il en réponse  
- «C'EST OU, ICI?»  
- «Kojirô, chuuut!» pesta sa mère en lui donnant un grand coup de torchon quand il vint l'embrasser. «Elle est avec Natsuko.»  
- «Ah… désolé.» Il lui fit un petit sourire en coin pas désolé du tout et bondit dans les escaliers. Neeve était bel et bien dans la chambre de sa petite sœur.  
- «Tu tombes bien, il nous faut un avis masculin.» Kojirô prit peur. Ce n'est pas un truc à dire à un garçon. Il entra dans la chambre avec la lenteur d'un animal qui sait qu'il va à l'abattoir.  
- «Ouuuiiiiii?»  
- «Est-ce que tu préfères le bleu ou le blanc?» interrogea Natsuko en faisant passer devant elle un débardeur blanc et un autre bleu. Sa chambre était dans une pagaille sans nom. Neeve, assisse sur le lit, farfouillait dans un tas de vêtements à la recherche de quelque chose.  
- «Essaye aussi celui-ci!» Natsuko attrapa un nouveau top.  
- «Alors, bleu, blanc ou blanc?»  
Kojirô pâlit. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait dire. Bleu, blanc, jaune, rose à pois orange, il s'en fichait. Mais Neeve lui jetait un regard assassin. Il se retint de soupirer et se prêta au jeu. _Et qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que je suis un mauvais frère…_ Il s'assit sur le bureau de sa sœur et examina les objets du dilemme.  
- «C'est pour quelle occasion?» Kojirô savait au moins que les filles s'habillaient différemment selon qu'elles aillent au ciné ou faire du shopping. Même si pour lui, c'était une différence ridicule. Un jean et un T-shirt faisaient _toujours_ l'affaire.  
- «La boum de Romi. Après les concours.» _Ah bon… et maintenant, je dis quoi?_  
- «Ah… pourquoi est-ce que tu choisis ta tenue maintenant?»  
- «Parce que si je n'ai rien de bien, il faudra que j'aille faire du shopping.» lâcha la toute jeune fille d'un ton frisant l'incompréhension irritée. _Mais tu as déjà plein de vêtements, sans compter ceux de Neeve. _Kojirô sentit qu'il ne fallait pas répondre à ça et se contenta de répondre à la première question.  
- «Prends le bleu. Je préfère cette couleur.»  
- «Ah… donc il faut que je change de jupe.»  
- «Ah bon? Elle est très bien ta jupe.»  
- «Non, je ne peux pas mettre la ceinture qui va avec le top bleu.»  
- «Ben… ne mets pas la ceinture.»  
- «Non, il me faut la ceinture…»  
- «Ah bon.»  
- «Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, avec cette jupe?»  
- «Non, c'est trop court.» affirma Kojirô.  
- «Mais non…»  
- «Mais si. Natsuko, je t'interdis de mettre cette jupe. Jette-la immédiatement!»  
- «Bon, et celle-ci?»  
- «Bleu et noir?» s'étonna Neeve.  
- «Tu as raison. Et si je mettais le haut blanc en gardant la jupe noire?»  
Kojirô ferma les yeux.Il ne voulait pas voir que sa petite sœur se transformait en jeune fille, accro à la mode. Pourquoi prenait-elle les côtés les plus ridicules et ennuyeux des filles? Et puis, il voulait lui donner la chance de se changer en paix. Il avait remarqué que Natsuko devenait de plus en plus pudique.  
- «Attends, je sais!» s'écria subitement Neeve. «Ne bouge pas!» Elle sortit de la chambre et revenait moins d'une minute plus tard en agitant une jupe en faux velours rose pale.  
- «Cette jupe est juste un peu trop petite pour moi. Je te la donne. Si tu la mets avec…. ce haut blanc… là et cette ceinture… avec ce sac… et tes bottines blanches… voilà!»  
Kojirô ouvrit les yeux. Oui, c'était une jupe avec un haut et une ceinture. Oui, Natsuko était mignonne, mais pas plus ou moins qu'avant. Y avait-il une vraie différence?  
- «Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?» demandèrent les deux filles en se tournant vers lui.  
- «Pas mal.» répondit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait être convaincu. «Mais j'aimerais bien te voir dans cette jupe…» railla-t-il en fixant Neeve.  
- «Comment ça?»  
- «Si elle va si bien à Natsuko, je doute fortement que tu rentres dedans. Un peu trop petite pour toi, mon œil!»  
- «Mais si, Môsieur! Je rentre dedans! Parfaitement, Môsieur!» s'indigna Neeve.  
- «C'est ça, c'est ça…»  
- «Mais ce n'est pas vrai!! Natsuko, file-moi cette jupe.» Natsuko fit descendre la jupe. Son haut était assez grand pour couvrir ses cuisses. Cependant, elle enfila vite un bas de jogging. De toute façon, Kojirô ne la regardait pas. Les bras croisés, l'air complètement goguenard, il défiait Neeve du regard. Cette fois–ci, il se contrefichait de la notion d'intimité. Cette dernière rosit un peu.  
- «Tourne-toi.»  
- «Pas une chance…»  
- «Ferme les yeux.»  
- «Tu vas tricher…»  
- «Je ne vais pas de laisser te rincer l'œil, non plus?» Kojirô haussa les épaules. Neeve fit la moue et trouva une solution qui lui permettait de sauver la face sans se soumettre. Elle attrapa un grand T-shirt qui servait de chemise de nuit à Natsuko – le même que Ken lui avait gagné – et le passa. Le vêtement lui tombait presque à mi-cuisse. Elle put ainsi faire glisser sa jupe d'uniforme et enfiler l'autre. Elle se trémoussa un peu et se mordit les lèvres, mais elle réussit à fermer les boutons.  
- «Voilà! Elle me va parfaitement!» Elle souleva le T-shirt pour prouver à Kojirô que la jupe lui allait. C'était sûr, question taille et hanche, cela passait. Juste. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle éternue mais cela passait…  
- «Tu rigoles! J'ai des boxers plus longs que ça!» rétorqua Kojirô en lorgnant sur la paire de gambettes. Neeve s'empourpra et renfila sa jupe d'uniforme direct.  
- « C'est pour ça que j'ai dit qu'elle était un peu trop petite pour moi.» Elle rougit encore.  
- «Ce n'est pas petite, c'est minuscule!Natsuko, si jamais tu sors avec un truc comme ça je t'étrangle de mes propres mains!»  
- «Tu es vraiment vieux jeu, Nii-san…»  
- «QUOI?» s'étrangla Kojirô en bondissant sur ses pieds. «Ce n'est pas vieux jeu, c'est avoir un minimum de décence---.» Il s'interrompit en voyant que les deux filles se mordaient l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire. «Vous avez fini de vous foutre de moi?»  
- «Pas vraiment…» Kojirô le prit plutôt bien. Après tout, il l'avait cherché. Mais il n'allait pas le leur montrer.  
- «La prochaine fois, vous vous débrouillerez toutes seules. Et ne venez pas vous plaindre quand un mec vous sortira des obscénités…» Il sortit de la chambre à grands pas.  
- «Mais non, Nii-san!!!» implorèrent les deux filles, encore une fois à l'unisson.  
- «Hase, je t'interdis de m'appeler 'Nii-san'.» fit-il en se retournant.  
- «Pourquoi?»  
- «Parce que c'est effrayant.» En effet, il eut un frisson.  
- «Je ne comprends pas…»  
- «Tu ne peux pas, c'est un truc de garçons.» Et toc.  
Elle trottina derrière lui.  
- «Tu pourrais essayer de m'expliquer, non?»  
- «Non.»  
- «Mais pourquoi?» Il se contenta de la narguer d'un sourire en coin.  
- «Viens plutôt m'aider à réviser mon anglais.»  
- «'Veux pas!» ronchonna-t-elle.  
- «Tu n'as pas le choix.»  
- «Depuis quand?»  
- «C'est comme ça. Je suis l'aîné, tu m'obéis.»  
- «… non…»  
- «Non?»  
- «Non.»  
- «Tant pis… pour toi.»  
Une séance de chatouilles plus tard, Neeve était sur son lit en train de l'aider à réviser sa grammaire anglaise… Non mais…

Kojirô ne réalisa pas qu'il avait fini ses examens. Kitazume leur fit passer le message qu'il les attendait jeudi soir pour un entraînement. Les premières et deuxièmes grommelèrent, traînèrent la patte mais ils étaient là. Seuls les deux troisièmes années étaient excusés parce qu'ils passaient – encore – leurs examens. Mais comme ils allaient quitter l'équipe, ce n'était pas très important. Donc les joueurs de foot subirent ce qu'ils pensaient être un dernier entraînement. Que nenni. Ils étaient attendus tout vendredi, samedi et dimanche pour un décrassage pré-vacances. Ce qui n'était pas très logique aux oreilles des intéressés: pour décrasser, fallait-il encore s'encrasser… mais depuis quand Kitazume était-il logique? Ils durent se faire rattacher aux plots, faire des pompes et des abdos, des enchaînements tête-genoux, genoux-pieds, pieds-tête et autre jonglerie ballonière. A vous dégoûter du foot. Presque.

Lundi arriva. Par habitude, Kojirô se leva aux aurores. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il avait presque fini sa tournée de distribution qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait ni entraînement ni cours ce matin. Juste la cérémonie de remise des diplômes dans l'après-midi. Pestant contre lui-même, il rentra chez lui. Il en profita pour faire ses sacs, puisqu'il partait le lendemain matin. Une chose en amenant une autre, il rangea sa chambre et en voyant sa plante verte, il se sentit coupable. Une semaine sans eau… Devait-il demander à sa mère de s'en occuper? Ou devait-il prendre la solution de simplicité que lui soufflait une petite voix, de ne rien faire et de voir si elle était encore en vie quand il rentrerait. Kojirô étant un jeune homme simple, il préféra la seconde option.  
Enfin, il alla prendre une douche et se rendit au lycée pour sa cérémonie. Il avait réussi à obtenir de sa mère et de Shouta qu'ils ne viennent pas. Presque perfidement, il leur avait suggéré d'aller à celle de Neeve, qui se tenait en même temps. Après tout, une remise de diplôme de sortie de collège était bien plus importante que cette de première année de lycée. Il dodelina de la tête sur son siège tranquillement, se réveilla à temps pour se lever et aller récupérer son rouleau de papier qui irait dans la poubelle aussitôt rentré chez lui, et retourna compter ses moutons. Il émergea brusquement en entendant les applaudissements autour de lui. Puis il sortit dans la cour où il fut rejoint par Ken et Kazuki.  
- «Tu t'améliores, capitaine… Cette année, tu n'as pas ronflé.» commenta Ken en s'étirant. Lui aussi s'était perdu dans la contemplation du plafond. Wakashimazu était l'un des derniers noms appelés, donc le gardien avait bien roupillé. Sorimachi avait passé son temps à envoyer des texto à ses nombreuses conquêtes. Chacun son passe-temps.  
- «Bon, il faut que j'y aille.» disait justement ce dernier. «Je dois faire un truc pour ma mère avant le bal.»  
- «Hein, c'est ce soir?» sursauta Kojirô. Il avait complètement oublié.  
- «Ben oui…» Kazuki le regarda bizarrement. «Tu as toujours tes tickets?»  
- «Ben oui…»  
- «Tu as invité Kusumoto?» demanda Ken, curieux.  
- «Non.»  
- «Qu'est-ce que j'entends? Le grand capitaine s'est pris un râteau?» interrompit la voix déplaisante de Dejima Abe.  
- «Non je ne me suis pas pris de râteau!» riposta Kojirô. Ce qui était vrai, puisqu'il n'avait même pas put lui poser la question.  
- «Donc tu as une cavalière ce soir?» relança l'ex footballeur.  
- «Bien sûr que j'ai une cavalière!» dit Kojirô en gardant tout son sang-froid. «Et toi?» ajouta-t-il d'un ton suffisant.  
- «Et oui. Mais la mienne est réelle.» Kojirô attrapa Dejima par sa chemise.  
- «Serais-tu en train de me traiter de menteur?» rugit-il. Déjà, l'empoignement ameutait des spectateurs.  
- «Totalement.» Kojirô leva son poing. «A moins que tu ne me le prouves, moi je dis que tu vas venir seul… ou très mal accompagné.»  
- «Mais au moins, je n'aurai pas de cocard!» Le poing partit, mais Ken l'arrêta juste à temps.  
- «Ne te fais pas virer de l'équipe le dernier jour!» tonna-t-il. Kojirô se débattit mais rien à y faire, Ken et Kazuki le tenaient fermement.  
- «C'est ça. Va te cacher dans ton coin et laisse les grands s'amuser!»  
- «Ça vaut également pour toi! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une fille bien dans sa tête avec des yeux, un nez et un minimum de goût sorte avec toi! Tu l'as payée, n'est-ce pas?»  
Cette fois, ce fut les copains de Dejima qui le retinrent avec difficultés.  
- «Tu sais quoi, nous n'avons qu'à comparer ce soir. Emmène ta poufiasse, et ose la mettre à côté de ma copine.»  
- « Je refuse! Je ne traite pas les filles comme… comme un bout de viande.»  
- «Je savais que tu allais te défiler!»  
- «Je ne me défile pas. Je vais venir et avec une fille. Et toi?»  
- «Pour que je te vois te payer la honte de ta vie? Et humilier la pauvre cloche qui a était assez conne pour venir avec toi? Si tu en trouves un, bien sûr.C'est bon, je suis pour.» clama Dejima.  
- «Tu vas le regretter!»  
- «Je t'attends, tigrounet!»  
Le coup partit si vite que personne ne put l'arrêter. Puisque son poing n'était pas disponible, il s'était servi de son genou. Kojirô était multifonction.  
- «Et maintenant, c'est qui le tigrounet?» cracha-t-il alors que Dejima s'écroulait en se tenait l'entrejambe. Puis il s'éloigna.  
Merde… Il s'était fait avoir. Bon, il n'avait plus qu'à se trouver une poufia… euh, non… cavalière. Une pas chiante. Et pas trop moche. Si possible pas trop bête. Et silencieuse. Ou au moins pas gloussante. Il avait moins de deux heures… Merde…

**o-o-o-o-**


	35. Une touche de douceur dans un monde de

Chapitre 34 –

Coucou ! Voilà le chapitre 34… J'en suis très fière. J'introduis un personnage qui me tient à cœur, Chiyo, qui est le pendant de ma copine L.

Donc j'espère que vous aimerez ! Un gros bisou à Yellou et à Nix.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 34 – Une touche de douceur dans un monde de brutes

Kojirô se sentait l'âme d'un loup. Il traquait de la chair fraîche dans les couloirs de Tôhô. Il humait l'air à la recherche d'un parfum qui lui ferait se lécher les babines, écoutait pour une voix qui lui hérisserait le poil du dos. Bien qu'il n'ait pas le dos poilu. Ni le torse…

En fait, il erra comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs du lycée pendant une heure avant de jeter l'éponge. Après tout, il était déjà 17h et la plupart des filles étaient rentrées chez elles se faire belles pour le bal qui commençait à 19h30. Il devait se faire une raison, il ne trouverait personne. Bon, et maintenant ? Venir ou ne pas venir ? Venir et supporter les railleries de l'autre crétin ? Ne pas venir et supporter les railleries de l'autre crétin ? Parce que même si Dejima quittait le lycée, il allait dans le bâtiment en face, à l'université, et il n'allait sûrement pas se priver de faire circuler cette si belle vérité. Comment un tel idiot avait réussi à entrer dans une université si prestigieuse ? Lui-même ne devait son ticket qu'au foot. Dejima ayant quitté l'équipe, il n'avait rien à faire à Tôhô. Enfin, la vie scolaire de Dejima était le dernier des soucis de Kojirô.

Le jeune homme ressassait ces idées peu charitables en rentrant chez lui. Mais qui avait bien pu inventer un truc aussi débile que ce bal de fin d'année ? Kojirô ne voulait pas y aller. Il avait supporté cette bande de vaches gloussantes et d'attardés sociaux toute une année. Il était content de ne pas les voir pendant trois semaines. Décidément, il lui fallait des vacances plus longues.

Sur le toit, Neeve ramassait le linge en chantonnant, les oreilles bouchées par son lecteur MP3 portable. C'est alors que Kojirô eut un éclair de génie. Il rentra chez lui en vitesse et ouvrit la porte donnant sur la terrasse à toute volée.

- « Hase, tu viens à cette stupidité de bal avec moi ! » ordonna-t-il après s'être assuré qu'elle était seule d'un coup d'œil et en lui arrachant presque un écouteur de l'oreille.

- « Quoi ? Ce soir ? »

- « Oui. »

- « ... » Un panier sur une hanche, Neeve haussa un sourcil. Ramassa un T-shirt. Fit une moue, un pas sur la gauche. Détacha une taie d'oreiller. Il renâcla. Elle le regarda de haut en bas, de bas en haut. Fit un pas devant. Il renifla. Elle plia une chemise. Regarda de haut-bas, bas-haut. Roula une paire de chaussette. Il grogna. « J'ai combien de temps ? » fit-elle.

- « … tu es d'accord ? » Il s'attendait à devoir argumenter plus que ça. Non, en fait, il n'aurait pas argumenté, il l'aurait chatouillée jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède.

- « Il faut bien. »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Tu es en train de perdre un temps certainement précieux… combien de temps ? »

- « Le bal commence dans une heure et demie. »

- « Nous allons être en retard. »

- « Ah. »

- « J'ai besoin de deux heures. »

- « Ah ? »

- « Oui. » Neeve passa devant lui tranquillement et descendit dans la buanderie, Kojirô stupidement sur ses talons. « Papa et Keiko sont partis acheter des baskets aux garçons. Natsuko est déjà chez Romi. »

- « Ah. » Elle posa son panier, replia le linge correctement et le distribua en pile.

- « Fais l'étage. » Elle s'éloigna avec un tas en direction de la chambre des parents. Kojirô stupidement obéit. Quand il redescendit, intrigué par son calme, elle était en train de faire des sandwichs.

- « Poulet salade tofu, ça te va ? »

- « Quoi, on mange maintenant ? »

- « Oui, hors de question de salir ma robe. »

- « Ah. » Maintenant ou dans une heure, ça lui allait. De toute façon, il aurait faim dans moins de trois heures. Les deux adolescents s'assirent en silence dans la cuisine pour manger leur casse-croûte. Neeve lisait une revue pour filles et Kojirô faisait les jeux du journal d'hier. Aussitôt qu'elle eut avalé la dernière miette, la jeune fille se leva.

- « Ce n'est pas tout, mais je dois me préparer. Je prends la salle de bains du haut. »

- « Ah. » Kojirô se méfiait. Il avait entendu parler du calme avant la tempête. « Tu es trop gentille, c'est louche. »

- « Non, j'ai envie de danser. Et j'en ai marre d'être enfermée dans cette baraque. »

- « Mais tu y vas doucement, hein ? » Kojirô avait complètement oublié qu'elle était censée être en convalescence. Si elle faisait une rechute à cause de lui, Shouta le disséquait vivant. Neeve montait les escaliers et stupidement, il la suivait.

- « Mais oui… Comment veux-tu que je m'habille ? »

- « … avec une robe… Tu peux y aller cul nu si tu veux… » Kojirô eut un sourire chafouin en imaginant la scène.

- « Crétin… Je te demande quel genre de robe ? »

- « … une avec du tissu… »

Neeve soupira à fendre l'âme et se retourna. La pitié se lisait clairement sur son visage.

- « Allons bon. Veux-tu que je sois normale, ou sexy, ou provocatrice, ou super class ? »

- « Aaaaah. » Il ne pouvait pas avoir des éclairs de génie tout le temps, non plus. « Définitivement sexy. Pas trop provoc, mais pas trop col monté… »

- « Je vois… J'ai exactement la robe qu'il te faut. » Waaaouh, Kojirô n'y croyait pas, il venait de parler « femme », une langue qu'il n'avait jamais étudié. Elle l'avait compris. Oh là, on ne s'emballe pas.

- « Qu'il _te_ faut. C'est toi qui la porte. »

- « Bien sûr. La couleur ne t'irait pas, de toute façon. » D'accord, il avait encore des progrès à faire.

Et Neeve s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

Kojirô prit ses affaires et alla se doucher en bas. Il en profita pour se raser. Il en sortait tout juste quand la famille rentra.

- « Salut ! » fit-il depuis le couloir.

- « Kojirô ! » lui répondit Keiko. « Tu m'as fait peur. »

- « Désolé. »

- « … est-ce que tu es tout nu sous ta serviette ? » demanda presque sévèrement Keiko en fronçant les sourcils. Kojirô ne semblait avoir qu'une grande serviette drapée autour de la taille.

- « … pourquoi poses-tu la question ? »

- « Parce que si c'est le cas, tu te prends une sacrée leçon—AAAAH ! »

- « TADA ! » Tel un exhibitionniste, Kojirô avait ouvert sa serviette devant lui, tenant un bout dans chaque main. Il tortilla des fesses devant sa mère, toute rouge de honte. « Tu espérais autre chose ? » Il n'avait qu'un boxer noir, mais il n'était pas tout nu.

- « Mais tu es un véritable crétin ! Mon fils est un idiot ! » Kojirô éclata de rire et monta dans sa chambre. Neeve était toujours dans la douche. Il ouvrit son armoire et sortit le costume qu'il avait porté pour le mariage. Le temps qu'il s'habille, Neeve sortait de la douche.

- « Tu as les tickets ? » demanda-t-elle à travers la porte.

- « Hn. » C'en était une bonne, de question. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait des tickets ? Il retourna son sac sur son lit. Peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça. Tiens, il venait de trouver deux euros… et un paquet de chewing-gums qu'il pensait avoir fini. Un vieux contrôle d'anglais noté « nul à refaire » qu'il n'avait jamais refait. Aaahha ! non… ce n'était pas les tickets. Et ça ? Non, un brouillon de maths… beurk, un vieux mouchoir. Et ça ? Oui les tickets ! Neeve faisait maintenant un boucan d'enfer avec son sèche-cheveux. Rassuré, Kojirô finit de trier les horreurs sorties de son sac et déposa en vrac livres et classeurs sur son bureau. Dans son coin, la plante verte frémit sous le choc.

- « T'es un peu jaune, toi… » grommela-t-il. « C'est quoi encore ton problème ? Trop de soleil ? Jamais contente… C'est bon le soleil, pourtant…» Il déplaça ses livres, et mit la plante dans l'autre coin. « Voilà, t'es contente ? T'arrête de me prendre la tête ? » La soucoupe était vide. « T'as encore besoin d'eau, cochonceté ? » Il mit un doigt dans le pot. Plus sec, tu meurs... « C'est pas vrai, t'es un vrai siphon… » Il alla dans la salle de bain pour remplir le récipient. « Maintenant, tu pousses et tu me fiches la paix. Saleté. » Il donna une légère tape à la plante. Pour la route.

Il alla se laver les dents et réfléchit longuement devant la glace. Devait-il oui ou non mettre de l'after-shave ? Techniquement oui, mais il allait au lycée là. Ce que la vie était compliquée. Il décida que oui, parce qu'il préférait sentir bon que puer. Neeve arrêta son sèche-cheveux. Il était 19h20.

- « Hase, t'es prête ? »

- « Je t'ai dit que non. Et puis cela ne se fait pas d'arriver à l'heure ! »

- « Si tu le dis… »

Il haussa les épaules et alla regarder la télévision dans le salon, tout en aidant ses petits frères à finir leur puzzle. Natsuko était à sa boum, Keiko préparait le repas, et Shouta lisait le journal en suivant le journal télévisé d'une oreille distraite. Il finit par remarquer le pantalon et la chemise de son beau-fils.

- « Kojirô-kun, est-ce que tu sors ce soir ? »

- « Hn. Je vais au bal de fin d'année. »

- « Vraiment ? Je croyais que tu étais contre ce genre de choses. » s'étonna Keiko.

- « Je dois y aller, en tant que capitaine… » soupira le butteur. Si on lui avait dit qu'il aurait à faire le mariole, il aurait peut-être réfléchi à deux fois avant d'endosser ce brassard.

- « Et tu as une cavalière ? »

- « Ouais, j'y vais avec Neeve. » grommela-t-il.

- « Neeve ? Ma Neeve ? » releva Shouta.

- « Hn. »

- « Mais c'est adorable ! » s'extasia Keiko. « C'est très gentil de ta part de l'aider à s'intégrer ! »

- « Hn. Je vais voir se qu'elle fait d'ailleurs. »

Il s'éclipsa, ne désirant pas passer à la question maternelle plus que ça. Ou belle-paternelle.

- « Hase ! Il est moins cinq ! » dit-il en toquant à la porte.

- « Euh… Appelle ta mère ! » pria Neeve.

- « Tu as un problème ? »

- « Oui ! Appelle ta mère. »

- « Je peux peut-être t'aider ? » proposa-t-il, réticent à l'idée de mêler sa mère à tout ça.

- « Non. »

- « Tu es sûre ? »

- « … Tu sais lacer les corsets ? »

- « Non… Tu portes un corset ? »

- « Un truc similaire. Appelle Keiko !! »

- « D'accord, d'accord, mais tu es prête, après ? »

- « Presque. Tu es bien pressé… Tu as rendez-vous ? »

- « Idiote… MAMAN ! **MAMAN !** »

- « Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas crier ? La prochaine fois je ne boug-- » commença sa mère en montant à sa rencontre.

- « C'est Neeve, elle a une crise de laçage de pseudo-corset. »

- « Oh ! » Il avait dû parler « femme » encore une fois, parce que Keiko fronça les sourcils et entra rapidement dans la chambre de Neeve, en claquant presque la porte au nez de Kojirô qui était curieux de voir ce qui provoquait un tel bouleversement féminin. Au bout d'une minute, Keiko sortit.

- « Elle sera prête dans cinq minutes. Finis de te préparer ! »

- « Mais je suis prêt moi ! » En effet, il enfila sa veste, vérifia qu'il avait les billets et descendit faire le pied de grue sur le palier. Il commençait à avoir un peu peur. _Un corset ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ne va pas chercher… _Shouta s'était levé et avait sorti son appareil photo. Kojirô grogna. _Pas question ! Pas ques--…_

Neeve venait d'apparaître en haut des marches et Kojirô sut qu'il avait vraiment eu l'idée du siècle. Quelle que soit la fille que Dejima comptait aligner face à Neeve, la pauvre n'avait pas la moitié du début du commencement d'une chance. Neeve était … très… jolie. Plus que jolie, mais ça, il était hors de question que Kojirô le lui avoue. Ou se l'avoue. De toute façon, pour avouer quoique ce soit, il fallait encore pouvoir parler ou penser et là, ni lui ni Shouta ne pouvaient parler… ou penser…

- « Ben quoi ? Je suis si belle que ça ? »

En plus, elle avait l'attitude hautaine et la langue bien pendue, et elle allait remettre ce crétin de Abe à sa place en deux-trois mouvements. Kojirô eut un sourire satisfait. A part Ken et Kazuki, personne ne savait que Neeve était sa sœur, donc elle allait facilement passer pour sa copine. Déjà que toute l'équipe y croyait. Décidemment, quand il était génial, il était super génial. Il fallait juste penser à coacher la Miss Neeve sur ce qu'elle devait ou ne devait pas dire.

- « Mais… tu n'as pas de corset… » Kojirô ne savait s'il était content ou dépité. Il se demandait un peu à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Neeve en corset.

- « Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais un corset. J'ai dit que j'avais un laçage similaire. » Elle se détourna pour montrer son dos.

Neeve portait une robe sans bretelle qui semblait faite d'une seule pièce de soie gris perle, la moulant au niveau de la poitrine et du ventre, mais s'évasant sur les jambes en un mouvement fluide. La robe s'arrêtait juste aux dessous des genoux, mais curieusement, elle semblait tantôt plus courte, tantôt plus longue. La couleur mettait en valeur la peau pêche de la jeune fille, tout en donnant à ses yeux une couleur gris anthracite. La seule touche de couleur était un mince ruban noir qui servait au laçage de la robe dans le dos. Il se croisait et s'entrecroisait depuis le milieu du dos jusqu'à la chute de ses reins, s'arrêtait en un joli nœud et retombait en deux longs brins, dépassant l'ourlet de la robe de cinq centimètres. Quand Neeve bougeait, les deux brins s'agitaient doucement en une valse suggestive qui poussait le regard le long des jambes de la jeune fille. Il ne savait si c'était la robe qu'il lui fallait, mais elle lui allait bien. Sexy, mais pas trop.

Pour compléter sa tenue, Neeve s'était battue avec ses cheveux pour les lisser en un brushing parfait, sauf aux extrémités qui bouclaient un peu laissant un centimètre de peau libre dans son dos, entre la pointe des cheveux et le haut de sa robe. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux à l'aide de barrettes incrustés de faux diamants, en une sorte de demi-queue. Cela lui dégageait les oreilles et le cou. Une seule paire de pendants en argent et un petit pendentif en larme, toujours en faux diamants complétaient la tenue. Une bonne odeur de parfum fruité l'entourait. Class, mais pas trop.

Neeve descendit les escaliers et se tourna vers Kojirô.

- « Ça ira comme ça ? C'est ce que tu voulais ? »

- « En gros…. » Il était très content. « Bon, on y va. » Elle allait enfiler son manteau quand Shouta les interrompit.

- « Non, attendez, je veux prendre une photo. »

Avec un soupir, les deux adolescents se plièrent aux exigences paternelles. Le flash éblouit Kojirô, mais déjà Shouta tripotait son appareil pour changer un réglage.

- « Papaaaaa ! » gémit Neeve. « On va être en retard ! En fait, nous sommes déjà en retard ! » Elle agrippa Kojirô par le bras et le tira hors de la maison. Il eut juste le temps de prendre son manteau.

- « Hase ! Mets ton manteau ! »

- « Tiens-moi mon sac dans ce cas ! » Kojirô contempla la micro poche en tissu noir qui venait d'atterrir entre ses mains. C'était bien plus lourd qu'il ne le faisait croire. Curieux, voire intrigué, il ouvrit le fermoir et entreprit de regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était possible de mettre autant de choses dans un truc si petit. Rouge à lèvres et autres produits cosmétiques, mouchoirs, petit flacon de parfum, téléphone portable, appareil photo… « Ne te gêne surtout pas ! » reprocha Neeve.

- « Mais comment ça rentre ? »

- « Secret féminin. »

- « C'est ça… Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que Shouta prenne des photos ? »

- « Parce qu'il va mettre un temps fou à la faire, sa photo parfaite… Et puis je me doutais qu'il allait nous prendre la tête avec la question du couvre-feu, et de ne pas s'exciter… »

- « Vu comme ça. » Le silence retomba pendant qu'ils marchaient. « Tiens, tu marches vite, ce soir. »

- « C'est parce que j'ai des talons carrés. » Kojirô jeta un coup d'œil aux chaussures de sa cavalière. Des talons pas trop hauts, pas talons aiguilles mais pas grosses péniches non plus. Même les chaussures en elle-même étaient simples. Elle remarqua son manège. « Je n'ai pas droit aux talons aiguilles, le kiné me l'interdit. Et si on danse, je veux un truc confortable. »

Kojirô avait complètement oublié qu'elle s'était foulée la cheville le mois dernier. Mais déjà il arrivait à Tôhô, et il devait revenir à ses moutons.

- « Enfin… il faudrait que… le truc… » commença-t-il en se demandant comment présenter la chose sans qu'elle ne se fâche.

- « Donc, qui suis-je censée être ? » fit malicieusement Neeve. « En plus d'être ta cavalière ? »

- « Comment as-tu su ? »

- « Enfin, Hyûga-san ! Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais croire que tu m'invites pour mes beaux yeux !? Ou pour m'aider à m'intégrer ?! »

- « Je suis censée être ta copine, c'est ça ? »

- « Non, pas ma copine. Juste ma cavalière. »

- « Mais je dois être autre chose que ta sœur, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Hum. »

- « Je vois. D'autres spécifications ? »

- « Ne me fous pas la honte de ma vie. »

- « D'accord. Mais nous sommes quittes, après ? »

- « Quittes ? »

- « Oh, si tu as oublié… » Elle dansotta un peu, toute contente d'elle-même. « Est-ce que… Ayame va venir avec Ken ? » Ils tournèrent le dernier coin de rue et se retrouvèrent devant le portail grand ouvert. Une foule se pressait vers le gymnase.

- « Je ne sais pas. » Honnêtement, il s'en fichait un peu.

- « Pffff… » Neeve eut un ricanement étouffé.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Regarde un peu sur ta gauche, la fille avec sa robe rose… Ri-di-cu-le ! » Elle avait raison, mais…

- « Neeve, ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer des autres. » reprocha Kojirô.

- « Je ne me moque que de sa robe. Elle aurait pu prendre un autre modèle. Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle a mauvais goût. » répliqua-t-elle en glissant une main sous son bras.

- « Et toi, tu as bon goût ? »

- « Parfaitement. Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à ma robe ? »

- « A ta robe ? Rien ? A celle qui la porte ? Plein de choses ! » Mais Neeve ne l'écoutait pas. Elle continuait de détailler la tenue des filles et les garçons, tout en donnant son avis. Kojirô eut donc droit à une série de critiques, toutes plus imagées les uns que les autres. A la fin, il avait du mal à se retenir de rire. Neeve avait une sacrée fichue langue acéeée. Ken avait eu raison. Avoir le diable à ses côtés en train de torturer les autres était extrêmement plaisant.

- « Et puis, celle-là ! Elle ne sait pas marcher avec ses talons. On dirait un canard unijambiste boiteux avec des cors aux pieds qui aurait trop bu ! »

Trop c'était trop. Kojirô éclata d'un rire tonitruant, au moment même où ils passaient la porte du gymnase. Le bruit attira l'attention de beaucoup de monde, et la moitié de la foule se retourna vers eux. Kojirô fit comme si de rien n'était, tendit ses tickets au bureau d'accueil et accepta de se faire tamponner la main, pendant que Neeve restait accroché à son autre bras, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il était clair qu'elle appréciait d'être le centre d'intérêt et qu'elle venait de plonger dans son élément. Kojirô la rappela à l'ordre en donnant un petit coup sec au bras pour qu'elle se fasse tamponner la main aussi. Puis ils traversèrent la foule pour rejoindre Ken et Kazuki à l'autre bout de la grande salle. Les deux footballeurs avaient réquisitionné une table pour pouvoir mettre leurs manteaux et poser leurs verres.

En s'approchant, Neeve fut prise d'une crise de fou rire et Kojirô l'imita. Ce n'était pas très charitable, mais Sayuri, la cavalière de Kazuki était… intéressement boudinée dans sa robe. Un peu trop courte, un peu trop échancrée question poitrine. Lorsqu'elle se dandinait en rythme, cela agitait des choses que Kazuki trouvait visiblement attrayantes. Neeve et Kojirô tentèrent de retenir leurs rires, mais ils n'arrivaient qu'à se faire rire l'un l'autre. Leur progression dans la salle était suivie par de nombreuses paires d'yeux, étonnées de voir le Tigre en si bonne compagnie. Et si hilare.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous prend ? » demanda Kazuki alors qu'ils approchaient en guise de salut.

- « Rien, juste un truc… » répondit Kojirô en se tournant vers la cavalière de Ken. Ce n'était ni Ayame ni la petite-grosse-qui-n'était-ni-petite-ni-grosse-mais-qui-avait-l'air-marrante.

- « Ah, je vous présente ma… euh…. cousine, je suppose… ? » commença Ken.

- « Petite cousine issue de germain… ou cousine au 5ème degré. » précisa la jeune fille avec un sourire. « En fait, nos pères sont cousins. Mon grand-père est le frère de son grand-père. »

Kojirô et Neeve eurent un moment d'absence, le temps qu'ils visualisassent qui était qui pour qui.

- « Cherchez pas, j'ai rien compris. » souffla Kazuki. « On n'a qu'à dire qu'ils sont cousins. »

- « Je suis Chiyo Wakashimazu. » compléta la cavalière du goal en s'inclinant.

- « Chiyo va entrer à Tôhô l'année prochaine. Elle va venir vivre chez moi, alors je lui ai proposé de venir au bal, histoire qu'elle s'acclimate plus vite ! »

- « Cool ! Moi aussi je vais à Tôhô l'année prochaine ! » s'exclama Neeve. « Dans quelle section vas-tu ? »

- « Oh, générale ! C'était bien assez difficile d'entrer dans ce lycée. Et toi ? »

- « Ben… euh… section internationale. » Neeve semblait gênée d'être si « douée ».

- « Hihi, tu vas pouvoir m'aider en anglais ! »

- « Seulement si tu me rends la pareil. »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Etant une Wakashimazu, tu dois avoir fait du karaté, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Raté, ma mère trouvait ça trop violent pour une fille. J'ai donc fait de l'Aikido (1) puis je me suis mise au bo-jutsu (2) récemment.»

- « Tu dis ça parce que tu es nulle ! » plaisanta Ken.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Chiyo se décala et porta un coup direct au plexus de son cousin.

- « Tu disais ? » Ken se contenta de rester plié en deux.

- « Il _faut_ que tu m'apprennes _ça_ ! » déclara solennellement Neeve en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Kojirô qui, étrangement, ne trouva pas cette idée à son goût.

- « Douée comme tu es ? Tu risques de blesser ta pauvre prof ! En tout cas, bienvenue à Tôhô. » Le jeune homme eut un sourire pour la cousine de Ken qui rougit un peu. Ken se redressa et fronça les sourcils, puis se racla la gorge.

- « Oui, bienvenue. J'espère que tu n'auras pas notre prof d'éco ! » dit Kazuki.

- « Ouais, un gros crétin de première classe ! » confirma Kojirô.

Chiyo sourit et se détourna de son cousin pour entrer dans la conversation. Ce dernier se rembrunit un peu.

- « Et comment va Ayame ? » demanda soudain Neeve.

- « Elle va bien. Elle est parti à Kyushu voir sa famille. » répondit-il sans se démonter, mais sans pour autant se dérider. Kojirô, Chiyo et Sayuri et Kazuki étaient maintenant en pleine discussion sur les différents profs du lycée et ne prêtaient pas attention aux émotions de Ken.

- « Bienvenue au club des gens qui se font piquer leurs copains. » lança la jeune fille en un peu ton pincé. Ken ne dit rien, mais il était clair que cette réaction le peinait.

- « Neeve… »

- « Hyûga-san, j'ai soif ! » fit Neeve. « Va me chercher un truc à boire, s'il te plaît ! »

- « Moi aussi ! »

- « Et moi aussi ! »

Ainsi congédiés, les trois garçons n'eurent pas le choix, et durent traverser la salle dans l'autre sens pour aller chercher des verres de jus de fruits. Les filles en profitèrent pour se rapprocher et faire ce qu'elles faisaient le mieux : papoter. Si possible en gloussant.

- « Donc, en fait, tu n'avais pas vraiment une cavalière ! » accusa Kazuki.

- « Comment ça ? Et Chiyo, c'est quoi ? Un épouvantail ? »

- « Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas la même chose. Et ça vaut pour toi aussi, capitaine ! »

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu te plains ? Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à ma cavalière ? »

- « Qu'elle ne soit pas un vraie cavalière ! »

- « Kazuki…. » gronda Kojirô d'une voix menaçante. « Je lui ai demandé et elle a dit oui. Immédiatement ! »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Vraiment. Elle était même très contente de venir. Mais si tu veux, je peux lui faire part de tes sentiments quant à sa présence ici. »

- « Non, non ! » Kazuki paniqua un peu. « Elle est très bien, ta cavalière ! Même trop bien pour toi ! » continua-t-il malicieusement.

- « Héhé, le petit avant essaye de jouer dans la cours des grands et va faucher la copine de son grand capitaine, qui est aussi censé être son ami ? Je vois que tu as bien l'esprit sportif, Sorimachi. »

- « Et toi, Abe, je vois bien que tu n'as pas d'esprit, sportif ou autre. » répliqua le second attaquant directement.

Aucun des trois garçons n'avait remarqué qu'ils s'étaient presque arrêtés au niveau de l'ancien joueur de foot et de ses amis. Le groupe n'avait entendu que la dernière partie de la conversation mais Dejima n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y aller de son commentaire…. Et d'en rajouter.

- « Et j'en conclus que Tigrounet a réussi à se dégoter une cavalière ? »

- « Je me suis dégoté rien du tout, mais oui, j'ai une cavalière. Donc maintenant va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! »

- « Oh mais non ! Je tiens à voir la merveilleuse idiote qui te sert de bouche-trou ! »

- « Et moi je vais enfin voir de quoi à l'air un parfait imbécile ! »

Kojirô prit deux gobelets en plastique et tourna les talons, se souciant peu de s'assurer qu'Abe le suivît ou pas. De toute façon, s'il venait chercher des poux à Neeve, il allait être servi. Dejima et ses amies leur emboîtèrent cependant le pas et virent Kojirô tendre un verre à une très charmante jeune fille.

- « Ah… Non c'est toi, sa cavalière ? » Impossible d'oublier une telle carrosserie !

- « … je le connais ? » demanda Neeve d'un ton suprêmement détaché. Elle ignora totalement Dejima et fit les yeux doux à Kojirô qui, bien qu'habitué à ses changements d'attitude et totalement complice de la tromperie, eut du mal à s'y faire.

- « Non, pas vraiment. Je crois que tu l'as croisé dans la rue. »

- « Ah. On s'en fiche, non ? »

- « Exactement ! » Il y a des fois où il adorait Neeve. Là, tout de suite, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras ! Il se contenta d'avoir son sourire en coin et de se tourner vers Dejima qui était bouche bée devant l'impertinence qui frôlait la grossièreté de Neeve. « Bon, tu es venu, tu as vu et tu n'as pas vaincu. Casse-toi ! »

- « Minute papillon ! Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu qu'elle soit ta copine ! »

- « Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire que je sois sa copine ou pas ? » coupa Neeve.

- « Mais cela serait du gâchis ! Une fille comme toi avec un mec comme lui ! »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à Hyûga-san ? »

- « Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu lui trouves quelque chose ? » Elle eut un sourire angélique et papillonna des cils. _Il est cuit. Il vient de tomber dans le panneau._

- « Je ne comprends pas… »

- « Laisse tomber. J'en déduis que tu vas être à Tôhô l'année prochaine ? »

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? » Neeve se trémoussa un peu et joua avec ses cheveux. Dejima bavait presque, tous comme ses copains et même Kojirô pouvait voir que cela n'était pas au goût de _leurs_ cavalières.

- « Tu es venue à Tôhô le jour des interviews et aujourd'hui. Donc tu as été admise. »

- « Tu verras bien en avril si je suis ici ou pas. »

- « En avril, moi je serai en fac. » fit Dejima d'une voix faussement peinée.

- « Comme c'est dommage ! » fit Neeve d'une voix un peu trop basse pour être sincère. « Je resterais donc l'inconnue du bal… »

- « Pas si nous faisons plus ample connaissance. Je veux dire, je me propose comme guide pour te faire découvrir mon lycée. »

- « C'est adorable, mais je pense que cela ne va pas être possible. »

- « Ah bon ? »

- « Je pense que tout le monde ne va pas être d'accord. »

- « Oh, je peux mater Tigrounet ici présent.»

- « Oh mais Tigrounet ici présent est le dernier de tes soucis. Tigrounet t'emmerde d'ailleurs. » Neeve eut un sourire toujours aussi angélique, mais ses yeux n'avaient rien de ceux d'une évaporée à présent. « Je pensais plutôt à ta charmante cavalière que tu as complètement ignorée depuis cinq minutes. » Il y eut un « clic » dans la tête de Dejima qui se tourna d'un air contrit vers sa cavalière qui fulminait de le voir draguer si ouvertement devant elle. « Et pour éclairer ta lanterne, je ne voix pas ce que tu reproches à mon cavalier. Il est grand, beau, séduisant, extrêmement bon danseur et respectueux des jeunes filles. A mon avis, n'importe quelle fille rêverait d'avoir un tel copain. » _Jeu, set et match._

Kojirô s'était largement empourpré en entendant Neeve le défendre avec de tels mots. Heureusement qu'il était bronzé ! Il regarda avec une satisfaction certaine Neeve marcher doucement vers Dejima. _Le coup de grâce !_

-« Mais puisque tu as fais des déductions, à moi de faire les miennes. Si tu veux mon avis, » reprenait Neeve d'une voix mielleuse, « tu es tellement intéressé de savoir si oui ou non je sors avec Hyûga-san parce que tu as fait un pari débile. Du genre « tu n'as pas de cavalière » Connaissant Hyûga-san, il n'aurait jamais parié sur 'copine' ou 'pas copine', parce que _lui,_ lui ne considère pas les filles comme des choses. Raté, il en a une, de cavalière... Et toi ? C'était quoi, ta part du pari ? Que ta copine était mieux que moi ? Manque de chance, de copine, tu n'en as pas. Ou plus… Parce que n'importe quelle fille trouverait un mec sans classe, prestance ou charisme comme toi, totalement pourri. Et je reste gentille. »

Kojirô ne sut jamais si Neeve avait lu les sentiments de la fille sur son visage, ou si elle l'avait convaincue, mais lorsque Dejima se retourna une seconde fois vers sa cavalière, il se prit une superbe gifle. Kojirô venait d'apprendre que toutes les filles savent gifler. Un talent naturel, comme le pouffement gloussé. La jeune fille lui lança un regard mauvais et disparut dans la foule. Les autres filles se regardèrent et sans un mot, partirent à la recherche de leur amie. Tous les troisièmes années restèrent plantés là. Seuls. Manque de chance pour eux, la claque avait fait du bruit et nombreux étaient ceux qui les regardaient en douce en chuchotant.

- « Donc Hyûga-san a gagné, sur tous les tableaux. » termina Neeve avant d'asséner le coup de grâce. « Donc, arrête de me pomper l'air. Si tu n'étais pas venu me casser les pieds, je ne t'aurais même pas adressé un regard !... Oooh, une valse. Hyûga-san, allons danser ! »

Kojirô se fit harponner par le bras et tirer sur la piste de danse. Il était tout juste 21h et le DJ qui devait assurer l'ambiance n'était pas arrivé. A la place, des musiques traditionnelles de chacha, valse, mambo et rock défilaient. Les surveillants étaient encore bien décidés à faire respecter un minimum de décence. Plus tard, quand le DJ serait là et que la nuit sera plus avancée – et surtout que le directeur et son épouse seraient partis – les jeunes pourraient danser et s'amuser comme bon leur semble. Enfin, pas tout à fait librement, ils garderaient l'œil ouvert pour les discussions trop… intimes…

Kojirô se retrouva donc lancé sur une valse. Il posa une main sous l'omoplate de sa demi-sœur et prit sa main dans sa main gauche. Elle aurait dû mettre des talons plus haut, elle était à la limite de la bonne hauteur.

- « Comment savais-tu que je sais danser ? » demanda-t-il en guidant Neeve. Il était un peu rouillé et pour le moment, se contentait de faire les pas de base. Mais il connaissait les pas de base, à l'inverse de beaucoup de ses camarades et il était même en rythme… enfin, pas trop en retard.

- « Keiko m'a raconté comment elle t'avais traîné au cours du soir pour que tu lui serves de partenaire. Il paraît que tu étais très bon. Le prof voulait même que tu arrêtes le foot. » Elle se rapprocha un peu, vu qu'il la tenait un peu trop mollement et elle avait du mal à lire ses mouvements.

- « Hase, j'avais dix ans. Tu as pris un gros pari. Imagine que j'ai tout oublié ! (3) »

- « La danse, c'est comme le vélo. On n'oublie jamais ! » Kojirô ne put hausser les épaules. Il eut un sourire et entama une série de pas pour faire un demi-tour. Sans sourciller, Neeve suivit. « Qu'est-ce que je te disais ! » Cependant, Kojirô ne tenta rien de plus osé, parce qu'après tout, il n'avait eu qu'un trimestre de cours.

Ils finirent la valse presque devant leur groupe. Pendant qu'ils dansaient, plusieurs footballeurs s'étaient réunis. Dejima and Co était hors de vue.

- « Hé, capitaine, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu savais danser ! » Les joueurs regardaient Neeve plus ou moins discrètement. La furie était de retour. Etait-elle vraiment la copine de leur valeureux capitaine ?

- « Ouais, bon, on ne va pas en faire un plat… » grommela Kojirô en dissimulant ses sentiments derrière son verre de jus d'orange. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être fier ou gêné.

- « Ah, un chacha ! Viens danser ! » ordonna Neeve.

- « Je ne sais pas faire le chacha. » répliqua-t-il.

- « Je vais te montrer ! Voilà les pas pour le garçon ! » Neeve se retrouva à enseigner les pas de danses de salon aux footballeurs et à leurs cavalières. Tous étaient presque déçus quand le DJ arriva enfin et que la musique pop fit suite aux dernières notes d'un rock endiablé. Mais maintenant, tout le monde pouvait participer à la fête et il fut bientôt difficile de bouger sur la piste de danse. L'équipe de basket rejoignit celle de foot, et tous ensemble, ils s'amusèrent comme des petits fous jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de rentrer chez soi. Une année scolaire venait de s'achever.

Pour Kojirô, cela ne faisait pas trop de différence. Il n'avait jamais eu de vacances. Vacances voulaient dire plus d'heures travaillées, plus d'heures d'entraînements. Les jours s'enchaînaient et un jour, il se rendait au lycée au lieu de la supérette. Pas de grand changement dans son rythme de vie. Normalement. Mais rien n'était normal depuis que sa mère avait eu la lubie soudaine de se remarier. En fait, Kojirô était en train de se demander quelle normalité il préférait. Avant ou après la famille Hase ? Le jeune homme réalisa qu'il venait de cohabiter juste un peu plus d'un trimestre avec Neeve et son père, et qu'en moins de trois mois, leur présence semblait presque naturelle. Surtout celle de Neeve. Il grimaça un peu en pensant qu'elle allait maintenant s'imposer à Tôhô, qui était resté tout ce temps « son jardin secret. » Enfin, elle allait être dans une toute autre section, mais il se sentait un peu mis à nu. Comme si elle s'infiltrait dans chaque recoin de sa vie. Bizarrement, elle, il ne sentait pas qu'il l'avait infiltrée. Euh… bon, mauvais choix de vocabulaire, mais vous voyez ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle restait une énigme. D'accord, il ne s'était pas vraiment cassé la tête à découvrir le sens caché du rébus, mais elle savait presque tout de lui. Il n'avait rien caché, mais ne criait pas non plus sur les toits quelle était sa pâtisserie préférée. Elle… elle ? Oh, elle devait aimer les trucs au chocolat. Tiens, elle aimait les cookies. Et le concombre… et… euh…. euh….Pff, comment avait-il pu oublier ? Le café ! Et euh… et euh…Ben, en fait, Neeve n'était pas une grosse gourmande.

Kojirô et Neeve rentrèrent à pied dans un silence complet. Lui ressassait des pensées étrangement philosophiques pour cette heure avancée de la nuit, et elle se contentait de le suivre en regardant autour d'elle d'un air satisfait. Elle avait dansé jusqu'à ce que ses pieds lui refusassent un pas de plus. Son kiné n'allait pas être content, mais ça, elle s'en fichait. Le kiné était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle allait venir sur le territoire du Tigre l'année prochaine. Une soirée lui avait suffit pour voir qu'il avait un tout autre comportement au lycée. A la maison, il était grognon, mais attentionné comme seuls peuvent l'être les grands frères grognons, voire même gentil. Oui bon, elle admettait que son expérience des grands frères, grognons ou pas, était limitée, mais il était clair qu'au lycée, Kojirô Hyûga n'avait rien d'attentionné. Si d'un côté elle s'en fichait royalement, de l'autre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui allait se passer si elle laissait tomber des informations sur l'intimité du Tigre. Celles du style, il a un pyjama Albator, ou ne peut résister à une rediffusion de Bioman. Allons bon ! Apparemment, cela ne le gênait pas de s'afficher avec elle, mais elle sentait clairement une réticence de sa part à établir un lien direct d'association entre eux. Bien sûr, « salut, voici Neeve, c'est ma sœur parce que son père a mis en cloque ma mère » n'était peut-être pas le genre de présentation qu'elle souhaitait. Mais comment allait-elle vivre cette nouvelle année ?

- « Je me suis bien amusée. » lança-t-elle courageusement.

- « Hn. » _Traduction : moi aussi._

- « Ce n'est pas si mal, Tôhô, après tout. »

- « Pff. » _Traduction : j'm'en fous, c'est un lycée mais oui, pas trop pourri pour un lycée._

- « Merci de m'avoir invitée. »

- « De rien. » _Traduction : de rien._

- « Mais… ? »

- « Mais quoi ? Hase, tu penses trop. Tu dis merci, je dis de rien. Et il n'a rien d'autre à dire. »

- « Mais tu ne m'aurais pas invitée si tu n'avais pas eu ce pari. »

- « Peut-être que si. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais libre, d'abord. »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Vraiment quoi ? »

- « Tu m'aurais invitée ? Moi ? Entre toutes les filles qui te tournent autour ? »

- « Justement, toi, tu ne tournes pas. Et puis quoi ? Tu n'es pas contente ? »

- « Tu es grincheux. »

- « Et toi, tu m'énerves. »

- « Est-ce… est-ce que tu regrettes de m'avoir invitée ? »

- « Là, tout de suite, oui. Tu m'aurais posé la question il y a cinq minutes, j'aurais peut-être dit le contraire. » Neeve soupira.

- « C'est fantastique, tu es à la fois le mec le plus bouché et le plus compliqué que je n'ai jamais rencontré. »

Ils arrivèrent chez eux et allèrent se coucher. Leurs parents dormaient déjà. Enfin, Kojirô aurait mis sa main à couper que Keiko était étendue sur son lit et n'avait fermé les yeux que lorsqu'elle avait entendu DEUX personnes rentrer.

- « Bonne nuit et à dans quinze jours ! » répondit Neeve.

- « Hein ? »

- « Je pars demain très tôt. Dans six heures pour être exacte. Je ne te verrai sûrement pas. »

- « Bien, cela me fera des vacances. »

- « Mais tu es en vacances. »

- « Justement, casse toi ! Du balai ! »

- « Allez, avoue que je vais te manquer ! »

- « Que dalle ! »

- « Rapporte-moi un souvenir d'Okinawa ! »

- « Tu rêves ! »

- « Un truc mignon ! »

- « Allez, va dormir. »

Les deux adolescents allèrent se coucher sans se douter que la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, ils allaient avoir une surprise de taille. La première d'une longue série. Mais pour le moment, laissons-les dormir. Ils vont en avoir besoin.

(1) http/fr./wiki/AC3AFkido

L'aïkido se compose de techniques avec armes et à mains nues utilisant la force de l'adversaire, ou plutôt son agressivité et sa volonté de nuire. Ces techniques visent non pas à vaincre l'adversaire, mais à réduire sa tentative d'agression à néant

(2) http/fr./wiki/Bo-Jutsu

Discipline d'origine japonaise, le **bo-jutsu** est l'art martial du maniement du bâton long (_Bō_) par opposition au _Jo-jutsu_ qui est, quant à lui, la technique du bâton court. Le Bo-Jutsu est étudié séparément ou bien en complément des disciplines à mains nues Karaté ou Aïkido, ou comme partie intégrante d'un système d'armes kobudo ou kendo.

(3) Pour ceux que cela choque de voir un Kojirô danseur de salon…

- Je trouve que les gars qui savent danser totalement irrésistibles.

- Dans le chap 7, quand il rencontre Neeve, il note qu'elle avait dû faire de la danse. Donc il s'y connaissait. Un peu.

- Que celle qui ne bave pas devant cette scène me jette la première pierre.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Donc voilà, encore un chapitre (voire un demi chapitre) et cela sera fini… pour la première partie de mon scénario, i.e. « Neeve avant Tôhô ». Voilà donc que la partie espérée par toutes pointe son nez : « Neeve et Kojirô à Tôhô ! »

Merci à toutes de votre fidélité !


	36. S’entendre comme chat et chien

Chap 35 –

Note 1 : J'ai appris que chaque lycée au Japon avait sa propre banque d'épreuves, donc que Natsuko aurait dû passer cinq ou six banques d'épreuves. Moi, j'avais calqué le tout sur le système de banque d'épreuves des Ecoles de Commerce et d'Ingénieurs.

Note 2 : Oui, je le répète : Ken, Kojirô et Takeshi viennent d'une autre région (autre que Tokyo) mais comme j'ai fait la boulette avant, je signe et persiste. Si je fais une autre fic sur Captaine Tsubasa, je changerai ce détail.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Je recommande !

Pour une fois, c'est un vrai livre. Assez court, les chapitres ne font pas plus que quatre pages chacun.

Pourquoi les Japonais ont les yeux bridés, par Keiko Ichiguchi, aux éditions Kiko. Mangaka installée en Italie, Keiko Ichiguchi nous parle de son expérience du monde manga et des traditions japonaises.

Succulent, marrant, instructif et léger !

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 35 – S'entendre comme chat et chien

La carcasse de l'avion trembla. Kojirô avait l'impression que tout son corps était parcouru d'un courant électrique et que si cela ne s'arrêtait pas dans les secondes à venir, ses dents allaient tomber. A ses côtés, Takeshi avait plus que blêmi et agrippé l'accoudoir tellement fort que ses phalanges avaient blanchies. Kazuki, côté hublot, avait rapidement détourné les yeux de cette piste d'atterrissage qui se rapprochait bien trop vite à son goût et devant l'impact imminent, avait fermé les yeux, comme si ne pas voir aller reculer, voire annuler, l'inéluctable. Seul Ken, de l'autre côté de l'allée semblait supporter de cet atterrissage brutal. Mais comme il avait souffert pendant tout le vol, ayant dû ranger et garder ses grandes jambes dans le minuscule espace devant lui prévu à cet effet, il ne se souciait guère du comment de la chose tant qu'ils arrivaient enfin. Le coucou métallique roula plus doucement et s'arrêta en un dernier cahot. Ken bondit sur ses pieds, manquant de s'assommer en se cognant dans le plafond décidemment bien trop bas. En reculant, il faillit se percer l'œil avec le coin de la porte de l'espace bagage que Kojirô venait d'ouvrir.

- « Je veux sortir ! » gémit le gardien de but en s'accrochant à son capitaine.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

- « Je suis claustrophobe, voilà ce que j'ai ! Et cet abruti de pilote qui a eu son brevet dans un Kinder Surprise… »

- « Bon, d'accord, ça secoue… mais c'est ça le low-cost… »

Ken grommela et bouscula tout le monde pour jaillir tel un chat tombant dans une piscine hors de la carlingue. Une chance que les joueurs de foot aient été assis au premier rang…

Kojirô soupira et empoigna son sac. Il était un peu d'accord avec Ken. Si le vol aller s'était plutôt bien déroulé, le vol retour avait été toute une histoire. Plus de trois heures de retard au décollage, un vol mouvementé et un atterrissage des plus hasardeux. Takeshi qui trottinait derrière lui était encore bien blanc. Il commençait à regretter l'attrait du prix bas de ce vol « direct ». Direct à Okinawa, oui merci, parce qu'il n'y avait qu'un aéroport sur l'île. Mais voilà qu'ils débarquaient dans un aérodrome de campagne. Avant de rejoindre la banlieue Tokyoïte, ils allaient devoir se taper deux heures de bus et bien sûr, le métro pour regagner leurs maisons. Donc le vol direct à bas prix avait été une belle embrouille. Heureusement qu'ils étaient jeunes et solides.

Solides, pour l'être, ils l'étaient. Ils revenaient d'une semaine d'entraînement au centre du coach Kira. Ils pouvaient survivre à tout. C'était d'ailleurs cette pensée qui les avait réconfortés lors des perturbations aériennes. Avec un nouveau soupir, Kojirô s'assit à l'arrière du car et s'étala, comme un poulpe manquant d'eau.  
- « J'ai faim ! » gronda-t-il.

Kazuki, Takeshi et Ken hochèrent la tête. Eux aussi avaient les crocs. Normalement, ils auraient déjà dû être chez eux, douchés et presque attablés devant un bon repas. Mais les voilà dans un bus miteux qui s'ébranlait en cahotant. Sorimachi alluma son portable et téléphona rapidement à ses parents pour leur dire qu'il était arrivé et demander qu'on vienne le chercher à l'arrêt de bus. Kojirô étouffa un autre grognement. Il appréciait énormément Kazuki mais il lui arrivait encore de tiquer devant ses caprices de gosse de riches. Pourquoi faisait-il se déplacer son père ? Il pouvait bien prendre le métro comme tout le monde. Ken et Takeshi pensaient la même chose. Eux et Kojirô venaient des quartiers assez pauvres de la capitale. Ils ne devaient leurs inscriptions à Tôhô qu'à leurs talents de footeux, et ne survivaient que grâce à leur bourse. La famille de Ken était nettement plus aisée maintenant, mais Kojirô se souvenait d'une époque où le dojo Wakashimazu n'employait pas dix personnes. Enfin, lui aussi était aujourd'hui un gosse de riche. Ou plutôt un beau-gosse de riche.

La nuit était bien avancée quand le bus arriva à destination. Le temps tournait à l'orage et le père de Kazuki se proposa de déposer tout le monde devant le lycée. La balade en grosse berline étant nettement plus confortable qu'un trajet en métro puant, les garçons acceptèrent. Kojirô fit des excuses mentales à son ami et se cala dans le siège arrière, Takeshi pris en sandwich entre lui et Ken. Le buteur se retrouva donc bientôt devant chez lui, trempé de la tête aux pieds par la pluie qui était depuis tombée sans faiblir. Il ne ralentit sa course que pour ouvrir le portail étrangement fermé à clé et se précipita vers la porte.  
- « Bonjour ! » lança-t-il depuis le couloir. Personne ne lui répondit. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Les crapauds étaient encore chez sa tante, mais où étaient sa mère et Shouta ? C'est alors qu'il se rappela qu'il n'y avait pas de voiture garée dans l'allée. Bah, ce n'était pas très gentil ça, de sortir juste le soir où il devait rentrer… surtout rentrer en retard.

Grommelant et ronchonnant, il alla prendre une douche. La grande maison était presque lugubre, toute sombre et toute vide comme ça. Enfin, ce n'était que momentané. Dans moins de huit mois, un bébé viendrait combler le silence. Il sortait de sa longue douche quand la maison revint à la vie. _Encore ? Mais cela devient une habitude. Il suffit que je me lave pour que tout le monde arrive. _Sur le palier, il croisa une Neeve de bien mauvaise humeur.

- « Vire de là, je veux prendre une douche. »

- « Ouais, salut à toi aussi. Tu as raison, tu pues. » Kojirô s'appuya sur le chambranle et la défia du regard. N_on mais, pour qui elle se prend ?_

- « Justement. Pousse-toi, j'ai froid aux pieds et mon père est déjà sur mon dos…. » Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur son estomac, laissé libre puisque, comme à son habitude, il n'avait qu'un boxer recouvert par sa grande serviette.

- « Mais tu es malade ! Tu as les mains gelées ! » Kojirô sursauta.

- « Image mes pieds… »

- « D'accord, Miss Amabilité, va te laver. N'oublie pas derrières les oreilles… » Il la laissa passer et il alla enfiler son vieux jogging en se massant les abdos, à la recherche de chaleur. La sensation de froid dans ses entrailles ne voulait pas disparaître.

- « Hé, Keiko nous appelle pour manger ! » fit Neeve en passant devant sa porte. Pour une fois, elle avait pris une douche express. « Comment était ton stage de foot ? » Il reconnut là une approche de réconciliation tout Haseienne. Depuis quand Neeve se souciait de savoir ce qui se passait dans son univers footballistique ? Depuis qu'elle avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner. Grand prince, il passa l'éponge.

- « Ça peut aller. »

- « Tu es tout bronzé, tu es presque noir. »

- « Ben oui. Il y avait du soleil à Okinawa. Et toi ? Osaka ? »

- « Pas autant de soleil mais ma grand-mère m'a appris à faire les gâteaux rhubarbe-citron. »

- « Et c'est mangeable ? »

- « Oui. Mais si tu le prends comme ça, tu n'en n'auras pas. »

- « Bien, je tiens à rester en vie. »

- « Idiot. »

- « Pimbêche. »

- « Morpion. »

- « Vaniteuse. »

- « Non, réaliste. »

- « Et modeste avec ça. »

Le repas du soir fut silencieux, les parents étant confrontés à deux ados grincheux, fatigués et affamés. Il s'avéra que les perturbations qui avaient agité le vol de Kojirô étaient en fait une grosse tempête sur terre et que le train de Neeve avait dû s'arrêter en pleine campagne à cause d'un arbre abattu sur la voie. Shouta et Keiko étaient partis la chercher. Une fois leurs repas avalés, Neeve et Kojirô allèrent se coucher, sans même s'asticoter tellement ils en avaient marre.

Ils se réveillèrent presque en même temps, au son du téléphone. Il n'était même pas 10h. Au lieu de traîner au lit, ils se levèrent. Une bonne nuit de sommeil les avait retapés. Après un chassé-croisé dans la salle de bains, ils descendirent dans la cuisine. Kojirô était prêt à tout pour que Neeve lui fît de la pâte à gaufres mais…

- « Ben vous ne travaillez pas ? » Shouta et Keiko étaient assis, lui en train de lire le journal, elle faisant des sudoku. Neeve servit le café et Kojirô prépara juste deux bols de céréales. Tant pis pour les gaufres, mais ce n'était que partie remise.

- « Non, tu vois bien. » Shouta plia son journal et regarda sa fille d'un air moqueur. « Aujourd'hui, nous avons des plans pour vous. »

- « Ah ? » demandèrent prudemment deux voix qui, sans mot ou regard échangé, faisaient front commun devant cette inhabituelle présence parentale.

- « Oui, ah ! » Shouta était clairement amusé. « Keiko et Neeve vont aller faire des trucs de filles, genre dépenser tout mon argent. » Le visage de Neeve s'éclaira immédiatement.

- « Oh ça ! C'est toujours bon pour moi ! »

- « Exactement. Et il faut te dépêcher, nous avons rendez-vous chez le coiffeur dans une heure. » ajouta Keiko.

- « Coiffeur ? »

- « Mais oui ! Neeve, regarde tes pointes, on dirait des queues de rat ! » La jeune fille prit la bout de sa queue de cheval qui pendait sur son épaule et la rejeta dans son dos, comme pour cacher cette chose honteuse.

- « Ce n'est tout de même pas si horrible. » marmotta-t-elle en rougissant.

- « Encore plus. Pense à peu à ce que Shun va dire en te voyant comme ça. »

- « …. » Neeve marmonna encore quelque chose, le nez dans son bol et remonta les escaliers pour se préparer.

Keiko fut un peu surprise par cette réaction. D'habitude, la seule mention du nom de Shun suffisait à envoyer Neeve sur la lune. En bonne mère, elle lança un regard vers son fils qui devait sûrement savoir de quoi il se retournait, vue « l'amitié » qui unissait les deux garçons. Kojirô fut soudainement pris d'un intérêt fou pour sa page de sport. Hors de question d'avouer que le plan d'Ayame, même s'il ne se déroulait pas de la façon prévue, fonctionnait à merveille.

En effet, les relations Neeve-Shun n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Après avoir appris pour Ken et Ayame, Neeve avait, comme son amie s'y était attendue, pris largement ses distances avec elle. Mais les choses se compliquèrent à ce moment. Neeve alla bien rejoindre Shun, mais sans se plaindre ou mentionner quoi que ce soit. De plus, Kojirô ne put organiser de soirées de révisions parce que Ken et Kazuki avaient des emplois du temps contradictoires. Mais il s'avéra que rien de tout ce qu'Ayame avait prévu n'avait été nécessaire.

Ayame confia à Ken, qui raconta à Kojirô, que Shun semblait trouver la présence continuelle de Neeve à ses côtés un peu trop gênante. _Ben oui, difficile de flirter avec votre copine sur les bras_. Neeve avait d'abord été blessée puis agacée par ce rejet de la part de son copain qui, tout récemment, lui faisait une crise de jalousie. Kojirô se doutait aussi que Neeve avait senti les manigances entre Ken et Ayame, surtout quand ce dernier choisit de ne pas demander à Ayame de l'accompagner au bal. Bien sûr, il avait l'excuse toute faite de sa cousine, mais Neeve ne semblait pas avoir été dupe. Le point critique avait été atteint quand Shun se débrouilla pour être absent au moment où Neeve revenait de ses vacances, alors qu'elle l'avait prévenue des semaines à l'avance. Kojirô avait compris que Neeve commençait doucement à ouvrir les yeux sur les réelles motivations de Shun. Le fait que sa meilleure amie et son meilleur ami fissent autant des manigances pour elle la touchait et, à contrecoeur, elle admettait doucement qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas tort.

- « Kojirô-kun ? »

- « Hum ? » Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas écouté.

- « M'aider à faire quelques courses ? »

- « Heu, ouais, bien sûr. » En fait, non. Kojirô suspectait une sorte de journée mère-fille, père-fils et merci beaucoup, mais non. Mais voilà, il avait été assez bête pour dire oui. Ne pouvait-il pas prétexter avoir un entraînement de foot ? _Idiot ! Crétin ! Miiiiiiiince !_

Après avoir déposé « les filles » chez le coiffeur, Shouta repartit.

- « Où allons-nous ? » demanda Kojirô en baillant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de coiffer dans l'espoir de les discipliner un peu. Tiens, ils avaient déjà poussé !

- « Une surprise. »

- « Shouta, je n'ai plus l'âge des surprise. » _Surtout les mauvaises._

- « Tut tut, il y a toujours une place dans ta vie pour les surprises. Sinon, cela veut dire que tu es un vieux grincheux rétrograde. »

- « Pff, c'est un truc qui plairait à Neeve, ça. »

- « Un peu, c'est elle qui me l'a dit. Elle avait huit ans. »

- « Ben, elle ne s'est pas arrangée ! » Shouta éclata de rire.

- « Non pas vraiment. Est-ce que tu t'entends mieux avec elle ? »

- « Ça fait aller. »

- « Elle t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ? »

- « Non, je maîtrise. Ce n'est qu'une fille après tout. » _Oups, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça comme ça._ Mais Shouta fut pris d'un autre éclat de rire. Ce que Kojirô trouva hautement suspicieux. Il était trop joyeux pour être honnête.

- « Je vois. Je voulais te dire que… je vais toucher un mot à Neeve. Quant à son comportement à Tôhô. »

- « Si tu veux. Mais ce n'est pas la peine. Si elle m'énerve, je le lui dirai. »

- « Je te fais confiance. Mais je préfère… canaliser… ses efforts dans le bon sens. Egalement, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit trop timide. »

- « Neeve ? Timide ? »

- « Tu aurais dû la voir le jour où elle est rentrée à St Elizabeth. Elle était terrifiée. Pourtant c'était elle qui avait choisi cet établissement. En fait, Neeve est une grosse froussarde. Elle a peur des confrontations. »

- « Je sais. Manque de confiance en elle. Mais cela ne fait pas d'elle une timide. Au contraire, elle cache ça derrière son effronterie. »

- « Donc, tu trouves ma fille effrontée ? »

- « Tout à fait. Mais où va-t-on ? » _Ok, pas subtil comme changement de conversation._

- « Et toi, tu es ou très curieux, ou pas très patient. » _Les deux ! Crétin._ « Voilà, nous sommes arrivés ! »

Ils avaient quitté leur banlieue pour en regagner une autre, plus calme, presque un début de campagne. Shouta se gara dans une petite rue. Kojirô était de plus en plus perplexe. Mais que faisaient-ils ici ? Derrière la grille, un chien vint aboyer, mais il n'y avait rien de méchant dans son comportement. Plutôt un « Hé, vous êtes chez moi ? Vous voulez quoi ? » Shouta sonna pendant que Kojirô se perdait dans la contemplation des ses pieds. _Il me faudrait une nouvelle paire de baskets. Celle-ci est pourrie._

- « Ah, Shouta ! Tu es enfin venu! » Un homme venait de leur ouvrir la grille. Le chien s'assit sagement, mais Kojirô devina qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de venir les renifler. « Où est Neeve ? »

- « Salut, Yasuo ! Kojirô-kun, voici Yasuo Shimato, un ancien collègue de fac. Et voici Montana. » Montana le chien décolla d'un bond et vint faire la fête aux invités. Kojirô salua de la tête, sans pour autant savoir pourquoi il était là, mais il se baissa pour caresser le chien. « Kojirô-kun est mon beau-fils, il va m'aider à choisir. »

- « Il était temps. » Yasuo salua en retour et fit signe aux deux visiteurs de le suivre. Ils étaient dans une arrière-cour. Contrairement à ce que le jeune homme pensait, ils ne rentrèrent pas dans la maison mais suivirent une petite allée qui menait vers un autre long bâtiment, sans étage, qui donnait sur la rue principale. Montana gambadait devant eux, conduisant le groupe vers une porte de derrière.

- « J'ai exactement la bestiole qu'il vous faut. »

Tilt. Kojirô réalisa soudain ce qu'ils venaient faire ici. Presque accusateur, il regarda Montana bousculer tout le monde pour rentrer le premier, et se précipiter vers un grand panier où une chienne était allongée. Il lui donna un grand coup de langue, se tourna vers eux et aboya gaiement. Un autre aboiement lu répondit, venant d'une sorte de caniche dans une cage. D'autres animaux étaient couchés dans des cages ou des paniers.

- « C'est un refuge ? » questionna Kojirô en s'approchant du panier. Comme il s'en doutait, la chienne allaitait des chiots.

- « Non, une clinique vétérinaire. » répondit Shouta à la place de Yasuo qui fermait la porte. « Yasuo était avec moi en première et deuxième années de fac de médecine, avant qu'il ne change de… spécialisation. »

- « Que veux-tu ? Les animaux ne parlent pas pour ne rien dire et vous aiment. Deux choses pas forcément automatiques chez les humains. » répondit le vétérinaire en donnant une claque dans le dos de Shouta. « Vas-y, tu peux les toucher. » ajouta-il vers Kojirô. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et s'agenouilla pour caresser la mère puis pour plonger ses mains dans la masse grouillante de fourrure. Il y avait quatre chiots, tous plutôt petits. Kojirô en prit un pour l'examiner.

- « Ils ont un pedigree ? »

- « Et oui. Montana et Rainbow sont Akita Inu pur race (1). »

- « Ils ne sont pas sevrés, ces petits ? » demanda Shouta en fronçant les sourcils.

- « En effet. Pour toi, j'ai gardé deux chiots d'une portée précédente. Ce ne sont pas des chiens de race, parce que la mère n'est pas homologuée mais ils sont stables et très réussis. »

Kojirô reposa le chiot près de sa mère et suivit les deux hommes vers un panier où des gros chiots s'agitaient. En entendant leur pas, ils relevèrent la tête. Kojirô compta deux Akita Inu et un autre chiot qui ressemblait à un croisement entre un labrador et un rottweiller. Il avait la tête et le poil mi-long du premier, mais le corps et la couleur du second. Un drôle de mélange pas trop déplaisant. Ce dernier chiot entreprit d'escalader le panier pour venir vers eux, mais à mi-chemin, changea de cap. D'une démarche pataude, il se dirigea vers un autre panier, celui-ci rempli de chatons. Il monta avec difficultés dans le panier et, écrasant un peu les félins au passage, s'installa confortablement. Kojirô n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il s'écarta des deux hommes et alla voir de plus près le panier. Il y avait cinq chatons et le chiot. Il posa la main sur celui-ci qui entreprit de rouler, écrasant à nouveau ses compagnons de berceau, pour montrer son ventre. Il commençait à être vraiment trop gros pour partager ce panier.

- « Kojirô-kun, viens voir ! » appela Shouta. A regret, il laissa son bonhomme de chiot pour aller voir les Akita Inu. Deux chiots, plutôt grands eux aussi, attendaient sagement sous l'œil attentif des deux adultes. Kojirô les trouva presque trop sages. _Quel ennui !_

- « Ce sont deux mâles. Toutes les femelles sont déjà parties et j'ai dû batailler pour garder ses deux-là pour que tu choisisses ! »dit Yasuo.

- « Et l'autre ? » demanda Kojirô.

- « Oh, lui ? C'est un numéro. Un chiot abandonné qui m'a été apporté. Il était à peine sevré quand je l'ai recueilli mais la chatte qui venait de donner naissance à sa portée l'a accepté et l'a laissé téter un peu. Du jamais vu. Enfin, il va devoir se séparer de ses copains, ils vont aller dans leurs nouvelles familles bientôt. J'en ai déjà placé quatre, et le sixième est déjà parti.»

- « Et le chiot ? »

- « Je ne sais pas trop. Comme il n'a pas de pedigree, c'est difficile. Il me faudrait une bonne âme pour adopter un bâtard comme lui. » Shouta regarda les deux chiots devant lui et dévisagea son beau-fils.

- « Dois-je en déduire que tu as eu un coup de cœur ? »

- « Un peu. Il est marrant. Et puis, si ces deux-là sont racés et si demandés, cela ne va pas être difficile de leur trouver un foyer. »

Shouta alla voir le chiot dans son panier qui bouscula tous les chats pour recevoir ses caresses. Un des chatons protesta et mordit le gêneur à l'oreille. En un instant, les deux avaient formés une boule de fourrure et…

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils jouent. Pour l'instant, ils sont de la même taille, mais cela va changer quand le chiot va grandir. Ce qui a déjà commencé. » En effet, le chiot bloqua le chaton avec sa grosse patte et le félin cracha un peu.

- « C'est tout de même étonnant de voir un chat et un chien s'entendre comme ça. »

- « Pas vraiment. » Le vétérinaire haussa les épaules et récupéra le chaton par la peau du cou. « C'est le dernier de la portée, personne n'en veut parce qu'il est tout petit. Je pense aussi qu'il a une malformation à la patte. »

- « Comment ça ? » demanda Shouta.

- « Il a une patte plus courte que les autres. Il va boitiller mais rien de grave. Mais allez dire ça aux riches… »

- « Bon, c'est entendu, nous prenons les deux. » coupa Shouta en se redressant. « Ça te va Kojirô-kun ? »

- « Les deux ? » Yasuo et Kojirô le regardaient, incrédules.

- « Et oui. Je ne vais pas séparer de si bons copains. De toute façon, le chat sera celui de Neeve. »

- « Neeve ? »

- « Pour compenser pour le chiot. »

- « C'est vrai que ta fille n'aime pas trop les chiens. »

- « Exactement. Et puis, s'occuper d'un chat lui donnera confiance en elle pour le bébé. »

- « Un bébé ? Quel bébé ? »

- « Le mien ! » Yasuo félicita son ami et les deux adultes s'éloignèrent pour remplir les dossiers d'adoption tout en discutant famille. Laissé seul, Kojirô regarda le chaton. _Pauvre bête, avoir Neeve comme maîtresse. Prépare-toi à morfler._ Pour seule réponse, le félin se contenta de sauter de la main de Kojirô pour continuer à se battre avec le chiot. Un vrai petit tigre, blanc et feu, qui faisait le contrepoids au pelage noir et feu de son adversaire. Le reste de la matinée se passa vite. Yasuo les accompagna dans une grande animalerie pour acheter tout ce dont les deux membres de cette famille grandissante pourraient jamais avoir besoin, puis ils repassèrent chercher les deux petits monstres qui dormirent pendant tout le trajet du retour.

Une fois à la maison, Shouta lâcha les fauves dans le jardin intérieur. Ensemble ils parcourent le jardin mais rapidement le chaton trouva sur la terrasse une flaque de soleil dans laquelle se rouler en rond pour une petite sieste bien à propos. Le chiot continua de gambader avant de s'endormir dans son panier, installé dans un coin de la terrasse.

- « Maintenant que nous avons fait cette course, j'ai encore besoin de toi. » Shouta était attablé dans la salle à manger, devant une montagne de papiers. Kojirô soupira. _Quoi encore ?_ « Un copain architecte est venu voir la maison et à déconseillé de construire une pièce sur le toit du garage ou de la cuisine. Voici les plans qu'il a dessinés, avec plusieurs propositions. Qu'en dis-tu ?»

- « Je n'y connais rien en construction. » Néanmoins, il s'assit en face de Shouta et regarda les plans. « C'est pratique d'avoir des copains véto et architecte. » commenta-t-il.

- « En effet. »

Après une longue discussion, Kojirô et Shouta décidèrent que la meilleure solution était de construire une petite pièce en rognant sur la terrasse intérieure. La chambre d'ami serait plutôt petite, vu que le mur du fond s'alignerait avec le mur de la buanderie, rallongeant l'allée qui liait les deux chemins. La porte de la chambre donnerait sur la terrasse, et une sorte de petit couloir en porte et toit vitrés viendrait se connecter à une arche creusée dans le mur actuel de la cuisine, entre le comptoir américain et la portée vitrée.

- « Par contre, cela sera le dernier ajout. On ne pourra plus construire d'autres pièces. »

- « Il vaut mieux, sinon cette maison ressemblera vraiment à du n'importe quoi. »

- « Les travaux commenceront quand vous rentrerez en classe, afin de limiter les nuisances. Cela ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une semaine. J'en profiterais pour faire faire un trou dans la grille de l'allée pour le chien et faire renforcer le portail. Il va falloir prendre l'habitude de fermer le portillon. »

- « Hum. »

Kojirô alla se servir un verre de coca et s'installa dans le sofa pour zapper sur les chaînes sportives. Shouta le rejoignit. Kojirô soupira encore une fois. Il se sentait encore mal à l'aise quand il se retrouvait seul avec son beau-père. Principalement parce qu'il n'avait rien à lui dire. La seule chose qui les unissait était cette famille recomposée et le sujet de conversation était mince, surtout entre un adulte et un ado, tout aussi mature qu'il soit. Le footballeur appréciait le fait qu'on lui demande son avis, pour le choix d'un chien ou de travaux, mais d'un côté, cela le dépassait un peu. Il n'avait jamais qu'assumé le quotidien, pas des choses aussi… Aussi énormes ou simples qu'était le choix d'un chien. La famille Hyûga n'avait jamais eu le temps ou l'argent pour ça. Petit à petit, Kojirô revenait à son rôle d'enfant, et laissant les responsabilités parentales à Shouta. Pourtant il ne voyait pas Shouta comme un père. Non pas que Kojirô pensait que le chirurgien ne puisse pas faire l'affaire, mais il y avait juste incompatibilité. Il se forçait donc à le voir comme une sorte d'oncle, quelqu'un de la famille sans être trop proche. Quelqu'un avec qui vous partagez des choses, peut-être même des confidences, mais rien de trop…Ils regardaient un compte-rendu des matchs de J-league quand Neeve et Keiko rentrèrent, chargées de sacs divers.

- « Vous avez bel et bien dépensé tout mon argent ! » gémit Shouta avec un sourire.

- « Mais on a pensé à vous ! » Les 'filles' exhibèrent un ensemble chemise-cravate pour Shouta et un chandail pour Kojirô. _On sent que Neeve a eu son mot à dire. Celui-ci est portable… en public… jeune…_

BOUM.

Le chiot venait de rentrer dans la porte vitrée. L'agitation l'avait réveillé. Il resta là, planté sur ses fesses, en train de se demander ce qui venait de se passer.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Neeve à la fois incrédule et effrayée.

- « On appelle ça un chiot, ma chérie. » Shouta fit coulisser la grande fenêtre. Keiko vint regarder le petit chien qui lui lécha les doigts. « Allez, approche-toi. » Neeve était restée là où elle se tenait et regardait la boule de poil noir et fauve se rouler par terre. « Il ne va pas te mordre. »

- « Euh non merci. »

Kojirô prit les choses en main. Il passa derrière elle, mit les deux mains à plats dans son dos et poussa. Fort. En direction de la fenêtre. Neeve patina et elle se retrouva propulsée dehors. Kojirô, bien décidé à clore le sujet, ferma la vitre derrière lui et campa sur ses positions pour l'empêcher de fuir. Puis il se baissa et ramassa le chiot. Tout content, l'animal se tortilla pour venir lui lécher le visage. Une fois la bête un peu calmée, il la mit de force dans les bras de Neeve, qui se figea telle une statue représentant l'horreur la plus absolue.

- « Mais que veux-tu que j'en fasse ? »

- « Rien, reste comme ça. Il semble heureux. »

- « Mais il n'arrête pas de bouger. »

- « C'est normal Hase…. Tu peux respirer, tu sais. »

- « Je t'emmerde, Hyûga. »

- « Tu peux aussi arrêter d'être crispée comme ça. Il sent que tu es nerveuse et c'est pourquoi il s'agite. »

- « Ecoute, reprends-le ! »

- « Non. » Kojirô croisa les bras sur la poitrine et regarda la jeune fille se dépatouiller. Maladroitement, elle reprit prise sur le chiot qui s'installa le ventre sur son avant-bras, les quatre pattes ballantes, la tête niché dans son coude.

- « Il va me baver dessus. »

- « Cette race ne bave pas. »

- « C'est quoi comme race ? »

- « Aucune, c'est un mélange de rottweiller et de labrador. »

- « Donc il va me baver dessus. »

- « Non. Caresse-le. Tu vas aimer, il est tout doux. »

- « … » Hésitante, elle posa le bout des doigts sur le haut du crâne.

- « Mais non, pas comme ça. » Kojirô lui empoigna la main et la posa bien à plat sur le dos et commença un mouvement de caresse. « Regarde, il est content. »

- « Tu as dis qu'il était content avant. »

- « Ben il l'est encore plus…. … … Tu n'as jamais eu de chien avant. »

- « Non. Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer les chiens. »

- « Tout le monde aime les chiens, c'est comme pour les bébés. » Il lui jeta un regard pénétrant. Leur conversation sur un certain petit frère ou sœur était encore vive dans leur mémoire.

- « D'accord, je vais faire un effort… » grommela Neeve en se débarrassant du chiot.

- « Et puis, tu vas devoir en faire d'autres. » glissa Shouta en s'avançant vers elle. Il tendit ses deux mains jointes pour montrer le chaton endormi.

- « Un… chat ? »

- « _Ton_ chat. »

- « Mais pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que je sais que tu voulais un chat. Si Mamoru et Takeru ont un chien, tu as un chat. »

- « Il est trop mignon ! » Neeve récupéra l'animal et le pressa contre sa joue.

- « Tu aimes les chats et pas les chiens ? » s'étonna Kojirô.

- « Un chat, c'est toujours propre, ça prend soin de lui, ça ne bave pas et ça n'aboie pas. Un chat est extrêmement intelligent et… »

- « C'est bon j'ai capté. »

- « Par contre, Neeve… Pas de chat dans la chambre… »

- « Mais Papaaaaaa ! »

- « Non. Le chien et le chat restent dehors. Pas de préféré. »

- « Mais c'est un chat ! C'est un animal d'intérieur. Il dort dix-huit heures pas jour ! »

- « Non… »

Neeve reposa son chaton dans le panier et alla ruminer dans son coin. Kojirô n'osa pas dire ce qu'il pensait, mais il était clair que Keiko pensait la même chose. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas le droit, elle allait prendre le gauche. Bien sûr, cela sera toujours de la faute du chat qui arrivera à se faufiler dans sa chambre…

L'après-midi s'écoula doucement. Kojirô alla faire son footing habituel pendant que Neeve et Keiko déballaient leurs achats. Quand il revint, la jeune fille était en train de vider les poubelles. Elle avait ouvert la grille de séparation entre les jardins et le chiot lui tournait autour.

- « Arrête de me renifler ! Hyûga-san, dis-lui d'arrêter de me renifler ! »

- « Tu dois puer, c'est tout ! »

- « Crétin. »

- « A ton service. »

Joueur, il lui fit une passe. Elle arriva à arrêter le ballon et le lui renvoya, un peu de travers. En un bond, il était à la récupération et relança vers elle. Elle se prit au jeu mais décida de le faire bouger. Elle se mit à viser à côté de lui dans le but de le prendre à contre pieds et qu'il rate sa récupération, mais il était toujours là. Il s'amusait fortement de la voir s'appliquer à viser, mais elle n'avait aucune chance de le prendre par surprise. Les parents sortirent pour regarder le jeu et encourager Neeve qui en avait grand besoin.

- « Il faut que tu mettes de l'effet dans tes ballons. Comme ça. » Il fit une passe brossée qu'elle ne récupéra pas. Elle courut après la balle et tenta de mettre un effet qui partit en vrille. Kojirô s'élança et reprit le ballon de volée. Mais c'est alors que le chiot voulut jouer aussi. Il se précipita sur le ballon et se le prit en plein corps. Il tomba en piaillant de douleur et de peur.

- « AAAAH ! Mais tu es fou ! » s'écria Neeve en se précipitant sur le chiot qui se remettait debout difficilement. _Pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les chiens…_

- « Mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! Il s'est mis en plein devant ! »

L'animal n'avait rien. Il couina encore un peu pour la forme et recevoir plus de caresses mais bientôt il trottinait allègrement.

- « N'empêche, quel arrêt ! » commenta Shouta. « Un vrai gardien de but ! »

- « C'est sûr qu'il l'a arrêté ce tir comme si de rien n'était. » rajouta Keiko en caressant le chiot.

- « Un spécialiste des penalties donc. » Le chiot leva la tête et aboya.

- « C'est un bon nom, Penalty ! » suggéra Shouta.

- « NON ! Je refuse que ce chien aie un nom faisant allusion au foot ! »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as contre le foot ? » demanda Kojirô d'une voix basse en la dominant de toute sa taille.

- « C'est juste que le foot c'est… enfin… c'est… » bégaya Neeve.

- « C'est ? » _Allez, laisse-moi rire un peu… vas-y, sors-moi ta bêtise !_

- « C'est juste que je n'aime pas le foot. » termina-t-elle en essayant de le défier du regard. « Tu es trop grand, assis ! »

- « Mais tu n'aimes pas les chiens. Et tu n'aimes pas le foot. Donc c'est un nom parfait. Occupe-toi déjà d'appeler ton chat. Hein, Penalty ? » Le chiot n'avait pas compris, mais on le regardait donc il agita la queue.

- « J'ai déjà trouvé un nom pour mon chat. Il s'appellera Tempo ! »

- « Tem…tempo ? comme la voiture ? »

- « Non comme le rythme… il y a vraiment une voiture qui s'appelle Tempo ? »

- « Une Ford. »

- « Mince… mais c'était mieux que Penalty. »

- « Non. Penalty n'est pas un nom de voiture. »

- « Parce que même les constructeurs de voiture ne sont pas assez bêtes pour appeler une voiture penalty. »

- « Tu es simplement jalouse parce que nous avons trouvé un super nom. » Il lui souffla dans les yeux, la faisant grincer des dents.

- « En tout cas, je suis contente de ne pas avoir à promener ce chien. Quelle honte ! « Penalty, au pied ! » » singea-t-elle.

- « Je trouve ça très bien. » coupa Shouta. « Penalty est adopté à trois voix contre une. Va donc cherchez un nom pour ton chat. » Il congédia sa fille avec une tape sur la cuisse.

-« Mais pour qui tu te prends ! Viens te battre ! »

- « Cela faisait longtemps que tu ne me l'avais pas faite, celle-la ! »

- « Il paraît que tu fais du karaté, le vieux ? Montre-moi ! »

- « Prépare-toi à pleurer, ma fille ! »

Keiko et Kojirô regardèrent les deux Hase se faire face et se mettre à imiter les poses de karaté les plus idiotes possible. Kojirô ricana quand il vit Neeve faire la grue comme dans Karaté Kid en poussant un hululement perçant. Shouta en profita pour se jeter sur elle et lui faire une prise basique de karaté. Elle tomba à terre et son père l'acheva en la chatouiller. Apparemment il connaissait le point faible de sa fille. Les hurlements firent peur à Penalty qui aboya à la mort.

- « Ce n'est pas un peu fini, vos gamineries ! » gourmanda Keiko. « Même le chien a honte. Et puis c'est l'heure de manger. »

- « Manger ! » Kojirô disparut aussitôt dans la maison.

Penauds, les deux Hase se relevèrent et allèrent se laver les mains. Ils continuèrent à se chercher des histoires l'un l'autre toute la soirée, et ce jusqu'à ce que Keiko les batte à plat de couture au Mah-jong.

Tout le monde eut un sommeil agité : Penalty gémit, aboya et gratta à la porte une bonne partie de la nuit. Keiko et Shouta reprenaient le travail ce matin, Kojirô devait aller distribuer les journaux et Neeve travaillait à Impulse. La famille se leva donc tôt et d'assez méchante humeur. Kojirô nourrit Penalty qui les attendrit tous par ses galipettes. Seule Neeve resta réfractaire au charme du canidé et ne put s'empêcher de souligner que son Mambo avait été très sage. Kojirô ricana pour la forme, mais il se souciait bien peu du nom donné au chat. De toute façon, les chats ne répondaient jamais à leur nom. Le jeune homme emmena le chiot avec lui pour faire sa tournée, au bout de la laisse, histoire de le dresser un peu. Ce ne fut pas chose facile, mais à la fin, Penalty courait plus ou moins rectilignement à ses côtés. Il avait cependant pris du retard par rapport à son horaire, et quand il revint chez lui, les rues étaient déjà bien animées.

- « Oooh ! » s'extasia un petit garçon. « Un bébé chien ! » Kojirô laissa le gamin tripoter Penalty qui se laissa faire avec plaisir. Un petit groupe se forma autour d'eux. Penalty avait beaucoup de succès. Mais Kojirô n'avait pas pris son petit-déjeuner et son estomac le lui rappela. Juste quand il s'éloignait, il entendit deux jeunes filles murmurer :

- « Il était trop chou ! »

- « Carrément craquant, avec ses petites oreilles. »

- « Mais non, pas le chien, le mec ! »

- « Oui, il n'était pas mal. »

Surpris, Kojirô s'arrêta pour regarder son chiot.

- « On a du succès, hein ? C'est vrai que nous sommes beaux. »

Son commentaire fit rire une autre jeune fille qui passait par là. Kojirô haussa les épaules et rentra. Mais sa bonne humeur fut rapidement dissipée. Dans le courrier, il repéra trois lettres venant de Tôhô. La sienne, celle de Neeve et celle de Natsuko, qui avait reçu son courrier d'admission la semaine dernière. Il était attendu pour une journée d'orientation le jeudi 24. Ce jeudi. Parce que ses cours reprenaient la semaine d'après, jeudi 31 mars. Qui plus est, une note de Kitazume lui demanda de bien vouloir être présent pour les journées d'orientation des premières années, le vendredi 25, afin de pouvoir déjà faire une première sélection parmi les prétendants désirant intégrer l'équipe. Les vacances se finissaient un peu plus tôt et bizarrement, il n'aimait pas ça. Un sentiment déplaisant resta collé sur lui toute la journée jusqu'à ce que Ken lui téléphonât :

- « C'est Kazuki ! Cet abruti est à l'hôpital ! »

(1) Chien de garde et d'accompagnement de race japonaise. Plus d'information /

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

PS : j'ai un chapitre d'avance, déjà tout corrigé et tout et tout. Si j'ai plus de 10 commentaires pour mon chap 35, je promets de vous mettre le chap 36 en ligne mercredi…


	37. Il n'est si sot qui n'ait sa ruse

Chap 35 –

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bravo à Yellou, FicAndRea, Mokona et Darkaya pour leurs commentaires…

Et un gros sourcil froncé pour Chenonceau qui m'a laissé 5 commentaires, histoire de faire comme si…. Petite filoute ! Bien essayé…

Mais puisqu'elle a publié un chapitre de sa fic (ce que nous ne pouvons pas dire de tout le monde… Ici l'auteur regarde vers FicAndRea, Tokikofun, Letie…) je publie le mien !

Ici, je remercie aussi Genzo Wakabayashi, qui me laisse toujours de « la suite ! » impératifs…

Aussi, je voudrais toutes vous demander d'aller sonner les cloches de Mandoline, qui a écrit 86 chapitres de sa fic Kojirô x Sanae, mais ne l'a toujours pas fini.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Note de l'auteur :

OK. Gros problème de chronologie. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, je n'y connaissais rien en bébé. Donc, quand dans le chapitre 28, Keiko dit à Kojirô qu'elle n'est pas enceinte, c'était mon intention de faire qu'elle n'était pas sûre parce qu'elle était dans les toutes premières semaines de sa grossesse. Mais cela ne colle pas avec le moment où je veux que le bébé naisse. Du coup, cette conversation et la colère de Neeve (chap 30-31) ont lieu alors qu'elle est enceinte de 10 semaines déjà. Là, le doute n'est plus permis…

Je plaide coupable. Depuis, j'ai acheté un Livre des Mamans (la honte que je me suis payée, ma mère a cru que j'étais enceinte !! Elle m'a piqué une crise en pleine librairie. O joie….)

Donc, pour la petite histoire, Keiko savait qu'elle était enceinte, mais a menti à Kojirô parce qu'il la prise par surprise. Shouta et elle voulaient être sûrs que Keiko n'allait pas faire de fausse couche avant de l'annoncer (donc une grossesse de 13 semaines ou plus.) L'intuition de Kojirô a donc forcé les parents à avoir cette conversation. Ils ont dit « nous aimerions avoir un bébé » et pas « Keiko est enceinte » pour voir leurs réactions…. Ils ont été servis…non ?

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 36 - Il n'est si sot qui n'ait sa ruse

- « Comment ça ? C'est grave ? »

- « Ouais, il a une appendicite aiguë. »

- « … Il ne faisait pas semblant ? »

- « Apparemment pas. » Kazuki s'était plaint de maux de ventre pendant leur séjour à Okinawa, mais Kojirô et Ken pensaient qu'il tirait au flan pour pouvoir passer plus de temps à la plage pour draguer les filles.

- « Il en a pour combien ? »

- « En gros, cinq jours à l'hôpital, et puis une convalescence douce. Très douce. L'opération ne s'est pas super bien passée. »

- « Mais quel imbécile ! Il ne va pas être rétabli pour le championnat ! » s'emporta Kojirô.

- « Peut-être que si, peut-être que non. On verra. Je vais aller lui rendre visite demain, tu veux venir ? »

- « Je n'ai pas le choix, si ? » _Mais quel abruti, ce Kazuki !_

Kojirô tourna en rond comme un tigre en cage, incapable de se calmer. Toute sa stratégie tombait à l'eau. Ils avaient beau être certains d'être qualifiés, il n'avait pas envie de se prendre des branlées. Et puis, il y avait le championnat inter lycées qui approchait à grands pas. A part eux deux, il n'y avait pas d'avant potable à Tôhô. Principalement parce qu'avec Kojirô (et un peu Sorimachi), la direction avait décidé d'investir dans les milieux de terrain et les défenseurs. _Abruti de Kazuki !_

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Neeve s'engouffra dans le couloir rapidement. Un BOUM sonore retentit. Penalty venait encore de se prendre une porte.

- « Salut ! Hyûga-san, empêche ton chien de me foncer dessus ! »

- « Ta gueule ! » Neeve resta bouche bée devant la violence de Kojirô.

- « Pourquoi tu me cries dessus ? » fit-elle d'une voix un peu chevrotante. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?_

- « Pardon… C'est Kazuki, il est à l'hosto avec le bide en miettes… »

- « C'est grave ? »

- « Oui et non. »

- « Donc ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à moi. Pour une fois que je n'ai pas abîmé ton joueur… »

- « Serais-tu en train d'avouer des manœuvres pas nettes ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ou allais faire à Ken et Kazuki ? » Neeve sourit innocemment et papillonna des cils. « Hase, cela ne marche pas avec moi ! »

- « Disons… que j'allais faire regretter à Ken de m'avoir caché des choses… »

- « Des choses ? »

- « Je ne sais toujours pas ce que lui et Ayame manigancent. »

- « Tu ne crois pas qu'ils sortent ensemble ? »

- « Non. Ken n'est pas le style d'Ayame. Bon, que veux-tu manger ce soir ? »

_Manœuvre de distraction numéro un. _

… _Elle pense vraiment que cela va marcher ? Mais bon, pas de petit plaisir._

- « Ce soir, je ne sais pas encore, mais là tout de suite, je me ferais bien un gâteau à l'a--. »

- « A l'ananas…. » termina Neeve en soupirant. « Tu sais--. »

BOUM

Penalty venait de s'emplâtrer dans la vitre du salon une nouvelle fois. Après s'être fait prendre de vitesse devant la porte d'entrée, il avait fait le tour. Tout content de voir du monde dans le salon, il s'était précipité et avait oublié de se rappeler l'existence de la porte vitrée.

- « Il est con, ton chien… » commenta la jeune fille.

- « Ce n'est pas _mon_ chien, c'est celui de la famille, et non, il n'est pas con, juste… bon, arrête de te marrer ! » Kojirô ouvrit la porte fenêtre et caressa le chien. _« T'es __**vraiment**__ con ! »_ siffla-t-il à voix basse, tout en laissant le chiot lui mordiller les doigts. _« Arrête de nous ridiculiser comme ça ! »_

- « Est-ce qu'il faut lui donner à manger ? »

- « Oui, il faut le nourrir deux à trois fois par jour. Tiens, je te montre comment faire. »

- « Est-ce que tu as vu Mambo ? » Encore une fois, Kojirô renifla. Ce nom était ri-di-cu-le.

- « Il doit dormir dans son panier. »

S'occuper d'animaux n'était pas chose facile. Penalty se jeta sur les cheveux de Neeve lorsqu'elle lui servit sa gamelle, et elle se tétanisa sur place. Kojirô dut venir retirer les mèches de la gueule du chiot qui mâchouillait allégrement ces longs fils. Puis, une fois son repas fini, le chiot arriva à se faufiler dans le salon. Il suivit Neeve à la trace et, en mettant sa truffe froide contre son mollet, la fit pousser un hurlement de peur et lâcher le plat en plastique qu'elle tenait. Devant le bruit, le chiot prit peur et fit pipi sur le sol. Kojirô dut donc se relever, mettre le chiot dehors et nettoyer.

- « Mais pourquoi il m'en veut, ce chien ? » gémit-elle.

- « Je crois qu'il t'aime bien. »

- « Et ben pas moi ! »

- « Arrête de mentir… tu l'adores ! »

La semaine se passa plus ou moins de la même façon. Kojirô se levait tôt le matin, faisait courir le chien et se retrouvait plus ou moins seul dans la maison. Les parents travaillaient, Neeve faisait du mi-temps, et occupait le reste de ses journées en balades, séances de kiné ou autre. Il en profita pour se mettre au jardin. Keiko avait décidé de transformer la pelouse avant en plate-bande fleurie. Sûrement une envie de femme enceinte, parce que Kojirô n'avait jamais vu sa mère s'occuper de fleurs avant. Certes, ils n'avaient pas de jardin avant, mais il n'y avait même pas une plante en pot dans leur ancien appartement. Cependant, en bon fils qu'il était, il lui retourna la terre et planta des petits arceaux en métal ouvragé pour séparer l'allée des futures fleurs. Penalty aimait bien jardiner, particulièrement quand il s'agissait de gratter et de déterrer, aussi Kojirô passa de longues heures à reboucher les trous ou à replanter les arceaux. Le métal était bien trop dur pour les mâchoires du chien qui s'appropria une basket de Kojirô en représailles. Devant l'état lamentable de la chaussure, le jeune homme n'eut pas le choix et dut s'acheter une nouvelle paire. Et une seconde, quand il perdit sa chaussure gauche flambant neuve aux crocs pointus de Penalty. La seconde fois qu'il retourna au centre commercial, il s'arrêta aussi à la boutique décoration pour acheter un rouleau de papier collant transparent de décoration pour vitres. Il choisit un motif neutre à rayures et en colla une large bande sur le bas de la porte vitrée. En voyant les rayures, le chiot réalisait qu'il y avait une vitre et freinait à temps. Kojirô en avait marre d'avoir à se lever pour vérifier que Penalty ne s'était pas assommé.

Kojirô passa voir Kazuki avec Ken puis revint jeudi matin avant d'aller à sa journée d'orientation l'après-midi. Contrairement à ce que Ken avait dit, l'opération s'était plutôt bien passée. Le problème était le post-opération : Kazuki cicatrisait mail et le joueur devait rester couché et ne faire aucun gros effort.

- « Capitaine, je suis désolé ! » commença Kazuki en essayant de se redresser sur ses oreillers.

- « Arrête tes bêtises, ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais fait exprès. … … tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ? » Kojirô eut un regard torve. Kazuki eut un sourire faible et grimaça en portant la main à son estomac.

- « Ne me fais pas rire ! »

- « C'est si douloureux ? » demanda Kojirô.

- « Regarde un peu la taille du truc ! » protesta Kazuki en soulevant son T-shirt pour montrer la dimension de ses bandages.

- « J'espère pour vous que vous ne parlez pas de ce que je crois ? » demanda Neeve en apparaissant sur le pas de porte. Kazuki recouvrit son ventre rapidement et tira ses draps jusqu'au menton en rougissant.

- « Mais cela ne va pas, d'arriver comme ça ? » piailla-t-il.

- « Pourquoi ? Tu espérais rester seul avec Hyûga-san ? J'interromps peut-être quelque chose ? » fit malicieusement Neeve.

- « Neeve, ta gueule ! » marmonna le joueur en boudant.

- « Tiens, je t'ai amené des CDs et une série policière en deux tomes. »

- « Merci, je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme. » Kojirô regarda Neeve qui n'avait pas relevé le « ta gueule » de Kazuki. _Si ça avait été moi, je m'en serais pris plein la tête !_

- « Vous êtes bien proches, vous deux… » reprocha-t-il.

- « Non, nous faisons front commun contre la menace Sakamoto-Wakashimazu. » répliqua Kazuki en parcourant la liste des chansons.

- « Je n'aime pas ça ! Hase, tu m'avais promis de ne pas abîmer mes joueurs ! »

- « Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour ça ! Regarde-moi cette larve ! Bon, Hyûga, nous devons faire les courses ! A plus Sorimachi ! »

- « A demain, Kojirô ! » répondit la larve.

Pourquoi avait-il cédé ? Pourquoi avait-il emmené Neeve avec lui voir Sorimachi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien en faire, de l'état de santé de Kazuki ? Oh, bon, oui, il supposait qu'ils pouvaient être considérés comme des amis. Mais il n'aimait pas ça. Et puis, depuis quand décidait-elle de son emploi du temps ? Il aurait bien aimé passer un peu de temps avec Kazuki. Mais non, le voilà qui jouait les baudets de service, à porter les sacs de course.

- « Neeve ? »

- « Hum ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire exactement ? »

- « Pa-pardon ? » Elle se retourna pour le regarder, complètement perdue.

- « Avec Kazuki. Il y avait un message caché. »

- « Mais non. C'est juste que j'ai repéré Sayuri dans le couloir et je ne voulais pas lui parler. Elle est d'une bêtise ! »

- « Hum… Bon, comment ça s'est passé avec Maman ? »

- « Bien… je crois… »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « … … je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire ! »

- « Hase ! Je croyais qu'on en avait parlé ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde que ton père et ma mère fassent--. »

- « Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Le bébé, c'est bon, la pilule est passée. C'est le fait qu'ils nous ont menti qui m'énerve. »

- « Ils nous ont menti ? »

- « Ben oui. Ils ont dit qu'ils aimeraient bien avoir un bébé, mais en fait, Keiko était déjà bien enceinte. Ils ont menti, et ils nous ont mis devant le fait accompli. »

- « Je sais, mais cela ne sert à rien de ruminer tout ça. En plus, cela va faire de la peine à Maman. Elle a toujours été sensible quand elle était enceinte. »

- « A qui le dis-tu ? Elle a presque fondu en larmes au resto lundi dernier. »

- « Ah bon ? » s'étonna Kojirô. « Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

- « Mais je ne lui ai rien dit ! » s'indigna Neeve. « Elle était juste contente parce que j'ai accepté de… » Ici Neeve s'interrompit et s'empourpra. « Enfin, laisse tomber, elle pleurait de joie. »

- « Tu as accepté de quoi faire ? » poussa Kojirô. Pas moyen de laisser tomber. Si sa mère pleurait, de joie ou non, il devait savoir.

- « Laisse tomber ! »

- « Non ! »

- « Si. »

- « Hase ! » fit-il d'une voix grondante.

- « C'est un truc de filles ! »

- « Tu ne vas pas me le faire à chaque fois, celle-là ! Donc quoi ? Vous êtes allées chez le gynéco ensemble ? » ironisa-t-il avant de réaliser que Neeve avait stoppé net et était du rouge le plus profond. A son tour, il sentit son visage brûler. « Non… un truc comme ça ? Mais tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant ? » bafouilla-t-il.

- « Ben, justement non ! » cria Neeve qui n'avait toujours pas changé de teinte.

Ils restèrent là à se regarder, tout aussi gêné l'un que l'autre.

- « Je ne vois pas pourquoi Maman a pleuré pour ça… » bougonna Kojirô finalement. Il se remit à marcher.

- « C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Disons que je suis allée avec elle passer son échographie. »

- « Quoi ? Toi ? »

- « Ben oui, moi. J'ai vu le bébé et tout et tout ! » Neeve agita les mains avec excitation. « C'est vraiment tout petit mais c'est incroyable ! On a vu les jambes et les bras et--. » Elle s'interrompit encore quand elle remarqua l'œillade goguenarde de Kojirô. _En effet, la pilule est passée. On dirait presque que c'est elle qui est enceinte._

- « Mais, et ton père ? »

- « Quoi, mon père ? »

- « Comment cela se fait que Shouta n'ait pas été là pour l'échographie ? »

- « Oh ! Il va avec elle la semaine prochaine pour la véritable visite de contrôle. Moi, ce n'était qu'une... qu'un… qu'une introduction aux bébés, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

- « Je vois. Alors, c'est comment le gynéco ? » taquina-t-il.

- « Nul. Comme tous les gynéco. ¨Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? » Neeve étrécit les yeux avant de faire la moue. « A t'entendre, on croirait que tu pensais que je n'y étais jamais allée. »

- « Non ? » balbutia-t-il difficilement.

- « Hyûga, j'ai seize ans, cela fait déjà au moins un an que j'y vais. »

- « Ah bon ? » Si Neeve avait retrouvé sa couleur normale, Kojirô gardait un teint rougi à l'extrême.

- « Et oui. Ne serait-ce que pour me faire prescrire la pilule. »

- « A-aaah » Il accéléra.

- « Et puis pour le frottis-- Mais attends ! » Kojirô était parti en courant.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de me dire des trucs pareils ? » hurla-t-il.

- « Mais c'est toi qui a dit de ne pas me cacher derrière les trucs de filles ! » protesta Neeve en dissimulant son sourire. « Va falloir t'y faire. C'est bientôt le tour de Natsuko. »

- « Refusé ! Ta gueule, Hase. Marche plus vite. J'ai faim et je dois aller à ma journée d'orientation. Ta gueule. J'ai dis ta gueule ! »

Kojirô bouda pendant que Neeve rangeait les courses. A chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, il rougissait et elle avait un petit rire. Vexé, Kojirô alla voir Penalty dehors. Le chiot ne fut pas d'un réconfort, préférant dormir dans son panier, blotti contre Mambo.

- « Hé Neeve ?! » fit-il en rentrant. « Comment cela se fait-il que tu ne sortes pas aujourd'hui? »

- « Papa a refusé que j'en fasse plus, il m'a imposée une journée « repos. ». Tout comme il m'a imposé de faire du mi-temps. Entre les séances de rééducation et ma convalescence…. » Neeve s'assombrit.

- « Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu bosses d'abord ? Après tout, nous avons de l'argent de poche… » Kojirô s'assit derrière le bar américain et plongea pour attraper le plat de nouilles sautées au porc que Neeve avait préparé. Il divisa le tout en deux parties pas égales du tout, se réservant la plus grosse.

- « Non, c'est vrai. Mais je fais des économies. »

- « Tu veux t'acheter une voiture ? » tenta de deviner Kojirô.

- « Ne parle pas la bouche pleine. Non. »

- « Quoi alors ? » Il déglutit son énorme bouchée et fit passer le tout avec un verre de coca.

- « Rien de spécial. Jusqu'à ce que je trouve. »

- « Et tu es riche ? »

- « Ça dépend ce que riche veut dire. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de travailler à vie mais je peux m'acheter une voiture si je veux. »

- « Déjà ? Une grosse ? »

- « Non, une petite. Mais je ne veux pas de voiture. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Il posa ses baguettes et la regarda. Elle avait encore pris cette expression de douleur cachée.

- « Partir d'ici. »

- « Hein ? »

- « Voyager, Hyûga. Voir le monde. Un peu comme toi. »

- « Moi ? »

- « Okinawa, Paris, l'Italie, la grande muraille de Chine, les pyramides, la barrière de corail (A), et j'en passe. »

- « Je ne suis pas allé en Chine. » commenta Kojirô.

- « Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. »

- « Mais pourquoi ? Tiens, passe-moi la sauce soja. »

- « Parce que je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie comme une vielle mémère. Je veux voir le monde sur lequel je vis. Passe-moi le tofu. »

- « … t'es bizarre… »

- « … tu le penses vraiment ? »

- « Tu penses trop, et tu penses comme une vieille. C'est de la fuite en avant, cette idée. »

- « Non. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

- « Essaye quand même de m'expliquer. »

- « Non. Tu vas être en retard. »

- « J'ai encore une heure. Accouche. »

- « Mais tu es vraiment indiscret ! »

- « … Neeve, tu me fatigues. »

- « Tu ne peux pas comprendre parce que toi, tu sais ce que tu veux faire. Tu sais d'où tu viens et où tu vas. Le monde autour de toi, tu t'en fous un peu. Même s'il ne tourne pas dans le sens que tu veux, tu te débrouilles pour le faire aller là où tu veux. Moi, je n'ai pas cette force.»

- « Justement, ce n'est pas en se laissant faire que cela ira mieux. Tu penses vraiment qu'en allant voir ailleurs, tu vas semer tes problèmes ? »

- « Toi… toi, tu as parlé avec Ayame. »

- « Toi… toi, tu cherches à retrouver ta mère. »

Neeve se leva brusquement et se retourna pour aller nettoyer son assiette, et cacher son visage.

- « Non. Je ne veux pas la voir. J'en sais assez sur elle pour savoir que je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Mais j'aimerais voyager pour … pour dire que j'ai fait quelque chose dans ma vie. Que ce que je vois à la télévision, ça existe vraiment, que je… que j'existe vraiment moi aussi. »

- « Tu penses vraiment trop. Bien sûr que tu es en vie. Si cela te console, dis-toi que tu pourris la mienne, de vie. » Kojirô soupira et se leva. Il vint à ses côtés et attrapa le torchon qu'elle triturait entre ses mains. « Tu vas trouver ta voie. La tienne. Arrête de me prendre la tête. »

- « Oui. »

- « Et ne pleure pas. »

- « Je ne pleure pas ! » Pour une fois, c'était vrai.

- « Bien, continue comme ça. »

L'après-midi fut une perte de temps. Kojirô avait déjà son uniforme. Il se foutait pas mal de son emploi du temps. Les maths, que ce soit lundi ou jeudi, restaient des maths. La seule consolation fut devant le tableau d'affichage. Comme il s'en doutait, Ken et Kazuki restaient avec lui, en section scientifique (1-2). Mais voilà qu'il y avait du changement !

- « Bro ! Bro ! Nous sommes ensemble ! C'est trop cool ! » Rai le bourra de coups de poings.

- « Toi aussi, tu tombes dans la catégorie des pommes pourries ? » Kojirô accueillit le basketteur avec un sourire.

- « Ça ou je suis nul en classe. Ou les deux. En plus, on va être avec Yoshi Kizaka, de l'équipe de volley et Akira Usui, qui fait du 100 mètres. Ils sont trop fun ! »

Ken approuva de la tête. Les deux nommés étaient aussi des fortes têtes, généralement habitués des retenues et autres punitions scolaires. Ils étaient aussi très sympathiques, voire plus. Après tout, tout le monde soupçonnait Usui d'avoir crever les pneus de la voiture du prof d'éco et Kizaka… disons qu'il avait une définition du temps différente de celle des autres. Se lever à 6h00 ? Rester éveillé pendant les cours d'histoire ? Faire ses devoirs à temps ? Et puis quoi encore ? Enfin des gens pas trop coincés dans sa classe. Les cinq sportifs firent donc immédiatement front commun et se réservèrent d'emblée les places du fond. Les filles de leur classe murmuraient déjà, toutes excitées d'avoir maintenant six des plus beaux garçons avec elles… Six ?

- « Mais où est Kazuki ? » demanda Miki Sasaki à Ken.

- « A l'hosto. » répondit ce dernier en testant la résistance de sa chaise en se balançant sur les pieds arrière. Le support grinça bizarrement, aussi se leva-t-il précipitamment et remplaça sa chaise avec celle… du prof… qui n'était pas encore arrivé. Usui ricana. Il rejoignit le gardien de but sur l'estrade et tira un couteau suisse de sa poche. Il déplia le tournevis et disparut sous le bureau. Personne ne vit ce qu'il fit, sauf Ken qui se mit à rire comme une hyène. De son côté, Kizaka se pencha par la fenêtre. Contrairement à l'usage, ils avaient changé de salle de classe, sûrement pour être plus proche des laboratoires. Ils étaient maintenant au premier étage. Yoshi testa donc qu'il était parfaitement possible de sauter de la fenêtre et de remonter sans grande difficulté, pour peu qu'on soit bon en saut. Etant le smasher attitré de l'équipe de volley, cela ne lui posait pas de problème. Kojirô secoua la tête. Ça promettait.

Mais Sasaki avait blêmi.

- « Il… il va bien ? » Kojirô caressa l'idée de lui sortir une véritable horreur mais il se retint. Un peu.

- « Si on veux. Il a dû avoir une opération. » Ce qui était vrai. Mais pas aussi dramatique qu'il le laissait croire. Miki porta les mains à sa bouche.

- « Il… il va bien ? » répéta-t-elle.

- « Il est encore en vie. » Ce fut au tour de Ken de secouer la tête.

- « Je… je peux aller le voir ? »

- « Si tu y tiens vraiment… » Kojirô réussit à prendre un air grave. Il griffonna l'adresse et le numéro de chambre sur un papier. Puis il détourna la tête, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Mais ses épaules tremblotantes trahirent sa crise de rire silencieuse. Cependant, Miki pensa qu'il se retenait de pleurer. Elle eut un gémissement et se précipita vers ses amies, cherchant un peu de réconfort.

- « Tu sais que tu viens de les remettre ensemble ? » chuchota Ken en prenant sa table attitrée derrière lui.

- « Et alors ? »

- « Et tous les plans d'Ayame ? Pour le guérir de sa tendance au flirt ? »

- « Elle s'en remettra. Mais c'était trop tentant. »

- « C'est sûr. Regarde, elle croit dur comme fer qu'il est mourrant. »

- « Tu parles, ça va être le cas. Elle va se jeter sur lui et l'étouffer. Mort par asphyxie. Objet du crime : langue. »

- « C'est une belle mort. »

- « C'est surtout très con. »

Sur cette déclaration très philosophique, leur prof principal arriva. Kojirô grogna. C'était leur prof d'anglais, M Johnson-Kawaru, rigide et glacial, et extrêmement contrarié à l'idée de devoir encadrer la classe poubelle. Mon dieu, six sportifs ! Dont cinq nuls en anglais.

De son côté, Neeve regardait les affaires qu'elle et Keiko avaient achetées. Des grenouillères et les premières chemises de grossesse. Le ventre de Keiko devenait petit à petit plus gros. Ceux qui connaissaient bien la mère de famille pouvaient maintenant voir qu'elle était enceinte. Ou qu'elle avait bien grossi. Au point que Keiko avait dû commencer à refaire une garde-robe plus ample. Elle avait tout donné à ses sœurs après la naissance de Takeru et la mort de son mari. Keiko n'avait jamais pensé se remarier, encore moins faire un autre enfant. Donc elle devait tout racheter. Mais cette fois, elle pouvait se payer le luxe de prendre des marques. C'était bien d'avoir un mari riche.

Keiko avait abordé cette journée mère-fille avec appréhension. Shouta avait beau lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiète. Neeve restait un mystère. Elle semblait ouverte, rieuse et heureuse, mais tout au fond, elle sentait les blessures de la jeune fille. Un instinct maternel la poussait toujours à la prendre dans ses bras et à la bercer. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fit quand Neeve lui avoua qu'elle était maintenant très contente d'avoir un futur frère ou sœur. Neeve s'était un peu tendue, mais soudainement, elle avait passé les bras autour de sa taille épaissie et lui avait rendue son étreinte. Keiko avait souri. Neeve était plus grande qu'elle et le câlin était un peu maladroit mais l'intention était là. Puis la jeune fille s'était redressée et avait changé de sujet.

Keiko avait adoré l'expression ahurie qui était apparue sur le visage de Neeve lors de l'échographie. Le médecin avait accepté de faire une « fausse visite » pour familiariser Neeve à la grossesse. Keiko en avait profité pour que sa belle-fille passe un examen en règle. Elle avait été atterrée quand Shouta lui avait confessé de ne pas s'être mêlé plus que ça de cet aspect de la croissance de Neeve. Quand elle avait eu ses premières règles, il avait bien abordé le sujet avec elle mais, sa fille grandissant, il avait fini par contacter la gynécologue de son hôpital et lui avait lâchement laissé le soin d'expliquer ce qu'il y avait à expliquer. Pour un médecin, Shouta pouvait tout de même être vraiment coincé. Donc Neeve s'était presque extasiée devant l'échographie et avait foncé à la libraire la plus proche pour acheter un livre sur la grossesse et le bébé. Keiko avait presque craint qu'elle lui sorte un truc du genre « je veux un bébé, moi aussi ! »

Neeve n'avait jamais réalisé que son père avait une telle envie de se marier et de fonder une famille. Au contraire, elle pensait qu'il ne voulait surtout pas refaire sa vie. Elle-même était heureuse de faire partie d'une vraie famille. Elle avait encore des réserves quant au chien mais bon. Keiko était vraiment gentille avec elle. Neeve regrettait presque de ne pas être plus jeune de quelques années pour pouvoir profiter d'une vraie relation mère-fille, mais elle adorait sa belle-mère. Elle était exactement ce qu'elle attendait d'une mère. Neeve était presque jalouse des Hyûga.

Avec un sourire, elle attrapa la laisse du chiot et alla attendre Natsuko à la gare. Elle aussi avait sa journée d'orientation le lendemain, aussi avait-elle écourté ses vacances. Neeve devait admettre que Shouta et Kojirô faisaient du bon travail avec Penalty. Le chiot, qui grandissait vite, marchait calmement au pied. Ils formaient un couple craquant et Neeve reçut de nombreux regards appuyés, quelques commentaires et des sifflets approbateurs qui perturbèrent Penalty qui aboyait en retour. Il alla même jusqu'à faire pipi sur les chaussures d'un audacieux qui osait ouvertement draguer Neeve. Le gars resta bloqué pendant un moment et lorsqu'il releva la tête pour se plaindre, Neeve avait disparu, craignant une vengeance musclée. A la sortie de son train, Natsuko fondit devant le chien qui adopta cette nouvelle venue avec joie.

- « Attends de voir la réaction de Mam et Tak ! » fit-elle en froissant les oreilles du chiot.

- « Attends de voir Mambo ! Mon chat ! » rajouta Neeve.

- « Tu as un chat ? Mais ils sont fous, les parents ? Un chien, un chat… et un bébé… »

- « … » Neeve fit la grimace et Natsuko comprit.

- « Tu devrais parler moins fort… »

- « Et planquer mon journal intime. »

- « Tu n'as pas de journal intime, Neeve. Je sais, j'ai cherché. Mais tu envoies des vrais romans à Ayame. Tu dois exploser ton forfait texto. »

- « Je sais… Natsuko, c'est mal ce que tu as fait. »

- « Non, c'est mal de se faire pincer. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne t'en doutais pas… Des nouvelles des stratégies Ayame-Ken ? »

- « Non, mais j'ai un super plan…. » Natsuko fut tout ouïe.

Vendredi… Vendredi noir… Kojirô était en train de penser au suicide. Il était prêt à parier qu'il pourrait facilement se pendre avec les mailles du filet. Une fois qu'il aurait dégagé le corps de Ken qui était en train de se frapper le front contre son poteau droit. Le reste des deuxièmes années, qui était également venu pour la journée d'orientation et qui avait par habitude emboîté le pas à son capitaine à la fin des « cours », regrettait de n'avoir pas fui quand il en était encore temps. Ce n'était pas permis de jouer comme ça. Kojirô ronchonna. Même Neeve jouait mieux que la moitié des crétins alignés devant lui. Il leur dit.

- « J'ai une sœur meilleure que vous. Et elle joue pire qu'une fille. Bougez-vous les fesses et tapez dans ce ballon ! Vous n'allez pas vous faire mal ! »

Seul Kitazume restait calme. Il s'attendait à un tel carnage, c'est pourquoi il avait exigé la présence de ses trois meilleurs joueurs. Pas question d'être le seul à souffrir. Déjà que l'un d'entre eux avait réussi à couper à la corvée. Appendicite ? Que dalle, il allait le lui payer. Allons bon, le dernier joueur à tenter sa chance avait réussi l'exploit de lancer sa chaussure et non le ballon en direction de Ken qui soupira. Kojirô raya un autre nom sur sa liste.

- « Tu pues, casse-toi ! » gueula-t-il. « Suivant. »

Il y avait bien plus de cinquante prétendants au privilège de passer le dossard de Tôhô foot. L'équipe jouissait d'une réputation solide et tous les aspirants Zidane venaient lui casser les couilles. Heureusement ils étaient six en deuxième année, et ils gardaient cinq de leurs maintenant troisièmes années. Un manquait à l'appel, mais ses parents avaient déménagé aux Etats-Unis. Techniquement, avec les deux joueurs de première année que Matsumoto avait recruté, ils pouvaient fermer les inscriptions mais traditionnellement, l'équipe se composait de quinze membres, onze titulaires et quatre remplaçants. C'était pour ça qu'il devait se taper des heures de torture mentale, pour garder les deux meilleures de ces brêles. Mais voilà… quelqu'un d'intéressant.

- « Je joue goal. » s'entêtait un nouveau. « Je veux bien passer les tests comme les autres, mais je veux aussi faire mes preuves ! »

- « D'accord ! » Kojirô avait envie de se dégourdir les pattes.

- « Euuh, je veux dire… vas-y tout de même mollo ! » s'inquiétait le bleu en prenant la place de Ken. Kojirô le foudroya du regard. Le kohai pâlit mais tint bon. « Je connais la puissance de ton tir ! » rétorqua-t-il. _Il a du cran, celui-ci._

- « T'inquiète, ta mère va te récupérer en un seul morceau. » Ken n'osa pas soulever la question de savoir si le morceau serait vivant ou non.

Il commença. Ken avait beau être gardien, il avait aussi une bonne puissance de frappe, mais l'aspirant s'élança et bloqua la balle. Il relança vers Kojirô qui reprit immédiatement de volée. Surpris, le gardien eut juste le temps de se sauter de l'autre côté et dégagea au poing. Ken était à la réception et relança vers la lucarne. Le première année se tendit, mais ne put qu'effleurer le ballon des mains qui alla se loger dans les filets. Un peu rouge, le nouveau se releva et alla chercher le ballon qui atterrit dans les pieds de Kojirô. Ce dernier attendit que son sujet de test se repositionnât. Le garçon se concentrait, ignorant les cris d'encouragements de ses semblables. _Il est bon._

Juste pour en avoir le cœur net, le buteur décrocha un tir puissant. Il n'avait rien avoir avec son Neo-Tir du Tigre, mais gardait toutefois une énergie certaine. Le gardien s'attendait donc à un de ses fameux boulets de canon. Aussi fut-il pris au dépourvu quand la trajectoire du ballon s'incurva soudain. Il plongea vers la droite, du bon côté, mais rata la réception. Kojirô haussa les épaules. L'effet brossé n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais l'angle de la courbure était sec. C'était son nouveau tir. Peut-être… Pour le moment, il n'arrivait à donner un effet brossé à ses tirs qu'en sacrifiant la force, mais il comptait changer ça. Egalement, il aurait voulu un effet plus aléatoire, un peu comme la feuille morte de Tsubasa. Les tirs à effet n'étant pas sa spécialité, Kojirô tâtonnait un peu pour trouver ses marques, et il enrageait de ne même pas pouvoir trouver ce qu'il voulait faire. S'il avait déjà une idée de ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait plus qu'à travailler dur… Mais là, pas d'inspiration…

- « C'est bon, tu es pris ! » fit soudain Kitazume derrière lui. « Tu seras remplaçant pour le moment. »

- « Ce n'est déjà pas mal. » admit le nouveau. « Mais je ferai tout pour être un jour titulaire. »

- « Ecoute-moi ça, Ken, tu as de la concurrence ! » railla Kojirô en envoyant un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Ken qui fit deux pas de côté sous l'impact.

- « C'est bien, je commençais à m'ennuyer. » répondit-il. En effet, Ken avait été le seul gardien depuis leurs années de collège. Tactique dangereuse en cas de blessure, mais personne n'avait jamais été assez bon pour prétendre même au poste de remplaçant. « Mais je ne compte pas te laisser ma place si facilement ! »

- « J'y compte bien. Moi c'est Matsuba. Azuno Matsuba. »

- « Bienvenue Matsuba-kun. Mais c'est quoi ces flemmards ? Vous vous croyez au théâtre ? Levez-moi vos culs de la pelouse, bande de paresseux. Purée, c'est moi qui suis au cirque, avec vous dans le rôle de Bozo le clown ! » beugla Kojirô en faisant sursauter tous les premières années.

- « Pstt, il est toujours comme ça ? » souffla Azuno.

- « Et c'est un de ses bons jours. » répondit Ken.

- « Ah…. »

Enfin le massacre se termina. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé la dernière perle, rare ou non. Tous nuls et re-re-re-nuls. Haruki Shuo et Mazuo Mitsumomo, les deux recrues, avaient regardé avec effarement la séance d'essai.

- « Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire. Le fait qu'ils jouent si mal ou le fait qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils jouent si mal. » disait justement Haruki en transportant le filet de ballons.

- « Le pire, c'est les trois heures de ma vie que je viens de perdre ! » gémit Ken. « Ah, voilà Chiyo ! »

En effet, sa cousine était appuyée sur la rambarde séparant les gradins du banc de touche. A côté d'elle, Neeve et Natsuko leur faisaient des grands signes.

- « Salut cousin ! » lança Chiyo. « C'est juste pour te dire que je ne dors pas à la maison ce soir. »

- « Ah bon ? » s'étonna Ken.

- « Ben oui, le mollusque. J'ai une vie sociale, moi. »

Neeve éclata de rire.

- « Donc, j'ai ta permission pour l'utiliser ? » demanda-t-elle à la jeune fille à ses côtés.

- « Utiliser, user et abuser. Il est là pour ça. Essaye de me le rendre intact. Il n'est plus sous garantie. A demain, cousin ! » Chiyo fit un signe de main et disparut. Ken ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Le reste de l'équipe ricanait derrière lui.

- « Huuum, Ken, j'ai des plans pour toi… »

- « Euh Neeve… Je n'aime pas quand tu dis ça ! »

- « Moi non plus ! » coupa Kojirô.

- « Roo, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous avons juste besoin d'hommes forts pour porter nos affaires. » susurra Neeve en montrant la pile impressionnante de fournitures scolaires qu'elle et Natsuko avaient récoltée lors de leurs journées d'orientation. « A moins que vous ne vous pensez pas qualifiés au poste d'hommes forts, bien sûr… » Ce fut au tour de Natsuko de rire. Derrière, les ricanements n'avaient pas stoppé.

- « Nous sommes gentilles, nous faisons la cuisine ce soir. » avança la jeune collégienne.

- « Vous faites _toujours_ la cuisine pour moi ! » protesta Kojirô. « C'est quoi, ce marché ? »

- « Disons que si tu ne nous aides pas, je ne cuisinerai plus pour toi. » contre-attaqua Neeve.

- « Attendez ! » interrompit Tsuneo Takashima. « Ta copine habite chez toi ? »

- « Quelle copine ? » grommela Kojirô en ramassant ses affaires. « C'est ma sœur, patate ! »

- « Elle, c'est ta sœur, on la connaît ! » Tsuneo montra du doigt Natsuko qui lui sourit. Kojirô foudroya du regard les trois premières années qui lui rendaient son sourire. Immédiatement, ils optèrent pour l'option 'tête d'enterrement'. « Mais elle, c'est la furie, c'est ta copine, non ? »

- « C'est une furie, mais c'est aussi ma sœur. » Kojirô sauta la rambarde et commença à ramasser les sacs remplis de livres. Ken l'imita.

- « Mais comment tu peux avoir une sœur qui ne te ressemble pas ? »

- « Parce que je suis belle et lui est moche ? » suggéra Neeve d'une petite voix fluette en calant ses cintres d'uniformes le mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- « Parce que je suis patient et que je ne t'ai pas encore défoncé le crâne. » argumenta Kojirô. « Pousse ta graisse, Hase, j'ai faim ! »

- « Je ne suis pas grosse, tu es tout sauf patient et tu as toujours faim. » répliqua Neeve en obtempérant néanmoins. « Ken, tu restes dormir ce soir. » déclara-t-elle.

- « Ah bon ? Depuis quand ? »

- « Depuis que tes parents sont absents aujourd'hui et que Chiyo m'a suppliée de te garder. On n'allait pas te laisser tout seul… »

- « Mais arrêtez de me traiter comme un chien ! » gémit Ken.

- « Ken, avance et ferme-la. » ordonna Kojirô.

Les quatre continuèrent de ramasser les affaires et quittèrent les gradins sous les yeux interdits des joueurs.

- « S-sa sœ-sœur ? »

- « Il l'a appelé Hase ? »

- « Je me disais, c'était trop beau, qu'il ait une copine… »

- « C'est clair. En fait, c'était sa sœur… »

- « Hé, je vous entends ! » clama Kojirô depuis le couloir de sortie.

- « Et alors ? »

Neeve avait invité Ken essentiellement pour lui prouver qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas mais qu'elle n'était pas dupe quant à leur manège. Natsuko en rajouta et Ken fut le dindon de la farce pour le reste de la soirée. Kojirô trouva ça très bien, parce que pour une fois, il n'avait aucune de ses sœurs sur le dos. Ken fut réveillé au petit matin et dut suivre son capitaine dans sa tournée de distributeur. Penalty courait désormais sans laisse, sagement et très loin du ballon. L'animal avait rapidement compris qu'il ne fallait pas rester au milieu quand c'était Kojirô qui shootait. Ils furent accueillis à leur retour par une bonne odeur de gaufres. Voilà presque une semaine que Hyûga en voulait et il avait finalement battu Neeve au jeu de course la veille, et il lui avait imposé ce gage culinaire.

- « C'était pas mal. Mais un peu graisseuses, ces gaufres… » commenta-t-il en finissant la dernière galette de la pile.

- « La prochaine fois, tu te débrouilleras ! » se moqua Neeve en le frappant au bras.

- « Tu frappes toujours comme une fille. »

- « Maaaiiiis ! » Neeve fit pleuvoir les coups, mais Kojirô la repoussa d'un geste. « Ken, apprends-moi à frapper ! » exigea la jeune fille en se relevant.

- « A frapper comment ? » questionna le goal.

- « Comme tu veux. Un bon uppercut. »

- « Je fais du karaté, pas de la boxe. Mais je peux t'apprendre à--. »

- « Je refuse ! Elle va se faire mal ! » objecta Kojirô. En fait, il n'avait pas envie que Neeve apprît le fameux coup de poing dans l'épaule, ou tout autre technique. Ken étant un bon prof, elle risquait de comprendre et elle allait être capable de vraiment frapper… fort… Non merci.

- « Mais si tu y tiens vraiment… » Kojirô cala sa cuillère dans le coin de sa bouche et attrapa le poignet de sa demi-sœur. « Ferme le poing comme ça. Ne mets pas le pouce dans ta paume, tu risques de te le briser toute seule avec l'impact. Coince-le là. Comme ça… Bloque ton poignet, solide et droit. Ne frappe pas du coude, commence le mouvement de l'épaule. Balance ton poids… comme ça…. » Neeve porta deux-trois coups dans la main ouverte de Kojirô. « Voilà, c'est mieux… » Il baissa sa main et récupéra sa cuillère pour récupérer les dernières miettes de confiture coincées perfidement au fond du bocal et qui s'obstinaient à lui échapper. « Arrête ça ! » Neeve en avait profité pour prendre son épaule comme punching-ball. Sous l'impact, il s'était mis la cuillère dans l'oreille. « C'est bon, tu frappes bien ! »

- « Donc je ne frappe plus comme une fille. »

- « Je n'ai pas dit ça. » Il bloqua un uppercut et lui fit une prise basique. Elle se retrouva allongée par terre, lui à demi allongé sur elle.

- « Oooooh, il y a un parc d'attraction sur la grande place ! » piailla Natsuko qui lisait le journal local. « Je veux y aller ! »

- « Non. » Kojirô refusa net. Il détestait les trucs à gogo bourrés de monde.

- « S'il te plaît ! » supplièrent Neeve et Natsuko en même temps.

- « Non. »

- « D'accord, nous irons toutes les deux. »

- « Je ne vous laisse pas sortir seules. Vous allez provoquer un accident, je ne vous laisse pas toutes les deux seules ensemble.»

- « Qui a dit que nous serions seules ? Ken va venir avec nous, n'est-ce pas Ken ? »

Ken bafouilla, mal à l'aise d'être pris à partie comme ça. Dire oui et c'était se fâcher avec Kojirô. Dire non, et c'était Neeve qui lui faisait la tête.

- « Ken a autre chose à faire. »

- « Tu es juste jaloux parce que nous préférons qu'il vienne lui, plutôt que toi. »

- « Neeve ! »

- « Hyûga-san ? »

- « Nii-san ? »

- « Natsuko ? »

- « S'iiiiil te plaaaaaîîîit ! »

Il céda devant leurs petites moues et leurs yeux déçus, l'équivalent féminin des yeux de cocker; et lui n'avait pas encore trouvé la parade à cette technique.

Il pestait encore quand ils arrivèrent au parc d'attractions. Ken était passé chez lui se changer. Chiyo n'était toujours pas là, ce qui l'inquiéta.

- « Mais relax, elle dort chez sa copine qui a été admise à Shiten. » remarqua Neeve en lui tapotant le bras.

- « Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? »

- « Chiyo et moi sommes bonnes copines. »

- « Malheur. Je suis perdu ! »

- « Et moi alors ? » maugréa Kojirô.

Il ne se dérida que lorsqu'il réussit à faire hurler Neeve de peur dans l'attraction « La Tour Infernale. » Le siège montait doucement à plus de trois mètres puis retombait brusquement. Elle s'agrippa à son bras, toutes griffes – ou faux ongles – dehors, laissant des marques profondes, le rendant à moitié sourd, mais elle hurla. Du coup, il voulut faire toutes les attractions. Ils sortaient des auto-tamponneuses et étaient à la recherche d'un en-cas bien mérité quand Neeve stoppa. Son visage se figea. Kojirô, Ken et Natsuko suivirent son regard, pour voir Shun Fujita en train d'acheter une barbe à papa à un stand pas trop loin. A son bras, une jeune fille qui se dressa sur la plante des pieds pour l'embrasser goulûment.

(1) : Au Japon, la répartition des élèves dans les classes ne changent pas d'années en années. En général, vous gardez les mêmes camarades de classes pendant vos trois ans de lycée. Sauf les départs et les nouveaux. Egalement, vous restez dans la même salle de cours.

(2) J'ai lu quelque part que les deux dernières années de lycée proposaient deux voies, une plus littéraires, l'autre plus scientifique, mais rien de comparable à nos sections L et S.

(A) : note de la correctrice : Il paraît qu'avec le réchauffement climatique, la barrière de corail va disparaître. Donc une note ici pour vous demander de vous engager pour la sauvegarde des territoires !

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

PS : Je suis gentille, non ? La suite vient samedi (si ma correctrice me rend le chapitre)… Alors que normalement, vous auriez dû avoir ce chapitre samedi et la suite dans deux semaines… Ahlala, je suis trop bonne…


	38. Tout vient à pointg à qui sait attendre

Chap 37 – Tout vient à point(g) à qui sait attendre

Avant tout, je dédie ce chapitre à **Kirin**, auteur de la fic « Je t'aime moi non plus » que je conseille à tout le monde. Ceux qui connaissent cette fic repéreront le clin d'œil.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Réponse à Flo/Nessie : un grand merci pour ton long commentaire. Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes toujours mes écrits. Je passe tes félicitations à ma beta-lectrice qui me fait vraiment un super boulot. En effet, j'écris cette fic plus dans l'optique « tranche de vie » qu'histoires d'amours adolescentes. Après tout, le thème principal reste le remariage, et j'essaye de mettre en avant les points de vue des amis, familles etc. D'où le titre « une histoire de cœur », qui s'applique à tous et chacun des personnages. La vie est une histoire de cœur. Pour la petite histoire, j'ai opté pour ce titre à la dernière seconde. Avant j'étais partie sur « Aujourd'hui est le demain d'hier. » J'ai trouvé ça un peu trop… métaphorique…

ADOPTER KEN ? Il te faudrait passer sur les corps de Neeve, Ayame et Chiyo ! Je tiens à te rassurer, il va bien trouver l'amour, mais pas celle qu'on attendait.

Merci à Mokona, FicAndRea (qui n'a toujours rien sorti…) et Yellou ! Ah lala, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. Vous êtes mes plus vieilles lectrices, dont si un jour je ponds un truc qui ne vous plaît pas…. Misère !

Gros bisous à Genzô (qui elle aussi a une flemmardite de la plume…), Darkaya et Chenonceau. Encore un coup de pub pour Chenonceau, parce que sa fic sur Tarô est super.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 37 – Tout vient à point(g) à qui sait attendre

Les trois amis reportèrent leurs regards vers Neeve. Elle était muette, blanche, la bouche entrouverte. Kojirô avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais animé, quand le personnage se transformait en statue et, il tombait en mille et une pièces lorsque quelqu'un le poussait. Soudain Neeve réagit. Elle balança son sac à main à la figure de Ken qui eut juste le réflexe de le rattraper et elle fonça droit devant. Ils voulurent partir à sa suite, mais ils furent coupés par un mouvement de foule. Ils ne purent qu'assister à ce qui se passait, sans pouvoir faire grand-chose.

- « Oh bonjour Shun ! » roucoula Neeve en se plantant devant le couple toujours enlacé. Surprise, la fille retomba sur ses pieds et ce fut là que Kojirô reconnut Oki, la grosse vache de travail du groupe de travail d'il y a déjà presque trois mois. « Je suis contente de voir que tu passes de bonnes vacances chez ta grand-mère. Dommage qu'elle fasse si pétasse ! »

- « Ne-Ne-Neeve… » bafouilla Shun.

- « Hé, c'est qui que tu traites de pétasse ? » s'écria Oki d'une voix stridente.

- « Toi, la mégère, ferme-la, on ne te cause pas !»

- « Mais pour qui tu te prends ? » répliqua Oki.

- « C'est vrai ça, Shun, qui est-ce que je suis ? Pour qui tu me prends ? »

- « Ecoute Neeve, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment--. »

- « Parce ce que pour me sortir « je te trompe avec le plus gros boudin de l'univers », il te faut les violons et tout le tralala ? »

- « Mais j'en ai marre ! » Oki poussa Neeve fortement. « Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Il est avec moi ! Toi, t'es de l'histoire ancienne, alors c'est à toi de virer ! »

- « Ne me touche pas, la truie ! » Neeve voulut elle aussi repousser Oki, mais Shun s'interposa. Il agrippa Neeve par le poignet fermement.

- « Neeve, calme-toi. Ne te donne pas en spectacle ! »

- « Parce que toi, tu ne te donnes pas en spectacle, à embrasser ce gros tas devant tout le monde. »

- « Laisse Oki hors de ça. Elle n'a rien fait de mal. »

- « Non, juste me piquer mon copain ! C'est sûr, elle est pure et innocente. »

- « Neeve--. » commença Shun.

- « Mais pourquoi tu m'aimes plus ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me trompes, et avec Oki ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? » Neeve avait des larmes dans la voix.

- « Tu commences à me gonfler ! » menaça Oki. « Si tu tiens vraiment à savoir, Shun me trouve gentille, attentionnée et surtout moi, je n'ai pas un soi-disant frère et des soudaines passions pour le foot. »

- « Mais de quoi je me mêle ? »

- « Il m'a tout dit ! Depuis que tu vis avec ce type, tu es infernale. Tu traites Shun comme s'il était le pire type au monde et tu chantes les louanges de ces gars. »

- « Mais de quoi tu parles ? » Neeve s'était calmée, mais une colère froide montait en elle. Kojirô fit des pieds et des mains pour fendre la foule, mais tout le monde semblait s'être arrêté pour regarder cette dispute digne des « Feux de l'Amour. » Il avait repéré le signe avant-coureur de graves dangers chez elle, la voix basse. Il voulait arriver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Partie comme elle l'était, elle l'inquiétait, la petite Neeve.

- « Toi et ton équipe de foot, vous vous êtes bien amusés, non ? » répliqua Oki froidement. « Tu fais la gentille, mais au fond, t'es une vraie salope…»

Kojirô vit le coup partir. Un superbe mouvement, ample et équilibré. Neeve balança son poing et Oki se le prit pleine figure. Elle tituba en arrière. Shun eut juste le temps de la rattraper par un bras avant qu'elle ne s'écroulât.

- « Neeve, tu es malade ! »

- « Tiens, tu le reconnais, celui-ci ? C'est mon _frère_ qui me l'a appris ! » Et elle recula, prit son élan et lui planta son poing en plein nez qui, cette fois, se cassa sûrement. « Pauvre tache ! Tu ne mérites pas autre chose. »

Elle tourna les talons et quitta la scène du crime. L'auditoire improvisé s'écarta devant elle, et Neeve marcha droit devant. Si Natsuko ne l'avait pas rattrapée par la main, elle aurait certainement continué son chemin comme un automate. Le quatuor bifurqua dans une allée de stands adjacente pour échapper à la foule qui se pressait toujours derrière eux. Kojirô était encore sous le choc. _La vache, je n'aurais jamais dû lui apprendre ça. Mais je suis vraiment un bon prof. Elle ne les pas ratés._ Ken, de son côté, prenait une note mentale de ne jamais énerver Neeve.

- « Neeve, ça va ? » demanda Natsuko doucement.

- « Tout va bien ! Le pied intégral !» lâcha Neeve à travers ses sanglots. « C'est juste que je me suis fait mal à la main. » Personne ne crut ce mensonge, mais tous fermèrent les yeux et acquiescèrent, faisant semblant d'y croire pour préserver sa dignité déjà méchamment égratignée. Le vendeur de glaces d'à côté joua même le jeu en proposant un peu de glace pour ladite main, qui n'avait pas même un bleu. Il offrit même un esquimau aux filles tandis que le stand de tir en face proposait un tour gratuit aux garçons.

- « Allez, gagnez une peluche pour vos filles. Un truc doux! »

- « Oui Ken ! Je veux le grand prix ! » s'égosilla Natsuko avec un entrain forcé. « Neeve, tu vas avec Kojirô Nii-san. Mais il est nul, c'est Ken qui va gagner ! »

Avec un rapide coup d'œil à Neeve, Ken et Kojirô acceptèrent. Les filles suçotèrent leurs bâtons de glace en regardant les deux footballeurs s'affronter au tir de balles. Il fallait renverser des cibles de plus en plus petites. Doucement, Neeve arrêta de pleurer, se moucha dans le torchon mouillé avant de s'en débarrasser.

La foule s'était dispersée mais les deux stands avaient attiré l'attention des personnes les plus proches avec leurs actions généreuses. Aussi Ken et Kojirô avaient un public attentif. Contre toute attente, Kojirô battit Ken, même s'il ne gagna pas le grand prix - une peluche Hello Kitty géante. Après tout, il avait imaginé la tête de Shun à la place de chacune de ses cibles. Bingo !

- « Ken, tu es nul ! » protesta Natsuko en voyant le résultat final. « La prochaine fois, je joue avec Nii-san. »

- « Tu veux mon lot ? » proposa Neeve.

- « Pas question, je garde mon lapin ! » fit Natsuko en serrant la peluche de taille raisonnable que le animateur venait de lui remettre. Natsuko avait une passion pour les lapins…

- « Donc je garde la plus grosse ! » fit Neeve d'une voix un peu trop joyeuse.

- « En plus, c'est un chat ! Comme Mambo. »

- « C'est un jaguar ! » corrigea l'animateur.

- « C'est pareil ! » décréta Natsuko. « C'est un gros gros Mambo à taches. »

Neeve se débattit un instant avec sa peluche avant de la fourguer dans les bras de Kojirô.

- « Porte-là ! Je vais acheter des cacahouètes grillées ! »

- « Mais tu viens de manger une glace ! » protesta-t-il. _Et puis, de quoi j'ai l'air, avec ça dans les bras ?_

- « Je veux des cacahouètes. Pas toi ? »

- « Si tu m'en donnes, bien sûr. »

Neeve essaya de garder un visage souriant, mais tout le monde vit qu'elle se forçait. Après un dernier tour de foire, le groupe se sépara. La famille Hase-Hyûga rentra chez elle en un long silence tendu. Neeve passa le temps du trajet en métro la tête enfouie dans son jaguar. Une fois arrivée à la maison, elle renversa Penalty dans sa hâte d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

- « Mais… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Keiko en voyant la fusée Neeve passer à toute vitesse. Etonnamment, elle n'avait pas claqué sa porte de chambre.

- « Tu te rappelles cette discussion que nous avions eue ? Sur le fait que Fujita était un adorable futur gendre et moi le dernier des connards ? Et ben, Monsieur Perfection s'est fait prendre la main dans le sac. Ou la langue… puisqu'il roulait un patin à un hippopotame… Voilà ce qui se passe… » lâcha méchamment Kojirô en allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre lui aussi. Avant d'en ressortir cinq minutes après en jogging, pour aller faire un long parcours de course, balle et chien au pieds.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce con ? Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Entre Neeve et Oki, il n'y avait pas photo. Oui, bon, il ne connaissait pas cette fille. Il se pouvait fort bien qu'elle soit charmante et adorable. En fait non. Si elle était assez perverse pour piquer le mec d'une fille… Et puis l'autre abruti. Douter de Neeve qui était stupidement pendue à son cou, ne jurait que par ses exploits et se lobotomisait le cerveau à lui plaire. N'empêche, il était fier de Neeve. Quel magnifique duo de crochets. Il n'aurait pas fait mieux lui-même. En fait si. Il aurait frappé plus fort. Avec joie, entrain et détermination. Mais Neeve avait fait du bon boulot. Dommage qu'elle se soit mise à pleurer après. Quelle idée, pleurer pour un mec pareil !! Décidemment, il ne comprendrait rien aux filles.

Décidemment, elle ne comprenait rien aux garçons. Tous débiles, pervers, immatures, grossiers, paresseux, macho, persuadés de détenir la vérité toute crue et d'être le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus fort, le plus drôle, le meilleur des meilleurs des enfoirés de première classe. Neeve pleurait. Elle avait mal, elle avait honte, elle était en colère et elle se sentait trahie. Trahie par Shun bien sûr, trahie par Ayame et Ken qui ne lui avaient jamais fait la morale mais qui doutaient fortement. Trahie par Hyûga-san qui ne pouvait pas le piffrer – et c'était le cas de le dire… Et trahie par elle-même. Elle l'aimait, elle le lui avait dit. Il était jaloux, il lui disait qu'il l'aimait et voilà qu'il la trompait. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote ? Elle aurait dû voir la chose venir. Tout le monde le lui avait dit – ou suggéré. Elle-même l'avait constaté. Mais elle s'était entêtée.

Encore là, maintenant, allongée sur son lit en train de se vider de toute l'eau de son corps, elle ne pouvait pas croire que Shun et elle était de l'histoire ancienne. Elle n'allait plus le voir. Elle n'allait plus se promener avec lui. Ne plus entendre sa voix. Ne plus voir cette petite lueur qu'elle savait allumer en faisant sa moue. Paf, en un instant, effacer les trois dernières années de sa vie. Effacer les baisers et les câlins, les rêves d'avenir qu'elle avait faits, qu'ils avaient faits. Ne pas savoir ce qu'elle avait fait, ou ne pas fait, ce que Oki avait de plus ou de moins. Ne pas savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne lui plaisait plus ? Ne pas savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'aimait toujours autant ?

Kojirô avait couru plus le plus longtemps possible et ne s'arrêta que lorsque Penalty refusa un nouveau tour du quartier. Le chiot se coucha par terre, la langue pendante et regarda le jeune homme d'un air accusateur. Un peu penaud, Kojirô ramassa son chien et rentra doucement chez lui en le massant. Il sentait les flancs de l'animal qui se soulevaient sous sa respiration précipitée. Une fois à la maison, il rempli une gamelle d'eau qui se vida instantanément et regarda Penalty se traîner dans son panier. Kojirô serra le poing. Dans sa colère contre Shun et Neeve, il avait faillit faire du mal à son chien.

Râlant contre lui-même, il décida de prendre une douche. La maison était extrêmement calme. Keiko avait été touchée par les dures paroles de son fils, non pas tant par les gros mots que par le reproche à peine voilé. Oui, elle n'avait pas fait confiance à son fils, l'accusant presque de « bizutage. » Sous le choc, elle avait porté ses mains à son ventre et se demanda si elle avait été une si mauvaise mère. Avait-elle vraiment fait le bon choix en tombant enceinte si vite ? Elle avait déjà les sens à fleur de peau, et cette nouvelle crise n'améliorait pas son état. Natsuko, de son côté, avait téléphoné à une des ses amies du quartier pour aller dormir chez elle. Elle avait beau adorer Neeve, elle ne supportait pas d'entendre les pleurs venant de sa chambre. Kojirô trouva donc sa mère plongée dans de profondes réflexions dans le canapé.

- « Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda-t-il depuis le réfrigérateur où il cherchait une bouteille de coca.

- « Comment veut-elle qu'elle aille ? » rétorqua sa mère un peu durement. « Tu vas devoir d'ailleurs m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Tout de suite ! »

Avec un soupir, Kojirô se laissa tomber dans le sofa en face de sa mère.

- « Nous sommes allés à la fête foraine--. »

- « Je sais tout ça. Natsuko m'a raconté. … Neeve a vraiment frappé Shun et cette fille ? »

- « En pleine poire ! » fit Kojirô avec un sourire satisfait qu'il aurait dû dissimiler.

- « Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier. C'est bien toi de lui montrer des trucs pareils ! »

- « Mais quoi encore ? »

- « Neeve est une jeune fille et--. »

- « Et c'est une bonne chose qu'elle sache se défendre. » coupa Kojirô, bien décidé à ne pas se faire reprocher tous les maux de la terre. « C'est sûr que je ne pensais pas qu'elle en ferait un si bon usage. »

- « Surtout, ne laisse pas sa tristesse gâcher ton plaisir. »

- « Mais c'est fantastique ça ! » Kojirô sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. « C'est lui le gros salaud, et c'est à moi que tu viens chercher des poux ? Je te l'ai dit, j'ai toujours trouvé ce mec suspect, nul, crétin et complètement obsédé. C'est bien fait pour lui. Tu veux que je te dise ? Si Neeve ne l'avait pas frappé, c'est moi qui l'aurais fait ! » Il se leva et reposa sa bouteille sur la table tellement fort que le liquide remonta en un geyser.

- « Kojirô ! » tonna sa mère. « Tu te calmes et tu t'assoies ! »

- « … » Il se laissa tomber assis de tout son poids, sa cala au plus profond de son siège et croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

- « Natsuko a mentionné certaines accusations. Entre Neeve et les garçons de l'équipe de foot. »

- « Et ? » grommela Kojirô, cette fois buté pour de bon.

- « … » Keiko le regarda d'un air mauvais. Ce que son fils pouvait avoir une tête de cochon.

- « … Mais rien. C'est l'autre abruti qui nous pompe l'air parce que Neeve s'entend bien avec Ken et Kazuki. Il est jaloux mais lui, il ne se prive pas pour aller voir ailleurs… »

- « Vraiment ? » Keiko semblait étonnée. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas trop compris ce que Natsuko lui avait raconté, aussi pensait-elle que sa fille avait mal interprété la dispute. Mais Kojirô lui confirmait que c'était bien cela. Et cette théorie ne correspondait sûrement ni à Neeve, Ken ou Kazuki. Donc oui, Shun Fujita avait un petit problème… « Je suis étonnée… Ceci dit, Kojirô… »

- « Quoi encore ? »

- « Tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre un autre ton quand tu me parles. Et je voulais dire qu'il serait appréciable que Neeve et toi ayez une conversation quant à vos… comportements respectifs lorsque vous serez tous les deux à Tôhô. »

- « Hein ? » Kojirô regarda sa mère bizarrement. « Mais de quoi tu parles ? Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je te signale qu'elle est allée au bal de fin d'année avec moi. Que veux-tu d'autre ? »

- « Je sais… Mais cela va jaser quand les gens vont savoir la nature de votre relation et--. »

- « La nature de notre relation ? Mais c'est juste ma demi-sœur… Franchement, vous les filles, vous pensez trop. » Il se leva de bon pour cette fois. « Je vais prendre une douche. Et j'ai faim. » annonça-t-il comme si c'était quelque chose de véritablement nouveau.

Une fois en haut des escaliers, il vit quelque chose qui le secoua plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Par la porte de Neeve restée ouverte, il la vit, recroquevillée sur son lit. Le visage enfoui dans les genoux de son père, elle sanglotait en silence. Shouta se contentait de caresser les longs cheveux de sa fille en lui murmurant des choses que Kojirô n'entendit pas. Il lui apparut soudainement que Shouta était bel et bien un père. Après tout, il avait une telle relation avec Neeve qu'il n'avait presque jamais montré ce côté de lui. A l'exception de la fois où il l'avait puni, mais Kojirô était tellement en colère à ce moment qu'il n'avait pas vraiment relevé ce fait. Shouta était un père. Un bon père en général. L'expression sur le visage de l'homme était indéchiffrable. Il souffrait pour sa fille, clairement, et on sentait un peu son désarroi à ne pas pouvoir faire plus. Allait-il un jour faire la même chose pour Natsuko ? Ou Takeru ? Ou ce bébé à venir ?

Kojirô se sentit presque comme un envahisseur barbare qui déboulait dans cette scène intime. Il resta là, au milieu du couloir, sans savoir s'il devait redescendre ou continuer de vivre sa vie tranquillement, alors qu'un drame – tout aussi futile qu'une peine de cœur – se déroulait à côté. Shouta dut sentir sa présence parce qu'il releva la tête. Avec un petit sourire, il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Neeve qui s'était apparemment assoupie à force de pleurer. Le chirurgien recouvrit sa fille de sa couette, sortit de la pièce à pas feutrés et renferma la porte derrière lui, avec un dernier regard pour le corps allongé. Une fois sur le palier, il s'adossa à la porte et poussa un long soupir :

- « Je te souhaite bien de ne jamais avoir de fille… » fit-il mi-figue, mi-raisin à Kojirô avant de descendre. « Elles grandissent vraiment trop vite. On n'arrive plus à suivre. »

Dimanche se traîna. Neeve refusait de sortir de sa chambre. Elle alla même jusqu'à hurler à travers la porte qu'elle détestait tous les hommes de la terre, et que cela incluait son père, ses frères et Penalty. Si le chien s'en foutait carrément, Shouta et Kojirô ne prirent pas la chose très bien. Le footballeur crut que Shouta allait défoncer la porte à coups de pieds, mais Keiko intervint avant. Bien, parce que Kojirô n'avait pas envie de réparer la porte. Il avait déjà du mal avec la boîte aux lettres qui résistait à tous ses efforts de bricolage et qui ne s'ouvrait toujours que si on la boxait. En revanche, la grille de séparation avait été astiquée et ses gonds huilés, de telle sorte qu'elle pivotait sans bruit. Donc, après une longue discussion entre filles, Neeve condescendit à venir les honorer de sa présence pour le repas du midi. Elle n'avala qu'une bouchée ou deux, triturant sa nourriture dans son bol. Elle semblait avoir pris dix ans en une nuit. Ses yeux rouges, ses cernes et son teint cireux faisaient d'elle un fantôme. Hargneux, le fantôme… Kojirô, à qui personne n'avait appris comment se conduire devant une jeune fille en proie à son premier chagrin d'amour, se comporta comme d'habitude. A la première plaisanterie, il se retrouva avec le contenu du bol – trituré – de Neeve sur la tête. Et elle retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

- « Elle est malade… » ronchonna Kojirô en récupérant le riz éparpillé sur ses genoux.

- « Tu vas pourtant devoir prendre soin d'elle… » avança Keiko.

- « Hein ? »

- « Demain ! Nous allons tous deux travailler. Il est hors de question que tu prennes un jour de congé ! » objecta-t-elle en voyant son nouvel époux ouvrir la bouche. « Aussi triste que cela soit, tu ne peux pas rester à larmoyer sur son sort. Ou la laisser larmoyer. »

Aussi Kojirô redoutait le lendemain comme le chat craignait l'eau. Lui qui la faisait pleurer à tous les coups… Il partit faire son jogging et quand il revint, la maison était tranquille. Il se doutait que Neeve faisait son ermite et pour le moment, il ne s'en souciait pas. Il se chargea des tâches ménagères courantes jusqu'à ce que son ventre lui rappelât qu'il ne savait toujours pas cuisiner. Elle était peut-être déprimée, mais elle allait lui faire à manger ! Non mais !

Il bondit dans les escaliers et toqua à la porte. Une fois, deux fois. Avec un soupir, il tourna la poignée de la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur une porte plongée dans le noir.

- « Neeve ? » appela-t-il.

Mais rien ne lui répondit. Ni pleur, ni cri – ce qui était bien, mais pas plus de souffle, respiration ou autre signe de présence humaine – ce qui n'était pas bien. Il tourna l'interrupteur pour voir sa crainte confirmée. Neeve n'était ni sur ni sous son lit, ni nulle part dans sa chambre – Il le savait, parce qu'il alla jusqu'à ouvrir la porte de son armoire, au cas où. Et comme il s'était activé dans la maison, il savait que…. Minute… La fenêtre, l'échelle qui descendait du toit et… et ben oui, une grille bien huilée laissée ouverte. Neeve lui avait faussé compagnie.

Kojirô était en train de se demander comment il allait paniquer quand son téléphone portable sonna. Pensant que c'était Neeve, il se précipita dans sa chambre.

- « Allo, capitaine ? » fit la voix de Kazuki. Au son, Kojirô savait que son ami avait un truc à se reprocher, et que Kazuki le savait aussi.

- « Sorimachi, là maintenant, ce n'est pas le bon moment. J'ai--. »

- « Si c'est Neeve que tu cherches, je viens de la mettre dehors. Elle devrait être chez vous dans… dix minutes ? »

- « … Neeve… est venue… TE voir ? »

- « Oui. Disons qu'elle avait envie de parler. »

- « De parler ? » s'insurgea Kojirô. Elle avait passé la veille muette comme une carpe et quand il lui prenait l'envie de parler, elle choisissait Kazuki comme confident !

- « En fait, on n'a pas vraiment parler. Elle a pleuré, m'a gueulé dessus que tous les hommes étaient des salauds, moi le premier, m'a foutu une gifle – elle frappe fort d'ailleurs – et s'est remise à pleurer. »

- « … …. … »

- « Allo ? Kojirô ?»

- « Elle a surpris Shun avec une autre fille. »

- « Ah. AAAAAAAAH ! Ben je comprends mieux. Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui ai dit de rentrer. Et elle n'a pas voulu, mais comme je suis trop fort, j'ai réussi à lui faire avouer qu'elle s'était enfuie en douce, donc je me suis dit que tu allais t'inquiéter et--. »

- « Je ne m'inquiétais pas ! » protesta fortement – trop fortement – Kojirô.

- « Donc je t'appelle, parce qu'elle ne le fera pas. Je pense qu'elle va essayer de passer ni vue ni connue par le même chemin. »

- « D'accord. Merci pour le coup de fil et merci pour la catharsis. »

- « Ouais, j'ai donné de ma personne sur ce coup. » grommela Kazuki qui n'avait pas apprécié plus que ça de se prendre une bonne gifle pour des prunes. Au fond, il savait qu'il en méritait une, voire deux, mais quand même. Surtout qu'elle y avait mis de la force. Qui était l'imbécile qui lui avait appris à balancer son poids si efficacement ?

Kojirô se planta dans le jardin, Penalty littéralement allongé sur ses pieds. Le chiot était de nouveau en pleine vague d'amour envers son jeune maître qui lui avait acheté ce matin même un faux os en caoutchouc à mordiller. L'os avait un grelot incorporé, et le doux tintement semblait résonner dans le calme ambiant du quartier. Kojirô profitait du soleil timide de cette fin de mars et contemplait avec fierté ses aménagements paysagers. Il était en train de planifier un coup de peinture sur les murs quand Neeve pointa son nez. Elle se figea en voyant Kojirô, qui immédiatement pris la posture du grand-frère indigné : sourcils froncés, debout de toute sa hauteur, bras croisés.

- « Je suppose que tu as faim. » lança-t-elle, comme si de rien n'était.

- « Ne change pas le sujet de la conversation. »

- « Comme il n'y avait pas conversation je--. »

- « Tu me refais un coup pareil et tu te--. »

- « Prends une baffe, oui je sais… »

Elle s'était approchée, suivant la petite allée et en la voyant, Kojirô ne se sentit pas la force de la disputer. Elle avait l'air d'un zombie sur pattes. Après tout, elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Si elle avait envie de parler à Kazuki… mais :

- « La prochaine fois, dis-moi où tu vas. »

- « Est-ce que tu te faisais du souci ? »

- « Non. Mais j'ai faim. » mentit-il.

- « Je vois. »

Neeve devait se sentir coupable parce qu'elle lui prépara son péché mignon, le porc aigre-doux. Mais Kojirô ne se contenta pas de ses excuses muettes. Après le repas, elle remonta dans sa chambre. Lui regarda le sport à la télévision pendant une bonne heure et monta. Comme il s'y attendait, elle était allongée sous sa couette dans une semi pénombre.

- « Neeve, on va courir, j'ai besoin d'un partenaire d'entraînement. »

- « Demanda à Penalty. »

- « On pendra Penalty avec nous et tu te bouges. Maintenant ! »

- « Je hais les hommes, les chiens et le foot. Et je ne veux pas courir. »

- « Tu n'as pas le choix. »

Il s'approcha du lit et la souleva comme il l'avait déjà fait. Elle s'agrippa encore une fois à sa couette et à son oreiller mais elle se retrouva encore une fois transportée dans les airs et reposée au sol bien loin de son lit.

- « Change-toi, tu as cinq minutes. »

- « 'veux pas ! » gémit Neeve.

- « Quatre minutes. »

Elle mit trois minutes à se changer, mais il en mit sept à la faire sortir de la maison. Il finit par la transporter comme un sac de patates et la déposa un peu brutalement sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée. Ayant perdu, elle accepta de trottiner à ses côtés. Penalty courait à ses côtés. Il se méfiait maintenant de l'association Kojirô+pied+ballon de foot.

- « Bon, voilà, nous allons faire des exercices de passe en avant. Il faudra sprinter pour récupérer la balle. »

- « _Tu_ sprinteras. Moi je fais que dalle. »

- « Cela ne marche pas si tu ne le fais pas. »

- « Demande à Ken. »

- « Fais ce que je te dis, bon sang ! »

Elle y mit de la mauvaise volonté mais petit à petit, elle se dérida. Avec son esprit de compétition, elle ne supporta pas les railleries incessantes de Kojirô, et elle finit par s'appliquer pour lui montrer de quel bois elle était faite…. Ce qui n'était pas du bois de footballeur. Ils avaient enchaîné pas mal d'exercices, et ils s'étaient avancés dans un coin du quartier que Kojirô connaissait mal, puisque c'était le circuit de distribution de Jie Wei quand Neeve s'arrêta. Kojirô était en tête, en train de courir après la balle que Neeve avait – par hasard bien sûr - frappé un peu fort dans la rue en pente et Penalty se désaltérait dans une flaque d'eau.

- « Où est-ce que cela mène ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers la gauche. « Ça » désignait une longue volée de marches qui semblait descendre assez abruptement la colline au sommet de laquelle ils étaient, alors que la rue devant eux serpentait doucement vers le bas.

- « Je ne sais pas. » répondit Kojirô.

- « Je veux y aller. »

- « Mais ce n'est pas mon circuit. » objecta-t-il. « Si ça se trouve, c'est un cul-de-sac. »

- « Oh, le pépère a déjà ses habitudes ? Et puis quoi, si ce n'est pas bien, on remontera. »

Kojirô se contenta de soupirer et entreprit de descendre les volées successives en jonglant genoux-tête, sans jamais laisser la balle toucher le sol.

- « Quel m'as-tu-vu ! » moqua Neeve qui sautillait tranquillement de marche en marche.

- « J'aimerais t'y voir ! » répliqua le footballeur. « Commence juste par genou-genou. » Neeve fit une moue et s'essaya à l'exercice. Après deux rebonds, le ballon partit sur le côté et Kojirô arrêta le ballon avec un sourire taquin. « Nul ! » Neeve s'entêta. Mais arriva ce qui devait arriver. Elle se concentrait tellement sur le ballon qu'elle en oublia qu'elle était sur un palier entre deux escaliers et recula… dans le vide. Elle partit en roulé-boulé avec un cri perçant et finit de descendre les dernières marches sur les fesses. Elle resta immobile au sol, un peu sonnée, pendant que Kojirô faisait la grimace. Si elle s'était fait mal à cause de lui, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

- « C'est con, ton truc ! » râla Neeve en se mettant debout et en shootant dans le ballon, qui pour une fois arriva à destination : droit sur Kojirô. Il amortit de la poitrine et la rejoignit en bas.

- « Ça va ? Rien de cassé ? »

- « … Mon amour-propre… » grommela Neeve en se dépoussiérant. Il éclata de rire.

- « Tu vas t'en remettre. »

- « Hé, il y a un pont là-bas ! » fit Neeve en tendant le doigt devant. « Je parie que j'y arrive avant toi ! » Et elle démarra.

- « Tricheuse ! » Il sprinta, la rejoignit et la dépassa facilement. « J'ai gagné ! »

- « C'est parce que ton chien m'a gêné ! » argumenta-t-elle. Il haussa les épaules et regarda où ils étaient.

Les escaliers descendaient sur une étroite ruelle qui longeait une sorte de canal, un demi-cercle en béton gris pas très profond. Pour le moment, seul un filet d'eau jaunâtre stagnait au fond. Le petit pont devant lesquels ils étaient permettait de passer d'un côté du canal à l'autre, d'une ruelle à une autre ruelle qui courait elle aussi le long du pied d'une autre colline. Devant eux, le canal disparaissait en un tunnel.

- « C'est un canal d'évacuation des eaux de pluies. » remarqua Kojirô.

- « Regarde, il y a une sorte de berge de l'autre côté. Avec des bancs ! »

- « Super… » grommela-t-il. « C'est un canal, il n'y a rien à voir. »

- « Moi je trouve ça mignon. » s'entêta Neeve.

- « Neeve, c'est un canal d'évacuation des eaux de pluies ! En béton ! Avec une passerelle en métal à moitié rouillée… Où est-ce que tu vois un truc mignon ? »

- « Je ne sais pas, mais c'est mignon ! »

Il l'empoigna par le bras et la tira sur le pont jusqu'au milieu. Il la tourna vers le tunnel.

- « Toujours aussi mignon ? »

- « Mais non, tête de nœud ! L'autre côté ! Avec les fleurs et les arbres sur la berge ! »

Il se retourna et crut voir l'intérêt du paysage. De l'autre côté, il y avait une berge parallèle en contrebas de la ruelle. Sur la pente séparant berge et ruelle, des arbustes et parterres de fleurs poussaient, plus ou moins laissés à l'abandon. De vieux bancs miteux survivaient ici et là.

- « Pff, t'es bien une fille. »

- « Moi cela me fait penser au parc d'Ueno. J'y étais allé avec Shun et nous avions… nous avions… » Neeve avait débuté sa phrase avec entrain mais sa voix se cassa lorsqu'elle mentionna Shun. Elle n'avait plus pensé à Shun depuis que Kojirô l'avait forcée à courir et voilà qu'elle ramenait le sujet d'elle-même. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'elle pût les arrêter.

- « Ah non ! » objecta Kojirô en paniquant carrément. « Arrête de pleurer pour cet abruti colgate ! »

Mais Neeve pleurait. Penalty dut sentir sa détresse parce qu'il vint se coller à elle en gémissant. Soudain, Neeve se laissa tomber par terre et empoigna le chiot en une embrassade un peu désespérée. L'animal se laissa faire avec plaisir tandis que Kojirô s'accoudait à la balustrade en silence pour regarder le paysage. Au bout d'un moment, il grogna :

- « Bon, tu as fini !? »

- « Moui… » fit la jeune fille d'une petite voix. Elle repoussa un peu le chiot qui s'était mis à lui lécher la figure. « En fait, c'est mignon les chiots… Quelle sera sa taille adulte ? » demanda Neeve en caressant le chiot qui était maintenant béat de contentement. Comme tous les animaux, il s'était attaché à la seule personne qui ne semblait pas l'apprécier outre mesure. La voilà qui la câlinait et le papouillait ! Victoire !

- « Mi-cuisse. » Kojirô se retourna, posant le haut de ses reins contre la balustrade, et la regarda de haut. « Si tu as fini de pleurer, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

- « Pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Déjà, elle était curieuse.

- « Tu as fini de pleurer ? » vérifia-t-il.

- « Oui ! » Elle se passa la manche sur le visage. « Alors ? » Il s'amusa presque à la voir trépigner d'impatience comme ça.

- « Une surprise ! » Il piocha de sa poche un tout petit paquet. « Mais seulement si tu me promets de ne plus pleurer à cause de cet enfoiré ! »

- « D'accord ! Allez donne ! » Il lui lança le sac en papier d'un air nonchalant, et se détourna un peu. C'était bizarre, bien que le soleil donnât derrière lui, il avait chaud au visage. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle automatiquement en tâtant le sac pour deviner le contenu.

- « De la bouse de requin séchée ! » répondit-il ironiquement.

- « Non, c'est un bracelet ! Il est trop mignon ! » Neeve regardait l'assemblage de coquilles nacrées de la taille de l'ongle de son auriculaire. La lumière faisait chatoyer les couleurs entre le rose, le jaune et le blanc cassé. Elle le passa à son poignet et tendit le bras pour voir l'effet. Kojirô lui lança un coup d'œil en biais et se gratta la nuque d'un geste maladroit.

- « C'est ton souvenir d'Okinawa. »

Il avait un peu oublié qu'il lui avait acheté quelque chose. Il n'avait retrouvé le papier que ce matin, en rangeant sa chambre. En fait, il avait également acheté un petit quelque chose à Natsuko, un pendant d'écaille de tortue dans les tons brun et vert. Il ne pouvait pas trop expliquer pourquoi il n'avait acheté des souvenirs – non des bijoux fantaisie ! – qu'à ses deux sœurs. Il était plusieurs fois passé devant ce marchand ambulant qui se posait avec ses créations sur une serviette sur la plage lorsqu'il faisait son jogging avec les garçons. A chaque fois, il regardait l'étal comme ça et à chaque fois, il se disait que le bracelet plairait à Neeve. Finalement, il avait prit quelques euros et s'était arrêté au stand. Heureusement, il n'y avait que Takeshi avec lui ce jour là. En achetant le bracelet, il avait remarqué le pendant et l'avait pris également. Bizarrement, il n'avait rien pris à sa mère ou à ses frères. Allez savoir pourquoi…

- « Merci, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup ! Tu as bon goût pour un garçon. Toutes les filles sont jalouses de mon stylo ! »

Il baissa la tête vers elle, qui était toujours assise par terre sur le pont, Penalty couché entre ses jambes et lui fit un sourire. Un véritable sourire, honnête et sans arrière-pensée et Neeve sentit son cœur manquer un ou deux battements.

- « N'est-ce pas ? »

- « Je… je suis désolée… » fit soudain Neeve d'une voix réellement contrite.

- « Hein ? Généralement, on dit 'merci', pas 'pardon' quand on reçoit un cadeau. »

- « Non pas pour ça… Pour les rumeurs… que moi et toi ou Ken ou Sorimachi… enfin… » Elle réussit à larmoyer et à rougir en même temps.

- « Oh ça ?! Pff, laisse tomber. » Il se dandina un peu, faisant passer son poids d'une jambe à l'autre.

- « Vr-vraiment ? » balbutia-t-elle.

- « Mais oui. Il y a pire, comme rumeur. » dit le footballeur en pensant à la dernière en date – Rai et lui. Il eut un reniflement

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Ben oui. Tant qu'à être associé à une fille comme partenaire de lit, je préfère une fille comme toi. »

- « Hein ? »

- « Neeve, voyons tu es bien plus mignonne qu'elle ! » fit-il un peu exaspéré devant son manque de compréhension avant de se détourner encore une fois, les oreilles tellement chaudes qu'on aurait pu y cuire un œuf au plat dessus.

- « Tu le penses vraiment ? »

- « Mais tu t'es bien regardée ? Et cette connasse, tu l'as bien regardée ? » s'emporta Kojirô. « « C'est moi qui n'arrive pas à croire qu'un type, même aussi con que lui, sorte avec elle. Elle est conne, vulgaire, moche, et elle pue de la bouche. Le seul domaine dans lequel elle te surpasse, c'est le mauvais goût. ALORS ARRETE DE PLEURER ! »

- « O-o-oui, Hyûga-san ! » bafouilla-t-elle.

- « DEBOUT ! ON COURT ! »

Et il partit devant, mais pas avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de voir qu'il était tout rouge, et pas que de colère.

Neeve le suivit, gardant un mètre de distance entre eux, le temps qu'il se calmasse. Elle regarda son bracelet et puis le dos du jeune homme devant elle et fit la moue. C'était la première fois que Kojirô lui avait fait un tel sourire. Un vrai sourire. Le genre de sourire qu'elle avait tant aimé chez Ken lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré.

Neeve n'avait jamais eu de copains garçons. Shouta, dans sa décision de l'éduquer en parfaite poupée japonaise, l'avait inscrite dans une école primaire réservée aux filles. Là, elle avait suivi les cours de danse traditionnelle – qu'elle avait adoré - de cérémonie du thé – qu'elle avait détesté – et d'arrangement floral – qu'elle avait moyennement apprécié. Ces loisirs limitaient donc encore plus ses contacts avec la gente masculine. Une fois à Tokyo et élève à St Elizabeth, elle avait dû faire face à cette espèce nouvelle et s'était armée de courage. Elle avait tout de suite sympathisé avec Shun et son petit groupe d'amis, mais elle était tombée malade peu après le début des cours. Lorsqu'elle redoubla, elle noua une amitié solide avec Ayame et commença à sortir très tôt avec Shun. Du fait de sa relation amoureuse, elle se retrouva accaparé par Fujita. Les autres garçons avaient pris leurs distances, ne voulant pas se mettre à dos le très jaloux délégué des deuxième, puis troisième années.

Ayame, elle, n'avait jamais eu de problèmes pour se lier avec les garçons. En grandissant, elle avait pris conscience de l'effet qu'elle produisait autour d'elle et avait su en profiter. Elle flirtait, draguait, sortait de temps en temps avec un garçon, sans jamais vraiment s'engager. Elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse. Du coup, les garçons qui orbitaient autour d'elle avaient toujours regardé Neeve de la façon dont ils regardaient Ayame, d'une certaine façon que la jeune fille trouvait déplaisante. Lorsqu'elle était avec Ayame et eux, elle restait polie mais réservée, se cachant derrière sa relation avec Shun. Les autres garçons, ceux qu'Ayame ne trouvait pas intéressants et que Neeve aurait peut-être voulu approcher la cataloguaient dans la même série que sa copine : frivole, évaporée, voire fille facile.

Neeve avait donc grandi avec pour seuls repères masculins son grand-père, son père et son petit ami. Les bons copains de ce dernier avaient en une certaine mesure accepté la jeune fille dans leur cercle et se comportaient amicalement, mais ils restaient avant tout les amis de Shun, pas les siens. Aussi Neeve avait trouvé Ken absolument adorable. Il avait été le premier garçon à la traiter normalement. Kojirô lui avait fait la gueule et Sorimachi avait dissimulé son amitié derrière ces fausses tentatives de drague qui mettait Neeve mal à l'aise. Seul Ken avait été « humain. » Il était même venu la voir à son boulot pour essayer de l'aider à comprendre à quel point Hyûga était un gentil garçon.

Ken Wakashimazu était sans conteste son meilleur ami, son âme sœur masculine. Et c'était parce qu'elle l'estimait tellement en tant qu'ami qu'elle n'avait pas trop apprécié le rapprochement Ayame-Ken. Avant de comprendre qu'Ayame considérait également Ken comme son meilleur ami. Neeve regrettait vraiment qu'Ayame ne puisse pas venir avec eux à Tôhô. A eux trois, ils auraient été le trio infernal. Plus que les 3K dont elle avait déjà entendu parler, lors que sa journée d'orientation.

Elle était arrivée à Tôhô ce vendredi matin, habillée pour la première et probablement dernière fois en vêtements de ville, puisque qu'elle avait dû déjà rendre son uniforme à St Elizabeth. Elle avait reçu son nouvel uniforme et ses livres scolaires, récupéré son emploi du temps et avait eu droit à une visite des lieux, guidée par un troisième année. Enfin, sa classe avait été réunie dans leur salle de cours pour rencontrer leur professeur principal. Elle était une des rares à porter des habits civils, bien qu'elle ait fait attention à choisir une jupe plissée bleu foncé et un chandail dans les mêmes tons, pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Au milieu de la salle, un groupe de filles étaient en grande discussion. Elles venaient toutes de Tôhô collège et furent enchantées de mettre Neeve au courant des traditions, usages et interdits de Tôhô. Une sorte de règlement social, parallèle au règlement officiel, mais dont la moindre infraction coûtait bien plus cher qu'une simple retenue. Quand ces filles avaient évoqué les fameux 3K, Neeve avait dû se retenir de rire. Elle qui les connaissait « intimement » avait du mal à faire correspondre les deux images : leurs vraies personnalités et celles qu'on leur prêtait.

La jeune fille courait donc derrière son demi-frère et repassait les ragots en revue. Emporté et colérique ? Oui, mais elle dirait plutôt râleur et soupe au lait. Impatient ? Oh oui. Sexy ? Carrément, surtout en boxer noir, lorsqu'il buvait le lait directement au carton et qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière et qu'elle pouvait se rincer l'œil sur ses plaquettes de chocolats. Toujours vouloir avoir raison ? Certes, mais la plus part du temps, il _avait_ raison. Arrogant ? Ah oui, c'était bien lui. Prétentieux ? Ah non, pas du tout. Juste sûr de lui.

Elles avaient oublié le côté gentil mais ronchon, le fait qu'il chantait complètement faux sous la douche, qu'il était dévoué à l'extrême à sa mère, entièrement gaga de son chien et qu'il ronflait en dormant. Elles ne connaissaient rien de sa patience quand il expliquait des maths – à elle, Natsuko ou Sorimachi. Elles avaient passé sous silence le fait qu'il était assez intrépide, voire inconscient, à aller affronter des voleurs armé seulement d'une béquille. Elles ne savaient qu'il était capable de coudre un bouton. Elles ne savaient de rien de lui, mais elle, Neeve, commençait à voir qu'il y avait plus à voir chez Kojirô Hyûga qu'il voulait bien le montrer.

- « Bon, tu te bouges, espèce de limace ? » ronchonnait justement le Tigre.

- « J'ai un point de côté ! »

- « Tu as vraiment besoin de te remettre au sport. »

- « Je sais… Je ferai un tour des équipes de sports à Tôhô. »

- « Hé, Hase, c'est quoi ton plat préféré ? » demanda Kojirô. Cette question, venue de nulle part, surprit Neeve qui faillit mettre le pied dans le caniveau.

- « Hein ? »

- « Ton plat préféré ? »

- « Le canard laqué au miel avec gingembre et sauce à l'orange. »

- « Ça existe vraiment, un truc pareil ? » Kojirô ne put retenir sa grimace.

- « Mais oui. Je t'en ferai un jour, tu verras, c'est très bon. »

- « Pourquoi pas ? Si j'ai survécu à ta cuisine jusqu'à aujourd'hui… »

- « Crétin ! »

- « A ton service ! … Et si tu devenais la manageur de l'équipe de basket ? Rai m'a dit qu'ils n'avaient personne. Toi qui aimes bien le basket. »

- « Je veux faire du sport, pas faire la femme de ménage… »

- « Jamais contente ! »

- « … Est-ce que tu sais quand Kazuki sort de l'hôpital ? »

- « Aujourd'hui mais il se repose. Il sera sur pieds juste à temps pour la rentée. Pourquoi ? »

- « Je l'ai giflé. »

- « Il s'en remettra. »

- « Je fais lui faire des tartelettes au citron. »

- « Il devrait aimer. Tu m'en feras ? »

- « Non. Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que je vais t'empoisonner. Kazuki me dit toujours que c'est bon, _lui_. »

- « Ben moi, je te dis quand c'est mauvais. »

- « Mais tu ne me dis jamais rien ! »

- « C'est parce que ce n'est jamais mauvais. »

- « Il faut vraiment que je te trouve une copine ! »


	39. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur

- « Mais de quoi je me mêle

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Toutes mes excuses pour cette update tardive, mais je rentre de Paris où j'ai passé trois jours de folie à courir partout.

J'ai tout de même trouvé le temps de faire un tour par la Foire du Trône (parce que j'ai traversé le parc Dusmenil à un moment) et j'ai gagné une peluche. Devinez laquelle ? Un Tigrou (comme dans Winny l'ourson) de 40 cm… Devinez son nom ? …. Ben oui, Kojirô. Donc ce soir, j'ai Kojirô dans mon lit (hihihi, c'est beau de rêver.)

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Merci à Mokona pour son petit message. Voilà, j'espère que tu es rassurée. Je devrais être capable de publier un chapitre par week-end, généralement le samedi après-midi, mais cela peut être repoussé au dimanche.

Un amical chalut à Chenonceau, FicAndRea, Darkaya et Genzô pour les petits et longs messages.

Et je célèbre le retour de ma première revieweuse, Thokyo ! Nyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

**o-o-o-o-o-**

Statistiques : En comptant ce chapitre 38 : 212 080 mots, 255 pages... Waouh…. Ce que je peux pondre de conneries, moi…

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 38 - Dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

- « Mais de quoi je me mêle ? » s'indigna Kojirô. « Me trouver une copine ? Et puis quoi encore ? »

- « Mais tu es tellement…. tellement… tellement… tellement _toi_, qu'aucune fille ne va vraiment voir qui tu es vraiment. »

- « Et je suis qui vraiment ? » tonna-t-il en se retournant.

- « Un mec bien, voyons ! » fit Neeve comme si c'était évident.

- « Encore cette histoire ! Mais vous allez me lâcher oui ? Je suis tout à fait capable de me trouver une copine ! J'ai sûrement meilleur goût que toi, question filles ! »

- « Ah oui ? OK, parle-moi de ton ex ! »

- « Je t'en pose des questions, sur ton ex ?! » Oups, mauvais sujet.

- « Ben oui, mon ex était un abruti de sourire colgate et donc voilà ! » Elle avait des trémolos dans la voix. « De la même façon que tu as tout de suite su qu'il était pourri, moi je saurai si ta copine est bien. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec n'importe qui ! »

- « Possessive avec ça ? » taquina Kojirô dans l'espoir de détourner le sujet de Shun.

- « Oui ! Sinon, tu vas me gâcher tout mon effet. Je ne veux pas m'afficher avec toi et un boudin. »

- « Et le mien, d'effet ? »

- « Tu n'as pas d'effet, Hyûga. Tu devrais entendre ce qu'on dit sur toi… »

- « Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit sur moi ? »

- « Je ne te le dirai pas, nananère ! »

Elle partit en courant si vite qu'il ne la rattrapa pas, démontrant qu'elle ne s'était jamais de chez jamais donnée à fond dans aucun de leurs duels. Ceci enragea Kojirô plus que leur dernière conversation. Du coup, il n'eut plus d'état d'âme. A chaque fois que Neeve devenait mélancolique ou voulait pleurer sur son triste sort, il l'obligeait à venir courir. Jamais Penalty ne fut aussi fatigué de sa vie.

Kojirô revenait mercredi soir d'un des ces joggings forcés. Comme à l'habitude, Neeve avait réussi à le prendre par surprise et était déjà dans la douche. Enfin, si cela lui faisait tellement plaisir, il allait jouer le jeu.

- « Dépêche Hase ! »

- « Lalala, je chante sous la douche, je n'entends rien ! »

Kojirô secoua la tête et se préparait à descendre quand sa sœur fit irruption dans sa chambre.

- « Nii-san ! Où est la boîte à outils ? »

- « Dans le garage, pourquoi ? »

- « J'ai besoin d'un tournevis ! Un petit en forme de croix. »

- « On dit cruciforme. »

- « Si tu veux. »

- « Pourquoi faire ? »

- « Pour ouvrir mon ordinateur. »

- « Ah… attends, quel ordinateur ? »

- « _Mon _ordinateur ! » répliqua Natsuko très fière. Elle amena sont frère dans sa chambre où un cadavre de tour PC gisait par terre. Un écran plat, un clavier et une souris trônaient déjà sur son bureau. « Je dois changer la carte graphique. »

- « La quoi ? Depuis quand tu t'y connais en informatique ! »

- « Je te signale que je fais partie du club informatique ! »

- « Je croyais que tu voulais faire partie du club photo ! »

- « J'en fais aussi partie. Mais j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur les ordi. C'est pratique pour faire les retouches photos et les montages vidéo. »

Natsuko avait toujours été intéressée par la photographie, intérêt renforcé depuis que Shouta lui avait offert un appareil photo numérique pour Noël. A force de cajoleries, elle avait obtenu que le chirurgien lui donnasse son très vieux PC portable, afin qu'elle pût sauvegarder ses premiers clichés. Une chose en entraînant une autre, le jeune adolescente s'était mise à la retouche d'images et voilà qu'elle avait utilisé une bonne partie de ses économies pour acheter une tour PC d'occasion, parce que le vieux portable ne suffisait pas. Kojirô alla donc chercher la boîte à outils et regarda sa sœur démonter et remonter en un tour de main les différents composants du PC. Lui-même était complètement perdu dans les fils, termes techniques et éléments que Natsuko lui sortait à la queue-leu-leu.

- « Oh, j'ai presque oublié ! » Il quitta la pièce et revint avec un sachet en papier. « Toutes mes félicitations pour ton entrée à Tôhô ! »

Natsuko reçut le pendentif avec plaisir. Elle était très fière d'avoir réussi les concours et ravie des compliments admiratifs de son aîné. Pendant longtemps, elle avait été la seule fille de la famille et elle avait eu du mal à s'affirmer. Elle essayait de seconder sa mère dans les taches domestiques mais elle était trop petite. Elle essayait d'attirer l'attention d'un grand frère déjà bien occupé, elle qui était si calme et si gentille, contrairement à Takeru, qui s'imposait par son énergie débordante. Bonne élève, elle ne montrait pourtant pas les mêmes dispositions que Mamoru. Elle était certes la sœur aînée, mais c'était Kojirô qui prenait toutes les décisions. De temps en temps, Natsuko s'était sentie invisible dans cette famille. Alors que son grand frère pensât à lui acheter un petit quelque chose rien que pour elle, cela la touchait énormément.

- « Merci Nii-san. Je vais faire de mon mieux ! »

- « Pas de problème. Et je serai là si tu as besoin d'aide. »

- « C'est marrant, Takeshi-senpai m'a dit la même chose. »

Cela frappa soudain Kojirô. Natsuko et Takeshi étaient tous deux au collège, elle en première année, lui en troisième et dernière année. Cela le rassurait, de savoir que son ami était là pour veiller sur sa petite sœur. Il aurait déjà assez à faire avec la première. Première petite sœur qui lui sauta littéralement dessus alors qu'il pensait pourvoir aller prendre sa douche.

- « IL Y A UNE ARAIGNEE DANS LA SALLE DE BAINS ! »

- « Et alors ? … Tu sais que tu es à moitié nue ? Et pleine de shampooing ?»

- « C'EST UNE ENORME ARAIGNEE ! ELLE EST GIGANTESQUE ! »

- « Et alors ? » Kojirô se marrait ouvertement. Il ne savait pas que Neeve avait peur des araignées.

- « FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! »

- « Non. »

Neeve gémit, mais parce qu'elle venait de se mettre du shampooing dans l'œil.

- « S'il te plaît ? » implora-t-elle.

- « C'est déjà mieux. » Kojirô, en route pour sa douche, bifurqua. Il y avait bien une araignée qui courait le long du mur. Elle n'était pas vraiment grosse mais de taille respectable. De plus elle avait une sale tête, marron, poilue avec des points blanchâtres sur le dos. Aussi ne l'attrapa-t-il pas à mains nues comme il l'avait planifié.

- « Ecrase-la ! » piailla Neeve depuis l'embrassure de porte.

- « Barbare ! » Il attrapa un verre et un bout de papier, captura l'arachnide et la jeta dehors par la fenêtre. « Finis de te doucher, tu vas attraper froid. Pfff, avoir peur d'une petite araignée. C'te honte… C'est bon, je peux aller prendre ma douche ? »

Le lendemain, Natsuko, Neeve et Kojirô allèrent ensemble en cours. Si les deux filles étaient excitées comme des puces, lui traînait les pieds. Motivation zéro. L'équipe de foot était encore bancale, Kazuki ne pouvait pas jouer et il commençait avec un cours d'anglais… Neeve râlait aussi un peu, parce qu'elle trouvait que le noir de l'uniforme lui allait moins bien que le bleu soutenu de Ste Elizabeth. Elle n'avait pas tord, mais ça, Kojirô n'était pas assez bête pour le lui dire. Surtout que le noir ne lui allait pas si mal que ça.

Arrivés au portail, Natsuko tourna à droite pour aller vers les bâtiments du collège. Déjà, elle avait repéré ses camarades de classes et adressa un vague signe d'au revoir à ses aînés qui continuèrent tous droit. Neeve s'éclipsa rapidement vers sa section. Une fois arrivée dans la cour, ils durent attendre la cloche pour se mettre en rang et supporter le discours ânonné du directeur. Finalement, ils étaient libres… enfin, libres d'aller en cours.

- « Kazuki ! » gloussa Miki en se précipitant sur lui. L'avant grimaça un peu car il avait encore des points et il craignait pour sa cicatrice. Miki était câline, ces derniers temps.

Ken et Kojirô les laissèrent à leurs retrouvailles. Et surtout, Kojirô ne voulait pas à avoir à supporter les reproches de Miki qui était allée rendre visite à son ex-nouveau-petit-copain, persuadée qu'elle allait le trouver mourant.

- « Bro ! Ken ! » Rai était assis sur sa table. « Nous sommes dans le journal ! »

Intrigués, les deux footballeurs regardèrent l'article qui s'étalait sur plusieurs pages dans le journal de l'école. Kaoru Kusumoto avait décrit les principales équipes de sports et leurs futurs dans les différents championnats. Comme les footeux étaient déjà qualifiés pour le leur et ils avaient eut droit à un encart. L'équipe de basket était aussi louée pour ses exploits. Elle était troisième du classement avec encore une bonne demi-douzaine de matchs.

- « Ah ah ! » fit soudain Akira Usui en se levant. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et tendit la main à Yoshi Kizaka qui venait de se propulser.

- « J'ai rien raté, hein ? » demanda ce dernier en s'installant à sa place. « Je déteste les cérémonies. »

- « Tu es aussi toujours en retard… » ajouta Akira en lui filant une taloche.

- « Oui, ça aussi… » admit le volleyeur. « Cet article est odieux ! » rouspéta-t-il. Rai lui avait glissé le journal sous le nez. « C'est qui cette fille ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle y connaît en volley ? Nos défaites, c'est de la stratégie ! On fait croire aux autres que nous sommes faibles et puis nous attaquons… »

- « Il serait donc temps d'attaquer… Dude, vous êtes presque les derniers du classement. Shame on you ! »

- « Rai, shut-up ! »

- « Messieurs, voilà un langage que je ne tolérerai pas. Bien qu'il soit en anglais ! » protesta le professeur Johnson-Kawaru en se dandinant. Il avait bien mérité son surnom de « Le Morse. » Entre sa grosse moustache, ses triples mentons et son embonpoint proéminant, il avait tout du mamnifère. Immédiatement, tout le monde se rua à sa place et en une belle dé-unisson, saluèrent. « Je vois que tout le monde a trouvé sa place… Comme par hasard, les sportifs sont derrière.»

- « C'est parce que nous sommes trop grands ! » expliqua Akira. « On se sacrifie pour que les autres puissent voir le tableau ! »

Des rires accueillirent cette remarque. Non seulement parce qu'elle remettait le prof à sa place, mais aussi parce que celui qui l'avait sortie était le plus petit des six. Si Kazuki était de taille moyenne, même un peu plus grand que la moyenne, Akira était petit et râblé. Yoshi, Ken, Rai et Kojirô dépassaient tout le monde d'au moins une tête. Johnson-Kawaru se renfrogna, peu content de voir son autorité mises en porte-à-faux dès le début des cours.

- « Je vais faire l'appel et désigner les responsables de ménage et délégués. »

Les six du fond reniflèrent. En leur qualité de sportifs, ils ne pouvaient pas être délégués, puisque les deux occupations demandaient trop de temps et n'étaient pas compatibles. Et ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Puis les reniflements devinrent ricanements. Johnson-Kawaru s'acharnait, mais le tiroir du bureau, celui qui contenait le cahier de présence et autres fournitures, ne s'ouvrait pas. Kojirô savait maintenant ce qu'Akira avait fabriqué. Le voilà d'ailleurs qui échangeait un regard convenu avec Ken.

- « Bon… Toi, va chercher un responsable entretien ! » Un élève du premier rang détala. Il y eut un grincement puis un grand boum quand une chaise craqua. Le prof s'était laissé tomber assez brusquement et, comme Ken l'avait prédit, la pièce de mobilier ne pouvait pas supporter trop de poids, donc encore moins l'installation du « Morse ».

En voilà un bon, de début d'année.

Kojirô était encore de bonne humeur en rentrant le soir chez lui. Non seulement les cours s'étaient « bien » déroulés, mais ils avaient trouvé leur quinzième joueur. Toshio Bano avait raté la journée d'orientation pour cause de problèmes familiaux mais il s'était présenté dès la sonnerie de fin des cours. De plus, il avait passé haut la main les tests imposés par Kitazume et Kojirô.

- « Je joue soit avant soit milieu de terrain offensif. » avait-il déclaré.

- « O.K, voyons voir ce que tu vaux ! » défia Kojirô. Il l'avait embarqué dans une série de une-deux et lui fit la passe finale. Toshio faillit marquer mais Ken se détendit tellement loin que même Kojirô en fut impressionné. Difficile de mettre un but au meilleur gardien du Japon. Kazuki, depuis le banc de touche, approuva. Le joueur était soulagé de voir qu'il ne laissait pas l'équipe sans ressource. Bien sûr, Kojirô était plus que capable d'assurer les buts à lui seul, mais… Dépité, l'avant se massa le ventre. Sa cicatrice tirait sacrément, pourtant, il n'avait fait qu'aller en cours. Avec regret, il sut que Toshio allait être nommé titulaire pour la fin des matchs de qualification. Tout comme Ken, il avait de la concurrence.

Neeve, de son côté, était morose. Ayame lui manquait. Non pas que les filles de sa classe fussent désagréables. Mais elles n'étaient pas Ayame. Et puis les garçons… Neeve avait bloqué. Elle n'avait pas réussi à ouvrir la bouche pour se lier d'amitié avec son voisin de table. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas eu de problème pour sympathiser avec Ken et Sorimachi. Mais à ce moment, elle avait Shun. Et maintenant, elle ne l'avait plus. A mort Shun ! Devant chez eux, une silhouette faisait les cent pas. Penalty, de l'autre côté de la grille, regardait cet étranger d'un œil suspicieux.

- « Neeeeeeve ! » s'exclama la personne en courant vers eux. « J'ai eu tes messages que ce matin. Mon portable ne passe pas chez ma grand-mère ! »

- « Ayameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! »

Kojirô crut qu'il était sourd à vie. Neeve venait de glapir de toutes ses forces. Les deux filles s'enlacèrent. Finalement, Neeve n'était plus en colère contre sa meilleure amie.

- « Mais quel gros con ! » râla Ayame.

- « Arrête. » l'arrêta Neeve avec un sourire triste. « Tu étais déjà au courant, non ? » A son tour, Ayame fit la grimace. « Bon, allez, viens dans ma chambre. »

- « Je me demandais quand tu allais me le proposer. C'est quoi, ce chien ? »

- « C'est le chien de la famille. Il s'appelle… Penalty… »

- « Comme c'est original… » railla Ayame en lançant une œillade appuyée vers Kojirô qui haussa les épaules. Le chiot se précipita sur la nouvelle venue pour lui renifler les chevilles. Ayame lâcha quelque chose en anglais que Kojirô ne comprit pas et Neeve éclata de rire. Le jeune homme n'apprécia pas les regards torves qu'elles lui dédièrent.

- « Quoi encore ? »

- « Rien. »

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent enfermées dans la chambre de Neeve pendant toute la soirée, dans le plus grand silence. Ce qui intrigua Kojirô. Depuis quand les filles ne gloussaient pas ? Il se fit recruter par Shouta pour commencer à pousser les meubles dans le salon. Les travaux pour la nouvelle chambre commençaient dès lundi. Puis il tint compagnie à sa mère pendant qu'elle choisissait le papier peint pour la chambre de son futur petit frère. Keiko avait passé sa deuxième échographie ce matin même, mais comme le bébé avait le dos tourné, il avait été impossible de déterminer son sexe. Qu'importe. Cela serait un garçon, ou Kojirô sautait par la fenêtre. Il s'appliqua à faire les mots-croisés dans le programme télé en grognant pour combler les trous dans le monologue de sa mère. C'était pratique, les grognements. Cela pouvait dire « oui » comme « non », et les gens semblaient toujours les interpréter dans le sens qu'ils leur plaisaient.

Lorsqu'il fut libre, il remonta dans sa chambre… pour y trouver Ayame.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

- « Dis-moi… tu l'aimes bien, finalement ? »

- « Ben oui. »

- « Il faut dire qu'elle est adorable. »

- « Je ne dirais pas ça, mais oui, c'est une belle plante. » Ayame le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- « Mais… tu parles de Neeve ? »

- « Non, je parlais de ta plante verte…. Tu parlais de Neeve ? »

- « Oui. Mais c'est sûr, tu t'occupes bien de ta fleur. J'ai bon goût…. Très bien joué, le coup du bracelet. »

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » ronchonna-t-il en se grattant la tempe d'un air qu'il voulait ennuyé, mais qu'elle interpréta comme gêné.

- « Et moi ? Je n'ai pas droit à un souvenir d'Okinawa ? »

- « Je te signale que j'ai signé la carte postale que Ken t'as envoyée. »

- « Et alors ? »

- « Je n'écris jamais. Même pas à ma mère. » _Quelle perte de temps…_

- « Je dois donc me sentir honorée. »

- « Carrément. Fiche le camp, je vais me changer. »

- « Ah bon ? Je ne peux pas rester ? » taquina Ayame.

- « Si tu veux… » Il n'avait rien à cacher. Il troqua son uniforme pour un jogging sous l'œil attentif de la jeune fille. « Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. » Il se retourna juste au moment où Ayame tendait la main.

- « Ce n'est pas vrai, tu as des yeux derrière la tête. »

- « Ben oui, c'est pratique pour éviter les tacles. »

- « Allez, juste pour me faire plaisir ! » plaida-t-elle en essayant de le contourner.

- « Je ne suis pas Ken. On ne me pince pas les fesses. »

- « Un tout petit ? »

- « Sakamoto ! »

- « S'il te plaît ! »

- « Non ! »

Ils débutèrent un ballet harmonieux, Ayame tentant de se glisser soit derrière lui, soit sous son bras, lui la repoussant ou planquant ses miches.

- « C'est bon ? Vous vous amusez bien ? » fit Neeve depuis le pas de la porte. Puis elle ajouta d'un ton malicieux « Je peux jouer, moi aussi ? »

- « OUI ! » « NON ! »

Bientôt la pièce fut remplie de gloussements féminins et de protestations masculines. Les choses se corsèrent quand Natsuko, attirée par le bruit, s'en mêla. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ses deux amies voulaient à tout prix pincer les fesses de son frère, mais si cela l'embêtait… A trois contre un, il fut rapidement acculé dans un coin, monté sur son lit, un oreiller comme seul rempart entre son corps encore intact, pur et inviolé, et la meute de filles enragées et hilares. Dans la bataille, il avait perdu son bas de jogging. Kojirô prit une note mentale de changer l'élastique de ses pantalons. Heureusement, son boxer avait tenu le coup, à la différence de celui de Takeru. Et lui n'avait pas de soutif pour compenser la perte de son vêtement

- « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » rouspéta soudain Keiko. Un panier de linge calé sur la hanche, elle regardait le spectacle sans trop savoir quoi penser. « Kojirô, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu es à moitié nu ? »

- « Elles en ont après mon corps ! » expliqua-t-il d'une voix indignée en repoussant une vague d'attaques à coups d'oreiller rageurs.

- « Tu ne vas pas te plaindre, non ? » répliqua sa mère, provoquant une poussée de rire chez les filles.

- « Maman, aide-moi ! »

- « Débrouille tout seul. Tu es un mec, oui ou non ? » défia Neeve, tentant une approche fourbe en tirant sur la couette pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

- « Ouiiiii ! » gloussa Ayame en bloquant une jambe tandis que Natsuko s'occupait de l'autre.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles te veulent ? » demanda calmement Keiko en posant les chaussettes sur le haut de la commode. Elle avait appris à ne plus ouvrir les tiroirs. Keiko n'aimait pas les surprises.

- « Nous voulons tâter si la marchandise est fraîche ! » fit Neeve en mimant une pince avec sa main. Kojirô se plaqua sur le matelas, résistant aux efforts conjoints des filles qui tentaient de le faire rouler sur le côté afin de dévoiler la cible : son popotin.

- « Oh je vois. » Elle eut un sourire. « Ayame-chan, tu restes manger ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Ben euh… »

- « Mais si, mais si. Bon, je vous laisse tâter. »

- « MAMAN !»

- « C'est tellement gentiment demandé. » Keiko posa son panier et s'approcha du lit. Les filles hésitèrent un instant et Kojirô profita de cet instant de distraction pour se détacher et bondir derrière son bouclier. « Tiens, ton pantalon… »

- « Merci Ma-- AIE ! **MAMAN !** »

- « Il est frais, je le garantis. Allez les filles, venez m'aider en cuisine. » Keiko rassembla sa troupe de soldats déçues mais suivirent leur générale en silence, laissant Kojirô se masser la fesse tristement. Sa propre mère. Trahi par son sang. Un coup bas… par derrière. Et c'était le cas de le dire.

- « Allez, Penalty ! On y va ! » Le chien était prêt à déverser une compassion toute « masculine » pour peu qu'on le caressât.

Kojirô pensa qu'il était destiné à avoir des vendredis pourris. Ce n'était que la deuxième journée de cours depuis la reprise et voilà que les professeurs venaient leur prendre la tête à tour de rôle en leur rappelant qu'ils allaient bientôt passer des examens d'entrée pour l'université. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'en tapait, de l'université ? Non seulement il n'allait pas y aller, mais même s'il y allait – Dieu seul saurait par quel miracle – il n'allait pas stresser maintenant ! C'était dans deux ans !

Puis, il commença à se dire que le second trio de sportifs allait avoir une mauvaise influence sur lui. Kojirô ne se considérait ni comme un bon élève ni comme un élève dissipé. En général, quand un cours l'emmerd--euh, ne l'intéressait pas, il se contentait de regarder par la fenêtre, de compter les mouches ou les moutons. Mais Akira et Yoshi ne l'entendaient pas ainsi. Rai était paisible mais influençable et les deux autres l'entraînaient facilement dans une quelconque bêtise. Si Kojirô appréciait ne plus être la tête du turc, il devait admettre que ses nerfs n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Mince, impossible de roupiller en paix ! Ils étaient bien trop bruyants. Et c'était tentant de se joindre à eux…

Finalement, il eut droit à sa première confrontation publique avec Neeve. Celle-ci se pointa un peu nerveuse lors de la pause midi. Il la vit le chercher dans la cantine, puis dans la cours avant de l'apercevoir. Elle lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre. Et puis quoi encore ? Si elle voulait lui parler, elle se bougeait les fesses. Ils eurent un dialogue muet tout en signe, où chacun demandait à l'autre de venir _ici_. Neeve finit par céder. Elle se faufila entre les sportifs qui s'étalaient sur la pelouse ou les bancs. Beaucoup se retournèrent sur son passage. Une petite nouvelle. De la chair fraîche. Bien mignonne. Kojirô ne savait pas s'il devait être fier ou mécontent de cette réaction.

- « Euh… Hyûga-san, il faut… »

- « Salut Neeve ! » fit Ken.

- « Salut Ken ! Donc il faut que…. »

- « Salut Neeve ! »

- « Salut Sorimachi, comment va ton bide ? »

- « Encore en un morceau. On ne peut pas dire ça de ma joue… »

- « Oh arrête avec ça ! »

- « Non, je veux encore des tartelettes. Au chocolat, au citron et…et euh… à la poire. »

- « Ce n'est pas la saison de la poire… De toute façon, je dois parler avec--. »

- « Hé, salut la furie ! »

- « Bonjour, le tout-nu ! »

- « Le tout-nu ? Rai, tu nous as fait des cachotteries ? » fit Akira en décrochant de son manga. « Bonjour, je suis Akira Usui. » salua-t-il poliment.

- « Heu, oui, je suis… »

- « La furie ! » coupa Rai en rigolant. « En fait, c'est vrai, je ne connais même pas ton nom. »

- « Moi c'est Yoshi Kizaka. Tu as pensé à rejoindre l'équipe de volley féminine ? Tu es grande et plutôt en forme. »

- « Euh, non, oui, en fait… » bredouilla Neeve, tout rouge d'être au centre de l'attention des garçons. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Kojirô pour voir comment se comporter, mais il s'attacha à garder un visage neutre. « Hyûga-san ! Je dois te parler ! » fit-elle. Elle avait voulu couper court aux commentaires, mais elle ne fit qu'enflammer les taquineries des garçons qui avaient très bien vu son trouble et qui s'amusaient tranquillement. Surtout que l'équipe de football venait de remarquer sa présence.

- « Salut, la furie ! » fit Tsuneo Takashima qui se rappelait très bien son intervention lors de la rencontre Tôhô-Meiwa.

- « Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde m'appelle comme ça ?! » gémit Neeve. « Toi ! Viens par ici ! » Elle attrapa Kojirô par le bras et tira. Pris un peu par surprise, il bondit en avant, la suivant presque docilement.

- « Au revoir la furie ! » dirent-ils tous en chœur avec un large sourire.

Ils regardèrent le couple s'éloigner avant que Rai ne se lançât :

- « Mais c'est vrai, sans blague, c'est quoi, son nom ? »

- « Pourquoi, la furie, ça lui va bien… » maugréa Kazuki en se massant la joue.

- « C'est la copine de Hyûga ? » demanda Akira en se replongeant dans son manga.

- « Il a bon goût. » jugea Yoshi en finissant son bento. « Elle est mignonne. »

- « Il paraîtrait que c'est sa sœur. » fit un footballeur.

- « Il ne paraît pas, c'est sa sœur. » confirma Rai. « Mais je ne sais toujours pas son nom. »

- « Hé, Rai, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a appelé le tout-nu ? » relança Akira d'une voix distraite. L'équipe de football était maintenant tout ouïe.

- « Parce qu'elle m'a vu sous la douche… »

- « Ah bon ? » Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

- « Rooo, entre-aperçu… Mais enfin, c'est quoi son nom ? Ken, toi tu la connais bien !»

- « Hase. Neeve Hase. » déclara Ken. « Et je confirme, c'est sa sœur. »

- « Mais depuis quand ? » L'équipe de foot était un peu indignée qu'on lui ait caché ça. Surtout un truc comme ça. Surtout un truc aussi joli que ça. En fait, c'était normal que leur capitaine leur ait caché ça. Mais bon…

- « A peu près quatre mois… Mais je pense qu'il faudra demander à Kojirô pour plus de détails. » avança prudemment Ken qui sentait que son capitaine n'avait pas envie que tout le monde se mêlasse de ses histoires personnelles.

- « Mais… si c'est son frère, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'appelle Hyûga-san et toi, Ken ? »

- « Parce que c'est son chouchou. » fit Kazuki d'un ton qui ne laissait plus place à la conversation.

- « Donc, qu'est-ce que tu devais me dire de si urgent ? » grommela Kojirô en se dégageant.

Neeve se mordit les lèvres et joua nerveusement avec le bout de ses cheveux.

- « En fait… est-ce que tu as entraînement ce soir ? »

- « Ouais. Comme tous les soirs. »

- « Ah bon. O.K ce n'est pas grave. »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

- « Oh, tu savais que Mam et Tak reviennent ce soir ? »

- « Ouais, mon oncle qui les ramène en voiture. Il a un truc à faire sur Tokyo. »

- « O.K. A plus. »

- « Minute, papillon. » Il la retint par le bras. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

- « Non, laisse tomber. »

- « Hase… » Il soupira. « Quand vas-tu comprendre que plus tu me dis de laisser tomber, plus je vais m'entêter ? »

- « D'accord. Tout va bien, tu me manquais. C'est mieux ? »

- « Non, je sais toujours quand tu me mens. »

- « Mais je n'ai fais qu'un demi-mensonge ! Tu aurais dû y croire ! »

- « … attends, cela veut dire que je te manquais vraiment ? »

- « Non, c'était ça le mensonge. »

- « Menteuse ! »

- « Orgueilleux ! Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi ! » Elle tourna les talons si rapidement qu'il ne put réagir. Il eut envie de courir après elle et de la secouer. Mais il se retint et revint vers sa table, sous l'œil attentif de ses camarades. Le voyant renfrogné, personne ne pipa mot.

Cependant, Kojirô se demandait ce qu'elle avait. Clairement, un problème. Elle avait demandé s'il avait entraînement. Voulait-elle en fait savoir à quelle heure il finissait ? (1) Si elle avait champ libre pour une quelconque stupidité ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire, avec Mam et Tak ? Bien sûr qu'ils rentraient aujourd'hui et bien sûr qu'il était au courant. Elle aussi. Après tout, elle avait fait le ménage dans la chambre d'ami hier pour son oncle. Scrogneugneu, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore inventé ?

Pourtant, il la vit partir tranquillement bras dessus bras dessous avec Chiyo. Il s'était arrangé pour garder un œil sur le portail pendant les premières minutes de l'entraînement. Ken surpris son manège. Après tout, Kojirô n'avait pas été discret. Toutes les six secondes, il tournait la tête d'un quart de tour. On aurait dit un crétin affublé d'un tic nerveux. Crétin, il ne savait pas encore, mais nerveux, il l'était.

- « Hé, Kojirô ! »

- « QUOI ?... Oh c'est toi… Arrête de te faufiler sournoisement dans mon dos comme ça… »

- « Je ne me faufile pas, je ne suis pas sournois et est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec Neeve ? »

- « Quand n'y aura-t-il pas de problème avec cette fille ? » marmonna le capitaine en vérifiant ses crampons.

- « Allons bon… C'est quoi maintenant ? »

- « Franchement ? Aucune idée. Je verrais ça quand cela me tombera dessus. »

- « Moi, cela ne me va pas. » protesta Ken.

- « Hein ? »

- « C'est qu'elle traîne avec ma cousine. D'accord, elle sait se défendre mais Chiyo n'est pas habituée à vivre dans une grande ville. C'est une petite campagnarde et--. »

- « Et Neeve va lui faire découvrir le meilleur de la capitale, et ne lui fera courir aucun risque. »

- « C'est marrant, là tu lui fais confiance. »

- « Ben ouais. Dis-moi, tu la couves beaucoup, ta cousine. »

- « C'est normal, c'est ma cousine ! »

- « Et c'est donc normal que je me fasse du souci pour Neeve. C'est ma sœur. »

Kojirô rentra très vite chez lui. Il ne prit pas de douche, prétextant qu'il prendrait un bain chez lui. Ken et Kazuki, mis au courant par les soins du premier, esquissèrent un sourire. Leur capitaine se faisait du souci. Apparemment pas pour rien, puisqu'il retrouva Neeve tranquillement assise en face de Shouta en train de jouer à Othello.

- « Salut, Kojirô-kun ! Comment étaient les cours ? »

Neeve fit une grimace dans le dos de son père. _Quelle question débile à poser. Les cours ? Nuls, bien sûr._

- « Ça peut aller. » Il foudroya Neeve du regard, qui se tassa un peu sur sa chaise. _C'est ça, cache-toi derrière ton père, mais je t'aurai ! Tu ne peux pas jouer indéfiniment à Othello…_

Mais Neeve fut chanceuse. Mamoru et Takeru arrivèrent peu après la fin du tournoi (10-4 pour Shouta) et il dut aller les saluer. Keiko vint enlacer son frère, Fumihiro Tsugaru, pendant que les deux jeunes garçons se précipitaient sur Penalty.

- « Ouuuais ! Un chiot ! » hurla Takeru en étranglant presque l'animal. « C'est le mien ? »

- « Non, c'est celui de la famille. » répondit Shouta.

- « Cool, il sait faire des trucs intéressants ? » demanda Mamoru en grattant le chiot sur le ventre.

- « Marcher au pied et ne pas faire pipi partout. »

- « Pff, c'est nul ! »

Bientôt, les deux Hyûga furent couverts de poils et se roulaient par terre avec leur nouvel ami. Neeve, quant à elle, regardait le nouvel arrivant avec intérêt. Fumihiro était le seul Tsugaru restant, n'ayant eut des sœurs - sœurs aînées. Elle pouvait voir les liens entre lui et Keiko, mais c'était avec Natsuko que la ressemblance était frappante. L'oncle de la famille était encore très jeune, tout juste vingt-trois ans. Il venait de finir ses études d'ingénieur et allait passer un entretien d'embauche ici à Tokyo. Keiko était ravie de voir son frère et rapidement la conversation dévia sur les derniers potins familiaux. Neeve tenta de suivre au début, mais fut rapidement perdue entre les noms. Shinobi était-elle la sœur ou la nièce de Keiko ? De qui Yoriko était-elle la cousine ? De Kojirô ou de sa cousine Hisa ?

La jeune femme s'éclipsa dès qu'elle le put et monta dans sa chambre. Ce qui empêcha Kojirô de la passer à la casserole.

Cependant, le week-end passa à une allure phénoménale. Entre les garçons qui voulaient toujours aller dans le parc pour jouer avec Penalty, et Fumihiro qui les emmena faire un tour à la Baie de Tokyo... Puis les cours débutèrent pour de bon, tout comme les entraînements. Le soir, la maison était un vrai chantier, pleine de poussière et de matériels de construction. Ce ne fut que mercredi que Kojirô se rappelât que Neeve existait. Sa classe sortait du labo de biologie et retournait dans sa salle pour un cours de maths, ce qui la faisait longer les premiers terrains de sport, encore une fois occupés par des classes mixtes jouant au volley-ball. Yoshi Kizaka ralentit le pas pour pourvoir regarder le sport tandis qu'Akira ralentissait pour regarder les filles. Automatiquement, Rai et les 3K firent pareil, par esprit de solidarité, bien sûr.

- « Allez la furie ! Montre-leur ! » cria soudain Rai. Une silhouette sur le deuxième cours se retourna et fit un geste colérique envers le garçon qui redoubla d'effort « Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends, la furie ? Sers ! »

Neeve canalisa son embarras dans le ballon. Tout le monde la regardait, non seulement ceux et celles qui ne jouaient pas, mais aussi ceux et celles des autres équipes. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces et la balle fila.

- « Bien joué, la furie ! » applaudit Yoshi. « Encore un ! » Neeve lui tira la langue. Mais marqua un second point. « Tu devrais faire partie de l'équipe féminine ! »

- « Go Furie Go ! » encouragea Rai et Akira encore plus fort tandis que Neeve sautait pour smasher. Sur le coup de la surprise, elle rata son tir et retomba assez lourdement.

- « En fait, je vais peut-être rependre mon invitation… » fit Yoshi.

- « Arrêtez un peu. Elle s'est foulée la cheville récemment. » grommela Kojirô. « Et arrêtez de l'embêter, c'est moi qui vais trinquer. »

- « Mais c'est vraiment ta sœur ? » s'enquit Yoshi.

- « Malheureusement. »

Il pensait avoir eut sa dose de Neeve au lycée mais il la croisa après l'entraînement alors qu'elle sortait du gymnase avec Rai. Autour d'eux, l'équipe de basket se dispersait. Neeve et Rai étaient en grande discussion avec une autre fille que Kojirô n'avait jamais vue. Grande et mince, elle avait les cheveux coupés en un carré mi-long et dégageait une aura particulière. Soudain elle éclata de rire. Elle renversa la tête en arrière et eut un rire franc.

- « Hé bro, bro ! Tu ne devineras jamais ! » s'écria Rai en jouant le sémaphore encore une fois. Ce n'était pas permit d'avoir des bras aussi longs.

- « Non, je ne cherche même pas. Quoi ? »

- « On a trouvé une manageur ! »

- « Neeve ? »

- « Non, c'est Emi ! » répondit Neeve.

- « Hé la furie ! »

L'équipe de foot venait de les rattraper.

- « Mais vous allez arrêter avec ce nom à la mords-moi le noeud? »

- « Moi je trouve que cela te va bien. »

- « Ta gueule, Sorimachi. Ta gueule, Ken. Ta gueule, Hyûga-san ! »

- « Mais comment veux-tu qu'on t'appelle ? »

Emi dit quelque chose en anglais très rapidement. Neeve se retourna et la foudroya du regard.

- « Mais cela ne va pas la tête ? J'ai un nom, c'est Neeve Hase, et vous feriez bien de l'utiliser, parce que sinon je vous… je vous… je vous… je vous fais quelque chose que vous n'oublierez pas. Vous et Tôhô toute entière. Primaire, collège, lycée et université confondus ! »

- « Hé, calmos la furie ! » fit une voix anonyme, dissimulée dans la masse des joueurs.

- « AIE ! Mais t'es cinglée, j'ai rien dit moi ! » brama Kojirô en se massant le ventre qui venait de se prendre un coup. Il n'aurait jamais dû apprendre à Neeve à frapper.

- « C'est toi le capitaine ! Fais quelque chose. »

- « OK. Le prochain qui lui fout un « la furie » en pleine face, il a droit à mon pied au cul. »

- « Et quand elle n'est pas là ? »

- « Rien à foutre ! Voilà, contente, Miss Amabilité ? »

- « Ken ! Tu m'as attendue ! » coupa Chiyo qui venait d'arriver. « C'est gentil. Tiens, porte mon sac. »

- « Pourquoi moi ? » répliqua le gardien, en passant toutefois le sac de sport de sa cousine en bandoulière, au-dessus du sien.

- « Si tu es là, c'est que l'autre a fini aussi. » commença Neeve d'une voix blanche. « Allez, on se casse ! » Elle tira Kojirô par la chemise d'un coup sec.

- « Mais c'est quoi ton problème, maintenant ? »

- « NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! » Comme un seul homme, tous se tournèrent vers la voix stridente. Une jeune fille se hâtait vers eux. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne t'ai pas croisée avant ! » continua-t-elle en arrivant près du groupe.

- « C'est parce que je t'évitais. » répondit froidement Neeve.

- « C'est marrant, de se retrouver ici à Tôhô toutes les deux. »

- « Marrant n'est pas le mot qui me vient à l'esprit. Tu veux quoi ? »

- « Je voulais te dire que j'avais entendu des rumeurs… sur toi et Shun… C'est vrai ? »

- « Ça te regarde ? »

- « Hé, à le prendre comme ça, on se dirait que tu es sur la défensive. A croire que les rumeurs étaient vraies… »

- « Mais va te faire voir ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Elles sont vraies, les rumeurs ! Regarde bien autour de toi ! C'est mon harem personnel ! Lui, » Neeve tapota Kojirô sur le torse, « c'est mon coup du lundi. Lui, » Ken se fit pointer du doigt, « c'est mon coup du mardi. Lui, c'est le mercredi, et lui jeudi ! » Kazuki et Rai furent désignés à tour de rôle. « Eux, le premier rang, c'est vendredi, et le deuxième, c'est samedi. » Les joueurs de l'équipe de foot tressaillirent, hésitant entre le rire et la protestation. « Le dimanche je ne couche avec personne parce que je suis trop fatiguée pour ouvrir les jambes. Ça te va, grosse vache ? »

Sur ces mots des moins distingués, Neeve s'éloigna à grands pas, les laissant tous séchés.

: Commentaire de Nix/Kiito, ma bêta-lectrice (que je remercie) : Roooo, il reparle fille… bieeeen….

C'est vrai qu'il fait des progrès ! non ?

**-o-o-o-o-o-**


	40. Entre les deux mon cœur balance

Chapitre 39 –

Un grand merci à toutes celles qui m'ont mis un commentaire et encouragée depuis le début. Nous arrivons au chapitre 40 ! 40 ! Pour moi, c'est un chiffre presque symbolique (ça vous pose une fic, ça !). Donc j'ai décidé de me/nous faire plaisir (enfin je crois.) Rendez-vous en fin de chapitre ?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 39 – Entre les deux mon cœur balance.

Neeve partit si vite que Kojirô eut juste le temps de saluer ses amis avant de courir la rattraper. Elle avançait à grands pas, les épaules tellement tendues que Kojirô se dit qu'elle allait éclater au moindre mot. De toute façon, il n'avait pas trop l'intention de se mêler de ce dernier rebondissement Haseien. Il accorda son pas à celui de la jeune fille et ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il se décidât :

- « La fille avec toi, c'est la fameuse Emi ? »

- « Oui, c'est Emi Doi. Elle est avec moi en classe. Elle est super marrante. »

- « Et contrairement à Ayame, elle sait jouer au basket. »

- « Hum…. » Neeve ne s'était pas pour autant décontractée. Elle serrait les poings de rage et évitait à tout prix de croiser le regard de Kojirô. Ce dernier se demandait si cette fille était liée au comportement bizarre de Neeve la semaine dernière.

- « Neeve, tu m'énerves ! » finit-il par lâcher en soupirant.

- « Mais je n'ai rien dit ! » protesta l'accusée.

- « Tu n'as pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour m'énerver ! » grommela-t-il en retour. « Comment fais-tu pour t'attirer autant de problèmes ! Même moi je n'y arrive pas ! Tu m'énerves ! »

- « Je sais… mais je ne fais pas exprès…»

- « Et tu espères que je vais te croire ? »

- « Un peu… parce que, pour une fois, je ne mentais pas. »

Mais que voulez-vous répondre à ça ?

Neeve réussit à dissimuler son trouble au reste de la famille et se tint à l'écart de Kojirô mais il s'entêta. Il avait compris qu'avec elle, il valait mieux s'occuper des petits problèmes avant qu'ils ne devinssent de gros problèmes. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux censés faire leurs devoirs, il alla la voir. Il poussa la porte sans toquer, certain qu'elle ne ferait pas grand-chose. Il avait vu juste. Roulée en boule sur son lit, elle caressait Mambo, lui-même roulé en boule entre ses bras.

- « Je croyais que Shouta avait dit pas de chat dans la maison. » fit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- « Ce qu'il ne sait… » Elle avait levé les yeux un instant sur lui avant de les clore. Mambo se mit à ronronner.

- « Tu ne vas pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »

- « Ce n'est pas la peine. Juste des rumeurs…. »

- « Des rumeurs comme quoi tu te tapes tout le monde ? » Elle approuva en silence. « C'est fou, je me rappelle quelqu'un qui disait la même chose. » Il ne put retenir ces mots malheureux, mais Neeve ne releva pas. Au contraire :

- « N'est-ce pas ? » Avec un soupir, elle s'allongea et roula sur le dos, ramenant son chaton sur le ventre. « Ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Ce qui m'embête le plus c'est qu'elles sont arrivées jusqu'à Tôhô. »

- « Personne ne prête attention aux rumeurs. En tout cas, pas les gens bien. » Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder. Soudain, elle rougit et Kojirô trouva ça à la fois mignon et agaçant.

- « Et surtout… je ne veux pas que les gars de ton équipe le croient. »

- « Qu'est-ce que mon équipe a à voir là-dedans ? » gronda-t-il. _Touche à mon équipe et tu es morte._

- « Je ne veux pas que cela entache ta réputation en tant que capitaine. »

- « Depuis quand est-ce que tu te soucies de ma réputation ? »

- « Depuis que nous sommes dans le même lycée. » Mambo s'était déplacé pour venir se blottir contre son cou. « Tu as peut-être une terrible réputation en tant qu'individu, mais tu es très respecté en tant que capitaine. » Le chaton donna un coup de langue sur la joue de Neeve qui se mit à sourire bêtement en caressant de plus bel son animal de compagnie.

- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma réputation ? »

- « Tu sais bien que je ne te le dirai pas ! Mais je peux te dire les dernières rumeurs. Il paraîtrait que toi et Rai vous--. »

- « Oui, je la connais celle-là. Elle remonte à la St Valentin… Depuis quand tu appelles Rai, Rai ? »

- « C'est mieux que le tout-nu, non ? »

- « Ouais… merci… de ton souci-- »

- « De rien. »

- « -- mais tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes problèmes avant tout. Je suis un grand garçon, » ironisa-t-il, « et je tape plus fort que n'importe qui. Ça a tendance à régler beaucoup de problèmes… »

- « Je veux bien te croire. » Neeve enfouit son visage dans la fourrure du chaton et éclata de rire. _Pauvre chat… Toi qui n'avais rien demandé…_ « Est-ce que… tu aimerais venir pique-niquer demain ? » reprit la jeune fille, une fois débarrassée de son bâillon vivant.

- « Quel pique-nique ? »

- « Nous allons au parc regarder les cerisiers. Il y aura Emi, Ayame et Chiyo, qui a invité Ken, qui en a parlé Kazuki. Et toi… et si tu veux … »

- « Mouais… Ce n'est pas trop mon style de m'asseoir tranquillement et de regarder les fleurs tomber. »

- « Pousser ! »

- « Mouais…. »

- « Qui dit pique-nique dit nourriture. »

- « Tu commences à m'intéresser… »

- « Roo, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais des trucs plus importants à faire non ? Il n'y a pas cours. Donc votre entraînement est le matin… »

- « C'est bon, je viens, je viens… » grommela-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? » demanda-t-il à Mambo qui s'était avancé vers lui en boitillant. Dérangé par les mouvements soudains de Neeve, il avait sauté du lit et, maintenant, il était assis devant Kojirô et miaulait d'une petite voix.

- « Il veut que tu le caresses. » fit Neeve en s'étirant. La compagnie de Mambo avait détient sur elle : elle eut un mouvement tout félin, cambrant le dos et étirant les doigts. Le chat, de son côté, avait posé les deux pattes avant sur la chaussure du footballeur et miaulait toujours.

- « Si tu veux des caresses, il faut venir les chercher… » Kojirô devait baisser la tête pour regarder l'animal. Il devait presque se tordre le cou pour le voir. _Mince, il a la même taille que mon pied. Je pourrais l'écraser si je ne fais pas attention._ Mambo devait sentir une attirance particulière vers Kojirô, parce qu'aussitôt que leurs regards se croisèrent, il se mit à ronronner.

- « Il doit sentir que tu es son frère… » taquina Neeve en se mettant debout.

- « Hein ? »

- « Ben oui, le tigre est un félin, comme le chat. »

- « Ce que ton sens de l'humour peut puer… HE ! »

Mambo avait pris les conseils de son cousin bipède à la lettre. Toutes griffes dehors, le voilà qui escaladait la jambe de Kojirô, s'accrochant au tissu du pantalon. Le matériel synthétique du bas de jogging n'était pas très épais, et les petites pointes acérées rencontraient souvent la chair humaine. Voyant que le chaton ne s'arrêterait pas à sa taille, Kojirô le détacha avant qu'il n'atteignît la mince protection qu'était son T-shirt. Le tenant par la peau du cou, il le tendit vers Neeve :

- « Tiens, occupe-toi de ton singe. »

- « Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es trop coincé des fesses pour te pencher et le caresser. »

- « Peut-être, mais tu remarqueras que c'est vers moi qu'il est allé. Pas vers toi. »

- « Il devait avoir pitié. »

- « Ou marre de toi ! »

- « Abruti ! »

- « Pff, tu manques de vocabulaire, la furie ! »

- « NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! »

Comme il reçut l'un après l'autre des appels de Ken et Kazuki qui l'invitaient aussi au pique-nique, Kojirô se sentit obligé de venir. C'était bon de se sentir apprécié comme ça. Dans la soirée, le groupe avait grossi. Natsuko, Mamoru et Takeru s'étaient joints à la bande, et les parents allaient sûrement passer plus tard dans l'après-midi. Aussi les trois benjamins Hyûga et Penalty attendaient devant les grilles du lycée le lendemain, peu avant midi.

- « Hé, il est bien ce chien ! » commenta Yutaka Matsuki en mettant un genou à terre pour caresser le chiot. Takeru, complètement gaga du chiot, avait passé un bon bout de temps à brosser Penalty, et l'animal avait sagement attendu au pied de son petit maître, son faux os en plastique à grelot, pendouillant entre ses mâchoires. Bientôt tous les gars regardaient l'animal en commentant son nom avec enthousiasme. Penalty qui venait juste de comprendre que « Penalty » faisait justement référence à lui, frétillait de tous côtés. Au point que Kojirô crut qu'il allait faire une apoplexie.

- « Oué, ce n'est pas ça, mais j'ai faim, moi ! » Il attrapa le chiot pour le calmer un peu.

- « Comme c'est original ! » fit Ken en s'étirant. Le soleil printanier n'était pas farouche aujourd'hui, seule une petite brise faisait de temps en temps bruisser les feuilles et agitait les branches chargées de fleurs. Les abeilles bourdonnaient, les oiseaux pépiaient et Kojirô qui n'avait jamais ni froid ni chaud avait déjà adoptée sa tenue printemps-été-automne : un T-shirt aux manches roulées sur les épaules. Il ne condescendait à mettre des manches longues qu'en hiver, et il fallait encore qu'il fasse bien froid. D'ailleurs, l'administration avait autant de mal à lui faire respecter le calendrier de changement d'uniformes, que le respect du dit uniforme. Ben quoi ? Il avait le sang chaud.

- « C'est une superbe journée pour un pique-nique ! » fit Emi qui était arrivée avec l'équipe de basket.

- « Carrément, bro ! C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas faire un barbecue…. » renifla Rai. Le basketteur semblait affecté par tout ce pollen et larmoyait un peu, mais il était hors de question qu'il gâchât sa jeunesse… et la promesse de petits plats cuisinés…

- « Pique-nique ? » relevèrent les deux équipes.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ceux qui pouvaient se libérer pour l'après-midi allèrent à la superette du coin pour s'approvisionner en chips, cannettes de boissons gazeuses et autres produits alimentaires fort peu recommandés pour des sportifs, et emboîtèrent le pas à leurs capitaines. Hayao Chiba, le meneur des basketteurs, s'excusait d'ailleurs pour s'imposer ainsi.

- « Le parc appartient à tout le monde. » dit placidement Kojirô en haussant les épaules. En passant devant le collège, Takeshi les rejoignit.

- « Salut ! » fit-il. « Waouh, on est nombreux. » En effet, près de trente personnes et un chien faisaient du monde.

- « Tiens, tu viens aussi ? » demanda Kazuki.

- « Oui, Natsuko-chan m'a invité hier. » Natsuko rosit un peu mais dévisagea le second attaquant.

- « Ça te pose un problème, que j'invite Takeshi-senpai ? »

- « Non, non ! » se défendit à grands cris Sorimachi. « Moi, tant que j'ai des tartelettes de Neeve, je suis content. »

La troupe arriva enfin au parc. Les filles les attendaient. Elles avaient étendu des vieux draps par terre, trouvé quelques coussins dépareillés et avaient préparé suffisamment de nourriture pour ce qu'elles pensaient être une armée mais remplit tout juste l'estomac de leur sept invités originels : les 3K, Mam et Tak, Takeshi et Rai.

Les autres garçons s'éparpillèrent tout autour, s'allongeant dans l'herbe. Le repas fut vite animé, les plats passant à la ronde. Sauf les tartelettes que Kazuki défendit farouchement. Jusqu'à ce que Chiyo le fît lâcher prise. Penalty fut nourri par tellement de mains qu'il finit endormi sur le vieux drap, le ventre tellement gonflé que Takeru pensa qu'il pouvait rouler, comme un ballon de foot.

Rai et l'équipe de basket défièrent les footeux au frisbee. Kazuki fut encore une fois hors circuit mais profita pour se faire chouchouter par ces demoiselles. Il devait admettre que seul sur le drap, il avait un joli harem : Neeve, Ayame et Emi. Jusqu'à ce que ces dernières ne se lèvent pour rejoindre les basketteurs en infériorité numérique.

Ayame avait dévisagée Emi d'un air farouche. Voilà tout juste une semaine que les cours avaient commencé et Neeve l'avait bassinée avec cette Emi qui était si drôle, et si jolie, et si gentille, et qui savait jouer si bien jouer au basket. Elle sentait un peu que sa plus ancienne amie, « sa meilleure amie », était en train de s'éloigner d'elle. Elles avaient moins de choses en commun, mais un passé de trois ans ne pouvait pas s'effacer comme ça. Bien décidée à défendre « son territoire », Ayame était réticente à se lier avec elle. Emi régla le problème vite fait, bien fait.

- « Michaël Jackson, Pavarotti, Marylin Manson et tu dois coucher avec l'un d'entre deux ? » questionna-t-elle. (1)

- « Beurk… Pavarotti, mais je suis en haut. » répondit Ayame après un instant de réflexion. « Ok. Laisse-moi voir. Benny Hills, Ozzy Osbourne ou David Hasselhoff vieux »

- « Kyaaaa ! …Ozzy Osbourne, mais je ferme les yeux. Avant, pendant et après…»

Et la hache de guerre fut enterrée. Les deux filles se sourirent, se trouvant sympathiques.

- « Pff, bien ma chance, pourquoi faut-il toujours que j'attire les obsédées ? » gémit Neeve.

- « Parce que tu en es une ! » répliquèrent les deux intéressées en cœur. Neeve rougit et bégaya de vagues protestations tandis que tous les garçons autour d'elle la regardèrent surpris.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que vous dites ça ? » fit innocemment Kazuki.

- « Oh lala ! » Ayame eut un gloussement. « Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Il y a la fois où Neeve s'est mise en--. »

Les confessions d'Ayame furent interrompues par un coussin lancé par une Neeve aussi gênée qu'elle était furibonde et jamais les garçons ne surent ce que Neeve avait fait…. Ou pas fait.

- « Alors, Neeve… » commença Kazuki en s'appuyant sur un coude pour la regarder avec un regard malicieux, alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls tous les deux sur le draps. Enfin tous les trois, mais Penalty était hors course. « À quoi Ayame faisait-elle allusion ? »

- « Sorimachi ! » Neeve s'empourpra encore une fois. « Je ne te le dirai pas ! »

- « Allez, je ne le dirai à personne. »

- « Non. »

- « Quoi, tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

- « Tiens, prends une tartelette. » Neeve joignit le geste à la parole et enfourna une pâtisserie de force dans la bouche de Kazuki. Ce dernier protesta et ils chahutèrent un peu jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme grimaçât et portât la main à son ventre.

- « J'en ai marre, de cette cicatrice ! » râla-t-il.

- « Je veux voir ! »

- « Quoi ? Ma cicatrice ? »

- « Ben oui ! »

Avec un haussement de sourcil surpris, il souleva son T-shirt. La plaie n'était plus que recouverte par un léger pansement.

- « Neeve, peux-tu me dire ce que tu trouves de si intéressant sur le torse de ce jeune homme ? » fit soudain un voix dure derrière eux. Shouta venait d'arriver.

- « Ce n'est pas son torse, mais son ventre que je regarde ! » Neeve fit une moue à l'adresse de son père. Elle savait bien qu'il n'était que faussement outré. Il n'y avait rien de répréhensible dans leur attitude et son père connaissait bien Kazuki, pour l'avoir rencontré à de nombreuses reprises allongé dans son canapé.

- « Hum, ce n'est pas joli-joli ! » Tout de suite, Shouta passa en mode médical et palpa le ventre de Kazuki. Rapidement celui-ci gémissait.

- « Faites attention, je suis chatouilleux. Et rire me fait super mal ! »

- « Ah oui ? » Neeve avait la voix onctueuse. Déjà sa main se rapprochait dangereusement des côtes du joueur. Sans savoir pourquoi, la musique de « Les Dents de la Mer » s'imposa à l'esprit de Sorimachi.

- « Non, Neeve. » interdit Shouta d'une voix calme. Déçue, la jeune fille croisa les bras et bouda.

- « Mais où est Keiko ? »

- « Elle arrive. Elle voulait juste passer un peu de temps avec Fumihiro-kun. »

- « Il est de retour ? » s'exclama Neeve.

- « Oui, il va vivre avec nous quelques temps. Il a décroché son contrat et doit se chercher un appartement. Il va pouvoir tester notre nouvelle chambre d'ami. »

- « Cool ! »

- « Euh… Neeve ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te recoiffes ?» demanda Kazuki avec un sourire entendu.

- « Sorimachi… tais-toi ou j'enfonce mon doigt là où ça fait mal. » menaça la jeune fille.

- « Euh…. ça fait beaucoup d'endroits, ça. »

- « Exactement. Alors tiens-toi à carreau. »

- « On voit très bien qui porte le pantalon, dans votre couple. » commenta une voix masculine. Keiko et son frère venaient d'arriver.

- « Non mais ça va pas ! » s'insurgea Kazuki en s'asseyant si vite qu'il faillit heurter Shouta qui l'examinait toujours. « Moi, sortir avec cette fille ? Mais achetez-vous un cerveau ! »

- « Justement, c'est ma spécialité ! » fit Shouta en souriant. « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à ma fille ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas sortir avec elle ? »

- « Mais non… enfin, mais… qu'est-ce… » bafouilla le joueur en s'empourprant.

- « PAPA ! » rugit Neeve en se jetant sur son père pour le bourrer de coups. « Arrête de me donner honte ! De toute façon, c'est moi qui ne veux pas de lui ! Il est bien trop petit ! »

- « COMMENT ÇA, PETIT ! » Kazuki se mit debout et obligea la jeune fille à l'imiter. « JE TE SIGNALE QUE JE SUIS PLUS GRAND QUE TOI ! »

- « Juste de quelques centimètres. Il suffit que je mette des talons hauts pour que je te dépasse… »

- « ET ALORS ?! TU M'ENERVES ! ESPECE DE… DE… DE… PIMBECHE! »

Kazuki était très en colère. Il ramassa son sac et s'éloigna à grand pas, sans même dire au revoir à Ken et Kojirô. Le dernier éclat du joueur n'était pas passé inaperçu, et la partie de frisbee avait été interrompue. Tous virent donc Neeve courir après Kazuki qui l'ignora tout bonnement et la distança à la course rapidement. Penaude, elle revint vers le groupe.

- « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a réagi ainsi… »

- « Les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures ! » conseilla Keiko.

Mais Kojirô capta Ayame avec un petit sourire… triomphant. Un coup d'œil sur Ken lui apprit que le gardien de but était aussi interloqué par ce brusque emportement de Kazuki, lui d'ordinaire si calme. _La sale bête… Jusqu'au bout, hein…_

Kojirô trouva un moment pour s'allonger sur l'herbe et regarder les fleurs en bourgeons. De temps en temps, un souffle de vent enlevait un ou deux pétales qui descendaient en voletant tranquillement. Puis la brise s'amplifiait, détachant plus de pétales qui cascadaient alors en une pluie fine. Partout, une bonne odeur de nature : l'écorce des arbres, le parfum des fleurs de printemps, la terre retournée par le jardinier en train de refaire les plates-bandes. Autour de lui, l'activité se calma un peu, tous discutant tranquillement en profitant de cette belle après-midi. Les voix faisaient une sorte de mélodie sourde qui berça Kojirô. Lentement mais sûrement, ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'endormit. Beaucoup l'imitèrent, ou somnolèrent jusqu'à ce que le vent devînt frais. Alors les amis s'en allèrent en petit groupe, et la famille Hase-Hyûga-Tsugaru rentra chez elle. Chemin faisant, Kojirô cuisina Neeve.

- « Tu as dû lui dire quelque chose ! »

- « Mais non ! Pas plus que d'habitude ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Il avait les nerfs… Il s'est fait plaqué ? »

- « HASE ! »

- « Mais quoi ENCORE ? » A son tour, elle piqua un sprint et alla papoter avec Keiko.

- « Waouh, elle est mignonne quand elle s'énerve ! » sifflota Fumihiro.

- « M'en fous. On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui te la tapes… » grommela le jeune homme en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches. Le lapsus involontaire de Kojirô fit rire Fumihiro. Le footballeur le regarda, un peu interdit, avant de réaliser. « Mais non, pas se la taper comme ça ! Obsédé ! »

- « C'est de famille, il va falloir t'y faire ! » répliqua son oncle.

- « Ouais… Elle est peut-être mignonne, mais elle a un sale caractère. »

- « C'est marrant, elle me rappelle quelqu'un… »

- « Quoi ? Moi ? »

- « Koji-kun, je suis désolé de devoir te briser le cœur, mais tu n'es pas mon type. Tu n'es pas mignon. »

- « Crétin ! Alors qui ? »

- « Ta mère… Elle était intenable quand nous étions jeunes. Je n'avais que six ans, elle en avait déjà dix-huit, et elle en a fait baver à ton grand-père… »

Kojirô appréciait son oncle. Il était assez jeune pour qu'il le considérât comme un grand frère plutôt que comme un membre de la génération d'avant. Ils chahutèrent comme deux gamins et pour une fois, Kojirô perdit. Fumihiro était un adulte, alors que Kojirô n'était encore qu'un adolescent en pleine croissance. Neeve, qui les avait épiés, gloussa quand elle vit son demi-frère en train de mordre la poussière. Elle dédia une œillade un peu minaudière à Fumihiro qui lui fit un grand sourire.

- « Elle n'est pas un peu trop jeune pour toi ? »

- « Pfff, et c'est moi l'obsédé ! Tu es bien moitié Tsugaru, toi ! »

La génétique… C'est un sujet de conversation passionnant : se raconter les histoires « de quand nous étions jeunes » et dresser des similarités de comportements. Passionnant ou gênant quand appliqué à soi-même – Kojirô ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait la moitié de ce que sa mère lui prêtait de bêtises. Mais ce n'était ni gênant et encore moins passionnant quand il s'agissait de comparer l'évolution de la race des équidés avec celle des algues. Kojirô se grattait la tête d'un air plus que confus devant son devoir de biologie quand il entendit un grattement à sa fenêtre.

- « Penalty, non… » fit-il distraitement, avant de réaliser qu'il était dans sa chambre… au premier étage. Son chien avait beau être génial – comme son maître – il ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir appris à voler. Il releva la tête pour voir Mambo assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Tout content de trouver une parade à son devoir, il laissa entrer le félin et le prit dans ses bras.

- « Hé, Hase ! Je crois que ton chat me préfère nettement ! » fit-il victorieusement en entrant dans sa chambre. Vide.

- « Shouta et elle sont sortis. » répondit Keiko qui passait par là. Elle vint caresser le chat. « Et arrête de la taquiner. Avec son esprit de compétition, cela va se retourner contre toi. »

- « Où sont-ils allés ? » demanda-t-il, faisant sourde oreille aux recommandations maternelles. S'il ne pouvait pas _se jouer de_ sa demi-sœur, à quoi servait-elle, hein ? Il se le demandait.

- « Ça te regarde ? » répliqua Keiko avec un sourire.

- « Non. Mais je veux savoir. SAUF si c'est un truc de filles. »

Keiko éclata de rire et laissa son malheureux fils aîné râler contre la mauvaise foi féminine en nourrissant le chat. Puis il remonta tordre le cou à l'évolution des chevaux.

- « Maman ? » appela-t-il en la croisant dans le salon.

- « Oui, mon chéri. »

- « Cela fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas mangé de steak. J'aimerais bien un bon bout de bœuf, ou de cheval, moi…»

- « … Je me demande parfois comment tu peux penser autant à la nourriture… Nous irons au grill un de ces jours. »

Satisfait de cette réponse, et sans se soucier plus que ça du pourquoi ou du comment de ses connections cérébrales – l'important était qu'il en avait, des connections cérébrales, non ? – il monta les escaliers quatre par quatre.

- « Nii-san ? » fit la voix de Takeru depuis la chambre qu'il partageait avec Mamoru. Ce dernier était comme d'habitude dehors, planche à roulettes au pied.

- « Hum ? » Il fit un grand sourire à son cadet et entra dans le capharnaüm. « Tu devrais ranger, Maman ne va pas être contente. »

- « Elle m'a déjà demandé de le faire… Pourquoi est-ce que toi, tu ne ranges jamais ta chambre ? »

- « Je vais t'aider. » proposa l'aîné, ce qui le dispensa de répondre à cette question bien trop philosophique. Il ramassa les lego et empila les livres de Mamoru sur les étagères prévues à cet effet. Takeru triait ses livrets de coloriage.

- « Tu savais que Maman allait avoir un bébé ? » demanda soudain le petit garçon. _Nous y voilà._

Kojirô se doutait que les parents allaient annoncer la nouvelle aux deux plus jeunes très rapidement. Non seulement la grossesse devenait apparente, mais toute la famille sauf eux était au courant.

- « Hum. Pourquoi ? »

- « Pour rien. Mais je suis content ! »

- « Ah bon ? » Kojirô redoutait un peu que le benjamin ait un accès de jalousie. Après tout, il était le bébé de la famille, le chouchou.

- « Je ne vais plus être le bébé de la famille. Et je vais être grand frère. J'en ai marre d'être toujours le dernier ! » Kojirô dissimula un sourire.

- « Tu voudrais une petite sœur, ou un petit frère ? »

- « M'en fiche. Mais je veux un bébé qui aime les Pokemon, les puzzles, le coloriage et les legos. »

- « Tu sais, un bébé qui vient de naître ne sait pas jouer à tout ça. Pas avant ses quatre ans. Tu en auras douze à ce moment. »

- « Et alors ? Il n'y a pas d'âge pour les legos. Regarde-toi, Nii-san. » Touché. Kojirô aimait toujours autant construire des « trucs » en lego. Bien sûr, il ne faisait ça que pour tenir compagnie à ses frères.

- « Et Mamoru, qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ? »

- « Il veut une petite sœur. Il a dit qu'il avait déjà un petit frère, et que cela suffisait comme ça… » fit Takeru boudeur. « Et toi ? »

- « Moi ? Comme j'ai déjà deux frères et deux sœurs…. »

- « Ça serait bien d'avoir des poissons rouges. »

Interloqué, Kojirô se retourna vers son frère.

- « Euh… Takeru… Maman ne va pas accoucher de poissons rouges. »

- « Je sais, patate ! Mais j'aimerais bien des poissons rouges. »

- « Tu as déjà un chien… »

- « Ce n'est pas _mon_ chien. »

La chambre était rangée. Si on ne regardait pas sous les lits. Renonçant à comprendre la logique de son cadet qui était maintenant descendu jouer avec Penalty, Kojirô alla sagement faire ses devoirs. Il était un peu surpris que Mam et Tak acceptassent si facilement l'arrivée de ce bébé, mais c'était encore mieux. Raaah, mais en quoi les chevaux et les algues évoluaient-ils ensemble ? Où était Shouta quand on en avait besoin ?

Le spécialiste es biologie rentra en fin d'après-midi, avec une Neeve toute souriante. Elle se précipita sur son chat, et ni vue ni connue, l'emmena dans sa chambre. Mambo y était encore, dormant en rond dans un coin du bureau quand Kojirô entra une nouvelle fois en début de soirée, après avoir laissé Shouta lui expliquer les mystères de l'évolution. Vraiment, pas de quoi casser trois pattes à un canard…

- « Hé, Hase ? Vous étiez où, avec ton père ? »

- « Haha ! Tu es bien curieux. Tiens, dis-moi pourquoi j'ai faux ! » répondit la jeune fille en glissant une feuille de maths sous son nez.

- « Parce que 80, c'est 4√5, et pas 5√4. Et n'esquive pas mes questions, c'est moi l'expert en esquivage de questions. »

- « Je n'esquive pas, j'ignore. »

- « Tu m'énerves. Alors ? »

- « Alors, tu verras, c'est une surprise. »

- « A table ! » appela Mamoru depuis les escaliers.

- « Je n'aime pas les surprise. Encore moins les tiennes. » ronchonna-t-il en partant.

Elle se leva et courut après lui. Elle dut sauter pour passer les bras autour de son cou pour le forcer à se baisser un peu.

- « Mais c'est une bonne surprise. » Elle sauta encore et noua les jambes autour de sa taille. « Allez, à table ! »

Kojirô se laissa faire avec un soupir. _Quelle gamine ! _D'un coup de reins, il la remonta plus haut sur son dos et la porta en bas style cheval. Mais il eut le dernier mot.

- « Tu as grossi, Hase. Pense à faire un régime »

Le lendemain, Kojirô prit une douche rapide après l'entraînement du matin. Il quitta le vestiaire avant tout le monde, pour se rendre ni vu ni connu au journal de lycée. Il eut le plaisir de voir que la salle était presque déserte, à l'exception de Kaoru et de deux filles qui lui tournaient le dos.

- « Salut ! » fit-il en poussant la porte.

Kaoru leva la tête et s'empourpra légèrement. Elle se rappelait très bien de lui. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle était convaincue que Kojirô Hyûga lui avait fait de l'œil et était sur le point de l'inviter, elle, au bal. Jin était arrivé au mauvais moment, et comme une sotte, elle avait accepté son invitation. Depuis le départ, elle savait que ce n'était qu'un rendez-vous entre amis. La petite copine de Jin avait rompu récemment, et le garçon avait invité Kaoru pour avoir une cavalière et parce qu'il s'entendait bien avec elle. Il l'avait entendue dire à une des ses amies que personne ne l'avait invitée, donc il avait décidé qu'au lieu d'être deux crétins seuls, ils allaient être deux crétins ensemble. Elle s'était bien amusée en compagnie de Jin, mais cela n'était pas la même chose qu'une soirée avec le Tigre.

La jeune fille se maudissait d'avoir laissé passer une telle occasion. Certes, elle n'allait ni se jeter sur lui, ni le laisser se jeter sur elle (vœux pieux ! lui avait dit son amie), mais elle aurait bien aimé avoir ce rendez-vous avec lui. Elle s'était promise d'aller lui parler durant le bal, mais voilà, il était venu en bonne compagnie. Et quelle compagnie ! Cette fille était plus que jolie. Et elle l'avait accaparé pendant toute la soirée. Si elle était vraiment honnête, Kaoru devait admettre qu'elle avait ressenti une pointe de jalousie. Et de dépit. Ainsi, il l'avait remplacée. Elle avait osé rêver qu'il viendrait seul, parce qu'il ne voulait venir qu'avec elle. Et Kaoru savait qu'elle ne tenait pas la comparaison avec cette inconnue. Qui était rentrée cette année en section internationale. Belle, intelligente, et apparemment proche de lui. Les rumeurs la disaient bonne copine des 3K.

- « Bonjour, Hyûga-san. » répondit-elle poliment, ne sachant pas quel comportement adopter devant lui.

- « Je viens de rendre tes cassettes. Merci beaucoup pour me les avoir prêtées si longtemps. » Il lui fit un grand sourire, s'amusant de la voir rougir encore plus. Décidemment, elle avait du charme. Il avait attentivement regardé les enregistrements durant les vacances et non seulement il avait pu constater qu'ils se mettaient en tas, mais il avait également remarqué que ses milieux de terrains étaient mous à l'accélération et la défense lente à monter en attaque.

- « C'est vrai que Sorimachi-san ne va pas être titulaire pour la fin des qualificatifs ? » demanda une des filles à côté de lui.

- « Hum ? Oui, c'est vrai. Il a eu l'appendicite et il est encore en convalescence. Pourquoi ? »

- « Oh, désolée. Je suis Lola. Lola Oyama. Je vais aider Kaoru à la section sport. » Avec stupeur, Kojirô reconnut la petite-ronde-qui-n'était-ni-petite-ni-ronde-mais-avait-l'air-marrante.

- « Enchanté. Donc, tu laisses tomber le foot ? » demanda-t-il à Kaoru en faisant un peu les yeux de cocker.

- « Euh, non... Pas du tout ! Je veux dire… je me retrouve encore une fois seule, et Lola va m'aider. Tout comme Izumi-chan. » Kaoru se sentit soudain coupable de délaisser l'équipe de foot… elle qui ne leur avait jamais parlé.

- « Bonjour. Je suis Yamashita Izumi. Et toi, tu es Kojirô Hyûga…. Le coup du lundi, n'est-ce pas ? » Kojirô allait de surprise en surprise. Cette fille était celle que Neeve avait envoyée paître.

- « Je ne suis rien du tout ! J'apprécierais que tu arrêtes de colporter des rumeurs comme ça. » rétorqua-t-il d'une voix calme, mais lourde de menaces. Aussitôt le sourire de la jeune fille disparût.

- « Je disais ça comme ça. Je te signale que j'ai passé trois ans dans la classe de Neeve à St Elizabeth et je sais très bien que ce n'est pas son genre. Pff, tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour ! »

Ça, ça le laissait baba. Se faire reprendre de volée par ce petit bout de fille ! Elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux et ne semblait pas plus que ça intimidée par lui. Intéressant. Décidemment, ce club de journalisme recelait bien des surprises. Elle était bien mignonne elle aussi. Et elle ne bafouillait pas comme Kaoru. Changement appréciable.

- « Ouais, comme tu dis. »

- « Mais c'est vrai qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble ? » s'inquiéta Izumi. A ses côtés, Kaoru et Lola la regardaient papoter si librement avec le si dangereux mais si sexy capitaine.

- « Qui ? L'autre con de colgate et Neeve ? Ouais, ils ont rompu. »

- « … Je vois… c'est dommage. »

- « Non. »

- « Ah bon ? »

- « Si tu tiens tant que ça à avoir les détails, demande-les lui directement. » Kojirô aimait bien la jeune fille, mais il se souvenait de l'attitude hautaine de Neeve. Il devait y avoir anguille sous roche, et qui dit anguille dit eau, et il n'aimait pas être mouillé. Surtout pas par des éclaboussures de problèmes entre filles.

- « Mais d'où connais-tu Neeve ? Elle n'a jamais mis les pieds à Tôhô avant et encore moins sur un terrain de foot. » relançait Izumi.

- « C'est ma sœur. Merci pour les cassettes ! » Il salua et se dépêcha d'aller en cours. Il était encore en train de traverser l'arrière cours quand la cloche sonna. Mince ! A la guerre comme à la guerre ! Il allait employer la méthode Yoshi, testée et approuvée. Heureusement pour lui, Rai, qui était près de la fenêtre, le vit arriver et lui ouvrit la vitre. Kojirô se détendit, sauta et se rétablit facilement. Il venait juste de refermer la vitre derrière lui que le premier professeur se présentait.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » souffla Ken.

- « Tu ne devineras jamais… mais où est Kazuki ? »

- « Je te l'ai dit ce matin. Il passe des examens pour son bide. Il va rater la matinée. Donc, qu'est-ce que je ne vais pas deviner ? » fit le gardien en baillant.

- « Tu te rappelles la petite-ronde-qui-n'était-ni-petite-ni-ronde-mais-avait-l'air-marrante ? »

- « Et ? » Ken était déjà plus alerte.

- « Elle s'appelle Lola Oyama, elle est en deuxième année et elle fait plus ou moins partie du club journalisme. Elle va d'ailleurs aider à la section sport. »

- « Aha ! »

- « Hyûga, Wakashimazu, allez donc voir dans le couloir si j'y suis ! » tonna soudain le professeur. Avec un haussement d'épaules, les deux joueurs se levèrent et allèrent continuer leur conversation dans le couloir. Ils avaient l'air un peu cloche, comme ça, debout. Puis Kojirô s'appuya contre le mur, croisa les bras et ferma les yeux.

- « Réveille-moi quand quelque chose d'intéressant arrive. »

Malheureusement, Ken l'imita et ils furent réveillés par le professeur. Jugeant que dix minutes suffisaient comme punition, il les avait appelés, une fois, deux fois… sans résultat. Les sourcils froncés, il alla ouvrir la porte, pour voir les deux grands garçons assoupis. Kojirô ronflait même doucement. Il sursauta en entendant les cris outragés du prof, il se traîna au tableau pour y subir une séance de torture mentale.

- « Kaaaaaazuki ! Keeeeeen ! » Neeve leur fit de grands signes.

- « Salut ! » répondirent les deux garçons en entrant dans la boutique Impulse où travaillait Neeve.

- « Et moi, on ne me dit pas bonjour ? » grommela Kojirô. Ayame était là, sirotant un cocktail de jus de fruit au bar. « Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici… ? » Kojirô se laissa tomber près de la jeune fille. « Salut Ayame, fais-moi goûter. »

- « Non, tu vas tout boire. Commande ta propre boisson. »

Ken arpentait les rayons de CD et Kazuki discutait avec Neeve. Apparemment, elle essayait de lui vendre un pull-over et le garçon se faisait tirer l'oreille.

- « Depuis quand Neeve appelle Sorimachi, Kazuki ? » demanda Ayame.

- « Depuis lundi. » marmonna Kojirô sans lever le nez du menu. « Depuis que Shouta lui a arrangé le bide. »

En effet, Shouta avait usé de son influence pour présenter le cas de Sorimachi à son collègue chirurgien spécialiste dans le domaine gastro-entérique. Lui et Neeve s'étaient rendu dimanche dernier, le jour suivant le pique-nique, chez la famille de Kazuki et avait emmené le jeune homme à l'hôpital. Il était admis le soir même pour des examens qui durèrent toute la matinée du lundi. Ce qui suffit pour déceler une anomalie dans les tissus de l'estomac, un petit kyste purulent. Une complication extrêmement rare, difficilement repérable. Après une opération simple pour le retirer, le joueur avait passé un jour supplémentaire en observation. Il était revenu mercredi presque fringant. Déjà sa cicatrice ne tirait presque plus. Il avait bon espoir de pouvoir jouer les derniers matches des qualifications. Depuis, Neeve et lui s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, et ne se quittaient plus.

- « Et nous sommes samedi aujourd'hui. » murmura Ayame, les yeux fixés sur le couple d'amis. Neeve avait triomphé des réticences Sorimachiennes, et la voilà qui s'attaquait à Ken à grand renfort de T-shirt et de jeans excessivement chers et déjà artistiquement découpés, troués et patinés.

- « Nous sommes samedi et je perds mon temps dans une boutique de fringues… » gronda Kojirô en se commandant un milk-shake à la vanille.

- « Allons bon… C'est pourtant bien ici. Et je suis sur que ce T-shirt t'irait bien. »

- « Trente euros pour un T-shirt ? Et puis quoi encore ? »

Ayame dissimula un sourire et retourna à son examen du trio. Kazuki se prêtait maintenant au jeu, et tentait de convaincre Ken d'acheter ce que Neeve lui tendait. Il alla même jusqu'à le pousser dans une cabine d'essayage. Une fois le rideau tiré derrière le gardien, Neeve et son complice se rapprochèrent et commencèrent une discussion animée à voix basse que Kojirô trouva suspecte. Il n'aimait pas quand Neeve avait ce regard. Il n'aimait pas quand Kazuki avait ce regard. Il n'aimait pas que ces deux-là s'entendissent si bien.

- « C'est sûr, ce n'est pas la même chose qu'avec Ken. » susurra Ayame en faisant tourner le petit parasol dans son verre. Elle avait suivi le regard de Kojirô.

- « Hein ? »

- « Neeve et Ken, Neeve et Kazuki... »

Ken sortit de la cabine. Kojirô ne vit pas ce qui se passait, trop occupé à regarder Ayame avec de gros yeux.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

- « Tsss, tu es aveugle. »

- « Sakamoto ! »

- « Tiens, Ken, tu as trouvé plein de choses… » commenta Ayame en tournant le dos au capitaine qui grinça des dents. « Je ne savais pas que tu aimais cette couleur. » Habilement elle détourna la conversation. Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva et alla payer sa consommation. Kojirô et Ken suivirent.

- « Est-ce que je peux vous encaisser ? » demanda une voix douce. Kojirô reconnut la fille qu'il avait rencontrée au journal, celle que Neeve n'aimait pas. Déjà, la jeune fille tendait la main vers les articles de Ken.

- « Bonjour, toi ! » fit-elle avec un sourire à l'adresse de Kojirô. Ce dernier le lui rendit. Mais Ayame eut un hoquet et Neeve apparût brusquement derrière elle.

- « Yamashita, laisse ce T-shirt immédiatement. Et écoute-moi bien, je ne le répéterai pas. Essaye encore de me voler une vente, et je te fais virer. Essaye encore de toucher à ma famille, et je te refais le portrait ! Compris ? Maintenant dégage, grosse vache. Va te faire soigner ! »

Izumi Yamashita eut à son tour un hoquet et disparût dans les rayonnages. Ken et Kojirô furent encore une fois muet devant la haine palpable dans la voix de Neeve. Le visage d'Ayame était fermé et n'exprimait aucun sentiment.

- « Hé, Hase, tu y es allée un peu fort, non ? » commenta Kojirô avec un regard dans la direction que la fille avait prise.

- « Hyûga-san, je te conseille fortement de ne pas traîner avec cette psychopathe. »

- « Elle me semble pourtant bien gentille. »

- « Je ne veux pas parler d'elle. »

- « Pourtant… »

- « Bien, va lui parler. Mais dans ce cas, oublie-moi. »

- « Hase… »

- « C'est elle ou moi… »

Inspiré du livre Sushi for beginners, de Marian Keyes. Livre potable sans plus, mais le jeu est marrant. Surtout si vos copines connaissent les mecs les plus moches de la terre.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Etes-vous une fan de « Une histoire de cœur ? » Voulez-vous le chapitre 40 en avant première ?

Répondez au quiz ci-dessous et envoyez-moi vos réponses par message privé ou email à shayana-mn a . J'enverrai le chapitre 40 mercredi aux trois meilleurs scores (donc n'oubliez pas de me mettre sur adresse email si vous n'êtes pas inscrits). En cas d'égalité, ben… je verrais…

Le jeu va se terminer mardi soir 22 avril à 23h59…. Parce que le 22 avril, c'est ma fête (C'est la St Alexandre…)

Voilà et bonne chance !

1. Quelle est la date du remariage ? (JJ/JJ/MM) – 1 point

2. Si l'on ne compte pas le jour du déménagement, Kojirô a vu Neeve deux fois en sous-vêtements. Quelles en étaient les couleurs ? – 3 points

3. Quel fut le score du premier match de foot auquel Neeve assista, et qui marqua les buts ? – 1 point

4. Quelle était la couleur du scooter de Shun ? – 1 point

5. De quoi Kojirô traite-t-il Neeve, lorsqu'elle marche avec des talons ? – 2 points

6. Quel est le menu parfait pour Kojirô Hyûga ? – 3 points

7. Quel prof paria sur qui lors de la « bagarre » des 3K ? – 3 points

8. A qui Kojirô compare-t-il le couple Ayame/Ken ? – 1 point

9. Que reçut Kojirô pour la nouvelle année ? – 2 points

10. Quel est le Pokemon préféré de Neeve ? – 2 points.

11. Quelle fut la note que Kojirô obtint à son devoir de géographie (carte de l'Europe) ? – 1point

12. Combien de temps Kojirô met-il pour faire sa distribution de journal le matin (en moyenne) ? – 1 point

13. Quels sont les aliments que Kojirô n'aime pas ? – 1 point

14. Quelle est la marque du monospace familial ? – 1 point

15. Quelles sont les deux pizzas commandées le soir où Shun resta manger ? – 1 point

16. Ken gagna deux choses pour Natsuko. Lesquelles ? – 2 points

17. Question bonus : Entre 1 et 5 points : Qu'exige Ayame de Kojirô, afin qu'il améliore ses rapports sociaux avec le beau sexe ?


	41. Jeux de main jeux de vilains

Chap 40 - Jeux de main jeux de vilains

Avant tout, bravo à Asuka/FicAndRea et à Nix/Kiito, les seules à avoir jouer le jeu… Mes questions étaient donc si difficile ?

Réponse au quiz :

Quelle est la date du remariage ? (JJ/JJ/MM) – 1 point

Vendredi 03 Décembre (chap 08 et chap 11)

Si l'on ne compte pas le jour du déménagement, Kojirô a vu Neeve deux fois en sous-vêtements. Quelles en étaient les couleurs – 3 points

Noir à nœuds rouges (chap 16)

Rose (chap 20)

Quel fut le score du premier match de foot auquel Neeve assista, et qui marqua les buts ? – 1 point

6-0, deux de Kazuki, quatre de Kojirô (chap 19)

Quelle était la couleur du scooter de Shun – 1 point

Noir (chap 11)

De quoi Kojirô traite-t-il Neeve, lorsqu'elle marche avec des talons – 2 points

De girafe bancale. (chap 11)

Quel est le menu parfait pour Kojirô Hyûga ? – 3 points

Crudités

Poulet aigre-doux avec du riz aux patates douces

Gâteau à l'ananas

A qui Kojirô compare-t-il le couple Ayame/Ken ? – 1 point

Laurel et Hardy (chap 33)

Que reçut Kojirô pour la nouvelle année ? – 2 points

string blanc en dentelle transparente avec des petits diamants (chap 19)

Quel est le Pokemon préféré de Neeve ? – 2 points.

Nosferati (chap 7)

Quelle fut la note que Kojirô obtint à son devoir de géographie (carte de l'Europe ?) – 1point

78 (chap 4)

Combien de temps Kojirô met-il pour faire sa distribution de journal le matin (en moyenne) ? – 1 point

45 min (chap 12)

Quels sont les aliments que Kojirô n'aime pas ? – 1 point

Les choux de Bruxelles, les carottes, les fruits de mer (chap 10)

Quelle est la marque du monospace familial ? – 1 point

Mercedes (chap 08)

Quelles sont les deux pizzas commandées le soir où Shun resta manger ? – 1 point

Royale et quatre fromages (chap 25)

Quel prof paria sur qui lors de la « bagarre » des 3K ? – 3 points

Kitazume parie sur Kojirô, la professeur de Japonais sur Kazuki, et le professeur de maths sur Ken (c'est d'ailleurs lui qui gagne) (chap 28)

Ken gagna deux choses pour Natsuko. Lesquelles ? – 2 points

Une peluche lapin (chap 37)

un T-shirt trois fois trop grand pour elle au stand de tir de l'Amérique d'Al Capone (chap 20)

Question bonus : Entre 1 et 5 points : Qu'exige Ayame de Kojirô, afin qu'il améliore ses rapports sociaux avec le beau sexe ?

Qu'il s'occupe bien d'une plante verte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fleurisse : communiquer avec elle, s'ouvrit (comme une fleur) à sa plante, ce qui rend Kojirô à la fois hilare et sceptique. Lorsque – si – la plante fait des fleurs, alors Kojirô sera près à avoir une vraie relation amoureuse.

Chapitre 40 - Jeux de main jeux de vilains

Tous ceux qui connaissaient un peu Kojirô Hyûga vous diraient que c'est quelqu'un d'entier et d'honnête. Il pensait ce qu'il disait, faisait ce qu'il pensait, disait ce qu'il pensait et faisait ce qu'il disait. S'il vous aimait, il vous aimait, et s'il ne vous aimait pas, il valait mieux pour vous ne pas croiser son chemin. S'il se trompait, il vous présentait des excuses les plus sincères. Même s'il était difficile de lui faire avouer s'être trompé. Il ne faisait les choses que s'il en avait envie, et une fois commencées, il s'appliquait à les finir, et du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Tous ceux qui connaissaient vraiment Kojirô Hyûga vous diraient que c'est quelqu'un de complexe. Il réussissait à amalgamer des émotions et réactions souvent primaires, presque toujours contradictoires en un équilibre fragile mais mesuré.

Au premier abord, il était impulsif, tête brûlée, agissant sans réfléchir. Ensuite il était instinctif, sûr de lui, écoutant ses tripes et ne se fiant qu'à ce qu'il voyait. Et puis lentement, on voyait la circonspection, la pondération et le calcul des possibilités et des risques en lui. Il ne ferait rien pour entacher sa carrière de footballeur, mais un mot de travers suffisait à ce qu'il eût un geste irréfléchi. Cependant, il n'était pas rancunier… une fois qu'il avait prouvé sa supériorité. Ses emportements étaient aussi violents qu'ils étaient courts. Il avait une réaction brusque, voire agressive, puis vous dédiait un regard plein de dédain et d'auto-suffisance et se détournait. Il était curieux mais impatient. Il était fier mais soupe-au-lait. Il était ouvert d'esprit mais têtu comme un cochon. Il avait un cœur en or et la frappe d'une mule.

Aussi quand on lui faisait une proposition « c'est elle ou moi », l'envie irrésistible et irrationnelle de répondre « ça sera donc elle » lui venait spontanément à l'esprit. Surtout si on en rajoutait.

- « De toute façon, moi ça m'est bien égal ! Ce n'est parce que tu es mon frère que tu dois être mon ami. »

- « Ce n'est parce que tu as l'air d'une conne que tu dois te sentir obligée d'en être une. »

Autant pour le côté rationnel. Sachant ce que nous savions de lui, il était donc normal qu'il tournât les talons et se désintéressât de Neeve. Il n'avait rien à faire avec les connes.

Tous ceux qui connaissaient un peu Neeve Hase vous diraient que c'est quelqu'un d'excentrique. Elle apparaissait comme un arc-en-ciel, chatoyante de couleurs, de rires et d'émotions et s'appliquait à vous donner l'idée d'une frivole évaporée.

Elle changeait d'avis sur la musique qu'elle écoutait, les vêtements qu'elle portait ou ce qu'elle allait manger au repas du soir trois fois par jour. Quelque chose qui l'attirait la dégoûterait sûrement le lendemain. Neeve était comme un papillon qui butinait ici et là dans la vie, insouciante du lendemain. Si elle semblait lunatique au premier abord, c'était surtout quelqu'un d'énigmatique, avec une logique bien à elle.

Aussi quand on la prenait de haut, à rebrousse-poil, ou lui envoyait une pique sanglante qu'elle pensait ne pas mériter, elle sentait monter une envie irrévocable de vous arracher les yeux à coups de faux ongles. Puis elle décidait que vous ne valiez pas la peine d'abîmer ses faux ongles et faisait une moue. Puis passait à autre chose. En tout cas, elle en donnait l'impression.

- « Bon, on se le fait, ce cinéma ? Je n'ai pas envie de rater la séance. »

Tous ceux qui connaissaient vraiment Neeve Hase vous diraient que c'est quelque de simple. Elle était franche dans ses mots et ses émotions. Si elle vous aimait, elle vous aimait, et si elle ne vous aimait pas, elle vous le faisait sentir. Elle vous traiterait avec toute la courtoisie voulue, mais cela ne cacherait pas son profond dégoût pour vous. Neeve n'était pas quelqu'un de sournois, qui fomenterait des plans pour vous nuire. Elle se contenterait de vous regarder bien en face et, avec un grand sourire satisfait, vous sortirait vos quatre vérités. Et elle vous rayerait définitivement de sa vie. Elle était rancunière, car elle n'accordait jamais de seconde chance. Avec elle, c'était du tout ou rien. Blanc ou noir. Le gris n'était pas une couleur qu'elle comprenait… ou voulait comprendre. Neeve était la personne la plus butée au monde. Ajoutez un grain de mauvaise foi, et vous compreniez qui était Neeve.

Nous comprenions donc que Neeve et Kojirô étaient deux personnes faites de la même pâte, mais assemblées de façons totalement opposées. Kojirô était comme un croquant fourré : il avait une surface lisse, dure semblant impénétrable. Il partait en éclat au moindre coup de dents. Mais à l'intérieur, c'était une crème, étonnamment sucrée et douce. Neeve était une tarte à la crème. Elle semblait si crémeuse et mœlleuse, vous écoeurait presque par l'onctuosité de son nappage, mais cachait sous sa légère mousse une pâte brisée aussi solide que le roc qui surprenait les gourmands trop aventureux. Seuls les plus courageux, ceux au solide appétit pouvaient goûter à cette pâte toute simple, croquante et craquante, qui faisait le pendant parfait de sa crème.

Kojirô quitta donc le magasin. Il passa devant Izumi qui s'occupait à étiqueter une boîte de T-shirts. Elle avait le bout du nez un peu rouge et le menton tremblotant.

- « T'inquiète, elle a juste mauvais caractère. » fit-il sans s'arrêter.

Surprise, la jeune fille leva la tête mais ne put contempler que son dos alors qu'il s'éloignait dans la galerie marchande. Il n'avait pas fait dix mètres que son irritation retomba comme un soufflé mal ou bien cuit. _Et maintenant ?_

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait tout seul comme un imbécile. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne pas se mêler de cette histoire. Mais la méchanceté gratuite de Neeve le contrariait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. En fait, il était déçu par son attitude. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Neeve pouvait agir aussi cruellement. Mais il n'allait pas la provoquer plus que ça. Déjà, il savait que Neeve n'avait certainement pas apprécié sa remarque. Il n'aurait pas apprécié si quelqu'un lui sortait quelque chose d'aussi énorme, à juste ou mauvais titre. Enfin, bon, il allait lui présenter des excuses et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre…

Mais Kojirô ne se doutait pas qu'il s'était mis dans de beaux draps. Pourtant, il avait déjà eu un avant-goût du caractère impitoyable de la jeune fille, qui l'avait ignoré pendant près de deux jours lors de leur dernière dispute. Il avait rebroussé chemin et avait attendu son groupe d'amis devant la salle. Ils étaient arrivés en riant et chahutant. Il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas quand elle passa devant lui sans s'arrêter ou réagir pour aller prendre sa place de cinéma. Kojirô eut un long soupir de frustration. Décidé à ne pas envenimer les choses, il la laissa tranquille le temps du film. Il s'assit en bout de rang, Ken et Ayame faisant tampon entre lui et elle. Neeve ne pouvait pas l'éviter ad vitam æternam. Ils avaient ensuite rendez-vous avec le reste de leur famille au grill du centre commercial pour « le bout de bœuf » que Kojirô avait réclamé. C'était aussi l'occasion de fêter l'aménagement de Fumihiro, qui avait quitté la maison la veille. Le jeune homme comptait bien sur le court moment qu'ils allaient passer en tête à tête à traverser la galerie pour s'excuser. Et une fois arrivés au restaurant, elle serait de nouveau elle-même… Pff, était-ce vraiment mieux ?

Ils se retrouvèrent bien seuls, mais Neeve reçut un appel sur son portable, qui dura le temps de la brève balade. Devant le reste de la famille, elle semblait naturelle et souriante. Mais quand son regard se posait sur Kojirô, il avait l'impression qu'elle voyait à travers lui, comme s'il n'existait pas.

- « Hase, passe-moi la sauce, s'il te plait. » demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Il s'attendait à se faire ignorer, ou à recevoir la bouteille en pleine tête, comme elle lui avait déjà jeté son bol récemment. Mais elle posa délicatement le récipient devant lui. Ses yeux glissèrent sur lui pour venir se poser sur Mamoru, assis à côtés de son frère qui demandait du thé.

Et là, il fut certain qu'il avait un gros gros gros problème.

Lors de toutes leurs disputes, c'était Neeve qui était plus ou moins coupable et qui devait se remettre dans les petits papiers de Kojirô. La seule fois où elle avait été en colère, elle avait elle-même concédé que sa réaction était excessive et peu fondée. Mais pour la première fois, Kojirô se sentait fautif. Il savait qu'il avait mal agi. Maintenant que l'idée était ancrée en lui, il était tout prêt à faire amende honorable. Kojirô était comme ça. Mais fallait-il encore lui en laisser la chance. Neeve était résolue dans sa décision de… ce n'était même pas l'ignorer. Battre à froid était plus juste. S'il lui parlait, elle écoutait mais ne répondait que si cela était vraiment nécessaire. Elle restait polie, mais glaciale. S'ils étaient ensemble dans la cuisine ou le salon, elle ne faisait pas la moindre attention à lui, se concentrant sur sa propre tâche. Il essaya de l'amadouer en lui demandant de corriger son anglais. Elle se pencha sur la feuille, griffonna dans la marge des remarques ici et là et lui rendit le papier. Il ne put même pas la coincer alors qu'elle était seule dans sa chambre parce qu'elle n'y passait pas plus de temps de ça. Keiko et elle étaient en plein d'aménagement de chambre de bébé. Les « hommes » de la famille, grands ou petits, fuyaient donc leur compagnie, parce qu'à chaque fois, on leur demandait de choisir entre le « vert jeune pousse » et le « vert pomme printemps ». Du vert clair, c'était du vert clair, et du vert foncé, c'était du vert foncé. Non ?

Kojirô perdait patience. Il n'aimait pas cette attitude extrême. Petit à petit, la culpabilité faisait place à l'irritation puis à la colère. Elle ne voulait plus lui parler ? Bien, il était d'accord. Cela lui ferait des vacances.

Ken et Kazuki voyaient leurs deux amis s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, alors qu'ils étaient pourtant bien partis pour enfin s'entendre. Ils faisaient la navette entre les deux, alternant les ambassades diplomatiques, mais l'un comme l'autre était aussi têtu qu'un cul d'ours. A leur tour exaspérés par leurs gamineries, les deux se désintéressèrent du duo. Au point que les 3K se séparèrent mardi après-midi pour les quatre heures de labo. Kojirô alla rejoindre Yoshi et Akira sur leur paillasse et donc Rai dut rester avec Ken et Kazuki. Ce nouvel aménagement ne passa pas inaperçu. Les rumeurs partirent comme un feu aux poudres. Lors de la pause de l'après-midi, le groupe resta séparé, et fut soumis à l'œil attentif du reste du lycée. Cela semblait être une cause désespérée. Les trois joueurs se traînaient dans un silence morose vers le stade pour leur entraînement du soir quand ils croisèrent Takeshi qui déboulait dans la cour.

- « Ben, qu'est-ce tu fais ici ? » demanda Kojirô.

- « Je cherchais Hase-san. » répondit rapidement le jeune footballeur, apparemment peu désireux de s'attarder. « Je dois aller à mon entraî--. »

- « Neeve ? »

- « Oui, mais je l'ai trouvée. Merci. »

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de cette furie ? » grommela Kojirô.

- « Takeshi-kun ! » Neeve venait d'apparaître au coin du bâtiment. « Je viens d'avoir le message de Natsuko ! »

- « Minute ! » coupa Kojirô en se mettant sur le chemin pour leur barrer la route. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette embrouille ? »

- « Tss, pas le temps ! » Neeve le contourna. Cependant, sa voix n'était pas aussi froide que d'habitude.

- « MAIS QUOI ENCORE ? » beugla-t-il. Il était aussi furieux qu'il était inquiet. Pourquoi était-il inquiet ? Il ne savait pas et cela l'énervait. Il se défoula sur le terrain au point que Kitazume eut recours à sa bonne vieille technique des tours de terrain pour qu'il se calmât et arrêtât de menacer la vie de ses coéquipiers avec ses crampons. Avec lui, une simple chaussure était une arme redoutable. Kojirô était encore maussade après sa douche. Il prit les feuilles d'imprimés qu'on lui tendait, n'écoutant même pas ce qui se passait. Il était pressé de rentrer chez lui et de trucider Neeve par n'importe quel moyen. Il hésitait encore entre la lapidation à coups de ballons de foot – devait-il dire ballidation ? - et l'étouffement par chaussettes puantes quand l'entraîneur les laissa partir.

Il n'avait pas encore fait trois pas que son téléphone vibra. L'écran marquait Neeve Hase. Kojirô regarda son portable en silence, ne se décidant ni à raccrocher ni à décrocher.

- « Allez, réponds ! C'est bruyant ! » protesta Kazuki à ses côtés.

- « … Ouais ? »

- « Tu as fini l'entraînement ? »

- « Ouais. »

- « Il faudrait que tu passes au supermarché acheter des trucs. Je t'envoie la liste par texte. »

- « Non. »

- « … pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que je n'ai pas envie de faire tes courses. Démerde-toi. »

- « …. C'est pour Natsuko. »

- « … C'est quoi, cette histoire ? » grommela-t-il en marchant vers le portail et obliquant déjà vers le magasin. Sa bonté le perdrait, c'était certain.

- « Elle a eu ses premières règles aujourd'hui. »

- « QUOI ? »

- « Elle a eu ses pr--. »

- « JE REFUSE ! JE NE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD ! » Ken et Kazuki, qui l'avaient suivi pour pouvoir être au courant de ce nouveau rebondissement, le regardèrent avec étonnement. Il était virulent, mais pas en colère.

- « On ne te demande pas ton avis ! » fit Neeve un peu sèchement, mais Kojirô sentait la pointe de sourire derrière les mots. « Le problème, c'est que ni Keiko ni moi n'avons de trucs adaptés pour sa taille et--. »

- « Envoie-moi ta liste et arrête de m'énerver ! » Il raccrocha avec l'envie de hurler. De rage, de désespoir et de gêne.

- « … Kojirô, tout va bien ? »

- « Tu es un peu pâle… »

- « Je suis pâle si je veux, et non je ne vais pas bien et qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici, les commères ? J'ai des courses à faire alors foutez-moi le camp ! » Amusés malgré eux, voyant qu'il n'y avait rien de dramatique, les deux compères filèrent sans demander leur reste, comme une bande de pies chassées par un coup de balai ne s'envolaient que de quelques mètres. Ils laissèrent donc leur vaillant capitaine entrer dans le rayon de produits féminins. Neeve lui avait envoyé un texte avec une description détaillée du produit, le nom, la marque, la forme et la couleur de la boîte, ainsi que le nombre de « gouttes » et autres détails d'importance qui restaient cryptiques pour lui.

Kojirô n'était ni niais ni abruti. Il avait suivi des cours de biologie, avait une mère qui avait mis au monde trois enfants – enfin quatre s'il se comptait. Il savait que les femmes avaient leurs règles et à quoi servaient des tampons et serviettes hygiéniques. Il en avait même acheté à sa mère. Comme elle prenait toujours la même chose, c'était facile. Kojirô avait beau se dire que c'était normal, que c'était comme ça que lui et le reste de l'humanité était né, mais ces pensées ne le réconfortaient guère. C'était toujours aussi gênant de se planter devant le rayon à la recherche de LA boite. Surtout si c'était pour sa PETITE SŒUR !

Il repéra les cachets anti-douleurs rapidement. Il trouva les serviettes après quelques tâtonnements mais bloquait sur le dernier objet de la liste. Rien ne correspondait vraiment à ce que Neeve lui avait indiqué, et il ne savait pas quoi prendre en échange.

- « Tiens, toi ici ? » fit une petite voix qui dissimulait mal son amusement.

- « Comme tu dis, toi ici ? » répondit-il. Izumi Yamashita se tenait devant lui, un panier de course bien rempli au bout du bras.

- « Je peux…peut-être t'aider… » Il se doutait qu'elle avait envie de rajouter quelque chose, sûrement une taquinerie à en croire ses yeux pétillants mais elle ne dit rien. Kojirô apprécia. Amadoué mais toujours encore un peu embarrassé, il lui tendit le téléphone avec soulagement

- « Hn… Je cherche ça. » Il commençait à en avoir marre des femmes qui soit lui jetaient des regards mauvais soit gloussaient en le voyant prendre et reposer les emballages sans se décider.

- « Elle te prend vraiment pour un idiot…. » commenta Izumi en piochant le paquet dans le panier du jeune homme pour le remplacer par un autre qu'elle prit sur les rayons. Il n'avait pas choisi le bon. Mais il aurait juré avoir trouvé…

- « Qui ça ? »

- « Neeve. La façon dont elle décrit les paquets. »

- « Comment sais-tu que c'est elle qui--. »

- « Les abréviations. Il n'y a qu'elle qui--. »

- « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle te déteste autant ? » Oups, cela lui avait échappé. Mais elle était vraiment gentille, et semblait pourtant bien connaître Neeve.

- « Nous avons eu… une dispute quand nous étions en première année ensemble. Et elle ne m'a jamais pardonnée. »

- « C'était si grave ? » Mince, est-ce qu'elle allait lui faire la tête aussi longtemps, à lui aussi ?

- « Un truc de filles. Tiens, prends ça en remplacement, il n'y a pas ce que tu cherches. »

- « Je me disais aussi. » Dans son esprit, la phrase s'adaptait autant au « truc de filles » qu'à l'absence du produit.

- « Et voilà, tu es tout équipé ! » chantonna Izumi, cette fois sans retenir son côté espiègle.

- « Gé-ni-al. Je me disais, cela me manquait… » Elle eut un petit rire qui lui servit également d'au revoir. Il la salua de la tête et alla payer, content d'en avoir fini avec cette corvée.

Il rentra chez lui rapidement. Mamoru et Takeru jouaient dans le jardin se lançant une balle après laquelle Penalty courait désespérément. C'était devenu rare de les voir ensemble.

- « Salut ! » fit-il en boxant la boite aux lettres de toutes ses forces. Non seulement cela le défoulait, mais il espérait bien casser la boite une bonne fois pour toutes pour en acheter une nouvelle qu'il fixerait lui-même.

- « Salut Nii-san ! »

- « Si j'étais toi, je n'entrerai pas. » prévint Mamoru avec une grimace éloquente. « Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais elles font peur, les deux ! »

- « Pff, je n'ai peur de rien ! » fanfaronna l'aîné.

- « Je t'aurai prévenu. »

- « Adieu, Nii-san ! »

- « Arrêtez un peu ! » gourmanda-t-il, mais au fond, il n'en menait pas large. Mam et Tak semblaient croire que c'était la mort assurée pour lui.

- « Ah, c'est toi ! » fit Neeve en se penchant dangereusement par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier pour voir qui venait d'entrer sans avoir à descendre les escaliers.

- « Oui, c'est Papa Noël, avec pleins de zolis paquets avec de zolies couleurs. » railla-t-il. Sans se démonter, il monta vers sa chambre et lui tendit son sac en papier. « Il n'y avait pas tout ce que tu voulais, alors j'ai dû improviser. »

- « … Je suis impressionnée, tu as bien choisi. » Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil déjà désespéré dans le sac mais dut se contenter d'une moue.

- « Comment va Natsuko ? »

- « Elle a assez mal, mais ça passera. »

- « Hn. » Et il alla faire ses maths.

Si les exploits Kojirôesque au supermarché (!) amadouèrent un peu Neeve, les relations n'étaient toujours pas au beau fixe. Kojirô ne mentionna pas qu'il avait rencontré Izumi au supermarché, ni à Neeve ni à Ken ou Kazuki avec qui il s'était réconcilié. Mais bizarrement, il n'arrêtait pas de la voir : dans les couloirs lorsqu'ils changeaient de classe ou à la cantine quand il achetait son repas. Elle ne faisait presque jamais attention à lui, mais si leurs regards se croisaient, elle le saluait d'un sourire ou d'un signe de tête. Il se contentait de faire lui aussi un salut de la tête. Il ne pensait pas plus que ça à elle. Il était en ce moment en pleine préparation de deux matches d'entraînement, contre l'équipe collège et l'équipe universitaire. Ces deux matchs permettraient à l'équipe de roder leur jeu collectif, prenant en compte les nouveaux éléments. Il ne se faisait pas trop de souci pour le match contre l'équipe de Takeshi. Il n'était pas certain de gagner, puisque sous la houlette de son kohai, Tôhô collège avait développé un jeu tout en souplesse, aux passes rapides et engagées. Mais il redoutait la confrontation avec ses « senpai ». Non seulement allait-il revoir ce crétin de Dejima, mais également Hikari, dont il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis la St Valentin.

Les matchs étaient programmés pour vendredi soir et samedi après-midi. Aussi Kitazume avait-il prévu une session de visionnage dans la salle multimedia mercredi soir.

- « Le magnétoscope est cassé. Quelqu'un doit aller en chercher un au studio audio-visuel. » Un calme presque morbide accueilli ces mots. « Surtout, pas tous en même temps. Kojirô-kun, tu es le capitaine. »

- « Justement. C'est moi qui donne les ordres. Ken, vas-y. »

- « Mais je ne sais pas où c'est, moi ! »

- « Hyûga, Wakashimazu, je veux un magnétoscope en état de marche dans moins de cinq minutes ! » rugit Makoto. Les deux garçons s'élancèrent au pas de course.

- « Tu ne sais vraiment pas où est le studio ? » demanda Kojirô, un peu suspicieux.

- « Ben non. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais savoir ? »

- « Parce que le studio partage les mêmes locaux que le journal et le journal, c'est là où est Lola Oyama. »

- « … je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais m'y envoyer. »

- « Je suis gentil, hein ? »

- « Non, pas vraiment, mais tu as de bons côtés. »

Au studio, il n'y avait que Jin qui montrait à Izumi comment faire la mise en page du journal sur ordinateur.

- « Tiens, des footeux ! » Jin rit tout seul, personne ne voyant ce qu'il y avait de drôle. « On peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

- « Ouais, notre magnétoscope est mort. »

- « Longue vie au magnétoscope ! »

Soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel, Izumi se leva.

- « Il est impossible. Voilà. Rapportez l'ancien, le service technique y jettera un coup d'œil. »

- « Ken s'en chargera. » Le gardien hocha de la tête, un peu déçu de ne pas avoir vu la petite-ronde-qui-euh… Lola.

Tôhô lycée gagna contre Tôhô collège. Il y eut des moments flottants où leur défense lutta avec acharnement après que les milieux de terrains s'étaient faits voler le ballon par un Takeshi en pleine forme. Kojirô eut une beuglante qui fit peur à défaut de motiver lesdits milieux qui se donnèrent à fond en seconde période, ce qui permis aux lycéens de dominer la fin de partie.

Samedi après-midi fut une autre histoire. Kojirô commença mal la partie. Il était encore en train de ruminer contre Neeve, Hikari et les femmes en général.

- « Quoi, tu viens aussi ? » s'était-il étonné en voyant sa demi-soeur mettre son manteau alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, accompagné de Mam et Tak.

- « Arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde. Je vais voir le match de Rai. Emi m'a dit que je pouvais m'asseoir avec elle sur le banc de touche. » Elle semblait laisser entendre que Kojirô aurait dû la laisser s'asseoir avec les remplaçants depuis le début.

- « Pour que tu rinces encore plus l'œil, l'obsédée ? »

- « Avec des footeux ? Vous n'arrivez pas à la cheville des basketteurs. »

- « … »

- « … »

Ils marchèrent en silence et se séparèrent au portail sans plus de civilité. Malheureusement, Dejima et une partie de l'équipe arrivait en même temps.

- « Oh là, de l'eau dans le gaz entre le petit capitaine et sa copine. A-t-elle enfin compris que tu n'en valais pas la peine ? »

- « J'ai surtout compris que les footeux en général n'en valaient pas la peine. Tous aussi cons les uns que les autres. Toi le premier, le crétin congénital ! » cria Neeve à travers la cour, attirant l'attention de ceux qui se rendaient aux matchs de basket, foot ou baseball. Les rires fusèrent, visant à la fois Kojirô et Dejima. Ils se regardèrent, et pour une fois, ils étaient d'accord. Sale peste ! Pour autant, ils étaient prêts à s'écharper au moindre geste. Geste qui vint.

Kojirô s'était calmé dans le vestiaire. Après s'être changé, il avait passé une longue minute la tête sous le robinet d'eau froide. La méthode marcha. Il rejoignit ses co-équipiers sur la pelouse pour s'échauffer mais après trois minutes, il s'arrêta net. Hikari venait d'apparaître et appelait son équipe. Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, voire même de la dévorer des yeux. Il avait beau se dire qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en la laissant derrière lui, il ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'elle lui manquait. Surtout quand il la voyait dans son petit jogging moulant. Surtout quand il la voyait sourire et rire. Surtout quand il la voyait… embrasser Abe ? Il ouvrit une bouche grande comme un four. Rapidement le dégoût remplaça la surprise, puis la folie meurtrière remplaça le dégoût. Après leur baiser, Dejima avait relevé la tête et fixé Kojirô droit dans les yeux. Si ce n'était pas de la provocation, ça. A son expression, le lycéen comprit que quelque part, Abe était au courant pour lui et Hikari et qu'il ne faisait que le narguer. Il avait beau se dire que ce n'était qu'une technique lâche, petite, mesquine, digne d'un crétin congénital comme Abe, il ne pouvait pas se calmer. La technique, aussi lâche, petite, mesquine fut-elle, faisait ses preuves.

Ainsi, il n'arriva pas à se concentrer sur le match. Depuis le rond central, il entendait les ricanements de hyène hystérique d'Abe. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut renversé par une charge à la limite de la légalité et après avoir perdu le ballon qu'il se reprit. Il courut après le fautif, récupéra le ballon et marqua le premier de ses deux buts. Il laissa Toshio Bano marquer les deux autres. Victorieux mais pas satisfait, il retourna aux vestiaires.

- « Hé, Kojirô, ça va ? » demanda Kazuki en lui tendant une serviette. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas jouer, il aidait l'équipe de son mieux.

- « Super, pourquoi ? »

- « Ton genou saigne… »

- « Ah ? » Il baissa les yeux sur sa jambe. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être blessé, ne serait-ce que superficiellement.

- « Pistache ! » Kazuki lui envoya une pichenette sur le front. « Arrête de ronchonner, veux-tu bien ? Regarde qui est venu t'encourager ! » Il eut un mouvement de tête vers la sortie.

Kojirô ne sut jamais qui il espérait voir. Il sut seulement que son cœur s'affola un moment. Cela ne pouvait pas être Hikari. En fait, il eut à ce moment la certitude qu'il ne voulait plus voir Hikari. Si elle était venue vers lui avec l'intention de repartir du bon pied, il aurait sûrement accepté. Mais du moment où elle avait osé s'impliquer avec Dejima, elle avait perdu toute valeur pour lui.

C'était Neeve. Neeve l'attendait. Pour le moment, elle brandissait un poing mi-rageur mi-amusé vers l'équipe qui l'avait saluée d'un « Mince, voilà la furie ! Fuyons ! » mais quand elle sentit son regard, elle se retourna et lui adressa un sourire timide. Il lui fit un grand signe en retour, juste pour voir son sourire se figer.

- « Héééé, tu as gagné ! » Izumi venait d'apparaître près de lui. Derrière elle, Kaoru et un autre gars qui portait une sacoche volumineuse de caméra et un trépied s'en allaient. « Nous avons tout filmé ! Félicitations ! » Et elle partit rejoindre les membres du club journalisme. L'échange avait été court, mais suffisant pour que Neeve s'éclipsât. Et il sut qu'elle n'était pas prête à refaire le premier pas encore une fois.

- « Et merde, t'es énervante, Hase. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu te faire, cette fille…. » soupira-t-il en allant se doucher.

Conforme à ses prévisions, Neeve fut aussi chaleureuse d'un glaçon en Arctique. Et dire qu'il n'avait rien fait, lui… Il s'affala sur son bureau, aucunement motivé pour faire quoique ce soit. Il n'avait même pas envie d'aller courir.

- « Kojirô, viens jouer avec moi ! » proposa Takeru.

- « Non merci. »

- « Hé, Nii-san, tu veux faire une partie de baston avec moi ? »

- « Plus tard, Mamoru. »

- « Nii-san, tu as vu mon nouveau PC ? »

- « Oui, Natsuko… »

Il ferma les yeux. Il voulait arrêter de penser. Mais était-ce seulement possible ?

Son téléphone sonna. Sans même regarder qui c'était, il décrocha.

- « Quoi encore ? »

- « … C'est sûr, c'est très personnel comme manière de saluer. C'est … très 'toi'. »

- « Sakamoto, je n'ai pas envie qu'une fille vienne me taper sur le système. »

- « Allons bon. Quoi encore ? »

- « C'était ma réplique, ça. »

- « Hé bien, c'est une bonne réplique. Tu as bon goût. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ? »

- « Sûr et certain. » Il sourit et ouvrit les yeux. « A ce propos, ta plante est encore en vie. »

- « Ce n'est pas ma plante, mais la tienne. Il faudra la rempoter bientôt. »

- « Si tu veux. »

- « Bien sûr que je veux. Alors ? »

- « Alors quoi ? C'est toi qui m'appelles. »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Oui. Pourquoi est-ce que je t'appellerais ? »

- « J'avais donc un truc à te dire… »

- « …J'attends… »

- « … Ah si ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, de ce que Neeve t'a dit ? »

- « Elle ne m'a rien dit. Cela fait une semaine qu'elle ne me parle plus. »

- « HEIN ? »

- « QUOI ENCORE ? »

- « MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS ENCORE FABRIQUE ? »

- « Moi rien. »

- « Et tu espères que je vais te croire ? »

- « Sakamoto ! » gronda-t-il.

- « Dis-moi tout. »

- « C'est cette fille. Elle est venue me parler trois secondes, et Neeve a prit la mouche. »

- « Cette fille ? Attends, tu veux dire, Yamashita ? »

- « Ouais, c'est ça, c'est son nom. »

- « … Ne me dis pas que tu lui parles encore ? »

- « NON ! C'est elle qui vient me parler. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin me dire ce que vous avez contre elle ? »

- « Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'elle vienne te parler. Ecoute, Hyûga, c'est bien Neeve ou elle. Mais je peux te jurer que cette fille est… mauvaise. Elle…n'est pas nette… »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « … Elle est un peu comme Shun, elle est tout sourire devant et par derrière, elle ne tourne pas rond. »

- « … Si tu le dis. »

- « Neeve ne te le pardonnera jamais si tu te laisses avoir par elle. Fais attention, elle est… perverse. »

- « Qui, Neeve ? »

- « Mais non, crétin. Enfin, si, Neeve est perverse, mais je parlais de Yamashita. Et d'un autre genre de perversité. »

Kojirô ne savait pas de quelle perverse parler. Neeve ou Yamashita.

- « Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? »

- « Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'interrompre ! »

- « Mais je n'ai rien dit ! »

- « Justement, c'est ta faute ! »

- « Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! » protesta Kojirô.

- « M'en fous. C'est le privilège de toute femme. Tu as intérêt à t'y faire ! »

- « Je refuse ! »

- « Dans ce cas, tu es mal barré. »

- « Donc, tu voulais me parler… » relança-t-il.

- « Oui, mais je ne sais toujours pas de quoi. Je te rappelle si ça me revient. A plus. »

Cette fois, il savait qu'il allait se faire raccrocher au nez. En fait, Ayame ne considérait pas lui avoir raccroché au nez, parce qu'elle avait dit au revoir.

Il se sentait mieux. Pourquoi est-ce que parler avec Ayame laissait toujours cette sensation en lui ? Une envie de sourire tout en secouant la tête. Si seulement Neeve pouvait être comme elle.

- « Hé, Nii-san ! »

- « Oui Mamoru ? »

- « Est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Pour la… la bande de crétins ? » reprit-il après une pause, en chuchotant.

- « Non. Quoi ? » répondit-il sur le même ton.

- « Ils ont été arrêtés. Enfin, les trois grands. Et les autres ont été raccompagnés chez eux par la police… »

- « Hum ? »

- « Un policer en civil les a surpris en train de raquetter d'autres gars. Il a appelé des renforts et zou ! »

- « C'est bien, ça. »

- « Tu étais au courant, hein ? »

- « Pas vraiment. »

- « Bon, viens jouer à la console. Shouta est nul. »

- « J'ai un truc à demander à Shouta, c'est bien… »

Il se déplia et suivit son benjamin.

- « Heu, Shouta… Il faudrait que tu signes mon autorisation de sortie. »

- « Sortie ? » Shouta posa sa manette avec soulagement et examina le papier.

- « Pour la Golden Week (1). L'équipe de foot va faire retraire dans la montagne. On s'entraîne mais on s'amuse aussi. »

- « Une sorte de semaine d'intégration. »

- « Un peu. »

- « Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne demandes pas à ta mère ? » taquina Shouta.

- « Parce qu'elle va me prendre la tête pour ma grand-chose. C'est encadré par l'entraîneur et un autre type. »

- « Oh la, tu as même un onsen (2) »

- « Tant qu'à faire. » Kojirô regarda avec plaisir Shouta apposer son sceau en bas de la page. Il avait eu raison de lui demander plutôt qu'à sa mère. Elle avait déjà une tendance au mode mère-poule, mais maintenant qu'elle était enceinte, elle s'inquiétait pour un rien. C'était pratique, un beau-père.

Il s'installa tout content dans le canapé pour une soirée en famille durant laquelle Neeve oublia de lui faire la tête. Après tout, il la laissa gagner à tous les coups. _Si cela lui faisait plaisir…_

Le répit fut de courte durée. Pourtant, dimanche avait été un jour splendide. Ils avaient fait un barbecue dehors puis s'étaient lancés dans les travaux de décoration. Entre la chambre du bébé et la chambre d'ami, il y avait du travail. Kojirô batailla contre Mamoru qui s'amusait à lui poncer le mollet avec le papier de verre et coursa Takeru qui lui peignit ledit mollet en vert « pousse de bambou ». Keiko dut utiliser toute sa bouteille de dissolvant pour faire partir la marque, et il dut puer l'eau de rose pendant deux heures. Lundi fut dans le même genre. Il s'endormit pendant la pause déjeuner au lieu de réviser son anglais. L'herbe n'était pas verte « pousse de bambou », mais était confortable. Il était certain de récolter une note minable à son interrogation, mais certain de gagner leurs prochains matchs. Kazuki avait repris un footing léger et avait même put taper dans un ballon.

La journée se terminait doucement. Kojirô avait invité ses amis à venir chez lui pour commencer un projet de groupe, un dossier de biologie aussi long qu'il promettait d'être barbant. Le soleil couchant projetait des jeux de lumières sur les murs en perçant entre les feuilles et fleurs maintenant pleinement ouvertes. Cette fin d'avril était magnifique et promettait un bel été. Ken et Kazuki étaient aux aussi en chemise et avaient bourré leur veste d'uniforme dans leurs sacs. En un bel ensemble, ils tournèrent une rue et s'engagèrent dans une rue plus petite. Le soleil les éclaboussa et les trois garçons plissèrent les yeux et traversèrent la rue pour se mettre à l'ombre. Comme la rue était trop petite pour les voitures, ils ne regardèrent pas où ils allaient. De toute façon, ils ne voyaient rien.

Un bruit de course retentit tout près. Plus loin des cris. Sûrement des gamins qui jouaient. D'ailleurs voilà une silhouette qui déboulait à pleine vitesse plus haut dans la rue. Kojirô s'écarta un peu pour laisser passer la flèche. Mais voilà que la personne vint s'écraser droit sur lui. Il chancela en arrière sous le choc et allait protester quand, avec un sursaut, il reconnût les longs cheveux châtains. Neeve s'accrochait à lui avec force.

- « Vous ne pouvez pas faire atte--. Hase ? Qu'est-ce que tu--. »

Il fut interrompu par les voix. Maintenant qu'elles étaient plus proches, les trois footballeurs pouvaient entendre qu'elles n'avaient rien de gamins qui jouaient.

- « Rattrapez-la, elle ne peut pas être bien loin ! »

Un groupe sortit de la même rue et s'approcha tout aussi rapidement. Kojirô compta sept gars, du genre de ceux qui avaient ennuyé Mamoru, mais version XL. Plus grands, plus baraqués et surtout plus cons.

- « Elle est là ! » clama l'un d'entre eux.

- « Elle va s'échapper ! »

Kojirô referma automatiquement ses bras autour de Neeve quand il la sentit bouger. Elle était prête à se remettre à courir.

- « Bon, on n'a rien contre vous. Lâchez la fille et filez ! » ordonna un des gars. Pourquoi est-ce que tous les leaders de bande devaient fumer ?

- « Pas une chance ! » répliqua Ken en se rapprochant de Kojirô.

- « Vous n'êtes que trois contre nous ! »

- « Trois, pour vous, c'est assez ! » répondit Ken avec assurance. Déjà il se mettait en position de garde.

Le geste fut le signal. Kojirô s'interposa devant Neeve et attrapa le loubard qui se lançait vers elle. Ken était déjà aux prises avec trois autres gars. Kazuki donnait des coups de jambes au premier que Ken jeta par terre. Indifférent, il visait la tête, les côtes ou le ventre. Kojirô se contentait de balancer des coups de pieds ou de poings de toute sa force. Mais il avait beau être fort, et Ken savoir se battre, ils n'étaient que 2 ¼ parce que Kazuki ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Ceux d'en face avaient aussi clairement l'habitude de se battre. La bataille prenait un mauvais tournant quand Rai, Akira et Yoshi arrivèrent. Ils sortaient visiblement de la supérette plus haut où ils avaient fait quelques achats. En voyant la bagarre, ils lâchèrent sacs et cartables et vinrent prêter main forte à leurs camarades. Rapidement, l'affaire fut bouclée. Les lycéens étaient jeunes, en bonne santé et avaient pris par surprise les caïds qui ne s'attendaient pas à autant de résistance. La plupart d'entre eux réussirent à s'enfuir, en piteux état.

- « Bon. Pourquoi on se bat, déjà ? » demanda Yoshi en écrasant une dernière fois la figure du gars qui venait de tomber à terre inconscient devant lui. Il le retourna du pied pour s'assurer qu'il resterait couché.

- « Pas de bobo ? » interrogea Akira en s'époussetant. Il avait reçu un coup de coude et avait une lèvre enflée. Mis à part des écorchures et blessures légères ici et là, les six garçons étaient intacts. Ou pas.

- « OOOH ! BRO ! Mais c'est quoi, ce sang ? » s'exclama Rai en désignant le T-shirt de Kojirô. Ce dernier tira son habit pour regarder les grosses traces.

- « Ce n'est pas le mien. Je n'ai même pas pris un coup de ces tapettes. »

- « Ben ce n'est pas nous, ni eux, parce qu'il n'y a pas de sang par terre. » avança doctement Akira en regardant autour d'eux.

C'est alors qu'ils la virent. Dans l'action, ils en avaient oublié la cause de tout ce remue-ménage. Neeve Hase était toujours là où Kojirô l'avait poussée. Elle avait toujours les cheveux qui pendaient sur ses épaules. Avec la tête et les épaules penchées comme ça, son visage n'était pas très visible. En sentant les regards se poser sur elle, elle eut un coup d'œil à travers les mèches et sembla se recroqueviller encore plus.

- « Neeve, viens voir par ici ! » appela Kojirô très tranquillement. Mais elle ne bougea pas. « Neeve ! »

Cette fois, elle esquissa un pas en arrière. Avec un claquement de langue exaspéré, il avança vers elle. Elle leva les mains comme pour le repousser, mais il se saisit d'un poignet qui força vers le bas tandis que sa main gauche lui attrapait le menton. Une fois débarassé du bras de Neeve, il écarta doucement les mèches de son visage.

Pressés derrière lui, les cinq garçons eurent un mouvement de recul. Akira laissa échapper un sifflement normalement appréciateur, mais qui ici était ironique. Rai souffla un « la vache ! » inquiet tandis que Kojirô prenait une profonde inspiration :

- « Neeve, je te jure, si tu n'étais pas déjà si amochée, je te collerais la baffe de ta vie. »

(1) Golden Week : Entre le 29 Avril et le 5 Mai. Plusieurs jours fériés se succèdent dans le calendrier japonais, donc toute la semaine est fériée. Presque toutes les activités sont gelées pendant ce temps. C'est une période très chargée pour les transports, parce que beaucoup de japonais en profitent.

(2) Source chaude naturelle, très fréquente dans les auberges de montagne. Le Japon se situe sur une zone de volcans plus ou moins actifs.


	42. Remettre les pendules à l'heure

Chapitre 41 –

Bon, je passe le week-end prochain sur Nice, voir les filles de ma team de scantrad (DivisionXIII, spécialisée dans le Shôjô… Moi, c'est Shayana (pub pub pub)). Donc la sortie sera faite lundi en cours de journée !

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Un grand merci à toutes celles qui mettent des commentaires et des encouragements ! Yellou, Chenonceau, Darkaya (mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais en Angleterre, folle !), Tokyo, Tokikofun (qui a repris sa fic yeaaaaah), Genzô, et maintenant Spycicoktail !

J'apprécie ! Et cela me motive en cette période de flou artistique… J'ai un peu du mal à me pondre mes chapitres, j'ai envie d'écrire d'autres histoires (telle « Paris sera toujours Paris » ou les OS délirants (Les 10 commandements »)

Je ne vais pas arrêter cette fic, mais peut-être (peut-être hein !) ralentir le rythme de parution pendant quelques temps, histoire de souffler.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Un gros coucou à FicAndRea/Asuka et Kiito/Nix que j'ai rencontrées en personne! Nyaaa, je suis trop heureuse ! Les filles, vous êtes géniales !

**o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 41 – Remettre les pendules à l'heure

- « Neeve, je te jure, si tu n'étais pas déjà si amochée, je te collerais la baffe de ta vie. »

L'interpellée se contenta de le regarder avec ses grands yeux terrifiés. Rectification, un grand œil terrifié, le droit, parce que le gauche était presque entièrement fermé par une arcade sourcilière gonflée. Les larges traces de sang qui maculaient le T-shirt de Kojirô provenaient d'une large entaille à cette même arcade qui saignait toujours abondamment. Le liquide rouge s'accrochait au sourcil et au cil, glissait sur la paupière fermée, puis venait s'ajouter au filet presque tari qui s'échappait de son nez enflé et quelque peu écrasé. Enfin, elle avait les lèvres tuméfiées, coupées à deux endroits. Sa pommette gauche était rouge et déjà son œil noircissait.

Kojirô eut un autre claquement de langue et étouffa un juron. Il raffermit son emprise sur le menton de sa demi-sœur, la forçant à lever la tête tellement haut qu'elle en était presque sur les pointes de pieds. Pour se rattraper, elle dut poser une main sur son bras. Sans mot dire, il avança une main et palpa le nez boursouflé. Neeve gémit un peu et essaya de reculer la tête, mais non seulement il lui maintint le menton mais il continua son exploration. Il y allait pourtant d'une main toute douce.

- « Pas cassé. » laissa-t-il tomber platement.

Il délaissa le nez pour se pencher sur l'arcade. Mais la blessure saignait toujours autant.

- « Tiens ! » Akira lui tendait un mouchoir en tissu tout propre.

- « Hum. » Dans un état d'esprit décalé, il nota qu'Akira était en fait un gentil garçon sous ses airs de mauvais garnement. Non seulement était-il toujours poli et calme, mais il était bon en classe. Il était le seul du groupe à ne pas être une totale catastrophe en anglais. Ajoutez ce petit mouchoir bien propre, sûrement brodé… En d'autres circonstances, il se serait marré. Mais en d'autres circonstances, Akira n'aurait peut-être pas sorti son petit mouchoir bien propre, sûrement brodé.

Kojirô tamponna du mieux qu'il pouvait le sang. Neeve gémit encore, mais ne bougea pas la tête. Cependant, il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans son bras. Dès qu'il eut retiré le tissu, la plaie se remit à saigner. Il recommença encore et cette fois, tous se penchèrent sur la blessure pendant la seconde où l'entaille était visible.

- « C'est bon, ce n'est pas trop profond. » fit Yoshi.

- « Et il ne faut pas de point de suture. » compléta Rai.

Kojirô s'essuya les doigts sur son T-shirt. Il avait laissé le mouchoir sur le front de la jeune fille qui le retenait d'une main tremblotante, et comme son T-shirt était digne d'un film gore, un peu plus, un peu moins…

- « Désolé les gars, cela sera pour une autre fois. » continua-t-il de cette même voix égale. « Mais _ma sœur_ et moi devons avoir une _petite_ discussion. »

Bien que trois des garçons ne fussent pas impliqués dans le travail de groupe, tous hochèrent la tête.

- « T'inquiète, on va s'incruster chez Rai et pomper sur Akira. » annonça Ken en lui tendant ses deux sacs.

- « Ouais, Yoshi, il ne sert à rien. » termina Kazuki en lui tendant le sac de Neeve. Elle l'avait laissé tomber en s'enfuyant mais un des crétins avait été assez aimable pour le ramasser et le leur rapporter

Kojirô passa le tout en bandoulière et attrapa Neeve par un poignet pour la traîner derrière lui. Elle se mit en marche automatiquement et tous purent constater qu'elle boitait.

- « Merde, le mec s'est tiré ! » s'exclama Yoshi en se retournant.

- « T'as pas dû taper assez fort. Les volleyeurs, tous des tapettes. » rétorqua Rai.

- « Viens voir un peu ici, je vais améliorer ma force de frappe. »

- « Je veux bien faire l'arbitre… » proposa Kazuki, tout désireux de se rendre utile.

Mais aucun n'avait vraiment le cœur à plaisanter. Le silence retomba. Ils étaient tous sportifs et à part Akira qui courait en solitaire, ils faisaient tous un sport où les chocs étaient monnaie courante. Et même Akira savait ce que c'était que de tomber et se manger durement la piste. De plus, ils avaient tous à un moment donné été impliqués dans des bagarres. Les coups et les blessures, ça les connaissait. Mais frapper une fille, c'était moche. Se mettre à sept contre une fille, c'était inexcusable. S'ils avaient su l'étendue des dégâts, ils n'auraient pas été aussi « gentils ».

- « Vous pensez qu'elle va s'en sortir ? » demanda Akira d'une voix inquiète.

- « Mais oui. Kojirô va s'occuper d'elle. »

- « Justement, c'est ça qui m'inquiète. »

L'esprit de Kojirô retournait les mêmes pensées. Il aurait voulu pouvoir revenir en arrière et étriper ces mecs à mains nues. De préférence avant qu'ils ne touchassent à Neeve. Se rappelant la présence de la jeune fille qui le suivait, il donna un coup sur son bras pour l'obliger à marcher plus vite.

- « A-a-arrête ! » murmura plaintivement Neeve. Il se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur son poignet et accéléra encore. Elle compris que c'était peine perdue et boitilla-trottina du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Jamais les dix minutes entre Tôhô et chez eux n'avaient été aussi longues. Enfin, la maison rose flamant se détacha dans le ciel empourpré. Comme tous les lundis depuis la rentrée, ils étaient les premiers à rentrer. Shouta et Takeru allaient au dojo après avoir déposé Mamoru à la bibliothèque, Natsuko se rendait à ses clubs et Keiko en profitait pour soit aller au yoga soit passer du temps avec ses collègues de travail.

Penalty vint leur faire la fête, mais s'arrêta en gémissant. Il s'aplatit à terre puis fila la queue entre les jambes, disparaissant derrière la maison. Les animaux sentaient toujours les situations orageuses.

- « Tu vas prendre une douche. » ordonna Kojirô en montant les escaliers, Neeve toujours derrière lui. « Mais surtout, évite de toucher à ton visage. Même avec de l'eau. » Il la poussa sans ménagement dans la salle de bains et alla se débarrasser de leurs sacs dans sa chambre. Puis il redescendit et alla directement au frigo pour finir le carton de lait d'un coup. Se sentant un peu mieux, il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre pour s'accroupir auprès de Penalty. L'animal continua à gémir en se tassant dans son panier. Kojirô ne comprit pourquoi que lorsqu'il vit les narines dilatées du chiot. Son T-shirt devait empester le sang.

Avec un soupir, il se releva et se rendit dans la buanderie. Il enleva son habit qu'il jeta d'un geste rageur dans une bassine qu'il remplit d'eau et de produit détergeant. Il empoigna une brosse et se mit à frotter vigoureusement. Il était en train de rincer son vêtement quand il entendit Neeve sortir de sa douche. Elle avait fait étonnamment vite.

- « Viens par ici ! » La voix sans émotion porta et résonna dans la grande maison silencieuse. « Maintenant. » ajouta-t-il après un moment de réflexion comme il n'entendait rien. Mais ce n'était pas que Neeve l'ignorait, juste qu'elle marchait doucement. Il releva les yeux de sa bassine pour la voir hésiter sur le pas de porte. Elle avait réussi l'exploit de se laver les cheveux sans mettre une goutte d'eau sur son visage qui aurait été plus à sa place sur le corps d'un lutteur que sur celui d'une jeune fille.

Avec un mouvement de tête, il lui dit d'entrer. Elle obéit mais ne sut quoi faire. La buanderie était assez petite et avec Kojirô au milieu…

- « Assis. » fit-il en attrapant le premier T-shirt dans la corbeille de linge à distribuer. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait pas une chaise. Confuse, elle amorça un mouvement pour retourner dans la cuisine. « J'ai dit, assis ! » Il la rattrapa à bras-le-corps, la souleva et la posa sur la machine à laver. Elle était maintenant à sa hauteur, et pour la première fois, leurs regards se croisèrent. Kojirô n'avait jamais Neeve avec cette expression. Elle était à la fois terrifiée et penaude. Un peu comme Penalty qui savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise et attendait qu'il soit puni.

- « Verse une larme et je te fais un deuxième cocard. » menaça le jeune homme en ouvrant la trousse médicale en grand. Puis avec un dernier regard, toujours aussi neutre, il se saisit de la jambe droite de Neeve et remonta la jambe de son jean de maison. Elle glissa, se retint de justesse et l'observa désinfecter la plaie. Malgré elle, elle agitait la jambe pour échapper à la brûlure du désinfectant.

- « Tiens-toi tranquille. » marmotta Kojirô sans lever la tête. Et comme elle n'obtempérait pas, il bloqua le membre incriminé entre ses deux jambes et se pencha sur la plaie. « Ne pleure pas. » fit-il en l'entendant couiner. Elle reprit sa respiration assez bruyamment et renifla. Le silence retomba. Au bout d'un moment, Kojirô jeta son coton imbibé de sang et en posa une compresse qu'il fixa avec de la bande adhésive.

- « Tu t'es bien abîmée le genou. Ne force pas dessus. » ordonna-t-il plus qu'il ne recommanda. Dès qu'il la regarda, elle baissa la tête.

Il s'étonnait lui-même de son calme. Il était en colère, mais une colère uniforme, sourde, qui n'avait ni but ni cause bien définie. Il ne pouvait pas être en colère contre Neeve. Elle n'avait sûrement pas demandé à se faire refaire le portrait. Il était en colère contre les sept crétins, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, donc il repoussait cette colère au fond de lui et se concentrait sur la besogne immédiate. Soigner Neeve. Elle avait dû tomber et s'écorcher le genou dans sa course. Une belle entaille, qu'il avait mis du temps à nettoyer. Il essaya encore de croiser ses yeux, mais elle continuait à éviter tout contact avec lui. Il était certain que s'il ne l'avait pas coincée, elle aurait refusée qu'il la soignât.

Avec un soupir, il s'attaqua à l'arcade sourcilière. Le sang avait maintenant coagulé, même si la blessure suintait encore. Au moindre petit coup, elle se remettrait à couler. Le plus doucement qu'il put, il essuya le sang. Mais Neeve n'était jamais prise de coup et n'avait qu'une toute petite tolérance à la douleur et elle se débattit plus fortement cette fois.

- « Aïe ! »

- « Reste tranquille ! »

- « AIE !»

- « T'es chiante ! »

Elle tenta de le repousser. A court de patience, il la bloqua assez durement contre lui. Il entoura le cou de la jeune fille de son bras gauche, la forçant à coller le côté droit de son visage contre sa poitrine, lui écrasant le bras droit au milieu contre son torse. De sa main gauche, il enserra le poignet gauche de Neeve. Elle était bien immobilisée et lui avait une main de libre.

Il prit une grande inspiration et allait reprendre son travail facial quand il réalisa qu'elle avait également la main gauche en sale état. Il lui tordit le poignet et entreprit de désinfecter cette nouvelle blessure.

- « AIE ! J'ai dit AIE ! » Les protestations étaient étouffées dans sa poitrine, et il sentait sa main droite s'agripper presque convulsivement à son T-shirt.

- « … »

- « Arrête ! Laisse tomber ! Arrête ! J'AI DIT ARRÊTE, KOJIRÔ ! »

- « Tiens, tu connais mon nom. » remarqua-t-il posément mais avec un rien d'ironie en jetant son tampon pour un reprendre un autre. Cependant, il ne la lâchait pas. Il avait eu bien trop de mal à la maîtriser.

- « Hein ? » Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- « Tu m'as appelé Kojirô. »

- « Désolée, Hyûga-san, je ne voulais pas... » murmura Neeve d'un ton honteux.

- « Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » râla-t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il sut immédiatement qu'elle se recroquevillait sous lui. « J'ai toujours l'impression que tu appelles mon père. » reprit-il d'une voix plus douce. Sous la surprise, elle en oublia d'en avoir mal et il put finir de nettoyer sa main.

- « Mais comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ? » demanda Neeve d'une voix hésitante après un moment de silence. Il s'interrompit pour lui dédier un regard à la fois amusé et hautain. Immobilisée comme ça contre lui, elle devait se désarticuler le cou pour le voir.

- « Cherche un peu, tu devrais trouver. » répondit-il en lui lâchant la main. « Laisse ça à l'air libre, mais désinfecte souvent. » Puis il lui attrapa le menton. « Tu bouges, tu morfles. » prévint-il. « Et enlève-moi tes cheveux du milieu avant que je ne te les coupe. » Neeve repoussa ses mèches et les noua en un chignon approximatif en haut de son crâne. « Tss, regarde, tu saignes encore ! Et tu en as foutu sur mon T-shirt ! »

En effet, la plaie s'était rouverte et encore une fois, Neeve, collée contre lui comme elle l'était, s'était involontairement épongée sur son vêtement.

- « Ko-Kojirô…san ? »

- « Hum ? » Il fouillait dans la trousse à la recherche des pansements spéciaux pour ce genre de blessure. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant, une fois qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il voulait.

- « Kojirô-san ? » répéta Neeve en le regardant timidement, mais bien en face pour la première fois.

Il avait été de plus en plus exaspéré par le fait qu'elle appelât Ken et Rai par leurs prénoms alors qu'il restait très formellement Hyûga-san. La goutte d'eau fut quand elle laissa tomber le « Sorimachi » pour un « Kazuki » très malicieux. Il n'avait pas été le seul à remarquer ce fait, et cela le chagrina plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Surtout qu'il s'était mis à l'appeler « Neeve » et qu'elle ne disait rien. En voyant son air ennuyé, il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça pour le froisser, mais au contraire, essayer de lui montrer… une sorte de respect. Après tout, Neeve avait été élevée comme la parfaite poupée japonaise. Même si les éducateurs s'étaient plus que plantés sur certains points, ils avaient réussi sur celui-ci. Au départ, elle avait traité Fumihiro avant tant de déférence qu'il prit la mouche : « Je ne suis pas si vieux ! »

- « Va pour Kojirô-_san_. » accepta le footballeur après un autre regard mitigé. Il lui reprit le menton. Cette fois-ci, elle se laissa faire. Si ce n'était qu'elle n'était toujours pas habituée à la douleur. Petit à petit, elle se recula sur le lave-linge dans l'espoir de lui échapper. Il finit par lui bloquer la tête avec une main ferme sur la nuque et la tirer par la taille.

- « Reste tranquille, bon sang ! » Pas mal de gémissements plus tard, il en avait fini avec son métier d'aide-soignant. « Je ne peux rien faire pour ton nez ou ton cocard, passe-toi juste de la pommade ou des compresses de glaçons. Tes lèvres vont cicatriser vite si tu évites les aliments trop chauds. » Il fixa les micro pansements le long de l'entaille sur son front. « Ne frotte pas, ne mouille pas…. Et en général, ne t'agite pas. »

Il disparut dans la cuisine pour jeter les stocks usagés et eut la surprise de l'entendre le suivre. « Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'agiter ! » rugit-il en la faisant sursauter.

- « Mais tu m'as dit de… » commença Neeve en montrant le congélateur. Alors qu'elle tira sur la poignée, il la vit pâlir et chanceler.

- « ASSIS ! » Comme elle n'obéissait pas assez vite, il la reprit pour la soulever et la poser sur la table de la cuisine. « Ça ne sert à rien de mettre des glaçons maintenant que je t'ai mis de la pommade. Fais-le plus tard. » Elle resta donc assise sur la table, les pieds se balançant dans le vide, les mains crispées sur le rebord.

- « Je… Je peux t'aider ? » demanda-t-elle en le voyant remplir la bouilloire.

- « Tu bouges, tu es morte. » répondit-il sans même se retourner. Elle avait commencé à glisser par terre et se reprit à temps. Neeve grimaça lorsqu'elle prit appui sur sa main blessée. La bouilloire n'avait même pas commencé à siffler que Kojirô l'arrêtait.

- « Bois. »

Neeve avala une gorgée du thé clair qu'il lui avait tendu.

- « Beurk, c'est trop sucré. »

- « C'est fait pour. Combien pèses-tu ? » Il avait sorti la notice d'une boite de médicament qu'il lisait avec attention.

- « Cinquante et un kilos. »

- « QUOI ? »

- « Ben oui. »

- « Comment peux-tu être aussi lourde et être aussi maigre ? Bon, tu ne vas n'en prendre qu'un… » Neeve avala le cachet avec le reste de son thé. Elle se leva pour aller rincer la tasse.

- « MAIS RESTE ASSISE ! » Elle se refit soulever.

- « Mais--. »

- « Mais que dalle ! » grommela Kojirô. « Tu es blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine, alors reste tranquille. »

- « … »

- « Bon… » Il commença et s'arrêta, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre. Kojirô avait été rassuré de voir que les dégâts étaient plus visuels que sérieux. Neeve s'était _juste_ prise une bonne trempée. « Est-ce que ces gars t'ont… Je veux dire, à part te frapper, ils n'ont pas… » Bien malgré lui, il rougit.

- « Non… non ils n'ont rien fait. » souffla Neeve en s'empourprant.

- « Booon. » Pour sûr, il était soulagé. « Bon, quand ton père va rentrer, j'irai avec vous au commissariat pour--. »

- « NON ! » s'écria Neeve en le regardant complètement affolée. « Je ne veux pas aller--. »

- « Tu iras, avec mon pied au cul s'il le faut ! » articula Kojirô entre ses dents serrées. « Ne discute pas. »

- « NON ! S'il te plaît ! »

- « Mais pourquoi pas ? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'eux ? »

- « Ce n'est pas ça, mais… mais c'est fini, vous leur avez fait comprendre, non ? »

- « Peut-être, mais cela ne va pas les empêcher de s'attaquer à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est ton devoir de citoyenne. Imagine qu'ils s'en prennent à une pauvre mémé ? »

- « Ils ne reviendront pas et ils ne feront rien ! »

- « C'est ça ! » railla Kojirô. « Et moi je suis la Fée Clochette. »

- « Mais tu ne comprends pas, ils ne m'avaient jamais rien fait avant et--! »

- « COMMENT ÇA ? TU LES CONNAISSAIS ? ILS T'AVAIENT DÉJÀ AGRESSÉE ? »

- « Ne-ne-hurle pas… » bafouilla Neeve en voyant Kojirô fondre sur elle armé des foudres de l'Olympe.

- « COMMENT ÇA ? » répéta-t-il, tout aussi fort, mais en la secouant cette fois.

- « Je-je-je ne les-les-les connais pas. A-a-avant, ils ne faisaient que-que-que me suivre en me-me-me disant des trucs c-c-c-ons. Mais-mais-mais, ils-ils--. » Le voix de Neeve s'étrangla sur un sanglot. Kojirô la secoua encore plus fort. « Ils m'ont dit que c'était un pay-back pour la dernière fois, qu'ils allaient me montrer ce que c'était de taper comme des vrais mecs… » acheva-t-elle d'une traite. Kojirô la lâcha en entendant ça.

- « Tu veux dire que ces mecs viennent de St Elisabeth ? Qu'ils parlaient de Shun ? »

- « Non, je pense que c'est Oki…. » murmura Neeve. « Ayame m'a dit qu'elle était furieuse de s'être prise un cocard. Il y a beaucoup de ragots sur elle et Shun maintenant et--. »

- « Des ragots, quels ragots ? »

- « Ben… il paraît qu'elle dit à tout le monde qu'elle allait se venger… » fit Neeve tout bas.

- « Tu-étais-au-courant ? Et-tu-n'as-rien-dit ? » Kojirô se concentrait sur son articulation. « Je te jure que tu mérites vraiment un autre cocard. »

- « Mais… mais… »

- « Ta gueule, Hase. »

- « Mais j'ai voulu t'en parler, je te jure, mais… mais… »

- « MAIS QUOI ENCORE ? TU NE SAIS PLUS PARLER, C'EST ÇA ? »

- « MAIS C'EST TA FAUTE ! TU ÉTAIS TELLEMENT MÉCHANT ! »

- « … Moi ? Méchant ? …….. MAIS C'EST TOI QUI ME FAISAIS LA GUEULE, JE TE SIGNALE !! » Il était à bout de souffle. Il fusilla Neeve du regard en haletant. « Je comprends mieux ce qu'Ayame voulait…. »

- « Ayame ? »

- « Laisse tomber, Hase. Mais cela ne change rien. On va aller porter plainte. »

- « NON ! »

- « SI ! »

- « Mais cela ne sert à rien ! On ne va pas les retrouver ! Et Papa va s'inquiéter pour rien ! »

- « Parce que tu crois qu'il ne va pas s'inquiéter en te voyant, hein ? »

Neeve se mordit les lèvres. Il était clair qu'il était difficile d'expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé. Une chute dans l'escalier n'allait pas le faire.

- « Je ne veux pas y aller. Et je ne veux pas mettre Papa au courant. » s'entêta Neeve.

Kojirô s'appuya sur le comptoir en se frottant l'arête du nez. D'un côté, elle n'avait pas tort. Si ces mecs n'étaient là que pour une vengeance, maintenant qu'ils avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient à faire, ils n'allaient pas traîner dans le coin. Donc cela ne servait à rien d'aller à police. Cela allait même créer plus de problèmes. Des accusations contre cette Oki et l'abruti Colgate ne mèneraient à rien. Mais au fond de lui, Kojirô savait qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Il n'allait sûrement pas prendre le risque que les mecs décidassent de venir finir le boulot.

- « O.K. Je te couvre, mais à une condition. » Neeve le fixa, l'œil plein d'espoir. « Tu viens en cours avec moi, et tu rentres avec moi. Tous les jours. Et je viens te chercher au boulot. »

- « Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter. »

- « Ce n'est pas négociable. » Il croisa les bras sur la poitrine. Une lutte entre têtes de mule commença.

- « Mais-- ! »

- « Moi ou la police. »

- « Mais tu pars toujours super tôt et tu as des entraînements le soir et tout ! »

- « Je m'en fous et contrefous. »

- « Mais…. »

- « Ce n'est pas négociable. » répéta-t-il en la fixant du regard. Neeve se sentit toute petite.

- « …. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. » marmotta-t-elle en reniflant.

- « Exact. Ne pleure pas. »

- « Je pleure si je veux. »

- « Non, je te l'ai déjà interdit. »

- « Ben, je m'en fous et contrefous. » Elle renifla encore et porta automatiquement la main à ses yeux pour chasser les larmes.

- « Ne touche--. »

Trop tard. Neeve grimaça et le sang perla de dessous le pansement.

- « AAAAIIIIIE ! » Mais cette fois, elle ne put plus se retenir. Elle se mit à pleurer tout en essayant d'essuyer le sang, mais elle ne faisait qu'accentuer l'épanchement. Kojirô mis trois secondes avant de renfiler le mode « pompier. »

- « Arrête de frotter, idiote ! » A défaut de coton ou de mouchoir brodé, il utilisa un torchon pour appuyer et tenter de stopper le sang. Il lui releva la tête pour pouvoir voir l'étendue des dégâts. Elle avait défait quelques pansements. Elle le regarda à travers de ses larmes.

- « Désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée… » répéta-t-elle comme une litanie avant de se mettre à pleurer contre sa poitrine.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle le prenait comme déversoir à larmes. Carrément désagréable comme sensation. Elle s'était accrochée à son T-shirt et sanglotait si fort que ses épaules en tremblaient. Il resta figé, les mains en l'air, à la regarder rajouter des larmes et du sang à son T-shirt déjà en mauvais état.

- « Arrête de pleurer ! » fit-il sans grande conviction. Avec un soupir et beaucoup d'hésitations, il lui tapota l'épaule. « Allez, c'est bon, ce n'est que du sang, tu vas tout laver. » Ce qui, bizarrement, ne réconforta pas du tout, mais pas du tout, Neeve qui recommença :

- « Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée… »

- « Mais de quoi, bon sang ? » s'énerva Kojirô. « D'être sortie avec un pauvre con qui t'a trompée avec Miss Yakusa (1) ? »

- « J'ai eu si peur, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient me… et puis je t'ai vu, mais je pensais que tu allais… tu n'allais pas… »

- « QUOI ? Tu pensais que je n'allais rien faire ! Mais tu mérites vraiment une baffe ! » Ce qui n'était pas encore les mots qui allaient la calmer. Kojirô eut un soupir à fendre l'âme. « C'est bon, mais juste cette fois, O.K ? » Et il entoura Neeve de ses bras, la laissant s'accrocher à lui comme une moule s'accrochait à son rocher. Stoïquement, il resta debout pendant qu'elle pleurait tout son saoul. Il finit même par lui caresser les cheveux, comme il avait vu Shouta le faire quand elle pleurait sur Shun Fujita. Qu'est-ce que cette fille pouvait pleurer ! Ce n'était pas humain de pleurer autant !

Si quelqu'un avait qualifié Neeve de fragile devant lui, il aurait pris la rigolade de sa vie. Il avait entendu parler de ce concept de fragilité féminine et l'avait même expérimenté de première main. Sa mère d'abord. Ces quelques longues semaines juste après la mort de son père, où les peurs et les ombres dans le regard de sa mère commençaient à insinuer en lui l'idée qu'il allait se retrouver orphelin bientôt. Puis Hikari. Elle faisait le fier-à-bras mais il connaissait ses doutes et ses faiblesses qui la poussaient à pleurer dans son sommeil.

Mais Neeve… Neeve n'avait jamais eu quoi que ce soit de fragile en elle. C'était un roc de détermination. Oh, oui, elle traînait derrière elle des bagages bien lourds, bien plus lourds qu'il ne pouvait s'imaginer. Il savait qu'elle n'avait qu'une idée, c'était celle de s'enfuir à toutes jambes avec l'espoir insensé d'oublier, ou de perdre, ses bagages dans le transfert. Mais elle savait tout au fond d'elle-même que cet espoir insensé portait bien son nom : il était insensé. Alors, même si c'était à contrecoeur, elle reprenait le fardeau et faisait comme si c'était aussi léger qu'une plume.

Alors pourquoi donc craquer maintenant ? Cette atteinte à son intégrité physique la blesserait-elle plus que tout dénigrement moral ? Après tout, elle s'était faite traiter de pute en tout, sauf de nom, et elle avait pris ça presque comme un compliment. Elle avait laissé l'affront glisser sur elle.

A la voir si désemparée, à percevoir les sanglots qui ébranlaient tout son corps, à sentir ses bras s'agripper autour de son torse, il se dit que Neeve était bien une fille comme les autres. Quelque part, cette pensée le rassura.

- « Allez, c'est bon. Chuuut, calme-toi. Personne ne va venir te chercher des noises, ou je leur mets mon pied au cul. Et celui de Ken et celui de Kazuki. Donc arrête de pleurer. Maintenant. » Et pour une fois, il trouva les bons mots. Neeve arrêta de pleurer. Elle resta le front appuyé contre son torse, le visage enfoui dans son T-shirt. Elle alla même jusqu'à resserrer son étreinte. « Euh, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères, là ? »

- « Non, tu es moelleux… » répondit la jeune fille d'une voix traînante.

- « Justement, il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses. » Il la décolla. « Regarde-moi un peu cette pagaille. » protesta-t-il « gentiment » en tirant sur son T-shirt.

- « Désolée. »

- « Arrête d'être désolée ! »

- « Désolée ! »

- « Neeve ! … Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher les pansements. » Il nettoya de nouveau la plaie et appliqua les microbandes avec application. Neeve était maintenant complètement inerte. « Oh, ça va ? » Il porta la main à son front, et le trouva bien chaud. « Tu ne vas pas me faire une crise de tension, hein ? »

- « Non, non… tout baigne. » Elle se leva et fit deux pas chancelants.

- « Et où vas-tu comme ça ? »

- « Préparer le repas… »

- « On va se débrouiller. Monte dans ta chambre. »

- « … En fait, je me sens pas très bien. »

- « 'pas très bien' comment ? Tu vas--. » Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle s'écroulait. « Hé ! »

- « Désolée… » répéta-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté. « Je crois que je fais une baisse de tension. »

- « Sans blague ? » Il la porta dans ses bras, style princesse. « Tu vas toutes me les faire, hein, saleté ? »

- « Si je te dis non, tu vas me croire ? »

- « Non. »

- « Alors, oui, je vais toutes te les faire. »

Il soupira et s'engagea dans les escaliers. Il avait eu beau plaisanter sur le sujet, Neeve n'était pas bien lourde. Il prit la résolution non seulement de ne plus faire le moindre commentaire sur son poids, mais de la gaver. Kojirô n'était pas diététicien, mais il savait qu'une jeune fille de seize ans et d'un mètre soixante-dix devait peser plus de cinquante kilos. Il lui fallait rajouter au moins dix kilos. Ses muscles de danseuse avaient camouflé sa maigreur. En fait, Kojirô soupçonnait que si Neeve arrêtait toute activité physique, les muscles fonderaient rapidement, la laissant à l'état de squelette. Il la coucha dans son lit et la regarda se retourner sous les couvertures à la recherche de quelque chose. Sa main tâtonnait ici et là.

- « Ma peluche ! » gémit-elle.

- « Quoi ? Tu dors avec ce truc ? » La seule peluche en vue était l'énorme jaguar qu'il lui avait gagné quelques semaines auparavant. En ouvrant les draps, il l'avait jeté à terre sans y faire attention.

- « Juste la queue. » Il posa l'objet de tous les désirs près des oreillers. Depuis sa pneumonie, Neeve n'avait jamais plus dormi vraiment allongée, mais supportée en position haute, pour éviter le risque d'obstruction des bronches. La jeune fille tassa la peluche dans le coin que faisait le lit avec les murs au niveau de la tête de lit et s'empara de la longue queue soyeuse qu'elle ramena sur sa poitrine et serra dans son poing.

- « La queue, hein ? C'est bien de toi, perverse… »

Mais déjà elle dormait et ne put répondre. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas beaucoup à redire sur cette dernière affirmation.

Kojirô s'attaqua sans grande motivation à ses devoirs. Au bout d'une heure, sa mère rentra et il prétexta que Neeve révisait pour une interro quelconque, ce qui lui donnait un peu de répit. Peu après le retour du le reste de la famille, il entendit de la musique traverser les murs. Neeve s'était réveillée, mais ne montra pas le bout de son nez. D'ailleurs, elle fut la dernière à descendre manger, ne voulant croiser personne.

Sans aucun mot, les membres de la famille avaient pris des habitudes quant à leurs positions à table. Shouta et Kojirô, en tant « qu'hommes » de la famille, s'asseyaient chacun en bout de table, Shouta à celle qui était la plus proche de la cuisine. Keiko s'asseyait toujours à la droite de son mari, ce qui lui donnait aussi un accès facile au comptoir américain pour faire le service. Neeve et les trois jeunes Hyûga s'installaient après où bon leur semblait. Cette fois, Natsuko était aux côtés de sa mère tandis que Mam et Tak étaient en face, Takeru à gauche de son aîné. Le petit garçon pouvait manger tout seul, mais il appliquait sa tendance à la dissipation à son assiette. Un grognement Kojiroesque le rappelait toujours à l'ordre.

Donc, lorsque Neeve arriva, il n'y avait plus que deux places possible : à droite de Kojirô et à côté de Natsuko, ou à gauche de son père. Elle n'hésita pas un instant et s'installa le plus loin possible de son père en essayant de se faire la plus discrète possible. Manque de chance, l'instinct paternel de Shouta choisit ce moment pour se manifester.

- « Salut ma fille. Comment étaient les cours ? » demanda-t-il aimablement en dépliant sa serviette. C'était un grand jeu entre eux. Neeve trouvait toujours cette question complètement débile et lorsque son père la lui posait, comme à son habitude, elle se lançait toujours dans une histoire rocambolesque qui expliquait à quel point aller au lycée pour _étudier_ était une perte de temps.

- « Euh… oui, c'était bien. »

- « Depuis quand trouves-tu les cours _bien _? »

- « Pour voir si tu m'écoutais… »

- « Neeve, je t'ai déjà dit de t'attacher les cheveux quand tu mangeais. Tout le monde n'apprécie pas les mèches blondes dans le riz ! » reprocha le chirurgien.

Neeve avait tenté de dissimuler son visage derrière l'écran que lui procurait sa masse de cheveux. Peine perdue. D'une main tremblotante, elle refit cette espèce de chignon qui tenait sans élastique. Cette fois, Kojirô la regarda tordre sa chevelure en admirant presque la technique. Ken devrait prendre des leçons…

- « Mon dieu, NEEVE ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'EST ARRIVÉ ? »

Shouta s'était levé d'un bond en voyant le visage de sa fille. Keiko blêmit en étouffant un cri et les trois Hyûga en restèrent bouche bée.

- « Cool, on dirait Hulk ! » La remarque de Takeru fit sourire Kojirô, mais lui seul.

Neeve regardait son père avec effarement. Kojirô se dit qu'un lapin acculé par un loup ne devait pas être plus aux abois qu'elle.

- « ALORS ? » tonna Shouta.

- « …. » La jeune fille ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche et articula des mots sans son.

- « Ce n'est rien. » fit Kojirô laconiquement en se servant un verre de coca.

- « COMMENT ÇA ? »

- « En fait, si, c'est quelque chose. » concéda-t-il. « Mais j'ai désinfecté et il n'y a rien de sérieux. Juste des bleus. » Kojirô regarda Shouta bien en face. Il s'appliqua à parler calmement.

- « La vache de bleus… » murmura Mamoru sans détacher les yeux de Neeve. Oh là, y aurait-il une pointe d'envie dans sa voix ?

- « MAIS ! MAIS !... mais….qu'est-ce que… et comment… ET QUI ? » Shouta bafouillait, se calmant uniquement pour s'enflammer la seconde d'après.

- « Ce n'est rien, j'ai tout réglé, n'est-ce pas Neeve ? » demanda-t-il, toujours aussi flegmatique. Il aurait commenté la cuisson des légumes avec plus de passion.

Neeve lui glissa un regard étonné mais reconnaissant, avant de hocher frénétiquement la tête plusieurs fois.

- « Comment ça ? Cela ne fonctionne pas comme ça chez moi, jeunes gens. Je veux des réponses et je les aurai ! »

- « Attends, mon chéri. » Keiko posa une main sur le poing serré de Shouta qui venait de s'écraser sur la table, faisant sauter les plats. « Kojirô ? » appela-t-elle en se tournant vers son aîné.

- « Oui Maman ? » répondit l'intéressé prudemment mais nullement craintivement. Il n'avait ab-so-lu-ment rien à se reprocher. Pour une fois…

- « Tu es conscient de ce que tu dis ? »

- « Comment ça ? » Il fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas où sa mère voulait en venir.

- « Tu gères ce… problème, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y aura plus d'autre incident et tu prends soin de Neeve ? »

- « Ouais, on va dire ça comme ça. »

- « Dans ce cas, c'est réglé. » Elle étouffa les protestations de Shouta en renforçant sa pression sur le poing toujours serré. « Attention, si tu fais un pas de travers, tu as affaire à moi. Et quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, le visage de Neeve sera de la gnognotte à côté du tien. » L'idée de Keiko en train de physiquement attaquer Kojirô avait quelque chose de grotesque. Fallait-elle encore qu'elle atteignît son visage. Mais Kojirô ne montra aucune émotion.

- « Ça me va. »

- « Très bien. »

Et la discussion fut close pour le moment. Il était clair que Shouta rongeait son frein cependant.

- « Je veux de la viande. » fit Kojirô à Neeve en lui tendant son bol. Sans mot dire, elle le servit, puis lui passa automatiquement la sauce soja, sans qu'il eut à la lui demander. « C'est bien, je t'ai bien dressée. On va faire quelque chose de toi. »

- « … » Neeve se contenta de faire tourner les grains de riz restant au fond de son bol avec ses baguettes.

- « Tiens, prends des légumes ! » Sans lui demander son avis, il remplit son bol de légumes et de riz. _Technique de gavage numéro un !_

- « Mais j'ai pas faim ! » protesta enfin la jeune fille.

- « Tu as besoin de manger pour guérir. A moins que tu ne veuilles ressembler à Frankenstein toute ta vie. Tiens, prends de la viande. » Le bol débordait presque.

- « … merci… » bougonna Neeve en reprenant ses baguettes.

- « Tu ne m'as pas encore fait ton horreur de canard laqué au miel et à l'orange. »

- « Canard laqué au miel, avec du gingembre et de la sauce à l'orange. » rectifia Neeve.

- « Ouais… fais-en demain. »

- « … si tu veux… »

Keiko regardait son fils materner/paterner Neeve avec un sentiment mitigé de soulagement et d'amusement. Kojirô avait beau râler et crier sur les toits qu'il ne supportait pas sa demi-sœur, il y était en fait très attaché. Quoi qu'il soit arrivé à Neeve, si Kojirô s'en mêlait, elle n'avait pas de souci à se faire. Son côté grand frère protecteur avait eu raison de ses inhibitions contre cette invasion féminine sur son territoire. Elle espérait même qu'ils allaient enfin devenir proches, voire même bons amis. Il serait temps. Neeve l'avait eu par l'estomac, Kojirô l'avait eu par la force gardienne.

Après le repas, elle eut une longue discussion avec Shouta et finit par le convaincre de laisser son fils faire à sa manière. Si les choses avaient nécessité l'intervention d'un adulte, il l'aurait demandée. Shouta se contenta donc d'aller examiner sa fille et dut mettre admettre que Kojirô avait fait un excellent travail d'infirmier.

Les choses se compliquèrent dès le matin suivant. Neeve n'avait pas l'habitude de se lever si tôt, et Kojirô dut la sortir de force du lit. Puisqu'elle était réveillée, il en profita pour lui demander de le cuisiner un petit-déjeuner solide. Elle ne protesta pas. Au contraire, elle s'appliqua et il prit ça comme un remerciement silencieux. Par contre, il eut plus de mal à la convaincre de lâcher son poudrier.

- « Neeve, même si tu te mettais le tube entier dessus, on verrait encore ton cocard. Il est bien beau, d'ailleurs. » Si son nez avait désenflé pendant la nuit, son œil s'était paré d'un joli camaïeu de rouge et noir.

- « Mais je ne peux pas aller en cours comme ça ! » gémissait-elle en rajoutant une couche, en pure perte.

- « Allez, enlève-moi cette tartine de maquillage et vite. Je vais être en retard. »

- « Pars devant, je te rattrape. »

- « Redis-moi ça et tu fais pandi-panda, les deux yeux avec cocard intégré. Ce n'est pas négociable. »

Avec un soupir, Neeve se résigna. Trois cotons à démaquiller plus tard, elle se traînait derrière lui. Kojirô resta sur le qui-vive durant dix minutes. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir les agresseurs revenir, surtout à cette heure, mais quelque part, il _savait_ que cette histoire n'était pas finie. Déjà, lors de sa distribution de journaux, il avait été sur ses gardes. Mais rien ne se passa. Arrivée au portail, Neeve se dirigea vers la bibliothèque d'un pas lourd et mal réveillé.

- « Et tu m'attends ce soir ! » beugla Kojirô en guise de salut avant de gagner le vestiaire. Comme d'habitude, il était déjà en jogging et s'échauffa directement. Peu à peu le reste de l'équipe le rejoignit et c'est au grand complet qu'ils commencèrent les séries d'étirements. Ce ne fut que lorsque Kazuki s'éclipsa, ne pouvant pas faire plus pour le moment, qu'il remarqua la présence de Neeve. Assise sur le banc de touche, un gobelet de liquide fumant à la main – café ! – elle semblait bouder.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » demanda-t-il.

- « La bibliothèque n'ouvre pas en avance le matin. C'est nul, ton système, je ne vais pas faire le pied de grue tous les matins. »

- « Pour la dernière fois--. »

- « Si tu n'as vraiment rien à faire, viens chercher les serviettes et les boissons avec moi. » coupa Kazuki. « Il faut bien une autre handicapée pour cette besogne vitale ! »

- « Kazuki, tu n'es pas drôle. » Mais elle posa sa timbale et suivit le joueur dans le vestiaire.

- « Hyûga ! C'est ici que cela se passe ! » appela Kitazume.

Le joueur regagna le terrain et dirigea le reste de l'exercice pendant que l'entraîneur chronométrait. Il fut interrompu par une voix furibonde :

- « Mais ça pue carrément, dans vos vestiaires ! Comment as-tu osé me faire rentrer là-dedans ? »

- « Ça pue pas, ça sent l'homme, le vrai. » répliqua Kazuki. Il était tellement habitué à l'odeur ambiante qu'il ne pouvait sincèrement pas dire si les accusations de Neeve étaient fondées.

- « Et bien, l'homme, le vrai, il connaît un truc qui s'appelle déo. Et lessive. Et « je nettoie mon placard ». »

- « On dit « casier » et c'est bien trop de trucs à se rappeler. Je te signale que nous sommes réputés pour notre talent sportif, pas ménager. »

- « Je m'en étais rendue compte, figure-toi. »

- « Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? » demanda Kitazume en voyant le visage violacé de Neeve.

- « Rencontre du troisième type. La prochaine fois, dites à vos gars de frotter par terre, ça pue le putois macéré en décomposition, dans votre cabanon. »

Makoto eut un sourire blanc et suivit du regard la jeune fille qui portait une pile de serviettes, puis qui alla chercher la boite de barres de céréales que Kazuki avait oubliée. Alors il retourna houspiller ses joueurs qui s'étaient arrêtés pour fixer Neeve et son nouveau « maquillage ». 100 naturel, celui-ci.

L'équipe de foot ne fut pas la seule à remarquer et commenter l'état de la jeune fille. Elle était déjà connue de tous, de visage si ce n'était de nom. A la voir si familière avec les 3K, on s'était intéressé à son cas. Bizarrement, la rumeur ne s'était pas déchaînée. L'information comme quoi elle était de la famille de Kojirô – sans plus de précision sur la nature de ce lien – circula rapidement. Kojirô suspectait une action préventive de Ken. Satisfaits mais pas apaisés, les commérages firent de Neeve un de leur sujet privilégié. Ses interactions avec les 3K, avec Rai etc. étaient minutieusement enregistrées, disséquées et… bof, on ne savait pas trop ce qui arrivait après.

Le fait que Rai, Akira et Yoshi demandassent de ses nouvelles à la seconde où ils virent Kojirô enflamma la chronique. Le fait qu'elle assistât à la fin de l'entraînement de l'équipe de foot le soir, après que la bibliothèque fermât ses portes, confirma des suspicions pourtant bien fragiles. Quelque chose se tramait, mais quoi ? Impossible de savoir. Les sept principaux intéressés, Neeve et les six sportifs, ne pipèrent mots. Emi Doi, catégorisée comme « la meilleure amie » ne fit aucun commentaire et tout prêtait à croire qu'elle ne savait rien.

De leurs côtés, Neeve et Kojirô ne revirent pas les loubards. Ken, Kazuki, Rai, Akira et Yoshi accompagnèrent la fratrie chez eux, en une sorte de garde rapprochée. Neeve, ne gâchant pas une si belle occasion, fit un crochet au supermarché, et les six garçons se firent engager comme porteurs. Ceci dit, elle leur prépara un énorme gâteau au chocolat en guise de remerciement. Elle rendit un mouchoir tout blanc et repassé à un Akira légèrement rougissant - Kojirô avait bien vérifié qu'il était brodé de ses initiales A.U. Et elle prépara son fameux plat de canard que Kojirô trouva finalement très bon.

Mais Kojirô ne relâcha pas son attention. Neeve essaya bien de lui démontrer que « rien n'étant arrivé aujourd'hui, rien n'arrivera demain », mais il l'obligea à se « lever aux aurores. » La situation empira le soir même. C'était mercredi et un vent d'agitation fébrile soufflait sur Tôhô. Les cours se terminaient le lendemain, ouvrant la porte à la « golden week. » Le premier jour tombait un vendredi (2), rallongeant les vacances d'un long weekend. De plus, le dernier jour traditionnellement intégré à cette période, le 5 mai (3), tombait un jeudi, et l'administration, dans sa grande bonté, avait rajouté le vendredi aux jours fériés.

L'équipe de foot était d'autant plus excitée qu'elle montait faire « retraite » dans un chalet à la montagne. Ils allaient passer une semaine ensemble, à s'entraîner, se balader en forêt et profiter de l'onsen adjacent au chalet. C'était une tradition. Kojirô, Kazuki et Ken avaient découvert l'année dernière les joies du bizutage organisé par les deuxièmes et troisièmes années, et les trois compères avaient déjà soumis quelques idées à leurs co-équipiers. Les quatre futures victimes commençaient d'ailleurs à se douter de quelque chose.

Toute l'équipe avait appris ce qui était arrivé à Neeve – les grandes lignes du moins. Ils compatissaient sur son sort, avaient arrêté de l'appeler « la furie » parce que cela l'énervait et lui donnait envie de se gratter le front, et appréciaient sa présence. Kazuki était bien gentil, mais sa définition de « serviettes propres » était contestable… et contestée. Neeve, elle, lavait bien. Le fait avait été constaté quand Kojirô, lassé des commentaires moqueurs de la jeune fille sur son style de jeu la veille, l'avait envoyée s'occuper de la lessive. Toute l'équipe faisait donc une pause, savourant la sensation du linge bien propre quand Neeve reçut un coup de fil. Elle s'éloigna quelques instants.

- « Quoi encore ? » grommela Kojirô en la voyant revenir l'air contrariée.

- « Ma grand-mère est malade. »

- « C'est grave ? » demanda-t-il avec un serrement de cœur. Neeve adorait tellement cette Madoka Hase.

- « Non, mais elle va en maison de repos quelque part à Shikoku. »

- « Mais ? »

- « Je devais rester chez elle pendant les vacances. »

- « Mince ! » Kojirô comprit immédiatement le problème. La famille Hase-Hyûga au grand complet quittait Tokyo. Mamoru et Takeru partaient en camp de vacances, le premier dans une sorte de club scout, le deuxième avec son club de karaté. Natsuko allait chez une des ses amies. Keiko et Shouta en avaient profité pour se prendre quelques jours en amoureux. Fumihiro avait accepté de venir occuper la maison et de garder les deux animaux. Le jeune homme était ravi. Son nouvel appartement n'était pas encore des plus confortables.

- « J'ai déjà téléphoné à Chiyo, Ayame et Emi, mais aucune ne peut m'accueillir. »

- « Mince ! » répéta Kojirô.

- « Je pense que je vais devoir rester à la maison. »

- « Seule ? Hors de question ! »

- « Kojirô-san, il y aura Fumihiro-san. Et puis, je ne vais pas mettre le feu ou autre ! » protesta Neeve.

- « Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu ne restes pas seule à Tokyo ! » Kojirô n'allait pas demander à Fumihiro de tenir Neeve à la laisse – surtout qu'il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi. Et cette dernière allait en profiter et s'attirer de nouveaux ennuis.

- « Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je n'ai aucune intention d'aller tenir la chandelle à nos parents ! »

- « … » Kojirô grimaça. Elle avait paré la solution qu'il allait avancer, et avec un argument de poids.

- « Et toi, tu ne vas rester ici, juste pour ça ! »

- « Il va pourtant bien--. »

- « Non ! Casse-toi ! Va jouer au ballon ! »

- « Neeve, je ne te laisse pas seule, un point c'est tout. »

- « Mais tu as une meilleure idée, peut-être ? Je ne vais tout de même pas venir avec toi à ton truc de foot, non ? »

- « Mais en voilà, une bonne idée ! » s'exclama Kitazume qui avait entendu toute la conversation. « C'est parfait ! Vous allez voir, vous allez bien vous amuser avec nous.»

(1) Yakusa Mafieux.

(2) Le 29 avril est la commémoration du Jour de naissance du Empereur Shōwa, (29 avril 1901 – 7 janvier 1989, empereur du 25 décembre 1926 à sa mort). Jusqu'en 2006, ce jour était un jour de célébration de la nature. Pour plus de renseignements sur la Golden Week, allez sur wikipedia.

(3) Le 5 mai célèbre la « fête des garçons », Tango, dédiée aux plus jeunes.


	43. En avril, ne te découvre pas d'un fil

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tada ! Chapitre 42 ! Merci pour votre attente. Pour la petite histoire, j'ai passé un super week-end à Nice, j'ai même attrapé des coups de soleil !

**Note 1** : Il y a un clin d'œil à un anime dans ce chapitre. La première à me trouver ce que c'est à droit à me poser 3 questions sur la fic en général (j'ai droit à un joker, au cas où j'aurais droit à la question qui tue toute l'intrigue !

**Note 2** : Voilà que l'équipe de foot commence à jouer un rôle un peu plus important. Donc, voici la liste des joueurs et de leurs postes, par année :

1ère année :

Haruki Shuo – Défenseur

Mazuo Mitsumomo – Défenseur

Toshio Bano – Avant/milieu offensif.

Azuno Matsuba - Goal

2ème année :

Ken, Kazuki et Kojirô (dois-je vraiment répéter leurs postes?)

Tsuneo Takashima – Défenseur

Yutaka Matsuki – Milieu de terrain

Hiroshi Imai - Défenseur

3ème année :

Kiyoshi Furuta – Défenseur (dit l'ours)

Hideto Koike – Milieu de terrain

Sadana Adulo – Milieu de terrain

Renji Hirigari – Défenseur

Yatarô Tanyu – Milieu de terrain

Certains sont les membres de Tôhô collège, qui sont logiquement passés au lycée et d'autre sont le fruit de mon imagination.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires !**

Je recommande : la nouvelle fic de Asuka (sur fanfic-fr) / FicAndRea (sur fanfiction) « A bon chat, bon rat ».

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 42 – En avril ne te découvre pas d'un fil

- « C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! » s'écrièrent deux voix, l'une grave, l'autre aigue.

- « Mais regardez-vous, vous êtes d'accord sur quelque chose ! » moqua Kitazume. « C'est déjà un début, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Vous êtes sérieux ! » constata Kojirô, sidéré par l'énormité de la chose.

- « Bien sûr. Je n'allais pas laisser votre sœur toute seule à Tokyo alors que nous allons prendre le bon air frais à la montagne ! »

- « J'aime pas la montagne. » fit Neeve sur le ton d'une gamine boudeuse.

- « Ce n'est pas grave, vous ferez comme si. » répliqua Kitazume, avec un grand sourire. « Et puis, comme ça, nous serons en nombre pairs. C'est bien pour jouer au foot. »

- « J'aime pas le foot. » continua Neeve sans plus d'effet que la première fois. Kitazume la prit par les épaules et la poussa vers le reste de l'équipe.

- « Les gars, cette jeune demoiselle va venir avec nous à la montagne, alors comportez-vous comme des gentlemen. »

- « C'est beau, de rêver… » grogna Neeve en essayant de partir.

- « Bien, puisque vous doutez de leurs qualités, vous leur apprendrez comment se comporter comme tels. »

- « Elle va faire quoi ? » L'équipe ne comprenait pas trop, et à en voir l'expression de Kojirô, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir comprendre.

- « Elle va s'occuper de vous, n'est-ce pas ? » L'entraîneur eut un autre grand sourire et regarda Neeve, comme s'il espérait la voir sauter de joie.

- « Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, là ? » _Raté_.

- « J'ai bien entendu vos remarques sur l'hygiène et la propreté globale de mes joueurs. Je pense donc que non seulement votre présence devrait les motiver pour … enfin, limiter les dégâts, mais également de les corriger, si besoin. » _Même joueur, joue encore_.

- « … »

- « C'est donc décidé ! »

- « Attendez, vous espérez vraiment que je vais être d'accord pour passer une semaine de mes précieuses vacances avec une bande de puants poilus pourris ? » _Game over._

- « PPP, elle fait fort, là… » commenta Ken, mezzo forte, déclenchant des rires ici et là.

- « Mais si vous êtes là, ils seront gentils et bien élevés. Et puis, comme je l'ai dit, vous rectifierez en cours de route. » _Joueur deux, première balle._

- « Hé, je vous vois venir ! Vous voulez que je leur fasse la vaisselle, et la laverie, et la cuisine, c'est ça ? » _Joueur deux, balle bonus_.

- « Puisque que tout est clair, voici les papiers que vos parents doivent signer. » _Jackpot !_

- « Mais c'est de la folie furieuse ! »

- « Les folies sont les seules choses qu'on ne regrette jamais.(1) »

- « Ne me citez pas Oscar Wilde ! »

- « Mais je suis sûr que vous ne le regretterez pas ! »

- « Vous pariez ? »

- « Une grande montagne, pleine de fleurs et d'animaux. »

- « J'aime pas les fleurs. J'aime pas les animaux. »

- « Arrêtez de ronchonner, on dirait Kojirô ! »

- « HEEEE ! » s'écrièrent deux voix, l'une grave, l'une aigue

- « Il y aura un onsen. » sussura Kitazune.

- « … C'est pas assez. » C'était qu'il s'entêtait, le bougre !

- « Et des joueurs avec de belles cuisses. Quinze, pour être exacts. Je ne me compte pas, bien sûr. »

Même Neeve ne trouva rien à redire.

- « Que… que… que… »

- « Allez donc aider Kazuki à récolter les serviettes sales, voulez-vous ? » Avec une petite poussée entre les omoplates, il la projeta vers le joueur qui lui fit un grand sourire.

- « Génial, je vais pouvoir avoir de tes tartelettes ! »

- « Non, tu vas devenir gros, gras et gluant. »

- « GGG, elle continue… » lança Ken.

- « Elle est en forme, notre furie. » compléta Yutaka Matsuki. Le milieu de terrain était à côté de Ken et avait assisté à toute la scène avec un amusement grandissant.

- « ARRETEZ DE M'APPELER COMME ÇA ! »

- « Oups, ça m'a échappé. »

- « Et ça aussi, ça m'a échappé ! » Furieuse, Neeve shoota dans un ballon qui fila droit vers les deux garçons. Ken l'arrêta facilement, mais la vitesse du tir les avait surpris.

- « Et vous qui disiez ne pas aimer le foot. »

- « CE N'EST PAS LE FOOT QUE J'AIME PAS, C'EST LES FOOTEUX ! »

Et Neeve arracha les serviettes des bras de Kazuki et partit à grands pas faire la lessive.

Kojirô et Neeve étaient têtus. Mais Kitazume l'était aussi. Et il avait l'avantage que donnaient quarante années d'entêtement et l'autorité conférée par son poste. Ayant décidé que Neeve viendrait s'occuper de ses gars, il s'arrangea pour que cela arrivât. De gré ou de force, elle viendrait.

Lorsque les deux lycéens rentrèrent le soir, Shouta était au téléphone. D'un signe de la main, il leur indiqua de le rejoindre dans le salon. Les deux jeunes adultes obéirent. Ils s'assirent au comptoir américain. Neeve se coupa un concombre dont la moitié fut perdue en faveur du ventre de M Kojirô qui piquait une tranche sur deux. Enfin Shouta raccrocha.

- « Il parait que tu as quelque chose pour moi ? » demanda-t-il à s'adressant à sa fille.

- « Non, pourquoi ? » répondit-elle en toute franchise.

- « Je viens de parler à Kitazume-san-- »

- « Noooooon »

- « -- et je dois dire que je suis surpris, mais ravi, que tu te sois proposée pour aider au stage de foot de Kojirô-kun--. » poursuivit Shouta comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu par un gémissement et un étalage de cheveux châtain sur le comptoir américain. Kojirô eut un claquement de langue irrité devant cette intrusion capillaire sur son concombre.

- « Je ne me suis pas proposée, il m'a forcée. »

- « -- et je dois ajouter que je suis agréablement surpris de voir que Kojirô-kun a été enchanté à cette idée. » Cette fois, la moquerie était visible. Kitazume et Shouta avaient pas mal de points communs, dont un humour douteux – enfin, selon le point de vue adolescent. « Donc, donne-moi cette autorisation parentale. »

- « Papa, tu ne vas tout de même pas cautionner cette idée saugrenue de m'envoyer MOI, pure et innocente, dans un chalet rempli de gars puants et obsédés. »

- « Toi, pure et innocente ? » ricana Kojirô en s'étranglant sur son morceau de concombre.

- « Neeve, je dois dire que oui, cette idée m'a traversé l'esprit, mais entre Kojirô-kun et Kitazume-san, je ne pense pas que tu devrais avoir de problème. Je plaindrais presque l'équipe ! »

Kojirô éclata de rire. Neeve sembla pâlir de colère, mais sous les ecchymoses, c'était difficile de voir. Elle sortit les papiers, et les déchira presque en deux dans sa hâte de les remettre dans son sac une fois que Shouta y eut apposé son sceau.

- « Je vous déteste tous ! » furent ses derniers mots de la soirée.

Ce fut ainsi que Neeve se retrouva levée avant même l'aube – à ses dires, mais son réveil marqua bien 06:10 – vendredi matin, le premier jour de ses vacances. Kojirô l'aida à porter ses sacs jusqu'à la gare, où l'équipe avait rendez-vous. Elle avait l'air décomposée, n'ayant dormi que quelques heures.

Kojirô s'était réveillé en sueur durant la nuit précédent le départ. Il avait déjà shooté dans sa couette qui avait glissé au sol mais il avait toujours aussi chaud. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il décida d'aller prendre un verre d'eau. Il se leva et traversait en titubant un peu le couloir vers la salle de bains, quand il remarqua de la lumière qui passait sous la porte de Neeve. Avait-elle oublié de fermer…non, une silhouette venait de passer, coupant le rayon qui dessinait des ombres bizarres sur le parquet. Kojirô vint toquer doucement à la porte.

- « Hé, ça va ? »

- « … oui. »

- « Couche-toi, tu vas devoir te lever tôt demain. »

- « D'accord. »

Après trois verres d'eau, il était sur le point de regagner sa chambre mais Neeve n'était pas couchée. Elle qui pouvait dormir douze heures par nuit ? Cette fois, il entrouvrit la porte.

- « Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? »

- « J'ai pas sommeil. »

- « C'est ça. Mais je te préviens, tu te démerdes pour la randonnée. »

- « Merci, ça, j'avais compris. »

- « Pourquoi tu as pleuré ? »

- « Comment tu sais que j'ai pleuré ? »

- « Parce que tu es encore plus rouge que d'habitude. »

- « Je me suis cognée, c'est tout. Et ça me lance, donc je ne dors pas bien. »

Kojirô fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du lit où Neeve, assise, les genoux relevés, adossée à sa pile d'oreillers, regardait ses albums photos.

- « Tu ne te devrais pas avoir si mal. » Il lui releva le menton et se pencha sur son arcade sourcilière. « Non, ce n'est pas infecté. MAIS POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU PLEURES ? » Il regarda ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Neeve battit des cils pour les chasser, car elle avait appris à ne pas se frotter le visage.

- « C'est toi… » murmura-t-elle, voyant qu'il ne lui lâchait pas le menton. Mais les larmes continuaient de rouler le long de ses joues.

- « QUOI ENCORE ? »

- « T'es trop gentil. » Kojirô resta un instant silencieux, le temps de digérer cette nouvelle.

- « Il faudrait savoir, non ? Je suis méchant ou gentil ? » essaya-t-il de tonner, mais sans y arriver. Bizarrement, il aimait bien que Neeve lui dît qu'il était gentil. _Il était temps._

- « Je suis désolée… pour t'avoir dit ça…que tu étais méchant. »

- « Arrête de pleurer, on m'a dit pire que ça et je suis toujours en vie. »

- « Oui, mais moi, j'ai été méchante avec toi alors que tu es gentil avec toi. »

- « Bien sûr que tu es méchante, tu es une fille et une sœur. C'est comme ça, tu es née pour me pourrir la vie. Alors arrête de pleurer. »

- « Arrête d'être gentil ! » sanglota Neeve, laissant Kojirô aussi perplexe sur la cause de cette crise de larmes que sur la marche à suivre maintenant qu'elle pleurait. Parce que, pour une fois, il ne se sentait pas coupable. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Non ? Si ? Non. Définitivement non. Il s'assit en soupirant sur le bord du lit en se disant que la prochaine fois, il mettrait une bouteille d'eau près de son lit. Ça lui éviterait bien des problèmes.

- « Pourquoi pleures-tu? » _Commençons par le début._

- « Je ne sais pas. »

- « C'est con, ça… » Il se gratta la nuque et bailla. _Autant pour mon étude psy. Ce que c'est compliqué, une fille…_

- « Je crois… que je ne t'ai jamais dit… jamais remercié… pour… les gars et …avoir couvert pour moi. »

- « Non, tu ne m'as pas remercié et si tu le fais, je te file une baffe. C'est normal. Même si tu n'étais pas de ma famille, je n'aurais pas laissé une fille se faire agresser devant moi. »

- « Tu vois, tu es un gentil garçon. »

- « Et ça, ça te fait pleurer ?»

- « … j'en ai marre… »

- « … De moi ? » Kojirô se doutait que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse, mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

- « J'en ai marre, c'est tout, tout part en sucette. D'abord Shun et puis Yamashita. Et puis ces mecs. J'en ai marre et j'ai mal. » Neeve pleurait toujours autant. « Pourquoi ils m'ont attaquée ? Je n'avais rien fait, moi ! Ils ont commencé à me sortir leurs trucs comme d'habitude, et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils ont pété un plomb… »

- « Allez, c'est fini. » Kojirô la regardait se recroqueviller sur elle-même et entendait sa voix qui montait dans les aigus, à la limite du strident. Elle paniquait.

- « J'ai eu si peur… si peur… » Elle commença à se balancer, le visage enfoui entre ses bras qui entouraient ses genoux. « A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux… je revois la scène… sauf que tu n'es pas là… et moi… je…. je… » Kojirô soupira, un long soupir résigné.

- « Mais j'étais là. Arrête d'angoisser. Viens là… » Et avec toute la résignation du monde, il la prit dans ses bras. Cette fois, elle ne s'accrocha pas à lui, préférant se rouler en boule contre son torse. C'était une bonne chose, parce qu'il ne portait pas de T-shirt à torchonner de larmes et sang. Il dormait en boxer depuis le retour des beaux jours. « Si tu veux me remercier, arrête de pleurer bon sang ! Ce n'était pas ta faute. Et c'est normal que tu aies eu peur. » Neeve se calma enfin. Elle renifla et se moucha avant de réaliser dans quelle position elle était.

- « C'est bon ! » Elle se releva un peu vite et dissimula sa rougeur derrière ses cheveux. Pas que cela soit désagréable de se retrouver collée à garçon à moitié… plus qu'à moitié nu… Mais voilà, non…

- « Tant mieux. J'en ai marre que tu me prennes pour un coussin. Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne, Hase, c'était **exceptionnel**. La prochaine, je te fais payer. »

- « Hum… »

Elle rampa sur son lit pour se glisser sous les couvertures.

- « Ton sac est fait ? »

- « Hum. »

- « Bien. Tu as intérêt à te lever demain. »

- « Mais pourquoi as-tu autant de sacs ? » râlait Kojirô. Il n'avait qu'un sac boudin et un sac spécial pour ses crampons et elle, elle en avait le triple.

- « C'est ton entraîneur qui m'a dit de prendre tout ça. Personnellement, je n'ai que ces deux sacs. » Elle secoua son énorme sac à dos et le sac en bandoulière.

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Oui. » Elle ne releva pas l'ironie narquoise de Kojirô.

- « Neeve, mon petit ! » Kitazume salua la jeune fille avec la même politesse excessive qu'il ne montrait qu'à elle. « Tu as vraiment une mauvaise tête. Heureusement, l'air frais de la montagne va te remettre d'aplomb ! » Neeve murmura quelque chose à propos de là où il pouvait se mettre l'air frais de la montagne, en prenant garde à ne pas être entendue. Seul Kojirô comprit, mais il était à côté d'elle.

- « Si seulement il pouvait ne pas m'appeler mon petit… »

Kojirô eut cette fois un grand sourire. Neeve avait pris la mouche quand Kitazume l'avait vouvoyé à outrance et avait explosé après un « demoiselle » de trop. Depuis, Kitazume la tutoyait et l'appelait Neeve. Il avait tenté un « Neeve-chan » mais cela n'était pas non plus du goût de la jeune fille.

- « Tu as bien pris tout ce que je t'avais conseillé ? »

- « Oui, c'est Kojirô qui porte tout. »

- « C'est gentil d'aider cette jeune demoiselle. »

- « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, si ? » demanda-t-il en passant les sacs à Kiyoshi Furuta pour que le troisième année les chargeât dans le train.

Makoto Kitazume se contenta d'appeler sa troupe de garçons – et leur nouvelle accompagnatrice, pour faire l'appel et distribuer les billets. Neeve se retrouva en fond de wagon, assise en face de Kojirô et de Hiroshi Imai, un deuxième année. Le siège près de la jeune fille était libre et elle profita pour poser son sac et son manteau. Rapidement, tous les garçons piquèrent du nez. Le trajet en train prendrait trois heures, alors autant en profiter. Avec un sourire, elle tira la tablette vers elle et sortit un livre de son sac. Au bout d'un moment, Kojirô se mit à ronfler doucement. Neeve le regarda, essayant de comprendre comment il pouvait faire autant de bruit. Il n'avait pas le nez cassé, et avec la tête penchée comme ça, l'air passait bien…

Neeve décida de le laisser dormir. Après tout, elle se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir abrégé sa nuit hier. En repensant à ce qui s'était passé hier, elle s'agita nerveusement. Kojirô avait le don d'éveiller des émotions contradictoires en elle. Depuis cet incident qui avait fait d'elle le toutou fidèle de Kojirô, à le suivre matin et soir, elle ne pouvait que comprendre pourquoi Mamoru et Takeru ne juraient que par lui. Il était à la fois fort et doux. Il avait soigné ses blessures, s'était préoccupé d'elle mais lui avait passé un savon d'enfer. Puis il avait accepté de ne rien dire à son père. Il la laissait pleurer devant lui, cependant la jetait dès qu'elle pleurait pour un rien. Il était à la fois proche et infiniment loin d'elle.

En général, il l'exaspérait. Elle avait envie de lui taper dessus, d'effacer sa morgue à coups de poings rageurs. Et puis, il avait ce don de la pousser à bout. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui mentir, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Et ce qui la gênait encore plus, c'était qu'il ne semblait pas attacher d'attention à tout ce qu'elle essayait de cacher. Au contraire, cela semblait l'amuser. Chose qu'elle trouvait exaspérante. Neeve avait toujours l'impression d'être une gamine capricieuse devant lui. Pire, elle se sentait mise à nue. Et Neeve avait tout de même un sens de la pudeur.

Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir, lui, au bout de cette rue, le jour où elle s'était faite agressée. Elle cherchait désespérément une boutique ou un passant pour l'aider, mais les rues étaient désertes. Quand elle l'avait vu, elle avait su qu'il allait l'aider. Mieux, que tout allait bien se passer. Comment pouvait-elle faire confiance à quelqu'un qu'elle était censée presque détester ? Parce qu'elle le trouvait rassurant. Parce qu'elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui, maintenant. Elle l'avait laissé soigner ses plaies sans rien dire, ne remettant même pas en cause ses ordres et directives. Et depuis, elle n'arrivait pas à lui refuser la moindre chose. Depuis lui cuisiner ce qu'il voulait à se lever dès qu'il l'appelait. Enfin, elle se levait si elle était réveillée, chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Petit à petit, Neeve trouva l'expression qu'elle cherchait. Elle le respectait. Respecter ne voulait pas dire aimer ou concéder inconditionnellement. On pouvait se respecter mais se disputer.

Après tout, avoir un grand frère n'était pas si mal. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi en sécurité que lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras hier. Quelque part, son embrassade maladroite lui avait rappelé celle de son père ou de son grand-père. _Si j'ai un petit frère, j'espère qu'il lui ressemblera un peu… Enfin, surtout physiquement…_ Satisfaite, la jeune fille reporta son attention sur ce qu'elle faisait.

Le ronflement prit de l'ampleur, au point de réveiller Hiroshi qui redressa la tête brusquement et regarda son capitaine d'un air dégoûté. Il se leva pour aller se poser près de Kitazume qui dormait en silence. Neeve secoua la tête et prit sur elle. Mais bientôt, tous les joueurs furent éveillés et regardaient vers elle d'un air accusateur. Elle prit son courage à deux mains. En fait, un pied. Qu'elle envoya contre le tibia du joueur en face, qui avait étalé ses jambes partout, la forçant à se contorsionner pour placer les siennes.

- « Erf… quoi ? On est arrivé ? »

- « Non. Dis-moi pourquoi j'ai faux. » Neeve lui tendit une double feuille de calcul.

- « Tu me réveilles pour ça ? »

- « Non. Tu ronflais si fort que tout le monde pensait qu'il y avait un deuxième train ici. »

Kojirô se redressa sur son siège et bailla longuement. Neeve en profita pour déplier ses jambes et pousser celles de son frère qui se laissa faire en grognant. Il se gratta la tête en parcourant l'exercice de Neeve. Elle semblait avoir juste, mais elle avait raison, les calculs ne menaient à rien. Avec un soupir, il attrapa le livre de maths devant elle et lut l'énoncé. Pendant ce temps, Hiroshi revint à sa place. Maintenant que tout le compartiment était debout, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester avec l'entraîneur.

- « Tu fais des devoirs ? Déjà ? »

- « Autant profiter. Je n'ai pas envie de rester enfermée pendant des après-midi… »

- « J'aurais peut-être dû faire comme toi. » Ils étaient peut-être en vacances et allaient faire retraite, mais ils avaient tous des devoirs. Kitazume avait aménagé des sessions de travail entre les diverses activités mais Neeve comptait bien tirer le plus profit possible de ce fameux onsen.

- « Mais t'es trop con ! » clama soudain Kojirô, faisant sursauter tout le monde à proximité. « Apprends à lire ! C'est 5x3 et pas 3x5 ! »

- « Ah bon ? Je comprends mieux. Ne n'arrête pas en si bon chemin. Regarde ça ! » Elle lui tendit d'autres exercices de maths et de physique-chimie.

- « M'enfin… » protesta le jeune homme en s'attelant à la tâche sous l'œil amusé de son coéquipier. « Mais moi, j'ai--. »

- « Tu as faim, je me disais… » coupa Neeve. « Tiens ! Abricot ou chocolat ? » Elle tira deux paquets de gâteaux de son sac.

- « Les deux. »

- « Les deux ? »

- « Je vais partager avec Hiroshi, qui va corriger la chimie. » Douce vengeance. Le deuxième footballeur prit un air confus.

- « Quoi ? Moi ? »

- « Non, Angelina Joli. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne sais pas faire, on a vu ça l'année dernière. » Méchamment, il lui passa les copies. Après un instant, Hiroshi abandonna :

- « Je n'ai pas étudié ça, moi ! Hé Yutaka, ça te dit quelque chose, ça ? » Il se retourna pour appeler son camarade de classe.

- « … Non… on a fait ça ? Kiyoshi ? Viens voir ! » A son tour, Yutaka appela un footeux à la rescousse. « T'es en troisième année, non ? Tu dois savoir faire ça. »

Bientôt, la moitié de l'équipe était penchée sur l'exercice de Neeve qui les regardait d'un air incrédule. Elle sortit un autre paquet de biscuit, qui disparut en un instant.

- « Attendez, mais c'est facile ! » Kazuki venait d'apparaître. Il était assis dans un autre compartiment et comme il avait perdu à la crapette chinoise, était venu voir ce qui se passait ici. Sorimachi s'assit près de Neeve et raya toutes les tentatives précédentes d'un grand coup de rayon. « Regarde, il faut appliquer cette formule, mais en intégrant ça ici. » Au bout de trois minutes, tous hochaient la tête en accord.

- « Kazuki, merci ! Tu es le meilleur ! » s'exclama Neeve en applaudissant. Le joueur eut un sourire mais fut confronté aux regards du reste de l'équipe, certains admiratifs, certains envieux de l'attention que la jeune fille lui prodiguait en lui donnant la moitié de son muffin.

- « Ben quoi ? On a fait ça l'année dernière ! » se justifia-t-il.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au pied de la montagne sur le flanc de laquelle se nichait leur chalet. Pour y accéder, il fallait s'enfoncer dans la forêt, en une randonnée facile mais longue, de quelques heures dans le parc naturel protégé que formaient cette montagne et sa voisine.

- « Bon, tout le monde, mettez vos livres et autres fourbis dans ce fourgon. Vous ne gardez que votre sac principal. » annonça Kitazume.

La tradition voulait que les joueurs portassent leurs propres affaires jusqu'au chalet. Le petit camion contournait la montagne par les quelques sentiers tracés dans la vallée, livrant nourriture et fournitures nécessaires au séjour. Neeve déposa avec soulagement son sac de livres de cours et ajusta son sac à dos avec une grimace. Elle avait été désespérée quand elle avait vu le programme que l'entraîneur lui avait remis la veille, quand elle lui avait rendu son autorisation parentale signée. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle était ici.

Elle était ici parce que Makoto Kitazume était coach et que son œil acéré de recruteur avait repéré le potentiel en elle. Certes pas un potentiel footballistique. Avec de l'entraînement – beaucoup d'entraînement - elle pourrait devenir une joueuse potable, mais sans plus. Il lui manquait avant tout la passion. Mais la pertinence de son analyse du jeu avait surpris Kitazume. Le défaut de la Tôhô n'était pourtant pas évident, surtout pour un œil inexpérimenté. Quand à sa remarque sur l'équilibre du score, elle avait vu juste. Il y avait quelque chose à creuser ici.

Et puis la demoiselle avait un sacré caractère. Il fallait la voir remettre en place les joueurs. Elle maniait la langue de bois, la langue de feu et la langue de chat avec une habilité hors pair. Tour à tour enjôleuse, gamine et peste, elle savait exactement quoi dire et quand le dire.

Makoto Kitazumi n'avait ni femme ni enfant. Il y avait bien eu cette jeune fille qui remontait à sa prime jeunesse à qui il aurait dû demander la main. Il y avait bien eu cette femme à qui il aurait dû demander de rester…Makoto avait maintenant conscience qu'à son âge, il était condamné à ne pas avoir de descendant. Il n'avait pas d'enfant, mais il en avait quinze. Cela lui prenait assez de temps. Trop, diraient celles qui avaient traversées plus ou moins longtemps sa vie.

Malgré son aspect de glaçon polaire, Makoto avait la fibre paternelle développée. Sinon, comment porter à bout de bras ces embryons d'adultes qu'il formait non seulement physiquement, mais aussi mentalement ? Il inculquait peut-être les valeurs de respect de soi et de l'adversaire, de combativité mesurée, de dépassement de soi, mais n'ignorait rien des notions d'amour, d'amitié, de jalousie et autres émotions qui venaient vous entortiller l'esprit de votre joueur alors qu'il devrait se concentrer sur son ballon.

Aussi, lorsque Kojirô montra des signes palpables de détresse émotionnelle (ou détresse dans ce qui lui servait d'émotions), il considéra qu'il était de son devoir de mener son enquête. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un remariage parental. Il connaissait plutôt bien la famille Hyûga. Entre les gamins qui traînaient sur le terrain derrière leur frère aîné et une mère dépassée par les ambitions de son fils, il les avait rencontré plusieurs fois. Rapidement, il toucha du doigt le problème principal : Neeve Hase. Il avait consulté son dossier quand il fut transmis à l'administration pour un pré examen et avait tenu à suivre l'évolution de cette histoire d'un œil prudent (qui se voulait donc lointain.)

Les relations entre Makoto Kitazume et Kojirô Hyûga étaient singulières. Le jeune homme respectait sincèrement son entraîneur mais n'hésitait pas lui donner son avis, même quand on ne le lui demandait pas. De son côté, Kitazume appréciait le talent de son élève, tout en essayant de contenir son caractère. Il était difficile de concilier leurs deux personnalités et visions du foot, mais ils y arrivaient et leur équipe bénéficiait de cette émulation.

Après leur confrontation lors du dernier championnat inter collèges, Kitazume avait donné sa démission. Il ne pouvait plus entraîner cette équipe qu'il avait pourtant menée à la victoire, mais au prix de ses convictions personnelles. Aussitôt des offres de coaching plurent sur lui. Il fut extrêmement étonné quand la Tôhô le contacta.

- « Je vous ai dit que ma décision était prise. »

- « Nous vous proposons d'entraîner une autre équipe de notre complexe. » Makoto s'attendait à se voir proposer l'université ou le primaire, mais certes pas le lycée.

- « Mais… c'est la même équipe ! Avec Hyûga. »

- « Non, vous entraîniez l'équipe collège. Tôhô lycée une tout autre équipe. Avec un tout autre Hyûga, d'ailleurs. »

Non seulement l'offre était prestigieuse (Tôhô lycée !) et alléchante, mais quelque part, cela apaisait la crise de conscience de Makoto qui avait plus d'une fois regretté d'avoir démissionné. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si cette action, pourtant parfaitement, était en fait la bonne.

Avant de prendre une décision, il avait demandé à avoir un entretien en particulier avec Kojirô. Ce dernier accepta. Ils s'enfermèrent dans une pièce adjacente au bureau du proviseur pendant un long moment. Il n'y eut pas le moindre éclat de voix et quand ils sortirent, tous les deux avaient un visage des plus neutres. Jamais mot de ce qui fut échangé dans cette pièce ne transpira. Mais leur nouvelle relation remontait à ce jour. Ils avaient mis de l'eau dans leur vin, et même s'il y avait des frictions de temps en temps, ils semblaient s'apprécier. Une relation oscillante, plus poussée que celle normalement établie entre un joueur et son entraîneur, moins puissante que celle entre un père et son fils. Et Makoto n'était certes pas le confident de Kojirô. Qui pouvait d'ailleurs se vanter d'un tel titre ? Peut-être Ken et Kazuki. Mais Makoto allait défendre son bon petit, à son corps défendant s'il le fallait.

Il était hors de question, dans l'esprit de notre bon entraîneur, que Kojirô finît comme lui. Un homme seul, sec, plein de regrets, qui se cachait derrière ses principes pour éviter de regarder en face l'échec de sa vie sociale. Cette jeune fille avait une influence sur Kojirô. Plutôt bonne dans l'ensemble. Pour la première fois en bientôt cinq ans, Kitazume avait vu son poulain être en colère après un être humain pour une raison autre que le foot. Depuis que Neeve Hase avait envahi sa vie, il souriait, voire riait. Il râlait toujours autant, mais pour autre chose qu'un match raté. Il montrait son côté curieux, même espiègle et - ô surprise - semblait avoir appris ce qu'était la patience. Une nécessité pour survivre aux côtés d'une personne dotée du tempérament de Neeve Hase.

Il devait admettre qu'il aimait bien la jeune fille. Elle avait de gros défauts. Capricieuse et gâtée, oui. Un petit séjour à s'occuper de quinze garçons bordéliques à souhait allait régler ça. Une tendance à se dissimuler et une facilité à mentir comme on respire. Une semaine dans quatre-vingt mètres carrés avec seize personnes… ou une grande montagne vide de tout allait régler ça : on s'intègre ou on prend l'air. Un penchant à s'emporter et à pleurer pour un rien. Bien, elle pourrait hurler et pleurer tout son saoul. Elle aurait peut-être de l'écho et les lapins de la montagne la peur de leur vie… Et puis en ce moment, elle avait des problèmes. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-elle un des plus jolis cocards qu'il lui ait été donné de voir ? Et Kojirô qui la couvait comme une mère poule couvait son premier œuf ? Une semaine à la montagne et tout serait oublié.

Kitazume se frotta les mains, content d'avoir si bien rempli son rôle d'éducateur.

- « Tout le monde, je vous présenteKen Hidaka. Hidaka-kun va passer cette semaine avec nous. Il est étudiant et voudrait devenir préparateur physique. Vous le reconnaissez peut-être, il jouait avec Tôhô lycée, il y a deux ans de ça. »

- « Carrément, un sacré bon gardien de but ! » s'exclama Ken Wakashimazu, très content de rencontrer une de ses idoles. « J'étais dégoûté pour ton épaule. »

- « Je vais beaucoup mieux ! » rassura l'autre Ken en faisant tourner son bras droit. « Mais plus de compète pour moi. Je vais me tourner vers le coaching. »

- « Super, un autre Kitazume… » marmotta Kazuki, ce qui fit pouffer Neeve, debout à ses côtés.

- « Tiens, depuis quand il y a une fille dans cette équipe ? » interrogea Ken Hidaka, surpris par la présence d'une représentante du sexe faible.

- « Depuis que cette équipe a décidé de sortir de l'âge de pierre. » rétorqua Neeve.

- « Hein ? »

- « Ils ont découvert les merveilles qu'étaient la lessive, le savon et le déo. Mais comme leur cerveau n'a pas encore suivi le mouvement évolutif, je suis là pour les leur rappeler. »

- « Ah… Bon courage alors. »

- « Ralala, pourquoi faut-il que tous les Ken qui jouent au foot soient craquants ? » ajouta Neeve en minaudant un petit peu. « Dommage que vous n'ayez pas les cheveux longs… on ne peut pas tout avoir… » L'équipe, qui avait retenu son souffle devant cette tentative de drague, éclata de rire devant la tête déconcertée du moniteur et celle gênée de leur Ken.

- « Neeve ! » braillait justement ce dernier. « Arrête de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi ! » Elle eut un petit rire et lui tira la langue.

- « Parce que je le vaux bien ! »

- « Tu… tu vas voir ! »

Il lui courut après, lui promettant les pires infamies s'il l'attrapait. Elle commença à l'esquiver, et bientôt Kazuki fut au milieu. Neeve se servait du joueur comme d'un bouclier qu'elle faisait pivoter pour bloquer Ken dans ses tentatives de s'approcher d'elle.

- « Faites un peu attention à l'handicapé ! » grogna soudain Kojirô. « C'est fini, les gamineries ? Je vous signale qu'on va marcher. Et en silence ! »

Tous obéirent. La troupe s'engagea dans le sentier qui s'étrécit bientôt. Puis la pente s'accuentua graduellement.

- « Neeve, tu traînes… » grommela Ken derrière elle.

- « Je traîne pas ! Je regarde les fleurs. »

- « Ben, regarde-les un fois arrivée au chalet. »

- « Non, c'est celles-là que je veux regarder. »

- « Tiens, voilà, tu peux les regarder et marcher ! » Le gardien de but avait arraché les pauvres fleurs et les tendait à Neeve.

- « Merci Ken, c'est très gentil. »

Ken soupira et la doubla en passant par le sous-bois. Il n'avait pas fait trois mètres qu'il entendit un grand piaillement qui fit s'envoler tous les oiseaux.

- « Enfin Neeve, regarde un peu où tu mets les pieds. »

- « Je HAIS la montagne ! Il y a plein de cailloux partout ! » gémit la jeune fille.

- « Tu le fais exprès ? »

- « Carrément. Ça marche ? »

- « Un peu. Marche plus vite, avant que je ne t'étrangle. »

- « Je parie qu'elle fait ça pour se venger ! » lança Kazuki depuis le bas de la file.

- « Comment ça ? » demanda Azuno Matsuba.

- « Elle ne voulait pas venir. Kitazume lui a forcé la main, alors elle nous le fait payer. »

- « Kazuki ! Tu gâches tout mon effet ! » protesta Neeve en se retournant et en vacillant dangereusement sur un bout de racine. Ken la stabilisa en l'attrapant par le haut de son sac.

- « Ben, pourquoi nous ? » demanda Toshio Bano. « Ce n'est pas notre faute, on n'a pas demandé à se la taper, cette folle furieuse. »

- « … Toi, tu vas morfler… » prévint Neeve.

- « Pourquoi ? Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ! » riposta le première année. « Si c'est pour nous casser les couilles, tu n'avais qu'à rester chez toi ! »

- « … Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas ? » gémit Neeve d'un ton faussement plaintif.

- « Je suis misogyne. Tu m'excuseras, mais tu es bien la seule à te plaindre qu'on pue ou autre. Nous, cela ne nous dérangeait pas. Alors, si tu es là, c'est ta faute. Tu n'avais qu'à pas ouvrir ta grande gueule ! Alors, plus tu te la joues grande victime, plus tu me fais gerber. Ferme-la et avance ! »

- « … Mince, nous avons un mini-Kojirô ! » plaisanta la jeune fille, mais il était clair qu'elle était blessée par l'attitude du joueur. Mais tous ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène se disaient que Toshio n'avait pas vraiment tort.

Ils reprirent la marche, mais en silence. Au bout d'un moment, Neeve s'élança dans le sous-bois, montrant qu'elle avait simulé son manque de coordination depuis le début. Elle rattrapa Toshio et le tira à part. Ils discutèrent un moment avant qu'il n'éclatât d'un rire moqueur qui poussa Neeve à le poursuivre. Lui gambadait joyeusement, mais elle avait du mal à le suivre.

- « Neeve, mon petit, ne va pas te faire mal ! » appela Kitazume. « Bano, si tu te casses ne serait-ce qu'un ongle, tu vas le regretter ! » Coupés dans leur élan, les deux revinrent. Mais Toshio eut le dernier mot, en poussant Neeve dans un taillis de fougères. Elle poussa un véritable vagissement qui fut étouffé par sa roulade quand elle partit en arrière dans un trou dissimulé par les hautes plantes.

- « Mais reviens ! » cria Toshio d'une voix nasillarde moqueuse. « Youhoou ? Neeeeve ?

- « Tu casses, tu paies ! » lâcha Kojirô en passant devant le lieu du crime. « Va la chercher, elle est capable de se perdre. »

Les hostilités venaient de débuter. Pour une fois, Kojirô n'était ni cible ni arbitre. Neeve se vengea en tirant sur le bas de jogging de Toshio qui se retrouva en caleçon blanc à petits arcs-en-ciel devant tout le monde, au moment même où il grimpait sur une pierre de la taille d'un cheval qui bloquait le chemin. Avec les jambes bloquées ainsi, il perdit l'équilibre, il tomba sur Renji Hiriragi qui apprécia ni la vue ni le poids. En guise de représailles, le troisième année glissa une grosse grenouille dans le sac à dos de la jeune fille lors d'une pause. Lorsqu'elle le souleva, un coassement sonore retentit :

- « Croac croac ? » répéta la jeune fille en fixant son sac d'un air incrédule. Elle n'avait rien mis qui fasse ce genre de bruit dans son sac. Quand le bruit se répéta, elle fit glisser la fermeture éclair de la poche supérieure. Tous ceux qui savaient de quoi il retournait la regardaient avec un sourire goguenard plaqué aux lèvres. « OOOOOOOH ! Une GRENOUILLE ! » gloussa Neeve. « Elle est trop MIMI ! »

Les moqueurs eurent un hoquet. Ils la virent utiliser son pull pour recueillir l'amphibien et le transporter dans l'herbe plus loin.

- « Sans blague ? » murmura Renji. « Depuis quand les filles aiment les grenouilles ? »

- « Bon ! Qui est l'abruti qui a mis une grenouille dans mon sac ? Espèce de brutes sans cœur ! »

Un silence accueillit cette tirade. « Je vois… de toute façon, je le saurai, parce que cette espèce a des poches de graisses irritantes sur la peau…. Tous ceux avec des pustules sur les mains auront affaire à moi ! » Et elle repartit la première sur le chemin. Elle dut s'arrêter au bout de trois mètres. « Euh, c'est par où, votre chalet ? »

- « Pss, Neeve ! » chuchota Kazuki. « Tu es sérieuse, pour la grenouille ? » Il venait de voir Renji en train de se frotter les mains avec son T-shirt.

- « Est-ce que j'ai l'air de savoir différencier les grenouilles, moi ? J'ai bluffé ! »

Les jeux bons enfants connurent pourtant une fin assez désastreuse. L'après-midi était bien avancée, et le groupe attaquait la dernière partie de la randonnée. Le groupe s'était séparé en deux pour faciliter l'avancée. Etrangement, depuis que Neeve avait arrêté de faire l'idiote, elle tenait un bon rythme de marche et était dans le groupe de tête, mené par Ken Hidaka. Kojirô et Ken étaient avec elle, tandis que Kazuki traînait la patte, accusant sa cicatrice.

Le petit groupe déboucha sur une corniche donnant sur un profond ravin. Pour joindre l'autre côté, un petit pont de bois et corde se balançait doucement. Ce n'était pas un passage difficile, mais par mesure de précaution, vu le dénivelé, la direction du parc avait installé un système de harnais de sécurité. Le pont était d'ailleurs en parfait état, il n'avait que l'air peu engageant. Des petites planches, de cinquante centimètres à peine étaient retenues par des grosses cordes de la taille de l'avant-bras de Kojirô. Le garde corps était composé de ces mêmes cordes, croisées en « X » et venaient s'enrouler autour d'une main courant composée d'un assemblage de cordes et de fils métalliques moins souple.

- « On traverse et on est au chalet dans dix minutes ! » annonça Ken Hidaka d'un ton joyeux. « Bon, la procédure c'est de passer un par un. Kojirô-kun, tu vas m'assurer, je passe premier, puis je ferai le relais-sécurité de l'autre côté. »

Les garçons hochèrent la tête, se défiant déjà d'exécuter telle ou telle acrobatie lors de la traversée de ce pont de singe. Seule Neeve avait blanchi et s'était reculée en voyant le précipice sous ses yeux.

- « Tu vas bien ? » demanda Kojirô en la voyant dans cet état. Elle s'était rapprochée de lui, et avait attiré son attention en tirant sur sa manche. Il était en train de s'équiper et Ken le moniteur vérifiait que tout était bien ajusté.

- « J'ai le vertige. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- « Depuis quand ? » Kojirô ne semblait pas prendre la mesure du stress dans la voix de la jeune fille. Le moniteur, lui, la scruta intensément.

- « Depuis que je suis gamine. Est-ce qu'il y a un autre chemin ? »

- « Non. L'autre chemin, c'est en bas avec la route des voitures. »

- « Je redescends ! »

- « Mais voyons Neeve, tu en as pour la journée ! Et puis, arrête de faire ta chochotte. »

- « Non, je ne pourrais pas passer. » Elle enfonça ses ongles profondément dans son bras, le faisant siffler de douleur.

- « … tu es sérieuse… tu as vraiment le vertige. » réalisa Kojirô avant d'exploser. « Mais c'est quoi cette psychose ? Tu vas me traverser ce pont avec mon pied au cul et plus vite que ça ! »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le reste de groupe s'étonna du retard pris dans la première traversée.

- « Ce n'est rien ! » tenta d'apaiser le moniteur.

- « Neeve, tu es pâle comme la mort ! » s'exclama Ken.

- « J'ai le vertige. Je ne veux pas passer ! » gémit-elle.

- « Mais si, c'est facile comme tout ! » encouragea le goal. « Regarde, on va tous passer avant toi ! Et gros comme on est, si on passe, toi tu n'auras aucun problème. »

Neeve acquiesça en silence. Elle regarda Ken Hidaka, Kojirô et deux autres garçons passer. Elle commençait à reprendre des couleurs quand Tsuneo Takashima eut la _bonne_ idée de se balancer en équilibre, les mains sur les cordes, les pieds en l'air, en faisant le pitre. Elle se décomposa en voyant la structure s'agiter. Mais les garçons, lancés dans leurs défis, n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Après lui, chacun y alla de sa démonstration de voltige. Bientôt, elle fut seule avec Ken.

- « C'est à toi. » Le gardien de but était resté en arrière pour l'aider à passer son harnais et pour la rassurer. En la voyant, il eut un moment de doute. « Laisse ton sac ici, je te le porte. » Neeve hocha de la tête d'un air à la limite de la panique et laissa tomber son sac au sol. Elle resta là, plantée à deux pas de la première planche qu'elle contemplait d'un œil torve.

- « Je ne veux pas y aller. » geignit-elle.

- « Neeve… tu vas t'en sortir comme une grande. »

- « J'ai le vertige. »

- « Je sais, mais tu n'as qu'à regarder les gars en face. Tiens, regarde Ken Hidaka, il est plutôt beau gosse. Mais bien sûr, je suis plus beau. » Il essaya de la détendre, mais sans succès.

- « Si j'avais su, je ne serais pas venue. »

- « Neeve, tu dois y aller. »

- « Hé, Hase ! Grouille-toi ! » clama Kojirô en agitant les bras. Lui aussi avait voulu la rassurer en étant celui qui assurait le contrepoids. Non que cela fût nécessaire, mais cette proposition avait semblé lui redonner le moral.

- « NON ! NON ! Je vais rentrer à la maison ! » Déjà elle tentait de défaire le mousqueton mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle ne faisait rien.

- « Neeve ! » Ken la prit par les épaules. Elle n'allait pas être capable de le faire. « Et si je passe avec elle ? » hurla-t-il en direction du moniteur à travers la ravine. L'autre Ken refusa à grand geste.

- « Allez, la furie ! » encouragea le reste des garçons qui voyait la situation s'éternisait autant qu'elle empirait. « Si tu réussit, tu auras notre respect ! »

- « On te promets de ne pas péter devant toi ! » brailla un garçon. Neeve eut un rire totalement hystérique et s'accrocha à Ken tellement fort qu'il en eut les poumons comprimés. Il la sentait trembler, alors qu'elle s'efforçait de retrouver un souffle régulier au milieu des halètements qui soulevaient sa poitrine. Enfin, elle le lâcha subitement et s'engagea sur le pont. Les yeux fixés droit devant elle, elle tâtait du pied le vide devant elle, à la recherche de la planche suivante. Elle avançait à la vitesse d'un escargot paraplégique mais doucement elle avala quelques mètres de pont. Elle en était à la moitié quand le second groupe débarqua. Elle avait mis tellement de temps pour se décider et à avancer qu'ils avaient été rattrapés.

- « Quoi, vous êtes encore là ? » Kitazume fronça les sourcils.

- « Oui, Neeve a des problèmes de --. » commença Ken en s'approchant de son entraîneur.

Ce qui laissa l'entrée du pont ouverte. Tashio, qui était dans le second groupe, ne pensa pas à malice. Il voulait juste continuer à s'amuser. Il s'approcha du pont et sauta à pieds joints sur la première planche en agitant une des cordes de la rambarde.

- « WOOOOEEE, une furie, ça se balance énormément ! »

Neeve perdit l'équilibre, passa un pied entre deux planches puis fut projetée en l'air par l'impact. Elle poussa un hurlement qui fit paniquer l'ensemble du groupe. Tous la virent s'envoler et passer par-dessus le garde-fou avant de se faire tirer en arrière par la corde de sécurité que Kojirô avait eu le réflexe de tendre de toutes ses forces. Il était tombé à terre pour faire un contrepoids et regarda sa sœur retomber sur les planches comme un pantin désarticulé et ne plus bouger.

(1) Le Portrait de Dorian Gray (1870)

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Donc voilà. Vous avez jusqu'à samedi prochain pour tenter de trouver le clin d'œil caché. **

La gagnante pourra me poser 3 questions sur la fic. En fait, selon la participation, je peux autoriser les autres à me poser une question.

Donc, si vous voulez participer, envoyez-moi votre réponse par message privé, avec votre question principale et deux autres questions (si vous êtes premières !!)


	44. A Rome, fais comme les Romains

Chapitre 43 – A Rome, fait comme les romains

-**o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bon, voici un chapitre un peu « gnan-gnan » et très sirupeux, mais que voulez-vous, mon histoire est tout de même un shôjô…

Note : le prochain chapitre risque d'être poster sans être relu, parce que ma bêta-lectrice va peut-être partir en week-end, donc me rendre le chapitre prochain APRES. Donc je ferais sûrement une update plus tard dans la semaine pour mettre la version corrigée…

-**o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Un grand merci à Yello, Ilia, Mirty91 (DEUX nouvelles lectrices !! Yahoooo) et Spicycoktail pour les commentaires.

-**o-o-o-o-o-o-**

J'ai récemment trouvé un forum qui fait une sorte de jeu de rôles fondé sur Captain Tsubasa. En gros, vous choisez un personnage dans la liste des perso libres et vous l'incarnez. Dans le forum, vous postez des messages – une sorte de mini histoires – et d'autre perso viennent vous répondre.

En ce moment, c'est plutôt mort, car il n'y a pas beaucoup de joueurs, alors venez vous inscrire. Moi je suis Ken Wakashimazu !!

realctworld./

realctworld(point)forum(tiret)actif(point)net

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 43 – À Rome, fait comme les Romains

L'instant se figea. Le vent souffla bien, doucement, apportant le parfum doux et sucré des sous-bois en pleine floraison, mais nul être ne semblait encore vivant. Après le hurlement de Neeve, les animaux s'étaient tapis au plus profond de leur tanière. Les oiseaux s'étaient tus, et le silence pesait lourdement dans ce coin de montagne. Les quinze garçons et les deux adultes, chacun de leur côté du pont regardaient la forme immobile allongée sur les planches. Ils attendaient un signe d'elle pour pouvoir bouger à leur tour.

- « Merde… » murmura Toshio en lâchant la corde qu'il avait secoué l'instant d'avant. Ce n'avait été qu'un chuchotement, mais la voix détonna dans le silence quasi morbide et cela suffit à remettre l'engrenage en route.

- « Hé, Hase ! » gueula Kojirô en se relevant. « Lève tes fesses ! Maintenant ! » Mais Neeve ne bougeait toujours pas.

- « Je crois qu'elle s'est évanouie. » commenta Ken Hidaka en s'approchant de sa partie de pont.

- « Vraiment ? » Ne cherchant pas à étouffer l'ironie et l'anxiété dans sa voix, Kojirô tira sur la ligne de rappel, dans l'espoir de réveiller sa sœur. Croyant voir une réaction, il intensifia ses secousses et enfin, Neeve gémit.

Malheureusement, elle ouvrit les yeux avant tout autre chose. C'était un réflexe tout humain. Et elle ne vit que le bleu du ciel qui plongeait dans les profondeurs d'une faille creusée dans la roche, au fond de laquelle courait une petite rivière. De là où elle était, le cours d'eau avait la taille relative d'un stylo bille posé sur un bureau derrière lequel elle serait assise. Son cerveau embrumé mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'elle était suspendue au milieu du nul part. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et d'un bond, elle se projeta assise en arrière, comme pour éloigner l'idée même d'altitude et de gravité. Sa main passa derrière elle entre deux planches et Neeve partit à la renverse, son bras pendouillant sous le pont. En se sentant partir sans rien pour la retenir, la jeune fille eut un autre hurlement. Tous la virent essayer d'agripper quelque chose mais non seulement elle n'attrapa que le vide, mais elle s'emmêla avec la corde de rappel. Elle retomba sur le pont, entortillée dans son harnais et son mouvement accéléra le mouvement de balancier déjà amorcé par son premier bond. Le pont tangua et Neeve eut une série de cris déchirants, à la limite du supersonique. Plus elle bougeait, plus elle s'enchevêtrait dans les fils, moins elle pouvait bouger, plus elle paniquait et moins elle arrivait à se rétablir.

- « Neeve, calme-toi ! » beugla Ken Wakashimazu en essayant de couvrir les cris de la jeune fille.

Toshio, toujours sur la première planche du pont, eut la bonne idée de s'appuyer sur une corder pour l'empêcher d'osciller.

- « Aidez-moi ! » appela-t-il. De chaque côté, des garçons vinrent stabiliser la structure. Sentant le ballottage moins vif, Neeve se calma juste assez pour s'agripper de toutes ses forces à une corde formant le garde-corps, juste sous l'entrecroisement qui formait le « X ».

- « C'est bien ! Calme-toi ! » encouragea Ken, le second coach. « Respire un grand coup, et lève-toi ! »

- « JE VAIS TOMBER ! » fut tout ce que Neeve réussit à dire avant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

- « Mais non, tu es attachée à Hyûga. »

Les autres donnèrent de la voix mais elle était maintenant catatonique. Les minutes passèrent et cette fois, il n'y avait pas de solution.

- « Bon, j'y vais. Lâchez tout ! » décida Ken Hidaka.

- « Mais… et les consignes de sécurité ? » demanda Tsuneo Takashima.

- « On s'en fout un peu, en ce moment. Surtout, ne montez pas sur le pont ! »

Les garçons obéirent et l'étudiant remonta le pont en direction de Neeve. Le jeune homme ne se faisait pas trop de souci, ça, c'était la partie facile. Il savait que la structure pouvait largement supporter leurs deux poids, voir même le double. De plus, il savait qu'il était difficile de tomber, le harnais était vraiment un surplus de sécurité – si on marchait doucement et calmement. Tranquilliser la jeune fille et revenir avec elle sans qu'elle les fasse tomber était une autre paire de manche.

Il arriva au milieu du pont, où Neeve était toujours assise, les jambes de chaque côté de son corps. Il s'accroupit plus où moins élégamment près d'elle. Les pupilles de la taille d'une tête d'épingle, ses yeux étaient fixés sur la rivière en bas, et ses lèvres formaient des mots muets qu'elle répétait sans fin : « je vais tomber, je vais tomber, je vais tomber… »

- « Neeve… Neeve ? » Il tendit la main pour lui toucher l'épaule mais elle ne répondit pas. C'était comme si elle ne ressentait plus rien. Avec un soupir, Ken eut recours à la vieille astuce appliquée normalement aux chevaux : il lui cacha les yeux d'une main. Effrayée par cette obstruction soudaine, Neeve eut un nouveau petit cri, plus étranglé que les autres.

- « Je… vais…tomber. »

- « Mais non. Maintenant, on va te dégager de ces fils. Il faut que tu te lèves. »

Il eut du mal à la faire lâcher la corde à laquelle elle se cramponnait tellement fort qu'elle s'était entaillée la paume des mains contre le matériel rugueux. Avec une patience quasi infinie, il la releva.

- « Je vais avoir besoin de mes deux mains. Garde les yeux fermés. » Il sentit ses cils caresser la peau de ses doigts alors qu'elle obéissait. Voyant l'heure passer, Ken prit le risque de défaire la ligne de rappel de Neeve et de rapidement défaire les nœuds avant de la rattacher. La jeune fille n'avait presque pas bougé. Elle se tenait droite comme un « i », les mains maintenant engluées à la rambarde métallique. « On y va. Avance le pied, tu as une planche juste devant. » Ken lui donna une petite impulsion dans la direction voulue.

Finalement, les deux atteignirent la fin de pont. Neeve marchait comme un automate, mais en sentant la terre ferme sous ses pieds, elle ouvrit les yeux et se précipita le plus loin possible du bord que la ligne de rappel lui permit. Harnaché de l'autre côté, Kojirô sentit une saccade quand la ligne fut complètement déroulée, puis une seconde quand Neeve se laissa tomber au sol. Rapidement, il se dégagea de son harnais et alla voir comment elle allait. Pas trop bien, parce qu'en arrivant près d'elle, il fut accueilli par des bruits pas très ragoûtants. Neeve vomissait et pleurait en même temps.

- « Hase, arrête de foutre le bordel partout… » A son tour, il s'accroupit près d'elle et rattrapa les cheveux de sa sœur. A défaut de savoir faire les chignons, il les passa dans le col de son T-shirt. L'estomac vide, elle reprit vie.

- « Je veux rentrer à la maison. » gémit-elle.

- « On va aller au chalet, et tu vas… ben, prendre une douche. » Il la remit debout pour défaire le harnais. Ken Wakashimazu n'avait pas attendu que le système de sécurité soit de nouveau opérationnel. Il traversa en quelques enjambés malgré les protestations des deux coachs.

- « J'ai son sac, elle va en avoir… besoin… »

Ken et Kojirô, ainsi que tous ceux autour, n'osaient mentionner le fait que Neeve n'était pas en joli état. Les deux footballeurs récupèrent leurs sacs et le trio, conduit par le second Ken, partit immédiatement pour le chalet. En moins de dix minutes, l'habitation était visible. Le camion dans lequel le groupe avait chargé leurs affaires était garé devant, et deux hommes étaient en train de le décharger.

- « Vous en avez mis du temps ! » s'exclama l'un d'entre eux.

- « On a eut quelques problèmes. Je vais signer le bon de livraison. » Le moniteur laissa les deux garçons qui connaissaient les lieux guider Neeve vers la salle de bains. Pendant la marche, la jeune fille avait repris ses esprits pour de bon et avait été d'un rouge honteux depuis. Elle s'enferma avec empressement dans la grande salle d'eau, pendant que Ken et Kojirô s'affalaient dans le canapé du coin salon.

- « ELLE ME LES FERA TOUTES ! »

- « Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'a faite exprès, celle-ci. »

- « … Merci, Ken, j'avais compris. » Kojirô se calma. Ses deux amis lui avaient dit d'arrêter de soulager ses nerfs en s'énervant. Ils lui avaient dit qu'il avait le droit d'être inquiet et que cela n'allait pas le diminuer ou le faire paraître moins… moins lui. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris, mais depuis que Neeve continuait de s'attirer les pires ennuis, il voyait de quoi ils parlaient.

- « Tu savais qu'elle avait le vertige ? »

- « Non. Sinon, je l'aurais foutue dans le camion… »

- « Tu sais pourquoi elle a le vertige ? »

- « C'est marrant, là maintenant, j'ai pleins de motifs qui me viennent mais je ne pense pas que cela soit ça. » répondit Kojirô ironiquement.

- « Ne sois pas méchant… »

- « C'est pour ça que je ne dis rien. »

Les autres garçons arrivèrent à ce moment. Le camion était presque vide et ce fut dans un grand tohu-bohu que l'équipe de foot s'installa. Les sacs furent traînés dans la grande chambre aux lits superposés, les commissions stockées dans les deux réfrigérateurs ou les placards.

- « Bon, je me mets où ? » fit Neeve depuis la porte. Elle avait bien meilleure mine maintenant qu'elle s'était lavée et changée.

- « … »

- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? » La jeune fille s'examina, croyant avoir une tache ou un trou.

- « Il est mignon, ton T-shirt Pokemon. » finit par lâcher Renji. « Rose comme ça… »

- « Pff, tu n'as aucun goût. Pourtant, le rose, ça t'irait bien. »

L'ambiance joyeuse s'était glacée quand elle était entrée dans la chambre, mais comme elle se comportait normalement, tous se détendirent.

- « Euh… Hase… Pour le pont… » Toshio bafouait des mots, l'air contrit.

- « Laisse tomber, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

- « Mais…

- « Le premier qui en reparle a droit à mon pied au cul ! » tonna Neeve. Malheureusement, elle n'apparaissait pas très menaçante, tout menue dans son T-shirt rose.

- « Ne te prends pas pour le capitaine… » répondit Toshio avec un sourire.

- « Tu as raison. Le premier qui en reparle a droit à _**son**_ pied au cul ! » Des vagues de rires et de protestations accueillirent cette remarque.

- « Tout va bien ? » demanda Kitazume en passant la tête par la porte. « Je viens d'apprendre que le chauffage dans la pièce principale ne fonctionnait pas trop bien, et le onsen est en train d'être filtré. On ne pourra l'utiliser que demain. »

- « D'accord ! »

- « Bon, Hidaka-kun et moi sommes dans la petite chambre et… Mince, je n'avais réalisé ! » s'exclama l'entraîneur avec un juron, ce qui surpris l'équipe. « Neeve, mon petit, tu es une fille. »

- « Merci de m'indiquer ce détail d'importance, au cas je ne l'aurais pas encore su... Et où est le problème ? »

- « Tu ne peux pas dormir avec les garçons. Cela ne se fait pas ! »

- « Ah bon ? Moi, cela ne me pose pas de problème. Enfin, tant que j'ai un lit bien à moi. »

- « Le premier qui l'ouvre morfle ! » gronda Kojirô en voyant l'expression de ses coéquipiers changer petit à petit en comprenant ce qui se passait. Des expressions presque _coquines_. Les premières années ne seraient pas les seuls à se faire bizuter cette année…

- « Ben… je dors dans le canapé lit du salon, alors ? »

- « On vient de te dire que le chauffage est pété, niquedouille ! » riposta Kojirô.

- « Je suppose que je peux laisser ma place dans la petite chambre et dormir ici. » proposa Hidaka. Neeve grimaça… Elle préférait nettement partager une grande chambre avec quinze garçons de son âge que douze mètres carrés avec un professeur. Et puis, les garçons n'étaient pas très contents de se retrouver avec un moniteur. Il avait beau n'avoir que dix-neuf et être étudiant, il représentait toujours un peu l'autorité.

- « Mais quoi encore ? Je pue ? Qui est contre le fait que je dorme ici ? » Les poings sur les hanches, elle défia du regard les garçons devant elle. Enfin, ceux dont elle put croiser le regard, parce que certains étaient plus grands qu'elle.

- « Mais… c'est que…. » commença un troisième année, un peu gêné.

- « Quoi ? Vous pensez que je vais me choquer à vous voir vivre comme des mecs ? »

- « Non, mais… enfin… »

- « Oh, je vois… » Elle plissa les yeux d'un air malicieux. « Vous voulez faire des trucs entre vous ? Genre, vous racontez des histoires cochonnes ? » Certains se trémoussèrent un peu. Elle avait vu juste. Quinze adolescents en pleine croissance avaient des sujets de discussion bien définis : le sport – le foot de préférence, les voitures ou les motos, et les filles – dénudées de préférence. « A mon avis, j'en connais plus que vous. Et des meilleures. Et puis, comme ça, vous aurez un avis féminin sur la question. »

- « … Tu es une vraie perverse, la furie… » murmura une voix anonyme. Sûrement pas celle de Kitazume qui regardait son « petit » sous un autre angle.

- « Tu ne vas pas te plaindre, non ? »

- « Héhéhé. » Cette fois, le rire général oscillait entre l'incrédulité et le doute. Kojirô était congestionné, et tous se méfiaient.

Les entraîneurs cédèrent et laissèrent les jeunes s'installer. Ce qui ne fut pas chose facile. Le chalet avait beau être spacieux, il semblait qu'un millier de footballeurs grouillait et se cognait les uns dans les autres.

L'habitation n'était qu'un logement temporaire, prévu pour des courtes durées. Installé sur une pente douce, le chalet semblait être fait de bois, mais ce n'était qu'un revêtement pour faire traditionnel. Dessous, c'était de la bonne pierre qui gardait la fraîcheur en été et la chaleur en hiver. Une courte volée de marche donnait sur une grande terrasse protégée par le toit. Une seule porte donnait sur une grand espace de vie, alliant une cuisine sommaire mais complète, une longue table longée de bancs, et un coin salon avec plusieurs fauteuils dépareillés et un sofa clic-clac. Une porte en face de celle d'entrée s'ouvrait sur un petit couloir sombre. A droite, la chambre des moniteurs où étaient difficilement casés deux lits jumeaux. En face, une pièce alignant quatre WC cloisonnés puis la salle de bains. C'était une salle de bains commune, à l'ancienne, avec des pommes de douche fixées à mi-hauteur, surplombant un large rebord dallé qui servait de siège. Au fond, une porte donnait dehors, sur le onsen. Une partie lavabos était séparée des douches par un muret carrelé.

La chambre commune était au fond du couloir. C'était un grand rectangle. La première longueur était percée de deux portes à chaque extrémité du mur : celle du couloir et une donnant directement sur la salle de douches. Entre ces deux portes, un alignement de casiers, servant de penderie. Les lits superposés étaient groupés deux par deux, formant des îlots de quatre lits et collés aux trois murs : il y avait tout juste la place pour deux îlots le long de la seconde longueur. Les lits et les étroites armoires étaient les seuls meubles de la pièce, en gros bois sombre, et cela remplissait la pièce.

Neeve s'était assise sur une couchette inférieure et regardaient les garçons se disputer sur la distribution des lits.

- « Les quatre premières années ensemble. » décrétait Renji, avec un sourire tout en crocs, rendant nerveux les intéressés.

- « Moi, je ne veux pas être avec Yutaka, il pue des pieds ! »

- « Mets-le avec Kazuki, ils feront la paire ! »

- « La paire de pieds ! »

- « Et elle, on la met où ? »

- « Où veux-tu la mettre ? ou te la mettre ? » Kojirô foudroya l'auteur de ce commentaire grivois

- « Vous êtes vraiment impossibles… » finit-elle par lâcher avec un soupir. Elle avait également entendu la remarque, mais s'en souciait peu.

- « Hein ? »

- « Je vais vous distribuer les lits, moi… » La jeune fille fouilla dans son sac et sortit un paquet de bonbons colorés. « Alors, quatre bleus, quatre rouges, quatre… jaunes et quatre verts. Voilà. Vous allez piocher et vous allez dormir avec ceux qui ont la même couleur. Vous vous débrouillez entre vous pour savoir qui a quel lit… Ça vous va ? »

- « Non ! » grogna Kojirô. Il s'empara des quatre rouges – ses préférés – et les engloutit. « Toi, Kazuki, Ken et moi, on prend ces couchettes. » décida-t-il en prenant un îlot de deux couchettes seul sur un mur.

Des murmures de protestations s'élevèrent. Certains auraient bien aimé avoir Neeve dans leur groupe. Mais une œillade meurtrière du Tigre fit taire les commentaires. Les douze places restantes furent rapidement allouées et tout le monde put s'installer sur _son_ lit.

- « Tu prends celui en haut. » ordonna Kojirô. Docilement, Neeve monta la courte échelle.

- « Mais j'ai le vertige… » susurra-t-elle.

- « Hase, tu cherches les ennuis. »

- « Moi ? Noooooon. Salut Kazuki. » fit-elle. Ken avait décidé qu'il dormirait en bas lui aussi, et donc le second avant se retrouvait « voisin de palier » avec la jeune fille. Sans même échanger un mot, ils disposèrent leurs oreillers pour se retrouver tête à tête, et non, pieds à pieds comme la plupart des autres garçons.

- « Salut ! Ça va ? Pas encore trop peur de nous ? » Il s'allongea sur le ventre et dédia un regard amical à Neeve. Une mèche de cheveux vint se poser sur son œil, et machinalement, il souffla dessus. Il fut surpris d'entendre Neeve glousser.

- « Pourquoi tu ris toute seule ? »

- « Pour rien… »

- « Hé, la basse cour ! » Kojirô donna un coup de pied en hauteur, soulevant le matelas de Neeve entre deux lattes de bois. « Kazuki, arrête de la faire glousser. Le seul dindon que j'accepterai dans ce chalet sera un dindon mort, farci et rôti. D'ailleurs-- »

- « MOI, J'AI FAIM ! » compléta le reste de l'équipe en un hurlement collectif. Ils étaient habitués aux phrases fétiches de leur capitaine.

- « Ça vous pose un problème ? » rugit le capitaine.

- « J'ai compris… je vais faire le repas… » Avec un soupir, Neeve descendit de son lit et alla inspecter le contenu des placards et passer en revue les ustensiles de cuisine.

- « Les garçons, j'ai besoin d'aide ! » appela-t-elle. Soudain, tous furent très occupés à faire quelque chose. « Il y aura du rab de gâteau pour les gentils garçons qui viendront aider. » ajouta Neeve en ne voyant personne. Il y eut une ruée vers la porte.

Peu de temps après, tous se massaient le ventre en chipotant les dernières miettes du plat de cookies. Les dix-huit habitants du chalet avaient réussis à se caser tant bien que mal autour de la grande table, Kitazume en bout de table.

- « Jeunes hommes… et jeune fille… » corrigea-t-il. Il s'était levé, et le brouhaha des conversations se calma. Neeve, qui faisait la vaisselle, leva la tête mais continua à essuyer les verres. « Demain, le réveil sonnera à 9h00. Nous irons faire un tour des environs, afin que tous se repèrent, puis dans l'après-midi, nous ferons quelques exercices. » L'équipe de foot grogna. « _Quelques exercices »_ pouvait facilement se traduire par « _véritable session d'entraînement »_. « Mais pour le moment, c'est l'heure du traditionnel Trivial Pursuit. Un esprit sain dans un corps sain. »

Kitazume décida de ne pas jouer. Il prétexta qu'il était trop intelligent et allait déséquilibrer les équipes. Il s'adjugea le rôle de lecteur de questions et d'arbitre. Ken Hidaka occupa le poste de « joker », que les équipes pouvaient solliciter en cas de besoin. Quatre équipes de quatre se formèrent et rapidement, le jeu se transforma en jeu à gages. Celui ou celle qui ne répondait pas à sa question devait se soumettre à la volonté impitoyable des autres. Si les défis étaient enfantins, ils n'étaient pas tous de bon goût. La grimace de Neeve en entendant Azuno Matsuba gargouiller l'hymne national avec un verre d'eau ne passa pas inaperçue. Avec un coup de coude pour ses voisins, Sadana Adulo se chargea de son prochain chalenge. Avec un grand sourire charmeur, il lui remplit un grand verre de coca :

- « Cul sec. » Partout autour de la table, des sourires entendus apparurent. Qui pouvait se vanter de pouvoir boire autant de boisson gazeuse sans en subir les conséquences ? Neeve ne comprenait pas bien. Ce n'était pas difficile et il n'y avait rien de plus que du coca dans le verre que Sadana avait servi devant elle.

- « C'est tout ? »

- « C'est tout. »

Avec un haussement d'épaules, elle s'exécuta. Elle crut caler à mi-verre mais, têtue et mauvaise perdante comme elle l'était, elle continua. Elle reposa son verre vide avec force sur la table et les regarda, fière d'elle.

- « Quoi ? »

Déçus, voire même étonnés, les garçons se détournèrent. Le joueur suivant lança le dé et avança le pion de son équipe.

- « Question biologie. » commença Kitazume. « Quel nom donne-t-on--. »

Il fut interrompu par le rot le plus bruyant jamais entendu dans ce chalet. Neeve plaqua les mains sur sa bouche, n'osant plus respirer. Etait-ce vraiment elle qui venait de sortir une telle horreur ? Les footballeurs eurent un moment de silence avant d'éclater en rires et hurlements divers.

- « ELLE EST DES NOTRES ! ELLE A BU SON VERRE COMME LES AUTRES ! » beuglèrent-ils tous en cœur alors qu'elle était sur le point d'éclater tellement elle était rouge.

- « Un peu de sérieux, voyons… » tempéra Kitazume avec un sourire.

- « Neeve, tiens, un peu d'eau. » proposa Mazuo Mitsumomo, son équipier de la soirée.

- « Mer--. » Elle eut un nouveau renvoi et les rires furent relancés.

- « Je vous déteste… » marmotta-t-elle en vidant son verre d'eau si vite qu'elle en attrapa le hoquet, à la satisfaction générale. A la fin de la partie, ils allèrent se coucher. Neeve s'enferma dans les toilettes pour se mettre en pyjamas et toqua avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

- « C'est bon, vous êtes habillés ? »

- « Ouais. »

Ils avaient été gentils, ils n'avaient pas menti… pour cette fois. Mais le bizutage n'allait pas s'arrêter là.

- « Super sexy ! » sifflota Renji. « Après le T-shirt Pokemon, tu fais fort. Un pyjama nounours… »

- « Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent, mes nounours ? Et puis tu t'es vu avec des carreaux écossais ? »

- « Hé, Neeve ? » appela Kiyoshi Furuta, depuis la couchette supérieure où il s'était étalé. Le troisième année échangea un regard convenu avec son grand ami Renji. « C'est quoi, tes mensurations ? »

Le reste du dortoir dressa l'oreille. Kojirô ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Neeve le prit de vitesse.

- « Je ne sais pas. » Elle entreprit de grimper à l'échelle pour monter sur son lit. Se faisant, son postérieur attira beaucoup de regards. Nounours ou pas, c'était une belle vue.

- « Comment ça ? » s'étonna Kiyoshi.

- « Je ne me suis jamais mesurée. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, je fais du 85C et du 38-40 en petite culotte. »

-« Mais tu es malade de sortir un truc comme ça ? » s'offusqua Kojirô.

- « Ben quoi ? Si ça, ça les fait bander, c'est que ce sont des puceaux de bas étage… » Et toc.

- « M'ouais… » Kojirô hésita entre étrangler Neeve et étrangler ses coéquipiers. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les événements. S'il pouvait comprendre l'envie de ses amis de taquiner la jeune fille, il ne voulait payer les pots cassés.

- « Neeve, mon petit ? »

Kitazume lui faisait signe depuis le bout du couloir. Elle qui venait de s'installer confortablement dut redescendre. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et Renji qui s'était levé.

- « Hé, Kojirô-kun ! » appela Yatarô Tanyu, le plus calme des troisièmes années. Sa tranquillité s'accompagnait d'une grande confiance en lui. Si la tradition de nommer le capitaine parmi les dernières années avait été encore de mise, nul doute que le titre lui serait revenu. Mais il était très content de voir Kojirô assumer ce rôle et respectait son kohai tant comme joueur que comme individu. Ce rapport de force était réciproque. Yatarô était le leader des milieux de terrains et Kojirô écoutait toujours son avis, quand il le donnait. « Relax, on ne va pas la manger, ta sœur. Et je te signale qu'elle sait se défendre. »

- « Ouais, tu devrais en profiter. » renchérit Hideto. Kojirô se renfrogna un peu. Etait-il aussi protecteur ?

- « Et je t'assure, on la trouve tous mignonne, mais personne ne veut sortir avec elle. » reprit Yatarô.

- « Et pourquoi ça ? »

- « Parce que personne ne veut de toi comme beau-frère. » La réponse placide s'accompagna d'un « bouh » conspué général en direction du capitaine. « Et puis, elle est chiante à vivre. On te laisse te démerder tout seul. C'est pour ça que tu es le capitaine. »

- « C'est bon, j'ai compris ! » grogna Kojirô, mais il souriait. Après tout, Neeve semblait bien prendre les taquineries générales et pas un mot n'avait dépassé la bienséance. Rassuré, il se coucha. Neeve choisit ce moment pour rentrer.

- « C'est bon, j'éteins ? » proposa-t-elle, puisqu'elle était près de la porte.

- « Deux secondes, viens voir par ici. » Elle fronça les sourcils mais s'approcha de Renji qui sortit un mètre mesureur qu'il était allé chercher dans les fournitures de foot. Le mètre servait à tracer les limites du terrain, mais aujourd'hui, il allait servir à autre chose.

- « … je vois… » Avec une moue qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le garçon, elle se laissa faire.

- « Il faudrait que tu enlèves ton T-shirt… » suggéra Renji. A la surprise générale, elle obéit. Mais elle avait une brassière dessous.

- « Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour la réalité. » fit-elle sèchement, indiquant ainsi une limite à ne pas franchir. « Et je mesure ma poitrine toute seule ! »

Renji annonça les mesures à haute voix :

- « Quatre-vingt onze… » déclencha un concert de sifflement appréciateurs.

- « Elle triche ! » glissa à haute voix Kojirô, décidé à « en profiter ». « Elle a des soutifs spéciaux qui--. »

- « CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! » rétorqua la jeune fille. « C'est une brassière des plus classiques, où vois-tu que je triche ! »

- « Arrête de bouger ! »

- « Tu me chatouilles ! »

- « Vraiment ? » Aussitôt dit, Renji avait Neeve à terre, se débattant contre son assaillant. Il arrêta après un moment. « Bon… j'en étais à… cinquante-huit…. Pff, un tas d'os… » Mais les garçons hochaient la tête, avec un air appréciateur.

- « Le tas d'os t'emmerde. »

- « Et… quatre-vingt dix-sept. Hum… là, c'est--. »

- « Finis ta phrase, et moi aussi, je te dis ce que tu as de mal foutu… J'ai fait de la danse, c'est normal que j'aie les jambes musclées. »

- « Pas mal… » conclut Renji. « Allez les gars, on l'accepte ? »

- « Ouais ! Go furie go ! »

- « … furie, furie… » Puis un sourire se dessina sur sa moue. « Si tu as fini… A moi ! » Elle prit le mètre des mains d'un Renji rougissant.

- « M-m-moi ? »

- « Ben oui, pas Georges Clooney. Enlève ton T-shirt ! » Lui n'avait pas de brassière pour dissimuler son torse, et Neeve haussa un sourcil d'une manière narquoise.

- « Tu as les mains froides. »

- « Sois un homme, endure en silence… Tour de poitrine : quatre-vingt dix-huit cm. Pas mal, mais tu peux gagner en pectoraux. Tour de taille, quatre-vingt huit. Il faudra arrêter le sucre. » Elle tira assez méchamment sur un des rares bourrelets qui traînait. « Tour de cuisse : cinquan-- allez, cinquante-deux. » Elle se releva et enroula le mètre.

- « C'est tout ? »

- « Quoi, tu veux que je te mesure autre chose ? » répondit Neeve en se méprenant volontairement sur le sens de la question. Il était clair que Renji faisait allusion au chiffre inférieur à ses attentes. La réplique sécha le jeune homme qui ne pensa pas à renchérir sur la proposition de Neeve, pourtant osée. D'ailleurs, elle comptait bien sur cet effet, parce avait-il été partant, elle voyait mal quoi faire. « Je vais éteindre. » dit-elle rapidement pour noyer le poisson.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et alla se coucher.

- « AIE ! »

- « Pardon Kojirô-san, je t'avais pris pour l'échelle. » Elle n'était pas désolée, et pour le prouver, le piétina encore un peu. Comment avait-il osé dire qu'elle trichait et mentionner ses soutiens-gorge devant tout le monde ? Il voulait la guerre, il l'aurait. Elle continua de « chercher le barreau de l'échelle » un moment. Quand Kojirô, ennuyé, voulut se débarrasser du pied, il accrocha l'ourlet du pyjama. Mais c'était trop tard, il avait tiré.

- « KYYYYAAAA ! »

- « Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! » ronchonna-t-il en laissant Neeve se rhabiller. Les pyjamas n'étaient pas connus pour leur maintien autour des hanches. Apparemment la famille Hase-Hyûga était fâchée avec les élastiques de leur jogging et pyjama…

Kojirô se carra dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Bientôt il se lançait dans un solo ronflé, rejoint rapidement par le reste de la troupe qui interpréta une magistrale symphonie nasale.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de foot fut réveillé par un bruissement près de lui. Hébété, il ouvrit les yeux et mit un moment à réaliser qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Autour de lui, des jambes. Il reconnut les carreaux écossais de Renji. Avec un grognement, il roula en position assise et regarda sa montre.

- « Pourquoi--. »

- « Chut ! »

Renji, Toshio et Yatarô préparaient quelque chose. Et vu l'association, c'était Neeve qui allait trinquer. Un coup d'œil à sa montre confirma les craintes de Kojirô. Il n'était pas encore 8h30.

- « Attendez... » Rapidement, il se leva et attrapa ses affaires. Moins de vingt secondes plus tard, il disparaissait dans les douches. L'agitation, aussi discrète fut-elle, avait réveillé Ken et Kazuki, qui avaient tous les deux un sommeil léger.

- « Euh, ouais, nous aussi. »

Les deux sortirent du lit d'un bond et détalèrent. Cette fois, Neeve eut un grognement et enfonça la tête dans son oreiller. Dans la chambre, presque tous les joueurs étaient réveillés. Voyant les 3K, les mieux à même de connaître Neeve au réveil, déguerpirent ils jugèrent bon de les imiter. Bientôt les trois farceurs en herbe se retrouvaient seuls avec la belle endormie. Ils eurent un instant d'hésitation, mais ils ne pouvaient pas reculer sans perdre la face désormais. C'est à ce moment que Neeve, dérangée par le bruit, leur fit le coup des yeux de poissons morts. Dégoûtés, les trois joueurs s'approchèrent du lit, et se haussèrent sur la pointe de pieds pour vérifier qu'ils avaient bien vus. Renji secoua doucement la dormeuse. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent mais sa respiration ne changea pas.

- « Beuuurk. » lâcha Toshio.

- « Carrément. » approuva Yatarô.

- « JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI VOUS ÊTES LÀ PLANTÉS DEVANT MON LIT ? »

Les trois gredins sursautèrent et se bousculèrent dans leur hâte de sortir de la pièce le premier. Ceux qui dormaient encore furent réveillés. Exhortés par une mise en demeure de manger des trucs infâmes pendant le reste de la journée s'ils ne libéraient pas la salle de bains rapidement, les quinze garçons se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

- « Pourquoi on se tape tout le boulot ? » pesta Hiroshi Imai. « A quoi ça sert d'avoir une fille ici si elle ne sert à rien ?

-« Qui a eut la bonne idée de nous l'énerver ? » riposta Kazuki. « Euh… Kojirô, depuis quand tu mets trois sucres dans ton café ? » L'interpellé eut un regard en biais vers son ami et se contenta de tendre une tasse de café bien noir – et bien sucré - dans le vide, ou du moins c'était ce qui semblait être le vide. Mais une forme apparut, et prit la tasse au moment où Kojirô la lâcha. Un tel synchronisme était une œuvre d'art.

- « Merci, Kojirô-san ! »

- « L'appel du café. » conclut le capitaine en direction de son équipe, toute admirative.

La journée avança sans autre difficulté. Neeve passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à faire une première lessive, puis, lorsqu'elle eut fini, s'approcha du terrain qui avait été désigné comme pelouse de jeu. Kitazume avait dressé une nouvelle série d'exercices inédits et l'équipe s'appliquait, sans pour autant satisfaire le coach.

- « J'ai mis des boissons fraîches sur la table ! » appela Neeve. Pour leur plus grand plaisir, Kitazume accorda une pause. « C'est si dur ? » demanda la jeune fille en voyant sa troupe revenir toute suante.

- « Plutôt. Pourquoi, tu trouves ça facile ? » défia Tsuneo Takashima.

- « Excellente idée ! Neeve, mon petit, montre-leur ! »

- « Qui ? Moi ? Mais je ne sais pas jouer ? »

- « Allez, la furie, montre-nous ! » encouragea l'équipe.

- « … le premier qui rit… » menaça Neeve en prenant un ballon. Elle commença à trottiner, imitant les garçons dans leur parcours. Son toucher de balle était encore bien hésitant et son contrôle à la limite du lamentable, mais petit à petit, elle y arriva. Elle slaloma avec plus de facilité et finit le parcours.

- « Encore une fois ! » demanda Ken Hidaka. « Je chronomètre. »

- « J'en ai marre, du foot… » ronchonna Neeve. « Jamais contents… » Mais elle se repositionna. Cette fois, elle n'hésita que très légèrement. Elle fit l'exercice sensiblement plus lentement que les garçons, mais, à leur corps défiants, mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Si elle avait été plus à l'aise balle aux pieds, elle aurait été parfaite. Son temps avoisinait les pires performances de l'équipe. « En fait, c'est rigolo, votre truc. Je peux le refaire ? »

- « … Neeve, sérieux ? Tu aimes ce truc ? » demanda Haruki Shuo.

- « Aimer est un grand mot, mais j'y arrive, non ? Alors vous êtes fiers de moi, hein ? »

- « Mais comment tu fais ? »

- « Il suffit de ne pas avoir un balai dans… enfin d'être rigide. Je suis sûr que Ken et Koike-kun y arrivent bien. » En effet, c'était eux qui avaient réussi le mieux et qui détenaient le record de vitesse. « A part ces deux-là, vous êtes tous raides. Faut savoir être souple de temps en temps. »

Satisfait de la démonstration de Neeve, Kitazume annonça donc que la jeune fille allait être en charge d'un atelier « assouplissement » obligatoire. Tous les matins.

- « Cela veut dire que je dois me lever ? » réalisa la monitrice désignée.

- « Et oui, vous viendrez courir avec nous. »

- « J'aime pas courir… Oh, la radio a diffusé un bulletin météo. Il va y avoir un super orage en début de soirée mais il passera durant la nuit… Bon, puisque j'ai fait mon boulot, je vais au onsen, _moi ! »_

- « Espèce de petite…. » L'équipe enragea un moment. Elle les narguait et ils s'en voulaient de tomber si facilement dans son jeu, mais elle était tellement énervante. Au bout d'un moment, Kitazume leur demanda de remballer le matériel. La météo avait vu juste, le temps se couvrait.

- « Bon, autant tous profiter du onsen. »

- « OUAIS ! » Avec un cri de joie, les garçons rentrèrent dans le chalet. Seul Kojirô et les deux Ken s'attardèrent. Lassé de ne pas trouver la solution à son tir, le buteur avait décidé de demander des conseils aux les deux spécialistes des buts. Les trois jeunes hommes se mirent à débattre de détails techniques et ils auraient pu continuer ainsi pendant longtemps si le vent ne s'était pas mis à souffler plus fort. Ils rentrèrent pour assister à une scène des plus comiques. Treize garçons étaient en train de se mordre les doigts d'avoir titiller Neeve une fois de plus.

- « Où est ma serviette ? » Elle dégoulinait d'eau et tapait d'un pied excédé sur le sol. « Où sont mes affaires de douches ? »

- «… » L'équipe ne répondait pas, trop occupée à vérifier les mesures que Renji avait faites la veille. Neeve ne portait qu'un petit maillot de bain deux pièces noir, qui n'était pas techniquement un bikini, mais s'en rapprochait dangereusement.

L'histoire était toute simple. Neeve s'était douchée avant de rentrer dans le onsen (1) et avait laissé ses affaires sorties. Les garçons, en voulant eux aussi se doucher, étaient tombés sur le sac et l'avaient subtilisé. Ils pensaient piéger Neeve, l'ayant acculée nue dans le onsen.

- « Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que j'allais me baigner toute nue, non ? »

- « Bof, ce n'est pas comme si tu portais grand-chose non plus. » fit Kojirô. Lui seul pouvait se permettre cette remarque. « Alors, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Neeve va retourner au onsen avant qu'elle ne m'attrape une pneumonie à se balader à poil, moi je vais me laver et aller au onsen et quand nous en sortirons, ses affaires seront revenues… comme par magie, bien sûr. »

- « Bien capitaine. »

- « Et toc ! »

- « Neeve, n'en rajoute pas. »

La hache de guerre fut enterrée. Le bizutage de Neeve était fini et elle s'en était honorablement sortie. Le groupe passa une bonne soirée, mais à la fin du repas, la maison fut ébranlée par un coup de tonnerre. Un éclair suivit peu après et une autre détonation. Neeve pâlit un peu.

- « Vous êtes sûrs que le chalet ne va pas s'écrouler ? » On se moqua d'elle un peu, puis tous se blottirent autour de la table pour une soirée studieuse. Le chauffage ne fonctionnait que dans cette partie de la pièce. Quand Neeve alla prendre sa couverture pour s'en envelopper, les garçons décidèrent qu'ils pouvaient aller sans crainte pour leur virilité chercher des couches protectrices supplémentaires. A l'heure du coucher, le tonnerre et les éclairs avaient cédé leur place à une pluie rapide, rabattue par des bourrasques de vent. Il faisait nettement plus chaud dans le dortoir et bercés par ce petit confort, chaudement blottis sous leurs couvertures, ils dormaient à poings fermés quand la pluie s'intensifia.

- « KYAAAAAA ! » « HEEEEEE ! »

Soudain, les protestations de Neeve et Kazuki percèrent la nuit. Neeve dévala l'échelle tellement vite qu'elle dérapa et se heurta au jeune homme qui s'était simplement laissé glissé hors de son lit. Sous l'impulsion, il chuta, entraînant les couvertures de Ken avec lui tandis que Neeve s'étalait sur Kojirô. Ce dernier la repoussa et s'assit d'un bond, oubliant qu'il dormait avec une couchette basse au-dessus de lui. Son cri de douleur résonna dans la chambre, et Kazuki hurla quand Ken, qui avait suivit ses couvertures, tomba sur son coéquipier toujours emmêlé dans les draps.

- « MAIS QUOI ENCORE ? » meugla Kojirô en se massant le crâne.

- « Le toit fuit, on se fait saucer ! » expliqua Kazuki en se relevant et en récupérant son oreiller. Neeve tira ses couvertures mais il était trop tard. Le tissu était imbibé d'eau.

- « On s'en fout ! » Mais Kojirô se leva et tira son matelas à terre. Il n'avait pas envie d'être le prochain à se faire mouillé. Ken l'imita.

- « Mais… et moi ? » demanda Neeve plaintivement.

- « Démerde-toi. » Kojirô s'allongea, se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux.

- « Pff, le gros égoïste. Je suppose qu'on va devoir se contenter du clic-clac. » dit Kazuki en donnant un coup de pied dans la jambe de son capitaine. Traînant ses couvertures et l'oreiller de la jeune fille, il disparut dans le couloir. Les autres joueurs retournèrent à leurs occupations : dormir. Mais des bruits et grincements métalliques leur parvenaient depuis l'autre côté du couloir, leur apprenant que le clic-clac était vieux et rouillé. Puis Neeve rentra encore dans la pièce et s'activa à chercher des choses les plus discrètement possible mais :

- « CE N'EST PAS UN PEU FINI ? QUAND VAS-TU ARRETER DE FAIRE CHIER LE MONDE ? »

- « JE TE SIGNALE QU'IL FAIT FROID, DUCON ! FILE-MOI TA COUVERTURE ET RETOURNE RONFLER ! »

- « BEN TIENS ! PRENDS LA ET CASSE-TOI ! »

- « MERCI ! ET BONNE NUIT, SUTOUT ! »

Le calme retomba définitivement pour la nuit. Tous purent constater qu'il n'était pas judicieux de réveiller Kojirô en pleine nuit et que Neeve était bien courageuse de devoir le supporter. En fait, comme il devait la supporter, c'était bien, c'était équilibré et marrant et…. zzzzz. Quand le premier réveil sonna, tout le monde dormait encore. Une main peu motivée éteignit l'agitateur sonore mais le mal était déjà fait.

Pour être sportif de haut niveau – ce que les gars de la Tôhô lycée se targuaient d'être – il ne suffisait pas d'avoir un physique impeccable. Le mental devait être aussi en acier trempé. Aussi les joueurs se levèrent. Il fallait aller s'entraîner, les vacances, ce n'était pas pour eux. Mais une grasse matinée, ils ne diraient pourtant pas non. Certains allèrent dans la salle de bains, d'autres se dirigèrent directement vers la cuisine pour un bon café.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » grommela Kojirô. Pourquoi est-ce que ça bouchonnait dans le couloir ?

- « Euh… » répondit Mazuo un peu gêné. « Va donc prendre une douche ! » Mais d'autres voix s'interposèrent.

- « Merde, Sorimachi… Il est gonflé, le salaud! »

- « Attends, avec une fille comme elle dans ton lit, tu en profites, non ? »

(1) Il est obligatoire d'être propre (savonné et rincé) avant d'entrer dans un onsen, afin de garantir la propreté de l'eau. De même, il est traditionnel de se baigner nu, avec une seule serviette autour du corps ou des reins pour satisfaire Mme la bienséance. Toutefois, les onsen ne sont plus mixtes, sauf quelques rares exceptions.


	45. Les grands esprits se rencontrent

Personne n'aura trouvé le clin d'œil du chapitre 42 – et j'ai oublié de le mentionner dans le chapitre 43. Il s'agissait de Ken Hidaka, personnage de l'anime Weiss Kreuz. Une note sur cet anime : le graphique est souvent défaillant, l'histoire bancale, et malgré tout ça, j'aime beaucoup les 26 épisodes. Je craque surtout sur les musiques de génériques, toutes interprétées par les 4 seiyus de quatre personnages principaux. L'histoire : les Weiss Kreuz sont un groupe de 4 assassins de l'ombre, agissant sur l'ordre de « Persan », pour punir/tuer ceux qui échappent à la justice. Dans la vie quotidienne, ces quatre garçons (âgés de 27 à 17 ans) sont fleuristes…

Jetez-y un coup d'œil si vous en avez le temps.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Désolée pour le post tardif… Ma sœur est à la maison pour la fête des mères (ô joie………………)

Pourquoi les gens attendent de vous d'être sociable…

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Merci à Ilia, FicAndRea, Mirty91, Yellou et Spicycoktail sur fanfiction et Chenonceau sur Fanfic-fr… Je remarque que les lectrices de ce second site sont en grève de commentaires…

A toutes, bon courage pour les partiels !!

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 44 – Les grands esprits se rencontrent.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore ? » Kojirô était mal réveillé mais il se rappelait bien de ce qui s'était passé hier. Qu'est-ce que les deux zigotos de Neeve et Kazuki avaient encore fait ? Il poussa tout le monde et entra dans la pièce. A travers les volets, la lumière s'infiltrait suffisamment pour éclairer la scène.

Kazuki et Neeve étaient encore endormis, blottis l'un contre l'autre comme des petites cuillers dans un tiroir. Elle dormait roulée en boule, les genoux pliés de telle sorte que ses pieds reposassent sur les cuisses de Kazuki. Le jeune homme avait passé un bras autour d'elle pour la ramener contre sa poitrine et avait le visage enfui dans son cou. Deux choses pouvaient expliquer leurs positions. Déjà le matelas était vieux et mou, avec un creux fortement maqué au milieu. Les deux adolescents s'étaient couchés chacun de son côté mais ils avaient roulés l'un vers l'autre durant la nuit. Et puis, le chauffage ne fonctionnant pas, il avait fait froid et tout le monde savait que le corps humain produisait beaucoup de chaleur, donc intuitivement, ils s'étaient rapprochés.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui choquait ou rendait jaloux. C'était la position équivoque de la main de Kazuki. Placée sur les côtes Neeve, juste en dessus de la poitrine, voire même… _sur_ ladite poitrine. Quelqu'un alla ouvrir les volets. Dérangé par le flot de lumière, Kazuki grogna et tourna son visage complètement pour le cacher dans le creux de l'épaule de sa peluche improvisée. Il resserra son étreinte sur elle et alla même jusqu'à placer une jambe sur ses pieds pour la maintenir. Neeve accompagna le mouvement en se pelotonnant encore plus contre lui et en glissant encore un peu sous les couvertures.

- « KAZUKI ! »

- « Quoi encore ? » Le fait que le joueur copiât la phrase fétiche de leur capitaine fit rire l'assemblée. Il lâcha Neeve, se tourna sur le dos et ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. « Oh, c'est déjà l'heure ? » Baillant et s'étirant, sans montrer aucune honte ou gêne, Kazuki s'assit. Se faisant, il s'était non seulement décollé de Neeve mais avait emporté une partie des couvertures. Gémissant en guise de protestations, la jeune fille se retourna et vint se coller à la cuisse de Sorimachi. Elle se cramponna au tissu de son bas de pyjama, un peu comme elle s'était cramponnée aux couvertures. Kazuki la regarda faire, un moment interdit, avant de rougir profondément.

- « NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? OÙ EST-CE QUE TU TE CROIS ! » Il l'envoya bouler plus loin dans le lit et remonta les couvertures sur lui.

- « Mais euuuuh… » geignit Neeve en se réveillant. « Mais t'es trop con, je dormais bien moi. Abruti de Kazuki !» Elle lui envoya un grand coup d'oreiller en plein visage. Chose que Kazuki prit très mal – l'oreiller comme l'abruti. Ils se bagarrèrent jusqu'au moment où Kazuki se leva en portant Neeve sur son épaule pour la porter dehors.

- « CA VA TE CALMER, LA GROGNASSE ! »

- « Mais euuuuuh ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, moi ? Kaaaazukiiii j'ai froid moiiiiiii ! »

Mais Sorimachi avait fermé la porte à clé. Personne ne comprenait la raison de sa mauvaise humeur, mais en le voyant lui, le gai luron de la bande, grommeler entre ses dents en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains, tous s'écartèrent. Kojirô soupira et se massa les tempes. Il alla ouvrit à Neeve qui tambourinait à la porte :

- « Moins fort, Neeve… »

- « Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? Il va me le payer… »

Peu de temps après, les garçons partaient faire leur footing. Neeve avait refusé de se joindre à eux, sous prétexte que c'était trop tôt et trop boueux pour elle, et qu'elle devait faire le ménage. Kitazume ne la laissa tranquille que lorsqu'elle lui avoua qu'elle avait mal au genou. Sa blessure était en voie de guérison, mais menteuse comme elle l'était, même Kojirô ne sut dire si elle souffrait véritablement. Elle fut dispensée et l'entraîneur imita la jeune fille en envoyant Ken Hidaka superviser le début de la session. Il devait téléphoner à la compagnie immobilière : entre un chauffage mort et un toit qui fuyait, il n'était pas content de la qualité des services.

Neeve attendait les garçons de pied ferme pour leur atelier « assouplissement. » Décidée à se rendre _utile_, elle leur fit prendre des positions les plus loufoques, ce que les footballeurs finirent par soupçonner être une vengeance… contre Kazuki, mais qu'ils partageaient tous.

- « Neeve, je ne peux pas faire le grand écart ! » pestait Renji. « C'est anatomiquement impossible ! »

- « Mais non ! » Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, chose qui n'était possible que parce qu'il était à son niveau, en pleine flexion, une jambe devant, une jambe derrière. « Je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver. »

Les autres étaient sur le point de protester devant cette forme d'encouragement (pourquoi ne venait-elle pas les câliner eux aussi ?) quand elle se lassa tomber de tout son poids sur les épaules et le dos de sa victime. Renji n'eut pas le choix. Il glissa à terre et avec un grincement de dents équivoque, fit le grand écart.

- « Ben voilà… C'était pas si dur, non ? » (1)

- « Ken, encore un mot et je m'occupe de toi. » menaça-t-elle le grand jeune homme, auteur du bon mot. Immédiatement il reprit son sérieux. « Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que tu es souple que cela te dispense de faire les exercices ! »

- « Mais quand vas-tu me lâcher ? » protesta le goal.

- « Quand tu sauras faire ça ! » Neeve se mit en position dite « y ». Elle leva la jambe droite qu'elle pivota à partir de l'aine et prit son mollet droit dans sa main droite.

- « Ça, je sais faire ! » Le gardien l'imita, avec un petit rien en moins de souplesse.

- « Ne plie pas ton genou. Plus haute la jambe. Techniquement, tu devrais avoir la moitié plaquée contre toi. » corrigea aussitôt Neeve. « Etape deux. » Sans poser le pied à terre, en un mouvement fluide, elle prit la pose « du scorpion » La jambe plié derrière elle, sa semelle venait presque toucher le haut de son crâne. « Normalement, tu devrais faire ça ! » Elle balança les mains en arrière, agrippa sa cheville et tira, de sorte que sa jambe soit au plus proche de son dos, et son pied haut au-dessus sa tête Ken dut poser le pied à terre et dut utiliser ses mains pour tenir la première position, sa jambe n'arrivant pas à se tordre si loin sans aide. Neeve eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

- « Et maintenant ? » lança-t-il avec une pointe de défi.

- « Ça. » L'ancienne danseuse fit passer sa jambe devant elle et la leva, bien droite devant son visage.

- « Pff, on fait ça tout le temps au dojo. » Ken l'imita sans problème.

- « Le grand final ! » Elle tomba gracieusement en grand écart, et tous regardèrent le goal s'arrêter à mi-chemin.

- « J'chuis coincé… » Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça, il aurait dû savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. En un bel ensemble collectif, l'équipe se jeta sur lui, tout comme Neeve s'était jeté sur Renji. On ne sut jamais si Ken arriva à faire le grand écart, mais la bousculade tourna rapidement au combat de boue. Neeve essaya de se faire discrète, mais un bras Hyûgaesque passa par là et elle se retrouva au tapis.

- « Pff, regardez-moi ça ! » ronchonna-t-elle.

- « Ouais, on ne fait que ça. » fit une voix à la limite du grivois. Neeve couverte de boue semblait allumer quelques idées graveleuses.

Une bonne claque et un coup de pied au cul plus tard, tous étaient en train de courir derrière le ballon pendant que Neeve commençait à préparer le repas du midi. Nourrir seize personnes demandait du temps.

Le soir arriva. L'agence avait envoyé une équipe de réparateurs dans l'après-midi. Si le toit avait été réparé, le chauffage avait résisté et il avait fallut le démonter pour l'emmener en réparation. Kazuki, Ken et Kojirô se réinstallèrent donc dans leurs lits, mais Neeve boudait.

- « Mon matelas est encore tout mouillé ! C'est moi qui ai pris le pire ! »

- « Et alors ? » Kojirô n'avait qu'une idée, dormir. La session de l'après-midi avait été dure pour lui, parce qu'il avait enchaîné sur une séance de tirs au but. Les deux Ken, utilisés comme cobayes, s'en remettaient à peine.

- « Je ne veux pas dormir toute seule dans la cuisine, il va faire trop froid… Tu me fais une petite place ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible en s'approchant de Kojirô.

- « Il y a tout juste la place pour moi, alors, toi… »

- « … Ken ? » Ken dormait déjà. « Kazuki ? »

- « Hors de question, j'ai déjà donné hier. »

- « Quelqu'un ?»

- « Hase, la ferme ! » grogna un tigre fatigué.

- « Tu n'as qu'à aller dormir dans le salon et me laisser ton lit. » répliqua la jeune fille, boudant devant le peu d'esprit de partage de cette équipe.

- « Non ! … MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? » Neeve avait fini par en avoir marre et s'était jetée sur Kojirô. Prestement, elle l'avait contourné pour venir se coller au mur.

- « Tu vois, il y a de la place… Je me fais toute petite… »

- « Détache-toi de ton mur et tu finis à la niche. » capitula son frère. Il n'avait ni la force de protester d'avantage ni l'envie de se faire écraser comme Neeve le ferait sans doute s'il la forçait à sortir de son plumard. Un joueur éteignit le plafonnier. Le silence tomba, coupé par quelques chuchotements et toux. Certains lisaient à la lueur d'une lampe de poche, d'autres écoutaient de la musique.

- « TU AS FINI DE BOUGER, OUI ? »

- « MAIS TU PRENDS TOUTE LA PLACE ! JE N'ARRIVE MEME PAS À ENTRER DANS MON SAC DE COUCHAGE ! » Kojirô se leva et empoigna sa sœur pour la forcer à se mettre debout. Assez brusquement il zippa le sac de couchage autour d'elle, la saucissonna dans une couverture supplémentaire et la fit rouler contre le mur.

- « MAINTENANT, JE DORS ! »

- « … Bonne nuit, Kojirô-san. »

- «… Bonne nuit Neeve. Ne te colle pas à moi. »

- « Non, Kojirô-san. »

- « Réveille-moi cette nuit et tu morfles. »

- « Oui Kojirô-san. »

- « … Tu m'énerves… »

- « Je sais, Kojirô-san. C'est fait exprès--AIE ! »

- « Tu l'avais cherché. Sors-moi un Kojirô-san et tu--. »

- « Kojirô, Neeve, on peut dormir ? » demanda Ken en leur envoyant un coup de pied.

- « Oui Ken-san ! » firent deux voix à l'unisson.

- « Ils sont bien frères pour quelque chose. » commenta Yatarô. « Aussi con l'un que l'autre. »

Kojirô se réveilla le matin avant la sonnerie. Il avait toujours été un matinal et son corps était d'une régularité surprenante. Quand il avait dormi ce dont il avait besoin, hop, debout ! De sa vie, Kojirô n'avait jamais fait une grasse matinée. Un coup d'œil au cadran lui apprit que le réveil était prévu pour dans quarante minutes, et qu'il n'était pas judicieux d'essayer de se rendormir. Il voulut s'étirer mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Neeve… Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle était toujours face au mur, pelotonnée au plus près du bord du lit. C'était lui qui s'était déplacé, sûrement pour profiter de la chaleur humaine. Son flanc gauche état collé au dos de la jeune fille qui dormait profondément. Il la regarda en essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête… Sûrement pas grand-chose.

Il se leva et alla directement, à pas de loup, vers la machine à café. A force de voir Neeve engloutir des cafetières entières jours et nuits, il en était arrivé à apprécier le goût amer mais tonifiant du breuvage. Il n'en prenait qu'une tasse, le matin, avant sa distribution de journaux. L'excès de caféine était mauvais, surtout s'il prenait en compte tout ce qu'il ingurgitait de concentré de caféine, sucres et autres toxicités dans les tonneaux de coca qu'il se descendait mensuellement. En attendant que le café soit prêt, il se posta à la fenêtre pour vérifier si le terrain était praticable. Ce qu'il vit le fit sourire. Il regagna la chambre et secoua Neeve.

- « Hum ? »

- « Chuuut, viens voir. » lui murmura-t-il doucement. Elle obéit, et en silence. Elle n'était pas assez réveillée pour protester. Il commençait à la connaître. Tant qu'elle n'avait pas eu sa première tasse de café, elle était soit hystérique soit flagada-maussade. Il en profita pour la mener devant la fenêtre. Sur le terrain devant la maison, des lapins gambadaient librement. Certains mâchouillaient des brins d'herbes, d'autres sautillaient et une bande de quatre se courait après.

- « Que c'est mimi ! Des p'tits lapins ! »

- « A croire que tu n'en as jamais vu ! »

- « Ben non… pas de vrais comme ça ! Roo, y'en a qui se font des trucs pas très catholiques… »

- « C'est sûrement la saison… » Il s'était retenu à temps avant de demander « où. » Parce qu'à y réfléchir, les lapins qui s'envoyaient en l'air… Grand bien leur fasse. Et il n'y avait que Neeve pour repérer les lapins en train de s'éclater.

- « En parlant de ça, comment ça va, toi ? »

- « Moi ? Neeve… »

- « Il te faut une copine -- Merci. » Il venait de lui tendre une tasse de café. « Pourquoi mets-tu autant de sucre dedans ? »

- « C'est pour ton bien. » Il pensait avoir détourné la conversation mais elle s'entêta.

- « Si dans huit jours tu n'as pas une copine potable, je me mets en chasse. »

- « … Tu sais, même si j'ai une copine, je te surveillerai toujours autant. » Celle-là, il la vit venir.

- « … Tu es a-do-ra-ble ! » Et vlan, il se fit avoir par surprise. Elle se colla contre lui, lui enserrant la taille. « J'aime bien avoir un grand frère. »

- « Tu exagères. Tu vas l'user avant l'heure, le grand frère. Neeve. Neeve ! NEEVE ! … Lâche-moi ! Maintenant ! Allez, ouste ! Je ne rigole pas… (soupir)… …(gros soupir) … Tu m'énerves…(énorme soupir). »

- « Et c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes. » Kojirô se tortilla pour pouvoir attraper sa tasse de café qu'il but pendant qu'il endurait le câlin de sa sœur. Au bout d'un moment, voyant qu'elle ne se décollait pas, il employa les grands moyens. « J'en ai marre, je vais pisser. »

- « C'est classe… On en redemanderait presque… » Mais elle le lâcha. « Mais n'imagine pas que je laisse tomber. Une semaine ! Tu as une semaine… »

- « Une semaine pour quoi ? » demanda Ken qui venait de se lever.

- « Pour se trouver une copine. »

- « Sinon il a un gage ? »

- « Sinon JE lui trouve une copine. »

Le gardien de but eut un ricanement nasal avant de s'étouffer avec sa tasse de café. La nouvelle se répandit rapidement et tous se promettaient de suivre l'affaire avec attention. Elle visait haut, la petite Neeve.

- « Je vais faire une tournée de noir. Kojirô-san, sors-moi ton linge sale ! » ordonna la jeune fille, en mode « femme de ménage. »

- « Dans le sac plastique dans mon sac. Sers-toi. »

- « Quelqu'un d'autre a du linge noir à laver ? »

- « Ouais, mes caleçons. » fit une voix masculine en ne cachant pas l'ironie dans sa voix

- « Envoie… » répondit Neeve sans même tiquer.

- « … …. Tu veux laver mes caleçons ? »

- « Et que crois-tu que je lave chez moi ? Les teintures impériales ? Mais vous êtes tous coincés bon sang ! Envoyez-moi vos chaussettes et vos caleçons ! ZOU ! » Il eut un grand remue-ménage dans la chambre commune.

- « Tu peux laver ça aussi ? »

- « Non, ça c'est de la couleur, ça va déteindre, mets le sur le tas là-bas. Le blanc, ici. Oui, Renji, je lave ton pull avec de l'adoucissant, comme ta Môman. »

- « Neeve, viens manger. » fit Kojirô.

- « Je n'ai pas très faim et--. »

- « M'en fous ! Tu manges ! » Il poussa devant elle un bol de céréales avec des rondelles de bananes coupées dedans. « Le petit-dèj est le repas le plus important. Dites-lui, Coach ! »

- « Neeve, mon petit, tu manges ou tu cours. » Devant la menace imminente d'un footing matinal, Neeve s'assit et commença à avaler ses céréales.

- « Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. » admit Kojirô en regardant un rien redevable son entraîneur. C'était tellement difficile de faire avaler trois repas à Neeve. Kitazume ne dit rien mais avec son œil de coach, avait rapidement repéré le manège de son buteur. Il devait admettre que la jeune fille était un rien maigrelette, et qu'elle ne mangeait que du bout de dents, aussi appuya-t-il l'action diététique par une menace de poids.

Kitazume était ravi que Neeve soit venue. Non seulement cela lui faisait un bien fou et formait le caractère de la jeune fille – ce n'était pas permit d'être chiante comme ça - mais cela aidait son équipe. Les garçons participaient toujours aux tâches ménagères, comme décharger la camionnette qui livrait les courses ou faire la vaisselle. Mais la présence de Neeve était un soulagement. Bien nourris et presque pouponnés, les garçons pouvaient se concentrer sur leur foot. Kitazume était en train de se demander comment réussir à convaincre la jeune fille de continuer ainsi après la semaine de vacances. Le poste de manageur d'équipe avait été supprimé voilà bien des années. Les différents entraîneurs avaient trouvé de plus en plus difficile de recruter une personne qui s'y connût assez en foot et dont l'utilité en tant que conseiller pouvait se limiter rapidement à superviser les sessions d'entraînements, puis à servir de porteur de serviettes ou de bouteilles. Ce qui demandait beaucoup de temps et apportait peu de gratification, et les volontaires se décourageaient. Alors le poste avait été supprimé et les joueurs s'organisaient entre eux pour les tours de lessive et ménage dans les vestiaires. L'un dans l'autre ce n'était pas plus mal, cela formait le caractère.

Makoto Kitazume appuyait cette philosophie. Cependant, il reconnaissait l'utilité d'un(e) « auxiliaire de vie » qui soulageait les joueurs de tâches souvent longues en période de championnat. Quelqu'un avec des notions de premiers secours, de nutrition et d'esprit sportif serait bien plus utile qu'un pseudo-analyste de match. Content d'avoir une pauvre âme perdue à exploiter, Kitazume se promit de garder la jeune fille à l'œil.

La journée fut mouvementée. Les garçons réussirent à frapper un ballon boueux dans les draps que Neeve venait de laver. Elle se précipita folle de rage sur les fautifs qu'elle fouetta puis étrangla à coups de draps tachés. Arriva ce qui devait arriver, le drap se déchira. Il fut vite recyclé. L'équipe était d'humeur folâtre et se lança dans un grand jeu de « Attrape-Loup », un hybride entre le cache-cache et le Loup traditionnel. La règle était simple, chaque joueur avait un bout de drap avec un numéro marqué au feutre noir. L'équipe paire devait attraper tous les bouts de draps de l'équipe impaire et vice-versa. Ayant gagné le tosse, l'équipe impaire alla se cacher dans les bois environ. Neeve, avec le numéro trois, parvint à éliminer quatre joueurs avec la technique sournoise dite du « cochon-pendu. » Elle était montée dans un arbre et se laissait pendre, se rattrapant par les jambes autour d'une branche, derrière un joueur pour lui voler son bout de drap, généralement coincé à la ceinture. Elle aurait pu continuer longtemps comme ça, mais Kiyoshi qui arrivait derrière elle, la décrocha de sa branche au moment où elle s'emparait du drap de Ken.

- « Oh, une furie bien mûre ! »

- « REPETE UN PEU ! »

Le soir arriva et elle arriva, l'air tout innocent, près de Kojirô.

- « Mon matelas est encore mouillé…. »

- « … ah… »

- « … … … »

- « … … … C'est bon, j'ai compris. » Avec un soupir, il replia ses jambes pour la laisser se faufiler contre le mur. Elle s'exécuta avec un couinement de plaisir. « Tu l'aimes tellement, ce mur ? »

- « … Toi tu ne comprendras jamais rien aux filles. »

- « Je ne cherche même pas. »

- « Tu ne trouves pas que je suis moins rouge ? » demanda Neeve en se tâtant doucement l'œil gauche.

- « Oui mais là, tu es violette. Ce n'est pas mieux. »

Neeve se cala confortablement contre son flanc en se trémoussant un peu. Kojirô la regarda faire avec un étonnement mêlé de consternation. Pourquoi maintenant ne jure-t-elle que par lui ? Ne pouvait-elle pas l'aimer de loin et lui foutre la paix ? Non, bien sûr, c'était trop demander à--

- « Bonne nuit Kojirô. » fit une voix endormie.

- « … Bonne nuit… » Il était faible, il ne pouvait pas lui résister quand elle jouait à la petite fille modèle. « Mais tu m'énerves. »

- « Je sais, je fais exprès. » Il ne riposta même pas, se contentant de renâcler.

Ceux qui entendaient la conversation sourirent. Dans l'histoire, ils ne savaient s'ils devaient encourager Neeve – qui les énervait pourtant bien – ou plaindre leur capitaine – lui qui était toujours si bouillant voire emporté. Mais ils étaient mignons tout plein. Mais bruyants. Mais mignons. Mais bruyants.

Le lendemain commença avec un grand soleil. Neeve s'était réveillée tôt pour pouvoir revoir les lapins et les prendre en photo pour Natsuko (enfin, pas ceux qui suivaient leur instinct le plus primaire) et en avait profité pour faire des crêpes. Kojirô, réveillé par une chose rampante peu élégamment sur son ventre, se leva aussi et se dévoua pour évacuer les « ratés »….en utilisant son estomac comme poubelle de recyclage. Les garçons se jetèrent sur leur petit-déjeuner tellement vite que ni Kitazume ni Ken Hidaka ne purent goûter les fameuses crêpes.

- « Ce matin, c'est course d'endurance. Voilà le parcours. Le repas sera servi à midi précisément, alors débrouillez-vous pour être à l'heure. Les retardataires auront les restes. »

Les footballeurs s'élancèrent dans la forêt, encadrés par Ken Hidaka qui montrait le chemin. Kitazume prépara des notes stratégiques pendant que Neeve attaquait le ménage de la chambre commune. Quand les premiers sportifs rentrèrent, ils trouvèrent le chalet bien silencieux. Ils finirent par trouver Kitazume au téléphone dehors et Neeve allongée sur le lit de Ken, le lecteur Mp3 de Kojirô aux oreilles, le pull de Kazuki sur le dos, en train de lire le magazine de…. de qui, d'ailleurs ? et de quoi ? Elle tourna le journal pour déplier une image-poster et tous surent de quel genre de littérature il s'agissait.

- « MAIS ARRÊTE DE LIRE ÇA ! » rugit Kojirô en lui arrachant le périodique masculin des mains.

- « C'est vrai, ce n'est pas pour les jeunes filles, ça va te polluer l'esprit. » glissa Ken, son côté samurai en étendard.

- « Elle n'a pas d'esprit à polluer, pour commencer ! » grogna Kojirô. « Mais cela va lui donner des idées et ça, elle n'en a pas besoin. Et puis, où as-tu trouvé ça ?»

- « Par terre, sous les penderies. Ça vous excite vraiment, les filles comme ça ? » questionna Neeve. Elle semblait réellement intriguée.

- « Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu leur reproches ? » demanda Hideto Koike en parcourant le magazine rapidement. Neeve le reprit et choisit une photo d'une blonde plantureuse en pose très suggestive, habillée d'un haut artistiquement lacéré. Le bas n'était pas lacéré, parce que le micro-short ne comptait pas comme pantalon aux yeux de la jeune fille. Elle avait des culottes shorty plus longues que ça.

- « Ben quoi, elle est blonde, presque nue avec des gros seins et l'air complètement conne. C'est tout ce qu'on lui demande. » Loin de choquer Neeve, la remarqua la laissa songeuse. Elle fit la moue et feuilleta le magazine encore une fois.

- « Vous préférez la blonde ou la brune ? » fit-elle en montrant tour à tour deux nouvelles photos du même acabit de la précédente. Un concert de voix lui répondit. « Ceux pour la blonde, levez la main ? … Et la brune ? Renji, tu n'as pas voté. »

- « C'est que je préfère l'autre brunette. Page dix-neuf. » Tous comprirent d'où venait le magazine.

- « Ah bon ? Les garçons ? » A l'unanimité, cette nouvelle fille remporta …le cœur, dirons-nous… des footballeurs. « Je vois… je devrais peut-être me faire percer le nombril. » murmura Neeve, toute songeuse devant cette découverte du monde masculin.

- « Refusé. Arrête de lire ce machin ! » Kojirô lui reprit le journal.

- « Mais je n'ai pas fini les mots croisés ! »

- « Il y a des mots croisés ? » s'étonna Renji.

- « Moi, si j'étais toi, ce n'est pas le nombril que je percerais. C'est la langue. » Kiyoshi Furuta surpris tout le monde en prenant la parole. Le défenseur de troisième année était surnommé « l'ours » pour deux raisons : il en avait le physique et la force, mais également le caractère. Discret, voire même muet.

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « C'est une question de… sensation. » Et là, il fit passer une boule noire entre ses lèvres. Neeve parut fascinée, les autres garçons dégoûtés. Presque personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'il avait un tel piercing.

- « Mais cela ne fait pas mal ? Et tu n'as pas de trucs qui se coincent quand tu manges ? »

- « Il faut juste un peu d'hygiène. »

- « Et cela rajoute vraiment quelque chose ? »

- « Je n'ai pas eu de plainte à ce propos. Au contraire… Je peux de le démontrer… »

Et là, devant l'assemblée qui n'en menait déjà pas bien large, Kiyoshi roula un patin à Neeve. Il y eut un hoquet général, Ken attrapa Kojirô qui était en train de suffoquer et Neeve mit fin au baiser avec un grand sourire.

- « Je vois… Intéressant. Bon, ben, si vous êtes là, à table. »

- « Je pense que je n'ai plus faim pour le reste de mes jours. » gronda Kazuki. Il était tout aussi rouge que Kojirô et tous deux évitèrent la jeune fille pour le reste de la soirée. Pourtant, Kiyoshi et Neeve n'eurent plus de contacts rapprochés. Cependant, le défenseur subit les retombées de son initiation au piercing dans l'après-midi. Il ne protesta pas, se contentant d'étaler son savoir-faire en défense, en envoyant Kojirô voltiger dans les airs d'un coup d'épaule appuyé après que le capitaine aie tenté de le passer et tacla durement Kazuki qui essayait de remonter la ligne de touche. O.K Corral n'eut pas lieu.

La semaine se termina à la fois doucement et rapidement. Si les soirées « faisons nos devoirs en groupe. » (qui devraient être renommées « pompons-nous les uns sur les autres ») ou pictionnary allaient manquer à beaucoup, les journées d'entraînements ou de lessive n'étaient pas à inscrire dans les annales. Le dernier soir, alors que Neeve finissait son sac, elle s'écria :

- « NE ME DITES PAS QU'ON VA SE REFAIRE LE PONT ?! »

- « Non, on va suivre la route jusqu'au point de rencontre, là, regarde ton plan. »

Rassurée, elle alla se coucher et fut d'humeur gaie tout le matin. Ce qui était trop beau. Ils arrivaient en vue des deux minis bus qui allaient les conduire à travers la forêt jusqu'à la gare quand le malheur arriva.

- « BEURK ! J'ai marché sur un escargot ! »

- « Pauvre bête ! »

- « Barbare ! »

- « Mais j'en ai plein la chaussure ! »

Toshio voulut … aider, on suppose… et shoota dans la chaussure pour la débarrasser du reste de cadavre de gastéropode. Mais le soulier s'envola en un gracieux arc de cercle et atterit dans le sous-bois.

- « Merde… » lâcha Toshio.

- « ET MOI JE FAIS QUOI, MAINTENANT ? C'EST ÇA, MERDE ! C'EST TOI LA MERDE ! »

Elle sauta à cloche-pied jusqu'au mini bus et changea de chaussure tandis que Toshio cherchait la « pantoufle de verre ».

- « Euh… Neeve… je ne la trouve pas. »

- « T'es trop con, tu me rachèteras une paire neuve. » Et Neeve bouda pendant tout le trajet retour, au grand soulagement de Kojirô.

Le retour à la maison fut un mélange de soulagement et de surprise. Déjà, Penalty qui se propulsa sur eux dès que les deux lycéens passèrent le portail. L'animal, qui n'avait du chiot plus que l'enthousiasme et la gaucherie, avait gagné en taille et en poids. Le ventre de Keiko, qui semblait avoir doublé de volume aux yeux de Neeve, et semblait juste légèrement rebondi pour Kojirô. Une chambre de bébé nouvellement meublée – et là, Kojirô se jura de passer vérifier les écrous avant la naissance du bébé, car le berceau lui paraissait bien trop bancal à son goût. Le comportement de Mam et Tak, qui semblaient avoir grandi en taille, en poids et en … pfff, idiotie ? Et en même temps, ils semblaient plus sûrs d'eux, vivant leur séparation de frères « siamois » beaucoup mieux. Mine de rien, une semaine loin de l'autre leur avait fait comprendre qu'ils s'aimaient toujours autant. Natsuko, qui s'était enfin trouvé un domaine où elle excellait et qu'elle pouvait partager avec son nouveau père, qui aimait bien la photo et lui promit de l'emmener ici et là quand elle le voulait.

Le retour en classe fut moins enchanteur, dans le sens qu'il y avait peu de surprise. C'était un peu comme retrouver des vieux chaussons élimés : confortables, chauds mais petit à petit, le trou au bout, le talon qui grince vous rappelaient pourquoi ils étaient passés du stade de « chaussons» à celui de « chaussons à finir. »

Mais comme tout n'était jamais tout noir, Kojirô eut droit à un petit quelque chose qui lui remonta le moral. Enfin, dans son cas, un gros quelque chose. En une semaine, Neeve avait prit l'habitude de se lever tôt le matin. Et quand Kojirô se réveilla pour aller faire sa tournée de distribution (qu'il avait refilée à Rai pendant son escapade montagnarde), Neeve l'accompagna à la superette. Elle fit quelques courses et quand il revint, sept boites bento étaient prêtes sur le comptoir américain. Neeve essaya de noyer le poisson en prétextant que Shouta, Keiko et Kojirô devaient faire attention à ce qu'ils mangeaient, l'un devenant trop gros, l'autre étant enceinte et le dernier sportif. Mais tous savaient qu'en fait, elle avait pris l'habitude de cuisiner et de chouchouter Kojirô.

Aussi s'installa-t-il avec un contentement non dissimulé sur sa table en bois habituelle et déballa la plus grosse boite bento qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Remplie à ras bord de nourriture spécialement préparée pour lui, elle attisa des jalousies certaines. Il avala chaque grain de riz, qu'il dut âprement défendre. Au bout de trois jours, Rai craqua :

- « Bro, ta sœur doit absolument rencontrer ma cousine… »

- « Pourquoi, ta cousine cuisine si mal ? »

- « Non, elle est simplement féministe à l'extrême. Elle refuse de me rendre le moindre service. » Rai eut une tête de labrador trempé par la pluie.

- « Ben amène-la ce soir… »

En effet, Neeve était toujours sous surveillance fraternelle et elle devait l'attendre le soir. Elle passait d'abord à la bibliothèque pour y faire ses devoirs, et quand les portes du CDI se fermaient, elle rejoignait l'équipe de foot. Fidèle au poste, Neeve était là à l'heure mais refusa d'entrer dans les vestiaires.

- « Ça pue toujours autant, ici. »

- « Si cela te gêne autant, t'as qu'à frotter… »

- « Je frotte le jour où Kojirô se trouve une copine. » lâcha très méchamment Neeve. L'interpellé se redressa et lui envoya un T-shirt trempé de sueur en pleine tête. Elle l'évita de justesse et rajouta « Tu n'as plus que cinq jours. Allez je te donne le week-end en plus. »

- « Neeve, ta gueule ! »

Elle haussa les épaules et fit un grand sourire en direction de Ken et Kazuki. Ce dernier détourna pourtant le regard. Neeve répliqua en lui tirant la langue. Ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire, puisque cela rappela à l'attaquant un baiser en soi tout innocent mais qu'il n'avait pas apprécié.

L'attitude de Kazuki pouvait s'expliquer très facilement. En sa qualité de play-boy, il fréquentait plusieurs groupes de filles, toutes années confondues. C'était ainsi qu'il se tenait au courant des ragots et rumeurs, des couples qui se faisaient et se défaisaient. Il n'était pas donc pas surprenant que les rumeurs comme quoi Neeve se taperait n'importe qui lui revînt aux oreilles. Il avait eu beau chercher, il n'avait pas trouvé l'origine de cette calomnie. Il avait également tenté de l'étouffer, mais encore et encore, les racontars recommençaient. Il était maintenant certain qu'une ou plusieurs personnes répandaient ces rumeurs volontairement. Alors, quand la jeune fille avait un comportement qui donnait lieu à penser que tout n'était peut-être pas faux, il se crispait. Bien sûr, aucun des gars de l'équipe n'allait jamais proclamer sur les toits avoir roulé ou avoir vu un patin se faire rouler. Mais ce genre de conduite ne devait pas se répéter, et il était pourtant si facile de tomber dans le piège d'une bonne amitié, d'un geste taquin, d'un mot malicieux mal interprété. Et surtout, il était aisé de laisser tomber une allusion, lors d'une conversation « privée ». Tout le monde savait qu'au lycée, les murs ont des oreilles, et des oreilles prêtes à tout déformer.

Il avait essayé d'en parler à Neeve, qui avait éclaté de rire. Il avait essayé d'en parler à Kojirô, qui l'avait longuement contemplé avant de laisser tomber un « t'en mêle pas, c'est une histoire de filles. » pas très convaincant. Alors, il faisait la gueule.

- « Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ? C'est que tu as des maths à m'expliquer ! » s'impatienta Neeve.

- « Encore ? Mais je t'ai aidée hier. »

- « Et bingo on a changé de leçon aujourd'hui. »

- « Rai arrive. Sa cousine ne devrait pas tarder. »

- « Hé, Bro, Sista ! Ma cousine va arriver, elle devait déposer un truc dans une salle spéciale pour son machin dans deux ou trois jours. »

- « Tu te rends compte, j'espère, que ce que tu viens de dire n'a aucun sens ? » releva Emi, qui s'était mis en tête de canaliser la fouge de son joueur star. Si seulement il pouvait se concentrer !

- « Elle est comment, ta cousine ? » demanda Neeve.

- « Oh, tu ne peux pas la rater ! Elle est juste un peu plus petite que moi, elle a les cheveux colorés et un piercing comme moi à la sourcilière. Elle est totalement barjo. »

- « … ah… » Neeve était nettement moins motivée pour rencontrer cette nouvelle amie.

- « La voilà. » Le lien de famille fut immédiatement repéré. Deux sémaphores s'envoyaient des signaux à travers la cour. Et la comparaison ne s'arrêtait pas là. La cousine de Rai avait coloré ses cheveux en un rouge flamboyant, telle une diode électrique. Et elle avait retouché son uniforme qui ne ressemblait plus vraiment à quoi que ce soit.

- « Yo, cousine de moi ! »

- « Yo, cousin de moi ! Alors, elle est où cette fille qui me fait passer pour la mère Michard ? »

- « Ouais, Neeve, voici Nanami, ma cou--. »

- « … Nana ? »

- « …Nini ? »

(1) ma bêta m'a dit que les sportifs ne feraient jamais une telle chose, de peur de se claquer un tendon, voire pire… Peut-être… ceci dit, avec un bon échauffement… Roo, et puis zut. On fait comme si.


	46. Le roseau ploie mais jamais ne

Chapitre 45 -

Alors une explication pour les utilisateurs de FFiction… J'ai bien chargé le doc et j'étais en train de mettre à jour l'histoire quand mon ordi a lâché juste avant (j'ai des problèmes d'alimentation)… donc je pensais avoir updaté… mais non.. DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Pour me faire pardonner, ce chap en « avant-première », vendredi soir et non pas samedi…

-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapitre 45 – Le roseau ploie mais jamais ne rompt

- « NANA ? »

- « NINI ? »

- « NANA !! »

- « NINI !! »

- « **NANA !!** »

- « **NINI !!** »

Rai et Kojirô surent qu'ils avaient fait l'erreur de leur vie. Les deux filles semblaient se connaître. Les voici en train d'atteindre la limite du supersonique en piaillant alors qu'elles sautillaient sur place tout en se tenant dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

- « Euh… vous vous connaissez ? » hasarda Rai.

- « Carrément, elle c'est ma Nini à moi ! »

- « Hein, ma Nana ! Roooh, c'est trop bien de te retrouver ! Tu es partie sans me laisser ton adresse, alors… »

- « Et toi, quelle idée d'attraper une pneumonie ! »

- « Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute ! »

- « Et tu veux me faire avaler ça ? »

- « Au moins, elle semble bien te connaître… » lâcha Kojirô. Il venait de reconnaître la fille. « Vous étiez ensemble à St Elizabeth avant que Neeve ne redouble. »

- « Il est top, ton copain. »

- « Ce n'est que mon frère--. »

- « Depuis quand tu as un frère aussi mignon ? »

- « Je n'ai pas choisi, figure-toi, mais je me demande comment Monsieur mon frère sait tout ça ? »

- « Monsieur ton frère a vu assez de photo pour reconnaître… Nanami, c'est ça ? Même si qu'elle n'avait pas les cheveux rouges avant. » C'était bel et bien la fille sur les photomatons, ceux dans le cadre sur le bureau de Neeve.

- « Cool, n'est-ce pas ? C'est trendy ! »

- « Totally, sista ! » répondit Kojirô avec un sourire. Rai et Nanami n'étaient pas cousins pour rien.

- « Mais bien sûr ! » Neeve s'était retenue pour ne pas se frapper le front. « Je me disais bien que cela me rappelait quelque chose, que _Rai _ me rappelait quelqu'un. Vous êtes quand même du même moule ! »

- « Neeve… avant tout, pourquoi tu as un cocard ? »

- « Il faut que tu viennes dormir à la maison ! J'ai trop de choses à te dire. »

- « Hum… Tu as cours samedi ? »

- « Non… Enfin, si, mais c'est non. »

- « Euh ? » Les garçons ne captèrent pas ce message cryptique mais Nanami comprit.

- « OK. Vendredi soir alors ! »

- « Ouiiii ! Et tu viens pour la soirée pyjama samedi! »

- « Quelle soirée pyjama ? » Kojirô venait d'atterrir.

- « La soirée pyjama entre filles, voyons. Pour l'anniversaire de Natsuko. Ses copines et mes copines ! »

- « Noooon ! Je ne veuuuux paaaaaas ! » gémit l'avant-centre, terrifié par la vision d'horreur que provoquait l'invasion imminente de sa maison par une horde féminine.

- « Ben, casse-toi. Rai, tu veux bien faire refuge ? » demanda Neeve.

- « Ouais, on va inviter l'équipe, les gars et se faire un barbecue et regarder des films d'horreur. Bro, fais passer le message à ton équipe. »

- « Et tes parents ? » Kojirô ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait planifier une fête comme ça sans demander l'avis de sa famille.

- « Pas là. Alors, je vais être tout seul ! J'ai besoin d'amour ! Emi, love me ! »

- « Non, je vais chez Neeve. »

- « Nobody loves me ! »

- « Rai… si tu mets une jupe, si tu t'épiles les jambes et me laisse te maquiller, je t'accepte à ma soirée pyjama ! » déclara Neeve sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

- « … tu sais quoi… J'aurais été capable de le faire, mais pas les jambes. De quoi j'aurai l'air après, dans mon short ? »

- « D'un asticot chauve… » répondirent les trois filles en même temps.

- « …. Pas toutes ensemble ! » se lamenta Rai.

- « C'est décidé ! Nanami, à vendredi ! Toi, viens vite, j'ai des maths pour toi. »

Kojirô était présent quand Natsuko avait demandé l'autorisation d'inviter des amies pour son anniversaire. Mais il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un goûter d'anniversaire, l'après-midi… Et non pas d'une boum de gamines de treize ans, à laquelle se rajoutait une « sleep-over party » de dindes couineuses de seize ans.

Mam et Tak avaient déjà leurs tickets de sortie : ils traînaient leur oncle Fumihiro à une quelconque activité spéciale garçons dans un parc naturel à l'extérieur de Tokyo. Là, il y avait un vrai village dans les arbres. Les trois garçons allaient y passer la nuit, une sorte de nuit d'initiation. En gros, ils allaient faire un jeu de piste, regarder les étoiles en faisant brûler des marshmallows et dormir dans une cabane en rondins. Shouta aurait bien été tenté de les accompagner, mais non seulement devait-il rester à la maison seconder sa femme, mais aussi l'idée d'avoir à dormir à la dure le rebutait un peu. Il se faisait vieux.

Le chirurgien acheta donc un stock de bouchons sonores et installa un petit poste de télévision dans sa chambre où il allait s'enfermer avec Penalty. Une soirée entre « hommes » à regarder le sport depuis le relatif confort de son lit. Soirée à laquelle Kojirô était plus que le bienvenu. Mais Rai l'avait invité à sa fête, et par mesure de précaution, le footballeur indiqua qu'il dormirait sûrement là-bas. Shouta accepta la réponse mais un « lâcheur » bien senti se fit entendre. Le père de famille fut donc bougon et envoya remarques misogynes après remarques misogynes à Neeve pendant deux jours. L'intéressée prit ça comme un compliment et continua d'embêter son « gros grincheux de père. »

Restait le problème du vendredi soir… Kojirô n'avait aucune envie de partager une maison avec Neeve et Nanami en pleines retrouvailles. Oui, il entendrait peut-être des choses intéressantes, mais cela ne compensait pas.

La solution vint à lui. Vendredi après-midi, alors que Kojirô écoutait mollement son prof lui raconter l'histoire de la vie des Romains, le Morse se présenta.

- « Bon, il y a un changement dans votre emploi du temps. Votre profosseur de biologie est malade, donc vous n'aurez pas cours demain matin, les cours de sports étant annulées en même temps. »

- « Oui ! »

Le message en réjouit plus d'un. Une matinée de libre ! Yeeeees ! Sauf que :

- « Par contre, votre professeur me fait savoir que vos rapports sont à remettre pour lundi. Elle compte sur vous pour mettre à profit son absence pour les fignoler. »

- « Oui Sensei ! » La classe retint de justesse son excitation. Mais Kojirô faisait grise mine.

- « … psst, Ken, Kazuki ? »

- « Ouais ? »

- « On a travaillé sur ce rapport ? »

- « Ben, nous on a commencé avec Akira, Rai et Yoshi, le soir où Neeve--. »

- « Mais après… entre l'entraînement et la Golden Week…. » compléta Ken.

A leurs côtés, les trois autres sportifs étaient un peu verts.

- « Je crois que tout le monde a oublié ! »

- « No panic ! » Rai eut un grand sourire. « Venez chez moi ! Vers les 19H. On se met tous ensemble. »

- « Et pourquoi pas après les cours ? Ça irait plus vite ? »

- « No way, l'équipe vient chez moi pour visionner un match NBA. Mais vous pouvez venir. C'est juste qu'on va être bruyants ! Mais comme ça, vous mangerez avec nous ! »

Ce fût ainsi que les 3K raccompagnèrent Neeve et Nanami à la maison rose puis s'installèrent dans le jardin dans l'espoir de travailler. La fin de journée était magnifique, avec juste ce qu'il fallait de soleil et chaleur. Les pieds nus dans l'herbe, affalés dans leurs fauteuils de jardin, les trois garçons regardaient Takeru lancer la balle à Penalty et tentaient de se motiver. De la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre de Neeve, des rires et autres piaillements féminins leur apprirent qu'il y en avait au moins deux qui n'avaient pas de souci.

- « Vous restez manger, les garçons ? » demanda Keiko.

- « Non, Maman, on va manger chez Rai, on va finir notre dossier de bio…. » grommela un Kojirô pas convaincu sur l'utilité de la chose. Etudier, pas manger. Manger était toujours utile.

Réconfortés par la promesse de trouver au moins de quoi se caler l'estomac, les 3K migrèrent vers les quartiers chics. Shouta avait accepté de servir de chauffeur et le père de Sorimachi passait les prendre plus tard dans la soirée.

Le match de basket venait de se terminer quand ils arrivèrent. Rai avait mal calculé le décalage horaire, et l'équipe n'avait pu voir que la moitié de la rencontre.

- « Rai, tu pues ! »

- « Achète-toi un cerveau ! »

Les gars prirent congé de leur coéquipier sur ces mots chaleureux. Hayao Chiba et Emi s'attardèrent un peu. Le premier discutait stratégie avec son fidèle second tandis que Emi, en bonne manageuse, rangeait un peu le salon mis à mal par l'équipe. Il n'en fallut pas plus que Ken se sentît obligé d'aller l'aider. Il était vraiment trop bien élevé. Yoshi arriva à ce moment et entraîna Kojirô et Kazuki à la découverte des menus de trucs à commander : pizza, plats chinois et autres gourmandises. Soudain un vrombissement retentit dehors. Des pneus crissèrent et un hurlement se répercuta sur les murs de la maison.

- « Akira ! Espèce d'obsédé ! C'est la dernière fois que tu montes sur mon scooter ! »

Le jeune homme démontra qu'il n'était pas champion du deux cent mètres pour rien. Il sprinta et alla se cacher derrière Rai et Hayao. Kojirô se dit qu'Akira oscillait dangereusement entre la catégorie « bon garçon » et « mauvais garçon. ». Il fallait vraiment qu'il mette ça au clair avec Neeve, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que les filles préféraient. A la stupéfaction générale, Lola Oyama, la pas-petite-grosse-marrante de Ken surgit en agitant un casque.

- « Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » demanda Emi. Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent. Elles semblaient bien connaître Akira.

- « Je lui propose gentiment de le prendre en place arrière de mon scooter et il m'a pelotée pendant tout le trajet ! »

- « Mais noooon ! Tu allais trop vite et je devais bien me retenir à quelque chose ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tes seins sont au milieu ! » protesta Akira. Les garçons présents éclatèrent de rire.

- « Et me pincer les fesses, c'était aussi pour te retenir ? »

- « Non ça c'était pour mon plaisir personnel… » admit le coureur.

- « Donc tu reconnais les faits ? » accusa Lola.

- « Je reconnais surtout que tu as la plus belle paire de fesses des secondes années. »

- « … …. …. »

- « C'était un compliment, Lola-chan. Tu pourrais au moins me remercier ! »

- « Mais va te faire voir ! »

- « Mais certainement ! Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Ken regardait la scène avec des grands yeux. Il était clair qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là.

- « Emi-chan ! Pourquoi est-ce que ta copine ne veut pas sortir avec moi ? »

- « Je ne sais… Peut-être parce que tu es un gros pervers, Akira. »

- « Mais de quoi elle se plaint ! Je suis normal, j'ai seize ans, moi ! »

- « Akira… tu avais douze ans et tu étais déjà un pervers. Je me souviens fort bien de la fois où tu es entré dans le vestiaire des filles…. »

Lola éclata de rire.

- « Tiens, il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite lui ! »

Il s'avéra que Lola et Emi avaient toutes deux fait partie de l'équipe féminine d'athlétisme au collège, Emi au saut en hauteur et Lola au cent mètres haies. Si Emi avait laissé tomber ce sport par manque de conviction, Lola avait dû abandonner suite à une blessure au genou lors d'une mauvaise chute. Après deux ans d'immobilisation, elle venait d'avoir l'aval de son médecin pour reprendre l'entraînement. Cependant, elle hésitait à reprendre la compétition de haut niveau. Quelque part, cette blessure l'avait bien plus touché mentalement que physiquement. Elle traînait du côté des pistes sans jamais se décider à abandonner définitivement.

Akira ne se plaignait pas. Il avait toujours eu un gros faible pour son amie et s'était bien rapproché d'elle pendant sa convalescence. Elle semblait repousser ses avances, mais tous ceux qui les voyaient ensemble se rendaient compte qu'ils ne faisaient que jouer au chat et à la souris. Après tout, si elle n'appréciait vraiment pas de se faire peloter, Lola aurait trouvé sans mal un moyen de le lui faire comprendre.

Et ça, Ken le comprit aussi. Il poussa un gros soupir. Il n'allait pas piquer la nana dont son ami était raide dingue, encore plus si celle-ci paraissait lui rendre la pareille. Le goal eut un pincement au cœur. Il ne connaissait pas Lola donc il ne pouvait pas le cœur brisé, mais rien n'empêchait les regrets et le doute de s'immiscer en lui. Quand allait-il enfin trouver la bonne fille au bon moment ? C'était désespérant.

- « J'en ai marre de toi ! » clama Lola. « Puisque tu t'obstines, je n'irai pas à la soirée demain soir ! »

- « NON ? Ma-ma-mais-mais… » bégaya-t-il. « Tu m'as dit qu'on irait ensemble ! » gémit-il.

- « Tu n'avais qu'à pas inviter d'autres filles ! » riposta Lola.

- « M'enfin, ce sont les filles du journal ! Ce sont tes amies ! »

- « Kaoru est mon amie ! L'autre non… »

- « Mais où vas-tu aller ? »

- « Chez la copine d'Emi. »

Clic clic clic clanc. Les rouages dans le cerveau de Kojirô s'enclenchèrent.

- « Chez MOI ? » rugit-il.

- « Hein ? T'es qui toi d'abord ? » lança Lola en se retournant. « Oh, pardon Hyûga-san… … Pourquoi les footeux sont ici ? »

- « Parce que nous allons étudier ! » expliqua Yoshi.

- « C'est ça, on y croit drôlement… » fit Lola d'un ton qui cachait mal son scepticisme. « Donc les rumeurs sont vraies. Vous vivez ensemble… » Lola se retourna vers Kojirô, guettant une confirmation ; et lui ne sut pas comment se comporter devant ce nouveau spécimen de l'espèce féminine. Encore une qui ne tremblait pas devant lui. Il aimait bien ça, il devait l'avouer.

- « Ouais c'est ma soeur. »

- « Ben, je vais la rencontrer demain soir. »

- « Grand bien te fasse. Mes condoléances pour ton cerveau. »

Lola et Emi eurent un gloussement. Pff, mettez deux filles ensemble et vous aviez une basse cour. Heureusement, elles disparurent rapidement, laissant les garçons seuls face à leurs pizzas et leurs interrogations biologiques…

Kojirô se jura que jamais plus il n'endurerait une session de shopping avec des filles. Plutôt mourir. Parce que faire les magasins avec des filles était encore pire que la mort. Une torture lente, horrible, à petit feu, autant physique que mentale.

Samedi matin, une crise éclata dans la paisible demeure Hase-Hyûga. Les filles n'avaient rien à se mettre. Elles avaient vidé leurs deux armoires, et une bonne partie de celle de leur mère et avaient conclut – la logique n'ayant pas de place ici – que rien ne correspondait à l'esprit de la soirée. Il fut donc décidé d'aller faire les boutiques et en urgence, puisque les premières invitées étaient attendues pour 17H30. Et comme Kojirô avait interdit à Neeve de sortir seule, encore moins seule avec sa petite sœur, il se trouva prit à son propre piège. Tel un homme agonisant sur le champ de bataille, il fut traîné de magasins de fringues en magasins de chaussures en magasins d'accessoires. Non seulement il devait porter les paquets, mais elles avaient décidé d'être insupportables avec lui : il devait donner son avis. Mais ne pouvaient-elles pas comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas, d'avis ? Mince, une soirée pyjama ! Un boxer et un t-shirt non ? Ben… non… Raté… Seule consolation, Neeve lui paya le repas du midi. Il put également choisir le restaurant et décida d'aller au barbecue japonais. Un demi-bœuf en brochette plus tard, son moral était légèrement moins en berne. Et quelque part, il eut une révélation. Il profita de ce que ses sœurs étaient chez le coiffeur pour aller acheter les cadeaux d'anniversaire pour sa famille.

Keiko, Nat, Mam et Tak étaient tous plus ou moins nés en même temps. La jeune adolescente célébrait son anniversaire le 13 mai, la mère de famille à la fin du mois et les deux garçons respectivement les 1er et 6 du mois de juin. Traditionnellement, la famille Hyûga fêtait tous les anniversaires d'un coup, fin mai. Ils n'étaient pas riches, alors ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire des sorties à répétition. Mais l'événement était de taille, alors ils allaient soit au restaurant, soit assister à un spectacle. L'année dernière, Keiko les avait surpris en les amenant voir Le Cirque du Soleil (1). Donc voilà, pour une fois, Natsuko organisait une… boum…- ô joie ! Kojirô en trépignait d'impatience – et Shouta avait réservé une salle au complexe bowling&laserquest pour les deux garçons et leurs amis le mois prochain. Seule Keiko n'avait rien voulu de spécial, mais c'était parce qu'à ses yeux, elle avait tout : un mari aimant, des enfants plus ou moins disciplinés, une grande maison et du bonheur comme elle en avait peu eu auparavant.

Kojirô se félicita de sa clairvoyance. Il dissimula ses quelques paquets avec ceux des filles – il y en avait tellement de toute façon. Il était tellement fier de lui et occupé à s'auto-féliciter qu'il faillit se faire avoir par le coiffeur qui tenta de le convaincre de le laisser lui faire des mèches blondes. Ce fut Natsuko qui le rappela sur terre en lui donnant un grand coup de coude dans l'estomac. Neeve, elle, ne disait rien et regardait la scène avec intérêt. La saleté ! Elle l'aurait laissé se faire avoir ! Pire, elle confirma qu'elle aurait même payé ! Il secoua la tête. Des mèches blondes ! Lui… Saleté de saleté de sœur… Il renâcla dans le bus contre elle, alors que Neeve s'entêtait à le convaincre que cela lui irait bien. Passionné par leur chamaillerie, le trio descendit du bus et marcha tout en continuant à parler. Aussi n'aperçurent-ils pas les ombres qui les regardaient. Seulement, Kojirô avait ce sixième sens, celui qu'Ayame avait appelé « avoir les yeux derrière la tête. » En tant que joueur de foot, il avait appris à sentir et appréhender l'environnement autour de lui… surtout si on émettait des ondes hostiles. Rapidement, il sut que quelqu'un les suivait. Il se retourna d'un coup et vit un peu plus loin dans la rue une demi-douzaine de silhouettes dont l'aspect général rappelait celui des caïds qui s'en étaient pris à Neeve.

Décidé à en avoir le cœur net, il traîna ses sœurs à l'épicerie où il collectait ses journaux et se faufila par la porte de derrière. Il eut un bref échange avec le propriétaire qui lui promit d'alerter la police s'il ne revenait pas dans les cinq minutes.

Kojirô coupa par les petites rues qu'il connaissait si bien et arriva pile derrière les loubards. Il eut la satisfaction d'en reconnaître un ou deux, et de voir que leurs cocards à eux étaient bien plus beaux que celui de Neeve qui avait déjà commencé à jaunir. Le jeune homme cogna la tête de deux gars l'une contre l'autre et envoya son poing dans la gueule d'un troisième. Il donna un coup de jambe bien placé au quatrième et empoigna le dernier par le col. Kojirô le projeta violemment contre le mur et appuya son bras replié sur la gorge de son adversaire qui avait bien blanchi.

- « On va faire simple. Je revois vos tronches encore une fois dans le quartier et vous le regretterez. »

Kojirô ne s'embarrassa pas de discours grandiloquents. Déjà, il n'aimait pas parler, alors il économisait sa salive. En plus, il avait l'esprit logique. Des sorties telles « je vous tue de mes propres mains » n'auraient pas de sens dans sa bouche. Il n'allait pas les tuer. Cela risquerait de compromettre sa carrière de footballeur professionnel. Par contre, les battre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien d'eux, ça, il savait faire…

- « …ou-oui… » coassa l'autre. Kojirô finit le travail par un bon coup de boule, histoire de bien se défouler. Puis il alla chercher ses sœurs qui avaient profité de sa courte absence pour acheter encore plus de choses qu'il se retrouva à porter. La prochaine qui lui sortait qu'il était un méchant frère passait par la fenêtre…

Arrivés chez eux, le trio découvrit Ken et Kazuki dans la rue, en train de jouer au baseball avec Fumihiro, Takeru Mamoru et les copains de ce dernier. Les deux footballeurs virent tout de suite que Kojirô avait encore eut des problèmes. Il souriait… Ce n'était pas normal. Kojirô ne souriait jamais. A moins qu'il n'eut laminé son adversaire au foot. Et là, pas un terrain de foot en vue. Donc oui, l'étalage de dents Hyûgaesque avait quelque chose de terrifiant.

Ken déchargea Kojirô de quelques paquets tandis que Kazuki offrait à Natsuko leur cadeau, acheté en commun. Tous deux considéraient les jeunes Hyûga comme leur famille. Après tout, ils étaient les derniers de leurs fratries respectives, et ils adoraient jouer aux grands frères. En prévision de la soirée pyjama, ils offrirent à la jeune fille un ensemble shorty/T-shirt à motifs de petits lapins et de carottes. Il y avait même les pantoufles assorties. Kojirô se douta que Neeve leur avait conseillé l'objet. Il voyait mal ses deux amis penser à acheter ce genre de choses. L'ensemble faisait gamin dans le thème, mais la coupe allait sûrement mettre en valeur les formes naissantes de la jeune demoiselle, et le rien de dentelle donnait un côté mature qui ravit Natsuko.

Leurs devoirs fraternels ainsi remplis, les 3K acculèrent Shouta pour qu'il corrigeât leur exposé de biologie. A leur plus grand étonnement, Akira avait plutôt bien fait son travail et eux avaient plutôt bien pompé. Avec les petites corrections de spécialiste du chirurgien, ils sentaient qu'ils allaient décrocher une bonne note. En plus, les explications de Shouta étant vraiment claires, ils avaient même compris ce qu'ils avaient pompé ! La vie était superbe !

Sauf que les Huns (ou les Unes) débarquèrent. Rapidement, ils furent encerclés par une horde de gamines de douze-treize ans qui bondissaient dans le salon et le jardin. Penalty prit peur, hurla à la mort et vint se réfugier dans la voiture quand Shouta se proposa d'emmener les garçons à leur fête.

- « Ça va peut-être se calmer… » fit le père en faisant reculer la voiture dans l'allée.

- « L'espoir fait vivre. »

Une fois hors de la voiture, Ken et Kazuki se retournèrent vers Kojirô.

- « Alors, que s'est-il passé ? »

- « Quoi encore ? »

- « Tu souriais. »

- « … j'ai rencontré des connaissances communes. Et je me suis senti obligé d'aller dire bonjour. » Le sourire carnassier de Kojirô s'élargit.

- « Tu es trop bien élevé, que veux-tu… » soupira Ken. « Des problèmes ? »

- « Non. Et cela devrait continuer comme ça… »

- « Tu es sûr ? » demanda prudemment Kazuki. Il se récolta un regard torve. Bien sûr que Môôsieur Kojirô Hyûga était sûr !

- « … de toute façon, je pensais qu'il était temps que je m'attaque à la source du problème. »

- « Pourquoi maintenant ? »

- « Parce que j'ai dû aller au centre commercial avec Neeve et je ne veux pas recommencer ! »

Malheureusement pour lui ni Kazuki ni Ken n'eurent la fibre très amicale sur ce coup. L'image d'un Kojirô collier au cou et traîné par une Neeve armée d'une cravache s'imposa à eux et ils éclatèrent de rire.

- « Bro ! Bro ! Ils sont méchants avec moi ! » lança-t-il en direction de Rai qui venait accueillir ses invités.

- « C'est normal, c'est parce que c'est toi. » répliqua le basketteur.

- « Onlyyyy youuuuuu … » Ken et Kazuki entonnèrent la chanson des Platters. « can make this world seem right ! »

- « C'est fini, non, les Beach Boys ? » grommela le Tigre en coupant court au récital. Un peu dépité par l'attitude de ses amis, il attrapa une canette de coca et alla saluer le reste des convives.

La fête n'avait rien à voir avec celle précédemment organisée en ces mêmes lieux. Déjà, il y avait nettement moins de monde. La majeure partie des invités faisait partie de l'équipe de basket. Yoshi, Akira étaient accompagnés par quelques uns de leurs coéquipiers. Chez les footeux, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Comme la fête s'était organisée du jour au le lendemain, tous avaient déjà des plans pour le week-end, et après une Golden Week passée loin de la famille ou des amis, il était difficile de se décommander. Autre différence, il n'y avait pas autant de musique et d'alcool. C'était juste une soirée « tranquille ». Cependant, il y avait toujours de l'alcool, de la musique … et des filles !

La soirée avança sans que Kojirô s'en aperçût. Rai l'avait de nouveau embarqué dans un de ses tournois de jeux débiles. Il se retrouva à faire une course de petites voitures télécommandées, encouragé par ses co-équipiers. Rai semblait posséder des gadgets à ne plus savoir quoi en faire. Il était également très apprécié. A chaque fois qu'il passait dans une pièce de sa maison, ses invités se levaient pour qu'il vînt les rejoindre. Personne n'avait encore résisté au côté excité mais sincère du grand jeune homme. C'était comme si vous repoussiez un labrador qui venait vous demander de jouer avec lui, ou à défaut de lui lancer la balle.

Kojirô se sentait bien à ses côtés. Il pouvait être aussi exubérant, aussi taquin, aussi hilare qu'il le souhaitait. Rai ne s'en souciait pas. En fait, personne ne s'en souciait. Pas plus qu'on ne se souciait que les 3K ne traînassent pas ensemble. C'était comme découvrir ce que Kojirô était, ce que Ken était, ce que Kazuki était, indépendamment les uns des autres. Ce n'était pas parce que Kojirô se faisait rarement courser par des co-équipiers pour le jeter la piscine que cela voulait dire que ce n'était pas possible. On attendait de Kojirô qu'il soit taciturne, de Kazuki qu'il soit un dragueur à la limite con et de Ken qu'il soit le parfait gentleman japonais. Aussi un Kojirô en mode comique, un Ken en train de se déhancher sur la piste de danse et un Kazuki qui papotait philosophie avec Akira pouvaient surprendre, mais cela ne choquait pas plus que ça. Surtout cela n'étonnait aucun des trois membres du trio. Amis depuis leur jeune adolescence, ils comprenaient qu'ils grandissaient et qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés d'être similaires en tout. À force de vivre les uns avec les autres, on en oubliait d'être soi-même. La bonne camaraderie pouvait rapidement vous étouffer. Vous vous trouviez des envies et goûts nouveaux, vous changiez d'avis, et voilà que vous n'êtes plus le pendant, le reflet, le symbiote de vos amis. C'était un piège redoutable, mais les 3K l'avaient pour le moment bien évité. Après tout, il leur resterait toujours le terrain de foot comme port d'attache. Ils changeaient et se félicitaient de ces changements. Bientôt chacun aurait sa vie, ses priorités. Le cœur des hommes était peut-être volage, cependant l'amitié n'était pas un truc sorcier.

Kojirô se servit une autre canette de coca et resta un instant assis sur la chaise à regarder autour de lui. C'était une sorte de déformation professionnelle chez lui : analyser son environnement. Autre déformation chez lui : engloutir toute nourriture qui se trouvait à portée de main. Rai avait installé un grand barbecue dans la pelouse, et plusieurs personnes s'activaient à tourner les steaks hachés, les saucisses et bouts de poulet. Mais voilà qu'un hamburger avait été abandonné tout seul dans son assiette. Kojirô jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, néanmoins personne ne se présentait pour réclamer sa nourriture. Tendant la main, le joueur de foot attrapa l'assiette et d'une bouchée, avala presque la moitié du plat.

- « Mais c'est trop fort ! Où est ma bouffe ? » râla soudain une voix derrière lui. Ouuups. « Ce n'est pas vrai ! Hé toi ! » Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

- « Mais cha allait deguenir froid ! » se défendit-il, articulant avec peine tant sa bouche était pleine.

- « … toi ? »

- « … toi auchi ? » Il déglutît et tendit le reste du cadavre de hamburger au véritable propriétaire qui repoussa la main d'un geste exaspéré. Haussant les épaules, il engloutit le reste.

- « Va me chercher un autre hamburger ! Avec du fromage ! Et rapporte une saucisse… En fait, prends-en deux ! » ordonna Izumi Yamashita en lui filant une claque derrière la tête. Interloqué, il bondit sur ses pieds avant de réaliser qu'il venait de se faire frapper par une fille. Il se retourna pour la voir s'installer sur la chaise qu'il venait de libérer. Izumi avait posé son assiette et avant de commencer à manger, était allée chercher une boisson. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant qu'un malotru s'était servi dans son plat. Et que le malotru était Kojirô Hyûga. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! J'ai faim moi ! » pesta-t-elle en remarquant qu'il s'était arrêté pour la regarder. « Prends aussi de la salade. »

Toujours aussi stupéfié, il trottina vers le barbecue et revint avec une assiette bien remplie. Il posa le tout sur la table et Izumi attira le tout vers elle.

- « Passe-moi la moutarde ! » Il s'exécuta et la regarda badigeonner ses saucisses de condiments et attaquer le tout avec entrain. Spontanément, il tendit la main vers une tranche de concombre. Il fit éperonner par un coup de fourchette bien placé. « Tu vas arrêter de me piquer ma nourriture ? Si tu as faim, va chercher la tienne. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mignon que tu dois te croire tout permis ! »

- « Hein ? »

- « Allez, ouste ! » Il s'en alla en bougonnant. Le hamburger avait réveillé son appétit. « Hé, Hyûga ! »

- « Quoi encore ? »

- « Puisque tu vas au grill, ramène des frites ! »

Kojirô ne sut jamais pourquoi il obéit. Il se servit copieusement et revint à table, où Izumi mangeait toujours. Sans mot dire, il lui tendit l'assiette de frites et s'assit en face. Ils mastiquèrent en silence. Kojirô ne put s'empêcher de noter que Yamashita avait un solide appétit et dévorait la viande à belles dents.

- « Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dis ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

- « Qu'eche-que ch'ai dit ? » Izumi avait elle aussi la bouche pleine et l'avant-centre eut un petit rire.

- « Très féminin. Que je ne devais pas tout me permettre ? »

- « Carrément. »

- « Et que j'étais mignon ? »

- « Ça aussi. » admit la jeune fille. « Ce n'est pas non plus comme c'était nouveau pour toi. »

- « Quoi ? Qu'on me dise que je suis mignon ? »

- « Ben oui, vu le nombre de groupies qui sont après toi. »

- « En fait, » il fronça les sourcils « elles ne disent pas que je suis mignon. Elles sont plutôt du genre à hurler que je suis trop fort ou trop beau. »

- « Ben tu peux dégonfler ton ego, je te rassure, tu n'es pas beau. »

- « Mais tu as dis que… »

- « Mignon, pas beau ! » Izumi le regarda bien en face, le menton calé dans sa paume. Elle avait fini de manger et sirotait sa boisson à la paille. « Tu es bien trop typé pour être beau. Tu as les traits irréguliers aussi. Mais si cela t'éjecte de la catégorie des midinets made in Hollywood, cela te donne un charme certain…. Réflexion faite, tu n'es pas même mignon… »

- « Mais pour qui tu te prends ?! » Kojirô n'aimait pas la tournure de la conversation.

- « Tu est trop sauvage pour être mignon. On dira d'un tigron qu'il est mignon mais d'un tigre adulte, non. » Elle continuait à le détailler, la voix songeuse. Bizarrement, il se sentait rougir sous l'œil scrutateur de la jeune fille.

- « Alors je suis quoi ? » Cette fois, il était amusé.

- « Je dirais… sexy. »

- « Je suis… sexy ? »

- « Oui, définitivement sexy. » confirma Izumi. Elle était satisfaite d'elle-même. Ayant trouvé le mot qu'elle cherchait, elle se désintéressa de son voisin de table et reporta son attention sur la foule autour d'elle.

- « … … c'est bien la première fois qu'une fille me dit que je suis sexy. » avoua Kojirô, décontenancé par l'attitude de la jeune fille. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il avait ce genre de conversation avec une nana. En général, les filles autour de lui se contentaient de piailler, de rougir, de bégayer ou… bon, étaient occupées avec lui. Et elle lui avait donné une taloche. Plus il connaissait cette fille, plus il l'appréciait. Soyons clair, il n'aimait pas recevoir des taloches. Mais il avait mérité celle qu'il avait reçue, et il appréciait qu'elle eût assez de caractère pour lui en donner une. Surtout qu'elle tapait comme une fille, alors pas de bobo.

- « Vraiment ? » s'étonna Izumi en lui jetant un coup d'œil rapide.

- « Ben oui. »

- « Maintenant c'est fait. Mais cela m'étonne. »

- « Ah ? »

- « J'étais certaine que Neeve te l'aurait dit depuis longtemps. » Grr, pourquoi devait-elle aborder le sujet de Neeve ? Il avait failli oublier qu'elle était persona non grata.

- « Neeve et moi, on parle pas de ce genre de chose. »

- « Et de quoi parlez-vous, dans ce cas ? » La question semblait honnête, dépourvue de mauvais sentiments. Elle s'était de nouveau tournée vers lui.

- « Pas grand-chose. Nous sommes assez différents quand on y pense bien. »

- « Moi, je ne trouve pas. »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Pour commencer, vous êtes aussi orgueilleux et têtes de mules l'un que l'autre. »

- « Je ne suis pas orgueilleux ! » se défendit-il.

- « Et qui était en perdition dans un rayon de produits féminins sans vouloir même demander de l'aide ? » taquina Izumi.

- « Ce n'est pas de l'orgueil, c'est de l'amour propre ! »

- « … ouais, on va dire ça comme ça…. Je peux te poser une question ? »

- « Tu peux poser, ce n'est pas dit que je vais y répondre… » Elle eut un rire avant de redevenir très sérieuse.

- « Pourquoi Neeve a-t-elle un cocard ? »

- « Elle s'est faite agressée. » Il n'y avait aucun mal à répondre franchement à cette interrogation.

- « C'est grave ? »

- « Non. Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à Neeve ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas en très bons termes. »

- « Faux. Elle n'est pas en bon terme avec moi. Moi, j'aimerais bien redevenir amie avec elle, mais tu la connais… Rancunière et de mauvaise foi… »

- « Vous-vous étiez amies ? »

- « En première année. Quand elle a redoublé. Nous étions dans la même classe, puis elle a usé de son influence de déléguée pour me faire changer de classe. »

- « Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputées ? » Kojirô se maudit ! Lui et sa curiosité mal placée !

Kojirô avait toujours été curieux. C'était d'ailleurs ainsi qu'il avait connu le football. Son père préférait plutôt le baseball et avait commencé à lui apprendre à jouer. Le jour où ils étaient entrés dans un magasin de sport pour acheter des battes d'occasion, Kojirô avait remarqué des chaussures à crampons. Intrigué, il avait demandé des explications à son père et il découvrit l'existence du foot. Le propriétaire du magasin était fan de ce sport assez méconnu au Japon et avait fait un petit coin « foot » dans son magasin dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de ses clients. Il toucha le gros lot avec Kojirô. Le petit garçon de cinq ans commença à taper la balle dans l'arrière cour du magasin et fit des progrès rapidement. Touché par son talent, le commerçant appela son vieil ami du temps du lycée, Kôzô Kira, celui qui l'avait initié à ce sport au lieu d'étudier. Kira fut tellement impressionné par ce gamin qu'il usa de toute son influence pour créer une équipe de foot au sein de l'établissement Meiwa. L'histoire devint ce qu'on en sait.

Avec le temps, Kojirô apprit à se méfier de sa curiosité. Cela déclenchait plus de conséquences qu'il ne pensait, et certaines pouvaient être désagréables. Il n'avait ni l'argent ni le temps d'avoir des ennuis. Donc il réfréna ses envies, garda sa langue dans sa poche – ce qui n'arrangea pas sa tendance au mutisme. Mais voilà que cela venait le chatouiller.

- « C'est une longue histoire… Et c'est surtout très stupide. » soupira Izumi. « J'ai essayé de sortir Shun. Avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble, bien sûr. »

- « Shun… Shun Fujita ? L'abruti Colgate ? »

- « Abruti Colgate ? Hihihi, ça lui va bien ! » Izumi dut reprendre son souffle. « Mais oui, celui-là. Shun était très proche d'elle, du fait qu'ils étaient délégués et qu'ils se connaissaient d'avant le redoublement de Neeve. Et comme j'étais amie avec elle, je restais avec elle et j'en suis venue à fréquenter souvent Shun. Alors j'ai tenté ma chance, surtout que Neeve clamait qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis. Sauf qu'en fait, elle a très mal pris que je flirte avec lui. »

- « Tout ça pour ce con. Quand on sait comment ça a fini… Je n'arrive pas à croire que deux filles se soient battues pour ce con. »

- « Neeve s'est battue avec Oki ? » D'abord étonné, Kojirô se souvint qu'elle venait de St Elizabeth et qu'elle devait connaître les rumeurs.

- « Oui, elle lui a donné un cocard. A Shun aussi… »

- « C'était donc ça… » murmura Izumi d'un ton pensif. « Bon viens danser ! »

- « Qui ? Moi ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Non. » Hors de question.

- « Tu me le dois bien. »

- « Non. »

- «Tu ne t'es même pas excusé pour avoir mangé mon hamburger--. »

- « Je suis allé t'en chercher un autre--. »

- « --et maintenant j'ai trop mangé, donc je dois éliminer ! »

- « -- et j'aime pas danser ! »

- « Tut tut ! Viens danser ! »

- « Non ! »

- « Tu danses, Sexy Boy ! » Elle le tira par le bras mais il résista. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à ce nouveau surnom. _Sexy Boy_… « Kaoru-san ! Viens m'aider ! » appela-t-elle.

- « Que veux-tu ? » La journaliste apparut dans le champ de vision de Kojirô.

- « Aide-moi à lever Monsieur Deux Pieds Gauches ! »

- « Pourquoi faire ? »

- « Pour lui apprendre à danser ! »

- « Mais je sais danser ! » protesta-t-il. « C'est juste que je n'aime pas danser. »

- « C'est parce que tu n'as jamais eu les bonnes partenaires ! Regarde-nous, les filles les plus jolies de la soirée ! »

- « … et puis, si tu ne viens pas danser, je publie une photo compromettante de toi dans le journal. » Kaoru avait été soufflée par l'audace de sa kohai. Traîter le Tigre comme ça. Mais il semblait bien le prendre. Alors, elle allait en profiter et apprendre à mieux le connaître. Alors elle empoigna l'autre bras et tira. Kojirô ne bougea pas, mais la chaise glissa un peu.

- « … quelle photo ? »

- « Oh, j'en ai plein. Une où tu te cures le nez… »

- « Ou une où tu te grattes les coucougnettes… » ajouta Izumi avec malice. « Et si tu ne danses pas, je révèle à tout le monde le genre de course que tu f--. »

- « C'est bon, c'est bon, je danse ! » rugit Kojirô. Il se doutait qu'elles n'en étaient pas capables, mais elles commençaient à attirer l'attention, chacune arc-boutée à son bras, lui se faisant traîner.

Grommelant et pestant, il se leva. Ken était toujours en train de danser. Il ne faisait pas défaut à sa réputation de charmeur et mettait en application les exercices que Neeve lui avait imposés lors du stage à la montagne. Lassée de ses commentaires et de son manque d'application lors de son atelier, elle l'avait désigné victime volontaire pour être son partenaire de danse. La jeune fille avait eu l'idée folle d'enseigner la samba et le mambo à l'équipe de foot, pour parfaire sa souplesse. Ken avait donc souffert, mais apparemment cela en valait la peine. Son déhanché attirait les filles, dont trois qui semblaient se rapprocher de plus en plus du gardien, au point d'être collées sur lui. Ce qui était loin de lui déplaire. Il eut un grand sourire idiot pour son capitaine, puis un ricanement en le voyant se faire pousser au milieu de la piste par Kaoru et Izumi.

- « Pff, quel m'as-tu-vu ! Allez, les filles, on lui montre de quoi on est capable ! »

Si la remarque choqua les deux jeunes filles, elles ne le montrèrent pas. Au contraire, elles se prirent au jeu et aussitôt la compétition commença. Rai calma les choses en passant des musiques de groupe, comme La Macarena et YMCA. La nuit était bien avancée, l'alcool commençait à couler, l'ambiance tapait au plus fort. Mais tout n'allait pas comme prévu. Kazuki avait bien délesté Ken d'un des ses cavalières, mais l'avait laissé partir au bras de Yoshi et maintenant il semblait un peu s'ennuyer. Pour une fois, il ne draguait pas toutes les filles mignonnes qui passaient par là. Kojirô se demanda si Miki avait réussit à le convertir à la monogamie… Kaoru avait été happée par un Jin qui passait par là. Le buteur se retrouva donc seul avec Izumi qui, elle, s'amusait follement.

Rai décida de lancer la soirée films d'horreur. Après tout, cela avait été le but de la fête. Certains restèrent profiter de la pelouse ou de la piscine et Ken proposa justement un tour dans l'eau à ses deux cavalières… pour se rafraîchir bien sûr. Et là, Kojirô subtilisa la canette de bière de son gardien. Ken avait bien assez bu comme ça. Voilà qu'il flirtait ouvertement.

Bouteille à la main, il se cala dans un grand fauteuil en cuir pour regarder le premier DVD. Izumi était de l'autre côté de la pièce en train de papoter avec Kaoru. Mais quand elle se leva pour aller chercher un verre, Jin bondit pour occuper sa place. Kojirô fit une grimace. Il avait de la concurrence. Ce qui ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Il aimait bien Kaoru, la trouvait mignonne et sympathique, mais bien trop molle. Aussi tordu que cela pût paraître, Kojirô préférait les filles avec un peu de punch, comme Ayame ou Hikari. Mauvaise idée, il n'aurait pas dû penser à son ex. S'il pouvait vraiment qualifier Hikari d'ex. Plongé dans ses pensées maussades, Kojirô descendit la canette de bière d'un coup.

Le problème majeur de l'alcool était qu'il ne désaltérait pas. Il se leva donc pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas, qu'une forme s'affalait sur son siège libre.

- « Mais ! c'est--. »

- « Chuuuut ! J'écoute ! » le coupa Izumi. « C'était ton fauteuil ? »

- « Ben ouais ! »

- « On partage ? C'est qu'on manque de place ici ! »

- « CHUUUUUUT ! » gueula l'assemblée.

- « Hé, Hyûga, puisque tu es debout, ramène la caisse bleue ! »

Ladite caisse était remplie à ras bord de bière. Kojirô dut retourner se chercher du coca, mais il n'y avait plus de stock. Il eut un claquement de lèvres irrité et commença à retourner la cuisine à la poursuite d'un truc buvable. Il dégota une demie-bouteille de limonade. Il ne restait plus rien. En repassant, il stoppa net. Dans la piscine, Ken était très occupé à rouler un patin à une de ses cavalières. Cela le choqua plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Après sa « rupture » avec Hikari, il avait toujours cru qu'il emballerait une fille avant Ken… Il se rassit encore plus maussade et accepta machinalement une nouvelle canette de bière qu'on lui tendait et se concentra sur le film.

La blonde aux gros seins courait dans les bois en hurlant.

- « Elle n'est pas douée ! » chuchota Izumi à ses côtés. Elle aussi tenait une canette.

- « Hein ? » répondit-il sur le même ton en se trémoussant pour trouver une position confortable. Izumi n'était bien grosse mais le fauteuil n'était conçu que pour une personne.

- « Ben oui, en criant comme ça, elle est sûre de ne pas semer le malade au couteau… »

- « J'aimerais bien t'y voir. Elle vient de voir son copain se faire larder devant elle. »

- « Moi, je lui mettrais un grand coup dans les couilles ! »

- « C'est ça… c'est ça… »

Comme tous les films d'horreurs modernes, les scènes tournaient rapidement au gore. Izumi frissonna et ferma les yeux plusieurs fois, mais ne gémit pas comme les autres filles, qui en fait profitaient largement de cette occasion pour se jeter sur un garçon à côté d'elle. Une sale obscure et un film gore avaient généralement cet effet, et Rai devait le savoir, puisqu'il avait été le premier à rassurer une de ces pauvres petites âmes sensibles.

- « Tu savais que nos intestins mesurent sept mètres soixante ? » questionna Izumi à voix basse.

- « Non. Comment tu sais un truc pareil ? »

- « Mon grand père était boucher. »

- « C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas peur ? »

- « Un peu. Je suis blindée. Passe-moi un truc à boire. »

- « Il n'y a que des bières. »

- « Menteur ! »

- « Vérifie par toi-même ! » Il avait espéré qu'elle se lèverait et qu'il pourrait s'étaler et reconquérir le siège, mais elle se pencha à travers lui, lui bouchant un peu la vue. « Pousse-toi. » Et il l'aida à se pousser. Le mouvement la surprit et elle cria. Les autres filles prirent peur et crièrent à son tour. Il y eut de nouveau une session « réconfort ».

- « T'es trop bête ! »

- « Ton grand-père était boucher, pas vitrier… »

- « La prochaine fois je griffe. »

- « Et moi je mords. » répliqua-t-il.

Elle se rassit et après lui avoir écrasé le pied et enfoncé le coude dans l'estomac, elle se tourna vers l'écran, l'ignorant tout bonnement. Kojirô essaya de suivre, mais l'intrigue du film était vraiment trop nulle pour qu'il adhérât. Il finit sa bière, en décapsula une nouvelle et eut une idée. Mauvaise, bien sûr, mais entre la fatigue et l'alcool, son cerveau ne réagissait plus vraiment normalement – ou ce qui servait de normal habituellement pour son cerveau.

Il posa la bouteille bien fraîche dans le cou de sa voisine.

- «** KYAAAAAAAAAA ! »**

Cette fois, tous hurlèrent, à l'exception de Kojirô qui se marrait comme un baleineau. Il en profita pour éjecter Izumi d'un coup de jambe. Décidée à se venger, elle se jeta sur le fauteuil et se servit de lui comme coussin. Ils bataillèrent un moment avant que les autres ne les rappèlent à l'ordre. Ils se figèrent, un peu penauds avant de se redresser. Cette fois, Izumi était carrément sur les genoux de Kojirô, qui ne disait rien.

Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. En fait, le monde semblait tourner autour de lui. Il cligna des yeux mais le phénomène continua. Il grogna et ferma les yeux.

Il fut réveillé par une secousse à l'épaule.

- « Gné ? » Mince, il avait la gueule de bois. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait si fortement les effets de l'alcool. Il avait bu certes plus de bières que d'accoutumée, mais il était certain d'être resté dans les limites du raisonnable. Après tout, il se targuait d'être un athlète de haut niveau ! Et un athlète respectait son corps.

- « Capitaine, debout. » Kazuki le secoua encore une fois, pour être sûr que son ami était réveillé.

- « Ouais, de suite… Merde ! Ma distribution de journal ! » Il se leva brusquement mais dut se retenir à l'avant-centre.

- « Crétin, tu l'as filée à l'autre gars. »

- « Ah ouais ? » Kojirô se frotta le menton. « Je vais prendre une douche ! » annonça-t-il.

- « Ne te perds pas ! Appelle en cas de besoin ! »

- « Abruti ! »

- « Ken vient de se vautrer dans le salon, alors je préfère assurer ! »

Kazuki secoua la tête. Il avait vu le gardien lâcher la pression et s'en était réjoui. Ken avait besoin de se décoincer un peu. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, cette fille serait LA bonne. Seulement, il en doutait. L'alcool ne faisait pas de miracle. Et Ken, tout souple qu'il était, s'était mangé une table basse et effectué un beau vol planté.

Kazuki lui-même n'avait pas bu, plus par manque d'envie que par esprit sportif. Kazuki n'aimait pas la saveur de l'alcool. Il avait pourtant bien profité de la soirée, à discuter avec plusieurs gars et était allé se coucher dans une des nombreuses chambres d'amis vers les 3H du matin.

Mais ces deux amis n'avaient pas imité son exemple. Tous deux traînaient la patte en descendant la rue pour aller à l'arrêt de bus. Ils avaient meilleure mine, après une douche, un bon petit déjeuner et une grande tasse de café.

- « Je ne peux pas rentrer comme ça ! » gémit Ken. « Mon père va me mettre en bouillie. »

- « Viens chez moi. » proposa Kojirô. « Ma mère ne fera sûrement pas attention, avec les filles, et on n'aura qu'à dire qu'on a mangé un truc pas frais. »

Kazuki soupira lourdement.

- « Vous êtes quand même une belle paire de boulets… »

- « En parlant de boulet, Ken, toi et cette fille ? » asticota Kojirô.

- « Hum, quoi ? »

- « Traînes-tu toujours ton boulet de pureté ? »

- « … joker… » grommela le gardien.

- « Cela veut dire oui. » conclut Kojirô. « Franchement, je pensais que l'alcool te libérerait. »

- « Ouais, mais ce n'est pas mon genre. » répliqua Ken, piqué au vif. « Je suis peut-être moins coincé, mais pas inconscient au point de me jeter sur une fille que je connais à peine. »

- « Certains devraient en prendre des leçons. » glissa très sèchement Kazuki.

- « Hein ? Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » s'insurgea Kojirô.

- « Toi et cette fille… Yama… Yama… »

- « Yamashita. Et alors ? On a regardé un film ensemble ! »

- « Généralement, on regarde avec ses yeux, pas avec sa langue. »

- « HEIN ? » Ken et Kojirô étaient aussi stupéfaits l'un que l'autre.

- « Tu ne te rappelles de rien ? » Kazuki était incrédule.

- « Non, je me suis endormi pendant le premier film. »

- « Alors, il faut se méfier. Tu n'es pas un somnambule comme les autres. Et l'alcool ne te va pas. »

- « MAIS QUOI ENCORE ?! »

- « Capitaine, tu as passé une bonne partie de la nuit à lui rouler des patins. »

(1) www(point)cirquedusoleil(point)com. Absolument GENIAL ! Si vous pouvez y aller, je vous y encourage !


	47. En mai, fais ce qu'il te plaît

Mauvaise nouvelle : depuis quelques temps (2 semaines en gros) j'accumule les problèmes personnels (une laryngite, une grande-tante de 84 ans qui se casse le col du fémur, un grand-père de 87 ans à l'hosto… recherche d'emploi qui ne va pas super bien)

Donc… j'ai eu du mal à trouver le temps et l'inspiration pour cette fic (et Paris sera toujours Paris). Le chapitre 47 n'est encore qu'à moitié écrit, et je n'ai plus de stock de chapitres… Donc, je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par semaine – comme d'habitude, sinon… Il va falloir faire avec un rythme de parution au lance-pierre.

Je suis désolée pour cette bad news, mais mon emploi du temps semble over-booké… Mais je ne laisse pas tomber cette histoire, c'est juste un petit… contretemps

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bonne chance à toutes celles qui passent leurs bac, exams, partiels, oraux etc. !!

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 46 – En mai fait ce qu'il te plaît

- « Capitaine, tu as passé une bonne partie de la nuit à lui rouler des patins. Ça et bien d'autres trucs... »

- « …je-je-j'ai-j'ai fait ça ? » Kojirô était livide. Non seulement il ne se rappelait de rien de tout ça, mais il savait que Kazuki n'irait jamais mentir sur un truc pareil.

Il était mort de honte. Il s'était comporté comme le dernier des sagouins. Kojirô avait toujours méprisé ces gars qui se faisaient « le coup de la soirée », se donnant en spectacle devant tout le monde en abhorrant un comportement primitif qui aurait plus sa place sur un tournage de film porno en embrassant et tripotant une fille comme s'ils étaient en mal de sexe...ce qu'ils étaient assurément.

- « Ouais, tu as fais ça. »

- « Je n'ai fait… que ça ? » Kojirô se détestait pour avoir à demander ça et détestait Kazuki pour le lui faire le demander.

- « Pour ce que j'en ai compris, oui. Mais _rassure-toi,_ elle semblait consentante… En fait, c'est à se demander qui sautait sur l'autre… »

Kojirô, perdu dans ses pensées et sa panique, ne remarqua pas l'attitude hautement glaciale de Kazuki. Cependant, Ken, tout malade qu'il était, le remarqua. En fait, il aurait fallu être aveugle et sourd pour ne pas voir le dégoût du jeune homme pour son capitaine. D'un coup de menton et d'un froncement de sourcils, le gardien interrogea Sorimachi qui secoua la tête. Pas maintenant, pas ici. Ce qui ne convenait pas à Wakashimazu. Il se rapprocha et se pencha sur l'avant-centre, qui capitula.

- « Yamashita, c'est la fille que Neeve n'aime pas. Le « c'est elle ou moi. », tu te rappelles ? »

Oh oui, Ken se rappelait. Il se souvenait clairement d'avoir trouvé la réaction de Neeve des plus exagérées et la réponse d'Ayame à ses questions des plus intrigantes et des moins satisfaisantes : « c'est un sujet délicat… ». Mais une chose ne faisait aucun doute : Neeve détestait cette fille. Kojirô avait raison de paniquer – ce que l'intéressé faisait en ce moment, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Neeve était à des années lumières de ses pensées. Si pensées il avait. L'esprit de Kojirô tournait à blanc, focalisé sur le même point depuis maintenant deux minutes : j'ai embrassé une fille, j'ai peloté une fille, est-ce qu'on peut dire que j'ai eu une aventure ? _Je ne m'en rappelle pas_, est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ? J'ai embrassé une fille, j'ai peloté une fille et_ je ne m'en rappelle pas_ …

Par contre, Ken ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kazuki était si en colère. Kojirô avait bien fait deux bêtises, la première en ayant ce genre de comportement, la seconde en ayant choisi Izumi de toutes les filles pour avoir un tel comportement… Dans l'une comme l'autre, Kazuki n'avait aucun rôle à jouer. Peut-être était-il simplement déçu.

Le retour se passa en silence. Kazuki les salua à peine en sortant du bus. Ken et Kojirô appréhendaient la rencontre avec les parents Hase-Hyûga. Mais ils avaient oublié une chose : l'invasion féminine. Midi approchait. Cela avait été l'heure convenue pour que les parents vinssent chercher les jeunes adolescentes et que les amies de Neeve partissent. Devant la maison, des voitures étaient garées, et une petite foule papotait allégrement.

Les deux garçons saluèrent rapidement et s'éclipsèrent dans la chambre du capitaine. En montant les escaliers, ils croisèrent une Neeve, une Emi et une Ayame bien guillerettes.

- « Salut ! » s'exclama Neeve. Aussitôt, Ken et Kojirô grimacèrent.

- « Moins fort ! »

- « Vous avez la gueule de bois ou quoi ? » plaisanta Ayame. « Non vraiment ? »

- « Pff… » Neeve soupira et fit les gros yeux. « Je suppose que je vais prendre soin de vous. »

Emi dit quelque chose en anglais très vite. Elle méritait bien d'être en section internationale. Comme d'habitude, les trois gloussèrent et les deux grognèrent. Ils en avaient marre de ne pas comprendre quand on se foutait d'eux. Drapés dans leur dignité quelque peu miteuse aujourd'hui, les footballeurs allèrent s'échouer sur le lit de Kojirô, tels deux bateaux en perdition. Le bruit dehors diminua pour enfin s'arrêter. Ils soupirèrent de bonheur.

- « Dis Kojirô ? »

- « Hum ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

- « Rien. »

- « Rien ? »

- « Rien. Il n'y a rien à faire… Je pense… non ? »

- « … moi je pense que tu devrais aller parler à cette fille. Histoire qu'elle soit sûre que ce n'était qu'un accident… »

Kojirô gémit, attrapa son oreiller et le plaqua contre son visage.

- « Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été aussi con ! »

- « T'étouffer n'y changera rien. »

- « J'ai été con. Si con. Tellement con…. Ken, dis-moi que j'ai été con. »

- « Tu as été con. » S'il n'y avait que ça pour lui faire plaisir, Ken se sentait o-bli-gé de se sacrifier.

- « … merci. »

- « C'est de nature, tu n'y peux rien… » continua Ken, pour tenter de réconforter son ami. Il voulait le faire réagir. Un Kojirô en colère était tout de même mieux qu'un Kojirô pleurnichard. Avant que le buteur ne pût répondre, un coup sec résonna à la porte et Neeve entra sans attendre.

- « Bon, j'ai de l'aspirine-qui-n'est-pas-de-l'aspirine-qui-marche-trois-fois-mieux-que-l'aspirine et une grande théière de thé à la menthe. J'ai aussi des compresses froides pour le front. »

- « Neeve, je t'ai dit que tu étais géniale ? » demanda Ken en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit. « Kojirô, dit quelque chose ! »

- « Je suis troooop con ! » se désola Kojirô de dessous son oreiller.

- « Ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais, mais cela me va aussi. Dommage que je n'ai pas pu t'enregistrer. » commenta Neeve. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté du goal, mais penchée vers son frère. « Tiens, bois ! » Elle força Kojirô à lâcher son oreiller pour avaler le verre d'eau dans lequel deux cachets effervescents se dissolvaient. « On mange bientôt. »

- « J'ai pas faim ! » grogna Kojirô. Alarmés, les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui. Neeve porta la main à son front.

- « Non, il n'est pas malade. »

- « Mais si j'ai faim ! » grommela-t-il. « Mon ventre a faim, pas moi. » expliqua-t-il.

- « Alors si ton ventre a faim… » Neeve se moquait ouvertement. « Bon, restez au frais ici, je vous appelle. Oh, Emi reste manger ici, donc soyez gentils avec elle. »

- « Je hais les filles ! » gronda soudain Kojirô. Le thé et les cachets commençaient à lui éclaircir le cerveau.

- « Et nous te le rendons bien, ne t'inquiète pas… » Neeve sortit et ferma tout doucement la porte derrière elle.

Ken regarda Kojirô se lever et se diriger vers son bureau où il empoigna une plante verte. Il la secoua et semblait lui marmonner quelque chose. Ayant lui-même mal à la tête, il décida sagement de ne pas se poser trop de questions. Surtout que Kojirô reposa doucement la plante et alla même jusqu'à l'arroser soigneusement.

- « Je ne savais pas que tu avais la main verte. »

- « Moi non plus… » renâcla le Tigre. « Mais j'ai été obligé… »

- « D'avoir la main verte ? »

- « Ouais. »

Décidément, Kojirô devenait fou. Il parvint à ressembler ses esprits quand il fut l'heure de passer à table. Natsuko babillait en ne s'arrêtant que pour respirer, ce qui permit à Kojirô d'être égal à lui-même, son mutisme monosyllabique dissimulant son malaise et son mal-être facilement. Ken engagea la conversation avec Emi pour couvrir les états d'âme de son capitaine et entretenir la discussion. Mais Neeve leur jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil en biais. Vous pouviez compter sur une menteuse pour en sentir un autre.

Kojirô joua avec sa nourriture – qu'il finit par engloutir, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une boule à la gorge. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Certes, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait eu de… contacts intimes avec une fille. Et la proximité d'Izumi, ajoutée à la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée hautement élevée pour lui pouvait expliquer bien des choses. Mais de là à n'en avoir aucun souvenir ! Quand même, s'il avait un tant soit peu apprécié, il s'en serait souvenu, non ? Pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il pas ? Et pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?

Si cette révélation n'avait pas été délivrée par Kazuki, son meilleur ami, Kojirô n'y aurait pas cru, et aurait pensé qu'on lui montait un bobard. Parce que franchement, lever une fille pour une nuit, ce n'était pas son genre. Bourré ou pas. Il n'était ni dragueur ni capable se comporter ainsi. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire.

Kojirô ressassait ces pensées en silence. Il avait suivi Ken et les deux filles dehors, dans le jardin intérieur où le groupe sirota du thé en papotant doucement. Quand Ken décida qu'il allait suffisamment mieux pour se présenter chez lui, Emi se leva également. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi, la famille Hase-Hyûga voulait sûrement passer du temps ensemble. Kojirô surprit tout le monde en décidant d'aller courir. Il était hors de question pour lui de se retrouver seul face à sa mère ou à Neeve. En moins de deux secondes, l'une comme l'autre allait percer sa carapace et le soumettre à la question. Courir résolvait trois problèmes : l'éloigner de la maison, l'aider à se vider l'esprit, l'aider à se purger le corps.

Il se changea rapidement et attrapa la laisse de Penalty. Après avoir accompagné Emi et Ken à l'arrêt de bus, il se lança dans un grand footing. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque son cerveau passa de « mince, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » à « mince, où suis-je ? » Emporté dans son élan, Kojirô s'était bel et bien perdu et dut tournicoter pendant cinq minutes pour se repérer. Arrivé chez lui, il prit une bonne douche et s'attela à finir ses devoirs de mathématiques. Une occupation prenante, qui demandait une attention totale à la tâche en cours, était le remède à ce sentiment de perdition.

Il venait de machinalement d'allumer sa lampe de bureau devant l'obscurité grandissante quand il sentit un courant d'air souffler sur sa nuque. Il eut un grognement mental. Il allait devoir changer l'agencement de sa chambre car il détestait être assis avec le dos tourné vers la porte. Cependant il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et continua de griffonner sur sa page de brouillon. Takeru devait sûrement se frotter les mains à l'idée de surprendre son grand frère. Il l'imaginait déjà en train de recevoir le jeune garçon qui bondissait derrière lui en criant de sa petite voix « Nii-san ». Assurément un gamin de sept ans qu'il pouvait soulever d'une main, c'était effrayant.

Ce fut l'odeur qui trahit le prédateur. Un parfum de cerise flotta jusqu'au Tigre, lui-même en embuscade, prêt à une contre-attaque éclair. Qu'est-ce que Neeve lui voulait ? Il était encore en train de considérer la question quand elle frappa. Du coup, il fut réellement surpris.

- « Kojirô Niiiii-saaaaan ! » chantonna-t-elle en passant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et en se collant à son dos.

- « HASE ! » hurla-t-il. Il sentit qu'elle posa son visage sur son épaule.

- « Oui, Nii-san ? »

- « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » fit-il sèchement. Elle eut un sursaut.

- « … pourquoi pas ? » grommela-t-elle, à la fois froissée et triste.

- « Parce que… » bougonna-t-il à son tour.

- « Mais tout le monde t'appelle comme ça ! » protesta Neeve.

- « Non, juste les crapauds. »

- « Et moi ? Je ne suis pas un crapaud ? »

- « Non. »

- « Alors je suis quoi ? » Si elle était contente de ne pas être appelée « crapaud », elle était déçue de ne pas être cataloguée comme une petite sœur.

- « C'est fou comme c'est tentant de te répondre une connerie, là… » railla-t-il. Il se prit une taloche sur le haut du crâne. La deuxième en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Hé ho ! Mais il passa l'éponge. « Venant de toi, c'est… bizarre… Surtout avec cette voix, on dirait une gamine… et moi un lolicon (1) »

- « Il te faut vraiment une copine, tu ne penses plus qu'à ça… » glissa Neeve en resserrant son étreinte autour de son cou.

- « LACHE-MOI ! Littéralement et pas littéralement parlant ! Je ne veux pas de copine ! » Le sujet délicat à ne pas aborder en ce moment. Elle ne l'avait pas fait volontairement, bien que cela faisait plus de trois jours qu'elle le rendait chèvre avec cette « deadline ». Il s'en voulut de son emportement. Il inspira donc un grand coup pour ne pas passer ses nerfs sur elle.

- « Pff, si c'est comme ça, je vais t'appeler vieux schnock… » Mais l'envie n'était pas présente. Elle avait compris qu'il désirait ne plus être taquiné à ce sujet. Cependant, il était hors de question qu'elle baissât juste les bras comme ça. C'était une question d'honneur que de défendre sa réputation de « chieuse. » Alors elle cherchait à avoir le dernier mot.

- « Neeve, tu me fatigues… tu sais ça, hein, saleté ?... ne réponds pas, je sais que tu fais exprès. » Il était peut-être fatigué, mais il n'allait pas la laisser gagner comme ça.

- « Et ça marche ? »

- « On verra plus tard. Tu veux quoi? »

- « J'ai besoin de ton livre d'anglais, s'il te plaît ! »

- « Mon livre d'anglais ? Pourquoi faire ? » Mais il fouillait déjà dans la pile de manuels scolaires entassés sur un coin du bureau.

- « Je cherche des idées pour une dissertation. »

- « Tiens ! » Il lui tendit le livre mais elle resta cimentée sur son dos. Avec un soupir, il déposa le bouquin et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- « QUOI ENCORE ? » Il perçut ses lèvres qui s'étiraient en un grand sourire dans son cou.

- « Une toute petite minuscule faveur. » commença Neeve en frottant sa joue contre la sienne. Elle commença à déplier une feuille devant lui.

- « Une faveur ? Alors c'est non. »

- « Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est ! »

- « Il faut que je t'explique encore un truc ? Je t'ai expliqué tes maths et ta physique en long, en large et en travers, alors t'es vraiment bouchée, ou quoi ? »

- « Méchant ! » Elle le prit assez mal. Elle se redressa et le boxa dans l'épaule.

- « Il faut t'y faire, c'est le modèle. T'es agaçante, j'chuis méchant. Je pensais que _ça_, tu l'aurais compris depuis ! »

- « Méchant, méchant, méchant ! » Elle fit pleuvoir les poings rageurs sur sa clavicule.

- « Et j'en suis fier. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas encore compris ? »

- « Rien. En fait--. »

- « Alors c'est non! »

- « Tu ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit. »

- « Justement. Et je ne veux pas savoir. C'est sûrement une bêtise. Alors c'est non. »

- « MECHANT ! » Les coups recommencèrent. Tant qu'elle ne boxait pas, il s'en foutait. Au contraire, c'était agréable, comme massage.

- « Neeve ? » appela Shouta. « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

- « Je le frappe. Il est méchant. » expliqua Neeve sans ralentir le rythme. Kojirô sourit et poussa le vice à lui présenter son autre épaule.

- « Ah bon ? »

- « Je lui demande gentiment un truc et il est méchant. »

- « Il a raison. C'est toujours louche quand tu es gentille. » Shouta déposa le linge qu'il venait de ramasser et plier sur le lit de Kojirô et s'en alla. Il ne voulait surtout pas être mêlé à cette dispute de gamins.

- « Et toc ! » répliqua Kojirô. « Et c'est toujours non. Arrête donc de me masser, tu te fatigues pour rien ! »

- « … …. Je vois… » Elle se recolla à son dos. « Tu es vraiment trop con… Normal que tu n'aies pas de copine. Personne ne veut de toi. »

- « JE T'AI DIT DE ME LACHER, NON ? T'ES VRAIMENT AUSSI BOUCHEE ? SURTOUT NE FORCE PAS TON TALENT ! » Il se redressa, sautant sur ses pieds, ce qui fit qu'elle dut effectivement desserrer sa prise et elle tituba en peu en arrière.

- « ET MOI JE T'AI DIT QUE TU ETAIS CON ! UN GROS SALE CON EGOISTE EGOCENTRIQUE ET MECHANT ! »

Et vlan, il se prit une claque. Une claque magistrale qui retentit dans la chambre. En un instant, elle avait tourné les talons et quitté la pièce.

- « MAIS AIIIIIIIIE ! » gueula-t-il en se frottant la joue. Une deuxième claque en moins de quatre mois. Hé ho !

Il se rassit, soupira et retourna à ses maths. Il prit le temps de recopier son équation et de peaufiner son graphique avant de se tourner vers le mur séparant sa chambre et celle de Neeve. Pas de musique. Elle faisait donc la tête.

A juste titre. Il n'avait pas été gentil avec elle, il le savait. Mais elle avait ce don extraordinaire de s'attirer les ennuis. Il s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas pris le manuel d'anglais. Avec un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme il traversa le couloir. Il toqua et comme il s'attendait à ne pas avoir de réponse, poussa la porte.

Neeve était assise par terre sur sa vielle couverture, celle qu'elle utilisait normalement pour ses séances beauté. Sa chambre était exceptionnellement bien rangée. Après tout, elle avait reçu des amies hier, mais elle avait fait des efforts depuis que Mambo avait été adopté. Malgré les interdictions et menaces paternelles, Neeve et Mambo habitaient ensemble. Le chaton étant de nature curieuse et joueuse, la jeune fille avait appris à ne plus laisser traîner les choses comme avant… ou alors à ses risques et périls…

La voici d'ailleurs en train de brosser l'animal qui se roulait à terre de plaisir. A l'exception du ronronnement félin, le silence régnait. Neeve écoutait de la musique via un casque branché sur sa chaîne. Elle aussi tournait le dos à la porte, cependant en voyant une silhouette se découper sur le plancher, elle se retourna.

- « Casse-toi ! » L'accueil n'était guère chaleureux mais Kojirô avait connu pire.

- « Tu as oublié le livre. » Elle ne dit rien, se penchant sur Mambo pour le renverser de l'autre côté pour continuer à le brosser. Kojirô ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle adorait visiblement l'animal, qui était choyé comme la huitième merveille du monde. Devant le manque de réaction de sa sœur, Kojirô alla au bureau déposer l'ouvrage. Il remarqua alors la fameuse feuille de papier.

- « C'était ça, ta faveur ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Laisse tomber… » maugréa-t-elle.

- « Ne me dis pas que tu pleures ! » Il n'avait même pas lu la première ligne de la feuille qu'il avait dépliée pour fixer du regard la forme assise en tailleur devant lui.

- « Si. »

- « A cause de moi ? »

- « Oui, t'es trop con. »

- « Justement, cela ne vaut pas le coup de pleurer à cause de moi. »

- « Ça marche pas comme ça ! »

- « Ah… ben… euh… désolé… » Non ?

- « Ça ira… » Elle ne le regarda pas et se détourna pour ranger le matériel de brossage. Mambo miaula, s'étira et sortit en boitant de la pièce, la queue dressée en l'air comme s'il était le roi du monde.

- « Vous voulez monter une équipe de basket féminine ? » s'étonna Kojirô après sa lecture.

- « Et alors, ça te pose un problème ? »

- « A moi ? Non, pas du tout. Ça va te faire du bien, de courir un peu. »

- « Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que--. »

- « Que tu n'as aucune endurance physique. Ne discute pas, tu sais que c'est vrai. »

Elle grommela quelque chose et se leva.

- « Nous avons besoin de l'aval de capitaines d'équipes déjà montées, pour appuyer notre candidature. Cette année, nous ne jouerons que des matchs amicaux ou les ligues d'amateurs. Mais nous espérons pouvoir nous inscrire pour les championnats en fin d'année scolaire. »

- « Qui c'est le « nous » ? » Kojirô relut la feuille avec plus de soin.

- « Emi, bien sûr, elle sera la capitaine. Moi, Nana, Lola et Chiyo. »

- « Que cinq ? Je pensais qu'il fallait être six ? »

- « Oui, c'est dans le règlement. Il faut au moins un remplaçant. Mais Nanami a une copine qui va sûrement se joindre à nous. Tu signes ? »

- « A qui d'autre allez-vous demander ? »

- « Emi se charge de l'équipe de basket. De toute façon, eux, c'est obligatoire, puisque nous allons nous partager l'équipement et le terrain. Lola s'occupe de l'équipe d'athlétisme, Chiyo du club de judo, karaté et machin-chose art martial… »

- « Et toi, de moi… »

- « Ben oui, pour une fois que tu vas me servir à quelque chose ! »

- « Pardon ? » A son tour d'être offusqué. Il avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir fait beaucoup pour elle.

- « Pour le moment, le foot, cela ne m'a pas apporté grand-chose… Alleeeeeez, dis ouiiiiiii ! »

- « O.K. Tu as cinq minutes pour me convaincre. » Il lui dédia son sourire de chenapan en coin et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il s'assit à moitié sur le bureau et la regarda bien en face. « Je t'écoute. »

- « Tu es sérieux ? »

- « Pour le sport ? Toujours… Parce que je veux être sûre que tu ne vas pas prendre du temps et de l'argent au lycée, quitte à léser quelqu'un d'autre, pour tout laisser tomber dans un mois. » Son ton n'admettait pas la discussion. « Plus que quatre minutes. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

- « Faire du sport c'est important--. »

- « Non, merci, je sais pourquoi c'est important de faire du sport. Je veux que tu me convainques, _moi,_ pourquoi _toi_, tu veux faire soudainement du sport. » Elle le dévisagea en silence. « Trois minutes. » fit-il.

- « Le basket, ce n'est pas du sport. » lâcha-t-elle. « Pour moi c'est avant tout une source d'amusement, de plaisir, de… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai besoin d'exercice. Autant allier l'utile à l'agréable. » Elle sourit.

- « Bip bip, essaye encore… »

- « Pfff… Euh… je pense aussi que… euh… il est temps que je me donne à fond dans quelque chose. On m'a toujours dit - toi, Papa, Shun - que j'abandonnais toujours en cours de route. Alors, avec le basket, je vais faire de mon mieux. »

- « Pas mal. Autre chose ? »

- « J'ai envie de faire quelque chose par moi-même. Même si l'équipe ne devait pas marcher, j'aurais essayé et surtout j'aurais tout fait. Enfin co-fait. Si Emi est le capitaine, moi je suis… la secrétaire… Tu comprends ? »

- « Ouais. Autre chose…. ? » Il voyait clairement qu'elle était honnête, qu'elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait, qu'elle y croyait.

- « … … … cela va me donner des points supplémentaires qui comptent dans la moyenne, et j'en ai besoin parce que je suis nulle en classe. »

- « Et c'est censé me convaincre, ça ? »

- « Oui. Surtout toi, qui n'es à Tôhô que parce que tu es doué en sport. Question académique, est-ce que tu penses que tu aurais décroché le concours ?»

- « Non. Mais justement, toi non plus, tu n'as pas passé les concours. »

- « Ben voilà, je rame carrément. Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je te pompe l'air à me faire re-expliquer chacune de mes leçons ? Pour tes beaux yeux, peut-être ? »

- « Hé, c'est toi qui es méchante, là ! » protesta-t-il. Son sourire goguenard contrebalançait toutefois sa voix offusquée. « Tu rames vraiment ? »

- « En maths et physique oui. La chimie et la bio, c'est bon, j'arrive à suivre. »

Il se pencha sur le bureau et remplit la feuille. Le formulaire était un texte pré-imprimé, laissant des trous pour les champs à remplir. En gros, ce qu'il signait disait qu'il pensait que c'était une bonne idée, et qu'il pensait que les membres du futur club étaient dignes de confiance.

- « Merciiiiiiiiii ! » Elle prit le papier en sautillant sur place toute excitée.

- « Calme-toi, le dindon gloussant ! » gronda Kojirô. _Ça promet…_

- « Ouiiiiii ! » Elle se trémoussa encore un peu puis bondit sur lui et lui plaqua une grosse bise sur chaque joue.

- « Hein ? »

- « Je ne vais pas te présenter d'excuse pour la claque, parce que tu la méritais, mais voilà. » Et il se fit mettre à la porte mano militari parce qu'elle devait appeler Emi de toute urgence.

De l'amour à la haine, de la haine à l'amour. Elle était lunatique. Kojirô secoua la tête. Enfin, il était rentré dans ses bonnes grâces. C'était l'essentiel. Dans sa chambre, il trouva un colocataire. Mambo dormait sur son lit.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ? » Le chaton ouvrit un œil, miaula et se mit à ronronner. Le jeune homme baissa les bras. Il était envahi par les Hase. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il se remit à son bureau et finit ses maths. Il attaqua ses questions d'histoire avec moins d'enthousiasme. Soudain, une forme blanche jaillit et se posa SUR son livre. Kojirô caressa le chat et le reposa délicatement sur son lit. L'animal se mit à tourner en rond, s'assit et miaula.

- « Chuut, je travaille. » Cependant, Mambo tenait bien de sa maîtresse : têtu. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, il se glissa sur les genoux du joueur, se roula en boule et ronronna. « C'est que là, je ne peux pas travailler… » tenta d'argumenter Kojirô. De la même façon qu'il ne parlait pas bien femme, il ne parlait pas bien chat. Sûrement un problème d'accent, du fait de sa nature de tigre. Après trois nouvelles tentatives pour repousser l'empiétement félin, il capitula. Il venait de se faire battre par moins d'un kilo de viande et de fourrure. Calant Mambo dans son bras, il descendit et alla dans la buanderie pour nourrir l'envahisseur.

- « Tu tombes bien ! » déclara sa mère. « Mets donc la table. »

- « Techniquement, ce n'est pas mon tour. »

- « Tu as le choix : soit tu es un bon fils et un bon frère et tu mets la table, ce qui ne va ni t'écorcher vif ni te prendre un temps incommensurable, soit tu ne manges pas. »

- « Et c'est censé être un choix ? Je suis entouré de dictateurs ! »

- « Pardon, mon chéri ? »

- « Ce n'est rien. Huuuuum, du ramen au pooooorc ! »

- « Oui mon fils. Comment était ta soirée ? »

Kojirô se figea. Comment les parents pouvaient-ils toujours mettre les pieds dans le plat ? A moins qu'ils ne le fassent exprès. Sûrement un radar intégré… Habilement, il détourna la conversation. Cependant, il se doutait que sa mère n'était pas dupe, mais qu'elle ne se doutait pas de la nature de ce qu'il dissimulait. Elle avait sûrement dû sentir un relent d'alcool dans son haleine et il allait avoir droit dans quelques jours à une « leçon de vie » ou « petite discussion. » Franchement, les parents modernes… Des fois, il se disait qu'il préférerait une bonne engueulade.

Cela commença par des lèvres. Un soupçon de baiser, à peine une pression à la commissure de sa bouche. Puis il y eut un souffle souple dans son cou, qui se baladait entre son oreille et son épaule. Une main caressait son corps qui semblait parcouru de micro impulsions électriques. Une voix douce l'appela. Les lèvres se firent plus solliciteuses, le souffle plus précipité, la caresse plus accentuée. La voix devint gémissement. Un corps offrait des merveilles de vallées et courbes de chair. Le gémissement se transforma, c'était son nom qui revenait encore alors qu'il allait…

… se réveiller en sursaut. Kojirô passa de la position allongée sur le ventre à celle assise sur ses fesses en un battement de cœur. Précipité, le battement de cœur, parce qu'il pantelait comme s'il venait de finir un match.

- « Non mais ça va pas en bas ? » La voix querelleuse s'adressait à son alter ego, cette partie de lui qui s'était réveillée et l'avait réveillé. « Mais faut se calmer, mon pote. » Clairement, « en bas » avait un message à faire passer.

Kojirô avait déjà fait des rêves érotiques, mais des comme ça, jamais. Cela avait été tellement réel, et pourtant, il n'y avait pas visage, pas d'identité à cette voix et à ce corps. Auparavant, il avait toujours fantasmé sur une fille en particulier : le top-modèle de son magazine de foot, la fille de la pub pour le gel douche, Hikari… Mais là. Rageusement, il se détourna pour attraper la bouteille d'eau posée au bas du lit - Kojirô tirait leçon de ses expériences. Ayant retrouvé ses esprits et possession _intégrale_ de son corps, il se recoucha.

_Il te faut vraiment une copine._

Et pour une fois, il était d'accord avec Neeve. S'il en était au point de se jeter sur la première nana qui passait à sa portée en soirée, ou à faire des rêves bizarres, il était grand temps de prendre le problème en main. Et non, pas cette main là… Il n'était vraiment pas en condition…

_Il te faut vraiment une copine._

De toute façon, c'était la faute de Neeve. A force de le lui répéter, elle avait transmis un message subliminal à son abruti de subconscient. Non, il n'avait pas besoin d'une copine, et voilà que son cerveau interprétait ça « tu as besoin de tirer un coup. » En fait, oui… mais non ! Arrrgh pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait un cerveau ? A quoi servait un cerveau, je vous le demande ?! Le sien, s'il servait trois fois par jour, c'était un miracle ! Si c'était pour lui faire des tours de pendards comme ça, autant sans passer, de cerveau.

_Il te faut vraiment une copine._

C'était sa faute. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'elle y connaissait, en relation ? Quand on voyait comment s'était finie sa dernière relation… D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il y avait un post-scriptum au message qu'il avait donné au caïd de samedi. Oooh, il allait se faire un devoir ET un plaisir de le délivrer au destinataire… en main propre bien sûr. Il ne garantissait rien quant à la propreté avant – et surtout après, mais pour les mains, ça il savait faire.

Satisfait de cette décision, il se rallongea. Restait à savoir comment il allait faire pour faire le facteur. Kojirô s'endormit tranquillement, l'esprit rempli d'images de poings et de nez. _Un petit poing qui casse un nez, deux petits poings qui cassent un nez, trois petits poings qui cassent un nez…._

A croire qu'il avait lu le destin dans les étoiles. Après l'entraînement matinal, les 3K eurent la charmante surprise d'apprendre que leur prof de biologie était toujours malade et que cette grippe de mai avait également touché leur professeur d'histoire. Leur classe se retrouvait avec quatre heures de libres ! Rapidement, les élèves se dispersèrent. Certains allèrent à la bibliothèque, d'autres profitèrent du soleil pour s'étendre sur la pelouse, et d'autres encore sortaient en ville. Il fallait une autorisation parentale pour avoir le droit de quitter l'enceinte du campus. Sans cela, les élèves devaient rester confinés à l'intérieur des murs. Kojirô avait toujours eu cette permission. Sa mère signait année après année le formulaire qui lui permettait de partir plus tôt, faire des heures supplémentaires à la superette ou aller chercher ses frères et sœur à l'école.

Ken et Kazuki allaient se changer quand ils remarquèrent que Kojirô, lui, enfilait un autre jogging, un des siens.

- « Tu te changes ? »

- « Pour aller en ville ? »

- « Faites pas chier, les gars ! »

S'ils pouvaient quitter le campus durant les heures de cours, les élèves se devaient néanmoins de porter leur uniforme. Ce que Kojirô était en train de faire était purement et simplement une infraction flagrante au règlement, et il en était bien conscient. Donc il mijotait quelque chose. Un quelque chose pas très avouable, puisqu'il ne voulait pas être reconnu par son uniforme.

- « On te laisse partir à une condition ! » menaça Ken en se mettant au travers du chemin de Kojirô.

- « Ouais. On vient avec toi ! » renchérit Kazuki.

- « Ça ne vous regarde pas. »

- « Sûrement pas, mais je veux garder un œil sur toi. »

- « Hors de question qu'à cause de tes conneries, l'équipe de foot soit pénalisée. » Parce qui quelqu'un reconnaissait Kojirô Hyûga en civil hors de Tôhô en train de faire un truc interdit, non seulement l'individu en pâtissait, mais dans ce cas bien précis, l'équipe aussi. Un renvoi du lycée, même temporaire, mettrait la cohésion du groupe à mal.

Vaincu, Kojirô accepta d'un grognement. Les deux autres garçons se changèrent en survêtements de sports. Quelle chance, Ken et Kazuki avaient aussi des habits « civils ». Techniquement, les seuls vêtements autorisés étaient ceux de l'uniforme. Mais comme ils faisaient du sport deux fois par jour, l'administration fermait les yeux quand les joueurs utilisaient un bas de jogging ou un T-shirt personnel, tant que le motif et la couleur restaient raisonnables. Pour donner le change à la sécurité, ils passèrent leur haut de jogging Tôhô, qu'ils roulèrent en boule dans un sac dès qu'ils tournèrent le coin de rue.

Sans parler, les trois garçons prirent le bus. En voyant la ligne, Ken et Kazuki comprirent de quoi il retournait. Kojirô rendait une petite visite de courtoisie à St Elizabeth. Les deux joueurs serrèrent les poings. Ils avaient du mal à croire que la bande de caïds qui s'en était prise à Neeve était revenue. Une fois arrivés en vue du portail de l'établissement scolaire, les footballeurs hésitèrent. Que faire maintenant ? Ils ne savaient pas où trouver les responsables.

Encore une fois, la chance sourit à Kojirô. Ne sachant quoi faire, il pénétra dans la cour par le portail principal et personne ne l'arrêta. Et comme il n'avait pas de plan précis, il obliqua presque machinalement vers les terrains de sport. Il voyait mal Colgate Man faire une activité physique, mais il se sentait quelque part rassuré de voir la pelouse du terrain de foot.

- « Je peux contacter Ayame. » proposa Ken. Kojirô tiqua. Il n'avait pas pensé à la jeune fille, qui était pourtant toujours élève à St Elizabeth.

- « Laisse tomber. Il vaut mieux ne pas la mêler à ça. »

- « Hé, regardez ! » Kazuki appela en un chuchotis et automatiquement, Ken et Kojirô furent sur leurs gardes. En un bel ensemble, les trois s'accroupirent derrière un banc, cherchant à se cacher plus ou moins discrètement.

Shun Fujita sortait du gymnase. Il était lui aussi en jogging et accompagnait un autre élève qui saignait abondamment du nez. _Un présage ! _D'un commun accord, ils suivirent les deux garçons discrètement. Quand leur cible entra dans un bâtiment bas – l'infirmerie sûrement – ils en profitèrent pour se rapprocher. Et quand Shun sortit, il se fit empoigner et tirer jusqu'à la petite arrière-cour, encombrée de larges containers plus ou moins puants et de sacs poubelles traînant à terre. Il se retrouva projeté contre un mur avec un bras qui l'étranglait en pressant contre sa gorge. Shun paniqua et essaya de se dégager mais il se reçut un coup sur la tête qui l'assomma à moitié.

- « Merci Ken. »

- « C'était avec plaisir. »

- « Beurk, ça pue ici. Je vais faire le guet. »

- « C'est ça, casse-toi ! » Et Shun sut à qui il avait affaire.

- « Mais vous êtes dingues ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? » coassa-t-il. « Je vous préviens, si vous ne me lâchez pas immédiatement, je porte plainte. »

- « Si tu ne la fermes pas immédiatement, je te refais ton cocard ! » Loin d'être impressionné, Shun se débattit de plus belle. En pure perte. Kojirô se contenta de mettre plus de pression sur son avant-bras et regarda avec un contentement sans fin l'abruti Colgate s'asphyxier…. Tout seul… comme un con… qu'il était…

- « Tu es un bon prof. Le cocard que Neeve lui a mis n'a pas encore totalement disparu. » nota Ken.

- « On ne peut pas en dire autant du sien. Mais ça, il doit en savoir quelque chose. » Kojirô, ne voulant tout de même pas aller en prison pour un abruti pareil, lâcha Shun. Le garçon se laissa glisser à terre crachant et toussant, à la rechercher de son souffle. Il avait à peine repris une bouffée d'air qu'il se reçut un coup de pied dans les côtes qui l'envoya bouler un peu plus loin. Shun tenta de se relever. Il était sur les genoux quand un nouveau coup le remit à terre. C'était un bel uppercut qui le toucha un menton, fendant une lèvre au passage. Shun retomba sur le dos et eut le réflexe de porter les mains à son visage, ce qui bloqua le coup suivant, mais ne fit qu'amortir les deux suivants. Heureusement pour lui, Kojirô ne cognait pas de toutes ses forces…

- « Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, merde ! » protesta-t-il enfin. Les coups s'arrêtèrent.

- « Je veux que tu comprennes comment cela fait de se prendre une trempée par plus fort que soit. » répondit Kojirô en retenant son poing. « Parce que Neeve, elle, elle en fait encore des cauchemars ! » gronda-t-il en l'empoignant par le col de son T-shirt.

- « M-m-mais de quoi tu parles ? Neeve ? » bredouilla Shun. Kojirô eut la satisfaction de noter la peur qui rétrécissait les pupilles de sa victime.

- « Ouais, Neeve. Une jolie petite blonde--. »

- « Châtain. » corrigea Ken qui surveillait un côté de la cour tandis que Kazuki faisait de même plus loin.

- « Blonde ou châtain, on s'en fout ! » gronda Kojirô en secouant Shun. « Neeve, celle que tu as traitée comme une merde--. »

- « Mais quoi encore ! Je n'ai pas parlé à Neeve depuis la dernière fois ! » Shun réussit à poser ses mains sur les avant-bras du buteur et serra.

- « Toi non, mais tous sbires oui. Et ils ont fait un super boulot ! Ils sont tellement zélés qu'ils ont tentés de refaire le coup. »

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! »

- « … Je ne veux pas savoir si c'est toi ou ta nouvelle copine. Mais l'un d'entre vous est psychopathe et a envoyé des gars s'occuper de Neeve. Et comme je disais, ils sont plutôt doués. » Kojirô s'était facilement débarrassé des mains de Shun et lui avait donné un autre coup, qui tenait presque plus de la gifle que du crochet. Shun bascula en arrière et regarda Kojirô se pencher sur lui avec consternation. Il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait précisément, mais il comprenant de quoi il s'agissait dans l'ensemble.

- « Tu ne penses sérieusement pas que j'aurais pu faire un truc pareil ? »

- « Tu l'as trompée. C'est presque pire. »

- « Mais c'est du délire ! »

- « Et c'est aussi du délire, les marques sur le visage de Neeve ? »

- « E-e-elle va bien ? »

- « Tout aussi bien que toi quand j'en aurai fini avec toi ! »

- « Kojirô ! » Kazuki appela à voix basse d'une voix un peu précipitée. « Abrège ! »

- « Ouais ! » Il se retourna deux secondes pour voir Ken disparaître derrière un mur. « En gros, j'ai fait comprendre à tes gars, ou à ceux de ta pouffiasse, que ce n'était pas la peine de revenir. Mais maintenant, je m'assure que le maître va rappeler les chiens à la niche. Premier et dernier avertissement. »

- « Je n'y crois pas. Oki ne--. »

Shun s'interrompit pour deux choses. Parce que non content de lui cracher dessus – ce qui fut un choc pour Shun – Kojirô le lâcha et Shun tomba à terre brutalement, se mordant la langue en avalant ses mots. Le sang afflua dans sa bouche, le goût métallique et aigre lui tournant le cœur. Le temps de cracher et se relever, les trois footballeurs étaient hors de vue.

- « Alors ? »

- « On rentre. »

Les 3K se faufilèrent entre deux bâtiments et regagnèrent la cour principale par un chemin totalement opposé à celui qu'ils avaient pris auparavant. Ce fut à ce moment que la cloche sonna la pause et rapidement, il y eut foule. Craignant d'être repérés, les trois Tôhô tentèrent de passer le portail au plus vite. Ralentis par les élèves, facilement repérables par leur habits qui détonnaient dans cette marée de bleu marine, ils arrivèrent néanmoins à se glisser dehors et sprintèrent pour ne pas avoir à discuter avec le gardien qui était depuis apparu. Ce ne fut qu'une fois rentrés dans leur lycée et en train de se changer qu'ils se relaxèrent pour de bon.

- « Tu crois qu'on a été vu ? » demanda Ken.

- « Non, mais c'était moins une. Un groupe venait vers nous avec des poubelles. »

- « Ben ils ont dû en trouver une… une grosse merde même pas recyclable. »

- « Capitaine, on t'a déjà dit que ton sens de l'humour pue ? »

- « Ouais, mais moi, ça me fait rire. Un problème avec ça ? »

- « Pas vraiment. Bon, qui me passe ses réponses d'histoire ? »

Le trio se posa sur sa table habituelle, près d'un arbre, aussi loin que possible des classes et de la cantine, aussi près que possible des distributeurs de friandises. A cette heure, la cour était presque déserte, à part quelques élèves de leur classe qui, comme eux, profitaient du soleil.

- « Où sont les trois zigotos ? »

- « Connaissant Akira, à la bibliothèque… »

- « Pauvre Rai… »

Ils avaient vu juste. Les 3K discutaient popote – résultat des championnats régionaux des autres départements et adversaires probables – quand le basketteur surgit.

- « J'en ai marre ! Akira m'a fait recopier la moitié de son bouquin ! »

- « C'est toi qui a la meilleure écriture ! » répliqua Yoshi en s'installant. « Beurk, c'est quoi ce sandwich ? » Le volleyeur fit grise mine en découvrant son déjeuner. Kojirô, lui, déballa sa fameuse boîte bento.

- « Bon sang ! Elle a mit des carottes ! » râla-t-il. « Elle sert vraiment à rien cette fille ! » Mauvaise foi, quand tu nous tiens…

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les carottes ? » interrogea Yoshi en repiquant les bouts de légumes et en les avalant.

- « C'est pas bon, c'est tout. Hé ! mon bout d'omelette ! »

- « Ouups, je croyais que c'était de la carotte ! »

L'ambiance était détendue. Kojirô ne se sentait pas le moins du monde coupable de quoi que ce soit. Au contraire. Il était soulagé. Non seulement il avait réglé le problème, mais il avait vérifié que Shun n'avait rien à voir avec cette situation. Quelque part – et c'était un sentiment étrange – il était soulagé que l'ex de Neeve ne fût pas le responsable. Cela voulait dire que la jeune fille n'avait pas été complètement aveugle quant à la personnalité de son premier amour. D'un autre côté, cela voulait dire que c'était la fille, Oki, qui avait tout manigancé. Et ça, ça faisait peur. Quel esprit tortueux devait-elle avoir ! Son téléphone sonna. Une chance qu'il ne soit pas en cours.

- « Toutes mes félicitations ! » clama Ayame.

- « Quoi encore ? »

- « Je viens faire mon rapport après votre intrusion Tôhôienne ! »

- « Les rumeurs vont vite. »

- « Pas les rumeurs. Un Shun Fujita en piteux état qui est venu me demander ce qui se passait avec Neeve. »

- « Et ? »

- « Je lui ai dit la vérité. Je pense que son couple est en mauvaise voie. »

- « C'est sûr que c'est la nouvelle copine ? »

- « Hyûga, ne te mêle pas de ça. Elle est dangereuse cette fille. Je pense que maintenant Neeve est en sécurité, alors laisse tomber. »

- « C'était bien mon intention. Sinon, ça va toi ? »

- « Mais oui. Je te vois ce soir. »

- « Gé-ni-al. Je trépigne d'impatience. »

- « Tu as intérêt. Bye » Et elle raccrocha.

La sonnerie retentit alors, annonçant la reprise des cours. Kojirô se précipita dans les escaliers tout en coupant son téléphone. Ils avaient anglais en première période et le Morse voulait qu'ils soient déjà en classe quand la cloche sonnait. Donc techniquement, il était en retard. Il s'engouffra dans sa salle en un coup et freina à mort en bout de glissade pour se rétablir. Ken et Kazuki, en train de s'installer, applaudirent devant le beau rétablissement. Le buteur se jetait sur son siège en haletant quand le Morse entra en se dandinant. Il profita du chahut ambiant quand tous se levèrent pour saluer et se rassirent pour mettre ses deux amis au courant. Plongés dans leur conversation, ils ne prêtèrent pas attention au remue-ménage autour d'eux.

- « Hé, les gars ! » appela Akira. Un paquet de copie à la main, il les regardait bizarrement. « Votre rédac ? »

- « Quelle rédac ? » Il lança un coup d'œil paniqué à Ken. Et voilà. Cela devait arriver. Avec tout ce qui se passait, il en avait oublié un devoir. Et devoir d'anglais qui plus est !

- « La rédac qui était à rendre aujourd'hui… Sur le gouvernement anglais ? » expliqua Akira, dans l'espoir d'allumer une étincelle quelque part.

- « Euh, ouais, ben non, en fait… » Ken sortait un torchon, à peine du demi page, écrit en gros caractères romains.

- « _What is the problem ? (quel est le problème ?)_ » demanda Johnson-Kawaru. « _Mister Hyûga, as always… Well ? (Monsieur Hyûga, comme d'habitude. Alors ?)_

_- « It is that euuuh…euuh__…. __In fact…. »_ bégaya Kojirô dans son meilleur anglais. Ce qui ne l'amena pas très loin.

_- « Should I understand that you have not done the __assignment? I think it is time that you understand the meaning of responsibilities. __(dois-je_ _comprendre que vous n'avez pas fait votre devoir ? Je pense qu'il est temps que vous appreniez le sens du mot responsabilité.)_ »

Lolicon : pour Lolita-Complex. Désigne le fantasme – et par extension les hommes qui ont ce fantasme - des jeunes filles innocentes, généralement en uniforme scolaire, voire pré pubères. Faussement associé à la pédophilie, le lolicon est toutefois un fantasme qui peut dévier facilement.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**


	48. La fortune sourit aux audacieux

Chapitre 47 -

Oki doki… désolée pour le retard, ma béta et moi avons toutes deux des emplois du temps surchargés. Voilà le chap 47… et je n'ai plus de chaps en stock. J'essayerais de faire le chap 48 pour samedi prochain (mais cela va être chaud) donc au besoin, je le sortirai dès qu'il est fini et corrigé.

BONNE CHANCE AUX BACHELIERES !

Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous !

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 47 – La fortune sourit aux audacieux.

_- « Should I understand that you have not done the assignment? __(dois-je_ _comprendre que vous n'avez pas fait votre devoir ?)_ »

Un ange passa… et un autre arriva. Neeve ne frappa même pas et entra en trombes, imitant la glissade de son frère.

- « Kojirô, tu--. Oups.» Elle venait de réaliser que leur prof était déjà là.

- « _Indeed. Would you be kind enough to explain this intrusion? __(En effet. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer le pourquoi de votre intrusion?)_ »

Neeve sourit innocemment, se trémoussa un peu et Le Morse succomba :

- _« It will be my pleasure, Sir ! __(Avec plaisir, Monsieur) »_

Puis elle se lança dans un long discours en un anglais presque parfait qui laissa tout le monde, Morse compris, bouche bée. Kojirô ne comprit pas tout – pour être honnête, même pas la moitié – mais suffisamment pour capter que Neeve expliquait avoir trouver son essai dans le livre qu'elle lui avait emprunté et pas rendu à temps. Elle termina en tendant une copie imprimée au professeur et en passant le manuel scolaire à l'élève devant le tableau pour qu'il le fît passer à Hyûga, tout derrière. En croisant le regard du buteur, elle lui fit un micro clin d'œil. Puis elle prit gracieusement congé.

- « Bien… je vois que vous êtes le cas désespéré de la famille pour l'anglais ! » se moqua le Morse. « Et je vois aussi que vous ne savez toujours pas lire les consignes. Vous deviez écrire cette rédaction à la main, pour vous familiariser avec l'écriture romaine. » Il agita la feuille qui était imprimée. « Je vous enlève donc dix points. » Kojirô soupira de soulagement. Dix points enlevés de l'excellent devoir made in Neeve serait toujours une bonne note. « Bon, interrogation surprise ! Grammaire. » Et le buteur grogna. Personne, même pas Neeve, ne trouvera un moyen de lui souffler les bonnes réponses.

- « NEEVE ! »

- « J'ai rien fait ! C'est pas moi ! » fit machinalement l'interpellée en réponse à l'appel plutôt violent de Kojirô. La jeune fille se retrouva prise dans une embrassade d'ours. « Lâche-moi ! Tu es plein de sueur ! LACHE-MOI ! » protesta-t-elle.

- « Je croyais que tu aimais ça ! » protesta Kojirô en resserrant ses bras encore plus. Si cela l'embêtait autant, il n'allait pas se priver.

- « J'aime les câlins, pas les affaissements de masses puantes et lourdes ! »

- « Et moi qui voulais te faire plaisir… » grommela le capitaine, faussement vexé.

- « Tu peux me remercier surtout. »

- « J'ai eu un cinquante-neuf ! »

- « QUOI ? J'avais visé le soixante dix, moi ! » Neeve avait pris l'exclamation de contentement comme un reproche. Il fallait dire que c'était difficile de faire la part des choses avec Kojirô, qui n'était guère heureux de quoi que ce soit, et quand il l'était, le montrait encore plus rarement.

- « Justement. Je ne suis pas content ! » Kojirô reprit la balla à la volée. « Il m'a enlevé des points pour ne pas avoir écrit à la main. »

- « Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je n'écris pas comme toi. Il aurait compris que j'avais fait le truc à ta place. Et j'ai dû faire des fautes, comme toi… Tu ne sais pas comme c'est difficile de faire des fautes. Arrête de te vautrer sur moi. Arrête de rire ! ARRETE ! »

L'équipe secoua la tête. Kojirô avait été sur un petit nuage depuis que le prof lui avait rendu sa copie qu'il avait corrigée durant l'interrogation. Surtout qu'il pensait avoir honorablement réussi son contrôle de grammaire. Neeve n'était pas si inutile que ça, ses cours commençaient à rentrer.

- « Mais tu le mérites ! C'est ta faute ! » répliqua-t-il.

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Si tu ne m'avais pas pris mon livre… »

- « … … je t'ai fait ton truc, non ? Alors arrête de te plaindre. »

- « Et puis, tu as mis des carottes dans mon bentô ! »

- « Tu n'en es pas mort ! »

- « La prochaine fois, tu morfles ! » menaça Kojirô.

- « La prochaine fois, tu te passeras de bentô. » répliqua la jeune fille. Kojirô afficha une tête de chien battu. « … retourne courir après ton ballon… » Elle n'arrivait pas à résister à cette expression. Elle oscillait toujours entre le rire, la pitié et l'attendrissement, et elle finissait généralement par craquer.

L'entraînement se termina et tous allèrent prendre une douche. Kitazume emmena Neeve dans son bureau pour lui montrer un dossier de réservation de chambres d'hôtel pour le tournoi inter-lycée, dans l'espoir qu'elle le remplirait à sa place. Neeve fronça le nez.

- « Ça pue toujours autant ici… Vous pourriez ouvrir la fenêtre ? »

- « Non ! Cela fait des courants d'air ! » rétorqua Kojirô. « Et mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, nous, on aime notre vestiaire puant ! Mais si cela te dérange autant, viens frotter, on ne t'arrêtera pas. »

- « Je te l'ai déjà dit, je frotte le jour où tu te trouves une copine ! »

Aussitôt, le visage de Kojirô se décomposa. Avec son emploi du temps si bien rempli, il en avait presque oublié ce qui s'était passé samedi soir, ou plutôt, dimanche matin… Une vague de culpabilité vint s'écraser dans son cœur. Quelque part, il avait l'impression de trahir Neeve. Elle s'était montrée réellement gentille ces derniers temps, et voilà qu'il fricotait avec sa pire ennemie. Après tout, s'il voulait vraiment une fille, il avait plus que le choix. Non seulement il avait fait une énorme boulette mais pourquoi d'entre toutes les filles qui ne demandaient qu'à satisfaire ses envies les plus basiques, avait-il choisit – consciemment ou non - Izumi Yamashita ?

Malgré tous les avertissements donnés par Neeve et Ayame, il se sentait… attiré n'était pas le mot, mais … proche, ami… avec cette fille. Contrairement à ce qui lui avait été dit, il la trouvait gentille, amusante, en un mot : normale. Mis à part le fait qu'elle voulut sortir avec Fujita. Mais cela expliquait bien l'attitude de Neeve. Plus rancunière qu'elle… Cependant…

Kojirô savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il voyait mal Neeve ET Ayame nourrir une telle rancœur pour Yamashita. Surtout Ayame, qui se souciait de Fujita autant que de sa première chaussette. Et bien que Neeve fût bourrée de défauts, elle n'était pas complètement folle. Il était prêt à la croire quand elle disait que Yamashita n'était pas une bonne fréquentation, mais tout ce qu'il connaissait d'elle clamait le contraire. Cette zone trouble le décontenançait fortement, lui qui n'aimait rien de plus qu'une stabilité à toute épreuve. Plus Neeve multipliait les actes de générosité et d'amitié à son égard, plus il se sentait mal, gêné et coupable. Sans savoir de quel crime…

Et connaissant notre Tigre comme nous le connaissons maintenant, il était clair qu'il n'allait pas supporter ce fardeau encore longtemps. Il n'était ni patient ni compréhensif. Il explosa donc en toute logique.

- « POUR LA DERNIERE FOIS, ARRETE DE LA RAMENER SUR LE SUJET SURTOUT QUAND ON VOIT FUJITA ! »

Il claqua la porte du vestiaire et alla prendre une douche. Tous le regardèrent avec des grands yeux avec toutefois un rien de compréhension. Pour avoir vécu avec Neeve pendant une semaine, ils savaient comment elle pouvait vous pousser à bout.

- « Tu devrais te trouver la pire copine juste pour la faire marronner et l'obliger à frotter. » suggéra Toshio.

- « … la ferme ! » grommela Kojirô.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. L'ordre s'adressait autant au première année qu'à lui-même. Il se trouvait qu'il caressait le même genre d'idée à l'instant où Toshio avait émis cet avis. Et une chose en entraînant une autre, l'idée de sortir avec Izumi s'était imposée. Il était en train de peser le pour et le contre, quand il réalisa que quelle que soit la raison, cela serait une mauvaise idée.

Dehors, Neeve attendit son frère avec un air désolé. Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne plus aborder le sujet, mais les habitudes ont la vie longue. Elle se dandinait, passant son poids d'un pied à l'autre, d'un air malheureux ; et quand elle le vit sortir, elle baissa la tête, penaude. Kojirô soupira. Si Neeve résistait difficilement à la tête de cocker, lui capitulait toujours devant l'étalage de ses émotions vraies : quand elle était vraiment gentille, vraiment en colère, vraiment en train de pleurer… Il soupira.

- « C'est bon, arrête de geindre… »

- « Je ne… ne… euh… geignais ? pas… » Neeve trébucha dans son conjugaison et Kojirô eut un sourire suffisant. Il lui souffla dans les yeux, juste pour la faire enrager. Ce qu'il réussit presque. Il la vit gonfler les joues et pincer les lèvres puis elle se reprit et haussa un sourcil. Il n'eut pas le temps de se défendre : elle s'était déjà collée à lui.

- « Hé ho, j'ai dit non ! Arrête ça ! Tout de suite ! » Il tenta de décrocher les bras qui entouraient sa taille.

- « Mais tu sens bon, maintenant que tu as pris une douche ! Je VEUX un câlin ! »

- « Va voir ailleurs. Tiens, va voir Ken, il a besoin d'amour ! »

- « Hein ? Quoi ? Moi ? »

- « Non. » Neeve s'accrocha et se blottit encore plus contre Kojirô qui n'avait qu'une envie : partir en courant. Il dut supporter les regards de son équipe, certains amusés, d'autres railleurs.

- « Le premier qui dit un mot… » commença-t-il. Mais personne n'avait l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit. C'était bien trop drôle de le voir pris au piège comme ça. La seule façon de se libérer était par la force, et Kojirô n'irait pas jusque là. Pas avec Neeve. « C'est bon ? Je peux vivre ? »

- « … je peux dire non ? »

- « Non. »

- « Alors je ne dis rien. »

- « Je vois. » Kojirô l'attrapa par la taille et la projeta sur son épaule, un peu style pompier, qui transporterait un blessé.

- « KYAAAAAAA ! Lâche-moi ! »

- « Je peux dire non ? »

- « Capitaine, on voit sa culotte, là… Pas qu'on se plaigne, mais elle peut peut-être avoir des objections… » fit Renji.

- - « KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » Le cri atteignit les aigus et Kojirô se dépêcha de la reposer à terre. Neeve s'éloigna de lui en lui envoyant un regard mauvais.

- « Tu as changé de parfum ? » lui demanda-t-il soudain.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Avant, tu sentais la cerise et la vanille. La vanille a disparu… » Cette fois, elle eut un regard indéchiffrable. « Quoi encore ? » Il se sentait mal à l'aise quand elle le regardait comme ça.

- « J'ai changé de lait corporel. Celui d'avant sentait bien la vanille. Maintenant, c'est un truc qui ne sent rien. » expliqua-t-elle enfin.

- « Ah. »

Le groupe se sépara enfin. Kojirô nota brusquement qu'il aimait bien traîner après les cours et les entraînements, rester planter devant le lycée à discuter de tout et de rien avec ses amis qui attendaient qui son bus qui ses parents. Maintenant qu'il avait le temps de le perdre, son temps, il en profitait. Neeve acceptait sans problème d'attendre qu'il eût fini ses conversations, elle-même discutant avec tout le monde. Des fois, il lui enviait cette facilité qu'elle avait à se lier avec le premier venu en un clin d'œil. En ce moment, elle discutait avec Emi. La jeune fille avait parcouru tous les bureaux administratifs le jour même pour tenter de régulariser l'équipe de basket féminine. Tout semblait bien aller, et l'annonce officielle allait se faire sous peu. Les deux filles étaient toujours en train de se parler et se griffonner sur un cahier quand Kojirô salua son dernier ami. « Ami » et non plus coéquipier.

- « Allez les poulettes, on se bouge ! » clama-t-il en frappant dans ses mains. Il les fit sursauter.

- « Qui appelles-tu poulette ? » demanda froidement Emi en le fixant du regard.

- « Toi et elle. Vous préférez les dindes ? Je suis adaptable, moi. »

- « Tu es surtout soit très lourd, soit très con. »

- « Essaye les deux. » glissa Neeve.

- « Et alors ? »

- « Rien, c'est ton problème. » fit Emi en marchant à côté de lui. « Mais évite de m'appeler comme ça, je trouve ça diminuant. »

- « Si tu veux, cocotte… » Il haussa les épaules et dut sauter de côté pour éviter un coup de sac. Il avait oublié qu'Emi était une sportive, elle. Elle le poursuivit pendant les dix minutes de trajet jusqu'à sa maison. Neeve arriva tranquillement peu après et fit un croc en jambe à Kojirô qui ne l'avait pas vu venir.

- « Mais ça ne va pas ! » gueula-t-il en se relevant, une belle égratignure au genou. Elle le boxa dans le plexus – pas trop fort tout de même.

- « Ne nous appelle plus dinde, cocotte ou poulette. »

- « C'est clair. Vous êtes bien trop moches pour ça. Pauvre basse-cour. »

La guerre était déclarée. Neeve eut une moue qui ne présageait rien de bon et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec Emi. Kojirô fut donc celui qui ouvrit à Ayame quand elle se présenta.

- « Hyûga ! Le redresseur des causes perdues et chevaliers des demoiselles en détresse ! » salua-t-elle. Appuyé sur son avant-bras posé sur le chambranle de la porte, il la contempla à la fois amusé, gêné et ennuyé par sa grandiloquence exagérée.

- « Arrête de fumer, Sakamoto. Neeve est dans sa chambre, je ne te montre pas le chemin. » Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer.

- « Nous allons pouvoir papoter tous les deux. »

- « Je ne papote pas. »

- « Allons bon. Fais semblant. Pour moi. »

- « Demandé comme ça, je ne crois pas que je puisse refuser. »

- « Tu as intérêt. »

- « Sinon ? »

- « Sinon, tu le regretteras. »

- « J'ai peur ! » railla-t-il.

- « Tu peux. Donc… » commença-t-elle en se servant du jus d'orange. « …donc, tu t'es mêlé de cette histoire… »

- « Oui. Je n'ai pas envie de baby-sitter Neeve toute ma vie. » Ayame lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide, mais extrêmement scrutateur.

- « On va dire que je te crois. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire un truc pareil ! »

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu me reproches !! Tu as bien vu la tête de Neeve, non ? Tu penses que j'allais laisser faire Fujita ou l'autre pouffe ? »

- « Mais qui te dis que ce sont eux ? » demanda calmement Ayame.

- « … Mais c'est toi et Neeve qui--. »

- « Neeve. Moi je t'ai dit de ne pas te mêler de ça. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que c'est compliqué… » Kojirô vit rouge.

- « J'en ai carrément marre qu'on me dise quoi faire ou comment le faire ! C'est fantastique ! Neeve semble avoir tous les problèmes du monde ! Elle n'aime pas Izumi, son copain la trompe avec une fille qui semble être la réincarnation de Satan ! Alors QUOI ?! »

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu mentionnes Yamashita ? » s'étonna Ayame.

- « Ne change pas le sujet. Est-ce que c'est la grosse de Fujita qui est responsable du cocard de Neeve ? OUI OU NON ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Si je n'avais rien fait, cette histoire aurait-elle continué ? »

- « Sûrement. »

- « Et en faisant ce que j'ai fait, est-ce que j'ai réglé cette histoire ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Neeve n'aura plus de problème ? »

- « Non... mais toi si… »

- « … QUOI ENCORE ? »

- « Oki Murakawa a une dent contre toi. Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait à Neeve pour lui avoir fait un œil au beurre noir et l'avoir ridiculiser en public. »

- « Ben justement, je n'ai pas approché cette Oki Machin-Chose. »

- « C'est tout comme. Tu sais, son père est soupçonné de faire des choses pas très légales, mais comme il est dans les petits papiers du gouvernement… »

- « Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? »

- « Probablement. Ou pas… je ne sais pas. Ceci dit, si tu as des ennuis dans peu de temps, je ne me poserais pas trop de questions… »

Kojirô passa les mains sur son visage d'un geste las.

- « On se dirait dans un mauvais polar. Quoi ? On va m'attaquer ? Me couler les pieds dans le ciment et me jeter dans la baie de Tokyo ? »

- « Je n'irais pas jusque là. En fait, il est peut-être possible que tu aies marqué un point et que plus rien ne se passe. »

- « ALORS POURQUOI TU ME PRENDS LA TÊTE ? »

- « Pour que tu restes vigilant. »

- « … vous me gonflez les filles. J'en ai ma claque ! Je… je vais prendre l'air… »

Kojirô se leva et siffla Penalty. Il sortait juste quand Shouta revenait avec Takeru et Mamoru qui se précipitèrent sur leur frère et le supplièrent de les laisser venir au parc pour taper dans la balle. Shouta les accompagna, pour une sortie « entre hommes. »

Kojirô fut content de retrouver ses frères. Il lui semblait que leurs liens familiaux étaient beaucoup plus flottants depuis quelque temps. Alors qu'il avait plus de temps libre, il se rendit compte qu'il avait consacré de moins en moins de temps à ses benjamins. Ces derniers bénéficiaient maintenant d'un un environnement protégé et grandissaient. Ils n'avaient plus peur de se faire de nouveaux amis et pouvaient désormais faire ce qui leur plaisait : skate, karaté, club de lecture etc. Mais tandis qu'il se roulait dans l'herbe avec ses crapauds préférés, il réalisa qu'ils s'aimaient toujours autant en qualité si ce n'était en quantité. Chacun évoluait, choisissait sa voie. Lui-même comprenait qu'il avait bien changé depuis le remariage de sa mère. Comme toute transformation, c'était difficile de dire si c'était bien ou mal. On changeait. Tout changement valait mieux que la stagnation. On pouvait toujours faire des erreurs, et les corriger était une nouvelle mutation. Kojirô comprit qu'il n'aurait pas pu rester le même jeune adolescent obsédé par le foot. Le remariage de sa mère avait été un déclic majeur, mais toute chose considérée, il y aurait eut autre chose pour le pousser à... s'épanouir, dirons-nous.

Kojirô regarda Shouta qui tentait de garder le ballon en dépit des attaques de Takeru et de Penalty. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il comprit le courage qu'il avait fallu à Shouta pour décider de changer de vie. Cela avait été un grand saut en aveugle. A côté, la métamorphose que subissait le buteur ressemblait à une promenade de santé.

Les hommes revinrent chez eux tous couverts d'herbe et Keiko râla. Kojirô se fit prendre de vitesse et se retrouva sans douche disponible, puisque Natsuko se lavait déjà les cheveux. Il s'assit à son bureau et commença à organiser son planning de devoir. Soudain sa porte s'ouvrit en grand et une Neeve déboula sur lui.

- « Quoi encore ? Une araignée ? » Elle était blanche comme un fantôme et agitait son bras en direction de sa chambre. « Quoi ? Deux araignées en train de faire des trucs cochons ? » Elle s'agrippa à son bras en plantant les ongles. « D'accord, d'accord, je vais voir… »

Mais il se promit que si elle faisait une montagne d'une malheureuse araignée, il la lui faisait bouffer, l'araignée… Ce n'était pas une araignée, ou même deux. C'était Mambo. Le chaton le regarda en miaulant. Devant lui, un petit oiseau encore agité de soubresauts. Kojirô grimaça. Pas étonnant que Neeve n'ait pas apprécié. Il y avait des plumes et du sang partout.

Mambo miaula encore plus fort. Pauvre animal, il ne devait pas avoir compris la réaction de sa maîtresse. Il chassait et, en preuve de son amour, lui rapportait sa proie, et elle se barrait en pleurant. Kojirô se pencha, attrapa l'oiseau moribond et d'un geste vif, lui tordit le cou. Il y eut un petit craquement dégoûtant, et même lui tressaillit. Mais il valait mieux une mort rapide et sans douleur à une longue agonie. Le félin lui tournait autour des chevilles en ronronnant. Le footballeur se pencha et félicita le chat pour sa prise. Ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était sa nature de prédateur. Boiteux ou pas, Mambo était désormais un chasseur aguerri.

Son cadavre d'oiseau à la main, il descendit les escaliers, Mambo sur les talons. Le chat voulait sûrement voir ce qu'il adviendrait de son cadeau. Pas grand-chose. Kojirô se mit dans un sac plastique et jeta le tout dans la poubelle dehors.

- « Neeve ? Viens m'aider à nettoyer ! » appela-t-il en passant devant sa propre chambre armé d'un seau. « Pas de discussion. » Elle se traîna lamentablement et ramassa les plumes pendant qu'il épongeait le sang. Mambo était là, toujours aussi ronronnant. « Allez, dis-lui quelque chose ! »

- « Mais il a tué un petit oiseau ! » Neeve regardait son chat comme s'il était un monstre incarné.

- « C'est un chat, c'est comme ça. Caresse-le. »

- « Il est tout sale…. »

Avec un geste exaspéré, il attrapa le chat par la peau du cou et le débarbouilla. Mambo se laissa faire, ronronnant encore plus fort. Puis Kojirô le tendit à Neeve. Elle hésita et récupéra son animal en pleurnichant un peu, et lui leva les yeux au ciel. Ce que c'était con, une fille.

Finalement elle craqua et son chat succomba sous les caresses et les papouilles. Kojirô soupira encore une fois et alla vider son seau. Il poussa la porte donnant sur la terrasse et s'approcha du rebord, en face, là où il y avait une bouche de gouttière. Dessous, devant le garage, un bruit sourd de ballon : Emi et Ayame, qui jouaient au basket. Enfin, Emi faisait des paniers et Ayame lui relançait la balle.

- « Enfin, tu n'es pas sérieuse ! » disait cette dernière.

- « Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi pas ? Il est mignon ! »

- « Très mignon, je te le concède. Mais de là à vouloir sortir avec lui…. »

- « J'ai un bon feeling. »

- « Tu le connais à peine. »

- « J'ai un bon feeling ! » s'entêta Emi. _Au moins, elle sait ce qu'elle veut._

- « Si tu veux… mais je te préviens, il faut se le supporter. »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Pour lui, il n'y a que le sport. » _Ça semble familier ça._

- « Parce que c'est différent pour moi ? »

- « Et il n'est pas doué pour parler avec les filles… » _Euh, ne me dites pas que…_

- « Très bien, comme ça, il sera rien qu'à moi ! » _Possessive ?_

- « Et puis… il y a le problème de Neeve… » hasarda Ayame, la bouche en cœur.

- « Quoi Neeve ? »

- « Il se peut que cela ne lui plaise pas que tu fricotes avec--. »

- « Je ne fricote pas, je suis sérieuse et je ne vois pas ce que Neeve--. » Le bruit de ballon avait stoppé.

- « Il est comme son frère ! »

- « Sauf que ce n'est pas son frère. »

- « Sans blague… »

_Heeein ?? Euuuuuh ? Elles… parlent… de moi…. ? Emi… veut sortir… avec moi ?_

Kojirô se figea, le seau d'eau sale à la main. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il se repassa mentalement la conversation, et aboutit encore à la même conclusion. Parce que Neeve n'avait pas de frère sportif autre que lui. Et comme elles l'avaient si bien dit, il n'était pas son frère. On frôlait la catastrophe là ! Et bien sûr, l'autre truffe de Neeve choisit ce moment pour jaillir de sa chambre :

- « Kojirô-san ! La douche est libre pour toi ! Ben… tu n'as pas fini ? »

- « … non… »

En bas, tous les bruits s'étaient tus. _Et merde._

Il choisit de régler le problème en allant se laver. Il espérait que le temps qu'il eût fini sa douche, les deux jeunes femmes seraient parties. Mais quand le Destin a décidé de vous pourrir votre lundi, il n'y allait pas de main morte. Emi et Ayame furent invitées à rester manger et connaissant l'insistance de Keiko qui adorait avoir des enfants autour d'elle, elles durent capituler. L'ambiance était assez tendue à table. Neeve voyait bien que ses deux amies étaient étrangement calmes et que Kojirô bafouillait le peu de mots qu'il arrivait à sortir.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » explosa-t-elle après le repas, alors qu'elle raccompagnait Emi et Ayame.

Kojirô venait avec elles, pour les raccompagner à l'arrêt de bus, chose dont il se serait bien passé. En chemin, il détailla discrètement la manageuse de l'équipe de basket. Elle était jolie dans son genre, sauf que son genre à elle n'était pas son genre à lui. Ben ouais, il n'était pas du tout attiré par elle. Ça arrivait non ? C'était une jolie fille, il l'avait dit, avec une poitrine un peu petite, mais de longues jambes. C'était plutôt son… aura… L'impression qu'elle dégageait n'était pas celle d'une fille. Cela le rassurait. Il n'en était pas à sauter sur toutes les filles… seulement sur celles qui lui plaisaient.

Neeve s'était écartée du groupe pour laisser le temps à Penalty de répondre à un besoin urgent. Ainsi trois paires d'yeux se regardèrent un instant.

- « Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda calmement Ayame en souriant comme à son habitude.

- « Oui. » avoua-t-il, et Emi s'empourpra. Elle se mit à bégayer :

- « C'est… enfin… tu vois… »

- « Ce que Emi veut dire c'est que toi tu--. »

- « AYAME ! » Emi bondit sur elle et l'étrangla.

- « Mais vas-y, dis-lui, il ne va pas te manger--. »

- « Chuuuuuuuuuuuut !! »

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demdanda Neeve qui revenait.

- « RIIIIIIEN ! VOILA MON BUS ! J'Y VAIS ! A DEMAIN ! »

Emi parlait très fort, dans l'espoir que cela cacherait son embarras. Elle courut après le car et se précipita à l'intérieur si vite que Neeve n'eut pas le temps de la saluer.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

- « Rien. Nothing. Nada…voilà mon père. » Elle monta dans sa voiture en riant, se moquant clairement des deux autres qui la fixaient du regard, perplexes et perdus.

- « C'était quoi ça ? » interrogea Neeve en étrécissant les yeux.

- « Je voudrais bien le savoir. »

- « Menteur… Dis-moi tout. »

- « Alors comme ça, tu penses que tu peux me mentir mais pas moi ? »

- « Nan, je suis une fille et toi un garçon--. »

- « Il était temps que tu le remarques. » Il lui souffla dans les yeux ce qui la mit en colère et eut pour effet bénéfique de la distraire de cette nouvelle complication.

_- « Emi… est amoureuse de moi… Et moi… pas… comme si j'avais besoin de ça… »_

Mardi fut une journée morne pour Kojirô. Penalty avait aboyé une bonne partie de la nuit et il avait une migraine persistante. La douleur ressemblait à celle engendrée par un mal de dents. Il se traîna jusqu'au vestiaire, mais tous pouvaient voir qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Au point que Kitazume le força à aller prendre un cachet à l'infirmerie et vérifier sa tension. Comme Kojirô s'y refusait, l'entraîneur dut menacer de le faire escorter par toute l'équipe, pour qu'au moins le reste des joueurs perde son temps utilement. Le Tigre s'en alla seul en grommelant – mais pas trop fort car cela amplifiait son mal de tête.

Heureusement, Hikari n'était pas garde aujourd'hui. Il fut soigné par le vieux médecin qui lui donna la dose maximale d'aspirine et l'obligea à s'allonger après avoir prit deux fois sa tension : il aurait dû être raide mort si on en croyait le cadran.

Bien sûr, Kojirô rouspéta mais obéit. En tant que sportif, il se devait de suivre les ordres des docteurs. Surtout que maintenant, le vieux appelait sa mère pour lui demande de lui faire des prises de sang. Horreur ! Le footballeur n'appréciait pas plus que ça les aiguilles. Et puis, déranger toute la famille pour un mal de tête et un appareil à tension qui était sûrement cassé ? Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il s'endormit.

Il se réveilla quand Neeve le secoua.

- « Debout. C'est l'heure. »

- « Naaan, encore cinq minutes. » Il se retourna dans le lit, pensant qu'il était dans son lit deux places et s'aplatit contre le mur. Neeve pouffa et lui se frotta le menton et le nez. « Ça va, c'est pas drôle. »

- « Tu n'as pas l'air malade… »

- « Je ne suis pas malade. » gronda Kojirô.

- « Ah… » Pourtant, elle se comportait comme s'il était un handicapé, l'aidant à s'asseoir…

- « JE NE SUIS PAS MALADE ! »

- « C'est dans ta tête que tu es malade… » ronchonna Neeve. Elle avait décidé de laisser passer, mais uniquement parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'allait pas échapper si facilement à sa mère et son père. Elle avait vu juste. Keiko n'avait pas très bien compris ce que le médecin voulait mais Shouta veillait au grain et avait décidé d'emmener Kojirô faire ses examens le lendemain matin.

- « Le docteur pense que tu as des carences en certains--. »

- « Des carences ? Mais je bouffe comme un ogre et je fais du sport ! Plus sain que moi, tu meurs ! » râla Kojirô.

- « Justement, tu fais trop de sport. »

- « … faire du sport rend malade maintenant ? »

- « Oui, si un corps en pleine croissance pousse trop sur son organisme. Kojirô-kun, tu as la musculature d'un homme adulte ! »

- « Et alors ? »

- « Et alors, ton squelette ne suit pas. Tu épuises ton corps. A ce rythme, tu ne vas même pas finir le lycée… C'est un sérieux problème… Mais si on arrive à corriger le tir maintenant, tu pourras continuer ta carrière. » Shouta se voulait rassurant, mais Kojirô avait blanchi, malgré son teint basané.

- « C'est si grave ? »

- « Je ne pense pas… Je pense que tu nous couves encore une poussée d'hormones… peut-être les dents de sagesse. A quand remontes ta dernière visite chez le dentiste ? Et en général, des repas équilibrés et un peu de repos devraient suffire.» Kojirô soupira de bonheur mais Shouta reprit. « Repos veut dire moins de sport. Tu vas sûrement être mis au vert pendant quelques semaines. Et tu vas devoir arrêter le coca. »

- « Hn » Kojirô bouda carrément.

Mais il se résigna et partit le lendemain matin avec Shouta à l'hôpital. A son plus grand embarras, il dut se dévêtir et passer la moitié de la matinée vêtu d'une de ces chemises vertes en coton synthétique pas synthétique à peine fermée. C'était plein de courants d'air et il avait l'impression qu'il montrait son popotin à tout le monde. Petite consolation : les jeunes infirmières étaient aussi peu habillées que lui, et il se rinça bien l'œil, jusqu'au moment où il se rendit compte que sa blouse montrait aussi une autre partie de lui-même qui semblait bien intéressée par les décolletés. Rouge de honte, il se plia en deux et si Shouta parût alarmé au départ, le pensant en train de souffrir, il eut la bonté de ne pas rire en comprenant la cause de cette rougeur. Enfin, pas devant son beau-fils.

Les résultats n'étaient pas attendus immédiatement, aussi Kojirô revint en cours dans l'après-midi tout aussi frustré. Avec un mot à l'intention des ses profs pour excuser son absence et un autre signifiant sa dispense de sport pour quinze jours. Il était donc d'humeur massacrante et quand il s'assit sur le banc de touche après les cours, personne n'osait lui parler.

- « C'est chiant, hein ? On a l'impression de voir toutes les fautes et on se dit que si tu étais, toi, sur le terrain, cela ne se passerait comme ça ? » compatit Kazuki lors d'une pause. Kojirô allait répliquer méchamment, quand il se rendit compte que Sorimachi devait savoir de quoi il parlait. Lui aussi avait été mis au vert pendant sa convalescence. Il avait repris aujourd'hui même, pour compenser l'absence certaine du tigre pour les prochaines rencontres. « Le pire, c'est pendant les matchs. Mon conseil, essaye de t'occuper les mains. »

Le capitaine soupira, Kazuki avait raison. Comme son équipe faisait des exercices basiques et n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui gueule dessus (ce qu'il pouvait toujours faire, malade ou pas), il ramassa les serviettes et alla faire une lessive. Autant se rendre utile. Sur le chemin, il passa devant le gymnase. Rai et son équipe s'entraînaient… avec les filles. Il reconnut facilement Neeve, Chiyo et Nanami. Il y avait une autre fille, sûrement l'amie de Nanami qui faisait des passes à part avec Lola, probablement parce qu'elles n'étaient pas aussi bonnes que les autres. Emi arriva par une porte de côté, les bras chargés de boissons. Les garçons commencèrent une série d'exercices que les filles répliquèrent, mais de leurs côtés. Si les gars étaient concentrés, elles l'étaient tout autant, pourtant, des rires fusaient ici et là. Il alla lancer la lessive et quand il repassa, les deux groupes avaient fusionnés et écoutaient l'entraîneur qui griffonnait sur un grand tableau noir en s'excitant.

Kojirô secoua la tête en se demandant si l'équipe de foot avait l'air aussi cloche quand elle écoutait Kitazume. On dirait des demeurés, la bouche ouverte ou en train de se gratter le crâne en tentant de comprendre ce que l'homme disait. Un grand « ouais ! » enthousiasme le coupa de ses réflexions. Les filles jouaient encore entre elles. Et Emi venait vers lui, portant un panier de serviettes bien rempli.

- « Ooooh… euh… Hyûga… »

- « Euh… Emi… » Il ne se souvenait pas de son nom de famille. Avec Neeve, c'était « Emi » par ci, « Emi » par là.

- « Je… peux te parler ? »

- « Euuuuh ouiiiii… » Il hésita, se demandant s'il pouvait paniquer et s'enfuit en courant tout en préservant sa dignité de mâle. Sûrement pas. Il lui emboîta le pas et revint au local où sa lessive était toujours en cours.

- « En fait, cela concerne… ce que tu as entendu hier… » Emi tournait au rouge à chaque seconde, et Kojirô trouva la situation lourde.

- « Emi, on va faire court. Tu ne m'intéresses pas. Tu es très jolie et je suis plutôt flatté mais je ne veux pas sortir avec toi et--. »

- « Flatte-toi plutôt tout seul, crétin. Ce n'est pas de toi dont je suis amoureuse ! Arrête de croire que la Terre tourne autour de toi ! » Elle était en colère et cela se voyait. « Mais quel âne ! Tu penses vraiment qu'une fille voudrait sortir avec toi ? Sors un peu de ton trou et tu verras que le monde a évolué depuis la Préhistoire, le macaque ! »

Elle sortit en trombes, laissant un Kojirô tout aussi furieux… avant qu'il n'éclatât de rire. Elle aussi avait son caractère. Une Neeve bis. Il plaignait le gars sur lequel elle avait jeté son dévolu.

_Ainsi elle veut me faire croire que celui dont elle est amoureuse n'est pas moi. Reste donc… Ken et Kazuki. Ce sont les seuls qu'Ayame qualifierait de « frère » pour Neeve. »_

Il resta tout songeur assis sur sa machine à laver. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner au terrain de foot alors qu'il n'avait pas le droit de jouer. Il n'avait pas envie de voir du monde. Il était très bien, là, à se faire vibrer le popotin. Pour un peu, il se serait endormi. Cette pensée le chagrina. C'était donc vrai qu'il était à bout. Il dormait de plus en plus, et avait de grandes difficultés à se lever le matin. Les médecins avaient peut-être raison. Il devait manquer de magnésium ou de calcium. En fait, il se ferait bien des grasses matinées. Il se demanda s'il pouvait faire sauter les entraînements matinaux pendant une semaine.

La machine à laver termina son cycle avec un dernier vrombissement et Kojirô déchargea le tambour, étendit le linge et sortit enfin. Dehors, le soleil brillait encore assez fort et il dut mettre sa main en visière pour marcher. Ainsi, il ne vit pas la scène avant d'arriver dessus. Emi et Izumi étaient face à face.

- « Ecoute… » faisait une Emi un peu énervée. « Je dois vraiment retourner à l'entraînement. Tes questions, fais-les moi passer et j'y répondrai. Mieux encore, Lola écrira l'article. »

- « Ooh non ! Elle fait partie de l'équipe et cela ne serait pas objective. Et puis, il faut que l'article soit écrit pour ce soir pour l'édition de demain. »

- « Fais-le donc pour l'édition de la semaine prochaine ! » Emi partit à grande enjambées.

- « Mais j'essaye seulement de vous aider en faisant de la pub ! » gémit Izumi d'un ton désespéré. Peine perdue, Emi rentra dans le gymnase sans ralentir. « Et mince ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout va mal aujourd'hui ! » râla la jeune fille en piétinant un brin d'herbe.

Kojirô hésita entre se faire voir ou disparaître discrètement. Mais il lui devait une explication, et le plus vite il s'en débarrasserait, mieux il se sentirait.

- « Hé, Yamashita ! » appela-t-il.

- « Hyûga-kun ! » s'exclama la fille en se retournant. Pendant une seconde elle eut un grand sourire chaleureux puis s'empourpra royalement. « Aaaaaaah, euuuuuh je doiiiiiiis…. »

- « Laisse tomber. Je voulais juste… te présenter mes excuses, je suppose. »

- « Ah ? »

- « Pour le week-end dernier. Je ne devais pas être dans mon état normal. Pourtant je n'avais pas beaucoup bu… mais bon, voilà… ne le prends pas personnellement--. »

- « Tu n'étais pas si bourré que ça ! » reprocha soudain Izumi.

- « Hein ? » Il ne s'attendait pas à celle-là.

- « Tu n'étais pas bourré. Je pensais… que tu savais ce que tu faisais… » murmura-t-elle en rougissant encore plus, ce qui relevait de l'exploit.

- « Aaaaaah… Ben… en fait…. J'ai comme un trou noir… donc… j'peux pas dire…. »

- « … c'est pas sympa de dire ça… surtout à une fille. »

- « … Désolé… Tu pleures ? »

- « Non. J'ai envie de te foutre une claque. »

- « Ah ? Ben non merci. »

- « Tu la mérites bien pourtant. »

- « Je suis désolé. » C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire.

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Pourquoi je suis désolé ? »

- « Non, pourquoi est-ce que les gars ne veulent pas sortir avec moi ? Je suis moche ou je pue du bec ou quoi ? »

- « Je ne sais pas… Je ne suis pas expert en la matière. »

- « Heiin ? » Ce fut au tour d'Izumi d'être perdue.

- « On vient juste de me dire que je datais de Cro-Magnon et qu'aucune fille ne voudrait sortir avec moi. »

- « … on t'a dit des conneries. » Et là elle recommença à rougir.

- « Je suis donc matériel pour faire un petit copain ? »

- « Je pense que oui. » souffla-t-elle. « Faut voir à l'usage bien sûr. »

- « … merci… » lâcha-t-il après un moment de silence. « Idem pour toi. Je ne vois pas ce qu'un mec n'apprécierait pas chez toi… au premier abord. »

- « … »

- « … »

Le silence s'éternisa encore un peu.

- « Je dois y aller. » finit-il par dire.

- « …ah… A plus donc. »

- « Ouais. »

Ils s'éloignèrent mais il se trouva qu'ils marchèrent dans la même direction. Kojirô se racla la gorge avant de se lancer pour une ultime mise au point.

- « Donc pour samedi soir, c'est… bon ? »

Elle s'arrêta et eut une drôle de tête : à la fois moqueuse et triste.

- « Oui c'était bon, tu embrasses bien. » Et lui piqua un fard. « Et c'est pour ça que ce n'est pas bon. Je… j'ai cru… enfin, je pensais que tu… »

- « HEIN ? »

- « que tu voulais sortir avec moi. » acheva-t-elle. « Non ? »

Kojirô resta baba. D'où est-ce qu'elle sortait ça ? Ah, oui, si elle avait eu l'impression qu'il n'était pas bourré et qu'il faisait ça de son propre chef…

- « Ben, je ne sais pas… j'y ai pas pensé. » Il se gratta la nuque très embarrassé.

- « Mais… tu y penserais ? »

- « A quoi ? » Panique soudaine.

- « A sortir avec moi ? » Elle se rapprocha. « Après tout, on s'entend bien, je sais que tu fais du sport à haut niveau et je n'en suis pas jalouse… Tu me plais. Physiquement et en général. Pour moi… cela marcherait. » Elle n'était plus qu'à un pas de lui. « S'il se trouvait que je te plaisais… il n'y aurait rien de mal à tenter le coup. » Izumi avait levé son visage vers lui. Elle était un savant mélange de crainte, d'espoir, de gêne et de franchise toute à la fois.

- « On ne se connaît pas vraiment… » objecta très mollement Kojirô qui réagissait bizarrement à cette présence féminine devant lui.

- « Sortir ensemble nous donnerait l'occasion de le faire. »

- « En général, on fait l'inverse. »

- « En général, on n'embrasse pas les filles qui ne vous plaisent pas. »

- « Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne me plaisais pas ! » Et merde. Le truc à ne pas dire. Elle le savait et elle l'avait eu. Elle se souleva sur la pointe de pieds et posa une main sur sa poitrine pour se stabiliser.

- « celui-là, tu n'as pas intérêt à l'oublier. »

Et elle l'embrassa et il la laissa faire.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Allez, un petit commentaire entre deux révisions s'il vous plait… Je n'ai pas eu un commentaire sur fanfic-fr depuis 4 chapitres…. Si vous n'aimez plus, dites-le moi !!


	49. Quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire

Chapitre 48 –

Alors merci à Omicronne, SuperChewbacca (le retour nyaaa), Ilia et Mirty91 pour les encouragements sur Fanfiction.

Spéciale dédicace à Thokyo pour ses demandes (lol moi sadique ?) et gros bisous à A-marie, Chenonceau, Hanon pour les coups de pieds aux fesses…

Petite précision… Je NE SUIS PAS EXAMEN OU REVISION… Mon diplôme, je l'ai eu en décembre 2005… Là je cherche un boulot ! Mais merci pour vos soucis

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 48 – Quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire.

Et elle l'embrassa et il la laissa faire.

…

Pire, il l'enlaça, approfondissant l'échange.

…

Devant le gymnase.

…

Là où s'entraînaient les équipes de baskets.

…

Masculine comme féminine

…

Neeve faisait partie de cette dernière équipe.

…

…

.

Sauf que Neeve était le dernier de ses soucis et la dernière chose dans ses pensées. Son cerveau s'était tout simplement arrêté quand il avait commencé à embrasser Izumi. Elle était… chaude… moelleuse… douce dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que les filles pouvaient tenir si bien dans ses bras. Fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas non plus beaucoup expérimenté et creusé la question. Mais là… Une fois dépassée la satisfaction physique, une fois apaisé le besoin d'avoir un rapport rapproché et intime avec une fille… Kojirô se sentait … mieux… comblé… comme si… comme s'il était heureux.

Une sensation honnêtement étrange pour lui. Il était en paix avec lui-même. Il avait prit une décision. Depuis le temps que cela lui trottait dans le coquillage. Avoir une copine. Rencontrer une fille avec qui il s'entendrait bien. Kaoru, Izumi, Lola, Emi. Sûrement pas le choix le plus évident, ou le plus raisonnable, mais il avait choisi.

Le baiser se prolongea encore et enfin, il nota qu'il était maître du jeu. Izumi répondait à ses avances, mais il était l'investigateur de tout. Cela changeait d'Hikari, avec qui il fallait se battre ne serait-ce que pour respirer. Il la sentait frémir et presque défaillir dans ses bras, et cette impression satisfaisait pleinement son ego masculin. Il se sentait fort, grand et viril. Non qu'il n'en eût jamais douté, mais il était toujours bon de se le faire rappeler. Pire encore, il se sentait… taquin et charmeur…

- « A mon avis, c'est plutôt toi qui ne va pas oublier ce baiser… » susurra-t-il à l'oreille de sa compagne. Il lui souffla doucement dans l'oreille, se félicitant de la faire gémir et s'attaqua à son cou. O zones érogènes ! ô Endroits charnels de plaisir !

Il y eut un bruit sourd, comme un ballon qui rebondit lourdement sans être arrêté. Izumi tressaillit et le charme fut rompu. Extrêmement mécontent d'être interrompu, Kojirô releva la tête pour foudroyer… Neeve.

En d'autres circonstances, il se serait esclaffé comme jamais. La tête de Neeve était impayable. La bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités, avec son T-shirt mouillé de sueur et ses cheveux totalement emmêlés. Et une expression de surprise et de douleur. Pas une seule trace de colère, juste de l'incompréhension. Un gouffre de perplexité et de souffrance. Traversé par un sentiment soudain de culpabilité, Kojirô se redressa mais ne lâcha pas Izumi pour autant. Le ballon de basket vint rouler à ses pieds et plus par reflexe que par autre chose, il le bloqua du pied et d'un mouvement de la cheville, l'envoya en l'air. Il le rattrapa d'une main et le lança en direction de Neeve, mais le ballon retomba dans le vide. La jeune femme venait de faire demi-tour précipitamment et s'engouffrait derrière une porte du gymnase donnant dans les vestiaires. Les équipes masculines et féminines, qui rangeaient l'équipement, la regardèrent passer avec des grands yeux.

Chiyo était la plus proche du couple dehors. Elle les examina avec calme, exactement comment Ken regardait Kojirô quand il avait sorti une connerie particulièrement grosse. Avec un soupir exagéré, elle se rapprocha d'eux et se baissa pour récupérer le ballon qui avait de nouveau roulés aux pieds de Kojirô.

- « Tu vas le regretter, ça… »

De toute sa vie, Kojirô ne sut jamais à qui elle avait adressé ces mots. Même des années après tout ça, Chiyo refusa de s'expliquer. A chaque fois, elle reprenait ce regard froid et distant, rempli de pitié et de mépris tout à la fois, et se contentait de demander « Est-ce que tu as des regrets ? ». Question sans réponse sûre, car à quoi bon regretter le passé ?

Izumi s'écarta pour de bon de Kojirô.

- « Je crois que… cela serait mieux… enfin… je te vois demain ? »

Il y avait tant d'indécision et de crainte dans ses yeux que Kojirô ne put s'empêcher de maudire Neeve et son sale caractère.

- « Bien sûr que tu me vois demain ! » lança-t-il un peu trop fortement, faisant sursauter la jeune fille à ses côtés. « Enfin, si je survis d'ici là… »

Il pensait à Neeve et Izumi comprit. Elle eut un petit rire soulagé et lui sourit en guise de salut. Puis elle se détourna pour endurer avec brio l'épreuve qu'était de passer devant les basketteurs et –teuses au grand complet, qui ne se privèrent pas pour la siffler et la taquiner. Enfin, surtout les mecs, parce que les filles la regardèrent passer dans le plus grand silence.

- « Bon, c'est fini, non ? Zou, à la douche, vous allez m'attraper froid. Filles comme garçons ! »

Emi arriva en claquant des mains et tous se dispersèrent rapidement. Apparemment, elle était une manageuse terrible dont les colères étaient à l'égal de ses punitions… A éviter donc. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » gronda-t-elle. « Tu n'as pas une équipe de foot à diriger ? »

Etait-elle en colère pour la scène dans la laverie, celle devant le gymnase ou les deux ? En tout cas, il était clair qu'elle ne pensait pas grand-chose de lui. Et le peu qu'elle en pensait n'était pas positif. En un mot, elle ne l'aimait pas.

- « Charmante, comme d'habitude. Tu es sûre que tu veux trouver un mec ? Parce que ça, ce n'est pas franchement attrayant comme attitude. »

- « C'est très bien, parce que je n'ai pas envie de plaire aux abrutis dans ton genre. Les autres n'ont pas tous des goûts de chiottes comme toi. »

Kojirô s'était promis de ne jamais frapper une fille, mais Emi flirtait dangereusement avec la ligne de démarcation de « l'exception à la règle. » Le footballeur serra les poings et s'éloigna rapidement vers la pelouse où son équipe avait presque fini de ranger son équipement.

- « Ben alors ? » demanda Ken. « Tu t'es perdu ? »

- « Oh, ça va ! »

Interloqué, le goal en laissa tomber la caisse de ballons qu'il portait à deux avec Toshio. Ce dernier regardait aussi son capitaine avec un drôle d'air, puis il eut un sourire :

- « On penserait que te trouver une copine te mettrait de meilleure humeur. Surtout qu'elle semblait bien embrasser… »

- « QUOI ? » hurlèrent Kojirô et Ken en même temps, le premier ne croyant pas que les nouvelles circulaient si vite, le second n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- « Le coach m'a envoyé te chercher, et j'ai assisté à une partie de la scène. Je me suis éclipsé et j'ai baratiné Kitazume comme quoi je ne te trouvais pas… »

- « Avec qui tu sors ? » demanda Ken qui s'était remis de sa crise cardiaque.

- « …. » L'envie de l'envoyer paître était tentante, mais comme de toute façon tout le monde allait être au courant, il finit par lâcher d'un ton grognon : « Izumi Yamashita… »

Ken s'arrêta brusquement, obligeant Toshio à se déboiter l'épaule pour rester en ligne.

- « Je ne te savais pas maso… »

- « …….. le premier qui mentionne Neeve a affaire à moi… » menaça Kojirô, qui se sentait assez mal sur le sujet pour qu'on n'en rajoute pas une couche.

- « Pourquoi pas ? » s'étonna Toshio. « Je meurs d'envie de la voir nettoyer nos vestiaires, moi… »

La remarque prit Kojirô de court. Il avait complètement oublié ce détail, mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas la chose à mentionner devant Neeve. Soudain, une poussée de colère le prit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait coupable ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal, si ? Il sortait avec une fille que Neeve, sa demi-belle-sœur n'aimait pas… et alors ? Quand elle s'était entêtée à sortir avec l'abruti Colgate, il n'avait rien dit. C'était décidé, si elle venait lui chercher des poux, il la mettait au récurage de douche avec un coup de pied au cul… Non mais, et puis quoi encore ?

Encore une fois… le fait d'avoir pris une décision ferme sur le sujet soulagea Kojirô. Pleinement satisfait de lui-même, il s'assit sur un banc en attendant que ses coéquipiers finassassent leur douche. Il croisa les bras sur la poitrine et ferma les yeux. Une migraine commençait à pointer son nez et il n'aimait pas ça…. Il sentait qu'il n'était pas couché, avec Miss Amabilité sur le dos… Pour un peu, il se serait endormi, malgré le bruit ambiant. Kojirô eut un sursaut, se surprenant à dodeliner de la tête. Il commençait à s'inquiéter… Ce n'était pas normal d'avoir sommeil comme ça. Il se demandait si Shouta avait déjà les résultats de ses analyses.

Un peu rendu apathique par la tournure des événements, Kojirô se traîna vers le portail. L'équipe de foot le regardait en coin, puisque déjà la rumeur s'était répandue dans les vestiaires que Neeve allait bientôt venir faire le ménage. Les joueurs avaient beau être obtus, ils savaient encore faire un lien de cause à effet. Et s'ils étaient curieux de savoir « qui » ils étaient encore plus inquiets de savoir « comment ». Comment cela allait se passer.

En fait, il ne se passa rien. Du moins, rien entre Kojirô et Neeve, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était partie sans lui. Chiyo annonça la nouvelle en envoyant un regard pénétrant à son cousin, qui aussitôt réagit. Il prit le sac de la jeune fille et lui fit un signe indéchiffrable pour tous, sauf pour elle, qui eut un reniflement. La complicité entre ses deux là aiguillonna encore plus le malaise général de Kojirô.

Cependant, la journée était loin d'être finie et d'autres rebondissements se préparaient. La première vague se présenta sous la forme de Miki et de Sayuri, les deux copines de Kazuki. Elles l'attendaient de pied ferme devant le portail. En les voyant, l'attaquant s'arrêta, grommela quelque chose, soupira à fendre l'âme et reprit son chemin.

- « KAZUKI ! » s'écria Miki en se jetant sur lui. « Il faut qu'on parle ! »

- « Miki, on n'a plus rien à se dire… » fit l'intéressé d'une voix lasse en se dégageant doucement.

- « Mais… MAIS ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

- « Pas le droit de casser avec toi ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ! »

- « Mais pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que je ne t'aime pas. »

- « Et alors ? Ce n'est pas nouveau ça ! »

- « Pour moi, si. J'ai réalisé à quel point notre relation était creuse. »

- « Mais je t'aime moi ! »

- « Et ben pas moi. » Kazuki commençait à s'énerver. Tout le monde regardait la scène avec stupéfaction, les footeux comme le reste des élèves qui rentraient chez eux après avoir terminé leurs activités de club. Gêné d'être le point de mire de tous, Sorimachi voulait en finir. Miki se mit à geindre et tenta encore de s'accrocher à lui. Cette fois, il se libéra plus brusquement. « Tu veux que je te dise ? J'en ai ma claque de te voir t'accrocher à moi comme ça, en me reprochant d'être moi-même, tout en me disant que tu m'aimes. C'est de l'hypocrisie mentale ! »

- « Roo, ça fait, les grands mots. C'est toi l'hypocrite ! Avant, cela ne té dérangeait pas de sortir avec moi-même si tu ne m'aimais pas. »

- « Tu as toujours eu un cœur de pierre. » coupa brusquement Sayuri. « Alors, tes excuses comme quoi tu réalises à quel point ce que tu me ou lui faisais était mal, ça me fait rigoler… Parce que je me suis renseignée… tu as cassé avec toutes, je dis bien toutes, tes conquêtes. »

- « Sayuri, Miki… » Kazuki était à bout. Ken et Kojirô découvraient une nouvelle facette de leur ami. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais su comment il se comportait avec ses copines seul à seule. « … vous me faites chier… Vous voulez savoir ? Je ne vous aime pas, je ne vous aimerai jamais et je ne vous ai jamais aimé. Vous êtes jolies et sympa, mais vous n'êtes pas plus que ça. Je me suis amusé avec vous, et ça vous le saviez, c'est même vous qui vouliez que je m'amuse avec vous. Et maintenant, j'en ai marre. Vous ne m'amusez plus. Alors…. Cassez-vous ! »

Ah. C'était nouveau ça. Un Kazuki mode Kojirô. Décidément, le Tigre avait mauvaise influence sur son entourage. Et le changement n'était pas du goût des jeunes filles. Sayuri s'avança la première et gifla assez violement Kazuki, qui se laissa faire. Encore plus étonnant, il encaissa sans broncher la claque de Miki. Les deux filles, ennemies depuis toujours, s'éloignèrent bras dessus-dessous en silence, tandis que l'avant-centre se massait la joue d'un air complètement amorphe. Sans rompre le silence, il s'éloigna et tourna le coin de la rue sans que personne ne bougeât.

- « Pff, vous faites forts ! » Chiyo cassa l'atmosphère lourde en parlant à haute voix. « Ken, on y va. Je ne veux pas être contaminée par la connerie ambiante. » Et cette fois, elle fixa clairement Kojirô. Comme si c'était sa faute si Kazuki pétait les boulons et cassait avec toutes ses copines ! Attendez… ce n'était pas péter les boulons, ça, c'était en visser un à la bonne place ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle venait lui courir sur le haricot ?

Kojirô s'apprêtait à la reprendre de volée. Entre elle et Emi, il en avait un peu marre du Neeve fan club, ou du « Le Tigre est un con » fan club. Sauf que Ken s'interposa et lui fit comprendre qu'il y avait une limite à ne pas dépasser. Comme si elle, elle y faisait attention à sa limite à lui !

- « Rentre chez toi, capitaine. Tu as mauvaise mine. »

Puis il prit sa cousine par les épaules, la fit pivoter et la poussa un peu de force hors du lycée.

Kojirô serra les dents et les poings et fit volte face à toute allure. Il marchait droit devant, très énervé et tous se déplaçaient devant lui. Il renâcla et rumina de sombres pensées pendant les sept minutes que lui prit le chemin du retour. Neeve allait l'entendre. Il ne lui avait pas donné la permission de rentrer seule. Espèce de sale petite peste ! Il avait donné sa parole à sa mère que plus rien ne lui arriverait, et voilà que Mademoiselle se prenait des libertés soudaines !

Penalty arriva à fond la caisse et lui sauta dessus. Le chien commençait à faire son poids et le footballeur chancela un peu. Le jeune homme empoigna l'animal par le cou et enfouit son visage dans la fourrure, cherchant dans le contact un peu de réconfort. Bien sûr, Penalty se laissa faire, avide de câlins qu'il était. Il fut presque mécontent quand Kojirô s'écarta avec une dernière caresse… Le tigre se sentait d'attaque pour affronter cette peste de Neeve.

Sauf que rien ne se passa comme prévu. Alors qu'il bifurquait dans le palier, Shouta l'appela. C'était étrange que le médecin soit déjà de retour. Cela aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais Kojirô soupira et descendit vers le salon, puis vers la nouvelle chambre d'ami. Là encore… pourquoi diable aller s'enfermer dans une chambre d'ami ?

- « Kojirô-kun… Je vais sûrement empiéter sur ta sacro-sainte liberté et indépendance et habitude de te débrouiller tout seul… Mais là, je vais jouer mon rôle de beau-père et de médecin. Alors tu t'assoies et tu réponds à mes questions. »

Ou comment prendre un Tigre déjà irrité à rebrousse-poil…

- « Hé ho--. »

- « Est-ce que tu te drogues ? De quelque manière que ce soit ? »

- « HEIIIIIIN ? NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ? »

- « Ne hurle pas ! Oui ou non ? »

- « NON ! » Kojirô se leva et voulut partir, mais Shouta le retint et le repoussa violemment vers le lit, sur lequel le jeune homme s'étala.

- « ASSIS ! » La voix claqua et Kojirô eut un aperçu de Shouta en colère, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il goûta à cette chose bizarre appelée « autorité paternelle. » Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça. Shouta prit une inspiration et reprit plus doucement. « Laisse tomber le côté beau-père, imagine que je suis juste un docteur. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que tes analyses montrent des anomalies. »

- « Ben ce n'est pas de la drogue. » grommela Kojirô en se relevant et en s'asseyant sur le coin du lit. Shouta s'installa en face, dans la chaise en bois. « Je n'ai jamais fumé ou snifé ou piquousé. Même pas une cigarette. Je jure !»

- « Je vois… et l'alcool ? »

- « … une bière de temps à autre. Rien de méchant. » Soudain, Kojirô se rappela la fête du week-end dernier. Mince, c'était déjà mercredi… Trois jours envolés… « En fait… » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre. Non pas peur de Shouta mais pour chercher ses mots. Le chirurgien en face le regarda, attendant calmement. « Samedi soir, j'ai bu… trois bières peut-être… et pourtant, j'avais la gueule de bois… et un trou noir… mais je suis certain de ne pas avoir tant bu que ça ! » Ses limites face à l'alcool, il les connaissait depuis la fête du premier de l'an, quand Rai et lui avaient bu comme des trous. Il s'était saoulé jusqu'à en vomir presque, mais jamais il n'avait eu de perte de mémoire. Et une gueule de bois comme celle qu'il avait eu.

- « De la bière, dis-tu ? Tu te souviens quelle marque ? »

- « Non. Un truc pas cher. Une bouteille verte. »

- « Donc, 90 des bières… » Shouta se frotta le menton et consulta ses notes avec une moue. « Et ces trous de mémoires, tu en a déjà eu auparavant ? »

- « Non. »

- « Est-ce que tu as mangé quelque chose de particulier les vingt-quatre heures avant samedi ? »

- « …………………………. Peut-être………….. » Il mangeait beaucoup de choses, mine de rien…

- « Je pense que tu as joué de malchance. En fait, tu es mal foutu. »

- « Comment ça ? »

Shouta eut un gloussement.

- « Je pense que tu es naturellement peu tolérant à l'alcool. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais l'alcool est essentiellement de l'éthanol. Cette molécule a des effets psychotropes, c'est-à-dire qu'elle agit sur le système nerveux. Entre eux, cela permet de construire une résistance à l'alcool. Dans ton cas, ton corps rejette tout simplement l'alcool. On dit que tu ne « tient pas l'alcool » mais tu auras beau en boire des tonneaux, jamais tu ne construiras une résistance. Pour une bonne raison-- »

- « Hein ? »

- « En gros, le moindre verre et c'est fini pour toi. Comme tu ne bois que rarement et que tu fais beaucoup de sport, tu élimines facilement l'alcool. Tu n'as jamais été vraiment ivre. Mais ce n'est pas le problème principal--.»

- « En fait… si… » avoua-t-il d'une voix blanche. Sous l'œil scrutateur de son beau-père, il finit par expliquer ce qui c'était vraiment passé lors du réveillon.

- « Je vois… ceci n'invalide pas ma théorie. Comme tu n'as pas l'habitude, tu n'as pas vu la différence et--. »

- « Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas fait de perte de mémoire alors ? »

- « Parce que tu n'avais pas de réaction allergique à ce moment. »

- « Hein ? »

- « L'alcool multiplie le taux d'histamine par cent dans l'organisme. L'histamine est une moécule présente dans les problèmes d'allergie. Il suffit que ton corps dégrade naturellement mal l'histamine, et boum… Tu as sûrement un problème d'assimilation d'histamine. Ce que tu as pris pour une gueule de bois était la réaction allergique. »

- « Mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas fait de réaction avant ? »

- « Peut-être parce que ton corps a su gérer l'afflux d'histamine. Comme je te l'ai dit… ton métabolisme est à bout. Tu as des carences ou des surplus un peu partout. Tu es mal foutu. »

- « Super… » Le silence retomba. « Et maintenant ? »

- « Maintenant… plus d'alcool pour toi. Une alimentation saine et équilibrée. Une bonne piqure d'antihistamique. Du repos. Un mois --. »

- « Mais maintenant que nous savons ce que c'est, ce n'est pas la peine de--. »

- « On a peut-être trouvé les effets, mais la cause reste la même. Si ton corps n'avait pas été aussi fatigué, il n'y aurait pas eu de réaction allergique. Donc un moins de repos et on va te donner du chrome.»

- « Du chrome ? »

- « Une carence en chrome est dure à détecter, mais elle se traduit notamment par une augmentation de production d'insuline. Impact direct sur la glycémie. Et tu présentes un déséquilibre en glucose. Fini le coca et les douceurs. Parce que, tu vois, une carence en chrome réduit aussi la résistance à l'histamine. »

- « Génial… »

- « Allons, allons… je vais juste faire passer une note à ta mère et Neeve pour que tu suives un régime alimentaire précis. Tu vas devoir manger des carottes… et par contre… plus d'ananas…»

Shouta continua encore un peu, mais Kojirô n'écoutait plus. Il était délesté d'un poids immense. Il allait bien. Rien de grave. Juste lever la pédale sur le sport, manger des trucs bizarres et faire attention plus tard. Ouf…

Du coup, il en oublia Neeve. Il monta dans sa chambre, s'attela à faire ses devoirs et fit une promenade avec Takeru et Penalty juste avant le dîner. Le petit garçon avait décidé de prendre des cours de dressage avec Shouta pour éduquer le chien. Kojirô ne dit rien et sourit devant la joie du gamin à faire des « trucs » avec son père. Plus le footballeur connaissait Shouta, plus il devait admettre que ce type était plutôt passable pour un beau-père. Ce qui le titillait un peu. Le détester aurait été plus facile à admettre…

Ce ne fut qu'en passant à table qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait toujours pas parlé à Neeve. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'excuser ou même de changer d'avis, mais de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne sortait pas avec Izumi juste pour l'embêter. D'accord, la haine palpable de sa sœur avait été un levier de son intérêt pour la jeune fille, mais c'était tout. Il avait appris à la découvrir et à l'apprécier pour ce qu'elle était, indépendamment de tout autre jugement.

Il la regarda passer devant lui et s'asseoir entre Takeru et Natsuko. Elle ne semblait pas plus en colère que ça mais avec elle, c'était toujours difficile à dire. Shouta annonça à la famille que Kojirô allait devoir suivre un régime alimentaire spécial et que si possible, tout le monde allait le suivre. Neeve haussa un sourcil, dévisagea Kojirô et retourna à son assiette.

- « Hé, Neeve ! » appela-t-il. « Passe-moi le plat. »

- « … » Elle s'exécuta en silence.

- « Tu vas me faire la tête, c'est ça ? »

- « Oui. » _Pour une fois qu'elle ne mentait pas…_

- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? » gronda Shouta.

- « Il y a qu'il sort avec une fille. » déclara Neeve d'une voix bien trop posée.

- « … et c'est un problème ? » On sentait bien que le père était amusé autant qu'il était décontenancé par cette sortie.

- « Oui. »

- « Et quel est le problème avec Izumi ? » attaqua Kojirô.

- « Elle n'est pas pour toi. »

- « Madame Soleil fait de l'astrologie, maintenant ? »

- « Non de la psychologie. Cette fille est folle. »

- « Neeve, je t'interdis de traiter la petite amie de Kojirô de folle ! » réprimanda Shouta.

- « Izumi Yamashita est folle à lier. Et tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de le dire. C'est contraire à ma liberté d'expression ! »

- « Peut-être… Mais je peux t'empêcher de sortir avec tes amies si tu ne te conduis pas correctement avec cette Izumi. »

- « Je n'aurais pas à me conduire correctement ou pas… Je ne la calcule même pas. »

- « Très bien, le sujet est réglé. » fit Kojirô brusquement. « Mais ne va pas me faire une crisette quand tu la trouveras ici. »

- « !! Elle va venir ici ? »

- « Ben oui, c'est ma copine ! »

- « Mais c'est chez moi ici ! »

- « Et c'est chez moi aussi ici. Je n'ai rien dit quand tu m'as imposé l'autre abruti Colgate ! »

- « Ah, en fait c'est ça ! Tu sors avec elle juste pour me rendre la pareille, hein ? »

- « Hase, tu n'es pas le centre du monde. Je sors avec Izumi parce que je l'apprécie. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. »

- « Tu ne la connais même pas ! »

- « Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? Avec qui je sors ou je ne sors pas ? »

Neeve ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ravala ce qu'elle allait dire. Puis elle explosa :

- « Mais vis ta vie ! Je m'en fous après tout, si tu aimes sortir avec les schizophrènes ! Après tout, tu en es un bien, toi aussi ! »

- « QUOI ENCORE ? »

- « Tu m'excuseras, mais aller foutre un autre cocard à Shun juste parce qu'il sort avec une abrutie… »

Mince, elle était au courant. Et cette saleté venait de faire exprès de le sortir devant les parents. Keiko et Shouta échangèrent un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon. Aussi prit-il les devants :

- « Très bien. Si pour toi, se faire du souci pour ton bien-être et ta sécurité, c'est être schizo… je m'empresse de retourner à la réalité. Tu as décidé de ne pas m'obéir et de rentrer de cours toute seule. Parfait. La prochaine fois que tu te fais agresser, tu iras voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! » Là, il réussit à clouer le bec à la jeune fille. Et il fit le coup du chapeau « Par contre, il y a un endroit où tu iras, c'est les vestiaires. Tu as promis de frotter-- »

- « Espèce de sale --. »

- « NEEVE ! KOJIRO ! Montez dans vos chambres immédiatement ! » coupa soudain Keiko. « J'en ai marre de vos disputes. »

Voir la douce et aimante Keiko en colère rendit les deux adolescents penauds. Chacun baissa la tête et s'excusa avant d'obéir. Neeve passa derrière Kojirô et il pouvait sentir ses regards meurtriers dans sa nuque. Il avait envie de se retourner pour lui mettre une gifle autant que pour… pas s'excuser mais….

- « Neeve, ôte-moi d'un doute… Tu m'en veux parce que je sors avec Izumi, ou parce que je sors avec une fille tout court. »

- « Crétin ! Tu peux bien t'envoyer en l'air avec qui tu veux. Yamashita n'est pas une fille, c'est un déchet de l'humanité, tu fais dans la zoologie avec elle. »

- « … mieux vaut elle que toi… »

Seul le bruit d'une porte qui claquait très fort lui répondit.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il reçut la visite de sa mère. Kojirô eut la pensée folle de se jeter par la fenêtre pour échapper à la conversation qui se dessinait. La tête seule de sa mère suffit à le désespérer.

- « Maman, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à me faire passer un savon--. »

- « Je m'en fous un peu, tu sais. C'est ça l'avantage d'être le parent. Les états d'âmes de ses enfants, on a tendance à les écraser. »

- « Ce n'est pas un état d'âme. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir imposé ça, mais c'est Neeve qui a amené le sujet sur le tapis. J'avais bien l'intention de régler ça entre nous. »

- « Garde ta salive, je ne prendrai pas position et je ne jouerai pas l'arbitre dans vos querelles--. »

- « Maman, ce n'est pas ça ! Elle me fait la tête parce que je sors avec une fille qu'elle n'aime pas ! C'est tout, c'est elle la gamine. Que dois-je faire ? Rompre parce que Mademoiselle n'est pas contente ? »

- « Elle pleure, tu sais... »

- « Dis-moi plutôt quand elle ne pleure pas. » ronchonna Kojirô en ressentant toutefois un coup au cœur. « Mais pourquoi elle pleure ? »

- « A mon avis, elle est jalouse. »

- « ……De quoi ?... »

- « Hum…. J'aurais envie de dire que si tu ne le sais pas, alors tu n'es pas digne de le savoir, mais je vais tenter de t'expliquer. »

- « C'est bien gentil ça… » L'ironie était coupée par la fatigue. « Promets-moi de me faire un petit frère. Je ne veux pas de troisième sœur ! »

- « Shouta et moi avons fait ce que nous avons pu à ce sujet. »

Kojirô regarda sa mère s'installer confortablement à la tête de son lit. Son ventre s'arrondissait vraiment, mais elle était en pleine forme.

- « Tu étais déjà aussi grosse pour Takeru ? » demanda Kojirô en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Un peu moins, mais cela va être un gros bébé. »

- « Tu ne me fais pas des jumeaux, hein ? »

- « Il n'y a pas de cas de jumeaux dans notre famille ou celle de Shouta, pour autant qu'il en sache. Et arrête de détourner le sujet.» Kojirô marmotta dans sa barbe. « Donc, Neeve pleure parce qu'elle est jalouse. Non pas de la fille, mais de toi. »

- « Hein ? »

- « Si tu m'interromps, cela ne va pas être facile. Contente-toi d'écouter. » Marmottement. « Elle est aussi jalouse de la fille, mais pas parce que c'est cette fille. Juste parce que tu as une copine. Vois-tu, Neeve t'aime vraiment beaucoup. Elle commence tout juste à te voir comme un grand frère. En fait, elle aime bien se faire protéger par son grand costaud de frère. Mais voilà que tu te trouves une petite amie. Du coup, tu n'es plus un grand frère, tu lui jettes en pleine figure que tu es un garçon. »

- « Mais j'ai toujours été un garçon ! »

- « Tsss… tu ne comprendras jamais rien. »

- « Maiiiis eeeeeuh, Maaaaamaaaaaan ! »

- « Parle-moi plutôt de ta nouvelle petite amie. »

- « … qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » grommela-t-il. Non seulement venait-il de se faire moucher, mais en plus, elle fouinait.

- « Elle est jolie ? »

- « Plutôt. Elle a surtout un petit caractère. Elle m'a donné une taloche ! »

- « Tu devais sûrement la mériter. »

- « Je n'avais fait que manger son hamburger ! » protesta Kojirô avant de réaliser qu'il se coulait tout seul.

- « Ma foi, en voilà, une technique de drague originale… Tu es sûre qu'elle veut sortir avec toi, ou est-ce qu'elle essayait seulement de récupérer son hamburger ! »

- « MAMAN ! »

- « Allons, mon chéri. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, je me doute que vous vous embrassez. Elle embrasse bien ? »

- « MAMAN ! »

- « Tu me la présenteras ? »

- « Non, tu vas me donner honte, à lui poser des questions débiles. »

- « Penses-tu… je pencherais plus vers lui montrer les photos de toi bébé. Tu sais, celles faites chez grand-mère, quand tes cousins t'avaient habillé en fille… »

- « MAAAAAAMAAAAAN ! » C'est qu'elle en était capable. « Je dois finir mes devoirs… »

- « En gros, casse-toi ? »

- « OUIIIII ! » rugit-il. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir une mère normale qui viendrait lui briser les coui…pieds parce qu'il sortait avec une fille ? Et non pas savoir si elle embrassait bien….

Jeudi matin… D'habitude, Kojirô aimait bien les jeudis. Il avait toujours eu des cours sympa le jeudi. Mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il allait aimer ce jeudi. Déjà, rien qu'en se levant, il sut que cela serait un jour bizarre. Il pleuvait et faisait gris, pourtant, il faisait une chaleur étouffante et ce dès 07.00… Fin mai était peut-être la saison des pluies, mais ce temps tapait sur le système. Kojirô s'était réveillé plus tard que d'habitude. Kitazume l'avait dispensé de venir aux entraînements du matin. Déjà qu'un Tigre n'était pas normalement de bonne humeur, alors un Tigre frustré… Mieux valait le tenir éloigné de la pelouse. L'équipe devrait déjà supporter ses emportements et ses nerfs durant l'après-midi. Aussi put-il dormir plus longtemps et se contenter d'un petit jogging en distribuant les journaux.

Quand il revint à la maison, Neeve était déjà partie. Maintenant que l'équipe de basket des filles avait été créee, elle devait s'entraîner matin et soir. Mais… chose touchante… elle lui avait préparé son bentô. Elle ne lui faisait donc pas totalement la tronche. Ceci dit, il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir la boite pour savoir qu'elle y avait mit plein de carottes. Il haussa les épaules, prit ses affaires et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, accompagna ses frères à leur école primaire. La ballade fut courte mais lui remonta le moral. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'agitation autour de lui. Ses pas l'avaient mené par habitude vers le lycée, traversant la grande cour jusqu'à son casier. Ken et Kazuki étaient encore à l'entraînement et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retourna pour envoyer une vanne à… personne… qu'il réalisa qu'il était seul.

De toute sa vie au collège et au lycée, il n'avait jamais été seul. Constamment entouré par Sorimachi et Wakashimazu, ou Sawada, ou un autre joueur. C'était fou ce qu'on se sentait nu quand on était seul. Les chuchotis se taisaient quand il fixait un groupe, mais dès qu'il se détournait, les murmures reprenaient. Très détaché, il se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Pour encore s'arrêter. Un peu plus loin devant lui, Izumi. Cette dernière ne l'avait pas vu, tournée de profil comme elle l'était. Il eut un petit sourire. Sa petite amie. La sienne. Celle qu'il avait choisie. En général, il s'était plutôt laissé faire par les filles, Hikari comme celles d'avant. Elles étaient mignonnes et se pendaient à son cou. Ils les laissaient faire et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, au bout de trois-quatre jours, il en avait marre, et il les envoyait voler. Toutes, sauf Hikari, mais principalement parce qu'elle ne se l'était jamais jouée collante. Izumi était la première fille pour qui il avait un vrai intérêt… Et soudain il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais eu de vraie relation auparavant… et donc aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Merde, où était Kazuki quand on avait besoin de lui.

Allons bon ! Une fille de cinquante kilos ne pouvait pas être plus effrayante qu'une équipe de foot, et même là, Kojirô n'avait jamais eu peur. Il redressa les épaules et se passa la main dans les cheveux qu'il n'avait pas coiffés, comme d'habitude.

- « Salut ! »

Les filles avec qui Izumi papotaient le regardèrent avec des yeux de veaux et Izumi rougit profondément.

- « Ah… oui… salut…. »

Les filles s'éclipsèrent et Izumi resta plantée là, à regarder ses chaussures….

Ben quoi encore ? C'était quoi cette attitude ?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	50. Vouloir, c’est pouvoir

Bon, ben… ma bêta lectrice est très occupée… Et après elle part en vacances. Donc je vais me lancer, sans corrections ou commentaires… Il est presque certain que les quelques chapitres publiés sans la relecture de Kiito/Nix seront corrigés/modifiés plus tard, quand elle sera disponible. Vous vous le ferez savoir !

Edit du 30 juillet : corrections faites !

Allez, bonne lecture !

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 49 – Vouloir, c'est pouvoir

- « ……. »

- « ……. »

- « Tu te décides à me regarder ou je te plante là ? » gronda Kojirô. Izumi tressaillit et leva la tête lentement, tentant encore une fois d'éviter son regard. Le buteur souffla. Les filles… toutes les mêmes… on aurait dit Neeve qui a fait une bêtise et qui ne voulait pas l'admettre parce qu'elle avait trop peur de la punition. Alors, il lui attrapa le menton et força sa petite amie à lui faire face.

- « Hyûga--. »

- « Kojirô. »

- « Hein ? »

- « Je veux que tu m'appelles Kojirô. » Il espérait que ce geste la mettrait en confiance. Et puis, elle prononçait Hyûga comme Neeve le faisait avant qu'il ne la poussât à changer, et il n'avait pas envie de se rappeler Neeve à chaque fois qu'il parlait avec sa copine.

- « … alors tu étais sérieux ? »

- « En général, je suis un mec sérieux, tu sais. »

- « Sauf quand tu bois. »

- « Non. Je suis allergique à l'alcool, c'est tout. » Izumi le regarda avec des grands yeux, essayant de savoir s'il était sérieux ou s'il rigolait. « Tu pensais que j'allais changer d'avis et te dire d'aller voir ailleurs ? »

- « Un peu, sauf que je m'imaginais que tu allais plus m'ignorer que me dire quelque chose… Après tout, tu as passé la soirée avec Neeve, et je sais qu'elle a dû te faire un scandale… Rien ne me dit que tu n'as pas cédé. »

- « Je ne cède à aucun chantage, monétaire ou affectif. Surtout venant de Neeve. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « C'est une fille et une sœur. Je suis doublement immunisé. »

- « Tu la vois donc vraiment comme ta sœur ? »

- « Ben, comment veux-tu que je la vois autrement ? » _Petite voix dans la tête qui envoyait des images suggestives… Ahrem. _« Tu es jalouse ? »

- « Terriblement. Tu regardes une autre fille que moi et je t'arrache les yeux… et ceux de la fille. »

- « Je ne regarde pas les filles. »

- « Et moi, je suis quoi ? Une statue ou un buisson ? »

- « Nan, toi tu es ma copine. »

Izumi sourit, un peu gênée, très heureuse et extrêmement victorieuse… puis :

- « Aïe. »

- « Quoi, aïe ? »

- « Je vais avoir ton fan club sur le dos. » D'un coup de tête, elle indiqua un groupe de filles qui les contemplait. Certaines avaient l'air estomaqué, d'autres sur le point de fondre en pleurs, mais toutes semblaient furieuses. Après tout, leur chouchou était bien près d'une fille qui n'appartenait pas à la « brigade du Tigre »… Cette fille, cette Izumi, n'avait pas le droit de faire ça et elle allait le payer…

- « Bah, je vais te protéger. »

- « Tu as intérêt, sinon, il va te falloir une nouvelle copine. »

- « Ah, non, c'est bien trop chiant ! »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Les examens de sélection. J'en ai trouvé une, je la garde. »

- « … je ne sais pas si je dois être vexée ou heureuse de cette déclaration. »

- « Pendant que tu y réfléchis… je vais mettre les choses au point… » chuchota Kojirô en se baissant vers elle.

- « De quoi tu p--huuuum »

Il s'était penché, et l'avait enlacée pour l'embrasser. Pas une grosse bavouille de baiser comme certains couples aimaient la pratiquer en public – au plus grand dégoût dudit public - mais tout de même un baiser qui en disait long sur la nature de leur relation. Izumi fondit et l'échange manqua de partir en direction de la bavouille suscitée. Kojirô eut alors une pensée reconnaissante pour Hikari, qui lui avait appris à si bien embrasser. L'évocation de son ancien amour ramena Kojirô à la réalité, évitant la bavouille de peu. Non seulement il ne voulait pas penser à cette fille en de pareilles conditions, mais il devait aussi considérer un fait nouveau : l'image d'Hikari n'apportait ni colère ni peine. Plus rien, si ce n'était une note d'amusement et de fierté quant à leur relation. Il avait tourné la page.

Ceci conforta encore plus le footballeur sur le fait qu'il avait vraiment raison de sortir avec Izumi. Ce n'était pas un pis-aller, une relation pour « tenter le coup » ou « voir s'il était capable de ». Il éprouvait réellement quelque chose pour la jeune fille qui lui souriait presque – carrément – bêtement. Il était certain qu'à ce point, elle n'était pas l'amour de sa vie, mais les choses commençaient bien. Une bonne base était primordiale.

- « Allez, je t'accompagne. Histoire de savoir où te chercher quand j'aurai besoin de toi ! » lança-t-il en marchant en direction des escaliers. Il avait anglais en première heure, et il se devait d'être en classe avant le début des cours.

- « A219. »

- « … cela me dit quelque chose… »

- « J'espère bien. Tu y as laissé une impression indélébile, le jour de la Saint Valentin. »

- « … AH ! La classe de la pétasse ! »

- « Exact. »

- « Mais c'était l'année dernière ça ! Comment peux-tu sa--. »

- « Une histoire comme ça n'est pas prête d'être oubliée. »

- « Ah. »

- « … Et je préfère te le dire tout de suite, avant que quelqu'un ne te le dise… » Kojirô ne dit rien, se contentant d'écouter, parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait lui dire, même s'il avait une idée précise sur le « quelqu'un. » Une certaine petite châtain dont le nom commençait avec un « N ». « Je suis en classe avec Chiyo Wakashimazu. »

- « Ah. Et ? »

- « … … Wakashimazu n'a pas une très haute opinion de moi. »

- « Neeve l'a montée contre toi ? »

- « Elle a essayé en tout cas. »

- « Ben, on s'en fout non ? »

- « Oui, mais je ne veux pas poser de probl--. »

- « Notre relation va poser des problèmes à beaucoup de personnes et je ne me soucie pas une seconde d'elles… D'aucune d'entre elle. »

- « Et Neeve ? »

- « Neeve peut aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. J'ai le droit de sortir avec qui je veux. »

- « Mais tu ne sors pas avec moi juste parce que--. »

- « Un mot de plus et je te largue pour cause de stupidité avancée. »

- « On t'a déjà dit que tu étais direct toi… » grommela Izumi.

- « Oui, cela fait partie de mon charme. »

- « Mais bien sûr ! » ironisa-t-elle.

- « Quoi ? Tu ne me trouves pas charmant ? » Et toc, une petite démonstration d'œil de cocker Hyûgaesque.

- « Non, tu as l'air débile comme ça. Refais cette tête et c'est moi qui te largue, pour cause de crétinisme aveuglé. »

- « Ah. » Beuh, pourquoi ça ne marchait pas ? A moins qu'elle ne soit plus résistante que les autres ? « Tu as un frère ? »

- « Deux. Un grand et un petit. Je suis totalement immunisée. » Elle se redressa sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit une légère bise au coin des lèvres. « Allez, va en cours. »

- « … Est-ce que tu viens de me tapoter les fesses ? »

- « Hum ? Oui. Je faisais de la provocation… » Et elle désigna du même geste de la tête le même groupe de filles qui les avait suivis.

- « Ce n'est pas très malin ça. »

- « Mais c'était trop tentant ! »

- « Quoi ? Me toucher les fesses ou les faire enrager ? »

Izumi eut un petit sourire satisfait et disparut dans sa salle, laissant Kojirô seul à son fan club. Horreur ! Fuyons ! Mais alors qu'il allait tourner les talons, il s'arrêta et courut après Izumi et la rattrapa.

- « Un coureur de jupons qui largue toutes ses conquêtes comme, ça, sans vraie raison, ça veut dire quoi ? »

- « Que Sorimachi-san est amoureux. »

- « Comment est-ce que… »

- « Enfin, c'est évident. Va en cours. »

- « N'en profite pas pour me retoucher les fesses. »

- « Trop tard. »

En effet. Mais Kojirô eut un sourire de vaurien et murmura à sa nouvelle copine :

- « Et si je te faisais pareil ? »

- « Tu te ferais coller par mon prof qui arrive. »

- « HEIN ? »

Kojirô s'engagea dans les escaliers comme une fusée. Il avait un étage à descendre et trois couloirs à s'avaler avant d'être dans sa classe. Il répéta la manœuvre de la glissade et, à sa surprise, réalisa que le Morse n'était pas encore là.

- « Dites-moi qu'il est malade ! »

- « On ne sait pas… On attend… » fit Ken en le saluant. « Ça va, toi ? »

Le sourire goguenard était on ne peut plus explicite.

- « Ouais. Et toi ? »

- « Hum… Intéressant, l'entraînement du matin maintenant que tu n'es pas là pour nous gueuler dessus. Et Neeve ? »

- « Quoi Neeve ? »

- « Elle va comment ? »

- « Je ne sais pas et je m'en fous. »

- « Elle te fait la tête ? »

- « Oui. C'était à prévoir. »

- « On se demande pourquoi. »

- « Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ? » rétorqua Kojirô assez violemment.

- « Cela veut dire, capitaine, » commença Ken en levant les mains comme pour calmer une colère grandissante, « cela veut dire que ma cousine n'aime pas cette fille. Je ne veux pas savoir si c'est à cause de Neeve ou pas, mais entre Chiyo, Neeve et toi, je me retrouve au milieu et je ne veux pas prendre partie ! »

- « On ne te demande pas de prendre partie. C'est MA copine, c'est à MOI qu'elle doit plaire. Je te demande juste de ne pas lui tirer la tête sans la connaître. »

- « Tu sais bien que je ne fais jamais ça. »

Il y eut un silence entre les deux, qui se jugèrent du regard. Enfin, Kojirô s'éclaircit la gorge.

- « Ouais, bon… »

- « En tout cas, tu as bon goût. Elle est mignonne. » Venant de Ken, cela revenait à une acceptation d'Izumi. Le buteur fut soulagé. Ken n'était pas monté contre sa copine, il était même prêt à lui laisser sa chance.

- « En parlant de mauvais goût… » il se pencha pour chuchoter et Ken l'imita. « … tu sais ce qui se passe avec Kazuki ? »

- « Pas vraiment. » Le goal murmurait aussi. « Mais il a vraiment cassé avec toutes ses copines, mêmes celles des autres lycées. »

- « Ah ouais…. » Kojirô jeta un coup d'œil vers Sorimachi. Ce dernier était tourné vers Akira et les deux garçons feuilletaient le manuel d'anglais, apparemment ennuyés jusqu'au tréfonds de ce manque d'action. « Izumi pense qu'il est amoureux. »

- « _Izumi pense qu'il est amoureux ?_ Vous en êtes déjà là ? A vous parler de ce genre de choses ? »

- « Hein ? »

- « …. Laisse tomber, Kojirô. Tu es vraiment un spécimen… » Ken rigola en silence en regardant son capitaine d'un air à la fois désabusé, dégoûté et admiratif.

- « Si Neeve ou Ayame avaient été dans le coin, je leur aurais posé la question à elles. Elles semblent pouvoir lire dans les motivations des garçons si facilement. »

- « Ayame surtout. Elle est d'accord avec le diagnostic. » fit Ken avec un sourire en biais.

- « Comment tu sais ça, toi ? »

- « Et comment veux-tu que je sache qu'il a cassé avec toutes ses copines comme ça ? J'ai appelé Miss Ragot, c'est tout. »

- « J'ai du mal à imaginer Ayame en Miss Ragot. »

- « Elle ne l'est pas vraiment, mais elle sait toujours tout sur tout. Donc, oui, Kazuki est amoureux. »

- « Reste à savoir de qui. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Pour l'aider. »

Ken avala son oxygène de travers et partit en quinte de toux entrecoupée de rires.

- « Attends… toi ! TOI ! TOI qui viens de te trouver une vraie petite copine de toute ta vie … tu veux aider Kazuki, le playboy, dans son histoire d'amour ? »

- « Exactement. » Kojirô regarda Ken avec morgue. « Je prends très mal ton insinuation. Je te signale que, de nous trois, c'est moi le premier à m'être trouvé une véritable petite amie. » Le gardien ouvrit la bouche --. « Ne me dis pas que tout ce cortège de pseudo copines donne à Kazuki une vision réelle de l'amour. » Mouché, Ken ferma la bouche.

- « Je n'arrive pas à y croire. »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Je suis doublement ébahi ! »

- « QUOI ? »

- « Tu as raison sur les deux points : c'est bien toi le premier à t'être trouvé une vraie copine, et sur le fait que Kazuki ignore tout de l'amour. »

- « J'ai toujours raison. »

Ken éternua, mais dans le « atchoum », il y avait comme un « Neeve » dissimulé, ce qui donnait un « atchneevoum » qui fit rire Kojirô. Et comme il n'était pas du genre discret, ses voisins de table reportèrent leur attention volage vers lui.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, bro ? » demanda Rai en s'étirant.

- « Rien, c'est Ken qui est con. »

- « Ah… allez, pour de vrai ? »

- « Quoi, tu ne me crois pas ? »

- « Ken n'est pas con et s'il l'était, cela devrait plutôt te faire pleurer, puisque c'est toi le meilleur ami… » Et paf ! Ce fut au tour de Ken de se moquer gentiment de son capitaine.

- « En fait… » commença le goal… « la chose la plus drôle c'est que Kojirô soit si fier de sa nouvelle copine. »

- « Ah oui, la petite d'hier soir ? »

- « Hein ? » Akira et Yoshi se retournèrent si brusquement que le volleyeur manqua de tomber de sa chaise. « Depuis quand il a une COPINE ? »

- « Gueule plus fort, je crois que le collège ne t'a pas entendu. » grommela Kojirô en foudroyant le coupable qui souriait niaisement.

- « -- »

- « TA GUEULE ! » Cette fois, il avait atteint sa limite. « Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire si j'ai une copine ou pas ? »

- « Rien, on trouve ça… chou. »

- « Mignon tout plein. »

- « A croquer. »

- « … » Tous se tournèrent vers Kazuki qui n'avait encore rien dit.

- « … hilarant. »

- « Hilarant ? »

- « Oui, hilarant. » Le second buteur se leva. « J'hésitais aussi avec hypocrite, mais je ne suis pas sûr que Tigrounet puisse l'épeler, alors, j'ai--. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Kojirô s'était précipité et avait attrapé Sorimachi par son devant de chemise. Tranquillement, celui-ci se dégagea.

- « Tout simplement que cette relation est une grosse rigolade. Un théâtre de marionnette avec Kojirô Hyûga en rôle principal. Tu ne sais rien de cette fille, et tu lui fais confiance. Je préférais encore quand tu te faisais entuber par Hikari.»

- « Et toi, bien sûr, tu sais tout d'elle ? »

- « Pas tout, mais assez pour la juger objectivement. »

- « Parce que tu es objectif, toi ? »

La classe était scotchée par la dispute. La révélation seule que Hyûga avait une copine aurait été suffisante pour capter leur attention, mais là, c'était Dallas revisité.

- « Oui. Je ne suis pas du tout attiré par Yamashita. »

- « Et par qui es-tu attiré ? » La sortie de Ken surprit tout le monde, même si la tentative de diversion était flagrante.

- « Une fille, bien sûr. » Kazuki eut un sourire en coin.

- « Bien sûr. On la connait ? »

- « On va dire que oui. »

- « Et c'est réciproque ? »

- « C'est à voir. Maintenant, puisqu'il est clair que Morse ne vient pas, je vais à la bibliothèque. »

- « …. Tu vas à la bibliothèque ? TOI ? » Kojirô avait du mal à l'avaler, celle-ci.

- « Oui, moi. Puisque tu es en mode promenade de santé, je te signale que c'est Toshio et moi qui sommes l'attaque de Tôhô. Donc on est nul et on a des entraînements spéciaux… et ça me laisse moins de temps pour étudier. Ça, tu le saurais si tu avais un sens des priorités. »

Kazuki tourna les talons et passa la porte dans un silence des plus religieux… et des plus interrogatifs.

- « C'était quoi ça ? Il est en colère parce que j'ai une copine, parce que j'ai choisi cette fille ou parce…. »

- « Parce qu'il n'est pas toi. » fit Miki. La jeune fille avait une mine horrible, les yeux gonflés et le teint barbouillé. Assurément, elle ressentait un contrecoup à leur rupture.

- « Hein ? »

- « Tu es tellement imbu de toi-même, que tu ne réalises pas ce que tu fais aux autres. Pauvre Kazuki. »

- « Hein ? » Surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le prenait de haut sur le sujet. Imbu de lui-même ? Il était peut-être colérique, mais il restait humble… Après tout, il revenait de loin et il n'était pas près d'oublier la Meiwa et les temps difficiles d'avant.

- « Tu te sers de Kazuki comme d'un pion pour te mettre en valeur… et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Il est jaloux. »

- « Hein ? » Là, ça devenait lassant. Miki dut le comprendre parce qu'elle lui fit signe et peu de temps après, ils étaient en tête à tête assis sur un banc dehors.

- « Kazuki n'a pas ton talent pour le foot. Pourtant il s'entraîne au moins aussi durement que toi. Voire plus. Mais tu l'as toujours traité comme un rigolo pour qui le foot ne comptait pas autant que toi. Mais le foot, c'est toute sa vie. Sauf qu'il n'ira jamais loin. Pas avec toi qui lui fait de l'ombre. Il a beau être très bon, il n'est pas aussi bon que toi. Est-ce que tu savais qu'il avait bossé fort pour entrer à Tôhô alors que toi tu avais une offre inconditionnelle ? Est-ce que tu sais que personne, _personne, pas un seul recruteur,_ ne l'a jamais approché pour des études universitaires, des clubs d'entreprises ou la J-league ? »

- « En quoi c'est ma faute ? »

- « Combien de fois tu t'es moqué de lui parce qu'il était riche ? Parce qu'il était un coureur de jupons ? Il est riche et alors ? Ce n'est pas son compte en banque qui joue sur le terrain. Et malgré toutes ces années avec lui, tu n'as pas encore compris que s'il sortait avec autant de filles, c'est parce qu'il ne savait pas dire non. »

- « Tu essayes de me dire qu'il fait un complexe d'infériorité à cause de moi ? »

- « En partie à cause de toi. Tu es son meilleur ami, mais tu ne connais rien de lui. Tu te contentes de lui coller l'étiquette du rigolo, et il s'est laissé faire. Il ne s'est jamais dévoilé, ne s'est jamais permis d'être lui-même, de peur que tu ne le rejettes. Tu ne vois en lui que ce qui t'arrange. »

- « Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

- « Et ce faisant, il se limite à ça. A cette vision que tu as de lui. Et il donne une mauvaise idée de lui. Le pire, c'est qu'au fond, tu le sais et tu continues. Parce qu'une miette de Kazuki te rend encore plus fort, plus grand. Tu l'écrases volontairement pour te mettre en valeur. Et il était d'accord avec ça, jusqu'à maintenant.»

- « Arrête ton délire ! »

- « Pour Kazuki, tu étais un modèle. Tu t'es toujours battu pour avoir ce que tu voulais. Une meilleure vie, devenir meilleur au foot. Il s'est dit que cela marcherait pour lui aussi: avec des efforts, il deviendrait un bon joueur de foot, accepté pour ce qu'il était, et pas juste un gentil garçon plein de fric. Il s'est dit qu'un jour tu remarquerais qui il était vraiment. »

- « Les problèmes psychologiques de Kazuki ne me concernent pas vraiment. »

- « Tu as changé. Avant, tu étais dur, mais tu étais juste. Tout le monde t'admirait. Même ceux qui ne t'appréciaient pas. On ne pouvait pas te reprocher ton caractère combatif. Mais depuis quelques temps, tu brasses du vent. Et ta passion pour le foot… On a l'impression que tu t'en fous de Tôhô. Oui, tu as un avenir dans le foot, et maintenant Tôhô est juste un pis-aller, le bac à sable en attendant mieux. Mais pour la plupart, Tôhô est la limite. Tu es condescendant et maintenant tu te permets de critiquer Kazuki juste parce que tu as une copine. Mais si ta copine te connaissait aussi bien que n'importe quelle fille avec qui Kazuki est sorti le connaissait, elle comprendrait que tu as un gros problème d'ego. Et Kazuki l'a compris. Il en a marre de Môsieur Kojirô qui pique des crisettes dès que le monde ne tourne pas comme il veut.»

Elle s'en alla en laissant un Kojirô oscillant entre l'envie de se frapper le front contre le mur jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, l'envie de frapper le front de Miki contre le mur jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, l'envie de frapper le front de Kazuki contre le mur jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et l'envie d'aller se coucher.

Mais le tout le laissa songeur. Très songeur. En fait, cela lui prenait la tête. Il passa les deux heures de maths suivantes à tenter de voir si elle avait vu juste ou pas. Son attitude fut remarquée par Ken : après tout, Kojirô était généralement attentif en cours de maths et là, il ne prenait même pas de notes. Aussi décida-t-il d'aller à la pêche aux nouvelles. De toute façon, il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir que cela avait à voir avec Miki. Le gardien prit Kojirô à part pendant la pause midi, et ils allèrent s'installer sur le toit, chose qu'ils ne faisaient jamais. Bien sûr, Kazuki n'était nulle part en vue.

- « Il a vraiment des entraînements spéciaux ? »

- « Oui. Kitazume est sur les dents. Toshio et lui sont loin d'être même la moitié de ce que tu es. »

- « Ne dis pas ça. Tout sauf ça !»



Et Kojirô finit par raconter ce qui s'était passé. Ken resta un instant silencieux, mastiquant son sandwich avant d'aborder le sujet délicat.

- « Elle n'a pas tort. »

- « HEIN ? »

- « S'il te plait, ne hurle pas. Laisse-moi t'expliquer avant. C'est vrai que tu ne vois dans les gens que ce que tu veux bien y voir. Kazuki est un gros farceur, Rai est un grand décontracté, je suis le mec calme et sage, Neeve est une peste etc… Mais je le sais, tout le monde le sait, et nous t'acceptons comme ça. Parce que c'est ce que tu es. Et malgré ce défaut – et tous les autres – tu restes notre ami. »

- « … tu penses vraiment que je me sers de Kazuki comme d'une mise en valeur. »

- « Honnêtement, oui. Si tu y réfléchis bien, tu remarqueras que nous ne savons pas grand-chose de Kazuki. »

- « Mais si ! »

- « Tu savais que sa mère était sa belle-mère ? »

- « Vraiment ? Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? »

- « J'ai entendu une discussion comme ça quand nous étions chez lui. Est-ce que tu as remarqué que Kazuki nous invite rarement chez lui, autrement que pour quelques heures ? »

- « Ouais. »

- « C'est parce qu'il est riche et que nous venons tous les deux de milieux pauvres. Il ne veut pas avoir l'air de se vanter. De la même façon qu'il ne veut pas parler de ses problèmes familiaux parce qu'il ne veut pas avoir l'air de pleurnicher alors que nous avons – toi surtout – des problèmes bien plus graves. »

- « Il est trop con. Tout le monde a des problèmes. Tout reste relatif. Même moi, maintenant que ma famille n'a plus de problèmes d'argent, j'ai des problèmes. »

- « Je sais. Kazuki est quelqu'un de bien plus sensible que tu le ne crois. »

- « Mais si je suis un aussi gros abruti, pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit avant ? »

- « Et se prendre un pain ? »

- « KEN ! … Pourquoi est-ce que _toi_, tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

- « Parce que cela n'aurait servi à rien. »

- « … »

- « Tu n'étais pas prêt à entendre la vérité. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu le sois maintenant. »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Tu es un être profondément asocial. Tu es la fois super émotif et stéréotypé dans tes comportements. Tu ne connais rien aux relations humaines. On a l'impression que tu as peur de te confier. Tu as raté peut-être dix ans de ta vie sociale. Même avec des cours accélérés, tu vas avoir du mal à t'adapter. »

- « Donc c'est définitif, je suis un gros con ? »

- « Non. Juste un gros nounours. Tu es sensible au fond. Comme Kazuki. C'est pour ça que tout le monde vous aime. »

- « Et toi ? »

- « Moi ? J'oscille entre les catégories « gentil garçon qui se la joue méchant », et « méchant garçon qui se la joue gentil »… »

- « Décodage ? »

- « Je suis un opportuniste, Kojirô. Je fais les choses qui m'arrangent quand ça m'arrange. J'aime bien manipuler les gens. C'est pour ça qu'Ayame et moi nous entendons si bien ensemble. »

- « Et tu es un train de me manipuler, là ? »

- « Parfaitement. Et ça marche. »

- « Je n'aime pas être manipulé ! »

- « Kojirô, cela fait onze ans que je te manipule ! »

- « C'est moi, ou le monde tourne à l'envers ? »

- « Cela s'appelle grandir. »

- « Pff, écoutez le vieux Pépé plein de sagesse trouvée dans les kinders surprises. »

- « Oui, mais c'est bon les kinders. »

- « Hn » Kojirô s'allongea de tout son long sur le sol et ferma les yeux. « Donc en gros, je ne connais pas Kazuki. »

- « En gros. »

- « Et je fais quoi maintenant ? »

- « Tu fais comme tu le sens. C'est comme ça que les gens font. »

- « … si Miki dit vrai, je me serais également servi de toi comme mise en valeur. Cela ne te gêne pas ? »

- « Non. Non seulement je le savais, mais je faisais pareil. »

- « Tu te servais de Kaz--. »

- « Je me sers de toi comme mise en valeur. C'est la base de toute amitié. Quand tu rencontres quelqu'un de nouveau, que tu ne connais pas, tu ne peux que le juger sur son apparence. En général, l'apparence donne une assez bonne idée de ce qu'est la personne. Et en général, toute amitié est une recherche intéressée : quelqu'un avec qui bien s'entendre, avec les mêmes goûts, le même mode de vie. Personne ne traine avec une personne qu'il n'aime pas ou qui le fait se sentir comme une merde. »

- « …. En fait, tu es carrément cynique ! »

- « Non, réaliste. »

- « Et compliqué. Pourquoi tout le monde est compliqué ? » ronchonna Kojirô.

- « Parce que tout le monde ne peut pas avoir les couilles d'être franc et simple comme toi. »

- « C'est un compliment, ça ? »

- « Un peu. »

- « J'ai quand même l'impression que c'est réducteur. »

- « Un peu. Toi, tu juges les gens sur l'impression qu'ils te donnent. Si cela ne te convient pas, tu passes ton chemin. Il ne te vient même pas à l'esprit qu'ils puissent montrer une image et d'aller creuser pour voir si les gens sont vraiment ceux qu'ils prétendent être. C'est presque de la débilité niaise. Mais c'est aussi une qualité admirable, de faire confiance, de ne pas penser que les autres puissent mentir. »

Kojirô médita ça un moment. Ken avait juste sur toute la ligne. Rien que Neeve et Ayame vérifiaient ses dires. Et Kazuki, et même Ken lui-même. Shouta et Mamoru aussi déguisaient leurs vrais sentiments.

- « C'est pour ça que tout le monde me dit de me méfier d'Izumi ? »

- « En partie. Elle peut très bien être ce qu'elle prétend être. Mais elle pourrait mentir. Et le fait est qu'elle a montré différentes facettes d'elle à plusieurs personnes et c'est difficile de dire qu'elle est la vraie. Et, je te le dis, elle n'est pas une fille facile. Elle doit avoir des problèmes familiaux ou autres. »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Je n'arrive pas à lire en elle. J'arrive toujours à lire dans les gens avec plus ou moins d'exactitude. Ça vient du karaté. Les gens ne savent pas que leur langage corporel en dit bien plus sur eux qu'ils ne le croient. Et elle, elle reste une énigme. Alors fais gaffe. »

- « Hum. Et donc ? »

- « Donc quoi ? » Ken s'allongea près de son ami et croisa les mains sous sa tête.

- « Que lis-tu en moi ? »

- « Que tu es un très bon pion de mise en valeur. Et un bon ami. »

- « … Tu ne trouves pas que ce nuage ressemble à un cochon ? »

- « Un peu. Et celui-ci à une manette de PS2. »

- « Aussi… Et maintenant ? » demanda Kojirô.

- « On revient au sujet principal. De qui Kazuki est amoureux ? »

- « … tu connais Emi ? »

- « Emi, la copine de Neeve ? Celle de l'équipe de basket ? »

- « Oui. Elle a flashé sur l'un d'entre vous. »

- « Sûrement pas moi. La seule fois que je lui ai parlé, j'avais la gueule de bois et je n'ai rien dit d'épatant. … Ça pourrait coller, tu sais… Mais comment tu sais ça ? »

- « Moi aussi, j'entends des trucs que je n'aurais pas dû. Donc tu penses que c'est elle ? »

- « Aucune idée. Kazuki connait tellement de filles, c'est difficile de savoir. »

- « Mais moi, je n'en connais pas tant que ça, et il l'a dit lui-même « on va dire que vous la connaissez. »… Ça exclut beaucoup de filles, sauf les amies de Neeve… Ce sont les seules filles que je connais. » avoua Kojirô.

- « Ayame, c'est sûr que non. Nanami ? »

- « Trop grande. »

- « Lola ? »

- « Tu étais intéressé par elle et elle sort avec Akira. Il respecte ça.»

- « … La journaliste ? »

- « Kaoru ? Peut-être… Mais ce n'est pas trop son style. »

- « La pétasse de Rai ? »

- « Il se la ferait, mais il n'en tomberait pas amoureux… »

- « Ouais… Donc il ne reste qu'Emi. »

- « Et elle ne m'aime pas moi. »

Ken s'assit en sursaut.

- « Hééé là ! Je te vois venir ! Tu veux que je me tape tout le boulot ! »

- « Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis nul en relation social ! »

- « Mais--. »

- « Allez un effort ! C'est pour Kazuki ! » Ken jura et grommela mais il avait déjà laissé tomber. Lui qui adorait fourrer son nez partout était servi. En plus, malgré tout ce qu'il disait, il restait un bon et loyal ami. « Et puis, je ne te laisse pas tout faire. »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Tu te charges d'Emi, mais moi, je me tape le gros boulot de vérifier que Kazuki a bien des vues sur ladite basketteuse. Imagine qu'il nous soit tombé amoureux d'une fille de la classe ou autre ! »

- « Si tu veux… » Ken s'en foutait déjà un peu. Si Kojirô se mettait à jouer les entremetteurs, il y avait de fortes chances que tout parte en sucette.

- « Et puis, je tiens à souligner que je vais devoir travailler avec Neeve, alors que toi, tu as Ayame. En fait, je devrais demander à changer ! »

- « Que viennent faire Neeve et Ayame dans cette histoire ? »

- « Tu penses vraiment que toi et moi, seuls, pouvons faire quelque chose de bien, solide et constructif pour la vie amoureuse de Kazuki ? »

- « Présenté comme ça, c'est dur de dire oui. »

- « Donc, il nous faut les expertes. »

- « Sauf que cela ne marchera pas. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Neeve et Ayame se sont disputées. »

- « QUAND ÇA ? »

- « Assez récemment. »

- « Mais pourquoi ? » Kojirô se redressa, très alarmé. Pas étonnant que Neeve prît la mouche pour un rien. Ken soupira.

- « Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit sur l'amitié et la mise en valeur ? »

- « En gros. Quel est le rapport avec--. »

- « Depuis que Neeve a changé de lycée, Ayame s'est retrouvée toute seule à St Elizabeth. Vraiment toute seule. Elle et Neeve avaient ce genre d'amitié fusionnelle qui excluait les autres filles. Ayame arrive à parler avec les autres de sa classe, mais elle bloque. Et les autres filles ne sont pas très aidantes. Elles se vengent un peu du fait que Neeve et Ayame aient été les Miss Populaire du collège. Maintenant qu'on sait que Neeve s'est faite berner par Fujita… Ayame subit le contrecoup. »

- « Et avec son caractère, elle ne doit pas non plus vraiment mettre de la bonne volonté. »

- « Non… Elle prend bille en tête toutes celles qui croient les rumeurs. »

- « Mais pourquoi se disputer ? »

- « Ayame ne fréquente pas les bonnes personnes. Enfin, selon Neeve. »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Elle s'est rapproché des garçons. »

- « Bah, et c'est mal ? »

- « Elle flirte avec tous les garçons. »

- « Ce n'est pas nouveau. »

- « Et elle flirte avec la ligne de démarcation entre « fille gentille qui se la joue méchante » et « fille qui cherche les ennuis. » Elle dit que non, et je n'arrive pas à lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle. »

- « Je me demande… pourquoi vous ne sortez pas ensemble. »

- « QUOI ? Moi et Ayame ? » hurla Ken avec stupeur.

- « Ben oui. Après tout, vous allez bien ensemble. »

- « Non. Nous sommes trop semblables. Nous nous pousserions trop l'un et l'autre vers la ligne « mauvais garçon/fille. ». Ayame serait mon Hikari, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

- « Je vois. Il faut pourtant faire quelque chose pour Ayame. »

- « Je ne peux plus rien faire. Je me suis fais jeté, tout comme Neeve. »

- « Ah ouais ? Ben, elle va avoir du mal à me jeter moi ! »

- « … ne me dis pas que… »

- « Et oui, je vais aller lui botter le cul. »

- « Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou pas. »

- « T'inquiète, j'ai tout un plan. »

- « Alors là, j'ai peur. »

- « On y va ? » Kojirô se remit sur pieds et Ken lui emboita le pas.

Dans le couloir, la classe attendait la reprise des cours. Kazuki arriva au coin des escaliers au moment où les deux les descendaient. Il y eut un mouvement de flottement indécis, Kazuki et Kojirô se regardant en chien de faïence. Puis le second buteur partit en direction du groupe en trainant des pieds.

- « Sois toi-même ! » chuchota Ken en poussant Kojirô dans le dos. Déstabilisé, ce dernier faillit se casser la figure dans les trois marches restantes, mais se reprit et appela d'une voix de stentor :

- « KAZUKI ! »

- « QUOI ENCORE? »

-**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	51. Qui ne dit mot consent

Salut tout le monde !

Désolée pour le long retard, mais entre la recherche d'un boulot – 4 jours à Forbach, qui s'est montré payante (puisque j'ai un contrat), la recherche d'appartement – 3 jours sur Metz, , qui s'est montré payante (puisque j'ai un tout petit F1), l'organisation du déménagement…. Et le manque d'envie/inspiration…. Voilà voilà…

Alors les bonnes nouvelles : je commence le 11 août comme « Chef de projet » à Forbach/Metz. Si vous êtes du coin, n'hésitez pas à me faire un coucou, parce que je ne connais personne de Lorraine. Snif…. Autre aspect positif : je me sens plus en « appétit » pour vous pondre de nouveaux chapitres

Mauvaises nouvelles (ben oui, jamais l'un sans l'autre) : entre déménagement/prise de position/trajet boulot-maison et fournisseur d'accès internet qui pue… Comptez un silence radio d'un mois à partir de la semaine prochaine. Cependant, je compte bien pondre quelques chapitres durant cette absence !

Et c'est tout pour l'update… place au chapitre

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 50 – Qui ne dit mot consent

Kojirô ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Kazuki venait de l'imiter de façon inconsciente, un peu comme Mamoru l'avait recopié en tout pendant un moment. En ce moment, le jeune homme se sentait pris d'un élan d'affection insoupçonné pour son coéquipier. Kazuki était comme un frère pour lui et sa famille. Après tout, Sorimachi avait offert un cadeau d'anniversaire à Natsuko_, __sa_ petite sœur. Un copain lambda n'aurait pas retenu la date, ou encore même qu'il avait une petite sœur.

- « Tu sais que tu es con, toi ?! »

Et oui, Kojirô avait sa façon bien à lui d'exprimer son amour. Kazuki se figea et cligna des yeux, parce que le ton cordial et les mots railleurs s'entrechoquaient de trop.

- « Hein ? »

- « Exactement. Allez, viens par ici. »

Et cette fois, ce fut Kazuki qui fut entrechoqué. Avec lui-même. Parce que Kojirô venait de l'embarquer dans une embrassade d'ours. Un câlin, version très virile et très forcée.

- « Lâche-moi ! Mais tu es malade. »

- « Mais jeeee t'aiiiimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeu ! »

- « Ben pas moi ! »

- « M'en fous ! »

- « Ben pas moi ! »

- « Tu te répètes ! »

- « Lâche-moi ! »

- « Allez, fais pas ton timide ! »

- « Mais tu m'emmerdes à la fin ! Arrête de te croire tout permis ! »

Kojirô s'immobilisa, bloquant la tête de son ami sous son bras, l'empêchant de bouger.

- « Mais si, je me crois tout permis, mais c'est parce que tu es l'une des rares personnes avec qui je peux être qui je suis vraiment. Et j'aurais pensé que c'était réciproque, crétin ! »

Et d'un geste « affectueux », il gratta ses phalanges contre le crâne du buteur, dérangeant les mèches soigneusement peignées. Kazuki rua et se dégagea pour venir se cogner contre le rebord de la fenêtre dont un des battants était ouvert. Un grand boum plus tard, il était à terre en train de se tenir la tête en grimaçant de douleur.

- « MAIS TU ES TROP CON ! » gueula-t-il.

- « Attends un peu ! Tu saignes ! » s'inquiéta Kojirô.

- « Ah ouais ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, je me suis pris une fenêtre ! IDIOT ! »

- « Mais aussi, quelle idée de te précipiter dessus ! IMBÉCILE ! »

- « C'EST TOI QUI A COMMENCÉ ! DÉBILE ! »

- « TU NE POUVAIS PAS L'ÉVITER ? ABRUTI ! »

- « Euuuuuh…. Les mecs…. » commença Ken. « Vous beuglez en plein couloir et il saigne comme un porc. »

- « Merci pour le porc. » grommela Kazuki en se remettant debout difficilement.

- « Bon, j'ai compris. » fit Kojirô. « Tiens, prends nos sacs, j'amène le grand blessé à l'infirmerie. »

Le gardien attrapa les deux sacoches d'une main habile pendant que Kazuki tentait d'échapper aux mains de son capitaine.

- « Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! »

- « Et moi, je suis Barbie girl ! »

Kazuki stoppa net et dévisagea Kojirô avant de s'esclaffer bruyamment. Le rire se transforma en un sifflement de douleur.

- « Allez, sexy boy. J'ai besoin d'une aspirine…Mais tant que tu ne t'épiles pas et ne te teins pas en blond, je refuse de t'appeler Barbie. Parce que nous avons déjà un Ken et il faut faire la paire… »

- « KAZUKI ! » s'insurgea ledit Ken. « Mais c'est carrément dégueu comme image. BEUUUUURK ! »

Le reste de la classe éclata de rire et les exclamations accompagnèrent les deux footballeurs alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers pour l'infirmerie. Kazuki s'appuyait moyennement sur son capitaine.

- « Tu es trop con ! » rugit-il soudainement en frappant le grand japonais. « Tu vas arrêter de te la jouer grand gentil qui ne comprend rien, oui ? »

- « Tu es en colère ou tu es en train de te marrer ? »

- « Je suis en colère, je suis en train de me moquer de toi et j'ai une grande envie de te coller mon poing dans la gueule. »

- « Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? »

- « Tu es plus grand, plus fort que moi et tu es mon capitaine. »

- « Et le fait que je sois ton ami, ça, tu ne le mentionnes pas. »

- « Je ne suis pas sûr que tu es mon ami. »

Le coup partit si vite que Kazuki valsa contre le mur avant même qu'il ne comprit qu'il s'était pris un poing dans la figure.

- « MAIS TU ES MALADE ? »

- « Quoi ? Tu as la tête un peu écorchée, ça a dû d'endommager le cerveau. MAIS COMMENT OSES-TU PENSER QUE JE NE SUIS PAS TON AMI ? »

- « UN AMI NE FOUT PAS SON--. »

- « UN AMI NE DOUTE PAS DE--. »

- « UN AMI NE SE COMPORTE PAS COMME TU LE FAIS ! »

- « ET COMMENT JE ME COMPORTE ? »

- « COMME LA PAUVRE PETITE VICTIME À PLAINDRE ? »

- « … … sans blague ? Tu me vois comme ça ? »

- « Depuis pas mal de temps, oui… Bouhou, ma maman va se remarier et va être heureuse. Bouhou, j'ai une sœur super chiante qui m'adore au-delà de tout et qui joue la chieuse juste pour que je m'occupe d'elle. Bouhou, je ne peux pas jouer au foot pendant trois semaines juste parce que cela pourrait compromettre ma carrière de footballeur pour laquelle je me suis toujours cassé le cul. »

- « … tu as oublié Izumi. »

- « Quoi Izumi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient foutre ici, Izumi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais mon mot à dire avec qui tu sors ou pas ? Mais tu es cinglé, ma parole ? DE TOUS TES PROBLÈMES, C'EST ÇA LE TRUC LE PLUS IMPORTANT DANS TA VIE ? MAIS TU PENSES AVEC TA BITE ! »

- « HÉ HO ! C'EST TOI QUI PARLES, LÀ ? »

- « OUAIS ! JE NE SUIS JAMAIS SORTI AVEC UNE FILLE QUE JE NE CONNAISSAIS PAS ! »

- « ET TU VEUX QUE J'AVALE ÇA ? »

- « OUAIS ! JE NE COUCHE PAS AVEC TOUTES CES FILLES, JE FLIRTE AVEC ! FLIRTER PARLER ! »

- « …… tu sais que cette conversation ne mène nulle part ? »

- « … J'EN AI RIEN À BATTRE ! METS DE L'ORDRE DANS TES PRIORITÉS BON SANG ! MOI JE VAIS ME FAIRE SUTURER ! »

- « Mais merde, où est le problème ? » Kojirô ne comprenait plus rien. Kazuki qui avait déjà fait trois pas dans le couloir se retourna pour le fusiller du regard.

- « OK. Je vais t'expliquer. Avant, il n'y avait que le foot et ta famille. Ta vie était dure et difficile et malgré tout, tu te débrouillais pour tout mener de front et tu étais même heureux. Et depuis six mois, tu boudes, comme si on t'avait arraché ton joujou. Ta mère se remarie, tu vis dans une belle maison, avec un beau-père et une demi-sœur plus que potables, et là tu abandonnes tout. Ta famille compte pour du beurre, sous prétexte qu'il n'y a plus que foot. Et là, le foot ne marche pas vraiment comme tu veux, tu n'arrives pas à mettre ton tir au point et tu as une petite faiblesse physique. Alors pff, adieu le foot. Et pourquoi ? Pour sortir avec une fille avec qui tu n'as aucun avenir ! Personne ne t'en veut parce qu'enfin tu te comportes enfin en être humain de seize ans, mais parce que nous te voyons tous foncer droit dans le mur ! »

- « Mais qu'est-ce que vous reprochez tous à ma copine ? »

- « A ta copine ? Rien ! Je ne la connais pas ! Mais c'est à toi que je reproche quelque chose ! Tu vas lui briser le cœur, bon sang ! Tu sors avec elle pour les mauvaises raisons ! Tu ne l'aimes pas, tu sors avec elle parce qu'elle t'aime, toi, parce qu'elle était là, que c'était pratique, qu'elle était la parfaite diversion, l'excuse idéale pour pouvoir fuir. Comme tu ne peux plus cacher des problèmes derrière des difficultés familiales ou ton foot, tu t'inventes de nouveaux problèmes pour ne pas affronter la vérité : que tu n'arrives pas à t'adapter vraiment à une vie normale. Ce qui n'est pas une catastrophe, irrémédiable. Mais personne ne peut t'aider si tu fuis. KOJIRÔ TU ES UN LÂCHE ! »

- « ET LÀ, JE N'ESSAYE PAS DE RECOLLER LES MORCEAUX AVEC TOI ? »

- « PAR LÂCHETÉ ! PARCE QUE CELA T'EMMERDE QUE TOUT LE MONDE SACHE LA VÉRITÉ SUR TA NATURE ! »

- « JE SUIS LÂCHE OU HYPOCRITE ? »

- « JE NE SAIS--. »

Et Kazuki s'écroula cette fois pour de bon. Il avait blanchi et se tenait la tête en grimaçant.

- « … Pfff » Kojirô ne trouva rien d'autre à dire. Il passa le bras de son ami autour de son épaule et le soutint jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Là, il rencontra encore le vieux médecin qui examina la blessure, fit deux points de suture et donna un calmant antidouleur. Kazuki s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

- « Tu vas dormir ? » Kojirô se dandina lourdement, ne sachant pas quoi faire à ce point de leur relation.

- « Non, j'ai trop mal au cœur pour ça. »

- « Pourquoi tu as mal au cœur ? C'est ta tête qui a tout pris ! »

- « Ben va l'expliquer à mon ventre. » Kojirô rit nerveusement puis s'affaissa dans sa chaise. « Va en cours et prends-moi des notes. »

- « Non. Je veux d'abord être sûr que je ne me fais pas utiliser. On ne sait jamais. »

- « Kojirô ! »

- « Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ! Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas mon ami. »

- « Non, je t'ai dit que moi, je n'étais pas ton ami, à toi. »

- « ……. Tu doutes vraiment de ça ? »

- « Oui. » Le ton de Kazuki ne laissait place à aucun doute.

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Mais comment ? »

- « Tu déconnes, et quand on te dis que tu déconnes, tu te fâches. Moi, les gens que j'apprécie, je les écoute ! Et pleins d'autres choses qui me disent que tu ne m'apprécies pas tant que ça…»

- « Je vous écoute, mais je prends encore mes propres décisions. Mais je dois avouer que tu es le premier à m'avoir dit ce que tu m'as dit. »

- « A quel propos ? Je t'en ai dit des trucs. »

- « Sur tout. Et c'est la preuve que tu es mon ami. Les amis disent toujours la vérité, même si ça fait mal, dans le but d'aider.»

- « Et tu étais tellement heureux de le savoir que tu m'as foutu ton poing dans la gueule ? »

- « J'étais furieux que tu doutes de mon amitié pour toi, parce que cela fait mal. Et si j'ai eu mal c'est parce que… »

- « Parce que tu pensais que je te voyais comme un ami. Ce qui est le cas mais--. »

- « Ce n'est pas de la culpabilité, c'était de douleur à 100. »

- « Donc tu me considères VRAIMENT comme un ami ? »

- « Mais bien sûr ! Abruti de Kazuki ! Si tu n'étais pas mon ami, tu te serais pris mon poing dès ce matin ! »

- « … … …. …. si tu es mon ami, tu pourrais m'apprendre deux-trois trucs sur la façon de tirer comme un boulet sans cerveau ? »

- « …. …. Et il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour me le demander ? »

- « Ben oui. »

- « Je ne te savais pas si timide. »

- « … »

- « Mais… mais…MAIS TU ES TIMIDE ! »

- « … »

- « Mais comment tu peux être timide et être un tel play-boy ? »

- « … »

- « Miki avait vu juste, tu ne sais pas dire non à une jolie fille. »

- « … »

- « Pas étonnant que tu n'arrives pas à dire à la fille de tes rêves que tu l'aimes. »

- « Roo, bon, ça va ! » Kazuki gigota dans son lit à la recherche d'une meilleure position et pour dissimuler sa gêne.

- « Qui est-ce ? »

- « Laisse tomber. »

- « Je te certifie que je ne veux pas me moquer, mais--. »

- « Mais tu veux t'en mêler et en ce moment, c'est bien la dernière chose que toi et moi voulons. Je ne t'offrirais pas la sortie de secours de ta relation avec… euh… euh… »

- « Izumi. »

- « Si tu le dis. Tu sors avec elle, alors tu la largues proprement ou tu donnes une chance à ta relation en te donnant à 100. Ceci dit, discuter des problèmes de cœurs des copains est un des sujets de prédilection des filles. »

- « Oooh, donc en gros tu te sacrifies ? »

- « Je suis un bon ami, n'est-ce pas ? J'accepte de sauver ton couple en devenant le sujet de dissection de la semaine…»

Et les deux garçons rirent de bon cœur. Dans trois semaines, ils auront complètement oubliés pourquoi ils s'étaient enguirlandés et même l'uppercut de Kojirô resterait une anecdote.

- « Kazuki, tu fais quoi ce week-end ? » demanda Kojirô sur le chemin vers le terrain de foot pour leur entraînement du soir.

- « A part le match de foot ? »

- « Ben oui. J'ai peut-être le cerveau en gelée, mais je me souviens encore quand j'ai un match de foot. »

- « Tu ne joues pas. »

- « Je reste le capitaine. Je serai là et je vais te foutre mon pied au cul si tu joues comme une prune. Donc, après le match ? »

Kazuki eut un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- « Je rentre chez moi aider au ménage. J'ai de la famille la semaine prochaine alors c'est galère… »

Kojirô aurait bien voulu aborder le problème de la belle-mère, mais comme il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, il décida qu'il était plus sage de ne rien dire… pour le moment. La situation avait éveillé sa curiosité.

- « Tu veux un coup de main ? »

- « Ah ! » Kazuki éclata de rire. « Quand je vois l'état de ta chambre, je doute de ta capacité à m'aider à ranger la mienne. »

- « Comme support moral ? »

- « Ma mère risque de t'envoyer ramasser les feuilles mortes ou pire… Je te suggère d'arrêter de te chercher des excuses ou de fouiner dans ma vie amoureuse et de te concentrer sur la tienne. Emmène ta copine au ciné ce week-end ! »

- « Allez, viens faire un câlin ! »

Et encore une fois, Kazuki se retrouva dans les bras de Kojirô.

- « LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHE-MOI ! Neeve a une très mauvaise influence sur toi. »

- « Elle a une très mauvaise influence sur tout le monde. Ceci dit, si c'était Neeve qui te faisait un câlin, tu ne dirais rien. »

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? »

- « Parce qu'elle est canon ! Personne ne résiste à ses câlins ! »

- « Et toi ? »

- « Il suffit que je l'imagine avec le visage plein d'algues pour que l'effet câlin soit rompu. »

- « Le visage plein d'algues ? »

- « Laisse tomber, tu comprendras le jour où tu auras une sœur. »

- « Ne parle pas de malheur ! »

- « Ben quoi ? Ma mère est enceinte, pourquoi pas la tienne ? »

- « BEUUUUUUUUUUUUURK ! »

L'entraînement se passa plutôt bien. Kojirô put enfiler ses baskets et gueuler sur tout le monde, ce qui le ravit et désespéra ses coéquipiers.

- « Vous n'allez pas me gagner ce match, mais le dominer de bout en bout, parce que vous allez être encore meilleurs que d'habitude! Vous allez m'écraser tous ceux qui restent debout entre nous et le championnat. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre ça comme un entraînement contre la Musashi ou la Furano ou pire, la Nankatsu. Alors accélérez-moi ce jogging ! Pluuuuuuuuuuus vite ! »

- « T'as qu'à courir, toi ! » râla Ken.

- « Non. Ordre du médecin. Mais l'ordre du capitaine, c'est encore trois tours. »

- « Et l'ordre du vice-capitaine, c'est que le capitaine aille chercher les boissons fraiches ! »

Kojirô eut un grand sourire et répondit :

- « Viens donc m'aider ! Le stock est vide ! »

- « Mais à quoi tu sers ? »

Ken quitta le groupe et les deux amis s'en allèrent vers l'arrière de la cantine, là où étaient entreposéses les caisses de boissons énergétiques et bouteilles d'eau pour les clubs sportifs. Chaque équipe ou vestiaire – puisqu'il arrivait que des équipes partageassent le même vestiaire - avait un frigo pour mettre le tout au frais, mais il fallait se taper soi-même le transfert. En arrivant, ils trouvèrent une Emi en train de se débattre avec les packs de boisson. Et là Kojirô eut une bonne idée :

- « Ken, aide donc Emi ! Sois galant et gentil, veux-tu, puisque moi je ne remplis pas ces critères…» susurra-t-il d'une voix moqueuse mais douce… Enfin, sauce Tigre…

- « Pffff, on ne te demande pas d'être gentil, juste d'être fort. Ou est-ce que tous ces muscles sont là pour faire joli ? » répliqua Emi.

- « Aaaah, Neeve m'a dit la même chose une fois ! »

- « Et alors ? »

- « Rien ! »

Et Kojirô s'éloigna avec une pile de packs en équilibre précaire à bouts de bras, laissant Ken seul face à Emi, et donc libre de la passer à la question sur Kazuki. Il savait que le goal ferait un bon boulot, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas à avoir à le refaire. Pour un manipulateur, Ken avait des états d'âme bien étranges. Kojirô fronça les sourcils. Ken ayant de lui-même avoué qu'il était un manipulateur, il était difficile de dire le contraire. Par ailleurs, cela montrait de nombreux faits et gestes, comportements ou expressions du karateka sous un jour nouveau. Mais jamais auparavant il n'avait dévoilé si ouvertement cette partie de lui-même. Et, à ne pas s'y tromper, l'influence d'Ayame y était bien pour quelque chose…



Comme quoi, les filles ne servaient à rien, si ce n'était repêcher le pire de vous et l'étaler à la vue de tous. La pensée d'Ayame rappela la conversation précédente. Pourquoi avait-il dit qu'il se mêlerait des problèmes de la jeune fille ? Probablement parce qu'il l'aimait bien et qu'il savait qu'elle pouvait être une gentille fille. Mais était-ce vraiment de l'amitié désintéressée ou juste un sentiment de contrition, suite à sa relation avec Hikari ? Ne pensait-il pas qu'en sauvant Ayame du futur où elle devenait la veuve noire bis, il pourrait enfin se pardonner d'avoir commis l'erreur de croire en l'étudiante ? Pire, obtenir la preuve qu'il avait eu raison d'y croire, parce que sauver Ayame voulait dire qu'il y avait – ou avait eu – de l'espoir pour -- ?

Non, il sortait avec Izumi désormais… Et Hikari couchait avec l'autre demeuré de Dejima Abe. Et Ayame n'avait rien avoir avec Hikari. Alors, Kojirô décida qu'il s'intéressait à Ayame par pure amitié. Il allait avoir une bonne discussion avec la brebis perdue et que tout allait s'arranger. Sûrement son côté « grand-frère » qui prenait le dessus. Entre Natsuko et Neeve, il avait du boulot, mais pour Ayame, il acceptait de faire des heures supplémentaires…

Ceci dit, comment s'y prendre ? Surtout si Neeve était à couteau tiré avec elle… En plus, Kazuki avait raison… S'il voulait que çela marchât avec Izumi, il allait devoir prendre soin d'elle. Et lui consacrer du temps… Sauf qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée d'aller au cinéma dès le premier rendez-vous.

Kojirô savait trop bien ce qui se passait dans les salles sombres du grand écran. Et même s'il n'avait rien contre ce genre d'activité avec sa nouvelle petite copine, il comprenait que c'était peut-être aller trop vite… Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas si bien que ça… Un endroit où discuter, voilà ce qui leur fallait ! Mais là, Kojirô bloquait. Hors de question de l'emmener au Café Ishii ou au fast-food du coin. Huuuum ! Tilt ! Il allait en parler avec Ayame ! Il allait l'appâter avec une demande de conseil en relations amoureuses et lui remettre les points sur les « i » par la même occasion. Franchement…. il était génial !

Tout content de lui-même, Kojirô revint au terrain de foot, et reprit son rôle de manageur-capitaine, distribuant serviettes et critiques à tours de bras. A vrai dire, il découvrait un nouveau visage de son équipe, et du foot en général. Les choses étaient différentes depuis le banc de touche et s'il était extrêmement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir jouer, quelque part, il ne se sentait pas complètement inutile. Il prit Toshio et Kazuki à part, dans le but de leur transmettre son savoir-faire de buteur. Le trio entama une grande discussion stratégique à laquelle Ken se joignit quand il revint, après une longue absence bien suspecte. Le gardien eut un hochement de tête en direction de son capitaine, qui ne comprit pas le message. Oui ? Mais à quoi ? Avait-il la réponse ? Kojirô haussa les épaules et retourna à la conversation. Il était en train d'expliquer comment juger le timing entre attaque et défense quand il surprit l'air attentif des deux avants qui l'écoutaient quasi-religieusement. A croire qu'il ne disait pas que des bêtises. Soudain, la voix de Neeve résonna à ses oreilles :

- « _Pourquoi ne pas faire prof de maths et jouer au foot le dimanche ?_ »

Ah ! Serait-il en train de s'imaginer un futur en tant que pédagogue ? Mais après tout, Natsuko, Neeve et plein d'autres lui avaient déjà dit qu'il expliquait les choses clairement, bien qu'il n'eut que peu de patience. Et il n'avait jamais eu aucun problème à se faire écouter de ses frères ou de leurs copains. Kojirô Hyûga, prof de primaire/collège ? Ah ! C'tte bonne blague !

Il en riait encore tout seul quand il sortit des vestiaires. Bien qu'ayant aidé à ranger le matériel après la session, il était le premier à être prêt. Ceci dit, il avait fait vite, parce qu'il voulait être sûr que Mlle Amabilité ne lui fausserait pas compagnie encore une fois. Résolu à mettre en pratique les bons conseils des uns et des autres, et encore plus décidé à ne pas laisser traîner des histoires qui lui prenaient la tête, Kojirô s'était fixé l'objectif de mener toutes les filles de sa vie à la baguette. A commencer par sa demi-sœur.

Appuyé contre le mur de pierre, le footballeur passait en revue tout ce qu'on lui avait au sujet de Neeve. Sa discussion avec sa mère, les sous-entendus d'Ayame, les suggestions de Ken… et les déclarations étonnantes de Kazuki. Ainsi, Neeve était folle de lui ? Ouais, ça collait. L'attitude « pas touche à mon grand-frère. » Une jalousie de gamine, un complexe d'Œdipe détourné adapté à une jeune fille de seize ans en mal de repère. Et merde ! Kojirô en avait un peu sa claque de servir de 

phare à tout le monde ! Il n'était pas le meilleur des modèles, alors pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'obstinait à vouloir faire comme lui, être comme lui ou lui plaire. Enfin, il ferait avec.

En attendant, Kojirô s'occupa à la phase Alpha de son plan « les filles au coucouche-panier ! ». Il dégaina son téléphone portable et appuya maladroitement sur les touches.

- « …. Hyûga-san ? »

- « En personne. Ça va bien ? »

- « …. Tu m'appelles ? »

- « Non, c'est une voix dans ton esprit. Tu ne savais pas que j'étais télépathe ? »

- « Ah-ah-ah… Tu as fait un faux numéro ? »

- « Non, je cherchais une fleuriste…. » L'allusion mit du temps à faire son chemin, mais il sentit Ayame glousser.

- « Quoi ? Tu as tué ta plante, c'est ça ? »

- « Mêêêême pas ! Elle pète la santé, ta plante ! »

- « Tu l'as rempoté, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Euuuuuuuuuuuuh….. »

- « HYUGA ! »

- « Mais j'ai acheté le pot et le terreau ! » Enfin, Keiko les avait achetés, mais il avait pensé à le lui demander, ce qui revenait au même. Bon, d'accord, le pot et l'engrais prenaient la poussière dans un coin du garage, mais il avait fait le premier pas.

- « Ben alors ? »

- « J'ai besoin de conseils. »

- « Pour rempoter une fleur ? »

- « Nan, sur les filles… et comme tu sembles être une experte en la matière… »

- « La flatterie ne te mènera à rien. » Ayame ne réussit pas à prendre un ton de réprimande pour dissimuler sa jubilation. « Est-ce que la fleur a fleuri ? »

- « Non, mais--. »

- « Alors, c'est trop tôt. »

- « Non. »

- « Si tu le dis…Qui est-ce ? »

- « Qui est-ce qui ? »

- « La pauvre fille qui accepte de sortir avec toi… »

- « Izumi Yamashita. »

- « ………………………………………… »

- « Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais bon… je l'aime bien. »

- « Oh, ça je n'en doute pas. »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Laisse tomber. Je suppose que Neeve l'a mal pris. »

- « Doux euphémisme. »

- « Je ne peux rien pour toi à ce sujet. »

- « Je sais. Mais j'ai déjà un plan. »

- « Je le sens mal. »

- « Mais euh ! »

- « Alors, que veux-tu savoir ? »

En quelques mots, Kojirô lui fit part de ses demandes. Ayame gloussa, eut un cri strident et se mit à déballer des adresses et des conseils en-veux-tu-en-voilà.

- « Attends, attends ! Tu vas trop vite ! » geignit Kojirô qui regrettait déjà de lui avoir téléphoné. « Tu ne peux pas venir à la maison pour--. »

- « NON ! »

- « Alors je viens chez toi. » proposa-t-il.

- « Ch-ch-chez moi ? »

- « Pourquoi pas ? »

- « J'habite un peu loin pour toi. »

- « Ben bouge tes fesses et on se rencontre à mi-chemin. En plus tu as une voiture avec chauffeur, alors zut ! »

- « J'ai cours de danse. »

- « Après. »

- « Demain ! »

- « Demain quoi ? »

- « Je te vois demain. Ce soir, ce n'est pas possible. »

Kojirô grommela mais accepta. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une urgence quelconque, non ? En plus, il devait encore inviter Izumi… Et puis, il avait encore quelque chose à faire avant de la rencontrer. Il avait dit qu'il avait un plan, non ?

- « Yo bro ! What's new ? »

- « Où est ma sœur ? »

- « Elle se cache. »

- « Où ? »

- « Sûrement dans le vestiaire des filles. »

- « Hé, Rai, où est ma cousine ? » demanda Ken, qui avait fait le pied de grue aux côtés de Kojirô tandis que celui-ci téléphonait.

- « Same thing. »

- « Et la tienne, de cousine ? »

- « Again and again… »

- « Bon, ça va chauffer ! » Kojirô en avait marre d'attendre.

- « Coooooool ! » Rai eut un sourire immense et suivit les deux footballeurs qui se dirigeaient vers le gymnase. En passant, ils croisèrent l'équipe de basket masculine qui confirma que les filles étaient toujours dans les vestiaires. Kojirô haussa les épaules et vint toquer à la porte.

- « Neeve, tu es prête ? »

- « Non, casse-toi. »

- « Tu as trois secondes pour sortir, ou je rentre ! »

- « Non, casse-toi ! »

- « Tu sais que cela ne m'arrêtera pas ! »

- « Euh, Chiyo…. Ramène-toi avant le début de la troisième guerre mondiale ! » appela Ken à voix haute.

- « Nanami, pareil ! »

- « NOOOON ! » hurlèrent deux voix.

- « Nanami, et si je te laissais me couper les cheveux ? »

- « Chiyo, et si je te sers de victime d'entrainement ? »

En moins de deux, la porte s'ouvrait en grand et les deux filles trainaient littéralement leurs cousins en leur promettant mille morts s'ils se défilaient. A leur tour, Emi, Lola et la troisième fille sortirent, laissant Neeve à l'intérieur et Kojirô, qui lassé d'attendre la fin des caprices, entra dans le sanctuaire.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

- « Rien. » Neeve était habillée mais boudait fermement, assise sur son banc.

- « Alors, on y va. »

- « Non. »

- « Quoi ? Tu veux rester ici toute la nuit ? »

- « Non, mais je ne veux pas te voir. »

- « Dommage, parce que moi, si. »

Sans lui demander son avis, il la prit par les deux avant-bras et tira.

- « Lââââche-moi ! »

- « Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ENCORE ? »

- « …… … »

Kojirô la secoua comme un prunier et sans soucier de ses protestations, la poussa hors du vestiaire en portant les sacs. Il claqua la porte et l'obligea à marcher encore et encore, à travers la cour jusque dans la rue, faisant la sourde oreille à ses protestations. Parce que toutes les filles l'avaient laissée 

sans trop de problème, il savait que la situation n'était pas très critique. Les bonnes amies ne partiraient pas en laissant l'une d'entre elle dans la panade. Il en avait conclu que Neeve piquait une de ses crises d'angoisse…

- « Alors ? Tu sais très bien que je vais te faire cracher le morceau, alors épargne-nous de longues minutes de perdues… »

- « Rien, ne te mêle pas de ça… »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que je ne veux pas … »

- « Ça a quelque chose à voir avec moi ? »

- « Non, ni de près, ni de loin… »

- « …. C'est une histoire de garçon ? »

- « KOJIRÔ ! COMME SI J'ALLAIS T'EN PARLER !! »

- « Ouais, donc c'est une histoire de garçon… »

Le silence maussade de Neeve confirma ses doutes. Restait à savoir si c'était Neeve qui s'était pris un râteau, ou si elle en avait mis un. Mais dans ce cas, elle ne pleurerait pas. Donc la première solution était à privilégier. Sauf qu'il ne voyait pas QUI serait assez débile pour mettre un vent à Neeve. Sauf si…

- « Neeve, regarde-moi dans les yeux… » La jeune fille s'arrêta et tenta d'obéir, mais au dernier moment, elle flancha, signe flagrant qu'elle mentait. Et dire qu'il avait failli gober l'histoire. « Alors, c'est quoi ? » Elle marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe en se trémoussant. « COMMENT ÇA, TU AS EU 21 POINTS EN MATHS ? MAIS COMMENT TU PEUX N'AVOIR QUE 21 POINTS ? »

Pas étonnant qu'elle eut cherché à l'éviter. Dire à son prof particulier qu'on s'était planté sur toute la ligne lors du dernier contrôle était presque aussi difficile que l'avouer à son père. Encore plus si ledit prof était son colérique et orgueilleux de frère.

- « Mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! » protesta Neeve d'une voix tantôt geignarde, tantôt rageuse.

- « Ah ouais ? »

- « C'est ta faute ! »

- « Ben tiens, c'est pratique ! »

- « Tu m'as embrouillé l'esprit juste avant l'exam. »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Toi et Izumi. Du coup, je n'ai pas réussi à me concentrer sur mes révisions, j'ai mal dormi et ce matin… trou noir. »

- « Le trou noir, ce n'est pas ce matin, c'est tout le temps !! Mais arrête de me prendre pour un gland ! Même sans réviser, tu aurais dû avoir une meilleure note ! Montre-moi ton énoncé ! » La jeune fille obtempéra. « Mais mince, si ce truc, on ne l'a pas fait cent fois…. »

- « Oui, c'est là où j'ai eu bon. »

- « Ne fais pas ta maline avec moi ! »

Kojirô la prit par le coude et la mena sans trainer dans les rues, les couloirs de la maison avant de la pousser dans son fauteuil de bureau. Keiko les avait regardés passer avec des gros yeux, mais n'avait rien fait. Clairement, son fils était en colère, mais c'était une colère « passive. » Et puis, les laisser régler leurs problèmes tous seuls semblait être une bonne solution.

Neeve dut refaire les exercices comme si elle passait l'examen, sous l'œil attentif de Kojirô. Et cette fois, elle réussit à obtenir le score de soixante-trois points. Toujours pas ce que Kojirô espérait, mais mieux. Il lui réexpliqua les points sur lesquels elle avait buté et lui donna une nouvelle série de problèmes. Et comme il ne voulait pas perdre son temps, il commença ses propres devoirs de maths. Bien sûr, il avait fini avant elle, donc il s'attaqua à son économie. Il fermait son livre quand il s'aperçut que Neeve rêvassait. Le stylo coincé sous le nez par une lèvre supérieure qui faisait la moue, le menton dans la main, elle regardait par la fenêtre/

- « Hé ho, ça va ? Et les maths ?»

- « Rooo, ça va, je pensais, d'accord. »

- « Quoi, tu PEUX penser ? Depuis quand ? »

- « Crétin ! »



- « Pleurnicharde ! »

- « Macho ! »

- « Pimbêche ! »

- « Abruti ! »

- « Ah ! A ce propos, il faut que tu me rendes une faveur. » L'idée avait surgit à la mention « d'abruti » qui rappelait de trop « Abruti de Kazuki. » Mais Neeve n'avait pas suivit le processus hautement complexe de traitement de données chez son frère et avait été coupé en plein élan :

- « Re-- Heiiiiin ? » Clairement, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette sortie.

- « Il faudrait que tu te penches sur le mystère Kazuki. »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a Sorimachi ? »

- « Il est amoureux. »

- « Comme si c'était nouveau… » Neeve leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant lourdement.

- « … Tu le savais ? »

- « C'est un peu-beaucoup évident… pour quiconque à un minimum de sensibilité, bien sûr. »

- « Et tu sais qui sait ? »

- « Non. »

- « Mais comment tu sais ça ? »

- « Secret féminin. Et puis, contrairement à Ayame, je ne m'intéresse pas aux menus détails de la vie de tout le monde. »

- « Neeve ! »

- « Quoi ? En quoi est-ce que cela te regarde, de qui Kazuki est amoureux ou pas ? »

- « Parce que sans notre aide, il n'y arrivera jamais ! »

- « Et avec ton aide, tu crois qu'il s'en sortira mieux ? »

- « Et pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je te demande de t'en mêler, hein ? »

Neeve se rengorgea immédiatement avant de tirer une mine triste comme un jour sans pain.

- « En fait, je ne suis sûrement pas la meilleure conseillère en ce qui concerne les relations amoureuses… Quand on voit ma relation avec Shun… »

- « Justement, tu sais quoi faire pour éviter les erreurs ! »

- « Kojirô-san, sois un peu sérieux ! Je pense que Kazuki est assez grand pour se débrouiller seul, et puis, de toute façon, il ne voudra jamais qu'on se mêle de sa vie amoureuse. Tu apprécies que je me mêle de ta vie amoureuse ? »

- « Jusqu'à présent, tu ne t'ai pas mêlé, tu y as mis un frein. Mais c'est ton devoir d'amie. »

- « OK… Je me mêle des amours de Kazuki, si je peux mêler des tiennes. Toi aussi, tu es mon ami, donc c'est mon devoir d'amie, non ? »

- « Comment ça, tu es mon amie ? »

- « Non ? » Neeve s'était immobilisée et le regardait comme frappée de stupeur. « Je ne suis pas ton amie ? » demanda-t-elle en bredouillant. Déjà, Kojirô pouvait voir des larmes se former dans le coin de ses yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui demander si oui ou non ils étaient copains ? Mince, il pensait pourtant être clair : s'il ne vous aimait pas, vous dégagiez.

- « Tu sais que tu es trop conne, toi ? »

Et oui, Kojirô avait sa façon bien à lui d'exprimer son amour. Neeve se figea et cligna des yeux, parce que le ton cordial et les mots railleurs s'entrechoquaient de trop.

- « Hein ? »

- « Exactement. Allez, viens par ici. »

Et cette fois, ce fut Neeve qui fut entrechoqué. Avec elle-même. Parce que Kojirô venait de l'embarquer dans une embrassade d'ours. Un câlin, version très virile et très forcée. Ben oui, le buteur ne connaissait pas mille façons pour se réconcilier avec des amis. Et cette méthode avait fait ses preuves, donc bon… Restait à savoir si Neeve allait réagir comme Kazuki.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Et voilà !! Chapitre 50! Quel beau chiffre! Allez, pour célébrer, j'aimerai que toutes celles qui suivent l'histoire me mette un commentaire, même un « salut » suffirait… Pour que je connaisse votre « pseudo ». A bientôt pour le chap 51 (enfin, si tout va bien )


	52. La faim chasse le loup hors du bois

Tadaaaaaa ! Chapitre 51 pondu en un après-midi. J'ai fermé internet, j'ai mis la musique à fond et je me suis dit que je n'arrêtais pas avant d'avoir fini… bon je n'ai pas fait mes comptes, mais voilà un chapitre…

Ceci dit, rythme toujours aussi perturbé, mais ce n'est pas faute d'essayer… je me paie une heure de voyage matin/soir, donc je rentre crevée… Enfin…

J'ai décidé d'accélérer un peu le rythme de narration parce que je suis en train de m'embourber toute seule. En fait, j'ai un gros problème de chronologie… il faudrait que mon moi de mai ait deux semaines de plus. Donc en fait, je vais y aller « comme si »… ce qui veut dire que certaines réactions et actions vont être… grossières, glucoses et stéréotypées… Désolée… m'en voulez pas snif snif…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Je conseille: Pour la vie, de Missloup, sur fanfic-fr. Une histoire centrée sur Genzô (et tout le monde sait que je n'aime pas trop ce personnage) mais super bien écrite. Alors zou ! Bonne lecture et surtout, merci Missloup pour ta fic !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapitre 51 – La faim chasse le loup hors du bois

Neeve resta un instant figée sous le choc… avant de réaliser ce qui se passait vraiment.

- « … Ko…ko-kokoko--. »

- « Kojirô ? » tenta de deviner le footballeur qui s'amusait trop à la voir se tortiller pour tenter en vain de se débarrasser de lui.

- « Lâ-lâ-lâ-lâche-moi ! »

- « Non. » Plus clair, ce n'était pas possible.

- « S'il te plaît…. » murmura-t-elle d'une voix quasi éteinte en arrêtant de se débattre.

- « … je ne te fais pas mal, si ? » demanda un Kojirô un peu affolé par cette réaction des plus étranges.

- « … si… »

- « Mais je ne serre même pas ! » Pourtant il relâcha son étreinte. « Mais pourquoi tu pleures à la fin ? Je te fais vraiment mal ? A ce point ? »

- « Arrête d'être gentil comme ça ! Comment est-ce que je peux t'en vouloir si tu fais le gentil et l'abruti qui ne capte rien ?» Neeve pleurait bel et bien, en de grosses larmes silencieuses, à la fois boudeuses, tristes et quelque part, douloureuses. « J'en ai marre. »

- « Ben… dis pas ça…. » Ah, il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il s'attendait à un peu plus de mauvaise foi et de combativité de la part de sa sœur. Elle était vraiment pathétique, à renifler comme ça et à le regarder avec son air de chiot perdu. Bientôt, c'était lui qui se sentirait coupable. « Calme-toi, tu vas faire une poussée de fièvre… » ronchonna Kojirô pour se donner contenance. Il porta la main au front de Neeve, pour vérifier qu'en effet, la jeune fille n'en avait pas trop fait. S'il ne la trouva pas plus froide ou chaude que normal, il la retrouva surtout plaquée contre lui… Cette fois c'était elle qui se vautrait sur son torse.

- « J'en ai maaaaaaaarre, j'ai toujours l'impression de tout faire de travers. » pleurnicha-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Encore une fois, elle s'accrochait à son T-shirt qu'elle inondait copieusement.

- « Serais-tu en train de me faire des excuses ? » Kojirô soupira. Heureusement, cette fois, il savait quoi faire : il referma doucement les bras dans le dos de Neeve et la tint contre lui, en attendant stoïquement qu'elle eût fini…

- « … »

- « Je vais prendre ça pour un « oui »… Neeve, tu sais… …. …. » _Mince, comment dire ça sans passer pour un abruti ou tomber dans le glucose… j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix…_ « Ce n'est pas parce que je vais sortir avec une fille, Izumi ou autre, que je ne vais plus m'occuper de toi. Je reste ton frère…»

- « j'veux pas. »

- « Tu ne veux pas quoi ? Arrête de faire ta jalouse. »

- « j'veux toujours pas. »

- « Alors, tu veux que je reste un vieux garçon célibataire toute ma vie ? » Là, il s'amusait carrément. On aurait dit une gamine qui ne voulait pas partager son jouet. Bien sûr, la pensée qu'il fût un jouet n'était pas très plaisante, mais ce qui l'attendrissait autant était la preuve indiscutable de l'attachement que Neeve lui portait. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle l'appréciait autant.

- « … c'est obligé que tu sortes avec _elle _? »

- « Oui. »

- « … je l'aime pas. »

- « J'avais cru comprendre …_ce détail_. … Pourquoi ? »

Ils arrivaient enfin à en parler tranquillement. Enfin, Neeve s'était totalement répandue sur lui, comme du vieux camembert coulant (vous savez, ce truc immonde de puanteur que les français bouffaient), et avait vraisemblablement la ferme intention de rester comme ça, le visage enfoui dans son T-shirt. Clairement, elle hésitait à répondre à sa question. Déjà, elle s'était repliée sur elle-même. Il avait senti ses muscles se contracter, ses épaules s'avachirent et plusieurs fois, elle avait ouvert la bouche, pour la renfermer sans rien dire. Finalement, elle resserra farouchement ses bras autour de lui :

- « Mieux vaut que je ne te le dise pas. »

- « Tu crois vraiment que je vais me mettre en colère de savoir que tu lui fais la tête pour avoir essayé de te piquer Sourire Colgate ? »

- « … elle t'a parlé de ça, donc ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit d'autre ? »

- « Rien. Il y a autre chose à savoir ? »

- « … mieux vaut que je te le dise pas. »

- « COMMENT ÇA ? »

- « Si tu l'aimes autant que tu le dis, mieux vaut que… enfin, c'est entre elle et moi et cela ne te regarde pas. »

- « Ça me regarde si je dois faire l'arbitre. » Kojirô la décolla de lui et lui attrapa le menton, pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. « Honnêtement, je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu sois tellement en rogne, mais de l'autre côté, je me dis que cela ne doit pas être si important et que tu fais la rancunière… Je me trompe ? »

Neeve se pinça les lèvres, gonfla les joues et rougit. De colère, d'embarras ? Kojirô ne saurait dire. Mais il était clair qu'elle n'allait pas préciser le motif de cette haine. Le footballeur soupira encore une fois…

- « Tu es désespérante. Je laisse tomber. Je te demande juste de ne pas être désagréable avec elle. »

- « … si elle ne fait rien, je ne ferai rien. » finit par accepter Neeve, voyant que son frère ne lui lâcherait pas le menton tant qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté ses conditions. « … tu l'aimes vraiment ? »

- « Aimer est un grand mot. Je la connais à peine. Mais je l'apprécie. Suffisamment pour vouloir connaitre plus d'elle. »

Kojirô crut voir passer une lueur dans les yeux de Neeve à ce moment, mais avant qu'il n'eût le temps de la questionner, Shouta arriva.

- « Tiens, vous vous parlez maintenant ? » demanda le père en regardant ses deux aînés alternativement.

- « Roo, ça va Papa… à croire que tu ne t'ai jamais disputé avec quelqu'un avant. » grommela Neeve.

- « … Neeve ? » appela doucement Shouta.

- « … oui Papa ? » Elle aussi n'aimait pas quand son « vieux » prenait un ton si gentil.

- « Tu avais bien une interro de maths aujourd'hui ? »

- « Ah… euh…. C'est que… tu vois…. »

- « Elle s'est plantée et a eut droit à mon pied aux fesses. » intervint Kojirô. « Mais je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute sur ce point. »

- « Quel point ? » s'étonna Shouta en fronçant toutefois les sourcils. Il était difficile de savoir comment il préférait ses deux ados : en train de se disputer ou en train de se couvrir l'un l'autre.

Kojirô se gratta le cou d'un air pensif avant de bien vouloir dire à son beau-père :

- « Elle sait très bien de quoi je parle. » Et Neeve de piquer un fard.

- « .. vous êtes désespérants… Neeve, tu as mauvaise influence sur Kojirô. »

- « MAIS POURQUOI C'EST TOUJOURS MA FAUTE ? »

- « Parce que tu es une fille. » sortit Kojirô.

- « Macho ! »

- « Et alors ? » Il haussa les épaules et bâillonna Neeve qui voulait répliquer. « Tu voulais nous parler ? » Il se tourna vers l'homme de la maison avec un sourire innocent.

Shouta regarda la scène en secouant la tête de façon incrédule. A ce moment, il était presque reconnaissant à ses parents de ne pas lui avoir infligé un ou des frères et sœurs.

- « Toi surtout. Tu peux te libérer demain après-midi ? Pour des examens complémentaires ? »

- « ENCORE ? » râla le jeune homme. « Mais je viens d'en passer une tonne ! »

- « Juste quelques contrôles, et deux piqures… »

- « …. Si c'est nécessaire… »

Ce fut ainsi que Kojirô rata l'entrainement de l'après-midi, au soulagement de ses coéquipiers qui craignaient ses commentaires. L'équipe souhaitait qu'il revînt sur le terrain au plus tôt, non seulement parce qu'il manquait cruellement à leur jeu, mais aussi parce que courir après le ballon l'épuisait suffisamment pour atténuer le nombre et l'acidité de ses critiques…

Kojirô, lui, aurait préféré rester sur la pelouse. Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait les hôpitaux. Loin de là même. Pour lui, l'hôpital était l'endroit où ses crapauds étaient nés. En fait, il n'avait que des bons souvenirs associés au corps médical. Son père était mort sur le coup pendant l'accident de voiture qui lui avait coûté la vie, et son corps avait été directement acheminé à la morgue. De plus, aucun membre de sa famille ou ses amis n'avaient eu de graves problèmes de santé. Oui, Ken et son épaule, et récemment, Kazuki et son ventre. Mais jamais leurs jours n'avaient été en danger.

Non, ce qui le dérangeait dans les visites médicales était le regard neutre des médecins, qui le traitaient comme un bout de viande à examiner, palper et dans lequel enfoncer des aiguilles. On le passait d'une pièce à une autre, d'un test à l'autre, sans jamais lui expliquer le pourquoi, ou même le rassurer sur son état et les résultats d'examens.

Aussi fut-il très content d'être libéré plus tôt que prévu, bien qu'il se massât encore la fesse gauche, cible de deux énormes piqures de on-ne-sait-pas-quoi-mais-qui-allait-le-remettre-d'aplomb. Un rapide coup d'œil sur l'heure lui apprit qu'il était inutile de rentrer à Tôhô. Le temps qu'il y soit, les autres seraient déjà partis. Et puis, il avait mieux à faire. Finalement, cette histoire de contrôle médical servait bien son plan.

Il commençait maintenant à bien se repérer dans les rues proches de St Elizabeth, et même dans le campus. Par contre, cela n'aidait pas ses recherches de LA personne au milieu de la foule d'élèves de tous âges qui se pressaient vers la sortie. Mais il avait une vague idée de l'endroit où il se rendait, et, la chance aidant, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Shun Fujita au détour d'une allée.

- « Aaaa ! » Shun recula assez rapidement et leva ses poings en position de défense. « Tu es malade ! Fous le camp ou j'appelle la sécurité ! »

Kojirô nota que ses précédents coups avaient laissé des marques. Après tout, cela ne faisait que cinq jours. Mais il n'était pas là pour chercher la bagarre. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches et tenta de calmer la situation.

- « Je ne viens pas pour ça. Je viens te parler. »

- « Tu sais parler, toi ? »

- « Fujita, fais-le pour Neeve. » gronda le Tigre en se retenant à grand peine.

- « Quoi Neeve ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ? »

- « Elle rien. Mais tu lui dis gros… Et tu vas t'acquitter de ta dette maintenant. »

- « … je dois dire que je ne capte rien. Tu as dû prendre trop de ballons dans la tête. »

- « Ta gueule ! Je te parle d'Ayame qui--. »

- « Sakamoto ? »

- « Tu en connais beaucoup des Ayame, toi ? »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

- « Ben, justement, je voulais que tu me le dises. »

- « … … … ?? »

- « Elle et Neeve se sont disputées, à propos des nouvelles relations d'Ayame. » expliqua Kojirô en brisant enfin le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

- « Aaah, ça… c'est vrai, il y a des rumeurs qui courent… »

- « Elles disent quoi, ces rumeurs ? »

- « Je ne fais jamais trop attention aux rumeurs » fit Shun. « Mais je sais que celles-là m'ont choqué… En gros, Ayame serait le _coup_ des premières années. Et comme ce n'est pas son genre, j'ai écarté--. Ne me dis pas que c'est vrai ! »

L'air horrifié de Shun calma quelque part les doutes informulés de Kojirô à l'égard de l'ex de Neeve. Voir qu'il s'inquiétait pour Ayame, et qu'il ne la pensait pas capable d'une telle chose, rassura le footballeur. _Ce mec n'est pas complètement pourri après tout…_

Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de se justifier alors qu'il pensait ça ? Sûrement parce que Neeve ET Izumi avaient été attirées par Sourire Colgate. Et si les deux filles avaient eu des sentiments forts pour un abruti total, cela ne donnait pas beaucoup de crédit à leur jugement. Et comme il était le frère de l'une et le copain de l'autre, il était important pour Kojirô de s'assurer qu'il ne fréquentait pas des idiotes finies. Bien sûr, cette réflexion se faisait au niveau subliminal, et la seule chose que le footballeur ressentait, c'était l'envol d'un sentiment confus d'ambigüité.

- « Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais autant de rumeurs doivent être quelque part alimentées. On sait tous les deux qu'Ayame est une grosses dragueuse. Peut-être que son attitude a été mal interprétée. » Kojirô haussa une épaule, un peu désabusé. « Quelque soit la raison, tu vas garder un œil sur elle. »

Pas de doute, il venait de donner un ordre direct à Shun. Celui-ci prit la chose très mal, mais à part un regard noir, il ne montra pas signe de sa colère.

- « Je vais en effet garder un œil sur elle. Non parce que je dois quelque chose ou pas à Neeve, et encore moins parce que tu me le _demandes_ mais bien parce que je crois qu'elle peut avoir besoin d'aide. Et je pense être mieux placé pour ça que toi. Sur ce… disparais ! »

Kojirô eut un sourire supérieur, celui qu'on a quand on sait quelque chose que l'autre ne sait pas. Lentement, il sortit son téléphone et passa un appel, sans quitter Shun des yeux. Le lycéen trépignait et bouillonnait, sans pour autant montrer signe qu'il allait mettre sa menace à exécution.

- « Ayame, c'est Kojirô. Il se trouve que je suis à St Elizabeth. On se retrouve devant le portail ? » Le buteur raccrocha et élargit son sourire. « Contente-toi de la tenir à l'œil et laisse les grands garçons faire le reste. Tu es incapable de parler avec Ayame. Tu ne la connais même pas. »

Content de son effet, laissant un Shun au bord de l'explosion, Kojirô partit. Il alla même jusqu'à tourner le dos à Fujita, en un dernier geste de défi.

Ayame attendait sagement devant la grille, entourée d'autres garçons que Kojirô n'aima pas dès le premier regard. Etonnant que des types de cet acabit soient à St Elizabeth. Ils faisaient plutôt play-boys au crâne vide qu'élite de l'éducation japonaise et internationale. La jeune fille s'écarta desdits garçons avec un signe de la main et vint à la rencontre de Kojirô :

- « Tu es tellement paumé que tu n'as même pas le courage d'attendre tes leçons en horticulture. »

- « Sakamoto… bonjour à toi aussi… c'est qui, ces mecs ? »

- « Des amis. … tu es jaloux ? »

- « Non. Ils ont juste l'air con. »

- « Figure-toi que ce sont les joueurs de foot de St Elizabeth. » glissa Ayame avec un sourire badin.

- « Vous avez une équipe de foot ? Jamais entendu parler. Ils doivent être aussi nuls qu'ils en ont l'air, c'est bien… »

- « Hyûga… J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu es jaloux. Tu n'entends pas parler d'eux parce qu'ils ne participent pas au tournoi national. Mais à celui des clubs d'entreprises. » (1)

- « HEIN ? »

- « Et oui, comme St Elizabeth forme les futurs cadres de ce pays, l'équipe de foot n'est qu'un plus sur le CV. Donc la direction préfère mettre les joueurs de foot, basket ou autre, en contact avec les recruteurs d'entreprises que ceux des ligues…. »

- « Des bobos, quoi. Incapable de jouer au foot, incapable de diriger quoi que ce soit. Elite, mon cul ! »

- « Si tu le dis ! » susurra Ayame.

- « NON ! Pas touche à mes fesses. Je me suis fait piquer, alors, là c'est non ! »

- « … dommage… » La jeune femme remonta sa main. « Donc, de quoi veux-tu parler ? » Elle glissa la main vadrouilleuse dans la pliure du coude. Kojirô trouvait qu'elle se pavanait un peu, mais il préférait avoir ses mains en vue plutôt qu'à l'aventure du côté de son postérieur. « Offre-moi à boire. Tiens, on va dans ce café. »

- « Beurk, non, c'est hideux ! » protesta Kojirô. Ayame eu un « tsss » de langue.

- « Il est très mignon. »

- « C'est plein de dentelle et de froufrou et c'est tout blanc et rose dedans ! »

- « Justement, c'est pour ça que c'est mignon. Les filles adorent ce genre de truc ! »

- « Tu m'en diras tant…. » grommela-t-il en se laissant tirer dans l'antre du cauchemar.

Il se sentait ridicule, assis sur la banquette, devant la petite table en fer élégamment forgée. Kojirô comprenait mieux la douleur de la bête de foire, exhibée et montrée du doigt… Il foudroya du regard la minuscule tasse de thé devant lui, comme si c'était la faute de la vaisselle qu'il se retrouvât à devoir boire du thé dans un truc avec un ange dessus. Pff, ridicule….

- « Hyûga… tu devrais emmener Yamashita dans un endroit pareil. »

- « Non. »

- « Tu es gonflé de me demander mon avis--. »

- « Elle se sentira sûrement à l'aise, mais pas moi. Je ne pourrais même pas ouvrir les dents… »

- « Et ça change en quoi ? »

- « SAKAMOTO ! »

Ayame sourit. Elle savait depuis le début que Kojirô ne se plairait pas ici, mais elle avait voulu savoir s'il était « cap' ». Le fait qu'il soit encore là en disait long sur lui. Soit il faisait ça par amitié pour elle, soit il était désespéré au point de tout accepter pour qu'elle le conseillât. L'ennui était qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir quelle option était la bonne.

- « Bon, que veux-tu savoir ? »

- « ………………………………………………………………………. »

- « En effet, tu es complètement bloqué. C'est le rose ou la dentelle qui te fait ça ? »

- « En fait, je crois que c'est l'odeur… ou les petits chats au mur… ou le gloussement de la serveuse… j'aime pas ici… »

Ayame eut un autre sourire. Elle s'amusait comme une petite folle. Cependant, en bonne conseillère, elle se mit à lui indiquer d'autres salons de thé et plans de sortie pour un jeune couple. Elle avait l'impression que Kojirô allait sortir son cahier pour prendre des notes tant il se concentrait sur ses paroles. Mon Dieu ! Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Neeve s'était tant amusée à le faire tourner en bourrique. Il n'y avait pas à redire, Kojirô Hyûga était craquant comme tout. Pour un peu, elle lui aurait donné une caresse sur le crâne.

Le souvenir de Neeve assombrit le visage de la jeune fille. Leur dispute avait été violente, aussi soudaine que courte. Elles étaient en train de faire du lèche-vitrine ensemble quand elles avaient rencontré un des garçons qui gravitaient autour d'Ayame depuis la rentrée. Cette dernière engagea la conversation, mais Neeve refusa de lâcher plus de trois mots. Comprenant le message, le garçon avait pris congé. Mais quand Ayame avait reproché son attitude à son amie, celle-ci s'était défendue avec virulence :

- « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu fréquentes ce type ! »

- « Ce type ? Je te signale qu'on connait Nagata depuis le collège ! »

- « TU le connais depuis le collège… moi je ne l'ai jamais--. »

- « C'est parce que tu étais obnubilée par Shun. »

- « Ce qui n'a pas empêché ce crétin de me faire des remarques et des propositions indécentes… »

- « Indécentes ! Tout de suite, tu dramatises ! Il devait flirter ! Mince Neeve, ce que tu peux être coincée par moment…. »

- « Ayame, je sais faire la différence entre flirt et sexe. Ce type ne te parle que parce qu'il veut coucher avec toi. »

- « Il ne s'est rien passé en trois ans, et il me parle toujours. »

- « Il attend son tour. »

- « COMMENT ÇA, SON TOUR ? »

- « Ayame, les rumeurs--. »

- « ET TU LES CROIS ? »

- « MAIS NON ! Mais tout le monde a des rumeurs qui trainent sur son compte. Regarde, moi, Shun, Oki et Yamashita…. »

- « Et mes rumeurs disent que je suis une grosse salope qui couche avec tout le monde, donc Nagata ne me parle que parce qu'un jour au l'autre, je lui ouvrirai les jambes !! C'est ça hein ? »

- « Si je suis coincée, toi tu es vulgaire ! » rétorqua Neeve. « Ce n'est pas ce que JE pense, mais c'est sûrement ce qu'IL pense. »

- « Je pense que je suis meilleur juge sur Nagata que toi ! »

- « Ayame ! Enfin, ouvre les yeux ! Ce mec est un vrai play-boy. Il a mauvaise réputation et en trainant avec lui, tu ne fais qu'alimenter les rumeurs ! »

- « Et je m'en fous ! Qu'on croit ce qu'on veut ! »

- « Ce n'est pas une question de croire ! ce mec est un véritable suicide social et--. »

- « Et toi, une véritable plaie. Au moins, avec lui, ce n'est pas reproche sur reproche. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu viens de gonfler ! Tu as tes amies, cette chère Emi et tout et tout ! »

- « Mais Emi est aussi ton amie ! Et moi aussi ! »

- « Alors, arrête de me prendre la tête ! »

- « Roo, j'en ai marre. Tu sais quoi, tu as raison, je ferais mieux de rester avec Emi, elle au moins elle ne joue pas la fière ! »

L'échange avait continué crescendo encore quelques minutes et les deux amies s'étaient séparées sur des mauvais mots et des accusations. Orgueilleuses toutes les deux, aucune n'avait voulu cédé et venir s'excuser en premier. Voilà maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'elles s'ignoraient, faisant comme si l'autre n'avait jamais existé.

- « Comment va Neeve ? » demanda Ayame en sucrant son thé, pour dissimuler son embarras.

- « Elle te fait toujours la tête. » répondit calmement Kojirô qui avait décidé qu'il se foutait des apparences et s'était étalé sur la banquette, les jambes largement dépassant sur l'allée.

- « Tu es courant, alors…. »

- « Non. Juste un peu, par Ken. »

- « Pff, il a pris le parti de Neeve contre moi et si tu viens--. »

- « Je viens pour que dalle. J'ai assez d'ennuis comme ça pour me mêler des chicaneries de gamines. »

- « CHI--. »

- « Quand on se connait depuis aussi longtemps que Neeve et toi, il est certain qu'à un moment, vous vous marchez sur les pieds. Je sais, je suis en train de vivre la même chose avec Kazuki. Sauf que moi, je désire conserver mon amitié avec lui. »

- « Parce que tu crois que--. »

- « J'accepte qu'il change et qu'il ne soit pas exactement ce que je pensais qu'il serait. Et je deviens ami avec le nouveau Kazuki, non parce que j'étais ami avec l'ancien, mais parce que le nouveau me plaît aussi. »

- « Et si tu arrêtais de me couper la parole, tu saurais que c'est Neeve qui n'a pas accepté que je change ! »

- « Peut-être. J'en sais rien. Mais le fait que Neeve ET Ken se fassent du souci pour toi a tendance à me faire penser qu'ils ont peut-être raison. Changer pour simplement changer, ce n'est pas bien. Tu dois devenir celle que tu veux vraiment devenir, et non pas celle que les autres veulent ou pensent que tu deviens. Un peu comme Kazuki. »

- « C'est quoi cette histoire de Kazuki ? »

- « Ne change pas la conversation ! » fit Kojirô en lapant son thé d'une goulée. _Décidemment, ces tasses sont moches, mais ridiculement petites._ « Mais en gros, Kazuki a arrêté d'être le play-boy que tout le monde croyait qu'il était. »

- « Il était temps…. »

Kojirô sursauta et faillit lâcher la tasse à l'ange.

- « Comment ça ? »

- « J'ai tout de suite vu qu'il cachait sa timidité derrière cette attitude de dragueur. Et j'ai surtout vu qu'il ne savait pas dire non à une fille. Je te jure que si un jour, il tombe sur une fille vraiment accro à lui, il se retrouvera devant l'autel et la bague au doigt avant qu'il ne le réalise. »

Kojirô éclata de rire, un rire sonore qui cassa un peu l'ambiance feutrée du salon de thé.

- « Il dit qu'il est amoureux… »

- « VRAIMENT ? DE QUI ? » Ayame se pencha vers Kojirô comme une véritable conspiratrice.

- « Je ne sais pas… On pense que c'est d'Emi… »

- « Emi… Emi la basketteuse ? »

- « Hum. »

- « … Ben si c'est le cas, il n'a aucune chance. Mince, c'est sûr ? »

- « Non, Ken est en train de… d'approfondir le sujet… »

- « Ken… parle avec… Emi ? »

- « Je viens de te le dire ! »

A ce moment, Ayame eut un long gloussement.

- « Oh lala, c'est Dallas, vos histoires…. »

- « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

- « Pour rien. »

- « Si, dis-moi ! »

- « Non, ce ne serait pas marrant ! »

- « SAKAMOTO ! »

- « J'ai dit non… »

- « Alors, reviens dans la bande. »

- « Non. »

- « Montre-toi plus adulte que Neeve. Ce qui n'est pas bien difficile. »

- « Non. »

- « Vous n'êtes pas copines pour rien. Je croyais que tu étais amie avec nous, Ken et moi. Et voilà que tu nous laisses tomber ! »

- « Ooooh, du chantage affectif. Hyûga, tu fais des progrès ! Et ne me fais pas les yeux de cocker cela ne…. Bon d'accord, je viendrais vous voir jouer demain. Tiens, je vais emmener les gars de l'équipe, comme ça, vous pourrez parler popotte après… »

Kojirô se mordit les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas que ces mecs se ramènent, il voulait que Neeve et Ayame se voient seule à seule. Et puis, il se doutait que les mauvaises fréquentations qu'on imputait à la jeune fille devaient avoir quelque chose à voir avec les play-boys footeux d'avant…

- « Ramène-les, on va te les tester, tes beaux gosses… »

Ce qui voulait tout dire…

Kojirô rentra peu après chez lui. La tête pleine des conseils et interdictions d'Ayame, il déposa ses affaires et emmena Penalty faire sa promenade du soir. Le chiot avait grandi en une magnifique bestiole qui ne ressemblait à rien, avec une oreille légèrement recourbée, une grande queue à poils longs et un pelage noir et feu qui ne suivait aucun motif. Mais comblé d'amour, brossé et câliné, Penalty attirait l'attention de bien des regards alors qu'il trottinait tranquillement aux côtés de son maître, sans laisse.

Une fois dans le parc, le jeune homme joua au foot avec le chien qui adorait bloquer la balle que Kojirô lui envoyait – doucement… Cette fois, c'était les filles qui pouffaient en les voyant chahuter.

- « Toi…. Tu as intérêt à te calmer avant que Mamoru ne grandisse, sinon, tu vas être utilisé comme piège à filles… »

Penalty se répondit rien et s'allongea sur les genoux de Kojirô assis à terre. On pouvait bien l'utiliser, tant qu'il recevait des caresses en retour. Bloqué au sol par son chien, le buteur y vit un signe du destin. Il prit son téléphone et appela un certain numéro qu'il n'avait jamais encore osé composer.

- « Allo, Yamashita, j'écoute ? »

- « C'est Kojirô…. » Il avait la voix toute étranglée et se demanda pourquoi, d'un coup, il se prenait une suée.

- « Mais comment tu as eu mon numéro ? »

- « Oooh, j'ai mes sources. Je te dérange ? »

- « Pas vraiment, j'essaye de finir mon exposé d'histoire mais je manque de… motivation… »

- « Ça je connais… …. Euh…. » _Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller._ « Tu fais quelque chose demain ? »

- « Je couvre le volley féminin…. Elles jouent au lycée Seiki. »

- « Et après ça ? »

- « Bof, je n'ai pas encore fait de plans… tu as un match, non ? »

- « Ouais, à Tôhô. … … Tu…. Tu-tu-tu veux faire un truc après ? »

- « OUI ! » Au moins, elle était enthousiaste…

- « Vraiment ? »

- « … ben oui, crétin. Je commençais à me demander si tu allais me parler… je ne savais pas que tu avais mon numéro. »

- « Ouais, en fait, j'ai des journées chargées en ce moment… »

- « Ce n'est pas grave. On va faire quoi ? »

- « J'sais pas. Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ? »

- « En fait… il faudrait que je passe à la boutique photo pour --. »

- « Génial, on fait ça ! » Kojirô était soulagé qu'elle ne veuille pas faire les sorties classiques des amoureux, tels le parc, l'aquarium ou autre.

- « En fait, je travaille samedi soir… je fais des heures supp pour me payer un nouvel appareil photo… »

- « Ce n'est pas grave, je te raccompagnerai comme ça. »

- « Merci, c'est gentil. On se voit demain ? »

- « Ouais,…. »

Encore deux minutes pour fixer le rendez-vous et la conversation se termina. Bizarrement, Kojirô était essoufflé, comme s'il venait de courir un cent mètres. Sentant sous trouble, Penalty vint rouler sur lui pour lui lécher le visage.

- « Beurk ! Couché Penalty ! »

- « Tu n'aimes pas les bisous ? » taquina une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

- « Hase ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

- « Je reviens de chez le kiné… »

- « Ah bon ? Des problèmes avec ta cheville ?»

- « Pas vraiment… visite de contrôle… »

- « Mais tu fais attention, hein ? Avec le basket, tu es sûre de ne pas forcer trop ? »

- « Dis-moi, c'est toujours aussi pompe-l'air, un grand frère ? »

- « Penalty, va lui faire un bisou ! »

- « Noooooooon ! Couché Penalty, couché j'ai dit ! Pourquoi ce chien n'obéit pas ? »

- « Parce que je l'ai dressé ainsi… C'est bien, mon chien ! Continue comme ça ! »

Les deux chahutèrent de bon cœur en rentrant chez eux. Bien sûr, Kojirô gagna les affrontements physiques tandis que Neeve le surprit par son imagination créatrice verbale… Penalty courait devant eux ou aboyait quand il trouvait qu'on ne s'occupait pas assez de lui. En somme, ils se comportaient comme des gamins de seize ans, bruyants et turbulents.

Soudain, Neeve s'immobilisa alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres du portail. Kojirô, emporté par son élan, manqua de la renverser avant de réaliser qu'un scooter noir attendait, sagement garé le long du trottoir :

- « On doit se parler » fit Shun, comme si de rien n'était.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(1) Note de l'auteur qui n'est pas sûre de ce fait : j'ai cru comprendre que les entreprises, tel Nissan, Mitsubishi et autre, avaient des clubs sportifs auxquels s'inscrivaient les employés. Le niveau est assez bon (voire même très bon), et avant la création de la J-league, c'était un peu le seul tournoi adulte de foot. Maintenant que la J-League existe, certaines entreprises préfèrent investir dans les « vraies » équipes, mais les clubs d'entreprises restent tout de même quelque chose d'important dans la culture japonaise.


	53. Mieux vaut d'anciennes dettes que de vie

Tada !! NyaPowa, le retour…

Je pense que j'ai la solution. Le problème de temps qui m'empêchait d'écrire, parce que les choses allaient devenir stéréotypées ? Je pense que j'ai trouvé la solution. Bon, je vais devoir changer un peu l'histoire, et je garde un gros truc glucose et stéréotypé. Booon, vous ne m'en voudrez pas, hein ?

Donc, inspiration aidant, j'ai écris ce petit chapitre et j'ai déjà attaqué le suivant. J'espère reprendre un rythme de parution plus régulier, mais pour le moment, je vais tenter de faire un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Histoire de me donner un peu de marge. Et si les chapitres s'entassent, je ferais des sorties bonus.

Pour l'histoire, j'ai perdu mon boulot à Metz – ce qui une bonne chose, puisque la gérante était une personne plus que louche et détestable. Mais maintenant, je suis coincée sur la ville, avec un appart et des meubles… Je veux un boulot !! N'importe où, sur Lyon, Aix/Marseill/Avignon, Metz ou Paris. Si vous avez des pistes, lancer-les !!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 52 - Mieux vaut d'anciennes dettes que de vieilles rancunes.

Kojirô s'arrêta pour dévisager Shun. Mais à qui voulait-il parler ? Neeve ou lui ? Parce que là, c'était carrément confus… Shun dut sentir son hésitation parce qu'il ajouta :

- « Neeve…. On peut se voir ? »

Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas été dupe un seul instant. La voilà qui regardait alternativement son frère et son ex, avec des yeux de plus en plus suspicieux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient réduits à deux fentes.

- « C'est quoi, la magouille ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, alors que les deux garçons se sentaient de plus en plus nerveux.

- « Arrête de fumer, Hase… Ton abruti de Colgate veut te parler… »

- « Hyûga… Tu mens très mal… »

- « Parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude, mais là, ce n'est même pas un mensonge. Dès qu'_il_ est mêlé à quoi que ce soit, c'est le bordel. »

- « Et les nouvelles traces de coups sur son visage ? »

- « Il est trop con, il a dû tomber tout seul… pas besoin de moi, non ? »

- « Et tu veux que je te croie ! » Neeve se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et plaqua ses deux mains sur les joues de Kojirô, dans le but de l'immobiliser, mais elle laissa le mouvement se terminer un peu brusquement, de sorte qu'elle ne le gifla pas, mais tout juste.

- « Ne-me-mens-pas ! »

- « Parce que tu te gênes, toi ? »

- « Je suis une fille et ta sœur, j'ai tous les droits ! »

- « Et moi je--. »

- « Tu es censé être le grand frère responsable et parfait, alors tu-vas-accoucher-de-la-vérité ! »

- « …. Je ne vous dérange pas ? » intervint Shun qui commençait à en avoir mal d'être ignoré.

- « Ta gueule, toi ! » rugit Neeve, qui, au grand bonheur de Kojirô et grand malheur de Shun, se délaissa de sa première proie pour s'attaquer à la seconde. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, de toute façon ? »

- « Booooon, moi je vais rentrer…. » Et Kojirô s'esquiva, tout content de s'être trouvé une porte de secours, mais déçu de ne pas savoir ce qui allait se dire…

Il en profita pour se vautrer dans la salle de bains, au point qu'il en oublia la crise. Il sortit entouré d'un nuage de buée en sifflotant, tout content de lui-même, sans trop savoir pourquoi il était dans cet état d'esprit. Mais Kojirô étant Kojirô, il n'allait pas perdre son temps à analyser ses états d'esprits, aussi plaisants soient-ils… Il avait juste fini de s'habiller que Keiko appelait sa famille pour manger. Il descendit les escaliers en essayant d'enjamber Takeru qui n'allait pas assez vite pour l'estomac à pattes qu'il était. Le petit garçon prit très mal le fait qu'on se moquât même indirectement de sa petite taille et contrattaqua en marchant à deux à l'heure… Kojirô renâcla et finit par empoigner son benjamin comme un sac de patates qu'il déposa – doucement – à sa place, sans pour autant avoir pu étouffer les vagissements de protestations émit par ledit sac. Neeve, qui arrivait à ce moment avec un plat fumant, le regarda de travers et eut sa petite moue.

- « Quoi ? » grommela Kojirô, en flagrant délit de….. de quoi d'abord ?

- « Rien, absolument rien.. »

Le vent d'hiver était plus chaleureux que sa voix. Takeru soupira et envoya un coup de pied dans le genou de son aîné :

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

Heureusement, son coup n'avait pas porté fort, et Kojirô souffrit plus du choc que de la douleur.

- « Comment ça ? Qu-qu-qu'est-ce-je-je… » bredouilla-t-il, ne sachant s'il était surpris de s'être fait frapper par son petit frère ou offusqué de l'accusation. « D'abord, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que c'est ma faute ! »

- « Parce que tu es un garçon, Kojirô-kun. » fit Shouta en s'asseyant à l'autre bout de la table. « Autant t'y faire, pour les femmes, tu auras toujours tort ! »

- « Et le truc « de présomption d'innocence », hein ? » questionna Kojirô, en foudroyant Neeve qui faisait comme s'il n'existait pas.

- « Ne cherche pas, les femmes et la logique, ça fait deux ! »

Si la remarque enchanta le footballeur, elle scandalisa les trois représentantes du sexe féminin présentes autour de la table. Shouta dédia un clin d'œil complice à son beau-fils. Ce dernier marqua un temps d'arrêt, le temps de digérer le fait qu'il aimait vraiment Shouta. Pas vraiment comme un père, mais en général… Au bout du compte, Shouta vint embrasser sa femme et ses deux filles en geste de réconciliation, mais Kojirô nota qu'il s'était arrangé pour ne pas présenter d'excuses et prit bonne note de la leçon reçue… Cependant Neeve boudait toujours.

- « Booon, » commença Shouta en prenant son ton de médiateur des affaires internationales, « quel est le problème, cette fois ? »

Comme Neeve ne montrait aucun signe qu'elle avait ne serait-ce qu'entendu la question, ce fut Kojirô qui prit la main :

- « Honnêtement ? J'en sais rien. Elle me fait la tête, c'est tout. »

- « Ah, ce n'est que ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ça lui prend souvent. J'ai l'habitude. Ça partira comme c'est venu… Attends juste que ça lui passe… »

Devant une telle traitrise paternelle, Neeve resta bouche-bée.

- « Neeve, ferme la bouche ! » gronda Takeru d'une voix très sérieuse.

- « Oui, excuse-moi… » répondit-elle automatiquement en s'exécutant, provoquant l'incrédulité chez Kojirô.

- « Mais pourquoi quand c'est moi qui te dit ça, tu m'envoies paître ? »

- « Parce que c'est marrant de t'envoyer paître ? » proposa Neeve d'une voix très innocente. « Et je te fais toujours la tête. »

- « Très bien, ça me fait des vacances… » Kojirô se leva et alla passer sa main d'une manière… affectueuse… dans les cheveux de sa sœur, dérangeant les mèches châtain. Bien sûr, Neeve s'égosilla et Kojirô se contenta de lui souffler dans les yeux. Il profita qu'elle reprenait sa respiration entre deux vociférations pour l'achever :

- « Tu viens demain ? »

- « … quoi, il y a quoi demain ? »

- « Le match ? »

- « Tu ne joues pas. »

- « Mais Kazuki oui. »

- « Et que veux-tu que cela me fasse ? »

- « En qualité de meilleure amie, tu dois être présente ! »

- « J'ai autre chose de prévu. »

Kojirô fut contrarié. Non seulement cela mettait à l'eau pas mal de ses plans, mais en plus, cette attitude le décevait. Neeve aurait dû sentir que ses amis, Ken et Kazuki, avaient besoin d'elle.

- « Si tu le dis…. » lâcha-t-il d'un ton indifférent en haussant les épaules.

- « … tu m'énerves, Hyûga. »

- « Toi aussi, Hase ! »

- « C'est bien… » intervint Takeru qui avait assisté à la conversation, « vous êtes au moins d'accord sur quelque chose. »

Au fur et à mesure que la matinée s'écoulait et que les aiguilles se rapprochaient de l'heure du match, Kazuki devenait de plus en plus blême et Ken de plus en plus nerveux. En tant que vice-capitaine, il allait mener l'équipe. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'endosser ce rôle, l'été dernier, quand Kojirô s'était fait la belle pour Okinawa, mais les circonstances étaient différentes à ce moment. Principalement parce qu'il se retrouvait maintenant à la tête d'une équipe qui ne valait pas un clou. L'attaque de Kazuki et Toshio, sans offense pour les deux buteurs, était à des années lumières d'être au point, et il y avait un certain flottement au niveau du milieu de terrain… Heureusement que la défense tenait le coup. Mais Ken n'avait pas envie d'être le capitaine le jour où Tôhô perdrait un match.

Kojirô avait beau pester qu'ils n'allaient pas perdre – au pire, faire match nul – il ne réussit pas à dérider ses coéquipiers. Une fois n'étant pas coutume, il mangea le repas du midi avec eux, à la cantine. Autour d'eux, les murmures allaient bon train… Il fallait dire qu'Izumi n'y était pas étrangère. Elle avait mangé à deux tables d'eux, avec l'équipe de volley féminine qu'elle accompagnait pour leur match à l'extérieur. Après le repas, elle s'était timidement approchée des footballeurs, qui l'avaient vue venir.

- « Euuuh, je voulais juste…. Enfin, bonne chance pour le match… »

L'équipe échangea un regard étonné avant de répondre « merci ! » dans un ensemble des plus embrouillé, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille. Elle hésita, mais après avoir seulement échangé avec Kojirô

un regard et un signe de la main, elle tourna les talons. Le capitaine, se sentant le point de mire de toute l'équipe, soupira et se leva. En moins de cinq pas, il rattrapa sa petite amie.

- « Je te parie cinq euros qu'il ne le fera pas. » proposa Ken à Kiyoshi Furuta.

- « Tenu. » accepta l'Ours avec un petit sourire en coin.

- « Moi, je dis qu'il va se prendre un vent. » sortit Yutaka Matsuki.

- « Tu crois ? Je te parie un tour de lessive ? » défia Tsuneo. Les premières années, en leur qualité de junior, avaient plus que leur lot de corvées domestiques, aussi les échanges de tour étaient monnaie courante…

L'équipe fixa le couple, imitée en cela par la majeure partie de la cantine. Cela n'était pas vraiment discret, et tout le monde put voir la gêne du couple. Pour autant, Kojirô fit semblant de ne pas voir les signaux d'Izumi, qui aurait préféré avoir une discussion plus privée.

- « On se voit toujours après ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Oh… oui… enfin, si tu veux… »

- « Je me tâte, tu sais… »

- « Co-co-comment ça ? »

- « Si je sors avec toi, c'est parce que tu me plais, et ce qui me plait en toi c'est ta capacité à me parler normalement sans rougir ou bégayer. Ou plutôt, c'était. Parce que là, tu n'arrêtes pas. Soit tu as peur de moi, soit tu as honte de moi, soit tu doutes de moi. »

- « C'est beaucoup de « soit », ça. Et ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre. C'est juste que je ne suis pas… enfin, je n'ai jamais eu de vraie relation avant, donc encore moins avec la star du lycée…. »

- « Moi non plus, et j'emmerde les autres. »

- « D'accord, d'accord. » Izumi leva les mains pour arrêter Kojirô qui commençait à s'exciter. « Je vais… ça te plaisait vraiment comme j'étais avant ? »

- « A part le coup des taloche, oui. »

- « Bon, j'ai un autre coup pour toi. »

Un peu maladroitement, elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du footballeur qui mit deux secondes à réaliser qu'ils s'embrassaient en plein endroit public : la cantine. En fait, le temps qu'il réagît, Izumi était déjà partie, se dépêchant pour rejoindre le bus. Bien sûr, les crétins qui lui servaient de coéquipiers se lancèrent dans un concert de sifflements, cris et applaudissements en tout genre.

Ken râla. Il venait de perdre cinq euros bêtement. Il était content que Kojirô s'affichât avec sa copine, mais il aurait pu attendre après le match. Cinq euros, c'était un repas au fast-food du coin… L'Ours empocha son argent avec un sourire satisfait et alla même jusqu'à sortir à son capitaine :

- « C'est bien, tu es un grand garçon maintenant. »

- « TA GUEULE ! VOS GUEULES À TOUS ! ALLEZ, SUR LE TERRAIN ET PLUS VITE QUE ÇA ! »

- « Tu nous l'as énervé. » protesta Kazuki.

- « Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait jouer avec nous, si ? »

En effet, Kojirô dut suivre le match depuis le banc de touche. En tout cas, il était censé être sur le banc. En fait, il creusa un sillon à force de marcher le long du terrain. Il hurla, cracha et grogna comme un fauve, mais exulta comme un coq quand Tôhô l'emporta. De justesse, 1-0, un petit but marqué par Kazuki, à la limite du hors-jeu d'ailleurs. Mais ça, Kojirô ne le lui dirait pas.

- « Youhouuuuuuu ! » Une boule noire déboula au milieu des joueurs qui s'acheminaient vers leurs vestiaires. Ken était clairement la cible de la fusée et tous s'écartèrent d'un bond et regardèrent l'impact entre le gardien et Ayame. « Ça va ? »

- « Ça irait mieux si tu ne m'écrasais pas le ventre ! » gémit Ken. « Tu es venue voir le match ? »

- « Hé oui, je suis trop bonne. Mais j'ai appris que toi et l'autre banane, » et là, Ayame désigna Kazuki d'une main négligente « auviez besoin de soutien moral, alors je suis venue. »

Kazuki, qui s'était étranglé à la mention de banane, dévisagea les trois garçons qui avaient ricané à ce moment. Il semblait évident qu'ils accompagnaient Ayame mais qu'ils ne montraient pas les mêmes intérêt et gentillesse.

- « C'est qui, eux ? »

- « Tu es très malpoli, Kazuki. » L'intéressé haussa les épaules. « Voici Nagata, le capitaine de l'équipe de foot de St Elizabeth. »

- « Jamais entendu parler d'eux. »

Kojirô se demanda pourquoi son ami était si grossier. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre. Il échangea un regard alarmé avec Ken, qui tenta de rattraper la situation. Et là, le Tigre se douta qu'il se passait quelque chose. Quelque chose dont il n'était pas au courant, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, Ken et Ayame se faisaient la gueule. Et vue la façon dont elle s'accrochait au bras du goal, c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés. Et cette attitude amicale déplaisait clairement à Nagata. Les deux autres regardaient autour d'eux, l'air curieux.

- « Ayame m'a parlé de vous. » commença Ken. « Elle est très fière de son équipe. »

- « Elle peut. » répondit Nagata. « On est plutôt bon dans notre genre. »

- « Ils évoluent sur le tournoi de club d'entreprises. » informa Kojirô. Des murmures appréciatifs saluèrent la nouvelle. « Je suis Hyûga, le capitaine. Ça vous dirait de faire un match, un soir ? »

- « Tu ne jouais pas aujourd'hui. »

- « Non. »

- « C'est marrant, un capitaine qui ne joue pas. »

O.K. Ce type était vraiment désagréable. Il n'avait pas que l'air con, il **était** con. Les deux autres, ceux qui n'avaient pas été – et ne seraient – jamais présentés, ricanèrent à nouveau.

- « Comme tu veux. »

Kojirô le bouscula de l'épaule en passant. Il n'avait pas envie de provoquer un scandale alors qu'Ayame venait de se réconcilier avec Ken, et puis, Izumi allait l'attendre. Il entendit le reste de l'équipe lui emboiter le pas et Ayame venir dire deux mots à ses amis. Il avait presque atteint les vestiaires quand elle le rattrapa.

- « Attends Hyûga ! Ne te fâche pas ! »

- « Je ne suis pas fâché. Les comportements de gamins, c'est au-dessus de moi. »

- « S'il te plaît ! C'est important pour moi… »

Le Tigre s'arrêta et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Nagata qui se ramenait mollement. Il soupira puis reprit à voix basse :

- « Tu sors avec lui ? »

- « Si je te disais oui ? »

- « Je dirais que les footeux sont à la mode… »

- « Qu-qu-que--. »

- « Je ne savais pas que tu étais si à fond dans le foot. J'avais cru comprendre que--. »

- « Neeve et moi connaissons Nagata depuis longtemps. Mais j'avoue, le fait de vous connaître à aidé… »

- « Il n'en reste pas moins prétentieux et con comme ses pieds. »

- « Il veut faire le coq par rapport à Ken, c'est tout… »

- « Et pourquoi il me cherche MOI, alors ? »

- « … je ne sais pas, moi…. » grommela Ayame un peu furieuse que cette rencontre ne se passât pas si bien.

- « Hé, Hyûga ! » appela justement Nagata. « Je disais ça comme ça. Mais avoue que c'est rare un capitaine qui ne joue pas. Surtout que tu n'as pas l'air blessé. »

- « Comme tu veux. Aie ! Tu as les coudes pointus, Sakamoto, évite de les mettre dans mon ventre ! »

- « C'était fait exprès ! »

- « Sans blague ? » Kojirô la foudroya du regard.

- « La prochaine fois, évite d'en rajouter. Bon, vous allez le faire, ce match ? »

- « Pourquoi pas ? » Nagata se tourna vers ses deux copains. « En général, on fait les matchs hors tournoi le mardi après-midi. Je devrais demander au coach. »

- « Et nous au nôtre, mais cela devrait passer. »

- « Je vais prendre une douche, moi. » fit soudain Kazuki. « Ken, on doit y aller, grouille-toi ! »

- « Ah, euh, oui ! » bredouilla un gardien qui semblait un peu désemparé par la tournure de la situation. Ayame et lui échangèrent un autre regard mais l'histoire se compliqua à ce moment : Kazuki, qui avait ouvert la porte du vestiaire en grand pour s'y engouffrer, n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il glissait en poussant un cri de surprise et s'étalait à terre.

- « Ben alors ? » demanda Ken en l'aidant à se relever.

- « C'est mouillé par terre…. » grommela Kazuki en se massant le genou.

- « Ah bon ? »

- « … tu n'as qu'à vérifier. »

- « Je te crois, mais pourquoi c'est mouillé ? On a une fuite d'eau ? »

- « Non, vous n'avez pas de fuite. Mais vous avez des problèmes, parce que vous venez de salir mon sol tout propre ! » rugit Neeve qui débouchait depuis le couloir des douches, seau à la main.

En effet, Kazuki et Ken avaient ramené de la terre, et le sol propre et mouillé était maintenant une belle mare de gadoue.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici !? » commanda Kojirô de sa voix la plus autoritaire. Manquait plus qu'elle !

- « Je tiens ma parole. »

- « HEIN ? »

- « J'avais dis que je nettoierais les vestiaires si tu te trouvais une copine, et tu sembles avoir rempli ta part du contrat, alors, j'ai frotté. C'était vraiment très crade ici. »

L'équipe la contempla dans un silence des plus ahuris. Puis Toshio jura d'un « Et merde ! » au même moment où Azuno Matsuba s'écriait « J'ai gagné ! Un mois de corvée en moins » et bourra Toshio de coups de poings.

- « Toshio, Azuno… vous êtes des crétins. » commenta Neeve. « Et puis, je vous préviens. Vous me salissez ce vestiaire, je vous fais le lécher du sol au plafond ! Parfaitement, lécher ! Et vous savez maintenant que je tiens toujours mes promesses ! »

La jeune fille aurait bien aimé continuer à les menacer, mais Kojirô l'interrompit en la prenant dans ses bras. Juste un instant, tout le monde crut qu'il lui faisait un câlin, mais en fait, il ne faisait que la mettre à la porte.

- « C'est bien Hase. Maintenant, on va se changer ! »

Mais Neeve avait senti qu'il n'avait fait que déguiser son geste. Parce qu'il avait compris le sous-entendu « j'accepte que tu sortes avec Izumi » dissimulé dans son attitude. Et cela lui faisait bien plaisir, encore plus que le fait que le vestiaire fût propre, bien que cela fût extrêmement agréable aussi.

Les choses auraient pu en rester là, mais voilà, ce n'était jamais le cas.

- « Mince, la grande Hase a quitté St Elizabeth pour… venir nettoyer les vestiaires. C'est sûr, c'est de l'amélioration. »

- « Nagata ? Répète-moi ça un peu pour voir ? »

- « Quoique, lécher les bottes de Fujita c'était aussi un rôle de bonniche, non ? »

- « Cela prouve que j'ai un peu d'humilité et que je connais ma place. » répondit Neeve très glaciale. Cette fois, ce fut Kazuki qui ricana, très peu discrètement. Et là, Kojirô sut qu'il était dépassé par les événements et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se mêler de cette histoire.

- « Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis bon. »

- « Bon ? Tu voulais dire con, non ? Tu sais, A-B-C ?»

- « Hase, qu'est-ce que tu connais du foot, à part les vestiaires, bien sûr. » Le sous-entendu était clair. La Tôhô entière se hérissa en entendant qu'on faisait une allusion salace à leur furie personnelle. Mais Neeve méritait son surnom de furie.

- « Au moins, je fréquente les meilleurs. Rien que tu ne puisses faire, tu n'es pas à… la hauteur. »

Nagata et Neeve étaient prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre, et Kojirô soupira lourdement. Pourquoi fallait-il que la langue bien pendue de Neeve la poussât dans de telles situations ? Ne pouvait-elle pas se taire, par moment ?

A ce moment, le bus de la Tôhô rentra en klaxonnant vigoureusement. Apparemment, l'équipe de volley des filles avait remporté leur match. Cette arrivée brisa la tension alors que tous tournaient la tête pour assister à la scène.

- « A--a-aa-ayame ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » murmura soudain Neeve en s'apercevant avec quelques retards de la présence de son amie.

- « Oh, disons que je suis venue--. »

- « AYAME !! » La jeune fille ne put finir sa phrase parce que Neeve s'était jetée dans ses bras, en pleurant et en riant en même temps. Ayame, qui avait un peu plus de retenue, se figea un instant, avant de rendre son étreinte à son amie. En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, elles se parlaient à toute vitesse.

- « Pitoyable… » Kojirô commenta la scène en secouant la tête, avant de fermer la porte du vestiaire.

- « Rooo, les robinets brillent ! » s'exclama la voix de Sanada depuis la salle de douches.

- « Ouais, mais faites attention, ça gli--. »

BOUM !

- « AIE ! JE VAIS LA TUER ! »

- « Arrête de râler Renji ! Regarde, les robinets brillent ! »

Mais Kojirô ne riait pas avec les autres. Il était trop occupé à fusiller Ken et Kazuki qui venaient d'échanger une prise de main et se congratulaient de leur succès.

- « VOTRE succès ? C'est moi qui les ai réconciliées ! »

- « Kojirô, il faut te réveiller. » commença doucement Ken. « Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est Kazuki et moi qui--. »

- « Et qui c'est qui l'a fait venir ici aujourd'hui ? »

- « Nous. On t'a manipulé pour que tu t'en mêles. » Kazuki expliquait la chose le plus gentiment possible. « Tu étais un trompe-l'œil. Si toi tu venais lui parler, cela voulait dire qu'elle faisait quelque chose de vraiment mal. Ayame n'a pas été convaincue par tes mots, mais ta présence. »

- « …. Je vous déteste ! » Kojirô était mortifié de s'être fait avoir. Mais en y réfléchissant, il aurait dû se rendre compte qu'ils avaient raison. « Vous auriez pu me le dire. »

- « Non. Tu ne sais pas mentir. Là, tu étais dans le ton, j'en suis sûr. »

Les trois garçons étaient maintenant sous la douche, et ils purent constater que le carrelage était en effet glissant et que les robinets brillaient.

- « Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec l'autre prune de Nagata? »

Kazuki grogna et Ken sourit.

- « Rien. Nagata était le grand rival de Kazuki, et il lui a piqué plusieurs copines. »

- « Mais je croyais que tu ne les aimais pas ? »

- « Et alors ? C'est une question d'amour-propre. Se faire rejeter pour un minable pareil. Ken, tu as intérêt à la convaincre ! Sortir avec lui !? Quelle idée stupide !! »

- « Et je fais ça comment, hein ? » Le gardien était pourtant inquiet.

- « Sors avec elle. Le temps qu'elle l'oublie. »

- « MAIS TU ES MALADE ! ON PARLE D'AYAME ! ELLE EST COMME MA SŒUR ! »

- « Ben, elle est bonne, ta sœur ! » fit Renji qui passait par là, avançant avec précaution. « Au besoin, je me dévoue, moi. »

- « Renji…. »

- « Quoi ? Vous ne voulez pas qu'elle sorte avec Naga-chose-truc ? »

- « Si tu sors avec elle, tu auras affaire à MA sœur… »

- « La vache, je --. » VLAN « PUTAIN DE CARRELAGE ! JE VAIS LA TUER ! »

- « Je crois qu'il vient de changer d'avis… »

- « Ce qui laisse Ken. »

- « Ou toi. »

- « Quoi moi ? »

- « Kazuki, tu ne sors avec personne en ce moment, non ? » attaqua Ken.

- « Ouais, et comme tu refuses de dire de qui tu es amoureux…. »

- « … Franchement, vous nous voyez, Ayame et moi…. ? »

Ken et Kojirô s'arrêtèrent de parler, tout comme le reste de l'équipe. Et tous ensemble, ils éclatèrent de rire, un grand éclat bruyant qui écorcha la fierté déjà mise à mal par les récents événements du joueur.

- « Ouais, voilà. Je vous déteste tous. »

Kazuki marmotta encore d'autres injures dans sa barbe en faisant son sac. Il avait pris une douche express, tout comme Kojirô, qui se dépêchait pour son rendez-vous.

- « Bonne chance. » glissa Sorimachi.

- « Tu parles, ce n'est pas moi qui vais subir les foudres maternelles en mode grand nettoyage. » Kojirô se rappelait que son ami attendait de la famille le week-end prochain et qu'il avait été recruté de force dans l'équipe de décrassage. Ce qui le faisait bien rire.

- « Hn… » Kazuki se traina littéralement jusqu'au portail où son père l'attendait. Chose inattendue pour lui, il avait assisté au match de son fils, mais Sorimachi avait déjà confié que ce n'était que pour éviter sa femme… Kojirô avait été étonné que sa famille se désintéressât autant de ses exploits sportifs. Après tout, Sorimachi avait fait partie de la sélection nationale et avait même joué lors des matchs à Paris, l'été dernier.

- « Ce n'est pas qu'ils s'en fichent, mais ils croient tous que je n'ai aucun avenir et que cela va s'arrêter avec le lycée. Mes parents pensent que je vais faire des études supérieures, comme mes frères. »

- « Tu sembles dans les nuages ? »

Kojirô sursauta et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas ouvert les lèvres depuis qu'Izumi et lui avaient pris la direction du centre ville.

- « Désolé, je pensais à autre chose. Ce qui n'est pas sympa pour toi. »

- « Non, ça va, je pensais que tu étais juste du type silencieux. »

- « Ben, disons que… je ne sais pas de quoi parler avec les filles, en général. »

- « Je ne suis pas une fille en général, je suis ta petite amie. »

- « Ça ne change rien au fait que tu sois une fille. »

- « Heureusement pour toi… »

- « N'est-ce pas… … On va où déjà ? »

- « A la boutique de photos, celle en face la librairie. »

- « Hum, je vois. Je croyais que tu faisais partie du club journalisme ? »

- « Oui, mais je suis dans la section photo. J'aide aussi aux tâches administratives et au besoin je corrige les articles, mais je n'en rédige aucun. »

- « Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas le talent ? »

- « Non, je n'ai pas le temps. Le club photo me prend tout mon temps. »

- « Tu fais de la photo ? »

- « … Oui… sinon, pourquoi j'irais voir les numériques ? »

- « Ben, disons qu'il y a faire de la photo et faire des photos. C'est différent. » se défendit Kojirô.

- « Hum, c'est vrai. Donc, je confirme, je veux faire plus que des photos familiales. »

- « Ma sœur aussi aime la photo. »

- « Je sais. »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « On est dans le même club. Mais suis un peu l'histoire. Je fais partie du club photo ! » Izumi le taquina en imitant une fausse colère.

- « Mais elle est au collège ! »

- « … elle a dû te dire que le collège et lycée Tôhô partageaient les équipements. Les chambres noires, ça coûte cher. »

- « Elle a peut-être dit ça, ouais…. »

- « Tu n'écoutes pas ta sœur ? » Izumi était surprise.

- « Ce n'est pas que je ne l'écoute pas, mais elle plus proche de ma mère ou de Neeve. Et puis, on a une différence d'âge, et entre le foot et tout, on n'a pas grand--. »

- « Ne te justifie pas ! »

- « Je ne me justifie pas ! C'est toi qui demandes alors je te réponds. »

- « Mais tu avais l'air de te justifier. »

- « Et je te dis que non. J'aime ma sœur et puis d'abord, pourquoi on parle de moi tout le temps ! Tiens, dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu es venue à Tôhô ? »

- « … On t'a dit que tu ronchonnais beaucoup ? Et pour te répondre, j'ai demandé à aller à Tôhô. »

- « Tu dois être déçue de ne pas avoir été admise en section internationale… »

- « Mais où vas-tu chercher tout ça ? Je n'ai jamais voulu aller en section internationale, d'abord. »

Kojirô ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais à St Elizabeth alors ? »

- « Rien de particulier, c'était juste le meilleur établissement du coin. »

- « Mais il faut être motivée par les langues pour y rentrer… »

- « OU être fille d'ambassadeur. »

Encore un peu, et les yeux de Kojirô jaillissaient hors de ses orbites.

- « Tu… tu… tu…. »

- « Je, je, je… ? »

- « Ambassadeur de quoi, d'abord ? » gronda le footballeur, en tentant de se remettre de ses émotions.

- « Il était ambassadeur du Japon en Chine et maintenant il est attaché consulaire de la Chine à Tokyo. »

- « Pourquoi la Chine ? » Question stupide, mais c'était tout ce qui venait à l'esprit du Tigre.

- « Pourquoi pas ? Tu as quoi contre la Chine ? »

- « Rien. J'adore la cuisine chinoise. »

- « Et les chinoises ? »

- « Quoi les chinoises ? Ça se bouffe, les chinoises ? » grommela-t-il en enfonçant les mains dans les poches. Kojirô se sentait maintenant débile. Bien qu'Izumi n'eût jamais joué les riches ou les prétentieuses, il sentait bizarrement qu'il y avait désormais un fossé entre eux. Le même qu'il y avait eu entre lui et ses copains : le fossé de l'argent et du pouvoir.

- « Ça se peut. Il se trouve que je suis moitié chinoise. »

- « Grand bien te fasse. » Puis il s'arrêta. Il venait d'être grossier, à passer sa colère sur elle, qui n'y pouvait rien d'être née Yamashita et pas Tanaka ou dans une autre famille. « Tu aimes la sauce soja ? » demanda-t-il soudainement en se retournant vers elle tout aussi brusquement. Prise de court, Izumi balbutia un « oui… » avant de se reprendre.

- « Et alors ? »

- « Et alors, il se trouve que j'adore la sauce soja. Et quitte à manger des petites chinoises, autant le faire avec la sauce soja. »

- « … Manger des chinoises ? » Elle avait l'expression de quelqu'un qui reculerait doucement devant un fou à lier en liberté. Doucement, mais sûrement.

- « Ou des demi-chinoises… » susurra-t-il en s'approchant d'elle pour lui voler un rapide baiser. Et là, il réalisa qu'il n'avait fait qu'augmenter la boulette. La réaction ne tarda pas :

- « Hiiii Hentai ! »

- « Ben quoi ? Je suis un garçon, moi. »

- « Et moi, je suis une fille de bonne famille. On ne me mange pas à la sauce soja. »

- « Dommage. »

- « Je préfère l'aigre-doux. »

- « Le porc aigre-doux, c'est mon plat préféré. »

- « Ce n'est pas les cheeseburgers ? » taquina Izumi, qui s'était remise de sa frayeur. « Tiens, on est arrivé. »

Elle entra dans le magasin et Kojirô resta seul un instant dehors, avec la folle envie de se précipiter sous les roues de la première voiture qui passerait. Pouvait-il être encore plus con et grossier ? Pff, il avait raison avant : ne pas parler évitait de dire des bêtises plus grosses que soi ! Il n'aurait jamais dû abandonner son mutisme monosyllabique d'antan !

Une fois dans la boutique, il écouta distraitement Izumi et le vendeur tout en regardant les étagères autour de lui… et il prit peur. Le prix de ses petites merveilles de la technologie était juste exorbitant. Et à croire les dires du vendeur, ce n'était que l'équipement de base. Après, il y avait les zooms, les filtres et autres machins, sans compter le PC et les logiciels de retouches d'images… Kojirô préféra laisser ses pensées vagabonder avant de devenir fou…

Et bizarrement, il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit avant : « je vais te manger. » Il avait sorti ça inconsciemment, ce qui voulait dire qu'il le pensait vraiment. Kojirô disait généralement ce qu'il pensait, principalement parce qu'il ne pensait pas tant que ça et cela le fatiguait de devoir trouver autre chose à dire.

Et toute honnêteté, elle était très mignonne. Il n'avait jamais fait trop attention à son physique, mais ses souvenirs vagues de la soirée de Rai confirmaient pourtant un corps souple et chaud pressé contre lui alors qu'ils partageaient un fauteuil. Et maintenant qu'il la regardait, elle avait de jolies jambes, un popotin agréable et tout ce qui allait avec. Donc, oui, il confirmait, il avait très envie de la « manger »… Ce qui était surprenant était qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. En général, le physique, c'était son premier critère de sélection…

Mais ce qui était très étonnant était la réaction d'Izumi. Oui, elle l'avait traité de « hentai », comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle fille. Mais une fille normale l'aurait pourri verbalement, voire même physiquement. Izumi s'était contentée de ça… Voulait-elle dire ainsi que cela ne la dérangeait pas de se faire manger ? ou qu'il se fasse l'idée de la manger ? Pourtant, elle avait bien dit qu'elle n'avait pas eu de copain avant. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'elle serait vierge. Et il aurait pensé que les vierges étaient un peu anxieuses ou paniquées à l'idée de sauter le pas.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas pure et innocente. Alors, elle avait menti. Quoique, techniquement parlant, elle pourrait très bien ne pas avoir eu de copain et avoir perdu sa virginité… RAAAAAAA ! ce que c'était compliqué les filles !

Kojirô secoua la tête et revint à la conversation en cours. En fait, Izumi était maintenant seule à un comptoir et regardait un catalogue. Il s'approcha d'elle et remarqua qu'elle examinait un modèle super sophistiqué, un vrai équipement de pro.

- « Heu… je sais que tu veux faire de la photo, mais ce n'est pas un peu…exagéré, un matos comme ça ? »

- « Sauf si je veux devenir photographe pro… »

- « Hein ? »

- « Hé oui, le club photo et les prises de clichés de sportifs, ce n'est qu'un début. »

- « Je ne le savais pas. »

- « Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. »

- « Il faut dire que je n'ai pas demandé… »

- « Ça aussi. Mais, c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai quitté St Elizabeth. Il n'y a pas de club photo là-bas, et le journal est juste une feuille de chou. Et à quoi bon aller dans une section internationale, alors que je parle déjà japonais, chinois et anglais ? »

- « Et dire que moi, j'ai déjà du mal avec une seule langue… » grommela Kojirô qui contemplait sa petit amie avec un regard nouveau. Non seulement faisait-elle preuve de caractère et était-elle jolie, mais elle était aussi très intelligente. Et décidée quant à son avenir. Décidemment, il avait fait le bon choix. Comme quoi…. In vino veritas…. Il avait bien fait d'être bourré ce soir-là…

- « Hum, tu galères en anglais ? »

- « Je rame complètement… »

- « Ben, je peux t'aider. »

Kojirô retint de justesse le « Neeve m'aide déjà » et proposa à la place un diplomatique « je veux bien ». Avant d'enchaîner :

- « Alors, tu as décidé quel modèle acheter ? »

- « Oh, je ne prends rien aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas assez d'argent, je dois bosser plus. »

- « Tu pourrais demander à tes parents de te le payer. »

- « Je le pourrais. Mais je ne préfère pas. Mon père n'est pas très content du choix de carrière que j'ai fait. »

- « Ah… c'est bête… Tu dois encore bosser beaucoup ?»

- « En fait, ça dépend un peu… »

- « Dépend de quoi ? »

- « De toi. »

- « De moi ? »

- « De toi… de savoir si tu vas m'inviter au bal du festival culturel et savoir si je dois garder de l'argent pour la robe et tout… »

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Et voilà, à bientôt pour le chap 53.


	54. Chassez le naturel, il revient

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai perdu un jour de mon planning. Je me suis réveillée pensant qu'on était jeudi, mais non, nous étions vendredi… C'est moche, d'être bête à ce point….

Les deux chapitres prochains ne seront pas beta-lecturés avant d'être postés, parce que Kiito/Nix n'est pas disponible. Madame part en vadrouille !!! (quelle chance…)

Place à l'action !

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 53 – Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop

- « Quel bal ? »

- « Le bal de clôture du festival culturel… »

- « Ça existe, ça ? »

- « Ben oui. »

- « Et tu veux y aller ? »

- « Et oui. »

- « Avec moi ? »

- « Avec ou sans toi, mais je préférerais avec. »

- « Et c'est quand ? »

- « Dans un mois, à peu près »

- « Aaaaah, j'ai le temps, alors ! » Kojirô fut soulagé.

- « Ben non… » Izumi roula les yeux comme s'il venait de dire une insanité.

- « … non ? » demanda timidement – et pourtant courageusement – le Tigre.

- « Il faut que je trouve une robe tout en bossant pour me la payer et--- »

- « Tu n'as pas besoin d'une nouvelle robe. »

- « Ah bon ?. »

- « Euh… non ? » Là, cela tenait presque du suicide.

- « Je mourrais de honte si je devais être vue dans la même robe qu'avant. »

- « … mais personne ne le saura. »

- « … … … »

- « Tu veux juste une nouvelle robe, c'est ça ? »

- « Je veux être belle pour toi. »

- « … »

- « … »

Ha, il aurait dû dire quelque chose. Izumi s'attendait clairement à ce qu'il dise quelque chose. Euuuh. Euuuuuuh…

- « Tu serais très bien, même en vieux jeans. »

- « Roooo, c'est mignon, ça. Mais c'est non. »

- « D'accord. » Il capitula. Surtout, ne pas chercher à comprendre.

- « Alors ? »

- « Alors, quoi ? »

- « Tu m'invites ? »

- « Izumi, je viens de parler chiffon avec toi pendant trois minutes. Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai fait ça ? »

- « En général, les filles aiment qu'on leur pose la question. »

Kojirô ronchonna pour la forme. Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls dans ce magasin. Il soupira avant de se lancer :

- « Izumi, veux-tu aller au bal avec moi ? »

- « Ben voilà ! Oui, je veux ! »

- « Ok… …. » Ah, cette fois, il capta qu'il devait parler. Et il pensait même savoir ce qu'il devait dire. « J'irai acheter les tickets demain… »

- « Tu vas être en quelle couleur ? » Apparemment, l'enchainement de questions voulait dire qu'il avait trouvé la bonne chose à dire.

- « Par-pardon ? » Euh ?

- « Tes vêtements ? Que je m'accorde. »

- « En noir. » Et un costume de mariage, un. Un bon investissement, ce costume…

- « J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

Izumi ramassa ses catalogues et sortit. Kojirô, se rappelant des leçons d'Ayame, proposa d'aller prendre un café. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et déjà des personnes dans la rue parlaient popote pour le repas du soir. Mais la jeune fille secoua la tête :

- « J'aimerais bien, mais je dois aller bosser. Je fais la fermeture… » Elle avait la voix chagrinée, ce qui, très égoïstement, réconforta Kojirô : elle voulait passer du temps avec lui.

- « Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est que partie remise…. Je veux dire, on va se revoir, non ? »

- « On va dans la même école… »

- « Je parlais d'un rendez-vous. Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois faire tout le boulot, ici ? »

- « Parce que tu es le garçon. »

- « Je crois en l'égalité des sexes, moi. »

Izumi lui dédia une œillade énigmatique puis sourit.

- « Très bien. Kojirô, voudrais-tu aller au cinéma avec moi vendredi soir ? »

- « Euh, oui. Enfin, je demanderai à ma mère, au cas où il y aurait un problème. »

- « C'est mignon ça. »

- « Non. C'est juste débile. »

- « Si tu le dis. »

- « Je te raccompagne. »

- « Mais non… »

- « C'est sur mon chemin de toute façon. »

- « …. Un conseil… évite de dire ça la prochaine fois. »

- « Ben dis pas « non », alors que tu le veux. » Pff, ce que cela pouvait être contradictoire, les filles…

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien tout en marchant, le sujet principal étant le film qu'ils iraient voir, Chose surprenante, Izumi penchait pour le dernier film d'horreur. Mais Kojirô se rappela soudain d'un détail de la soirée avec clarté. Elle aimait le gore. Bizarre pour une fille, mais bon… Ce n'était pas lui qui allait se plaindre, au moins, il éviterait toutes les niaiseries sentimentales…

Le couple arriva au centre commercial et Izumi lui montra la porte des employés d'Impulse, comme ça, « il saurait où c'était ». Kojirô ne comprit pas en quoi cela pouvait l'intéresser, mais la suivit néanmoins. Il hésitait encore sur la façon de lui dire au revoir -le coup du hentai l'ayant déstabilisé - quand elle se colla à lui. Pour une fois, il ne refusa pas le câlin. Il aimait les câlins d'Izumi. Ce n'était pas comme ceux de Neeve. Là, c'était très agréable… Doucement les mains se cherchèrent et des lèvres se trouvèrent…

- « Arhem… »

Izumi s'écarta brusquement et Kojirô tourna au rouge profond. Il aurait dû s'en douter… La seule personne au monde qu'il ne voulait pas voir en ce moment précis se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte : Neeve venait de finir ses heures.

- « Bon, j'y vais… On se voit lundi ! » Izumi agita la main et se glissa dans l'ouverture laissée libre par Neeve qui, lentement et tout en dévisageant sa collègue, s'était poussée. Kojirô lui dédia un coup d'œil réprobateur et elle eut une moue. Avec un soupir elle se lança.

- « Joli pull Yamashita… »

Izumi s'arrêta et se retourna, incrédule.

- « Euh… merci Neeve. »

- « C'est Hase, pour toi… »

On ne pouvait pas trop lui en demander non plus. Même Kojirô. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se régalait de la voir prendre sur elle comme ça. Il ne dit rien pendant qu'ils marchaient tous les deux vers l'arrêt de bus, mais soudain Neeve bondit devant lui :

- « Efface ce sourire idiot de ton visage ! »

- « Si je veux, d'abord. Arrête de faire ta jalouse. »

Neeve essaya de le taper, histoire de passer sa frustration, mais Kojirô ignora tout simplement les coups, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mit à le boxer. Craignant le pire, il bloqua son poing et lui tordit « délicatement » le bras dans le dos, la mettant dans une position d'équilibre précaire.

- « Lâche-moi ! » ordonna-t-elle.

- « C'est toi qui l'auras demandé ». Et il obéit, sachant très bien ce qui allait arriver. Neeve perdit l'équilibre et allait tomber en avant, avec très peu de chance de pouvoir se retenir. Alors, il la rattrapa et elle s'accrocha à lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas sans moi, hein ? »

- « Mais c'est ta faute ! » protesta Neeve qui, en guise de remerciement, lui écrasa le pied.

- « Tu as commencé. Tu devrais avoir compris que cela ne servait à rien que d'essayer de me taper. Ou alors, tu es _vraiment _une idiote évaporée… »

Neeve ne pouvait plus rien dire ou faire. Protester serait avouer qu'elle se sentait mouchée. Le frapper ne lui donnerait qu'encore plus raison. Et bouder, la solution qu'elle choisit bien qu'elle ressemblât par beaucoup à la protestation, avait l'avantage de lui donner assez de temps pour trouver une vengeance. Car vengeance il y aurait. Ça, Kojirô l'avait compris à l'instant où il l'avait vue faire la moue. Mais, comme pour elle, bouder lui laissait un peu de temps tranquille, avant qu'elle ne réattaquât. Il n'essayait même pas de chercher à deviner ses plans. Elle avait un esprit bien trop pervers et retors pour qu'il suivît.

Aussi le trajet en bus se passa dans le silence le plus complet pour eux. Bon, la foule qui s'entassait, montant et descendant en vagues ininterrompues, mettait de l'animation, empêchant toute conversation. Neeve se passionna pour le paysage qui défilait tandis que Kojirô dévisageait quiconque tentait d'envahir son espace vital. La menace fonctionnait, personne ne vint se coller à lui. Mais alors qu'il descendait du bus, il capta l'air à la fois furibond et calculateur de Neeve. Ben voilà, la trêve était finie, elle allait recommencer à lui prendre la tête.

- « Neeve, tu me fatigues… »

- « Mais je n'ai rien fait ou dit. »

- « Tu penses, c'est suffisant à mon malheur. »

Heureusement pour lui, le téléphone de Neeve bipa, lui apprenant qu'elle avait reçu un message suite à un appel en absence, ce qui détourna l'attention de la Furie. Kojirô haussa les épaules et prit la direction de leur maison.

- « On peut savoir où tu vas ? »

- « Quoi encore ? »

- « Keiko m'appelait pour de me dire que Papa est coincé à l'hôpital. Une urgence. Donc elle veut que je prenne des pizzas et loue un film à sa place. Elle a la flemme de cuisiner. »

- « Pourquoi ma mère t'appelle, toi ? » ronchonna-t-il en tournant les talons en direction de la pizzeria.

- « Parce que tu étais censé être en rendez-vous amoureux et qu'elle ne voulait pas te déranger, que ton portable est toujours à plat parce que tu oublies toujours de le mettre en charge et que de toute façon, tu n'as pas assez d'argent sur toi pour payer et que tu as goûts horribles en matière de films et de pizzas et---. »

- « C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai capté. »

- « Mais je n'avais pas fini ! » gémit malicieusement Neeve en glissant son bras autour du bras de son frère, qui dut ralentir le pas en conséquence…

- « Et pourquoi tu appelles ma mère Keiko, d'abord ? »

- « Parce que c'est son nom ? »

- « Ah-ah-ah… Franchement---. »

- « Mais comment veux-tu que je l'appelles ? Ça ferait trop bizarre de l'appeler « Maman », non ? Et c'est elle qui m'a dit de l'appeler Keiko. »

Kojirô était bien d'accord. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à la question, mais s'il devait entendre Neeve appeler sa mère « Maman », cela lui ferait un choc. Autant que s'il entendait Mamoru ou Takeru appeler Shouta « Papa ». Pour autant, cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'ils nomment Neeve « nee-san » ou « nee-chan ».

- « Comme tu veux. »

- « Exact. Je n'appellerai jamais personne « maman ». »

- « … et ça te fait quelque chose ? »

- « Plus vraiment. Quand j'étais petite, un peu… Enfin, c'est passé maintenant. »

Neeve esquivait le sujet encore une fois. Elle ne parlait jamais de « avant ». Avant, c'était son enfance à Osaka. Elle l'évoquait à travers des souvenirs et des anecdotes, mais n'abordait jamais les sujets sensibles. Et même la période « Tokyo » restait plus que floue pour la plupart des points.

_- « Comment peut-on parler autant pour ne rien dire ? »_ songeait Kojirô en jetant un coup d'œil en biais à Neeve à ses côtés. _« Techniquement, je ne sais presque rien d'elle. Alors qu'elle sait tellement de choses personnelles sur ma famille et moi. A croire qu'elle désire que cela soit le cas… »_

- « Hello ? Terre à cerveau de Kojirô ? »

- « Quoi encore ? Je ne peux pas penser tranquille maintenant ? »

- « Pas quand tu me regardes bizarrement comme ça… »

- « Bon, tu voulais quoi ? » gronda-t-il. Neeve, habituée maintenant à son caractère de cochon, ignora sa question et lui tendit une liasse de billets qu'elle avait tirée de son porte-monnaie.

- « Tu prends les pizzas. Et ne choisis pas les trucs immondes comme la dernière fois. Et pas de thon ou d'anchois. Ça rend Keiko malade. »

A vingt-deux semaines de grossesse, la mère de famille aurait dû être débarrassée des nausées et dégoûts alimentaires. Mais il lui arrivait encore de souffrir d'accès de répulsion pour tel ou tel ingrédient, et toute la famille devait jongler avec ces impératifs digestifs pour éviter de la voir se précipiter dans la salle de bains. Neeve, continuant dans sa lancée de « sœur-poule », était la seule capable de suivre les mises à jour des lubies maternelles…. Ou à y prêter grand-cas. Non que Shouta ou les Hyûga ne se souciaient pas du bien-être de Keiko, mais ils temporisaient et ne passaient pas en mode « surexcité » au moindre incident, bon ou mauvais.

- « D'accord. » Kojirô restait le plus placide de la famille devant les événements. Si Shouta était un adulte, il n'en était pas moins inquiet pour la santé de sa femme et de son futur enfant. Pour le chirurgien, c'était un peu Noël avant l'heure, et surtout, sa dernière chance d'avoir un enfant. Kojirô, lui, se contentait de savoir que la grossesse se passait bien, aussi ne se faisait-il aucun souci. Il savait parfaitement comment sa mère allait se comporter, ayant dû « subir » ses trois dernières grossesses, notamment celle de Takeru. Il craignait surtout la fin, quand elle aurait ses chamboulements hormonaux couplés à l'imminence de l'accouchement. A ce moment, Keiko devenait carrément une hystérique à l'instinct maternel surdimensionné. Le moindre bobo et elle appelait les pompiers… Il était beaucoup plus soucieux et impatient de connaître le sexe du bébé, annonce qui aurait lieu bientôt.

Profitant de son moment de solitude, il fit la queue à la pizzeria et passa commande. Il caressa l'idée de choisir une pizza sucrée-salée, parce que Neeve détestait ça… avant de se rappeler que lui aussi. Le vendeur lui assura que cela ne prendrait pas longtemps, aussi alla-t-il attendre dehors. Mais en ne voyant pas Neeve revenir, il se décolla du mur avec un soupir. Que fabriquait-elle encore ?

Il la vit dès qu'il passa le pas de la porte du vidéoclub. En train de flirter avec le gars de la caisse. Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! On ne pouvait pas la laisser seule une minute. Ce type, c'était un vrai clown !

- « Tu as pris quoi ? »

- « Aaaah. Euh, rien. J'ai dû renouveler l'abonnement… » expliqua Neeve en rougissant un peu. Le type au comptoir évalua Kojirô du regard, puis, soudainement, se rappela qu'il avait d'autres clients à servir.

- « Je vais choisir alors. »

- « NON ! Tu as pris les pizzas, je prends le film ! »

Kojirô s'engagea néanmoins dans les allées et consulta les boites dont les affiches ou titres attiraient son attention. Il finit par trouver un western sauce moderne et alla soumettre son choix à Neeve, vu qu'elle adorait ce genre de film.

- « Et ça ? »

- « Non. »

- « Ben pourquoi pas ? » Il était vexé qu'elle n'eût fait que jeter un rapide regard alors qu'il avait sélectionné ce titre pour lui faire plaisir.

- « Je l'ai déjà vu au cinéma et puis, j'ai trouvé ! » Et là, elle agita une boite. Kojirô n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle filait au comptoir prendre le film –où elle fut servie par un gringalet boutonneux qui lui reluqua le décolleté et qui se prit une remarqua cinglante en retour. Mais le footballeur en avait assez vu. C'était rose et gris, avec une fille et un gars en train de s'enlacer… Un film romantique, elle avait choisi un film… de filles….

Il contint sa contrariété jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent sur le chemin du retour, lui portant les pizzas, elle les sacs plastiques avec les bouteilles de boissons et les bacs de glace.

- « Tu l'as fait exprès ? »

- « Mais de quoi tu parles ? » La voix très innocente le trompa presque, mais Neeve passa dans le cercle de lumière d'un réverbère et là, Kojirô pu voir son petit sourire satisfait. Oh que oui, elle avait fait exprès.

- « Je m'en fous, je ne regarderai pas. »

Neeve ne dit rien. Et là, Kojirô sut qu'il allait passer une mauvaise soirée.

Cela commença avec le repas. Neeve avait fait une salade pour accompagner le tout. Elle en servit une grosse portion à Kojirô, qui prit l'assiette par habitude avant de remarquer :

- « Ce n'est pas vrai, tu as mis des carottes !!! »

- « Ordre du docteur, tu dois manger des légumes. »

- « Mais tu sais que je hais les carottes ! Tu aurais pu---. »

- « Arrête de râler et mange tes carottes. Tu ne vas pas en mourir. Non, pas de coca. C'est mauvais pour toi, tu en as déjà eu deux verres. »

- « Maiiiis euuuuuh ! Rends-moi cette bouteille Hase ! »

- « Kojirô ? »

- « Ouiiiii Maman ? »

- « Mange tes carottes en silence, mon chéri. »

1-0 pour Neeve. Puis vint l'heure du film. Kojirô avait bien l'intention d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre et passer la soirée à faire quelque chose qui, quoique ce soit, serait moins destructif pour ses cellules nerveuses que regarder un film à l'eau de rose. Il avait presque atteint l'escalier quand il entendit Mamoru pester :

- « Neeve, tu ne peux pas t'asseoir ici. C'est la place de Nii-san ! »

- « Nii-san ne veut pas voir le film, alors je prends sa place. »

- « Nii-san, pourquoi tu ne veux pas voir le film ? » demanda le garçon en se retournant.

- « J'ai pas envie. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Ça ne me plait pas. »

- « Tu ne sais même pas de quoi ça parle. » fit doucement Neeve sans se retourner.

- « C'est un truc romantique… c'est pas mon genre. »

- « Ah bon ? » releva une voix douce.

- « Maman, comme si c'était nouveau. »

- « Mais tu as une copine maintenant » contrattaqua Neeve. Quelle petite sournoise ! « Tu devrais commencer à t'intéresser à ça… »

- « Allez, viens voir le film et faire plaisir à ta mère. Tu pourrais aussi apprendre quelque chose. » Chantage affectif et maternel. 2-0 pour Neeve. Elle lui céda sa place et vint se blottir dans son fauteuil habituel avec un petit sourire satisfait.

La famille commença par regarder les dessins animés de Takeru (et Mamoru, bien qu'il essayait de les convaincre qu'il était trop grand pour ça, mais pour autant, ne ratait pas un épisode). A la fin du programme, les deux garçons montèrent se coucher et Kojirô les regarda avec envie. Comme il aimerait avoir une heure-butoir pour aller dormir ! En plus, il réalisa qu'il allait subir un film pour filles… avec trois filles. Pire, pas des filles : sa mère et ses sœurs ! N'y avait-il pas pire torture sur Terre… ?

En grand combattant qu'il se targuait d'être, Kojirô serra les dents et endura. Il alla même chercher la boite de mouchoirs sur le comptoir américain quand les trois filles commencèrent à renifler à qui-mieux-mieux dès la vingtième minute du film. Bon, elle était orpheline à dix ans ? Et alors ? Alors, ce n'était que le début d'une longue vie miséreuse. Franchement, à sa place, Kojirô se serait pendu depuis longtemps… Par exemple, vers ses quinze ans, lorsqu'elle accepta d'aller travailler comme servante dans le grand manoir du seigneur qui était évidemment une pourriture sans nom qui n'en avait qu'après sa vertu… Le footballeur était en train de se dire qu'il préférait se faire injecter de l'acide dans les orbites plutôt que de regarder ça plus longtemps quand Shouta rentra. Alléluia !!!

Il se dévoua pour tenir compagnie à son beau-père le temps que celui-ci mangeât, mais dut revenir subir la fin du film. En plus, comme il n'avait pas trop suivi, il ne comprenait plus qui était le père de l'enfant et pourquoi la grosse rousse en voulait à l'héroïne. M'en fous ! A sa place, il lui aurait collé une torgnole pour lui apprendre à lui piquer son mec. Enfin, le film se termina et le guerrier put aller se coucher, dégoûté par la stupidité humaine. Dire que Neeve avait dépensé quatre euros pour une telle ineptie. Et dire qu'elles avaient toutes aimé et pleuré. Et dire qu'il s'était fait traiter d'insensible…

L'asticotage dura tout le lendemain. Neeve avait trouvé une stratégie qui se révélait payante. Certes, elle ne lui faisait pas la tête, mais cette attitude de parfaite petite peste commençait à l'énerver autant qu'elle l'amusait. En effet, c'était irritant de se faire prendre sur des défauts ou sur un sujet qui mettrait automatiquement les parents contre vous. Mais c'était drôle de la voir se démener pour lui pourrir la vie. Surtout qu'il suffisait de faire « comme si de n'était rien » pour mettre à l'eau ses plans. Bien sûr, la coquine portait toujours ses attaques sur un terrain qui désavantageait Kojirô. Une journée bien éprouvante donc pour le peu de patience que possédait le Tigre.

Aussi fut-il content que le lundi arrivât et qu'il pût s'enfuir en cours. Minute papillon !!? Venait-il de penser à préférer les cours ? A s'enfuir ? LUI ? … Hé bien oui. Neeve avait cet effet. Kojirô réalisa cela alors qu'il se changeait après l'entrainement du matin. Il tira sur sa chaussette, et comme un mauvais présage qui se répétait, le tissu craqua et son doigt de pied passa à travers le trou. Le footballeur resta un instant immobile à regarder le bout de chair qui s'agitait comme mu par une vie propre avant de pousser un énorme soupir.

- « Ben alors ? » s'inquiéta Ken. « Ce n'est qu'une chaussette. »

- « C'est Neeve. Elle me fatigue. » avoua Kojirô. « C'est chiant, les sœurs. »

- « T'inquiète, je la maitrise, Neeve. » sortit Kazuki qui se débattait avec sa chemise qu'il essayait d'enfiler sans avoir défait les boutons du col, par paresse.

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut ou cherche, mais elle n'arrête pas de me coller ces derniers temps. Je crois que cela a à voir avec Ayame et Nagata, mais franchement, je n'en suis pas sûr. »

- « Et en quoi cela va me la calmer ? » demanda un Kojirô qui jetait l'éponge en n'essayant même pas de comprendre la logique de ce comportement, et encore moins d'en déduire les implications.

- « Je vais lui dire de se calmer, tout simplement. »

- « Parce que tu crois qu'elle va t'écouter ? » railla le Tigre en triturant sa chaussette pour combler le trou.

- « Hé oui. Je ne suis pas son frère, moi ! »

- « Fais comme tu veux. Mais sache que je n'attends aucun résultat. On parle de Neeve, là. »

- « Je sais. »

Kojirô envoya un regard interrogatif à Ken qui répondit par le geste ancestral « moi non plus, je ne capte pas » : les mains, paumes tournées vers le ciel, en haussant les sourcils. Puis il décida de laisser faire. Kazuki était passé du côté obscur de la Force et Kojirô ne se sentait pas l'âme de Luke Skywalker aujourd'hui. C'était lundi après tout.

Pour autant, il n'en oublia pas les choses importantes. En allant en cours, il fit un détour par la table du comité des fêtes qui vendait les tickets pour le bal à venir, et il donna une attaque cardiaque à ses amis, ainsi qu'à l'ensemble des gens rassemblés, en achetant deux billets.

- « QUOI ENCORE !? » rugit-il en voyant la mine décomposée de deux footballeurs.

- « On ne savait même pas que tu étais au courant pour le bal…. »

- « Vous vous êtes plantés. » ronchonna-t-il. « Vous allez y aller, vous ? »

- « Sûrement. Chiyo va m'y trainer. » répondit Ken en achetant ses propres tickets.

- « Hors de question ! » lança Kazuki, à la surprise de Ken.

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Oh, vous comprendrez quand vous y serez. »

Sur ces énigmatiques paroles, il éclata d'un rire sonore qui fit froid dans le dos des deux autres, qui restèrent plantés là comme deux concombres à regarder leurs billets qui s'ils allaient les mordre. La Force Obscure, il l'avait dit…

La journée se passa plus calmement. Kojirô trouva un moment lors de la pause de midi pour voir Izumi. Un petit câlin et une discussion « normale » avec une fille, sans qu'elle cherchât à le piéger eurent un effet foudroyant sur lui, et notre joueur fut tout requinqué pour l'après-midi. Et il en eut besoin, parce qu'il se retrouva à devoir organiser la rencontre Tôhô-St Elizabeth. Les entraîneurs respectifs s'étaient parlés durant la journée et avaient trouvé l'idée d'un match amical excellente. Aussi s'étaient-ils empressés de fixer un rendez-vous pour le lendemain, où Tôhô se rendrait au lycée international. Et comme Kojirô ne pouvait pas participer aux entraînements, il allait se taper les démarches administratives à la place de Kitazume, qui se débarrassa de la paperasserie avec grand plaisir. Déjà, ça apprenait quelque chose au grand buteur. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait autre chose à faire en ce moment, si ? Et puis, ça formait le caractère. Et tout le monde savait que s'il y avait un caractère à former ici bas, c'était celui de Kojirô Hyûga.

Ledit Kojirô se retrouva donc noyé sous une montagne de demandes d'autorisation diverses et passa trois longues heures à remplir tout ça, en regardant vers le terrain d'un air de chien mouillé… alternant soupirs et jurons. Décidemment, il en avait marre de cette mise au vert forcée. Et dire qu'il en avait encore pour au moins une semaine comme ça. Heureusement, il jouerait demain. Juste une mi-temps, parce que c'était un match amical. Mais il jouerait ! Cette seule pensée lui redonnait courage à chaque fois que l'envie de mettre tous ces papiers à la corbeille le prenait.

Maussade, il se traina jusqu'à chez lui. Etrangement, le vide et le silence de la maison lui semblèrent pesants. D'habitude, tous les lundis, il se retrouvait seul avec Neeve. Mais la jeune fille était en plein entraînement avec son équipe de basket. Pour officialiser leur inscription comme club d'amateurs, première étape pour pouvoir en suite participer aux tournois lycéens, leur équipe devait passer une série de matchs-tests contre différentes formations. La première avait lieu dans deux semaines et si pour le moment l'excitation l'emportait sur le stress, Kojirô se doutait que Neeve n'allait pas être facile… rectification, encore moins facile à vivre prochainement. Pour autant, sa compagnie lui manquait un peu. Il regretta ce sentiment au moment où elle déboula dans le salon. A elle seule, elle faisait autant de bruit que Takeru et Mamoru réunis. Kojirô n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il se faisait sauter dessus :

- « Regarde, regarde ! » piaillait-elle d'une voix aigue. « J'ai eu 74 points ! 74 ! »

Kojirô se débarrassa de la feuille collée à son front pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait. Effectivement, elle avait récolté une bonne note en maths, ce qui pour elle tenait de l'exploit.

- « Ouais, bof, on va voir si tu fais aussi bien la prochaine fois, ou si c'était un coup de chance… »

Mais la remarque ne doucha pas l'excitation de sa sœur qui bondissait sur ses pieds aussitôt assise.

- « C'est parce que j'ai eu un bon prof, Kojirô. Est-ce que tu as promené Penalty ? Je vais sortir le chien ! J'ai besoin de courir, je dois améliorer mon endurance ! »

Et hop ! Elle disparut dehors avec Penalty qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Kojirô aussi réagit lentement, parce qu'il venait de réaliser que Neeve l'avait appelé Kojirô, et que ce n'était pas la première fois. Déjà tout ce week-end, elle l'avait taquiné sans gêne. Non qu'il fut choqué, mais la réalisation qu'elle se sentait assez à l'aise avec lui le ravit et le consterna en même temps. Avait-il vraiment envie d'être ami avec elle ? En sachant d'elle tout ce qu'il savait? Bon sang, il était soit fou soit masochiste…

Il venait tout juste de procéder à l'analyse de cette impression complexe qu'elle revenait, tirant un Penalty complètement hagard d'avoir couru durant tout le trajet qu'avait duré sa promenade. Kojirô se sentit mal en voyant le regard lourd de reproches de l'animal et alla remplir sa gamelle d'eau en lui promettant de ne plus le laisser aux mains de la Furie. Ce que Rai avait été inspiré ce jour là. Furie, quelle belle définition de Neeve…

Et la Furie était lancée… Pas moins de cinq minutes après sa douche, elle descendait de sa chambre, fonçant sur Kojirô, telle une déesse vengeresse prête à l'écorcher vif s'il ne l'aidait pas immédiatement à finir ses exercices de maths auxquels elle ne comprenait rien.

- « On se calme Hase. Tu vas nous faire un infarctus ! »

- « Mais non ! Je me tue à vous dire que tout va bien. Je ne suis---. »

- « pas en sucre ni ne vas fondre au soleil, je sais. Mais vas-y mollo, bon sang… Bon, regarde, là, tu utilises la mauvaise formule…. »

Heureusement pour lui, les maths avaient un effet soporifique sur la Furie qui redevint Neeve après le cinquième énoncé. Elle bailla, alla se couper un concombre et commença à chouiner que les maths ne servaient à rien. La routine quoi…

Kojirô se réveilla mardi matin avec un coup au cœur. Il resta assis sur son lit deux secondes avant de réaliser où il était. Bizarrement, il pensait qu'il allait s'éveiller dans son placard, dans leur ancien appartement. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas pensé à sa vie « avant », et cette confusion matinale n'était pas pour lui plaire. Son cœur rata encore trois ou quatre battements en regardant l'heure à son réveil, avant que son cerveau ne se mît en marche et qu'il se rappelât qu'il ne faisait plus sa distribution de journaux que deux jours par semaine, le lundi et le jeudi. En effet, mise au repos voulait dire quasi arrêt de toute activité physique, même cette petite balade.

Neeve s'était portée volontaire pour reprendre ses tournées. Elle le faisait même gratuitement, sans empocher l'argent que Kojirô lui avait naturellement tendu, à la fin de la première semaine. La jeune fille lui avait dit qu'elle ne faisait pas que lui rendre un service, mais qu'elle travaillait aussi son endurance… Aussi étrange que cela fut, des six filles de l'équipe de basket, elle se retrouvait la moins bonne, non pas tant par la technique que par le manque de ressources physiques. Aussi était-elle devenue accro aux promenades de chiens, chose dont Penalty se serait bien passée…

Le buteur se leva, s'étira et grogna tel un félin taille XL et sortit de sa chambre en se grattant… le bas de reins tout en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux.

- « Nii-san, tu pourrais faire ça ailleurs. » lui fit remarquer Natsuko qui sortait de la chambre de Neeve avec un de ses chemisiers.

- « Pourquoi, c'est meilleur ici… Elle est courant que tu lui piques des fringues ? »

- « Ne change pas le sujet. C'est super pas hygiénique que tu te grattes les boules devant moi. »

- « Je me gratte les fesses, pas les boules, d'abord. Et je t'interdis de dire « boules » et ce n'est pas sale, c'est mes fesses. Et puis, occupe-toi des tiennes, tiens ! » gueula-t-il quand sa petite sœur eut une petite moue qui lui rappelait de trop celle de Neeve.

- « Franchement, si Neeve et moi parlions tampons devant toi, tu piquerais ta crise. »

- « C'est normal… »

- « Et en quoi c'est différent de… ? »

- « Parce que je ne te force pas à m'écouter me gratter, môa. D'ailleurs, si tu n'es pas contente, je me balade à poil. »

- « Et c'est moi la gamine ici…. » soupira Natsuko en allant se changer dans sa chambre. « Et puis, chiche ! »

- « … … »

Kojirô se prépara en un tour de main, mais sans jamais s'arrêter de grogner et pester entre ses dents. Il grommelait toujours quand il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Affectueusement, il passa la main dans les cheveux de ses deux petits frères et vint embrasser sa mère qui se tâtait devant une pomme ou une banane : laquelle lui donnerait moins envie de vomir ?

- « Pourquoi ronchonnes-tu déjà mon chéri ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- « Neeve a mauvaise influence sur Natsuko. Elle devient un véritable Nazi de ce qui ce fait ou pas… »

- « Comme te gratter les parties intimes en public ? » Devant l'air ahuri de son fils, Keiko crut bon de s'expliquer. « Ce n'est pas que tu le fasses souvent, mais disons que tu le fais. Le matin surtout. Et puis, tu as une voix forte, alors tous ceux qui l'ignoraient sont au courant maintenant… »

- « …. Je ne veux pas d'une autre sœur. Je veux un frère. Dis-moi que tu me prépares un frère ? » implora-t-il en touchant le ventre arrondi de sa mère, en espérant sentir un mouvement. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà que Keiko avait ressenti les premiers coups, mais pour le moment, le bébé se contentait de mouvements sporadiques. Ce qui allait très bien à la future maman.

- « Moi, je veux une sœur ! » objecta Natsuko, soutenue par Mamoru.

- « Ben quoi ? J'ai déjà un petit frère ! » se défendit-il.

- « Non, moi je veux un petit frère ! » objecta Takeru.

- « Doucement ! » gronda Shouta, par-dessus son journal. « Ce n'est pas le marché du Père Noël ici. Vous aurez ce qu'on aura fait. »

La discussion reprit pourtant de plus belle, chacun vantant les mérites ou les désagréments associés à l'un des sexes.

- « Mince, je vais être en retard ! J'ai entrainement ! » beugla soudain Kojirô qui avait presque oublié ce détail…

- « Ce n'est pas malin, ça… » glissa Natsuko, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son ainé, qu'elle ignora tout bonnement. Pff, quelle mauvaise éducation ! Les filles d'aujourd'hui……

La matinée fut remplie par un entrainement accéléré, où Kojirô joua milieu de terrain pour laisser Kazuki et Toshio à l'attaque, puis par une série de contrôles surprise – enfin, surprise pour les 3K… Aussi ce ne fut qu'à midi qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas son bentô. Il râla et maudit Neeve qui n'était pas capable de gérer ses multiples activités. Mauvaise foi, quand tu nous tiens…. Il s'assit à table avec l'air de celui qui va vous bouffer tout cru si vous faites un commentaire et attendit, le ventre gargouillant, que la cohue se soit calmée pour entrer à son tour dans la cantine se prendre quelque chose… Autour de lui, les autres en profitaient :

- « Huuuum regardez ma belle omelette ! »

- « Génial ce sandwich ! »

- « OH ÇA VA UN PEU, OUI ?! »

- « Oui, très bien ! et toi ? ah, tu ne dis rien ? Un chat t'aurait-il _mangé_ la langue ?»

Les rires étouffèrent le rugissement de Kojirô qui se leva, prêt à faire un malheur, mais se faisant, il se heurta à une Neeve qui passait par là.

- « Tu tombes bien toi ! Entre ma bouffe et ma sœur, prépare-toi à morfler ! »

- « Tiens, tu as oublié ça dans le frigo ! » Et tout gentiment, elle lui tendit sa boite bentô. Comment voulez-vous lui faire des reproches après ça ? « Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Natsuko ? »

- « Laisse tomber ? Pourquoi tu es en short de sport ? »

- « Parce que Rai m'a promis de m'aider à améliorer mes tirs, hein, SuperDunker ? »

- « Righty-Oh, sis ! » Le grand joueur se leva, goba son reste de sandwich d'une bouchée. « Let's play ball ! »

- « Je t'ai dit de te calmer ! » sermonna Kojirô en fronçant les sourcils. « Ta cheville ne va pas tenir le coup ! » Il était réellement inquiet. Pour quelqu'un qui était un peu fragile de santé, elle était passée de l'inactivité presque la plus totale à une frénésie de sport… Et elle trouvait encore le temps de préparer les bentô de tout le monde…

- « C'est gentil de t'inquiéter… »

- « N'Y PENSE MÊM---. » Et PAF ! Câlin en traitre par derrière. Elle était collante, comme fille. « Va faire tes paniers, Hase, je suis sûr que c'est nécessaire. »

- « Comme tu veux… » Le fait qu'elle ne réagît pas à la remarque pourtant publique aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais Kojirô ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose : MANGER. Débarrassé de sa sangsue, il ouvrit son bentô….

- « CE N'EST PAS VRAI, IL Y A DES CAROTTES ! »

- « RASSURE-TOI, J'AI FAIS EXPRES ! » cria une voix qui s'éloignait.

- « Et toi, tu ne dis rien ! » accusa Kojirô en foudroyant Kazuki tout en tentant de récupérer les morceaux de carottes soigneusement laminés et tronçonnés en de minuscules portions.

- « Moi ? » protesta Sorimachi. « Ce sont tes carottes, non ? »

- « Et je croyais que tu allais lui dire de se calmer ? »

- « Ah, oui, mais on parle de Neeve là. Tu n'imagines pas qu'elle va te laisser 100% tranquille, non ? »

- « Et puis, ça te manquerait… » ajouta Ken avec un sourire.

- « Même pas en rêve. Plus chiante qu'elle, tu meurs ! »

Kojirô renonça à faire le tri des aliments et engloutit son bentô. Il était en train de digérer tranquillement en parlant, comme d'habitude, de sport avec ses copains quand la Furie refit son retour :

- « KOJIIIIIIIIIIROOOOOOOOOOOO ! »

- « Mais quoi encore ?! »

- « Tu te rappelles des exos de maths d'hier ? Ceux que tu m'as corrigés ? »

- « Ouais. »

- « Ben j'ai oublié ou perdu mes feuilles de réponses. Et je dois rendre tout ça maintenant ! »

- « Et en quoi suis-je concerné ? » Il se doutait en fait de là où elle voulait en venir, mais il refusait de se laisser avoir.

- « Mais il faut que tu m'aides ! »

- « T'as qu'à les refaire, c'est tout ! »

- « Je dois rendre les feuilles dans 10 minutes ! Je n'y arriverai jamais ! Alors que toi…. »

- « Et j'y gagne quoi, moi ? »

- « Roo, t'es pas gentil ! »

- « Toi non plus. »

- « S'il te plait ! »

- « Ben justement, il ne me plait pas. »

- « …. Booon, c'est bon, je te laisserai en paix…. »

- « Pour de bon. »

- « Co-comment ça ? »

- « Pas de demi-trêve. Je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver sur mon dos dans une semaine. La paix totale ou un zéro… »

- « Si j'ai un zéro Papa va me punir, et tu le sais ! » s'écria Neeve.

- « Ah lala, c'est dur, quand même, ta vie… » ironisa Kojirô en s'étirant.

Il regarda sa sœur se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, tiraillée entre deux catastrophes, avec délectation. Il la vit jeter l'éponge avec désespoir et bénit la tête de linotte qui servait de cerveau à Neeve.

- « C'est bon ! Mais tu as intérêt à ne pas me décevoir ! »

Elle lui tendit les feuillets d'exercices et Kojirô se pencha dessus, piochant un crayon de son sac. Rapidement, il commença à calculer les équations, mais certains raisonnements ne pouvaient pas se faire de tête, aussi dut-il prendre une feuille de brouillon pour griffonner des notes. Neeve, derrière lui, piaffa d'impatience et d'appréhension devant le retard.

- « Vite, vite, ça sonne bientôt ! »

- « Minute papillon ! »

- « Tu t'es gouré là ! » fit Ken qui relisait par-dessus son épaule. « C'est 2X et non pas 3… »

- « On s'en fiche, si c'est trop parfait, le prof remarquera le truc ! » s'énerva Neeve. « Tiens, tu n'as qu'à faire la deuxième feuille ! » Et vlan, le gardien se retrouva devant sa liste d'équations.

- « Hase, tu me feras du porc aigre-doux ce soir ! » commanda Kojirô.

- « Si tu veux. » accepta distraitement Neeve en remplissant sa propre fiche de calcul.

- « Avec du riz brun, et de la sauce au gingembre et pousse de bambou… »

- « Ça ne va pas avec le porc aigre-doux, ça… » commenta-t-elle tout aussi légèrement, étant concentrée sur ses « x » et « y ».

- « Mais avec le poulet teriyaki, si… » glissa-t-il en réponse.

- « … j'ai compris… »

- « Et voilà ! » Kojirô ramassa ses deux feuilles et les lui tendit.

- « MERCI ! » Et Vlan ! Câlin deux ! « Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci… »

- « Et du pain aux haricots rouges ! »

- « Ne pousse pas trop, quand même ! »

- « Et moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? » geignit Ken. « J'ai participé, moi aussi ! » Il agita sa feuille avec un rien de gaminerie…

- « Tu n'as qu'à venir manger demain soir ! » s'époumona Neeve pour couvrir et la sonnerie indiquant la reprise des classes et la distance qu'elle avait déjà parcourue en entendant la cloche.

Les cours touchant à leur fin, les footballeurs prirent le chemin de la cour principale, au lieu de se diriger vers la pelouse. Bien que cela ne fut qu'un match amical, il régnait dans l'air une certaine excitation mêlée à de la nervosité et de l'agressivité. Une nouvelle équipe, jamais affrontée ou même vue en match, dont le capitaine s'en était pris successivement à LEUR capitaine et à leur furie. Le premier match que Kojirô allait jouer depuis sa mise à terre, au poste de milieu de terrain…

Le trajet en car fut court, mais peu silencieux. En effet, Kojirô se retrouva la risée de tous, parce que suite à une écriture peu lisible, le bus arriva un quart d'heure en retard, au moment où tout le monde commençait à désespérer.

A St Elizabeth, ils ne furent accueillis par personne d'autres qu'Ayame, qui les attendait. Bien entendu, elle se précipita sur Ken, mais cette fois, tous avaient compris la manœuvre et ils se mirent en ligne, en une belle haie d'honneur… Alors qu'ils marchaient tous, un peu intimidés par les bâtiments et la qualité du complexe sportifs, Ken se faufila près de Kojirô et Kazuki, les prenant un peu à part :

- « Faites attention à Nagata, il va sûrement tenter de s'en prendre à vous. »

- « Quoi encore ? »

- « Ayame a entendu des rumeurs et… »

- « Ce mec est con et malade et s'il me cherche, il va avoir affaire à moi ! » La voix de Kazuki était glaciale. Jamais Kojirô ne l'avait vu aussi en colère…. Cela devait dépasser le niveau du piquage de copines pour que le jeune homme, d'un naturel aimable, soit à ce point remonté… Ayame, quant à elle, évitait soigneusement Nagata, tout en essayant d'attirer son attention. Et ce faisant, elle flirtait ouvertement avec tous les gars de l'équipe, ce qui les mettait mal à l'aise et rendait ceux de St Elizabeth à la fois jaloux et goguenards. Kojirô soupira et attrapa la jeune fille par le bras pour la trainer sur quelques mètres, au coin du bâtiment.

- « Toi, ma jolie, tu vas m'ouvrir les écoutilles et ne pas me faire répéter. Neeve te l'a dit, Ken te l'a dit, Kazuki te l'a dit et je te l'ai dis : Nagata est un vieux trouffion pourri dégoûtant et avarié. Alors quel que soit ton problème avec le crétin abruti congénital, tu le règles toute seule, et surtout, SURTOUT, tu ne mêles pas mes gars à ça…. Et ne pleure pas ! »

- « Mais--- »

- « Par contre, si tu as besoin d'amis pour en parler ou même faire quelque chose d'intelligent, Neeve, Ken, Kazuki et moi, nous serons là. »

- « Je--- »

- « Et sois assez intelligente pour ne pas la ramener maintenant que je suis en colère. Dommage c'est Nagata qui va tout prendre. Franchement, les filles, vous compliquez tout, même le foot. »

Cette fois, c'était Kojirô qui fulminait. Sa fureur alimenta celle de Kazuki, qui a son tour fortifiait l'attitude belliqueuse de son capitaine. Le duo se préparait à un massacre…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bon, ça vous plaît toujours? Vous trouvez que l'histoire avance toujours trop lentement? Venez me dire ce que vous en pensez !!


	55. Rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à

Chapitre 54 - Rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à temps

Kojirô dut ronger son frein pendant la première mi-temps. Kitazume, voyant l'électricité ambiante, avait décidé de le « préserver » pour la deuxième partie du match. L'entraîneur pensait que cette mesure de sécurité était nécessaire, pour le bien-être de son équipe comme de celle adverse. Mais d'un autre côté, il se félicitait de voir son poulain reprendre du poil de la bête.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que Kojirô était littéralement à côté de ses pompes. Cette histoire d'allergie, bien sûr, mais c'était surtout le moral qui ne suivait pas. L'homme aux lunettes fumées soupira. L'adolescence… Quelle plaie. Le réveil de vos hormones, la prise de conscience de vos responsabilités, place et rôle dans le monde pouvaient s'avérer critiques pour beaucoup de jeunes, et particulièrement les jeunes sportifs. Combien de fois avait-il perdu des poulains parce qu'au bout du compte, ils n'arrivaient pas à se concentrer sur le sport, à faire fi de cette attraction fatale qu'était une vie sociale normale… ? Celui-ci semblait avoir du plomb dans le crâne, à défaut de cervelle…

St Elizabeth se défendait bien. Mieux que bien. Ils étaient très bons, et le pire adversaire possible pour la Tôhô qui jouait un foot agressif car ils avaient adopté un style très défensif, avec Nagata le capitaine-libéro à leur tête. D'habitude les hommes en noirs ne s'en souciaient pas outre mesure, des défenses, mais avec une attaque affaiblie comme la leur, l'issue du match était loin d'être gagnée. Pour autant, Kazuki et Toshio firent une prestation honorable, bien qu'ils ne pussent marquer aucun but. Mais ils avaient inquiété à plus d'une fois leurs ennemis qui eux aussi s'étaient brisés les dents sur leur défense…

Ce score nul excita encore plus la rivalité entre les deux équipes. La première à marquer serait certainement victorieuse ! Lorsque l'arbitre siffla la mi-temps, les deux formations rejoignirent leurs bancs en se regardant en chien de faïence.

Ayame, elle, regardait le match depuis les gradins. Un petit nombre de spectateurs assistait à la rencontre. La plupart étaient du lycée international, mais certains avaient fait le chemin depuis Tôhô. Notamment, l'équipe journalistique, représentée par Izumi, qui ne s'était pas privée pour s'imposer. Après tout, à quoi bon être la copine de la star du lycée si on n'en profitait pas un peu ? Elle avait mitraillé les deux équipes pendant la première mi-temps, et s'apprêtait à redoubler d'effort quand son homme entrerait sur le terrain.

Izumi avait salué son ancienne camarade d'un signe de la main, qu'Ayame avait totalement ignoré. Mais assise sur son bout de plastique, ne sachant pas qui encourager de Ken ou de Nagata, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner son regard vers la jeune fille, collée à son objectif… Elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de noter les changements en elle, et malgré sa réticence, elle devait admettre que peut-être Izumi Yamashita avait changé.

Contrairement à Neeve qui lui en voudrait toute sa vie, Ayame avait fait fi depuis longtemps de l'existence d'Izumi. Pourquoi se prendre la tête pour une fille pareille ? Elle ne lui avait pas pardonné, mais, aussi contradictoire que cela pouvait paraître, elle était prête à oublier. Lui donner une nouvelle chance. Exercice difficile et hautement périlleux pour l'amitié renaissante entre elle et Neeve, que celui de concilier ce qu'on savait et avait expérimenté de première main, et ce que les autres lui disaient. Avec un soupir, Ayame reporta son attention sur le terrain, juste à temps pour voir Kojirô faire un signe à sa petite amie. Celle-ci lui répondit, sans glousser ou se pâmer. Un bon point pour elle aux yeux d'Ayame qui nota les réactions jalouses des autres filles assises dans les gradins « visiteurs ». Sortir avec Môsieur Hyûga ne devait pas être de tout repos… Ayame se demanda si Izumi était victime d'une quelconque vengeance et si Kojirô était au courant. Et bien malgré elle, elle sentit une onde d'inquiétude la parcourir.

Etait-elle inquiète pour Izumi, ou pour Kojirô ? Cette banane semblait vraiment tenir à sa copine, au point de venir lui demander de l'aide. Ah ! Délectable après-midi ! Mais pour en revenir au cas présent, il était certain que tout problème touchant Izumi affecterait Kojirô. Et d'après ce que Neeve lui avait dit, être affecté était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment.

Soudainement, elle réalisa que Nagata la regardait, alors qu'elle fixait intensément Kojirô depuis peut-être cinq bonnes minutes, perdue dans ses réflexions. A en croire le visage fermé du libéro, il n'appréciait pas la chose. Ayame soupira lourdement. Ses crises de jalousies commençaient à lui peser. A son corps défendant, elle l'avait un peu provoqué, en n'arrêtant pas de parle de Ken et de la Tôhô. Mais c'était pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas que lui de bon qui jouait au foot. La jeune fille en avait rapidement eu marre des sorties avec les gars de l'équipe, où toute discussion consistait à encenser le capitaine et à revoir action par action ses dernières prouesses…

Et puis, elle espérait un peu motiver Nagata pour qu'il se décidât enfin à prendre une décision quant à leur relation. Ayame avait toujours été un électron libre, ne s'attachant à des atomes que pour un moment. Et c'était ainsi qu'elle avait toujours envisagé son « couple » avec le joueur de foot. Quelque chose d'éphémère qui se terminerait de soi-même quand l'un de deux partenaires irait butiner ailleurs. Mais voilà que le jeune homme semblait montrer une véritable affection pour notre petite poupée japonaise. Au début réticente à se « faire passer la corde au cou », la jeune fille avait pourtant choisi de tenter l'expérience. Etre en couple. Un vrai. Ce qui voulait dire, relation unique.

Et voilà le problème. Nagata semblait vouloir le meilleur du couple, sans se mouiller. Les câlins, la présence à ses côtés, les sorties entre potes où il « exhibait » Ayame. Mais pas de tête-à-tête, de marques d'affection romantique – à moins qu'on ne considère le pelotage ainsi – et surtout, une tendance à regarder ailleurs.

Si pour le moment, regarder était son seul délit, Ayame sentait qu'il ne suffisait pas de grand-chose pour que son copain franchît le pas. Et toute tentative de discussion se terminait par une mise en boite systématique des couples glucoses : « Ce n'est pas toi, ça. », « Tu as toujours dit que cela te faisait vomir, les couples qui se tenaient par la main. », « Ayame Sakamoto, me ferais-tu une crise de jalousie ? »

Alors, Ayame laissait tomber. Et durant ces longues soirées à subir le compte-rendu du dernier match auxquels ils avaient tous assisté, elle repensait à ce que Neeve lui avait dit. Sa meilleure amie était connue pour sa tendance à exagérer, mais sa crainte était réelle. Celle de Ken et surtout celle de Kazuki l'étaient tout autant. Petit à petit, elle regretta de s'être fâchée avec eux, et quand Kojirô lui tendit le bâton de « faire l'adulte », elle avait bondi sur l'occasion.

Une vague d'excitation qui parcourait les gradins la tira à nouveau hors de ses pensées. Kojirô, entré sur le terrain, tentait un débordement sur l'aile gauche. Il était censé jouer milieu de terrain, mais difficile de changer un comportement d'attaquant. Bientôt, il fut face à face avec Nagata.

- « VAS-Y ! » s'égosilla-t-elle, sans savoir qui elle encourageait.

Mais Kojirô sembla fuir l'affrontement en passant un peu en retrait, vers Kazuki qui était démarqué. Le ballon frappa la barre transversale avant que le gardien ne la sortît en corner, mais tout le monde avait eu chaud. Ce corner relança encore plus la compétition, parce qu'il offrait une occasion en or à la Tôhô. Kojirô se retrouva marqué à la culotte, mais il se comportait comme s'il s'en foutait. Ce qui était sûrement le cas, ce qu'il prouva en reprenant de la tête et basculant le jeu sur l'aile droite où Yutaka Matsuki était seul. Le milieu de terrain était monté et profita de l'effet de surnombre pour dribbler presque devant les buts. La balle fut perdue et reprise, puis dégagée à l'arrière ou l'Ours se contenta de shooter comme un malade dedans, la renvoyant illico d'où elle venait. Les deux équipes piétinèrent, incapables de créer une différence à leur avantage.

Puis avec un rugissement d'exaspération, Kojirô prit la balle et fonça droit devant, envoyant bouler tous ceux qui se trouvaient devant, à côtés et derrière lui. Kazuki et Toshio se précipitèrent, non pour l'assister mais pour marquer Nagata. Ce dernier ne put se défaire de ses chiens de garde à temps et du assister au remarquable tir de Kojirô en spectateur. 1-0 pour la Tôhô.

- « Capitaine, et nous ? » gémit faussement Toshio en regagnant le rond central, ballon sous le bras.

- « Pff, j'aime pas attendre. » répondit l'intéressé. « Finissons-en, ils sont NULS ! » beugla-t-il avec un regard torve et suprêmement orgueilleux vers les ennemis.

- « Tu parles, un capitaine qui fuit et qui a besoin de deux chiens de garde pour faire son boulot ! »

- « Crétin, le foot se joue à onze ! Apprend à compter, bozo ! »

Une telle remarque, venant du Tigre, bien connu pour ses penchants égocentriques sur le terrain, fut une provocation jugée des plus impertinentes. De leur côté, les gars de la Tôhô s'esclaffaient bruyamment. Ça, Kojirô n'avait pas perdu la main au petit jeu de « comment ne pas se faire des amis. »

Pour une fois obéissant à son entraîneur, Kojirô resta à sa place de milieu. En fait, il s'appliqua tellement que l'équipe réussit à couper presque toutes les passes et forçant leur adversaire à tenter de franchir le milieu de terrain balle au pied. Bon, heureusement que les défenseurs assuraient, parce qu'il n'était pas si bon que ça. Pourtant, petit à petit, il s'aperçut qu'il arrivait mieux à coordonner les mouvements de son équipe. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Tsubasa, Jun et Hikaru préféraient ce poste à l'attaque. Ceci dit, il se préférait en attaquant, c'était bien là où son potentiel s'exprimait le mieux.

Encouragés par leur capitaine qui ne disait pas que des bêtises, Toshio et Kazuki menèrent une guerre intensive à St Elizabeth. Aucune approche ne fut récompensée, parce que la défense était bien meilleure que le duo qui n'était pas bien rodé, mais le fait même qu'ils constituent un danger fut la preuve des progrès accomplis.

Le match se termina donc sur le score 1-0. Si Nagata et ses deux copains quittèrent le terrain extrêmement en colère, le reste de l'équipe de St Elizabeth resta pour échanger des commentaires sur la rencontre. L'équipe avait sous-estimé leur adversaire qui n'était que championne inter-lycée. Comme « St E. » évoluait dans une sphère différente, ses joueurs se pensaient meilleurs… Si les deux équipes ne devinrent pas amies, désormais elles se respectaient mutuellement.

Ayame soupira, partagée entre deux sentiments. Elle s'en voulait d'être à ce point hésitante. Finalement, elle opta pour aller réconforter en premier son petit ami, parce qu'elle savait que ses amis ne lui en voudraient pas de ne venir qu'après. Chemin faisait vers les vestiaires des garçons, elle tomba sur une scène qui lui sembla tirée d'un mauvais shôjô. A croire que les démons l'avaient entendue : Izumi prise à partie, non par un, mais deux groupes. Le premier était forcément les groupies de Kojirô, et le second, des filles de St Elizabeth, qui paraissaient lui en vouloir d'avoir changé d'école… Pour le moment, elles en étaient à s'échanger des noms d'oiseaux. Le plus drôle était que les groupies des 3K finirent par se retourner contre le clan des St E. quand l'une de ces dernières cracha :

- « De toute façon, c'est bien ton style, de te payer le premier mec un peu populaire. Tu as vraiment mauvais goût. »

Oups, elle venait d'insulter sa célébrissime Seigneur le Tigre, devant ses plus ferventes admiratrices. L'affrontement tourna à la mêlée, avec Izumi qui tentait de sortir du cercle des enragées, tenant son équipement à bout de bras. Prise d'une envie de fou-rire, Ayame plongea dans le tas, attrapa la bandoulière du sac photo et indiqua à Izumi de la suivre…

Une fois sorties de cette empoignade, les deux filles s'arrêtèrent, le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans leur tenue et de reprendre leur souffle. Puis, lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, elles éclatèrent de rire, au point de faire perler des larmes aux coins de leurs paupières.

- « En tout cas, merci. » fit Izumi quand elle put parler.

- « Hum. »

- « Je dois dire que c'est surprenant de ta part. »

- « J'ai fait ça pour Hyûga, pas pour toi. Ah, pour l'appareil photo aussi… »

- « Bien sûr. Merci quand même. »

- « Je suppose que tu connais le chemin… » Ayame posa doucement le sac à terre et s'éloigna, voulant rejoindre Nagata au plus tôt.

- « Euh, Sakamoto ? »

- « Quoi ? » Elle se retourna avec une virevolte de cheveux noirs.

- « Tu ne dis rien… ? »

- « Sur quoi ? »

- « Sur Kojirô et moi. Tu sembles bien le connaître. »

- « Je le connais plutôt bien mais je n'ai rien à dire. C'est un grand garçon, il sort avec qui il veut. »

- « Mais tu n'approuves pas. »

- « Pas vraiment. »

- « Parce que… tu es jalouse ? »

Devant l'air inquiet d'Izumi, Ayame ne put retenir un éclat de rire amusé et pourtant cruel.

- « Moi ? Avec Hyûga ? Mais c'est du délire. Il est comme un frère pour moi. »

- « Je vois. » Izumi était nettement soulagée par cette réponse, mais Ayame doucha son enthousiasme.

- « Et c'est parce que je tiens à lui comme ça que je te démolirai si tu devais lui faire du mal. »

- « On dirait Neeve, tu sais. »

- « Pas vraiment. Je doute fort que Neeve ait assez de self-control pour arriver à te dire ça sans dire ou faire quelque chose de regrettable. »

- « Elle est chiante à la fin ! »

- « Dit la fille qui lui a pourrit la vie pendant trois mois… »

- « Mais c'était il y a des années ! »

- « Juste trois. Allez deux et demi. Et je te signale que tu ne t'es jamais excusée. Il n'y a pas prescription pour ce que tu lui as fait.»

Sans entendre ce qu'Izumi pouvait bien répondre à ça, Ayame tourna les talons définitivement. Malheureusement, elle arriva trop tard. Les vestiaires se vidaient des joueurs de l'équipe qui lui informèrent que le capitaine était déjà parti. La jeune fille tenta de le joindre sur son portable, mais elle tomba sur sa messagerie.

- « Mais quel gros con ! »

Furieuse qu'il ne l'ait pas attendue alors qu'elle était restée spécialement pour le voir jouer, elle traversa le campus en direction de la cour. Bingo, la Tôhô n'était pas encore partie. Rapidement, elle rassembla ses affaires et sauta dans le bus au moment où les portes se refermaient.

- « Mademoiselle ? » s'enquit Kitazume, surpris par cette apparition.

- « Hum, je vais à la Tôhô moi aussi. Vous voulez bien me déposer, s'il vous plait ? »

Petit sourire enjôleur qui fit complètement craquer l'entraineur, qui n'était cependant pas du genre à se faire charmer. Toute contente d'elle-même, Ayame s'assit élégamment près de Kazuki qu'elle embêta pendant une partie du trajet.

- « Kojirô ! » supplia ce dernier au bout d'un moment. « Elle fait rien que m'énerver. Change de place avec moi. »

- « Non. »

- « Si ! Tu m'en dois une ! »

- « Pff ! Je n'ai pas encore vu les résultats. » Ils pensaient tous les deux à la promesse de Sorimachi, à savoir calmer Neeve.

- « Ben si tu ne changes pas de place, je ne ferais rien. »

Kojirô se leva mais avec un sourire goguenard, se déplaça à l'avant du bus, pour s'asseoir près d'Izumi, qui bénéficiait aussi d'un trajet en bus, et non pas en métro comme les autres spectateurs. Ayame fut plus rapide que son voisin, et ce fut elle qui s'assit près de Ken, tandis que Sorimachi se complaisait dans une paix solitaire.

Le bus arriva quand le soleil flamboyait de ses derniers rayons. Coincés dans les embouteillages, le trajet avait été plus long que prévu. La cour principale était déserte, ce qui rendait les lieux un peu lugubres. Heureusement, on entendait ici et là les cris des joueurs dont les clubs étaient encore en entraînement. Les garçons se séparèrent rapidement. Kojirô resta en arrière, puisqu'il fut volontaire pour aider à porter l'équipement photo aux bureaux du journal. Une fois seuls dans la grande pièce, le jeune couple en profita un peu. Mais comme ils furent interrompus par la femme de ménage, ils durent se résoudre à quitter les lieux.

Dans l'escalier, Izumi fit quelque chose d'assez inattendu : elle s'empara de la main de Kojirô et entrelaça leurs doigts. Le joueur résista à sa première réaction : celle de se débarrasser de ce contact. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce geste qu'il considérait débile. Surtout que les filles étant généralement plus petites que lui, il devait se tordre le bras pour pouvoir marcher de concert. Néanmoins, le sourire satisfait de sa copine le dissuada et il souffrit en silence…

De retour dans la cour, ils s'aperçurent que les clubs en avaient fini avec leurs activités. De partout, filles et garçons, sacs de sport en bandoulière, certains brandissant épée de bambou ou battes de baseball se hâtaient vers le portail.

Portail qui était bien encombré. Un groupe bloquait le passage, et Kojirô grogna en réalisant que Neeve était au centre. Comme d'habitude. Qu'avait-elle fait cette fois-ci, pour se faire remarquer ?

- « Hé, Bro ! Bro ! » Rai faisait de nouveau le sémaphore. Et comme c'était ridicule, que l'attention des gens se dirigeait vers lui, Kojirô Hyûga, destinataire des signaux, lui qui tenait la main de sa petite amie assez peu gracieusement, il se dépêcha de rejoindre le groupe. Izumi le suivit, bien sûr, bien qu'elle fut obligée de trottiner pour rester à sa hauteur.

- « Quoi encore ? Pourquoi vous êtes plantés là ? »

- « Il faut que tu viennes à notre soirée samedi ! »

- « Quoi ? Quelle soirée ? Ce samedi ? Mais en quel honneur ? » Kojirô était certain de ne pas être au courant d'une telle invitation.

- « Non, ça vient de se décider, c'est en l'honneur de Nanami ! Ma cousine est trop forte ! »

- « London ! LONDON ! LONDON ! » s'écriaient Neeve, Nanami et Ayame en sautillant sur place. Entre Rai qui n'expliquait jamais rien et l'excitation ambiante, ce fut Emi qui se chargea de démêler l'histoire. Nanami, la grande perche de cousine aux cheveux rouges qui servait accessoirement de cousine à Rai, venait de gagner un concours de design, remportant ainsi une bourse pour aller finir ses études dans une grande école de design à Londres. Une chance exceptionnelle qui lui ouvrait des possibilités énormes. Pour célébrer la nouvelle, Rai et Nanami avaient organisé une petite fête chez eux au débotté.

- « D'accord, mais pourquoi Ayame et Neeve sont hystériques, elles ? »

- « Oh, apparemment c'est un truc entre filles de St Elizabeth. » Emi fit une petite grimace, cachant peu sa déception de ne pas faire partie du « gang ». Kojirô soupira. Entre Neeve, Emi et Ayame, les jalousies de « qui est la copine de qui » commençaient à le fatiguer.

- « Tu vas venir, hein, bro ? » s'enquit Rai.

- « Je… je ne suis pas sûr. » hésita Kojirô. Devant l'air triste de son ami, il rajouta : « Je sors déjà vendredi soir, alors je ne sais pas si ma mère acceptera que je remette ça le lendemain. »

Ce qui était la pure vérité. Jamais avant son agenda social n'avait été ainsi chargé. Aussi la question de savoir où était la limite entre cours et distractions ne s'était pas posée. Puis Kojirô fronça les sourcils. Toutes ses histoires, ça lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Il devait se concentrer sur le foot, même s'il ne pouvait pas jouer en ce moment. Kazuki avait raison sur ce point, il avait tendance à fuir ces derniers temps.

Ce fut un choc pour Kojirô. Réaliser soudainement qu'en l'espace d'un peu plus de six mois, il avait changé du tout au tout. Qu'il s'était éloigné de son objectif alors qu'il était dans la ligne droite. Le directeur et Matsumoto-san l'avaient averti. Ce tournoi qui se préparait devait être sa priorité, et voilà qu'il se laissait distraire par une famille, une copine et des soirées…

Sauf que… maintenant qu'il avait goûté à tout ça, il ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage de tout laisser derrière lui. A part Neeve. Elle et ses ennuis et ses changements d'humeurs, il les mettait dans le premier vol en direction de Tombouctou. C'était à cause d'elle que Natsuko tournait peste, c'était à cause d'elle que ses copains se laissaient aller avec des petites histoires mesquines digne de Dallas.

- « Je vais demander et je te dis ça demain. Mais maintenant, je dois y aller. Hase, on se bouge. Félicitations euh…. Nanami ? » Sur le coup, il se sentit bête, parce qu'il ne connaissait pas son nom de famille.

- « Nishimura, comme Rai, mais Nanami, c'est très bien aussi. Après tout, tu es le frère de ma Nini à moi. »

- « Frère par alliance. » corrigea-t-il. Ce qui eut pour effet de doucher un peu l'ambiance joyeuse du groupe. Neeve rougit et bafouilla quelques mots d'au revoir, puis emboîta le pas à Kojirô, qui se maudissait. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça comme ça ?

Alors qu'il pensait avoir droit à une crise, Neeve ne dit rien, se contentant de poser son sac à terre près du portail avant de siffler Penalty pour sa promenade. Penaud et mal à l'aise, le joueur rentra chez lui. Après un rapide passage par la cuisine pour embrasser sa mère, et embarquer quelques provisions de bouches, il monta faire ses devoirs… A peine installé, il dut se lever pour demander à sa petite sœur de baisser le son de sa chaine. Natsuko, qui se dandinait au son d'une musique pop obéit, mais contrattaqua directement :

- « Tu aurais pu frapper avant d'entrer, non ? »

- « J'aurais pu, mais avec le boucan que tu faisais, tu n'aurais rien entendu ! »

- « Et si j'étais en train de me changer ? »

- « Je me serais excusé et je t'aurais demandé la même chose. »

- « J'aimerais qu'on me respecte un peu dans cette maison ! » râla l'adolescente.

- « C'est marrant, j'allais te dire la même chose. » Puisque l'occasion se présentait, Kojirô allait en profiter. Il pénétra dans la chambre, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis une éternité et remarqua que les images de chats et de poneys avaient été remplacées par des posters de chanteurs ou d'on-suppose-top-model-ou-acteurs. Les chanteurs, il les reconnaissait au micro ou à la guitare qu'ils tenaient à la main. Mais les autres… Il ne put s'empêcher de noter que tous avaient en commun un air effaré de drogué efféminé. Natsuko se pâmait devant… ça ???

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » pesta Natsuko en le voyant fermer la porte derrière lui.

- « Natsuko, ceci est ton premier et dernier avertissement. Tu vas arrêter de te comporter comme une pimbêche. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. » Il lui attrapa le menton d'une main pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. « Tu grandis et tu deviens une femme. Et j'en suis plutôt content. Mais si tu dois devenir une écervelée hautaine, chiante et hypocrite, je te jure que je te fais mettre en pension avant même que tu aies le temps de te démaquiller. »

- « Chiche. »

Malgré lui, il serra les doigts autour du menton de sa sœur, qui tressaillit, non de douleur, mais de crainte.

- « Tu grandis mais moi aussi. Je reste ton aîné et si tu mérites une claque, je te la donnerai, même si tu as trente ans. Et ce n'est pas une question de chiche, tu sais très bien que Maman m'écoutera. D'ailleurs, si elle ne t'a pas déjà parlé, elle va bientôt le faire. » Natsuko ne put dissimuler sa grimace de dégoût mais aussi d'indifférence.

- _« Pff, une discussion avec Maman ? Et alors, je m'en fous…. »_ Voilà exactement ce qu'elle pensait et cela se lisait sur son visage.

- « Natsuko, tu vas bien m'écouter. » reprit Kojirô d'une voix très ferme. « Tu ne peux pas agir comme Neeve. Elle a trois ans de plus que toi, et franchement, elle n'est pas un modèle de vertu. Plus d'une fois, elle se serait prise une claque, si j'avais eu mon mot à dire. »

- « Sauf que tu ne le fais pas. »

- « Parce que c'est la fille de Shouta. »

- « Et bien, pas moi. Et tu n'es que mon frère, pas mon père. Je n'ai pas de père et je n'ai pas envie qu'on me prenne la tête. J'ai des bonnes notes, d'excellentes notes même, je suis secrétaire du club photo et je ne me suis jamais faite collée. Alors, je ne vois pas ce que tu me reproches. Si tout le monde avait une sœur comme moi… » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, conclue sur un ton un peu suffisant. En même temps, elle repoussa la main de son frère.

- « Les chevilles, ça va ? Tu veux la vérité, si tout le monde avait une sœur comme toi, les internats seraient pleins à craquer. Tiens-le toi pour dit! »

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce. Il ne tirerait rien de sa sœur. Il allait devoir s'en remettre à sa mère. Mais pour le moment, il allait se calmer en faisant ses devoirs. Piochant rageusement dans son paquet de chips, Kojirô se plongea dans ses études. Déterminé à remettre les choses en ordre, il se concentra sur son anglais, chose qu'il s'était promise il y a longtemps…

Un peu plus tard, alors que l'air embaumait bon un repas du soir, il alla trouver Neeve qui venait de prendre sa douche. Fidèle à sa promesse, elle avait fait du porc aigre-doux, mais la cuisine, mélangée à sa transpiration de la promenade avait nécessité un récurage en bonne et due forme.

- « HEEEEEE ! Tu pourrais frapper ! » s'écria-t-elle en voyant Kojirô foncer droit sur elle, qui ne remarqua même pas qu'elle était encore en petite tenue.

- « Roo, on s'en fout, t'as qu'à mettre un T-shirt ! » grogna-t-il en lui lançant ses habits.

- « Mais---. »

- « Toi, tu vas m'écouter ! » Neeve eut un hoquet de surprise et ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant la fureur de son frère. Rapidement, et surtout avec beaucoup de gêne, elle passa son jogging de maison. « Tu vas laisser Natsuko tranquille. Elle pète complètement les plombs, elle devient toi, mais à treize ans. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée que de---. »

- « Natsuko ? Elle a un problème ? »

- « Je viens de te dire que---. »

- « Et là, je t'arrête tout de suite. Cela fait au moins des semaines que je n'ai pas parlé plus que ça à Nat. Elle est toujours fourrée au collège, dans son club ou avec ses copines. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, hein ? »

- « A cause de toi, elle se comporte comme une … une… une greluche ! »

- « Ben, ce n'est pas ma faute. »

- « Et je dis que si !!! »

- « Et le fait qu'elle se comporte si mal depuis je ne lui parle PLUS, ça ne prouve pas que tu es malade ? Arrête de me prendre pour la sorcière maléfique du coin. Tu m'emmerdes à la fin, tiens ! » Et Neeve quitta sa chambre aussi furieuse que Kojirô lorsqu'il était rentré.

- « Je n'ai pas fini ! » ragea-t-il.

- « Et moi si ! Si tu tiens à ce que je te laisse en paix, alors, lâche-moi la grappe ! »

- « Neeve, reviens ici ! Je te parle ! »

- « PAS MOI ! » gueula-t-elle depuis les escaliers.

- « HASE ! » Il courut derrière lui, mais déjà Keiko venait voir de quoi il s'agissait. Neeve haussa les épaules et alla touiller son plat.

- « Kojirô, viens voir ici ! » commanda sa mère en se dirigeant dans sa chambre.

Avec un regard mauvais vers Neeve, il obéit. Dire qu'il voulait bien faire, et c'était lui qui allait se faire remonter les bretelles.

- « Je---. » commença-t-il avant de se faire couper.

- « Nous allons parler. Juste parler. Alors arrête de faire cette tête. »

- « Quelle tête ? » grommela Kojirô en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son survêtement.

- « Celle de celui qui en a marre, qui boude et qui va tuer tout le monde. »

- « J'ai cette tête-là ? »

- « Oui. Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

- « Mes sœurs. »

- « TES sœurs ? Je sais qu'entre toi et Neeve, c'est difficile, mais je vous croyais… enfin, pas fâchés. » Keiko soupira. Il était difficile de savoir où ces deux-là en étaient l'un envers l'autre. Dès que l'un semblait prêt à accepter l'autre, ce dernier changeait d'avis. « Et Natsuko est juste adorable. »

- « Natsuko n'a rien d'adorable. Elle se transforme en véritable peste. Si vous ne faites rien, Shouta et toi aurez des problèmes dans quelques années. »

- « Vraiment ? » Keiko ne se moquait pas. Avec une grimace, elle s'assit peu gracieusement sur son lit.

- « Elle ne m'écoute pas. En fait, c'est une mini Neeve, mais de treize ans. Et ce qui acceptable chez Hase, parce qu'elle plaisante et le montre, Natsuko le fait ou le dit de façon très sérieuse. »

- « Je vois. C'est certain qu'elle est un peu distante ces temps-ci. Entre Shouta qui est très pris par les garçons, moi avec Neeve et ce nouveau bébé, elle peut avoir perdu ses repères. Mais elle est tellement discrète que… »

- « Ben, ses repères, je viens de les lui redonner. » Keiko esquissa un sourire.

- « Et j'en déduis à ton humeur que cela n'a pas été très concluant. »

- « Comment tu sais ça ? »

- « Natsuko fait sa crise d'adolescence. L'autorité d'une mère, ça la fait rigoler. Alors celle d'un frère aîné… »

- « M'ouais. »

- « Bon, je prends ce dossier en main. Après tout, tu n'es pas leur père. C'est à moi, _à nous, Shouta et moi, _de régler ça. Toi, essaye de te dépatouiller avec tes propres problèmes. »

- « J'ai pas de problème. » lâcha Kojirô du bout des lèvres.

- « Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu passes tes nerfs sur Neeve ? »

- « JE--- ! »

- « Ne crie pas, je sais exactement ce qui s'est passé il y a un instant. J'étendais le linge… Et je t'ai déjà dit que ta voix portait. Tu sais, Neeve essaye vraiment de ne pas t'ennuyer. »

- « Elle s'y prend comme un pied. » Keiko tapota le lit à ses côtés et Kojirô, pour ne pas contrarier sa mère, s'assit près d'elle.

- « Dis-toi deux choses : déjà, elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre, elle n'a jamais eu de famille. Et deuxièmement, c'est non seulement dans son caractère de taquiner, mais dans ton cas, elle le fait exprès. Parce qu'elle veut être sûre d'attirer ton attention. »

- « Là, c'est réussi. Mais pourquoi veut-elle que… Enfin, elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire que je la collais ! »

- « C'était avant. Maintenant qu'elle a une famille, et un grand-frère pour prendre soin d'elle, elle ne veut pas le perdre. Et encore moins le prêter. »

- « QUOI ? JE SUIS UN JOUET MAINTENANT ? »

- « Hum, un peu. Tu as bien fait la tête quand Mamoru a arrêté de t'admirer non ? »

- « Ce n'est pas la même chose. »

- « Franchement… sois tu le fais exprès, soit tu es un cas désespéré. Allez, va te réconcilier avec elle. » Elle lui tapota la cuisse d'un air encourageant.

- « J'veux pas ! »

Venant d'un grand et fort bonhomme comme Kojirô, la remarque surprit et Keiko eut un gloussement qui vexa son ainé.

- « Des fois, j'en oublie que tu es un enfant toi aussi. J'ai tendance à te considérer autrement que les crapauds. »

- « AHAH ! Toi aussi tu les appelles comme ça ! » Kojirô finit par capituler et s'étendit sur le lit, croisant les mains sous sa tête. « Franchement, c'est nul de grandir. »

- « Je m'en doute. A ton âge, je ne savais pas où j'en étais. »

- « Toi, c'était différent. C'était une autre époque. »

- « Kojirô, je ne suis pas si vieille ! Je te rappelle que je suis tombée enceinte de toi quand j'avais dix-huit ans ! »

- « Ben ,y'a pas de quoi être fière ! »

- « On va dire que je n'ai pas entendu ça. »

Keiko était amusée. Voir son premier-né se débattre avec lui-même, aussi douloureux que cela était parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas grand-chose, restait intéressant, de part la personnalité du sujet. Elle se déplaça pour venir caresser les cheveux de son fils qui fixait le plafond. Le silence retomba entre eux, une sorte de quiétude comme celle qu'ils partageaient avant. Sans le vouloir, le jeune homme sentit ses paupières se fermer. Pour un peu, il ronronnait.

- « Tes cheveux ont déjà tellement poussé. » avança doucement Keiko.

- « Ouais, mais cette fois, pas touche. » fit-il sans ouvrir les yeux. « Izumi m'aime bien comme ça. »

- « Hum, Izumi… Tu ne m'en as pas parlé. »

- « Je sais. Et ne compte pas en savoir plus. »

- « Tu vas me la présenter ? »

- « Pas tout de suite. A ce propos, je peux sortir samedi soir ? »

- « La soirée chez Rai ? »

- « Comment tu sais ça ? » s'étonna Kojirô, en tournant la tête pour dévisager sa mère.

- « Neeve m'en a parlé. »

- « J'avais oublié qu'elle irait. Bon sang ! Pourquoi tous ses potes sont les miens !?»

- « Vous vous ressemblez, c'est normal. »

- « Maman ? »

- « Oui mon chéri ? »

- « Ne redis jamais ça. »

- « … si tu veux. Pour en revenir au sujet, tu n'es pas déjà de sortie vendredi ? »

- « Un ciné avec Izumi. Un truc tranquille… »

- « Je ne suis pas trop pour. Avec tes problèmes de santé. »

- « Mais je vais très bien ! » Pour le coup, il se redressa.

- « Et puis, cela m'embête. Autant de sorties…. »

- « C'est exceptionnel, tu sais. »

- « Et le foot ? »

- « Quoi le foot ? »

- « Tu n'oublies pas tes priorités, non ? »

Cette fois, Kojirô avait trouvé la réponse.

- « Non. J'y ai pensé moi aussi, mais je n'oublie pas le foot. En fait, j'y reviens. Avant, je jouais beaucoup pour l'argent, et quand Shouta est arrivé, j'ai un peu perdu mon chemin. Mais j'ai compris que j'aimais jouer au foot. C'est tout con comme raison. Au début, je ne pensais pas que c'était suffisant. J'avais beau être bon, je me disais… que ce n'était pas assez, cela ne justifiait… » Le jeune homme s'emmêlait dans ses explications, mais alors qu'il parlait, les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place. « Quand je voyais Kazuki, qui n'est pas aussi doué que moi, se donner à fond et même refuser l'université, et aller contre ses parents, je me disais que je n'avais pas ma place sur le terrain. Mais en fait, j'aime le foot autant que lui. Je crois qu'il m'en a voulu parce que je considérais ma présence sur le terrain comme coulant de source, parce que j'étais bon… Mais il n'y a pas que le talent… »

Keiko avait écouté en silence. Elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre exactement ce que son fils lui disait. Ce qui lui plaisait était qu'il parlait, exprimait ses sentiments, ses craintes et ses espoirs. Elle n'avait rien pu faire ces dernières semaines, et même aujourd'hui, son rôle se réduisait à être une oreille compatissante. Après tout, elle avait toujours été dépassée par les rêves de son fils.

- « Ce n'est pas tout, je dois… ben voilà ! »

Soudain gêné par son monologue, Kojirô bondit sur ses pieds et quitta la pièce un peu précipitamment, ce qui fit rire Keiko. Il se retourna un instant pour lui dédier un de ses rares sourires avant de s'élancer dans le couloir en clamant assez fortement

- « Ça sent bon ! J'ai trop les crocs, on bouffe quand dans cette baraque de fous ? »

Shouta et Neeve mettaient la table et stoppèrent net devant l'exubérance du jeune homme.

- « Je pense que cela va bientôt être prêt. » finit par répondre Shouta en jetant un coup d'œil à la cuisinière du jour pour confirmation. Celle-ci approuva de la tête mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Kojirô soupira. Les filles et leur sensibilité. Il trottina jusqu'à la cuisine où Neeve s'était réfugiée.

- « Je peux faire quelque chose ? » Et par habitude, il tendit la main vers une portion de nourriture qui passait par là… PAF « Aie ! »

- « Bien fait ! » Le retour de la cuillère en bois.

- « Ah ouais ? » Le retour des chatouilles. « Tu es faible Hase ! »

- « Un jour, je me vengerais ! » promit Neeve en se recroquevillant pour se protéger au maximum. Commença un combat où Kojirô tentait d'atteindre les côtes de Neeve qui se défendait avec Excalibois, la cuillère magique.

- « Chiche ! »

Il ne le savait pas encore, mais il allait regretter ces mots.


	56. Qui sème le vent, récolte la t

Chalut, désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai passé les deux dernières semaines complètement satellisée à faire du train entre les trois bouts de la France… et comme j'ai le mal du voyage, j'ai dû laisser tomber la fic. Mais bon, voilà notre chapitre 55.

Je me doute que la parution altérée a refroidi beaucoup de votre enthousiasme, cependant, je voudrais savoir si vous aimez toujours ma fic, et si ce n'est pas/plus le cas, ce que vous lui reprochez : un petit comm svp !

Voilà pour moi, bonne lecture !

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 55 – Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête.

Kojirô se tint sur ses gardes pendant toute la soirée, mais Neeve ne tenta rien. A moitié persuadé qu'elle n'avait fait que lancer ces mots sans aucune intention (ou possibilité) de les mettre en pratique, il alla se coucher avec l'impression qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Assez désagréable comme sensation, mais heureusement éphémère, puisqu'il se réveilla en pleine forme le lendemain. Plein d'énergie, et déterminé à rester sur le bon et droit chemin du foot aujourd'hui, Kojirô s'en alla en sifflotant.

Étonnamment, sa bonne humeur se maintint toute la journée… Bien sûr, il ronchonna à propos de tout et surtout de rien, mais plus personne n'y prêtait attention désormais, professeurs y compris. Cela faisait même sourire certains, dont leur prof de Japonais en voyant sa réaction quand elle distribua la photocopie du programme de révision pour les examens de fin de semestre :

- « Quoi, on a étudié le romantisme ? »

- « Oui, Hyûga-kun. On a d'ailleurs commencé le jour de la St Valentin. Je pense que tu te t'en souviens. »

- « Non. Je ne veux pas m'en souvenir. Moi et l'amour, ça fait deux. »

- « Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas ce que les rumeurs disent. »

Cette remarque, en elle-même ingénue, fit tourner le Tigre au rouge tomate le plus profond. Dire que même les professeurs suivaient les progrès de sa vie sentimentale ! Ken et Kazuki étouffèrent leurs rires puis se redressèrent en tentant de reprendre leur sérieux après un coup d'œil froid de la part de l'enseignante.

- « Mais quelle vieille peau ! » pesta Kojirô en sortant de cours. « Une vraie commère ! »

- « Moi, j'l'aime bien… » sortit placidement Sorimachi. « Elle est bonne prof, est prête à vous aider sans pour autant se la jouer « copine »… Franchement, entre elle et le Morse ? »

- « Ouais…. » concéda le Tigre en grommelant.

- « C'est dommage qu'elle soit célibataire… » commenta Ken en frappant la machine qui refusait de lui servir sa boisson. Connaissant la force du karatéka, l'équipement émit finalement un « bip » peu encourageant mais consentit à délivrer la canette de thé glacé.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en tape, qu'elle soit célibataire ou pas ? »

- « Kojirô, tu manques de sens pratique. Les femmes, quand elles sont amoureuses, ont tendance à être moins difficile à vivre. »

- « Ben je devrais caser Neeve alors… » grommela Kojirô en croquant dans sa pomme, premier en-cas de la journée. « Mais si tu tiens tant à caser la prof, fous-la avec Kitazume. Cela nous fera double de vacances… » La suggestion fut accueillie par un silence approbateur. « Mais vous allez arrêter de croire tout ce que je dis ? »

- « Mais pour une fois que tu ne disais pas des bêtises… »

Kojirô rentra chez lui tout seul après son entraînement. Les filles avaient annulé l'entraînement de basket parce qu'Emi avait accompagné les garçons à un match extérieur, et qu'une équipe sans capitaine… Neeve avait donc quitté le lycée dès la fin des cours. Le footballeur ne trouvait pas ça très sérieux – à deux semaines de leur match - mais il avait décidé de ne rien dire. Pour se soulager, il tapa comme un forcené sur la boite aux lettres qui n'en finissait pas de rendre l'âme. Encore des lettres pour Neeve. Cette fille avait une correspondance de ministre et se ruinait en timbres. Déchiffrant les tampons, il identifia l'Espagne et l'Indonésie. Puis il réalisa que Penalty ne s'était pas encore rué sur lui pour lui faire la fête. Pourtant, il l'entendait japper et couiner depuis le jardin intérieur. Alerté par la voix plaintive de son chien, le croyant peut-être blessé, il contourna la maison au pas de course.

- « Penalty ? » appela-t-il.

- « NON ! COUCHÉ ! Kojirô espèce de gros crétin ! »

L'accueil peu chaleureux ne doucha pas l'hilarité du jeune homme qui contempla Neeve qui tentait de maintenir l'animal plaqué dans un bac en plastique d'un œil goguenard. Tous les deux moussaient et dégoulinaient d'eau.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à mon chien ? »

- « Je le lave, ton chien. Il pue, c'est une horreur ! »

- « Il pue pas d'abord ! » objecta Kojirô pour la forme.

- « C'est ça… viens donc m'aider… »

- « Hum, tu t'en sors si bien, pourtant…. » Pure ironie…. Neeve venait tant bien que mal de convaincre Penalty de s'asseoir dans le bac, mais on voyait bien que le chien cherchait déjà la prochaine bêtise à faire.

- « HYÛGA ! »

- « D'accord, d'accord, je vais me changer… »

Grimpant les marches cinq à cinq, le jeune homme arriva dans sa chambre juste à temps pour voir par la fenêtre son chien s'élancer dans le jardin, poursuivi par une Neeve furibonde. Éclatant de rire, il passa un vieux jogging élimé et un T-shirt couvert de peinture qui avait servi lors de la décoration de la chambre d'ami et du bébé. En redescendant, il croisa Natsuko qui portait l'aspirateur.

- « Tu viens nous donner un coup de main ? »

- « Non. J'ai autre chose à faire. »

- « D'aaaaaccord, Miss Famille. »

Son humeur déjà plus sombre, il s'approcha du bac où Penalty, ligoté comme un saucisson par sa propre laisse, subissait le sort exécrable de se faire mouiller. Le chien ne montrait pas d'affection particulière pour le contact de l'eau, ce qui était étrange, parce qu'il se précipitait vers la moindre flaque de boue qu'il croisait en se promenant.

- « Tiens, frotte-lui les oreilles ! » ordonna Neeve en s'attaquant au gros de l'animal.

- « Hum. Mais c'est un truc de fille, ton shampooing ! » s'écria-t-il en sentant l'odeur de la mousse.

- « Mais non ! C'est un truc spécial chien ! Crétin ! »

Kojirô s'empara de la bouteille pour lire l'étiquette.

- « Voyons voir. « Shampoing doux hypoallergénique pour poils mi-longs. Renforce le cuir et rend le poil épais et soyeux. Traitement antibactérien, préventif contre les puces, tiques et autres parasites. Formule neutre respectueuse de l'environnement. » Ben avec, ça, mon vieux…. » railla Kojirô en regardant son animal qui lui fit des yeux de chaton abandonné sous la pluie. Mais comme cela ne fonctionnait pas… SMOUCH ! Penalty venait de se coller à lui, et l'odeur de chien mouillé remplaça celle du shampooing.

- « Évite de lui en mettre dans les yeux. »

- « Merci, je m'en doute… mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, de le laver d'un coup ? »

- « Ce n'est pas d'un coup. Le véto a dit de faire le traitement avant les grosses chaleurs… Alors, lavage ! »

Neeve semblait s'amuser à frotter vigoureusement le dos du chien, qui devait apprécier puisqu'il ne disait rien. Alors qu'elle avait fini les côtes, Kojirô la vit s'arrêter et rougir un peu avant de prendre une profonde inspiration… et de faire disparaitre sa main sous le chien.

- « Roo, ça va ! C'est toi qui devrais faire cette partie, en plus ! »

- « Mais je n'ai rien dit ! » se défendit le jeune homme. « Bon, rinçage ! » Il prit le jet d'eau et entreprit d'enlever la couche de shampooing. Penalty se soumit sans pour autant leur épargner gémissements à fendre l'âme et trémoussements pathétiques des pattes. « Oh, arrête ton cirque, Pen ! »

Avec une claque aux fesses, il indiqua au chien qu'il était libre. L'animal bondit et alla se rouler sur le drap troué étendu par terre. Il faisait mille cabrioles qui adoucirent l'humeur de Neeve.

- « Ouuuuups, désolée, Kojirô… »

- « C'EST ÇA, OUI ! » rugit-il quand il se retrouva aspergé.

- « Mais je voulais juste laver la bassine… »

- « Je vais te la laver, ta bassine, tu vas voir ! »

Il entreprit de la caler dans le bac et l'y maintenir alors qu'il lui fourrait le jet d'eau dans le cou. Elle contrattaqua en lui grattant le ventre avec la brosse du chien. En un instant, ils étaient trempés, couverts de mousse résiduelle et se roulaient à terre en chahutant sous l'air dégoûté de Penalty qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux : même lui ne se comportait pas comme ça.

- « Tiens, un massage à la boue ! Il parait que c'est bon, la boue, pour le visage ! » menaça Kojirô en ramassant une pleine poignée de terre.

- « Arhem… »

Une petite voix toussota, interrompant le jeu. En levant les yeux, les deux « lutteurs » purent voir que le reste de la famille, aligné sur la terrasse, profitait du spectacle en riant.

- « Ah, Papa ! Aide-moi, il me martyrise ! »

- « Neeve, dans la vie, il faut savoir se débrouiller seule des fois. »

Cependant, Kojirô laissa sa sœur se relever.

- « Ah non, vous n'entrez pas dans ma maison comme ça ! » objecta Keiko.

- « AHHHHHH ! » s'écria soudain Neeve. « C'était le jour de l'échographie !! Alors ? »

Tilt ! Kojirô venait de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait oublié hier. Un peu en retard, mais cela soulageait de mettre la main sur la pièce manquante.

- « Tout va bien, tout va bien ! » commença Shouta avant d'être interrompu par cinq voix qui demandaient toute la même chose : le sexe du bébé. « On ne sait pas ! » répondit-il.

- « Comment ça ? » Kojirô se fit le porte-parole. « Ne me dites pas que vous voulez garder ça une surprise ! »

- « Nous y avions pensé, mais en fait, ce n'est même pas ça. Le bébé est tourné d'une telle façon qu'on ne voit pas son sexe. On voit son dos en ce moment. Il peut bouger d'ici l'accouchement, mais c'est fort improbable. Donc, oui, cela va être une surprise ! »

Kojirô grommela indistinctement et se prit un coup de coude de Neeve :

- « Comment ça, ça ne peut être qu'une fille pour être aussi chiante ? A mon avis, c'est un garçon, à montrer ses fesses ainsi ! »

- « Ouais, ben il a intérêt ! »

- « Ah ouais ? »

- « Ouais, et il a aussi avoir intérêt à ne pas avoir les mêmes gènes que toi, parce que sinon, ça craint pour lui ! Heureusement qu'il sera moitié Hyûga. »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes gènes ? »

- « Tu es petite et complètement idiote, superbement chipie et carrément casse-bonbon, voilà ce qu'ils ont, tes gènes ! »

- « Ah, ouais, et les tiens, de gènes ? Tu crois avoir plus de cerveau que moi, Môsieur le Grand Gorille du je-shoot-dans-la-baballe ? »

- « Pour un garçon, c'est très bien ! »

- « Je te dis que c'est une fille ! »

Les parents décidèrent de les laisser se disputer, alors que les trois plus jeunes assistaient à l'altercation en ouvrant des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Alors que les mots faisaient place aux nouveaux jeux de mains, (la boue, le retour), ils commencèrent à encourager leur champion. Takeru supportait Kojirô, parce qu'il voulait un petit frère, alors que Mamoru et Natsuko soutenaient Neeve, pour la raison inverse. Bientôt, tous perdirent le compte des points tandis que Neeve avait la gorge en feu à force de rire et de pailler en même temps. Il faut dire qu'elle opposait une forte résistance à Kojirô, qui s'amusait à contrecarrer ses attaques… Il en était à la plaquer au sol alors qu'elle rampait pour s'emparer de la brosse dure quand un nouveau raclement de gorge mit fin à leur guérilla. En un bel ensemble, les deux adolescents levèrent les yeux pour découvrir trois paires de pieds. Les chaussettes noires quelque peu transparentes ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à Ken, alors que les pieds nus au petit doigt de pied gauche atrophié désignaient Kazuki. Par contre, la paire de petits petons aux ongles soigneusement vernis de rose corail soulevaient des interrogations : quelle fille pouvait venir ici ? Sachant qu'Ayame n'utiliserait jamais de rose corail, qu'Emi ne se vernissait même les ongles des mains et que Nanami avaient les siens multicolorés…. QUI ?

- « Heu… on vous dérange, peut-être ? » susurra le gardien en levant un sourcil moqueur devant l'état de ses amis. Mais il fut complètement ignoré :

- « Izu…. Izumi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ? » demanda un Kojirô un peu hébété par la surprise. Il reprit ses esprits au moment où il sentit Neeve, toujours plaquée sous lui, tendre ses muscles et prendre une profonde inspiration. Rapidement, il la bâillonna d'une main et l'enfonça encore un peu plus dans la terre détrempée, lui indiquant clairement ainsi qu'il n'admettrait pas une scène.

- « Je dois travailler avec Natsuko-chan. »

- « MA Natsuko ? »

- « Tu en connais d'autres qui habitent ici ? »

- « … Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ensemble ? »

- « Tu es lent ou tu le fais exprès… ? Club de pho-to-gra-phie ! Elle est secrétaire et moi trésorière. Nous avons du travail pour le festival culturel… Tu te rappelles qu'il va y avoir un festival culturel, non? »

- « Ça va, c'est bon, j'avais pas capté…. » grommela le joueur en se relevant… tout en continuant à écraser Neeve, histoire de ne pas gâcher une si belle occasion.

- « Maiiiis euuuuuh ! » protesta cette dernière.

- « C'est pas ma faute, ça glisse ! » Ce qui était également vrai.

- « Et vous faisiez quoi, là ? » questionna Ken en évaluant le degré de crasse boueuse des deux.

- « Hum, on lavait le chien. » répondit Neeve en se décollant du sol avec un petit bruit de succion.

- « Mais, vous deux, vous faites quoi ? » coupa Kojirô.

- « Moi, je te signale que Neeve m'a invité à manger. » répondit Ken avec un grand sourire. Franchement, c'était super bien payé, pour n'avoir fait que répondre à une page d'équations.

- « Et moi, j'ai un truc à demander à Neeve. » expliqua Kazuki.

- « Ah ouais ? Quoi ? » fit un buteur curieux.

- « Hum, un truc. » Si cela n'éclaira pas plus Kojirô, cela sembla parler à Neeve. Le Tigre se demanda soudain si cette amitié entre sa sœur et son ami était une chose bien raisonnable. Neeve ayant mauvaise influence sur tout le monde, le buteur en second étant influençable en ce moment…

- « Je vois. » Neeve se remit debout.

Ou tenta de se remettre debout. Ce fut là que tout arriva. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'à moitié déployée, elle glissa sur la flaque de boue et retomba en arrière. Comme toute autre personne dans les mêmes conditions, elle tenta de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Ce quelque chose fut Kojirô, ou plus précisément, son jogging. Et connaissant le défaut maintenant bien établi que les joggings et bas de pyjamas de la maison Hase-Hyûga avaient tous des élastiques plus ou moins lâches, cela ne sembla pas si improbable que le jogging du jour ne fît pas exception. Par contre, il était beaucoup plus surprenant que le caleçon vint avec le pantalon.

- « HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » piailla Izumi en se couvrant les yeux et rougissant.

- « NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ? » rugit Kojirô de toute sa voix en se recroquevillant pour tenter de cacher ce qui aurait dû rester de l'ordre privé.

- « AIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! » gémit Neeve qui ne s'était pas rattrapée et était donc retombée à terre.

Ken et Kazuki ne dirent rien, trop occupés à rire. Ils se reprirent quand ils virent que la situation n'allait pas en s'arrangeant quand Penalty décida de se vautrer sur son maitre bien aimé, qui n'avait pas de main libre pour le calmer ou le repousser.

- « HASE ! »

- « Quoi ? » Neeve venait de se dégager et s'était déjà éloignée. « Il paraît que je suis faible. Démerde-toi, c'est ton chien, ton slip et tes… choses. »

- « HASE ! »

- « Quoi encore ? Tu as fini de faire ton caca nerveux ? »

- « M'enfin---. »

Izumi n'en finissait plus de couiner, piailler et autres bruits animaliers.

- « Yamashita, la ferme, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu en voyais, non ? »

- « Hiiiiii---. En fait, oui. Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi. » répliqua l'interpellée.

- « Pff, après tout, il n'y a que cet abruti pour vouloir te montrer ses choses. »

- « COMMENT ÇA ? » s'exclamèrent un duo de voix.

- « Mais vous vous êtes bien regardés, non ? Entre une méduse avachie à l'haleine de crapaud vénimeux et l'autre ramolli du bambou supérieur comme inférieur… Il faut bien un idiot pour sortir avec une mocheté. »

- « HASE ! C'est quoi cette histoire de ramolli du… »

- « Rooh, t'excite pas ça, tu risques de provoquer une réaction !! »

- « Mais qu'est-ce !!!! » s'indigna Kojirô qui était toujours à terre et à moitié dévêtu.

- « Parce qu'en plus, je dois te faire un dessin ? »

La moue et le haussement mono-sourcilier acheva un Tigre à la fierté déjà bien égratignée. Ken le prit en pitié, au contraire de Kazuki qui s'esclaffait de plus belle. Le gardien guida Izumi à l'intérieur de la maison, donnant ainsi l'occasion à son ami de se rhabiller tranquillement. Et le temps de penser.

Kojirô venait de comprendre l'attitude de Neeve. Et, entre autre, le « je me vengerai ». La dernière remarque que la jeune fille avait lancée se voulait blessante avec la volonté de toucher là où cela faisait le plus mal pour un garçon. En d'autres circonstances, le footballeur aurait très mal pris cette critique sur _l'importance et la taille_ du sujet. Surtout si cela venait de Neeve. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait, elle ? Quand on voyait Shun, on se demandait ce que lui avait dans le pantalon. Dans tous les sens du terme. Mais là, le Tigre était plus énervé par le ton et le domaine de l'insulte que par l'insulte en elle-même.

Neeve avait décidé de porter la guerre sur le terrain hautement glissant de leur différence. Elle lui reprochait d'être un garçon. Tant qu'il se comportait en frère, une chose asexuée, androgyne - mais volontaire, autoritaire mais protectrice - tout allait bien. Mais dès qu'il se comportait en garçon, en homme, en mâle, elle réagissait comme si la présence même de Kojirô était une attaque personnelle. En tant que sœur, rien à dire, Neeve était au top. En tant que fille, elle était imbuvable. Dès qu'il la considérait comme une fille…

Il resta figé sur place. A vrai dire, Neeve n'avait jamais été exceptionnellement pudique. Elle ne se baladait pas nue, certes, mais elle semblait ne pas se soucier qu'il la vît en sous vêtements ou en petit short moulant. Lorsqu'il lui arrivait de la surprendre en des circonstances gênantes, elle le chambrait, mais ne lui faisait pas un cinéma. Se pouvait-il qu'elle le ne considérait pas comme un garçon ? ou comme un garçon qui ne la voyait pas, elle, comme une fille ? Pourtant, c'était bien elle qui lui avait seriné à toutes les sauces qu'il devait se trouver une copine. Elle était donc consciente de cet aspect sexuel. Alors, quel était le problème ?

Kojirô était passé près de l'illumination. Il avait eu un éclair, mais pas assez de temps pour bien en capturer l'essence. Cependant, il commençait à mieux cerner Neeve, et les paroles de sa mère prenaient désormais un autre sens. Du coup, il se sentait gêné. Comment devait-il se comporter face à Neeve ? Qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Puis, ses pensées prirent un chemin bizarre, renversant la perspective : comment voyait-il Neeve, lui ? Après tout, il avait détesté Shun le moment où il l'avait vu, simple silhouette sur un scooter… Parce que c'était un garçon et qu'il proclamait ainsi que Neeve était une fille ? Non, simplement parce qu'il était con, parce qu'en fait, l'idée de Neeve avec un copain ne soulevait pas une montagne d'objections et de dégoût chez notre buteur. Oui, il se ferait du souci, mais tout comme il se souciait des fréquentations d'Ayame. Non, il voyait Neeve comme une jeune fille de seize ans…

A ce propos, il devenait urgent de la caser. Ken avait dit vrai, une fille avec un copain est moins sur votre dos. Surtout quand il s'agissait de votre sœur. Par contre, c'était autrement plus délicat comme sujet. Il avait déjà eu du mal à se trouver une copine pour lui, alors dénicher un petit ami capable de supporter les humeurs de Miss Amabilité…

Entre temps, Neeve avait prit une douche pour se débarrasser de sa boue puis, une fois rhabillée, s'était enfermée dans sa chambre avec Kazuki. Ken, qui s'était retrouvé seul une fois que Natsuko et Izumi s'étaient elle aussi bouclées dans l'autre chambre, avait erré comme une âme en peine à la recherche de quelque chose à faire. Kojirô se changeait, pas un bruit ne sortait des deux chambres féminines…. Pas un ragot à se mettre sous la dent… Réduit à jouer aux jeux vidéo avec Takeru et Mamoru, le gardien se mordillait les lèvres. Il ne savait pas ce que Kazuki voulait. Ils s'étaient croisés dans la rue mais le second buteur n'avait pas daigné donner la moindre explication. Ken se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'un truc de fille, peut-être même sur cette fameuse fille dont il était amoureux.

Plus il y pensait, moins il voyait qui cela pouvait être. Peut-être bien Emi, mais déjà le goal savait que les sentiments – si sentiments il y avait véritablement – n'étaient pas partagés. La jeune fille savait tout juste qui était Sorimachi. Et le joueur était de plus en plus secret, rendant l'enquête difficile. Depuis qu'Ayame s'était réconciliée avec Neeve, Ken avait pu éliminer beaucoup d'autres filles, parce que la jolie brune semblait au courant des rumeurs de tous les lycées à la ronde. Alors le mystère restait entier.

Une question en entrainant une autre, le gardien se demanda comment les relations Hyûga-Hase-Yamashita allaient évoluer. A ce point de leur histoire, le couple Kojirô-Izumi, bien qu'encore neuf et balbutiant, paraissait solide : elle semblait attachée à lui, et lui, lui prêtait étrangement beaucoup d'attention. Cependant, la jeune fille provoquait une sensation bizarre en Ken : d'un côté, il la trouvait charmante, plutôt jolie, volontaire avec son petit caractère. Une personne qui semblait être capable de plaire et quelque part, de diriger un Tigre impulsif et bien des fois tête-creuse. Mais tout au fond de lui, elle éveillait un sentiment de doute, de gêne, un peu comme un vin tournait acre dans votre bouche après son premier fumet.

Et voilà maintenant qu'elle fréquentait Natsuko. Lorsqu'on savait l'animosité entre Neeve et Izumi, ce nouvel élément du puzzle allait certainement compliquer les choses. Le monde était bien petit… Qui aurait pu croire que la petite amie et la petite sœur partageraient la même passion pour la photo ? Surtout que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'inventé. Les deux filles avaient montré un intérêt depuis longtemps, on ne pouvait pas accuser Izumi de l'avoir fait exprès.

Ken eut un sursaut. Il venait de mettre la main sur ce qui le dérangeait. Le fait qu'Izumi soit arrivée si vite, qu'elle s'intégrât si parfaitement dans la vie de Kojirô. Elle semblait trop bien pour être réelle. Oui, sa passion pour la photo lui faisait comprendre et supporter la passion du buteur pour le foot. Oui, cette même passion la rapprochait de Natsuko. Et son caractère était son caractère. Mais quelque part, c'était louche.

Même avec eux, elle se comportait comme la parfaite petite jeune fille de bonne famille. Les deux footballeurs l'avaient rattrapée alors qu'elle cherchait la maison des Hase-Hyûga. Sur le coup, ils leur avaient semblé logique de faire chemin ensemble, mais le hasard de la rencontre… était-il vraiment si hasardeux ? Chemin faisant, ils avaient discuté de sujets neutres, comme ceux qu'on évoque entre personnes qui ne se connaissent pas vraiment, réunies par la force des choses. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, le sujet avait dévié des profs et examens aux dernières bêtises du trio, et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent à lui raconter des anecdotes de leur vie commune et des quatre cent coups qu'ils avaient fait au collège…

- « Ken, réveille-toi… » fit soudain Kojirô en se laissant tomber à ses côtés sur le canapé. « Tu te fais battre par un gamin de neuf ans. »

- « Bientôt dix ! » s'exclama Mamoru sans quitter l'écran des yeux, tout en tirant un bout de langue tant il était concentré par le jeu.

- « Hum, oui… »

- « Il veut quoi, le Kazuki ? »

- « Aucune idée… »

- « Ah…. »

Ken sentit que Kojirô voulait lui dire autre chose, mais que le moment était mal choisi… Et ce moment ne se présenta pas. Quelques instants plus tard, Kazuki et Neeve descendaient en chuchotant comme deux conspirateurs. Les deux lycéens tendirent l'oreille pour capter au moins une bribe, mais à part des rires, ils ne tirèrent rien.

- « Ah, tu veux rester manger ? » proposa la jeune fille à haute voix.

- « Non, ma famille m'attend. C'est dommage, j'adore ta cuisine. »

- « Pense à ta ligne. » Le gloussement qui accompagna la phrase laissa entendre une référence obscure à une plaisanterie que seuls eux partageaient.

- « Ouais, ben on verra quand tu y seras… »

Sur ces mots énigmatiques, Kazuki prit congé et Neeve vint embêter Ken, qui se laissa faire. De toute façon, il avait perdu et elle avait commencé, alors autant lui faire plaisir. Ainsi, elle le laisserait tranquille plus tard, quand il serait moins d'humeur à se faire titiller. Parce que contrairement à Kojirô, Ken avait complètement cerné Neeve. Cette dernière s'amusait par ailleurs à faire tourner chèvre son frère, qui n'avait pas encore compris le mode d'emploi.

Les choses se corsèrent quand Izumi et Natsuko rejoignirent le reste de la famille. Shouta et Keiko s'étaient à leur tour installés dans le sofa, et à défaut de participer, encourageaient les joueurs. Lorsque Natsuko présenta son invitée, les parents eurent un hoquet.

- « Enchantée, mais…. » commença Keiko d'une voix hésitante. « Je croyais que… enfin… Kojirô... sa petite… enfin… »

- « Oui, ça aussi ! » Et Izumi rougit un peu, ce qui provoqua immédiatement une sorte de renâclement de la part de Neeve. Shouta eut un rapide coup d'œil vers sa fille puis fronça les sourcils en examinant Izumi. Celle-ci était maintenant victime de l'attention maternelle.

- « Ah, je ne pensais pas que Kojirô allait… Enfin, tu aurais pu me prévenir ! » La mère de famille se retourna vers son aîné d'un air accusateur.

- « Mais je ne savais pas non plus ! »

- « C'est moi qui l'ai invitée, pour le club photo ! » intervint Natsuko. Elle eut un sourire en coin, qui rappelait celui de Kojirô, mais dont l'expression moqueuse venait définitivement de Neeve. « Comme ça, j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups. Si on avait dû attendre que Nii-san nous la présente… »

- « Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! » rugit Kojirô qui voyait la situation lui échapper. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie que sa famille fît la connaissance de sa petite amie, mais il ne pensait pas le faire si tôt alors qu'ils débutaient seulement leur relation, et sûrement pas de cette manière. Pas devant Ken. Et Surtout pas avec Neeve qui, étrangement, se contenait, bien qu'elle semblât sur le point d'exploser.

- « Ne fais pas ton timide ! » rétorqua Natsuko. « Dire que j'ai appris que vous sortiez ensemble par les rumeurs, et même pas---. »

- « Parce que tu penses que j'allais t'en parler, à toi ? »

- « Disons que cela aurait été logique. Après tout, je connaissais Izumi-senpai bien avant toi. »

L'argument porta et calma Kojirô, qui n'avait pas vu la situation sous cet angle. Ken, déjà embarrassé de se retrouver au milieu, prit délicatement Neeve pour la diriger vers la cuisine :

- « Ça sent le brûlé, non ? » murmura-t-il.

- « Pf. » Elle s'éloigna pourtant, le visage fermé. « Tu sais très bien que non ! »

- « Tu avais l'air…. En fait, ne refais plus cette tête, tu es effrayante…et laide. »

- « Hé bien, merci ! »

- « De rien ! »

- « Moi qui allais dire que tu étais un gentil garçon. »

- « L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Maintenant, calme-toi, respire, et surtout, détends-toi. Tu vas casser ta cuillère en bois… » Neeve lâcha l'instrument qu'elle serrait si fort que ses phalanges en blanchissaient. Puis elle se figea, en entendant Keiko :

- « Izumi, veux-tu rester manger avec nous, ce soir ? »

Ken crut un instant qu'elle allait hurler, mais sa bouche resta ouverte sur un son qui ne sortait pas. Son teint passa du rouge cramoisi au blême cadavérique.

- « Je vous remercie, mais je ne peux pas. » minauda un peu Izumi.

- « Tu es sûre ? Cela ne nous dérangerait pas. » insistait Keiko. Puis, elle sentit le regard de son mari sur elle, un regard brûlant dont le message était clair : non.

- « Oooooh, allez, Izumi-senpai ! » pleurnicha Natsuko. Mais la lycéenne ressentait maintenant la gêne ambiante, entre les ondes meurtrières qui émanait de la cuisine, le malaise de Kojirô et la confusion de Keiko.

- « Non, mes parents m'attendent. D'ailleurs, je dois y aller si je ne veux pas rater le métro. »

Rapidement, elle prit congé. Son départ ne purifia pas l'ambiance. Neeve se contenait toujours mais il était évident que la première contrariété serait la goutte qui ferait déborder le vase. D'ailleurs, ses mouvements étaient hachés, comme ceux d'un robot, et la manière dont elle servit les plats assez brusque. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'assit et poussa un long soupir qu'elle retrouva un semblant de stabilité.

- « Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta compagnie, Ken ? » lança Shouta d'une voix calme. Il donnait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas relevé le moindre souci dans la maison.

- « Hum, Neeve m'a invité. » répondit Ken, soulagé de briser le silence et de partir sur une conversation des plus simple.

- « Vraiment ? Tu as dû lui faire bonne impression… »

- « En fait---. » commença le gardien.

- « Il m'a sauvé la vie ! » coupa Neeve avec un petit sourire.

- « Comment ça ? » s'enquérit Keiko.

- « En fait---. » reprit Ken.

- « Il a été un vrai héros ! » s'extasia faussement Neeve. « Un vrai homme, un pur, un dur ! »

- « En fait---. »

- « Vous auriez dû voir ça ! »

- « J'aurais aimé, en effet. » commenta Keiko qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Neeve en faisait autant. Par contre, Shouta lisait clair en elle : les deux zozos avaient trafiqué quelque chose que Neeve voulait absolument lui cacher.

- « Neeve ? »

- « Oui Papa ? » fit innocemment la jeune fille.

- « Vous avez fait quelque chose d'interdit ? »

- « En fait---. » tentat encore une fois Ken, sans grand succès.

- « Bien sûr, sinon cela ne serait pas marrant. » coupa directement Neeve.

- « Très bien. » Shouta replongea le nez dans son bol, l'esprit en paix.

- « Comment ça, très bien ? » s'exclama une Keiko perdue pour de bon.

- « Chérie, si elle te dit oui, c'est non. Et donc, tant qu'elle n'a rien fait d'interdit et qu'ils sont en bonne santé, je ne veux pas savoir. »

- « Ah ce point ? »

- « On parle de Neeve, là… »

- « Très bien. »

Et à son tour, elle reprit une activité normale. Et la famille suivit son exemple. Kojirô, par exemple, entreprit de remplir l'assiette de sa sœur, qu'il jugeait à peine remplie pour satisfaire un écureuil. Il n'avait pas laissé tomber le plan « remplumer la bécasse » et la gavait régulièrement. Neeve avait également laissé tomber les protestations. Il fallait dire que l'exercice intense auquel elle se livrait, entre les distributions de journaux, les promenades de Penalty et le basket, avait décuplé son appétit.

- « Ah, Papa ? » demanda Neeve.

- « C'est non. »

- « Tu ne sais même pas ce que je veux te demander. »

- « Tu veux me demander quelque chose, c'est suffisant pour me faire partir en hurlant ! »

Ken regardait le père et la fille se taquiner avec étonnement. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait ce lien qui lui unissait : à la fois une relation de famille, mais aussi une profonde amitié, moitié père/fille, moitié frère/sœur.

- « Alors, je vais considérer que c'est un oui. »

- « C'est dangereux ? »

- « Bien sûr. »

- « Quand ? »

- « Samedi après-midi. »

- « Avec ? »

- « Kazuki. »

- « Ah ? » Si Shouta fronça les sourcils, un peu surpris, les deux autres footballeurs se firent un tour de cou en bougeant la tête trop vite.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu va faire avec Kazuki, toi ? » gronda Kojirô sur une voix bien basse.

- « Je l'ai dit, des trucs dangereux. » fit innocemment Neeve en posant sa joue dans sa paume de main pour le regarder d'un air narquois. « Toute la journée… » susurra-t-elle.

- « Là, j'avoue ne plus suivre… » avoua Shouta.

- « Ro, je vais passer la journée avec lui, puis on ira à la soirée ensemble, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. »

- « Et tes devoirs ? »

- « Je bosserai dimanche. Kazuki a même accepté de m'aider. »

- « Ah… Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Ça sent l'embrouille… » Shouta hésitait.

- « Forcément, on parle de Kazuki et de moi, ici. »

- « Et depuis quand vous êtes si amis, tous les deux ? » questionna innocemment Natsuko.

- « Bah, ça s'est fait comme ça, tu sais ? »

- « Et pourquoi pas Nii-san ? »

- « Hein ? » Cette fois, c'était au tour de Neeve de ne pas comprendre.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas Nii-san qui t'aide à faire tes devoirs ? »

- « Parce que je préfère travailler avec Kazuki. »

- « Tu veux que je te dise ? » glissa mielleusement la jeune fille.

- « Me dire quoi ? » Sa sœur tomba dans le piège, pourtant évident. Même Kojirô savait qu'elle allait le regretter.

- « Que ça ne va pas marcher. »

- « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas marcher ? »

- « Rendre Nii-san jaloux. »

La remarque tomba à plat. Ken eut un hoquet, Kojirô s'étrangla avec un grain de riz et Neeve se contenta de rester figée, un bout de viande pris entre deux baguettes à mi-hauteur entre son bol et sa bouche. Puis, elle éclata de rire, attirant ainsi l'attention de toute la famille. Bientôt Kojirô mêlait son rire au sien. Leur hilarité allait croissant, au point que des larmes perlèrent au coin des paupières de Neeve.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'enquit un Mamoru curieux.

- « Nat… vient de… sortir… une bêtise… cinq fois… plus grosse… qu'elle… » finit par articuler l'ainé.

La jeune fille se rembrunit immédiatement.

- « Le truc le plus débile de la terre ! » renchérit Neeve. « Franchement, ma chérie, tu es à côté de la plaque. » Elle tapota la main de sa petite sœur. Cette dernière la retira et regarda sa famille qui souriait d'un air débonnaire.

- « J'en ai marre ! » cracha-t-elle. « Tout le monde me traite comme une quantité négligeable. Mais je vais te dire ! Tu le regretteras, Neeve. »

- « Mais de quoi tu parles, Natsuko ? » L'agressivité dans les mots de sa voisine de table alerta la lycéenne, qui se reprit instantanément.

- « Apparemment, les rumeurs n'ont pas tort. »

- « Quelles rumeurs ? »

- « Celles selon lesquelles tu tournes autour de tous les garçons. »

- « HEIN ? »

- « Et maintenant, tu t'en prends à Sorimachi, alors que tout le monde sait que tu t'en fous, tout ça parce que Nii-san sort avec Izumi-senpai ! »

- « Mais-mais-mais…. » Neeve et Kojirô en perdaient les mots, alors que le reste de la famille se contentait de regarder Natsuko se livrer à un éclat des plus étranges pour elle, quant on connaissait le caractère doux de l'adolescente.

- « De toute façon, Izumi-senpai est beaucoup mieux que toi ! »

- « HEIN ? »

- « Elle est beaucoup mieux que toi ! »

- « Merci, j'avais compris. Nat, un conseil, ne parle plus de cette fille ici. »

- « Parce que tu penses pouvoir m'interdire des choses, toi ? »

- « Parfaitement. Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que non ? »

- « Le fait que personne ne t'aimera vraiment ! Tu es fausse, tous les rumeurs le disent, tu te donnes des genres et tu flirtes, mais personne ne t'aime jamais, parce qu'en fait, toi toute seule, tu es nulle. Même ton père, il pense ça, regarde, il préfère déjà son nouvel enfant, qui n'est même pas encore né ! »

- « NATSUKO ! » Trois voix s'étaient élevées en même temps, mais la jeune fille s'était déjà arrêtée, à bout de souffle. Suite à la tirade enflammée et au cri, le silence qui retomba parut peser comme une chape de nuages plombant le ciel d'orage. Tous avaient les yeux fixés sur la collégienne qui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine faisait la moue. Soudain, son visage froncé par l'entêtement, buté et sur la défensive, se décomposa et ses yeux s'agrandirent :

- « N-n-n-Neeve… » bredouilla-t-elle.

En un bel ensemble, tous se tournèrent vers l'interpellée, et comprirent la réaction de Natsuko. Le spectacle était désolant : Neeve pleurait silencieusement, à grosses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues librement. Le teint défait, à la limite du cadavérique, la lèvre inférieure tremblante, la jeune fille semblait ailleurs, fixant des yeux un point imaginaire.

- « Neeve ? » appela doucement Shouta en se levant.

Comme électrisée par la voix de son père, elle sursauta.

- « Je-je-je… je ne me sens pas très bien, excusez-moi. »

Elle reposa sa serviette sur la table et se leva. Cette fois, tout son corps tremblait. Sa détresse était palpable, mais, par son intensité, clouait chacun à son fauteuil. Neeve sortit de la pièce dans le plus grand silence.


	57. Un homme averti en vaut deux

Tadaaaaaa ! Un chapitre, vous ne rêvez pas !!! Disons que le fait d'avoir passé les 100 commentaires sur fanfiction m'a vraiment motivé !!! Et comme nous ne somme pas bien loin de ce chiffre sur fanfic… je carbure !!

Pour la petite histoire, j'ai galéré pour trouver un titre à ce chapitre… Je commence à être en manque de proverbes originaux qui « collent », alors nous allons voir du côté des expressions familières également, histoire d'ouvrir nos horizons !

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 56 – Un homme averti en vaut deux

Alors que tout le monde s'attendait à un claquage de porte, la disparition de Neeve se fit vraiment dans le silence. Tous tendaient l'oreille, mais rien ne passait à travers les murs. Au moment où l'attention se reportait sur une Natsuko qui se tortillait déjà d'embarras, il y eut un rugissement inarticulé suivit d'une cavalcade dans les escaliers, au bout desquels une Neeve furibonde déboucha :

- « Et puis d'abord, je vais te dire, Natsuko ! Les rumeurs, je les emmerde ! Je sais très bien que je ne cours pas après les garçons ! Je suis très liée avec Ken et Kazuki, et en général, j'ai des bonnes relations avec les garçons, mais cela ne fait pas de moi une marie-couche-toi-là ! Et que tu crois les rumeurs plus que moi qui vis avec toi, que tu connais, ça me fait mal. Franchement, je ne te reconnais plus ! Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire d'Izumi-senpai ? Je HAIS cette fille, elle est moche, conne et complètement folle. Et le fait qu'elle sorte avec ton grand dadais d'abruti de frère ne fait que confirmer tout ça ! En quoi devrais-je être jalouse ? Si je suis seule, c'est parce que je choisis de l'être ! Moi au moins, je ne me précipite pas sur la première personne qui me fait de l'œil ! Natsuko, tu… tu… »

Neeve en bégayait de rage.

- « TU N'ES QU'UNE IDIOTE DOUBLÉE D'UNE PEUREUSE ! ET SI JE PLEURE, CE N'EST PAS À CAUSE DE CE QUI TU M'AS DIT, MAIS PARCE QUE TU T'EN PRENDS À MOI ! LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU AS DES REPROCHES À FAIRE À L'AUTRE BABOUIN, TU LES LUI FAIS EN FACE ! »

Et sur ce, elle remonta les marches et cette fois, claqua sa porte tellement fort que les vibrations se répercutèrent jusque dans leur assiette.

- « Sur ce… je vais m'en aller… » murmura Ken, qui se sentait de trop.

Natsuko, qui venait de réaliser qu'elle s'était donnée en spectacle devant un ami, et pire encore, un garçon pour lequel elle avait eu des sentiments il y a encore peu, rougit encore plus. Shouta et Keiko s'empressèrent pour présenter des excuses, tandis que Kojirô se retenait pour ne pas étrangler sa petite sœur.

- « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne en voiture ? Ou au moins jusqu'au bus ? » insistait Shouta.

- « Non, ça ira. Ne vous excusez pas, vous auriez dû me voir avec mon frère il y a quelques années… »

- « En fait, je vais aller avec lui ! » fit soudain Kojirô. « Jusqu'au bus…. » expliqua-t-il devant l'air alarmé de sa mère. « J'ai besoin d'un peu d'air… »_ Et vous aussi, pour engueuler Natsuko comme il se doit…._

Mamoru et Takeru reprirent le même prétexte, et c'est ainsi que la fratrie Hyûga, accompagné d'un Penalty encore terrorisé par les cris de Neeve, accompagnèrent Ken jusqu'au lycée. Les deux gamins prirent rapidement de l'avance en s'amusant avec le chien. Ce qui laissa un peu d'espace aux deux amis :

- « Pauvre Natsuko…. » soupira soudain Ken. Kojirô, qui ne savait pas encore quoi dire pour briser la glace, fut surpris par ce choix de mots. « Mais c'est logique ! » reprit le gardien. « Entre toi, super star du foot, Neeve, jolie et populaire, Mamoru qui est le trublion du moment, Takeru le bébé de la famille et le futur bébé, elle se sent délaissée. »

- « Ce n'est pas une raison. »

- « Non, mais je la comprends un peu. A son âge, j'étais toujours comparé à mon frère aîné. C'était la faute de notre père, mais je n'y pouvais rien, alors je m'en prenais à mon frère, qui ne comprenait pas trop, parce qu'il était de mon côté. J'étais jaloux. »

- « Oui, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a cité Izumi ? Elle n'avait rien à faire là-dedans. »

- « Encore une fois, elle est jalouse. Si j'ai bien compris, elles se connaissaient avant que tu ne sortes avec Yamashita. Alors Natsuko trouve que tu lui as volé son amie. »

- « Je doute qu'Izumi soit vraiment amie avec Nat… Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si elles allaient faire du shopping ensemble ou autre. »

- « Oui, mais pour Nat, élève de collège, avoir une « copine » du lycée, c'est flatteur. »

- « Je vois… » En fait, Kojirô ne voyait pas trop. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête de son adorable petite sœur. Il était le premier à admettre qu'il n'était pas aussi proche d'elle qu'avant, mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle grandissait et qu'ils se trouvaient de moins en moins de points communs.

- « Par contre, » reprit Ken, « là où je coince, c'est cette question de Kazuki ? »

- « Quoi, Kazuki ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici, lui ? » grommela un Tigre en pleine confusion.

- « Ta sœur a clairement sous-entendu… »

- « Il n'y a rien à sous-entendre. Lui et Neeve sont carrément glués l'un à l'autre depuis quelques temps. J'avais demandé à Neeve d'enquêter sur lui et cette fameuse fille dont il serait amoureux, et depuis… »

- « Tu vois, je commence à me dire que Neeve sait qui c'est. »

- « Et ? »

- « Avoir Neeve comme conseillère en amour, je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée pour Kazuki. »

- « Tu trouves ? » s'étonna Kojirô. « Elle est peut-être ironique, mais je pense qu'elle l'aidera sincèrement. »

- « Sauf qu'une Neeve sincère, c'est une Neeve romantique et niaise, à des années lumières de la vraie vie. » déclara Ken, provoquant ainsi une vague de fou rire chez son capitaine. « Ben quoi ? C'est vrai !!! »

- « Dans ce cas, ils vont bien ensemble ! »

- « … … »

- « Ro, c'est que tu serais jaloux de leur amitié ? »

- « Méfiant… Je ne suis pas certain qu'entre eux, c'est le romantisme qui va prévaloir. Ils peuvent aussi s'attirer mutuellement sur la voie des bêtises. »

- « Et dans ce cas, on sera là pour les remettre sur le droit chemin à coup de pieds aux fesses ! »

Une telle déclaration était sans appel. Ken dut méditer ça seul, dans son bus, qui venait d'arriver.

Lorsque les trois frères passèrent le bout de leur nez par la porte d'entrée, ils trouvèrent une maison bien calme. Les voix de Shouta et Keiko pouvaient s'entendre depuis leur chambre, dans laquelle ils avaient une discussion assez enflammée. Les deux petits filèrent dans leur chambre sans demander leur reste, mais Kojirô s'attela à débarrasser la table. De plus, il avait été coupé dans son repas, et il avait encore faim, surtout que l'air frais de cette petite ballade avait aiguisé le reste de son appétit. Tout en ramassant les bols et les baguettes, il enfournait régulièrement une bouchée, au point qu'il vida le plat. A ce moment, la conversation entre ses parents s'était calmée, même si elle continuait encore mezzo-forte. Avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste, il alla prendre une rapide douche pour pouvoir s'atteler à ses devoirs.

Il finissait ses exercices d'économie quand il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Avec un grognement – tout en se maudissant de n'avoir pas encore changé la disposition de ses meubles – il fit pivoter son fauteuil, surprenant une Natsuko bien penaude :

- « Nii-san… Je suis désolée… »

- « Va dire ça à Neeve. C'est elle qui a tout pris. »

- « Oui, mais… En fait… C'est toi que je visais… »

- « Ben, apprends à viser…»

- « Désolée… » répéta-t-elle.

- « Pourquoi m'en veux-tu, pour commencer ? »

- « Parce que… tu es allée dire à Maman que je me comportais mal et---. »

- « Et je n'avais pas vraiment tort, non ? »

- « Ben…. » Gênée, elle baissa la tête. « C'est toi qui m'as faite me comporter ainsi ! » râla-t-elle soudain avec un ton boudeur.

- « Ben tiens, j'ai bon dos. C'est de ma faute, mais c'est aussi celle de Neeve qui t'aime bien et de Maman qui veille sur toi. Bientôt, c'est Penalty le problème, c'est ça ? »

- « Non mais---. »

- « Pas de mais. Admets que c'est ta faute, que tu as poussée le bouchon trop loin et puis voilà. Ne t'enfonce pas. »

- « Je ne m'enfonce pas, mais personne n'essaie de me comprendre, moi et ce que je ressens ! »

- « Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? » demanda placidement Kojirô en étirant ses jambes devant lui.

- « Je… j'ai l'impression d'être invisible dans cette famille. Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire pour quelqu'un d'autre, et quelqu'un qui fait parler de lui. »

- « En gros, tu es jalouse. »

- « Non !!! »

- « Si. Tout ça alors que tu sais très bien que tu es la chouchoute de Maman, juste parce que tu es sa seule fille. »

- « Pas vrai ! »

- « Mais si ! D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que tu as réussi à devenir aussi horrible avant qu'elle n'agisse, parce qu'elle te passe le moindre de tes caprices. »

- « Sauf que je ne suis plus sa seule fille. »

- « Neeve n'est pas vraiment sa fille. Elles s'entendent bien, mais elles ne partagent pas la moitié de ce que vous partagez toutes les deux. C'est plutôt Neeve qui est jalouse. »

- « C'est ça, oui… »

- « Elle me l'a dit. »

- « Neeve te l'a dit ? »

- « Elle m'a dit qu'elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir appeler quelqu'un « maman ». »

Ça ne répondait pas vraiment à la question, surtout que Kojirô avait un peu exagéré la confidence. Mais cela sembla suffire à Natsuko.

- « Tu crois ? »

- « Je vais te dire une bonne chose. Maintenant que tu grandis, tu vas toi aussi avoir des choses à dire et à faire. Mais des choses pour toi. Tu vas dépendre de moins en moins de nous. Déjà tu vas sortir avec tes amies et tout ça. Et puis, tu as la photo. Toute la famille viendra voir ton exposition. Bientôt, tu vas en avoir marre parce que tu auras l'impression que nous te collons tous. Et attends de voir d'avoir ton premier petit copain. Tu vas voir si tu es invisible ! »

- « Hein ? »

- « Une mère couveuse, un beau-père qui veut bien faire et trois frères… Tu penses t'en tirer comme ça ? »

- « Pff, Neeve couvrira pour moi. »

- « Sauf si tu ne vas pas t'excuser bientôt. Elle est rancunière, tu sais ! »

- « J'y vais ! » Natsuko eut un grand sourire, rassurée par les paroles de son grand-frère. Elle allait faire demi-tour, puis changea d'avis et vint lui faire un câlin. « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais tu vas faire une exception. »

- « Parce que c'est toi ! » grommela-t-il. Bizarrement, les câlins de Neeve et les câlins de Natsuko ne se ressemblaient pas tant que ça… Quelque chose était différent. Mais alors qu'il commençait à creuser la question, une autre interrogation germa dans son esprit : « Natsuko, c'était quoi cette histoire de rumeurs, de garçons et de jalousie entre Kazuki et Izumi ? »

- « Ah… ça… euh… » Elle tenta de se dégager, mais elle s'était faite prendre à son propre piège : Kojirô ne la lâcherait pas, littéralement parlant, avant d'avoir eu ses réponses. « Ben, les rumeurs… c'est un peu exagéré… C'est sûr que Neeve est populaire, même au collège. Et le fait qu'elle fréquente l'équipe de basket ET l'équipe de foot, ben… Tu vois… Surtout qu'elle est libre, alors… »

- « Oui, je vois… » Des rumeurs basiques, qui collaient la moindre fille qui s'approchait des garçons sans arrière pensée. « Et pour le reste… »

- « Ben disons que… que… j'ai un peu inventé le reste… Neeve…. Elle est bien jalouse parce qu'elle n'a pas de copain. Je l'ai entendu en parler alors qu'elle était au téléphone avec Ayame. Et je sais qu'elle n'aime pas Izumi-senpai… Alors, bon… Je me suis dit que si vous vous fâchiez entre vous, vous seriez moins sur mon dos. Et comme elle est amie avec la banane…. »

- « Ne traite pas Kazuki de banane. Ce n'est pas gentil, surtout qu'il t'aime bien. »

- « Ça n'empêche pas qu'il est une banane… Franchement, il n'est pas doué… »

- « Doué en quoi ? »

- « Ça, c'est un secret… » fit Natsuko avec un sourire coquin. « Pourtant ça crève les yeux, mais il faut croire que c'est un truc de filles… »

- « AH NON ! PAS TOI ! »

- « Hein ? » Un peu effrayée par la brusque explosion auxquelles elle devait pourtant être habituée, elle recula un peu, se libérant de l'étreinte fraternelle.

- « Tu ne vas pas commencer à me sortir cette histoire de trucs de filles ! »

- « Pourtant, il va falloir t'y faire ! »

- « Refusé ! » Natsuko eut un petit rire et fit un signe de tête en direction de la chambre de Neeve : il était temps pour elle de prendre congé. Mais Kojirô la rappela au dernier moment.

- « Oui Nii-san ? »

- « Tu sais pourquoi Neeve déteste Izumi autant ? »

- « Non. Elle ne veut pas en parler. Mais Izumi-senpai m'a dit que c'est à cause de Shun--- »

- « Je suis au courant. Mais elle t'a dit autre chose, Izumi ? »

- « A quel propos ? »

- « Oh… N'importe quoi. »

- « Non… A part le fait qu'elle est raide dingue de toi… »

- « Elle a dit ça ? » s'étrangla Kojirô.

- « Non, mais c'est évident. Encore un truc de fille. »

- « Tu l'aimes bien, Izumi. »

- « Oui. Je ne m'entends pas aussi bien qu'avec Neeve, mais elle est sympa. Elle ne me traite pas comme une gamine, tu sais. »

- « Mais tu te rends compte qu'en la fréquentant, tu vas te mettre Neeve à dos ? »

- « Et toi alors ? »

- « Ben, disons que… »

- « Rooooo, il est a-mou-reux, il est a-mou-reux ! » chantonna Natsuko, ce qui fit rugir d'embarras un Tigre bien mal à l'aise. « Mais, bon, je dirais qu'Izumi est changeante… » reprit-elle. « Entre ce qu'elle veut être, et ce qu'on attend d'elle… ses parents ont l'air super stricts, alors des fois, elle change d'attitudes, c'est surprenant. »

- « Hum… »

Il la laissa partir, et retourna à ses devoirs, qu'il bâcla tellement il avait la tête ailleurs.

Les deux derniers jours de la semaine se passèrent à la fois rapidement et trop lentement. Ils étaient tous conscients d'être dans l'œil du cyclone, un calme trop tranquille pour être confortable, et chacun guettait l'horizon pour savoir quand l'orage réapparaîtrait. Natsuko, qui avait présenté ses excuses à Neeve, oscillait entre une attitude presque servile et une brusque montée de fierté colérique, devant la froideur de son aînée. Cependant, personne ne pouvait reprocher à cette dernière son hésitation à « passer l'éponge », tant l'attaque avait été injustifiée. Kojirô, qui se sentait épargné aussi longtemps que durait cet antagonisme, tentait de se faire petit et surtout de ne pas être là au moment où la situation partirait « en sucette ».

Ken avait demandé discrètement des nouvelles, mais il n'avait reçu qu'un haussement d'épaules en retour. Le gardien de but voyait bien le trouble de son capitaine : d'un côté, cet imbroglio ne le concernait pas parce que cela ne concernait que Neeve et Natsuko. D'un autre, il était bel et bien au cœur même du problème, sans pour autant comprendre vraiment ce qu'on lui reprochait, ou encore comment arranger les choses.

Le Tigre était encore confus quand arriva l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Izumi. Ils avaient convenu de se retrouver devant le cinéma. Shouta le déposa en revenant des courses faites avec Neeve. En plus de la nourriture, la famille avait acheté un nouveau sèche-linge en prévision des montagnes de couches (et une nouvelle boîte aux lettres !) et les muscles de Kojirô avait été mis à contribution pour charger le carton.

Alors que Shouta s'éloignait pour signer les derniers papiers, les deux jeunes adultes restèrent sur le parking. Chacun était plongé dans son silence, et plus Kojirô pensait à son rendez-vous, plus il sentait la pression monter.

- « Tiens ! » proposa soudain Neeve en lui tendant un chewing-gum.

- « Grrr ! Quoi encore ? Je pue du bec ? »

- « Même pas. Mâche, ça va te calmer. Et puis, si tu pues du bec, ça arrangera aussi les choses. »

- « … Merci… »

- « Vous allez voir quoi ? »

- « _Les entrailles du Mal_ »

- « … C'est Yamashita qui a choisi ? »

- « Disons que je n'ai pas fait d'objection… »

- « Je n'ai jamais compris d'où elle tenait cette fascination pour le sang. C'est morbide. »

- « Ce n'est pas parce qu'une fille aime les films d'horreur qu'elle est morbide. Arrête de la charrier. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que c'est lassant… Et injuste… Tu aimes les films d'horreur ? » demanda-t-il, dans l'espoir de détourner la conversation.

- « Non, en ça, on a toujours été différentes. »

- « Pourquoi tu dis ça comme ça ? »

- « Pour rien… Tu l'aimes vraiment ? »

- « Aimer est un grand mot. Mais je l'apprécie beaucoup. »

- « … … .. »

- « Vas-y, lâche-toi. »

- « Hein ? »

- « Je te connais assez bien pour savoir quand tu te retiens de dire quelque chose. Et je sais aussi que ce n'est généralement pas une bonne idée, parce que tu finiras par parler, mais pas forcément au meilleur moment… »

- « Je… je… en fait.. » Neeve se trémoussa, visiblement mal à l'aise. « J'ai l'impression qu'elle a peu changé. » Kojirô trouva qu'il était intelligent de ne rien dire. Surtout qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Il lui jeta un regard en coin, la voyant tortiller ses cheveux autour de ses doigts, signe d'une grande nervosité chez elle. C'était une chose qu'elle faisait notamment quand elle avouait à Shouta, après force de menaces et de haussements de voix, qu'elle s'était plantée en maths ou autre bêtise. « Elle n'a jamais rien dit sur moi, ou plutôt _contre_ moi, à qui que ce soit. »

- « Hum. »

- « Héééé, ne t'excite pas ! Cela ne veut pas dire que je vais l'apprécier et tout… mais je pense que je peux … _peut-être et si et seulement si_ elle reste comme ça… être... la supporter… quand sa présence sera _absolument indispensable_….. »

Le footballeur retint de justesse la question de savoir pourquoi cela la surprenait autant, qu'Izumi n'ait rien dit sur elle. A la place, il opta pour la solution de conciliation :

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas envie de vous mettre côte à côte plus que nécessaire. Pas plus de la mettre en présence du reste de la famille. »

- « Ah ? »

- « Entre toi et tes… votre passé, Maman qui va me prendre la tête et Natsuko qui va piquer sa crise…. »

- « Et puis, tu ne veux pas la partager… »

- « T'occupe pas de ce que je veux ! » coupa-t-il un peu sèchement. Il avait du mal à suivre ses retournements de sentiments, mais il y avait une règle absolue de survie à respecter : ne jamais laisser Neeve Hase mettre le nez dans vos affaires. « J'apprécie… ta sincérité… » reprit-il plus doucement, « … mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission. Même si tu avais continué à lui et me faire la tête, je n'aurais pas changé d'avis. »

- « Je commence à le voir. »

- « Franchement, je me demande si tu me connais vraiment. »

- « Et moi, je me demande si tu est vraiment à la hauteur de la tâche. »

- « De quoi tu parles ? » tiqua un Kojirô agacé par cette nouvelle bifurcation de sujet. C'était pour ça qu'il aimait parler sport : un sujet clos et défini.

- « Sortir avec une fille, avoir une relation n'est jamais facile, mais avec Yamashita, c'est encore plus dur. Non, laisse-moi parler. Nous étions amies avant, et quelque part, je sais qu'elle est… fragile… Ne fais pas cette tête. Je ne peux pas la voir, mais je ne la hais pas au point de me réjouir de son malheur. Elle a l'air de vraiment tenir à toi, au point de changer d'attitude par rapport à moi. Et c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. Parce que si tu devais lui faire du mal, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle… tiendrait le choc… Alors, tu fais gaffe. Parce que si elle souffre, je t'arrache les couilles et les prépare en émincé pour Penalty…. »

Sur ces mots très peu engageants, elle rentra dans la voiture. Comment avait-elle fait pour calculer son timing aussi précisément ? Parce que le retour de Shouta empêcha Kojirô de hurler ou d'étrangler Neeve – voire les deux à la fois…

Donc, il sortit de la voiture peut-être moins stressé, mais également énervé, ce qui n'était pas mieux. Heureusement, Izumi eut un peu de retard, et sa colère se distilla en une confusion sans précédent. Il était prêt à se taper la tête contre le mur quand sa _petite amie_ arriva. Son cerveau s'arrêta de fonctionner un instant. Il était trop occupé à analyser les sensations de fierté et contentement provoqués par les mots « petite amie ». Puis la vue de la courte robe qui dévoilait ce qu'il fallait de peau et de jambe acheva ce qui lui restait de neurones opérationnelles ou non exclusivement consacrées au foot et à son ventre…

Izumi sembla s'amuser de son trouble, allant même jusqu'à lui dire qu'il était « mignon quand il rougissait. » Ce dernier commentaire le tira de sa torpeur :

- « Je croyais que j'étais sexy. »

- « L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. On y va ? »

Presque docilement, il la suivit, tentant de ne pas trop fixer son popotin, qu'elle n'avait pas aussi rebondi que Neeve, mais tout aussi agréable à regarder… Remarquant les coups d'œil admiratifs et appréciateurs que les autres garçons lançaient leur tour, Kojirô se sentit partagé entre l'arrogance la plus méprisante et la jalousie la plus possessive. Espérant ne pas trop se montrer ni macho ni romantique, il s'avança et tendit directement l'argent pour leurs deux places. Ils n'avaient jamais mentionné cela ; d'un commun accord tacite, chacun avait compris qu'il serait responsable de ses propres dépenses. Mais il y avait maintenant un changement de plans. Très décidé, Kojirô se saisit de la main d'Izumi et prit contrôle des choses. Il s'était attendu à se qu'elle se rebellât, mais elle se contenta de sourire, en une petite moue qui ressemblait assez à celle de Neeve quand elle allait lui sortir « un truc de fille ».

Pour une fois, il fut content que sa mère fût aussi bornée que lui, quand elle l'avait obligé à accepter un billet de cinquante euros pour sa soirée. A ce moment, il avait protesté, mais tout compte fait, il lui était reconnaissant : il pouvait traiter sa _petite amie_ comme il se devait. Une fois installés dans leurs fauteuils, ils engagèrent la conversation, et Kojirô s'étonna en lui-même de la facilité qu'il avait à « papoter » avec une fille – ou tout autre être humain – sur un sujet autre que le foot. Il remarqua aussi que la position assise remontait la jupe de quelques centimètres supplémentaires. Ce qui le distrayait un peu du fil de la conversation. Si Izumi nota son trouble, elle ne dit rien.

Le truc, avec les séances de cinéma, c'est que regarder un film dans le noir, ça coupe la communication verbale. Vous êtes censé rester planté dans votre fauteuil et regarder l'écran. Et pas les jambes de votre voisine. Le truc, avec les séances de cinéma, c'est que regarder un film dans le noir, ça ouvre des possibilités phénoménales de conversation non verbale. Un geste de la main, ou de tout le corps… Kojirô savait très bien ce qui se passait entre un couple durant un film, film qui n'était qu'un prétexte. Particulièrement quand le film donnait dans le gore : les filles étaient censées piailler et se jeter dans les bras masculins, prêts à les réconforter.

Sauf que le footballeur se doutait qu'Izumi n'aurait pas ce genre de réaction. Du coup, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait ou ne pouvait, devait ou ne devait pas faire… Ou voulait… Aussi décida-t-il de se concentrer sur l'écran et d'oublier ses questions métaphysiques. Ainsi, ce fut Izumi qui initia le contact quand, lors d'un moment particulièrement sanguinolent, elle enfonça ses ongles dans son avant-bras. Un rapide regard lui apprit qu'elle avait toujours les yeux fixés sur le film, mais que son visage était plissé dans une grimace de dégoût fasciné. Doucement, il se délivra de son étreinte, parce qu'elle pressait trop ses muscles et se contenta de couvrir sa main de la sienne… tout en lui repliant les doigts. Si elle devait labourer quelque chose, autant qu'elle se fît les griffes sur le velours de l'accoudoir. Finalement, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent, et ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à la fin.

Izumi ne lui lâcha la main que pour s'accrocher à son bras, alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue, à la recherche d'un endroit où prendre un café et, pour Kojirô, manger. Elle était maintenant bien collée à lui, et malgré la chaleur de l'été, le jeune homme ne trouvait rien à redire. Il apprécia encore plus le fait qu'elle proposa de prendre quelque chose à emporter pour continuer à se balader. En-cas en main, ils poursuivirent leur marche, jusqu'à arriver à la grande place près du lycée, là où Kojirô était tombé nez à nez avec ses deux camarades le jour où il avait rencontré Shouta.

Presque huit mois de ça, donc ! Kojirô fut surpris. Cela lui semblait encore très proche, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu deux vies et prit vingt ans dans les dents durant la même période. Sa vie avait été complètement chamboulée ; pour autant, il s'y était tellement habitué que la période « avant Hase » était telle une légende, un rêve qui s'évaporait au contact du soleil.

Encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées, il avait laissé Izumi l'entraîner là où elle voulait. Et au moment de s'asseoir sur le banc à ses côtés, il réalisa que l'endroit était _the lieu de rendez-vous_ des couples. Un peu partout, avec suffisamment d'espace pour préserver leur intimité, des amoureux se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre, trop occupés l'un par l'autre pour vraiment noter la présence d'étrangers…

- « Euh… Izumi ? » demanda-t-il prudemment. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas réalisé où ils étaient ?

- « Oui Kojirô ? » Ledit Kojirô fut un peu électrifié par la façon dont elle prononça son nom. C'était comme s'il redécouvrait les syllabes. Mais elle attendait clairement la suite de sa question.

- « Qu'est-ce que… Tu sais… ici…. Enfin… » La jeune fille eut encore ce « sourire de fille » et se pelotonna contre lui, ce qui lui coupa un peu le souffle.

- « Hum ? » Soudain ses lèvres étaient très proches des siennes. Il recula un peu sur le banc.

- « Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas… » Le fait qu'elle se montrât presque si entreprenante le perturbait, surtout qu'il ne s'était pas préparé à une telle éventualité. Pour autant, il bénit Neeve qui lui avait donné son paquet de chewing-gum : le voilà débarrassé de son arrière-goût de sandwich à l'ail.

- « Disons que j'ai encore faim et j'ai décidé de goûter aux demi-japonais demi-tigre… sans sauce soja…. »

Et elle coupa court à toute discussion de la manière la plus catégorique possible : en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Kojirô n'en était pas à son galop d'essai en matière de baiser. Il avait profité, dans la juste mesure, de l'amour inconsidéré de ses fans, à qui il était facile de dérober quelques lèvres. Et puis, il y avait eu Hikari.

Embrasser Izumi n'avait rien avoir. Si elle avait pris les devants, elle céda rapidement la main à Kojirô, devenant presque passive dans ses bras. Pour une fois qu'il ne devait pas se battre pour ne serait-ce que respirer, le jeune homme apprécia le changement et entreprit de lui démontrer que le rôle du dominant lui allait très bien.

Malheureusement, il fut bientôt l'heure de se quitter. Pour autant, Kojirô était un peu soulagé de partir de cette place. Puisque tout le monde faisait la même chose qu'eux, personne ne les avait particulièrement remarqués. Mais le footballeur n'aimait pas ce genre de comportement. Appelez le prude si vous le voulez (mais faites attention à ce qu'il ne vous entende pas…), mais il considérait qu'il y avait certaines choses qui devaient rester de l'ordre privé et ne pas se faire en public. D'un autre côté, auraient-ils été tous les deux dans un endroit privatif, il n'aurait pas été en mesure de répondre de ses actions… Sentir un corps chaud, souple, abandonné à vos caresses réveillait en vous des instincts de prédateur… affamé, le prédateur, voulant sa livre de chair fraiche. Non, tout compte fait, c'était une bonne chose qu'ils soient restés là où ils étaient…

Galamment, il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa station de métro. Il aurait été prêt à la raccompagner jusqu'à chez elle, mais elle lui expliqua qu'elle allait rejoindre ses parents à une soirée. La mention de « parents » suffit à faire fuir Kojirô. Non qu'il eut honte de lui et se jugeait incapable de faire face à la situation, mais étant donné la nature de ses pensées, et sachant les parents… télépathes… à certains moments (surtout quand il s'agissait de leur fille unique, petit trésor d'une famille riche), il préféra remettre cette rencontre à plus tard. Il rentra donc en sifflotant, bien content de sa soirée. Il avait oublié le sèche-linge à décharger qui l'attendait dans le coffre de la voiture, mais il se prêta à l'exercice avec tant de bonne humeur que même Shouta trouva ça suspicieux.

- « Hum… donc... j'en déduis que ta soirée s'est bien passée ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans le garage à installer la machine.

- « Oui. » répondit sobrement Kojirô.

- « Je n'avais pas compris que ta petite amie était cette fille… » commença le chirurgien d'une voix hésitante.

- « Ah. Ben, c'est elle… ... Tu la connais ? »

- « Oh que oui. Neeve et elle étaient comme cul et chemise, si tu me pardonnes l'expression, il y a quelques temps. Elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde. »

- « Je croyais que c'était Ayame ? »

- « Elles se connaissaient toutes les trois, mais Neeve et Ayame ne se sont rapprochées qu'après… »

- « Après quoi ? » Se pouvait-il que Shouta connût le fin mot de cette histoire ?

- « Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que Neeve n'a plus voulu entendre parler de… euh… »

- « Izumi. »

- « D'Izumi, donc. Je comprends mieux sa réaction. Tu es conscient que sortir avec… Izumi… ne va pas arranger tes rapports avec---. »

- « Neeve a … _dans sa grande bonté_… donné son autorisation pour que je fréquente Izumi. »

- « Oh la ! Oh lala ! Tu es mal barré alors ! » sourit Shouta. « Si j'étais toi, je me méfierai. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va te demander, mais ça va te coûter cher. »

- « Je maitrise parfaitement Miss Amabilité. » indiqua calmement Kojirô en branchant la machine et en vérifiant que les voyants appropriés s'allumaient. Il fut interrompu par le rire tonitruant de Shouta, qui n'avait encore jamais entendu le surnom donné par son beau-fils à sa propre fille. Surnom qu'il s'empressa de communiquer à Keiko, mais devant Neeve qui fulmina contre son père jusqu'à lui donner des coups de coussin. Puis, elle appela le sang et sortit le jeu de Mah-jong, décidée à faire avaler à son géniteur ses propos indésirables.

Pour une fois, Kojirô gagna….

Samedi matin commença par un hurlement qui réveilla tous ceux qui n'étaient pas encore réveillés : pour une raison inconnue, Mamoru et Takeru se battaient. Ou plutôt Takeru essayait de frapper son aîné qui se moquait des ses efforts, jusqu'au moment où le benjamin démontra qu'il fréquentait le dôjô régulièrement. A l'aide d'une prise, il renversa Mamoru qui se reçut comme un sac de patates et se tordit le poignet, d'où le hurlement. Après s'être assuré que l'enfant était entier, Shouta utilisa pour la première fois de son autorité paternelle pour punir les deux garçons qui furent privés de télévision pendant la semaine suivante : Mamoru pour s'être moqué de son frère et Takeru pour avoir eu recours à ses techniques de karaté de façon insensée.

Il était clair que Neeve tenait son caractère grognon matinal de son père. Le duo Hase bougonna d'ailleurs pendant tout le petit-déjeuner, après quoi, chacun alla s'enfermer dans une salle de bains pour y prendre forme humaine. Shouta en sortit bien plus tôt que sa fille, et eut la folle idée de proposer son assistance à Kojirô qui allait fixer la nouvelle boite aux lettres.

- « Non, ça ira, je peux faire ça tout seul. Tu peux aller promener Penalty par contre. » suggéra-t-il. Ainsi, le père de famille emmena sa femme et deux de ses fils au parc, sa fille étant toujours dans sa salle de bains et apparemment pas prête d'en sortir.

Le footballeur s'attela à la tâche avec une sorte de rage apaisante. Quand le cadavre bosselé de l'ancienne boite fut à terre, il se sentit l'âme d'un conquistador qui trouvait un nouveau territoire empli de richesses insoupçonnées. Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, il donnait le dernier tour de tournevis à la nouvelle structure, dont la porte s'ouvrait presque magiquement. Extrêmement fier de lui, il s'amusa à ouvrir et fermer le clapet qui ni ne grinçait ni ne se coinçait.

- « Oui, c'est une boite aux lettres, Capitaine… » fit soudain une voix assez ironique mais tout de même douce dans son dos.

Kojirô se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Kazuki et Takeshi Sawada. Ce dernier, auteur du commentaire, le regardait étrangement, la tête penchée sur le côté.

- « Vous faites quoi ici ? » demanda le Tigre avec son tact habituel, tout en ramassant ses outils.

- « Je viens chercher Natsuko-chan. » expliqua le collégien. Devant l'incompréhension de son ancien coéquipier, il rajouta : « Le festival culturel ? J'ai promis de l'aider à organiser son exposition photo. Et puis, je dois aussi lui passer mes notes pour son sujet de japonais. »

- « Donc, en gros, ma sœur t'exploite… » conclut Kojirô.

- « Ah, elle aide l'équipe quand elle a le temps, alors, c'est normal. »

Kojirô sourit, pleinement satisfait de voir que sa sœur ne laissait pas tomber le foot et les vieux amis. Mais, franchement ? Neeve avait mauvaise influence. Sans elle, Natsuko n'aurait jamais cherché à tirer profit de la gentillesse innée de Takeshi. Puis il se dirigea vers Kazuki :

- « Et toi ? »

- « Moi, je viens chercher Neeve. » répondit le second buteur, imitant le ton innocent de Takeshi. « Ah, la voilà ! »

En effet, Neeve venait de sortir de la maison, avec son gros sac boudin à la main, bien rebondi. Kazuki le récupéra et le soupesa :

- « Tout ça ? Pour une journée ? »

- « Tut tut, tu me fais confiance ? »

- « J'aimerais dire oui, mais là, je commence à me méfier… » Kazuki fixait le sac d'un air mauvais. « Je sens que je vais le regretter… »

- « Mais non. Tiens, je ne suis pas bien ? »

Neeve pirouetta sur elle-même, pour montrer sa tenue. Elle semblait n'avoir qu'une petite robe d'été dans les tons de bleu marine, avec de fines sandales à talon moyen.

- « Très bien. J'aurais même fait un peu plus décolleté. »

- « Ho hé, je suis ta copine, pas ta prostituée, je te signale ! » Neeve fit mine de se fâcher.

- « HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ? » beugla un Kojirô suffoquant.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

J'essaie de faire le chapitre suivant avant la fin de l'année… Ce n'est pas garanti…

Par contre, je devrais même avoir un petit quelque chose pour vous pour Noël…


	58. Mieux vaut seul que mal accompagné

Salut tout le monde !

Désolée pour la fausse promesse de Noël. Je vous avis promis une surprise, qui n'est jamais venue… Je pensais avoir du temps et en plus, la surprise est devenue beaucoup plus grosse que prévue, donc je n'ai réussi à n'en faire que la moitié. Du coup, je décale ça pour la St Valentin…

Voici le chapitre 57, qui marque pour moi un tournant dans l'histoire. A vous de voir si vous voyez de quoi je parle (ça m'étonnerait, mais bon ^^) La suite devrait être retardée, parce que je pars en vacances en Ecosse fin janvier et qu'en ce moment, je fais garde malade pour ma mère qui est stupidement tombée dans la neige… Vous savez, quand il a neigé 40 cm en Provence ? Ben voilà le résultat (je vous jure… pas des doués, chez moi… Je compense par d'autres talents)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 57 – Mieux vaut seul que mal accompagné 

Takeshi Sawada n'avait jamais vraiment bien compris pourquoi les journalistes s'entêtaient à dire qu'il vivait dans l'ombre de Kojirô Hyûga. Malgré tout le respect qu'il avait pour son aîné - et la profonde amitié qui les unissait – le jeune garçon ne se considérait pas comme une personne de moindre valeur, éclipsée par l'aura du buteur. Au contraire, il trouvait que c'était en sa présence qu'il brillait le plus.

A tout juste treize ans, Takeshi se targuait d'être un bon juge de sa personne : il connaissait ses limites et ses qualités. Il faisait ainsi preuve d'une maturité exceptionnelle pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Aussi pouvait-il affirmer sans se tromper qu'il était l'exact opposé de Kojirô Hyûga. Là où le buteur était impétueux et instinctif, lui restait calme et réfléchi. Physiquement, ils se complétaient de même : l'un grand, fort, solide comme un roc, l'autre fin, agile et extrêmement souple. Et cette comparaison pouvait se continuer hors terrain, et s'appliquer à leur caractère et vie quotidienne. Si Kojirô était soupe au lait souffrant d'un déficit certain en sens de l'humour, Takeshi compensait sa trop grande amabilité par une langue légère mais acérée.

En conséquence, quand Neeve – avec qui il n'avait jamais échangé que de rares mots, mais au sujet de laquelle Natsuko était intarissable – sortit une phrase telle que « je suis ta copine, pas ta prostituée », il fut logique que Kojirô réagît au quart de tour avec un « Heiiiiin ? » tonitruant et que Takeshi prît le temps de la réflexion.

Il capta donc le regard de Kazuki, amusé par la réaction de leur capitaine, et l'attitude de défi moqueuse de Neeve. A ce moment, il sut que ces deux-là avaient trafiqué une embrouille quelconque, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la teneur du discours.

Takeshi oscilla entre deux options : d'un côté, il pouvait entrer dans le jeu et en profiter pour se moquer un peu de Kojirô. De l'autre, il ne savait pas trop dans quoi il s'engageait et n'était pas sûr que prendre le parti de Neeve contre Kojirô fût une excellente idée. De plus, l'avant-centre semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs et de la crise cardiaque, en même temps.

- « Capitaine, respire ! Tu vois bien qu'ils ne sont pas sérieux ! »

Neeve eut une petite moue de dépit en voyant que son jeu s'arrêtait là, mais se plia au changement de direction :

- « Parce que tu as vraiment cru que je pouvais être la copine de la banane ? »

- « Héééé, tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la banane ? »

- « Ouais : merci… parce que sans moi et mon bon cœur, tu aurais pris la honte de ta vie face à ton cousin… »

- « D'abord, c'est Monsieur la Banane pour toi ! »

- « On se calme ! » rugit un Kojirô qui ne comprenait plus rien – non qu'il eût compris quelque chose auparavant. « C'est quoi, cette histoire ? SORIMACHI ! » Kazuki fit le pitre en se mettant au garde à vous. Après tout, Kojirô n'appelait ses amis les plus proches par leur patronyme que lorsqu'il allait leur reprocher une chose énorme. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ma sœur, d'abord ?!! »

- « Oh, si tu savais ! » susurra Neeve avec un sourire malicieux, qui s'effaça en voyant le regard furibond de Kojirô. « Roo, arrête ton manège. Je vais faire semblant d'être sa petite amie, c'est tout. »

- « C'EST TOUT ? »

- « Ben oui. C'est comme ça. » trancha-t-elle.

- « Mais-mais-mais… pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que Monsieur la Banane a crâné devant son cousin en se vantant d'avoir un harem de jolies filles à sa disposition, mais depuis, il a eu… des incidents de parcours, dirons-nous… Et il se retrouve tout seul… Donc, je suis trop gentille en acceptant de sauver son … honneur, dirons-nous… »

- « Et, _dirons-nous_, il n'a trouvé que _toi_ pour poser comme copine fictive ? » ironisa Kojirô bien goguenard, tant à l'écoute des mésaventures de son ami qu'à la perspective de taquiner sa sœur.

- « Tu m'excuseras, mais tu n'as pas hésité à avoir recours à mes services quand tu t'es retrouvé sans cavalière pour ton bal. »

- « Ben justement, tu devrais en avoir marre de jouer les potiches de service, non ? »

- « Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la potiche ! » fulmina aussitôt Neeve.

Kojirô ne se rendit compte qu'après coup que sa remarque n'était pas vraiment sorti comme il l'avait espéré.

- « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais ! » répondit-il, un peu acerbe.

- « J'aurais dû m'en douter, tu es incapable de penser… alors formuler une pensée… » répliqua-t-elle, tout aussi aimablement

- « Non mais ça ne va pas ! »

- « Au contraire, ça va très bien. Je vois juste que maintenant que Môsieur le Grand Footeux a une copine, il se permet de dénigrer les autres. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais laissé tout seul comme un con, ce soir-là ! »

- « Bon, si on y allait ? » proposa Kazuki plein d'entrain. « Moi, j'adore quand tu joues les potiches ! »

- « Merci La Banane, ça me fait chaud au cœur de le savoir. » répliqua Neeve assez acide.

- « La Banane fait ce qu'elle peut, tu sais. Mais si jamais tu ne veux plus faire potiche, tu peux toujours sortir avec moi, hein ? »

- « Je préfère être une potiche seule, dans ce cas. »

- « Vous faites donc un couple bien assorti : la banane et la potiche. » remarqua Takeshi.

- « On dirait presque un titre de fable de La Fontaine. » conclut Neeve en dépassant Kojirô comme s'il était invisible. Il savait déjà qu'elle n'était plus en colère contre lui, mais qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher une si belle occasion de lui en faire baver de si tôt.

- « De la qui ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Sors un peu, Kojirô…. » fit Kazuki en le saluant à son tour. « C'est un français ! »

- « Et alors ? J'emmerde les français d'abord ! »

- « Si tu le dis_ mon ami _(1)… _Au revoir !_ » 

Peu après le départ de Kazuki et Neeve, Natsuko et Takeshi s'en allèrent. Ils étaient restés pour soutenir Kojirô qui se remettait mal des ses dernières émotions. Bizarrement, pour quelqu'un de curieux, Kojirô n'aimait pas les surprises, surprises qui le rendaient grincheux, qu'elles fussent bonnes ou mauvaises…

Alors qu'il ramassait ses outils, Shouta et Keiko lui demandèrent de bien vouloir surveiller ses frères pour la journée, le temps de faire quelques courses et de se retrouver en tête à tête. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le cœur de le leur refuser, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait rien prévu de spécial pour la journée, hormis ses devoirs. Voilà donc comment il se retrouva assis sur une chaise sur le trottoir devant chez lui, à essayer vainement de mémoriser sa leçon d'histoire, tout en gardant un œil sur Takeru qui jouait avec Penalty et Mamoru qui s'entrainait au skate avec ses copains du quartier. Autant dire que les dates ne rentraient pas vraiment dans son crâne… Aussi accepta-t-il que la bande se déplaçât vers le square à quelques rues de là, où une zone « glisse » avait été aménagée récemment. La mairie avait enfin compris qu'il était préférable de donner aux skateurs un endroit où s'exercer tranquillement, au lieu de les obliger à « vampiriser » les rues et les trottoirs. Il se leva et s'étira avec délectation, ayant bien profité du soleil.

Une fois sur place, il choisit de ne pas s'asseoir avec les rares mamans à l'air anxieux qui avaient suivi leurs rejetons. Kojirô céda aux suppliques de Takeru et alla taper dans le ballon rond dans un coin. En effet, le petit garçon avait dû accompagner la troupe, ne pouvant rester seul à la maison. Cependant, n'ayant ni skate ni roller, il ne pouvait rejoindre la bande de Mamoru. De plus, ce dernier aurait très mal pris une intrusion dans ce qu'il considérait comme son domaine privé.

Kojirô n'avait pas touché un ballon depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Aussi, même un tranquille de jeu de passe avec son benjamin le ravit, tout en avivant le sentiment urgent de pratiquer un _vrai_ foot.

Takeru shoota dans la balle et Penalty se précipita dessus avec un aboiement joyeux. Aussitôt le gamin tenta de reprendre le ballon, farouchement gardé par le chien. Kojirô réalisa que si ses défenseurs étaient moitié aussi bons que son animal, son équipe n'aurait plus aucun problème… Laissant un instant son frère à sa lutte acharnée, il chercha du regard Mamoru pour s'assurer que tout allait bien de ce côté. Ce dernier était en train de s'entraîner inlassablement pour effectuer une figure précise, et il était en train de suivre les instructions d'un de ses amis légèrement plus âgé. Pour marquer ses dires, celui-ci se lança dans une série de mouvements, bougeant son skate avec les pieds, pirouettant sur place avant de mettre une main à terre pour faire virevolter sa planche en l'air.

Ce fut comme un déclic. Kojirô ne comprit pas très bien ce qui l'inspira précisément, mais en un éclair il vit la forme d'un tir.

- « Mamoru ! » clama-t-il tellement fort que le garçon se figea sur place, persuadé d'avoir fait une bêtise. « Refais-moi ça !! »

Pas vraiment rassuré, son frère obéit, mais dans sa précipitation de bien faire, il tremblait et n'arriva pas à effectuer correctement la figure.

- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir ? » demanda un peu agressivement son ami. « Ça ? » Pensant prendre la défense de Mamoru, le jeune garçon recommença sa démonstration, pour enchaîner ensuite avec d'autres mouvements. Le reste de la bande s'arrêta pour le regarder : certains l'encourageaient et d'autres le sifflaient, moqueurs. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour lancer une sorte de compétition sans règle ou but précis, si ce n'était faire preuve de ses talents et crâner devant les autres. A skate ou à roller, les amis de Mamoru se succédèrent, chacun sortant sa « spéciale » à Kojirô, qui les regardaient tous très attentivement. Des fois, il secoua la tête, visiblement pas convaincu, mais il lui arrivait de demander encore telle ou telle figure.

- « Nii-san ? » questionna prudemment Takeru. « Tout va bien ? »

Ballon sous le bras et Penalty au pied, il se sentait délaissé.

- « Huuuuuuuum. »

- « Tu viens jouer ? »

- « Huuuuum. »

- « Niiiiiiiiiiii-san ! »

- « Huuuuuuuum.» VLAN ! Kojirô se prit le ballon de foot en plein visage, lancé heureusement pas très fort, mais par un gamin très boudeur. « Non, mais ça ne va pas ? »

- « Au moins, ça t'a réveillé ! »

- « Je vais t'apprendre, moi ! »

- « C'est ça, attrape-moi d'abord ! » défia Takeru. Kojirô eut une toux moqueuse : ce n'était pas difficile de capturer le crapaud. Sauf que cette fois, il y eut un changement de plan : « Penalty, attaque ! »

Sauf que le chien ne savait pas attaquer. Mais il interpréta le large geste de son petit maître comme bon lui plaisait, ce qui en l'occurrence se trouva être : sus au Kojirô. Penalty aboya gaiment et sauta sur le jeune homme qui eut le bon réflexe de tendre les bras. Il se retrouva donc avec un animal collé à lui, alors que son petit frère détalait à toute vitesse.

- « Ce n'est pas du jeu, ça ! »

- « Pour gagner, tous les coups sont permis ! »

- « Mais il faut respecter les règles ! »

- « Depuis quand tu t'en soucies ! » nargua Takeru depuis le bloc de béton sur lequel il était monté.

- « … …. … … … … Descends de là ! C'est un ordre ! »

- « … mauvais perdant… » 

La soirée chez Rai fut une nouvelle expérience pour Kojirô. En premier lieu, les convives étaient d'un autre genre. La star du soir, Nanami, venait de Tôhô Arts, tout comme la majeure partie des invités qui abordaient de ce fait des looks de plus étranges, et tenaient des discours pour le moins cryptiques. Le footballeur, déjà peu sociale, ne se sentait pas à sa place ici. Il avait déjà du mal à trouver un sujet de discussion avec des gens dits « normaux », mais avec des allumés…. ? Le jeune homme resta donc en compagnie de Rai, l'hôte du soir, et des quelques amis de ce dernier. Kojirô soupçonnait d'ailleurs que Rai avait invité les garçons de la bande plus pour avoir un support que pour les faire participer à la fête. Il avait beau se montrer aussi jovial et se mêler sans peine à la petite foule, il revenait sans cesse vers Akira, Yoshi et les 3K. Sauf qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique K de disponible : Ken Wakashimazu.

En effet, Kojirô se devait de rester avec sa petite amie. Voilà une nouvelle donne, et le footballeur ne savait pas trop comment la jouer. Rester avec elle tout le temps ? Ou se séparer de temps en temps ? Il avait déjà compris, à son grand soulagement, qu'Izumi ne le collerait pas, en une attitude « chienne de garde » que certaines filles avaient tenté d'adopter précédemment. Bon, elle n'était jamais loin de lui, et semblait prête à bondir sur la moindre fille qui le regardait. Ce qu'il trouvait plutôt agréable. Mais lui n'était pas certain de vouloir la laisser libre, ce qui risquait de donner carte blanche aux autres gars de l'approcher.

De plus, il fallait prendre en compte le fait que Neeve serait de la partie. La cohabitation n'allait pas être des plus amicales. Quelle chance, en sa qualité de grande amie de Nanami, la jeune fille avait une place de choix au sein du groupe hétéroclite d'artistes, auquel elle se mélangea sans aucun problème. Et elle entraîna Kazuki avec elle. Qui entraîna son cousin avec lui, qui à son tour, introduisit Ayame.

Pour continuer à tromper son cousin, le dernier des 3K avait convaincu Ayame de poser comme une « bonne copine » et d'être la cavalière de son cousin pour la soirée. Kojirô ne savait pas ce que cela avait ou allait coûter à Kazuki, mais il se doutait qu'Ayame allait lui en faire baver. Ceci dit, elle avait non seulement gagner son ticket pour une belle fête, mais elle semblait plus que s'amuser à faire tourner ledit cousin en bourrique. Elle et Neeve mettaient le paquet, se comportant en véritables évaporées. Même Kazuki avait du mal à garder son sérieux, lui qui était connu pour son sens de la comédie.

Kojirô regardait la scène de loin avec un sentiment de gêne colérique grandissante : voir Neeve et Kazuki roucouler ainsi était absolument vomitif. Lui-même avait peut-être demandé à Neeve de jouer un rôle, mais il ne s'était pas abaissé à feindre des sentiments amoureux. Quelque part, il trouvait le procédé simplement dégradant, pour Neeve comme pour Kazuki. Le second avant-centre n'avait plus de copine ? Et alors ? Comme si quelqu'un allait y attacher vraiment de l'importance…

Izumi le tira de son ruminement en exigeant qu'il dansât avec elle. Après forces de marchandages, elle parvint à le tirer dans le salon, transformé en « discothèque » comme à l'accoutumé.

- « Tu danses pourtant bien ! » remarqua-t-elle. « Alors pourquoi tant de chichi ? »

- « J'aime pas danser, c'est tout, qu'importe que je sois bon ou pas… » grommela-t-il. Hors de question d'avouer qu'il se sentait la grâce d'un ours et la légèreté d'un pachyderme obèse….

L'essentiel étant qu'Izumi fût contente, il accepta de retourner danser une ou deux fois supplémentaires lors de la soirée. En récompense, il eut droit à des baisers. A son plus grand soulagement - mais quelque part déception aussi – leurs échanges furent un peu plus… calmes que ceux du banc. Oui, ils en gardaient la passion, cependant, Kojirô sentait que la situation était contrôlé : ils n'agissaient pas comme deux ado en proie aux hormones. Cela n'enlevait rien au piment et à la satisfaction des baisers, au contraire : ces derniers n'en étaient que plus intenses. Et ce fut donc naturellement que les caresses firent place aux lèvres.

De son poste (c'est-à-dire près du billard et loin de la piscine) Ken assistait aux deux scènes avec intérêt. Il s'amusait fortement à épier ses deux camarades, proies aculées de leurs femelles respectives. Bien que Neeve ne fût que la copine du jour, elle agissait comme telle et usait de tous les droits et privilèges qui venaient avec la fonction. Pour un peu, il plaindrait Kazuki. Yoshi Kizaka lui tint compagnie un moment, puis Chiyo et lui entamèrent une discussion passionnée sur le volley, sport que la jeune fille pratiquait hors du dôjô à ses heures perdues. Elle avait même pensé à rejoindre l'équipe féminine, mais avait retardé son inscription, le temps de bien prendre ses marques à Tôhô. Puis Emi et Neeve avaient monté l'équipe de basket et la jeune fille préféra cette option. Non seulement jouait-elle avec ses amies, mais la pratique était moins intense que dans un club de compétition, ce qui lui laissait du répit pour ses études et les arts martiaux.

Alors que Ken commençait à s'ennuyer, seul dans son coin, Emi vint le rejoindre. La manageuse de l'équipe de basket semblait hors de souffle :

- « Qu'on ne me dise plus jamais que les artistes n'ont aucune résistance physique. Je viens de prendre une pâtée à DDR. »

Charitablement, Ken lui tendit son propre gobelet de jus. Petit à petit, il s'était rapproché de la jeune fille, qu'il trouvait charmante malgré son côté brusque. Quelque part, elle lui rappelait Kojirô, en version féminine et surtout plus « soft ». Mais l'analogie avait été adoptée par Neeve, à qui il l'avait confiée. Si au départ son intérêt était calculé (mission : découvrir l'amour secret de Sorimachi) il s'était attaché à Emi. Elle aimait le sport, avait de la répartie, mais gardait ce quelque chose de doux en elle.

- « Je hais les jeux vidéos » confia-t-il en la resservant. « Tu vas dire que je suis retro, mais je n'aime pas ces trucs digitaux. »

- « Hum, je n'ai rien contre, mais à petite dose… Tu es bon au billard ? »

- « Un peu… » admit Ken avec modestie. « C'est principalement une question de rebord et d'impact, ça ressemble un peu au karaté… »

- « Avec toi, tout ressemble un peu au karaté. »

- « Ou au foot. » la corrigea-t-il avec un sérieux feint.

- « Oui, ça aussi. »

- « Image que ce sont des ballons de basket… » suggéra-t-il en lui tendant une queue. « Après, c'est une question de position. »

Il passa derrière elle pour corriger son inclination et sa prise. Au départ, Emi rougit et tremblota un peu, gênée par ce contact assez intime. Mais comme Ken ne captait rien, elle soupira et reporta son attention sur le tapis vert devant ses yeux. _Ken aux pays des filles, acte I, scène I…_ Elle perdit largement et alors que le gardien commençait une explication sur les raisons de sa défaite, elle soupira encore une fois.

- « Oh, ce n'était pas si mal ! » tenta-t-il de la consoler, alors qu'il se méprenait sur la cause de sa mélancolie.

- « Franchement, ce que tu peux être aveugle ! » râla soudain Emi en s'éloignant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il vît les larmes dans ses yeux. Quelle idée d'être bêtement tombée amoureuse de ce type. Encore plus lent que Hyûga ! Elle avait tout essayé, au dehors de se jeter sur lui ou de se déshabiller devant lui. Et même là, il trouverait une excuse à son comportement. Ce même côté chevaleresque pur et romantique qui l'avait séduite était également le pire défaut du goal.

- « Mais Emi ! Attends ! » Ken la rattrapa et la retint par le bras. Il ne lui fallut qu'un coup d'œil pour voir l'état bouleversé de son amie. Délicatement, il relâcha son étreinte et la guida doucement vers un couloir un peu à l'écart de la petite fête qui battait son plein. « J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

- « Oui. Non. Oui »

- « Je suis désolé… » murmura-t-il en se dandinant. Tout autre garçon aurait eu la présence d'esprit de demander « quoi », mais Ken naviguait sur un plan existentiel différent.

- « Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ? » demanda justement Emi en reniflant.

- « C'est sûrement une histoire de gentil et de mauvais garçon. » annonça d'un ton docte un Ken des plus sérieux.

- « … tu n'es pas aveugle… tu es juste…. juste… »

- « Juste…. ? » s'enquit-il presque timidement.

- « … trop bien…un vrai gentil garçon… »

- « … je suis … _trop bien._ Mais j'ai tout de même fait quelque chose de mal…. ? » _Ken aux pays des filles, scène I, acte II…_

- « Non. »

- « Vu ton état, j'ai bien dû faire---. »

- « Justement NON, tu n'as rien fait ! »

- « Et c'est mal !???? »

- « ROOOOO EMBRASSE-MOI IDIOT ! »

- « Quoi ? Moi ? Maintenant ? » Ken goûta aux joies du conflit entre la joie et la panique.

- « OUI TOI MAINTENANT ! »

- « Mais je ne sais pas faire ça, moi ! » gémit-il. Déjà, il esquissait un pas en arrière.

Avec un gémissement sourd qui tenait du désespoir, Emi en arriva à la solution finale précédemment évoquée : elle se jeta sur lui. Elle se colla à lui, noua ses bras derrière son cou et l'obligea à se pencher pour enfin l'embrasser. Ken se figea puis eut un tremblement généralisé du corps. Finalement, son instinct l'emporta et il rendit son baiser à la jeune fille. Quelques instants, ils étaient à bout de souffle.

- « Tu vois que tu sais faire. »

- « … Je crois que j'ai besoin de cours de rattrapage… »

… _baisser de rideau, fin de l'acte I._

Shouta s'était montré intraitable. Couvre-feu obligatoire à deux heures du matin. Entre un Kojirô en convalescence qui était sorti la veille et une Neeve de nature délicate, il était hors de question que le père de famille laissât ses deux petits dehors toute la nuit. Aussi se gara-t-il à 1h58 devant la maison de Rai et condescendit à attendre jusqu'à 2h09 avant de téléphoner à sa chère fille pour la rappeler à l'ordre. Ce fut donc une Neeve boudeuse qui déboula sur Kojirô à 2h10 :

- « Et le mollusque, on s'arrache ! »

- « D'où ça vient, ce mollusque ? »

- « Du fait que tu es englué à Yamashita comme une moule sur son rocher ? »

- « Moi, au moins, j'ai un roche sur lequel m'engluer… »

- « Je préfère être une moule solitaire que d'avoir un tel rocher. J'ai le sens des valeurs, moi. »

- « Dixit la potiche… »

- « Kojirô ! »

Etonnamment, la remarque ne venait de Neeve, mais d'Izumi qui le regardait d'un air bizarre :

- « On ne se moque pas des autres ! C'est méchant. »

- « Oh, c'est vrai, tu es l'experte es-méchanceté… Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Yamashita ! »

- « Et puis, ce n'est pas bien de se vanter devant les pauvres et les miséreux ! » rajouta la journaliste en herbe.

Neeve fulmina et Kojirô crut un instant qu'elle allait se jeter sur sa petite amie. Mais elle se contint et articula entre ses dents serrées :

- « Hy-û-ga, va-po-ser tes fesses dans la voi-tu-re im-mé-di-a-te-ment ! »

- « Vas-y d'abord, j'arrive. » négocia-t-il. Juste le temps de prendre congé de Rai et du reste de la bande. Kazuki et son cousin étaient déjà partis, et Ken était invisible. Puis il retrouva Izumi devant la porte d'entrée. Cette dernière n'avait pas été formellement invitée et ne devait son ticket d'entrée qu'à son lien avec Kojirô. Si le footballeur partait, elle n'avait aucun prétexte pour rester à une fête organisée en l'honneur d'une amie de Neeve.

- « A lundi ! » salua-t-elle en descendant l'allée à ses côtés.

- « Ton père est là ? » demanda Kojirô en scrutant la rue paisible du quartier résidentiel, à la recherche d'une voiture.

- « Mon père, non, mais son chauffeur, oui. »

Il fut une fois de plus frappé par la différence qui les séparait. Il était plus ou moins habitué : quand on prenait en compte la renommée de Tôhô, il était certain que la scolarité était loin d'être gratuite et que seuls les enfants de « riches » y étaient inscrits. Eux et les boursiers en sport-études. Mais avec Izumi, la chose prenait une proportion étrange. Il _fréquentait_ quelqu'un de riche. Volontairement. Quelqu'un qui ne prenait pas de pincette à chaque fois qu'elle faisait usage de son argent. Quelqu'un qui restait une personne gentille et non l'espèce de chose hautaine et imbuvable que devenait la plupart des gosses pourris-gâtés.

Décidemment, il aimait bien Izumi…

Kojirô eut tout le loisir de regretter son trait d'esprit. Neeve n'avait toujours pas avalé le second coup de « potiche ». La première fois, elle savait que cela n'avait été qu'un mot malheureux, auquel elle avait immédiatement répondu. Maintenant cette fois, il savait exactement ce qu'il disait. Cela dépassait le mot déplacé, car elle était profondément blessée. Ainsi au lieu de le traiter à froid ou de le chercher continuellement, elle boudait. Et dès qu'il la regardait, il pouvait voir son visage peiné.

Cependant, il ne trouva pas le temps de lui présenter des excuses. En ce dernier dimanche de mai, la famille Hase-Hyûga célébrait l'anniversaire de Keiko. A cause de sa grossesse qui la fatiguait, la mère de famille refusa d'aller au restaurant. Elle proposa à la place de faire un barbecue dans le jardin, idée qui ravit l'ensemble des garçons. Shouta fit donc des heures supplémentaires devant le grill pour tourner les steaks hachés et les saucisses en nombre suffisant pour remplir l'estomac affamé des trois jeunes Hyûga mâles. A la fin du repas, différents jeux s'enchaînèrent, puis, alors que le soleil entamait sa descente vers l'horizon, Naksuto demanda à prendre une photo de la famille. La jeune fille avait retrouvé un caractère plus calme, bien qu'il fût désormais clair qu'elle avait hérité d'une partie du mauvais tempérament de son aîné : elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et n'hésitait pas à rentrer dans les plumes de celui qui osait la dérangeait.

La collégienne sortit donc son nouvel appareil photo et passa de longues minutes à régler le pied, le zoom et d'autres bidules pendant que Neeve cherchait son chat et que Kojirô tentait de tranquilliser un Penalty survolté par l'abus de viande.

- « Alleeeeez, on sourit ! » Elle appuya sur le déclencheur puis courut se mettre à sa place. Après que le flash eût fini d'éblouir la famille, elle se précipita pour regarder le résultat. « J'en ferais une copie pour tout le monde ! »

Puis ce fut le drame, parce que Mambo grimpa dans un arbre et que Neeve, hystérique à l'idée qu'il allait tomber à cause de sa patte, fit un tel cirque que Shouta dût aller chercher l'échelle pour aller décrocher un félin acrobate, parfaitement heureux là où il était. Ce qui prit donc un certain temps.

Lundi matin arriva. Kojirô se planta devant son calendrier. Dans deux semaines, jour pour jour, sa mise au vert se terminait. Il avait déjà subi presque deux semaines sans réellement toucher à un ballon, ou tout autre exercice physique et l'inactivité commençait à le rendre fou. Heureusement, les derniers résultats montraient une nette amélioration dans la balance de ses oligo-éléments et autres molécules. Il devait toujours suivre un régime spécial, mais rien de trop contraignant. Le seul bémol était la limitation en coca, ce que le joueur endurait difficilement.

Cependant, il avait le feu vert pour recommencer le sport à dose raisonnable. Il était toujours exclu des entrainements et allait devoir alterner les matchs, mais il pouvait se dépenser. Cela commençait avec une reprise intégrale de ses distributions. Un léger footing donc, et quelques exercices de musculation.

Sauf que Kojirô avait une idée bien précise quant à l'usage qu'il allait faire de cette liberté relative nouvellement récupérée. Il allait consacrer chaque seconde de son temps à la maitrise de son nouveau tir. Il avait passé une bonne partie du week-end à décortiquer son illumination du skateboard, et il en était venu à une conclusion précise : il avait du boulot sur la planche.

En effet, contrairement à Takeshin Tsubasa ou Misugi, le Tigre ne pratiquait pas un « football artistique ». Il était loin d'avoir le même degré de contrôle dans son toucher de balle, lui le grand adepte d'un foot physique. Bien sûr, il savait dribbler et la qualité de ses techniques n'étaient pas remise en cause. Mais il ne savait pas donner autant d'effet que les autres à ses tirs et passes. Ça, il l'avait compris depuis longtemps. Kojirô s'entraînait depuis des mois à améliorer ses effets, mais en pure perte. Il n'arrivait à ses fins qu'en sacrifiant la puissance de ses frappes, sacrifice tellement important que le résultat n'était pas probant. En général, un tir était soit fort soit avec effet. La feuille morte de Tsubasa, par exemple, ne se signalait pas par une puissance monstrueuse. C'était l'effet qui compliquait la chose.

Seul le « fire shoot » de Schneider semblait faire l'exception. Le tir était une bonne alliance de puissance et d'effet. Mais de longues discussions avec les deux Ken lors d'un camp d'entraînement l'avaient amené à revoir son jugement : l'effet en lui-même n'avait rien de spectaculaire. C'était bel et bien la force qui engendrait le mouvement, accentuant l'effet de base.

Là où Kojirô avait eu une illumination fut en voyant le jeu aérien du skateboard. Et s'il avait eu des difficultés à comprendre ce qu'il venait de « voir », cela s'expliquait tout bêtement par le fait qu'il venait d'avoir deux idées en même temps. La première était simple : diversifier son panel de techniques en développant un jeu aérien. Prendre le contre-pied de ses habitudes du Tir du Tigre et du Néo Tigre du Tigre. Frapper là où l'adversaire ne l'attendait pas. Après tout, avec la musculature de ses cuisses et de son dos, il sautait très haut. Son jeu de tête était par ailleurs excellent. Mais s'il arrivait à développer un jeu plus en souplesse, pour pouvoir tirer hors du sol, cela lui donnerait un avantage certain. Il pourrait toujours profiter de la puissance de ses jambes, mais sans la contrainte du sol.

La seconde idée était encore au stage d'élaboration. Il s'agissait de donner un effet au ballon, par exemple lors d'une technique aérienne, puis de shooter. Puisque Kojirô savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à allier puissance et effet d'un coup, il allait faire ça en deux étapes. Le désavantage certain de cette technique reposait sur le fait que là où certains ne faisaient qu'un geste, lui allait en faire deux. Cependant, cela lui permettait de conserver la puissance de ces tirs. Et pour réussir, il allait devoir être rapide. Suffisamment pour pouvoir enchaîner l'effet et le tir.

Kojirô avait toujours été un homme d'action. Qu'importaient les épreuves et les difficultés. Une fois qu'il avait décidé quelque chose, il fallait une somme considérable d'efforts pour le stopper ! Un typhon sur Okinawa ne l'avait pas freiné la dernière fois qu'il avait eu ce regard là… Cette fois, à part une explosion nucléaire, Kojirô resterait inébranlable.

Déterminé, il alla faire sa distribution et se rendit sur le terrain de foot juste après avoir avalé quelques friands à la viande en marchant. Pendant que son équipe s'entraînait, il récupéra un ballon et alla s'isoler dans un coin. Pour n'importe quel quidam non spécialiste du foot qui passerait à ce moment, Kojirô faisait « joujou ». Mais en fait, il perfectionnait ses effets. En ce qui concernait la vitesse, il flanchait un peu. Heureusement, son bon ami Akira, champion du cent mètres, allait pouvoir être de bon conseil.

Ainsi Kojirô trouva de quoi occuper sa matinée. Entre cours et discussion technique, il ne vit pas le temps passer, au point qu'il ne réalisa qu'à midi qu'il n'avait pas de bentô. Il n'était pas rentré chez lui ce matin. Râlant à en perdre haleine, sachant qu'il allait se faire tirer les oreilles pour ne pas avoir suivit les ordres du médecin, il alla s'acheter un sandwich à la cafétéria.

Il avait à peine rejoint ses amis à leur table habituelle qu'Izumi débarqua, l'air un peu affolé :

- « Kojirô, c'est horrible ! »

- « Quoiche ? » La bouche pleine, il la regarda avec un petit pincement au cœur pousser Ken vers la droite afin qu'elle pût s'asseoir en face de lui. Elle qui était si gênée de se montrer avec lui, la voilà qui prenait ses aises avec l'équipe. Non que cela le dérangeait, mais pour un changement, c'était un changement.

- « Il nous manque des articles pour la prochaine édition du journal et on doit la boucler ce soir ! »

- « Ah… » Kojirô sympathisait, mais il ne savait pas en quoi cela le concernait.

- « Tu penses qu'on pourrait faire un article sur l'équipe de foot ? »

- « Encore ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Justement, encore… tu n'aurais pas une idée pour faire quelque chose de neuf avec vous ? »

- « Dis tout de suite qu'on est des vieilles choses inintéressantes ! » protesta Ken.

- « Disons que le foot, c'est le foot, et qu'à moins de révolutionner le sport, on en a vite fait le tour, de votre équipe… »

- « Ben heu… c'est que… les gars, une idée ? »

Les garçons, footeux ou pas, se creusèrent la tête. Mais l'instant « réflexion intense » fut coupé par un cri outré :

- « LÀCHE IMMÉDIATEMMENT CE TRUC IMMONDE ! » beugla Neeve.

- « Hase…. De quoi tu parles ? » marmonna Kojirô.

- « C'est quoi, un sandwich? Tu crois que ça rentre dans ton menu, hum ? Et moi qui me tue à te faire un bon bentô maison avec que des bonnes choses dedans ! »

Elle agita la grosse boîte avant de la poser brusquement devant son nez. Le jeune homme grimaça : quoi qu'elle eût préparé, ça allait avoir une drôle de tête maintenant.

- « Je ne pensais pas que---. »

- « Hyûga, on ne te demande pas de penser ! Jette-moi cette horreur ! Et mange ! »

- « Mais tu as encore mis des carottes dedans ! »

- « Si tu n'es pas content, je ne te ferai plus de bentô. »

- « Très bien… parce qu'à partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui les lui ferai. »

La voix d'Izumi s'éleva, douce et mielleuse. Par contre, son regard n'avait rien de gentil. Clairement, elle venait de déclarer la guerre à Neeve….

(1) En français dans le texte (ils sont censés parler Japonais, ne l'oublions pas….)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bonne année pour 2009 ! Tous mes vœux pour la santé, le bonheur, le travail, l'argent… et surtout, l'amour !!!!!!!!


	59. Annonce générale

Annonce Générale !

02 juin 2009

Désolée pour celles qui pensaient trouver ici un chapitre. C'était exactement pour cette raison que je ne donnais pas de nouvelles de moi, pour ne pas donner des faux espoirs. Mais alors que l'attente se rallonge, je réalise que je dois faire quelque chose…

Cette fic n'est PAS en HIATUS ou ABANDONNEE, bien que les apparences soient contre moi. J'ai bien l'intention de la continuer et de la finir. Cependant plusieurs raisons font que je ne publie pas de nouveaux chapitres.

1. Comme déjà annoncé, j'ai un énorme problème chronologique. Des événements qui auraient du s'étaler sur quelques mois se retrouvent compresser en quelques semaines, si ce n'est jour. Et franchement, je n'aime pas ça. Parce que cela va donner un ton stéréotypé aux comportements des uns et des autres. Ça va faire vraiment rebondissement shojo, et même que cette fic soit romantique-fleur bleue, j'aimerais garder une cohérence générale. Du coup, j'ai un perdu l'envie de continuer, puisque je sais que je ne vais pas trop aimer le résultat. Mais très paradoxalement, je n'ai pas envie de couper dans le vif de mon intrigue…

2. Comme vous l'avez – peut-être – remarqué, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic Captain Tsubasa et une autre sur Saint Seiya. Cela découle du point numéro Un. Toujours l'envie d'écrire, mais des trucs peut-être moins longs et compliqués, et surtout, des trucs que j'aime. Ces deux fics seront donc à finir avant que je reprenne la publication de « Une Histoire de Cœur »

3. Cela fait plus de six mois (voire même un an, selon le point de vue) que je suis au chômage. Et maintenant, ma situation est franchement précaire. Je dois passer 85% de mon temps à la recherche d'emploi, et cela me bouffe temps, énergie et inspiration pour une longue fic. Déjà que j'ai du mal à écrire mes deux petites fics, beaucoup plus légères…

Bref, tout ça réunit fait que « une Histoire de Cœur » ne va pas être publiée avant un bon moment. Cependant, je confirme que je continue d'écrire de mon côté, un petit peu par ici, quelques paragraphes par là. Cela me permet de bidouiller dans mon coin et peut-être trouver une inspiration. En plus, j'aimerais avoir plusieurs chapitres en stock avant de reprendre une publication régulière.

Je tiens à remercier tous les commentaires que j'ai reçu sur les deux sites sur lesquels je publie, et je vous promets de revenir au plus vite avec des chapitres balancés ou un compromis, ou alors, pas de compromis et tant pis pour le ridicule…

Et pour répondre à quelques commentaires et MP. Neeve s'écrit techniquement Niamh, mais se prononce en français « Nive » ou « Niive » avec un « i » long. Takeshi apparait dans cette fic, mais pas plus que ça, parce que, je le redis, il a deux ans d'écart avec Kojirô et il est donc encore au collège, en dernière année, justement. L'année prochaine, ils se retrouveront dans la même équipe, mais dans deux classes différentes.

Voilà pour l'annonce d'aujourd'hui ! Profitez de votre été et de vos très proches vacances. Une grande vague d'encouragements pours celles qui passent le BAC ou exams de fac ou trucs dans le style.


End file.
